


Pro Aris et Focis [Italiano]

by Godgifu87



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Romance, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 270,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godgifu87/pseuds/Godgifu87
Summary: "Ti ricordi il nome del corpo militare che sta mettendo insieme il Capitano Drautos?"Marius annuisce, ficcando le mani nelle tasche. "Gli Angoni del Re, no? Chissà cosa vuol dire?"Non gliel'ha spiegato il Capitano Drautos, ma Silia lo sa. "Un angone è una specie di lancia. Una falce con una lunga asta. Significa che, chiunque verrà scelto, diventerà il prolungamento del braccio del Re."Silia Hartwood ha vissuto molti anni cruciali nella sua vita: nel 732 suo padre è stato ucciso dai Niff; nel 739 si è rifugiata nella Capitale con sua madre; nel 741 ha deciso di unirsi al nuovo corpo militare degli Angoni del Re. Ma quando rientra a Insomnia senza la gamba destra nel 755, non sa che l'anno più cruciale di tutti deve ancora arrivare.Nota: English version (45 chapters so far) https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022840





	1. Prologus

**PROLOGO  
  
M.E. 755**

 

Quando aprì gli occhi, un soffitto macchiato di muffa e di umidità le diede il bentornato nel mondo dei vivi. Cercò di ricordare come fosse arrivata lì, aspettando che l’intontimento del dormiveglia si ritirasse come al solito, ma non avvenne. Si sentiva la bocca arida, e un ronzio sottile ma persistente nelle orecchie.

 _Morfina_ , comprese, e quel primo pensiero lucido scoperchiò un pozzo di immagini frammentarie. Uno Jormungandr. L’armata imperiale aveva messo in campo un fottuto Jormungandr.  _Non posso restare così. Devo tornare a combattere. Cercò di mettersi su un fianco, ma a stento riuscì a muovere la testa e le dita. La proiezione fallita. Il sangue. Thomas. Devo…_

* 

«Silia.»

Di nuovo il soffitto macchiato di muffa e di umidità. E il dolore. La gamba destra era un inferno di dolore. Cercò di gridare, ma le venne fuori solo un raglio prolungato. Non sembrava nemmeno la sua voce.

«Altra morfina, presto!»

 _No._  «No!» Riuscì a tirare su il busto. Vomitò, e le andò di traverso. Qualcuno la spinse su un fianco, le tenne la testa rivolta verso il basso mentre tossiva, lottando per respirare.

«Dov’è quella cazzo di morfina?»

«No. No.» Allungò le braccia verso il camice davanti a lei. Riuscì ad afferrarne un lembo e a tirare. «Niente più morfina.»

«Silia, sta’ giù!» La voce di Sarah. Era lei a tenerle la testa.

«No!» gridò, e la voce venne fuori più chiara. «Che cazzo è…?»

Non voleva altra morfina. Doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo. Thomas. Lo Jormungandr. Niflheim. Sentì la pressione di un ago nella coscia destra, ma solo quella, perché il dolore alla gamba, quel dolore atroce, era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare. Vi si aggrappò con disperazione per non svenire.

«Che cazzo è successo…?» sussurrò. Il dolore scemò, lentamente. Sarebbe svenuta di nuovo. Il lembo di camice le scivolò via dalla mano. Sentiva ancora la voce di Sarah, o forse era quella di sua madre, ma non ne comprendeva le parole.

* 

Un carrello metallico con strumenti insanguinati accatastati sul ripiano più alto. Un separé che un tempo doveva essere stato bianco. Silia batté le palpebre e mosse le labbra. Sete. Aveva sete. Doveva ricordare. Lo Jormungandr. Thomas. La proiezione fallita. Niflheim.

Di nuovo il camice. Un pantalone beige. Mosse una mano in sua direzione, e il pantalone beige si avvicinò. Questa volta lo riconobbe.

«Dottor Emblyn» riuscì a sussurrare. I pantaloni beige si abbassarono e diventarono una faccia nota. Occhiali dalla montatura in corno, occhi scuri cerchiati da occhiaie scure, bocca dura. Il dottore le avvicinò una mano al viso – sentì appena il suo tocco –, le abbassò la palpebra inferiore dell’occhio sinistro e tirò fuori una lampadina che le puntò contro la pupilla. Fece lo stesso col destro. Poi le appoggiò un polso sulla fronte.

«La febbre è ancora alta» disse, a lei o a qualcun altro, restando con il viso alla sua altezza. «Come si sente, Hartwood?»

«Non lo so» rispose in un sussurro. Fu come se la voce le scavasse solchi nella gola. «Me lo dica lei.»

Il dottor Emblyn si rialzò. «Deve riposare, Hartwood. È andata in shock emorragico ed è rimasta priva di sensi per due giorni.»

«Lo Jormungandr…?»

«Non ci pensi, adesso. Sente dolore?»

«No. Non sento niente.»

«Meglio così. Riposi ancora.» Fece per allontanarsi.

«No!» cercò di richiamarlo. «Dottore. Per favore.» Scoprì che riusciva a muoversi un po’. Si afferrò alla testiera di ferro del letto da campo, scalciò per darsi la spinta – quasi non sentiva le gambe – e si tirò faticosamente su. La stanza intorno a lei vorticò e le esplosero bagliori gialli agli angoli degli occhi, ma tenne duro per qualche secondo e riuscì a non svenire.

«Hartwood, stia giù!» la rimproverò il medico con voce aspra. Tornò al suo capezzale. «Non deve sforzarsi.»

«Mi dica cos’è successo.»

«Non adesso.»

Nonostante la debolezza e l’intontimento, Silia provò rabbia. «Dottor Frank Emblyn, non si dimentichi chi sono. Il mio grado è superiore a quello di un medico militare. Pretendo di sapere cos’è successo e quali sono le mie condizioni attuali.»

Il breve discorso la stancò. Non riusciva a respirare a bocca chiusa, e aveva la certezza che, se avesse smesso di tenersi aggrappata alle sbarre di ferro, sarebbe scivolata sul letto priva di sensi. Il dottor Emblyn la guardò con un’aria che non le piacque per nulla – era forse compassione? – e le piacque ancor meno la mancanza di una risposta a tono.

Staccò una mano dalla sbarra e scostò la coperta.

«Hartwood…»

La gamba sinistra, contusa e lacerata, era al suo posto. Della destra restava un moncherino bendato al di sopra del ginocchio. Si sentì mancare, e dovette di nuovo aggrapparsi alla testiera del letto con entrambe le mani. Sentì i propri battiti accelerare, un grido arrampicarlesi su per la gola.

«Che cazzo avete fatto alla mia gamba?»

«Hartwood, la sua gamba non c’era già più quando l’hanno portata qui. Ho salvato quello che ho potuto.»

« _Che cazzo avete fatto alla mia gamba?_ »

«Hartwood, stia giù o dovrò sedarla.»

«Dov’è Thomas? Che fine ha fatto lo Jormungandr?»

«Silia!» Sarah entrò in infermeria. Con le orecchie che le ronzavano, Silia si voltò verso di lei.

«Sarah. Guarda cosa… cos’hanno fatto alla mia gamba. Come può essere? Non posso più combattere, così, Sarah. Dov’è Thomas? Che fine ha fatto lo Jormungandr?»

«Calmati, Silia.» La voce di Sarah era quieta. Sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto a lei, e le passò una mano tra i capelli. Non lo faceva da anni. «Calma.»

«Hartwood.» Il Capitano Drautos in persona entrò. Sarah s’irrigidì e si alzò per fare il saluto militare. La sua presenza convinse Silia che doveva essere svenuta,

 _per fortuna_ , si disse,  _è un incubo, la mia gamba c’è ancora._

«Capitano» sentì protestare il dottor Emblyn «non vorrei mancarle di rispetto, ma Hartwood è molto debole. Non è questo il momento per…»

«Dottor Emblyn, Hartwood è un Angone del Re. È stata addestrata per combattere una guerra, fin da quando aveva tredici anni.»

Non era un incubo. Quella era la realtà, e aveva perso una gamba. Guardò il Capitano Drautos, ma non riusciva a lasciare la testiera per fare il saluto militare.

Il Capitano si fermò davanti al letto, incrociò le braccia e si concesse un breve sospiro.

«Hartwood, abbiamo perso il Forte Dornar. Cinque Jormungandr. Abbiamo dovuto ritirarci.»

Silia annuì.  _Cinque._  Chinò il capo. «Mi dispiace, Capitano.»

«No, Hartwood, se c’è una responsabilità, quella è del vostro Capitano. Avevo sottostimato le loro forze. Ci sono state molte perdite. Leah Marcellus. Lamiel Melias. Brian Gauter. Cardok Kay. Melion Coster. E ancora David Dorcas, Edith Ellie, Foxe Galfris… e Thomas Kurtz.»

 _Per i Siderei._  Silia appoggiò la fronte contro la sbarra di ferro. La sua gamba era andata, e Thomas era morto.

«Hartwood, hai voluto sapere, adesso ascoltami fino in fondo. Lo Jormungandr ti ha dilaniato la gamba destra. Non c’è stato nulla da fare se non recuperare quel che si poteva recuperare. Posso comprendere il tuo scoramento, ma sei stata più fortunata di molti dei tuoi compagni.»

«No, non è vero» si lasciò sfuggire, e in un momento normale non avrebbe mai osato contraddire il Capitano. «Non posso più combattere, Capitano. Che cosa posso fare con una gamba sola? Sarebbe stato meglio essere divorata per intero.»

Il Capitano la guardò per un lungo momento, poi si rivolse a Sarah con voce secca. «Helias, torna dai tuoi compagni. Rassicurali che Hartwood ha ripreso i sensi e che è polemica come sempre. Dottore, esca anche lei. Voglio parlare per qualche minuto da solo con Hartwood.»

Sarah le sfiorò la mano per un istante nell’alzarsi. Uscì insieme al dottore. Silia non era certa che sarebbe riuscita a resistere ancora a lungo.

«Hartwood» sospirò il Capitano. «Non a tutti gli Angoni del Re capita di trovarsi davanti a una simile scelta per ben due volte. Sette anni fa ti ho spronata a tener duro e a restare, ma stavolta, lo comprendo, hai subito una seria mutilazione. Ma non è finita. Come ti ho già detto una volta, non buttiamo via i membri della nostra élite militare come se fossero soldatini di stagno rotti. A Insomnia ci sono dei tecnici che elaborano protesi all’avanguardia e centri specializzati per il recupero. Ci vorranno mesi, ma tornerai operativa.»

«Sì, ma in che condizioni?» chiese. Stava per piangere o svenire, e sperava che si trattasse della seconda.

«Questo dipenderà da te, Hartwood. Inizia con il seguire le indicazioni del Dottor Emblyn e rimettiti in forze. Non appena sarai in grado di affrontare il viaggio, ti farò rientrare a Insomnia e trasferire in una clinica specializzata. Non dubitare, non resterai inattiva. Presterai servizio in città con mansioni di supporto alla Guardia Cittadina. Quando i medici militari ti reputeranno di nuovo idonea, tornerai sul fronte. Ma non sarà facile, Hartwood, ti avverto. Il recupero sarà lento e doloroso, e sarà tua facoltà, in ogni momento, tirarti indietro.»

Silia nascose gli occhi nell’incavo dell’avambraccio, fingendo di asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte, ma in realtà erano le lacrime di sollievo che voleva nascondere. Non era finita. Quanto mai poteva essere  _lento e doloroso_  il recupero? Aveva affrontato cinque anni di addestramento e quasi dieci sul fronte. «E fare l’invalida di guerra?» mormorò. «Neanche per sogno. Voglio tornare operativa.»

Il Capitano Drautos fece un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto. Non accadeva spesso. «Non mi aspettavo niente di meno da te, Coeurl. Adesso smettila di stringere la testiera di quel letto come se ne andasse della tua vita e riposa.»

Silia annuì, e si lasciò scivolare giù. I passi del Capitano Drautos non si erano ancora allontanati quando perse i sensi del tutto.

  
**** 

******SILIA HARTWOOD**

**SH014S6**

 

Luogo e data di nascita: Ambrosia, M.E. 728

Sesso: F

Occhi: verdi

Capelli: castani

Segni distintivi: nessuno

 

**M.E. 741**

_13 anni_

_152 cm x 42 kg_

_Il soggetto viene selezionato dal Capitano Titus Drautos come idoneo a intraprendere l’addestramento. Forte motivazione. Padre morto durante l’occupazione di Ambrosia. Madre vivente. Rifugiate a Insomnia nell’M.E. 739 dopo attriti con il presidio di occupazione._

_Spiccata predisposizione all’uso della magia._

 

**M.E. 746**

_18 anni_

_157 cm x 50 kg_

_Addestramento completato con il massimo dei voti._

_Il soggetto viene dichiarato idoneo al combattimento sul fronte al termine dell’addestramento di anni cinque e assegnato alla Squadra 6 del corpo degli Angoni del Re._

_Il soggetto è penalizzato da una corporatura esile e da una scarsa prestanza fisica. Compensa con un’agilità e una flessuosità eccezionali. Dotato di un ottimo intuito, il soggetto dimostra prontezza nel valutare le situazioni di pericolo e nell’agire di conseguenza._

_Disciplina altalenante. 9 richiami per disordini e insubordinazione (si vedano schede in allegato)._

_Soggetto affidabile e adatto a lavorare in team, ma orgoglioso, impertinente e facile alla provocazione._

_Capacità tecniche nell’uso delle armi bianche: ottime. Armi predilette: spade gemelle, daghe, spade a una mano._

_Capacità tecniche nell’uso delle armi contundenti: nella norma._

_Capacità tecniche nell’uso delle armi da lancio e da fuoco: nella norma._

_Capacità magiche: ottime. Il soggetto padroneggia alla perfezione qualsiasi tipo di magia offensiva e difensiva._

_Capacità tattiche: nella norma._

_Posizione suggerita: mediana (copertura magica, pronta ad avanzare in prima linea in caso di necessità)._

 

**M.E. 755**

_27 anni_

_157 cm x 48 kg_

_Il soggetto si conferma un membro di spicco nel corpo degli Angoni del Re._

_Si vedano note a seguire._   
  


**Note**

_M.E. 748 – 7 febbraio_

_Un grave infortunio pregiudica il proseguimento del servizio attivo del soggetto (si veda referto medico in allegato). Prognosi: tre mesi._

_Il soggetto rifiuta di ritirarsi dal fronte per sottoporsi alla terapia e alla riabilitazione._

 

_M.E. 748 – 14 aprile_

_Il soggetto, nonostante il parere medico contrario, chiede di poter tornare al servizio attivo._

_Concesso._

 

_M.E. 749 – 13 marzo_

_Il soggetto contesta la decisione del Capitano di ritirarsi dalla Piana di Larre (la città di Bors, occupata da giorni sedici, viene dichiarata persa). Il soggetto si offre volontario per infiltrarsi all’interno del condotto fognario per effettuare un’operazione di sabotaggio. Concesso. Il soggetto libera gli ostaggi prigionieri all’interno della guarnigione dal presidio di occupazione e guida un attacco ai cannoni sulle mura._

_Grazie all’intervento del soggetto, la città di Bors viene riconquistata._

_Viene assegnata una menzione d’onore e un richiamo per insubordinazione (vedi allegato)._

 

_M.E. 751 – 8 agosto_

_Viene assegnata una menzione d’onore al soggetto per il suo ruolo chiave nel salvataggio della Squadra 3, rimasta tagliata fuori durante la ritirata conseguente alla Battaglia di Langhore._

 

_M.E. 752 – 2 gennaio_

_Viene assegnata una menzione d’onore al soggetto per aver sventato un’imboscata della Divisione 17 dell’esercito di Tenebrae._

_M.E. 753 – 6 ottobre_

_Viene assegnata una menzione d’onore al soggetto per avere salvato n. 12 civili della città di Farah._

_Contestualmente il soggetto viene richiamato per aver disobbedito all’ordine di ritirata._

 

_M.E. 755 – 11 ottobre_

_Il soggetto subisce un grave infortunio (vedi referto medico in allegato)._

_Al soggetto viene offerta la possibilità di lasciare il servizio attivo in via definitiva senza disonore._

_Il soggetto rifiuta._

_Tre giorni dopo viene disposto il suo rientro a Insomnia perché si sottoponga all’intervento di impianto di una protesi che sostituisca la gamba destra al Centro Protesi Belliche. Il soggetto si impegna a sottoporsi alla successiva riabilitazione presso lo stesso Centro Protesi Belliche e a prestare servizio attivo nella Guardia Cittadina non appena le sue condizioni fisiche lo consentiranno._

_Il soggetto si impegna, non appena il medico designato lo riterrà opportuno, a rientrare in servizio sul fronte._

_Dossier aggiornato in data 19 ottobre - M.E. 755_


	2. In birra veritas

** PARTE PRIMA **

  **1 **

  ** In birra veritas **

 

Era una ragazza piccola, forse un po’ più giovane di lui. Non era bella, e a fargli girare di nuovo la testa per osservarla fu il fatto che avesse un libro tra le mani. Leggeva incurante degli schiamazzi e del viavai intorno a lei.

_ Un posto scomodo per leggere, un locale del genere_ , rifletté Gladio. Guardandola meglio, dovette correggere la sua prima impressione: il viso ovale, incorniciato da capelli castano scuro spettinati e tagliati a metà orecchio, era piacevole, anche se duro. Alla tetra luce dei neon del locale non poteva esserne sicuro, ma gli parve, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un istante prima che lei riabbassasse il suo sul libro, che avesse gli occhi chiari.

Gladio era reduce da una lunga sessione d’allenamento con Noctis. Nel rientrare a casa, nella hall della Cittadella, aveva incrociato Munro. Erano secoli che non facevano due chiacchiere, e aveva accettato di buon grado di fare un giro con lui per bere una birra – che poi erano diventate tre. L'ultima tappa del loro tour era stata una taverna che non conosceva, un posto spartano e movimentato con clientela quasi esclusivamente maschile, dove avevano ordinato la quarta birra.  _In birra veritas_, recitava l'insegna. Munro, sposato da un anno con una ragazza bella ma dal pessimo carattere, si era defilato prima che lui riuscisse a finire la sua non appena preso coscienza dell’orario. Gladio si era trattenuto per mezz’ora a sorseggiare la sua birra ormai tiepida, guardandosi attorno. Il locale era rumoroso ed eufemisticamente parlando non proprio pulito, ma vivace.

Stava per finire la sua birra, quando la ragazza, il cui tavolo era nel suo campo visivo, chiuse il libro, scostò la sedia e si chinò. Quando rialzò la schiena, vide che aveva una stampella in mano. Nell'uscire zoppicando salutò distrattamente l'oste, un uomo tarchiato dai capelli brizzolati, che rispose con un grugnito.

Gladio stava per riabbassare lo sguardo sulla sua birra, ma gli occupanti del tavolo vicino – cinque uomini – si alzarono rumorosamente e si diressero anche loro verso l'uscita, lasciando qualche moneta sul bancone al passaggio. Ridevano, ubriachi. Gladio li aveva visti avvicinarsi durante la serata al tavolo della ragazza, che li aveva liquidati con poche parole secche che non aveva udito. Ammiccò, indeciso. Qualcosa di loro non gli piacque. Magari non era nulla, magari avevano deciso di seguirla per rinnovare l'approccio. A dare un'occhiata non rischiava niente.

Si alzò, e quando guardò verso il bancone vide che l'oste fissava l'uscita. Poi lo vide abbassarsi a prendere un fucile, e comprese che non era stato l'unico a pensar male. Lo raggiunse. Non furono necessarie parole: Gladio indicò la porta, e l'oste fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, aggirando il bancone. Uscirono alla svelta.

Non videro nessuno: la strada si estendeva ben dritta e illuminata davanti a loro, e in teoria la ragazza avrebbe dovuto essere ancora in vista, a meno che non avesse commesso l'imprudenza di imboccare uno dei vicoli laterali. Gladio precedette l'oste verso il primo: nulla. Si affrettò verso il secondo. Rumori. Rumori di zuffa – scarpe che impattavano contro corpi solidi, colpi secchi, imprecazioni a mezza voce e gemiti, ma nessuno, gli parve, di voce femminile.

Ciò che vide nella penombra sporca del vicolo lo lasciò senza parole: cinque uomini a terra, e una piccola ombra in piedi appoggiata al muro.

«Hartwood!» L'oste, puntando il fucile verso un punto non ben specificato, lo superò. «Tutto bene?»

«Samuel?» chiese la ragazza, con tono genuinamente sorpreso. «Cosa ci fai qui? Non hai paura che ti freghino l’incasso?»

L'oste – Samuel, sembrava – scavalcò i corpi degli uomini senza preoccuparsi delle loro condizioni. Per deformazione personale e professionale, invece, Gladio si abbassò sul più vicino, ancora stupito, confuso e sconcertato, e gli cercò il battito sul collo. Era vivo, ma privo di sensi, riverso sullo stomaco. Un rivolo di sangue aveva già formato una piccola pozzanghera vicino alla sua testa. La stampella della ragazza era lì a terra vicino a lui.

«Ti hanno seguito, Hartwood.»

«Me ne sono accorta appena uscita. Li ho portati qui apposta.»

«Cosa volevano?»

Il tono della ragazza sembrava ora divertito. «Secondo te?»

«Come diavolo hai fatto?»

«A far che?»

Gladio riuscì a cavarsi fuori dalla gola un verso. «Ehi» disse.

L'oste e la ragazza si voltarono in sua direzione.

«Stai bene?» le chiese.

«Io sì» rispose lei. «Mi passeresti la stampella? Quello vicino a te stava scappando e gliel'ho lanciata.»

Ancora stordito, Gladio gliela raccolse. «Credo che serva un'ambulanza, qui.»

«Oh, non l'ho lanciata così forte.»

«Dillo a lui.»

Le si avvicinò, aggirando gli altri corpi, e le tese la stampella. Non riusciva ancora a conciliare i cinque uomini a terra con la figura minuta della ragazza.

«Grazie, ragazzo.»

Gladio era ancora troppo stupito per prendersela per il  _ ragazzo _ . Adesso che era vicina, notò che Hartwood aveva ancora il suo libro sottobraccio, e riuscì anche a distinguere il titolo:  _Storia di Accordo. Dalle origini all'Alleanza_.

«Sai cosa, Samuel?» disse lei. «Mi è venuta di nuovo sete. Entro a prendermi un'altra birra.»

L'oste sospirò rumorosamente. «Hartwood, non so come diamine hai fatto, ma va chiamata la Guardia Cittadina.»

«Che palle» commentò poco finemente la ragazza. «Proprio un bel biglietto da visita.»

«Ci penso io» si offrì Gladio, senza cogliere il senso della sua seconda frase. Hartwood fece un mezzo sorriso.

«Già, tu sei nella Guardia Reale, vero? Amicitia, dico bene?»

«Come mi hai…?»

«Sei conosciuto, Amicitia, anche se sono rientrata da poco in città, e in più, alto come sei, non passi certo inosservato. Ti avevo già notato al locale.»

Zoppicò fuori dal vicolo: la sua gamba destra, notò, era rigida e scoordinata. Alla luce del viale principale, Gladio vide che non sembrava affatto aver risentito dello scontro. «Dovrò dare le tue generalità» l'avvisò.

Lei si fermò. «È proprio necessario? Non puoi tenermi fuori?»

Gladio si strinse nelle spalle. «Ci sono cinque uomini svenuti, almeno uno ferito alla testa. Se non faccio il tuo nome e non spieghi cos'è successo, sei tu a rischiare una denuncia per aggressione.»

Hartwood sbuffò. Lasciò cadere la stampella, tenendosi in equilibrio sulla gamba sinistra, e con la mano libera tirò su una catenina che le ricadeva sul seno e se la sfilò dalla testa. Gli passò una piastrina militare che riportava una piccola incisione stilizzata di Bahamut e un numero di matricola:  _ SH014S6 _ . Un Angone del Re. Quella ragazza zoppicante che non arrivava al metro e sessanta di altezza e probabilmente ai cinquantacinque chili di peso era un Angone del Re. Tramortire cinque uomini adulti, per lei, doveva essere stata una bazzecola.

«Un Angone del Re» si lasciò sfuggire Gladio.

L'oste si voltò di scatto. «Cos'ha detto?»

Gladio si morse il labbro inferiore. Gli angoni a Insomnia non erano molto amati, e probabilmente Hartwood non aveva sbandierato in giro il corpo a cui apparteneva.

La ragazza si chinò a recuperare la stampella, tranquilla. «Un Angone del Re» confermò. «È un problema, Samuel?» chiese, rialzando la schiena.

L'oste non rispose. «Un angone» ripeté. «Pensavo fossi un tipo strano, Hartwood, ma non avrei mai immaginato una cosa del genere.» Il suo sguardo cadde sulla gamba della ragazza. «Sei in congedo?»

«Temporaneo» rispose lei. Si avviò verso il locale, seguita dal proprietario, e Gladio stesso, sentendosi goffo e confuso, andò loro dietro. La sua presenza non era necessaria, ma si sentiva in qualche modo coinvolto, e non solo perché era una guardia reale.

«Rischi grane?» le chiese l'oste.

«Non credo» rispose lei disinvolta. «Non ho usato armi, non ho colpito per uccidere, non li ho provocati io. Che dovevo fare, lasciarmi aggredire?»

«Rischiano loro» intervenne Gladio. Continuava a fissare la piastrina, incredulo. Non aveva mai incontrato un angone. «Hanno aggredito un Angone del Re. Si può essere più stupidi?»

Entrarono nel locale. L'oste fece loro cenno di aggirare il bancone per raggiungere il telefono. «Non avevo uniforme né ho mai dichiarato di essere un angone» parve volerli giustificare Hartwood. «Forse avrei dovuto? Non ho idea di come funzionino queste cose in città.»

Gladio afferrò il ricevitore – un apparecchio antiquato – e compose il numero del centralino della Guardia Cittadina. Dopo un solo squillo, cambiò idea e riappese. «Senti» le disse «hai ragione. Se chiamo la Guardia Cittadina e dico che è coinvolto un angone, passano la patata bollente a noi della Guardia Reale, si monta un processo alla corte marziale e si va avanti per settimane. Sono dei cazzo di farabutti e se fosse per me li manderei a marcire in galera, ma se tu sei soddisfatta così io li lascerei lì a terra. Non credo andranno a dire a qualcuno che sono stati picchiati da una donna. Senza offesa, eh?»

«E se tornano?» chiese l'oste.

«Se tornano avvisami e ci penso io, ma meglio per loro di no.» Hartwood occupò uno sgabello al bancone, appoggiò il suo libro e si sfilò la giacca. «Samuel, per favore, spillaci due birre. Metti quella del ragazzo sul mio conto. Bionda o scura, Amicitia?»

Gladio inarcò un sopracciglio, irritato, mentre si lasciava scivolare sullo sgabello accanto al suo. «Senti» puntualizzò «non sono un  _ragazzo_.»

«Due scure» decise lei per entrambi, ignorandolo. Samuel fece un ghigno divertito e diede loro le spalle mentre spillava la birra in due grossi boccali. Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli, in imbarazzo. Aveva conosciuto molte donne toste, ma, a parte Monica Elshett che lo conosceva praticamente da quando era nato, era la prima volta che una di loro gli offriva da bere. Ci aveva azzeccato, comunque. La birra la preferiva scura. Sospirò. Si accorse che aveva ancora la sua piastrina in mano, e gliela tese. «Hartwood, giusto?» chiese. «Quanto mancavi da Insomnia?»

Hartwood si fece scivolare la catenina intorno al collo. Gli spinse davanti uno dei due boccali che Samuel aveva appoggiato sul bancone. «Più di nove anni. Quasi quindici, anzi, visto che il centro di addestramento è nelle periferie.»

Gladio ammiccò, impressionato. «Quasi quindici? Accidenti, ti hanno scaraventata sul fronte da bambina, eh?»

Hartwood sgranò leggermente gli occhi – erano chiari, proprio come aveva pensato, verdi con screziature castane intorno all'iride – poi curvò le labbra in un sorriso che gli parve derisorio. «Non proprio. Ho ventisette anni, Amicitia. Faccio parte del primo gruppo di angoni entrato in attività.»

All'esplosione di risa dell'oste, Gladio si sentì avvampare e, senza poterselo impedire, cercò tracce della sua età sul suo volto. I suoi occhi erano duri, profondi, ma nulla a parte le cicatrici – non una ruga, non un capello bianco – suggeriva che fosse più vecchia di lui di ben cinque anni e che gli ultimi nove li avesse passati in guerra.

«Hartwood è un tipo strano» commentò l'oste che, di spalle, si era messo a sciacquare bicchieri. «Ho sentito che a volte i Siderei si incarnano in esseri umani e camminano tra noi. Sarai mica Ifrit, Hartwood?»

«Ifrit è una divinità maschile» lo corresse Hartwood.

«I Siderei possono questo e altro.»

«Non sono un Sidereo.»

«Hai accoppato cinque uomini grossi il doppio di te, Hartwood.»

«Se non fossi in grado di fare una sciocchezza del genere, mi avrebbero ammazzata al mio primo giorno sul fronte.»

«È la prima volta che ti sento parlare così tanto. Finora ti ho sentito dire solo 'buongiorno', 'buonasera' e 'altra birra'.»

«Se vuoi da domani posso fare a meno del 'buongiorno' e 'buonasera'.»

Gladio sorrise, portandosi la birra alle labbra. Hartwood gli era quasi simpatica, decise. Sapeva poco, degli angoni, e le prodezze magiche di cui si diceva fossero capaci li rendevano nell’immaginario comune creature pericolose e incomprensibili, molto lontane dalla gattina beffarda che gli sembrava Hartwood. Di tanto in tanto si scoprì a scrutarla da sopra il bicchiere, incuriosito. Degli angoni si parlava di rado tra le guardie, di solito in termini non proprio lusinghieri, perché di fatto il loro corpo speciale non era riuscito a risollevare le sorti della guerra, nonostante – ricordava di averne sentito molto parlare quando era un bambino – le speranze in loro riposte. Il Re, tuttavia, continuava a confidare in loro, e suo padre stesso aveva dovuto ammettere più volte, opinione che Gladio condivideva in toto, che se le truppe Imperiali non si erano ancora presentate in forze davanti alle mura di Insomnia lo si doveva alla strenua resistenza con cui gli angoni proteggevano i confini.

Avrebbe voluto rivolgerle mille domande. Com’era il mondo fuori da Cavaugh, se davvero i daemon, la cui diffusione, si diceva, era sempre più capillare, fossero così pericolosi, qual era la sua specialità in combattimento. «Vieni spesso qui, Hartwood?» le chiese invece, per rompere il ghiaccio.

Lei non alzò lo sguardo dal suo boccale. «Quasi ogni sera.»

«Ti fermerai ancora molto a Insomnia?»

«Spero il meno possibile.»

Il tono laconico con cui lei rispose alle sue domande spense l'entusiasmo di Gladio. Hartwood sembrava più cordiale verso l'oste, che da parte sua non doveva condividere l'opinione della maggior parte dei suoi concittadini sugli angoni. Non poté approfondire ulteriormente, perché la porta del locale si aprì alle sue spalle con uno schianto. Gladio si voltò verso l'ingresso e tornò quasi subito al suo boccale di birra, non troppo interessato, perché un posto del genere doveva spesso essere animato dalle esuberanze degli ubriachi, ma poi notò che l'espressione dell'oste, che era rivolto verso di lui e aveva alzato a sua volta lo sguardo verso la porta, era passata da un iniziale cipiglio a una smorfia ansiosa. Lo vide abbassarsi dove poco prima aveva riposto il fucile, e fece due più due.

In piedi, nell'intero spazio della porta, c'era un uomo alto dalle spalle larghe, la barba sfatta, l'espressione niente affatto amichevole, ma soprattutto, notò, un rivolo di sangue ancora fresco che gli colava sul viso dalla fronte. «Non ci posso credere» ringhiò l'omone, rivolgendosi a un punto ben precisato accanto a lui. Si avvicinò ad ampie falcate, e nonostante non fosse affatto preoccupato Gladio trovò gentile alzarsi in piedi per mettersi tra lui e Hartwood.

«Cosa vuoi, tu?» gli chiese. Non lo aveva riconosciuto. Meglio così. «Togliti di mezzo, bestione.»

«Senti chi parla. Non ti è bastata la lezione?» gli chiese Gladio, tranqui l lamente.

«Non ho nulla da dire a te» berciò, puntandogli addosso l'indice. «Ehi, tu» disse in direzione di Hartwood. «Visto che hai avuto il coraggio di tornare qui, come se niente fosse, vieni fuori. Facciamola finita.»

Samuel aveva appoggiato la canna del fucile sul bancone. «Togliti dal cazzo o giuro che sparo. Non scherzo.»

Hartwood, in tutto quel trambusto, aveva continuato a sorseggiare la sua birra senza voltarsi. Lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, finì il suo boccale, lo appoggiò sul bancone e ruotò con lo sgabellino girevole. Sorrideva, ma non sembrava divertita.

«Ascolta» lo apostrofò, conciliante.

«No, tu ascolta!» la interruppe sgarbatamente l'uomo. «Vieni fuori e facciamola finita. Poco fa hai solo avuto culo, non ci aspettavamo una cosa del genere da una… da una  _ puttanella_.» Ebbe cura di sottolineare quell'ultima parola. «Ma nessuno, nessuno tratta in questo modo Rodolphus Kane. Mi sono spiegato? Ora, vieni fuori o devo venirti a prendere io?»

Gladio si diede ancora due secondi prima di intervenire. Hartwood era perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola, aveva dimostrato, ma insulti del genere lo facevano incazzare. Non ne ebbe modo, in ogni caso, perché la donna si alzò dallo sgabello, gli passò accanto, e andò a piazzarsi davanti all'omone. Al suo cospetto sembrava ancor più una ragazzina.

«Ascolta» ripeté Hartwood. «Se vuoi vengo fuori e la facciamo finita. Ma…»

«Ti ammazzo» la minacciò lui. «Non ci andrò leggero solo perché sei una…»

«…ma sarebbe un problema perché poi dovrei compilare chissà quanti cazzo di moduli, e poi rispondere a chissà quante cazzo di domande, insomma…»

L'uomo socchiuse la bocca, paonazzo. Sembrava aver deciso che Hartwood era pazza, ma sembrava anche che la cosa non gli importasse, perché alzò il braccio per colpirla. Come sempre nei momenti cruciali, Gladio percepì il tempo rallentare. Sentì il  click  generato dalla sicura disinnescata del fucile dell'oste, vide il proprio corpo farsi avanti e il braccio tendersi a bloccare la mano dell'uomo, ma soprattutto vide la piccola mano di Hartwood artigliare il polso dell'aggressore, il suo corpo esile fluttuare dietro le sue spalle, e l'omone inginocchiarsi con una smorfia di dolore con il braccio piegato dietro la schiena.

«Dicevo» sentì Gladio quando il tempo tornò a scorrere normalmente «che adesso mi sono rotta il cazzo di essere interrotta. Se vuoi torniamo fuori e finirà esattamente come poco fa, ma se stavolta arriva la guardia cittadina finisci al fresco. A me non me ne frega un cazzo, ma a quanto pare al Regno sì, se un cittadino attacca un Angone del Re.»

L'espressione dell'uomo si paralizzò in un sentimento molto più forte del dolore e dell'umiliazione che di certo lo stavano strangolando. «…angone?» sillabò, stentatamente, come se avesse imparato a parlare da poco.

«Angone» gli confermò Gladio. «Adesso, vuoi cogliere l'ultima occasione che hai per andartene senza ossa rotte e senza un processo alla corte marziale, e dire ai tuoi simpatici amici, se hanno già ripreso i sensi, di fare altrettanto, o preferisci andare fuori a farla finita?»

Preferiva la prima opzione. L'uomo si rimise in piedi – Hartwood gli lasciò andare misericordiosamente il braccio – e si precipitò fuori dal locale. Nessuno fiatò mentre lei, zoppicando, tornava verso il bancone.

«Hartwood.» L'oste ruppe il silenzio con voce roca. Sembrava incapace di lasciare il fucile. «Se vuoi ti verso un'altra birra, ma mi sembra una serata storta.»

Gladio la guardò abbassarsi a prendere la stampella. «Hai ragione, Samuel» rispose. «Me ne vado a letto. Meglio, comunque, che sia tornato mentre c'ero ancora io: non credo che ti darà più fastidio.»

«Ti accompagno a casa, Hartwood» si offrì Gladio.

Hartwood, che si stava raddrizzando, si bloccò e gli piantò in faccia uno sguardo ironico e un sorriso storto. «Amicitia, come hai visto non ho bisogno di protezione. Se invece ci stai provando e speri di accompagnarmi  _dentro _ casa, mi dispiace, non sono interessata. Sei troppo giovane per me.»

Il suo tono sarcastico e l'insinuazione lo infastidirono, e soprattutto lo infastidirono le risate secche dell'oste e degli altri avventori del locale. «Non si offenda, Hartwood» passò al _l_ _ ei _ , per rimarcare le distanze «ma neanche lei è il mio tipo. L’ho detto solo per essere gentile.»

«Stavo solo scherzando» rispose Hartwood, sempre con quel suo sorrisetto sarcastico sulle labbra. Prese la giacca dell'uniforme appoggiata al bancone e la indossò, passandosi la stampella da una mano all'altra. Stavolta non si offrì di aiutarla. Infine recuperò il libro e se lo incastrò sotto l'ascella. «Non insinuerei mai che una guardia reale potrebbe provarci con un angone.» Salutò lui e l'oste con un cenno della mano e uscì.

Gladio ebbe un'improvvisa e irresistibile voglia di un'altra birra – o di qualcosa di più forte – ma decise che l'avrebbe ordinata da qualche altra parte. Non credeva che sarebbe più tornato in quel posto.


	3. Quae volumus, credimus libenter

**2**

**Quae volumus, credimus libenter**

** I **

L’uomo che venne ad aprirle la porta aveva poco o niente in comune con il vecchio compagno di squadra di Silia. Erano passati sei anni, in effetti, dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Anche l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, in ogni caso, caricato in barella su un camion militare sotto una spessa coperta, Balthier aveva poco o niente in comune con l’uomo che era stato il giorno prima.

«Ciao, Balth» sorrise, provando un profondo senso di estraneità al vederlo lì, incorniciato dalla porta di un appartamento borghese, vestito in jeans e camicia. «Ti trovo bene» aggiunse sinceramente.

Balthier spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. «Non ci posso credere. Coeurl?»

«In persona. Quasi tutta, almeno» rispose lei, dandosi una pacca sulla gamba destra.

«Non ci posso credere» ripeté lui, scostandosi per spalancare la porta. Silia fu raggiunta da un piacevole odore di cucina e pulito – di  _ casa _  – che la stordì. «Cosa ti è successo? Che cosa ci fai qui, Silia? Dannazione, non pensavo… entra, cazzo, entra!»

Silia entrò. Era un bel ingresso, non enorme, che lasciava indovinare una bella casa. C’era una macchinina giocattolo a terra, su un tappeto. «Wow. Ti sei sistemato, eh, Balth?»

Balthier fece un sorriso imbarazzato. «Mi sono sposato, in effetti» disse, chinandosi a raccogliere il giocattolo con la sua unica mano. Lo appoggiò su una cassettiera. «Ho due figli. Hanno tre e cinque anni.»

Era gentile, ma di una cordialità elusiva, nervosa, e Silia iniziò a pentirsi di averlo disturbato. «Come te la passi?»

«Bene» rispose lui, un po’ troppo in fretta. «Vieni, ti offro qualcosa da bere. Ma non hai ancora risposto, Silia: cosa ci fai qui a Insomnia? Sei riuscita a ritirarti?»

Silia lo seguì nel corridoio, guardandosi in giro. La casa di Balthier era ben diver sa dal suo minuscolo bilocale che, andava detto, aveva scelto solo per la sua vicinanza alla Cittadella. «Perché dovrei ritirarmi? La paga è buona, il rancio passabile, visito posti bellissimi e incontro creature esotiche e persone interessanti.»

Balthier si bloccò davanti alla porta della cucina. I suoi lineamenti vibrarono per un istante, poi scoppiò in una risata secca, massaggiandosi un sopracciglio. «Sei sempre la solita, Silia… come se la passano gli altri? Samuel fa sempre le sue solite battute del cazzo?»

«Sempre peggio. A volte mi scopro a pensare che sarebbe meglio per tutti se un Piros gli sciogliesse la lingua.»

Lui le fece un cenno per invitarla a precederlo in cucina. «Vedo che non hai perso carattere in questi sei anni.»

«Ho perso qualcos’altro.» Silia si avvicinò zoppicando al tavolo e, dopo aver scostato una sedia, si accomodò. Tirò su la gamba destra del pantalone e gli mostrò la protesi.

Balthier ammiccò, inorridito. «Una protesi? Non dirmi che stai pensando di tornare? Sei pazza, Silia? Avevi l’occasione di ritirarti e…»

«…e cosa? Fare l’invalida di guerra?» Si accorse della gaffe quando lui si accigliò. «Non volevo offenderti, Balth, ma tutto questo non fa per me.»

«Tutto questo cosa? Una casa? La certezza di trovarti in un letto a fine giornata e non a brandelli in una cassa?»

Silia schioccò la lingua sul palato. «Balth, non bisticciamo, non sono venuta qui per ostentare la mia scelta, che è mia e mia soltanto. Volevo solo sapere come te la passi. Mi è costato molto trovare il tuo indirizzo.»

Balthier sospirò, scostando una sedia, ma mise il tavolo tra loro. «Non riesco a capire. Non riesco proprio a capire cosa ti passi per la testa. Non riesco a capire cosa passasse per la testa a me.»

«Te lo dico io cosa ti passava per la testa» disse lei pazientemente, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi. Stavano iniziando a diventare troppo lunghi. «Eri un ragazzino povero fuggito da una città occupata dall’Impero, senza istruzione, senza prospettive. Sapevi perfettamente che entro pochi anni, se ti fosse andata bene, saresti diventato un operaio, un contadino al di là delle mura, o qualcosa del genere. E poi un giorno ti dicono che hai un dono e che puoi addestrarti per entrare nella nuova élite militare di Insonnia, l’ultimo braccio armato che può ancora opporsi a quei figli di puttana degli imperiali e difendere i confini del regno. Tu pensi che sia una gran figata ed eccoti a sputare sangue per cinque anni mentre impari a maneggiare spade, fucili e incantesimi, e ti dici ‘questo è l’inferno!’, ma l’inferno deve ancora arrivare, perché non hai la più pallida idea di cosa sia la guerra…»

«Silia…» la implorò lui.

«…e poi scopri che l’allenamento è stato duro, ma almeno non hai rischiato la pelle… non proprio… mentre sul fronte inizi a vedere i tuoi compagni cadere come mosche, sperando di non essere il prossimo, e…»

« _ Silia! _ »

Lei alzò le mani in un gesto di scusa. «Okay, perdonami. Non sono qui neanche per parlare del fronte. Volevo solo ricordarti che quello che ci passava per la testa era che, quando eravamo bambini, spaccare il culo agli imperiali ci sembrava un’alternativa migliore che rimanere a Insomnia a mendicare seguendo in TV l’inarrestabile avanzata di Niflheim e, che tu ci creda o no, a me sembra ancora un’alternativa migliore. Ecco perché, quando un mese fa uno Jormungandr mi ha mangiato una gamba, ho accettato di farmi impiantare una protesi e di sottopormi all’inferno della riabilitazione per poter tornare a combattere.»

Balthier non rispose, e Silia lasciò che quel lugubre silenzio le pesasse addosso mentre si guardava intorno in cucina. Non si sarebbe sorpresa affatto se l’ex compagno l’avesse invitata gentilmente ad alzare i tacchi.

«Whiskey?» chiese invece lui con un sospiro, alzandosi.

«Whiskey» annuì lei. Era ancora pomeriggio, un po’ presto per iniziare a bere, ma quell’offerta le fece gola.

Balthier aprì un pensile e recuperò una bottiglia, ma d’improvviso il suo braccio destro fu scosso da una convulsione così violenta che gli cadde di mano. Silia scattò e la afferrò al volo, ma la sua gamba artificiale ebbe a sua volta uno spasmo e non resse il suo peso, e cadde. La scena era così ridicola e patetica che rimase in ginocchio a ridacchiare istericamente.

«Cazzo, guarda come ci siamo ridotti» riuscì a gracchiare infine. Si alzò in piedi sulla gamba buona. «Ma almeno la bottiglia è salva.»

Balthier non sembrava divertito quanto lei. Tornò a sedere, turbato, e gli ci volle un po’ per tranquillizzarsi e placare i tremori. «Mi dispiace. Ci sono giornate buone e altre brutte.»

_ E immagino che quella in cui una vecchia compagna di squadra bussa alla tua porta, ricordandoti come te la passavi fino a qualche anno fa e come hai perso un braccio e riportato danni permanenti al cervello, sia una brutta giornata. _ Ma ormai era lì, e avrebbe bevuto il suo whiskey cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Non voleva andarsene lasciando Balthier turbato.

«Dove li tieni i bicchieri?»

«In quell’altro pensile.» Cercò di indicarglielo, ma la mano gli tremava ancora.

Zoppicando, Silia recuperò due bicchieri e li appoggiò sul tavolo. Trascinò la sua sedia accanto a quella di Balthier, sedette e li riempì.

«Dai, parlami di te. Come si chiama tua moglie?»

«Anthea.»

«Carina?»

«Bella.»

«E i tuoi figli?»

«Xavier e Matteus.»

«A loro» propose, sollevando il bicchiere.

Con un sorriso, forse il primo sincero da quando gli era piombata in casa, Balthier si unì al brindisi. «A loro» approvò.

Bevvero.

«Cosa fai ora?»

«Roba noiosa. Assicurazioni.»

Silia sorrise. «Un angone che si occupa di assicurazioni. Se qualcuno me l’avesse detto ieri, non ci avrei mai creduto.»

«Ex angone» sottolineò Balthier.

«Ex» concesse lei, chiedendosi se fosse davvero possibile smettere di essere un angone o se la guerra non finisse in fondo per qualificarti per sempre. Mutilato o no, danni al cervello o no, Balthier avrebbe continuato ad avere la prestanza e i riflessi di una macchina assassina anche in giacca e cravatta. «E tua moglie?»

«È un medico. Ci siamo incontrati mentre ero in riabilitazione.»

«Fortunato te. A me è capitato un vecchio borbottone di nome Cornell. A volte ci facciamo una birra insieme, ma non credo che mi chiederà mai di sposarlo.»

Più calmo, Balthier si versò un secondo whisky. «Dimmi degli altri, Silia.»

Prima di rispondergli, Silia vuotò il suo bicchiere e prese la bottiglia per servirsi di nuovo, scegliendo con cura le parole. Poi comprese che non ne esistevano di adatte per addolcire la nuda realtà dei fatti. «Siamo rimasti in pochi. Così pochi che la Squadra 6 è stata ridistribuita, mi hanno detto.»

Balthier si passò una mano sul viso. «Cazzo, Silia, mi dispiace… come sta Thomas?»

I due erano stati buoni amici. Forse qualcosa di più, aveva creduto talvolta Silia, ma amore, sesso, solidarietà e cameratismo sul fronte erano concetti così arbitrari e indistricabili che adesso, a Insomnia, non era più sicura di niente. Balthier, in ogni caso, non aveva mai più scritto loro dopo il suo congedo, ma Thomas non se l’era presa. Meglio per lui allontanarsi da questa guerra anche con la testa, aveva detto una volta.

«Thomas è morto lo stesso giorno in cui ho perso la gamba» dovette dirgli. Non aveva potuto piangerlo con gli altri, perché i giorni successivi al suo infortunio li aveva trascorsi sospesa tra il limbo della morfina e delle magie curative e l’inferno di una febbre allucinatoria. «Non ricordo cos’è successo, ma mi hanno detto che probabilmente mi ha salvato la vita.»

Balthier non rispose. Lentamente, senza un commento, annuì. «Cedric? Ivan?»

Silia scosse la testa. «Cedric due anni fa… no, scusa, tre. Ivan l’anno scorso. Faccio prima a dirti chi è rimasto: io, Sarah, Samuel, Caesar e Legato.»

«Stai scherzando.» Non era una domanda.

Silia riempì di nuovo entrambi i bicchieri. «No. Tutte le squadre sono decimate, ma noi siamo… eravamo… quelli messi peggio. Non li guardi i notiziari in tv?»

«Non fanno la conta dei caduti.»

«Già, non frega un cazzo a nessuno» sputò amaramente, prendendo un altro sorso dal bicchiere. «Ogni giorno che passa, Niflheim inventa una nuova diavoleria, e noi siamo sempre meno. Da tempo non addestrano nuove reclute. Meglio così, forse, l’addestramento era così breve e meno completo, negli ultimi anni, che i ragazzini che ci hanno mandato l’ultima volta sono morti tutti nel giro di pochi mesi.»

Lui si sporse ad appoggiarle la mano sulla sua. «E tu vuoi tornare in quell’inferno, Silia. Perché?»

«Te l’ho detto: perché non ho nient’altro.» La voce le si spezzò. «So che è una situazione disperata e che siamo poco più che kamikaze, ma non riesco a pensare a nessun’altra soluzione che non sia continuare a combattere. Se non lo facciamo, Balthier, ce li troveremo qui di fronte alle mura.»

«E lasciali venire. Cosa possono contro la Barriera?»

«E quelli fuori dalla Barriera? A loro non pensi?»

«Sono già persi, Silia.»

«Vedo che adesso ragioni come uno di Insonnia» ribatté, risentita, sfilando la mano dalla sua. «Non tutti, non ancora, e finché possiamo garantire loro un giorno in più di libertà, combatteremo per questo: siamo scarti, Balthier, non dimenticarlo, scarti riciclati per sacrificarsi.»

«Ma che cazzo di lavaggio del cervello ti hanno fatto, Silia?» esclamò lui, alzandosi in piedi. Silia scattò in piedi a sua volta, desiderando sputargli in faccia tutta la sua indignazione, ma in quel momento sentì la porta dell’appartamento aprirsi e chiudersi. Voci infantili, scalpiccio di piedi di bambino. Una donna si raccomandò di non correre nel corridoio. Intercettò lo sguardo smarrito, quasi implorante, di Balthier, e si morse le labbra.

La donna – carina, ma non bella – entrò in cucina pochi secondi dopo, da sola. La fissò, fissò la bottiglia di whisky per metà vuota, poi fissò suo marito. «Balthier» mormorò, abbozzando un sorriso incerto. «Non sapevo che avessimo ospiti.»

«Anthea.» Balthier aveva gli occhi rossi. Forse non reggeva più come prima, forse a Insomnia era riuscito a tornare a provare sentimenti con umana intensità. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli ricci. «Ti presento Silia Hartwood. Lei è… era…»

«Silia Hartwood» disse lei, avanzando per presentarsi. «Una vecchia amica. Sono tornata a Insonnia un mese fa e ho pensato di fare un salto per vedere come se la passa Balth. Perdoni l’intrusione. Stavo per andare via.»

«…tornata a Insonnia?» ripeté la donna.

«Dal fronte» spiegò Balthier. «Silia è un’angone. Squadra 6. La stessa di cui facevo parte io.»

La donna tornò a squadrarla, sorpresa. Nulla di strano, perché non aveva il fisico di un militare e a prima vista poteva ancora passare per una ragazza sulla ventina. «Un… oh… chiedo scusa… non potevo immaginare… grazie per quanto fate ogni giorno per la nostra città» sussurrò, chinando la testa.

«Non mi ringrazi» sorrise Silia, infondendo alla sua voce una sfumatura polemica che non intendeva. «Non facciamo nulla di utile.»

«Silla, cazzo, lo sai che non intendevo quello!» imprecò Balthier con tono frustrato. La donna voltò la testa di scatto: forse non l’aveva mai sentito imprecare. «Solo, non riesco a capire perché debba farlo tu. Hai già fatto abbastanza. Lascia il resto a quelli che hanno ancora due gambe.»

«Ce le ho anch’io ho due gambe» lo contraddisse Silia, recuperando la stampella. «Quando mi ci sarò abituata, quella nuova sarà meglio dell’altra.»

«Non si ferma a cena, signorina Hartwood? Sarebbe un onore per me.»

Silia scosse la testa. «Mi piacerebbe, signora Carson, ma non posso restare.»

«Ma…»

«Silia…» Balthier era dubbioso, era chiaro. «Fermati a cena. Ti presento i miei figli.»

«No, Balth, ho un impegno, sul serio» mentì. Non aveva altri impegni se non andare a finire l’opera iniziata dal whiskey alla taverna di Samuel, ma non credeva di riuscire a reggere una cena con Balthier scosso e ubriaco, sua moglie intimidita e due bambini.

«Allora ti accompagno a casa in macchina.»

«Balth, piantala.»

«Piantala tu, gattina.»

Sentirsi chiamare di nuovo in quel modo dopo così tanto tempo le fece uno strano effetto: Silia arrossì. Balthier sorrise, si avvicinò a sua moglie e le baciò la fronte, poi prese Silia per un braccio.

«Andiamo.»

* 

Nonostante avesse tanto insistito per accompagnarla, in macchina rimasero per lo più in silenzio. Era una giornata umida, di fine anno, ma Silia aprì il finestrino per guardare la città che le sfrecciava accanto.

«Scusami per essere venuta» disse, senza voltarsi. «Sono stata indelicata. Ma tu sei… praticamente l’unica persona che conosco a Insomnia, Balth» ammise. «La riabilitazione è dura. Volevo vedere una faccia amica.»

«Volevi vedere qualcuno messo peggio di te» rispose Balthier, ma sorrideva. «A che fase del recupero sei? Vedo che la gamba si muove.»

«Un po’» confermò lei. «Ma non riesco ancora a camminare, né regge il mio peso.»

«Ti assicuro che il peggio è passato. Tieni duro» la spronò. «Quella protesi è all’avanguardia, vero? Quando mi sono ferito, il mio braccio non era una priorità. Sono già fortunato a poter pensare, muovermi e parlare senza sbavare. Non credo che potrei mai affrontare una riabilitazione come la tua. Il mio sistema nervoso è troppo compromesso per imparare a usare un nuovo arto.»

«Non è facile» dovette ammettere. Si tastò le tasche alla ricerca di accendino e sigarette. «Posso fumare?»

«Preferirei di no. Ad Anthea non piace.»

Silia sospirò, delusa. «Comunque, Balth, non sono mai stata fisicamente prestante, lo sai. Ho dovuto puntar tutto sull’agilità. Se questa gamba non si decide a cooperare…» Lasciò la frase in sospeso.

«Coopererà» rispose lui. «Perché sei una maledetta testarda, Coeurl. Anche tra gli angoni, ho visto poche persone fottutamente ostinate come te. Quando hanno presentato i cadetti al centro d’addestramento… era il 741, vero? Ti ho vista e ho pensato: quella lì tra una settimana crolla. Troppo giovane, troppo minuta. E invece, quasi quindici anni dopo, eccoti qui, ancora con gli artigli affilati.» Sorrise. Il Balthier di adesso, dall’espressione grave e laconica, per un attimo lasciò il posto al ragazzo spavaldo che le aveva coperto le spalle per quattro anni sul fronte. «Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, Silia.»

Stavolta Silia riuscì a credergli. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che era lo stesso anche per lei, ma non sarebbe stata la verità: chissà a quali terapie fisiche e psicologiche Balthier si stava ancora sottoponendo dopo sei anni, quanto spesso si scopriva a cercare di afferrare un oggetto con la mano sinistra. Chissà quante volte ancora si svegliava in preda agli incubi, o un rumore improvviso dietro le sue spalle provocava in lui un attacco di panico. Chissà con quale disperazione stava cercando di chiudere a doppia mandata i quattro anni sul fronte, e quanti sforzi aveva vanificato presentandosi alla sua porta in quel modo. Si limitò a sorridere a sua volta.

«Coeurl, siamo stati compagni per quattro anni, senza contare l’addestramento. So a cosa stai pensando, e smettila di compatirmi. Ti ho accompagnata perché vorrei dirti una cosa a riguardo, e non volevo che mia moglie la sentisse: rimanere mutilato è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Perché se non fosse successo, Silia, avrei continuato a combattere alla cieca fino al giorno in cui mi avrebbero ucciso. Tornare a Insomnia mi ha fatto capire che…» Abbassò la voce, quasi volesse rivelarle un doloroso segreto di stato. «Nessuno ci crede più ormai, Silia.»

«A cosa?»

«Che abbiamo una possibilità di vincere questa guerra. Tutti desiderano solo che il Re mantenga eretta la Barriera per qualche anno ancora, poi lo farà suo figlio, e poi il figlio di suo figlio, quando quel ragazzino ne avrà uno. Quello che fai, quello che facevo anch’io, per loro è inutile, anzi, dannoso, perché l’energia magica consumata dagli angoni avvicina il momento in cui il Re si prosciugherà del tutto.»

Il navigatore s’intromise con voce metallica nella loro grave conversazione intimandogli di svoltare a destra. Erano quasi arrivati: Silia vedeva già il suo edificio in fondo alla strada. «Non mi stai dicendo niente di nuovo, niente che non abbia già sentito ascoltando estranei parlare della guerra, degli angoni, dell’Impero e del Re.  _ Parassiti _ , dicono di noi. Dovremmo rientrare, secondo loro, smettere di usare quelle magie del cazzo e pensare alla sicurezza della città insieme alla Guardia Cittadina. Quando li sento, Balth, ho voglia di saltar su e gridargli in faccia che non hanno il diritto di aprire bocca, loro che per una pura questione di fortuna sono nati al sicuro, non hanno mai visto un magitek o un daemon, non hanno mai avuto il tacco dello scarponcino d’ordinanza di un imperiale schiacciato sulla nuca. Quanti angoni erano originari d’Insomnia, Balth? E quanti di questi facevano più di due pasti al giorno?»

«Julius della Squadra 1» rispose semplicemente Balthier, fermando l’auto in doppia fila davanti al portone di casa sua. Il tono naturale con cui lo disse la divertì. «Era destinato alla Guardia Reale, te lo ricordi? E invece a quindici anni scappa di casa e si unisce agli angoni. Voleva vedere il mondo.»

«Lo ha visto» ricordò Silia, con un mezzo sorriso. «Chissà se alla fine se n’è pentito, quando è arrivato il suo momento. Cos’è stato, un Granatiere magitek?»

«Ti confondi con Clayton. Julius è stato ucciso da un Behemoth.» Balthier buttò l’occhio sull’orologio del quadro. «Scusami, Silia, ma si è fatto tardi. Ormai la cena sarà pronta. Accetta almeno un consiglio da parte mia: visto che prima o poi tornerai sul fronte, goditi questi mesi» le disse. «Ci sono così tante cose da fare in città. Va’ al cinema, ubriacati fino a svenire per strada, trovati un bell’uomo da cui farti scopare fino a gridare, ascolta musica, mangia tutto quello che ti capita tra le mani. Insomnia, Silia, è un’isola felice, se fingi di non sentire il rombo dei cannoni e i terribili versi dei daemon. Me li sogno ancora di notte, sai, e devo allungarmi a toccare mia moglie per essere sicuro che tutto questo non sia un sogno, la realtà, intendo, e che non mi trovo su una branda in attesa che l’alba ci porti nuovi orrori.»

Si strofinò gli occhi, e all’improvviso le sembrò un uomo anziano. Forse, nonostante non dimostrasse la sua età, anche lei a volte sembrava una donna anziana. Poi Balthier le affondò le dita tra i capelli, sulla nuca, e se la strinse al petto con naturalezza. «Fatti viva un giorno o l’altro per andare a bere qualcosa, Coeurl. Non lasciar passare altri sei anni.»

«Contaci» gli rispose, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

Non lo avrebbe cercato mai più. Balthier meritava di seppellire i suoi incubi in pace.

** II **

Gladio Amicitia aveva appreso quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo nella vita alla tenera età di cinque anni.

Della sua prima infanzia gli era rimasto il vago sentore di un periodo felice, pressoché privo del padre – la cui assenza era compensata da una madre perennemente sola che riversava su di lui tutte le sue attenzioni – e trascorso nella ferrea convinzione che il matrimonio fosse un obbligo imposto dal Re per garantire che due persone scelte in base a criteri per lui imperscrutabili ne producessero una terza e possibilmente una quarta.

Dai cinque anni in poi, i suoi ricordi iniziavano a diventare più nitidi, e in particolare una delle rare cene a tre in cui aveva timidamente dato voce alle sue infantili velleità: voleva partire con una tenda da campeggio e un fucile per difendersi dagli animali feroci e dagli imperiali e vedere il mondo fuori da Insomnia. Voleva, insomma, fare l’hunter.

Naturalmente Gladio era troppo giovane per registrare e ricordare l’occhiata che i suoi genitori dovevanoessersi scambiata – doveva esserci stata un’occhiata, c’è sempre un’occhiata quando un bambino confida ai genitori un sogno impossibile – ma il Gladio adulto non faticava a immaginarsela. Qualunque fossero state le esatte parole usate da suo padre, in ogni caso, quel giorno aveva appreso che, se si fosse comportato bene, il suo ruolo sarebbe stato quello del Gigante in  _King’s  Knight_ : prima o poi, forse, sarebbe andato via da Insomnia insieme al Principe – che all’epoca aveva due anni –, proprio come lui aveva viaggiato con il Re, Cid Sophiar, Cor Leonis e Weskham Armaugh. Ricordava di aver detto al padre con estrema serietà che temeva di non crescere abbastanza per fare il Gigante e che preferiva essere il Mago, ma suo padre gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe cresciuto abbastanza, e di lasciare la magia a chi sapeva usarla.

Tre anni dopo, nel 741, quando vennero selezionati i bambini e i ragazzi che avrebbero usato la magia dell’Anello per proteggere il regno di Lucis sotto le insegne degli Angoni del Re, non ebbe il tempo di rammaricarsene, perché quell’anno sua madre morì partorendo Iris. Gladio ci mise poco a comprendere che suo padre non si sarebbe occupato di lui neanche adesso e che gli avrebbe mostrato interesse solo quando sarebbe stato in grado di combattere, per cui si convinse della necessità di diventare forte, sempre di più, per entrare il prima possibile nella Guardia Reale. Di fatto, a otto anni, Gladio Amicitia iniziò a dividersi tra la scuola, la sorella appena nata, e i primi allenamenti, ben consapevole che, prima o poi, avrebbe lasciato Insomnia al fianco di quel principino lagnoso che rispondeva all’altisonante nome di Noctis Lucis Caelum. Seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta quando suo padre iniziò ad addestrarlo personalmente nel tempo libero, lodandolo per il suo senso di responsabilità, la sua forza di volontà e la sua predisposizione al combattimento.

Il suo addestramento ufficiale, tuttavia, iniziò solo cinque anni dopo. Lo stesso anno, il 746, in cui i primi settanta Angoni del Re prestarono giuramento davanti a Re Regis nella Piazza della Cittadella, acclamati da metà della popolazione che salutava in loro la speranza di poter finalmente vedere rovesciate le sorti della guerra, e fischiati dall’altra metà che temeva un ulteriore indebolimento della Barriera a causa della forza magica che il Re avrebbe prestato loro. Gladio ricordava quel giorno: aveva assistito alla cerimonia da uno dei palchi destinati alle famiglie della Guardia e del Concilio, Jared seduto alla sua destra e Iris, alla sua sinistra, che continuava a contorcersi sulla sedia, annoiata, come se avesse avuto una lucertola sotto il vestitino. Tra i giovani angoni c’era Julius Clipeus, figlio di Livius Clipeus, anche lui nel Concilio come suo padre. Era parecchio più grande di lui, ma lo conosceva bene. Cinque anni prima era scappato di casa per arruolarsi, e invece di andarlo a prendere per un orecchio, suo padre era rimasto così indignato dal suo gesto che se n’era lavato le mani e aveva detto al Re di farne ciò che più gli aggradava.

Gli Angoni non erano stati all’altezza delle aspettative, ma non era colpa loro. Dopo due anni in cui il fronte di combattimento aveva tenuto e anzi sembrava dover avanzare in favore del regno di Lucis – gli Angoni avevano ripreso alcune città da anni sotto il controllo imperiale – Niflheim aveva immesso in combattimento magitek sempre più avanzati. La metà della popolazione che non li aveva fischiati, gradualmente, aveva smesso di credere in loro, e a chiedersi se, dopotutto, il Re non avrebbe fatto meglio a conservare le energie.

«Gladio, guarda che ha abboccato. Così ti mangeranno l’esca.»

Gladio alzò la testa di scatto, strappato ai suoi pensieri, e strattonò la canna così bruscamente che la lenza si spezzò con uno schiocco. «Dannazione!» imprecò, ruotando il mulinello per riavvolgere quel che ne restava. Appoggiò la canna da pesca sulla banchina, e si allungò verso lo zaino per prendere un’altra esca e un nuovo amo.

«Che ti prende oggi?» gli chiese Ignis, scrutandolo da sopra gli occhiali. «Hai parlato a malapena da stamattina. Hai litigato con Noct?»

«Ma no» rispose Gladio. «Sono solo annoiato. Sempre lo stesso posto, sempre lo stesso panorama, sempre gli stessi pesci.»

«Veniamo qui da dieci anni e non ti sei mai lamentato» gli fece notare Ignis.

Gladio sospirò. «Forse oggi non sono dell’umore, dopotutto.»

«Allora c’è di mezzo una donna. Juliana è tornata alla carica?»

«Juliana mi ha mandato definitivamente a quel paese l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, lo sai.» Gladio si finse concentrato sull’annodare l’amo. «C’è rimasta male. Ma lo sapeva fin dall’inizio. Mi dispiace lo stesso, però, è una brava ragazza.»

«Non credo che alle donne piaccia sentirsi definire ‘è una brava ragazza’ con quel tono paterno.»

Gladio si indispettì. «E tu che ne sai? Mi risulta che non hai mai frequentato nessuna. E non perché tu non sia popolare. Se solo volessi…»

«Non voglio» tagliò corto lui. «Perché continuiamo a parlarne? Non ho nessun interesse nel frequentare una ragazza a cui non posso dedicare del tempo e che di conseguenza non potrò mai sposare.»

«Sei troppo serio, Ig. Sembri un vecchio precettore. Da quando avevi quattro anni.»

Ignis non rispose. Rimase a fissare lo specchio d’acqua artificiale. Andavano a pescare lì, nelle immediate periferie della città, da parecchio. Quando erano ragazzini, a volte, si accampavano fingendo di essere nella natura selvaggia, come se non si trovassero a pochi chilometri dal centro d’Insomnia.

«Comunque»  continuò Gladio «se proprio vuoi saperlo, stavo pensando agli angoni.»

Ignis aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito, poi piegò le labbra in un sorriso ironico. «Agli angoni? Hai deciso di arruolarti?»

Si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli, in imbarazzo. «No. Ne ho conosciuto uno. Mi ha fatto tornare in mente che quando avevo cinque anni volevo fare il mago. O forse l’hunter, non avevo ancora deciso.»

** III **

«A domani, Hartwood.»

«A domani.»

Cornell uscì, lasciandola nello spogliatoio a rivestirsi. Silia si sfilò la maglietta madida di sudore. Non credeva che camminare, o meglio, arrancare, potesse essere così faticoso. Seduta sulla panca di legno, si sfilò i pantaloncini e si guardò per l’ennesima volta la protesi. La guardava ogni giorno, a lungo, quasi potesse in tal modo convincersi che apparteneva proprio al suo corpo, ma non riusciva ancora a farsene una ragione. Sembrava una gamba vera, ma di colore diverso, traslucido, tra l’argento e l’avorio. Era rigida, naturalmente, anzi, le avevano assicurato che il materiale era più resistente di un’armatura, ma le articolazioni del ginocchio, della caviglia, persino delle dita dei piedi, quando il suo corpo si fosse abituato all’arto artificiale, avrebbero funzionato come quelle di una gamba vera.

_ Quando si sarà abituato _ , ripeté a se stessa alzandosi dalla panca. Dovette appoggiarvisi per darsi la spinta. La gamba artificiale era collegata al suo sistema nervoso, ma, le aveva spiegato Cornell, non era una questione così semplice come credeva: muovere un arto impiantato non è come recuperarne le normali funzioni dopo un periodo di convalescenza, ma, piuttosto, come imparare a usarne uno mai esistito.

Mosse qualche passo, traballante. Aveva ancora difficoltà a camminare, più che altro per la coordinazione tra le due gambe, ma rispetto a quando era arrivata a Insomnia un mese e mezzo prima, scaricata da un airship su una barella, doveva considerarsi fortunata. Il Capitano Drautos l’aveva allontanata dal fronte già tre giorni dopo l’incidente, ma non se n’era stupita: gli angoni avevano abbastanza da fare per occuparsi anche di un peso morto qual era lei. Arrivata in città – aveva ancora la febbre alta, perché l’avevano trovata solo ore dopo, le avevano detto, e la ferita aveva fatto in tempo a infettarsi – era stata trasferita in ambulanza in un ospedale militare, dov’era rimasta per più di una settimana mentre il moncherino le si rimarginava. Era passata dalle magie curative alla morfina. Il Capitano Drautos, tuttavia, era stato di parola, e i tecnici del Centro Protesi Belliche erano venuti a prendere le misure della sua gamba sana, a ritirare i risultati delle sue analisi e a farle qualche domanda sul suo stato di salute.

La protesi era stata approntata in due settimane, ma l’intervento di impianto non fu semplice come si aspettava. Ci volle un’altra settimana perché potesse lasciare l’ospedale, e nonostante la morfina non fu una settimana piacevole. La prima volta che le venne concesso di appoggiare il piede a terra, la sensazione che provò fu strana: sentiva il pavimento, ma non ne percepiva la consistenza, o la temperatura. L’aveva detto allo specialista del Centro che la seguiva, e lui aveva risposto che era ovvio: non avevano ancora raggiunto un livello di tecnologia tale da riprodurre perfettamente i nervi umani.  _Se vuole una gamba migliore della vecchia, Hartwood , le aveva detto con un sorriso sarcastico,  _ _può provare a Gralea. Noi facciamo quello che possiamo_.  Era stata sul punto di mandarlo a ‘fanculo.

Adesso, dopo tre settimane di fisioterapia al Centro, riusciva a stare in piedi e aveva iniziato a camminare maldestramente. Lo specialista che la seguiva, Cornell, ex veterano di guerra, le aveva chiesto se stesse usando qualche trucco degli angoni per progredire così in fretta. A lei non sembrava una gran cosa riuscire a stento a camminare dopo più di un mese dall’incidente. Traballò fino al lavandino e si bagnò il viso e il collo, poi tornò all’armadietto per recuperare la maglietta di ricambio. Doveva fare qualcosa. Non solo il recupero era più lento del previsto, ma continuando così sarebbe rimasta fuori allenamento con la spada e tutto il resto. Nell’appartamento che aveva preso in affitto aveva iniziato almeno a fare addominali, ma si sentiva indebolita, rimasta indietro, sfiduciata, e le notizie che arrivavano dal fronte non miglioravano il suo malumore.

Venne il giorno in cui poté camminare senza la stampella, e – le sembrò una vita dopo – quello in cui riuscì a correre per una manciata di secondi.

«Il peggio è passato, Hartwood» le disse Cornell una sera, proprio come aveva fatto Balthier. Eppure sembrava che il peggio non dovesse passare mai. L’aveva invitato a bere una birra nella taverna di Samuel, dove si recava ormai quotidianamente a cenare e a bere per due o tre ore. Vivere da sola, dopo quattordici anni in cui non aveva avuto quasi un briciolo di privacy in addestramento e poi sul fronte, era alienante, e aveva scoperto che passare un paio d’ore in mezzo alla confusione la faceva sentire meglio.

Silia fu così eccitata dalle sue parole che percosse entrambi i palmi delle mani sul tavolo. «Posso tornare sul fronte, allora?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai così tanta fretta di farti ammazzare? No, Hartwood, non puoi tornare sul fronte.» Senza alcun preavviso, Cornell prese un coltello dalla tavola e vibrò un colpo alla sua gamba artificiale, proprio sopra il ginocchio, con discreta rapidità. Silia gli afferrò il polso e cercò contemporaneamente di spostarsi, ma qualcosa si inceppò e la gamba ebbe un fremito che le parve involontario, come quello delle rane morte colpite da una scarica elettrica. Il boccale vuoto della sua birra cadde a terra e si infranse.

«Hartwood!» gridò Samuel, dal bancone, sporgendo la canna del fucile e puntandola su Cornell. Era scarico, per quel che ne sapeva, ma gli piaceva tirarlo fuori di tanto in tanto per sedare gli animi, come aveva fatto tempo prima quando c’era stata la baruffa con il tizio che l’aveva minacciata. «Tutto bene?»

Li stavano guardando tutti. Stupita, imbarazzata, confusa, Silia lascio andare il polso del medico e alzò le mani. «Tutto a posto. Datevi una calmata. Si stava solo scherzando.» Si passò le dita tra i capelli, prendendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto. «Cazzo, Cornell» disse, a voce più bassa, mettendosela tra le labbra. «Che hai in mente? Volevi farti ammazzare? Tre quarti degli avventori, qui, sono armati.»

Cornell sorrise, riappoggiando il coltello sul tavolo e allungandosi a prendere una sigaretta dal suo pacchetto senza permesso. «Sono un veterano di guerra, Hartwood, ti assicuro che non è così facile ammazzarmi. In ogni caso, la tua protesi non avrebbe riportato alcun danno. Volevo darti una dimostrazione pratica di com’è messa la tua gamba: i movimenti volontari sono diversi dai riflessi. Ti faccio un esempio: se ti avessi avvisata che stavo per colpirti, avresti pensato a spostare la gamba e la tua gamba si sarebbe spostata. Un’azione improvvisa, invece, al tuo stato attuale, non riesce a innescare una reazione altrettanto improvvisa. Non ti firmerò l’idoneità alla ripresa del servizio. Ho una deontologia professionale che non mi consente di permetterti di andare a farti ammazzare sul fronte.»

Silia colpì il tavolo con un pugno, frustrata. «Porca troia. Quanto ancora ci vorrà?»

«Chi lo sa, Hartwood?» Tirò fuori un accendino dalla tasca e si accese la sigaretta, poi si sporse ad accendere la sua. «Non so se te ne sei accorta, ma ne ho una anch’io.»

Silia era troppo demoralizzata e distratta per afferrare il senso delle sue parole. «Cosa?»

«Protesi» disse semplicemente lui, ma non gliela mostrò. «La gamba sinistra, dal ginocchio in giù. Anch’io per una ferita di guerra, Hartwood, con la differenza che non ero giovane come te e non le facevano ancora come il gioiellino che hai attaccato alla coscia. Due buoni motivi per cui, nonostante i mesi di lavoro, non sono più riuscito a tornare a combattere.» Soffiò il fumo della sigaretta. «Hai impiegato un mese e mezzo a superare la prima fase, la più difficile: abituarti alla presenza dell’impianto, che il tuo corpo non ha rigettato – e credimi, già questo non è scontato, sai con quante persone dobbiamo ricominciare tutto da capo? – e riprendere le funzionalità di base, cioè i movimenti minimi. Adesso riesci ad alzarti, a restare in piedi, a camminare, e persino a correre. Ho già visto cose del genere, ma non spesso: i tempi medi di ripresa, per far quello che hai fatto tu, vanno solitamente dai tre ai cinque mesi. Il mio compito con te è quasi finito, Hartwood, quel che ti serve adesso è tornare ad addestrarti ripartendo dalle basi perché la tua gamba non solo torni a muoversi come la gamba di una persona normale, ma come la gamba di un angone. Se riprendi ad allenarti con costanza, tra qualche mese dovresti essere in grado di tornare sul fronte.»

«Mesi?» gemette.

«Mesi. Non fare la ragazzina, Hartwood, e ringrazia i Siderei. Forse non ci hai mai riflettuto su, ma quella protesi» indicò la sua gamba «costa quanto tre anni di stipendio di un angone. Non parliamo della fisioterapia. Credi che lavori con te ogni giorno per la gloria?» La guardò come si guardano i bambini ingenui e ingrati. «Paga il Regno, come ha pagato i tuoi cinque anni di addestramento, perché gli angoni del re proteggono i nostri confini. Per cui, Hartwood, cerca di non buttare tutto questo nel cesso affrettando il tuo rientro sul fronte. Anzi» riprese «su una cosa posso apporre la mia firma. Non puoi tornare sul fronte, ma sei perfettamente idonea al servizio cittadino. Invece di passare tutta la giornata a ciondolare, renditi utile.»

Silia sorrise mestamente. «Da élite militare del regno a poliziotto di quartiere? Proprio un bel salto di qualità.» _Almeno_ , si disse, _avrò qualcosa da fare. E dovrò trovare un modo per riprendere ad allenarmi._

Cornell finì il suo boccale e si alzò. «Vieni domani al Centro, Hartwood, a firmare e a ritirare la documentazione. Ne manderò copia anche al tuo Capitano, anche se sospetto che in questo periodo abbia di meglio a cui pensare. Ma non preoccuparti, qualcuno deciderà cosa fare di te. Grazie della birra.»

Uscì dalla taverna. Mentre passava tra i tavoli, qualche avventore tornò a guardarlo, e poi a guardare lei, ma senza troppa curiosità. Era un locale dove le risse erano all’ordine del giorno, e inoltre ormai l’avevano identificata all’unanimità come una piantagrane.

Silia recuperò la giacca dalla sedia e si alzò, mettendosi una sigaretta tra le labbra. Si era illusa che la sua permanenza a Insomnia sarebbe stata breve e non aveva perso tempo a guardarsi intorno: in quasi due mesi non aveva visto altro, della città, se non il Centro Protesi, la taverna di Samuel, il suo appartamento e quello di Balthier. Le piccole automobili civili, agili e brulicanti come insetti, la innervosivano, la musica assordante che sentiva ovunque e i giganteschi schermi luminosi che vedeva per strada la infastidivano, e la prima volta che aveva visto una ragazza per strada con il ventre scoperto aveva dovuto ricordare a se stessa che a Insomnia i passanti non rischiavano che un proiettile vagante aprisse loro un secondo ombelico.

_ Goditi questi mesi. Ci sono così tante cose da fare in città. _

«Samuel» chiese Silia, tamburellando le dita sul bancone per richiamare la sua attenzione «sai mica dov’è un cinema?»


	4. Gratia gratiam parit

 

 

** 3 **

**  
Gratia gratiam parit **

** I **

Gladio rivide Hartwood quasi due mesi dopo il loro primo incontro, subito dopo l'inizio del nuovo anno, nel corso principale del Distretto Est. Aveva detto di essere in licenza temporanea, ma adesso era evidentemente in servizio, e indossava l’uniforme degli angoni quasi al completo – niente cappuccio né guanti. Il mantello porpora degli angoni le svolazzava dietro le spalle mentre camminava con espressione severa, quasi marziale, al fianco di una guardia cittadina che, al contrario, appariva molto più disinvolta e rilassata. La sua gamba destra era ancora rigida, ma notò che non zoppicava quasi più.

Ancora una volta, si accorse di lei per la bassa statura, e faticò a riconoscerla in quelle vesti formali. Si fermò a guardarla ridiscendere il viale, e non fu l'unico: non poté non notare gli sguardi guardinghi che passanti e negozianti le riservavano. Procedendo gli sarebbe passata davanti, e si chiese se fosse il caso di fermarsi e salutarla, ma poi ricordò come si erano lasciati l'ultima volta e gli passò la voglia.

D’improvviso nel viale parallelo, a meno di cento metri da dove si era fermato, un’esplosione sferzò l’aria, assordandolo per un istante.

_ Il ristorante di Konstantin_,  immaginò subito, scattando in direzione dell’edificio ed evitando le persone in fuga che correvano in direzione opposta. Il vecchio Kost era stato un soldato imperiale, originario di Gralea, aveva disertato da almeno trentacinque anni ed era più luciano nell’animo lui che molti di quelli che conosceva. Non era la prima volta che gli combinavano qualche scherzetto al locale, ma mai nulla di così grave. O magari si trattava di una fuga di gas. Senza pensare alle conseguenze, corse verso l’edificio in fiamme.

« _ Vecchio Kost! _ » gridò. Era troppo pre sto perché ci fossero già degli avventori, ma l’uomo viveva al primo piano dell’edificio e non andava mai da nessuna parte.

« _ Toglietevi di mezzo! _ » ordinò una voce femminile. Un potente getto d’acqua rischiò d’investirlo in pieno. Gladio si voltò, già certo di sapere di chi si trattava: Hartwood aveva castato un _idro_ e lo stava puntando contro l'incendio. Era la prima volta che assisteva dal vivo all’uso di una magia diversa dalle proiezioni di Noct che non fosse elementale. «Crux! Chiami rinforzi con un'autopompa mentre tengo a bada le fiamme!»

_Non c'è tempo_.  Gladio si scagliò di corsa verso la porta del ristorante, ma si trovò Hartwood davanti, frapposta tra lui e l'ingresso. Continuava a tenere il getto magico puntato contro l’incendio.

«Cosa credi di fare?» gli gridò in faccia. «Potrebbe crollare tutto!»

«Non importa!» Gladio scattò per aggirarla. «Credo che il proprietario sia dentro!»

«Dannazione!» imprecò lei, e senza dargli modo di reagire annullà la magia e si scagliò dentro l’edificio.

Gladio la seguì all’interno senza riflettere. Era un vero inferno – il rivestimento delle pareti del ristorante, a quanto sembrava, non era ignifugo – ed ebbe appena il tempo di scorgere nel fumo la donna, quando una sezione del soffitto crollò, avvolta dalle fiamme, rischiando di travolgerli entrambi. Gladio saltò su Hartwood, spingendola a terra e facendole scudo con il proprio corpo, ma nessun peso gli schiacciò la schiena. Rialzò la testa cautamente: erano circondati da una barriera protettiva. Continuava a dimenticarsi con chi aveva a che fare.

«Per il cazzo di Odino» bestemmiò Hartwood, sotto di lui, per tutto ringraziamento, assestandogli una gomitata nelle costole. «Si può sapere perché mi hai seguito?»

«Te l'ho detto.» Tossendo per il fumo, si rialzò. «Il vecchio Kost dev’essere dentro.»

«Torna fuori» lo sferzò lei, alzandosi a sua volta. «È compito mio, non tuo, rischiare la vita qui.»

«Non vado da nessuna parte.»

Lei aprì la bocca per dire qualcos’altro – per insultarlo, probabilmente – ma il crollo di un’altra sezione del soffitto la interruppe. «Non ho tempo per litigare né per costringerti a uscire» disse acidamente. «Se proprio vuoi venire, resta dentro la barriera. Se crepi mi metti nei guai.»

_ Simpatica quanto un serpente nelle mutande. _ La seguì.

Trovarono il vecchio Kost al piano superiore. Era semicosciente e le sue gambe erano bloccate da una parete portante che gli era crollata addosso. Si abbassarono a esaminare le sue condizioni: era contuso e ustionato, ma non gravemente.

«Stia tranquillo» lo rassicurò Hartwood, con un tono radicalmente differente da quello che aveva usato con lui. «Se la caverà. Mi ascolti.» China su di lui, gli assestò due buffetti sulle guance per farlo rinvenire. «Per favore. Mi ascolti solo un istante. Devo sapere se c’è qualcun altro nell’edificio.»

«Sono solo» gli sentì sussurrare.

«Andrà tutto bene» ribadì Hartwood.

Gladio si era già chinato a sollevare i detriti. «Aspetta a toccare qualsiasi cosa, Amicitia, o rischiamo di venire sepolti vivi.» Hartwood espanse la barriera protettiva, e fu una buona idea, perché, non appena liberò le gambe del vecchio niflheimiano, il resto del soffitto crollò. Una slavina di cemento, intonaco e legno infuocato scivolò intorno a loro, respinta dall'energia della barriera, senza scalfirli.

«Usciamo» ordinò lei, sollevando Kost per un braccio e caricandosi il suo corpo inerte sulla schiena. Avrebbe voluto aiutarla, ma lei si stava già allontanando, rischiando di lasciarlo fuori dalla barriera.

Quando furono fuori dall’edificio, Gladio trovò radunata una pattuglia di guardie cittadine e una folla di curiosi. Un'autopompa era già in funzione, e le guardie stavano domando l’incendio con potenti getti d'acqua, sollevando un fumo infernale. Due di loro accorsero in loro direzione non appena li videro emergere dalla nube.

«Hartwood, sta bene?» chiese il suo partner, prendendo il corpo di Kost dalle sue spalle. L’altra guardia, raggiunta da un paramedico, lo trasportò fino all’autoambulanza.

«Sto bene, Crux» rispose lei, la voce rotta da un colpo di tosse. «Anche il vecchio. È svenuto, ha delle ustioni, e probabilmente le gambe fratturate, ma abbiamo fatto in fretta e non dovrebbe aver inalato troppo fumo. Dentro non c'è nessun altro.»

La guardia – Crux – schioccò la lingua sul palato con fare scocciato. «Hartwood, non lo faccia mai più. Non è questo il protocollo per gli incendi.»

«Non c’era tempo.»

L'uomo la squadrò con irritazione, ma non replicò più. Si rivolse a lui: «E lei?» chiese. «Sta bene?»

Gladio aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu Hartwood a farlo al posto suo. «Sta bene, e quasi quasi lo denuncio per intralcio. Ha cercato di entrare nell'edificio in fiamme, poi mi ha seguito dentro, e si è rifiutato di uscire quando gli ho intimato di allontanarsi.»

Si massaggiò la gola che gli bruciava per il fumo. La sua pazienza si esaurì del tutto. «Volevo dare una mano, e ne ho tutto il diritto. Sono una guardia reale, sono autorizzato a intervenire dove e quando cazzo mi pare. Se hai qualche problema con la cosa, Hartwood, avanti, fammi rapporto» la sfidò.

«Io e il mio partner siamo assegnati a questa zona» ribatté lei, avvicinandosi con un fare che sarebbe risultato minaccioso se Hartwood non fosse stata più bassa di lui di una quarantina di centimetri. «La guardia cittadina ha la priorità d’intervento.»

Ne aveva piene le palle della sua prepotenza. «La protezione della città riguarda anche la guardia reale. E poi conosco il vecchio Kost. Hartwood, te l'ho già detto: se la cosa non ti sta bene, va' alla reception della Cittadella e compila un fottuto modulo per i reclami.»

«Hartwood» intervenne Crux, conciliante. «Lasci stare. Quest'uomo è il figlio del Generale Clarus Amicitia, un membro del Concilio Ristretto. E poi non si è fatto male nessuno.»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di chi è figlio.»

In un altro momento, Gladio avrebbe ribattuto anche lui che non importava di chi fosse figlio, ma non volle darle ragione. Continuarono a fissarsi, torvi.

Infine, dopo un lungo momento, fu Hartwood a cedere. «Al diavolo» sospirò, strofinandosi la fronte con l'avambraccio e lasciandosi in questo modo un baffo grigio di sudore e cenere. «Crux, per favore, ci pensa lei ad andare in ospedale per vedere se il vecchio si riprende e può rispondere a qualche domanda? Amicitia, hai detto che conosci la vittima?»

Gladio sospirò, cercando di ricacciare indietro l’irritazione, e annuì. «Konstantin Erdem è originario di Niflheim. Lo sanno tutti in città. È un brav’uomo, ma l’hanno preso di mira. Per cui non sarebbe così strano se non si trattasse di una fuga di gas.»

Hartwood ammiccò. «Andiamo al comando, Amicitia. Ho bisogno di avere altre informazioni da te per poter stendere il rapporto. Non ti ruberò molto tempo.»

** II **

Gladio aveva silenziato tre chiamate di Noct, mentre parlava con Hartwood seduto davanti a una scrivania al comando della Guardia Cittadina, per non perdere tempo e farla finita con quella storia il prima possibile. La donna era stata più cordiale con lui, se si può definire ‘cordiale’ un interrogatorio la cui unica deviazione dal tema era stata l’offerta di una bottiglietta d’acqua, visto che entrambi continuavano a tossire.

Hartwood non aveva alcuna esperienza come guardia cittadina, era evidente, per cui aveva cercato di darsi un tono con un fuoco di fila di domande secche e perentorie quanto inutili. Invece di registrare come facevano tutti, aveva notato Gladio con una nota di divertimento – l’unica della giornata – si era appuntata tutto a mano.

«Senti» si era azzardato a dirle alla fine, quando lei l’aveva finalmente congedato. «Non sono affari miei, ma se posso essere d’aiuto…»

«Esatto» lo rimbeccò lei. «Non sono affari tuoi. Buon pomeriggio, Amicitia» lo salutò.

Ancora imprecando a bassa voce, Gladio uscì dal comando della Guardia Cittadina. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, decise. Invece di tornare a casa, visto che ormai era alla Cittadella, decise di salire al comando della Guardia Reale per farla al Centro d’Addestramento. Solo quando passò la sua tessera magnetica per entrare si ricordò delle chiamate di Noctis. Si affrettò a recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca, richiamò il numero dell’amico dalla rubrica, e se l’appoggiò all’orecchio, ma in quel momento vide Noct in persona seduto nella sala d’aspetto.

«Noct?» chiese, stupito, chiudendo la chiamata. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuto a trovare mio padre. Ho provato a chiamarti tre volte per sapere se eri in giro alla Cittadella. Visto che non mi rispondevi, ho pensato di fare un salto qui a vedere se c’eri. Che diamine ti è successo?» storse leggermente il naso. «Sei andato a un barbecue?»

«Molto spiritoso» lo sferzò. In effetti puzzava di fumo e si era rovinato i vestiti. Almeno, si consolò, non indossava l’uniforme della Guardia: gliele dovevano cucire su misura e ci sarebbe voluta una vita per averne un’altra. «Non hai sentito dell’esplosione?»

Noctis spalancò gli occhi. «Quale esplosione? Non ne so nulla.»

Gladio sospirò. Noct era un po’ troppo spesso fuori dal mondo, per uno che avrebbe dovuto regnare. «Guardalo il tg, ogni tanto. C’è stata un’esplosione in un ristorante. Hai presente quel vecchio di Niflheim che conosco? Mi sa che ti ho anche portato a mangiare da lui un paio di volte. Mi trovavo per caso lì in zona, e ho dato una mano. Poi ho dovuto anche rispondere a una sorta di interrogatorio della Guardia Cittadina, visto che conoscevo la vittima.»

«Ma tu stai bene?»

Gladio si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Una favola, sono solo incazzato. Una simpaticona della Guardia mi ha fatto perdere un casino di tempo.»

«Una simpaticona?»

«Lascia perdere. Cosa volevi dirmi, Noct?»

Noctis si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente di importante. Prompto vuole andare a vedere quel film d’avventura sugli hunter, stasera, all’Odeon. Ti va?»

«E mi hai chiamato tre volte in un’ora per questa cavolata?» s’irritò Gladio. Era già irritato. Prese un profondo respiro: era stata Hartwood a fargli girare le palle, e Noctis non c’entrava. Forse una serata al cinema gli avrebbe fatto bene. «Scusami» disse, ma Noctis si era già accigliato. «Vada per il cinema. A che ora?»

«Alle sette» rispose lui, irritato. «Se Sua Maestà è dell’umore giusto.»

«Scusa se per una volta ti ho rubato il ruolo di primadonna. Un’ora fa uscivo da una casa in fiamme. Lasciami essere nervoso. Vada per le sette. Così possiamo allenarci un paio d’ore al Centro d’Addestramento.»

Noctis sbuffò. «Se proprio devo…»

«Devi. Sono tre giorni che non ti alleni.»

«Va bene, va bene, basta che ti dai una calmata. Mangiamo qualcosa insieme, prima?»

«Ramen.»

«Ramen. Che noia. Solo perché oggi sei così bisbetico.»

Gladio sorrise, più rilassato. «Fammi fare una doccia, prima. Dovrei avere un cambio d’abiti qui al Comando.»

** III **

Hartwood occupava lo stesso tavolo della volta precedente, e come la volta precedente stava leggendo. Il libro non era più  _ Storia di Accordo _ , ma  _La Guerra Astrale. Storia e mito. _

Per tutto il pomeriggio, anche durante la sessione di allenamento con Noct, era stato distratto e deconcentrato. Il pensiero dell'incendio lo infastidiva come un tarlo. Era assurdo, con una guerra in corso da decenni, che qualcuno si mettesse a far la guerra anche dentro Insomnia, per cui continuava ad aggrapparsi alla tenue speranza che si trattasse di un’esplosione accidentale. Se così non fosse stato, però, ci teneva a che i responsabili marcissero in galera per un po’.

Alla fine, sotto la seconda doccia che aveva lavato via gli ultimi residui di fumo, il sudore e un po’ di stanchezza dell’allenamento, aveva deciso che, anche se non moriva dalla voglia di rivederla, soprattutto così presto, avrebbe fatto un salto alla taverna dove aveva incontrato Hartwood la prima volta per avere notizie sulle indagini preliminari prima di raggiungere gli altri al cinema. E lì la trovò, in effetti, stavolta in abiti civili.

Quando si avvicinò al tavolo, Hartwood alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro. Il progressivo contrarsi delle sue sopracciglia testimoniò sorpresa, poi fastidio, infine rassegnazione. Scostò una sedia come se gli stesse facendo un favore.

«Non pensavo di vederti qui» fu il suo saluto.

«E invece eccomi qua.» Sedette, fosse pure per farle dispetto. «Ero curioso di avere notizie su cos’è successo al ristorante del vecchio Kost, e chi meglio di te?»

«Chiunque altro, pare» sospirò Hartwood con voce stanca. Davanti aveva un piatto con degli avanzi di pollo e patate, che spinse da parte con il gomito. Non pensava si sarebbe degnata di rispondergli, ma invece lo fece. «Il ristorante è andato. Per fortuna il vecchio è assicurato. Il sopralluogo ha confermato che si è trattato di un’esplosione dolosa. Una bomba artigianale.»

«Bastardi» si lasciò sfuggire, ma era preparato alla notizia. «Si sa già qualcosa?»

«Niente» scosse la testa lei. «Abbiamo iniziato a interrogare dei presunti testimoni, ma…»

Lo sguardo di Gladio cadde sul boccale di birra di Hartwood, ancora pieno, e lei se ne accorse. Con inaspettata e ruvida gentilezza, glielo spinse davanti. «Prendila, per me è la terza. Dopo tutto il fumo che ho respirato oggi ho una sete tremenda.»

Lui la accettò volentieri. Hartwood abbassò lo sguardo sul suo libro, poi, dopo qualche secondo, lo chiuse con un gesto secco. «Senti, Amicitia, volevo scusarmi per stamattina. Sono stata un palo nel culo. Ma non sono abituata a…» Fece un gesto vago e ripetuto con la mano. «…queste cose.» Il balletto della sua mano si arrestò sul pacchetto di sigarette che teneva sul tavolo. Ne sfilò una e se la mise tra le labbra.

Gladio si strinse nelle spalle, senza comprendere se si riferisse alla città, agli incendi o a cos'altro. Decise di lasciar perdere e cambiò discorso. «Ho visto che non zoppichi più, Hartwood. La tua gamba sta meglio?»

Lei annuì, accendendosi la sigaretta. Gladio si chiese dove trovasse la voglia di inalare altro fumo. «Più o meno. Non ho più bisogno della stampella.»

«Sei una temeraria, Hartwood. O una pazza. Quell’edificio poteva crollare da un momento all’altro.»

«Anche tu sei piombato dentro senza pensarci due volte, o sbaglio?»

«Anch’io sono un po’ pazzo. L’importante, comunque, è che il vecchio Kost stia bene.»

«Pensavo che avessi a cuore solo il principe Noctis e la famiglia reale.»

Gladio stava quasi per rilassarsi, dopo quel breve momento di complicità, ma tornò sulla difensiva a quella frecciatina così gratuita. «Soprattutto. Ma non per questo lascio che un uomo bruci vivo, se posso fare qualcosa. L’avrei fatto anche se non fossi stato una guardia reale.»

Hartwood sorrise, il capo reclinato sul palmo di una mano. «Ciò ti fa onore, Amicitia. E grazie per quello che hai fatto per me. Cercare di proteggermi dalla trave, intendo. Non era necessario che ti impicciassi, come l'altra volta, ma grazie.»

«Prego» le rispose, senza riuscire a decidere se dovesse sentirsi compiaciuto da quella parvenza di ringraziamento, o ancora più irritato. Non piaceva troppo ad Hartwood, era chiaro, e non ne comprendeva la ragione. Il fronte, pensò acidamente, doveva averle dato alla testa. «Comunque, se puoi, tienimi informato su come procedono le indagini. Passerò di qui qualche altra volta.»

«Vuoi un’altra birra, Amicitia?» offrì lei, indicando il suo boccale vuoto.

«No, lascia stare» ribatté Gladio. «Stasera non ho molto tempo. Sono venuto solo a chiedere notizie.» Si alzò, infilando le mani nelle tasche, e decise di infastidirla un’ultima volta prima di andarsene. «Comunque volevo dirti che ti dona la divisa da angone, Hartwood. Stammi bene. Ci vediamo in giro.»

** IV **

«Hartwood, mi ascolti, devo proprio dirle una cosa.»

Silia prese un’ultima boccata di fumo e poi lasciò cadere il mozzicone dal finestrino dell’auto d’ordinanza. «Cosa?»

Continuando a tenere un occhio sulla strada, Crux si volse a guardarla. «Non se la prenda a male. Lo so che anche se ha la metà dei miei anni ha visto cose che non riesco neanche a immaginare, e che, se sarò fortunato, non dovrò mai vedere, ma io faccio questo lavoro da quasi quarant’anni, a Insomnia ci sono nato, ci ho sempre vissuto, e probabilmente ci morirò.»

Silia tamburellò con le dita sul finestrino, in attesa che tagliasse corto. Crux non era precisamente la persona più sveglia che avesse mai conosciuto, ma le sembrava un brav’uomo, ed era riuscito a trovare una buona via di mezzo tra il rivolgersi a lei come se fosse stata uno spaventoso Jabberwocky e l'ostentare un malcelato disprezzo.

«A molti cittadini di Insomnia non piacciono gli angoni.»

«Tutto qui?» lo sferzò, beffarda. «C’ero arrivata da sola.»

«Non avevo dubbi» rispose Crux, ignorando la sua frecciatina. «Io non ho nulla contro di voi, ecco perché il Comandante Lars l’ha assegnata a me. Ma lei non è una guardia cittadina. Non conosce Insomnia, non conosce i suoi abitanti, non conosce i protocolli e le procedure. Come giorni fa, quell’incendio. Non può evocare magie in pieno centro cittadino, diamine, non so neanche in realtà se ci sia una legge che regolamenti l’uso della magia, le ampolle magiche sono tassativamente vietate, per esempio, se non dietro regolare richiesta di permesso che di solito viene rilasciato entro…»

«Ho capito, ho capito» lo interruppe. Spiegargli che sul fronte non era abituata a procedure e protocolli, perché davanti a una situazione di emergenza imprevista avevano pochi secondi per valutare e reagire, e quei pochi secondi facevano la differenza tra la vita e la morte, era inutile. «È solo una soluzione temporanea, Crux. Come le avrà spiegato il Comandante Lars, il Regno vuole che mi guadagni lo stipendio mentre mi rimetto in sesto prima di tornare in guerra.»

«A me sembra molto più che in sesto» commentò lui, e Silia si irritò.

«Le assicuro» disse, freddamente «che ho più voglia io di tornare sul fronte che non voi di avermi tra i piedi. La mia gamba destra non si muove bene. Se fosse per me rientrerei anche domani, ma i medici militari non sono d’accordo.»

«Non le stavo dando della codarda, Hartwood.» Crux tornò a guardare la strada. «Se proprio vuole saperlo, intendevo dire che, nelle sue condizioni, è più forte e veloce di qualunque guardia cittadina abbia mai conosciuto.»

Silia si morse la lingua. S’impose di darsi una calmata, perché se – come sembrava – avrebbe dovuto trascorrere a Insomnia i mesi successivi, non poteva fare la guerra a tutto e a tutti. Era lei a doversi adattare alla città, non il contrario. «Senta, Crux» interloquì, schioccando la lingua sul palato. «Non volevo essere sgradevole. Questa situazione mi snerva. Non è ciò in cui sono cresciuta. Non è ciò a cui sono abituata.»

Crux fece un gesto vago con la mano. «Non se ne curi, Hartwood. Ognuno fa ciò che sa fare. Per quanto mi riguarda, voi angoni avete fatto miracoli, in questi anni. Quei bastardi di Niflheim si sono mangiati Eos, pezzo dopo pezzo, e anche se non siete riusciti a fermarli avete frenato la loro avanzata. Per molti, qui, non è gran che, ma a me sembra molto, e anche il Re e il Concilio sono dello stesso parere.»

Era la prima volta, da quando era rientrata a Insomnia, che qualcuno si esprimeva sugli angoni in questi termini. Silia ne fu quasi commossa. Sorrise. «Grazie, Crux» disse, sinceramente.

L’uomo sorrise a sua volta. «Visto che siamo qui, Hartwood, lasci che sia sincero con lei. Temo che le abbiano assegnato l’indagine sull’esplosione al ristorante per dispetto. I cittadini di Insomnia non si apriranno mai con lei, e, che mi venga un colpo se la cosa mi sta bene, alla Guardia non importa un fico secco di quell’uomo e del suo ristorante. Intendo aiutarla per come posso, Hartwood, perché è il mio lavoro, e mi picco di svolgerlo al mio meglio, ma la stanno usando come parafango. Se prendiamo i colpevoli, bene. Se non li prendiamo, poco male, e in ogni caso attribuiranno il fallimento a lei.»

Silia prese un profondo sospiro. Si era appena ripromessa di darsi una calmata, e lo avrebbe fatto. Per di più, non poteva dire che quella rivelazione le giungesse del tutto imprevista. Ciononostante, l'idea di essere presa per il culo dalle guardie cittadine di Insomnia dopo aver passato dieci anni in guerra la oltraggiava.

_ Zen_ , si disse.  _ Pochi mesi. Tra pochi mesi ripenserai a queste cazzate dopo una giornata sul campo di battaglia, le racconterai agli altri mentre vi passate una fiaschetta di whiskey l'un l'altro seduti davanti al fuoco, e ne riderete insieme. _  «Grazie per essere stato sincero. Non posso fare molto a riguardo: resto un angone, ma da quando ho firmato i documenti provenienti dalla Cancelleria Reale sono sotto la giurisdizione della Guardia Cittadina. Non che mi importi molto di avere un richiamo in più sul mio curriculum, ma…» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Tanto vale fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Ma se Hector Lars si azzarda a tirare troppo la corda con me, gliela faccio pagare. Sono pur sempre un Angone del Re.»

Crux si toccò la nuca. «Spero di non averla mai come nemica, Hartwood. Lei mi dà l’idea di un’ampolla esplosiva. Guai ad agitarla.»

** V **

_ Zen_ , si era detta in macchina con Crux, e ci aveva provato, lo giurava su Shiva, ma era stato dannatamente difficile nei giorni precedenti. Era stata zen quando, il giorno dopo l'incendio, aveva aperto il quotidiano di Insomnia e visto che la notizia era stata relegata a un trafiletto dove si commentava l'aumento dell'indice di criminalità in città, forse in risposta al protrarsi senza speranza della guerra. Era stata zen quando tutti i testimoni interpellati, nessuno escluso, avevano guardato lei e Crux in faccia dichiarando di non saper nulla e di non aver visto nulla. Era stata zen quando il comandante Lars l'aveva convocata e aveva dovuto comunicargli che non c'erano novità. Era stata zen quando una guardia cittadina di nome Margaret, forse in un maldestro tentativo assolutamente non richiesto di tirarle su il morale, le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, perché il caso si sarebbe sgonfiato in fretta e nessuno ne avrebbe più parlato. Era stata zen quando, alla visita settimanale al Centro Protesi Militari, Cornell le aveva detto che non c'erano ulteriori miglioramenti e che l'elettromiografia aveva confermato che i nervi della gamba artificiale non rispondevano ancora perfettamente.

Silia si alzò dalla scrivania che aveva occupato nell'ultima ora ricopiando il rapporto sul computer – sapeva far decollare un velivolo militare, eppure un dannato programma di videoscrittura la metteva in difficoltà – e prese la giacca dall'attaccapanni. Aveva ceduto su tutto, ma non sull'uniforme: non avrebbe indossato la divisa delle guardie cittadine. Era cresciuta con l'uniforme degli angoni addosso, ne conosceva a menadito le tasche e i rinforzi, e senza si sentiva esposta come una lumaca senza guscio. Salutò Crux con un gesto distratto e si avviò lungo il corridoio per uscire dal comando della Guardia Cittadina. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione correndo e facendo un po' di attività fisica in un luogo aperto e appartato.

Appoggiò il pass sul lettore e attraversò le porte automatiche. Quasi sbatté il naso contro il petto di Gladio Amicitia.

«Oh, meno male!» esclamò lui. «Stavo cercando proprio te, Hartwood.»

«E io stavo andando a casa» gli mentì, aggirandolo. Lo aveva visto una sola volta dalla sera dell'incendio, e non aveva voglia di dirgli ancora una volta che non c'era nulla di nuovo. Per la verità, non aveva voglia di dirgli nulla, e non le piaceva affatto che lui fosse venuto a cercarla al comando della Guardia.

Lui fece per appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla. Silia ebbe un riflesso involontario, uno di quelli che aveva appreso in addestramento senza che nessuno glieli avesse spiegati e che le salvavano la vita di continuo – uno di quelli che la sua gamba artificiale non era ancora in grado di compiere – e gli afferrò violentemente il polso.

Amicitia aggrottò un sopracciglio con aria irritata, ma non strattonò il braccio per liberarsi. «Hartwood, siamo nervosetti, eh?»

«Non mi piace essere toccata dagli sconosciuti» ci tenne a puntualizzare, lasciandolo. «Se vuoi scusarmi, Amicitia…»

«Cinque minuti» disse ancora lui, sollevando la mano con le dita ben tese per rimarcare il concetto. Aveva le mani enormi. «Ma non qui. Facciamo una passeggiata.»

«Perché dovrei fare una pas…?»

«Cinque» ripeté Amicitia. «Se vuoi faccio strada con te mentre vai a casa, così non ti faccio perdere tempo.»

Silia sospirò, massaggiandosi tra gli occhi.  Zen , ricordò a se stessa. «Va bene. Andiamo.»

Premette il pulsante per chiamare uno degli ascensori, in attesa che lui iniziasse a parlare, ma non lo fece. Quando entrarono, Amicitia piegò le labbra in quello che le sembrò un sorriso un po’ beffardo.

«Cinque minuti» gli ricordò, irritata.

«Non essere fiscale» ribatté lui, ma s’infilò una mano in tasca e le passò un biglietto.

L'ascensore era adesso al decimo piano. Silia ammiccò, perplessa, e prese il foglietto. C’erano tre nomi con rispettivi cognomi, di cui ne riconobbe solo uno. «Cosa vuol dire? Chi sono?»

«Quelli che hanno combinato il bello scherzetto al locale del vecchio Kost.»

Silia s’immobilizzò, il biglietto in mano. Lo guardò. «Prego?»

«Non volevo offenderti né scavalcarti, Hartwood, ti prego di credermi» disse velocemente lui, grattandosi l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Non è colpa tua, e mi dispiace che tu ti ci sia trovata in mezzo, ma la gente di Insomnia non ama gli angoni e non parlerà mai con te.»

Quasi le stesse parole di Crux. «Amicitia» disse, sentendosi le labbra roventi. Si sentiva umiliata e insieme sollevata. Piegò il bigliettino e fece per restituirglielo, cercando di fare appello a tutto il suo sangue freddo. «Non dovevi farlo.»

«Ho solo fatto qualche domanda in giro. A titolo personale. Te l’ho detto, che conosco il vecchio Kost. Non l’ho fatto certo per te. Solo, ho pensato che potevamo darci una mano a vicenda: tu sei incaricata dell’indagine, ma sei in un vicolo cieco. Io so chi sono i colpevoli, ma non posso coinvolgere la Guardia Reale perché è una questione della Guardia Cittadina.»

«Come l’hai scoperto? Non posso accusarli e incriminarli così, Amicitia.»

Lui fece un’espressione ironica e produsse un secondo bigliettino. «Ovvio che no. Qui ci sono nomi e indirizzi di quattro testimoni.»

Silia aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Lesse i nomi sul foglio. «Bastardi» si lasciò sfuggire. «Li abbiamo già interrogati tutti e hanno detto di non aver visto niente.»

«Convocali di nuovo. Adesso che ci ho parlato io, improvvisamente ricorderanno.» Controllò l’orologio. L'ascensore era arrivato a piano terra, e le porte automatiche si schiusero. Furono immediatamente inglobati dal frastuono della hall. «Ho sforato i cinque minuti, Hartwood. Mi perdoni?» Sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso ampio e solare, da ragazzo.

Silia dovette ricordare a se stessa che Gladio Amicitia era una guardia reale che si era intromessa nello svolgimento delle sue attività e che doveva quantomeno sembrare irritata. Ma quel ragazzo iniziava a piacerle. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente andare al comando della Guardia con i suoi nomi prendendosene il merito. E lei era stata un'incapace, quindi aveva poco da far la sostenuta, soprattutto ai danni del vecchio.

D'improvviso, la faccia indispettita di Hector Lars, che si figurò quasi perfettamente, ebbe la meglio su qualunque scrupolo. Dovette mordicchiarsi l'interno del labbro per non sorridere mentre precedeva Amicitia fuori dall'ascensore, alzando anche lei una mano con le cinque dita ben tese.

«Sì, lo so, Hartwood, avevo detto cinque minuti, ma posso dirti che sei davvero un gran palo nel…?»

Silia scosse la testa, ignorando la sua ultima affermazione. «Cinque birre. Sono quelle che ti devo per questo favore.»

Amicitia uscì dall'ascensore, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo con aria imbarazzata. «Solo cinque? Tutte insieme?»

«Non per forza.»

«Vuoi ancora andare a casa o posso avere la prima adesso?»

«Vada per la prima.»


	5. Dulce bellum inexpertis

**4**

**Dulce** **bellum inexpertis**

**I**

L’aria era fredda, anche se non umida: era gennaio inoltrato, e sebbene in passato avesse patito altrove temperature molto più rigide, Silia rabbrividì mentre ridiscendeva la scalinata sgangherata. Per due volte mise il piede destro in fallo, e alla seconda decise di concentrarsi sui gradini frantumati invece di guardare il sobborgo abbandonato che si estendeva sotto il suo sguardo.

La Piazza della Cittadella – com’era stato ironicamente ribattezzato il nucleo nevralgico attorno a cui si organizzava il quartiere profughi, solo che al centro, invece di un grattacielo all’ultimo grido, svettava una fontana in ghisa con tre rubinetti che dispensavano acqua – sembrava essere stata strappata a Insomnia e traslata da qualche parte oltre la Barriera: il lastricato aveva più buchi che tasselli di basalto, e tra gli interstizi era riuscita a insinuarsi un’ostinata erbetta; i muri delle case che si addossavano alla piazza come un branco di Mesmerize sulla preda erano scrostati e diroccati, la fontana sembrava asciutta da secoli e le serrande dei negozi erano arrugginite. Solo il cartello di pericolo biologico, probabilmente piazzato dalla Guardia Cittadina per scoraggiare chiunque fosse stato tanto incauto da scendere quella scalinata nel periodo immediatamente successivo all’epidemia, tradiva il fatto che quel quartiere era stato abbandonato appena nel 744.

Silia ignorò il cartello e attraversò la piazza. Proprio come il quartiere, anche l’epidemia di MRSA4 portata da alcuni profughi che l’aveva spopolato era stata alquanto fuori luogo in una città avveniristica come Insomnia. Solo un decimo dei duemila abitanti era sopravvissuto ed era stato accolto altrove in città, le aveva riferito Marius, che a suo tempo le aveva dato la notizia appena ricevuta dal padre. Da allora, immaginava, tutto era rimasto come quando il quartiere era stato sgomberato: una finestra sul passato, che poi non era un presente tanto inverosimile per chi non aveva la fortuna di vivere protetto dalla Barriera.

Si incuneò nei vicoli simmetrici, ricordando sempre meglio la strada a ogni passo e riconoscendo case e negozi. Il macellaio, il fruttivendolo, il calzolaio. La signora Myra, al secondo piano della casa dai mattoni gialli, che sfornava il pane alle sei del mattino. Sigmund con la sua nidiata di sorelle, entrato anche lui negli angoni, e morto poco dopo il loro arrivo sul fronte. Gerrit, il meccanico a cui talvolta Marius dava una mano. Si chiese chi fosse sopravvissuto. Non aveva modo di scoprirlo.

Rischiò di superare il suo vicolo, ma quando lo imboccò si sentì come se Marius dovesse aprire la porta da un momento all’altro per accoglierla.

 *

_«Eccoti.»_

_Silia sobbalza, lasciandosi quasi sfuggire la sigaretta dalle labbra, poi riconosce la voce e il profilo in ombra dell’amico. «Dannazione, Marius, mi hai spaventata.»_

_«Sei uscita di nascosto a fumare? Passa qui, dai.» Marius le si affianca –_ quando diavolo è diventato così alto? _si chiede sempre più spesso – e, senza lasciarle il tempo di rispondere, le sfila la sigaretta dalle labbra e se l’appoggia tra le sue. «Buona. Non è una delle solite. A chi l’hai fregata?»_

 _Conosce benissimo il motivo per cui Marius è lì, in quel vicolo, alle dieci di sera, invece che a letto a riposarsi da una spossante giornata di lavoro in vista di quella successiva, ma incoraggia il suo lungo preambolo. «A nessuno. Me l’ha data un tizio.» È vero. Gliene ha regalate tre, insieme ai soldi promessi, lo sconosciuto a cui ha venduto un’ampolla_ focum _._

_Marius non indaga. Senza restituirle la sigaretta, siede sulla cassa accanto a lei. Odora di pulito. Deve aver fatto la doccia dopo cena. «Allora. Ti decidi a raccontarmi?»_

_«Come lo sai?»_

_«Mio padre. Ha visto arrivare il Capitano. Ha sentito le urla di tua madre. Raccontami tutto.»_

_Silia sospira, inclinando la testa all’indietro per guardare il cielo notturno. È una bella serata, ma Insomnia è così illuminata – la Insomnia bene, non il loro quartiere – che, a differenza di Ambrosia, non si vedono le stelle. «Quando il Capitano è venuto a chiedere di me, ho pensato di essere nei guai. Sai…» si stringe nelle spalle, «per quell’affare delle ampolle magiche. Mi sono nascosta, e mia madre gli ha risposto che non c’ero, ma prima di mandarlo via ha voluto sapere perché mi stesse cercando. Ha detto che il Re, attraverso di lui, stava selezionando ragazzi particolarmente sensibili alla magia per farne un gruppo di combattenti d’élite.»_

_Aggrotta le sopracciglia, voltandosi a studiare la reazione di Marius. Come immaginava, lui non è sorpreso._

_«Sei stato tu a dirgli di me, vero?»_

_Marius non ricambia il suo sguardo. Getta a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta fumato fino al filtro, che va a spegnersi sul marciapiede già lercio. «Ho fatto male?» chiede, con quella sua nuova voce profonda. L’altezza, la voce, i primi peli sul viso: Marius si sta trasformando in un uomo che non conosce. «Ho pensato che, se non ne volevi sapere, potevi semplicemente dire di no.»_

_«Perché non me l’hai detto prima?»_

_«Perché, se invece ne volevi sapere, non volevo darti false speranze.»_

_Lui rialza lo sguardo. Si osservano, a lungo, e non servono parole perché entrambi comprendano che l’altro è pronto a seguire quello sconosciuto alto e imponente, un Capitano al servizio del Re, e a morire, se serve. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di andare via dal quartiere profughi e di giocare qualche tiro ai fottuti niff._

_Silia ripensa al Capitano Drautos. Un uomo alto e solido, tra i trenta e quaranta, con profondi occhi blu e quasi completamente vestito di nero. Il suo aspetto severo l’aveva intimorita, ma non tanto da non uscire allo scoperto per dichiarare di essere Silia Hartwood. Lui l’aveva squadrata dalla testa ai piedi, e per un attimo aveva inarcato l’angolo destro della bocca in un’espressione che aveva imparato a conoscere bene: delusione. Silia era ben consapevole di essere troppo magra, troppo bassa, troppo debole per qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto in mente per lei._

_«E com’è andata?»_

_Si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle. «Mia madre ha cercato di mandarlo via. Ha detto che ero solo una bambina pelle e ossa. Lui stava per andarsene. Mi sono sentita così umiliata e incazzata che ho colpito il muro e gli ho detto: ‘è venuto a cercare ragazzi particolarmente sensibili alla magia. Io lo sono. Non le interessa sapere altro?’»_

_Marius ammicca. Sembra ammirato, cosa che le fa sempre piacere. «Hai parlato così al Capitano Drautos?»_

_Annuisce. Per la verità, quando lui aveva inarcato un sopracciglio con aria severa e le aveva detto con voce dura che nessuno si rivolgeva a lui dando manate sui muri per richiamare la sua attenzione, se l’era quasi fatta addosso. «L’ho implorato di mettermi alla prova. Gli ho chiesto se ci fosse un test da superare. Ero nel pallone. Quando gli ho confessato che so attingere alle fonti spontanee di energia e preparare ampolle_ focum, crio _e_ fulgor _, mia madre mi ha dato uno schiaffo. Erano anni che non lo faceva.»_

_Marius non commenta, e Silia gliene è grata. Si sfiora la faccia: la sorpresa, la rabbia e l’umiliazione erano state più intense del dolore. «A quel punto ho pensato che il Capitano se ne sarebbe andato. Schiaffeggiata da mia madre come una bambinetta davanti a un uomo così importante. Mi veniva da piangere. Ma il Capitano non se n’è andato. Ha scostato il mantello e si è infilato una mano in tasca, ha tirato fuori un cristallo violaceo, e subito dopo lo ha lasciato cadere come se scottasse.»_

_«Un cristallo di energia.» Marius fa un mezzo sorrisetto compiaciuto. «Si è attivato anche con me. Era quello il test, Silia.»_

_Silia si rannicchia sulla cassa, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. «Me l’ha spiegato anche il Capitano. Ha detto che il cristallo ha reagito alla mia rabbia. E poi mi ha detto di raccoglierlo. Non scottava più, era solo un po’ caldo, e il Capitano mi ha chiesto, lo senti, Hartwood? L’ho sentito, Marius. Era una forza pulsante, talmente fisica che la mano mi formicolava. Come quando sono vicina a una fonte di energia elementale.»_

_«I bambini e i ragazzini sensibili alla forza magica non sanno controllarla, ha detto il Capitano.» Marius si appoggia leggermente a lei. «Perdono quest’affinità con la crescita, ma spesso combinano qualche guaio.»_

_Nasconde la bocca dietro il ginocchio per non far vedere a Marius che sta sorridendo. «Sai cosa mi ha detto? Che sembro agile. Che forse qualcosa di me può fare. Non mi ero mai sentita così. Ma poi si è intromessa mia madre. Gli ha detto che non gli avrebbe permesso di portarmi via. Il Capitano le ha risposto che il Re non rapisce i ragazzini e che sono grande abbastanza da decidere, e che comunque non è ancora stato deciso nulla. Mi farà sapere a giorni. Vado a cercarlo alla Cittadella, se serve. Non accetto un no come risposta.»_

_Di nuovo, Marius la sta guardando con ammirazione, e lei ricambia il suo sguardo. «E tua madre?» le chiede._

_«È andata fuori di testa.» Non l’aveva mai vista così. Mai. Nemmeno quando era morto suo padre, anche se in effetti era troppo piccola per ricordare. «Quando il Capitano è andato via ha iniziato a urlare. Ha cercato di prendermi di nuovo a schiaffi. Non gliel’ho più permesso. Non può decidere della mia vita. Le ho detto che se si mette di mezzo in questa cosa mi ammazzo.»_

_Marius le appoggia una mano sul braccio. Non lo sente così vicino da quando erano ancora ad Ambrosia. A Insomnia si vedono quasi ogni giorno, ma per poco: sono troppo impegnati a guadagnarsi il pane. «Non dire idiozie. Non lo faresti mai.»_

_Lei scuote la testa, lentamente. Sta per mettersi a piangere. «No. Papà non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Ma mia madre si è incazzata così tanto che mi ha detto che non vuole più vedermi. Ha detto che sono una pazza. Che non posso continuare a vivere di rancore e che dobbiamo imparare ad accettare le cose che non possiamo cambiare. Quello che non capisce è che stavolta non è così. Se il Capitano mi insegna a combattere, qualcosa posso cambiarla.» Si strofina gli occhi nell’incavo del gomito. «Posso venire a dormire da te?»_

_«Lo sai che puoi. Ma, Silia, vedrai che le passerà.»_

_«Non mi interessa di mia madre.» È sincera. In quel momento, non riesce a fare a meno di pensare alla giacca di pelle rossa del Capitano, alla spada che porta alla cintura. E l’odio per Niflheim torna a bruciare, cocente, come acqua trovata scavando la sabbia. «Voglio combattere, Marius. Se il Capitano dovesse scartarmi, giuro che…»_

_Lascia la frase in sospeso. Non lo sa, cosa farà. Anche Marius non ha alcuna certezza di essere accettato, d’altronde, anche se è robusto per via di tutti i lavori pesanti che ha fatto negli ultimi due anni. Chissà quanti altri ragazzini si sono fatti avanti. Orfani, magari, che provano ancora più rancore di loro verso gli imperiali._

_Marius salta giù dalla cassa. «Andiamo a casa. Hai fame?»_

_Scuote la testa senza seguirlo. Non ha mangiato – è uscita subito dopo la lite con sua madre e ha trascorso il resto del pomeriggio a vagare – ma non ha fame. Si sente lo stomaco stretto da una morsa d’ansia._

_«Ti ricordi il nome del corpo militare che sta mettendo insieme il Capitano Drautos?»_

_Lui annuisce, ficcando le mani nelle tasche. «Gli Angoni del Re, no? Chissà cosa vuol dire?»_

_Non gliel’ha spiegato il Capitano Drautos, ma Silia lo sa. «Un angone è una specie di lancia. Una falce con una lunga asta. Significa che, chiunque verrà scelto, diventerà il prolungamento del braccio del Re.»_

**II**

Silia salì le scale fino al secondo piano, dove si trovavano le due stanze che aveva condiviso con sua madre dal 739 al 741. La porta pendeva tristemente dai cardini come un braccio da una spalla lussata. Entrò nella penombra maleodorante, facendosi luce con il cellulare fino alle imposte, e le spalancò: la luce invernale del pomeriggio illuminò il tavolo rotondo, le due sedie rovesciate, il cucinino da campo e i tre pensili senza ante.

La stanza, negli anni, doveva essere stata invasa da ogni tipo d’animale volante e strisciante – ne vedeva le tracce intorno: penne e piume, guano e feci secche – e probabilmente, per qualche tempo, anche a due gambe, ma adesso era vuota da chissà quanto. Silia non aveva mai provato particolare affetto per quella casa, e rivederla adesso in quelle condizioni la lasciava quasi indifferente, ma restò in mezzo alla stanza a fissare il tavolo, sentendosi il viso rigido. Considerò la miseria di quell’appartamento abbandonato, non più squallido di quando era stato abitato, e per l’ennesima volta si chiese come una persona che non aveva mai mostrato un minimo d’orgoglio come sua madre avesse potuto incaponirsi a tal punto da non accettare un solo gil della sua paga d’apprendistato.

 _Se non ci fossimo lasciate in quel modo_ , tornò a dirsi, per la prima volta dopo dodici anni, _forse li avrebbe accettati, e non sarebbe stata qui, quando è scoppiata l’epidemia, come Gregor._

Scostò la tenda a strisce di plastica che divideva il cucinino dalla stanza in cui dormivano. Stavolta la luce era sufficiente perché riuscisse ad aprire le imposte della stanza da letto senza l’aiuto del cellulare. Il suo letto c’era ancora, accanto a quello di sua madre. Il letto, dovette ricordare a se stessa, su cui sua madre era morta. Stavolta qualcosa le si incastrò in gola, e dovette strofinarsi gli occhi per ricacciarlo indietro. Non aveva pianto, quando aveva avuto la notizia da Marius, perché era diventata un angone, anche se non aveva ancora giurato ufficialmente, e un membro dell’élite militare non piange, né in pubblico né in privato. E non avrebbe pianto adesso che aveva quasi ventott’anni e aveva visto cadere compagni a decine.

Sedette pesantemente sul suo letto. Da ragazzina lo trovava scomodo, rispetto a quello della sua vecchia casa ad Ambrosia, ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di apprezzare gli agi di un letto da campo dell’esercito.

*

_La fotografia di Karl Hartwood è stata scattata quando Silia era troppo piccola per ricordare, pochi mesi prima che la mano di Niflheim si estendesse su Ambrosia. La foto ritrae un uomo sui venticinque anni, scuro di capelli e occhi, altezza e corporatura nella media – le sue, Silia, le ha ereditate dalla madre. L’uomo sorride, guardando un po’ imbarazzato verso l’obiettivo: le fotocamere, ad Ambrosia, erano una rarità, e Silia non ricorda di possedere o di aver mai posseduto altre fotografie. Nella foto, Karl si trova nell’ambulatorio medico che aveva allestito sul retro della casa, rivelato da pochi dettagli: un carrello metallico sullo sfondo, un boccione di fisiologica che si intravede sulla destra appoggiato su una cassettiera. Di quell’ambulatorio, lei ricorda solo l’odore di disinfettante._

_Suo padre Karl aveva il viso aguzzo e gentile e portava sempre una barbetta incolta, più per assoluta noncuranza, credeva, che per vezzo. È così che lo ricorda: il mento pungente che le irrita le guance quando lo strofina sul suo viso, le mani agili dalle dita lunghe che le accarezzano i capelli. Ha la sensazione che fosse molto affettuoso, perché l’ha sempre associato ad abbracci e baci, ma non può esserne certa._

_Silia è rimasta in casa, seduta sul suo letto, più di quanto avesse in mente di fare. Se ne accorge quando rialza lo sguardo e vede sua madre, appoggiata all’intelaiatura della porta, che la guarda in silenzio. Presto, immagina, non le succederà più di essere colta di sorpresa da qualcuno._

_Si alza dal letto senza provare a nascondere la fotografia, e si avvicina a sua madre. Sa che Marius, quando ha detto che le passerà, ha torto: non questa volta._

_«Mi hanno presa» annuncia, con voce fredda, ma crede che lei lo sappia già. «Vado a stare in caserma già da stasera. Penserà il regno alle mie necessità finché dura l’addestramento. Anche Marius è stato accettato.»_

_La guarda, in attesa di un suo commento._ Te ne pentirai _, si aspetta di sentire, ma sua madre si limita a scuotere la testa. «Sei proprio come tuo padre.»_

_Silia sente una stretta al cuore, perché anche lei, pur avendone solo vaghi ricordi, sa perfettamente che, dei due, è a suo padre che somiglia e a suo padre che, se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe voluto somigliare. Ma la madre non sta affatto cercando di compiacerla. «Lascia fuori papà» le risponde, senza alzare la voce. Non grideranno né si azzufferanno più: la frattura che le divide è profonda, e colma di acqua gelida. «Papà non c’entra.»_

_Si accorge che sua madre non sta guardando veramente lei, ma un punto invisibile oltre le sue spalle, come se dietro fosse comparso il fantasma di suo padre. «L’ho sempre saputo. È morto quando eri troppo piccola per ricordare le sue parole, i suoi discorsi idealisti, eppure gli stessi discorsi te li ho sentiti fare a otto, nove, dieci, undici anni. Discorsi sull’orgoglio. Discorsi sulla libertà. Discorsi su una morte onorevole.»_

_Silia la ascolta in silenzio. Da anni sua madre non parla del padre, e lei si è sempre sforzata di rispettare la sua scelta. Non riesce a pensare a un solo momento, da che ha memoria, in cui l’hanno ricordato insieme. Ciò che sa di lui – ciò che crede di sapere – viene dagli altri abitanti di Ambrosia che l’hanno conosciuto, che sono stati curati, in qualche caso salvati, da lui, e da Gregor, che era suo amico. Sempre sottovoce, perché Karl Hartwood è morto combattendo contro l’Impero. «Sono concetti che può comprendere anche un bambino, se ci crede.»_

_«Se fosse ancora vivo, forse…» continua la madre, come se non l’avesse sentita. «Se fosse ancora vivo, dopo quello che abbiamo passato negli ultimi nove anni, la fame, la miseria, lo vedresti per quello che è: un maledetto egoista.» Silia apre la bocca, indignata, ferita, ma lei non la lascia parlare. «Un maledetto egoista che ha preso le armi e si è fatto ammazzare senza pensare alla sua famiglia. E invece lo consideri un eroe, un patriota coraggioso e altruista che è morto per difendere le proprie idee. È così che lo ricorderai per sempre.»_

_Silia non riesce a provare rabbia. Solo uno sdegno sordo e disgustato. «Pensala come vuoi» si limita a sputare. Tentare di farle cambiare idea è inutile, sua madre è fatta di una pasta diversa. «Papà non c’entra» le ripete. «Io sono orgogliosa di quello che ha fatto, al contrario di te, ma questo lo sto facendo per me stessa. Sono stanca di vivere così, mamma, e adesso posso fare qualcosa di buono. Ne sono fiera.»_

_«Oh»_ _sorride la madre, e torna a guardarla negli occhi. «Ne sono certa. Hanno scelto proprio bene. L’ho visto, il momento in cui quel Capitano Drautos ha capito cosa aveva per le mani: una ragazzina idealista. Non avranno nemmeno bisogno di farti il lavaggio del cervello. Se sopravvivrai all’addestramento, avranno a disposizione una perfetta guerrigliera da usare per tamponare una guerra già persa. Perché puoi dire quello che vuoi, Silia, ma abbiamo già perso, da prima ancora che tu nascessi.»_

_Le sorride a sua volta. Di nuovo sua madre è convinta di insultarla, ma non è così. «Se la pensi in questo modo sulla guerra» le dice «perché siamo venute via da Ambrosia?»_

_«Per te» risponde la madre, semplicemente. «Non volevo vederti ammazzata dai soldati imperiali com’è successo a tuo padre, dopo quell’ultima, inutile bravata insieme al tuo amico Marius. Credevo che qui a Insomnia avremmo trovato un po’ di pace prima che la guerra ci raggiungesse di nuovo.»_

_«Lo ha fatto.»_

_Le passa accanto per uscire, la fotografia stretta in pugno. Le dispiace non aver trovato la Cosmogonia di suo padre, ma desidera solo andarsene via il prima possibile. Le daranno dei nuovi vestiti, in caserma, delle armi, e non avrà bisogno d’altro chissà per quanti anni a venire. «Ho parlato con Gregor, a proposito. Ti darà una mano in caso di bisogno. Adesso non tanto, ma mi pagheranno, mamma. Ti farò sapere come accedere a quei soldi.»_

_«Non disturbarti.» Il tono della madre è basso, leggermente stonato, quasi sarcastico. «Non prenderò il denaro con cui il Re ha comprato l’idiozia di mia figlia.»_

_Per un istante, Silia ha la certezza che quella è l’ultima volta che vedrà sua madre, e nonostante le parole aspre che si sono scambiate prova un impeto di affetto che non sente da tanto nei suoi confronti. Vorrebbe abbracciarla – quando è stata l’ultima volta che l’ha fatto? –, scusarsi non per le proprie parole, perché crede in ogni singola lettera che le è uscita dalle labbra, ma per averle dato delle preoccupazioni. Per un attimo, crede che quella frattura piena di acqua gelida possa essere sanata, perché sono madre e figlia, non hanno nessun altro, e pur non essendo mai riuscite a capirsi le vuole bene. Se sua madre facesse un gesto, pensa, un qualsiasi gesto d’affetto nei suoi confronti, ma che gesto, basterebbe anche solo uno sguardo, Silia le butterebbe le braccia al collo, perché anche se ha sempre creduto di non aver paura della morte ha solo tredici anni, e ha passato le ultime tre notti insonne nel letto di Marius – entrambi senza parlare, schiena contro schiena, scossi di tanto in tanto da tremori non imputabili al freddo – a passare in rassegna ossessivamente tutto ciò che sa dei magitek e dei daemon._

_Ma sua madre si limita a guardarla in silenzio, il volto una maschera di rancore. Per lei, comprende, è già morta._

_«Addio, mamma» la saluta, ed esce senza più voltarsi._

_Fuori dalla porta, nel vicolo, trova Marius. Ha un borsone in spalla – sgonfio, perché anche lui possiede ben poco – e lo sguardo malinconico, e gli basta guardarla in faccia per comprendere, e a lei guardare lui per capire che ha compreso._

_«Dov’è il punto di ritrovo?» le chiede invece._

_«Nella piazza della Cittadella. Quella vera.»_

_«Hai una sigaretta?»_

_Silia tira fuori dalla tasca posteriore la sua ultima sigaretta, un po’ malconcia. Ha perso del tabacco dalla punta. «Dividiamola» offre. «Anche se ne avessi altre, non credo che ci sarà permesso fumare.» La accende e, per un po’, camminano in silenzio, passandosela l’un l’altro dopo poche boccate._

_«Silia?»_

_«Nh?»_

_«Credi che moriremo presto?»_

_Silia si volta a guardare per l’ultima volta le case sporche e grigie del quartiere profughi, mentre si inerpicano per la scalinata. Faranno l’autostop fino alla Cittadella, forse, o cammineranno. «Credo» dice, cautamente «che siamo stati morti fino a ora.»_

*

La suoneria del cellulare la fece trasalire come un allarme bomba. Si guardò intorno, stupita nel trovarsi in una stanza ormai quasi in ombra, e, tirandolo fuori, realizzò due cose: la prima, che Gladio Amicitia la stava chiamando. La seconda, che erano le sei di sera e che si trovava in quel posto spettrale da ormai due ore.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, appoggiandosi il telefono all’orecchio. «…pronto?» La sua voce, sebbene sommessa, risuonò come uno sparo nella casa vuota.

«Hartwood, disturbo?»

Silia stava per rispondergli che disturbava eccome, ma quando aprì bocca comprese che, dopo quel tour fantasma, aveva bisogno di sentire la voce di una persona viva, fosse pure Amicitia che sciorinava trivialità.«No» rispose. «Dimmi, Amicitia.»

«Volevo solo avere notizie sull’incendio. Ho scambiato due parole col vecchio Kost, ieri, e mi ha detto che i colpevoli sono di nuovo fuori.»

«Ah, non prendertela con me» rispose, forzando un tono disinvolto. Si massaggiò gli occhi. «È colpa di questa burocrazia del cazzo che avete qui in città. Cosa vorrebbe dire,  _rilasciati su cauzione in attesa di processo_?»

Amicitia produsse uno sbuffo di fastidio, o forse di divertimento. «Vuol dire che pagano una somma, di solito commisurata alla gravità del reato di cui sono accusati, per non dover aspettare in carcere fino al processo. Dove hai vissuto finora, Hartwood?»

«Qui e là, ma sempre in posti dove se dai fuoco a un palazzo e non è per frenare l’avanzata di una truppa di magitek mentre sfolli la popolazione, finisci a marcire in galera, o peggio. E se scappano? Insomnia è grande.»

«Insomnia è grande, ma non possono uscirne. Se si dileguano, prima o poi la Guardia li inchioda.»

«Se ne ha voglia» si lasciò sfuggire. «Non è più sicuro lasciarli in galera?»

«Hartwood» ridacchiò Amicitia. «Stai sempre a leggere libri. Perché non te ne procuri uno di diritto civile e penale?»

«Oh, forse lo farò. In questa città mi sento come un Anaka in un ristorante di lusso.» Silia si alzò. Il tacchetto del suo stivale impattò contro un corpo solido che sbucava da sotto il letto.

«Passi in taverna stasera, Hartwood?»

La Cosmogonia di suo padre. Silia se l’appoggiò sulle ginocchia, senza sapere come fosse finita sotto il suo letto. Era stata buttata lì da un senzatetto disinteressato ai miti e alla letteratura? O era stata sua madre dopo la sua partenza, forse sperando che prima o poi sarebbe tornata a occupare quel letto? Ne dubitava: le aveva scritto sette volte, durante i primi mesi di addestramento, ma le sue lettere erano rimaste senza riscontro. Allora aveva pregato Marius di includere l’ottava nella busta indirizzata a suo padre, ma la risposta di Gregor Gaunt, piena di tatto, era stata che sua madre non se la sentiva di leggere le sue lettere. Silia non doveva prendersela troppo, precisava, perché prima o poi le sarebbe passata. Gregor mentiva spudoratamente, perché conosceva sua madre da prima che nascesse lei.

Aprì il libro alla prima pagina.

 _Combatti sempre per la tua famiglia e per la tua patria,_  diceva la calligrafia minuta di suo padre.

«Pronto? Hartwood, è caduta la linea?»

«…no» sussurrò, sfogliando il libro. Suo padre le stava insegnando a leggere proprio su quello, facendole sillabare i nomi dei Siderei seguendone le lettere con il dito. Quando aveva acquisito abbastanza padronanza da leggere completamente il volume, comprendendone forse un ventesimo, suo padre era sottoterra da un anno. «No, Amicitia. Puoi ripetere? Non ti ho sentito.»

«Passi in taverna, stasera?»

«No» rispose meccanicamente, ma in quel momento non sapeva cosa stava dicendo. «Ho il turno di notte. Attacco alle sette e mezza, e devo ancora passare da casa a prendere l’uniforme.»

«Possiamo vederci domani, allora. Ricordati che mi hai promesso di raccontarmi della battaglia di Langhore, se ti farò ubriacare abbastanza da ricordarla.»

La Battaglia di Langhore. Sua madre. Marius tredicenne. La Cosmogonia. Suo padre. Silia chiuse il volume con uno scatto secco. Troppo passato tutto insieme. Era il 756, non il 732, né il 741, né tanto meno il 751. Era il 756, e l’aspettava una notte in macchina con Crux a pattugliare il distretto est. Il suo corpo, in quel momento, era come una buona spada usata per tagliare il pesce, e continuando di quel passo sarebbe arrugginita.

 _Zen_ , si disse per l’ennesima volta.

«Hartwood, si può sapere cosa ti prende?»

Mettendosi il libro sottobraccio, Silia si alzò e percorse la casa in penombra, verso l’uscita. «Scusami. Mi ero persa.»

«Persa dove? Dove sei? C’è un silenzio tombale, lì dove ti trovi.»

Silia ridacchiò. «In un buco spaziotemporale. Ci vediamo domani sera. Farai bene a pagarmi  _molto_  da bere, se vuoi sentire della Battaglia di Langhore.»


	6. Nemo solus satis sapit

**5**

**Nemo solus satis sapit**  

**I**

C’erano alcune mattine in cui Gladio apriva gli occhi, guardava la luce che penetrava dalle persiane semiaperte illuminare la sua scrivania, la sua attrezzatura da campeggio Coleman che aveva pazientemente messo insieme negli anni, e la sua impeccabile uniforme della Guardia appesa al portabiti, e doveva faticare per alzarsi e iniziare una nuova giornata.

Una parte di lui sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto godersi quei momenti di relativa spensieratezza, perché Re Regis non sarebbe vissuto ancora a lungo e prima o poi a Noctis sarebbe piombato sulle spalle l’insostenibile peso del regno di Lucis, e lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo ad assumersene le responsabilità. Ma ogni giorno filava via uguale al precedente: al mattino, l’unico momento della giornata che Gladio potesse veramente dir suo, sedeva al tavolo della cucina, scambiava qualche parola con Jared, e leggeva il giornale sorseggiando il suo caffè ristretto – Ignis gli aveva contagiato la sua mania per l’Ebony, che beveva rigorosamente amaro. Le ore successive le trascorreva invariabilmente in casa, o accompagnando Ignis in città o alla Cittadella per una delle sue mille incombenze. Il pomeriggio era interamente dedicato agli allenamenti: da solo, con Noctis, o con Ignis e Prompto come avversari, non si faceva mai mancare quattro o cinque ore al Centro d’Addestramento. Divideva equamente le serate tra i suoi amici e la famiglia.

Da quando si era diplomato, la sua routine non era mai cambiata più di tanto. C’era una partita a pallamano, una notte a pesca con Ignis e Noctis, qualche ragazza con cui cercava di non vedersi per più di un paio di settimane. A Insomnia non mancava nulla – palestre e campi per ogni tipo di sport, cinema, sale giochi, locali – ma quello che realmente desiderava, e che aveva sempre segretamente desiderato, era uscirne. Provare finalmente sul campo la sua attrezzatura Coleman.

Per questo, da quando Hartwood aveva – più o meno – smesso di salutarlo come se gli stesse facendo un favore a rivolgergli la parola, cercava di cogliere ogni occasione per incontrarla alla taverna. Non sempre la trovava in buona: bastava un problema durante il suo turno di lavoro, un’indisposizione alla gamba – o così immaginava, perché talvolta aveva degli spasmi che cercava maldestramente di nascondere, e quelle sere era più intrattabile che mai – o persino la domanda sbagliata, o la domanda giusta fatta nel momento sbagliato, e Hartwood si chiudeva in un antipatico e scortese mutismo da cui, aveva imparato, era inutile e anzi deleterio cercare di distoglierla. Quando accadeva, Gladio faceva buon viso a cattivo gioco, finiva la sua birra in fretta e tornava a casa o raggiungeva gli altri: lui e Hartwood non erano propriamente amici, lei non lo aveva mai esplicitamente invitato a sedere al suo tavolo, e Gladio non voleva imporle la sua presenza.

Ma c’erano anche sere in cui Hartwood era di una loquacità, gli sembrava, insolita in un soldato. Non dipendeva dall’alcool: era come se si fosse accorta per la prima volta che dopotutto c’era qualcuno a cui interessava sapere come se la passassero gli angoni sul fronte, cosa dovevano affrontare ogni giorno e cosa avevano guadagnato e perduto in quei dieci anni. Raccontava molto, e bene, senza risparmiarsi i dettagli più cruenti, come se non li avesse vissuti sulla propria pelle, e Gladio aveva iniziato a interromperla sempre più spesso per farle domande d’ogni tipo.

Era ormai fine febbraio, e diluviava come se Ramuh si fosse scatenato sopra la città. Guardando la pioggia picchettare violenta contro il vetro della cucina, Gladio sorbì il suo caffè chiedendosi come avrebbe passato la mattinata. Di uscire non se ne parlava: non era giornata per le passeggiate. Avrebbe recuperato qualche vecchio video di incontri di arti marziali. Chissà se Hartwood era di turno sotto quel tempaccio.

 _Stai pattugliando in canoa? Ci vediamo stasera da Samuel?_ le scrisse.

Il telefono trillò quasi immediatamente dopo, ma il suo messaggio continuava a rimanere l’ultimo della conversazione con Hartwood. Fece scorrere l’indice sullo schermo e tornò al menu dei messaggi ricevuti.

_Devo parlarti. Ci vediamo stasera al Liberty?_

Gladio si affogò con l’ultimo sorso di Ebony. Non vedeva Juliana da mesi, era stata lei a piantarlo – se poi si potesse parlare di ‘piantare’, visto che non c’era mai stato nulla di serio tra loro, era stato molto chiaro fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti ed era proprio quello il problema – ed era già capitato una volta. Non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi coinvolgere di nuovo in quel circolo vizioso.

 _È meglio di no, le scrisse._ Poi, sentendosi suo malgrado colpevole, aggiunse, _Non funziona, lo hai visto._

La risposta di Juliana non si fece attendere: _È solo una cena. Mi dispiace se l’ultima volta mi sono innervosita. Non succederà più._

Gladio sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe stata solo una cena, perché Juliana sapeva essere dannatamente provocante, e per due o tre settimane probabilmente avrebbe funzionato, non avrebbero litigato e avrebbero passato qualche notte piacevole insieme, ma poi lei avrebbe ripreso a metter su il muso perché si vedevano poco, avrebbero litigato di nuovo, e per la terza volta Juliana gli avrebbe sbattuto in faccia a mo’ di insulto quello che sapeva perfettamente anche lui: che non era nulla di più che un’amante per riempire le ore in cui non si trovava con il principe Noctis. Juliana era la rampolla di una delle nobili famiglie di Insomnia, e, se la vita di Gladio non fosse stata destinata al servizio della famiglia reale, suo padre Clarus avrebbe senz’altro appoggiato – e forse anche caldeggiato – una relazione stabile tra loro. In fondo anche lui, scudo di Re Regis o meno, aveva finito per sposarsi, e lui e Iris ne erano la prova vivente. Ma Gladio aveva ben presente l’espressione perennemente addolorata di sua madre, e per quanto suo padre avesse fatto di tutto per renderla felice, il suo ‘tutto’ non era stato abbastanza.

Il telefono trillò di nuovo. _Se vuoi, Amicitia_ , rispondeva laconicamente Hartwood, ignorando la sua battuta. _Mi trovi lì. Finisco il controllo al centro medico alle 7._

Si conoscevano ormai da due mesi e lei continuava a chiamarlo per cognome. Lui si era allora imposto di fare altrettanto, in fondo Hartwood aveva un bel suono, un po’ aspro, che le si addiceva molto più del suo nome.

 _Alle 7.30 allora_ , le rispose. Gladio si chiese se fosse una giornata buona. Anche quando era in sì, gli sms di Hartwood non erano molto più vivaci.

Il telefono trillò ancora una volta. Juliana gli aveva riscritto. _Mi perdoni, allora?_

Altro trillo. Stavolta era la foto di un paio di mutandine in pizzo rosso.

Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli, sentendosi la faccia calda. Quella foto, invece di stuzzicarlo, lo fece incazzare. Solo perché erano stati a letto insieme, Juliana non poteva blandirlo come un adolescente in fregola.

 _Mi spiace_ , digitò. _Preferisco il pizzo nero._

**II**

In anticipo di cinque minuti, Amicitia entrò nel locale, e Silia alzò la mano in un parco gesto di saluto, che lui ricambiò con maggior entusiasmo. Si fermò al bancone a scambiare due parole con Samuel, che prese due boccali vuoti e iniziò a riempirli. Silia ne approfittò per leggere qualche riga ancora dell’ _Ascesa di Gralea_.

Amicitia si faceva vivo un paio di volte la settimana, generalmente tra le sette e le nove, e rimanevano insieme a cenare, bere qualcosa, e conversare. Vinti i pregiudizi – il suo cognome l’aveva indisposta nei suoi confronti fin dall’inizio – aveva sviluppato verso il ragazzo una sorta di simpatia cameratesca. Amicitia era serio e responsabile – talvolta persino troppo rigido – e mancava di senso dell’umorismo, pecca che compensava con una facile tendenza all’imbarazzo che tradiva la sua giovane età e di cui Silia si approfittava per deriderlo. Superata un’iniziale reticenza, avevano iniziato a scambiarsi opinioni e soprattutto informazioni, alcune delle quali avrebbero dovuto rimanere riservate, sul fronte e sul Concilio Ristretto. Ascoltava sempre con molto interesse i suoi racconti sulla guerra: Silia aveva così scoperto – o meglio, realizzato – che il ragazzo, come buona parte dei cittadini di Insomnia, non aveva mai messo piede fuori dalla città. Lei, in compenso, non vi tornava da dieci anni, e faticava a nascondere tutte le sue lacune su Insomnia, che andavano dalla segnaletica stradale all’utilizzo di una macchinetta per l’espresso.

«Cosa fai, ti documenti sul nemico?» la salutò lui, spingendole davanti una birra scura. Occupò la sedia accanto alla sua, non prima di averla spinta più vicina a lei. Avevano due concetti di spazio personale molto diversi. «Pensavo sapessi già tutto.»

«Ah, ma questo è un gioiellino» gli rispose, prendendo la birra e passandogli in cambio il volume. «L’ho preso dal cadavere di un Capitano. Sanno leggere, pensa.»

«Un volume scritto e pubblicato a Gralea, cioè?» Iniziò a sfogliarlo. «Chissà quante balle.»

«Propaganda pura» gli confermò. «Si considerano i veri eredi di Solheim, mentre noi siamo un branco di capre incolte che non meritano il potere conferitoci dal Cristallo.» Prese un sorso di birra. «Be’, su una cosa non hanno torto: se ci fossimo affidati un po’ più alla tecnologia, forse non saremmo a questo punto.»

Amicitia si accigliò, restituendole il volume. «Avremmo dovuto metterci a costruire anche noi degli abomini come i magitek, intendi?»

«Non magitek» lo contraddisse «Velivoli militari più corazzati. Una flotta più veloce e meglio armata. Cannoni più potenti.» Ripensò alle parole del tecnico del Centro Protesi. «Apparecchiature mediche più avanzate.»

Lui strinse le labbra come un bambino colto in fallo. «Facciamo quello che possiamo» disse, ancora sulla difensiva.

 _Esattamente quello che ha detto il tecnico del Centro Protesi._ «Lo so» cercò di rabbonirlo «e abbiamo dei principi etici più solidi.»

Amicitia la studiò da sopra il suo boccale, forse chiedendosi se fosse ironica. Parve decidere che non lo era. «Per fortuna. Com’è andata la giornata, Hartwood?» cambiò discorso.

«L’evento più emozionante è stato una zuffa sulla Quindicesima dopo un incidente stradale sotto quell’acquazzone di merda.»

«Ti stai ammazzando di lavoro, insomma.»

Silia si lasciò scivolare sul tavolo in un gesto enfatico. «Per favore, Amicitia. Se fosse per me…»

«…se fosse per te torneresti sul fronte domani. La tua cantilena ormai la conosco a memoria, Hartwood.»

Non gli rispose.

«Come va la gamba, a proposito?»

Non gli aveva mai rivelato l’entità della sua ferita, né lui aveva chiesto dettagli. «Lascia stare. Riesco a correre per un po’. Quel bastardo di Cornell continua a dire che se dovesse rimandarmi in servizio in qualsiasi altro posto diverso dal fronte l’avrebbe già fatto, ma che correre un po’ non basta per tornare a fare l’angone. Se non fossi certa che il Capitano Drautos, fissato com’è con la disciplina, mi aprirebbe il culo, me ne fregherei di tutto e tornerei sul fronte.» Deglutì. Si stava innervosendo. I risultati dei suoi esami clinici miglioravano, ma troppo lentamente.

Amicitia non commentò. Finì la sua birra in un sorso, e si asciugò le labbra con il dorso della mano. Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato ad apprezzare in lui, era la sua ricettività: si accorgeva immediatamente quando non aveva voglia di parlare, e si toglieva dalle palle.

Stavolta non lo fece. «Senti, Hartwood, quanto hai bevuto stasera?»

«Che ti frega?» lo sferzò, sulla difensiva. «Sono alla seconda.»

«Bene. Finiscila e andiamo.»

Non si fece trascinare. «Andiamo dove?»

«Al Centro di Addestramento, alla Cittadella. Hai bisogno di allenarti in un luogo attrezzato. Il Centro è riservato alle Guardie Reali, ma ti faccio entrare io.»

Silia annegò il sorriso che le era salito spontaneo alle labbra in un altro sorso di birra. «Non ti causerà problemi?»

«Che ti frega?» le fece il verso. «Forza.»

Silia finì il boccale e si alzò. «D’accordo. Vediamo come te la cavi.»

Uscirono. Si sentiva elettrizzata all’idea di tornare a combattere. L’aria fuori dal locale le sembrò buona e pulita. Doveva essere merito dell’acquazzone, che aveva spazzato via un po’ di smog.

«Hartwood, di’ un po’.» Senza concordarlo, si diressero alla Cittadella a piedi. Non era poi lontana, e non era una sera troppo fredda. «Non conosci molta gente a Insomnia, vero? Non hai parenti?»

«Hai intenzione di farmi a pezzi e vuoi assicurarti che nessuno venga a cercarmi? Se ci riesci, a farmi a pezzi, intendo, sono la persona più adatta.» Rallentò per accendersi una sigaretta. C’era vento e non riusciva a tenere viva la fiamma dell’accendino. Al quinto tentativo, ci riuscì. «L’unico che potrebbe reclamarmi è il Capitano Drautos. Hector Lars, il capo della Guardia Cittadina, stapperebbe invece una bottiglia di champagne. C’era mia madre, qui, ma è morta tre anni dopo che ho iniziato l’addestramento degli angoni, e non ho altri parenti. Sono nata ad Ambrosia.»

«Non voglio farti a pezzi, Hartwood.» Amicitia sbuffò una risata. «Dov’è Ambrosia? L’ho sentita nominare.»

Stavolta fu lei a sbuffare una risata. Continuava a dimenticare che i cittadini di Insomnia vivevano in un limbo, persino una guardia reale vicina alla famiglia del Re come Gladio Amicitia. «Nel territorio di Niflheim da qualcosa come ventiquattro anni, ormai. Non sei ferrato in geografia, eh, Amicitia? Ricordami di prestarti qualche libro.»

Una macchina rischiò di schizzarli passando su una pozzanghera accanto al marciapiede, residuo dell’acquazzone di quella mattina. Amicitia aveva distolto lo sguardo, irritato e probabilmente imbarazzato, e si sentì un po’ in colpa. «Comunque» continuò lei, più conciliante «non mi stupisce. È un piccolo insediamento tra le montagne, ed è stato invaso molti anni fa. Se non è sparito dalle mappe, poco ci manca.»

Continuarono a camminare in silenzio. «Ti sembrerà strano» riprese a parlare Amicitia dopo uno o due minuti «ma neanch’io ho molti amici. C’è Noctis, naturalmente. Lo sai che per me non è solo lavoro. Gli voglio molto bene, anche se per certi versi è ancora un ragazzino. Oh, c’è Ignis, il mio migliore amico. Ha quasi la mia età e lui, invece, è molto maturo. Forse troppo. C’è qualcun altro che posso definire amico. Prompto Argentum, un compagno di scuola di Noct, è spesso dei nostri e mi sono molto affezionato. Qualche guardia reale. Ma pochi: essere la guardia del corpo del principe non aiuta molto con le relazioni sociali. Non parliamo poi del fatto che mio padre è il Generale Clarus Amicitia.»

Silia fece un mezzo sorriso, facendo cadere la cenere della sigaretta. «Non hai una donna, Amicitia?»

Lui si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. Aveva notato che lo faceva quando era in imbarazzo. «Be’, ogni tanto vedo qualche ragazza, certo. Ma sarebbe complicato per me stare con qualcuna. Per via di Noctis, sai. Non potrei darle la priorità. E tu non stai con nessuno, Hartwood? Qualcuno degli angoni?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Figurati.»

Amicitia non commentò in alcun modo, ma lei, suo malgrado, tornò a pensare ad Hans, il cui ricordo non la sfiorava da molto. Erano passati quasi otto anni, ormai, dalla sua morte, e l’aveva elaborata e spostata da parecchio tempo nell’archivio ‘cose dolorose ma inevitabili’ della sua memoria. Hans a parte, quella discussione le aveva riportato alla mente i suoi compagni sul fronte, l’unica famiglia che avesse avuto negli ultimi quindici anni. Chiamava Sarah, e parlava con lei e con gli altri, almeno una volta la settimana, ma quelle telefonate la deprimevano. Sentiva in sottofondo i rumori da campo militare alla sera con cui era cresciuta – voci maschili, risate sguaiate, clangore di spade e acciottolio di gavette – e la avviliva non farne più parte. Sarah, Legato, Samuel e Caesar la riempivano di domande sulla sua salute e sulla città, ma le sue risposte erano laconiche, stringate, perché si vergognava terribilmente al pensiero di essere bloccata, inattiva, a Insomnia, mentre loro continuavano a rischiare la vita.

«Non volevo rattristarti, Hartwood» disse ancora Amicitia, rompendo il silenzio. «Mi dispiace se ti ho riportato alla mente qualcosa di sgradevole.»

«Non mi hai rattristata.» Silia deviò per raggiungere un cestino dell’immondizia dove spegnere e buttare la sigaretta, ma in realtà si sentiva immalinconita. «Mi stavo solo chiedendo se sono ancora in grado di tenere in mano la spada dal lato giusto.»

Ripresero a camminare. «Non ti ho mai vista combattere. Qual è la tua specialità in combattimento, Hartwood?»

«Spade gemelle. Non ho gran forza fisica, come puoi immaginare, ma ho imparato a maneggiare anche armi pesanti. La mia, comunque, è una posizione mediana. Attacco magico e supporto all’attacco fisico di prima linea in caso di necessità.»

Camminavano spediti. Amicitia si voltava di tanto in tanto a guardarla. «Te la cavi bene con la magia, quindi?»

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. «È il requisito secondo cui hanno reclutato noi angoni.»

«Come ci si sente a disporre di un potere simile? Io ho un po’ di dimestichezza con i poteri di Noctis, intendo, evocazione delle armi e robette del genere, ma la magia vera?» Scosse la testa. «Non ho alcuna predisposizione.»

Arrivarono nella piazza della Cittadella. «Non così bello come si potrebbe pensare. Non è un potere tuo. Diventi un tramite.»

Amicitia tornò a fissarla. «Perché parli così? Quando usi una spada, un fucile, è un potere tuo?»

Lei scosse la testa. Cercò le parole per spiegargli. «La spada è tua. Il fucile è tuo. Tua la forza delle braccia. Quando usi la magia dell’Anello è come se usassi un fucile altrui, che non consuma munizioni, oggetti, ma l’energia vitale di qualcuno. Del Re. Se Re Regis, a cinquant’anni, sembra averne quasi settanta, è anche colpa nostra.»

«Non è una colpa» puntualizzò Amicitia. «Siete le sue braccia. Proteggete il suo regno. Ogni potere ha il suo costo.»

«Ne vale veramente la pena?» Solo quando lui si fermò di nuovo si accorse di averlo detto ad alta voce. Forse, dopotutto, le parole di Balthier e le opinioni dei cittadini di Insomnia avevano attecchito in lei più di quanto pensasse. «Scusami. La guerra non va molto bene per noi. Mi chiedo a volte se non ci sia un altro modo.»

Amicitia scosse la testa. I suoi occhi brillavano alla luce elettrica del lampione. «Alcuni di noi sono nati per sacrificarsi.»

 _Parli per te?_ si chiese, ma questa volta non lo disse ad alta voce. «Forza» lo spronò, scuotendo la testa. «Andiamo a stancarci un po’.»

 **III**  

Il Centro di Addestramento, adiacente al comando della Guardia Reale, le ricordò molto la struttura in cui aveva vissuto e si era addestrata lei stessa per cinque anni. Non c’erano lucchetti e serrature, ma sensori su cui appoggiare tessere magnetiche e porte automatiche che si aprivano di conseguenza, ma per il resto l’odore di palestra – legno, disinfettante, un leggero ma persistente sentore di sudore impossibile da cancellare, grasso e olio – le era ben familiare.

Amicitia allargò le braccia come a cingere l’intero locale. «Eccoci» annunciò. La sua voce rimbombò nella grande palestra vuota. «Qui non ci disturberà nessuno. Cosa vuoi fare, Hartwood? A tua discrezione.»

«Spade» rispose prontamente. Le mani le formicolavano per l’emozione. «Io porto le gemelle, ma possiamo usare quelle a due mani per venirci incontro.»

«Vada per le spade a due mani. Te la senti, Hartwood? So che l’ho proposto io, ma non vorrei ti facessi male alla gamba.»

Silia iniziò a sfilarsi le scarpe. I calzini erano spessi e Amicitia non si sarebbe accorto della protesi, a meno che, naturalmente, non l’avesse colpita alla gamba con il suo corpo. «Non preoccuparti. Ma, se puoi, evita di impattare contro la mia gamba destra.»

«Per chi mi hai preso?» ribatté lui, con voce offesa.

Silia sorrise a testa bassa. L’aveva detto per la sua, di incolumità, perché i tecnici del Centro non avevano esagerato quando le avevano detto che la protesi era più dura dell’acciaio: aveva spezzato dei pali di ferro come se fossero state assi marce. Quando – finalmente – fosse stata perfettamente sincronizzata, sarebbe stata un’arma micidiale, non un punto debole.

Amicitia recuperò due spade d’allenamento da un armadietto di ferro. Fece per passargliene una, poi cambiò idea e gliela lanciò. Silia sentì il proprio corpo scattare, le dita chiudersi sicure intorno all’impugnatura. Si passò la spada da una mano all’altra, provò qualche semplice schema: passo indietro, passo di lato, affondo. Sgualembro, passo indietro, mezzano, affondo, guardia. La spada d’allenamento era poco equilibrata, ma se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione.

La sua frequenza cardiaca, inizialmente convulsa all’idea di combattere, rallentò. Silia mise in posizione di guardia. «Forza, Amicitia» lo spronò.

«Senza riscaldamento?»

Silia sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita amaramente, quella notte, ma non voleva sprecare un momento di più. «Quando ti attacca un nemico gli chiedi cinque minuti per riscaldarti?»

Amicitia si fece avanti. Si studiarono a vicenda con qualche piccola schermaglia esplorativa, che bastò a Silia per accorgersi che non poteva contare, come temeva, sulla corretta risposta della sua protesi. All’inizio della riabilitazione aveva faticato a muovere le giunture del ginocchio, della caviglia e persino delle dita dei piedi, che adesso rispondevano ai suoi impulsi, ma non sempre e non come voleva. E inoltre, protesi a parte, da quattro mesi non teneva una spada in mano, e ne soffriva le conseguenze.

Amicitia dapprincipio si limitò a parare i suoi attacchi, lenti e incerti, poi, gradualmente, iniziò a incalzarla. Almeno – magra consolazione – i suoi riflessi erano ancora eccellenti, e il suo corpo iniziò a reagire meccanicamente a quegli assalti amichevoli.

Dopo cinque minuti di baruffe esplorative, l’espressione di Amicitia cambiò. Il suo ultimo fendente gli aveva sfiorato l’orecchio, per distrazione, credeva Silia, perché non era stato un colpo particolarmente calibrato. «D’accordo» mormorò, inumidendosi le labbra. Non sorrideva più. Non era più un ragazzo di ventitré anni, adesso, ma un uomo ferito nell’orgoglio. «Iniziamo a fare sul serio.»

Non fu così, o almeno, non per entrambi. Silia fece sul serio, per quanto la gamba e la forzata immobilità di mesi le consentissero, ma Amicitia, con tutta evidenza, dovette trattenersi. Era veloce, il ragazzo, fottutamente veloce. Non veloce quanto lo era stata lei prima dell’incidente, ma molto più di quanto non si sarebbe immaginata data la stazza. E aveva una potenza fisica spaventosa: non riusciva, né avrebbe mai potuto farlo nemmeno in condizioni ottimali, a contrastarla.

Studiò ogni suo movimento, ogni reazione, ogni esitazione: sul fronte gli angoni erano così abituati ad affrontare guerrieri meccanici dalle abilità pressoché identiche e dalle reazioni ugualmente programmate, o daemon che erano puro istinto e che mancavano delle astuzie tipicamente umane, che scontrarsi con un avversario come Gladio Amicitia fu una sfida esaltante. Non era perfetto, notò: non era controllato nei movimenti, e quando combatti con armi pesanti non puoi permetterti sprechi di energia, anche se lui doveva averne a iosa. Si figurò uno scontro all’ultimo sangue con le sole spade: con le sue capacità e la sua costituzione fisica, per avere una possibilità di metterlo al tappeto avrebbe dovuto tenere le distanze da lui. Ogni tanto la sua guardia zoppicava leggermente sul lato sinistro, e forse, puntando tutto sulla velocità, sarebbe riuscita…

Si trovò il gomito di Amiticia tra il collo e l’orecchio. Non aveva visto arrivare il colpo, concentrata a disingaggiarsi, e l’impatto fu inatteso anche se non forte. Abbastanza, in ogni caso, da atterrarla spalle a terra, il ginocchio massiccio dell’avversario sul petto e la punta della sua spada d’allenamento alla gola. L’orecchio le ronzava, la vergogna per non essere riuscita non solo a pararlo, ma neanche a prevederlo, doleva più dei tendini del collo offesi, ma si ritrovò a sorridere.

«Che hai da sorridere, Hartwood?» chiese lui, sorpreso, le labbra socchiuse in un leggero ansimare.

«Da quanto ti alleni, Amicitia?» Il collo le pulsava.

Lui spostò il ginocchio e le porse la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. «Dieci anni – seriamente. Ma ho iniziato quando ero bambino. Ti sei fatta male? Scusami. Pensavo che lo avresti…»

«Avrei dovuto» ammise, accettando la sua mano. Raddrizzò la schiena, ma rimase seduta, perché la gamba artificiale le formicolava. «Sono fuori allenamento, te l’ho detto. Va bene così, Gladio.»

Si accorse di averlo chiamato per nome solo quando lui sorrise e si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. Si lasciò cadere seduto accanto a lei. «Anche se non sei al massimo, _Silia_ , non sei niente male.»

Silia scosse la testa. Sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome le fece inaspettatamente piacere. «Sii sincero, quante volte mi avresti ammazzata in un combattimento serio con spade vere?»

Gladio non rispose.

«Ecco» sorrise. «Di _niente male_ si muore, Gladio.»

«Non hai usato la magia» le ricordò lui. Silia si chiese se anche con il principe Noctis fosse così indulgente, o se si trattasse di vuota cortesia. «Potrò anche sovrastarti in forza fisica, ma se usassi la magia sarei nei guai.»

«Può darsi» gli concesse «ma non in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Ci vuole un po’ di tempo per castare le magie d’attacco, ecco perché gli attaccanti magici stanno in posizione mediana o di retroguardia. In un combattimento ravvicinato usare la magia non serve a molto.» Riavviandosi i capelli sudati, si voltò a guardarlo. Il fisico di Gladio, sotto la canotta, era il più solido che avesse mai visto e doveva essere frutto di allenamenti costanti e sfiancanti. E ciò che poteva vedere del suo esteso tatuaggio era di un realismo impressionante.

«Posso?» gli chiese, scivolando in ginocchio dietro le sue spalle.

Gladio si irrigidì, a disagio. «Ah? Hm… certo.»

Quando gli sollevò la canottiera sudata sulla schiena, lui ebbe un sussulto. Forse non aveva capito che intendeva vedere il tatuaggio per intero. Sorrise del suo imbarazzo.

Il tatuaggio era una vera opera d’arte. Le piume del corvo, che non lasciavano scoperto nemmeno un dito di pelle, erano così realistiche da sembrare vere. «È maestoso» si lasciò sfuggire.

«Ce l’ha anche mio padre.»

Silia ammiccò. «Sul serio? Il Generale Amicitia ha un corvo tatuato sulla schiena?»

Gladio annuì. «È una tradizione di famiglia. Gli Amicitia sono da generazioni i più vicini alla famiglia reale, e il primogenito è destinato a diventare lo Scudo del Re. Quando viene nominato tale, riceve questo tatuaggio. Ti piacciono i tatuaggi, Silia?»

Non gli rispose subito. Quelle parole le confermarono che Gladio non aveva mai scelto il suo ruolo: se l’era trovato assegnato alla nascita senza che nessuno avesse mai chiesto il suo parere. Una volta di più, le dispiacque averlo mal giudicato: lei, almeno, aveva potuto decidere volontariamente cosa fare della sua vita. «Sì» ammise, seguendo con l’indice le linee del disegno. Lo sentì rabbrividire sotto le sue dita. «Mi piacerebbe farne uno.»

«Silia, mi fai il solletico. E sono sudato.» Non era a suo agio, era evidente, e Silia smise di toccarlo. «Ti porto da chi me lo ha fatto, se vuoi. Mi deve un favore. Dimmi, cosa ti piacerebbe farti tatuare?»

Tornò a sedere accanto a lui. Le era sempre piaciuta l’idea di farsi fare un tatuaggio. Alcuni angoni, come Nyx Ulric, ne avevano, ma lei lo considerava uno spreco di lavoro, con tutte le ferite che si procuravano di continuo. «Un Coeurl» confessò.

«Perché proprio un Coeurl?»

Silia tese la gamba artificiale e ruotò la caviglia, piegò il ginocchio, mosse le dita dei piedi, testando tutte le articolazioni. «Gli altri angoni mi chiamano così.»

«Per la miseria» esclamò lui, divertito. «È perfetto. La prima volta che ti ho visto, in realtà, ho pensato a una gatta. Gli occhi, sai, ma non solo.»

Lei strinse le labbra, poi si sbottonò. «Quand’ero ragazzina, in addestramento, mi chiamavano _gattina_. Non per farmi un complimento.»

«Fammi indovinare: hai sfregiato la faccia a qualcuno e hanno smesso.»

«Non proprio.» Si era battuta per anni con le unghie e con i denti per ritagliarsi il suo posto all’interno degli angoni, sudando sangue, ma il giorno in cui avevano smesso definitivamente di chiamarla così era stato quello della ripresa di Bors. «C’è voluto del tempo.»

«Dove vorresti farlo?»

Ci pensò un po’ su. «Anch’io sulla schiena, diagonale, la cresta verso la vita e i baffi sulle scapole.»

«Ne parlo a chi di dovere e ti faccio sapere. Non dovrebbe essere un problema. Hai la schiena così piccola che non sarà un lavoro impegnativo.»

«Scusami se non sono un bestione come te.»

«È che quando ero bambino mio padre mi ha detto che da grande avrei dovuto essere il Gigante di _King’s_ _Knight_.»

«King’s _che_?»

« _King’s_ _Knight_. È un videogioco.»

Silia ammiccò. «Non ho mai giocato a un videogioco.»

«Ti porto in una sala giochi, allora, prima o poi.»

Tacquero entrambi per un po’, rilassati. Silia rabbrividì quando il sudore iniziò a raffreddarlesi sulla pelle.

«Silia» disse lui.

«Cosa?»

«Rifacciamolo, di tanto in tanto. Puoi farlo con la tua ferita?»

Silia annuì. «La prima fase di recupero motorio, la più difficile, è finita. Adesso devo riprendere ad allenarmi. Non ti sarà più così semplice atterrarmi, Gladio» lo derise con un sogghigno.

Lui sogghignò a sua volta. «Oh, vedremo.»

«Vedremo. Adesso vado a fare una doccia. Ci sono le docce, qui, vero?»

«Certo.» Gladio riprese a grattarsi l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Ma, hm, vai prima tu.»

«Qual è il problema? Sono docce comuni?»

Lui distolse lo sguardo. «Esatto. Ci sono pochissime donne tra le guardie reali, e…»

«Oh, per me non è un problema» lo provocò.

Gladio aggrottò le sopracciglia, improvvisamente serio. «È un problema _per me_.»

Silia alzò le braccia in un gesto conciliante. «Gladio, non prenderti così tanto sul serio, stavo scherzando» lo rassicurò lei. Non stava affatto scherzando. Il fronte aveva anestetizzato il suo senso del pudore, ma la reazione di Gladio aveva reso la situazione equivoca, e d’improvviso fu lei a essere imbarazzata all’idea del suo corpo nudo sotto la doccia. «Allora vado prima io» annunciò, alzandosi.

«Aspetta, Silia.»

Le lanciò una tessera di plastica con una banda magnetica, poi le schiacciò l’occhiolino. Sembrava ancora imbarazzato. «Con questa puoi entrare qui al Centro di Addestramento anche quando non ci sono io. È raro che venga qualcuno la sera tardi. Cerca di non farti beccare, se puoi. Ma, se ti beccano, di’ pure che ti ho autorizzato io.»

Silia giocherellò con la tessera. Sorrise. «Verrò, grazie. Ma è più divertente se ci sei anche tu.»

**IV**

Lo studio di Tebaldus Verman si trovava nel centro storico della città, incastrato tra una lavanderia a gettoni e una bottega di carne di dubbia provenienza. Quando suo padre l’aveva portato lì a diciotto anni per la prima sessione del suo tatuaggio, Gladio gli aveva chiesto perché Verman, se era così bravo – e bravo era un eufemismo: il tatuaggio di suo padre, che poi sarebbe stato anche il suo, era ancora perfetto dopo quasi quarant’anni e straordinariamente realistico – si ostinasse a rimanere in un quartiere del genere, in una strada dove rischiavi di prenderti tre malattie solo a respirare. Clarus gli aveva risposto che Verman era un tipo strano, che selezionava con cura la clientela, e che si faceva pagare in favori, che solitamente consistevano in un aiuto nel fare arrivare dalle regioni di Cleigne e di Duscae dei barili di sangue di bestie non meglio identificate, con i quali fabbricava i suoi inchiostri, e un occhio chiuso quando il carico di barili passava i cancelli di Insomnia. Gladio ne aveva concluso che Verman lavorava per lavorare, o meglio, lavorava per l’arte.

Quando entrò, non vide subito Verman. Pensò che stesse lavorando su un cliente, sul retro, ma non sentiva voci né il ronzio della macchina per tatuaggi. Suonò l’anacronistica campanella sulla sua scrivania, e il vecchio grugnì qualcosa. «Avanti» ripeté, più comprensibile.

Gladio lo raggiunse sul retro. Verman era chino su un tavolino, e stava abbozzando qualcosa su un foglio. I cespugliosi capelli grigi gli ricadevano sugli occhi, e non capiva come facesse a vederci per disegnare. Si avvicinò, sbirciando il foglio. Era una donna con serpenti – o forse cavi elettrici – al posto dei capelli, adagiata su quella che sembrava una nuvola, e con il corpo intrecciato a due enormi anfitteri.

«È stupenda» mormorò, ammirato.

«Sulla carta sì» ribatté il vecchio. «Se la incontri, tanti saluti.»

«È una Melusine, vero?»

«Come mai da queste parti, Gladio?» tagliò corto Verman, appoggiando il pennello accanto al foglio. Era sporco di china fino all’avambraccio. «Tua sorella si è finalmente decisa?»

«Non ancora.» Senza invito, Gladio occupò la poltrona su cui solitamente sedevano i clienti. «Il mese scorso voleva un Lich. Ma l’altro giorno l’ho sentita dire che forse è meglio Carbuncle. Ci vorrà ancora un po’, Verman. Non sono qui per mia sorella.»

Il vecchio inarcò le sopracciglia, conferendo un’espressione ancora più burbera, se possibile, ai suoi occhi grigi. «Lo sai che non lavoro con tutti.»

«Lo so. Ma ci possiamo mettere d’accordo.»

«Chi è?»

«Un’amica. Ha ventotto anni. Piccola di statura e di costituzione fisica, vorrebbe…»

«No» lo interruppe Verman, incrociando le braccia.

«Perché no? Non mi hai neanche lasciato finire.»

«Uno, perché non ho intenzione di mettermi a tatuare le tue amanti. Due, perché per tua sorella farò un’eccezione perché è un’Amicitia, ma non mi piace lavorare su corpi striminziti. Non sono un miniaturista. Tre, perché non voglio che i miei tatuaggi diventino ornamenti per signore come i gioielli e il trucco.»

Gladio si abbandonò allo schienale della poltrona e rise. «Non è la mia amante. Ed è un Angone del Re. Non sfoggerà il tuo tatuaggio alle feste.»

Verman si inclinò verso di lui, scostandosi i capelli dalla faccia. Aveva catturato il suo interesse. «Un Angone del Re?»

«Esatto.» Godendosi la sua espressione stupita, Gladio si concesse ancora qualche secondo prima di spiegare. «In permesso malattia. Ha visto il mio corvo, e le è piaciuto molto. Rientrerà sul fronte, e pensa, il tuo tatuaggio potrebbe essere l’ultima cosa che vedrà un imperiale.»

Sapeva quanto Verman odiasse i niff. L’uomo si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, poi fece schioccare la lingua sul palato. «Non ho ancora detto sì» precisò «ma cosa vorrebbe tatuato questo angone?»

«Un Coeurl» rispose prontamente Gladio. «Sulla schiena. Niente miniature. Non posso dire che abbia la schiena enorme, ma sarebbe un bel tatuaggio esteso.»

«Perché proprio un Coeurl?»

«Lo capirai quando la vedrai.»

Verman tamburellò per un po’ con le sue lunghe dita nodose sul tavolino. «Portamela dopodomani pomeriggio. Non ho ancora detto sì» ripeté «prima voglio vederla e parlarle.»


	7. Frangar, non flectar

**6**

**Frangar, non flectar**

**I**

Tornarono frequentemente al Centro d’Addestramento. Silia ne aveva usufruito anche in sua assenza, gli aveva detto, perché non dormiva molto di notte e doveva recuperare mesi di inattività. Se la figurava benissimo inginocchiata nella palestra vuota, gli occhi chiusi, a concentrarsi come un vecchio samurai, prima di iniziare a provare complicati schemi di combattimento contro un nemico invisibile. Avrebbe avuto qualche noia, se l’avessero scoperta a usare il suo pass, ma nulla di grave, e in ogni caso l’evidente miglioramento del suo umore, oltre che delle sue condizioni fisiche, valeva qualsiasi nota di richiamo.

La prima volta che si erano esercitati insieme l’aveva atterrata senza alcun problema, ma lei era comprensibilmente fuori allenamento. Persino un profano, tuttavia, si sarebbe accorto fin dal primo momento che maneggiava le spade con una padronanza e una destrezza eccezionali. Silia era ambidestra e tremendamente agile, anche se incerta sulla gamba ferita. Ed era in grado di proiettarsi. Non se lo aspettava – lo aveva visto fare a Noctis, ma credeva che fosse una tecnica esclusiva della Famiglia Reale – e le prime volte si era fatto fregare e colpire alle spalle, con suo grande scorno.

Le ore in cui si allenava con Silia si sommavano a quelle di addestramento ordinario. Tornava a casa sempre più sfinito, ma soddisfatto: conosceva ormai quasi a menadito la portata e le capacità delle persone con cui si era misurato per quindici anni – suo padre, Cor Leonis, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto e i suoi coetanei della Guardia Reale – e studiare quel nuovo avversario, ogni sera più pericoloso della precedente, era stimolante. Silia aveva uno stile di combattimento che non consentiva distrazioni: si muoveva intorno a lui come un predatore aspettando un suo passo falso; se era lui a prendere l’iniziativa, evitava i suoi attacchi cercando un punto morto nella sua guardia.

 _Sto migliorando anch’io_ , realizzò, massaggiandosi lo sterno sotto l’ascella destra: brandiva la spada d’allenamento come se fosse stata il suo spadone, estendendo troppo le braccia, e lei continuava ad approfittarne per insinuarsi in quella falla nella sua difesa.

«Dovresti fare qualcosa per quel buco nella guardia» osservò Silia a tal proposito, facendosi passare la sigaretta spenta da un lato all’altro della bocca. Stava fremendo per accendersela, era evidente, ma l’aveva pregata di non fumare in macchina.

Gladio fece una smorfia. «Ci sto provando. La spada a due mani è troppo leggera per me.»

«Allora la prossima volta procurati uno spadone di legno.»

«Non fare tanto la spavalda, Coeurl» la provocò. «Oggi ti sei presa un bel colpo in faccia. Hai usato un’ _energia_ in bagno, vero?»

«Il naso continuava a sanguinare» si giustificò lei. «E non volevo farti fare brutta figura in quel posto fighetto arrivando con la maglietta lercia.»

«Il Sotherby’s non è fighetto. A meno che non usi la bettola di Samuel come termine di paragone.»

«Comunque dicevo sul serio. La prossima volta trova qualcosa che somigli all’arma che usi di solito. A patto che mi recuperi due spade gemelle smussate o qualcosa del genere. Anch’io vorrei riprendere in mano qualcosa che somigli alle mie, di armi.»

«Affare fatto» accettò.

Uscirono dai parcheggi sotterranei sul retro della Cittadella. Sul marciapiede sinistro Gladio distinse una fisionomia familiare di spalle, e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione lampeggiando i fari.

«Ohi, amico» disse a Munro accostando. Era in tenuta da ufficio – giacca, camicia e pantaloni, ma niente cravatta – e aveva una cartelletta sottobraccio. Non lo vedeva dalla sera in cui aveva conosciuto Silia. «Che sorpresa. Come te la passi?» Gli porse la mano attraverso il finestrino.

«Ma guarda chi si vede!» Munro gli strinse energicamente la mano, appoggiandosi alla portiera della Subaru. «Pieno di lavoro fin sopra ai capelli, Gladio. Ho finito a quest’ora indecente. E tu che ci fai ancora qui in giro?» Parve accorgersi solo allora di Silia. Inarcò un sopracciglio con aria da cospiratore. «Per un attimo ho pensato fosse tua sorella. Munro Oswine. Piacere.»

Di rado in quei mesi aveva visto Silia interagire con qualcun altro che non fosse lui, o Samuel alla taverna, o il suo partner Crux. «Silia Hartwood» si presentò, un po’ rigida, senza nominare gli Angoni o la Guardia Cittadina. «Piacere.»

«Stiamo andando al Sotherby’s per una birra.» Evitò accuratamente di rivelargli che si allenavano di nascosto al Centro d’Addestramento riservato alla Guardia. «Se Rebecca non rompe le scatole, vieni anche tu.»

«Se anche non fosse per questo, sono certo che Rebecca troverebbe un altro motivo per rompere le scatole.» Munro aprì la portiera posteriore, sul suo lato, e salì. «Se non sono di troppo, la bevo volentieri una birra.»

D’istinto, Gladio si voltò a guardare Silia. Non aveva pensato di consultarla al riguardo. Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo obliquo, ma non protestò. Tuttavia, in un gesto dispettoso, abbassò il finestrino e si accese la sigaretta. Il giorno dopo Ignis e Noctis si sarebbero lamentati dell’odore. Gladio arricciò le labbra, ma non le disse nulla.

«Allora?» chiese Munro. «Hartwood, giusto? Di cos’è che ti occupi?»

«Sicurezza» rispose lei, e Gladio si mordicchiò l’interno delle labbra per non ridere.

Iniziava a credere che sarebbe stata una serata imbarazzante.

**II**

Silia restò per lo più in silenzio, tanto che si pentì di aver chiesto all’amico di unirsi a loro. Munro ne aveva bevute tre, di birre, e non aveva mai retto particolarmente l’alcool. Non era propriamente ubriaco, ma parlava a briglia sciolta, raccontando aneddoti, ridendo da solo, facendole domande cui lei rispondeva a mezze frasi o non rispondeva affatto. Si rivolgeva spesso a lei, insistentemente, e Gladio non faticava a capire perché: Silia era difficile da inquadrare, cosa che lo incuriosiva, e sottilmente beffarda nei suoi confronti, cosa che lo indispettiva.

Sarebbe stata una serata imbarazzante ma innocua, dopotutto, se Munro non si fosse messo a parlare di lavoro.

«Sai» stava dicendo a Silia «io lavoro per la Cancelleria Reale. Burocrazia, per lo più, ma è un lavoro interessante, hai sempre per le mani una gran quantità di informazioni.»

«Sì?» rispose educatamente lei. Gladio soffocò una risatina.

«Non sai quante» si vantò. «La guerra, per esempio. I telegiornali minimizzano. D’altronde, va avanti da così tanti anni che alcuni non ricordano nemmeno più perché è iniziata. I niff avanzano, d’accordo, ma da quando Re Mors, trent’anni fa, ha isolato Insomnia, i cittadini non ne avvertono più le conseguenze, se non quando arriva una nuova ondata di immigrati.»

Silia, accanto a lui, aveva raddrizzato la testa, più interessata. Non commentò.

Munro parve accorgersi di essersi finalmente guadagnato la sua attenzione. Bevve un abbondante sorso di birra e si asciugò le labbra. «Gli angoni» disse, e Gladio fece una smorfia, perché sapeva fin dall’inizio che avrebbero finito per toccare quel nervo scoperto «quindici anni fa sembravano l’arma decisiva. Purtroppo non sono stati all’altezza della situazione. Ne ho conosciuto uno, sai? Prima che si arruolasse, ovviamente. Julius Clipeus.»

 _Julius._ Gladio si voltò a scrutare Silia, che non diede segno di aver riconosciuto quel nome. Impassibile come una sfinge.

«È andato via di casa mettendosi contro tutta la sua famiglia. Voleva vedere il mondo. Chi glielo ha fatto fare? So che è morto.» Bevve un altro sorso di birra. «Non mi stupisce. Giurare con gli angoni equivale a firmare una condanna a morte.»

Quasi aspettandosi che gli saltasse alla gola, Gladio continuava a fissare Silia. Era tesa, immobile, con il mento appoggiato al dorso della mano, e guardava Munro senza quasi batter ciglio. Gli ricordò il Coeurl accucciato, pronto ad azzannare la preda, che Verman le aveva tatuato sulla schiena. Per la prima volta, sebbene non fosse proprio il momento più adatto, trovò Silia bella, e sentì un guizzo alla bocca dello stomaco.

«La verità è che dovremmo rassegnarci a ripiegare» continuò Munro. «Gli angoni sono uno spreco di tempo e denaro, impiegati così. Sarebbero più utili qui, in città, che non a difendere confini puramente nominali che, comunque, si vanno restringendo sempre più. Non fraintendetemi, abbiamo fatto bene a investire nel loro addestramento» precisò «leggo costantemente i report che arrivano dal fronte. Gli angoni sono micidiali. Tra loro e la Barriera, Insomnia sarebbe veramente in una botte di ferro. Ma dovremmo concentrare le difese sulla città, invece di mandarli a sciamare per tutta Lucis e ad ammazzarsi contro daemon e magitek.»

Gladio fu tentato dall’appoggiarle una mano sul ginocchio, sotto il tavolo, per calmarla. Se Silia si fosse scagliata su Munro, sarebbe finita male per tutti e tre. Ma lei si limitò ad accendersi una sigaretta con gesti tranquilli. «Per cui» scandì, con pazienza, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa di difficile a un bambino «gli angoni dovrebbero combattere per la sola Insomnia. Sai che pochissimi di loro sono originari della capitale, Oswine? Sono tutti delle province esterne.»

«Certo che lo so. E allora?» rispose lui. «È al regno che hanno giurato fedeltà. Per la famiglia e per la patria, recita il loro motto, ma la patria è Insomnia, non le loro città già perse.»

«Munro, non parlare così. Silia è…» s’intromise Gladio, prima che la discussione degenerasse, ma fu Silia ad appoggiargli una mano sul ginocchio e a stringerglielo in una presa ferrea. Non voleva che glielo dicesse. Gladio chiuse la bocca di scatto.

«…è una simpatizzante degli angoni, questo l’avevo capito anch’io.» Con disinvoltura, Munro si addossò allo schienale e inclinò la sedia sulle due gambe posteriori. Sorrise con aria comprensiva. «Hartwood, non prendertela, è solo la mia opinione, anche se condivisa da molti. Sai quanti angoni sono rimasti? Ci lavoro, con i report che arrivano dal fronte. Di centoventi che erano, e parlo solo del primo gruppo, adesso sono…

«Cinquantadue» completò per lui Silia. Si alzò. «L’ultimo caduto si chiama Faruq Jameel, Squadra 2. Dichiarato morto alle diciassette e zero sei di martedì scorso. Un daemon. Date le ferite multiple sul cadavere non è chiaro se il colpo mortale l’abbia inferto un Ronin o un Alyadin.»

Munro la guardò a labbra socchiuse, apparentemente dimentico della sigaretta che gli si stava consumando tra le dita. «E tu come…?»

Silia non lo fece finire. Si appoggiò un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo, in un gesto composto e insieme irritante. «Immagino che i tuoi report, Oswine, siano ineccepibili. Ma c’è qualcosa che non troverai, su quei report.» Gli si affiancò – anche se lei era in piedi e lui seduto, Silia lo sovrastava solo di poco – e appoggiò la mano sul tavolo vicino al suo bicchiere. Non aveva assunto alcun atteggiamento minaccioso, ma con quel semplice gesto, comprese Gladio, intendeva imporsi a Munro. «Faruq Jameel aveva venticinque anni. Una sorella a Carador. Adesso dovrebbe avere dodici anni. I suoi genitori sono morti durante l’occupazione della città. La settimana prima di Faruq è morto Nicolas Caleigh, Squadra 4. Ventisette anni. Ha coperto la ritirata degli altri membri della sua unità. Nicolas, al contrario di Faruq, non aveva più nessuno. È arrivato a Insomnia, con un’ _ondata di immigrati_ , nel 750. Si è unito agli angoni già adulto.»

Munro, adesso, aveva compreso. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Aprì e chiuse la bocca due volte, ma Silia non lo lasciò parlare.

«Questo c’era nei tuoi report, Oswine?» sorrise.

Munro aveva perso tutta la sua baldanza, ma non demorse. «Senti, Hartwood, ho capito benissimo cosa vuoi dire. Mi dispiace per le perdite. Ma non mi rimangio niente, le cose non cambiano. Visto che stai subendo questa guerra sulla tua pelle, proprio tu dovresti per prima concordare con me. A cosa serve continuare a morire contro l’Impero? Gladio, diglielo anche tu.»

Silia spostò lo sguardo su di lui, in silenzio. Adesso fu lui a sentirsi come se un pericoloso felino gli stesse facendo la posta, aspettando un suo passo falso.

«Silia sa come la penso» si sbilanciò. «Se non ci fossero stati gli angoni, adesso gli Imperiali ci aliterebbero sul collo. E né tu, né tanto meno io, Munro, abbiamo il diritto di parlare. Non siamo mai stati là fuori a combattere.»

«Non la pensavi così fino a poco tempo fa» lo sferzò Munro, indispettito, poi parve calmarsi. «Ma si sa, le nostre donne hanno sempre ragione.»

«Munro, basta.» Non si era intromesso fino a quel momento, perché conosceva Silia e sapeva che si sarebbe incazzata ancora di più se avesse in qualche modo preso le sue difese, ma ora che lui l’aveva tirato in mezzo non se ne sarebbe stato zitto. «Silia non è la mia donna, e forse è vero, che un tempo la pensavo come te sugli angoni, ma adesso non più. Ascoltare una testimonianza diretta invece di leggere un semplice report ti cambia un po’ la percezione delle cose.»

Silia si stava rimettendo la giacca. «Lascia perdere, Gladio. Vado a casa. Continuate pure la vostra rimpatriata.»

«Silia, aspetta.» Si alzò, ma lei appoggiò con fare deciso una banconota sul tavolo – la lanciò, in effetti – e si allontanò a passi svelti. Gladio sbuffò, grattandosi l’attaccatura dei capelli. Seguirla fuori avrebbe solo peggiorato il suo umore.

«Gladio, che cazzo» sbottò Munro. «Potevi dirmelo che uscivi con un angone. Non mi sarei certo messo a parlare della guerra. Ma che cazzo ci fa a Insomnia?»

«Ti ho già detto che non esco con Hartwood» gli ripeté. Quella sera, improvvisamente, scoprì che Munro non era poi così divertente come l’aveva sempre reputato.

«Seh. Vallo a dire a qualcun altro. Comunque ha proprio un brutto carattere.»

«Sai cosa?» disse, mettendosi anche lui la giacca. «Lo pensavo anch’io. Ma stasera ho cambiato idea. Se avesse avuto davvero un brutto carattere, ti avrebbe preso a cazzotti. E io, francamente, non l’avrei fermata. Sei stato proprio odioso.» Lanciò uno sguardo alla banconota che Silia aveva lasciato sul tavolo. Sorrise. «E ha anche pagato per tutti.»

**III**

Dopo quella disastrosa birra con Munro, Silia aveva continuato a negarsi. Non rispondeva al telefono, non veniva alla taverna, e gli sembrava eccessivo tenderle un agguato al comando della Guardia Cittadina. Iniziava a temere che, se non avesse fatto qualcosa, la loro conoscenza si sarebbe interrotta lì, per cui decise di procedere altrimenti.

L’indirizzo di Silia Hartwood corrispondeva a uno degli appartamenti geometrici e indistinguibili tra loro di uno stabile non troppo distante dalla Cittadella. Ricontrollò il numero dell’appartamento e salì le scale fino al settimo piano. Di aspettare l’ascensore non aveva voglia.

La porta dell’appartamento di Silia era identica a tutte le altre a destra e a sinistra della sua. Non una targhetta, né un nome. Ficcò una mano in tasca e con l’altra suonò il campanello. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio. Non credeva che avrebbe apprezzato eccessivamente quella visita a sorpresa – sempre che fosse stata in casa.

Quando Silia aprì la porta, riconobbe il piglio infastidito che le aveva costantemente corrugato le sopracciglia durante tutti i loro primi incontri. «Gladio? Cosa ci fai qui? Come hai scoperto dove abito?»

«Dimentichi chi sono» si vantò per coprire l’imbarazzo.

Silia indossava una camicia nera abbottonata alla rinfusa – forse se l’era chiusa di fretta quando aveva suonato il campanello – e un paio di pantaloni da tuta dello stesso colore. Non lo fece entrare. Si appoggiò all’intelaiatura della porta, quasi a sbarrargli il passo. «D’accordo, hai spiato il mio domicilio sugli archivi. Ma perché sei venuto?»

« _Controllato_ , non spiato» la corresse. «Ho un pass di accesso di massimo livello per quasi tutte le banche dati di Insomnia.» Era una menzogna. Per accedere alle informazioni sui corpi militari aveva dovuto usare il pass di suo padre. «Dai, Silia, fammi entrare. Non puoi scomparire per dieci giorni in questo modo.»

Mossa sbagliata. «Non posso?» chiese lei, incredula. «Gladio, faccio il cazzo che mi pare quando non sono in servizio. Ciao.» Fece per richiudere la porta.

«Okay, scusami» tentò maldestramente di rimediare. «È solo che… andiamo, Silia, non siamo più due sconosciuti. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo con Munro. Non è un cattivo ragazzo, è solo che…» _…che è un idiota_ , avrebbe voluto dirle.

«Non è successo niente con Oswine» negò lei.

«Dobbiamo continuare a parlarne sulla porta?»

«No. Entra» disse, di malavoglia, e si scostò, facendolo entrare nel minuscolo ingresso.

«Non sapevo non potessi ricevere uomini a casa. Oppure ho interrotto qualcosa?»

«Gladio» sputò lei, con fastidio. «Cosa vuoi da me?»

Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Non lo so. Capire cosa ti è preso, credo. Okay, Munro ha sparato un sacco di cazzate sugli angoni e sulla guerra. È stato uno stronzo. Ma io non c’entro.» Si accorse solo in quel momento che erano ancora nell’ingresso. «Possiamo andare di là? O vuoi tenere la porta vicina per sbattermi fuori non appena possibile?»

«Possiamo andare di là» concesse lei, e gli fece strada. «Ma è molto diversa dalla vostra villa, Amicitia. E c’è sporco e disordine, il mio maggiordomo ha la giornata libera.»

Gladio schioccò la lingua sul palato, seguendola. Quel po’ del suo appartamento che vide, in ogni caso, non era disordinato né sporco, e si sarebbe stupito del contrario data la disciplina militare che le era stata impartita. Silia lo condusse in una stanza piccola e spoglia: un letto di ferro con un materasso sottile, un tavolinetto di legno per comodino con una lampada, un minuscolo armadio, una scrivania. La casa di chi non ha una casa. L’unico dettaglio che lo colpì fu la gran quantità di libri ordinatamente allineati e impilati sulla scrivania, alcuni ancora intonsi.

Lei sedette sul letto. «Gladio, ascolta. Non saresti dovuto venire. Non sono incazzata per il tuo amico Oswine. Non è certo l’unico a essere di quell’opinione, da quando sono a Insomnia ho sentito quei discorsi decine di volte, anche espressi in termini meno soavi. È solo che…» Si sporse a prendere accendino e sigarette sul tavolino accanto al letto e se ne accese una. «La gente comincia a parlare» disse semplicemente.

«A parlare di cosa?» le chiese, occupando senza invito la sedia davanti alla scrivania.

«Di noi. Del fatto che ci si vede spesso insieme. Da Samuel ci scherzano su tutti, ma quello non mi preoccupa. Chiacchiere da taverna, appunto. Ma anche il tuo amico Oswine sembrava esserne convinto. Non va bene.»

Gladio aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma senti senti. Pensavo fossi il tipo che se ne frega delle chiacchiere della gente.»

Silia si leccò le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo. «È così, di solito. La verità è che non mi va che si dica in giro di te che te la fai con un angone.»

Gladio si sentì come se gli avessero iniettato dell’anestetico nel viso. Gli era diventato così naturale stare in compagnia di Silia che non aveva mai pensato che qualcuno potesse travisare la natura cameratesca del loro rapporto, se non qualche mente distorta. Munro aveva fatto qualche battuta, è vero, ma non ci aveva dato peso. Scherzi tra uomini. «Silia» disse, seccamente. «Non c’è niente di sconveniente tra noi. Siamo due adulti che a volte passano un paio d’ore insieme bevendo birra e parlando di guerra. Ci alleniamo insieme. Non vedo perché qualcuno dovrebbe equivocare.»

«Perché, ti piaccia o no, sei Gladio Amicitia» sottolineò lei. «E io un angone del Re.»

Gladio riuscì a sorridere. «Silia, ti sono grato per la tua delicatezza, sul serio, ma a me non interessa se qualcuno fa battute. Mi interessa se sparisci per dieci giorni senza dare tue notizie.»

Silia non rispose. Quella generosa premura, così inaspettata da parte sua, lo lusingò. «Lascia perdere Munro. Gli piace prendermi in giro. È una cosa che avete in comune» ammiccò. «Mi spiace solo che sia stato così stronzo. E tu sei stata fantastica. Gli hai risposto in modo così pungente e controllato che mi sono venuti i brividi. Temevo che gli avresti spaccato la faccia.»

Lei fece un mezzo sorriso, alzandosi dal letto. «Avrei voluto. Visto che ormai siamo qui, Gladio, prendo due birre.» Sparì nella stanza accanto, probabilmente un cucinino, a giudicare dai rumori, e tornò una manciata di secondi dopo con due lattine.

Gladio sedette, prendendone una, e bevvero. «Quindi» si azzardò a chiedere «è tutto a posto?»

Silia annuì lentamente. Toccò la sua lattina con la propria. «Se lo è per te. Lo è?»

«Certo che sì. Non è per puntualizzare, Silia, ma raramente manco ai miei doveri. Voglio trascorrere il mio tempo libero come mi pare, con chi mi pare, soprattutto se non faccio nulla di male, come in questo caso. Ti ho detto che ho pochi amici, Silia. Non ci conosciamo da molto, ma tu sei una di loro.» Si vergognò di averlo detto, e bevve un altro sorso di birra per mascherare l’imbarazzo. Si sentiva anche sollevato. Tornò a guardarsi intorno, in cerca di un argomento di conversazione meno spinoso. La divisa da angone di Silia, pulita e in ordine, era appesa vicino all’armadio. C’erano due spade gemelle, appoggiate al muro, lucide e ben tenute, ma costellate di graffi e abrasioni che testimoniavano quanto fossero state usate in battaglia. Lo sguardo gli cadde su un enorme tomo della Cosmogonia sul tavolinetto accanto al letto.

«Leggi molto, eh, Silia?»

Lei negò, allungandosi per spegnere la sigaretta nel posacenere. «Non sono riuscita a studiare. Sto recuperando adesso: te l’ho detto, che non dormo molto.» Il suo tono era ora secco. «Ad Ambrosia la situazione non era…» Si strinse nelle spalle. «E neanche a Insomnia. Poi sono entrata nel corpo degli angoni e ho ricevuto un altro tipo di istruzione.»

Gladio era pienamente cosciente della sua esistenza privilegiata. Aveva sacrificato molto – lui stesso non aveva avuto una vera adolescenza, al contrario di Iris, impegnato com’era ad addestrare Noctis e a fargli da guardia del corpo – ma almeno non aveva mai avuto il problema di dover mettere qualcosa a tavola per cena. E aveva ricevuto un’istruzione, che dava sempre oltremodo per scontata.

«Ma ho imparato a leggere.» Silia fece un gesto verso le pile di libri. «E se sai leggere, puoi imparare virtualmente tutto, se hai tempo di farlo. La storia, per esempio. Non è lineare come crediamo, ma ciclica.»

«È una cosa sorprendente» sorrise Gladio.

Anche lei sorrise, ma con sarcasmo. Se c’era una cosa che Gladio aveva imparato, era quanto fosse facile far mettere Silia sulla difensiva. Poteva passare dall’imbarazzo al dispetto, e dal dispetto a una sorta di ruvida gentilezza, in pochi secondi. «Credevi che fossimo tutti dei cafoni ignoranti? Mi ha insegnato a leggere mio padre. Mi stava insegnando a leggere quando l’hanno ammazzato gli imperiali. Avevo quattro anni. Ho continuato da sola.»

Aveva sentito storie del genere, e anche peggiori, molte volte, ma adesso che si trattava di Silia tutto gli sembrava più vicino e reale. Il fronte, da quando la conosceva, da quando lei gli sedeva così vicino che poteva contare le sue cicatrici, non era più una realtà lontana, ma un cappio che si andava restringendo attorno a Insomnia e che prima o poi l’avrebbe strangolata. Guardò Silia, seduta sul letto con le gambe leggermente divaricate, la bottiglia di birra alle labbra, i capelli arruffati che le ricadevano scompostamente sugli occhi, e si chiese per l’ennesima volta come avesse fatto, quando l’aveva incontrata, a crederla una ragazza giovane. «Quando sei andata via da Ambrosia?» le chiese per la prima volta. Silia tendeva a evitare accuratamente di parlare degli anni precedenti al suo ingresso negli angoni.

Silia inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ambrosia, come Galahd e molte altre città ai confini di Lucis, fu invasa dalle forze imperiali, e Lucis non riuscì a recuperarla. I soldati del presidio di guarnigione, umani, non magitek, si divertivano a tormentare la popolazione, soprattutto donne e ragazzini. E noi ragazzini ci divertivamo a organizzare loro qualche scherzetto. Eravamo feroci e sfrontati, piccoli guerriglieri cresciuti nell’odio verso le forze d’occupazione e nella vergogna verso i nostri genitori che non facevano nulla per reagire. Un giorno uno di noi, Marius, il mio migliore amico, pensò che sarebbe stato divertente infiltrarsi nel loro hangar e lacerare tutte le ruote delle loro macchine di ordinanza. Si tirarono tutti indietro, a parte io e lui. Avevamo undici anni, e ci facemmo scoprire, ma Marius si consegnò per darmi modo di scappare.»

Gladio non faticò a immaginarsela ragazzina, ancora più selvatica di adesso, una creatura di strada piena di risentimento. «Lo uccisero?»

Silia scosse la testa. «No. Ma non per pietà. Non è esattamente un’idea strategica giustiziare un ragazzino di undici anni dopo aver ammesso pubblicamente che è riuscito a infiltrarsi nell’hangar del presidio imperiale. Lo picchiarono selvaggiamente e gli sfregiarono la faccia con una frustata. Gli rimase una cicatrice molto simile alla tua. Per poco non perse l’occhio.»

«E tu? Sei riuscita a scappare?»

Lei non rispose né fece alcun cenno con la testa. «Non ne vado fiera.»

Gladio si ritrovò con la mano destra a mezz’aria verso il suo ginocchio. Si bloccò giusto in tempo, imbarazzato. «Eri solo una bambina, Silia.»

Se Silia notò il suo gesto, non glielo rimproverò. «Fu quell’episodio a spingere le nostre famiglie a rifugiarsi a Insomnia.»

«Che fine ha fatto quel ragazzino?»

«Marius? È entrato anche lui negli Angoni. È stato lui a parlare di me al Capitano Drautos.»

Gladio sorrise. «Sul serio? Sembra l’inizio di una romantica storia d’amore.»

«Non proprio. Siamo entrati negli angoni insieme, ma poco dopo l’inizio dei cinque anni di training abbiamo iniziato ad allontanarci. Adesso, tutte le volte che ci incrociamo, mi ignora o mi provoca pubblicamente con battute oscene e commenti maschilisti sulle angoni donne. Una volta, da ubriaco, ha cercato di mettermi le mani addosso. Gli ho rotto il naso.»

Si sentì indignato all’idea che in mezzo al corpo che proteggeva il Re e il Regno ci fossero elementi del genere. «Perché non l’hai denunciato al Capitano Drautos? Non ha mai fatto nulla per impedire questi disordini?»

Lei si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, portandosela dietro l’orecchio. «Non l’ho denunciato per riguardo a quanto aveva fatto per me quando eravamo piccoli, credo. Ma non solo. Non è facile per noi donne, nell’esercito. Se non mostriamo gli artigli, per noi è finita. E correre in lacrime dal Capitano per denunciare che ti hanno messo le mani addosso, quando già è opinione comune che le donne nell’esercito servano solo a distrarre gli uomini dai combattimenti, è la cosa peggiore che puoi fare.»

«Il Capitano Drautos non condivide quest’opinione sulle angoni donne, però» osservò lui. «Altrimenti non le avrebbe arruolate fin dal principio.»

Silia scosse la testa. «No, non il Capitano Drautos. Ma noi angoni non siamo come voi nobili fighetti della Guardia Reale. Non siamo un corpo omogeneo. Quasi tutti siamo di estrazione sociale umile, e proveniamo da province diverse. E per quanto il Capitano Drautos ci tenga alla disciplina, gli angoni sono più un manipolo di mercenari idealisti che non un ordinato reparto militare. Le piccole beghe ce le risolviamo tra di noi.»

«Ah, e così io sarei un nobile fighetto?» ribatté lui, per metà ironico e per metà offeso. «È questa l’opinione che avete della Guardia?»

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. «Non volevo offenderti. Ma quanti tra voi sono di umile origine, Gladio?»

«Cor Leonis, il Generale, è di umili origini e si è fatto strada solo grazie alle sue forze. Non lo sapevi?»

«No» ammise lei. «Altri?»

Gladio aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non gli venne in mente nessun altro. «La Guardia è nata per proteggere la Famiglia Reale. Le Guardie sono scelte dal Re in persona, per cui è scontato che molte siano nate nelle famiglie vicine al Re, e quindi nobili.»

Silia annuì. Si stiracchiò. «Al contrario, quasi tutti gli angoni sono nati in città di confine, compreso il Capitano. Orfani e profughi affamati e feroci, ragazzini in cerca di riscatto o di vendetta verso Niflheim.»

«L’avete avuto, il vostro riscatto. Siete riusciti a entrare nell’élite militare del regno.»

«Sì, e a morire sul fronte, molti di noi» completò per lui Silia. «Ma meglio così che di MRSA4. E meglio che prostituirsi. Meglio ancora che vivere a capo chino in una città occupata da un presidio di soldati imperiali che stuprano tua madre o tua sorella, picchiano tuo padre e impongono tasse allucinanti.» Non guardava più lui, ma verso la finestra. Una volta di più, Silia lo stava facendo sentire un privilegiato. «E per di più» continuò, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui «i cittadini di Insomnia, come il tuo amico Oswine, al sicuro nelle loro case, protetti dalla Barriera, ci chiamano sanguisughe, diffidano di noi o addirittura ci disprezzano.» Vide che si accarezzava la gamba destra.

«I cittadini di Insomnia raramente si accorgono di quanto sono fortunati» commentò Gladio, un po’ avvilito. «Voi angoni avete fatto molto.»

«Stuzzicadenti ad arginare una diga» sussurrò Silia. Continuava a massaggiarsi la gamba. «Oswine ha nominato Julius Clipeus. Lo conoscevi anche tu?»

Gladio annuì. «Volevo proprio chiedertelo. Suo padre, Livius Clipeus, è nel Concilio.»

Silia fece un mezzo sorriso. «Clipeus della Squadra 1. Un bel ragazzo, più vecchio di me di un paio d’anni. Non si è mai integrato più di tanto durante l’addestramento. Prevedibile, era un rampollo di origine nobiliare in un gruppo di straccioni. Non eravamo tanto in confidenza, ma mi piaceva, per lui fuori da Insomnia era tutto nuovo ed emozionante. Non posso dire di aver mai capito fino in fondo perché l’abbia fatto: noi non avevamo nulla da perdere, lui tutto. Mi è dispiaciuto molto che abbia visto così poco.»

«Anche a me piaceva» confessò Gladio, ma non aggiunse che la loro reciproca simpatia nasceva dal fatto che a entrambi Insomnia stava stretta. «Quando se n’è andato di casa è scoppiato il finimondo. Suo padre non lo nomina neanche più. Posso chiederti com’è morto?»

«Un Behemoth. Ci vuole un po’ per tirarli giù, e lui ha fallito una proiezione. Capita molto spesso ai novellini, e non solo a loro.» Tornò a toccarsi la gamba. Quella sera doveva darle qualche noia.

«Silia» si decise a domandare. «Sei sempre evasiva quando si parla della tua gamba. Non che desideri saperti sul fronte a rischiare la vita, ma sono certo che ogni angone, in questo momento, è prezioso. Cosa ci fai tu a Insomnia da mesi?»

Silia arrossì, schiudendo le labbra in una smorfia incredula. «Stai forse insinuando che mi sto nascondendo per…?»

«No, no, Silia» si affrettò a negare «per carità. Non ne posso più di sentirti dire che vuoi tornare sul fronte. Al contrario, sto dicendo che se sei qui deve esserci una buona ragione.»

Lei sospirò a labbra serrate, e parve calmarsi. Senza alcun preavviso, arrotolò la gamba destra del pantalone. Gladio inorridì: si era aspettato una brutta ferita, non una gamba artificiale.

«Ma che diavolo…?»

«Ho perso la gamba a metà ottobre» disse placidamente. «Per questo sono qui. Questa è in lega di acciaio e artigli di Bandersnatch. Non chiedermi come diavolo abbiano fatto, so solo che è quasi meglio di una gamba vera, ma che devo abituarmi a usarla come tale.»

«Posso?» le chiese, avvicinandosi, suo malgrado affascinato. Silia annuì, e lui sedette sul letto, accanto a lei, e le appoggiò la mano sul ginocchio, come stava per fare poco prima. La protesi era tiepida, anche se rigida, e così simile a una vera gamba, dall’attaccatura della coscia alla caviglia, che non se n’era mai accorto. «Senti la mia mano?»

«Certo» annuì Silia. «Non è un pezzo di metallo, è collegata alle mie terminazioni nervose.» Stese la gamba, articolando la caviglia e il ginocchio. «Non è la stessa cosa, ovviamente. È stato strano, la prima volta che ho messo il piede a terra. Sento il tuo tocco, ma non il calore, o la consistenza della tua pelle.»

«Wow» disse lui, semplicemente, e poi un pensiero lo colpì. «Silia, in così poco tempo sei già in grado combattere a quel livello?»

Lei sorrise. «Non adularmi, Gladio. Non sono ancora come prima, e infatti lo specialista che mi segue continua a rifiutarsi di rimandarmi sul fronte.» Srotolò di nuovo la gamba del pantalone. «Non ne parliamo più. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori? Temo di non essere attrezzata per una cena.»

«Oh» Gladio si massaggiò gli avambracci. Stava quasi dimenticando la promessa fatta a Iris. «Mi piacerebbe, Silia, sul serio, ma devo scappare. Stasera ho una cena molto importante.»

Silia ghignò, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta. «Un appuntamento galante?»

Gladio sorrise a sua volta, alzandosi. «Già. È bruna, molto carina, ma ha anche un bel caratterino.»

«Non farla aspettare, allora.»

«No. Visto che passiamo poco tempo insieme, se faccio tardi mia sorella si arrabbia.»

Silia si tirò su, forse per accompagnarlo alla porta. «Non voglio che trascuri la tua famiglia per me, Gladio. Vai.»

La seguì fino alla porta d’ingresso. «Visto che è tutto chiarito, ci vediamo domani da Samuel?»

«Domani ho il turno di notte» rispose lei, e Gladio per un attimo si chiese se non fosse una scusa. «Dopodomani. Ma, anche se è tutto chiarito, cerca di non farti vedere mentre esci da casa mia.»


	8. Dubitando ad veritatem pervenimus

**7**

**Dubitando ad veritatem pervenimus**

**I**

Quando si era trasferita nel suo nuovo appartamento a Insomnia dopo essere stata dimessa dal Centro Medico, durante le ore trascorse stordita dagli antidolorifici a guardare le luci della città dalla finestra – qualcosa di molto simile a un trip allucinogeno, anche se non aveva mai assunto droghe a scopo ricreativo – Silia aveva creduto che non si sarebbe mai abituata alla vita cittadina, né desiderava farlo, convinta com’era che sarebbe tornata sul fronte entro breve. Da quando si era unita agli angoni, non era mai stata ferma nello stesso posto tanto a lungo, non c’era mai stato un luogo che potesse chiamare  _casa_ , non aveva mai avuto modo di parlare con le stesse persone per più di un mese o due, con l’eccezione, naturalmente, dei suoi compagni e del Capitano.

La stupì dunque trovarsi adattata, o quasi, a quella nuova e temporanea fase della sua vita. Le sue attività nella Guardia Cittadina erano poche e noiose. La Capitale aveva di certo le sue grane – rapine, furti, atti di vandalismo – ma la stupì scoprire quanto fosse tranquilla in proporzione alla densità demografica: era una cartina al tornasole dell’influenza di Re Regis. Non le capitò mai di dover usare la sua pistola d’ordinanza, perché, per quanto tra gli angoni non eccellesse in forza fisica, lì, nel mondo civile, bastava e avanzava per bloccare un sospetto o disarmare un bersaglio minaccioso senza danni a persone o cose. Con ben poche eccezioni, tuttavia, ciò non la fece amare molto più dai colleghi: solo con Crux aveva stretto una sorta di confidenza, e pochi altri le dimostravano simpatia. Il suo partner ci scherzava su: erano solo invidiosi di lui, diceva, perché da quando lavoravano insieme era immune a ogni rischio.

Aveva preso ad allenarsi sempre più spesso con Gladio Amicitia, e, sebbene continuasse a essere fermamente convinta che non c’è modo migliore di affinare le proprie capacità che rischiare il culo ogni giorno, aveva imparato molto da un avversario come lui. La loro relazione si era evoluta da una conoscenza casuale a un’inaspettata complicità. Al mattino, quando lui non aveva nulla di meglio da fare e lei non era di turno, Gladio la accompagnava a fare un giro in città. Le mostrava parchi, negozi ed edifici, le metteva in mano oggetti d’uso quotidiano che non aveva mai visto, come consolle per videogame, cellulari d’ultima generazione, computer portatili, le parlava di sé, dei suoi amici e della Capitale.  _Nel bene e nel male_ , le aveva detto una volta,  _dovresti conoscere ciò che proteggi a rischio della tua vita._ Alla sera, un paio di volte la settimana, continuavano a vedersi da Samuel, e aspettavano le dieci o le undici per sgattaiolare al Centro d’Addestramento, dove sudavano per ore scontrandosi con accanimento, provando tecniche di combattimento coordinate che difficilmente avrebbero avuto modo di sperimentare contro un avversario.

In quei mesi, Silia non conobbe mai la sorella di Gladio, né Ignis Scientia o Prompto Argentum, né tanto meno il Principe Noctis. Erano estremamente franchi su tutto, tra loro, ma lei iniziava ad avvertire una sorta di rumore bianco, una sensazione indefinibile che aveva provato spesso sul campo di battaglia prima di un’imboscata, ma prolungato, cronico, e sempre più percepibile. Non avevano nulla di cui rimproverarsi, lei e Gladio, eppure, in qualche modo, i loro incontri avevano il sapore della clandestinità. Una situazione che Silia stessa desiderava preservare, un ultimo paletto a separarli da un rapporto troppo stretto nato in un momento di disorientamento.

**II**

La collisione inaspettata contro un corpo solido e l’energia respingente in tal modo generata colsero Gladio così in contropiede che non riuscì a reagire. Il contraccolpo sullo spadone d’allenamento gli riverberò lungo le braccia fino al petto, mozzandogli per un attimo il respiro, e fu sbalzato all’indietro con violenza, contro il muro. Cozzò la testa e le spalle.

Quando tornò a mettere a fuoco, accasciato sul pavimento, la vergogna e l’indignazione superarono il dolore. «Per i Sei, ma sei impazzita?» ansimò, raddrizzandosi dolorosamente. Da tempo non prendeva una simile batosta. «Avevamo detto niente magia!»

Silia, altrettanto ansimante, sembrava spiazzata quanto lui, come se non si fosse resa conto di ciò che aveva fatto. «Sei impazzito tu? Con quell’affondo mi avresti spaccato la testa se non avessi castato la barriera!»

Si guardarono, furiosi, per una manciata di secondi, poi Silia ammiccò e parve dominarsi. Prese un profondo respiro, scostandosi i capelli sudati dagli occhi. «Scusami. È stata colpa mia. Ho reagito di riflesso. Ti sei fatto male?» Gli si avvicinò.

Si era fatto male. Credeva di non essersi rotto nulla, ma la testa e la schiena, soprattutto la zona dorsale, gli facevano un male cane. La sua spada d’allenamento, nell’impatto, era stata scagliata lontano con tanta forza che aveva crepato il muro, e solo allora comprese con quale impeto le fosse piombato addosso. Negli ultimi tempi i loro scontri erano diventati così accaniti che faticavano a contenersi. «No, scusami tu.» Si massaggiò la schiena offesa, fece una smorfia di dolore, poi, con delicatezza, sedette sul pavimento. «Avrei potuto ucciderti.»

Silia lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò dietro la sua schiena. «Sta’ fermo un attimo.»

«Cosa…?»

 _…vuoi fare?,_  avrebbe voluto chiederle, ma sentì il tepore della mano di Silia sulla nuca, e poi in mezzo alle scapole. Il tepore divenne un calore piacevole, corroborante, come un’onda benefica che si trascinò via il dolore.

Silia ritirò la mano fin troppo presto, e sedette accanto a lui. «Va meglio?»

Andava più che meglio. Gladio si sentiva leggero, riposato e in forze come prima dell’allenamento. Provò a stiracchiare la schiena, arcuò il collo. Il dolore se n’era andato. Aveva usato degli oggetti curativi, in precedenza, grazie al potere di Noct, ma era la prima volta che sperimentava gli effetti di un’energia. «Non dovevi usare una magia per me, Silia» le disse. «Sarebbe bastato un impacco di ghiaccio.»

Lei sventolò una mano in un gesto di sufficienza. «Vorrei ne esistesse una per riparare la palestra. Guarda che disastro.»

«Dobbiamo darci una regolata.» Gladio si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati. L’indomani avrebbe dovuto dare molte spiegazioni, ma per il momento non voleva pensarci. Si sentiva bene. «Da quando la tua gamba è a posto abbiamo incalzato sempre più il ritmo. Di questo passo finiremo per farci male sul serio.»

 _Di questo passo_ _,_ si corresse,  _sentendosi un po’ meno bene, l’avrebbero rimandata sul fronte entro un mese._

Il rientro di Silia era un dato di fatto, onnipresente nella loro quotidianità da quando si erano conosciuti grazie anche alle sue continue lamentele a riguardo, eppure, abituato com’era a vivere giorno per giorno, non aveva mai considerato che quel momento prima o poi si sarebbe concretizzato. Ora che diventava sempre più tangibile, l’idea lo innervosiva. Non riusciva a trovare esaltante quanto lei la prospettiva che sarebbe tornata in guerra a rischiare la vita.

«Senti, hai mai pensato di entrare nella Guardia Reale?» le buttò lì, senza pensarci, e se ne pentì subito.

«Eh? Cosa ti prende, così d’improvviso?» Silia si stava strofinando la testa con un asciugamano.

Gladio si morse il labbro inferiore. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Non si era mai sentito di un angone entrato nella Guardia Reale. Non era nemmeno certo che la cosa fosse possibile: Silia Hartwood aveva prestato giuramento agli Angoni, e lo prendeva così seriamente che non si era ritirata nemmeno quando aveva perso la gamba e le era stata offerta quella possibilità. «Potrei parlarne con mio padre» proseguì. «Silia, sei un combattente di altissimo livello. Abbiamo iniziato ad allenarci perché potessi recuperare, e invece ora sono io che sto migliorando. Abbiamo bisogno di persone come te nella Guardia.»

Silia sorrise. Fu un sorriso languido, triste, che gli fece seccare la bocca e accaldare il viso anche se avrebbe facilmente trovato posto sul volto di una madre indulgente. «Gladio» sussurrò. «Sono un angone. È all’addestramento degli Angoni, al Capitano che ha accettato di ammettermi, che devo le mie capacità. Non abbandonerò il mio posto. Non parliamone mai più.»

«Ma perché?» s’infervorò, grattandosi l’attaccatura dei capelli. «Saresti più utile alla difesa del Re e del principe che non…»

Non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo, e Silia comprese perfettamente cosa intendeva dire. Si alzò e, senza guardarlo in faccia, senza degnarlo di una parola, si allontanò verso l’angolo della palestra in cui aveva abbandonato la felpa e le scarpe prima del riscaldamento. Gladio non riuscì a trattenersi, e si alzò a sua volta per raggiungerla. «Silia.» La sua voce rimbombò nel silenzio lugubre della palestra vuota. «Silia, mi dispiace» le gridò dietro. «Ma non capisci che…?»

Si fermò, nel bel mezzo della palestra, le labbra schiuse. Silia, immobile nell’atto di rimettersi la felpa, lo stava fissando. C’era ostilità, nel suo sguardo, ma anche una preghiera avvilita.  _Non farlo_ , gli stava dicendo, _per favore._

Gladio non lo fece. Abbassò gli occhi sul parquet rovinato. Doveva fare un passo indietro, perché la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano, sempre di più, e lui era lo Scudo del principe Noctis Lucis Caelum, un uomo con delle responsabilità, non un adolescente in fregola. Tacque, perché qualunque parola avesse aggiunto sarebbe finita male. Era  _già_  finita male.

Fu quindi più sollevato che esterrefatto quando la porta della palestra venne sfondata da due uomini armati. Puntarono le berette d’ordinanza ora su di lui, ora su Silia.

«Non è niente!» gridò, alzando le mani. «Sono io! Gladio Amicitia, Guardia Reale! Non è successo niente!» Anche Silia, vide, aveva alzato le mani, ma in silenzio. «Non è successo nulla!» ripeté. Conosceva il più anziano dei due uomini, una guardia cittadina frequentemente di servizio alla zona della Cittadella. Cercò il suo nome tra i flutti della sua memoria. «Curtis, sono io.»

«Gladio Amicitia?» Curtis ammiccò e abbassò l’arma, facendo cenno al collega di fare altrettanto. «Il custode ha chiamato la Guardia Cittadina. Ha detto di aver sentito dei rumori di zuffa tremendi all’interno di una delle palestre del Centro d’Addestramento.»

«E non ha pensato, quell’aquila di Bernard, che potesse essere qualcuno che si allenava? Immagino fosse troppo codardo per venire a controllare di persona. Bel custode ci ritroviamo!»

«Il Centro è chiuso, Amicitia. È l’una di notte, se non se ne fosse accorto.»

No, non se n’era accorto. Perdevano sempre il senso del tempo quando combattevano.

«Che diavolo è successo qui?» chiese il collega di Curtis, guardandosi intorno e poi appuntando lo sguardo sospettoso su Silia. «Lei è…?»

«Sono Silia Hartwood, Angoni del Re» rispose lei, tranquillamente, sfilandosi con gesti lenti la catenella. Fece oscillare la piastrina, avvicinandosi al collega di Curtis, un ragazzo sulla trentina. «Codice identificativo SH014S6. Collaboro con voi da tre mesi. Entrambi i miei distintivi, quello degli Angoni e quello della Guardia Cittadina, sono dentro il portafogli, nella mia giacca.»

«Che diamine sta succedendo, si può sapere?» volle sapere Curtis.

«Una sessione d’allenamento sfuggita di mano» spiegò Gladio. Indicò il muro crepato e forzò un sorriso. «Ci abbiamo dato troppo dentro. Mi spiace. Pagherò tutto io e presenterò delle scuse formali.»

«Il custode ha detto che gli è sembrato di sentire un’esplosione. E cosa ci fa lei qui, Hartwood? Il Centro d’Addestramento è riservato alla Guardia Reale.» Si voltò verso Silia.

«Colpa mia. Hartwood è in città per un infortunio e le ho chiesto di allenarsi con me.»

«No, è colpa mia» lo contraddisse Silia con tono astioso, avvicinandosi a loro. Gladio aveva quasi dimenticato che le due guardie avevano interrotto il principio di una grave lite. «È stata una mia idea. Sapevo di non avere le autorizzazioni e ne risponderò io. Anche dei danni. Si segni il mio codice identificativo. Parlerò con Lars, con il Generale Leonis, e con chiunque serva.»

Gladio s’intromise. «Non serve. Ascolti, Curtis. Mi spiace per i danni, ma non c’è altro posto dove possiamo allenarci seriamente senza costituire un pericolo per persone o cose. Pensi a cosa sarebbe successo se ci fossimo trovati all’aperto, magari con dei civili in giro.»

Curtis mantenne il piglio severo, ma sembrava rabbonito. «Non potete allenarvi come tutte le persone normali, Amicitia? Giri di corsa, bilancieri, punching ball?»

«Andiamo» gli rispose amichevolmente. «Se ci limitassimo a quelle banalità per principianti, lei non potrebbe difendere i nostri confini da quei cani degli imperiali e io sarei una ben misera guardia del corpo per il principe.»

Curtis sospirò. «Dovrò stendere un rapporto per la Guardia Cittadina. Hartwood» disse con voce severa, scrutandola. «Con tutto il rispetto, si ricordi che non può fare quello che vuole solo perché è un angone. In questo momento lei collabora con la Guardia Cittadina, e le regole valgono anche per lei.»

Silia aprì la bocca per rispondere, e dalla sua faccia Gladio capì che non sarebbero stati convenevoli. Gli angoni, sebbene fuori dalle gerarchie militari in quanto corpo speciale, erano ben al di sopra delle guardie cittadine, e anche se Silia non gli sembrava il tipo da dar peso a queste cose, Curtis non era autorizzato a parlarle in quel modo. Ancora una volta, Gladio si mise di mezzo: la raggiunse e le fece scivolare un braccio dietro le spalle con fare cameratesco. Un po’ di scena a beneficio della Guardia Cittadina. «Su, Curtis, non mi metta nei guai. Hartwood è il miglior sparring partner che abbia mai avuto. Se passa qualche noia con la Guardia mi ritrovo senza un avversario degno. Possiamo fingere che mi sia scivolata la mano mentre mi allenavo da solo? La prossima volta staremo più attenti. Promesso.»

Curtis ci pensò un attimo su, poi cedette. «E va bene. Sul rapporto scriverò che si è trattato di un falso allarme e che i danni sono stati causati da lei, Gladio Amicitia. Ma se vi fate di nuovo notare qui in piena notte, siete nei guai.»

«Aspetti» stava iniziando a dire Silia.

«Staremo più attenti» ripeté Gladio, stringendole una spalla per invitarla a star zitta, poi tese la mano amichevolmente prima a Curtis e quindi al suo partner. «Grazie ancora, e buon lavoro. Ce ne andiamo a letto.»

Quando le due guardie cittadine furono uscite, Gladio lasciò andare Silia. Era stato come abbracciare un tronco di pino. Senza più guardarla in faccia, andò a prendere la giacca. Avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di uscire all’aria aperta sudato fradicio, ma non voleva trattenersi ancora, nemmeno il tempo necessario per una doccia.

«Gladio» lo chiamò Silia.

Gladio si voltò con una smorfia, aspettandosi la ripresa delle ostilità. Conoscendola, il fatto che avesse preso le sue difese con le guardie cittadine non deponeva a suo favore, anzi. «L’ho fatto per farli togliere dai piedi senza che dicessero niente a nessuno» si giustificò anzitempo. «I danni sono poca cosa e al massimo mi prenderò un’occhiataccia da Cor Leonis e un borbottio da mio padre. Hai sentito cos’ha detto alla fine quel Curtis? Se vi fate  _notare_ , non  _trovare_. Possiamo continuare ad allenarci qui. Se vuoi ancora.»

Silia si limitò a tirarsi su la zip della felpa, senza guardarlo in faccia. «Fammi sapere a quanto ammontano i danni. Ci vediamo.»

**III**

Dieci giorni dopo, passandole il risultato della sua ultima elettromiografia, Cornell le diede finalmente il permesso di rientrare in battaglia. Non poteva dire che quella comunicazione fosse giunta del tutto inaspettata: si sarebbe stupita del contrario, in realtà, e non ne aveva parlato con nessuno per scaramanzia. Accolse la notizia senza scomporsi, ma non riuscì a contenere un sorriso.

Cornell fu acido come sempre: «Spero sarai soddisfatta, Hartwood. Il pericolo finisce per diventare una droga, non è vero?». Era accigliato, di cattivo umore. Forse s’era un po’ affezionato – e una parte di lei si chiese quanto ciò avesse influito sui tempi dichiarati necessari per il suo recupero –, forse temeva semplicemente che tutto il suo lavoro sarebbe andato sprecato.

«Dai, Cornell, avvisa tua moglie che non torni a cena. Ci andiamo a fare due birre da Samuel per festeggiare.»

«Non c’è nulla da festeggiare, Hartwood.»

Si erano visti molto di rado, da quando era finita la prima fase del suo recupero motorio, ma Silia ci scherzò su ugualmente. «Festeggiamo il fatto che non dovrai più vedere la mia brutta faccia. Non sei contento?»

Cornell non si lasciò blandire. Chiuse la cartelletta con un gesto secco e si alzò. «Ho da fare, Hartwood. Arrivederci.»

Trascorsero tre penosi giorni senza novità, durante i quali Silia continuò a esercitare le sue incombenze alla Guardia Cittadina. Rivide Gladio, una sera, ma non se la sentì di condividere la notizia con lui, non dopo ciò che era successo tra loro in palestra, non senza una data certa per la sua partenza, che comunque non poteva essere lontana. Frustrata, preoccupata e irritata, chiamò il Centro Medico e si fece passare Cornell per chiedere spiegazioni. Lui rispose di malavoglia, e la informò seccamente che aveva inoltrato tutta la documentazione medica al Capitano Drautos senza ricevere risposta. «Abbi pazienza, Hartwood» le disse poi, un po’ rabbonito. «Ti consiglio di goderti questi ultimi giorni di quiete. Se so qualcosa, ti chiamo io, ma smettila di starmi col fiato sul collo.»

Passò un’altra settimana. Con Gladio aveva cercato di comportarsi come sempre, ma la consapevolezza del suo imminente ritorno sul fronte e il pensiero dell’incresciosa discussione che il semplice accennarvi aveva generato la irrigidirono nei suoi confronti. Anche lui, d’altronde, non sembrava troppo a suo agio in sua compagnia, e nonostante si fosse esposto per continuare a garantire il loro allenamento nei locali del Centro di Addestramento, non capitò più. Avrebbe dovuto essere sollevata da quelle ritrovate distanze, ma non era così.

Infine, la mattina del decimo giorno dopo essere stata dichiarata nuovamente abile, Hector Lars la convocò nel suo ufficio. Silia dovette fare uno sforzo per dominarsi e per non percorrere i corridoi di corsa. Prese un profondo respiro e bussò alla porta.

«Entri, Hartwood.»

Silia entrò con un cenno del capo. Hector Lars la stava aspettando seduto dietro la sua scrivania.

«Voleva vedermi, Comandante Lars?»

L’uomo strinse le labbra. Di rado era felice di vederla: la singolarità della sua presenza a Insomnia e della collaborazione di un angone con la Guardia Cittadina, imposta dall’alto, causava dei cortocircuiti nel sistema di poteri e gerarchie. Di fatto, Lars aveva quasi vent’anni più di lei ed era il Comandante della Guardia Cittadina, ma lei era un Angone del Re. Entrambi sapevano perfettamente che, se mai si fosse arrivati a tanto, l’autorità di Silia avrebbe prevalso su quella di Lars, ma avevano tacitamente concordato di comportarsi in modo che dall’esterno sembrasse che Silia prendesse ordini da lui. A lei non importava.

«Hartwood, è appena arrivata una comunicazione per lei. Probabilmente ne troverà copia anche nel suo appartamento.»

Silia fremette mentre Lars le passava una grossa busta gialla sigillata con il logo della Cancelleria Reale – non quello degli Angoni del Re, notò con sconcerto. Stracciò il bordo della busta. Dentro c’era un unico foglio protocollo in carta intestata.

 

_All’attenzione di Silia Hartwood_

_Si comunica l’imminente rientro a Insomnia dell’armata degli Angoni del Re._

_Presentarsi in completa uniforme in data 7 maggio p.v. alle ore 15.00 presso il nuovo comando provvisorio per ricevere istruzioni._

_Il mancato adempimento della convocazione quivi comunicata sarà giudicato in ottemperanza alla legge marziale._

 

Silia voltò il foglio – null’altro – e si umettò le labbra, confusa. Com’era possibile che gli angoni rientrassero a Insomnia? Aveva parlato con Sarah solo due giorni prima, e nulla lasciava presagire una ritirata. Alzò lo sguardo su Lars, che la osservava in attesa di una sua reazione. Non sapeva se conoscesse o meno il contenuto della busta, ma di certo aveva ricevuto notizia che non avrebbe più prestato servizio come Guardia Cittadina.

 _Devo subito chiamare gli altri_. Accartocciò il foglio e lo infilò in tasca.

Qualcosa della sua espressione scombussolata dovette trapelare, perché Lars sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un ghignetto controllato ma indubbiamente divertito e chiese: «Non è contenta di riprendere servizio tra gli angoni, Hartwood?».

Lars, evidentemente, non sapeva un cazzo e non aveva capito un cazzo: insieme al sollievo di non averla più tra i piedi, quella domanda suggeriva una blanda accusa di codardia. Silia aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia e, dal momento che quello era in ogni caso il suo ultimo giorno di collaborazione con la Guardia Cittadina, si concesse di rispondergli a tono. Sorrise.

«Certo che sì. Qualcuno con le palle e in grado di tenere una spada in mano dovrà pure pensarci, a questa guerra.»

L’espressione beffarda di Lars si accartocciò come il foglio della convocazione che teneva in tasca. La gente di Insomnia dieci anni prima aveva affidato interamente il fronte al Capitano Drautos e a un manipolo di ragazzini sotto i vent’anni. E, sebbene la guerra ormai da tempo si fosse trasformata per loro in una notizia di second’ordine al telegiornale, non amava troppo ricordarlo.

**IV**

Non era ancora uscita dal comando della Guardia, che Silia era già attaccata al telefono. Sarah impiegò un po’ a rispondere, e ogni trillo fu come una coltellata alla gola.

«Oh, finalmente!» sbottò Silia. «Stavo iniziando a cagarmi addosso, Sarah. State bene?»

«Ciao, Silia» la salutò Sarah, con una voce lugubre parzialmente coperta dal rombo del motore di un camion militare. «Scusa, eravamo presi dai preparativi della partenza. Noi quattro siamo quasi illesi. Hai saputo la novità, immagino.»

«Cazzo se l’ho saputa» rispose, accendendosi la sigaretta. «Ma cos’è successo?»

Sarah sospirò. «Abbiamo perso l’ultima roccaforte. I niff hanno impiegato una nuova diavoleria. La chiamano Arma Diamante. Mai vista una cosa del genere, Silia. Abbiamo avuto molte perdite.»

Silia prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Era fottutamente umiliante, che lei se ne stesse lì, perfettamente in grado di combattere, mentre i suoi compagni venivano sbaragliati dall’ultimo ritrovato degli imperiali. «Arma Diamante» ripeté. «Una tecnologia magitek potenziata? Un nuovo tipo di daemon?»

«A metà tra l’una e l’altro, credo. Non saprei come descrivertelo.»

«Io sì.» Samuel, apparentemente, si era impossessato del telefono di Sarah. « _La morte che cammina._  Pensa a un Gigante di ferro dieci volte più grande con un solo occhio e un enorme cuore pulsante, in grado di sparare raggi di energia tanto potenti da far saltare in aria un palazzo. Di Charlie e Tyler, che erano in prima linea, sono rimaste le scarpe.»

Samuel era stato, come al solito, brutalmente evocativo. «Grazie, Sam» cercò di sdrammatizzare. «Adesso potremo fare gli stessi incubi, anche se non l’ho mai visto.»

«Oh, lo vedrai fin troppo presto, se non facciamo qualcosa» gli sentì dire. «Se hanno altri di quei mostri, non so quanto la Barriera potrà tenere.»

Un brivido le sferzò la spina dorsale. «Ma che diavolo…?»

«Ascolta, Silia.» Sarah si era ripresa il telefono. «La cosa più assurda è che i niff, invece di finirci, si sono ritirati. Potevano darci il colpo di grazia. Eravamo in rotta, e, con una bestia del genere, potevano spazzarci via.»

«E invece se ne sono andati, come se si fossero ricordati di aver lasciato la pentola sul fuoco» disse ancora Samuel, poi Silia sentì Legato intimargli di chiudere quella fottuta bocca.

«Perché avrebbero fatto una cosa del genere?»

«Non ne abbiamo la più pallida idea. Neanche il Capitano. Ha dato l’ordine di rientro e nessuno l’ha più visto da quando abbiamo smontato il campo.»

Silia sospirò. «E pensare che vi avrei chiamati a breve per farvi una sorpresa: sono di nuovo idonea al combattimento. Aspettavo l’ok del Capitano e una data per la partenza. Stavo per raggiungervi.»

«E invece, guarda un po’, siamo noi che raggiungiamo te. Meglio così. Ti sei risparmiata una delle battaglie più cruente e disastrose della storia.»

 _Già, che culo_ , pensò, ma non lo disse. «Quando arrivate? La mia convocazione è per il 7 alle tre del pomeriggio.»

«Al mattino. Metti la ricetrasmittente e resta reperibile, Silia. Appena varchiamo i cancelli della città e il Capitano ci dà l’ok per disperderci, ci vediamo da qualche parte.»

«Roger, Helias» le rispose, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Ci vediamo presto, sorella.»

**V**

Arrivò giù nella hall prima di decidersi a cercare Gladio. Pensò di chiamarlo al cellulare, ma a quell’ora era di certo al Centro d’Addestramento ad allenarsi, e probabilmente non avrebbe visto la sua chiamata prima di un paio d’ore. Avrebbe potuto aspettare fino a sera per parlargli, di certo, ma la frase di Samuel sull’Arma Diamante e sulla Barriera continuava a tormentarla. Voleva confrontarsi con lui sul rientro degli angoni.

Fece per tornare sui suoi passi agli ascensori, ma si trovò davanti Crux.

«Hartwood» le disse, un po’ trafelato, infilando i pollici nelle tasche della divisa. «Aspettavo che finisse la sua telefonata, ma poi l’ho persa. Se ne va senza salutare?»

Silia strinse le labbra. Era andata via dal Comando quasi di corsa, e non aveva nemmeno pensato al suo – ora ex – partner. «La documentazione che devo firmare non è ancora arrivata. Sarei passata domani a cercarti» tentò di discolparsi.

«Lo spero» rispose lui, in imbarazzo, poi le tese la mano, esitante. «Ma ormai sono qui, quindi tanto vale che la saluti. Buon rientro, Hartwood.»

 _Non sa che sono gli angoni a rientrare,_  comprese. Era ovvio. Non lo sapeva neanche Lars. «Grazie» disse, vaga, stringendogli la mano. Crux era sempre stato di poche parole, come lei, ma in qualche modo i loro silenzi si erano incastrati ed erano andati d’accordo. Lars era borioso, ma non stupido: le aveva affiancato un uomo mite, in là con gli anni, apprezzato da tutti i colleghi, che non aveva nulla contro gli angoni e che aveva sopportato pazientemente le sue intemperanze e i suoi sbalzi d’umore.

«Prenda a calci qualche culo imperiale da parte mia» azzardò. «Non magitek. Quelli non sentono niente.»

«Di imperiali in carne e ossa se ne vedono sempre di meno. Ormai sganciano la fanteria e ripartono sulle avionavi.»

«Codardi maledetti.»

«Già.»

Si guardarono, a disagio, mentre la gente passava loro intorno nella hall. Sembrava che avessero entrambi la sensazione di doversi dire qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due si decideva a farlo. Fu Crux ad appoggiarsi una mano sulla nuca e a parlare: «Be’, Hartwood, allora arrivederci. Seguirò i vostri movimenti al telegiornale. Solo, cerchi di restare viva. Lei è una brava ragazza. Se ripassa da Insomnia e non sono ancora andato in pensione, sa dove trovarmi».

Silia sorrise, e provò un moto d’affetto. «Anche tu sei un brav’uomo, Crux. Stammi bene. Ci vediamo presto.»

_È anche possibile che vada in pensione prima che io riparta._

Lasciò che lui la precedesse agli ascensori. In quei mesi, le labbra di Crux non avevano mai pronunciato un motto di spirito, un’arguzia, una frase fuori posto nei suoi confronti, ma non desiderava che la vedesse fermarsi al piano del comando della Guardia Reale. Solo quando Crux salì su uno degli ascensori di servizio, Silia si avvicinò per aspettarne un altro. Sapeva che non sarebbe in ogni caso passata inosservata, ma ebbe cura di sfilarsi la giacca della divisa.

Nessuno parve farle troppo caso al comando. La sua intenzione era di fare avere un messaggio a Gladio da qualcuno e di aspettarlo fuori, ma l’uomo alla guardiola, quando gli passò la sua tessera, fece tanto d’occhi e gliela restituì invitandola a entrare.

«Gladio Amicitia si trova nella Palestra B2, signora» le disse, compito. «Le mostro la strada?»

Silia ammiccò, colta in contropiede. «No, grazie. Penso di riuscire a trovarlo da sola.»

La palestra B2 non era una di quelle chiuse, private, in cui si allenavano lei e Gladio, ma un’enorme area attrezzata i cui interni erano visibili attraverso ampie vetrate. Forse serviva per delle dimostrazioni, pensò.

Gladio non era solo. Silia si fermò a guardare da dietro il vetro: era la prima volta in tanti mesi che in qualche modo invadeva i suoi spazi, realizzò, e, di conseguenza, la prima volta che lo vedeva con il Principe Noctis. La somiglianza del principe con il padre era innegabile, ma solo per chi ricordava l’aspetto di Re Regis prima che il Cristallo logorasse la sua energia vitale. Adesso non sembrava, ma c’era stato un tempo in cui Re Regis era bello quanto il figlio, se non di più.

Non si accorsero di lei – erano troppo concentrati sull’allenamento, e l’ambiente era enorme – e Silia continuò a osservarli in silenzio, fissando affascinata il principe: se il ruolo degli angoni non fosse cambiato, cosa che, in quelle ore, appariva più incerta che mai, quel ragazzo dall’aria imbronciata sarebbe stato il prossimo re a cui avrebbe giurato fedeltà. Re Regis aveva ereditato dal padre, Re Mors, una situazione catastrofica, ma era riuscito a mantenere gli equilibri giusti e ad assicurare il benessere alla gente della capitale, aprendo le porte anche a chi, come lei e sua madre, era fuggito dalla guerra nelle province. Si chiese cosa il principe Noctis avrebbe ereditato, tra pochi anni – non si faceva illusioni, purtroppo, su quanto restasse da vivere a Re Regis – e con quale spirito vi avrebbe regnato. Gladio non aveva nessun tipo di dubbio: Noctis era immaturo ma coraggioso e di buon cuore, e sarebbe diventato un buon re.

_Sempre che una decina di Armi Diamante non sfondino la Barriera e radano al suolo Insomnia._

Al vederli insieme, appoggiata alla vetrata, Silia sentì che le labbra le si piegavano in un sorriso involontario. Gladio era estremamente serio, mentre combattevano – la guardia del Principe, notò, faceva acqua da tutte le parti, e non era per nulla preciso negli affondi – ma quando il ragazzo cadde malamente si fermò all’istante per aiutarlo a rialzarsi – e per sbraitargli in faccia dove aveva sbagliato. Dovettero poi essersi detti qualcosa di divertente, perché, dopo aver assestato un pugno amichevole su una spalla del Principe, Gladio scoppiò a ridere, e il ragazzo gli fece eco. Non erano più il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum e il suo Scudo giurato, adesso, ma due ragazzi sui vent’anni che scherzavano insieme, legati da una complicità che andava oltre i vincoli di sangue.

D’improvviso, il principe si voltò in sua direzione, casualmente, e la guardò incuriosito. Prima che potesse far cenno a Gladio, colta da un inspiegabile imbarazzo, Silia voltò i tacchi e si allontanò a passo svelto lungo il corridoio. Dopotutto, i suoi dubbi potevano aspettare un paio d’ore ancora.

**VI**

Gladio entrò nella taverna di Samuel meno di un’ora dopo, in anticipo rispetto al suo solito orario. Fece appena un cenno distratto all’oste, guardandosi intorno, e poi si diresse direttamente al suo tavolo, accigliato.

«Silia, che diamine ti prende?» chiese, trafelato, sedendo accanto a lei. Era leggermente sudato, i capelli spettinati, l’espressione infastidita.

«Mi dispiace» disse lei, in imbarazzo. «Non avrei dovuto venirti a cercare mentre eri con il Principe.»

Gladio ammiccò un paio di volte, stupito, poi tornò ad accigliarsi. «E di che dovresti scusarti, per Odino? Siamo amici. Puoi cercarmi quando ti pare. Ivan, l’uomo alla guardiola, mi ha chiesto se fosse tutto a posto con l’angone del re. Perché non mi hai chiamato, visto che ti ha fatto entrare? Ero con Noctis, ma non c’era niente di male. Te lo avrei presentato. Sarebbe anche ora.»

Silia schioccò la lingua sul palato. «Non era urgente. Non c’era bisogno che ti precipitassi qui. Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare.»

«Silia…» sospirò. «Immagino di sapere di cosa volevi parlarmi.»

Sapeva già del rientro degli angoni, dunque. Lo immaginava. Avvilita, Silia si accese la terza sigaretta nel giro di dieci minuti e proseguì a voce più bassa. «Una debacle. Immagino che i cittadini ne saranno contenti, quando si spargerà la notizia. Niente più angoni a consumare l’energia del Cristallo e la forza magica del Re. Hai saputo anche dell’Arma Diamante?»

Gladio annuì. «Mi dispiace. So che il Capitano Drautos ha trasmesso tutti i dati in loro possesso e che i nostri scienziati li stanno esaminando per poter formulare delle ipotesi. Vorrei poterti dire che studieranno una contromossa e che il ritiro degli angoni è temporaneo, Silia, ma non sono abituato a mentire. Temo che siamo arrivati alle ultime battute di questa guerra.»

Silia accartocciò la sigaretta nel posacenere. Restò a guardare gli ultimi residui di fumo maleodorante che emanò, la fronte appoggiata a una mano. «Uno dei miei compagni, Samuel, ha detto che se dovessero schierare altre di quelle creature, forse nemmeno la Barriera riuscirebbe a fermarle. Credi che sia possibile?»

«Non lo so» confessò lui. «Mio padre non ha detto nulla a riguardo, ma è preoccupato, è evidente. Possiamo solo lasciare tutto nelle mani del Re e del Concilio, al momento.» Sospirò. «I tuoi compagni di squadra stanno bene?»

«Sì, per fortuna» gli confermò, e poi non riuscì a trattenersi. «Stavo per rientrare, sai?» gli confessò.

Gladio rialzò la testa di scatto. «Come?»

«Dovevo rientrare» ripeté. «L’ultima EMG era perfetta, e avevo avuto il benestare del dottor Cornell. Ma non ha mai ricevuto risposta dal Capitano. Non doveva andare così, dannazione.»

«Da quanto lo sai?»

Non riuscì a mentirgli. «Da dieci giorni.»

«E non mi hai detto nulla.»

«Non sapevo quando sarei ripartita. Te lo avrei detto, Gladio.»

«Lo avrei saputo così» constatò lui, alzando leggermente la voce «da un giorno all’altro. ‘Domani parto, Gladio, grazie di tutto’, mi avresti detto.»

Silia colpì il tavolo con un pugno, esasperata. Non desiderava riprendere da dove la Guardia Cittadina li aveva interrotti al Centro di Addestramento. «E se anche fosse, cosa sarebbe cambiato? Sono un angone, Gladio. È quella la mia vita. Questi mesi a Insomnia sono stati uno spiacevole contrattempo.» Non era del tutto vero.

Gladio accolse le sue parole con le sopracciglia corrugate. «Anch’io sono stato uno spiacevole contrattempo?»

«Non intendevo questo.» Allungò una mano verso il pacchetto di sigarette.

Lui la intercettò, afferrandole il polso con una stretta ferrea. «Sai cosa? Non volevo dirtelo, ma lo farò comunque. Quando ho saputo, oggi, del rientro degli angoni, mi sono sentito sollevato. Il mio primo pensiero non è stato ‘Che cazzo sta succedendo? È il primo segnale della disfatta definitiva?’, come avrebbe dovuto essere, ma ‘Meno male. Silia non tornerà sul fronte’. È da idioti, vero, considerato che sono stato uno _spiacevole contrattempo_?»

Silia aprì la bocca per protestare, indignata, ma Gladio strinse la presa sul suo polso, e schiuse le labbra, tendendosi verso di lei, e Silia percepì chiaramente la tensione degli attimi che precedono un pericolo. Reagì strappando la mano dalla sua stretta.

«Gladio, smettila. Stai facendo tutto da solo. È stato divertente, allenarmi con te e tutto il resto, e anch’io ti considero un amico. Ma la mia vita è un’altra» disse, raggiungendo finalmente il pacchetto di sigarette e accendendosene una. Tentò di mantenere il tono di voce fermo e tranquillo.

Qualunque cosa stesse per succedere fino a pochi istanti prima, passò. Gladio sospirò, riappoggiando la mano sul tavolo. «Non hai paura di morire, Silia?»

Silia fu lieta che avesse deviato il discorso, ma rispondere a quella domanda fu inaspettatamente difficile. Paura di morire ne aveva avuta, all’inizio, certo. I primi mesi sul fronte erano stati spaventosi. Quasi ogni giorno mancava qualcuno all’appello, e tutti loro andavano a dormire – a cercare di dormire – chiedendosi chi sarebbe stato il prossimo. E poi, senza rendersene conto, era cambiato tutto. «Non più» rispose, sincera. «È inevitabile, no? Se combatti, intendo. Non puoi avere paura ogni minuto, ogni ora, ogni giorno, per mesi, anni.»

Gladio annuì adagio, assorto. «Sono perfettamente addestrato a ogni evenienza, fin da quando ero un bambino» disse «eppure non ho mai messo in gioco la mia vita. Non riesco neanche a immaginare cosa vuol dire rischiarla ogni giorno.»

«Ti auguro» le sfuggì, «di non doverlo mai scoprire.» Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere, poi le venne in mente la sua cicatrice. «E quella?» chiese, indicandosi l’occhio sinistro.

Gladio si portò anche lui una mano alla cicatrice perpendicolare all’occhio, molto simile a quella di Marius. «Oh, questa. Nulla di particolarmente eroico. Non ho rischiato la vita, solo l’occhio sinistro. Quasi due anni fa, una sera, io e Noctis eravamo in giro. Siamo usciti per festeggiare la fine dei suoi esami. Noctis non beve, ma quella sera avevo insistito per portarlo in un’osteria simile a questa, una cosa tra uomini, sai. Siamo finiti in una rissa. Un uomo ha cercato di accoltellare Noctis, credo fosse così ubriaco da non essersi nemmeno accorto di avere davanti il Principe di Insomnia. Mi sono messo di mezzo.»

«Ed è riuscito a colpirti?» ripeté Silia, con una punta di divertimento. «Quanto avevi bevuto?»

«Non così tanto» si giustificò lui. «Avrei potuto fermarlo senza problemi. Ma si sarebbe fatto molto male.»

«Stava accoltellando il principe.»

«Ed era un semplice ubriacone.» Gladio si strinse nelle spalle. «Che Guardia sarei stato a infierire su un uomo che a stento si reggeva in piedi? È stato comunque assicurato alla giustizia.»

Silia sospirò. «Ogni tanto mi chiedo se sei un uomo retto al limite dell’idiozia, o soltanto idiota.»

Invece di offendersi, Gladio rise. «Noctis mi disse qualcosa di molto simile, in quell’occasione. Andreste d’accordo, voi due, sai?» Tornò a guardarla sorridendo. «È un peccato che oggi tu non mi abbia dato modo di presentartelo. Non farò di nuovo l’errore di portarlo in una taverna del genere, ma una di queste sere possiamo andare da qualche altra parte, magari a cena. Anche con Ignis e Prompto. Che ne dici? Adesso che gli angoni rientreranno a Insomnia, ci sarà tutto il tempo.»

 _Già,_  si disse Silia, con sgomento.  _Ci sarà tutto il tempo per fare una cazzata, se non ci diamo una regolata._

«…Silia?»

Gladio la stava di nuovo guardando fisso, e di nuovo Silia avvertì la stessa sensazione di pericolo. «Credi che forse, adesso…?»

Silia si mosse per alzarsi e andarsene – una  _ritirata_ – ma non ce ne fu bisogno: stavolta fu lui a troncare brutalmente quel momento. «Niente, lascia perdere. Devo andare, Silia. Ci vediamo.» Si alzò, facendo scomparire le mani nelle tasche. «Scusami.»

Senza un cenno di saluto, Gladio si avviò verso l’uscita. Silia si ritrovò a fissare il fondo del suo bicchiere: sapeva benissimo cosa era stato sul punto di dire, ed era felice che non l’avesse fatto.


	9. Quies ante tempestatem

**8**

**Quies** **ante tempestatem**

**I**

L'auricolare ricetrasmittente era rotolato verso un angolo del cassetto, tra un dossier, un accendino e un borsellino di gettoni per la lavanderia automatica. Per un attimo, piccolo com'era, credette di averlo perduto. Se l'agganciò all'orecchio e lo accese, quasi aspettandosi di sentire le voci dei suoi compagni. Prevedibilmente, l'apparecchio le restituì solo un vago rumore bianco: mancava qualche ora al rientro degli Angoni a Insomnia, ed erano ancora fuori portata.

Quando aveva diciotto anni ed era appena arrivata sul fronte, si era stupita dell'ordine di tenere le trasmittenti costantemente attive. Sentiva l'auricolare come un corpo estraneo, quasi un ragno agganciato all'orecchio, e sobbalzava non appena ne avvertiva il bip. Aveva impiegato parecchio a memorizzare le frequenze dei suoi compagni – e a de-memorizzare quelle dei compagni caduti – ma aveva presto compreso l'importanza di essere parte integrante di una rete: il Capitano, che spesso li coordinava dall'alto, poteva aggiornarli in tempo reale sui movimenti dei nemici, potevano comunicare con squadre che operavano a distanza, e darsi reciprocamente istruzioni tra compagni. Quei trasmettitori, negli anni, avevano salvato molte vite.

Incapace di restare inattiva a casa, Silia trascorse la mattinata a vagare per la città, senza una meta, con l'uniforme addosso e la giacca appoggiata a una spalla – ormai era maggio, e quella mattina c'erano almeno ventotto gradi. Comprò i quotidiani del giorno, e in tutti il rientro degli Angoni del Re era stato sbattuto in prima pagina. Seduta su una panchina a fumare una sigaretta dopo l'altra in un parco in centro, lesse pagine e pagine dal tenore uniforme; la parola più frequente era  _disfatta_.

Il suo timore più allarmante, quello che l'aveva tenuta sveglia per due notti – oltre alla situazione con Gladio che le stava decisamente sfuggendo di mano – era che il Re potesse sciogliere il corpo degli Angoni. Girandosi e rigirandosi insonne nel letto si era detta che, piuttosto che unirsi definitivamente alla Guardia Cittadina, avrebbe fatto fagotto e lasciato Insomnia. Si sarebbe trasferita in una città occupata e lì, un po' più professionalmente di quando aveva undici anni e tagliava le gomme delle auto imperiali, avrebbe dato del filo da torcere ai niff. Ma la luce del giorno aveva illuminato di ratio le sue puerili fantasie notturne: aveva ventotto anni, era una veterana di guerra, e, soprattutto, dieci anni prima aveva giurato fedeltà a Re Regis. Avrebbe ingoiato tutto il suo orgoglio e la sua indignazione, se mai si fosse giunti a tanto, e supportato la Capitale come le sarebbe stato richiesto.

Quando infine la sua ricetrasmittente si attivò, e la voce di Sarah le comunicò eccitata che entro mezz'ora sarebbero arrivati al Cancello Ovest, era l'una. Silia scattò in piedi, tornò in strada, e chiamò un taxi. Lungo il tragitto, la radio continuò a trasmettere la notizia del ritorno degli Angoni, e il tassista, che non doveva essere affatto familiare con il mondo delle uniformi, azzardò un commento voltando leggermente la testa in sua direzione, ma la sua espressione dovette dissuaderlo dal perseverare.

Era l'ora di punta, e impiegò quasi quaranta minuti ad arrivare al cancello. Allungò al tassista quello che ad Ambrosia sarebbe stato l'equivalente di una settimana di pasti per lei e sua madre, e iniziò a guardarsi intorno, disorientata, in cerca dei camion militari.

«I tuoi compari non sono ancora arrivati» disse una voce maschile sconosciuta.

Silia si voltò. Non le parve di riconoscere le due guardie cittadine di turno al cancello, ma magari si erano incrociati al comando in quei mesi. «Grazie per l'informazione» rispose, caustica, ma non diede loro la soddisfazione di iniziare una discussione. Sedette sul bordo di una fioriera e si accese una sigaretta.

«Era ora che rientraste» continuò l'uomo. Non era mai stata assegnata alla guardia di un cancello, in quei mesi, ma immaginava dovesse essere un'incombenza piuttosto noiosa. «Cos'avete ottenuto in questi dieci anni?»

Silia continuò a ignorarlo tranquillamente. Si chiese se, adesso che gli Angoni rimasti avrebbero camminato per le strade di Insomnia, i cittadini avrebbero abbassato la voce, o se, forti del fatto che finalmente il Re aveva dato loro ragione, si sarebbero mostrati ancora più sprezzanti.

«Hartwood, giusto?» chiese l'altro uomo con una nota beffarda nella voce. «Conosco il vecchio Crux. Lars gli ha appioppato questa grana perché è troppo buono per lamentarsi, ma deve essere stata una gran seccatura. Cos'ha combinato sul fronte per essere rimandata a Insomnia, Hartwood? Ha dato fuoco al culo di Drautos?»

Risero. Silia si impose calma. Non era più nella Guardia Cittadina, ma sospettava che il Capitano non avrebbe apprezzato una rissa al Cancello Occidentale della Capitale, soprattutto in un momento così delicato.

«Non so se ha dato fuoco al culo di Drautos» riprese il primo. Finse di abbassare la voce, ma ebbe cura di farsi sentire chiaramente. «Ma so a chi ha dato il suo qui a Insomnia.»

Silia si raddrizzò e si alzò dalla fioriera. Spense la sigaretta e nascose le mani in tasca per evitare di usarle. _Zen_ , tornò a dirsi, mentre si avvicinava a quello che dei due aveva fatto la spiritosa battuta.

«Non rallegratevi troppo del rientro degli Angoni» la buttò lì con spavalderia. «Se resteremo a prestare servizio a Insomnia, probabilmente ci sarà bisogno di molte meno guardie cittadine.» La guardia aprì la bocca, indignata, ma Silia tirò fuori il pass degli Angoni e glielo sbatté praticamente in faccia. «Vorrei inoltre ricordarvi che sono anch’io un pubblico ufficiale, e tecnicamente un superiore. Il prossimo culo che brucerà potrebbe essere il vostro, signori.»

Non le era mai piaciuto sfoggiare i propri gradi, ma il terrore che per un attimo irrigidì il volto della Guardia Cittadina valeva pur qualche compromesso. L’uomo si raddrizzò, sull’attenti, e si esibì in un saluto militare quasi perfetto.

«Sono mortificato, signora Hartwood» gli sentì dire a denti stretti. «Non intendevo offenderla. Non accadrà più.»

Silia lanciò uno sguardo verso l’altro uomo, anche lui rigido in un saluto militare. Fu tentata dal chiedere loro nome e codice identificativo, ma la sirena del cancello si attivò. La compiacque notare come i due uomini rimasero immobili, aspettando sue indicazioni; serrando la mascella per trattenere un sorriso, rimise via il tesserino e fece loro cenno con il capo di aprire il cancello.

Prevedo giorni duri per tutti, si disse, facendosi indietro per lasciarli lavorare.

Osservò tre camion militari superare il passaggio a livello, uno dopo l'altro, e proseguire lungo il viale. Riconobbe alla guida Elea, Miles e Taras – quest’ultimo la salutò con un vivace colpo di clacson, cui rispose con un cenno della mano. Il quarto camion accostò: Legato era alla guida. Silia lo raggiunse per salire in cabina, ma il compagno spense il motore, aprì la portiera e saltò giù.

Si fermò davanti a lei a esaminarla con le braccia conserte, le sopracciglia corrugate nella sua perenne espressione di disappunto. Che gli piombasse in grembo una ragazza discinta affascinata dalle divise o una scarica di mitra da un Bersagliere magitek, Legato si limitava a constatare la realtà con aria di rincrescimento.

«Eccoti» disse, compassato. «Ti ricordavo più alta, Coeurl.»

«Io ti ricordavo più carino.»

Lui sorrise a labbra strette. Finalmente si fece avanti, sollevò una mano, e Silia gli diede il cinque. Legato le arpionò le dita in una stretta ferrea. «Mi sei mancata. Non sai quant’è stato strano non poter contare su te e Tom in seconda linea.»

Silia non riuscì a rispondergli, perché uno spostamento d’aria dietro le spalle le fece rizzare i peli della nuca. Si voltò di scatto, afferrando il braccio di Sarah e ribaltandola a terra.

«Per il cazzo di Odino» rise lei. «Non hai poltrito in questi mesi, eh?»

«Sempre la solita deficiente» ringhiò, aiutandola a rialzarsi. «Con chi credi di avere a che fare, signorina Helias?»

Sarah la stritolò in un focoso abbraccio. «Che bello rivederti.»

«Sarah, non farlo mai più. Non siamo al campo. In città si chiama  _disturbo della quiete pubblica._ »

«Che cazzo, Silia, mi hai fatto perdere cento gil!» Samuel assestò un pugno amichevole sulla spalla di Caesar, con cui presumibilmente li aveva scommessi. «Ero certo che ti avrebbe placcata.»

«Col cazzo. Sarah è furtiva quanto un Garula.» Caesar le si avvicinò, prendendola per le spalle. «Fatti guardare, Coeurl. Niente occhiaie incavate, niente sangue in faccia, niente polvere tra i capelli, niente strappi e bruciature sull’uniforme. Sì, direi che Insomnia ti ha fatto bene.»

«Ha anche messo su peso» osservò Samuel, appioppandole una cameratesca pacca sul culo.

«Fottiti. Sono muscoli.»

«E alcool» sottolineò Sarah. «Ho perso il conto di tutte le sere che ci hai chiamati ubriaca.»

Silia li guardò, quasi commossa. Lei non li trovava affatto bene, emaciati, pieni di ferite ancora in via di rimarginazione, ma erano vivi, in piedi sulle loro gambe, e tanto bastava. «Per i Sei, ragazzi» mormorò. «Non ci posso credere.»

«Cosa? Che siamo vivi, che siamo di nuovo insieme o che ci siamo ritirati?»

«Tutte e tre» rispose, cercando il pacchetto di sigarette per scaricare la tensione.

«Sì, ma non metterti a piangere.» Legato le strappò il pacchetto dalle mani. «Dammi una sigaretta, piuttosto, ora che possiamo fumare liberamente. E andiamo a mangiare qualcosa prima dell’adunata. Voglio anche vedere la tua nuova gamba.»

**II**

Rigida con le braccia dietro la schiena, Silia si sentiva così eccitata all’idea di essere tornata tra le fila degli Angoni che dovette faticare per restare immobile. Continuava ad appuntare lo sguardo sui suoi compagni – ormai poco più di quaranta – senza riuscire a fare a meno di confrontare il loro aspetto emaciato, le nuove ferite e le espressioni stanche e feroci con se stessa. Il suo corpo non era meno pronto al combattimento di quanto non lo fosse stato sul fronte, grazie agli estenuanti allenamenti con Gladio, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso una sensazione di difetto, come se negli ultimi mesi le fosse stato accordato un favore che non meritava.

Il Capitano Drautos sembrava inossidabile come sempre. Li passò in rassegna, percorrendo l’ampio e spartano stanzone avanti e indietro, soffermandosi solo brevemente su di lei.

«Angoni» enunciò, con la sua voce stentorea che raramente si innalzava oltre un certo limite. «Sarò rapido. Vi ho convocati, dopo essermi consultato con il Re e con il Concilio, per impartirvi qualche breve istruzione. Siete tutti a conoscenza della situazione: abbiamo perso la roccaforte di Lambert, e al momento non siamo in grado di contrastare l’ultima offensiva imperiale. Il Concilio e i bioingegneri del Regno sono al lavoro per analizzare i dati in nostro possesso sulla creatura chiamata Arma Diamante. Fino a quando non sarà stata presa una decisione a riguardo, gli Angoni del Re sono da considerarsi in ritiro tattico.»

Qualcuno mormorò, ma il Capitano sedò ogni commento con un gesto secco del braccio. «Silenzio. Ritiro tattico non equivale a licenza. Restate l’élite militare del regno, non dimenticatevene, e dovete considerarvi in servizio. Tenete i vostri trasmettitori sempre attivi e siate reperibili. Potrebbe esservi richiesto di esercitare altre funzioni in città, in questi giorni, come al vostro compagno Nyx Ulric.»

Silia non comprese a cosa il Capitano si stesse riferendo. Ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito per gli aneddoti.

«I locali del comando provvisorio sono stati messi a vostra disposizione, ma avete il permesso di alloggiare dove preferite, finché non sarà stato disposto il rientro sul fronte o la definitiva allocazione del corpo nella Capitale. Mantenete una condotta adeguata, come si conviene alla vostra posizione. Non voglio sentir parlare di disordini o attriti con i civili, o peggio, con la Guardia Reale o Cittadina. Se dovesse succedere, le conseguenze per i responsabili saranno gravissime. Spero di essere stato chiaro su questo punto.»

Stavolta il Capitano guardò precisamente lei. Non poteva sapere cos’era successo al Cancello Occidentale, per cui sostenne impassibile il suo sguardo, senza capire.

«Potete andare» li congedò infine.

Silia si rilassò. Era il momento giusto per parlare al Capitano, per la prima volta dopo mesi, ma lui attraversò lo stanzone a passo svelto verso l'uscita. Delusa, Silia lo seguì.

«Capitano!» lo chiamò.

«Hartwood» disse lui, distrattamente, senza fermarsi né rallentare. «Non ho tempo, adesso.»

Silia non poté nascondere a se stessa la sorpresa per la tiepida accoglienza. Quella notte infernale di otto mesi prima, quando aveva scoperto di aver perso la gamba destra, era stata solo la presenza del Capitano a impedirle di abbandonarsi alla disperazione, e non era stata la prima volta da quando si era unita agli Angoni. La delusione la rese più formale di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Capitano, mi perdoni» insistette, facendo il saluto militare «volevo solo chiedere istruzioni.»

Lo sguardo del Capitano scivolò sulla sua gamba destra, ma non commentò in alcun modo il suo incidente né si informò sul suo attuale stato di salute o sulla funzionalità della protesi. «Vi ho già dato tutte le istruzioni necessarie. Puoi andare» la congedò.

Silia ammiccò. «Capitano, la Squadra 6 non esiste più. Non sono stata riassegnata.»

«Hartwood, siamo appena rientrati a Insomnia e ci saranno dei cambiamenti. Tutte le squadre sono decimate, adesso. Non occorre che tu sia assegnata a una nuova squadra, per il momento. Hai la tua ricetrasmittente. Attendi direttive come tutti. Puoi andare» ripeté.

Silia smise di seguirlo, irrigidendosi di nuovo in un saluto militare. Il Capitano sembrava freddo, assorto, ma, con tutto quel che era successo negli ultimi tempi, doveva essere assorbito da mille preoccupazioni ben più importanti che non la salute di un singolo membro della sua armata. «Capitano?» lo richiamò, ancora una volta, senza poterselo impedire.

Stavolta il Capitano si fermò. «Cosa c’è ancora, Hartwood?»

Silia abbozzò un sorriso. «Volevo solo ringraziarla. La protesi è perfetta e sono di nuovo operativa al cento per cento. Non ho sprecato il mio tempo a Insomnia.»

Il Capitano parve esitare solo un istante, poi aprì la porta e uscì.

**III**

Quando entrarono nel locale, prevedibilmente, li fissarono tutti. Lei era ben accetta alla taverna di Samuel solo perché gli habitué tendevano a dimenticare a quale corpo militare appartenesse e perché lo stesso Samuel la accoglieva di buon grado. Ma una parata di cinque Angoni in divisa non doveva essere facile da digerire.

Precedette i suoi compagni e trovò delicato scambiare due parole con Samuel. L'uomo li guardò a disagio e si passò la lingua sulle labbra come se volesse dirle qualcosa di scomodo.

«Ciao, Samuel» lo anticipò, appoggiandosi al bancone. «Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho portato un paio di amici. Fanno chiasso, ma non danno problemi, garantisco io. Sono rientrati dal fronte stamattina. Se è un problema, andiamo altrove.»

«Hartwood» la salutò l'uomo, scuotendo leggermente il capo. Non era certo la prima volta che si presentava al locale in divisa, ma Samuel la squadrò come se per la prima volta si fosse reso pienamente conto che era un Angone. «A me non dispiacciono mai i clienti paganti. Sedetevi pure» disse, ma alzò lo sguardo come a scrutare gli umori degli altri avventori. Silia fece cenno agli altri indicando loro un tavolo libero.

Nonostante l'aria tesa, le occhiate di dissapore da parte degli altri clienti, la situazione delicata, lei e i suoi compagni non si vedevano da troppo tempo per lasciarsi guastare il buonumore, e si isolarono in un guazzabuglio di chiacchiere, risate, pettegolezzi e imprecazioni ignorando tutto il resto. Era la compagnia di Sarah, inevitabilmente, che più le era mancata, perché erano due delle poche donne tra gli Angoni e a lungo avevano dovuto lottare con le unghie e con i denti contro i pregiudizi, le angherie e le molestie di alcuni che pure erano costrette a chiamare compagni. Ma avrebbe dato il culo per ognuno di loro: erano gli ultimi reduci della Squadra 6, e si erano strappati a vicenda dalla morte infinite volte.

«Allora, Sam, raccontami delle tue avventure nella simpatica Squadra 4. Com'è andata con Marius?»

«Simpatico quanto un Kyactus infilato su per il culo. Silia, un giorno ci racconterai che cazzo gli hai fatto? Ho perso il conto delle battutacce che ha fatto su di te in questi mesi. Alcune anche carine, per la verità. Quando ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio per te se lo Jormungandr ti avesse mangiato entrambe le gambe, così avresti potuto farti impiantare delle protesi più lunghe, ho riso anch’io.»

«Non gli ho fatto proprio niente» commentò Silia bevendo un sorso. Marius era sempre il solito. «L’addestramento lo ha rincretinito. Prima non era così. E suo padre gli avrebbe fatto ingoiare un cazzotto se lo avesse sentito rivolgersi a me in quei termini.»  _O se avesse saputo che ha cercato di mettermi le mani addosso_ , si disse, ma non l'aveva mai confidato nemmeno ai suoi compagni di squadra, negli anni, e dopo quell'episodio non si erano mai più parlati faccia a faccia.

«Be', in confronto a Sonitus e Tredd comunque è una principessina» continuò Samuel.

«Miles è l'unico che si salva.»

«Dillo che avete scopato, Sarah.»

«Fottiti.»

«Silia?» richiamò la sua attenzione Legato, il mento appoggiato a una mano. «Hai parlato con il Capitano?»

Lei strinse le labbra. «Quasi per nulla, lo avete visto. Devo ammettere che mi aspettavo un’accoglienza diversa. Da quando sono a Insomnia ho continuato a inviargli dei report settimanali, poi mensili. All’inizio arrivavano delle risposte, stringate, come ci si aspetterebbe da lui, ma pur sempre delle risposte. Poi più nulla. Non ha nemmeno risposto al mio medico quando gli ha inviato la documentazione per il mio rientro. Spero che non sia convinto che non sono più in grado di combattere.»

Si era aspettata qualche parola di rassicurazione, ma non ci fu. Sarah si pulì le labbra con un tovagliolo, poi appoggiò la forchetta sul piatto ancora mezzo pieno come se non avesse più fame.

«Il Capitano è piuttosto evasivo, da qualche tempo a questa parte. È capitato che non rispondesse alla ricetrasmittente per ore. Giorni, per la verità. Ci siamo trovati isolati durante una ritirata, due mesi fa, vicinoCledwyn. Silenzio radio.»

Caesar aggrottò le sopracciglia. «È già successo, in passato, ma ora sempre più spesso. Ci siamo chiesti se, dopotutto, non abbia ricevuto istruzioni su qualcosa che noi ancora non sappiamo.»

«Per esempio?»

Legato tornò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Avrà le sue motivazioni. Non fatemi andare la birra di traverso.»

Erano così presi gli uni dagli altri, che Silia si accorse di Gladio solo quando se lo trovò alle spalle. Lui sorrise, compiaciuto: «Ti disturbo, Silia? Vedo che sei in buona compagnia».

I suoi compagni fissarono Gladio, poi tornarono a guardare lei. Memore dell'ultima volta che si erano visti, Silia si sentì in imbarazzo, ma fece un gesto conciliante con la mano. «Nessun disturbo, Gladio. Prendi una sedia, ti presento gli ex membri della Squadra 6 degli Angoni.»

Lui alzò le mani, come a schermirsi. «Non voglio rovinarti la rimpatriata.»

«Non rovini proprio niente. Ragazzi, questo è Gladio Amicitia della Guardia Reale. È anche merito suo se so di nuovo tenere la spada in mano decentemente. Mi ha fatto da sparring partner quando i miei muscoli si stavano atrofizzando per l'inattività.»

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli e avvicinò una sedia vuota dal tavolo accanto. «Silia esagera. Anche lei, una volta recuperata la funzionalità della gamba, è stata un ottimo allenamento per me. In ogni caso, è un onore per me conoscervi.»

A turno, i suoi compagni si presentarono, stringendogli la mano.

«Ho saputo le ultime novità dal fronte» disse Gladio, conciliante. «Mi dispiace per la roccaforte di Lambert.»

«Dispiace più a noi» commentò Legato, compassato. Fissava il fondo della sua birra. «Ma era solo questione di tempo. Le forze imperiali sono soverchianti. Le loro risorse sembrano infinite.»

«Eppure si sono ritirati» s'intromise Sarah, accarezzando il bordo del suo bicchiere. «Non riesco proprio a capire cosa stiano tramando.»

«Nulla di buono, di certo.» Gladio si voltò a guardare Silia. «Il Concilio si riunisce ogni giorno, ormai. Non so quasi più che faccia ha mio padre.»

«È una situazione disperata.» Caesar giocherellava con il suo piatto vuoto. Nessuno di loro incrociava lo sguardo degli altri. «Gli eserciti combinati di Tenebrae e Niflheim sono avanzati troppo. E, con la loro tecnologia, è come cercare di combattere fucili laser con spade e archi. Noi Angoni li abbiamo tenuti a bada per dieci anni, ma ci siamo ridotti a una manciata. Se non succederà qualcosa, presto ce li ritroveremo addosso.»

Tacquero tutti. Silia si sentiva più inutile che mai. Negli ultimi otto mesi non aveva contribuito in alcun modo alla guerra.

«Ho fiducia in Re Regis.» Gladio si allungò a prendere il suo boccale mezzo pieno, un gesto confidenziale che di certo non sfuggì agli altri, e bevve. «L'ho detto a Silia poco tempo fa: se non ci foste stati voi, la guerra l'avremmo già persa da un pezzo.»

«Mi piacerebbe poter essere così ottimista come te, che hai trascorso gli ultimi dieci anni al sicuro qui a Insomnia.» Legato fu secco. «Non offenderti, Amicitia, ma dopo aver rischiato la pelle per così tanto tempo l'idea che possa essere stato tutto inutile mi fa dare di matto.»

Gladio aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Silia gli sfiorò il braccio. «Via, non perpetuate l'eterno stereotipo delle Guardie e degli Angoni che si comportano come cane e gatto. Legato, ti avevo lasciato realista, non pessimista. Quella era Sarah. Cosa vi è capitato?»

«Ci è capitato» rispose Legato, con voce aspra «che non c'è più acqua nel bicchiere per poterlo giudicare mezzo pieno o mezzo vuoto.»

«Su, ragazzi.» Sam levò il bicchiere. «Non tornavamo a Insomnia da una vita. Non vedevamo Silia da mesi. E non ricordo quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ho pensato che avrei visto per certo l'alba del giorno dopo. Abbiamo dato il massimo, e forse non sarà stato abbastanza per vincere la guerra, ma io mi sento a posto con me stesso. Godiamoci questi giorni di stallo.»

Caesar fu il primo ad appoggiare il suo bicchiere contro quello di Samuel. Sarah si unì, esitante, e anche Legato, con un sospiro rassegnato. Silia guardò Gladio, inarcò un sopracciglio, e si riprese il bicchiere per unirsi al brindisi. «Sperando si tratti solo di giorni» si lasciò sfuggire.

«A Silia, più immortale di Cor Leonis» declamò Sarah. «Strappata dalla bocca di uno Jormungandr appena qualche mese fa e guardala, com'è in forma. Si è fatta persino un tatuaggio.»

«Cosa?» chiese Samuel. «Dove?»

Sarah l’afferrò vigorosamente per una spalla, ridendo. «Sulla schiena. Prima se ne vedeva un pezzo. Togliti la maglietta, Silia, facci vedere.»

«Ma la vuoi smettere?»

Sam le tirò su la maglietta sulla schiena. «Non ci posso credere» rise, incredulo. «È un Coeurl.»

Silia cercò di sottrarsi. Non le era mai piaciuto essere toccata con tanta confidenza, e i suoi compagni di squadra, che l'avevano vista in ogni condizione umanamente concepibile, erano gli unici a poterselo permettere, ma in sei mesi aveva fatto in tempo a disabituarsi alla loro familiarità.

Persino Legato si alzò a guardare il tatuaggio. «Così non ti scambiano più per una gattina, ne?»

«Che invidia. Ne voglio uno anch'io.»

Sarah alzò lo sguardo su Gladio, che li osservava con un sorriso divertito sul volto, squadrandolo maliziosa. Lo indicò. «Amicitia, vedo un bel tatuaggio anche sulle tue braccia. C'è il tuo zampino?»

Gladio alzò le mani. «L'ho solo portata dalla persona che ha tatuato me. Silia era invidiosa del mio corvo.»

«Perché non ti spogli anche tu? Voglio vederlo per intero.»

«Un'altra volta, magari» replicò lui, a disagio, lanciandole una richiesta di soccorso con lo sguardo. Gladio, che pure era molto più espansivo di lei, continuava a imbarazzarsi per le battute a doppio senso e le allusioni. Silia rise, e invece di aiutarlo spalleggiò Sarah: «Sì, dai, Gladio, fa' vedere l'uccello a Sarah».

A quella trivialità, che solitamente con lui aveva imparato a trattenere ma adesso che si trovava a un tavolo con i suoi commilitoni, piena di birra, le era scivolata spontaneamente giù per la lingua, Gladio si alzò, rigido. Le lanciò un'occhiata infastidita, ma si riprese subito. Sorrise. «Mi spiace, Sarah, ma lo mostro solo in particolari occasioni.»

Sarah sorrise, maliziosa, e fece un cenno con la mano. «Come ti fai pregare, Gladio.»

Tutti, al tavolo, ridacchiarono, ma Silia vide che Gladio era rigido. Alzò una mano in un cenno di saluto. «Devo andare, adesso. Mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi. Silia…» Aggrottò un sopracciglio in un'espressione che probabilmente agli altri sembrò divertita e maliziosa. «…ci vediamo in giro.»

Uscì dal locale. Silia si aspettava un fuoco di fila di allusioni e battutacce da taverna, ancora prima che la porta si richiudesse dietro le spalle di Gladio, ma non ve ne furono. Stava proprio iniziando a diventare paranoica.

**IV**

Aveva salutato i suoi compagni a tarda sera, felice di poter dire loro  _ci vediamo domani_. Barcollava leggermente, si accorse strofinandosi gli occhi, quando un lampione decise di inclinarsi.  _Farò meglio a smaltire la sbornia prima di domani, o il Capitano penserà che ho passato gli ultimi otto mesi a ubriacarmi._ Cosa, nella fattispecie, non troppo lontana dalla realtà, visto che, quando non si allenava al Centro di Addestramento con Gladio e non aveva il turno di notte, la sera la passava nella taverna di Samuel.

Vide l'ombra alle sue spalle troppo tardi. Si mosse, ma, offuscata dall'alcool, troppo lentamente. A sua parziale discolpa, l'aggressore non era un novellino: le abbrancò la gola con un braccio e le piegò il suo dietro la schiena, con una velocità e una forza che non si sarebbe mai immaginata, e fu solo perché scoppiò a ridere che riconobbe Caesar e non gli assestò una testata o un calcio nell'inguine, o, peggio, un  _fire_  in piena faccia.

«Caesar, sei un coglione!» esclamò, cercando di divincolarsi. «Volevi farti ammazzare?»

Stringendo la presa, Caesar continuò a ridere. «Stavolta hai la guardia abbassata. Non sono Sarah.»

«Vaffanculo. Sei ubriaco, Caesar.»

«Anche tu. Stai andando a casa o a incontrare Gladio Amicitia, Coeurl?»

«A casa. Perché dovrei…?»

Le mani di Caesar scivolarono dalle sue braccia alla sua vita e Silia si sentì baciare sul collo. «Vengo a vedere casa tua, allora.»

«Non c'è nulla da vedere» sibilò, ma non più di rabbia. «È un minuscolo bilocale dove mi limito a dormire.»

«Hai un letto, quindi. Voglio vedere quello.»

Per un istante, Silia si irrigidì. C'era stato un periodo, molto tempo prima, dopo la morte di Hans – che lui non aveva mai conosciuto – in cui Caesar era regolarmente scivolato nella sua branda nel cuore della notte. Nulla di più che sesso tra compagni. Non era stato l'unico, né lei di certo l'unica per lui, ma, tra tutti, era l'unico che, dopo essersi sfogato, si soffermava a darle piacere. Forse perché era stata la prima: aveva sedici anni, Caesar, quando era stato scaraventato sul fronte. Il suo gruppo non aveva avuto il lusso di potersi addestrare per cinque anni, com'era successo al primo entrato in attività. Ma adesso non si trovavano sul fronte, e l'idea di distendersi con Caesar su un letto per fare sesso, di guardarlo alla luce delle lampade, le diede la stessa sensazione di estraneità che aveva provato quando aveva visto Balthier in jeans e camicia.

«Cee…» mormorò, con l'intenzione di farlo desistere.

«Cosa c'è, gattina, è perché non ho un uccello tatuato sulla schiena e le braccia?»

L'immagine di Gladio, delle sue mani, della dura curva della sua mascella si mescolò ai ricordi del fronte, al pensiero del sangue e della morte, e poi al dolore della riabilitazione, alla solitudine dei primi mesi a Insomnia, al senso di impotenza per quella guerra che non riuscivano a vincere. Si divincolò, il respiro corto, e afferrò Caesar per il braccio, aggrappandovisi come se stesse per affondare.

«Andiamo a casa.»

* 

L'odore del sesso era, per Silia, il profumo del grasso con cui sul fronte mantenevano morbidi gli stivali e lucidavano le armi. Era la fragranza della terra e dell'erba umida, quando lo facevano di fretta, con furore, per pochi minuti strappati agli occhi degli altri. Era il sentore metallico di sangue delle ferite che si portavano addosso con noncuranza, quelle troppo lievi per sprecare un'energia.

Adesso, nella Capitale, erano le lenzuola lavate di fresco a fare da contrappunto ai loro aliti di birra. Era un materasso a una piazza e mezzo a offrire sostegno a schiene, ginocchia e gomiti che si dibattevano. Non dovevano temere interruzioni, protetti da sguardi indiscreti dalle quattro mura di un appartamento la cui porta era chiusa a chiave. Dovette ricordarlo tra un morso e un bacio a Caesar, che l'aveva spinta sul suo letto ed era affondato in lei violentemente come se avessero avuto pochi secondi di tregua, e lui l'ascoltò,  _dopo_ essere venuto, ricominciando lentamente.

Silia chiuse gli occhi, respirando la pelle di Caesar, ma la sua mente continuava a scivolare altrove, a spalle più larghe e a una mascella più pronunciata ruvida di barba, a polsi più spessi e ad addominali più muscolosi che si flettevano spingendo, e quando lui le tappò la bocca, schiacciandole la testa contro il cuscino per soffocare i suoi gemiti, di nuovo dimentico che non si trovavano sul fronte e che nessuno poteva sentirli, non fu a Caesar che pensò affondandogli le unghie nelle natiche.

* 

Caesar si chinò per riallacciarsi le scarpe, rivolgendole la schiena nuda costellata da cicatrici. Alcuni nuovi solchi arrossati, qua e là puntellati di minuscole goccioline di sangue, erano già comparsi sulla sua pelle. Lei stessa, d'altronde, aveva segni di denti sul collo e sulle cosce e probabilmente un paio di lividi.

«Per Odino» gemette Caesar. «Ho i crampi. Se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato così impegnativo, Silia, avrei fatto un po' di riscaldamento.»

L'orologio appeso alla parete segnava le tre del mattino. Silia era sudata, sfinita, e il cuore le martellava ancora in petto dopo l'ultimo orgasmo. «Dovremmo farlo più spesso, ora che siamo a Insomnia, Cee» sorrise, tendendo un braccio per percorrergli con le dita una delle vecchie cicatrici. Lui rabbrividì visibilmente.

«Solo io e te?» chiese lui, voltando leggermente la testa per offrirle un ghignetto. «Perché in certi momenti mi è sembrato che fossimo in tre su questo letto, Silia.»

Silia si bloccò, punta sul vivo. «Cosa intendi? Sei ancora ubriaco, Caesar?»

«Oh, hai visto che non sono poi così tanto ubriaco» rispose lui. Finì di allacciarsi le scarpe, lasciandola ancora un po' sulle spine, e rimase con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. «Non fare la finta tonta. Non so gli altri, ma a me è bastata mezz'ora seduto a un tavolo con te e con quella Guardia Reale per capire che ti sei ficcata in una situazione ingestibile. Com'è che è, esattamente? Siete andati a letto e state cercando di far finta che non sia mai successo? O non siete mai andati a letto e state cercando continuare su questa strada, visto che lui è la guardia personale del principe e immagino non possa permettersi distrazioni?»

Silia aprì la bocca, stupefatta, ma si accorse che non le riusciva di parlare. Forzarsi a farlo fu un'impresa titanica. «Che ne sai, tu, di Gladio Amicitia?»

«Silia…» Il tono di Caesar era a mezza strada tra il tenero e l'offeso. Raddrizzò la schiena per guardarla in faccia. «Gladio Amicitia, lo Scudo del Principe Noctis. Li conosco, di fama, i membri della Guardia. Suo padre è nel Concilio Ristretto, ed è a sua volta amico e protettore di Re Regis. Come vedi, ho fatto i compiti. Allora? Com'è la storia?»

Silia prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Quando parlò, il suo tono di voce era così secco da essere quasi impercettibile. «Non c'è nessuna storia. Siamo in guerra, Caesar, c'eri anche tu sul fronte, con me, negli anni passati. Siamo in guerra, e noi siamo Angoni, l'élite militare del regno che continua ad assottigliarsi. Non c'è nessuna storia» ripeté, scuotendo la testa.

Caesar si alzò, le braccia conserte. «Silia, su. Tutti noi abbiamo vissuto ogni nostra giornata come se fosse l'ultima, per anni, ma adesso, da qualche mese, tu sei nell'occhio del ciclone.» Si accarezzò la barbetta con un gesto stanco. «Non vergognartene, non è certo colpa tua. Ci stavi lasciando la pelle. Hai perso una gamba. So perfettamente che avresti preferito rischiare la vita ogni giorno piuttosto che tornare a Insomnia a sottoporti a umilianti e massacranti percorsi di recupero per tornare anche solo a muoverla. Ma qui in città, tuo malgrado, è finita la pietosa anestesia in cui siamo tutti piombati sul fronte per istinto di autoconservazione. Sei uscita dalla bolla e ti sei reimmersa nella vita vera, se esiste una vita vera: quella delle persone che la mattina non si alzano sperando di non morire.»

Silia lo raggiunse davanti alla finestra. Guardò insieme a lui l'architettura futuristica della Cittadellasemilluminata, immaginando il Cristallo che pulsava nel suo Santuario, al centro dell'edificio.

«Non è così strano quello che ti è successo» riprese Caesar. «Ma, con le decine di migliaia di abitanti di Insomnia, proprio una Guardia Reale? Proprio lo Scudo del Principe?»

Silia sospirò. Aveva sempre tenuto un occhio su Caesar, in battaglia, tutti loro della Squadra 6 l'avevano fatto, perché anche se già a diciotto anni aveva il volto di un uomo adulto, invecchiato da un'infanzia orfana di genitori, per strada, era il più giovane tra loro. Ma in quel momento era lei a sentirsi una ragazzina davanti a lui. Desiderava che Caesar se ne andasse, che non la guardasse in faccia e la costringesse a dargli ragione. Quando intercettò il suo sguardo, vide che Caesar la stava osservando con un mezzo sorriso.

«Sai, gattina, sul fronte, quando mi prendeva il terrore, mi bastava voltarmi a guardare te o Legato per ritrovare la calma. Ve ne andavate in giro in mezzo ai fischi dei cannoni come se non vi riguardasse. Secadevamo in un'imboscata nemica, avevate un'aria così flemmatica e imperturbabile che mi sentivo al sicuro.»

«Mi spiace deluderti, ma i primi tempi non era così. Anch'io mi sono stupita quando ho scoperto che, se temi troppo a lungo per la tua vita, poi ti abitui persino a quello» lo interruppe, grata che le avesse offerto l'occasione di sviare il discorso.

Lui continuò come se non l'avesse sentita. «Adesso non vedo più un soldato impassibile che mi guarda le spalle. Vedo una donna confusa. Se vuoi sapere come la penso» continuò «è un bene che sia l'integerrimo Scudo del Principe e non qualcun altro. Prima o poi torneremo a combattere, Silia, ed è meglio farlo senza lasciarsi nulla dietro. Dovresti fare come con la tua gamba. Taglio netto, un'amputazione veloce senza anestesia. Visto come si è imbarazzato quando hai dato manforte a Sarah con quella battutina sconcia, mi pare di capire che siete ancora in tempo.»

«Non è come pensi» negò infine, stancamente. «Amicitia è integerrimo esattamente come hai detto. Il suo primo pensiero al mattino è il principe Noctis, ed è anche l'ultimo.»

«Quindi  _è_  come penso» tagliò corto Caesar. «Comunque non sono affari miei. È la tua vita, Silia, anche se permettimi di ricordarti che, dopo avertela salvata giusto un paio di volte, un po' mi interessa.»

Tornò accanto al letto e si abbassò a recuperare la camicia e la giacca. Iniziò a indossarle. Silia stette a guardarlo da davanti la finestra, le braccia incrociate sul seno nudo, desiderando disperatamente che quelle mani tornassero a farle dimenticare la sua situazione, divenuta, come Caesar stesso aveva ben puntualizzato poco prima, ingestibile. Lui dovette avvertire il suo sguardo, perché, a due bottoni dal colletto, si fermò e alzò la testa. «Non guardarmi così» le disse, e sorrise. La cicatrice che aveva alla destra della bocca divenne una ruga profonda. «Altrimenti mi viene voglia di ricominciare.»

«Chi te lo impedisce?» rispose lei, raccogliendo la provocazione. «Io no di certo.»

Le dita di Caesar tremarono per un istante, come avevano tremato la prima volta che l'avevano toccata, sette anni prima, ma poi ripresero ad abbottonare la camicia. «Meglio di no. Devo essere sincero, Silia: è stato strano. Sul fronte aveva un senso. Qui è solo un cerotto sulla tua ferita.»


	10. Tertium non datur

**9**

**Tertium non datur**

**9 maggio**

**I**

La convocazione alla Cittadella si preannunciava un affare dannatamente serio: il Concilio si era riunito in fretta e furia per quasi un’intera giornata, e qualunque fosse stato l’argomento di discussione Gladio non comprendeva perché convocare tutti e quattro, dal momento che Prompto non aveva ancora giurato. A quanto ne sapeva, peraltro, il resto della Guardia Reale non era stato coinvolto.

“È strana questa convocazione, vero?” osservò Prompto ad alta voce. “Avremo mica combinato qualcosa? Noct, sicuro che non ci stai nascondendo niente?”

“E cosa vuoi che ti nasconda?” ammiccò il diretto interessato. “Non vedo mio padre da quasi due settimane. Non ho la minima idea di cosa voglia dirci.”

Gladio aveva qualche sospetto a riguardo. Ora che gli Angoni erano rientrati a Insomnia, ci sarebbero di certo stati dei cambiamenti nell'assetto dei ruoli dei gruppi armati all'interno della città. Continuava a trastullarsi con l'idea che magari, se li avessero riallocati a Insomnia, qualcuno di loro avrebbe potuto unirsi alla Guardia Reale. Silia, per esempio.

“Comunque,” continuò Prompto, “Ultimamente non capita più così spesso che ce ne andiamo in giro tutti insieme con la macchina di Ig, vero? Tra il part-time di Noct e Gladio che la sera sparisce da qualche parte staccando il telefono...” Gli indirizzò un'occhiata maliziosa.

Prompto esagerava, come sempre, perché si vedevano praticamente ogni giorno, anche se non più tutte le sere, ma si sentì ugualmente punto sul vivo. “In realtà,” disse cautamente, senza confermare né smentire, “mi alleno al Centro d’Addestramento.”

“Di sera?” indagò Noctis. Solitamente era troppo concentrato su se stesso per interessarsi alla sua risicata vita privata, ma oggi sembrava stranamente comunicativo.

“Anche di sera,” confermò, assestandogli una fraterna ginocchiata. “Non è mai abbastanza. Dovresti farlo anche tu.”

Prompto si inginocchiò sul sedile – non allacciava mai la cintura di sicurezza – e abbracciò il poggiatesta guardandolo con un’aria di chi la sa lunga che non gli piacque affatto.

“E allora, Gladio, se la sera ti alleni, chi è Hartwood?”

Questa volta Gladio accusò il colpo. “E tu come fai a conoscere quel nome?”

“È stato Ignis a nominarla un paio di volte.”

Gladio lanciò a Ignis un’occhiata assassina che sperò venisse intercettata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Era l’unico a cui avesse accennato di Silia, entro certi termini, naturalmente: gli aveva confidato che, di tanto in tanto, si vedeva con un angone in licenza – nulla di ambiguo o di losco, solo una casuale amicizia – e che si allenavano insieme. Era stato quasi  _obbligato_ a confidarsi, perché al comando della Guardia, periodicamente, fioccavano le battutine, arrivate persino all'orecchio di suo padre, anche se non a quello di Noctis, e Gladio voleva che almeno Ignis non equivocasse. Anche se forse, dopotutto, non c’era nulla da equivocare, e tutti avevano capito tutto prima di lui.

“Chi è Hartwood, Gladio?” domandò anche Noctis.

“Oh, a Gladio piace fare il riservato e quindi pensano tutti male,” rispose Ignis prima che potesse farlo lui. “È una donna che lo sta aiutando ad allenarsi,” lo spalleggiò. Gladio gliene fu grato.

“Una  _donna_ che ti sta aiutando ad allenarti?” Noctis ammiccò. “Non ho mai sentito quel nome. Non è una Guardia Reale. Chi è?”

“Nessuno. Un’amica.” Avrebbe potuto vuotare il sacco con Noctis e Prompto, a quel punto, e forse lo avrebbe già fatto da tempo se una parte di lui non avesse realizzato che non era così semplice. Le ore che passavano insieme lui e Silia non erano più uno sporadico corollario di svago alle sue giornate, ma un momento che aspettava con impazienza, e qualunque cosa avesse tentato di sotterrare per mesi, ormai faticava a tenerla a bada.

“È carina?” chiese Prompto.

“Non deve essere  _carina_  per allenarsi con me. È agile e molto dotata con la spada. Mi ha aiutato a mettere a punto un paio di nuove tecniche. Magari prima o poi ve la presento.”

“Uff, che noia,” commentò ancora il biondino. “Mi sembrava troppo bello avere qualcosa per cui prendere in giro Gladio.”

Arrivarono alla Cittadella senza che il discorso, con grande sollievo di Gladio, venisse ulteriormente sollevato. Lasciarono l'auto di Ignis nei parcheggi sotterranei e salirono nella hall, dove Claire Aulus, una degli attendenti più fidati di suo padre, li stava aspettando. Presero uno degli ascensori fino all'ala riservata alle riunioni del Concilio.

Seguendo Claire, Gladio iniziò a percepire intorno a sé un palpabile nervosismo. I gesti della donna e la sua espressione tesa, la rigidità degli impiegati che incontrarono lungo il corridoio, un chiacchiericcio di sottofondo, sommesso ma convulso, ben diverso dalla consueta frenesia che animava la Cancelleria Reale,

_no_ , si disse Gladio,  _decisamente c’è qualcosa che non va_.

Claire non li condusse nella Sala delle Udienze, come aveva già intuito, ma in una delle salette private in cui il Re e il Concilio si ritiravano. Non era un colloquio formale, dunque, ma, in un certo senso, la cosa era ancora più allarmante. L’attendente aprì la porta e si fece da parte per farli entrare. Quell’afflato di nervosismo li contagiò: entrarono nella stanza tesi, quasi intimiditi.

Il suo nervosismo aumentò quando vide i partecipanti a quell’insolito colloquio: il Re, seduto a un capo del tavolo rettangolare che occupava quasi interamente la stanza, suo padre, in piedi accanto a lui intento a discutere a bassa voce, Rubeus Scientia che prendeva appunti su un piccolo portatile, e Cor Leonis che fissava il vuoto con le braccia incrociate, pensieroso. In un angolo, dietro il Re, appoggiato alla parete, c’era persino il Capitano Titus Drautos.

Tutti alzarono lo sguardo quando furono entrati. Claire chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, restando fuori, e a Gladio bastò un’occhiata alle espressioni gravi degli uomini davanti a lui per avere la conferma definitiva che era successo qualcosa di molto grave. Imitato da Prompto e Ignis, piegò la schiena in un breve inchino in direzione del Re, poi si raddrizzò, in attesa di istruzioni.

“Benvenuti. Sedetevi pure,” li accolse lo zio di Ignis, chiudendo il portatile e facendo un gesto verso le sedie. “Prompto, non ci vediamo da un po’. Ti trovo proprio bene,” cercò di alleggerire la tensione, ma nessuno lo imitò.

Prompto borbottò un ‘grazie’ imbarazzato a mezza voce, e fu il primo a scostare una sedia e ad accomodarsi. Ignis sedette accanto a lui. Noctis rimase in piedi, a fissare suo padre, e anche Gladio preferì rimanere in piedi. Si appoggiò anche lui alla parete, come il Capitano Drautos, e attese di scoprire perché si trovavano lì.

Il Re – sempre più  _logoro_ a ogni loro incontro – incrociò le braccia, li squadrò brevemente, e poi si soffermò a guardare il figlio. Quando Regis era giovane, e non erano passati poi molti anni, la somiglianza con Noctis era impressionante. Adesso si era perduta nelle pieghe del tempo.

“Quello che sto per comunicarvi,” esordì il Re, “Non è ancora stato diffuso ufficialmente. Ne sono al corrente i membri del Concilio, il Generale Leonis, il Capitano Drautos e alcuni degli impiegati della Cancelleria Reale più fidati. Vi chiedo di non farne parola con nessuno finché non sarà di dominio pubblico.”

Gladio guardò il padre inarcando leggermente il sopracciglio, ma il volto di Clarus Amicitia non tradì alcuna emozione. Fece un cenno impercettibile con il capo, forse invitandolo ad ascoltare con attenzione.

“Ieri il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia ha chiesto udienza qui alla Cittadella. Ha proposto una tregua tra Niflheim e Lucis. Le condizioni sono le seguenti: la rinuncia dei territori intorno a Insomnia in cambio della cessazione immediata delle ostilità. Io e il Concilio abbiamo deciso di accettare.”

Gladio trattenne il respiro. Una tregua con gli imperiali. Dopo centocinquant’anni di guerra aperta, si era giunti a questo. Si appoggiò una mano sugli occhi.

“Non crediate,” continuò il Re, dopo aver lasciato loro qualche secondo per recepire la notizia, “Che non abbiamo attentamente valutato ogni opzione. La vostra maturità va al di là dei vostri anni, come si richiede ai ruoli che ricoprite, e sono certo che comprenderete perfettamente che questa scelta non è stata presa a cuor leggero.” Stava parlando a loro tutti, ma era a Noctis che si stava rivolgendo. In gioco, dopotutto, c’era il destino del regno che a breve avrebbe governato. “La quasi totalità della popolazione di Insomnia non ha mai messo piede fuori dalla città. C’è un mondo, là fuori, che quasi nessuno di noi ha mai visto. La guerra non ha mai sfiorato la nostra gente, per cui i cittadini di Insomnia sono abituati a pensarla parte integrante della loro vita, ma non è così,” Si abbandonò a un profondo sospiro. “Siamo in guerra da quattrocento anni. Ed è giunto il momento di accettare che Lucis non ha altra scelta se non trattare.”

Il Re li studiò attentamente. Gladio si sentiva la gola e il petto paralizzati, e non riuscì a reagire. Nessuno dei suoi amici lo fece. Non poté intercettare i loro sguardi, ma probabilmente, come lui, stavano cercando di prefigurarsi un mondo in cui Niflheim regnava incontrastato –  _lo sta già facendo_ , si corresse,  _solo che finora ci siamo opposti con tutte le nostre forze a questa situazione e da ora non più_  –, un mondo in cui, tuttavia, i cittadini di Insomnia non avrebbero avuto bisogno di trincerarsi dietro la Barriera eretta da re morti da tempo e tenuta in piedi dal potere del Cristallo.

“Padre.” La voce di Noctis, limpida, fu come acqua fresca in una giornata torrida. “Ne sei certo?”

“Ne sono certo,” rispose il Re, con voce morbida. “Non vi abbiamo fatto chiamare per discutere di questo. È già tutto deciso. Il Cancelliere è tornato a Niflheim per annunciare che abbiamo accettato, e a breve fisseremo la data della firma del trattato. Siete qui perché Iedolas Aldercapt ha richiesto un’ulteriore condizione che ti riguarda personalmente, Noctis.”

Gladio s’irrigidì, e sentì la sua bocca storcersi in una smorfia. Quasi senza accorgersene, si avvicinò di un passo a Noctis.  _Non possono aver osato tanto_ , si disse.  _Non possono aver richiesto Noct come ostaggio. Il Re non lo avrebbe mai permesso._

Il Re gli riservò un’occhiata benevola. “Sta’ tranquillo, Gladio. Non intendono fargli alcun male. Iedolas Aldercapt desidera che la tregua sia sancita da un matrimonio tra l’erede al trono di Lucis e l’Oracolo, che da anni è sotto la loro formale protezione.”

Noctis spalancò gli occhi. “Con Luna?” mormorò, incredulo. Gladio lo era altrettanto. La principessa Lunafreya, che Noct non incontrava da anni ma con cui intratteneva una regolare corrispondenza, era l’unica persona verso cui l’amico nutrisse un trasparente e profondo affetto. Sembrava una notizia troppo buona per esserlo davvero.

Re Regis annuì. Dal momento che il Cancelliere era già tornato a Gralea a riferire le decisioni del Re e del Consiglio all’Imperatore, era già tutto deciso. Era venuto il momento per Noctis di assumersi le sue responsabilità e i suoi doveri, come tutti loro, anche se non credeva che quel dovere gli sarebbe risultato particolarmente gravoso. Cercò di trattenere il sorriso che gli era affiorato alle labbra. Non era il momento.

“Quando?” chiese Noct.

“Al più presto. Ma non a Insomnia. Questo non lo abbiamo ancora comunicato al Cancelliere Izunia. Ho deciso che le nozze si terranno ad Altissia. Partirete la mattina del 13 maggio.”

_Partiremo_. A Gladio venne in mente la prima volta che suo padre glielo aveva prospettato. Quando aveva cinque anni e avrebbe voluto fare l’hunter, o forse il mago, non aveva ancora deciso. Nonostante la situazione tragica, nonostante il loro futuro incerto, l’idea di lasciare Insomnia gli suscitò un brivido di eccitazione.

“Prompto Argentum,” parlò per la prima volta il Generale Leonis, e l’amico si irrigidì sulla sedia come se gli avesse sparato. “Domani giurerai come Guardia Reale. Sei pronto, ormai, e vogliamo che il Principe non si circondi di una scorta armata, nel suo viaggio, ma di persone fidate. Vi recherete a Galdin Quay, cercando di attirare l’attenzione il meno possibile, e da lì prenderete un ferry per Altissia. Non dovreste avere troppi problemi durante il viaggio: pochi conoscono il tuo aspetto fuori da Insomnia, principe.”

“È tutto, per adesso,” concluse suo padre Clarus. “Abbiamo ancora molte cose di cui discutere. Siate reperibili, in questi giorni, perché avremo bisogno di comunicarvi ulteriori dettagli. Preparatevi bene per la partenza: ognuno di voi è stato addestrato per far fronte a ogni tipo di pericolo, ma per la prima volta vi confronterete con nemici reali. Non ho alcun dubbio che saprete affrontarli come più si conviene.”

Ignis e Prompto si alzarono. Gladio non vedeva l’ora di poter discutere con loro, da soli, di tutto ciò che avevano appena appreso. Ma il Re si rivolse ancora a Noctis. “Non tu, Noctis. Resta ancora per un po’.”

Prima di uscire, Gladio si soffermò a guardare il Capitano Drautos, incuriosito. Avvertendo il suo sguardo, il Capitano lo squadrò a sua volta. Era dunque quello l’uomo che aveva trasformato Silia in un combattente d’élite. Tutte le volte che pronunciava il suo nome, le labbra di Silia si curvavano in un sorriso reverenziale. Doveva tutto a quell’uomo, gli aveva confidato, e per un istante Gladio sentì le sue, di labbra, piegarsi in un ammirato sorriso di simpatia. Il Capitano, tenendo fede alla sua fama di uomo inflessibile, non rispose.

**II**

Un quarto d'ora dopo, seduti a uno dei tavolini del Sotherby's, protetti dalla musica di sottofondo che impediva loro di ascoltare le conversazioni agli altri tavoli e, di conseguenza, agli altri avventori di ascoltare le loro, si scoprirono incapaci di commentare. Gladio continuava ad aprire la bocca, cercando qualcosa da dire, e a richiuderla subito dopo, disorientato. Si prospettavano per tutti loro cambiamenti troppo radicali perché riuscisse a farsene una ragione.

“Dovrò impacchettare tutti i miei attrezzi da cucina,” disse Ignis, più a se stesso che agli altri. “Solo perché lasciamo Insomnia, non è un buon motivo per mangiare ogni giorno schifezze negli autogrill. E tu penserai all'attrezzatura da campeggio, Gladio, visto che hai già tutto. Dovremo portare anche l'equipaggiamento da pesca. E cambiare la valuta prima di partire. Che macchina prenderemo?”

Grattandosi l'attaccatura dei capelli, Gladio si morse un labbro. “Ignis, invidio la tua semplice praticità. Io non riesco a fare a meno di pensare alla fine di una guerra che va avanti da quattrocento anni, al sorriso compiaciuto di quello stronzo di Iedolas Aldercapt, alle persone fuori da Insomnia.”

Ignis ammiccò, concentrato. “Possiamo pensare alla guerra  _e anche_  agli aspetti pratici del viaggio, Gladio. Una cosa non esclude l'altra, e non possiamo partire impreparati.”

“Se anche fosse, prima che alle pentole penserei alle armi.”

“...domani giurerò come Guardia Reale.”

Gladio guardò Prompto, colpevole e, vide, anche Ignis soffocò l'imbarazzo con un manierato colpo di tosse. In mezzo al caos di novità e comunicazioni, quella – una delle poche gradite – era passata in secondo piano.

Non per Prompto, naturalmente, che continuava a sorridere beato. “Non vedevo l'ora,” disse. “So che ho iniziato ad allenarmi molto più tardi di voi, ma entrambi avete giurato a diciotto anni e...” Abbassò la testa, e la frangetta gli nascose gli occhi. “...mi sentivo indietro. Credevo che questo momento non sarebbe mai arrivato.”

Gladio sentì un profondo moto d'affetto fraterno nei suoi confronti. Per quanto il suo entusiasmo e i suoi modi fossero spesso irritanti, non era così stupido da non notare che tendevano a riempire chiassosamente quel passo di distanza a cui Prompto si teneva rispetto a loro – forse era la fiducia in se stesso che i noncuranti genitori adottivi non gli avevano mai infuso, forse l'incertezza circa le proprie origini. Prompto si era unito al loro gruppo da pochi anni, e superato un primo periodo di avversione, che forse, a ben vedere, nascondeva anche una certa dose di gelosia, Gladio era arrivato a volergli bene come a un terzo fratello minore. Si sporse ad arruffargli i capelli. “Congratulazioni, Prompto. E non darti cruccio: ognuno ha i suoi tempi. Non siamo tutti uguali. Sei un cecchino straordinario: non sentirti da meno di noi.”

Prompto non rispose, ma arrossì. “Farò del mio meglio per proteggere Noct,” dichiarò, “a costo della mia stessa vita. Anche se non si merita affatto Lady Lunafreya.”

Risero. La tensione si era allentata, e Gladio si portò alle labbra il suo caffè ormai freddo. “Già. Ma sospetto che con la principessa terrà un contegno molto diverso da quello con cui si rivolge a noi.”

“ _Non vedo l'ora di vederti, Luna,_ ” gli fece il verso Prompto, continuando a ridere, citando una frase del diario che i due si scambiavano attraverso Umbra e che erano riusciti a strappargli dalle mani pochi mesi prima. “Darei non so cosa per leggere quel diario adesso che le nozze sono state fissate.”

“Su, ragazzi, non siate indiscreti,” li riprese Ignis. “Sono veramente felice per lui. Anche per lei. Lady Lunafreya ha avuto una vita molto sfortunata. Merita un po' di felicità. E poi, quando Noct si sarà sistemato, potremo prendere un po' di fiato anche noi e smetterla di fargli da scorta celibe.”

Gladio si affogò con gli ultimi residui di caffè nella sua tazza. Iniziò a tossire. “Ig,” rantolò, “Smettila di dire assurdità. Questo viaggio è tutt'altro che una gita di piacere. Rimaniamo concentrati.”

Lo disse con più veemenza di quanto intendesse. Invece di divertirlo, la facezia di Ignis gli aveva buttato addosso una cappa di ansia e di depressione. Qualche giorno prima si era concesso di pensare che forse, senza dimenticare il suo posto e i suoi obblighi e le sue priorità e la sua famiglia, forse, con il temporaneo rientro degli angoni a Insomnia, forse, chissà, avrebbe potuto iniziare a immaginare un futuro in cui c'era anche Silia. Si era trattenuto all'ultimo secondo dal dirglielo, e di nuovo perché lei gli aveva piantato in faccia uno sguardo bellicoso, implorante, quasi  _spaventato_. Per fortuna lo aveva fatto: adesso era cambiato tutto. Adesso era lui a dover lasciare Insomnia.

Quei pensieri lo fecero sentire schifosamente meschino, e si sentì ancora più meschino quando vide che Ignis, il capo reclinato contro una mano, lo stava guardando con irritazione. “Stavo scherzando, Gladio,” disse, con una sfumatura acida nella voce. “Perché te la prendi tanto?”

“Già, Gladio,” gli fece eco Prompto. “A volte sei proprio strano.”

“Scusate,” si schermì. Gli piaceva credersi la guida del gruppo, ma a volte il più moccioso di tutti era proprio lui. “E' solo che ci hanno scaricato addosso troppe novità, oggi.”

Gli altri due non risposero. Gladio lanciò un'occhiata allo schermo del cellulare: erano le sei e mezzo. Provò a telefonare a Noctis, ma il telefono squillò a vuoto.

“Niente?” s'informò Prompto.

“No. Direi che ormai è inutile aspettarlo.” Gladio s'inumidì le labbra, e iniziò mentalmente a elencare tutti i preparativi per la partenza. Non si trattava solo di armi e bagagli: c'era l'itinerario da programmare meticolosamente, tenendo conto che fuori da Insomnia non avrebbero trovato supermercati, hotel e stazioni di servizio a ogni pie' sospinto. C'erano altre convocazioni alla Cittadella da preventivare, perché di fatto, in quel momento, sapevano solo che si sarebbe firmata una tregua e che sarebbero partiti il 13 al mattino, appena quattro giorni dopo. Aveva la sensazione che, se non fosse riuscito a intercettare Silia quella sera, non l'avrebbe più rivista prima di lasciare Insomnia.

Si alzò, cercando il portafogli per pagare. “Ragazzi, io vado. Visto il poco preavviso, devo andare a fare qualche commissione. Ci sentiamo presto. Domani sera si festeggia Prompto e il suo ingresso nella Guardia.”

Gli tese il pugno, e l'amico lo colpì allegramente con il suo, sorridendo. “Ci saranno delle ragazze?”

“No. Solo noi quattro maschioni,” rispose, schiacciandogli l'occhiolino, e lasciando qualche gil sul tavolo. “Inizia ad abituarti. Ci aspetta un lungo viaggio in macchina, solo noi.”

Prompto sbuffò, deluso, prostrandosi teatralmente sul tavolo. “Che noia...”

“Gladio...” lo bloccò gravemente Ignis, appoggiandogli una mano sull'avambraccio mentre gli passava accanto.

Gladio fu  _certo_ che l'amico sapesse perfettamente che stava andando a cercare Silia e che avrebbe finito per raccontarle tutto quello che era stato ordinato loro di non divulgare.

Aprì la bocca per giustificarsi, per negare, ma Ignis strinse la presa sul suo braccio.

“Se passi al centro commerciale, ho bisogno di una nuova casseruola. Media. Temo che quella che ho sia troppo ingombrante per portarla con noi.”

**III**

La aspettò per un’ora. Erano le otto, ormai, e ogni minuto che perdeva seduto a uno dei tavoli di Samuel a guardare l’ingresso del locale era un minuto sottratto ai preparativi per la partenza. Ma Silia continuava a non rispondere al telefono.

“Mi spiace, Amicitia,” disse Samuel, canzonatorio, portandogli al tavolo una birra non richiesta. “Oggi la sua fidanzata le ha dato buca, eh? Non dovrei dirlo, ma forse è meglio così: i clienti si erano abituati a lei, ma avere cinque dannati angoni in divisa seduti al tavolo è tutto un altro paio di maniche.”

Gladio fu infastidito dalla sua invadenza e dalla leggerezza con cui parlava degli angoni, ma poi dovette ricordare a se stesso che il barista, nonostante il burbero piglio da oste stizzito, in quei mesi aveva mostrato a Silia una cordialità e una premura non scontate. Per cui forzò un sorriso, si portò la birra alle labbra, e gli schiacciò l’occhiolino. “La mia fidanzata? Hartwood? Se ti sente ti sfascia il locale. Comunque non avevamo alcun appuntamento. Sono solo passato a vedere se la trovavo.”

In quel momento, il cellulare sul tavolo squillò. Gladio si raddrizzò di scatto, afferrandolo. Era lei.

“Pronto? Ho visto che mi hai cercato, Gladio.”

Gladio prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Non desiderava solo salutarla, comprese. Aveva  _bisogno_  di vederla e di dirle tutto. “Sì. Ho… fatto un salto da Samuel. Speravo di trovarti. Dove sei, Silia?”

Sentiva una tenue musica di sottofondo. “Hm,” prese tempo lei, esitante. “Vicino a casa tua, in realtà. Non so come, Sarah è riuscita a trascinarmi a una specie di festa. Visto che, si può dire, siamo in una fase di stallo...” Era imbarazzata. “Non resto molto,” si giustificò. “Solo per vedere cosa succede.”

“Aspetta, frena.” Un ricevimento. Vicino a casa sua. Oh, per i Siderei. Cornelia Doge. Cornelia Doge e le sue cazzo di feste. Con quello che era successo, Gladio aveva dimenticato che era una giornata come tutte le altre, per la gente comune, e che Cornelia Doge la settimana scorsa aveva fatto arrivare a casa loro l’ennesimo invito per l’ennesimo ricevimento che come al solito avevano snobbato. “La villa con i leoni di pietra sul cancello?”

"Quella,” confermò Silia. “Sono scappata in terrazza con un bicchiere di vino. Caesar, Legato e Samuel si sono eclissati. Quindi Sarah ha  _preteso_ che la accompagnassi io. Ha detto che me la sono spassata per mesi qui in città e che potevo anche farle questo favore. Non sono riuscita a dirle di no.”

Mentre parlava, Gladio era già in strada e stava cercando le chiavi della macchina. “Come ha fatto ad avere l’invito?”

“Non ci siamo imbucate, se è quello che pensi. Sarah ha conosciuto la padrona di casa, non so quando, in questi giorni. Cornelia Doge, credo, probabilmente la conosci, visto che è del tuo ambiente fighetto. L’ha invitata lei, dicendo di portare qualche amico, perché trovava  _adorabile_ l’idea di avere degli Angoni del Re alla sua festa. Deve aver finito le scimmiette in tutù da gettare in pasto agli ospiti.”

Tipico di Cornelia Doge. Gladio mise in moto l’auto. “Bene. Sto venendo a salvarti.”

“Ah.” Non si aspettava un’esplosione di gioia, ma neanche quell’espressione così tiepida. “Non credo sia il caso, Gladio,” gli disse, secca.

“È il caso. Ho avuto una giornata pesante e ho voglia di bere un bicchiere di vino.” S’incastrò il telefono tra la spalla e l’orecchio, accelerando. “Cornelia Doge aveva invitato me e la mia famiglia, ma mi era completamente passato di mente fino a ora.”

“No, Gladio,” ribatté lei. “Sto per andarmene. Sul serio. Mi fermo solo dieci minuti.”

“Silia.” Il suo nome venne fuori con un tono un po’ troppo simile a una preghiera. “Non andartene. Aspettami lì.”

La sentì sospirare. “Va bene,” cedette. “Mi trovi in terrazza.”

**IV**

"Eccoti qui."

Gladio le si avvicinò e si appoggiò anche lui alla balaustra. Indossava l’uniforme della Guardia Reale, ed era un po’ trafelato, come se avesse corso. Le porse un bicchiere di vino.

“Grazie. Come mai in alta uniforme, Gladio?”

Lui si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli, portandosi il suo bicchiere alle labbra, e non rispose alla sua domanda. “Come va, qui?”

“Bene. Sarah è andata via poco fa con un tipo. Chiunque sia, mi ha fatto un grosso favore.”

“Perché?”

Si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché così almeno lei non ci vedrà insieme.”

“Silia, basta.” Lui la guardò fisso negli occhi. “Cosa te ne frega? Lascia che parlino. A me non importa niente.”

Se Gladio avesse aggiunto una sola parola in più, Silia se ne sarebbe andata. Aveva fatto male ad aspettarlo. Dopo ciò che le aveva detto Caesar, due sere prima, non si sentiva in grado di affrontare una conversazione di quel tipo con lui.  _Amputazione senza anestesia_ , le aveva consigliato Cee, ed eccola lì a bere vino appoggiata a una balaustra con lui, soli in terrazza, a un ricevimento elegante.

“Ti sta piacendo la festa?” le domandò lui.

Silia scosse la testa. “Troppa gente elegante. Troppa attenzione. Ho messo la divisa degli angoni perché non avevo un abito adatto all’occasione, col bel risultato che, quando siamo arrivate, la padrona di casa ci ha prese per le braccia e portate in giro mostrandoci come pappagallini di razza. Sarah è arrivata già ubriaca e non ha fatto altro che ridere. Quanto a me, non credo che esista un tasso alcolico abbastanza alto da farmi trovare la situazione divertente.” Vuotò il suo bicchiere di vino. La festa era imbarazzante, ma non aveva mai bevuto un rosso così buono.

Gladio rise. “Cornelia è un tipo strambo. Appartiene alla vecchia aristocrazia della città. Sapessi cosa ne diceva mia nonna.” S’interruppe, pensieroso, guardando nel buio oltre la balaustra. Silia si chiese cosa gli passasse per la testa: la sua voce al telefono le era sembrata strana. Ma anche lei si sentiva strana. Una volta di più, rimpianse il loro semplice rapporto di qualche mese prima: una complicità cameratesca senza ombre, priva di sottintesi.

“Ascolta,” iniziò a dire lui, ma in quel momento le vetrate del balcone si spalancarono e una coppia di mezza età ne uscì, andandosi a piazzare a pochi metri da loro. La donna, molto elegante, si faceva aria con un ventaglio. L'orchestra aveva appena attaccato a suonare il Valzer di Fantastica.

"Il Valzer di Fantastica," sussurrò Gladio con un sorriso. "Che ne dici?"

Silia ammiccò. "Che ne dico di cosa?"

Senza alcun preavviso, Gladio le afferrò la mano e la trascinò dentro.

“Ma che cazzo fai?” sibilò. Li stavano guardando, e non era il momento per piantare i piedi e fare una scenata, o avrebbe attirato ancor più l’attenzione.

Gladio non la ascoltò. Le passò un braccio intorno alla vita, continuando a condurla verso il centro della stanza, dove altre coppie stavano già ballando. "Secondo te? Balliamo."

Silia cercò di sottrarsi con discrezione, voltando la testa perché lui non si accorgesse che era imbarazzata. "Sei pazzo."

Lui strinse la presa sulla sua vita. "Non sai ballare il valzer? È facilissimo."

"Non ho mai ballato e non comincerò stasera."

"Non farti pregare."

"Non devi. Mi rifiuto."

Gladio la fece ruotare su se stessa, come se non avesse parlato.  _Non possiamo andare avanti così_ , si disse Silia.  _Non dobbiamo più vederci_.

"Non so ballare, Gladio."

Lui le prese l'altra mano e se l'appoggiò sulla spalla, poi tornò a cingerla tra le scapole. Le vennero alla mente, d'improvviso, tutte le volte che l'aveva provocato, quando non era ancora consapevole di quanto fosse attratta da lui, e di come un tempo la divertisse il suo infantile imbarazzo. Ora era lui a essere disinvolto, l'adulto. Si chinò su di lei, parlandole all'orecchio. "Devi immaginare un quadrato sul pavimento. Un, due, tre. Un, due, tre. Su, sono sicuro che hai imparato mosse di combattimento più complesse. Questa è una bazzecola. Passo indietro. Passo in diagonale. Passo avanti. Un, due, tre. Un, due, tre."

"Gladio, smettila," disse, debolmente, ma iniziò a seguire i suoi movimenti. Non era facile, perché Gladio era molto più alto di lei.  _Un quadrato sul pavimento_ , si disse.

“Non guardare il pavimento”, sussurrò lui. “Guarda me.”

Aveva ragione: aveva imparato schemi di combattimento ben più difficili. I movimenti del valzer erano simmetrici, fluidi, ripetitivi, e presto smise di prestare attenzione ai passi e iniziò a seguire il ritmo.

“Guarda me.”

Guardò lui. Gladio la fissava, impenetrabile, la bocca atteggiata in un sorriso compassato, malinconico. Si abbandonò alla musica, alle sue mani, assecondandolo anche quando lui la fece volteggiare.

Dopo un tempo indefinito – un minuto? cinque? – l'orchestra rallentò, trasformando in chiusa il valzer in un lento. Silia cercò di sciogliersi dalla sua presa, ma Gladio la trattenne, spostando la mano più in basso, lungo la sua schiena, e avvicinandosela. Si erano toccati in ogni modo immaginabile combattendo insieme in allenamento, eppure ebbe un brivido quando gli sfiorò il petto con la fronte.

"Gladio, smettila," sibilò di nuovo, con voce orribilmente roca. "C'è anche tuo padre, lì da qualche parte?"

"No, non c'è. Il Concilio Ristretto è in consulta da ieri. La Guardia è impegnata. Domani il Re farà un annuncio molto importante" mormorò lui, il fiato sul suo orecchio.

"Di cosa stai...?"

"Non ora. Ne parliamo dopo. Ma a breve dovrò partire, e probabilmente non ci vedremo più per molto tempo, quindi, Silia, per l'amore dei Siderei, spegni il cervello per dieci minuti e balla con me. Non credo che succederà mai più."

"Gladio, non..."

Gladio chiuse gli occhi, stringendo la presa sulla sua schiena. Il suo tono era dolce, suadente. "Silia, ti prego. Non dire più nulla."

Lo accontentò. Chiuse gli occhi anche lei, seguendo il ritmo lento dell’orchestra, cercando di non pensare all'annuncio di Re Regis, alla prossima partenza di Gladio, al fatto che non potevano farsi vedere così, non potevano stare così vicini, non potevano continuare in quel modo. Sentì solo la musica, il respiro di Gladio contro l'orecchio, il calore della sua mano sulla schiena, il suo odore familiare.

**V**

Si lavò la faccia, una, due, tre volte. Il bagno era più grande del suo bilocale, pulito e profumato, in marmo bianco e grigio. Un bagno elegante, d’altri tempi. Quando le parve di essersi un po’ calmata, si voltò, appoggiando la schiena al bordo del lavandino. Si passò le mani tra i capelli umidi.

_Mi sento male_ , pensò.  _Avrei dovuto dare ascolto a Cee. Amputazione senza anestesia._

Prese un profondo respiro. Si vergognò di se stessa. Era una professionista, una veterana di guerra, e si stava comportando come una stupida ragazzetta. Era un coeurl, non una gattina. Sarebbe uscita da quel cesso e avrebbe affrontato Gladio Amiticia.

Lui la stava aspettando in fondo al corridoio. Alzò la testa quando si avvicinò, e sorrise, ma era un sorriso evidentemente forzato.

“Usciamo, Silia, non voglio parlare qui di certe cose.”

_E io non voglio parlare in un luogo appartato_. Cercò di alleggerire i toni, di ridimensionare tutto a una sana e quotidiana normalità. “D’accordo. Andiamo da Samuel, allora, anche se è tardi.”

Gladio scosse la testa, brusco. “No, non da Samuel. Andiamo a casa tua, se non ti spiace.”

"Non ci penso nemmeno” rispose in un fiato, con voce aspra, senza poterselo impedire. Gladio ammiccò come se gli avesse assestato un ceffone. Si portò una mano alla bocca, pentita, e scosse la testa. “Intendo, Gladio, che non voglio ancora rientrare,” mentì maldestramente.

Lui si grattò la fronte, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. “D’accordo. Comunque non intendevo… niente, lascia perdere. Ma non alla taverna, Silia. Non posso parlare liberamente lì. Seguimi.”

L’annuncio di re Regis doveva essere particolarmente scottante. Lo seguì, ben attenta a che non li vedessero uscire insieme, e con suo sollievo vide che Gladio desiderava la stessa cosa. “Vai avanti tu,” le sussurrò all’orecchio mentre scendevano le scale. “Ci vediamo fuori. Cammina fino al prossimo viale a destra, davanti alla villa con le statue dei cavalli nel giardino. C’è una guardiola per il custode, là fuori, ma a quest’ora è vuota, e i proprietari sono qui al ricevimento. Aspettami là dietro.”

Questo eccesso di riservatezza, quando poco prima avevano ballato insieme davanti a chissà quante persone, la stupì e preoccupò. Annuì, e lo precedette dove lui le aveva detto.

Si sentiva il chiocciare contento delle persone che stavano lasciando il ricevimento, ma nessuno la vide appartarsi dietro il gazebo della villa che Gladio le aveva indicato. Qualche minuto dopo comparve anche lui. Per un attimo Silia si sentì nuovamente a disagio in un posto così isolato, da sola con lui, ma Gladio le fece cenno di seguirlo e si avviarono insieme.

Camminarono a lungo, in silenzio, fino a un locale elegante, ancora aperto, la cui insegna recitava  _Liberty._ Erano entrambi fuori posto in uniforme. Il maître che li accolse, comunque, doveva conoscerlo, perché non fece alcun commento e li accompagnò a un tavolo tranquillo in fondo alla sala, dietro un separé.

"Scusami se ti porto in un posto del genere" fece lui, un po' imbarazzato. "Ma non mi è venuto in mente nient'altro. Qui non ci disturberà nessuno."

Per spezzare la tensione, Silia sorrise. "Di solito ci porti a cena le signorine d'un certo livello sociale, vero?"

Gladio s'incupì. "Ci porto mia sorella" disse, più acido di quanto non fosse necessario. "Ma sì, è capitato che ci venissi a cena con delle donne. Non ultimamente. È un problema?"

"Basta, Gladio." Silia vide avvicinarsi un cameriere in abito scuro, e si sentì a disagio.

"Cosa prendi, Silia?"

"Niente," rispose.

"Due whisky, Leonard, per favore," disse Gladio, ignorandola. Quando il cameriere si fu allontanato, tornò a rivolgersi a lei. S’inumidì le labbra, si grattò la fronte per l’ennesima volta, e piantò il mento sul palmo della mano. “Ti assicuro che ne avrai bisogno. Silia, quanto che sto per dirti non è ancora stato divulgato, anche se lo sarà ben presto, ed è una questione estremamente delicata e riservata. Se qualcuno viene a sapere che ti ho dato quest'informazione, sono nei guai. Oggi è arrivato il Cancelliere di Niflheim a offrire le condizioni per la resa.”

“Il Cancelliere? La resa?” esclamò Silia.

Gladio annuì. “E Re Regis ha deciso di accettare. Firmerà l'armistizio.”

Silia credette di non aver capito bene. Si coprì la bocca con una mano, ansimò e chiese: “Come?”

Gladio annuì. “Hai capito bene. I termini dell’armistizio, ridotti all’osso, sono i seguenti: rinuncia immediata di tutte le città e i territori eccetto Insomnia in cambio della cessazione delle ostilità.”

Oltre al suo senso del pudore, il fronte, come aveva ben detto Caesar, aveva anestetizzato un ampio ventaglio delle sue emozioni. Tra queste c'era il panico, perché non sopravvivi in guerra per dieci anni – non sopravvivi  _sano di mente –_  senza la capacità di trasformare quella valanga che ti precipita addosso bloccandoti i movimenti, accecandoti e annullando il tuo giudizio in un soffio di vento che appena ti rizza i peli delle braccia e della nuca. Un angone che desidera rimanere vivo può provare sconforto, rabbia, un certo nervosismo, ma non  _paura_. E Silia, nonostante fosse preparata a morire, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo. Durante i nove anni e mezzo sul fronte, superato il primo periodo di adattamento, quello in cui si scopre che ci si abitua a tutto, Silia aveva imparato a fermare quella valanga, con qualche comprensibile eccezione. Quando aveva visto cadere Hans, per esempio, la valanga l'aveva trascinata così tanto che si era strappata gli auricolari ricetrasmittenti da cui ancora il Capitano gracchiava l'ordine di rientro e aveva attraversato mezzo campo di battaglia per raggiungerlo, nonostante fosse  _chiaro_ che Hans era morto, anche da quella distanza. Si era caricata il suo corpo sulle spalle e solo la disobbedienza degli altri suoi compagni della Squadra 6 e l'ineccepibile mira di Sarah avevano fatto sì che i cadaveri da recuperare non diventassero due. Per settimane, dopo la morte di Hans, Silia aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per imparare di nuovo a trasformare la valanga in una brezza. Quando si era ritrovata nell'infermeria dell'accampamento senza una gamba, nonostante la morfina e gli incantesimi curativi, la valanga le era venuta di nuovo addosso, e tutti i suoi pensieri si erano annullati in un unico, incontrovertibile dato di fatto:  _non posso più combattere_. Solo l'arrivo del Capitano Drautos le aveva impedito di dare di matto.

Adesso non si trovava sul fronte, ma in un ristorante elegante con camerieri in abito scuro. Non c'era uno jormungand davanti a lei, ma Gladio Amicitia, che ormai conosceva da mesi e verso cui provava sentimenti che non poteva più negare. Non si trattava di un pericolo che minacciasse la sua vita e quella dei suoi compagni, ma della notizia che Re Regis, a cui aveva giurato fedeltà quando era una ragazzina, stava salvando Insomnia, come suo padre Mors aveva fatto prima di lui, sacrificando il resto del suo regno e tutte le persone che c'erano dentro, e che l'Imperatore Aldercapt, a breve, avrebbe comandato incontrastato su tutta Eos. La valanga si abbatté sulla sua testa senza che riuscisse a fermarla. Si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia.

“ _Che cazzo stai dicendo?_ ”

“Silia!” la rimproverò Gladio con voce aspra e bassa, facendo un cenno esasperato con la mano. “Datti una calmata, stupida!”

Non l’aveva mai apostrofata così, ma aveva perfettamente ragione. Silia si appoggiò una mano sul petto: il suo respiro si era trasformato in brevi rantoli. Si accorse che stava sudando e si guardò intorno per ricordare dov'era. Poi notò la sedia a terra e dovette faticare per chinarsi a raccoglierla senza svenire.

La raddrizzò e sedette, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul tavolo per cercare di placare i capogiri. Sentì la mano di Gladio sulla sua, e, nonostante l’attacco di panico, capì che doveva sottrarla alla sua presa, che non poteva lasciarsi toccare ancora.

“Calmati, Silia. Ti prego,” sussurrò lui. “Non qui.”

Annuì. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo dopo l’altro. Sfilò la mano dalla sua presa e si tolse la giacca dell’uniforme. L'odore acre del suo stesso sudore, sollevato da quel gesto, la nauseò. Il cameriere di poco prima portò provvidenzialmente i loro whisky su un vassoio, fingendo di non aver sentito il tonfo della sedia e la sua esclamazione volgare. Silia ringraziò a mezza voce, e attese che si fosse allontanato per vuotare metà del bicchiere e riprendere a parlare. La valanga iniziò a sciogliersi.

“Okay,” disse, scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte sudata. “Okay. Va meglio. Va bene. Scusami. Ho reagito eccessivamente. Ma…” Si grattò furiosamente la testa. “Gladio, questa è grossa. E inaspettata."

Gladio annuì gravemente. “Non sarà una decisione molto popolare, lo so. Lo sanno tutti quelli che ne sono a conoscenza, re compreso.”

“È un eufemismo, Gladio. Scoppieranno disordini e tafferugli. Ai cittadini di Insomnia starà bene, cosa ci perdono, loro? Un cazzo, anzi, ci guadagnano la fine della guerra. Ma le persone che abitano le province esterne? E i parenti degli Angoni? Hai idea di cosa significhi questo?"

"Non c'era scelta, Silia."

Silia si abbracciò le spalle in un gesto di sconfitta. "C'è  _sempre_  una scelta."

Gladio colpì il tavolo con la mano aperta. "Cosa credi? Quest'armistizio non mi piace. Non piace a mio padre. Ti assicuro che non piace nemmeno al Re. Ma siamo in guerra da prima che nascessero i nostri bisnonni."

_E l’abbiamo persa_ , completò mentalmente per lui Silia. "Quindi lo appoggi? L'Imperatore Aldercapt è un tiranno," ribatté, un sapore incredibilmente amaro in bocca. "Credi che sarà un sovrano giusto con le città appartenute a Lucis? Io l'ho provato sulla mia pelle. Con quest'armistizio, Re Regis ha tracciato una linea tra sudditi di serie A e sudditi di serie B da sacrificare per il bene comune."

Gladio distolse lo sguardo, segno che condivideva tacitamente quello che aveva detto. "Conosco Re Regis personalmente," disse. "Se ha accettato i termini, deve aver ponderato la decisione e scartato tutte le alternative. Tu non hai fiducia in lui?"

Silia sospirò. Adesso che la valanga si era sciolta, si sentiva svuotata. "Certo che ho fiducia in lui, Gladio. Non condivido la sua decisione, ma ho fatto un giuramento." Si appoggiò la mano destra sul petto. "Ho giurato di servire Re Regis Lucis Caelum e il regno ed è quello che farò. Non sta a me contestare le sue decisioni."

Con sua sorpresa, Gladio scosse la testa, seccato. "Silia, non sei davanti al Capitano Drautos. Non devi giurare davanti a me, non metterei mai in dubbio la tua fedeltà al regno. Siamo solo due amici che stanno parlando a cuore aperto."

"E a cuore aperto ti ho detto come la penso. Non condivido. Non mi piace questa storia e non mi fido di Niflheim. Ambrosia è già persa da anni, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare alle altre città che ne seguiranno la sorte per una decisione ponderata, città in cui i miei compagni hanno famiglia. Ma in guerra bisogna fare dei sacrifici difficili. Sono un militare e nessuno può saperlo meglio di me."

A quelle parole, Gladio sorrise. “Se ci fossero più persone come te a combattere per il regno, Silia, la guerra l’avremmo vinta già da un pezzo,” disse, con voce improvvisamente dolce.

Silia si sentì arrossire. Finì il suo whisky. “Quando è prevista la firma del trattato? Dove?”

“Qui a Insomnia, tra pochi giorni. Non è ancora stata fissata la data ufficialmente.”

“Cos’è la storia della tua partenza, invece?”

Gladio annuì, inclinando la testa. “Niflheim vuole cementificare la tregua con il matrimonio tra Noctis e la Principessa Lunafreya.”

“Veramente? Una buona cosa, questa, almeno. Così buona da essere sospetta.”

“Non sospetterai della principessa Lunafreya, spero. Se penso a una persona duramente colpita dalla guerra, quella è lei.”

“Non sospetto della principessa Lunafreya. È solo un bottino di guerra, quella povera ragazza. Non farmici pensare. Prigioniera a casa sua, suo fratello al comando dell’esercito che ha invaso e assorbito il suo paese, adesso ceduta come pegno per una tregua.” Chiuse gli occhi. “Almeno il principe Noctis la tratterà bene. Giusto?”

Gladio sorrise. Come sempre, quando si parlava del principe Noctis, aveva l’aria severa e intenerita di un fratello maggiore. “Noctis, sia detto tra noi, è felice del matrimonio. Lui e la principessa Lunafreya si conoscono fin da bambini e credo proprio che..." Sorrise, grattandosi un sopracciglio. "Sì, diciamo che potrebbe essere il matrimonio combinato più felice della storia."

Anche Silia sorrise. "Bene. Almeno qualcuno guadagnerà da questa situazione."

Lui annuì. “Il giorno della firma del trattato partirò con Noctis, Ignis e Prompto. Accompagneremo Noctis a Galdin Quay, dove prenderemo il ferry per Altissia. Le nozze si terranno lì."

"Ad Altissia? Perché proprio lì e non a Insomnia?"

Gladio distolse lo sguardo. "Non so tutto. Sono nella Guardia Reale, non nel Concilio Ristretto. Posso solo supporre che in qualche modo Re Regis cerchi il consenso del Segretariato di Altissia."

"Accordo è sottomessa a Niflheim” puntualizzò Silia.

“Ma ha mantenuto abbastanza autonomia.”

“Chi sa della vostra partenza?”

“Pochi, tra cui il tuo Capitano, e dovrà continuare a essere così.”

Silia ammiccò. “Hai incontrato il Capitano Drautos?”

“Sì. C’erano lui e il Generale Leonis. Sono entrambi guerrieri formidabili, uomini duri e inflessibili, ma…” Gladio si massaggiò un sopracciglio. “Non lo so. Non si somigliano per niente.”

“Non so dirti. Non ho mai parlato al Generale Leonis. L’ho incrociato un paio di volte, però.” S'inumidì le labbra. “Cosa ne sarà degli angoni? Non ci sarà più il fronte e alla difesa di Insomnia bastano già la Guardia Cittadina e la Guardia Reale.”

Lui si strinse leggermente nelle spalle. “Non so, Silia. Non ci sarà più un fronte, ma dubito che il corpo verrà smantellato. Non ce ne sono molti con le vostre capacità. Siete l'élite militare di Lucis. E comunque puoi sempre fare domanda per la Guardia Reale.” Le schiacciò l'occhiolino.

“Piantala,” disse, scostando la sedia.

“Dai, non andartene, volevo solo prenderti in giro. Non credo comunque che resterai disoccupata. Se esiste qualcosa di cui ci sarà sempre bisogno, purtroppo, è qualcuno in grado di combattere. Ma, Silia…” Appoggiò il viso al palmo della mano. “Non ti chiedi mai come sarebbe una vita diversa? Ci hai mai pensato?”

Lei scosse la testa. “No, non me lo chiedo mai, perché non conosco un modo di vivere diverso. Lasciare il fronte è già stato per me un cambiamento radicale. E tu, Gladio? Non ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbe stata una vita normale, slegata dalla famiglia reale di Lucis?”

Gladio aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non si aspettasse una domanda analoga a quella che lui aveva rivolto a lei. “È un po' diverso per me. Noctis, lo sai, è un amico, prima ancora che il mio protetto. Non riesco a immaginare una vita senza Noctis. E non riesco a immaginarmi amico di Noctis senza essere anche il suo protettore.”

Non le stava dicendo nulla di nuovo. “Be', Gladio,” cercò di cambiare discorso, “vi aspetta un bel viaggetto  _on the road_. Quattro uomini e un’automobile. Vi divertirete, in fondo.”  _È meglio così_ , si disse,  _È quello che ci voleva. Tornerà tra molto tempo, se tornerà, e sarà tutto più facile, tra noi, più normale_.

Per tutta risposta, Gladio allungò un braccio attraverso il tavolo e le sfiorò le dita. "Mi mancheranno le nostre bevute da Samuel, Silia. Scusami ancora per come mi sono comportato prima. Trascinarti a ballare, intendo. Al telefono ti ho chiesto di non andartene perché volevo parlare con te. So che non ero autorizzato, ma dovevo dirlo a qualcuno, e mi fido di te.”

Silia ritrasse la mano. “Non devi scusarti. Non è successo niente,” si forzò a dire. E davvero non era successo niente, ma, per l’ennesima volta, si erano spostati un passo più vicini a quel limite che non dovevano valicare.

Gladio sorrise. “Su una cosa avevo ragione: difficilmente gli spadaccini non sono anche bravi ballerini. Mentre eri in bagno, Cornelia Doge è venuta a salutarmi. Era estasiata, ma anche rammaricata che la mia affascinante compagna non avesse un abito altrettanto bello. Aveva ragione. Non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginarmi per tutto il tempo come saresti stata con un abito lungo e scollato.”

“Ridicola,” tagliò corto Silia, a disagio. “Comunque, è tardissimo, Gladio. E, dopo quello che mi hai detto, credo mi aspettino delle giornate campali. Devo andare. Ho bisogno di dormire su quello che mi hai detto.”  _Taglio netto_ , si disse. _Amputazione senza anestesia._ Si alzò, poi, con imbarazzo, si accorse che non poteva far mettere le consumazioni sul suo conto come faceva alla taverna di Samuel. E non aveva soldi con sé.

Gladio vuotò il suo bicchiere e si alzò anche lui. "Ovviamente ci penso io al conto. La mia famiglia viene spesso in questo posto. Ma, Silia, nei prossimi giorni avrò molto da fare per organizzare la partenza, quindi credo che non…"

Non terminò la frase, ma lei aveva capito. “È l'ultima volta che ci vediamo?”

Gladio la guardò penetrante. “Probabilmente.”

Silia s’inumidì le labbra _. Amputazione senza anestesia_ , si ripeté. “Allora diciamoci arrivederci.” Gli porse la mano amichevolmente. “Buona fortuna, Gladio.”

Lui sospirò e poi serrò le labbra, ma si avvicinò per stringerle la mano. Non fu una stretta energica e calorosa come le solite: Gladio indugiò a lungo con la mano intorno alla sua, fissandola negli occhi. “A presto, Silia. Mi farò vivo non appena possibile. Buona fortuna anche a te. Sta’ attenta.”

"Grazie del whisky, Gladio."

"Grazie a te, Silia. Per tutto."

Non le propose di accompagnarla a casa, e lei non lo aspettò. Quando fu fuori dal ristorante, si accese una sigaretta con mani tremanti.  _Non vederci per un po' ci schiarirà le idee. Amputazione con anestesia._  


	11. Alea iacta est

**10**

**Alea iacta est**  
**10 maggio**

**I**

La notizia che aveva appreso da Gladio non tardò a raggiungere tutti il giorno dopo. Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettata era che non venne dal Capitano Drautos, accompagnata dalle dovute rassicurazioni su quale sarebbe stato il loro destino e la sorte di familiari e amici fuori dalla Barriera, ma dalla laconica voce di un annunciatore al telegiornale, su una tv accesa per caso nella sala comune del comando degli Angoni.

Silia era intontita dalla notte insonne trascorsa a stropicciare le lenzuola tra congetture e preoccupazioni e in preda all’irrefrenabile tentazione di attivare il trasmettitore e cercare la frequenza di Legato, Caesar, Sarah e Sam per prepararli alla notizia. Era appoggiata alla parete, e stava ascoltando distrattamente le chiacchiere degli altri, quando Neil aveva berciato di restare tutti zitti ed era corso ad alzare al massimo il volume. Sconcertata, aveva ascoltato la notizia della tregua e le relative condizioni unilaterali, senza poter ancora credere a quello schiaffo immeritato, a quella beffa che si univa al danno: i suoi compagni venivano informati del destino del regno insieme ai comuni cittadini di Insomnia.

L'annuncio fu ascoltato in surreale silenzio. Silia, già preparata alla notizia, scrutò le prevedibili reazioni dei suoi compagni di squadra e degli altri: le bocche contratte in una smorfia sbigottita e indignata, gli sguardi concentrati sullo schermo, i tendini del collo tesi come se si preparassero a proiettarsi per scagliarsi contro un nemico. Era pronta allo scatenarsi della giusta indignazione degli angoni, ma le loro prime – ancora stordite – rimostranze ad alta voce, quando qualcuno riuscì a produrne, furono sedate dall'arrivo improvviso del Capitano Drautos.

“Angoni! A raccolta in Sala Riunioni,” ordinò, sbucando nella sala comune. “Adesso,” ribadì spazientito quando Altius cercò di chiedergli qualcosa.

Due minuti dopo, ordinatamente in fila sull'attenti con le braccia dietro la schiena, ascoltarono increduli le fiacche spiegazioni del Capitano, nulla più di quanto già detto al notiziario e semmai meno di quanto le avesse detto Gladio. Il Capitano era sempre stato imperscrutabile, ma sporadicamente, in quei quindici anni, si era lasciato andare a gesti di confidenza con loro, e, in quel momento più che mai, avrebbero avuto bisogno di sentirsi dire che non erano stati abbandonati. Nonostante fosse già al corrente della notizia, si sentiva il viso impietrito dallo sdegno.

Se lei era indignata, Libertus Ostium era fuori di sé. Era sempre stato un tipo passionale, al punto da mettere spesso in pericolo se stesso e i suoi compagni sul campo per la sua mancanza di lucidità, e fu l’unico a replicare.

“Ma c'è anche casa sua, là fuori!”

“È vero,” rispose il Capitano senza scomporsi. La storia di Titus Drautos era la storia di quasi tutti loro, uno dei motivi per cui l’avevano seguito con cieca fiducia e obbedienza: trent'anni prima il suo villaggio, nell'arcipelago a nordest della regione di Cavaugh - poco distante da dov'erano nati e cresciuti lo stesso Libertus, Nyx Ulric e Lazarus Luche, era stato invaso e assorbito dall’Impero.

“Perché il Re ha deciso di fare una cosa del genere?” insistette Libertus, dando voce alla domanda che tutti avevano sulle labbra e di cui tutti sapevano già la risposta.

Silia si aspettava una violenta reprimenda, una punizione esemplare, tanto più che Libertus aveva fatto leva sulla storia personale del Capitano, ma non ci fu. Forse, dopotutto, sapeva che avevano ogni ragione. “Perché metterà fine a questa dannata guerra,” si limitò a rispondere amaramente, voltandosi. Silia non riusciva più a riconoscerlo.

“Crowe!” annunciò, quando sembrava che se ne sarebbe andato senza ulteriori spiegazioni.

“Sissignore!” si raddrizzò di scatto la ragazza.

“Preparati a partire. Dovrai infiltrarti a Tenebrae.”

“Tenebrae, Signore?”

“I dettagli della missione sono riservati. A rapporto nel mio ufficio tra trenta minuti. E, Nyx, non sarai più al gate occidentale. Sei stato assegnato alla guardia della Cittadella. È tutto.”

Ancora storditi e stupefatti, ruppero le righe mentre il Capitano si stava ancora allontanando. Silia si voltò per parlare a Legato, accanto a lei, ma Libertus si fece furiosamente avanti, trascinandosi con le sue stampelle. “Allora è di questo che parlavi, Luche?” proruppe, gridando, quando ancora il Capitano doveva essere a portata d’orecchie. Probabilmente i due avevano già discusso in precedenza.

“Hai sentito il Capitano,” rispose Luche, pacato come sempre, senza lasciarsi provocare. Si conoscevano da una vita, lui, Nyx e Libertus: erano arrivati insieme da Galahd. “Non spettava a noi la decisione.”

"Non spettava a noi?” Libertus si avventò minaccioso contro il compagno, ma Tredd, il più vicino, lo bloccò. “Quelle là fuori sono le nostre case! È la nostra gente! E tu sei d'accordo nell'abbandonarla così?”

“Se non faremo come vogliono, l'Impero scatenerà l'inferno su Insomnia.”

"E noi lo scateneremo su di loro!”

Chiacchiere vuote del cazzo. Era stato l’Impero a fare il culo a loro per decenni. Libertus poteva gridare quanto voleva, la situazione non cambiava. Comunque la si rigirasse, non esisteva un modo per uscirne indenni, e, nonostante l'idea la ripugnasse, il Capitano aveva ragione: per quanto umiliante, sarebbe stata la fine di una guerra che andava avanti da troppo tempo, e non la peggiore. Gli Angoni del Re avevano fallito.

“Cazzo, Libertus,” sbottò Caesar a mezza voce. “Non sa proprio controllarsi, quell’idiota.”

“Be', ha ragione.” Sarah incrociò le braccia, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Di certo stava pensando al futuro della sorella e della madre, e Silia provò un moto di affetto che si estinse quando sentì le sue parole successive. “Certo, voi che non avete parenti fuori non potete capire.”

Era una frase ingiusta e infelice, anche se pronunciata in un momento di sconforto, e Caesar le rispose aspramente prima che potesse farlo lei: “Non fare la stronza. Non parlare come se non ce ne fregasse niente.”

“E tu non parlare come se fossimo tutti nella stessa situazione. Lydia e mia madre sono là fuori. Di chi devi preoccuparti, tu?”

La loro squadra era sempre stata molto coesa, soprattutto perché per quasi due anni erano rimasti solo in sei, ma Caesar e Sarah si accapigliavano di frequente. Di regola toccava a lei o a Legato intervenire per farli ragionare, ma in quel momento si sentiva così frustrata che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

“Sentite, io me ne vado a fumare una sigaretta,” comunicò, risentita.

Uscì dalla Sala Riunioni e percorse il corridoio quasi di corsa, per evitare che la seguissero, fino al cortile interno. Sarah e Caesar, Libertus, Luche e Furia non erano gli unici a discutere animatamente: sentiva mormorii rabbiosi, toni sopra le righe, qualche bestemmia. Quella notizia aveva diviso gli Angoni.

Attraversò il cortile sulla destra fino a un bancale di sacchi di cemento fuori vista. Sarebbe stato un bell'edificio, il nuovo comando generale, quando fossero finiti i lavori di rimessa a nuovo, sempre che a quel punto ci sarebbero stati ancora gli Angoni. Aveva paventato lo scioglimento del corpo per decisione del Re, ma a quel punto poteva anche essere Niflheim a richiederlo come condizione collaterale al cessate il fuoco. Magari lo aveva già fatto, e loro non lo sapevano ancora.

Sedette su un sacco, passandosi le mani tra i capelli in un gesto esasperato, e si accese la sigaretta che teneva tra le labbra. Restò a occhi chiusi a fumare, cercando di svuotare la mente, di concentrarsi.

_Su cosa? Non abbiamo ordini, non abbiamo direttive. Per la prima volta, il Capitano sembra non sapere un cazzo di quello che fa._

Un rumore ancora lontano di passi pesanti attirò la sua attenzione. Silia riconobbe Marius con la coda dell’occhio. Aveva anche lui una sigaretta tra le labbra, e si stava guardando intorno. Da dove si trovava non poteva ancora averla vista, e non desiderava parlare con lui, nel caso in cui la stesse cercando, per cui scivolò giù dal sacco e si rifugiò con la sua sigaretta nell’interstizio tra una pila di casse e il muro.

Marius si stava avvicinando, e Silia si affrettò a spegnere la sigaretta, appiattendosi contro il muro. Rumore di un secondo paio di stivali sulla terra battuta del cortile: qualcuno l’aveva raggiunto. Furia, probabilmente, o magari Bellum.

“Dove stai andando?” Era la voce di Luche Lazarus.

“Non posso andare a fumarmi una sigaretta quando mi pare, adesso?” ribatté Marius con voce polemica.

“Rispondi alla trasmittente quando ti si chiama, Marius.” Non comprese quella nuova sfumatura autoritaria nella voce di Luche. “Lo sai che dobbiamo essere sempre reperibili, in questi giorni.”

“Lo so. Ma non potevo rispondere davanti a tutti. A che ora?”

“Alle sette.”

Silia si chiese da quando Luche fosse così in confidenza con Marius. Non li aveva mai visti interagire più di tanto, ma in fondo, se volevano prendersi una birra insieme o andare a donne, erano cazzi loro. Sperò solo che andassero a parlarne altrove, così da potersi allontanare liberamente.

“È proprio necessario?”

La voce di Luche fu tagliente come la spada di un mesmerize. “Vuoi tirarti indietro?”

“Non dirlo mai più.”

Silia rimase immobile, in ascolto. Non si trattava di una semplice serata tra uomini.

“E allora smettila di farti domande superflue.”

I passi iniziarono ad allontanarsi, poi uno dei due angoni si fermò.

“Chi altri c’è dentro?”

“Di certo non la tua amica."

“Non è mia amica e non me ne frega un cazzo. Non era quello che intendevo.”

La voce di Luche si ammorbidì. “Marius, non c’è niente di male. Non siamo dei mostri, noi. E inoltre sono il primo a trovarlo uno spreco di preziose capacità in un mondo in cui non siamo rimasti in molti a saper combattere, per esserci affidati troppo alla magia o alla tecnologia. Ma non c’è scelta. Ricordati cosa c’è in gioco.”

I passi tornarono ad allontanarsi.

Cosa cazzo ho appena ascoltato? Silia attese ancora una manciata di secondi prima di sporgersi da dietro le casse.

_Stanno organizzando qualcosa contro l'Impero in occasione della firma del trattato?_

Un nuovo rumore bianco iniziò a ronzarle nella parte posteriore della testa, e questa volta non si trattava di Gladio. In quel momento il suo trasmettitore si attivò.

“Dove sei finita?”

“In cortile a fumare. Ve l’ho detto. Non si può?” rispose acidamente a Sarah. Si sporse a guardare nel cortile, ma Marius e Luche si erano allontanati.

“Non fare l’isterica. Sono con Sam e Legato. Stavamo andando a farci una birra in quella tua taverna. Non possiamo parlare di questa merda di trattato da sobri.”

 _Ah, adesso sono io che faccio l'isterica_ , pensò, ma non lo disse. “E Cee? Dov'è?”

“Con Nyx a cercare di far ragionare Libertus. Gli diremo di raggiungerci lì. Ci vediamo all’ingresso principale.”

**II**

Gli animi alla taverna erano caldi per la notizia dell'armistizio. Molti avventori, prevedibilmente, brindavano alla tregua, ma non tutti. Anche gli abitanti di Insomnia, dopotutto, erano divisi. Quando una voce festante si staccava dalla confusione indistinta, Silia e gli altri tacevano, rigidi, le labbra serrate.

“Come possono essere felici di questa merda?” sussurrò tra i denti Sarah. Le tremava la mano che stringeva il boccale.

Silia ripensò al deprimente incontro con Balthier di qualche mese prima. Si chiese se anche lui, in quel momento, stesse festeggiando con sua moglie la tregua, o se l'idea di un armistizio con la superpotenza contro cui aveva combattuto per quattro anni e a causa di cui era rimasto mutilato lo disgustasse quanto loro. _Tutti desiderano solo che il Re mantenga eretta la Barriera per qualche anno ancora, poi lo farà suo figlio, e poi il figlio di suo figlio._ I suoi figli, comprese. Balthier in quell'esatto momento di certo stava ringraziando i Siderei perché i suoi figli, con quella tregua, avrebbero potuto conoscere la pace.

Rialzò lo sguardo a scrutare i suoi compagni, preoccupata che qualcuno di loro potesse reagire alle occhiate degli altri clienti. Un uomo alto dai capelli brizzolati e l'aria beffarda, in particolare, che conosceva di vista per essere un habitué del locale, continuava a voltarsi verso il loro tavolo, cercando la lite. Anche Samuel – l'oste – continuava a guardare nervosamente verso di loro. Avevano avuto proprio una pessima idea a venir lì.

Caesar li raggiunse più di un'ora dopo, e non era solo: Nyx Ulric, l'eroe, li degnava della loro presenza. Silia lanciò uno sguardo d'avvertimento a Sarah, che l'amica dovette comprendere perfettamente, perché si strinse nelle spalle: non avrebbe riaperto le ostilità con Caesar.

“Ciao.” Il compagno recuperò due sgabelli dal tavolo accanto e sedette vicino a Sarah. Anche lui, apparentemente, non intendeva rimettersi a discutere. “Spero non vi dispiaccia se vi ho portato l'eroe.”

“Un eroe declassato a guardia cittadina,” si lagnò Nyx, sedendosi accanto a Caesar. Silia gli mostrò il medio, e Nyx sorrise alzando le mani in un gesto di scusa. “Perdonami, Coeurl. Lo so che ci sei dovuta passare anche tu per più di sei mesi. Comunque ti trovo bene, nel mondo civile, senza fango e sangue sull’uniforme. Come va la protesi?”

“Meglio della gamba vera, ma a costo di mesi di inferno.” Silia ingoiò il rospo e gli tese la mano, che lui le strinse energicamente. Non erano propriamente amici, lei e Nyx, anche perché – come pure facevano lei e i suoi compagni dell'ex Squadra 6 – tendeva a isolarsi con Libertus, Altius e Luche. Negli anni tuttavia c'erano stati allenamenti insieme, bevute, chiacchiere, e anche qualche occasione di salvarsi la vita a vicenda, e riconosceva la sua superiorità sul campo.

“Su,” disse Sam, assestando una gomitata a Caesar. “Sputa il rospo. Altius vi ha detto qual è la missione dai _dettagli riservati_ , non è così?”

Caesar guardò di sbieco Nyx, e in un lampo di penosa comprensione Silia realizzò che la Squadra 6 non esisteva più: Cee era adesso compagno di squadra di Nyx e Libertus, così come gli altri avevano dei nuovi compagni a cui guardare le spalle, se le squadre, ora che gli Angoni erano rientrati a Insomnia e che si profilava una tregua con Niflheim, significavano ancora qualcosa. Probabilmente no, come aveva sottolineato il Capitano Drautos, ma fece male lo stesso.

Nyx rispose con un lieve cenno del capo e una scrollata di spalle. “Crowe sta andando a Tenebrae,” rispose lui stesso, passandosi una mano tra i rasta. “A prendere la principessa Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

Silia si mosse sullo sgabello, a disagio, ma non parlò. Crowe doveva essere stata incaricata di scortare la principessa dal Principe Noctis. Nelle sue sbrigative comunicazioni, il Capitano non aveva divulgato che le nozze si sarebbero tenute ad Altissia, né l'aveva fatto il telegiornale. La notizia, per quanto ne sapeva lei, continuava a essere riservata.

“Come?” esclamò Sarah, sporgendosi sul tavolo. “Che storia è questa? La principessa di Tenebrae non ha uomini che la scortino a Insomnia?”

“Non so cosa dirvi.” Caesar si accese una sigaretta. “Anche a Crowe non sono stati dati troppi dettagli. Solo un diadema del cazzo da regalare alla principessa e una motocicletta con cui arrivare a Insomnia. Magari vogliono un angone che affianchi la scorta. O è stata un’idea del Re. Non vi sentite un po’ presi in giro, ultimamente, voialtri?”

Si guardarono in silenzio con aria sconcertata e rassegnata. Nyx schioccò la lingua sul palato in un gesto d’insofferenza. “Non lo so. È cambiato tutto. Fino al mese scorso, per quanto con l’acqua alla gola, sapevamo cosa avremmo fatto durante la giornata e cosa avremmo fatto il giorno dopo, sempre che non fossimo morti: combattere. Adesso che siamo rientrati, passiamo la giornata a ciondolare chiedendoci cosa ne sarà di noi, litighiamo fra compagni, siamo all’oscuro di chissà quante notizie su una guerra che per anni abbiamo combattuto in prima persona.”

“Ma tu sei così sicuro che sia cambiato qualcosa?” Sam incrociò le braccia sul petto. Fuori dal campo di battaglia, era inusuale vedere un’espressione così scoraggiata sul suo volto comunemente rilassato e faceto. “Eravamo fuori dal mondo, Ulric. Hai idea di cosa succedeva a Insomnia in questi dieci anni mentre noi combattevamo? Com’è cambiata l’opinione della gente nei confronti degli Angoni? Guardati intorno.” Fece un ampio gesto con le braccia. “Sei così certo che un anno fa fossimo al corrente di tutto? Io no. Non più. Non riesco a riconoscere il Capitano Drautos.”

“Abbiamo perso la guerra,” si sentì sussurrare Silia, e per un attimo ripensò a sua madre. “L’avevamo già persa quando sono stati fondati gli Angoni del Re. Abbiamo solo ritardato il momento in cui il regno di Lucis è stato costretto a prenderne atto.”

Gli altri cinque la guardarono amareggiati. Non risposero, perché aveva detto quello di cui tutti erano dolorosamente consapevoli.

“Pensavo condividessi l’ottimismo del tuo amico Amicitia.” Sarah inarcò un sopracciglio con un sorrisetto beffardo.

Silia si impose di calmarsi. Erano tutti sovreccitati, e non voleva mettersi a litigare anche lei. “Gladio Amicitia non c’entra un cazzo, ma, se proprio vuoi saperlo, non credo che esista un modo corretto o uno sbagliato di prendere questa notizia. Non siamo stati in grado di sconfiggere Niflheim. Questo è un dato di fatto. Avremmo potuto fare di più? Non lo so. Forse, se negli ultimi cinquant’anni, invece di pensare a cristalli e anelli, lì alla Cittadella qualcuno si fosse messo a studiare e a sperimentare, a quest’ora avremmo in mano qualche arma tecnologica e non magica con cui respingere i magitek.” Tacque per un attimo, sfidando con lo sguardo gli altri a contraddirla. “E invece adesso, guarda un po’, l’energia vitale del Re è agli sgoccioli e noi non siamo più in grado di fermare l’avanzata di Niflheim. Il Re ha deciso di firmare una tregua per salvare almeno Insomnia. Decine di migliaia di persone potranno vivere in pace, almeno loro. Se è giusto o sbagliato, chi può dirlo? Ma in guerra ci hanno insegnato che la vita di dieci persone vale più della vita di una sola persona. L’avete dimenticato? In tre giorni avete già smesso di essere angoni?”

Nessuno la guardò in faccia. Silia cercò lo sguardo di Legato, il più controllato e razionale tra tutti loro, ma anche lui, le mascelle serrate, teneva lo sguardo fisso sul suo bicchiere. Aveva pronunciato parole che facevano male a lei per prima.

Nyx si raddrizzò sulla sedia. “Il Coeurl ha ragione. Siamo soldati, e il Re ha deciso. Davanti abbiamo solo due strade: disertare e continuare a combattere da cani sciolti, oppure obbedire, come abbiamo giurato di fare.”

“Io,” iniziò a dire Sarah, a bassa voce, “Resterò. Almeno fino alla firma del trattato, per sapere cosa succederà. Ma non lascerò mia sorella e mia madre là fuori. Cercherò di portarle a Insomnia, e se non sarà possibile lascerò gli Angoni e tornerò a Safir.”

“Io resto.” Legato fu secco. “Non ho nulla da perdere.”

“La faccia,” gli fece notare Samuel. “Dopo dieci anni a rischiare la vita per mano degli imperiali, dovremmo tender loro la mano? E in che modo, poi? Cosa ne sarà degli Angoni?”

“Resto anch’io,” sussurrò Caesar. “Il Re mi ha aperto le porte di Insomnia quando non avevo nulla. È Insomnia, adesso, la mia casa. Non vale anche per te, Sam?”

Samuel si bloccò nell’atto di sollevare il boccale. Il suo viso espresse rabbia, indignazione, infine vergogna. Riappoggiò il bicchiere, grattandosi la nuca. “Era solo per puntualizzare, che cazzo,” sbottò. “Non diserto. Non ho più niente, là fuori.”

Nessuno dei suoi compagni sentì il bisogno di chiederle cos’avrebbe fatto lei. Non avrebbe disertato, era chiaro, ma si sentiva sempre più trascinata da una corrente insostenibile: attorno a lei stava cambiando di nuovo tutto.

“E tu cosa farai, eroe?” chiese ancora Sam.

Nyx ammiccò da sopra il suo bicchiere. “Quel che ha detto Caesar vale anche per me. Questo trattato mi indigna, ma il nostro lavoro è combattere e obbedire, non contestare le decisioni del Re.”

Erano quasi le stesse parole che lei aveva detto a Gladio la sera prima. Silia sorrise. Fu sul punto di chiedergli se sapesse cosa Luche stesse combinando con Marius, ma Nyx intercettò la sua occhiata e sorrise a sua volta, alzando il bicchiere in un brindisi.

“ _Pro aris et focis_ , allora. Per la famiglia e per la patria. Beviamo questo amaro calice fino in fondo.”

**III**

“A Prompto.”

“Alla partenza.”

“E al matrimonio di Noct.”

Risero, facendo tintinnare i bicchieri. Gli altri non bevevano mai, per cui quel brindisi rappresentava una sorprendente eccezione alla regola. Erano di nuovo al Sotherby's, con quattro boccali di birra in mano, e prima di entrare si erano ripromessi ad alta voce di non pensare a Niflheim e alla tregua, almeno per qualche ora, e di concentrarsi sui pochi aspetti positivi della situazione: Prompto aveva giurato solennemente come Guardia Reale, anche se la sua uniforme – era più minuto di quasi tutte le altre Guardie, molte donne comprese, e non c'era nulla della sua taglia – sarebbe stata pronta solo il giorno prima della loro partenza; da lì a tre giorni avrebbero lasciato Insomnia e finalmente avrebbero visto il mondo fuori da Cavaugh; Noctis, infine, sarebbe convolato a nozze con la sua amata Lunafreya.

Per una sera, Gladio si concesse di essere un ragazzo di ventitré anni e di essere eccitato da tutte quelle novità. L'indomani sarebbero riprese le preoccupazioni, i consigli, i preparativi e le raccomandazioni, ma per il momento si godette la sua birra e l'entusiasmo generale: Prompto era incontenibile, Noctis cercava di celare l'euforia ostentando contegno – ma continuava a sorridere quando credeva che nessuno lo vedesse – e persino Ignis era più animato del solito.

“Cosa faremo quando Noct sarà sposato? Torneremo a Insomnia? Resteremo ad Altissia?”

Noctis si strinse nelle spalle. “È ancora tutto molto nebuloso. Mio padre ha detto che farà sì che Luna lasci Tenebrae per recarsi ad Altissia prima che gli Imperiali scoprano che il matrimonio non si terrà a Insomnia. Ma non so ancora cosa faremo dopo.”

Prompto arcuò le labbra in un ghignetto. “Un viaggio di nozze, magari? Voi due da soli, visto che col cessate il fuoco non ci saranno più pericoli là fuori?”

Gladio fu sul punto di aprire la bocca per ricordare a Prompto che non sarebbe stato così semplice: Insomnia avrebbe ritirato le difese dalle ultime città ancora sotto assedio, ma non significava che i cittadini avrebbero accettato quella decisione senza combattere. La pace non sarebbe stata così immediata. E c'erano anche i daemon da mettere in conto, ovviamente.

Ma Noctis, paonazzo, si scostò dal tavolo così bruscamente che rischiò di ribaltarsi con la sedia. “Prompto, la vuoi smettere?”

“Ti ha già scritto attraverso Umbra? _Mio diletto Noctis, adesso finalmente..._ ”

_“Prompto!”_

Gladio si unì alla risata generale. Ricordò a se stesso che almeno per quella sera si era imposto di ignorare i campanelli d'allarme che continuavano a infastidirlo: la mancanza di una data per la firma del trattato, l'ignoranza su cosa avrebbero fatto dopo il matrimonio... troppi silenzi, troppi impliciti, troppi non detti.

“Chissà se la principessa avrà delle damigelle? Tu hai vissuto a Tenebrae per mesi, Noct, cosa sai dirci?”

Noctis scosse la testa. “A parte Gentiana, Luna ha una governante, una donna di una certa età, ma non ricordo amiche o attendenti. È molto riservata."

Prompto scivolò sul tavolo con aria depressa. “Ancora una volta, niente ragazze in vista. Dovrò proprio farmene una ragione. Digli qualcosa anche tu, Gladio!”

Gladio sollevò il suo boccale di birra. “Su, Prompto, Altissia è piena di eleganti belle signore che non aspettano altro che di ignorarti.”

Prompto gli lanciò una manciata di tovagliolini di carta.

“Ignis, ordina un'aranciata al ragazzino, è già ubriaco. E anche a Sua Maestà, prima che qualche capillare spezzato dall'alcool gli rovini la delicata carnagione.”

Una sola birra, in effetti, quando riuscirono a finirla – e ormai doveva essere diventata un brodino –, bastò a Noctis e Prompto per accasciarsi sul tavolo stremati dal sonno, non prima che Prompto avesse raccattato abbastanza faccia tosta da alzarsi per chiedere il numero di telefono alle due belle ragazze del tavolo accanto, che gli risposero dicendo di avere già dei fratelli minori e piuttosto occhieggiarono palesemente a Ignis, con grande scorno per Prompto e divertimento per loro. Toccò a lui e a Ig, ovviamente, tirarli su dal tavolo e accompagnarli a casa di Noctis – i genitori di Prompto, pensò Gladio con amarezza, non si erano presentati alla cerimonia di giuramento e probabilmente non si sarebbero nemmeno accorti il giorno dopo che il figlio non era rincasato.

Dopo essersi assicurati che Sua Maestà e la nuova Guardia Reale stessero dormendo sodo, Ignis gli propose di restare anche loro per la notte e si offrì di preparare una caffettiera di Ebony. Lo bevvero in cucina, in un rilassato silenzio, godendosi l'aria fresca della sera.

“Allora,” disse poi Ignis, riaggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Pare che ci siamo, Gladio. Non era quello che desideravi?”

Gladio assaporò il sapore denso, amaro, del caffè. “Già. Ma non così, credo. A volte i nostri desideri vengono accontentati in modi imperscrutabili. E tu?”

“Mentirei se dicessi che non sono esaltato all'idea di lasciare Insomnia. Esaltato e anche un po' preoccupato. Ci siamo addestrati per una vita a pericoli che non abbiamo mai affrontato veramente. E se non fossi all'altezza?”

“Lo sarai. Ci siamo spezzati la schiena per anni. Lo scopriremo presto, in ogni caso. Manca davvero poco, eh?”

Ignis annuì. “Due giorni. Come l'ha presa Iris?”

Gladio sbuffò una risata. “È più dispiaciuta all'idea della partenza di Noct che non della mia, ho idea.”

“Infatti parlavo del matrimonio di Noctis. Non le è ancora passata l'infatuazione per il nostro tenebroso principe, vero?”

“Credo di no.” Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli, in imbarazzo all'idea che sua sorella adesso avesse quindici anni e che l'infantile attaccamento che provava per Noctis potesse essersi trasformato in qualcosa di più adulto. “Ma ha detto che è felicissima all'idea del matrimonio, che la Principessa Lunafreya è fantastica, e che si augura che possano essere felici. Si è fatta già da tempo una ragione dell'impossibilità della cosa, Ig, è pur sempre una Amicitia.”

“Ne sono sicuro. E tu? Hai messo ordine a tutto, Gladio?”

“Sono a buon punto con i preparativi, non preoccuparti. Lo so che là fuori non troveremo degli ipermercati, ma oso pensare che ce la caveremo egregiamente anche se dovessimo scoprire che ho dimenticato gli ami o un picchetto per la tenda.”

“Non mi riferivo a quello.” Ignis distolse lo sguardo dal suo caffè e gli indirizzò una strana occhiata. “Hai detto ad Hartwood che parti?”

Gladio non provò neanche a mentire. Riappoggiò la tazzina sul tavolo, reclinò la fronte contro il palmo della mano, e annuì. “Ieri sera. So che non avrei dovuto, ma tanto l'annuncio dell'armistizio oggi è diventato di dominio pubblico, e comunque confido nella sua discrezione.”

Ignis non gli rimproverò nulla. “E com'è andata?”

“Com'è andata cosa?”

“Non dirmi che vi siete salutati con una stretta di mano.”

Gladio aggrottò le sopracciglia. Aveva cercato di scrollarsi di dosso per tutta la giornata il ricordo del momento in cui Silia aveva smesso di opporre resistenza e si era abbandonata alle sue mani a ballare quel valzer, del modo in cui quegli occhi da gatta l'avevano guardato, malinconici, affamati. La sua pelle tiepida sotto l'uniforme, la femminilità che per la prima volta aveva intravisto in lei. Trattenersi era stato fisicamente doloroso. “In effetti sì. Non farti strane idee, Ig. In questo momento ci sono cose molto più importanti in ballo che non la mia felicità personale.”

“Hai sempre fatto tutto ciò che dovevi, Gladio, e anche più. Ti sarà pur permesso desiderare.”

Gladio sospirò. Nelle azioni non aveva mancato in nulla, ma il non riuscire a essere completamente e serenamente concentrato sulla partenza gli faceva rimordere la coscienza.  
“Sai cosa?” disse a Ignis, o forse a se stesso, dando voce all'unico pensiero che riusciva ad alleviare il suo rimorso. “Meglio così. La partenza, intendo. Sarebbe stato un casino se...”

“...se?”

Gladio diede una manata alla tavola, facendo tintinnare la tazzina nel piattino, ma riuscì a controllare il tono della voce. “Vuoi proprio farmelo dire? Se mi fossi lasciato andare, Ig. Non parliamone più. Ormai è andata. Noi siamo in partenza, e lei è in attesa di sapere cosa diamine ne sarà degli Angoni dopo il trattato. Siamo due adulti con doveri simili che non consentono loro distrazioni.”

“Anche tuo padre è lo Scudo del Re,” gli ricordò Ignis, “ma tu e Iris siete qui.”

Gladio arrossì. “Mio padre non ha sposato un angone,” sottolineò. “Ma una brava donna che lo aspettava a casa mentre lui praticamente viveva alla Cittadella. Non esattamente la sposa più felice di Insomnia.”

“Adesso sì che sei ingiusto. Tuo padre voleva molto bene a tua madre.”

“È vero, ma Re Regis veniva prima di lei. È lo stesso per me, con Noct.” Si alzò. “Chiudiamo il discorso qui. E ti prego di non accennare la cosa agli altri.”

Ignis si strinse nelle spalle in un atteggiamento rassegnato. “Come vuoi tu, Gladio. Buonanotte.”


	12. Silent leges inter arma

**11**

  
**Silent leges inter arma  
****11-12 maggio**

 **I**  

Una nuova convocazione da lì a un'ora. Stavolta, sembrava, per una questione della massima importanza.

In quei giorni Silia continuava a trascinarsi da casa al comando, dal comando alla taverna, e dalla taverna a casa, in uno stato d'animo di confusa incredulità che si era trasformato in rassegnazione. Avevano deciso di sospendere ogni giudizio, ormai, lei e gli altri, fino alla cerimonia della firma, la cui data non era stata ancora comunicata.

Controllò l'orologio alla parete, allacciandosi gli stivali dell'uniforme: le dieci e mezza. Stava indossando la giacca, nonostante il caldo, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Una sconosciuta alta e bionda con occhiali da vista, in abiti civili, chinò brevemente la testa in un saluto rispettoso non appena ebbe aperto. Aveva l'aria rigida e formale di chi ha preso ordini per tutta la vita.

“Silia Hartwood?” le chiese, cordialmente ma con fermezza.

“Sono io,” rispose allo stesso modo. “Posso esserle utile?”

La donna, che – ora che la guardava meglio – era più vicina ai quaranta che ai trenta, fece un altro mezzo inchino. La sua crocchia era così stretta che Silia si domandò come facesse a non sanguinarle la cute. “Sono spiacente di doverla disturbare. Mi chiamo Claire Aulus, e sono qui a nome del Generale Clarus Amicitia. La prego di seguirmi.”

Due pensieri si accavallarono con prepotenza: il primo, goffo e idiota, che in qualche modo Clarus Amicitia aveva saputo del ricevimento, seguito subito dopo dalla riflessione che di certo, soprattutto in un momento storico del genere, il Generale aveva cose molto più importanti a cui pensare che non la vita sentimentale di suo figlio; il secondo, che non c’era stato alcun invito e non era stata prevista la possibilità che lei rifiutasse. Silia si morse il labbro inferiore, indispettita, ma annuì. Dopotutto, era la richiesta di un membro del Concilio Ristretto.

“Molto bene,” disse, “La seguo. Ma devo avvisarla che ho una convocazione ufficiale tra un'ora.”

“Non mancherà.”

Senza cambiare espressione, Aulus attese finché non ebbe finito di prepararsi e non si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, poi fece strada. Un'auto d'ordinanza della Guardia Reale – una Mercedes grigio scuro con insegne sulle fiancate e vetri oscurati – era parcheggiata due vie più in là. Credeva che la donna l’avrebbe condotta alla Cittadella, ma quando le aprì una delle portiere posteriori invitandola ad accomodarsi, Silia si trovò faccia a faccia con Clarus Amicitia. Esitò per un istante, poi finse disinvoltura, chinò il capo in un breve inchino formale, e sedette accanto a lui con le braccia conserte. Aulus richiuse la portiera e salì davanti.

“Generale,” lo salutò. Suo malgrado, si scoprì a cercare sul suo volto i tratti di Gladio; non si somigliavano poi tanto – il figlio era molto più bello – ma la struttura fisica, il mento e gli occhi le erano oltremodo familiari. “Buongiorno. Sono onorata di questa convocazione, ma sospetto che non sia affatto ufficiale.”

Il Generale incrociò a sua volta le braccia. “Buongiorno, Hartwood. Sospetta bene. Si tratta solo di un colloquio informale, non le nascondo tuttavia che preferirei rimanesse riservato.  _Estremamente_  riservato,” precisò.

Silia annuì, senza sbilanciarsi. Appoggiò la schiena al sedile, anche se non si sentiva tranquilla, mentre Aulus metteva in moto. “E questo colloquio informale riguarda…”

"Riguarda una questione in parte privata, in parte pubblica, della massima importanza. Non badi ad Aulus,” si interruppe, probabilmente notando il rapido sguardo che aveva lanciato alla donna, “è una persona di fiducia.” Clarus Amicitia si sfiorò l'attaccatura di ciò che restava dei suoi capelli, come se volesse grattarsela, ma poi si trattenne. Lo stesso gesto di Gladio. “Hartwood,” esordì poi, “Non ci girerò intorno. So di lei e di mio figlio.”

“È stato informato male, allora,” lo contraddisse, irrigidendosi immediatamente. “Perché tra suo figlio e me non c’è nulla di sconveniente. Ha la mia parola.” A cui stava quasi mancando: la sua affermazione era veritiera nei fatti, ma non nei pensieri.

“ _Excusatio non petita..._ ” declamò il Generale senza sorridere. “Non stavo insinuando nulla, Hartwood, ma lei conosce mio figlio, Gladiolus Amicitia. Mi sbaglio?”

“No, non si sbaglia. Ma…”

“E avete trascorso insieme parecchio tempo, negli ultimi mesi. Mi sbaglio?”

“No.”

“E, immagino, da quel tempo insieme è scaturito un legame. Non sono qui a sindacare di quale natura sia, Hartwood. Siete due adulti maturi e coscienziosi. Parlo per mio figlio, perché lo conosco, ma parlo anche per lei, perché è un Angone del Re e significherà pur qualcosa.”

Silia non rispose.  _Qualunque cosa dirà potrà essere usata contro di lei_  era una formula comune della Guardia Cittadina che era stata tenuta a pronunciare molte volte nel corso di quei mesi. In quel momento si attagliava perfettamente a lei.

Forse comprendendo che non avrebbe ottenuto ammissioni o smentite da parte sua, Amicitia riprese a parlare. “Non credo di sbagliarmi se ipotizzo che Gladio le abbia detto del trattato prima che la notizia fosse ufficialmente diffusa. Non voglio che menta per proteggerlo," la prevenne, sollevando l’indice, “non serve. Mi auguro solo che lei sia stata più discreta di mio figlio, ma anche se avesse riferito quest'informazione a qualcuno dei suoi compagni, la reazione degli Angoni del Re non sarebbe stata diversa. Non siamo così indifferenti da non averla immaginata preventivamente. Non importa. Non siamo qui per parlare di questo, Hartwood.”

Silia si spazientì. Il Generale aveva toccato un nervo scoperto. “E allora vuole dirmi finalmente perché siamo qui?”

Amicitia si concesse un mezzo sorriso. “Un po’ troppo istintiva, per essere un membro dell’esercito, Hartwood. Ma non mi stupisce in un angone con diciassette richiami sul curriculum per insubordinazione e disordini e quattro menzioni d’onore per azioni che vanno al di là del normale esercizio del dovere. Sa, alla Cittadella ci chiedevamo tutti chi ci fosse dietro alla ripresa di Bors.”

Il Generale doveva aver letto il suo dossier. Silia si sentì d'improvviso in svantaggio, spalle al muro. “Non mi ha ancora risposto.”

“La sua carriera è encomiabile, e per di più aveva l'occasione di ritirarsi senza disonore dopo la sua mutilazione e non l'ha fatto. Per questo mi sono ritagliato del tempo per parlarle,” si sbilanciò Amicitia. Fece una pausa, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Sono certo che capirà, Hartwood, e che agirà al meglio. La firma del trattato con Niflheim è stata fissata al 16 maggio.”

“Il 16 maggio?” chiese Silia, contenendo la sua sorpresa. Era da lì a cinque giorni. “Non ne ero a conoscenza, e, azzardo, nessun altro dei miei compagni.”

“Lo spero bene. Ne sarete informati ufficialmente tra quarantacinque minuti, durante il briefing a cui il Capitano Drautos vi ha convocato per le undici e trenta.”

“E perché mai…?”

“Perché glielo sto dicendo in anticipo, Hartwood? Perché il principe Noctis, mio figlio, e le due persone che partiranno con loro non conoscono la data della cerimonia, e vorrei – anche il Re lo desidera – che continuasse a essere così.”

Silia ammiccò. Si leccò le labbra secche. “Il principe non conosce la data della firma del trattato?”

Clarus annuì. “Non occorre che ripeta, Hartwood, ha capito perfettamente. Sono certo che immagina perché.”

“No. Non riesco a immaginare quale motivo possa spingere il Re e il Concilio a tenere nascosta una cosa del genere al principe ereditario,” rispose, scettica.

“Come le ho detto prima, si tratta di una questione sia pubblica che privata. Temiamo che il trattato, Hartwood, possa nascondere una trappola. Se non è meno sveglia di quanto non trapeli dal suo dossier, di certo condividerà i nostri timori.”

“La prego di non prendersi gioco di me, Generale. Il matrimonio è stato fissato ad Altissia per allontanare il Principe dalla città durante la firma. Come ha reagito l'imperatore Aldercapt, se posso chiedere?”

“Può chiedere. Ne sarà informato solo al suo arrivo, il 14 maggio.”

La sua trasmittente bippò, ma la lasciò crepitare. Doveva essere Sarah, o qualcuno degli altri.  _Sperò_ che fosse Sarah, o qualcuno degli altri, perché non intendeva rispondere e se si trattava del Capitano era nei guai. “Avete preso delle contromisure, immagino.”

Il Generale annuì. “Una di queste la conoscerà ufficialmente tra quarantadue minuti: il 16 maggio la Guardia Reale sarà destinata alla protezione della città. Saranno gli Angoni del Re a occuparsi della sicurezza alla Cittadella. La Guardia Reale è ben addestrata, ma molti dei membri non hanno mai avuto a che fare con Niflheim in prima persona. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, gli Angoni saranno più pronti a farvi fronte. Non occorre che glielo dica io: tenga gli occhi ben aperti.”

No, non occorreva che glielo dicesse il Generale Amicitia. Silia ormai aveva capito dove quella conversazione sarebbe andata a parare, e non si sarebbe lasciata blandire dal quel circostanziale riconoscimento delle capacità degli Angoni. “Per cui, tornando al motivo principale per cui siamo qui, vuole il Principe fuori da Insomnia durante la firma del trattato, e teme che io possa informarne Gladio.”

Clarus Amicitia non si degnò di darle ragione. “Hartwood, i ragazzi non devono saperne nulla. Se il principe sospettasse qualcosa, insisterebbe per posticipare la partenza. È l'erede al trono, ma ha pur sempre vent'anni. Capisce?”

“No,” ammise Silia. “Non capisco perché non gli sia data la possibilità di scegliere. Tutti dovrebbero averla."

“Non possiamo permetterci questo lusso.” Clarus continuava a cercare il suo sguardo. “Se succede qualcosa durante il trattato, il principe Noctis Lucis Caelum è l'ultima speranza del regno.”

“Se temete così tanto una trappola, perché  _diavolo_ avete accettato di firmare questo trattato?”

“Perché non c'era scelta.” Il Generale alzò appena la voce. “Hartwood, non ho intenzione di discutere su questo punto con lei. Si fidi del Re che serve con fedeltà da quindici anni.”

“ _Mi fido!_ ” sbottò, colpendo il rivestimento in pelle del sedile con il palmo della mano. “Ma la smetta, Generale, di dire che non c'era scelta. C'è sempre una scelta."

Si scrutarono in silenzio. Aulus, dal sedile davanti, si era voltata a guardarli, forse temendo una sua reazione violenta. Chissà se era armata.

“Quanti anni ha, Hartwood?”

“Lo sa. Ha letto il mio fascicolo.”

“Ventotto. Non è più una ragazza, ma c'è ancora parecchio che l'esperienza le insegnerà. Lasci che gliene anticipi una:  _ci sono cose che non si possono evitare._ ”

Erano fermi a un semaforo. Senza alcun preavviso, Silia aprì la portiera della Mercedes. “Arrivederci, Generale Amicitia."

“Hartwood, richiuda immediatamente quella portiera.”

Il corpo di Silia rispose a quell’ordine secco e perentorio com’era sempre stato abituato a fare negli ultimi quindici anni: obbedì. Umiliata, la sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro. “Non voglio essere coinvolta, Generale. Non rivedrò suo figlio da qui alla sua partenza, ma, se dovesse succedere, non gli mentirò. Sono un soldato, non un diplomatico.”

"Metterebbe a rischio la vita dell'erede al trono pur di non mentire a mio figlio? Chi ha giurato di servire, Hartwood, il Re e la famiglia reale o Gladio Amicitia?”

Lo odiò per averlo detto. S'inumidì le labbra, massaggiandosi tra gli occhi. Sapeva esattamente cos'era suo dovere fare, ma le ripugnava. “Me lo ordini, allora.”

Clarus Amicitia ammiccò. Non rispose.

“In nome del Re, mi ordini di tenere nascosto questo colloquio e le informazioni che il Capitano Drautos ci darà tra un'ora. Me lo ordini, e lo farò. Gliel'ho già detto, sono un soldato, non un diplomatico.”

Il Generale schiuse le labbra in quello che le parve un sospiro. “È un ordine, Hartwood.”

Silia annuì. La ricetrasmittente bippò ancora una volta. “Obbedisco, Generale.”

“Aulus, accosta, per favore. Hartwood, mi perdoni se non la accompagno direttamente al Comando, ma immagino che non sia il caso che la vedano scendere da un'auto della Guardia Reale.”

Silia non desiderava di meglio. Quando l'auto accostò al marciapiede, riaprì la portiera per scendere. “Arrivederci, Generale. Porga i miei omaggi a Sua Maestà. Non ho mai avuto l'occasione di ringraziarlo per aver fatto entrare me e mia madre a Insomnia e per averci dato una casaL'ho sempre servito fedelmente, e, nonostante tutto, confido che abbia agito per il meglio.”

Per la terza volta, la ricetrasmittente bippò. Silia scese dall'auto, facendo per rispondere alla comunicazione, ma Clarus Amicitia si sporse per appoggiarle una mano sul braccio.

“Hartwood, la ringrazio. Spero che avremo modo di rivederci dopo la firma del trattato.”

Lei non sorrise. “Perché mi ringrazia? Sto solo obbedendo a un ordine.”

**II**

Quando, rincasando quella sera, vide un'ombra sul pianerottolo davanti alla sua porta, per un attimo pensò, sperò, temette, che fosse Gladio.

“Aspettavi qualcun altro, vero?” sorrise storto Marius prima ancora che le porte dell’ascensore si richiudessero alle sue spalle, come se avesse potuto leggerle nel pensiero in quei suoi pochi attimi di esitazione. “Desolato.”

Si erano a stento scambiati un cenno di saluto, da quando gli angoni erano rientrati. Adesso che poteva osservarlo da vicino, lo trovò dimagrito, affaticato, con diverse cicatrici in più sul volto e sulle braccia, ma da anni era così immotivatamente ostile nei suoi confronti che non riuscì a provar simpatia per lui. Non gli diede la soddisfazione di mostrarsi turbata. “Marius, come hai fatto a scoprire dove abito?”

Lui inclinò la testa all'indietro, contro la parete. “Non è poi così difficile scoprire dove abita l'unico angone già a Insomnia da mesi, ti pare? Come va la gamba? Dai tuoi movimenti non si direbbe proprio che hai una protesi.”

Parlare con Marius Gaunt nel pianerottolo di casa sua, a Insomnia, era per lei scioccante quanto mettersi a conversare in un prato con un anaka. “A cosa devo quest’improvviso interesse?”

Il tono con cui le rispose fu inaspettatamente basso, quasi un sussurro. “Silia, voglio parlarti. Mi fai entrare?”

“No,” gli rispose semplicemente. Avanzò nel corridoio, fino al suo appartamento, dandogli le spalle. Introdusse la chiave nella serratura e spinse la porta. Solo allora si rese conto che Marius aveva usato il suo nome, non ‘Hartwood’, ‘gattina’ o un qualche nomignolo offensivo.

Lui fece un passo in avanti, tendendo il braccio, ma lo riabbassò prima di toccarla. “Silia, fammi entrare. Non posso parlarti sul pianerottolo. Non dovrei nemmeno essere qui.”

“Già, non dovresti essere qui.”

“Silia, per amore dei Siderei, non ti toccherò con un dito, se è quello che temi. Hai la mia parola. Ma fammi entrare.”

Si voltò, irritata, puntandogli addosso la chiave come se fosse un'arma. “Primo, non osare credere che io abbia paura di te. Secondo, sulla tua parola ci sputo.” Avrebbe voluto cacciarlo via a pedate dal corridoio, ma per un attimo sul suo viso, dopo molto tempo, intravide il vecchio Marius, l’amico d’infanzia che si era consegnato agli imperiali per farla scappare. Forse perché, dopo tanto tempo, lui la stava chiamando con il suo nome. A malincuore cedette, fosse solo per dimostrargli che non aveva paura di lui. “E va bene, entra. Ma se fai qualcosa di strano, Marius, stavolta non te la cavi con il naso rotto. Non ho più ventidue anni.”

Marius la precedette dentro senza ribattere. Silia accese la luce e richiuse la porta dietro le loro spalle, poi lo condusse nella sua stanza. Senza invito, Marius sedette sul suo letto, proprio come aveva fatto Gladio mesi prima, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Silia occupò la sedia davanti alla scrivania, vigile.

“Allora?” lo esortò. “Non ricordo l’ultima volta che ci siamo parlati senza insultarci. Sentiamo cos’hai da dire.”

Lui s’inumidì le labbra. Non aveva ancora ribattuto a nessuna delle sue sferzate, e la cosa la stupì. “Silia, mettiamo una pietra sopra tutto. Vuoi?”

Silia sentì che, suo malgrado, le sue labbra si curvavano in un ghigno. “Tutto cosa, Marius? Quando eravamo due mocciosi eravamo amici. Quasi fratelli, oserei dire. Adesso siamo due adulti estranei che non si sopportano. Mi hai salvato la vita, quando eravamo bambini, e solo in virtù di questo mi sono trattenuta dal saltarti al collo tutte le volte che avrei voluto come ho fatto con Tredd o Sonitus. Su cosa vuoi mettere una pietra sopra, esattamente? Sui tuoi insulti continui per anni? Sul tuo crescente disprezzo nei miei confronti?” Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “O sul fatto che una volta mi hai messo le mani addosso?”

Lui incassò tutto con espressione rigida, tesa. “Mi dispiace per quella volta. Avevo bevuto. Ed ero fuori di me. Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare bene cos'è successo.”

Era la prima volta che si scusava per quell’episodio. Non era mai riuscita a farsene una ragione, perché, nonostante i loro rapporti fossero deteriorati ormai da anni, la sua aggressione volgare e violenta l’aveva trasformato definitivamente in uno sconosciuto. Quella sera Marius era irriconoscibile, ma lei era troppo nervosa – per la notizia dell’armistizio, per l'incontro con Clarus Amicitia, per la prossima partenza di Gladio, per il futuro degli angoni, per la conversazione che aveva suo malgrado origliato – e negli anni aveva accumulato troppo risentimento nei suoi confronti per ammorbidirsi. “Molto comodo. Io me lo ricordo fin troppo bene. Mi hai messo le mani intorno alla gola e mi hai buttata a terra, e sei riuscito ad abbassarti i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia prima che ti spaccassi la faccia."

Marius distolse lo sguardo. Forse, dopotutto, un po' di coscienza ce l'aveva ancora. "Mi dispiace, ti ho detto. Adesso, se ti sei sfogata, fammi parlare.”

“Non ho neanche iniziato, in realtà. Ma parla pure.”

Si grattò la barba. Sembrò volerci una vita perché si decidesse a parlare. “Sapevi dell’armistizio prima che lo scoprissimo dal telegiornale, non è così?”

Silia mantenne il controllo di sé. “Marius, hai bevuto? Come avrei potuto sapere del trattato? Ho collaborato con la Guardia Cittadina, in questi mesi, non con la Guardia Reale, né tantomeno con il Concilio Ristretto. Non avevo modo di accedere a queste informazioni.”

Lui si accigliò. “Ah, sì? Quindi non è vero che vai a letto con il gorilla che fa da guardia del corpo al principe?”

“Dove l’hai sentita questa?”

Marius aggrottò la fronte in un’espressione di derisorio scetticismo che le fece venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. “Dove l’ho sentita? Dove l’hanno sentita tutti. Un angone rientrato a Insomnia in licenza che se la fa con lo Scudo del Principe, e vuoi che la gente in divisa non ne parli?”

Silia ammiccò.  _Zen_ , si ripeté. Sorrise, beffarda. “Oh, per i Sei, un uomo e una donna insieme, e tutti a malignare. La storia più vecchia del mondo. Non è vero, ma, se anche fosse, non capisco che cazzo ti frega di chi entra nelle mie mutande.”

“Non mi frega di chi entra nelle tue mutande, Silia. Sono venuto a parlarti perché volevo capire cosa ne è stato di te in questi mesi. Se è vero che ti sei trasformata in una cagna della Guardia Reale.”

A quell’insulto, Silia coprì istantaneamente i tre passi che li separavano, e gli afferrò la gola senza battere ciglio. Se Marius avesse reagito, la situazione sarebbe senz’altro degenerata, perché lì non c’era nessuno a dividerli. Ma lui si limitò a bloccarle il polso, tranquillamente, e rimasero così, più vicini di quanto non fossero mai stati negli ultimi dodici anni, a guardarsi negli occhi.

“Vattene da casa mia,” sibilò.

“No. Rispondimi, Silia.”

“Non ho nulla da risponderti.”

“Voglio sapere se condividi la decisione del Re. Se, dopo dieci anni a rischiare il culo, accetti così che consegni le nostre terre a Niflheim.”

“Non abbiamo più nessuna terra da consegnare, io e te,” gli ricordò. A malincuore, gli lasciò andare il collo, e la presa sul suo polso si affievolì di conseguenza. “Non c’è alternativa. Va avanti da troppi anni. Ci sono stati troppi morti. Aveva ragione mia madre: questa guerra è già persa da anni. È venuto il momento di guardare in faccia la realtà e di scendere a compromessi.”

Marius si alzò, le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Immagino sia quello che ti ha detto il tuo amico della Guardia. Ma non scendi a compromessi con le vite degli altri, Silia. Sei così completamente accecata da non accorgerti che Re Regis ha perso il senno e ci ha venduti tutti? Te la ricordi Ambrosia? Dove due bambini si divertivano a sabotare le truppe stanziate?”

“Non siamo più bambini. Adesso possiamo fare di meglio che non lacerare le gomme delle auto di ordinanza. Re Regis ci ha dato il potere per farlo.”

“Ci ha dato, hai detto bene,” puntualizzò Marius strofinandosi gli occhi. “Dalla prossima settimana, Niflheim sarà nostro alleato, per decisione di Re Regis. Altre città come Ambrosia verranno cedute al nemico. Come Bors. E la tua gamba, Silia?” Si avvicinò a lei e le toccò la protesi, cercando con le dita il punto di attacco sulla coscia, senza smettere di guardarla dritto negli occhi. “Per cosa l’hai persa, questa?”

“Marius, piantala.” Cercò di scostare la gamba, ma lui la trattenne. “Non so che cazzo ti sia successo in quest’ultimo anno. Anzi, in realtà non so cosa ti è successo negli ultimi quindici. Ma lascia che ti ricordi una cosa.” Si smarcò da lui assestandogli uno spintone. “Abbiamo giurato al Re. Ha accolto le nostre famiglie quando eravamo praticamente dei mendicanti scappati da una città occupata. Ha accolto  _noi_ , due ragazzini poveri che vivevano nelle baracche dei profughi, ci ha concesso il suo potere e ci ha permesso di far parte dell’élite militare del regno. Tu fai il cazzo che ti pare, diserta, se vuoi, insieme al tuo amico Luche, ma io non lo abbandonerò in un momento del genere. È l’ultima occasione che hai per andartene fuori da casa mia con le tue gambe.”

“Luche? Cos'hai sentito, Silia?” Marius ebbe un fremito, lieve, ma ostile, che le fece rizzare i peli della nuca. Silia non perse tempo a far comparire le spade.

“Abbastanza da sapere che avete in mente qualcosa contro l’Impero.”

Marius ammiccò, alzando lentamente le mani, mostrando che non aveva intenzione di evocare suo spadone. Di nuovo rifece capolino il suo sorriso derisorio. “Non fare sciocchezze, Silia. Non so cosa tu abbia sentito, ma non ho in mente niente. E non voglio attaccarti. Ti ho dato la mia parola.”

“Gaunt, va’ fuori da casa mia.”

Tenendo le braccia a mezz’aria – segno che qualcosa sul suo, di viso, doveva averlo convinto che non scherzava – Marius finalmente si avviò verso la porta. “Non ho in mente niente,” ripeté. Silia lo incalzò puntandogli contro una delle due spade. “Ma ricorda una cosa, Silia: stasera ho di nuovo rischiato il culo per coprirti.”

“Cosa cazzo vuoi dire?”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle senza rispondere, voltandosi per uscire. Forse non si erano parlati molto negli ultimi anni, ma Marius sapeva benissimo che non lo avrebbe attaccato alle spalle come una vigliacca. Lei, invece, sedette sul letto, turbata, perché, nonostante avessero condiviso la loro infanzia, nonostante fossero stati comunque compagni negli ultimi quindici anni, non sapeva più nulla di Marius Gaunt. Si distese, cercando di non pensare a cosa i giorni successivi avrebbero portato, chiedendosi cosa realmente fosse avvenuto in quella stanza. Spinse giù dal letto il cellulare con il piede, perché non voleva cedere alla tentazione di chiamare Gladio per sentire la sua voce. Si erano già detti tutto quello che potevanodirsi.

**III**

Trovarsi al Centro d’Addestramento con suo padre, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, fu per Gladio un tuffo nel passato e insieme un beffardo scherzo del destino. Era andato lì perché l’incombenza di occuparsi di armi, munizioni e oggetti curativi era ricaduta su lui, e doveva caricare le sacche in macchina da portare quella sera a casa di Noct insieme all'attrezzatura da campeggio e al resto del suo bagaglio personale. Mentre radunava tutto, suo padre l’aveva chiamato al cellulare, cosa di per sé già insolita, per chiedergli di poter parlare un’ultima volta prima della partenza.  _Solo noi due_ , aveva chiarito, probabilmente sapendo che era arrivato alla Cittadella in compagnia di Iris, ed eccoli lì a camminare in silenzio, l'uno di fianco all'altro, accompagnati dai familiari rumori di allenamento – spade di legno che cozzano, grugniti da sforzo, ordini gridati e amplificati dall’eco delle palestre.

Uscirono in una delle palestre all'aperto, un posto vuoto, tranquillo. Quando fu fuori, per un attimo la luce del tramonto gli ferì gli occhi.  _Do_ _dici ore ancora_ , realizzò, schermandosi il viso con una mano.

“Allora,” esordì suo padre con un sospiro pacato, come se avesse potuto leggergli nel pensiero. “Ci siamo, Gladiolus”.

“Già,” rispose semplicemente, poi gli pose il fatidico quesito che continuava a tormentare lui e gli altri. “È già stata fissata la data della firma?”

Clarus sedette su una panca. A guardarlo adesso, un uomo dall'espressione così rigida e concentrata e dalle labbra così sottili da dar l'impressione che si sarebbero spezzate piuttosto che sorridere, era impossibile riconoscerlo nel giovanotto muscoloso e spavaldo – così somigliante a lui – delle foto che lo ritraevano durante il suo viaggio a fianco del Re nel 725. “Non ancora. Ma volevo aggiornarti su un paio di misure di sicurezza che il Re e il Concilio hanno deciso di intraprendere per l’occasione. Il giorno della firma del trattato, la Guardia Reale sarà riassegnata alla protezione della città. Alla difesa della Cittadella e della persona del Re penseranno gli Angoni di Titus Drautos.”

Gladio faticò a controllare la sorpresa. Suo padre lo stava guardando fisso. Qualche voce del suo presunto rapporto con Silia lo aveva raggiunto, ma quanto vi aveva prestato fede? “Gli Angoni?” scandì. Un altro scherzo del destino: aveva suggerito a Silia di unirsi alla Guardia Reale, e ora il corpo degli Angoni ne assumeva le funzioni. Chissà come l’aveva presa lei, sempre che ne fosse già stata informata. Aleggiava tra loro la tacita promessa di lasciare che quello di tre sere prima fosse il loro ultimo incontro, e non l'avrebbe chiamata per scoprirlo. “È una misura provvisoria per la cerimonia del trattato o una disposizione definitiva?”

Clarus si strinse nelle spalle. “Vedremo. La pace cambierà molte cose in città, Gladiolus. Ho un'altra cosa da dirti. Quel giorno, Cor Leonis si troverà di pattuglia all’esterno con un piccolo contingente: Darius Magnus, Alexandra Steinus, Devan Lochlann, Adrian Quintinus, Marvin Laurentin, August Cadogan e Irwin Osman. Pochi uomini validi, nel caso in cui qualcosa vada storto.”

Gladio si massaggiò la nuca, in silenzio. Era ovvio che il Re temesse un tiro mancino da parte degli imperiali, ma era la prima volta che lo sentiva dire esplicitamente dalle labbra di suo padre. “Hm,” cercò di sdrammatizzare. “Per cui, quando torneremo, è possibile che io e gli altri ci ritroveremo a rubare il lavoro alla Guardia Cittadina.”

“Non ha senso pensarci adesso,” tagliò corto Clarus. “Concentrati sul viaggio. Guardia Reale, Guardia Cittadina, Angone o Scudo, non importa: il compito della famiglia Amicitia è proteggere e supportare il Re.”

“Pensi che possa dimenticarmene?” sibilò, infastidito dal fatto che suo padre avesse ritenuto necessario puntualizzarlo.

Clarus lo guardò negli occhi. “No,” disse infine. “Non lo penso. Proteggi il principe Noctis, Gladiolus. Proteggilo non in quanto prossimo Re, ma come compagno e amico. Ne avrà sempre più bisogno, d’ora in poi.”

Gladio aprì la bocca per rispondergli che quelle raccomandazioni gli sembravano superflue e persino offensive, ma lo sguardo di suo padre lo gelò. Si sentì di nuovo un bambino di sei anni, intimidito, indegno.

“Sissignore,” rispose, solennemente, raddrizzandosi nel saluto militare della Guardia.

Clarus sollevò una mano, forse per sfiorargli il braccio, o per farglielo riabbassare, ma non lo fece. Annuì, apparentemente soddisfatto, e si alzò dalla panca. “Ti lascio agli ultimi preparativi, allora. Anch’io devo tornare alle mie incombenze.”

"Padre,” lo trattenne. “Iris è qui alla Cittadella. Ti ha portato un cambio d’abiti e sta aspettando che io la raggiunga. Credi di riuscire a trovare un’ora o due per cenare con noi? Lo sai che ci tiene molto, anche se non te lo ha chiesto. E non credo che ricapiterà a breve.”

Suo padre s’inumidì le labbra sottili, e per un istante Gladio fu certo che avrebbe rifiutato. Con sua sorpresa, sorrise. “Credo di sì. Ma devo finire alcune cose. Al Liberty, immagino?”

“Al Liberty,” sorrise anche lui. "Ho prenotato un tavolo."

Clarus s'incamminò. “Ci vediamo lì tra un'ora, allora.”

Gladio lo raggiunse, ma suo padre si bloccò nell’atto di attraversare la vetrata per rientrare. Si voltò verso di lui, esitò per un istante, poi aggiunse: “Gladiolus, ho un’ultima cosa da dirti.”

“Hm?” ammiccò lui.

Suo padre incrociò le braccia. “Sono fiero di te. Sei venuto su proprio come avrei desiderato. Sei nato con un gran fardello sulle spalle, ma le hai allenate abbastanza da reggerlo come si deve. Ho preteso molto da te, ma hai sempre fatto tutto quello che andava fatto, e anche di più.”

Gladio ripensò alle parole – le stesse – che Ignis gli aveva rivolto due sere prima. Da bambino aveva sempre nutrito una vena di risentimento nei confronti di suo padre, per la sua costante assenza, per aver reso infelice sua madre, e perché, per quanto loro due si fossero riavvicinati negli anni grazie al suo addestramento come Guardia Reale, per Iris era rimasto praticamente un estraneo. Adesso, realizzava per la prima volta con estrema lucidità, scopriva di essere diventato esattamente come lui, e ci aveva messo tanto ad accorgersene perché per ventitré anni non gli erano mai pesati i doveri e i sacrifici che, implicitamente o esplicitamente, gli erano stati richiesti, ma ore le cose erano cambiate.

“Grazie, padre,” rispose, abbassando la testa.

“Cerca solo di non lasciarti nulla alle spalle.”

Forse, dopotutto, qualcosa immaginava. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Gladio guardò in faccia Clarus Amicitia e mentì. “Non ho nulla da lasciarmi alle spalle, padre. Dovresti saperlo.”

**IV**

Si congedarono dopo una cena serena senza troppe formalità né smancerie: suo padre gli tese la mano e Gladio gliela strinse fermamente. Un saluto tra due uomini adulti che si stimano, più che tra padre e figlio, ma non si sarebbe aspettato niente di diverso.

“Sii saldo, Gladio,” furono le sue ultime parole prima di salire sul taxi che lo avrebbe riportato alla Cittadella. “Proteggi il Principe.”

Gladio accompagnò Iris a casa. Con lei sì, che si abbandonò a un breve momento d’affetto; parcheggiò la macchina nel vialetto di casa e scese per accompagnarla fino alla porta. Senza potersi trattenere, sentendosi goffo e in imbarazzo, la abbracciò.

“Ci sentiamo presto, Iris,” sussurrò. Era diventata alta. “Sta' in guardia.”

“Starò bene,” gli promise lei. “Sei tu che devi stare in guardia, fratellone. Ma sono certa che ve la caverete benissimo: vi siete allenati così tanto che terrete testa a qualsiasi pericolo."

Gladio provò l'impulso di stringerla ancora, ma si limitò a sfiorarle il viso, intenerito. Aveva mentito doppiamente a suo padre, tre ore prima, quando gli aveva detto che non si sarebbe lasciato nulla alle spalle. “Credo di dover andare, ora.”

“Buon viaggio, Gladio. Salutami tutti. State attenti.”

“A presto, Iris. Non lasciare che i ragazzi ti ronzino troppo intorno, ora che non ci sarò più io a spaventarli.”

Iris gettò indietro la testa e rise. Fu lei a farsi avanti per abbracciarlo ancora.

Gladio risalì in macchina col sorriso sulle labbra.  _Nove ore,_ si disse guardando l'orologio sul quadro d'avviamento. Accese la radio, abbassò completamente il finestrino e mise in moto. Sua intenzione era arrivare a casa di Noctis e di restarci fino al mattino dopo. Quando invece riprese il viale che l’avrebbe condotto verso il centro d’Insomnia, con le mani sudate sul volante, i battiti accelerati, la bocca secca, scoprì che aveva sempre saputo come sarebbe andata a finire.


	13. Ultima decidit

**12**  
  
**Ultima decidit**  
**12 maggio**

**I**

Arrivare in macchina davanti al suo palazzo fu più facile di quanto avesse immaginato, anzi, si ritrovò lì senza neanche sapere come. Quando si trattò di scendere dalla macchina e arrivare con le sue gambe davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Silia, quello fu un altro paio di maniche. Se ne restò a lungo, fermo, sul pianerottolo, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra.

_Non lasciarti nulla alle spalle_ , gli aveva detto suo padre. Se non fosse venuto fin lì, se la sarebbe lasciata alle spalle per sempre, in un limbo di possibilità e rimorsi che forse si sarebbe portato dietro per tutta la vita.

_'Fanculo_ , si disse,  _quel che deve succedere succeda,_ e suonò il campanello. Attese, due, dieci, venti secondi, con lo stomaco incastrato in gola. Silia non aprì. Non un rumore si sentiva oltre la porta. Non l'aveva avvisata del suo arrivo, naturalmente, e magari a quell'ora era alla taverna, o in giro con i suoi compagni. Ben gli stava.

Fu sul punto di girare sui tacchi, ma non si rassegnò a tornare sui suoi passi a mani vuote. Suonò ancora una volta.

La porta si aprì immediatamente, come se lei fosse stata lì tutto il tempo. Silia era in canotta, un paio di vecchi pantaloncini abbastanza corti da mostrare l’attacco della protesi, i capelli scarmigliati. Per un attimo credette di aver visto un guizzo di panico nei suoi occhi, ma si riprese subito: aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria sorpresa e un po' scocciata.

"Temevo fosse di nuovo Marius, e avevo aperto per spaccargli la faccia. Cosa ci fai tu qui? Non parti domani?”

“Marius?” annaspò. Adesso che toccava a lui parlare, si sentiva impacciato come se dovesse farlo in una lingua straniera con cui non aveva troppa dimestichezza. “Parto domani. Comunque, Silia, volevo solo, hm, salutarti.”

Silia si addossò all’intelaiatura della porta senza farlo entrare. La stessa postura, forse involontaria ma molto eloquente, che aveva assunto la prima volta in cui si presentato a casa sua. Forse, a ben vedere, Silia aveva capito tutto già allora, e stava cercando di correre ai ripari prima che fosse troppo tardi.

“Ci eravamo già salutati, Gladio. Avrai un mucchio di cose da organizzare. E immagino vorrai stare con la tua famiglia. Iris. Non sai quando tornerai. Va’ da loro.”

“Ho cenato con loro,” volle giustificarsi. “E hai ragione, non so quando tornerò. Per cui…” La voce gli si ridusse a un filo. Non era in grado di continuare. La guardò negli occhi, smarrito, sentendosi un ragazzino sprovveduto alla sua prima volta, cercando nel suo sguardo un invito, un suggerimento. “Per cui, se non stai aspettando un altro, mi fai entrare?”

Il braccio di Silia ebbe un fremito. Gladio fu certo che gli avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia.

“Al diavolo,” sussurrò lei, rabbiosa. Lo abbrancò per lo scollo della maglietta e lo tirò dentro, e prima che Gladio potesse rendersene conto lo stava baciando, e lui l’aveva sollevata e sbattuta contro il muro. Per un lasso di tempo indefinito fu fuori di sé. Dimenticò Noctis, suo padre, il viaggio, Insomnia, la tregua e tutto il resto, mentre Silia lo spogliava e lo toccava, e si ritrovò in camera da letto, sul letto, su di lei,  _dentro_ di lei, senza sapere come c’era arrivato.

Fu più simile a una lotta disperata che a qualsiasi sesso avesse fatto fino a quel momento. Lo lasciò svuotato, sfinito, irriconoscibile a se stesso per essere stato in grado di perdere la testa a quel modo. Per un attimo sembrò che avrebbero ricominciato immediatamente. Senza una parola, Gladio tornò a baciarla, e lei allargò le gambe per accoglierlo. Ma poi commise l'errore di tirarsela addosso, a cavalcioni, per cambiare posizione, e per la prima volta da quando era arrivato si guardarono negli occhi, improvvisamente lucidi.

Silia ammiccò, e le tremarono le labbra, così come le mani sul suo petto. Gladio aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, forse che gli dispiaceva, o che non gli era dispiaciuto affatto, o che si sentiva una merda per essersi lasciato andare in quel modo, o che era felice di averlo fatto – sarebbe stato tutto egualmente vero -, ma lei gli appoggiò le dita sulla bocca. Lentamente, si staccò da lui, in silenzio, e si alzò. Recuperò la canotta e gli slip, li indossò, e si abbassò a prendere sigarette e accendino dal comodino. Senza degnarlo di un'ulteriore occhiata o di una parola, andò a fumare davanti al davanzale, lasciandolo sul letto in uno stato d’animo che poteva definire solo come  _prosternato_.

Euforia, senso di colpa e stordimento lasciarono il posto a una rabbia sorda. Non poteva ignorarlo così, come se non si trovasse ancora nudo sul suo letto, dopo tutti quei fottuti mesi in cui si erano desiderati senza potersi toccare. Si alzò, la raggiunse alla finestra, e le afferrò il polso con cui si stava portando la sigaretta alle labbra. La fronte le si accartocciò in un'espressione incredula. “Ma cosa...?”

“Sono ancora qui,” le fece notare, duro. “E tu dove cazzo sei?”

Lei si irrigidì, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo, ma non sottrasse il polso alla sua presa. “...lo bevi un whisky?”

Meglio quella vuota offerta di niente. Accettò annuendo, fosse solo per stordirsi, e le liberò il polso. Con un sospiro mal trattenuto, Silia gli passò davanti per andare in cucina, la sigaretta tra le labbra. La sentì muoversi nell'altra stanza, aprire uno sportello e richiuderlo subito dopo. Gladio ne approfittò per rimettersi almeno i boxer. Quando tornò con una bottiglia e due bicchieri, la sigaretta non c'era più.

Sedette sul letto – vi  _sprofondò_ , in realtà – e riempì i bicchieri. Gladio la imitò, e tese una mano perché lei gliene passasse uno. Iniziarono a bere in silenzio, senza guardarsi in faccia. Il whisky era ottimo, forte, e gli diede una scrollata in quel momento più che benvenuta.

Finalmente Silia si schiarì la gola. “Non saresti dovuto venire.”

“Forse hai ragione. Ma non potevamo lasciarci così.”

“Così come?”

“Con una stretta di mano.”

“Perché no?”

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Perché sono mesi che volevo farlo, e non so quando e se avremo un'altra occasione. Non so quando tornerò, Silia. Non so cosa ne sarà di me dopo il matrimonio, dove andrò a stare. So solo che il mio posto è…”

“…accanto al principe Noctis,” completò per lui con tono monocorde, come se entrambi stessero recitando la poesia più conosciuta del mondo. Silia bevve ancora, lentamente, a lungo, dal suo bicchiere, inclinando la testa all'indietro. Gladio le guardò la gola e si sentì di nuovo eccitato. “Gladio, lo so.”

“Mi dispiace,” le disse.

Cercò di toccarle il viso, di baciarla, ma lei si sottrasse, alzandosi dal letto. “Gladio, non c’è niente da spiegare, niente per cui tu ti debba giustificare.Siamo un uomo e una donna che hanno perso la testa per dieci minuti. Succede. Non siamo i primi e non saremo gli ultimi. Forse avremmo dovuto farlo prima. In fondo è solo sesso, non ha mai ucciso nessuno.” Tornò di nuovo alla finestra.

Era un maldestro alibi a uso di entrambi, ma sentirle minimizzare ciò che c’era tra loro in quel modo fece comunque male. E riuscì a scuoterlo meglio del whisky. Si alzò anche lui, e iniziò a raccogliere il resto dei suoi vestiti. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio alla parete e si stupì del fatto che era entrato in quella casa solo poche decine di minuti prima.

“Fa’ buon viaggio, Gladio. Stammi bene,” lo salutò lei prematuramente, dandogli le spalle, mentre si stava ancora rivestendo.

“Sta’ in guardia nei prossimi giorni,” si raccomandò lui, riagganciandosi la cintura. “Chissà quando diavolo fisseranno la data della firma. Se andrà tutto bene, cercherò di contattarti non appena saremo arrivati ad Altissia. Ce la prenderemo un po' comoda, quindi non aspettarti mie notizie troppo presto” cercò di sdrammatizzare con un sorriso.

La sua nuca oscillò. Aveva annuito. “La prossima volta che ci vedremo, Gladio, spero che potremo bere un bicchiere da Samuel brindando alla pace, anche se ottenuta a carissimo prezzo.”

Gladio prese la giacca, se l’appese all’incavo del gomito e si avvicinò a lei, con l'intenzione di costringerla a voltarsi. Non accettava di dirle arrivederci senza guardarla in faccia. Invece gettò la giacca a terra e le circondò le spalle con le braccia. Le accarezzò il viso con il pollice e l'indice, sfiorandole le ciglia umide, gli zigomi, il naso, e poi le labbra.

“Quando Noctis avrà sposato la principessa Lunafreya e le acque si saranno un po’ calmate…” iniziò a sussurrarle all’orecchio, chino su di lei, accarezzandole la curva della mascella e cingendole delicatamente il collo. Riuscì a trattenere in tempo quello che veramente avrebbe voluto dirle. Esitò. “…cercherò di tornare a trovarti,” concluse. “Ti racconterò del viaggio, del matrimonio, tu mi dirai della cerimonia. E…”

“Gladio.” Non le aveva mai sentito pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo. Poco prima, con una voce simile, si era inarcata sotto di lui. “Vattene, Gladio.”

Gladio annuì. “A presto, Silia.” La lasciò andare, lentamente, e si mosse verso la porta d’ingresso.

Non si voltò più, e lei non lo accompagnò.

**II**

“Finalmente ti degni di farti vedere!”

Ignis si spostò per farlo entrare. Sei scatoloni erano già accatastati nell'ingresso dell’appartamento di Noctis, e Gladio si sentì in colpa. Appoggiò l'equipaggiamento da campeggio, le sacche con le armi e il suo bagaglio.

“Scusate,” disse. “Ho fatto tardi a cena.”

Ignis lo guardò storto, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa furono interrotti da Prompto. “Ehi, Gladio! Non ti vedevamo arrivare, non rispondevi al telefono e stavamo per chiamare tuo padre! Com'è andata la cena?"

Gladio rabbrividì per lo scampato pericolo e si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Iris era molto triste. Per la partenza di Noctis, ovviamente, di certo non per la mia. Dov'è Sua Maestà?”

“A finire di impacchettare senza di te!” lo sentì lamentarsi dall'altra stanza. Gladio evitò di sottolineare che anche loro avevano delle cose da fare alla vigilia della partenza e invece erano lì ad aiutare lui e si limitò a raggiungerlo nella sua stanza.

Mentre svuotavano gli ultimi cassetti, i pensieri di Gladio continuavano inevitabilmente a scivolare verso Silia. Noctis notò qualcosa, ma dovette fraintendere: “Preoccupato per il trattato?” chiese, dal nulla, piegando una camicia.

“Oh,” rispose, colpevole. “Per forza. Non mi piace, te l'ho detto.”

“Neanche a me. Ne ho discusso un po' con mio padre, quando sono riuscito a parlargli. Ha detto di non preoccuparmi, di lasciare tutto nelle sue mani e di pensare soltanto al matrimonio.”

Gladio fece scivolare due t-shirt nello scatolone. “Come la vedi, Noct? Con Niflheim. Sinceramente.”

L'amico si strinse nelle spalle, concentrandosi nel piegare un'altra camicia. Non gli era mai riuscito troppo bene. “Non li perdonerò mai. Per quello che hanno fatto a Lucis, per quello che hanno fatto a Tenebrae. Odio l'Imperatore Aldercapt. Se fosse stato per me...”

“Se fosse stato per te cosa, Noct?”

“Non avrei firmato il trattato. Le persone fuori da Insomnia sono sempre la mia gente. Avrei lottato fino all’ultimo.”

Gladio sospirò. Forse, dopotutto, tutti continuavano a sottovalutare Noctis. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. “Non c'è sempre una risposta giusta e una sbagliata, Noct. Tutte le scelte comportano un prezzo. Anche non firmare l'armistizio lo avrebbe avuto.”

Noctis annuì lentamente, senza rispondere. “Non riesco a farmene una ragione.”

“Noct! Gladio! Ignis ha fatto le frittelle!”

Gladio si sforzò di sorridere.  _Non lasciarti niente alle spalle_ , si ripeté. “Forza, chiudiamo questa scatola e andiamo di là.”

Mangiarono seduti al tavolo, continuando a parlare dell'imminente partenza. Prompto era estasiato: continuava a chiacchierare a ruota libera, apparentemente incapace di stare fermo. Non era riuscito a incontrare i suoi genitori per mostrare loro la sua nuova divisa da Guardia, aveva detto loro, e la cosa senz'altro doveva averlo ferito, ma non ne faceva mostra.

“Come sarà il mondo fuori da Cavaugh? Finora l'ho visto solo in foto o in tv!”

Gladio si riavviò i capelli. Ne aveva parlato a lungo con Silia, che glielo aveva descritto senza troppi fronzoli. “Non essere così eccitato.” Iniziò a gesticolare per dargli un'idea della mappa. “Leide, intorno a Insomnia, è per lo più desertica. Qualche stazione di rifornimento, ma nient'altro. È come se tutto si fosse fermato a trent’anni fa. Bei panorami per le tue fotografie, non lo metto in dubbio, ma a me fanno venire tristezza. Galdin Quay, invece, è una sciccheria. C'è un hotel di lusso. Da lì salperemo per Accordo. Altissia è un posto fantastico, sembra.”

“Gladio è molto informato sul mondo esterno,” commentò Ignis riaggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Sapete, nell'ultimo anno si è messo a frequentare le taverne.”

Gladio accusò l'imbeccata, un po' a disagio, poi decise di rispondere a tono. “Be', ho imparato un sacco di cose."

“Oh, non lo metto in dubbio.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio in sua direzione. Ignis lo ignorò, alzandosi per mettere i piatti sporchi nel lavandino.

“A proposito,” disse Noctis, infilandosi l'ultimo boccone di frittella in bocca con la sua solita aria impassibile. “Visto che la mia macchina è stata praticamente requisita, l’altro giorno il Capitano Titus Drautos mi ha fatto riaccompagnare a casa da un Angone del Re. Credo si chiami Nyx Ulric.”

Gladio sobbalzò come se gli avessero sparato.

“Un Angone?” chiocciò Prompto, eccitato. “Ne ho visto qualcuno in giro, in questi giorni, ma non ho mai avuto l’occasione di parlare con uno di loro. Non sono molto amati, in città, vero? Intimoriscono un po’, in effetti. Hanno l’aria superba, dura. E il loro Capitano sembra uno che ha visto di tutto nella sua vita.”

“È il fronte,” spiegò Ignis lavando i piatti. “Noi qui, a Insomnia, spesso ci dimentichiamo che fuori c’è la guerra. Non tutti sono così fortunati.”

Noctis spinse via il piatto con un’espressione disgustata. “E tra qualche giorno lo saranno ancora meno.”

“Ho saputo,” continuò Ignis, “Che gli Angoni saranno incaricati della difesa della Cittadella e del Re il giorno del trattato, mentre la Guardia Reale sarà riassegnata alla protezione dei cittadini. Immagino tuo padre te l’abbia detto, Gladio. Cor Leonis non è entusiasta della cosa, mi sembra, ma suppongo che gli Angoni abbiano più esperienza di noi contro gli imperiali, se dovesse succedere qualcosa.”

“Sì, me l’ha detto.” Gladio sperava che il tema si esaurisse lì.

“E tu, Gladio? Hai conosciuto qualche angone?”

Gladio odiò Prompto. Prese il suo piatto e andò a metterlo nel lavandino, tra le mani di Ignis. “Qualcuno,” rispose evasivamente.

“Gladio, come sei acido! Non ti piacciono proprio gli angoni, eh?”

Ignis scoppiò a ridere così forte che gli caddero gli occhiali nel lavandino. Gladio glieli recuperò, approfittandone per assestargli una gomitata.

“Che ti prende, Ignis?” chiese Noctis.

“Scusate,” disse lui, asciugando gli occhiali. “Stavo pensando a una cosa divertente.”

“Facciamo una partita a  _King’s Knight_ ,” tagliò corto Gladio.


	14. Omnia munda mundis

**13**

**Omnia munda mundis**  
**13-14 maggio**

**I**

Rimase tutta la notte sveglia davanti alla finestra, dove Gladio l'aveva lasciata, incapace di ridistendersi tra quelle lenzuola.

Quando ore prima se l'era trovato davanti alla porta, incerto, spaurito, era rimasta a sua volta così disorientata da non riuscire a opporsi adeguatamente: mesi di autocontrollo, aveva pensato con rabbia mentre lui, con la voce stentorea ridotta a un roco mormorio, le chiedeva di lasciarlo entrare, spazzati via dal suono di un campanello. In quello spazio di un istante tra il momento in cui l'aveva tirato dentro e quello in cui aveva spinto via tutto il resto, aveva creduto che forse, dopotutto, andava bene così. Lui stava per partire, e non ci sarebbero state conseguenze. Per mesi avevano avuto ben presenti le loro rispettive priorità, e non vedeva perché non potessero farlo anche dopo, soprattutto adesso che ci sarebbero stati centinaia di chilometri di Eos tra loro.

Ma poi, quando si erano finalmente guardati in faccia, un attimo prima di ricominciare, aveva capito che non poteva essere così semplice. Nulla era mai così semplice. Si era sentita come una persona strappata d'improvviso dal sonno. Una persona comune, non un angone, perché gli angoni dormivano sempre con un occhio aperto – ci avevano pensato già in addestramento gli istruttori ad abituarli in quel modo, buttandoli giù dai letti nel cuore della notte, e guai a chi non era sveglio e ben presente a se stesso. D'improvviso aveva capito che quel gesto non avrebbe fatto sentire meglio né lui né lei, che non si trattava di un punto fermo ma di una porta socchiusa. Di una cazzata madornale. Si era ritratta come una verginella impaurita, incapace di pronunciare una sola parola finché lui, comprensibilmente incazzato, non l'aveva scossa. Quando le aveva afferrato il polso era stata sul punto di dirgli tutto. Della dannata firma del trattato che suo padre le aveva ordinato – no, non ordinato,  _chiesto_ , era stata lei a farselo ordinare per avere uno stupido alibi di merda – di non dirgli, in nome della sicurezza del Principe. Di quanto fosse in ansia per la firma e per quello che sarebbe avvenuto in seguito. Di quanto le dispiacesse e insieme sollevasse che lui sarebbe partito poche ore dopo. E invece, per fortuna, gli aveva solo offerto un dannato whisky.

Non riusciva ancora a credere di essere in grado di provare un simile ventaglio di malesseri, dopo dieci anni sul fronte. Non era più riuscita a guardarlo in faccia, da quando lui era stato sul punto di baciarla di nuovo ed era stata certa che avrebbero ricominciato. Da quando si era accorta con orrore di stare per piangere. Chissà se era il principio di quello che chiamavano  _disturbo da stress post traumatico._

Continuando a guardare la Cittadella, fumando una sigaretta dopo l'altra davanti alla finestra aperta, Silia aveva ripercorso il momento dell'arrivo di Gladio infinite volte, e tutte le volte era finito allo stesso modo: lo aveva tirato dentro. Alle sei – la piazza della Cittadella, già illuminata dalla luce dell'alba, era ancora quasi vuota – una macchina di lusso si fermò davanti alla scalinata. Silia riconobbe distintamente un ragazzo alto con gli occhiali che doveva essere Ignis, un altro ragazzo biondo che di certo era Prompto, il principe Noctis e Gladio che scendevano. Erano tutti in abiti informali. Arrivati quasi a metà, il Re uscì dalla Cittadella, zoppicando, accompagnato dal Capitano Drautos, e i ragazzi tornarono indietro per ricevere le ultime raccomandazioni, o forse un congedo meno formale di quello che doveva essere avvenuto nella Sala del Trono. Poco dopo salirono in macchina e partirono in direzione del cancello occidentale.

Quando la macchina fu scomparsa dalla sua vista, Silia si alzò.

**II**

Gladio fu costretto a simulare una composta curiosità, mentre attraversavano il cancello occidentale, ma gli si era seccata la bocca, e credeva di riuscire a sentire i battiti del cuore risuonargli dalle punte delle orecchie alle dita dei piedi. Un paesaggio sterrato e selvaggio, spezzato dai pali elettrici che si susseguivano come alte e snelle pedine di mah jong, si estendeva a perdita d'occhio davanti ai loro occhi. Un vento caldo che non incontrava alcun ostacolo architettonico gli sferzava il viso, scompigliava i capelli, portava suoni e odori di un mondo sconosciuto.

Si guardò alle spalle per controllare che il cancello occidentale, presidiato da guardie cittadine nate a Insomnia, non fosse scomparso nel nulla, e che la strada asfaltata su cui viaggiava la Regalia non si estendesse infinita all'orizzonte come se fosse sempre stata lì. Ma il cancello c'era ancora, naturalmente.

Tornò a guardare davanti a sé: i suoi compagni erano ammaliati quanto lui, e non pronunciarono una sola parola per chilometri, neanche Prompto, immobile a stringere la sua macchina fotografica senza avere l'animo di usarla. E poi, dal nulla, Prompto appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla fiancata dell'auto, si sporse e gridò. Fu un grido inconsulto, lungo, puro, un'esplosione di rumorosa ed entusiastica libertà. Gridò per tutti loro, Prompto, perché aveva vent'anni, avevano tutti poco più di vent'anni, e anche se erano tre guardie reali che stavano scortando il Principe d'Insomnia a sposare la Principessa di Tenebrae, il mondo intero era davanti ai loro occhi, ed erano pronti a divorarlo.

**III**

Il loro entusiasmo si spense un paio d'ore dopo, quando la Regalia li lasciò in panne in mezzo alla strada.

"Ignis, non dirmelo," gemette Gladio all'undicesimo o dodicesimo tentativo dell'amico di rimettere in moto. "Non dirmelo."

Ignis sospirò. "Se vuoi non te lo dico, Gladio, ma i fatti non cambiano. La Regalia non va più."

"Che dice l'indicatore della benzina?" chiese Noctis.

"Credi che possa essermi dimenticato di fare il pieno alla vigilia di un viaggio così importante?" ci tenne a puntualizzare Ignis, riaggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. "Potrebbe essere la batteria. Ma non me ne intendo di automobili, mi dispiace."

"Non ha senso restare sull'auto ad aspettare che riparta magicamente," tagliò corto Gladio, spalancando la portiera. "Hammerhead non può essere molto lontana. Chiediamo un passaggio e torniamo con un carro attrezzi."

Prompto prese l'iniziativa, e iniziò a gesticolare, ma senza successo. Iniziarono a sbracciarsi tutti, inutilmente, per più di un quarto d'ora: automobili, furgoni e autopompe sfrecciavano accanto a loro senza nemmeno rallentare. Sua Maestà Noctis, già stanco e annoiato, sedette dietro la Regalia. Prompto si distese per morto sull'asfalto.

"Diamine, credevo che la gente fuori città fosse più educata," si lasciò sfuggire Gladio quando l'ennesima auto li sorpassò.  _Forse_ , pensò,  _non è sicuro come a Insomnia caricare degli sconosciuti in macchina._

"Non fare troppo affidamento sulla gentilezza degli estranei." Ignis provò ancora una volta a riavviare. L'auto diede uno sbuffo, come se fosse stata un vecchio bisbetico e non un giovane rampollo dell'ingegneria meccanica, e si rifiutò di muoversi.

"Ho paura che dovremo spingerla fino a destinazione."

"Io mi sono già spinto al limite delle forze," biascicò Prompto.

Gladio stava sudando sotto la giacca. Non si aspettava una giornata così calda. Si spogliò, lanciò la giacca sul sedile, e aggirò il veicolo per raggiungere Prompto e Noctis. "Muovetevi," li spronò, irritato, colpendoli con il piede. Insomnia era appena scomparsa alle loro spalle, e già Noctis era seduto a terra aspettando che qualcuno gli risolvesse i problemi. "Forza, l'auto non si spingerà da sola."

A malincuore, con un sospiro – sconfortato Prompto, stizzito Noctis –, i due si alzarono. Si posizionarono ai lati della Regalia, mentre Gladio si rassegnava a spingere da dietro. Dopotutto, era quello più dotato di maggior forza fisica.

“Credevo che fosse la macchina a dover trasportare noi.”

“Noct, l'avrà mica fatto apposta tuo padre per metterci alla prova?”

“Non dire sciocchezze.”

“Risparmiate il fiato per spingere,” li rimproverò. “Pronti... adesso!”

Spinsero. La macchina iniziò lentamente a muoversi. Gladio aveva la sensazione che i due, confidando nella sua forza fisica, non si stessero impegnando poi tanto. La Regalia, per di più, non era una piccola utilitaria.

"Incredibile..."

“Non esattamente un inizio da fiaba, eh, principe? Speriamo solo che non sia un cattivo presagio,” aggiunse ad alta voce.

Noctis schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Gladio, fammi un favore...”

_...non portare sfiga_ , immaginò volesse dirgli. "Cosa?"

“Spingila da solo.”

“Scordatelo. Muovi le tue regali chiappe, Noct.”

“Tanto se la lasciamo andare non te ne accorgi nemmeno,” gli diede manforte Prompto.

Continuarono a spingere in silenzio per quello che gli parve un tratto lunghissimo. Non si vedeva ancora nulla che somigliasse ad Hammerhead all'orizzonte. Suo padre avrebbe almeno potuto fornirgli il numero del vecchio Cid.

“Sulla cartina, Hammerhead era vicinissima.”

“Sembrava proprio a due passi.”

Ignis rise. Lì, al volante, la stupidità di Noctis e Prompto doveva risultare molto più divertente. “Per forza, è una mappa del mondo. **"**

“Il mondo è grande, eh...?”

Sudando sotto i capelli che continuavano a ricadergli sugli occhi, nonostante la situazione, Gladio non poté impedirsi di sorridere.  _E adesso è nostro._

**IV**

“Oh, per Shiva.”

Sarah fu l'unica a fiatare, mentre, abbattuti dall'ennesima notizia inaspettata degli ultimi giorni, guardavano Caesar con occhi vacui.

“Ammazzata, hai detto?”

Caesar annuì. Era pallido, le mascelle tese, e continuava a evitare il loro sguardo come se si vergognasse del suo dispiacere. In quei sei mesi doveva essere stato molto vicino a Crowe. Non poteva essere altrimenti. “Come un animale. E abbandonata tra i rifiuti mezza sepolta. Mi viene il voltastomaco solo a parlarne.”

“Vaffanculo,” sputò Sarah, come se avesse avuto del veleno in bocca. “Vaffanculo. E noi stiamo firmando un trattato con loro.”

“Non essere tanto frettolosa, Sarah.” Legato sembrava concentrato su un punto del corridoio visibile solo a lui. “Non ci sono prove che siano stati gli imperiali.”

“E chi cazzo vuoi che sia stato?” Samuel si grattò furiosamente la barba. “Il cane della Principessa?”

“Il Capitano ha detto a Nyx che non permetterà che l'indagine sia intralciata dal trattato.” Sembrava non crederci lui per primo. “Dannazione, non si meritava una fine simile. Era una ragazza così gentile. E molto dotata di potere magico. Cosa diavolo le avranno scagliato addosso?”

Samuel colpì la parete con un pugno. “Lasceremo che vada così? Che uno di noi venga ammazzato in questo modo?”

“Sam, smettila,” lo sedò debolmente Silia. Il furore del compagno era benzina sul fuoco dell'indignazione che stava cercando disperatamente di trattenere. “Avevamo detto di starcene tutti calmi fino alla firma del trattato. Non è il caso di alimentare a vicenda il nostro nervosismo, ora che gli Imperiali sono arrivati in città. C'è già un clima da rivoluzione, per strada, con tutta quella gente che manifesta.”

“E Libertus?” chiese Sarah. “Come l'ha presa quello scalmanato?”

Caesar si irrigidì. “Non bene. Adorava Crowe. Ha disertato. Credo che non sarà l'unico, da qui alla firma del trattato.” Si passò le mani tra i capelli. “Ma ha ragione Silia. Non parliamone. Scusate, ho bisogno di restare un po' da solo.”

Silia ebbe un guizzo di apprensione. Si sporse a trattenerlo per un braccio. “Caesar, non ti salterà mica in testa di...?”

Lui scosse la testa. “No. No, Silia, non preoccuparti. Quel che ho detto l'altra sera al bar non me lo rimangio. Ma ho intenzione di vedere come si evolverà la storia di Crowe. Un conto è obbedire agli ordini. Un altro venire ammazzati in questo modo indegno senza che il tuo Capitano – il tuo Re – si premurino di far di tutto perché il colpevole venga condannato.” Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, le strinse le dita per un attimo, poi liberò il braccio. “A dopo.”

Non aveva fatto cinque passi, che dalla curva del corridoio emerse Nyx. Aveva una scatola sottobraccio. “Oh, Caesar,” lo salutò, dandogli un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla. Non sorrideva. “Immagino tu lo abbia detto agli altri. Ciao, ragazzi.”

Nyx, mi dispiace per...” iniziò a dire Sarah.

Nyx scosse la testa, bloccandola con un gesto vago della mano. Guardò dritto verso di lei. “Grazie. Se non vi spiace, devo rubarvi il Coeurl per un po'.”

Silia ammiccò un paio di volte, colta in contropiede. “Io?”

“Tu,” rispose lui, seccamente. “Ho bisogno di parlarti. Stavo andando a portare questa a casa. Sono gli effetti personali di Crowe. Ti spiace fare un po’ strada con me?”

Inevitabilmente, Silia guardò Caesar, che scosse impercettibilmente la testa. L'amico li salutò sollevando una mano e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

“Va bene,” disse. “Andiamo. A dopo, ragazzi.”

  
Pochi minuti dopo – si erano appena lasciati il comando alle spalle, e Nyx non aveva ancora iniziato a parlare – iniziò a piovere. Una pioggia estiva, calda, persistente, in rapido peggioramento. Insieme ai rumori del traffico si sentiva il vociare indistinto di un campanello di persone. L'ennesima manifestazione degli ultimi giorni.

“Nyx, fermiamoci da qualche parte.”

Lui non rallentò nemmeno. “Che c'è, Coeurl, sei diventata così delicata da non riuscire a sopportare dieci minuti di acquazzone?” chiese con una vena derisoria nella voce.

Silia decise di ignorare la sua frecciatina. Si scostò i capelli già bagnati dalla fronte. “Perché non mi hai semplicemente contattata alla mia frequenza, se volevi parlarmi?”

“Perché temo sempre le interferenze e non voglio che qualcuno ci ascolti parlare per caso. E poi, se ho la possibilità di parlare con un compagno faccia a faccia, lo preferisco. Non devo dirtelo io: certe conversazioni consistono in quello che  _non_ si dice mentre si parla.”

Alzarono lo sguardo sul corteo che, incurante della pioggia sempre più fitta, sfilava accanto a loro in strada. Qualcuno tra la folla riconobbe le loro divise, e li additò furiosamente _._ Continuarono a camminare a passo svelto, ignorandoli, seguiti da insulti scagliati come pallottole –  _codardi_ fu il meno pesante. Incredibile come, da una parte o dall'altra, tutti ce l'avessero con gli Angoni, prima per essere stati in guerra e ora per non essere più in guerra.

“Allora sentiamo cosa vuoi che  _non_  ti dica.”

“Come vuoi.” Nyx teneva il capo leggermente chino in avanti. “Crowe è morta. Il Capitano assicura che ci saranno delle indagini, ti avrà detto Caesar, ma ho intenzione di capire perché è stata mandata a recuperare la Principessa Lunafreya e la Principessa è arrivata ieri mattina a Insomnia con suo fratello, l'Alto Comandante Ravus.”

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. La risposta era così ovvia che esitò a pronunciarla. “Crowe non è mai arrivata a Tenebrae.”

“Questo è chiaro, ma la Principessa non sapeva nulla della missione. Ero di guardia nella Sala del Trono quando il Re l'ha ricevuta. Come poteva la Principessa non sapere che un angone era stato incaricato di scortarla?” Silia aprì la bocca per rispondere che non ne aveva la minima idea, ma Nyx continuò, sfilandosi la giacca e usandola per coprire la scatola. “E non è tutto. Il Principe non è più a Insomnia, vero? Lo ha detto il Re.”

“Se lo ha detto il Re, dev'essere così,” gli rispose con prudenza.

Nyx si fermò. La studiò attentamente, in cerca di quella comunicazione non verbale di cui parlava. “Silia,  _per favore_. Non voglio intromettermi nella tua vita privata. I pettegolezzi, per me, contano meno di zero, ma l'esperienza mi ha insegnato che se senti venti persone dire la stessa cosa, un fondo di verità c'è sempre. Quantomeno dovrai  _conoscerlo_ , lo Scudo del Principe, o vuoi negare anche questo?”

_Caesar gliel’ha detto_. Date le circostanze, non riuscì a provare rabbia. Sospirò: negare era inutile. “Sì,” si limitò a rispondere. “Lo conosco.”

Nyx riprese a camminare, più rilassato, e lei lo seguì. “Adesso iniziamo a ragionare. Sapevi della sua partenza?”

“Lo sapevo.”

“Bene. Cos'altro sai, Coeurl?”

“Mi stai chiedendo di divulgare informazioni riservate?”

“Forse, se sono arrivate a te, non sono poi tanto riservate, non trovi?”

Si sfidarono con lo sguardo. “Cosa cazzo vuoi sapere da me, Nyx?”

“Te l'ho detto. Cos'era andata a fare realmente Crowe.”

“Non lo so per certo.”

“Allora dimmi cosa  _supponi_ , per i Sei.”

Lo guardò ancora per un istante, con diffidenza, poi decise di rispondergli. Sapeva poco, in fondo, e a breve sarebbe stata una notizia pubblica. “Le nozze reali si terranno ad Altissia, non a Insomnia. Credo che l'incarico di Crowe fosse scortare la Principessa ad Accordo prima che lo scoprissero gli imperiali. Quanto a ciò che è successo poi, non ne ho idea. Magari è incappata in un'avioflotta dei niff, un generale ha riconosciuto la divisa e voluto giocare agli Angoni un ultimo tiro mancino prima della tregua.”

Nyx scosse la testa, schioccando la lingua contro il palato. “Crowe era in incognito. E poi perché rischiare un incidente diplomatico a pochi giorni dalla firma del trattato?”

Ci aveva già pensato anche lei. Scrollò le spalle. “Non ne ho idea. Cosa ti ronza per la testa, Nyx?”

Lui non rispose.

"Nyx, mi hai chiesto - malissimo - di confidarti supposizioni e informazioni riservate. Il minimo che puoi fare è ricambiare."

Lui abbassò la voce, e i rumori del traffico e della pioggia quasi coprirono le sue parole. “Sospetto che gli Imperiali sapessero esattamente della missione di Crowe.”

“E che il matrimonio si sarebbe tenuto ad Altissia, intendi? L'Imperatore Aldercapt ne è stato informato ufficialmente solo al suo arrivo a Insomnia. Crowe era già in viaggio, anzi, doveva già essere arrivata a Tenebrae.”

“ _Ufficialmente_ non significa nulla,” puntualizzò lui. “Chi altri sapeva del matrimonio?”

“Il Principe e i suoi compagni – a parte Gladio Amicitia, due guardie reali, suoi amici fidati, persone fuori da ogni sospetto. Il Re, naturalmente, e il Concilio. Il Generale Cor Leonis e, immagino, la Guardia Reale doveva saperlo per forza. Il Capitano Drautos. Alcuni fidati attendenti della Cancelleria Reale. Davvero non so altro, Nyx. Se può consolarti, il Principe e i suoi sono partiti senza essere stati informati della data della firma del trattato. Mi sembra tutto un perverso gioco di carte: ognuno di noi vede solo la propria mano.”

Nyx si morse il labbro inferiore. “E quello che riesce a sbirciare delle mani altrui. Non proprio una partenza segreta, eh?”

“Forse non voleva esserlo poi tanto. Te lo immagini qualcuno all'interno di Insomnia a vendere il Principe agli Imperiali?”

“Non riesco a immaginarmi più niente e nessuno, Coeurl. Qualunque certezza avessi nella mia vita, si è dissolta in queste ultime due settimane.”

Riusciva a comprenderlo perfettamente. “Vale anche per me, Nyx, ma ci sono cose in cui cerco ancora di credere, altrimenti tanto vale strapparci queste divise di dosso, come ha fatto Libertus. Credi che tornerà a ragionare, a proposito?”

Nyx scosse lentamente la testa. Ormai erano zuppi entrambi, la divisa incollata al petto, i capelli sulla fronte. “No, Coeurl, credo che stavolta sia finita davvero. La notizia del trattato l'ha sconvolto, ma lui, per Crowe...”

Non fu necessario che continuasse. Affetto fraterno o amore, le cose non cambiavano. “Mi dispiace,” ripeté. “Davvero, Nyx. Abbiamo perso molti compagni caduti in guerra, ma una cosa del genere è...” cercò a lungo la parola giusta, e non la trovò. “Inconcepibile,” dovette accontentarsi.

Per la prima volta, sulle labbra di Nyx comparve qualcosa di molto simile a un sorriso. Si arrestò, e così fece anche lei. Erano davanti a un bar, ma nessuno dei due era dell’umore per proporre di fermarsi a bere qualcosa. “Grazie, Coeurl. Anche per questa conversazione. È bello vedere che non sono impazziti proprio tutti. Adesso ho un quadro un po' più chiaro delle cose. Terrò gli occhi bene aperti.”

Gli sorrise anche lei. “Visto che hai intenzione di tenere gli occhi bene aperti,  _eroe_ , lascia che ti dia un consiglio: tienine uno su Luche.”

“Laz?” Nyx tornò a irrigidirsi. “E perché mai?”

“Non lo so,” ammise lei. “L'ho sentito parlare con Marius. Non volevo origliare, ma non mi hanno visto e si sono scambiati frasi che non ho compreso bene. Temo abbiano in mente qualcosa. Forse ho solo capito male, ma...” Ripensò alla reazione di Marius quando aveva nominato Luche. “Ho un brutto presentimento, Nyx.”

Nyx si accigliò, e non poteva biasimarlo: anche lei si sarebbe indignata se qualcuno avesse fatto illazioni sull'integrità di uno dei suoi compagni di squadra. “Lazarus e io ci conosciamo da una vita,” ci tenne a ricordarle. “Qualunque cosa abbia in mente il tuo amico Gaunt, non penso proprio che Lazarus sia coinvolto.”

Inutile insistere su quel punto, comprese. “Marius non è mio amico. Lo è stato, molto tempo fa, ma le cose sono cambiate. Comunque fa' come credi, Nyx, non intendevo offenderti né accusare nessuno.

Nyx sospirò a labbra strette, e parve ammorbidirsi. “Quattro anni fa, quando la Divisione 17 dell'esercito di Tenebrae ci ha teso un'imboscata, noi della Squadra 3 ci siamo salvati solo grazie al tuo istinto. Farò come hai detto, Coeurl, ma credimi, Lazarus è un tipo leale.”

Le tese la mano bagnata, e Silia gliela strinse. “È stato solo un colpo di fortuna, quella volta. Comunque ci vediamo, Nyx,” si congedò. “Se tutto fila liscio il giorno del trattato, ci andiamo a bere un bicchiere tutti insieme.”

“Coeurl,” pronunciò lui, esitante, indugiando con la mano attorno alla sua. “Dimmi solo una cosa. Credi che sia stato tutto inutile?”

Si riferiva di certo alla morte di Crowe, ma non solo. Silia lo guardò negli occhi, ripercorrendo in pochi secondi gli ultimi quindici anni. “No,” rispose, per nulla certa di essere sincera. “Non finché abbiamo una spada in mano e la usiamo dalla parte giusta.”

Nyx scosse impercettibilmente la testa, ritirando la mano. “Vorrei avere le tue certezze.”

“Non ne ho,” dovette ammettere. “Sto solo cercando di tenere la testa sulle spalle e di pensare il meno possibile.”

“Non ci credo,” ammiccò lui. “Sei troppo sveglia per fare il chocobo con il paraocchi, Coeurl, e ti vedo irrequieta e all’erta come sul fronte. Ed è meglio così. Al di là dei discorsi su giuramenti e fedeltà, credo che questo sia un momento in cui è il caso di cominciare a farci qualche domanda.”

Nyx sollevò una mano in un ultimo saluto, si riavviò i capelli bagnati, e continuò a camminare per il marciapiede senza più voltarsi. Con un sospirò, Silia ficcò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e si avviò verso casa.

Mancavano meno di quarantacinque ore alla cerimonia.


	15. Quid vesperat ferat, incertum sit

**14**

**Quid vesper ferat, incertum sit  
** **15-16 maggio**

**I**

Decisamente, l’inizio di quel viaggio non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato così: una sequenza ininterrotta di sfighe e di emozioni così intense come non ne aveva mai provate a Insomnia.

Erano arrivati ad Hammerhead sfiniti e sudati fradici – tutti tranne Ignis, che si era riservato il posto al volante dichiarando, non proprio a torto, che lo avevano designato quale autista e come tale si sarebbe comportato – dove avevano incontrato Cid Sophiar e sua nipote Cindy, una bella ragazza bionda che lo aiutava nell’officina. Suo padre gli aveva parlato molto del vecchio Cid, quando Gladio era ancora un ragazzino, ma si era aspettato la naturale evoluzione dell'uomo che aveva sempre visto nelle fotografie, un anziano solenne e ancora prestante, non un vecchietto curvo e secco dai modi scostanti. Cid li aveva ricevuti di malagrazia e trattati da mocciosi imberbi cresciuti nella bambagia – cosa non troppo lontana dal vero, a un rapido esame di coscienza – come se fossero stati figli di sconosciuti, lui e Noct, invece che dei suoi vecchi compagni di avventure. Stando a quanto suo padre gli aveva detto, Cid aveva litigato con Re Regis trent’anni prima, poco dopo il loro precipitoso rientro a Insomnia, quando le truppe imperiali avevano invaso Leide, Duscae e Cleigne con le allora nuove fanterie magitek e disseminato il territorio di basi militari, e Re Mors era stato costretto a ripiegare la Barriera alla sola città di Insomnia. Clarus non gli aveva mai rivelato il motivo della loro lite, ma Gladio sospettava che Cid, al contrario di Regis, non avesse accettato la decisione del Re e avesse preferito vivere fuori dai confini della città blindata. Aveva un figlio già allora, Cid, ma Gladio sapeva solo il suo nome: Mid. Doveva essere il padre di Cindy.

Da quel momento in poi, per Gladio era stata una sfilza di  _prime volte_ , così tante che, aveva scoperto con una punta di sgomento, il pensiero di Silia era scivolato in un angolo, proprio come doveva essere e come la notte in cui aveva lasciato il suo appartamento, alla vigilia della partenza, aveva disperato di riuscire a ottenere.

C’erano state le loro prime missioni di caccia, ad esempio. Non credeva, Gladio, che avrebbero dovuto lavorare per vivere, ma il vecchio Cid, avevano appreso con costernazione, non avrebbe riparato loro l'auto  _pro bono_ , in nome dell'amicizia che l'aveva legato a suo padre e al Re; anzi, aveva chiesto loro un mucchio di quattrini, più di quanti ne avessero portati con sé, e non gli era mai successo in vita sua di rimanere con pochi spiccioli in tasca e impossibilitato a prelevare del denaro dal suo conto a Insomnia. Se l'erano cavata abbastanza bene nei primi combattimenti della loro vita contro esseri vivi, pericolosi e belligeranti: Gladio si era accorto con soddisfazione che i loro stili di combattimento, grazie all'addestramento degli ultimi anni, si incastravano alla perfezione. Prompto attaccava da lontano con le sue armi da fuoco, interrompendosi talvolta per scattare fotografie indubbiamente d'effetto ma che secondo Gladio non valevano un aculeo di Scorpione infilzato nelle chiappe; Ignis, come sempre, manteneva una posizione di supporto, una mano sempre protesa sulla borsa degli oggetti curativi; Noctis si gettava a capo chino nelle battaglie, spesso proiettandosi sul nemico senza degnarsi di avvisarli. “Non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno,” gli aveva gridato in faccia incazzato nero e con il cuore ancora in gola per la preoccupazione, strattonandogli un braccio, al termine di uno scontro durante il quale Noctis era finito a terra e si era salvato solo grazie a una coda di fenice. “Vuoi arrivarci vivo a queste cazzo di nozze o no?” Parole al vento.

La sera del giorno successivo, ripartiti da Hammerhead – stavolta _dentro_ e non _dietro_ alla Regalia – in direzione Galdin Quay, avevano campeggiato per la prima volta fuori da Insomnia. Si era autonomamente assunto l’impegno di montare l’accampamento, senza chiedere né accettare l’aiuto di nessuno, felice della fatica di rizzare la tenda, piantare i picchetti, srotolare i sacchi a pelo e preparare il fuoco. L’odore di sabbia, erba e terra, il sentore di tela plastificata intonsa, il profumo della legna appena tagliata e poi bruciata lo inebriavano.

Quando gli altri si erano ritirati nella tenda dopo l’impeccabile cena preparata da Ignis, era rimasto a lungo disteso sulla sdraio pieghevole sotto le stelle; non le aveva mai viste così luminose, perché non si era mai trovato così lontano dalle luci artificiali della città. Era rientrato in tenda solo a tarda notte, dopo essersi goduto ogni istante, ogni odore, ogni suono della natura in cui erano immersi.

**II**

“Oh, per i Sei.” Prompto si buttò di peso a faccia in giù sul letto. Dopo essersi consultati, avevano deciso di comune accordo – il che non includeva Ignis – di spendere buona parte di quel che avevano guadagnato negli ultimi due giorni per dormire nell'hotel galleggiante. Il porto era chiuso per via dell'armistizio, avevano scoperto dalla gente che sorseggiava drink al bar con aria contrariata, e i ferry erano fermi. Li aveva avvisati dell'inconveniente anche uno strambo tizio dai capelli rossi che avevano incontrato sul pontile e che non gli era piaciuto per niente. “Va proprio tutto storto, eh?”

“Puoi dirlo. Prima la Regalia, poi tutte quelle missioni per ripagare il vecchio Cid, ora il porto chiuso.” Noctis sbuffò, stiracchiandosi molto poco regalmente.

“Credevi sarebbe stata una gita di piacere, Principe?” Gladio spalancò le tende e si appoggiò al davanzale, sorridendo. Non credeva che si sarebbe mai stancato di guardare il mare. Non somigliava a nulla che avesse mai visto.

“C'è poco da fare.” Ignis stava approfittando di quella breve pausa per sfogliare i dépliant turistici che aveva trovato sul comò. “Sapevate che Galdin Quay un tempo era un povero villaggio di pescatori? Trent'anni fa, dopo l'invasione di Leide, fu trasformato in crocevia marittimo per i collegamenti verso Accordo, ma da quando hanno preso il sopravvento i trasporti aerei militari è diventato un posto turistico di lusso.”

“Blah, blah.” Prompto si coprì la testa con un cuscino. “Ho finito la scuola due anni fa, Iggy.”

A Gladio non interessavano le lezioni di storia locale di Ignis, ma non vedeva l'ora di esplorare il posto e di farsi una nuotata. “Dovremmo andare a raccogliere informazioni,” suggerì, ammiccando.

“Sono d'accordo,” approvò Noct. “Al punto di pesca.”

“E alla spa,” rincarò la dose Prompto.

“E in spiaggia,” concluse lui, alzandosi e sfilandosi la giacca.

Ignis sospirò. “Tutte proposte molto disinteressate. Sta bene, ragazzi, tanto siamo bloccati qui. Ma voglio passare anche al Ristorante Da Perla per cena.”

“Evviva!”

**III**

Silia restò più di mezz'ora sotto la doccia, un record, per lei. Quella mattina, svegliandosi in uno stato di lucida calma, aveva preso una decisione che non aveva ancora comunicato agli altri: anche se non sapeva quali sarebbero state le direttive del Capitano Drautos – se avrebbero continuato a servire alla Cittadella con le funzioni della Guardia Reale, com'erano stati istruiti per quel giorno, o in città al posto della Guardia Cittadina, come temevano tutti – avrebbe lasciato il suo appartamento e sarebbe andata a stare negli alloggi del QG con i suoi compagni di squadra. Erano la sua famiglia, e sebbene si fidasse ciecamente di Legato voleva tenere d’occhio Sarah, Caesar e Samuel ed essere lì ad arginare il loro umore instabile.

Non era necessario che lo facesse in quel momento, ma, con la sensazione che fosse un gesto più scaramantico che altro, iniziò a riordinare la stanza. Aveva pochi vestiti, e li appoggiò sul letto uno sopra l’altro. Radunò i libri che non aveva ancora letto – non poteva portare al comando tutti quelli che aveva comprato in quei mesi a Insomnia. Svuotò l'armadio e i cassetti, ben poche cose: l'intera operazione richiese pochi minuti.

Infine recuperò da sotto il letto la scatola con i suoi effetti personali che erano tornati con lei dal fronte, alcuni dei quali non aveva mai toccato da quando era stata trasportata a Insomnia dopo il suo infortunio. Tenne in mano, a lungo, la fotografia di suo padre, i cui colori ormai si erano stinti e confusi in un ocra sfocato, proprio come aveva fatto il giorno in cui aveva lasciato la sua casa nel distretto dei profughi per unirsi agli Angoni, poi la ripose nella scatola. Fece altrettanto con la piastrina di Hans – _HC03S6_ , conosceva il suo numero di matricola a memoria –, il primo uomo che avesse mai amato, consegnata a lei perché non aveva più nessuno che dovesse essere avvisato della sua morte; gliel'aveva data Legato, di nascosto, perché aveva messo a repentaglio la propria vita e quella dei suoi compagni per cercare di prestargli soccorso durante la missione in cui era morto, e il Capitano, inferocito da quel coinvolgimento personale non troppo difficile da intuire, l'aveva punita mettendola di guardia la notte in cui erano state celebrate le sue esequie. Trovò gli occhiali rotti di Thomas, finiti per sbaglio tra le sue cose nei giorni caotici immediatamente prima che venisse rimandata a Insomnia. Una fotografia che la ritraeva il giorno del giuramento come Angone – non era cambiata poi molto, in quei dieci anni. Un cavallino di legno che le era stato regalato da un bambino di Bors durante la festa che avevano tenuto per la vittoria e che aveva conservato.

Non era poi molto. Incredibile come ventotto anni della sua vita non avessero lasciato quasi alcuna traccia concreta, quasi nulla che valesse la pena conservare. Dopo aver meditato se non fosse meglio buttarlo, lanciò nella scatola anche il pass di Gladio per il Centro d’Addestramento, che non aveva mai avuto modo di restituirgli. Infine, prima di lasciar scivolare anche quella nella scatola, sedette sul letto con la  _Cosmogonia_ sulle ginocchia.

_Combatti sempre per la famiglia e per la patria_ , lesse e rilesse passando la punta dell’indice sulla grafia di suo padre. Quando, nel discorso di benvenuto alle nuove leve, il Capitano aveva declamato il motto degli Angoni,  _Pro aris et focis, Per la famiglia e per la patria_ , Silia aveva sentito una stretta dolorosa al petto. Era la conferma definitiva, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che aveva scelto bene e che suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lei.

Due giorni prima aveva detto a Nyx di non avere certezze. Una, in fondo, ce l’aveva.

Si alzò e iniziò a vestirsi e ad armarsi. Mancava un’ora all’appuntamento al comando degli Angoni per il briefing finale prima della cerimonia.

**IV**

Mentre sorvegliava la strada in attesa che passasse il corteo con le alte cariche di Niflheim, Silia considerò che la situazione era così inverosimile da non trovare affatto difficile estraniarvisi. Rigida in posizione di guardia, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, continuava a pattugliare la sua area a supporto delle guardie cittadine che, in assetto antisommossa, piantonavano i bordi della strada, tesa a individuare qualunque segnale di pericolo dai cittadini assiepati sul marciapiede. Non era così improbabile che qualcuno tentasse un colpo di testa nei confronti del corteo, come le manifestazioni di dissidenza dei giorni trascorsi avevano dimostrato, e, per quanto i responsabili avrebbero avuto tutta la sua simpatia, gli ordini erano di stroncare sul nascere ogni disordine e poi di seguire il corteo fin dentro alla Cittadella.

“Hartwood. È lei, vero?” sentì dire.

Una delle guardie cittadine si sollevò la visiera del casco protettivo per farsi riconoscere: era Crux. Non lo vedeva da quando si erano salutati nella hall della Cittadella. Silia non poteva muoversi dalla sua posizione, né sollevarsi il cappuccio per farsi a sua volta riconoscere. Si limitò ad alzare una mano in un gesto di saluto. “Salve, Crux.”

Crux si riabbassò la visiera e rimise in posizione. “Doveva essere per forza lei, così piccola. Senza offesa. Ho saputo del rientro,” disse a voce alta, per farsi sentire al di sopra del vocio della folla. “Insieme a tutto il resto.”

Sollevò di nuovo una mano per troncare il discorso e congedarsi. “Ne riparliamo in un momento migliore, Crux, magari davanti a uno di quei frullati che…” La ricetrasmittente crepitò. Senza staccare gli occhi dalla folla, Silia premette il bottone per rispondere, allontanandosi. “Qui Hartwood.”

“Hartwood, qui Khara. Qual è la tua posizione attuale?”

“Piazza della Cittadella, lato ovest, a incrocio con la Dodicesima. Cosa succede, Khara? Sta per arrivare il corteo.”

“Chi c'è con te a portata di voce?”

“Nerva, Helias, Hevel, Nesim.”

“Ascoltami attentamente. Siamo tutti convocati al comando con urgenza.”

“Al comando?” Silia ammiccò. “I niff stanno per sfilarci davanti, Khara. Ho altri ordini.”

“E adesso sono revocati. Avvisa gli altri. Ci vediamo al comando.”

Il  _bip_ le suggerì che Pelna aveva chiuso la comunicazione, probabilmente per impartire le stesse istruzioni ad altri. Dubbiosa, Silia cercò la frequenza del Capitano per averne conferma. L’avrebbe strigliata per averlo contattato nonostante avesse dato istruzioni a Pelna di avvertirli, ma trovava quel contrordine inspiegabile. Il Capitano non rispose. Il suo silenzio era incomprensibile in un momento del genere, in cui tutto poteva accadere.

Senza sapere cosa pensare, chiamò Elea, la raggiunse, e abbassò la voce perché né le guardie cittadine né nessuno tra la folla potesse sentirla. “Ho appena chiuso una comunicazione con Khara. Gli ordini sono cambiati. Siamo convocati al comando, immediatamente.”

Elea ammiccò. “E per quale ragione?”

“Non so altro. Chiamiamo gli altri.”

Comunicarono la novità a Miles, Sigrid e Sarah. I compagni condividevano le sue perplessità, ma non c’era altro da fare. Si avviarono.

Una guardia cittadina si mosse dalla sua posizione per chiedere loro se ci fossero problemi.

“Nessun problema,” lo rimise al suo posto Elea, sbrigativa. “Mantenga la sua posizione e dica ai suoi colleghi di fare altrettanto.”

**V**

Si era aspettata di trovare il Capitano, al comando, non Nyx Ulric che si atteggiava come tale. La sua sorpresa si mutò in allarme man mano che Nyx li aggiornava: primo, il Capitano era irreperibile; secondo, Pelna e Nyx avevano scoperto che Crowe era stata assassinata a 32 km a sud dalle mura di Insomnia, il che confermava i sospetti del compagno su una soffiata; terzo, la Principessa di Tenebrae era scomparsa; infine, cosa ancora più preoccupante, c'era un’avioflotta nemica in posizione.

“E se fosse un diversivo?” domandò Miles.

“Improbabile. La Principessa di Tenebrae è a bordo,” rispose Nyx. “Abbiamo due missioni: salvarla, e impedire alle avionavi imperiali di volare su Insomnia.”

“Ci organizzeremo in squadre,” gli fece eco Luche, senza che nessuno gli avesse dato l'autorità per farlo. “Infiltrazione ed estrazione. Nyx, tu sarai al comando dell'operazione. Noi eseguiremo i tuoi ordini. Gli Angoni resteranno uniti, con o senza Capitano. Per la famiglia!”

“E per la patria!”

_Un'avioflotta. Cosa diamine possono fare con un'avioflotta se..._  Aveva un pessimo presentimento. Non vedeva Marius, né alcuni degli altri, come Norton, Amber, Aron. Pelna non era riuscito a raggiungerli o avevano disertato?

Prima che Nyx potesse allontanarsi, Silia superò i compagni che si stavano armando, lo raggiunse e gli bloccò un braccio. “Nyx, aspetta!”

“Hartwood, non abbiamo tempo,” la riprese seccamente il compagno. Sembrava essersi calato abbastanza in fretta nel ruolo di secondo.

Silia scosse la testa. “Trovalo per ascoltarmi. Non vengo con voi.”

“Che cazzo vuol dire, Hartwood?” Nyx si liberò con uno strattone. Era sudato, agitato. “Vuoi metterti a discutere anche con me, in un momento del genere? Sono ordini del Re.”

"Chiudi il becco e ascoltami,” replicò, dimenticando per un momento che non poteva permettersi di parlare in quel modo a Nyx, non finché esercitava l’autorità del Capitano e del Re. “La Barriera, Nyx. L'avioflotta di Niflheim non può penetrare la Barriera. Se le navi dell'Impero sono già in formazione, devono avere in serbo qualcosa.”

Nyx, che aveva aperto la bocca per ribattere, la richiuse. Quantomeno sembrava essersi guadagnata la sua attenzione. “E va bene, Hartwood, sentiamo, ma sbrigati. Cos'hai in mente?”

“Tornare alla Cittadella, come da ordini iniziali, e fare da supporto alle guardie che presidiano il Santuario. Probabilmente non succederà nulla e mi beccherò l'ennesima nota disciplinare, ma c'è anche la possibilità che ci siano delle talpe a Palazzo. Lo hai detto tu stesso. Lascia che vada. Non se l'aspettano, e un angone in meno non pregiudicherà l'esito della vostra missione.”

“Cinque.” Legato la affiancò, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Anche Sarah, Sam e Caesar si erano fatti avanti. Dovevano aver seguito i loro scambi. “Se succede qualcosa nella Sala del Cristallo, non è da sola che la impedirai. Verremo con te. Non è una richiesta.” Scandì quell'ultima frase sfidando Nyx con lo sguardo, ma strinse la presa sulla sua spalla.

“E va bene, dannazione.” Nyx si calò il cappuccio sul viso. “Hartwood, potresti avere ragione. E Harsh ce l'ha di certo. Raggiungete le guardie a protezione della Sala del Cristallo. Preallerterò io il Re e il Capitano.”

**VI**

All’ingresso della Cittadella furono lasciati passare immediatamente. Attraversarono in fretta la hall, spettralmente deserta a parte una dozzina di guardie cittadine, e si separarono agli ascensori. Avevano parlato dei pochi dettagli della loro missione, se poi di missione si potesse parlare, lungo la strada, e deciso che, per prudenza, Legato e Samuel avrebbero raggiunto la Sala del Cristallo dal lato ovest della galleria e lei, Caesar e Sarah dal lato est, in modo da accerchiare un'eventuale minaccia.

“Credi davvero che succederà qualcosa?” le domandò Sarah, mentre salivano.

Silia scosse la testa. “Non lo so. Lo scopriremo.”

Il trasmettitore si attivò. “Ehi, Coeurl...” iniziò a dire Samuel. “...mi dici finalmente se te la sei fatta, quella ragazza di Quirm?”

“No, credo che non te lo dirò neanche stavolta, Sam,” rispose lei con un sorriso.

Risero tutti. Era uno scambio di battute scaramantico che andava avanti da sei anni, tutte le volte che stavano per andare in missione, da quando a Quirm aveva lasciato un bar in compagnia di una ragazza che l'aveva scambiata per un maschio. Si era sempre rifiutata di raccontare agli altri com'era finita, nonostante le loro insistenze, e ormai non si trattava più di reticenza o di pudore ma di un modo per augurarsi che ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione di parlarne.

“Di nuovo tutti e cinque in missione, eh?” sorrise Caesar. “È come se la Squadra 6 fosse di nuovo riunita. Vorrei ci fosse anche Thomas.”

“Mi siete mancati, ragazzi,” sussurrò Silia. I tetri cappucci dell'uniforme le impedivano di guardarli in faccia. “Spero con tutto il cuore che dovremo solo fare inutilmente la guardia a una porta chiusa. Il Capitano ci aprirà il culo.”

Tacquero, perché erano arrivati al piano e le porte dell’ascensore si schiusero. Con un ultimo cenno del capo, percorsero il pianerottolo rapidi e furtivi fino all’imbocco della galleria.

“Leg,” sussurrò Silia al trasmettitore. “Siamo in posizione al caposcala est della galleria.”

“In posizione anche noi al caposcala ovest,” crepitò la voce di Legato. “Situazione?”

Schiacciata contro la parete, Silia si tese a sbirciare l'imbocco del corridoio. Non vide nessuno, ma la galleria si curvava e da lì non poteva essere certa che l'area fosse sgombra. “Silenzio assoluto. Non mi piace.”

“Neanche a me. Perché le guardie non pattugliano?”

“Al mio tre, in galleria,” disse, facendo un cenno a Caesar e Sarah perché si tenessero pronti. “Ci vediamo davanti alla porta del Santuario. Uno...”

Non riuscì ad arrivare al due. “ _Siamo sotto attacco, Silia, ci stavano aspettando!_ ”

“ _Leg! Quanti sono?_ ”

La comunicazione si interruppe. Imprecando, Silia fece un gesto secco ai due compagni e si scagliarono nella galleria.

Due nemici piombarono – no,  _si proiettarono –_  su di loro, ingaggiando immediatamente lo scontro. Parando il colpo, Silia riconobbe la Sanguinaria quasi prima di identificare il compagno.

_Marius._

“Gaunt? Norton?” esclamò Caesar. “Ma che cazzo...?”

Marius non rispose, né lo fece Norton. Erano in inferiorità numerica, ma li attaccarono con ferocia. Non stavano combattendo per bloccarli. Stavano cercando di ucciderli.

“Marius, che cazzo stai facendo?” Cosa stava facendo era chiaro: erano intenzionati a impossessarsi del Cristallo. Marius Gaunt, Norton Chad e chiunque avesse attaccato Legato e Samuel erano passati al nemico.

Marius non rispose, continuando a incalzarla da vicino. La strategia migliore per far sì che Sarah non potesse darle supporto magico senza rischiare di colpire anche lei. Cercò di disingaggiarsi e di allontanarsi, per castare lei stessa o dare modo a Sarah di farlo, ma il corridoio era troppo stretto e Marius continuava a marcarla, nonostante anche lui fosse in svantaggio in uno scontro ravvicinato date le dimensioni della Sanguinaria. Presa com'era a cercare di non farsi uccidere dal suo amico d'infanzia, Silia si accorse troppo tardi di una cosa fondamentale: che li stavano respingendo di nuovo verso l'avanscala. Il suo sguardo saettò a cercare un punto tra la parete e Marius in cui potersi insinuare.

“Sarah, coprimi!” gridò.

Prima che Marius, allertato dal suo grido, potesse reagire, Silia scagliò una delle due spade oltre l'avversario, il più lontano possibile nel corridoio, e si proiettò. Marius, vide con la coda dell'occhio, cercò di fare altrettanto, ma fu ostacolato da Sarah, e non poté fare altro che combattere.

Si proiettò di nuovo, ancora più vicino al Santuario. Sentì l’odore del sangue quasi prima di rimaterializzarsi vicino ai sei corpi in tenuta antisommossa da guardia cittadina riversi a terra in posizioni scomposte. Uno, ebbe il tempo di vedere, aveva la testa fracassata, forse da un proiettile di calibro medio, almeno altri due erano stati crivellati di colpi. Non aveva tempo di controllare se gli altri due fossero ancora in vita: li scavalcò, attraversando le porte spalancate che conducevano al Santuario.

Dentro non c’era nessuno. La Sala era vuota e silenziosa, e al di là delle vetrate, oltre la centralina che regolava l’accesso all’area riservata esclusivamente al Re, Silia vide il cilindro d'adamantite che conteneva il Cristallo e ne conduceva il potere, convogliandolo nell'artefatto che teneva eretta la Barriera.

Guardandosi le spalle, tenendo un orecchio ben teso ai rumori dello scontro che stava avendo luogo nel corridoio, Silia si avvicinò alla centralina. Non avrebbe saputo dove mettere le mani per attivarla o disattivarla, ma non sarebbe occorso: il Cristallo era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. Marius, Chad, e chiunque stesse combattendo contro Legato e Samuel dovevano aver ucciso gli uomini di guardia, ma sembrava che, dopotutto, fossero arrivati in tempo per fermarli. Cinque minuti più tardi e forse…

Fu un pensiero felice che durò lo spazio di un battito di ciglia: il tempo che le occorse per notare le apparecchiature rosse lampeggianti.

_Oh, per il cazzo di Odino._

Silia si abbassò a esaminare la più vicina. Ne contò cinque in giro per il locale. Nella formazione militare che le era stata impartita c'erano anche vaghi rudimenti di disinnesco degli ordigni, ma quelli non somigliavano a nulla con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare.

_Se non faccio qualcosa_ , si disse, sentendosi rizzare i peli sulle braccia e sulla nuca,  _il Santuario è perduto_.

Si voltò verso la porta per gridare un avvertimento ai suoi compagni e prepararsi a castare un  _protect_ , ma in quel momento gli ordigni smisero di lampeggiare e si scatenò l'inferno.


	16. Honesta mors turpi vita potior

**15**

**Honesta mors turpi vita potior  
16 maggio**

**I**

“Fate piano... piano!”

“Prompto, se ti vedo tirare fuori quella dannata macchina, te la spacco in due.”

“Che diavolo è quella roba?”

Nascosti dietro la sporgenza di un'altura, Gladio e gli altri fissavano l'uccello più enorme e mostruoso che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Era grande quanto un tir, nero e bianco come una rondine, e aveva un paio d'ali delle dimensioni di quelle di un'aquila ai lati della testa.

“Credo sia uno Zu,” spiegò Ignis. “Generalmente mansueto.”

Noctis fece un verso incredulo. “ _Mansueto_ quello?”

“Se non lo si disturba,” concesse Ignis. “Una volta ho sentito di uno Zu che ha raso al suolo un villaggio per riprendersi una delle sue uova.”

Gladio rabbrividì. “Ottimo a sapersi, visto che ho la stramaledetta sensazione che abbia fatto il nido proprio sopra la vena mineraria che ci serve.”

Tacquero.

Prompto sbuffò. “Potremmo tornare indietro e dire a quel Ghiranze che ci ha chiesto l'impossibile. Sono sicuro che lo sapeva!”

Gladio non aveva dubbi, altrimenti il gioielliere/giornalista o quel che diavolo era sarebbe venuto a prendersi la sua gemma da solo. Si pentì di non aver obbedito all'impulso di prenderlo a pugni quando aveva posto loro quello sporco ricatto. Se gli avesse rotto tutti i denti, forse avrebbe avuto difficoltà a raccontare in giro che il Principe di Insomnia era a Galdin Quay e stava partendo per Altissia. “Lo dicevo io di non accettare.”

“Ormai ci siamo,” disse Noct con un sospiro. “Potrà mica starsene tutta la giornata appollaiato sul suo nido?”

“È ciò che succede quando si covano le uova.”

“Sentite, non abbiamo tempo,” si spazientì Gladio. “Avviciniamoci piano. Magari riusciamo a mettergli una mano sotto il culo e a prendere la gemma.”

Uscirono allo scoperto e gattonarono lentamente verso lo Zu. Era veramente maestoso, e Gladio si augurò di non dover essere costretto al combattimento, non solo perché dubitava che ne sarebbero usciti indenni, ma anche perché di fatto stavano disturbando una bestia che non aveva fatto  _ancora_ del male a nessuno e non voleva finire per ucciderla solo per portare una gemma del cavolo a quel Ghiranze.

D'improvviso, con uno stridio che li assordò, l'uccello spiegò le ali e si alzò in volo. Gladio scattò su Noctis per fargli scudo con il suo corpo, temendo che si sarebbe scagliato su di loro, ma lo Zu volò via senza degnarli della sua attenzione.

Rimasero tutti e quattro schiacciati a terra, increduli, guardandolo allontanarsi senza potere ancora credere a tanta fortuna. Il ciuffo di Noctis che gli solleticava il mento ricordò a Gladio che era ancora su di lui. Si alzò.

“Non ci posso credere,” sussurrò Prompto.

“Già, e con questa penso che abbiamo riequilibrato tutte le sfighe dei due giorni passati.” Scuotendosi via la polvere dai gomiti e dalle ginocchia, anche Noct si alzò. “Gladio, grazie, ma la prossima volta avvisami, così evito di rompermi il mento a terra.”

Gladio aprì la bocca per mandare Sua Altezza a quel paese, ma Prompto gemette. “No, io... intendevo che non posso credere che sia volato via prima che riuscissi a fotografarlo.”

“Be' Prompto.” Ignis, pacatamente, si abbassò sul nido e, scostando con cura le uova dello Zu, iniziò a picchiettare la vena per staccare una delle gemme. “Puoi sempre aspettare qui che torni. Se non ti dispiace, noi nel frattempo rientriamo a Galdin Quay. Non vorrei che finissero le ostriche gratinate al ristorante Da Perla.”

Con la gemma in loro possesso, ridiscesero il crinale verso la Regalia. Era il tardo pomeriggio, e il sole aveva iniziato ad abbassarsi verso la linea dell'orizzonte. Erano lontani dalla costa, e non si vedeva altro che distese semidesertiche.

“Vi avviso,” disse Gladio, mentre salivano in macchina. “Se Ghiranze non mantiene la parola e ci garantisce un lasciapassare per il prossimo ferry, lo concio in un modo tale che sarà lui a finire sui giornali di domani.”

**II**

“ _Harsh per Squadra 6. Siamo in posizione, Capitano._ ”

_Tra gli Angoni non esiste alcuna gerarchia, ma Legato Harsh, il più anziano tra loro – non molto più vecchio di lei, in realtà, e non ancora ventenne – è stato nominato responsabile della Squadra 6 per la loro prima missione sul campo. Una scelta legata più al suo invidiabile sangue freddo, crede Silia, che non alla sua età._

Come prima missione _, aveva spiegato loro il Capitano tre giorni prima indicando la mappa sullo schermo_ , ci recheremo nella Piana di Valdis, a cinquanta miglia da Davor, trecento dal fronte occidentale. La zona è ancora tranquilla, qualche incursione di poco conto, ma gli abitanti di Davor iniziano a sentirsi il fiato sul collo. Opererete in tre aree: squadre 1 e 2, settore A; squadre 3 e 4, settore B; squadre 5 e 6, settore C _. Le zone corrispondenti della mappa avevano lampeggiato sul monitor._

Il vostro compito è presidiare la Piana di Valdis e ostacolare i movimenti delle truppe imperiali. Io vi coordinerò da Davor, ma non scenderò in campo con voi: questo è il vostro battesimo di sangue, e dovete imparare a operare senza avere le spalle coperte da uno di noi. Ricordate che gli occhi della Capitale sono incollati su di voi. Siete la speranza del Re e del Regno. Non tradite le loro aspettative.

 _Silia si guarda intorno. Sono in dodici, chini in posizione di guardia, in attesa. Non c'è nessun posto in cui nascondersi, nella Piana di Valdis, ma non ne hanno bisogno: la vegetazione è così scarsa e bassa che anche loro vedrebbero arrivare i nemici a miglia di distanza. I volti dei compagni sono nascosti dai cappucci dell'uniforme, per cui non può sondarne le espressioni, ma spera che mantengano il sangue freddo. La Squadra 6 è stata formata tre settimane prima, appena il tempo per approfondire conoscenze già intraprese durante gli anni di addestramento, non abbastanza per fidarsi dei nuovi compagni tanto da affidare loro la sua vita._   _Ma è quello che saranno costretti a fare negli anni a venire. Per tre settimane hanno condiviso la stessa baracca, hanno mangiato, dormito, cagato insieme, si sono studiati a vicenda per imparare punti di forza e debolezze di ognuno e addestrati per adattare i loro stili di combattimento al lavoro di squadra. Dovranno coordinarsi con tutti gli altri angoni, ed essere pronti a unirsi a loro, se necessario, ma è al culo dei compagni di squadra che dovranno dare la priorità._

 _Alcuni di loro ha avuto modo di conoscerli bene durante l’addestramento: Sarah, per esempio, di due anni più piccola, le si è incollata alle calcagna tre giorni dopo il loro arrivo al Centro; sono cresciute insieme, due delle poche ragazze tra le reclute. Con Hans ha stretto una buona intesa. Legato non lo conosce molto bene, ma l’ha osservato parecchio, prima ancora che li smistassero nella stessa squadra, e ha deciso che è uno dei più promettenti. Leon sa preparare delle ampolle magiche eccezionali, e hanno rischiato di saltare in aria – loro e la baracca dove le preparavano di nascosto – parecchie volte. Arlen è in grado di castare delle_  energia _fenomenali. Altri non le piacciono troppo: Samuel parla a vanvera, di continuo. Thomas le sembra un codardo. Nathalie non sa fare lavoro di squadra. A Ianus non affiderebbe un criceto morto. Ma sono i suoi compagni e dovrà imparare a fidarsi._

_Non passa nemmeno un'ora, che sentono – prima ancora di vederli – i motori di una flotta di airship imperiali sorvolare la zona. Piccola, a giudicare dal rombo dei motori, e infatti sono solo dodici ricognitori, conta rapidamente Silia alzando lo sguardo. Sente Gaye chiedersi come diamine facciano a essere già qui, ma lei non è stupita del loro arrivo così repentino: un piccolo esercito movimentato dopo anni di inattività militare da parte del regno di Lucis deve aver attirato l'attenzione. Di certo i niff non sanno ancora chi sono, penseranno a un gruppo di ribelli della zona. A Gralea rimarranno stupiti dal sapere che Insomnia sta contrattaccando._

_Gli airship si sparpagliano, iniziando la loro discesa, e sparano qualche raffica di mitraglia. Silia è sul punto di castare un_ protect _, poi ricorda che sono altri ad avere il ruolo di supporto, e infatti le scariche di artiglieria si infrangono contro una barriera opaca. Si chiede se sugli airship ci siano umani o magitek, e come, in quel momento, stiano reagendo alla scoperta che il gruppo armato è in grado di usare la magia._

 _Le raffiche di mitraglia continuano per qualche minuto, come se il nemico volesse testare la tenuta delle barriere, poi cessano. In lontananza, Silia vede la scarica di un_ thunder _combinato con un_ fire _scagliato da un'altra squadra – la 3 o la 4, a giudicare dal settore – abbattersi su una delle avionavi, e anche da quella distanza sente le grida di esultanza di qualcuno dei suoi compagni. L'aeroveicolo, danneggiato, inizia a perdere quota. Samuel, accanto a lei, commenta che se quello è l'inizio gli imperiali faranno bene a nascondersi. Silia gli intima di chiudere il becco._

“ _Non guardate quello che fanno gli altri,” li richiama all'attenzione Legato, indicando due avionavi che stanno atterrando a poche centinaia di metri da loro. “Guardate loro._ ”

_Lo fanno. I portelloni delle avionavi si aprono, e iniziano a scenderne magitek. Protetti dalla barriera, i membri della Squadra 6 non si muovono: una delle prime cose che hanno imparato è calcolare le forze avversarie prima di lanciarsi in azioni offensive. I magitek iniziano a mettersi in formazione e a sparare contro di loro, ma la barriera continua a tenere. Silia li conta mentre scendono: dieci, quindici, venti, venticinque, trenta, quaranta. Chissà quanti ce ne sono._

“ _Quaranta,” sente dire ad Hans, accanto a lei. “Ma secondo me non li hanno scaricati tutti. Io dico che ce ne sono almeno altrettanti, ancora dentro.”_

“ _Quaranta o cento, gli ordini non sono di starcene qui seduti ad aspettare che gli si scarichino le pile,” gli risponde Samuel. “Andiamo.”_

 _Samuel è il primo a superare la barriera per attaccare. Silia lo guarda trattenendo il fiato – ha quaranta fucili puntati addosso – ma qualcuno nelle retrovie ha castato un nuovo_ protect  _su di lui. Altri compagni la superano per scagliarsi sui magitek. Il suo sangue freme, vorrebbe correre con loro e iniziare a combattere, ma si sente le gambe paralizzate, il respiro incastrato nel petto._

Non è possibile _, realizza._ Non ora. Mi sono addestrata cinque anni per questo. All'esame finale ho combattuto quasi alla pari con Magellano. Questi sono solo dei cazzo di manichini armati.

“ _Silia.” Hans è ancora vicino a lei. Solleva un pollice guantato in un gesto scherzoso, e anche se ha il viso nascosto dal cappuccio scommette che sta sorridendo con arroganza. “Se restiamo qui non ne resterà nessuno per noi. Muoviamo il culo.”_

_Non può mostrarsi spaventata ad Hans. Gli alza il medio con finta spavalderia e scaglia una spada, proiettando_ _si vicino all'aeronave. Sente degli applausi – sono pochi, quelli nella sua squadra che hanno già imparato a farlo – poi, quando inizia a muoversi agilmente tra i nemici colpendoli alla nuca, dietro le ginocchia, tra le scapole, stupendosi di quanto siano lenti, di come riesca a prevedere le loro mosse prima ancora che le intraprendano, non sente più nulla. Vede solo teste, braccia e gambe meccaniche da abbattere, proiettili da evitare, spade mosse in modo troppo maldestro per colpirla._

_E poi si ritrova faccia a faccia con un MA-5. Un'armatura meccanica di ultima generazione. Silia si guarda intorno: lei e i suoi compagni si sono dispersi nell'area, durante i combattimenti, e al momento è sola a fronteggiarlo. Il suo cuore sembra comprimersi e poi espandersi fin quasi a esplodere: quell'MA è enorme. Senza pensarci, Silia casta un_ thunder _. Spera che l'energia elettrica possa causare danni ai circuiti, ma la magia lo lascia indenne._

È schermato,  _comprende,_ per il cazzo di Odino, è schermato ed è enorme.  _Di nuovo si sente le gambe intorpidite, ma quando una delle lunghe braccia meccaniche dell'MA ruota e le spara addosso un raggio laser, si muovono benissimo, spostandola fuori portata._ I piedi _, pensa, sentendosi ridicola a usare nomi di arti umani per un mostro meccanico del genere_ , devo sbilanciarlo. Se lo butto a terra, quella roba non si alzerà mai.

 _Adesso che è tornata a pensare lucidamente, si sente meglio._ Non contare mai sulla forza bruta _, le hanno ripetuto fino alla nausea gli istruttori durante i cinque anni di addestramento,_ Lasciala a quelli che hanno i muscoli e che brandiscono spade grandi quanto pali elettrici. Usa la magia, usa la tua agilità, usa la testa.  _Può farcela, crede, ne è sicura, anche se l'MA continua a bersagliarla con raggi laser, missili e raffiche. Di quante cazzo di armi può disporre?_

 _Silia continua a saltare senza riuscire a ridurre la distanza tra loro. Cerca di castarsi addosso un_ protect _, ma inizia a essere esausta e poco concentrata. La resistenza non è mai stata il suo forte._

“ _Silia, sono qui!”_

_Riconosce la voce di Karla. Non riesce voltarsi per controllare la sua posizione, ma non può essere lontana. “Karla!” L'esplosione di un piccolo missile appena accanto a lei rende la sua voce a stento riconoscibile. “Karla, non riesco ad avvicinarmi! Coprimi le spalle!”_

_La compagna obbedisce – Silia vede immediatamente il suo campo visivo opacizzarsi_   _– e, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando il missile incrina la barriera senza spezzarla, usa le sue ultime forze magiche per proiettarsi su di lui. Manca per un pelo la gamba meccanica dell'MA, ma la spada si conficca comunque ai piedi dell'avversario, offrendole così la possibilità di prendere di mira le gambe._

_La lega con cui è costruita l'armatura è durissima, ed è come segare il tronco di un albero con un coltellino svizzero. Saltellando e ruzzolando attorno al nemico per evitare i suoi attacchi fisici, continua a colpire sempre lo stesso punto, il più sottile, cercando di destabilizzare l'MA._

_Ma poi l'MA cambia obiettivo: le bocchette da cui spara missili e raggi laser si sollevano, puntando – o così Silia immagina – in direzione di Karla. Dentro quell'armatura c'è un magitek estremamente evoluto, programmato per prendere di mira i nemici di supporto, o un imperiale in carne e ossa. Silia non perde ulteriore tempo a chiederselo: mentre la sua barriera va a pezzi, tira fuori dalla tasca della divisa un'ampolla_ crio _preparata quella mattina a Davor, infonde le sue spade del suo potere, e continua a colpire i piedi dell'armatura con tutte le forze che le restano._

 _Forse la schermatura del nemico ha iniziato a cedere, perché il piede dell'MA si gela e riesce a spezzarlo, giusto in tempo per deviare il colpo di laser diretto a Karla. L'MA si abbatte a terra, e Silia, confidando in un nuovo_ protect  _della compagna, gli si scaglia addosso e inizia a crivellare di colpi la cabina con entrambe le spade. “Mi senti?” ringhia, senza sapere se i magitek dopotutto capiscano un po' di lingua umana, “Ti apro come una scatoletta di sardine e ti tiro fuori.”_

_Il vetro opaco della cabina inizia a scheggiarsi, mentre l'MA si agita e contorce nel tentativo si rimettersi in piedi e di afferrarla. Accecata dalla furia, Silia continua a colpire. Vede un movimento all'interno della cabina quando il vetro si spezza, poi sente un boato._

_L'istante successivo, o almeno quello che riesce a registrare, si ritrova supina, ha del sangue in bocca, e le orecchie le ronzano. Punta i gomiti e tira su la schiena. Si guarda intorno: l'MA è un cumulo di rottami fumanti, e non vede altri nemici. Ha vinto, sembra. E, soprattutto, è ancora tutta intera, o così crede._

“ _Silia, riesci ad alzarti?”_

_Balthier. Quando si è avvicinato? “Che cazzo è successo?”_

_Lui l'afferra da sotto le ascelle senza tante cerimonie e la tira su. “Ci stavamo avvicinando a darti supporto e l'MA si è autodistrutto. Eri scoperta, Silia. Sarah ha castato un_ protect _appena in tempo. L'esplosione ti ha scagliata via ma non dilaniata.”_

“ _Sarah?” gracchia, cercando di rimanere in piedi. Le fa male la gola, e si sfila il cappuccio per respirare meglio. Sputa un grumo di saliva e sangue. Si è morsa la lingua e l'interno della bocca. “C'era Karla a farmi da supporto. Le è successo qualcosa?”_

_Si volta, e la vede a trecento metri o giù di lì, insieme a Sarah, apparentemente illesa. Nessun nemico nelle sue vicinanze, né vivo né morto. Le si avvicina a passi svelti, quasi di corsa, per quanto le vertigini glielo consentano. Sa già cos'è successo senza bisogno di chiederglielo, le basta guardarla in faccia, ora che le ha strappato il cappuccio, il suo colorito cereo, i capelli sudati appiccicati ai lati del viso, l'espressione stravolta._

“ _Silia, scusami.”_

“ _Ti hanno colpita? C'è un fottuto buon motivo per cui, mentre quel fottuto MA mi esplodeva addosso, non c'era il tuo fottuto_ protect _a salvare il mio fottuto culo?”_

_Karla non prova nemmeno a mentire. Silia si accorge appena che alcuni dei loro compagni – Balthier, Hans, Sarah, Asar – si sono avvicinati e le si sono assiepati intorno, tesi, pronti a intervenire._

“ _Scusami.” Karla tende le mani per calmarla. “Ma quando l'MA mi ha puntato addosso i cannoni...”_

“ _...te la sei fatta addosso e invece di castare un_ protect  _su di te e poi su di me sei scappata.” Silia non riesce a trattenersi. Ha avuto paura, una paura fottuta, perché non c'era nessun istruttore a parare loro il culo, perché quelli erano magitek veri pronti a farle la pelle, e perché, per la prima volta nella sua vita, ha rischiato di morire. Le sferra un pugno in faccia così forte che Karla barcolla e cade all'indietro sul suo culo secco._

“ _Silia!” Balthier la placca e le blocca entrambe le braccia. “Che cazzo fai?”_

“ _Lasciami!” grida. Si sente fuori di sé. “Persone come lei ci faranno ammazzare. Non può smettere di castare_  protect  _solo perché ha paura! Tutti abbiamo paura!”_

“ _Silia, adesso smettila.” Legato si avvicina. “È tutto finito. Calmati.”_

“ _No! Non è tutto finito!” realizza, cercando di divincolarsi. “È appena iniziato! È appena iniziato e io stavo per saltare in aria insieme a un fottuto MA alla mia prima missione perché questa stronza non era dove avrebbe dovuto!”_

_Legato la schiaffeggia. Un colpo secco, più rumore che altro, ma serve a calmarla._

“ _Non so di preciso cosa sia successo, Silia, ma il fatto che ci sia Karla nelle retrovie a castare_  protect _non ti esonera dal tenere alta la guardia."_

_Balthier non le lascia ancora le braccia. Forse teme che possa scagliarsi anche su Legato. Ma Silia abbassa la testa, serrando i denti, riempendosi di nuovo la bocca di sangue. Si sente umiliata per aver perso il controllo, ma ancor più perché Legato ha ragione. Prende un profondo respiro, sputa di nuovo sangue, e raddrizza la testa._

“ _Balth, puoi lasciarmi andare, adesso. Sono calma.”_

_La stretta intorno ai suoi avambracci si allenta. Karla, si accorge solo in quel momento, è rimasta a terra e sta piangendo. Si sente in colpa per quel pugno, ma non si scusa con lei. Si rimette il cappuccio dell'uniforme._

“ _Capitano, Harsh per Squadra 6. Area pulita. Nessun ferito.”_

_Silia, naturalmente, non riesce a sentire la risposta del Capitano. “Ricevuto,” risponde Legato, e chiude la comunicazione. “Possiamo rientrare a Davor, per oggi”, comunica poi a lei e agli altri. “Avvisate tutti. Il Capitano vuole discutere dei combattimenti.”_

_Per la prima volta da quando ha iniziato a combattere, Silia guarda l'orologio. Si stupisce nel realizzare che sono passati solo quattordici minuti da quando hanno avvistato gli airship. Solo adesso comprende veramente cosa intendesse dire il Capitano quando li ha avvisati che le vere battaglie durano pochi minuti._

**III**

Silia riaprì gli occhi e vide il cielo color tramonto attraverso uno squarcio nel soffitto, incorniciato da nuvole di fumo grigio. Faticava a comprendere quel che stava guardando, e per un attimo credette di essere nella piana di Valdis, a terra, e si sentì fottutamente incazzata con Karla per non averle coperto le spalle. Le orecchie le ronzavano come non mai, la testa le doleva in modo atroce, e si sentiva i polmoni irritati da qualcosa nell'aria che non riusciva a identificare. Poi vide il cilindro di adamantite che proteggeva il Cristallo allontanarsi verso l'alto, trasportato da un'avionave imperiale, e ricordò dove si trovava e cos'era accaduto.

 _Per il cazzo di Odino_ , bestemmiò, drizzando la schiena, ma a quel movimento tutto intorno a lei vorticò e si ritrovò il marmo scheggiato del pavimento contro la guancia. Una nausea tremenda le fece risalire su per l'esofago un fiotto acido, e vomitò.  _Per i Sei, la testa, la mia cazzo di testa_.

Si costrinse a restare immobile, regolarizzando il respiro: le ferite alla testa erano le peggiori, perché l' _energia_ non arrivava a riparare i danni agli organi interni, e aveva già visto angoni morti in modo apparentemente inspiegabile il giorno dopo dopo essersi sanati una lacerazione al cuoio capelluto senza preoccuparsi di escludere una commozione cerebrale. Si toccò delicatamente per valutare i danni: la piastra rinforzata del cappuccio era fracassata, e sfiorò i bordi frastagliati di una ferita che si estendeva da dietro l'orecchio sinistro al centro della testa. Era riuscita a evocare una barriera protettiva appena in tempo, e solo in virtù di questo non era sparsa a brandelli nella Sala del Cristallo, ma un'ultima esplosione fuori sincrono l'aveva scagliata contro la parete.

“Sarah!” gridò, tossendo, ma dubitava di essere riuscita a farsi sentire. La testa sembrò esploderle. Riattivò la ricetrasmittente. Funzionava ancora. “Caesar! State bene?” riprovò. La sua voce risuonò lontana come da un pozzo profondo.

Nessuna risposta, o magari fu lei a non udirla. Sentiva solo un fischio fastidioso. Si appoggiò la mano sulla ferita ed evocò un' _energia_. Le fitte di dolore, gradualmente, scemarono, e così, immaginava, l'emorragia. La nausea no. Poteva solo alzarsi e incrociare le dita.

 _Il Cristallo_.  _Maledizione. Hanno preso il Cristallo._ Si rimise faticosamente in piedi, tentando di schiarirsi le idee. Il Cristallo era andato. Niflheim aveva teso loro una trappola. Per cui, diciotto piani più in basso, nella Sala delle Cerimonie, il Re era in pericolo. Doveva alzarsi e raggiungerlo, anche se si sentiva come se uno sciame di api assassine avesse deciso di fare l'alveare dentro la sua testa.

“Ragazzi!” gridò di nuovo, e stavolta sentì la propria voce più chiaramente. “State bene? Quei fottuti imperiali hanno preso il Cristallo!”

Corse fuori dalla sala. Il corridoio era semicrollato per l'esplosione che aveva coinvolto non solo il Santuario, ma anche le gallerie. Davanti a lei, attraverso la parete squarciata, poteva vedere la città nel caos – avionavi imperiali in volo, truppe magitek che sciamavano, fuoco e fumo. La Piazza della Cittadella, che fino a pochi minuti prima era stata affollata di gente riunita ad assistere alla cerimonia sui maxischermi allestiti per l'occasione, era semidistrutta e i cittadini stavano fuggendo all'impazzata.

Cercò con gli occhi i suoi compagni, e, con suo sgomento, li trovò. Caesar e Sarah erano riversi a terra, come pure Chad. Dall'altra parte della galleria, in vista, Legato e Samuel, Amber Nesrin e Aron Kitz, tutti a faccia in giù.

 _Dannazione_ , imprecò, correndo a inginocchiarsi su Sarah, la più vicina. Aveva uno squarcio sul ventre, così profondo che gli intestini le erano venuti fuori. Non era stata la Sanguinaria di Marius. Il taglio era troppo largo, e doveva essere opera della Claymore di Chad. Sarah non se n’era andata inerme: un incantesimo di fuoco aveva bruciato Chad fin quasi alle ossa. Nessuno degli angoni aveva la potenza magica di Sarah.

Caesar era poco più in là. Non ebbe bisogno di abbassarsi su di lui per esaminarlo. Era riverso sullo stomaco, e aveva il collo quasi troncato di netto. Un gemito le si arrampicò su per la gola, ma si trattenne, serrandosi la bocca con una mano. Era un Angone del Re, ed era ancora in missione. Non aveva tempo per piangere i suoi compagni, perché in quel momento, oltre la curva del corridoio, vide che Marius si era trascinato nella galleria verso l'avanscala, lasciandosi dietro una scia insanguinata. Puntellato alla parete, aveva castato un' _energia_ , e si stava curando una profonda ferita al petto.

Fuori di sé dalla collera, Silia si proiettò contro di lui per farla finita, ma a metà della distanza prevista la proiezione fallì, e si ritrovò ginocchia a terra senza una spada, incredula. Dopo aver fallito una proiezione sei mesi prima e averci rimesso la gamba per questo, si era allenata parecchio e non ne aveva mai più mancata una. Dovevano essere gli strascichi della botta alla testa: non riusciva a concentrarsi bene. Scagliò la seconda lama più vicino e ci riprovò, ma questa volta non riuscì neanche a intraprenderla.

_Ma che cazzo...?_

Alzò la testa su Marius. La pallida luce dell' _energia_  tra le sue mani era svanita, eppure la ferita al torace era ancora aperta e sanguinava, lo vedeva anche da lì. Si guardarono per un istante: avevano entrambi il cappuccio calato sul viso, ma si figurò precisamente l'espressione confusa dell'ex compagno, che non doveva essere molto dissimile dalla sua. Poi Silia comprese.

_Non sento più il potere del Cristallo._

Fu un attimo. Silia si lanciò a recuperare le spade e Marius afferrò la Sanguinaria. Non sapeva dire chi dei due fosse in vantaggio in quel momento: Marius era un avversario pericoloso, ma la sua ferita non si era richiusa perfettamente e non sapeva quali altri danni avesse riportato durante gli scontri; quanto a lei, proiezioni e magia erano fuori gioco.

Era pervasa da un odio puro così feroce che sentiva quasi il sangue fluirle nelle vene al contrario. Aveva sempre odiato i niff, fin da bambina, ma erano i suoi naturali nemici. Marius, invece, era stato quasi un fratello per lei, eppure aveva tradito il loro corpo militare, consegnato Insomnia e il Cristallo a Niflheim, abbandonato il loro Re, ucciso i suoi compagni. Voleva farlo a pezzi. Aveva ucciso pochi uomini in carne e ossa nel corso della guerra, ma ora provò il desiderio netto di trucidare il suo amico d'infanzia. Serrò l'impugnatura delle spade e si preparò allo scontro, accecata dalla rabbia, ma una nuova serie di esplosioni provenienti dal basso la distrassero da quel proposito e la costrinsero a ragionare.

_Non c'è tempo. La priorità è il Re._

“Non posso ammazzarti adesso, Marius,” sibilò, a voce così bassa che forse lui nemmeno la sentì. “Ma non finisce qui.” Si tuffò nel corridoio in direzione dell'avanscala. Il suo dovere era raggiungere la Sala delle Cerimonie e proteggere il Re. Che Marius provasse pure a fermarla.

Lo fece: nonostante le ferite, si mosse con velocità impressionante, bloccando la sua avanzata e respingendola indietro con un fendente. Silia saltò all'indietro, evitandolo, e Marius le fu di nuovo addosso. Si scambiarono rapidi colpi senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a prevalere, poi si separarono per riprendere fiato. Nessuno dei due era in forma.

“Non potevi semplicemente andartene, eh?” gli sentì dire. Marius si sfilò il cappuccio, mostrando il volto pallido e stravolto dal dolore. Lo scontro con Sarah e Caesar non lo aveva lasciato indenne. “Non volevo ammazzarti, solo i Siderei sanno quant'è vero.”

Non gli credette. “Smettila di fingere, Marius. Un traditore come te non può provare simpatia. Adesso fatti da parte o combatti.”

“Solo i Siderei sanno quant'è vero.” Marius aveva il fiatone, la fronte sudata. “Ci dovevi essere tu, al posto di Altius, l'ex Squadra 6 avrebbe scatenato l'inferno. Ho convinto gli altri che non era il caso, Altius era più facile da sopraffare e chissà che casino avrebbe piantato lo Scudo del Re, se fossi sparita. Sono venuto a casa tua per farti ragionare. Ma niente, sei proprio la cagna del Re e della Guardia, sei venuta a ficcanasare anche qui nella Sala del Cristallo.”

Le tremavano le labbra. Non aveva tempo da perdere, ma un fiume di domande e di insulti le scorse giù per la lingua. “ _Gli altri_ chi, Marius? Quanti siete? Così, l'avete ammazzata voi, Crowe, bastardi pezzi di merda. Che cazzo vi ha promesso Aldercapt per farvi tradire, oltre al Re, anche il Capitano che ci ha addestrati?”

Marius scosse la testa, facendo un passo di lato, sulla sinistra. “Come al solito, non hai capito un cazzo, Silia. Troppo accecata dal tuo idealismo di merda. Tornassi indietro, ti lascerei marcire nel distretto dei rifugiati, invece di parlare di te al Capitano.”

Silia saltò e si scagliò fulmineamente alla destra di Marius, cercando di superarlo. La parete della galleria e parte del pavimento erano crollati, in quel punto, e si accorse troppo tardi che era ciò che lui voleva. Anche Marius saltò, vibrando un colpo con la Sanguinaria in sua direzione.

 _Cadremo entrambi_ , realizzò.  _Era questo che voleva._

Silia bloccò il colpo, ma l'impatto deviò il suo salto e caddero nel vuoto. Non poteva proiettarsi, non aveva nulla a cui appigliarsi. Vide la galleria allontanarsi verso l'alto, Marius a pochi metri da lei. Erano al diciottesimo piano. Non si sarebbero salvati.

Non si arrese. Ruotò su se stessa, riportandosi in posizione dritta, senza mollare la presa sulle spade. Proiezione o no, era pur sempre un angone. Spostò il peso del corpo, cercando di deviare la traiettoria verso la facciata in marmo bianco della Cittadella, puntò entrambe le spade contro la facciata, e con uno stridore orribile cercò di rallentare la caduta. Marius fece lo stesso.

Infine, con il rimbombo del cuore in gola e il fischio del vento nelle orecchie, riuscì ad aggrapparsi a una sporgenza senza perdere una delle due spade. Era il rosone che dava sulla facciata principale: poteva vedere, molti metri più in basso sotto i suoi piedi, la scalinata su cui avevano sfilato quel bastardo di Aldercapt e i suoi alti ufficiali neanche un'ora prima per recarsi nella Sala delle Cerimonie.

Non ebbe bisogno di cercare Marius con lo sguardo: anche lui era riuscito ad aggrapparsi al rosone. Si tirarono su di scatto, a pochi metri di distanza l'uno dall'altro, e si squadrarono ansimanti.

“Facciamola finita,” sputò, rimettendosi in posizione di guardia.

Ripresero a combattere sul bordo del rosone. In quella piattaforma di due metri di larghezza la Sanguinaria non aveva margine di movimento. Se ne accorse anche Marius, perché cercò nuovamente di incalzarla verso il bordo per buttarla giù, ma stavolta Silia fu ben attenta a tenere le spalle al coperto. Marius infine si spazientì, perché polverizzò le vetrate alle loro spalle e Silia si trovò di nuovo dentro, a combattere, in un ufficio.

 _Può andare avanti così per ore_ , valutò, rotolando di lato mentre l'arma di Marius spaccava in due una libreria.  _Finché l'emorragia non lo metterà fuori uso. Avessi tutto questo tempo..._

Balzò su un tavolo e si scagliò su di lui, mirando al collo, ma Marius parò, e contemporaneamente diede un calcio al tavolo, sbilanciandola. Silia cadde praticamente sulla Sanguinaria. Sentì un dolore terribile alla spalla, una sensazione di  _strappo_ , il corpo di Marius vicino al suo pronto a farla finita.

 _Non ancora._ Gli afferrò la mano che teneva l'impugnatura, prima che potesse lacerarle la spalla, e dandosi la spinta con entrambe le gambe saltò indietro, riuscendo a estrarre la lama. Si allontanò, stremata: qualunque vantaggio la ferita di Marius le avesse dato, adesso erano pari.

Lui non le diede respiro: le fu di nuovo addosso, e lei, indebolita e deconcentrata dal dolore, perse l'equilibrio, e si trovò Marius a cavalcioni sullo stomaco, la lama della Sanguinaria a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola, trattenuta solo dal piatto delle sue spade gemelle. Le braccia le tremavano per lo sforzo, e il sinistro, con quella ferita alla spalla, avrebbe retto ancora per poco. Qualche secondo, e la sua testa non sarebbe più stata attaccata al suo collo.

Concentrò tutte le sue forze nel tenere il blocco, fissando Marius negli occhi.

 _Per Shiva_ , pensò.  _È questo il ragazzo con cui sono cresciuta?_ _Dieci anni in guerra e mi tocca morire per mano di Marius Gaunt?_

Per un istante pensò di mollare. Non ce la faceva più a reggere quel contrasto, e iniziò a vedere appannato. Marius pesava tremendamente sul suo stomaco: non sarebbe riuscita a divincolarsi.

 _Le gambe_ , si disse,  _usa le gambe._

Curvò la gamba artificiale in un'angolazione che sarebbe stata impossibile per quella vera e piantò un violento calcio nel collo di Marius. Lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi, sorpreso, e Silia approfittò di quell'attimo di esitazione in cui attenuò la presa sull'impugnatura della Sanguinaria per scivolare più giù, arpionargli il collo con entrambe le gambe, e stritolarglielo tra gli stinchi. Strinse, con tutte le sue forze, finché Marius non lasciò andare la Sanguinaria per afferrarle le gambe in un disperato tentativo di liberarsi. Non aspettò che soffocasse: gli tagliò la gola con le spade.

La presa sulle sue gambe cedette, e si ritrovò il corpo morto di Marius addosso, la testa sul suo petto, fradicia del suo sangue caldo. Ansimò come se non avesse mai respirato in vita sua, cercando di calmarsi, perché le veniva di nuovo da vomitare, e soprattutto da gridare, e si ficcò una mano in bocca, mordendosela, per evitare di fare entrambe le cose.

“Calmati,” si disse ad alta voce, scostandosi di dosso il corpo di Marius. Non lo guardò. Era un nemico, un cazzo di nemico, e l'aveva ucciso in combattimento.  _Adesso calmati. La priorità è il Re._

Fu un'impresa titanica, ma si calmò. Rimase in ginocchio, la fronte sul pavimento, la spalla un inferno di dolore, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Si alzò, lentamente, strofinandosi via il sangue dagli occhi e dalla bocca col braccio destro.

 _Per Odino, all'odore della morte_   _non ci si abitua mai._ Era un odore nero, viscoso, sangue, sudore rancido, fluidi e secrezioni corporee, acciaio e grasso e carne bruciata. Erano mesi che non lo sentiva, quell'odore, perché erano mesi che non si ritrovava in piedi su un campo di battaglia tra i cadaveri di amici e nemici. Quello era il momento in cui si passava alla conta dei caduti, sempre che si fosse in condizione di farlo, e rigorosamente dopo aver curato le proprie, di ferite, per evitare che di caduti ce ne fosse uno in più. Per la conta dei caduti non c'era tempo, i suoi compagni erano morti chissà quanti piani più su, e non poteva più contare sulla magia per sanarsi la spalla con un' _energia_. Riusciva a stare in piedi, e tanto bastava. Uscì dall'ufficio, e iniziò a correre in direzione delle scale.

Attivò la ricetrasmittente. Era appiccicosa di sangue. Provò a chiamare il Capitano, ma non rispose. Provò allora la frequenza di Nyx.

“Ulric.” La prima volta che pronunciò il suo nome, venne fuori come un rantolo. “Ulric, dannazione, rispondi. Ci sei?”

Nyx rispose. Poteva sentire il rombo del motore di un'auto in sottofondo. “ _Hartwood?_ ” Era sospetto la nota stonata nella sua voce? “ _Sei viva?_ ”

Silia non se ne stupì. Aveva insistito per destinare la sua unità alla protezione del Cristallo, e il Cristallo era stato rubato. “Più o meno. Nyx, non siamo stati noi. Lo giuro sul Re. Lo giuro su mio padre e su quanto ho di più sacro. Ma ho fallito. Siamo stati trattenuti da altri angoni. Avevano piazzato degli ordigni nel Santuario, e un'avionave imperiale ha trasportato via il Cristallo attraverso la breccia nel soffitto aperta dalle esplosioni. Sono rimasta solo io. Adesso mi sto dirigendo nella Sala delle Cerimonie dal Re.”

Forse Nyx le credette, o pensò che non dovesse essere più importante. “ _Non serve, Hartwood. Il Re è morto. Mentre l'avionave portava via il Cristallo, il Generale Glauca ha fatto irruzione nella Sala delle Cerimonie e l'ha ucciso. Nessuno del Concilio è sopravvissuto._ ”

Silia frenò la sua corsa. “Come?” singhiozzò.

" _La tua intuizione era giusta: il rapimento della principessa era una trappola per allontanarci dalla Cittadella e dal Re e prendere il Cristallo. Se ti avessi dato più uomini, forse..._ ”

Si appoggiò al muro, strofinandosi gli occhi. Si sentiva svuotata, confusa, nauseata. “No. Nella galleria ci stavano aspettando Marius Gaunt, Norman Chad, Amber Nesrin e Aron Kitz, ma gli ordigni erano stati già piazzati. Sapevano perfettamente che saremmo arrivati. Stavano con Niflheim, Nyx, come cazzo è possibile? Dei nostri compagni?”

“ _Non erano gli unici,_ ” sentì rispondere a Nyx. “ _Sull'aerostazione in cui tenevano prigioniera la principessa, alcuni di noi si sono rivoltati e hanno attaccato gli altri. Un Ultros ha fatto il resto. Dubito sia sopravvissuto qualcun altro a parte noi._ ”

“La principessa? Siete riusciti a salvarla?”

“ _È qui con me. Il Re le ha affidato l'Anello, e la sto portando al sicuro fuori città._ ”

“Bene. Almeno uno di noi è riuscito a fare qualcosa di utile.” Si lasciò scivolare, la schiena al muro, sul pavimento. Non c'era più ragione di affrettarsi.

“ _Hartwood, sei ferita?_ ” gracchiò ancora la voce di Nyx. “ _Sta' attenta. Non possiamo più contare sulla magia._ ”

“Me ne sono accorta. Qualche idea del perché?"

" _Non saprei dire. Forse un altro tiro sporco degli imperiali. Magari hanno schermato il Cristallo. O è perché il Re è morto e l'Anello inattivo. Attenta alle ferite._ "

"Non credo sia grave. Ma ho fallito, Nyx. La città è perduta. Ho fallito,” ripeté.

La voce di Nyx fu stanca, secca, perentoria. “ _Non ho tempo per farti da supporto psicologico, Hartwood. Contatta il Capitano per avere istruzioni._ ”

“Ci ho già provato,” gli rispose.  _Calmati_ , si ripeté per l'ennesima volta. “Attendo istruzioni, Ulric. Non sono in grado di comunicare la mia attuale posizione, perché sono precipitata dal piano del Santuario, ma sono operativa.”

“ _C'è ben poco che tu possa fare, adesso. Va' fuori città, e se incontri qualcuno degli altri, qualcuno di cui ti fidi ciecamente, digli di fare altrettanto. Sta' attenta. La gente sparerà a vista sugli angoni, dopo quello che è successo. Se non dovessi riuscire a parlare con il Capitano per avere istruzioni differenti, raggiungimi a Galdin Quay.”_

In quel momento, Silia riteneva di non potersi fidare  _ciecamente_ di nessuno, non dopo la morte di Sarah, Legato, Samuel e Caesar. “Galdin Quay?” ripeté.

“ _Sì. La principessa deve arrivare ad Altissia dal principe Noctis. Hartwood, non posso più intrattenermi con te, chiudo la frequenza. Se non cambia niente, ci vediamo a Galdin Quay._ Pro aris et focis, Coeurl. Sta' salda.”

Silia avrebbe avuto ancora molto altro da chiedergli, ma si limitò ad appoggiarsi il pugno destro sul petto, anche se lui non poteva vederla. “ _Pro aris et focis,_ Nyx. Sta' attento.”

 

 _Pro aris et focis_.

Silia rimasticò quelle parole, rialzandosi, pensando a suo padre.

_Per i nostri altari e per i nostri focolari. Per la famiglia e per la patria._

La sua patria era stata invasa ancora una volta. E non aveva più una famiglia, perché i suoi compagni di squadra erano stati uccisi, ma c’erano altre famiglie in pericolo. Non poteva salvarle tutte. Non poteva evacuare Insomnia. Ma Iris Amicitia, la sorella di Gladio, era in città. Nessuno del Concilio era sopravvissuto, aveva detto Nyx, per cui in quel momento Iris non aveva nessun altro.

Doveva trovare un’automobile e uscire dalla città prima che gli imperiali installassero dei posti di blocco, se già non era successo. Sarebbe andata a cercare Iris, il cui cognome era troppo pericoloso, e l’avrebbe portata al sicuro prima di raggiungere Nyx a Galdin Quay.

Gli ascensori funzionavano ancora, notò arrivando al pianerottolo. Ne chiamò uno per scendere nei parcheggi sotterranei. Prima di entrare, rammentando quanto Nyx le aveva detto sugli angoni, si sfilò la giacca dell'uniforme e la maglietta con lo stemma, madidi del sangue suo e di Marius, e le buttò a terra, rimanendo col solo corpetto di cuoio addosso. Il cappuccio fece la stessa fine.


	17. Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas

**16**

**Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas**

**I**

Pur non essendo mai stata a casa di Gladio, conosceva il suo indirizzo e il distretto. Era lo stesso della villa in cui, poche sere prima, si era tenuto il ricevimento di Cornelia Doge. Mantenne un basso profilo, lungo le strade, imponendosi di guidare fino a casa di Gladio senza deviare e ingaggiare scontri che non fossero strettamente necessari. Non voleva arrivare da Iris troppo tardi, com'era successo con il Re, e dovette già allungare di molto il percorso per evitare le colonne di persone in fuga e i detriti causati dalle esplosioni.

Fermò la Volvo fuori dal cancello, e spense il motore tenendo le chiavi nel quadro. Portò con sé le spade: la zona residenziale sembrava essere stata risparmiata dagli scontri, ma preferiva la sfiducia della sorella di Gladio al dover combattere disarmata contro un drappello di magitek sopraggiunto all'improvviso.

Un muro alto due metri e mezzo circondava il giardino ben curato, e lo scavalcò senza passare dal cancello. S'incamminò sul vialetto di terra battuta, i sensi all'erta, voltandosi spesso a controllare la strada. Al primo piano della residenza nobiliare, al di là di una delle finestre illuminate, distinse un volto femminile ancor prima di arrivare al portico d'ingresso. Fu solo un attimo, perché il viso sparì quasi immediatamente dal riquadro della finestra. Sollevata, Silia si spostò sotto un cono di luce e appoggiò entrambe le spade a terra, a portata di mano, alzando le braccia per mostrare che non aveva cattive intenzioni. "Iris!" gridò, ben cosciente che avrebbe potuto attirare l'attenzione. Evitò di pronunciare il suo cognome. "Sono un'amica di Gladio. Mi chiamo Silia Hartwood. Sono qui per portarti al sicuro.”

La finestra non si aprì.

"Iris, tra un po' ci saranno posti di blocco ovunque. Se non ci mischiamo alla folla che sta lasciando la città, daremo nell'occhio.”

Attese qualche istante ancora prima di precipitarsi al citofono, ma non fu necessario: qualcuno aprì la finestra, ma stavolta fu il volto diffidente di un uomo anziano con capelli e baffi bianchi ad affacciarsi.  _Jared_ , comprese. Il maggiordomo degli Amicitia. Era armato – una semiautomatica, le parve –, cautela che Silia approvò, sempre che l'uomo non decidesse di piantarle una pallottola in testa.

“Signor Hester, non c'è veramente più tempo. Potrebbero arrivare dei magitek, o peggio, dei daemon, da un momento all'altro. E non è il caso che vi facciate trovare a casa del Generale. C'è qualcun altro con voi? Suo nipote?”

Se l’uomo si stupì del fatto che conosceva il suo nome, non lo mostrò. "Non sono affari suoi," rispose. "Non la conosco. Per quel che ne so, potrebbe stare con gli Imperiali."

Silia si strofinò gli occhi. "Senta," riprovò, "Se stessi con gli Imperiali, le assicuro che non me ne starei qui sotto le vostre finestre a discutere così pacificamente. Non voglio farvi del male. Dovete fidarvi." Rialzò la testa. "Iris. Hai quindici anni. Ti piace cucire. Tuo fratello ti porta ogni tanto a mangiare al Liberty, quel bel ristorante con le cortine rosse. Piaceva molto a tua madre Senna."

La ragazza tornò ad affacciarsi accanto all'uomo anziano. Ammiccò, incuriosita. Sembrava ancora indecisa. "Se davvero lei è un'amica di Gladio, qual è il suo piatto preferito?"

"Ramen," rispose prontamente Silia, e, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato nelle ultime ore, sorrise. Le faceva male la bocca. "Ramen con carne. Che gusti da sempliciotto!"

Iris gettò indietro la testa e rise. Buon segno. Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'uomo anziano e parvero consultarsi.

“D'accordo,” concluse gravemente l'uomo, riaffacciandosi. “Arriviamo subito.”

**II**

Iris aveva provato a contattare Gladio, le disse, poi suo padre, ma senza successo. Le linee non funzionavano. Lei aveva lasciato il cellulare al Comando, confidando nel trasmettitore, per cui non aveva avuto modo di provare a chiamare qualcun altro che non fossero i suoi compagni e il Capitano.

Come temeva, trovarono un posto di blocco al cancello orientale. Almeno venti soldati magitek, contò Silia mentre si avvicinavano, e degli ufficiali in carne e ossa che controllavano gli interni degli abitacoli.

“Un posto di blocco!”

“Cosa facciamo adesso?”

“Calmi, ragazzi.”

Silia deviò in una strada secondaria, spense il motore, chiuse gli occhi, escluse il dolore, e cercò di  _pensare_.

“Va tutto bene," sussurrò, più a se stessa che agli altri occupanti dell'auto. “Signor Hester, ho visto che zoppica, ma la macchina ha il cambio automatico. Crede di riuscire a guidare?” Lui annuì, e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non gli lasciò il tempo. “Si metta alla guida, allora. Mi dia la sua giacca, per favore. Iris, se hai documenti con te, qualunque cosa con su scritto il nome degli Amicitia, buttali via. Non credo che succederà niente, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa, e il nome di un membro del Concilio non è sicuro.”

“Non ho preso nessun documento,” la rassicurò Iris.

“Bene,” tagliò corto, stancamente. Aprì la portiera dell'auto, scese, e attese che Jared Hester facesse altrettanto. Prese la giacca che lui le porse e la indossò, poi si strofinò via il sangue dal viso e dalla testa alla bell'e meglio. Sembrava ancora uscita da un mattatoio, ma meglio di niente. Sarebbe stato saggio buttare anche la piastrina con il suo numero di matricola, ma si limitò a sfilarsela e a nasconderla nello stivale. Se li avessero perquisiti, sarebbe stata l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

“Cos'ha in mente?” chiese Hester, mettendosi al volante.

“Cercare di passare senza destare sospetti,” gli rispose semplicemente. Sfilò le spade dalle fondine, si accomodò sul posto passeggero, e si abbassò a nasconderle sotto il sedile. Non poteva abbandonarle. Non poteva più contare sulla magia e non avrebbe avuto altro modo di difendere se stessa e gli altri. Si tolse anche la ricetrasmittente, dopo aver provato per l'ultima volta a mettersi in contatto con Nyx e con il Capitano. “Siamo una famiglia di profughi che vogliono raggiungere dei parenti a Lestallum. Sono rimasta ferita durante i bombardamenti. Non sospetteranno di un vecchio, una donna e due ragazzini.”

Funzionò: l'ufficiale imperiale le rivolse appena un'occhiata. C'erano troppe macchine in coda, e gli imperiali non potevano impedire l'evacuazione dei cittadini, o più probabilmente volevano incoraggiarla. Non appena ebbero attraversato il cancello orientale, Silia disse a Hester di deviare nei campi sterrati subito dopo il ponte. Avrebbero rischiato più facilmente di incontrare dei daemon, ma non sarebbero rimasti imbottigliati nel traffico delle auto in fuga. “Sono in grado di combattere,” cercò di rassicurarli. “Se compaiono dei daemon, me ne occupo io.”

Mentre si allontanavano sul ponte, il grido impaurito di Talcott le fece accapponare la pelle. Silia raddrizzò la testa di scatto, allarmata – era stata sul punto di svenire, e non se ne era nemmeno accorta – e si voltò, una mano già protesa sull'impugnatura delle spade.

Iris aveva circondato le spalle del bambino e stava tentando di confortarlo, ma nessun nemico li stava minacciando da vicino. All'interno della città, tra le colonne di fumo, un'apparizione colossale e agghiacciante le gelò il sangue nelle vene.

 _La morte che cammina. Pensa a un gigante di ferro dieci volte più grande con un solo occhio e un enorme cuore pulsante, in grado di sparare raggi di energia tanto potenti da far saltare in aria un palazzo_.  _Se hanno altri di quei mostri, non so quanto la Barriera potrà tenere_.

Un'Arma Diamante. Aguzzando lo sguardo, anche se era difficile esserne certi da quella distanza, Silia distinse più di un bagliore rossastro. Ne avevano altri, di quei  _mostri_ , dopotutto.

“Cos'è quello?” chiese Iris.

“La morte che cammina,” sussurrò Silia. Le tremavano le mani per il dolore, la tensione e l'adrenalina. “Signor Hester, continui a guidare. Non possiamo fare niente. Non sono all'altezza. Una sola di quelle creature ha sbaragliato l'ultima roccaforte degli angoni.”

Hester accelerò senza una parola. Silia si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da quella creatura, che per la seconda volta nella sua vita aveva sfiorato la sua strada senza incrociarla, e a concentrarlo sulla strada davanti a lei.

Un'ora dopo – Insomnia non era più visibile alle loro spalle – la sorella di Gladio, il vecchio e il bambino, immobilizzati in un nervoso silenzio, iniziarono a rianimarsi.

“Quella creatura...” disse Iris in un soffio. “Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere. Per un attimo ho creduto che un Sidereo, magari Titano, si fosse manifestato per salvare la città.”

“I Siderei non si scomodano per così poco,” le rispose Silia, scettica. “E Niflheim, come avete visto, non si affida ai Siderei, ma alla biotecnologia.”

“L'aveva già vista prima, signorina Hartwood?”

“No, ma me ne hanno parlato. La chiamano Arma Diamante.”

“Quanto è lontana Lestallum, nonno?" le interruppe il bambino. Era evidente che voleva ritrovarsi al sicuro il prima possibile.

"Dovrebbero essere circa dieci ore in macchina senza soste, ma sulla strada principale. Di certo ci impiegheremo di più, visto che stiamo procedendo su strade secondarie." Le indirizzò un'occhiata in cerca di conferma.

Silia si sentì mancare. Si riabbassò a recuperare le spade e la ricetrasmittente. Nyx sarebbe di certo partito con la principessa per Altissia senza di lei. Di certo se la sarebbe cavata da solo - era un combattente molto migliore di lei - ma intendeva comunque avvisarlo che era stata trattenuta. Per l'ennesima volta, cercò la sua frequenza, poi quella del Capitano, ma adesso non si sentiva più nemmeno il rumore bianco. La loro linea sembrava completamente morta, o si era allontanata troppo.

Andava tutto per il peggio: non avevano acqua, né cibo, e – valutò guardando l’indicatore del serbatoio – sarebbero stati costretti a fermarsi per fare rifornimento, prima o poi. Con una smorfia di dolore, iniziò ad armeggiare con il braccio ferito sul tastierino del navigatore. Si sentiva la mano intorpidita. "Ci reimmetteremo sulla strada principale tra un'ora, magari due. Accosti e lasci guidare me, signor Hester. Più tardi faremo una sosta di qualche ora in un'area di servizio. Riposatevi pure, se volete. Conoscete qualcuno a Lestallum?"

"No," rispose l'uomo anziano, senza accostare. "Ma non importa. Iris non poteva rimanere a Insomnia." Prese un profondo sospiro. "Lasci guidare me e prenda un po' di fiato, signorina Hartwood. Sono il maggiordomo della famiglia Amicitia. Il bambino è Talcott, mio nipote. Ma vedo che sa già chi siamo."

"Talcott e Jared sono di famiglia da una vita," aggiunse Iris. "Quando sono iniziate le esplosioni, ci siamo chiusi in casa. Abbiamo cercato di contattare Monica Elshett e Dustin Ackers, due guardie al diretto comando di mio padre, per capire cosa stesse succedendo e cosa fosse più prudente fare. Ma senza successo."

Se Elshett e Ackers erano ancora vivi, avevano di meglio a cui pensare che non rispondere al telefono, rifletté Silia. "Non preoccupatevi," ripeté ancora una volta. Era lei a essere preoccupata. "A Lestallum potrete mettervi in contatto con Gladio."

"Jared," sussurrò la ragazza. "Credi che il re e papà...?"

"Mi dispiace," si sentì rispondere Silia. “Il re è morto e nessuno del Concilio è sopravvissuto.”

"Come può esserne certa?" chiese Hester. Era impallidito, ma non si scompose.

"Così mi hanno detto. Ma purtroppo posso assicurarvi che è vero. E, a quest'ora, i responsabili stanno volando verso Gralea insieme al Cristallo."

Iris prese un profondo sospiro che la intenerì, ma quando, alzando lo sguardo per scrutarla attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, vide il suo viso addolorato ma asciutto, constatò che aveva lo stesso sangue di Gladio e di suo padre.

Nessuno parlò per un lungo tratto di strada. Silia vigilava attentamente che nel buio non comparissero bagliori violacei e bluastri che precedevano l'apparizione dei daemon, sostenuta solo dall'adrenalina che non aveva ancora smesso di scorrerle nelle vene. Ogni tanto si incantava, come in dormiveglia, e doveva scuotere la testa per tornare lucida.

Percepì l’aura viscosa dei daemon quasi prima di vederla. Anche Jared Hester li aveva visti, perché rallentò e, senza parlare, le appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. Silia si guardò intorno: erano in una strada sterrata, e non poteva sterzare né tornare indietro senza allertare i daemon, né passare loro in mezzo.

“Freni dolcemente,” sussurrò “e spenga il motore.”

Jared Hester obbedì. I bagliori violacei tremolarono per un istante, in allarme, ma non si avvicinarono.

“Cosa…?” iniziò a dire il bambino.

“Shht,” lo zittì Silia. Si abbassò a prendere le spade e si sfilò la giacca di Jared. Non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a usare decentemente la sinistra. Non aveva ancora avuto modo di valutare i danni alla spalla, ma riusciva a muovere il braccio, anche se dolorosamente, per cui non c'erano fratture né danni gravi a muscoli o nervi, ma di certo non era messa bene. Si strofinò furiosamente la faccia per restare lucida. “Rimanete tranquilli in macchina. Se sente il mio fischio, signor Hester, ingrani la retromarcia e tornate nella strada principale veloci come il vento. Saranno troppo occupati con me per inseguirvi.”

Scese dalla macchina silenziosamente, quindi scattò e si lanciò verso l’aura violacea. Attaccare i daemon non appena si materializzavano era il modo migliore per liberarsene velocemente.  _Hobgoblin. Tre_ , constatò, quando divennero perfettamente tangibili: aggirò il primo e gli balzò sul dorso, appendendosi a una delle sue corna e tagliandogli la gola. Il daemon stridette orribilmente.

Gli altri due si scagliarono su di lei. Silia usò il corpo del daemon morente per farsi scudo, prima che si decomponesse come sempre accadeva ai daemon per chissà quale cazzo di motivo; parò l’attacco miasmatico del secondo hobgoblin, trattenendo il respiro, e lo trafisse con un montante. Il terzo le arrivò addosso con un doppio pugno. Lo evitò rotolando a terra, saltò e gli piombò sulla schiena con un affondo, poi vibrò un altro colpo e gli mozzò la testa. Prima che il secondo potesse rialzarsi, trafisse anche lui. Abbassò la guardia solo quando si disgregarono.

Non era stato uno scontro impegnativo, ma le girava la testa e aveva il fiatone. Il braccio sinistro, che aveva cercato di non usare ma che aveva in ogni caso affaticato, pulsava tremendamente. Tornò alla Volvo, spossata, per rassicurare i suoi protetti.

“Tutto a posto,” disse loro, aprendo la portiera. “Proseguiamo.”

“Sta bene, signorina Hartwood?” chiese Iris.

“Non mi hanno nemmeno toccata,” rispose, accasciandosi sul sedile. Aveva una voglia matta di fumare, ma aveva lasciato anche le sigarette al comando, prevedendo che non avrebbe avuto l’occasione di farlo in un giorno così cruciale.

“Che forza!” Per la prima volta, sentì esprimersi il bambino in modo animato. “È stato come vedere un film alla tv!”

Iris si appoggiò al suo schienale. “Cosa le è successo, signorina Hartwood, se posso chiedere?”

Silia si leccò le labbra. “Ho avuto una lunga giornata.”

“Lo credo bene, ma si sente bene?”

“Abbastanza da farvi arrivare a Lestallum sani e salvi, come avete visto.” Non ne era più del tutto certa: la fortuna l’aveva assistita ed erano comparsi solo tre banali hobgoblin, ma avrebbero potuto essere giganti di ferro o pyros. Senza magia né ampolle magiche – e senza un braccio – eliminarli sarebbe stato un problema serio. “Signor Hester, rimetta in moto. Credo che sia il caso di tornare sulla strada principale.”

“Aspetta, Jared. Signorina Hartwood, ora che siamo al sicuro...”

“Non siamo ancora al sicuro, almeno fino all'alba, e forse nemmeno dopo,” la contraddisse.

“Perché non mi fa dare un'occhiata alla sua spalla?” continuò. “Ho portato un kit del pronto soccorso.”

Prima che potesse risponderle che non ce n’era alcun bisogno e non c’era nemmeno tempo da perdere, Jared spalleggiò la ragazzina. “Iris ha ragione. Quella spalla sanguina da chissà quanto. Visto che si è autonominata nostra guardia del corpo, cerchi di non perdere i sensi.”

Silia cedette. Se non avesse bloccato l'emorragia, prima o poi sarebbe successo. “D'accordo,” acconsentì. Scese dall'auto e fece cambio di posto con Talcott. Quando l'uomo rimise in moto, si slacciò il corpetto con un sospiro di sollievo, e si sfilò la sottoveste e il reggiseno. Il bambino si coprì platealmente gli occhi con entrambe le mani, e il vecchio evitò accuratamente di voltarsi. Imbarazzata, Iris le passò la sua giacca per coprirsi davanti e poi iniziò a frugare nella cassetta del pronto soccorso.

“Chi è stato?” chiese.

 _Il mio amico d'infanzia._ “Amici dell'Impero.” Si accucciò sul sedile, dando la schiena a Iris perché potesse esaminarle la spalla. La ragazza iniziò a tergerle il sangue sulla schiena; poco dopo, la sua mano s’immobilizzò per un istante, ed emise un singulto.

“Cosa c'è?” le chiese. “È messa così male?”

“No... cioè...” Le sfiorò delicatamente la schiena. “Il suo tatuaggio... questo è di Tebaldus Verman, vero?”

“È suo,” le confermò Silia, senza indugiare in dettagli. “Si è rovinato?”

“Temo di sì. C'è un buco sulla sua spalla, signorina Hartwood. In parte sulla vibrissa sinistra.”

“Che peccato,” si lasciò sfuggire. Si era affezionata a quel tatuaggio, ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo.

“L'ha portata Gladio dal signor Verman? Non lavora con tutti, sa. Anzi, sceglie molto severamente la sua clientela. Gladio mi aveva promesso che potevo farne uno anch'io, ma... oh. Mi scusi. Avrà freddo.” Si affrettò a spacchettare una confezione di garza, ne appallottolò un buon tratto e glielo passò. “Lo appoggi sulla ferita davanti. Prema forte.”

Silia sobbalzò per il dolore. La spada di Marius l'aveva passata da parte a parte. Trattenne un gemito quando Iris le tamponò anche il foro d'uscita, e sollevò le braccia perché le facesse passare una benda sotto l'ascella e intorno alla spalla.

“Come fa a conoscere Gladio?” chiese Hester, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada. Dopo la il suo scontro con i daemon sembrava ancora più sospettoso.

“Siamo amici,” ripeté.

“Questo lo ha già detto. Ma io non l'ho mai vista. Lei è armata, ha sbaragliato tre daemon in pochi minuti, e non è di certo una Guardia Reale e, sospetto, neanche una Guardia Cittadina.”

“È lunga da spiegare,” svicolò ancora una volta.

“Abbiamo parecchio tempo,” le fece notare lui.

Silia sospirò. “Sto con Insomnia, o almeno, con quello che ne rimane, vi prego di non dubitarne.”

“Perché è venuta a cercare Iris?” chiese ancora Jared. Questa volta alzò lo sguardo per scrutarla attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. “Non la conosce nemmeno.”

“Conosco Gladio,” si limitò a rispondere lei.

“Lei è l'angone, vero?”

Silia alzò lo sguardo, stupita, e incontrò quello del vecchio, che la stava ancora fissando dallo specchietto.  _L'angone_ , aveva detto, non  _un angone_.

“Dov'erano gli angoni durante la caduta di Insomnia?” chiese Iris, con voce assorta, come se non fosse cosciente di averlo detto ad alta voce. Non sapevano nulla, allora.

“Dalla parte sbagliata, molti di loro,” le rispose sinceramente.

“E lei, signorina Hartwood?” le chiese, altrettanto francamente, Iris.

Silia sorrise. Scosse la testa. “Dammi del tu, per favore, Iris. Io ero dalla parte giusta. Ma non sono riuscita a fare nulla.”

“E chi ha potuto?” Hester adesso era tornato a guardare la strada. “Cosa intende dire con  _dalla parte sbagliata_?”

Prese un profondo sospiro. “Che hanno tradito. Alcuni angoni sono passati dalla parte di Niflheim.”

Questa volta, Hester si voltò verso di lei, e Silia temette che potessero schiantarsi. “Cos'ha detto?”

“Guardi la strada, per favore. Ho detto che gli Angoni hanno tradito.”

“Ma come...?”

“Non lo chieda a me," lo interruppe, esasperata. Iniziò a rivestirsi. “Non so  _come_ o  _perché_. So solo che sono stata attaccata da alcuni compagni. Gli imperiali hanno rubato il Cristallo davanti ai miei occhi, ma il resto si è svolto lontano da me, e la nostra linea è saltata. Non riesco a comunicare con il Capitano Drautos.”

Erano tornati sulla strada principale. Silia si sporse per armeggiare di nuovo con il navigatore satellitare e identificò la stazione di servizio più vicina. “Tra venti chilometri potremo fermarci all'area di servizio di Coernix. Nel frattempo, se volete, vi racconterò quel poco che so. Posso riprendere a guidare, signor Hester.”

Hester scosse la testa. Si mise una mano sotto la giacca e ne trasse la stessa semiautomatica che aveva in pugno quando si era affacciato alla finestra. Per un istante, Silia temette che volesse spararle, ma la afferrò per la canna e gliela passò dalla parte del calcio. “No, Hartwood. Lei è un angone: se ci attaccano gli imperiali o altri daemon, è meglio che tra i due sia lei ad avere le mani libere.”

**III**

L’idea di fermarsi all’area di servizio di Coernix, prevedibilmente, non era stata molto originale. Altri fuggitivi da Insomnia, tutti civili disarmati, constatò, avevano avuto la stessa idea, per cui non trovarono nessun posto libero in roulotte né in motel per passare la notte. Riuscirono almeno a procurarsi dell'acqua e del cibo, e soprattutto – per lei – antisettici e antidolorifici. Mangiarono in silenzio in macchina, poco gli altri tre e nulla lei, perché, per quanto avesse bisogno di essere lucida e in forze, non le riuscì di mandar giù niente se non una manciata di pillole, e faticò a tenere nello stomaco persino quelle.

Infine – erano ormai le due e mezza del mattino – Iris e Talcott si addormentarono sui sedili posteriori della Volvo, e anche Jared Hester si accasciò, sfinito, sul sedile passeggero. Sebbene spossata, Silia si accucciò di fianco all’auto con la spada in pugno, si accese una delle tre sigarette che aveva elemosinato a un civile nel parcheggio e che lui, impietosito dai vestiti insanguinati o forse intimidito dalla spada che portava alla cintura, le aveva elargito, e cercò di concentrarsi per restare di guardia.

Avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi la fatica, perché d'improvviso, in penombra, si trovò davanti Jared Hester in piedi, e per un istante credette che fosse un sogno. Stordita e imbarazzata, comprese di essersi addormentata, o di essere stata molto vicina a farlo. La spalla era tornata a farle male, un dolore continuo e pulsante, come se Marius stesse continuando a rigirare la spada nella ferita.

“Hartwood,” bisbigliò Hester, e si abbassò accanto a lei.

Silia lo guardò frastornata. “Che ore sono?”

“Le quattro meno un quarto.” Aveva in mano un bicchiere di carta, che le passò. Era caldo. “Sono andato a prendere del caffè. Mi scusi se l'ho svegliata, ma continua ad avere degli spasmi. Come si sente?”

 _Bella scorta armata._ “Sono a posto,” mentì. Non era a posto. Era allo stremo delle forze, la spalla le faceva un male cane, e non si era mai sentita così priva di punti di riferimento. Bevve ciò che lui le aveva portato: caffè lungo, bollente. In quel momento amò quell'uomo che sarebbe potuto essere suo nonno.

“Hartwood, mi ascolti,” le disse l’uomo a bassa voce. “Non so quale sia stata la sua vita negli ultimi anni, ma adesso non c’è assolutamente nessuna ragione per voler restare di guardia. Sono tutti fuggitivi, qui, e nessuno ci ha riconosciuto. C’è troppa luce perché si facciano vivi i daemon. Le sono grato per aver scortato me e i ragazzi fuori città, ma Lestallum è ancora lontana e ho bisogno che lei sia lucida. Per cui, cerchi di rilassarsi e dorma un po’. Se crolla, non sarà d’aiuto né a se stessa né a noi.”

“Mi dispiace,” si lasciò sfuggire. Continuava a ripeterlo dal pomeriggio precedente: ai suoi compagni morti, a Nyx Ulric, a se stessa.

“Non si dispiaccia. Ha fatto il possibile, e anche di più, dal momento che ha deviato per venire a salvare noi. Pensi a cosa potrà fare d’ora in poi, e si ricordi che le servirà il braccio sinistro.”

Senza smettere di stringere l’impugnatura delle spade, Silia annuì lentamente. Il vecchio aveva ragione. Ormai era lì, a cinque ore d’auto da Lestallum, e aveva bisogno quantomeno di riposo. “D’accordo,” cedette. “Dormo un po’. Dorma anche lei. Ripartiremo non appena il sole sarà sorto.”


	18. Stat magni nominis umbra

**PARTE SECONDA**

**17**

**Stat magni nominis umbra**

**I**

Quando Gladio aprì gli occhi, senza riconoscere nessuno degli ambienti in cui era solito svegliarsi, per il quarto giorno consecutivo faticò a ricordare dov'era e come c'era finito. Si alzò, sbadigliando rumorosamente, e come sempre dedicò il suo primo sguardo a Noctis, ancora profondamente addormentato sul suo letto. Sorrise, strofinandosi gli occhi. Arrivati ad Altissia, avrebbero dovuto organizzare un bell'addio al celibato. Aveva già un paio d'idee.

La vista sul mare, che si intravedeva da uno squarcio tra le tende mezze accostate, gli mozzò il fiato: erano al Molo di Galdin, dovette ricordare a se stesso, fuori da Insomnia, ed entro qualche ora, se Dino Ghiranze fosse stato di parola, sarebbero stati ad Altissia.

Erano ancora le sette. Ignis, mattiniero come sempre, non era più nel suo letto, e Noctis e Prompto, se non li avesse svegliati, avrebbero dormito ancora a lungo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto scendere in spiaggia a fare un bagno nell'acqua ancora fredda, ma il senso d'allarme che da quella notte gli si era conficcato in gola come uno spillone era ancora lì. Si sporse verso il comodino a prendere il cellulare, controllò di non aver ricevuto chiamate, e riprovò a telefonare a suo padre. Il telefono, proprio come quella notte, diede un trillo strano, distorto. Senza troppe speranze, provò a richiamare anche Silia, poi Iris, ma il risultato fu lo stesso. Non era solo il suo cellulare a non funzionare: anche quelli degli altri non riuscivano a effettuare chiamate.

Contrariamente ai suoi pronostici, Noctis si mosse, mugolò, e poi drizzò la schiena. Restò a guardarsi intorno in penombra, probabilmente, come lui, intontito e dimentico di essere nel mondo esterno, poi si stropicciò gli occhi.

“Buongiorno, Sua Maestà,” lo salutò, riappoggiando il cellulare sul comodino. “Ha gradito il letto?”

Noctis borbottò qualcosa che non comprese, sbadigliando. I letti di quell’hotel, per la verità, erano molto più comodi dei loro, o forse lo sembravano perché la notte precedente l’avevano passata in tenda. Senza alcun preavviso, Prompto scattò in piedi sul letto. “Cosa succede?” biascicò. “Ci attaccano?”

“Sì, nei tuoi sogni,” ridacchiò Gladio. “Vado a fare una doccia.”

Ignis non ricomparve se non venti minuti dopo, quando ormai, vestiti e pronti, stavano iniziando a chiedersi se fosse il caso di telefonargli. Entrò in camera con un quotidiano in mano, e quando alzò il viso verso di lui, Gladio vide che era teso, pallido. Guardò Noctis, s’inumidì le labbra, ma non riuscì a parlare.

“Cos’è quella faccia?” chiese Noctis, con una nota allarmata nella voce.

Con un pessimo presentimento, Gladio gli si avvicinò e gli strappò di mano il giornale.

“È su tutti i quotidiani,” disse Ignis, senza specificare  _cosa_.

A Gladio non fu necessario aprirlo: la prima pagina strillava a lettere enormi LA CADUTA DI INSOMNIA. Restò a guardare il titolo, istupidito, senza riuscire ad andare oltre.

“La caduta… di Insomnia?” sillabò Prompto, accanto a lui.

“Cos’è, uno scherzo?” La voce di Noctis era incredula, appena un po’ stridula.

“Noctis, adesso devi calmarti. Lascia che ti spieghi,” lo blandì Ignis. La sua voce pacata riuscì a calmare anche lui. Gli stavano iniziando a sudare le mani, e stava accartocciando i bordi del quotidiano scorrendo l’articolo. Ordigni piazzati alla Cittadella. Esplosioni multiple in tutta la città, soprattutto il centro. Il Cristallo rubato. Un attacco terroristico durante la firma del trattato.

_La firma del trattato era ieri?_

“Sono già fin troppo calmo!” esplose Noctis, avvicinandosi a Ignis con ampie falcate.

“C’è stato un assalto. L’esercito imperiale ha conquistato la Capitale.”

“ _Subbuglio nella sala delle cerimonie e improvvise esplosioni nel cielo. Quando il fumo si è diradato, il Re è stato rinvenuto morto,_ ” lesse ad alta voce Gladio. Faticò a riconoscere il suono della sua stessa voce.

“No, aspetta un attimo,” lo interruppe Noctis. “Nella Sala delle Cerimonie? La firma era ieri?”

Si guardarono, pallidi, increduli.

“Non potevamo saperlo,” sussurrò Ignis. “Nessuno ce l’ha detto. Com’è possibile?”

“Ma il matrimonio! Altissia!” continuò a inveire Noctis.

“Lo so che non ha senso! Eppure le notizie sull’invasione coincidono. Credi che tutti i quotidiani del Regno si sbaglino?”

Gli occhi di Noctis erano umidi come se fosse sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma si trattenne. “Mentono,” disse con un filo di voce.

“…magari,” aggiunse Prompto.

Gladio lasciò cadere il giornale. Era arrivato il momento di smetterla di parlare e di decidere cosa fare.

“Che altro sappiamo?”

“Niente.”

Già mentre pronunciava quella frase, Gladio realizzò quanto fosse folle: “Allora dovremmo andare a vedere per esserne sicuri.”

“Cioè, tornare a Insomnia?” esclamò Prompto.

“Esatto. Con prudenza, ovviamente,” tentò di ridimensionarsi Gladio. “Andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”

“Con il principe ereditario in macchina? Gladio, non possiamo. È rischioso,” lo contraddisse Ignis. “Dovremmo proseguire verso Altissia.”

Si fissarono, ma senza ostilità. Non aveva intenzione di competere con Ignis in uno scontro di autorità, ma in quel momento trovava semplicemente illogico perseverare nel seguire direttive che erano state impartite loro  _prima_ di una crisi.

“Tocca a Noct decidere,” tagliò corto, prendendo il cellulare e tornando ad appoggiarselo all'orecchio dopo aver composto ancora una volta il numero di suo padre, senza troppe speranze. Se il re era morto, anche suo padre lo era. Non riusciva a immaginarsi uno scenario differente. Iris, con un po' di fortuna, doveva essere al sicuro, perché avrebbe assistito alla cerimonia da casa – così, nonostante le sue insistenze, aveva ritenuto più prudente suo padre. Quanto a Silia, al momento dell'attacco doveva essere stata in prima linea. Provò a richiamare anche lei, ma mise giù alla prima nota di quel trillo snervante. Non era ancora il momento di allarmarsi o di piangerla. “Niente linea ancora.”

“Andiamo,” decise Noctis. “Voglio vedere con i miei occhi.”

**II**

Rientrare a Insomnia, appresero, era impossibile. Un posto di blocco ben organizzato al Cancello Occidentale – una dozzina di magitek e persino un MA – lasciava presagire che gli altri tre accessi fossero altrettanto ben sorvegliati. Non poterono fare altro se non deviare per una strada secondaria, parcheggiare, e scalare una collina per dare un’occhiata alla città da lontano. Per passare furono costretti ad abbattere alcuni magitek – i primi, per tutti loro. Non furono un gran problema, al loro livello, ma avercene addosso un esercito, di quelli, non doveva essere piacevole.

Si trovarono, fianco a fianco, a contemplare la sagoma della loro città. Gladio sobbalzò quando Prompto riuscì a sintonizzarsi a un telegiornale via internet. Nulla più di quanto già non sapessero, sembrava, finché la voce composta dell’annunciatrice non comunicò a chiunque fosse in ascolto che il Principe Noctis e la Sciamana, la Principessa Lunafreya, erano stati dichiarati morti. Noctis ebbe un moto di stizza così violento che a Prompto cadde il cellulare di mano.  _Tutte menzogne_ , gridò, e Gladio sapeva perfettamente che a turbarlo era la possibilità che la Principessa fosse morta. Tentò di calmarlo, ricordandogli che anche lui, stando a quelle notizie, doveva essere morto, ma Noct non lo ascoltò. Per l’ennesima volta, Noctis tentò di telefonare a suo padre, e anche Prompto, e lui stesso, in un gesto esasperato, si portarono i loro cellulari all’orecchio. I telefoni squillarono invano, mentre un’enorme corazzata imperiale si dirigeva sulla loro città.

E poi, inaspettatamente, Noctis ebbe un fremito. “Pronto!” esclamò. Gladio gli si avvicinò, convinto che fosse riuscito a chiamare il Re, ma dall’altro capo sentì la voce di Cor Leonis. Ne fu deluso, ma era la prima voce amica che riuscivano a contattare, e il Generale avrebbe potuto dare loro notizie. L’Immortale confermò la morte del Re, ma per il resto chiese loro di raggiungerli ad Hammerhead.

Era pericoloso, Gladio ne era perfettamente consapevole, restare lì, ma si soffermarono ancora, in silenzio, a guardare da lontano la città che li aveva generati e cresciuti.

Gladio si stupì di non provare  _nulla_. Uscire da Cavaugh era stato come attraversare un portale incantato che li aveva scaraventati in un’altra dimensione spogliati del loro passato, delle loro famiglie e delle loro radici. E quel portale ora si era chiuso: Insomnia, così radicalmente dissimile dai territori esterni da sembrare il sogno di un futuro lontano, era adesso irraggiungibile.

Erano stati tagliati fuori dalla loro stessa città, e lui non provava nulla se non un blando senso di anestetizzato smarrimento.

“Riuscite a crederci?” disse Prompto in un fil di voce. “Fino a qualche giorno fa eravamo lì, e adesso mi sembra un altro mondo. Sta succedendo veramente?”

“È  _già_ successo,” rispose Ignis, impietoso. “Insomnia come la conoscevamo non esiste più.”

“Ma è mai esistita?” insistette Prompto. “Cioè… guardatevi intorno. Veramente ce ne stavamo tranquilli a fare le nostre cose, a mangiare e bere e divertirci mentre fuori…” fece un gesto ampio e smarrito con le braccia, “era tutto così?”

Gladio ripensò a Silia, alle sue parole pungenti e derisorie. Chissà se ce l'aveva fatta. “Lo abbiamo sempre saputo,” disse con voce spenta, “che fuori c’era la guerra, gli imperiali, mostri, gente che sopravviveva a stento mentre noi andavamo al cinema, facevamo sport, giocavamo a  _King's_ _Knight._ ”

“E alla fine la guerra è arrivata,” completò per lui Ignis. “È arrivata e ci ha portato via tutto.”

“Non tutto.” Noctis continuava a guardare fisso la sua città, il suo regno. “Insomnia è lì. È in piedi. E c’è ancora gente, moltissima gente, viva.  _Io_ sono vivo, e così anche voi, e quella è la mia, la vostra città. Torneremo. Faremo tornare la gente. E gli imperiali la pagheranno. La pagheranno cara.”

Noctis stringeva così tanto i pugni che le nocche gli erano sbiancate. Le sue parole dure, incattivite, lo scossero come uno schiaffo: era lo Scudo del Principe. Toccava a lui incoraggiarli e portarli avanti. Con tutta probabilità suo padre era morto, Silia era morta, e non sapeva cosa ne fosse stato di sua sorella, dei suoi amici, di tutte le persone che conosceva in città, ma non poteva permettersi il lusso di preoccuparsene in quel momento. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Noctis.

“La pagheranno cara,” annuì. “Ci riprenderemo tutto. Il Cristallo, la città, il regno. Il diritto di vivere in pace, questa volta sul serio, tutti, anche quelli fuori dalle mura.”

“Raggiungiamo Cor Leonis,” propose Ignis. “Non abbiamo più nulla da fare qui. Ed è pericoloso. Potrebbero vederci.”

“E lascia che ci vedano.” La voce di Prompto era nervosa, sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Lascia che vengano.”

“Non essere stupido, Prompto,” lo riprese Ignis, muovendo qualche passo verso la Regalia. “Morti non saremmo d’aiuto a nessuno. Andiamo ad Hammerhead.”

Noctis non si mosse.

“Noct?” lo chiamò Gladio. “Dobbiamo andare.”

“…sì,” rispose infine lui. “Andiamo.”

D’improvviso, Gladio si rese conto che  _Noct_ di fatto era appena diventato Re Noctis Lucis Caelum. Un re senza regno e senza esercito che possedeva solo la macchina preferita di suo padre, una spada e tre compagni pronti a dare la vita per lui, ma pur sempre un Re. Era difficile sovrapporre quella nuova identità alla figura minuta del suo amico d’infanzia taciturno e capriccioso, ma avrebbe dovuto abituarsi all’idea.

Diede un’ultima occhiata alla silhouette della città che si stagliava lontana oltre il ponte, e ancora una volta, per un istante, gli sembrò un miraggio. Strinse gli occhi, quasi aspettandosi che sfumasse via, ma non successe.

_Indietro non si torna._

Tornarono a recuperare la Regalia.

**III**

Silia vagava stordita per le strade di Lestallum. La città era nel caos: continuavano ad arrivare da Insomnia profughi in auto, e chissà quanti altri se ne sarebbero riversati nei giorni a venire. La spalla bendata riprendeva a farle un male d’inferno ogni volta che si esauriva l’effetto degli antidolorifici, e le poche ore di sonno agitato non avevano sortito chissà quali benefici.

Avevano dovuto lasciare l’auto alle porte della città: con tutta quella gente, circolare era impossibile. Dopo essersi assicurata che Iris, Talcott e Jared Hester si fossero sistemati all’Hotel Leville, si era allontanata in cerca di altri farmaci, e ascoltando i discorsi della gente aveva appreso che gli imperiali avevano bloccato già da giorni tutti i trasporti civili dal Molo di Galdin. Non aveva modo di scoprire se Nyx e la Principessa, o addirittura il Principe con Gladio e il resto della sua scorta, fossero riusciti a raggiungere Accordo.

Il piazzale antistante all'ospedale era stipato di gente. Tra le bombe piazzate dai niff, i magitek, le distruzioni causate dalle Armi Diamante e i daemon che sciamavano per le strade di notte, ovunque si voltasse vedeva ferite ben più gravi del suo buco nella spalla, che, in realtà, necessitava solo di punti di sutura. Fu scostata di malagrazia da due civili che correvano trasportando una barella con un ferito; gli mancava una gamba.

 _Fino a ieri_ , pensò, depressa,  _avrei potuto dare una mano. Oggi non riesco neanche a sanarmi da sola la spalla._

Si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi. Avrebbe passato la notte in hotel, e l'indomani tutto sarebbe stato molto meno tragico.

“Aiuto! C'è qualcuno che può aiutarmi?”

A pochi metri da lei, un uomo con un bambino in braccio cercava di farsi strada verso l'ingresso dell'ospedale. Silia riconobbe con orrore Gregor Gaunt. Dato il deterioramento dei rapporti con suo figlio durante gli anni sul fronte, non lo aveva mai cercato a Insomnia, nei mesi di riabilitazione, e non lo vedeva ormai da quasi quindici anni. Era invecchiato, naturalmente, ma riconoscibilissimo. In un impulso che non riuscì a trattenere, ignorando la sua richiesta d'aiuto, si voltò, abbassando la testa e cercando di allontanarsi inosservata tra la gente.

Troppo tardi.

“ _Silia! Silia Hartwood!”_  L’uomo la raggiunse, tagliando attraverso la folla, e le afferrò una spalla in un gesto disperato. “Silia, sei tu, vero? Aiutami. Mi serve un’ _energia._ ”

Silia si girò di scatto, per un attimo nel panico più nero. Tutti intorno a loro li stavano guardando. Non sapeva se temere più l’assedio di una folla che le chiedeva magie curative che non era più in grado di compiere, o l'assalto di profughi in fuga inferociti con gli Angoni. “Gregor, sei impazzito?" stridette. “Sta' zitto, per l’amor dei Sei.” Senza sapere cosa fare, fuori di sé, gli tolse il bambino dalle braccia – non sembrava ferito gravemente – e gli fece un cenno imperioso. “Togliamoci di mezzo, maledizione!”

“Silia, hai visto Marius?”

 _Per i Sei._ _È_ _un incubo, un fottuto incubo, e domani mi sveglierò nel mio appartamento a Insomnia, o, ancora meglio, su una branda di ferro, sul fronte, con la mia gamba ancora attaccata alla coscia_. Senza rispondergli, Silia pensò solo ad allontanarsi dall’ospedale e da tutta quella gente. Gregor la seguiva da vicino. Stringendo il bambino sconosciuto tra le braccia, le sue ginocchia avvinghiate intorno ai fianchi e le piccole mani che le si aggrappavano alla maglietta, si diresse fuori dalla piazza e si incuneò nel dedalo di vicoli di Lestallum, alla ricerca di un angolo appartato. Si fermò solo quando si trovarono sul retro di un locale chiuso, in una stradina cieca, vuota. Col fiatone, sentendosi accaldata e febbricitante, Silia mise il bambino a sedere su una cassa e si accasciò lei stessa a terra per riprendere fiato.

“Silia, sei ferita? Scusami se ti ho aggredita così.” Solo allora si accorse che Gregor era stravolto, sotto shock. Si passò una mano sugli occhi e tra i capelli sudati. “Per i Siderei, non posso crederci. Non sai cos’abbiamo passato per arrivare qui. Dov’è Marius, Silia? Non ho sue notizie, e Lucius…” indicò il bambino. “Non muove il braccio. È stato travolto dalla folla mentre cercavamo di lasciare Insomnia. Puoi aiutarlo? Gli serve un’ _energia._ ”

 _Un incubo. Un fottuto incubo_. Silia si alzò, malferma sulle gambe, e si tolse la giacca. Stava sudando, la spalla aveva ripreso a sanguinare, e doveva dire a Gregor Gaunt che suo figlio Marius era un traditore e che aveva dovuto ammazzarlo con le sue mani. “Non posso castare un' _energia_ , Gregor," disse invece. "Da quando gli imperiali hanno rubato il Cristallo. Niente più magia. Ma fammi vedere se posso fare qualcosa. Chi è il bambino?”

Gregor ammiccò, irrigidendosi. “Stai scherzando? È il figlio di Marius, Silia, si chiama Lucius. Come diamine fai a non saperne nulla? Che è successo tra voi due in questi anni? E dov’è lui?”

Silia fissò il bambino terrorizzato. Per un attimo le mancò la terra da sotto i piedi, come se stesse camminando sul ponte di una nave.  _No, non è un incubo. È uno scherzo._

“Non so dov’è Marius, Gregor,” mentì, senza sapere se lo stesse facendo più per Gregor, per il bambino, per se stessa o magari per Marius. “Non eravamo insieme durante l’attacco. Mi dispiace. Non ho notizie di nessun altro angone. La città è caduta, il Re è morto, e dovevo portare in salvo delle persone.” Non le riuscì di guardare in faccia il bambino. Con le mani che le tremavano, gli sfilò la magliettina e gli esaminò la spalla con delicatezza.

“Dicono cose pazzesche.” Gregor era così vicino a lei che riusciva a sentirne l'odore di sudore. Per anni era stato quanto di più vicino a un padre avesse mai conosciuto, anche se non era il suo, e ritrovarselo davanti all'improvviso, invecchiato, fuori di sé, totalmente rimesso a lei – che neanche ventiquattr'ore prima aveva ammazzato suo figlio – fece ancora più male. “Dicono che oltre al Re, anche il Principe e la principessa Lunafreya sono morti. Qualcuno dice che gli Angoni hanno tradito.”

“È vero,” rispose, rimanendo sul vago. Il bambino si lamentò quando cercò di ruotargli delicatamente il braccio. La sua spalla era gonfia e violacea, ma sembrava solo una lussazione. Il sangue, vide, veniva da un'escoriazione alla schiena, non da un osso sporgente come aveva inizialmente temuto. “Alcuni dei nostri compagni sono passati dalla parte degli imperiali. La cerimonia di firma del trattato era una trappola.”

Gregor gemette. “Spero che Marius stia bene. Spero che quei porci bastardi traditori non lo abbiano ucciso. Se lo vedi, Silia, gli dirai che sono a Lestallum e che sto bene? Forse pensa che siamo andati a Cador.”

“Cador?” chiese, confusa. Avevano combattuto vicino a Cador per mesi, cinque anni prima, prima che il fronte avanzasse in loro sfavore. La cittadina era stata annessa all'Impero.

“Dove ha conosciuto la madre di Luc,” disse Gregor semplicemente. “Rella. Se n'è andata pochi mesi fa, ma Marius è riuscito a fare arrivare Luc a Insomnia. Lo ha affidato a me."

_Una donna e un bambino. Allora avevi davvero perso il senno, Marius. Avevi negoziato con l'Impero per tuo figlio?_

“È solo una lussazione,” rispose, sentendosi la voce metallica come quella di un robot. “Posso sistemarla.”

“Sul serio?”

“Va comunque fatta vedere da un medico, ma almeno non rischierà di compromettere nervi e vasi sanguigni mentre aspettate che si disperda la folla in coda.”

Gregor sedette sulla cassa accanto al bambino, accarezzandogli la testa. “Luc, hai sentito? Silia ti sistemerà la spalla. Sai che conosce tuo padre da quando erano più piccoli di te?”

 _Per Shiva, devo andarmene via da qui al più presto possibile_. “Ascolta. Luc, giusto?”

Il bambino annuì, più animato. I capelli ricci, il volto ovale, gli occhi castani erano quelli di Marius. Somigliava molto al bambino che era cresciuto ad Ambrosia con lei.

“Luc, adesso farà male. Ma solo per poco, te lo prometto. Poi potrai muovere il braccio. Devi fidarti di me. Tirati giù. Distenditi come per dormire.”

Luc si lasciò stendere docilmente sulla schiena, la mano a stringere quella del nonno. Silia ripiegò la giacca di Hester e gliela fece passare sotto la testa. “Ecco, così. Sai già contare, Luc?”

“Silia, sei sicura che…?”

“Adesso io dirò: uno, due, e tre. Al tre sarà tutto finito. Sei pronto? Uno…”

Gli afferrò il polso e l'avambraccio e gli ruotò il braccio senza neanche arrivare al due. La testa dell'omero scivolò sotto l'osso della spalla, e il bambino cacciò uno strillo e iniziò a piagnucolare. 

“Lo so, ho detto una bugia.” Suo malgrado, Silia sorrise, massaggiandogli la spalla. Quel movimento aveva fatto _molto male_ anche a lei. La ferita pulsava. “Ma non c'è bisogno di piangere. Prova a muovere il braccio, Luc.”

Lo rimise seduto. Con una smorfia, il bambino mosse il braccio. Cambiò immediatamente espressione.

“Si muove!”

“Gregor, ascolta,” tagliò corto Silia. “Devi trovare una benda e del ghiaccio. Immobilizzagli il braccio, raffredda la spalla, e dagli una pillola di queste ogni quattro ore.” Gli tese uno dei due flaconi di antidolorifici che si era procurata. “Prova a ripresentarti in ospedale dopodomani. I feriti più gravi, purtroppo, saranno morti, o stabilizzati. Forse riusciranno persino a fargli una radiografia. Adesso devo andare.”

“Silia,” la trattenne ancora l'uomo, afferrandole il polso invece del flacone di pillole. Era cereo. “Non so cos'avrei fatto se non ti avessi incontrata. Resta per un po' con noi. Non ci vediamo da quindici anni. Marius non mi ha più parlato di te, e non ho idea di cosa sia successo tra voi, ma sono contento che tu stia bene e di vedere la donna che sei diventata.”

Lei scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, Gregor, non posso. Ho portato qui delle persone in salvo, ma adesso devo proseguire. Ho delle cose da fare.”

“ _Cosa_ devi fare ancora, Silia? Insomnia è caduta.”

“È vero, ma Niflheim no. Quindi ho ancora delle cose da fare.”

Gregor strinse la presa sul suo polso, poi, inaspettatamente, sorrise. “Per i Sei, non sai quanto mi ricordi Karl. Lo stesso sguardo. Lo stesso feroce orgoglio. Non si può neanche chiamare coraggio, il vostro, perché il coraggio implica la paura.”

Se avesse avuto veramente tanto coraggio come sosteneva Gregor, gli avrebbe detto tutto. Invece appoggiò una mano sulla sua, continuando a evitare il suo sguardo, e, se possibile, sentì di odiare Marius ancor più di quando lo aveva affrontato in galleria, nonostante con tutta probabilità aveva davanti gli occhi il motivo per cui aveva tradito Insomnia. “Devo andare, Gregor,” disse con un filo di voce, liberando il polso. “State attenti. Non andartene in giro a nominare gli Angoni con leggerezza.”

L'uomo annuì. Silia cercò di congedarsi, ma lui continuava a fissarla. “Allora sta' attenta anche tu, Silia. Grazie per quanto hai fatto per Luc. Non ho mai avuto modo di dirti una cosa, e voglio farlo adesso: non avercela con la memoria di tua madre. Non è mai stata come te e tuo padre. Le ho parlato, poche settimane prima che morisse, avevo cercato di convincerla a venire via dal distretto dei profughi, ma non c'è stato verso. Preferiva fingere di non avere più una figlia piuttosto che vivere in attesa di sapere che era morta. Cerca di capirla e di perdonarla, se puoi.”

In quel momento sua madre non avrebbe potuto essere più lontana dai suoi pensieri. Non ce l'aveva più con lei da molto tempo. Aveva capito da molti anni, lo aveva capito sul fronte, che i legami di sangue da soli non fanno una famiglia, non possono annullare le distanze tra due persone che non si capiscono e che non hanno nulla in comune, e che esistono legami ben più solidi e viscerali, come quello che l'aveva unita ai suoi compagni adesso morti.

Appoggiò la mano destra tra i riccioli del bambino. Se Marius fosse sopravvissuto – se non si fosse messo sulla sua strada – forse suo figlio avrebbe vissuto in un'Insomnia sotto il controllo imperiale, o a Gralea, felice e spensierato, magari senza sapere il prezzo che suo padre aveva pagato per garantirgli una vita sicura. “Sii forte, Luc. In bocca al lupo. Arrivederci, Gregor.”

"Silia, aspetta!" la richiamò ancora una volta Gregor.

Silia, che aveva già iniziato ad allontanarsi, si fermò, ma senza più voltarsi.

“Karl sarebbe stato fiero di te.”

**IV**

Non seppe mai dove trovò le forze per mettersi a correre né come riuscì ad arrivare di nuovo in hotel, ma si ritrovò nella hall del Leville, afflosciata contro il corrimano delle scale, senza più fiato e con il rimbombo del proprio battito cardiaco nelle orecchie. Stava per dirigersi direttamente alla Volvo per lasciare la città, dopo essersi separata da Gregor, ma poi aveva compreso che non poteva andarsene così, senza avvisare Iris e gli altri che la stavano aspettando. Inoltre, forse erano riusciti ad avere notizie di Gladio.

Si ricompose, si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, e salì le scale. Quando entrò nella camera in cui si erano sistemati, trovò Jared alla finestra, Iris e Talcott sul letto. I due ragazzini si alzarono immediatamente, raggiungendola.

“L'ho vista rientrare di corsa. È successo qualcosa, Hartwood?” chiese Jared. La squadrò. “Non ha una bella cera. Ha visto un medico?”

“No. Troppa gente. Ci sono molti feriti arrivati da Insomnia ben più gravi di me, e non posso perdere altro tempo, devo proseguire. Se Iris mi fa il favore di rifarmi il bendaggio, posso reggere ancora per un po'. Sono passata solo per assicurarmi che non vi serva altro”. Esitò. “Siete riusciti a parlare con Gladio?”

Iris scosse la testa, sconsolata. “Mi dispiace, Silia, ma i telefoni non vanno ancora. Ti rifaccio il bendaggio, ma dovresti fermarti almeno per la notte. La spalla è tornata a sanguinare e Jared ha ragione, non hai per nulla un bell'aspetto.”

Silia sedette sul letto, amareggiata, e si sfilò la maglietta nera che si era procurata al mercato e che aveva già sporcato di sangue. Iris le scivolò dietro le spalle, sciogliendole il bendaggio. I tamponi erano zuppi. “Silia, sei sicura che...”

“Sono sicura,” la interruppe. Ne approfittò per mettersi in bocca altre due pillole. “Voi siete certi che starete bene?” chiese, guardando Hester.

Il vecchio le si avvicinò zoppicando. Non sorrise. “Signorina Hartwood, noi ce la caveremo, ma ricordi quanto le ho detto stanotte: cerchi di non strafare. Cosa intende fare adesso?”

“Devo raggiungere il mio compagno Nyx Ulric e la Principessa Lunafreya al Molo di Galdin.” _E andarmene da Lestallum prima di incrociare di nuovo Gregor Gaunt e il figlio di Marius._ “Ho saputo che gli Imperiali hanno bloccato il porto, quindi in realtà non so se siano riusciti a partire per Altissia. Forse nemmeno il Principe è riuscito a partire in tempo.”

“Ormai Gladio e gli altri avranno saputo di quello che è successo a Insomnia,” rifletté ad alta voce Iris. “Spero stiano bene. Ma i notiziari stanno dando notizie false. Dicono che sia il Principe che la Principessa sono morti. Come può essere?”

“Te l’ho detto prima, Iris: propaganda,” rispose Hester. “La gente se ne starà più tranquilla se crede che non ci sia più speranza. E, mi duole dirlo, forse in questo momento faremmo meglio a lasciare che continuino a crederli morti. Saranno più al sicuro così.”

Silia si rimise addosso il corpetto e la maglietta. “Staranno bene,” disse. Non aveva mai combattuto contro una bestia come Gladio, e se gli altri due avevano la metà della sua forza, il Principe era in una botte di ferro. Chissà dove diavolo erano in quel momento. Chissà dove diavolo era Nyx con la Principessa. Se il suo compagno era rimasto bloccato al porto e aveva deciso di metterla al sicuro altrove, da lì al giorno dopo avrebbero potuto essere ovunque. “Dannazione, non ho mai sentito tanto la mancanza dei cellulari.”

Iris ammiccò. “Se non riesci a metterti in contatto con il Capitano Drautos e con gli altri Angoni, Silia, potresti andare da Cor Leonis.” Cercò lo sguardo di Hester in cerca di approvazione. “Papà ha detto che il contingente del Generale ieri era stato destinato al pattugliamento fuori da Insomnia. Sono certa che sta organizzando qualcosa e che di certo sa dove si trovano la Principessa e il Principe.”

“L’Immortale, eh? Il problema non cambia, Iris, non so dove cercarlo.”

“Sono certo che Cid Sophiar lo sa.”

Silia ammiccò, alzando lo sguardo verso Hester. “Cid Sophiar?  _Quel_ Cid Sophiar? Sono secoli che non sento più parlare di lui. È ancora vivo?”

“È vivo e vegeto, signorina Hartwood,” le confermò lui. “Ha un’officina ad Hammerhead. Non è esattamente sulla strada per il Molo di Galdin, ma, anche se dovesse fare un buco nell’acqua, si sarà almeno avvicinata, sempre che non abbiano messo dei posti di blocco tra qui e Leide. Sa come arrivarci?”

Silia prese un profondo respiro. Non aveva molta scelta: o Hammerhead, o il Molo di Galdin. “Andrò da Cid Sophiar. Troverò la strada per Hammerhead con il navigatore della Volvo.” Si alzò dal letto. Era il momento di muoversi. “Iris, mi raccomando, tieni ancora nascosto il tuo cognome. Anche Lestallum non è sicura.”

“Roger,” promise lei, e sorrise. Ancora una volta, Silia fu impressionata dalla sua somiglianza con Gladio. Gli occhi enormi, ambrati, erano identici. “Sei sicura di non voler aspettare domani per andare?”

“Sicura.” Si alzò per uscire, poi, prima di pentirsene, si sfilò la piastrina di riconoscimento dallo stivale. “Ascolta. Ti andrebbe… di darla a Gladio, quando lo vedrai?”

“Certo!” esclamò Iris, prendendola. La indossò, lentamente, come se si fosse trattato di un tesoro e non di un pezzo di latta. “La metto per non rischiare di perderla. Se non ti dispiace, ovviamente.”

Silia aprì la bocca per dirle che non era esattamente un talismano portafortuna, ma si bloccò: dopotutto, dopo nove anni sul fronte e la caduta di Insomnia, era ancora in suo possesso e non consegnata al quartier generale per il riconoscimento del suo cadavere. Forse, in fin dei conti, un po’ di fortuna gliel’aveva portata. “No, certo che no, ma sta’ attenta a non mostrarla troppo in giro. Gli Angoni non sono molto amati, di questi tempi.” Sorrise, nascondendogliela sotto la scollatura della felpa smanicata. Iris era già più alta di lei di un paio di centimetri, ma se il sangue non mentiva sarebbe diventata una donna alta e slanciata. “Sei una brava ragazza, Iris. E molto carina: non somigli affatto a Gladio,” mentì.

La ragazza gonfiò le guance, compiaciuta. “Non è vero,” rispose, “dicono tutti che siamo due gocce d’acqua. Vuoi che gli dica qualcosa da parte tua, Silia?”

“No, non occorre. Prima o poi riuscirò a mettermi in contatto con lui. Buona fortuna, Iris. Anche a lei, signor Hester. Talcott, bada a tuo nonno e a Iris,” concluse, abbassandosi e tendendo il pugno chiuso verso il bambino.

Talcott sorrise e vi appoggiò il suo. “Promesso, Silia.”

“Talcott!” lo rimproverò suo nonno, in imbarazzo, “È questo il modo di parlare a un ufficiale dell’esercito?”

“Non sono mai stata un ufficiale,” lo contraddisse Silia, raddrizzandosi, “'Silia' va benissimo. Spero che ci rivedremo presto. State attenti, o Gladio mi ucciderà.”  
 


	19. Qui vincit non est victor nisi victus faretur

**18**

**Qui vincit non est victor nisi victus fatetur**

**I**

La scorta di Re Noctis Lucis Caelum fece ritorno ad Hammerhead con uno spirito ben diverso da quello che li aveva animati quando, sudati ma galvanizzati, erano arrivati lì per la prima volta spingendo la Regalia in panne. Ignis guidò in fretta, perché tutti volevano arrivare ad Hammerhead per avere notizie da Cor Leonis prima che facesse buio e fossero costretti ad accamparsi. Arrivarono al tramonto, parcheggiarono davanti al distributore di benzina e si precipitarono fuori dall’auto.

Cindy era al lavoro su un’automobile. Fece loro un cenno di saluto con la mano e riabbassò subito lo sguardo, con cordoglio. “Mi dispiace,” si dolse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Non so cos’altro dire. È una follia. Qualsiasi cosa io possa fare per voi, fatemelo sapere.”

Noctis tagliò immediatamente corto. “Cindy, dov’è il Generale?”

“È già andato via. Due ore fa è arrivato un hunter. Non so cosa si siano detti, ma ha preso la moto ed è ripartito.”

“Dannazione!” sibilò Gladio tra i denti.

Ignis non si scompose. “Cindy,” chiese, “Dov’è tuo nonno? Possiamo parlare con lui? Perdonaci, ma abbiamo poche e frammentarie notizie e vorremmo saperne di più su quanto è successo.”

“Certo,” rispose lei. “È nell’hangar. Credo vi stia aspettando.”

Era così: Cid Sophiar sedeva in penombra in fondo alla sua officina. Aveva in mano una chiave inglese, ma non stava lavorando. “Venite, ragazzi,” li invitò, stanco. “Immagino avrete molte domande. Cor ha sempre il diavolo in corpo. Ho cercato di convincerlo ad aspettarvi, ma sapete com’è fatto.”

“Cid.” Noctis fu il primo a farsi avanti. “Cos’è successo?”

Cid fece una smorfia. “Quello che sapete già: Insomnia è caduta.”

“Notizie dai superstiti?” chiese Ignis.

Cid continuava a passarsi la chiave inglese da una mano all'altra, come se non gli riuscisse di restare fermo. “Buona parte dei civili è illesa e sta evacuando a Lestallum e nell'Arcipelago di Galahd. Ma il Re e il Concilio…”

Gladio non batté ciglio, perché Cid non gli stava dicendo nulla che non avesse già immaginato e a cui non fosse preparato. Le braccia incrociate, continuava a fissare il pavimento sporco del garage. “Lo supponevo. Mio padre non avrebbe mai abbandonato il Re. Cosa ne è stato della Guardia Reale?”

“Di quelli che erano a Insomnia, per quel che ne sappiamo, solo Acker e la Elshett sono riusciti a lasciare la città. Si sono messi subito in contatto con Cor Leonis. Nessuna notizia dagli altri. Erano in prima linea. Non credo sia rimasto qualcun altro.”

La guardia reale. Alastor, Gwenda, Rainer, Michel, Lowell, Richard... i rampolli delle nobili famiglie del regno. Lo avevano accolto quando, a diciotto anni, era stato ammesso tra loro, ma lo avevano aiutato ad addestrarsi da quando ne aveva tredici. Aveva mangiato, bevuto e scherzato con loro. E adesso rimaneva solo lo sparuto contingente di Cor Leonis, insieme a Dustin, Monica, e a loro tre. Non riusciva ancora a credere che fossero morti.

“E la Guardia Cittadina?” chiese Prompto.

Cid scosse la testa. “Probabilmente qualcuno è evacuato con i sopravvissuti, ma cosa potevano fare contro l'esercito imperiale? Hanno attaccato in forze. Hanno scatenato dei daemon mai visti.”

Gladio prese un profondo respiro prima di porre la domanda di cui sapeva già la risposta. Non nutriva molte speranze sul destino degli Angoni: per quanto eccezionali in battaglia, non potevano aver ingaggiato uno scontro con le truppe soverchianti messe in campo da Niflheim ed esserne usciti vivi.

“Gli angoni?” chiese Noctis, anticipandolo. “Possibile che non siano riusciti a fare nulla per salvare il Re? La Cittadella era affidata a loro, durante la firma del trattato.”

Cid serrò la chiave inglese. Le sue sopracciglia cespugliose si contrassero in un'espressione furente. “Cor Leonis non vi ha detto niente, dunque?”

“Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirci il Generale?” chiese Ignis.

“Gli Angoni hanno tradito. Quel fottuto bastardo di Titus Drautos e i suoi cani ammaestrati si sono venduti agli imperiali.”

Per un istante, Gladio si sentì mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. Cid Sophiar non poteva aver detto quel che gli sembrava di aver sentito.

“Non è possibile,” scandì Noctis, calmo.

“Oh, invece sì, ragazzo,” ribatté Cid Sophiar con voce compassionevole e insieme ironica. “Ma comprendo il vostro disorientamento. Nessuno ne aveva avuto alcuna avvisaglia. Come avrebbero potuto? Drautos ha perso molti uomini contro Niflheim negli ultimi anni. Troppi, forse, ora che ci penso. Qualche vittoria strategica, molte perdite. Ma non so molto altro. Cor si è fermato poco. Probabilmente, la prossima volta che lo incontrerete, saprà dirvi di più.”

“Maledetti bastardi,” sussurrò Noctis.

Gladio cercò di riordinare le idee in fretta. S'inumidì le labbra, alzò lo sguardo su Noctis, e solo allora si accorse che Ignis lo stava fissando. Scosse la testa, aprì la bocca per esternare il suo sdegno, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Silia non poteva essere sopravvissuta.

“Fin dall'inizio Niflheim mirava all'Anello e al Cristallo.” Il vecchio si riaggiustò il cappellino sulla testa. “L'offerta di pace non era che un pretesto. Una trappola.”

“E mio padre si è fatto ingannare come uno stupido.”

Gladio si sentiva anestetizzato dalla lunga sequela di eventi e notizie, ma non tanto da non ricevere quelle parole come uno schiaffo in faccia.

“Non essere ingenuo,” lo riprese Cid prima che potessero farlo loro, ma senza rabbia. “Reggie non era certo nato ieri come te. Lucis aveva già perso la mano, e tuo padre ha giocato al meglio con le carte che gli restavano.” Gli angoli della sua bocca, incorniciati da rughe profonde, si piegarono per un attimo in un sorriso, come se Re Regis avesse giocato un'ultima beffa ai suoi nemici. “Lo sapeva, e non se ne sarebbe andato senza combattere. Ma alla fine... be', non è stato abbastanza.” Cid tornò a reclinare il busto sulle ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi, poi si raddrizzò. Appoggiò la chiave inglese sul bancone. “Non so dirvi di più. Dovreste parlare con Cor. Vi aspetta alle Tombe Reali, a nordest da qui.”

“Cid...” tentò di chiedere Prompto, ma il vecchio non lo ascoltò.

“Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ho visto Reggie,” soggiunse con voce pensosa. “Sembra una vita fa.” Curvo con una mano sui reni, come se gli dolessero, Cid Sophiar passò tra loro per uscire dal garage. Sembrava invecchiato di dieci anni in pochi giorni.

Amareggiato, Gladio rimandò il momento in cui si sarebbe concesso di piangere suo padre e Silia a quando si sarebbero ritirati per la notte. Quando rialzò la testa, vide che Noctis stava fissando il bancone su cui Cid aveva appoggiato la chiave inglese. Accanto all'attrezzo, c'era una fotografia scattata lì ad Hammerhead che ritraeva Cid, Cor Leonis, Weskham Armagugh, il re, e suo padre.

**II**

Il sole stava ormai per tramontare, per cui, invece di dirigersi direttamente alle Tombe, ritennero più prudente fermarsi per la notte. Nessuno di loro mangiò molto, nonostante Ignis si fosse incaponito nel cucinare comunque.

Avrebbe voluto offrire una parola di incoraggiamento a Noctis, ma fu il primo a ritirarsi all'interno della roulotte, senza un saluto o un 'buonanotte', suggerendo chiaramente che non aveva voglia di parlare ancora di ciò che era successo; Prompto lo seguì pochi minuti dopo. Talvolta Gladio aveva l'impressione che esistesse un'invisibile linea divisoria che separava lui e Ignis da Noctis e Prompto, come se tra loro ci fosse un divario generazionale e non due o tre anni di differenza. Forse Prompto sarebbe riuscito a dargli più conforto di lui.

Solo allora Gladio, seduto davanti alla roulotte, si concesse un sospiro avvilito. Aveva subito amato le notti silenziose e quasi desertiche fuori da Insomnia, ma in quel momento provava un senso di profonda desolazione. Avrebbe bevuto volentieri qualcosa di  _forte_ , ma da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, con daemon ovunque e, adesso, imperiali in agguato che davano loro la caccia, non poteva permettersi di non essere lucido. Si passò una mano tra i capelli guardando il fuoco. Cor Leonis avrebbe suggerito loro cosa fare, avrebbe dato loro notizie e direttive, ma la responsabilità di portare avanti il gruppo e di tenere Noct al sicuro era sua. Abbassò la testa e si massaggiò gli occhi: il dolore per la morte di suo padre e di Silia gli abbrancò il petto e dovette prendere un profondo respiro per non lasciarsi sopraffare.

“Va tutto bene, Gladio?”

“E come potrebbe andar bene?” chiese, senza riaprire gli occhi, ma si pentì subito del tono acido con cui aveva risposto alla domanda di Ignis. Aveva perso lo zio, così come Noctis aveva perso suo padre e Prompto non sapeva nulla dei suoi genitori adottivi, e tutti loro avevano perso le loro case, la loro città, e di certo amici e affetti di cui ancora non conoscevano – e non avevano modo né tempo di conoscere – le sorti. “Scusami, amico. Credo sia stata la giornata peggiore della vita di tutti e quattro.”

“Già,” rispose Ignis, senza prendersela, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Non riesco ancora a crederci. Mi sembra tutto un orrendo sogno.”

“Anche a me,” sospirò. “Ma almeno Iris sta bene. Mi ha mandato un messaggio poco fa. Una piccola buona notizia in questo mare di merda.”

“Mi dispiace per tuo padre.”

“E a me per tuo zio. Ma è morta così tanta gente che…”

Ignis si sfilò una pezzuola dalla tasca, si tolse gli occhiali, e iniziò a strofinarli in movimenti ondulatori, ossessivi, senza guardarlo in faccia. “Quel che Cid ha detto sugli Angoni...”

“Non Silia,” lo interruppe, indignato. “Non la conosci, cazzo. Lei non avrebbe mai...”

“Lo so. La conosci  _tu_ , e tanto mi basta,” lo interruppe Ignis a sua volta. “Intendevo chiederti se hai notizie.”

Gladio scosse la testa. “Il suo telefono è staccato.”

“Non vuol dire nulla.”

“Mi piacerebbe pensarlo, ma hai sentito Cid. Se non era in prima linea, dubito che abbia lasciato fare i loro comodi ai suoi compagni traditori.”

Ignis parve riflettere per un po'. “Gladio, non puoi esserne certo. Non sappiamo nulla di quello che è successo. Magari è a Lestallum. O a Galahd. Chiederemo al Generale. Chiederemo in giro.”

Gladio sentì che le labbra gli si deformavano in un ghigno. “Chiederemo in giro  _cosa_? Se qualcuno ha visto uno degli angoni, i traditori del regno? A Cor Leonis?”

“Gladio.” Ignis pronunciò il suo nome con voce morbida. “Lascia passare un po’ di tempo prima di darla per spacciata.”

“Lo sai che mi piace guardare in faccia la realtà.” Si massaggiò la nuca indolenzita. “L'unica cosa che mi consola è che ho lasciato Insomnia con la sensazione di aver fatto una grossa cazzata, e invece, guarda un po', si è rivelata una delle scelte più azzeccate della mia vita. Almeno non ho rimpianti.”

Ignis non ebbe bisogno di chiederglia cosa si stesse riferendo. Di certo aveva già capito quand'era arrivato in ritardo a casa di Noctis, trafelato e stravolto, alla vigilia della loro partenza.

Forzò un sorriso, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico mentre si alzava. “Non parliamone più. Non era una ragazzina, non era una civile inerme. Era un Angone del Re. Sono sicuro che ha spaccato un bel po' di culi prima di andarsene.”

**III**

Al mattino Cid Sophiar li congedò con una certa ruvida gentilezza dando loro qualche indicazione su come raggiungere il Mausoleo del Salvifico. Nessuno di loro aveva idea del perché Cor Leonis li attendesse lì. Salirono in macchina, silenziosi.

Il Mausoleo si trovava a nordest di Hammerhead, poco oltre un accampamento hunter conosciuto come Bivacco dei Cacciatori, e lo raggiunsero in meno di mezz'ora, anche se a un certo punto dovettero lasciare la Regalia e proseguire a piedi perché la strada non arrivava fin lì. Era una delle basi dell'Associazione Venatoria Meldacio, un luogo di sosta dove i cacciatori si fermavano per riposare, scambiarsi informazioni e acquistare o vendere merci. L’avamposto era minuscolo: una torretta di guardia, una cisterna, qualche baracca in legno, resti di antiche costruzioni dai muri scrostati, scheletri di auto abbandonate da chissà quanto. Solo tavolini e sedie e cataste di legna tagliata di fresco rivelavano una recente presenza umana.

Quando arrivarono, al campo erano presenti una mezza dozzina di hunter. Nessuno li riconobbe come il principe ereditario e la sua scorta, o forse non se ne interessarono troppo – da quando Re Mors aveva ritirato la Barriera, gli hunter non riconoscevano più alcuna autorità. Trovarono Monica Elshett in una delle baracche; era il primo volto di Insomnia che incontravano dopo l'attacco, un'amica di famiglia ancor prima che compagna della Guardia, per di più, e al salutarla gli si spezzò quasi la voce. Monica confermò mestamente che, per quel che ne sapeva, della Guardia solo lei e Dustin erano riusciti a evacuare da Insomnia, ma bloccò con decisione il fuoco di fila di domande indirizzandoli dal Generale, che li aveva preceduti al Mausoleo.

Gladio aveva visto le Tombe degli Antichi solo in foto, o in vecchie incisioni o illustrazioni, e la solennità di quella semplice costruzione – un'estesa piattaforma in pietra grigia sormontata da una cupola frastagliata – gli mise addosso una forte sensazione di disagio. Voltandosi a guardare le espressioni degli altri, si accorse che non era il solo.

“Il Mausoleo del Salvifico,” sussurrò Ignis. “Il primo Re a erigere la Barriera.”

“Chissà perché il Generale ci ha fatto venire fin qui?” Anche Prompto, cosa insolita per lui, parlava a bassa voce. Non provò nemmeno a tirar fuori la macchina fotografica per immortalare quel luogo sacro.

Avvicinandosi all’ingresso, Gladio gettò indietro la testa per guardare la statua ammantata dalle fattezze femminili che sovrastava il portale. Quasi senza accorgersene, si fece da parte per lasciare che fosse Noctis a entrare per primo, ma restò in allerta: anche se Cor Leonis si trovava all'interno, non aveva idea di cos'altro li stesse aspettando.

L’aria cambiò immediatamente non appena iniziarono a scendere i gradini che conducevano al cuore della cripta. La temperatura era sensibilmente più bassa, lì dentro, e l’atmosfera prevedibilmente chiusa, umida. Gladio si chiese per quanto tempo quella tomba fosse rimasta sigillata prima che vi mettesse piede Cor Leonis.

Non dovettero scendere a lungo; l'interno della tomba era più piccolo di quanto non si fosse immaginato. L’Immortale dava loro le spalle, rivolto verso il sarcofago del Salvifico. “Finalmente, Altezza,” li accolse. Cor Leonis non era detto l'Immortale solo perché era sopravvissuto alla Prova di Gilgamesh e a un numero incalcolabile di pericoli: aveva quarantacinque anni, ma era come se il suo corpo si rifiutasse semplicemente d'invecchiare.

La presenza del Generale parve rianimare Noctis. “Si può sapere perché siamo qui?” chiese, aspro.

“Per il potere dei Re, che trasmigra dagli antichi sovrani fino a te in un connubio d'anime,” enunciò solennemente Cor Leonis, tendendo entrambe le mani sulla figura umana scolpita sul sarcofago, come se riuscisse a percepire chissà quale potere. “Qui giace l'anima di un tuo antenato. Reclamarne il potere è tuo diritto e potere in quanto re.”

“Re di  _cosa_?” osservò sarcasticamente Noctis.

“Non è il momento di mettere in dubbio la tua missione.”

L’amico emise un verso incredulo. Cor Leonis, ignorando la sua reazione irrispettosa, continuò: “Un re deve difendere il suo popolo.”

“Ma c'è chi ha scelto di salvare solo il suo erede. Era questa la missione di mio padre? Sacrificare milioni di vite per risparmiare quella del proprio figlio?”

Questa volta Cor Leonis ribatté, alzando leggermente la voce. “E per quanto tempo hai intenzione di continuare a farti proteggere? Il Re ti ha affidato un compito ben preciso.”

“Un compito preciso? E non poteva dirmelo? Quando mi ha trattenuto il giorno in cui ci avete informato del trattato e del matrimonio? Sulle scale, il giorno della partenza? Ma no, lui mi saluta sorridendo. Perché..." La voce di Noctis si spezzò, e si appoggiò alla bara, quasi fosse quella di suo padre. Gladio abbassò la testa per non vederlo piangere. “...perché mi ha mentito?"

Il tono del Generale fu più umano. “Quel giorno non voleva che tu lo ricordassi nel ruolo di sovrano. Quando è stato il momento di separarvi, ha voluto comportarsi da padre. Ha sempre creduto in te. Sapeva che al momento opportuno saresti stato all'altezza.”

“...non mi ha lasciato scelta,” sussurrò Noctis, ricomponendosi. Sollevò la mano destra sul sarcofago, e Gladio percepì d’improvviso il risvegliarsi di un potere  _antico_. Non riuscì a muovere un muscolo, mentre una spada folgorante si sollevava dalla statua, accecandolo e illuminando a giorno il mausoleo, per poi ricadere su Noctis, eterea, quasi spettrale, fluttuandogli intorno come una barriera magica. Noctis l'afferrò, e la spada scomparve, scomponendosi in cristalli di luce bianca.

“Il potere del Re è con voi, Maestà.”

**IV**

“Per cui,” riepilogò Prompto. “Ci sono tredici Armi Ancestrali, appartenute agli Antichi Re di Lucis.”

“Corretto,” confermò Cor Leonis. Stavano proseguendo a piedi, seguendo il Generale, verso la Trincea di Keycatrich, dove avrebbero trovato la seconda arma. “Al momento, esclusi il Mausoleo del Salvifico e la Tomba del Trionfatore in cui vi sto accompagnando, non conosciamo la posizione delle altre. Ho chiesto una mano all'Associazione Venatoria Meldacio, che mi ha anche messo a disposizione uno dei loro campi per fare base. Gli hunter odiano l’Impero quanto noi, ed Ezma Auburnbrie ha offerto una ricompensa a chi riporterà informazioni utili.”

“Auburnbrie?” chiese Noctis.

“È a capo dell'Associazione Venatoria.” Cor Leonis fece una smorfia che poteva essere un sorriso in direzione di Noctis. “Credo proprio che la incontrerete, prima o poi.”

Prompto si affiancò al Generale. In sua presenza era sempre stato visibilmente a disagio, come se non si sentisse all’altezza di tale onore. “Abbiamo conosciuto un Auburnbrie poco dopo essere partiti, quando si è guastata la macchina. Si chiama Dave. Si era rotto una gamba da qualche parte vicino Hammerhead e lo abbiamo soccorso.”

“David Auburnbrie,” annuì. “Non proprio una cima, se devo essere sincero. Alcuni pensano che non succederà mai a sua madre.”

“Cor.” Gladio troncò i preliminari. “Mentre andiamo alla trincea di Keycatrich, ci aggiorni finalmente su quello che è successo?”

Il Generale trattenne un breve sospiro. “D'accordo. Ma non fermiamoci. Abbiamo molte cose da fare, oggi, e vorrei tornare alla base prima di sera.”

“Avanti, allora.” Noctis sembrava più tranquillo, dopo essersi sfogato nel Mausoleo.

“Devo premettervi,” parve volersi giustificare Cor, “che ci sono ancora molti punti oscuri in questa storia. Alcuni potrebbero essere illuminati solo da gente ormai morta. Non ero in città al momento della firma, come sapete, per cui tutte le informazioni arrivano da Dustin e Monica, e...” Cor si rivolse a Noctis. “Prima non era il momento giusto per dirtelo. Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Gentiana, da parte della Principessa Lunafreya.”

“Da Luna?” Noctis si fermò di scatto. “Sta bene?”

“Tranquillo. La Sciamana è al sicuro a Lestallum, per il momento, e sta continuando ad aiutare la gente colpita dalla Piaga delle Stelle, come ha sempre fatto, e non solo,” lo rassicurò Cor. “L'Alta Messaggera mi ha raggiunto al campo hunter per informarmi su quanto è avvenuto a Insomnia. Alcuni giorni prima della cerimonia, la Principessa ha cercato di fuggire da Tenebrae per raggiungervi ad Altissia, ma è stata intercettata da suo fratello Ravus e scortata a Insomnia. So che il Re aveva chiesto a Titus Drautos di scegliere uno degli Angoni per accompagnarla ad Accordo, ma pare non sia mai giunto a Tenebrae.”

Gladio non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò, e si chiese se Silia ne fosse a conoscenza. Ancora una volta, allontanò il pensiero della sua morte. L'avrebbe usato per alimentare ancor più il suo odio verso l'Impero.

“L'Alta Messaggera mi ha riferito che la Principessa è stata rapita dal Generale Glauca alla vigilia della firma, e che è stata tenuta prigioniera su una delle avionavi imperiali che stazionavano in posizione a sud di Insomnia, fuori dalle mura. Adesso sappiamo che si trattava di quel traditore di Titus Drautos. Era un diversivo per allontanare i lealisti dalla difesa della Cittadella e del Re. Sull’avionave, gli angoni hanno combattuto tra di loro.”

 _Oh, per i Sei._ Gladio si strofinò gli occhi.

“Nel frattempo, qualcuno ha piazzato degli ordigni nel Santuario. Ribelli luciani contrari al trattato, probabilmente con la complicità di altri angoni, ormai chi può dirlo? La Barriera è crollata e, mentre un'avionave portava via il Cristallo, gli Imperiali hanno attaccato in massa la città.”

“Come ha fatto Luna a salvarsi?”

“Un angone sopravvissuto di nome Nyx Ulric è riuscito ad atterrare indenne alla Cittadella insieme alla Principessa. Pare che siano riusciti a parlare con il Re, che li ha fatti fuggire attraverso un tunnel segreto chiedendo a Ulric di scortarla ad Altissia. Ma qualcosa è andato storto: mentre cercavano di lasciare la città, il Capitano Titus Drautos ha dato a Ulric l’ordine di rientro. L'angone non sospettava di nulla, e ha obbedito. Quel che sto per dirvi adesso è la parte più improbabile dell'intera storia. L’Alta Messaggera non è stata di molte parole, per cui non mi sarà possibile entrare nel dettaglio. Nyx Ulric si è scontrato con Titus Drautos indossando l’Anello di Lucis.”

“L’Anello?” scandì Noctis, incredulo. “Come ha potuto usare l’Anello? E dov'è adesso?”

“In possesso della Principessa Lunafreya. L’Anello appartiene alla Famiglia Reale, ma gli Antichi Re possono accordare il loro potere a chiunque ne reputino degno.”

“E hanno reputato degno un angone?” Noctis fece una smorfia. “Dopo quello che hanno fatto?”

“Hai sentito cos’ha detto il Generale,” non poté fare a meno d’intervenire Gladio, duro. “Non tutti gli angoni hanno tradito. Sono stati ingannati dal loro Capitano. Aggrediti dai loro stessi compagni.”

“Nyx Ulric ha riattivato la Vecchia Barriera,” continuò Cor Leonis. “E combattuto contro il Generale Glauca. È riuscito a sconfiggerlo, ma l’Anello ha richiesto un prezzo di sangue, e Ulric lo ha pagato. E così è finita l’élite militare del Regno di Lucis.”

Gladio si guardò le mani. Scoprì di star serrando i pugni così forte che, quando li riaprì, aveva dei solchi sanguinolenti sui palmi. Lanciò un'occhiata espressiva a Ignis, che il giorno prima lo aveva incoraggiato a chiedere notizie di Silia a Cor Leonis, e scosse la testa stringendo le labbra.  _E così finisce l'élite militare del Regno di Lucis_ , si ripeté.

“Come ha fatto Luna ad arrivare a Lestallum?”

"L'Alta Messaggera l’ha raggiunta poco fuori città e scortata al sicuro. Non preoccuparti per lei. Ha dimostrato di saper badare molto bene a se stessa."

“Finalmente una buona notizia!” Prompto si massaggiò la nuca. “Sbrighiamoci a proseguire verso Lestallum, allora!”

Una staccionata metallica dall'aspetto abbastanza recente era stata posta a delimitare l'area della Trincea di Keycatrich. Un cartello rosso e nero di pericolo, probabilmente piazzato lì dall'Associazione Venatoria, avvertiva gli incauti visitatori della presenza di Varmint aggressivi e di daemon pericolosi. Gladio si augurò di non trovarsi ancora lì al tramonto, anche se potevano contare sull'Immortale. Lo superarono.

Sui fianchi della valle era ancora possibile riconoscere le mura di qualche casa, ma per il resto non c'era più nulla che lasciasse presagire che lì sorgeva un centro abitato. In compenso, l'area era ancora disseminata di veicoli militari e carcasse arrugginite di magitek.

“Un tempo Keycatrich era una città prospera.” Gladio non aveva mai sentito Cor Leonis parlare così tanto. “La nipote di Cid Sophiar, Cindy Aurum, è nata qui. Quando Re Mors ritirò la Barriera, la città fu invasa dagli imperiali e poi dai magitek. La gente si rifugiò prima nella trincea, poi a Prairie, infine si disperse. Proprio qui io, Regis, Clarus, Cid e Weskham Armaugh combattemmo ferocemente contro l'Impero. Avevano schierato da poco la nuova fanteria magitek, e avemmo la peggio. L'Impero entrò in questi territori come se gli appartenessero di diritto.”

Camminando, Gladio vide l'enorme statua del Re Fondatore, l'unica struttura ancora in piedi. Fu sul punto di indicarla a Noctis, ma furono interrotti da dei magitek affatto carcasse e affatto arrugginiti.

“E quelli?” chiese ad alta voce, facendo comparire lo spadone. “Souvenir della vostra guerra?”

“No,” lo contraddisse Cor, sfoderando la katana. “Quelli sono guastatori. Nuovi modelli.”

“Dovremo farci strada con la forza.”

“La cosa ti preoccupa, Gladio?”

Sorrise, lieto di avere qualcosa che distogliesse la sua mente dai pensieri deprimenti . “Affatto.”

Impiegarono poco tempo a liberarsi dei magitek, qualcosina in più per tirare giù l'MTK-G, ma grazie a Cor Leonis, che probabilmente continuava a essere il miglior combattente di Lucis, gli scontri non furono un problema.

Si fermarono infine davanti a quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere l'ingresso di una miniera – la trinceada cui Keycatrich aveva preso il nome. Cor fece un gesto d'incoraggiamento verso l'apertura e poi tese la mano verso Noctis. “Qui ci separiamo. Questa volta non verrò con voi. Prendi questa chiave. Apre la porta degli altri mausolei. Cercali e rivela il potere che custodiscono. Ne avrai bisogno.”

“Tu cosa farai?”

“Terrò d'occhio Niflheim. Cercherò di scoprire cosa stanno tramando. Ma non preoccuparti. Pensa a concentrarti sul tuo compito.”

“Lo farò. Abbi cura di te.”

Il Generale annuì, poi spostò lo sguardo su Gladio e gli altri. “Mi raccomando. Stavolta non sarà così facile come con la Daga del Salvifico.”

Gladio guardò l'oscurità alle sue spalle. Chissà perché, lo immaginava.

**V**

Silia parcheggiò l’automobile davanti al garage. Era sporca di sangue, sudore e polvere, e il braccio iniziava a preoccuparla seriamente, soprattutto dopo gli scontri al blocco imperiale. Ringraziò di essersi almeno fermata a riposare per la notte su una piazzola di sosta poco fuori Lestallum, o non sarebbe mai arrivata fin lì.

Non era mai stata ad Hammerhead: l’autorimessa, il benzinaio, un diner, due commercianti e un motel a quanto pare costituivano l'intero avamposto. Fu accolta con diffidenza da una bella ragazza bionda in abiti succinti sporchi di grasso. Interruppe il suo armeggiare all’interno di un motore per guardare la macchina semidistrutta e lei, in quest’ordine, con la fronte corrugata dalla perplessità e dal sospetto.

"Ciao," le disse Silia amichevolmente, scendendo dall'auto. Tra la debolezza e tutte le ore che aveva passato a guidare, le gambe la ressero a malapena. "Sto cercando Cid Sophiar. Puoi aiutarmi?"

La ragazza la squadrò. Silia si mise nei suoi panni: era insanguinata e pesta, armata, con un equipaggiamento militare senza insegne riconoscibili messo insieme alla meno peggio. "Viene da Insomnia?"

"Da Lestallum, ma in prima istanza, sì, da Insomnia. Non sto con gli Imperiali," si affrettò ad aggiungere.

La ragazza non parve fidarsi troppo della sua parola. "Sono la nipote di Cid Sophiar," disse. "Non vogliamo guai.”

“E io non intendo causarvene. Posso parlargli?"

"Dipende." Un uomo anziano – il vecchio Cid, immaginò – uscì dall'autorimessa, strofinandosi le mani sporche di grasso in uno strofinaccio lercio. “Arrivi armata e insanguinata da Insomnia a due giorni dalla caduta della città. Potresti essere un disertore, uno sciacallo, o, peggio, un imperiale in cerca di informazioni. Cosa sei?”

Silia aveva già deciso lungo la strada di essere franca con Cid Sophiar, che prima di sparire nel nulla era stato compagno di Re Regis. Si sganciò la cintura con le spade, gesto difficoltoso con una mano sola, e la fece cadere a terra. Alzò la mano destra in un gesto conciliante. "Sono un Angone del Re. Ma, avete la mia parola, non ho preso parte al tradimento di alcuni dei miei compagni.”

“Allora hai disertato,” ne dedusse Cid, impietoso. “Spiegami perché dovrei parlare con te.”

“Non ho disertato. Mi chiamo Silia Hartwood. La sera della caduta di Insomnia, il mio compagno Nyx Ulric, che stava viaggiando con la principessa Lunafreya in direzione di Altissia, e che aveva l'autorizzazione del Re a prendere il comando in assenza di direttive del Capitano Drautos, mi ha detto di raggiungerlo al Molo di Galdin, da dove sarebbe salpato. Ho fatto una lunga deviazione per portare Iris Amicitia, la figlia del generale Clarus, al sicuro a Lestallum. Lì ho saputo che tutti i collegamenti per Altissia sono in tilt, ma dalla sera dell’attacco non ho notizie del Capitano Drautos, né di Nyx Ulric, né di nessun altro degli angoni, per cui sto cercando di trovare il Generale Cor Leonis per ricevere istruzioni. Jared Hester, il maggiordomo degli Amicitia, mi ha detto che lei forse può aiutarmi. Ecco perché sono venuta ad Hammerhead.”

"Cos'è successo alla tua spalla?”

“Mi sono scontrata con un angone traditore il giorno della caduta di Insomnia.”

“E alla macchina?”

“Ho sfondato un posto di blocco degli imperiali stamattina per arrivare fin qui da Cleigne.”

Cid Sophiar ammiccò. Per un lungo momento la esaminò, come per sondare le sue vere intenzioni. “Hai la faccia di una disperata,” concluse infine. “Non di una bugiarda. Devo darti una notizia che non è ancora trapelata. Il Capitano Drautos era con gli angoni ribelli.”

Silia si sentì mancare. “Non è possibile,” sillabò, indignata. Cid Sophiar o no, quel vecchio non poteva permettersi di dire una cosa del genere. “Il Capitano Drautos ha combattuto contro gli imperiali per dieci anni.”

“Come pure i tuoi compagni, e hai ben visto cos’hanno fatto,” le fece notare lui, senza scomporsi. Si voltò, facendole cenno di seguirlo. “Vieni a bere un bicchiere d'acqua, ragazzina, stai per svenire.”

“Non sono una ragazzina,” puntualizzò, anche se era vero che stava per svenire. “Sono un Angone del Re, e quello che sta dicendo è folle.”

“E di follie, negli ultimi due giorni, ne abbiamo sentite a palate.” Cid si riaggiustò il cappellino sulla testa. “La guerra è finita, Angone del Re." Sottolineò il suo titolo con sarcasmo. “Hai detto che stai cercando Cor Leonis. Sarà proprio lui a raccontarti tutto, se vorrà fidarsi.”

Si allontanò di qualche passo. Silia restò a guardare la sua schiena curva, incredula. Non poteva essere vero. “Alla radio,” tentò ancora, “hanno detto che il principe Noctis è morto a Insomnia. So che non è vero, perché il Principe ha lasciato la città tre giorni prima della firma del trattato. La radio ha detto anche che è stato un gruppo di ribelli a rubare il Cristallo e a uccidere il Re, e che gli Imperiali hanno addirittura supportato l’evacuazione della città. Stanno dicendo tante di quelle stronzate che…”

Cid Sophiar si voltò. “Questa non viene dalla radio. E la Sciamana, la Principessa Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, non dice  _stronzate_. Parla con Cor Leonis, ragazza. Ti dirà tutto quello che devi sapere.”

“La Sciamana?” ripeté, ammiccando. “Ha notizie della Principessa? Ha raggiunto Altissia con Nyx Ulric?”

“La Principessa è al sicuro a Lestallum e non ho idea di chi sia Nyx Ulric.”

“Ma allora cosa…?”

Cid la interruppe. “Rispondi tu a una mia domanda, ora. Perché, tra tutti, sei corsa al salvataggio della figlia di Clarus?”

Silia si chiese il perché di tutto quell’interesse, ma poi ricordò che Cid era stato compagno d’armi di Clarus Amicitia, per cui non era così strano che fosse interessato alle sorti di sua figlia. “Sono un’amica di Gladio,” rispose, a malincuore. “E ho pensato che fosse pericoloso per la figlia di un membro del Concilio, sorella dello scudo del Principe, restare a Insomnia.”

Per la prima volta, Cid Sophiar atteggiò le labbra in un accenno di sorriso. “Hai pensato bene, ragazza. Adesso entra a sederti nel diner prima di svenire. Anche se sei così piccola, non ce la farei a tirarti su con la mia schiena. Abbiamo qualcuno che può dare un’occhiata a quella spalla. Mia nipote Cindy sistemerà la tua Volvo e più tardi ti segnerò le coordinate del luogo dove Cor Leonis ha fatto campo.”

Silia scosse la testa. “Non posso riposarmi. Devo scoprire cosa ne è stato di Nyx Ulric. Se quel che ha detto sul Capitano Drautos è vero, devo avvisarlo. Ha notizie del Principe e della sua scorta?”

“Si sono fermati qui il giorno della partenza per un guasto e poi sono ripassati ieri, con facce ben diverse, dopo aver avuto notizia dell’attacco a Insomnia. Non sono riusciti a partire dal Molo di Galdin. Adesso sono con Cor Leonis.”

Silia si concesse un istante per chiudere gli occhi e ringraziare i Siderei. Stavano bene, ed erano in zona. “Può segnarmi sul navigatore dove si trova il campo? Se mi affretto, forse…”

“Se ti affretti, forse, riesci a metterti fuori uso il braccio sinistro definitivamente. Vi credevo più intelligenti, voi Angoni. O sei solo tu a essere stupida?”

“Non l’hai ancora capito, nonno?” Cindy si appoggiò all’auto che stava riparando prima del suo arrivo. Aveva seguito in silenzio gli scambi tra lei e Cid. Con quel seno scoperto, i vestiti sporchi di olio e grasso, sembrava una delle pin-up dei poster che alcuni suoi compagni appendevano nelle loro tende sul fronte. “Ha detto di essere un’ _amica_ di Gladio.”

“Biondina,” soffiò con voce acida, punta sul vivo. “La mia città è caduta, il mio re è morto, ho appena saputo che il mio Capitano ha tradito, mi hanno sfondato la spalla e in quanto angone sono un bersaglio che cammina. Direi che non è proprio il momento per favole e gossip, ti pare?”

Cindy fece un sorriso felino. “Su, non c’è bisogno di imbarazzarsi.”

“Non sono imbarazzata!”

“Senti, ragazza,” sospirò Cid. “Che tu stia inseguendo il Principe o il tuo innamorato, se risali in macchina non andrai lontano. Te lo dico per l’ultima volta, poi sono fatti tuoi: vieni a riposare. Nel frattempo, Cindy, cerca di rimettere a nuovo quella carcassa. Per questa volta, in cambio del lavoro ci accontenteremo di informazioni di prima mano su ciò che è successo a Insomnia.”


	20. De via in semitam degredire

**19**

**De via in semitam degredire**

**I**

Cor Leonis aveva, come sempre, stramaledettamente ragione. D'altronde, se non avesse avuto sempre stramaledettamente ragione, non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza da essere conosciuto come l'Immortale.

Per entrare nel Mausoleo del Salvifico e recuperare la sua Arma Ancestrale avevano semplicemente dovuto scendere una rampa di scale.

L'ingresso del Mausoleo del Trionfatore, invece, era nascosto all'interno di un dedalo di tunnel, gallerie e vicoli ciechi infestati da daemon. C'erano volute due ore per trovare un generatore funzionante, riattivare – e per fortuna funzionava ancora – l'impianto elettrico per poter superare i cancelli automatici, liberarsi dei goblin che continuavano a spuntare da tutte le parti attaccandoli alle spalle, rintracciare per tre volte Noctis che continuava ad allontanarsi da solo lasciandoli indietro.

E adesso si trovavano davanti un'Aracne. Una grossa e fottuta Aracne. Una sorta di vedova nera antropomorfa gigantesca che gli era piombata addosso dall'alto e che di certo lo avrebbe impalato se non avesse avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti da ruzzolare di lato.

Un proiettile colpì la bestia prima che potesse abbattersi di nuovo su di lui. L'Aracne emise un grido stridulo, come se non si aspettasse quell'affronto, poi balzò all'indietro, scomparendo nella penombra.

“Gladio, stai bene?” gridò Prompto.

“Tutto intero!” Gladio si rimise in piedi, evocando lo spadone. Noctis si proiettò sul mostro inchiodandolo alla parete con la Daga del Salvifico, ma l'Aracne se lo scrollò di dosso. Provarono ad attaccarla contemporaneamente, ma era dannatamente veloce e resistente, e continuava a gettarsi contro di loro, dividendoli, assestando spaventosi attacchi di tipo elettrico, bersagliandoli con sfere d'energia, per poi ritirarsi altrettanto velocemente.

“Attenti ai miasmi,” gridò Ignis. “È un daemon, non un animale. Muovetevi con prudenza. Circondiamola!”

Evitando i suoi attacchi, lentamente riuscirono ad accerchiare il mostro sui quattro lati. Fu allora che l'Aracne emise un tremendo verso che risuonò come centinaia di unghie su altrettante lavagne, e al suo richiamo quattro esseri simili a lei – piccole tarantole, laddove per 'piccole' si intendeva delle dimensioni di un cane da caccia – parvero materializzarsi dal nulla.

“Ecco, adesso sono cinque.” Ignis ci tenne a sottolineare l'ovvio.

“Che schifo! Sono disgustosi!”

Da quando era iniziato il viaggio, non si erano mai trovati così in difficoltà. L'Aracne, nonostante la sua enorme mole, li caricava di continuo, e bastava essere sfiorati dall'aura elettrica che emanava dal suo corpo o dalle sue sfere per cadere a terra storditi dall'alta tensione. Le tarantole, sebbene meno pericolose, erano ugualmente veloci.

Ignis riuscì finalmente a calibrare con la lancia un colpo abbastanza preciso e potente da tranciare di netto una delle zampe dell'Aracne all'altezza della giuntura, ma due tarantole gli furono addosso, alle spalle, e Gladio lo vide crollare a terra e, cosa ancora peggiore, vide del sangue.

“ _Ig!_ ” gridò, allarmato. Era troppo lontano, e l'enorme corpo dell'Aracne era in mezzo a loro. “Prompto, coprilo!”

Non ebbe bisogno di chiederlo, perché l'amico l'aveva già liberato dei nemici minori e Ignis stava recuperando le forze con una pozione. Evitando l'ennesima sfera d'energia, Gladio appoggiò le spalle al muro e prese fiato, tentando di concentrarsi.

_Aracne. Aracne. Sono un maledetto idiota._

“Fermi, fermi, fermi!” Il suo grido rimbalzò tra le pareti della caverna. Vide che era riuscito a ottenere l'attenzione dei suoi compagni. “Prompto, aiuta Ignis. Arretriamo. Noct, hai un'ampolla  _focum_ , vero?”

“Ce l'ho. Ma cosa...”

“Usala. Ma dirigila bene, e poi proiettati in fretta all'indietro, o rischiamo di venire arrostiti anche noi.”

Fu un attimo. Una volta di più, Gladio fu lieto di notare come riuscissero a coordinarsi bene: Prompto raggiunse Ignis, si fece passare un suo braccio dietro il collo e corsero entrambi verso di lui. Gladio lasciò che lo superassero, inoltrandosi nel tunnel, e restò in posizione di guardia, fuori dalla portata dell'ampolla, ma abbastanza vicino a Noctis da prestargli supporto in caso di bisogno.

Noctis scagliò l'ampolla e si proiettò all'indietro. Gladio sentì una vampata di calore, e la luce generata dal  _fire,_ dopo ore al buio, gli ferì gli occhi, masi tenne pronto a dare il colpo di grazia. Non fu necessario: l'Aracne e le tarantole, bruciando, si disgregarono in una poltiglia che parve essere assorbita dalla nuda pietra, proprio com'era accaduto ai goblin.

Ansimando, sudato fradicio per lo scontro e per l'improvviso aumento della temperatura, Gladio si voltò verso gli altri. “Cazzo. Per fortuna è finita. Ig, come stai?”

Ignis era ancora a terra. Infranse un'altra boccetta, prese un profondo respiro, e poi si strofinò la fronte con l'avambraccio. “Adesso meglio, grazie. Gli artigli di quelle bestie erano avvelenati. Se non avessimo fatto scorta di antidoto ad Hammerhead, sarebbe stato problematico.”

“Cos’era quella roba?” chiese Prompto, spolverandosi le ginocchia e i gomiti.

“Un'Aracne. Debole all'elemento fuoco,” gli rispose Gladio, sovrapponendosi alla voce di Ignis. I tre amici si voltarono a guardarlo, stupiti. “Che vi prende?”

“Da quando sai tutte queste cose, Gladio?” domandò Noctis, incrociando le braccia. Gli sanguinava la fronte per via di un graffio superficiale. “A Insomnia parlavi solo di wrestling, allenamenti e tattiche di combattimento.”

Gladio era lieto che fosse buio, perché non riuscì a controllare la smorfia amareggiata che gli stava deformando le labbra. Non gli era venuto in mente subito, ma Silia gli aveva raccontato, una sera, che lei e la sua squadra ne avevano affrontati un branco, di Aracne, da qualche parte sul fronte occidentale.  _C’era una mia compagna, si chiamava Karla_ ,  _che aveva orrore degli insetti. Ci credi? Un Angone del Re che ha paura degli insetti. Anche se in effetti questi ragni antropomorfi sono più alti di te, Gladio. Quando una di quelle robe le è andata addosso, ha iniziato a scagliarle addosso così tanti_ fire _che a un certo punto è crollata a terra esausta. Almeno ha azzeccato il loro punto debole._ “Solo un caso,” tagliò corto, precedendoli nel tunnel. D’improvviso, Silia gli mancò terribilmente, e si sentì senza fiato, senza spazio, come se le pareti di roccia dovessero chiudersi su di lui. Guardò lo schermo del cellulare: erano lì dentro da due ore e mezza, ma gli sembravano due giorni. Chissà come avevano fatto gli abitanti di Keycatrich a resistere lì dentro per settimane, forse mesi. Con un brivido, si chiese cosa volesse dire vivere senza la luce del sole.

L'ingresso del Mausoleo del Trionfatore somigliava molto a quello della tomba del Salvifico. Noctis si sfilò dalla tasca la chiave ricevuta da Cor Leonis, ma prima d’introdurla nella serratura, in un inaspettato gesto di prudenza, si voltò verso lui e Ignis.

Gladio annuì. Quella tomba era chiusa da secoli. Non credeva che, stavolta, avrebbero trovato brutte sorprese in agguato. Così fu: la cripta si aprì immediatamente davanti a loro, vuota, eccetto che per il sarcofago del Trionfatore. 

Com'era accaduto nel Mausoleo del Salvifico, a Noctis bastò tendere una mano sul sarcofago perché il potere degli Antichi Re si risvegliasse: l’Alabarda di pietra si illuminò di luce propria, fluttuando in aria, poi ricadde su Noctis, trafiggendolo senza ferirlo, e per qualche istante gli vorticò intorno prima di scomporsi in frammenti di energia.

“Bene,” commentò Prompto, quando tutto intorno a loro fu di nuovo buio e silenzioso. “Adesso ne mancano  _solo_  undici.”

**II**

Il sole fuori dalla trincea li abbagliò. Rimasero per un istante storditi, schermandosi gli occhi, a respirare l'aria pulita.

“Quanto siamo stati dentro? Due anni?” chiese Prompto.

“Meno di tre ore,” precisò Ignis.

“Avviso il Generale che ne siamo usciti vivi.” Noctis si appoggiò il telefono all’orecchio. “Pronto, Cor? Qui abbiamo finito.”

“Alla buon'ora,” rispose il Generale. Noctis aveva attivato il viva voce. “Cominciavo a pensare di aver perso un altro Re.”

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli, chiedendosi come riuscisse a scherzarci su, soprattutto visto che l’avevano scampata a stento. Sentì Noct domandargli qual sarebbe stata la loro prossima mossa.

"Ho un compito da affidarvi, in effetti. L'Impero ha avviato la costruzione di una nuova base, lungo la strada occidentale verso Duscae. Dovete metterla fuori uso. Se quella base viene ultimata, uscire da Leide diventerà estremamente difficoltoso.”

“Ricevuto,” rispose Noctis. “Ce ne occupiamo noi.”

“Io sono già in zona. Cercate Monica al bivacco di Prairie. Vi darà lei istruzioni. Ci vediamo tra poco.”

Cor riattaccò.

“Hm,” commentò Prompto. “Ho sentito 'Impero', 'nuova base' e 'mettere fuori uso' o sbaglio?”

Noctis si stiracchiò, iniziando a camminare. “Non sbagli. Accidenti, non si finisce mai. Andiamo da Monica.”

Si avviarono. Erano sfiniti, ma per fortuna sembrava che avessero ripulito la valle dai fastidiosi magitek e non dovettero ingaggiare ulteriori scontri.

“Certo che l'Immortale è veramente infaticabile,” sentì dire a Prompto.

“Già,” confermò Gladio con un sorriso. “Non c'è nessuno come lui in tutta Eos.”

“Ha combattuto al fianco di tuo padre, eh, Gladio?”

Annuì. “A soli tredici anni è entrato nella Guardia Reale. Ed è diventato Scudo di Re Mors al posto di mio nonno appena due anni dopo. Il più giovane a ricoprire quel ruolo, per quel che se ne sa.”

“Cos'era successo a tuo nonno?”

“Anche lui volle scendere nel crepaccio di Taelpar per sfidare Gilgamesh. Ma, al contrario di Cor Leonis, non ne uscì vivo.”

“Che storia!”

“Già. Mio padre non la perdonò mai a mio nonno. Non lo nominava nemmeno più.”

Ripercorsero a piedi la strada fino al rifugio di Prairie. Erano tutti più distesi, notò Gladio, dopo aver superato indenni le difficoltà incontrate a Keycatrich. Tornare a combattere con un obiettivo preciso era galvanizzante.

Monica li riaccolse con la sua solita flemma, complimentandosi per aver ritrovato la seconda Arma Ancestrale. Non avevano le energie dell'Immortale, loro, per cui decisero di fermarsi un'ora a mangiare e riposare, mentre lei li aggiornava sui dettagli della missione, prima di riprendere la Regalia per raggiungere la linea difensiva a nord di Duscae.

I Colli dei Malacchi costituivano una buona barriera naturale per la regione di Leide. L'avevano protetta a lungo dalla fanteria magitek, aveva raccontato loro Ignis, ma la cosa valeva anche al contrario: piazzare delle basi imperiali nei pochi passi percorribili significava tagliar fuori Leide.

Come da piano, Monica li condusse a un accesso secondario, uno stretto pertugio nella roccia che conduceva a un angolo non sorvegliato della base. Le istruzioni erano di dividersi in due gruppi: Noctis avrebbe sabotato la base dall'interno insieme al Generale, mentre lui, Ignis, Prompto e Monica avrebbero agito da diversivo. L'idea di separarsi da Noctis non lo entusiasmava, ma non riusciva a pensare a braccia migliori di quelle di Cor L'Immortale per guardargli le spalle.

“Fagli vedere i sorci verdi,” incoraggiò l'amico con una pacca sulla spalla. “Noi faremo la nostra parte qui.”

Noctis sollevò il pollice in un gesto ottimista, poi si insinuò nella crepa. Attesero, in allerta, temendo che qualcosa potesse andare storto e che venisse sorpreso dall’altro lato prima di riuscire a ricongiungersi con Cor – o peggio, mentre strisciava ancora nella crepa –, ma Noctis sgusciò fuori, si guardò intorno, e li rassicurò con un cenno prima di allontanarsi.

“Ok, sembra essere andata.” Prompto iniziò a fare un po' di riscaldamento. “Qual è il piano? Bussiamo alla porta e scappiamo?”

“In verità,” disse Monica, “Io e il Generale avevamo proprio in mente qualcosa del genere. Useremo un paio di queste.” La donna si frugò nella borsa e mostrò loro un'ampolla magica. “Fingiamo di voler attaccare il blocco frontalmente. Il grosso dei cecchini rivolgerà la sua attenzione a noi, si spera, lasciando il Principe e il Generale liberi di agire quasi indisturbati.”

“Non perdiamo tempo, allora,” li incalzò Gladio, incamminandosi. Aggirarono la base, per il momento ben attenti a tenersi fuori vista, contro le rocce, e tornarono sulla strada principale. Il cancello automatizzato, blindato, era alto almeno otto metri e di certo non sarebbero bastate delle ampolle magiche ad abbatterlo, a meno che il Generale non fosse riuscito a trovare qualcuno che sapesse prepararne di alto livello.

“Prompto!” disse Monica, non appena ebbero trovato una roccia abbastanza grande da offrire loro copertura.

“S...sì!” s'irrigidì l'amico.

“Conto su di te. Cerca di abbatterne il più possibile sulle mura prima che esca la fanteria.”

“Sissignora!”

Monica li guardò tutti e tre ancora per un istante. Sorrise. “Vi ho visti addestrarvi e diventare avversari micidiali in pochi anni. Fatemi vedere cosa sapete fare sul campo. Al mio tre... Uno... due...  _tre!_ ”

Monica scagliò l'ampolla magica contro il cancello. Era una bomba  _focum_  di basso livello che fece più fumo che fuoco. Un allarme si attivò all'istante, e fucilieri e artiglieri magitek comparvero sulle mura. Prompto, chino sulla roccia, completamente immobile e concentrato, li abbatté con colpi rapidi e precisi. Era sconcertante come l’espressione dell’amico cambiasse radicalmente quando aveva in mano un’arma da fuoco. Poteva non avere la loro forza fisica, ma quanto a mira e mano ferma non aveva rivali.

Ci fu da combattere per tutti: Prompto ne tirò giù una dozzina, prima che il cancello si aprisse per lasciar uscire la fanteria, come previsto da Monica, e andarono loro incontro. Guastatori, soprattutto, come quelli con cui si erano scontrati a Keycatrich. Sembravano non finire mai, e per di più altri cecchini e fucilieri erano arrivati sulle mura a offrire loro fuoco di copertura. Gladio comprese ben presto che Monica non era al livello suo e degli altri e le coprì le spalle come avrebbe fatto con Noctis: la cosa lo scioccò, perché era stata una delle Guardie che lo avevano addestrato e cresciuto e aveva molta più esperienza di lui. Mentre caricava i magitek, per la prima volta realizzò con un allarmante senso d'ansia che, a parte l'Immortale e forse Darius Magnus, non restava più nessuno dalla parte di Lucis in grado di combattere come loro, e soprattutto che non era ancora abbastanza.

“Ce ne sono altri?” chiese Prompto, quando rimasero le sole creature ancora in piedi. Attesero, in guardia, guardando verso il cancello.

“Pare di no.” Monica si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato.

“Va tutto bene, Monica?” Ignis l'aiutò gentilmente a rialzarsi.

“Sì, ti ringrazio, Ignis. I miei complimenti a tutti e tre. Siete stati veloci, precisi, ben coordinati.” Si voltò verso di lui. “Vorrei ti avesse visto Clarus, Gladio.”

Gladio infilò le mani nelle tasche, forzando un sorriso. “Grazie, Monica. Ma sono certo che avrebbe avuto da ridire su qualcosa.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione severa, cercando di imitare la voce bassa e roca di suo padre. “ _Troppo lento! Gli hai dato troppo spazio, Gladiolus! Cos'era quella spazzata? Non sei una squadra di demolizioni!_ ”

Monica rise stancamente.Anche Prompto e Ignis si unirono alla risata.

“Ha ragione,” lo spalleggiò Ignis. “Clarus era veramente esigente.”

Prompto annuì con energia. “Oh, sì, mi tremavano le gambe ogni volta che mi rivolgeva la parola.”

“Nulla gli andava mai bene,” continuò Gladio, e sentì che gli tremavano gli angoli della bocca. “Da ragazzino, ogni volta che ero convinto di aver fatto tutto alla perfezione, lui se ne saltava fuori con una critica. Solo il giorno prima della partenza...” Si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. Anche alla vigilia della loro partenza, in realtà, dopo avergli detto per la prima volta nella sua vita che era fiero di lui, gli aveva raccomandato di non lasciarsi nulla alle spalle. Quel pensiero ne trascinò con sé – inevitabilmente – un altro. Ma non era il momento. “Chissà come se la sta cavando Sua Maestà.”

Ripresero fiato per qualche minuto, in attesa. Sentivano ancora rumori di scontri provenire dall'interno, il che, immaginò, era un buon segno.

E poi, finalmente, il cancello automatizzato tornò a sollevarsi. Gladio fu estremamente rinfrancato dal vedere Noctis e Cor illesi in piedi davanti a loro.

“Avete fatto un bel po' di casino qua fuori,” li accolse il Generale. “Ottimo diversivo. State tutti bene?”

“Tutto liscio come l'olio. Gli imperiali non riuscivano a toglierci gli occhi di dosso,” scherzò. “Voi state bene?”

“Benissimo. Il Generale non ne ha quasi lasciati per me.”

“Immagino che adesso potremo recuperare la Regalia e proseguire.”

“Temo di no.” Cor aveva alzato lo sguardo verso l'alto, oltre le mura della base. Solo allora Gladio sentì il motore di un'avionave – di piccole dimensioni, a giudicare dal rombo – in avvicinamento. In pochi secondi, il mezzo imperiale fu visibile: sorvolò la base e restò per un istante sopra di loro. Si tennero tutti pronti, le armi di nuovo in mano, temendo una raffica di colpi.

“Restate dove siete!” gracchiò una voce metallica diffusa da un amplificatore.

Non erano magitek, dunque. Era un imperiale in carne e ossa, il primo che incontravano dalla caduta di Insomnia. Serrò la mascella così forte che gli fecero male i denti.

“Guarda guarda, Cor l'Immortale. A quanto pare sei ancora vivo,” declamò la voce. “Ma stavolta non sopravviverai a ciò che ho in serbo per te. La tua leggenda finisce qui.”

“Chi è quello, Cor?” chiese Noctis.

"Loqi Tummelt, suppongo.” Cor fece schioccare la lingua sul palato, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria rassegnata. Non sembrava preoccupato. “Un giovane ufficiale imperiale. Si è messo in testa di uccidermi.”

“Pericoloso?”

Il portellone dell'avionave si aprì, e si mostrò un blindato, tre volte più grosso di quello che avevano affrontato a Keycatrich.

“Lui no. Quella corazza MA-X potrebbe essere un problema.”

Il blindato saltò giù dall'avionave, insieme a una dozzina di cecchini imperiali. Doveva essere alto almeno quattro metri e pesante mezza tonnellata, ma atterrò con un'agilità tale che Gladio non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

“Monica, aspettami alla moto fuori dalla base. L'azione diversiva è stata dura per te,” ordinò Cor. “Voialtri, forza. Liberiamoci prima di queste seccature.” Il Generale sfoderò la katana e si scagliò sul più vicino magitek. Se ne liberarono in fretta e furia – dopo averne fatti fuori più di un centinaio avevano ben presto imparato ad aggirarli e a colpirli nel loro punto debole, la nuca, e ad allontanarsi da quelli sul punto di autodistruggersi – e concentrarono le loro energie sull’MA.

Non dovettero attendere a lungo una controffensiva: la corazza blindata era equipaggiata con missili laser guidati, e Noct era l'unico in grado di avvicinarsi abbastanza velocemente, grazie alla sua capacità di proiettarsi, per colpirlo. A distanza di sicurezza, con i suoi attacchi a lungo raggio, Prompto riusciva a causargli qualche danno, ma Gladio, Ignis e persino Cor avevano il loro bel daffare a ruzzolare a zigzag prima di riuscire ad avvicinarsi. In particolare il Generale era costantemente preso di mira.

L'ennesimo missile esplose così vicino a Cor che Gladio recuperò prontamente una pozione per prestargli soccorso, ma quando la nuvola di polvere si dissolse, vide che era illeso.

"Gladio!" gridò il Generale. "Cercherò di tenerlo occupato. Punta alle gambe. Tu sei l'unico, con quello spadone, con qualche speranza di sbilanciarlo. Se non ce la fai, prendete il principe e andatevene."

"Scordatelo. Non ti lasciamo qui da solo, Cor," rispose Gladio. Abbattere quell'imperiale, per lui, era ormai una questione di principio. Prese un profondo respiro. "Posso farcela. Ma sta' attento."

Cor si mise in posizione di guardia. "Loqi!" ruggì, per farsi sentire al di sopra del rumore dello scontro. "Poco fa hai detto che oggi avresti messo fine alla mia leggenda, ma mi sembra che tu ti stia semplicemente divertendo a sparare missili. Invece di giocare come un bambino, affrontami da uomo a uomo."

L'MA, che stava cercando di sbarazzarsi di Noctis, si voltò verso Cor. I missili si concentrarono su di lui. Gladio non perse tempo a vedere come se la cavava il Generale: si scagliò più veloce che poté verso il blindato, puntò i piedi e iniziò a infliggere colpi alle sue gambe come se ne andasse della sua vita. Al quinto colpo, finalmente, la gamba sinistra dell'armatura cedette, e l'MA si ripiegò a terra come un ragno agonizzante dagli occhi lampeggianti. Senza concordarlo, si accanirono tutti e cinque sugli arti, onde evitare che riuscisse a rimettersi in piedi. La lega era fottutamente resistente, ma concentrarono gli attacchi sulle giunture, e riuscirono a farle a pezzi. Restava solo la cabina.

“Forza!” Noctis fece sparire la Daga del Salvifico ed evocò l'Alabarda del Trionfatore. “Facciamolo f...”

“Ritiriamoci!” gridò Cor. “ _Immediatamente!”_

Fortunatamente obbedirono senza fare domande, perché pochi secondi dopo l'MA si autodistrusse. Ansimando increduli, restarono a guardare i resti fumanti dell'armatura a distanza di sicurezza.

“Dovremmo vedere se è ancora v...?” iniziò a dire Prompto, esitante.

“Non me ne frega un cazzo,” tagliò corto Gladio. La sua furia non si era ancora placata. Se Tummelt fosse stato ancora vivo, in quella cabina, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi con le sue mani. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva esserci stato anche lui, due giorni prima a Insomnia, a sparare sugli inermi cittadini con quella sua cazzo di armatura automatizzata. “Ha avuto quel che si meritava.”

“Gladio, calmati,” provò a sedarlo Ignis.

“Perché dovrebbe calmarsi?” Anche Noctis, sudato fradicio, chino con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, aveva il viso impietrito dalla collera. “Ha ragione. È un imperiale. Stava per farci fuori. Se non è morto, ci penso io.”

Prompto scrollò violentemente le spalle e avanzò verso i rottami fumanti senza degnarli di una parola. Fece ricomparire l’arma e si fermò in piedi davanti ai resti della cabina. Senza che nessuno potesse impedirglielo, puntò la Cocytus e sparò quattro rapidi colpi a ripetizione.

“Prompto!” Ignis scattò verso il compagno, forse credendo, come pure Gladio, che volesse dargli il colpo di grazia, o che un'ultima esplosione potesse ferirlo. Prompto non lo ascoltò: si inginocchiò e aprì lo sportello del blindato, probabilmente ustionandosi le mani nel farlo; la metà del suo corpo scomparve per un istante all’interno della cabina, e ne riemerse tirando fuori un uomo in armatura imperiale che, quando Prompto gli strappò l'elmetto per lasciarlo respirare, risultò essere un ragazzo insanguinato di forse vent'anni.

 _Un ragazzo_ , si disse Gladio, inumidendosi le labbra,  _È questo il nemico?_

Nonostante sia lui che Noctis avessero fatto la voce grossa, nessuno dei due si mosse mentre Prompto recuperava una pozione dalla tasca e la infrangeva sul petto di Tummelt. Il ragazzo gemette, ruotò su un fianco con una smorfia e tossì. Aprì gli occhi, e la sua espressione si contrasse in un ghigno di odio, disgusto e sorpresa. Sembrava un bambino dentro l’armatura del padre.

“Riesci ad alzarti?” chiese Prompto, ancora inginocchiato accanto a lui.

“Perché diamine l’avete fatto?!”. Tummelt scattò seduto, guardandosi intorno. “Vi avrei uccisi.  _Vi_   _ucciderò._ ”

“Tummelt, piantala.” Per la prima volta da quando avevano sconfitto il blindato, Cor Leonis parlò. Aveva il tono indulgente di un genitore troppo paziente. Gladio si chiese cosa fosse successo tra loro in passato. “Hai perso. Ringrazia Argentum se sei ancora vivo. Non tutti erano dello stesso parere.”

“La base è piena di mezzi ancora funzionanti.” La voce di Ignis era così affilata che avrebbe potuto tagliarci la corazza di un Adamantoise. “Prendine uno e allontanati. Ti consiglio di cogliere quest’occasione e di non tentare di metterti ancora contro di noi.”

Tummelt si alzò, con prudenza. Era disarmato, ma guardò Cor Leonis – non Prompto che lo aveva salvato, non Ignis che gli aveva offerto una via di fuga, non il Principe di Insomnia – come se volesse attaccarlo a mani nude. “Non finisce qui,” minacciò. “Sentirete ancora parlare di me.”

Gladio sedò lo scatto di Noct artigliandogli una spalla. Quando lui si voltò a guadarlo, indignato, scosse la testa. Fare a pezzi un MA senza guardare in faccia chi lo guidava era accettabile. Attaccare in cinque un ragazzino sconfitto e disarmato era tutta un'altra storia.

 _No, non è questo_ , comprese Gladio.  _Nessuno di noi ha mai ucciso un uomo_.  _Abbiamo fatto a pezzi bestie, daemon e magitek, ma nessuno di noi ha mai ucciso un uomo._ La mano con cui stringeva la spalla di Noctis gli tremò: odiava l’Impero con tutte le sue forze, per quel che avevano fatto alla città, a suo padre, al Re, a Silia, eppure gli era bastato guardare Tummelt per perdere tutta la sua baldanza.

Tummelt si allontanò senza tentare alcun tiro mancino. Lo guardarono correre via, salire su una camionetta imperiale, mettere in moto e uscire dalla base a tutta velocità. Confuso, amareggiato, Gladio guardò Noctis, che teneva la testa bassa, Prompto, ancora inginocchiato a terra, e Ignis, vicino a lui.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese Noctis rivolto a Prompto, ma senza collera.

Prompto scosse la testa. “Nessuno merita di morire arrostito dentro la cabina di un blindato. Neanche un imperiale. Se ci attaccherà di nuovo, lo sconfiggeremo come abbiamo già fatto.”

Gladio sentì uno sbuffo divertito alla sua sinistra. Le labbra del Generale si atteggiarono in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. “Un giorno questa gentilezza ti ucciderà, Prompto,” disse. “Usa una pozione per le tue mani.”

Prompto obbedì, poi si alzò. “Eppure, Generale,” disse, lo sguardo basso, “Lei oggi ha dimostrato di sapersela cavare egregiamente contro Loqi Tummelt, ma non lo ha ucciso in precedenza. O sbaglio?”

“Non sbagli,” rispose Cor, dopo aver esitato un istante. Tuttavia, non diede loro alcuna spiegazione. “Direi che qui abbiamo finito. Vedervi in azione è stato un sollievo. Non ho più motivo di preoccuparmi. Tornerò a tenere d'occhio gli imperiali. Fino al nostro prossimo incontro, abbiate cura di voi. Passami un momento il tuo cellulare, Altezza.”

Noctis lo fece. Cor aprì l'applicazione della mappa di Leide, tiptappò per un istante sullo schermo, poi segnò un punto, zoomò e lo mostrò loro. “Ecco. A nordest di Hammerhead, tra le montagne, c'è una valle dove un tempo sorgeva un avamposto hunter dell'Associazione Meldacio. La Auburnbrie lo ha messo nostra disposizione per fare base. È un posto facile da sorvegliare e difendere. È lì che si trova il mio contingente, insieme ad hunter, profughi da Insomnia, gente che ha ancora voglia di combattere.”

“Stai radunando un esercito?” chiese Noctis.

Il Generale scosse la testa con decisione. “Niente del genere. Solo volontari che odiano l'Impero per tenere d’occhio i loro movimenti e farvi da supporto. Abbiamo avuto un esercito regolare per secoli, Principe, poi un'armata di soldati d'élite, e non è bastato a fermare Niflheim. Tu – voi quattro insieme – con il favore degli dei potreste riuscirci. Forza, andate.”

 _Un po’ pochi per fermare una nazione che ha praticamente il controllo di tutta Eos e ora anche il potere del Cristallo, se riesce a usarlo_. Gladio sospirò a labbra strette. Non era momento per le insicurezze. Mosse un passo per seguire gli altri, che si stavano già allontanando, quando decise che, dopotutto, voleva fare un tentativo.

"A proposito di soldati d'élite, Cor,” disse con tono casuale, quasi distratto, “Prima di proseguire c’è qualcosa che vorrei chiederti.”

“Chiedi pure, Gladio.”

“Credi che qualche angone possa essere sopravvissuto?”

Il Generale lo guardò di sottecchi, e per un istante Gladio si chiese se persino lui avesse prestato ascolto alle allusioni sul suo rapporto con Silia che molti gli indirizzavano al Comando. “Nessuna notizia da nessun angone. Se qualcuno a parte Ulric non ha tradito ed è sopravvissuto, se ne sta ben nascosto da qualche parte.”

Gladio dubitava che Silia se ne sarebbe stata  _ben nascosta da qualche parte._ “Sono passati solo due giorni, Cor,” tentò ancora, memore delle parole di Ignis.

Il Generale incrociò le braccia. “Perché tutto questo interesse? Vi ho ben detto cos’hanno fatto gli angoni.”

“Lascia perdere,” tagliò corto Gladio. “È solo che… non ho notizie di una persona. Ma non fa niente.”

“Raggiungi gli altri, Gladio,” lo riprese lui, ma senza durezza. “La vostra priorità, adesso, è raggiungere Lestallum. Mi farò sentire non appena avrò notizie su altre Armi Ancestrali.”

Gladio alzò una mano in un gesto rassegnato di saluto. Si voltò per raggiungere gli altri.

**III**

Non riuscirono a fare molta strada, prima che il sole – sempre più presto ogni giorno – iniziasse a calare. Sarebbe tramontato entro un’ora, e decisero di proseguire ancora per un po' e poi di accamparsi prima di raggiungere Lestallum.

Gladio si sentiva sfinito da quella giornata interminabile, e stava quasi per assopirsi, quando il suo cellulare squillò. Guardò lo schermo: era il numero di Cindy. Non comprendeva, però, perché avesse chiamato lui e non Noctis.

“Dimmi, Cindy, è successo qualcosa?”

Sentì un lieve sospiro, poi un suono umido. “Ciao, Gladio.”

Dimentico di essere in macchina, Gladio scattò in piedi, urtando il ginocchio contro il sedile di Prompto, poi ricadde malamente sul suo. “Cazzo.” Si affondò una mano tra i capelli. “Cazzo. Oh, per i Sei. Silia. Sei tu, Silia?”

“Perché così stupito?” chiese, quasi offesa. “State bene?”

Gladio non poté impedirsi di sorridere. “Stiamo benissimo. Silia, ho cercato di contattarti per giorni. Temevo che…”

“Non ho tradito, Gladio.”

“Non dirlo neanche. Non ci ho pensato nemmeno per un attimo. Ma dimmi cos’è successo. Per i Sei, sono così…” Rialzò lo sguardo. Noctis lo stava fissando perplesso. Dai sedili anteriori, anche Ignis, con un malcelato sorriso beffardo riflesso dallo specchietto retrovisore, e Prompto, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione scioccata, lo stavano guardando. Cercò di darsi un tono. Si raddrizzò con dignità. “Sono felice che tu ce l’abbia fatta. Stai bene? Sei ferita?”

“Niente di grave. Sono ad Hammerhead. Cindy Aurum mi sta facendo usare il suo telefono. Cid mi ha detto che…”

“Cosa ci fai ad Hammerhead?”

“Gladio, per favore, ascoltami. Cid mi ha detto che siete partiti da qui stamattina. Siete riusciti a raggiungere il Generale Leonis?”

“Sì, aveva molte cose da dirci. Ti racconterò. Adesso stiamo andando a Lestallum.”

“Perfetto. Tua sorella è al Leveille Hotel, insieme a Jared Hester e al suo nipotino. Li ho portati lì ieri, poi, visto che i collegamenti per Altissia sono interrotti, sono venuta ad Hammerhead per chiedere a Cid dove poter trovare Cor Leonis e avere da lui istruzioni.”

“Aspetta. Calma. Hai portato tu Iris a Lestallum?”

“Gladio, per i Sei, fammi parlare. Domattina vado al campo del Generale Leonis. Cid mi sta inserendo le coordinate nel navigatore satellitare. Temo che non sarà lieto di vedermi, e se fossi in lui io non mi fiderei affatto. Puoi contattarlo? Vorrei evitare di essere arrestata, o peggio, fucilata, prima ancora di avere il tempo di spiegarmi.”

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. Sorrise. “Certo. Gli dirò che si può fidare. Gli sarai di grande aiuto. Ma, hm, Silia…”

“Cosa, Gladio?”

“Sei certa di stare bene?”

“Non preoccuparti per me. Ho solo una ferita alla spalla. Sono stata sul fronte per quasi dieci anni, Gladio. Sono sopravvissuta a ben altro.”

“Ne sono certo.” Si strofinò gli occhi. “Ma non parlavo di quello. Ho saputo del tuo Capitano.”

“Di quel porco bastardo di Drautos,” lo corresse, inviperita. “Non voglio parlarne. Ho un’altra cosa da chiederti: hai notizie di un angone di nome Nyx Ulric? Dovrebbe essere con la Principessa. Era diretto a Galdin Quay.”

Gladio ammiccò. “Te lo confermo. Ma, Silia, mi dispiace, Nyx Ulric è morto. Non sai cosa è…?”

Un rumore elettrostatico gli impedì di sentire, ma gli parve di sentire una bestemmia.

“…tutti più di me.”

“Cosa?” Si schiacciò il telefono sull’orecchio. “Non ti sento più, Silia.”

“Ho detto: ero in quella fottuta città, in quel fottuto santuario, ho visto con i miei occhi quel fottuto Cristallo fluttuare via trainato da un'avionave imperiale, eppure a quanto pare ne sapete tutti più di me.”

Era la Silia di sempre. Gladio dovette ricacciare indietro una risata. “Silia, ascolta. Va’ da Cor Leonis. Non ti fucilerà. Ti spiegherà tutto nel dettaglio, e anche tu avrai molto da raccontargli. Mi darai tue notizie, quando puoi?”

Di nuovo silenzio, così lungo che per un attimo credette che fosse caduta la linea. “Sono mortificata, Gladio. Per tutto. Per il Re, per la città, per il Cristallo e per tuo padre. Avrei dovuto avvertire qualche segnale. Avrei dovutofare qualcosa di più.”

Gladio guardò i suoi compagni. Adesso ostentavano disinteresse, ma era certo che non si stessero perdendo – e non poteva essere altrimenti – una sola parola. Era venuto il momento di dare qualche spiegazione. “Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno se non dell'Impero." Esitò, poi glielo disse. "Non puoi più usare la magia, giusto? Non siamo così distanti da Hammerhead. Se la tua ferita è..."

Silia non lo lasciò neanche finire. "No. Me l'hanno appena rimessa a posto. Non deviare per me, Gladio." Fece una pausa, come a voler sottolineare le sue ultime parole. "Mi sono spiegata? Non farmi pentire di averti cercato."

Gladio fece un sospiro a labbra strette. Tutto era cambiato, tra loro, eppure nulla era cambiato. "Non devierò. Te lo assicuro. Ma fatti sentire.”

"State attenti, Gladio," replicò Silia, più tranquilla. "Vi coprirò le spalle come posso, dal campo dell’Immortale. Sempre che non mi sparino a vista non appena sarò sotto tiro. Ho lasciato l'uniforme alla Cittadella, ma ho pur sempre vissuto a Insomnia per mesi.”

“Staremo attenti. Ma, se non vuoi che ti spari a vista, non ti consiglio di rivolgerti a Cor Leonis chiamandolo l'Immortale. Sta' attenta anche tu. A presto.”

Silia chiuse la conversazione. Gladio si concesse un ultimo sorriso incontrollato prima di rialzare la testa e affrontare i suoi amici, mortalmente in imbarazzo. Il flash della macchina fotografica di Prompto lo accecò.

“Prompto!” ruggì. “Ma che diavolo fai?”

“Ho immortalato la tua faccia,” rispose lui, tra le risate. Anche gli altri stavano ridendo. “Adesso vienici di nuovo a raccontare che questa Hartwood non è la tua ragazza.”

“Non è la mia ragazza!”

“Gladio, basta,” disse Ignis. “Continuare a negare è offensivo.”

Gladio si grattò furiosamente l'attaccatura dei capelli. Prese un profondo sospiro, s'inumidì le labbra, quindi guardò Noctis. “Oh, d'accordo. Non ho mentito, comunque. Non è la mia ragazza. Non lo so, che cos’è, e non è così semplice. È un'Angone del Re.”

Noctis si irrigidì immediatamente. Gladio gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. “Noct, so cosa stai pensando, ma Silia non è una traditrice.”

“E come puoi esserne certo?”

“È stata lei a portare Iris a Lestallum. E, se anche così non fosse stato, mi ci giocherei la vita.”

Comprese cosa si era lasciato sfuggire quando nessuno diede seguito alle parole. Lo stavano fissando tutti, anche Ignis, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Gladio si sentiva meglio, adesso che aveva vuotato il sacco, e il resto venne fuori in modo del tutto spontaneo. “È rimasta in città per mesi a causa di un grave infortunio, ecco come ci siamo conosciuti. Ci vedevamo la sera in un bar per parlare di quello che succedeva dentro e fuori Insomnia, poi abbiamo iniziato ad allenarci insieme. Dovevi sentire come parlava di tuo padre, Noct, è una delle persone più leali al regno che abbia mai conosciuto.” Si sentì in dovere di giustificarsi: “In ogni caso, non c’è mai stato niente di esplicito tra noi. Non potevamo permetterci quel lusso, lo sapevamo entrambi, avevamo dei doveri. Ma sono innamorato di lei. Non gliel'ho mai detto.”

“E lei ricambia?” domandò Prompto. Sorrideva.

“Credo.” Gladio si appoggiò allo schienale, abbracciandosi un ginocchio. Non gli era mai venuto in mente che i suoi sentimenti potessero essere a senso unico: non si erano mai scambiati una parola a riguardo, proprio perché la loro sintonia si era evoluta in modo così graduale, evidente e imbarazzante che non serviva parlarne. “Silia è molto leale. E forte. Non so cosa le sia successo di preciso il giorno del tradimento degli angoni, non abbiamo parlato molto, lo avete sentito. Temevo l’avessero uccisa.”

“È ad Hammerhead, no?” chiese ancora Prompto. “Perché non torniamo indietro? Vorrai vederla. E sono curioso anch’io.”

Gladio scosse la testa. “Mi prenderebbe a calci in culo da Hammerhead a Lestallum. Il mio dovere è qui, con Noct, lo sa benissimo, e lei sta facendo il suo. Sta raggiungendo Cor Leonis per continuare a lottare per il regno di Lucis. Probabilmente prima o poi le nostre strade torneranno a incontrarsi. Per adesso mi basta sapere che sta bene.”

“Com’è lei? È bella? Non me l’hai mai presentata.”

Si sentì in colpa verso Ignis. Adesso che erano lontani da Insomnia, con tutto quello che era successo nel frattempo, i suoi scrupoli sembravano molto meno importanti. Se anche non voleva ammettere a se stesso che si era innamorato di lei, avrebbe potuto presentarla loro come un'amica. “Volevo. A tutti. Gli ultimi tempi avevamo iniziato a vederci più spesso, e io… poi è arrivato il Cancelliere ed è stata decisa la nostra partenza. Com’è Silia? Più vecchia di me, anche se non sembra. È bella. Mi piace molto. Ha gli occhi da gatta, verdi e castani. Tra gli angoni la chiamavano il Coeurl, perché è molto agile e flessuosa, anche se minuta.”

“Il Coeurl,” ripeté Noctis, pensieroso. Abbozzò un sorriso. “Sembra pericolosa.”

Gladio fu stupito dal commento di Noctis. Sorrise, incoraggiato. “Lo è. È sopravvissuta per più di nove anni sul fronte. Poi ha perso una gamba, per questo era a Insomnia, ma le hanno impiantato una protesi all'avanguardia e si è ripresa perfettamente. Dovreste vederla combattere. È minuscola, ma con le spade è mortale, un minimo di distrazione in allenamento e mi faceva il culo. E poi è molto intelligente. Legge. Sa un sacco di cose sulla storia di Eos.”

Noctis fece un mezzo sorriso. “Ecco da dove salta fuori il tuo improvviso amore per la lettura. Quando ti ho visto leggere in macchina per la prima volta, stava per venirmi un infarto.”

“Ah-ah!” esclamò Prompto all'improvviso, facendoli sobbalzare. “Lo sapevo che ce l’avevo ancora!”

“Di che parli, Prompto?”

“Qualche mese fa ho visto Gladio con una ragazza alla Cittadella. Passeggiavano chiacchierando. Ho pensato di fare loro una foto per poi prenderlo in giro, ma poi mi è passato di mente. Scommetto che è lei, Hartwood, vero? La descrizione coincide!”

Prompto gli passò trionfalmente la fotocamera. Gladio ebbe un sussulto quando riconobbe Silia. Non ricordava quando era stata scattata, ma probabilmente stavano andando al Centro d'Addestramento. Silia era in abiti civili, e rideva, l'espressione rilassata. Ma ciò che lo stupì fu il  _suo_ ,di viso. Aveva una mano sulla fronte e anche lui rideva di qualcosa, forse di una battuta che lei aveva fatto. Nella foto non la sfiorava nemmeno, ma era inequivocabile la loro complicità.

 _Che idiota sono stato a negare per così tanto tempo_ , si disse con un sorriso.  _Con queste facce, devono essersene accorti tutti a parte noi._

“Fammi vedere,” disse Ignis, e gli prese la macchina fotografica tra le mani, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada. La scrutò con aria da intenditore. “Ha un bel viso,” approvò. “Andatura spavalda. Deve avere un bel caratterino. Si vede da come tiene bene in fuori le spalle.”

“Ha un carattere di merda,” confermò. “Sfacciata, volgare.”

“Non sapevo ti piacessero i tipi del genere, Gladio,” osservò Prompto. “Ti immaginavo più il tipo… boh, da ragazze dolci e premurose. Una mogliettina docile.”

“E invece mi sono innamorato di una furia che fa a fette i daemon.”

Noctis s'impadronì della fotocamera e guardò la foto con attenzione, insondabile come sempre. “Io,” disse, incerto. “Credo di averla già vista.”

“Probabile,” disse Gladio, “Ha dato una mano alla Guardia Cittadina durante i mesi di riabilitazione. La si vedeva spesso alla Cittadella.”

“È la donna che ci osservava dalla vetrata del Centro d'Addestramento qualche giorno prima che arrivasse il Cancelliere.” Si sporse a restituire la macchina fotografica a Prompto. “Era lì per te. Perché non mi hai mai detto di lei, Gladio?”

Gladio serrò le labbra. Era quasi certo che Silia li avesse trovati, quella sera, ma avesse preferito non palesarsi. “Perché non…” Lanciò uno sguardo a Ignis, in cerca di aiuto. Non poteva certo dire a Noctis, al suo principe, al suo migliore amico, che non poteva stare con Silia perché non poteva darle la priorità. “Scusami, Noct. È complicato. Non l’ho mai ammesso a me stesso e non volevo essere costretto a farlo,” mentì. In parte. “L’ho capito quando è caduta Insomnia e ho pensato che doveva essere morta.” Stavolta mentì del tutto.

“Non ho mai avuto molta simpatia per gli angoni,” confessò Noctis.

“Lei ha combattuto per tuo padre,” sottolineò Gladio. “Alcuni angoni hanno dato la vita per difendere il regno. Pensa a Nyx Ulric. Ha salvato la principessa Lunafreya. Si è sacrificato per fermare Drautos.

“Gladio ha ragione,” disse Ignis. “E comunque non sappiamo di preciso cos’è successo.”

“Ha dei bei fianchi,” li interruppe Prompto. “Ma da questa foto non riesco a capire bene se ha il seno grosso. Come ha il seno, Gladio? È  _boing boing_ come Cindy?”

Ignis scoppiò a ridere e, dopo un maldestro tentativo di trattenersi, anche Noctis si unì alla risata. Gladio non trovò quell'argomento così divertente.

“Prompto, sei proprio un pervertito!”

“Ma cosa dite? È normale trovare belle le ragazze magre e con un gran davanzale, no?”

“Non ha il seno grande, tutt'altro. Ma è comune nelle donne muscolose.”

“Che peccato!”

“A me piacciono minute,” confessò Ignis. “Mi piacciono le belle ragazze un po’ languide. Cindy è troppo procace per i miei gusti.”

“Proché?”

“Vuol dire che ha il seno e i fianchi pronunciati,” andò in suo soccorso Noctis. “A me…” sorrise, “a me piacciono le ragazze snelle, bionde e dolci.”

“Lo sappiamo perfettamente, Noct,” rise Ignis. “E la principessa Lunafreya è una vera bellezza. Almeno per questo dovremmo ringraziare gli imperiali. Non capita spesso un matrimonio combinato con il primo amore.”

Gladio si rilassò sul sedile con un sorriso, ascoltando le loro chiacchiere allegre. Prompto continuava a decantare le lodi di Cindy, per cui – evidentemente – si era preso una bella cotta. Per la prima volta da quando Insomnia era caduta, stavano condividendo un momento di allegra superficialità. Suo padre era morto, il Re era morto, lo zio di Ignis era morto, e nessuno di loro aveva più una casa. Ma sua sorella stava bene e, da qualche parte, Silia era viva.

“Oh, diamine,” esclamò, prendendo di nuovo il cellulare. “Devo avvisare Cor che Silia si sta dirigendo al suo campo. In questo momento, gli angoni sono dei bersagli che camminano.”


	21. Dei facientes adiuvant

**20**

**Dei facientes adiuvant**

**I**

Arrivare a Lestallum fu un po' come tornare nel mondo civile. La città era grande, moderna anche se non futuristica come Insomnia, e la guerra sembrava non averla scalfita.

“Non abbassiamo la guardia,” ricordò loro Ignis parcheggiando. “Sembra una città tranquilla e autonoma, e lo è, ma solo perché gli imperiali hanno bisogno che le industrie Exineris continuino a produrre energia dal Meteorite. E pur non amando particolarmente Niflheim, gli abitanti di Lestallum non hanno mai dimenticato che Re Mors li ha lasciati fuori dalla Barriera.”

“È un posto bellissimo,” commentò Prompto, ammirato. Continuava a scattare fotografie. “E guarda tutte queste donne svestite per strada!”

“Per forza, con questo caldo!” Noctis si sfilò la giacca e se l'appese all'incavo del gomito, sbuffando.

Ignis ridacchiò. “Attenzione alle donne di Lestallum, Prompto. Se a Insomnia c'è la parità dei sessi, qui tendono a comandare le signore, perché la fondatrice della città fu una donna e, per tradizione, sono principalmente loro a lavorare nelle industrie Exineris. Forse Gladio potrà darti qualche consiglio su come ci si comporta con le donne di polso."

“Ah, se lo scoprite ditelo anche a me. La prima volta che ho incontrato Silia mi ha detto che ero troppo giovane per lei. La seconda mi ha preso a male parole e mi ha dato dell'idiota, poi mi ha sottoposto a un interrogatorio al comando della Guardia Cittadina. Nel corso dei nostri incontri successivi, mi ha dato dell’ignorante, del privilegiato, del nobile fighetto e non so più cos’altro."

Ridendo, salirono la rampa di scale che dai parcheggi conduceva su al viale principale. Alla loro sinistra, al di là della terrazza panoramica, si estendeva una splendida vista delle montagne e del Disco di Cauthess. Alla loro destra, la città si articolava verticalmente, dominata dalla minacciosa centrale delle industrie Exineris. Rispetto a Insomnia e ai suoi vertiginosi grattacieli a vetrate, Lestallum, con le sue aiuole, le sue palme, i suoi edifici bassi e i suoi tendoni variopinti, era molto più accogliente, pittoresca e colorata. Da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata di Silia, l’umore di Gladio era notevolmente migliorato, e si intonava perfettamente all'atmosfera vivace della città.

Moriva dalla voglia di rivedere Iris, naturalmente, ma assecondò volentieri gli altri che, dopo tanto tempo in mezzo alle terre brulle e semidisabitate di Leide, volevano fare acquisti, scambiare due chiacchiere con la gente, guardarsi intorno. Sedettero per pranzo al tavolino di un anziano ambulante, che parlò loro a lingua sciolta dei dintorni – luoghi pericolosi, aree di sosta, bivacchi hunter – e portò loro un curry squisito.

“Abbiamo sentito dire,” la buttò lì Ignis, casualmente, quando l’uomo tornò a riprendere i piatti ben ripuliti “che l'Oracolo è qui a Lestallum.”

L'ambulante sorrise. “È vero. Per fortuna la notizia della sua morte era un falso allarme. Ha curato alcune persone contagiate dalla Piaga delle Stelle e guarito altri feriti.”

Noctis si raddrizzò sulla sedia. “Sa dove si trovi adesso, per caso?”

“No, mi dispiace. Ma se vedete una calca di gente che prega, state sicuri che è lì al centro.”

Gladio sfiorò il ginocchio di Noctis sotto al tavolo. “E Niflheim? Avete avuto noie, da quando è caduta Insomnia?”

“No. Ma, se volete la mia opinione, c'è qualcosa che puzza. Un gruppo di ribelli uccide il Re e ruba il Cristallo proprio durante la firma del trattato tra Niflheim e Lucis?” Il vecchio scosse la testa, scettico. “Non ci crede nessuno. La maggior parte dei cittadini della Capitale si è riversata nell'Arcipelago di Galahd, ma molti sono sfollati qui, per cui presto arriveranno anche gli imperiali, ci scommetto quello che volete.”

 _Per cui faremo bene a sbrigarci a proseguire, naturalmente quando capiremo dove dobbiamo andare._ Sazio, Gladio scostò la sedia dal tavolo. “Grazie di tutto, capo. Saprebbe dirci come arrivare al Leveille Hotel?”

“Facilissimo: girate l'angolo lì a sinistra e proseguite lungo il viale verso l’alto. È uno degli edifici più grandi della città, non potete non vederlo.”

Pagarono l’uomo e proseguirono. Raggiunsero effettivamente il Leveille pochi minuti dopo, e già Gladio stava affrettando il passo per entrare, quando per un istante si sentì mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. S’immobilizzò, stupito.

“Whoah! L’avete sentito!?” esclamò Prompto.

Ignis annuì. “Un leggero terremoto. Per strada, poco fa, qualcuno stava dicendo che sono sempre più frequenti. Non sapevo che Lestallum sorgesse su una zona sismica.”

Gladio ascoltò le parole di Ignis con un orecchio solo, perché Noctis aveva abbassato la testa e se la stava tenendo con entrambe le mani, come se gli dolesse.

“Cosa succede, Noct?”

“Uh... niente” tentò di schermirsi lui. Rialzò la testa, ammiccò un paio di volte, e si massaggiò tra gli occhi. “Solo qualche fitta alla testa.”

“Stai bene?” chiese Prompto, preoccupato.

“Sì, non preoccupatevi. Dev'essere il caldo.”

Mentiva. Gladio sapeva  _sempre_  quando Noctis non diceva la verità, fin da quando, da ragazzino, fingeva di essersi fatto male durante l’addestramento per finire prima la sessione. Tuttavia, Noctis sorrise e salì per i primo i gradini per entrare al Leveille, per cui non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla.

Con tutta probabilità Iris li stava già aspettando da un pezzo, o magari li aveva visti arrivare dalla finestra, perché non appena furono entrati nella hall scese le scale di corsa, lo raggiunse, e lo strinse in un breve abbraccio. Gladio l'abbracciò a sua volta per un istante, poi si separarono con imbarazzo: sua sorella, in un qualche momento negli anni trascorsi, mentre lui era occupato con Noctis, era diventata una donna che talvolta stentava a riconoscere. Si soffermò a guardarla bene in viso, come se non la vedesse da una vita e volesse assicurarsi che fosse proprio lei: sembrava stanca, addolorata, ma serena.

"Come stai, Iris? Ero preoccupato.”

“Sto bene, Gladio” annuì lei, sorridendo.

Vederla lo rincuorò più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Le accarezzò maldestramente la testa, e lei ridacchiò, sottraendosi, poi si allontanò verso Noctis e gli altri. “Vedo che vi fate onore, ragazzi.”

“Ti trovo bene, Iris” rispose Prompto. “È tutto a posto?”

“Direi di sì, tutto sommato.” Ammiccò in sua direzione. “Hai avuto notizie dalla nostra scorta armata, Gladio? Sta bene?”

Lui annuì, grattandosi l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Sì, mi ha chiamato. Era ad Hammerhead, ma ormai dovrebbe essere arrivata da Cor. Ne parliamo dopo.”

“Che sollievo! Vi fermate per un po', vero?”

“L’idea è quella. Saliamo nella tua camera, Iris, vogliamo sentire da te cos'è successo.”

**II**

Iris parlò per poco più di un quarto d'ora. Durante la firma si trovava in casa con Talcott e Jared, grazie alla lungimiranza di suo padre, per cui – fortunatamente – non aveva assistito agli eventi cruciali che si erano svolti a Insomnia durante l'attacco, ma si scambiarono dettagli sull’attacco.

“I maggiori danni li hanno subiti la Cittadella e il centro,” concluse. “Il resto della città era pressoché intatto, quando siamo andati via, ma mentre attraversavamo il ponte abbiamo visto...” Iris rabbrividì visibilmente. “Armi Diamante, ha detto Silia.”

“Oh, per i Sei,” Gladio chinò la schiena, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. “Spero sia rimasto in piedi qualcosa.”

Noctis ammiccò. “Cos'è un'Arma Diamante?”

Gladio rispose con una marcata sfumatura acida nella voce. Passasse Prompto, che all'epoca non era ancora nemmeno ufficialmente una Guardia Reale, ma Noctis aveva vissuto veramente fuori dal mondo. “Un daemon gigante costruito dagli Imperiali. Se ti fossi interessato un po’ di più all’andamento della guerra, sapresti che ha distrutto l'ultima roccaforte degli Angoni, prima del loro rientro.” L’amico ribatté con una scocciata scrollata di spalle.

Ignis sospirò a labbra strette. “Ne ho sentito parlare anch’io. Nessuno aveva mai visto una creatura del genere prima d'ora. E ne avevano più di uno, hai detto? È stata veramente una fortuna che siate riusciti a lasciare Insomnia prima che si scatenassero.”

Iris annuì. “Sì, e dobbiamo ringraziare Silia. Se devo essere sincera, non volevamo fidarci. Ma conosceva il nome della mamma. Il Liberty. Quando le ho chiesto quale fosse il piatto preferito di mio fratello e mi ha risposto ‘ramen con carne’, non ho più avuto dubbi,” ridacchiò. “Ci ha aiutato a superare il posto di blocco e ad arrivare a Lestallum. Ma adesso tocca a voi aggiornarmi. Non mi avete ancora detto nulla su ciò che vi è successo dopo la vostra partenza.”

Gladio lanciò uno sguardo a Noctis, che annuì leggermente. “Hm. Te la riassumo all'osso: il giorno della partenza si è guastata la Regalia e abbiamo speso tutti i nostri soldi per farla riparare ad Hammerhead.”

Sua sorella spalancò la bocca in un’espressione deliziata. “Ad Hammerhead? Hai conosciuto Cid Sophiar?”

Lui annuì con una smorfia. “Sì, e non ha voluto farci nemmeno un gil di sconto.”

“Poi,” s'intromise Prompto, continuando a elencare “siamo rimasti bloccati a Galdin Quay e un idiota di nome Dino Ghiranze ha riconosciuto Noct e ci ha ricattato mandandoci a ravanare nel nido di uno Zu in cambio di un passaggio verso Altissia.”

“Il giorno dopo abbiamo saputo della caduta di Insomnia.” Gladio abbassò la testa, serrando le mascelle. L’essere stati allontanati dalla città senza quell’informazione sostanziale continuava a bruciare come sale su una ferita chiusa solo parzialmente. “Non sapevamo nemmeno che la firma si sarebbe tenuta così presto dopo la nostra partenza. Nessuno ce lo aveva detto. Non avevamo idea di cosa fosse meglio fare, per cui abbiamo cercato di tornare indietro, ma gli accessi a Insomnia erano tutti sorvegliati. È stato un bene che siate scappati durante la notte, prima che organizzassero bene i posti di blocco.”

“Per fortuna,” concluse Noctis “ci ha contattato Cor Leonis. Ha detto che mio padre…” parve scegliere con cura le parole, “voleva che trovassi le tombe degli Antichi Re per rivendicare le loro Armi Ancestrali. Ci ha accompagnato alle prime due. Siamo venuti a Cleigne per rintracciare le altre.”

Iris scattò in piedi. “Terrò occhi e orecchie ben aperti! Maestà, se c'è qualcos'altro che posso fare, chiedete pure.” Chinò la testa in un gesto di profondo rispetto.

“C'è,” confermò lui, a disagio. “Smetterla di chiamarmi 'maestà', Iris. Ci conosciamo fin da bambini e non voglio che ti rivolgi a me in quel modo. Ascolta...” esitò. “Hai notizie di Luna... della Principessa, intendo?”

Iris sorrise. “Era in città, ma purtroppo è già ripartita. Ha aiutato moltissima gente. Non siamo riusciti a incrociarla prima che andasse via, ma sono veramente felice che stia bene.”

Noctis era il ritratto della delusione, ma riuscì a sorridere a sua volta. “Già, è una buona notizia. Grazie, Iris.”

Lei annuì. “Stasera ceniamo tutti insieme, vero? Anche Talcott e Jared.”

“Ho visto che gli appartamenti hanno un cucinino. Se vi fa piacere, stasera ci penso io.”

“Sul serio? Non ti pesa? Sono  _mesi_ che non mangio qualcosa cucinato da te, Ignis!”

“Non mi pesa per niente. Soprattutto perché tu mangi le verdure senza lamentarti come qualcun altro di mia conoscenza."

Risero tutti a parte Noctis. Iris si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona.

“Gladio, ti spiace se parliamo un attimo di là?”

“Per niente,” rispose, colto in contropiede.

La seguì in camera da letto. Forse voleva parlare di Clarus – non avevano ancora avuto modo di scambiarsi una parola a riguardo –, o forse di Silia. Mentre ancora si stava richiudendo la porta alle spalle, Iris si sfilò una catenella dal collo e gliela mise in mano.

“Non mi sembrava carino dartela davanti a tutti.”

Gladio soffocò un’esclamazione sbigottita: era una piastrina con un’incisione di Bahamut e un numero di matricola che conosceva a memoria. Una sera alla taverna, giocherellandoci, Silia gli aveva detto distrattamente che lo trovava un oggetto macabro, e nel suo caso inutile, visto che sul suo dossier non c’erano contatti di emergenza e che non esisteva nessuno da avvisare della sua morte.  _Be’, adesso puoi dire che la mandino a me, Silia_ , le aveva risposto senza pensarci, sorridendo, prima di realizzare – nell’ordine – che il semplice pensare un’eventualità del genere gli scavava un buco sanguinolento nello stomaco, e che la situazione stava iniziando a sfuggirgli di mano. Silia aveva rialzato la testa di scatto, stupita, poi aveva distolto lo sguardo e cambiato discorso senza rispondergli.

Strinse la piastrina, appoggiandosi il pugno alla fronte. Silia doveva essersene ricordata, o magari no, forse voleva semplicemente fargli sapere in qualche modo che, anche in mezzo a tutto quel caos, esisteva ancora un legame tra loro.

Iris lo stava osservando, la testa inclinata, un sorriso felino sul volto. “Lo sapevo. Perché non mi hai mai detto che avevi una ragazza, Gladio?”

“Perché non è la mia ragazza.” Ogni suo tentativo di negare, ormai, diventava sempre più debole e ridicolo.

“Sì, certo, raccontala a qualcun altro.” Iris si stiracchiò sorridendo. “Mi piace molto, comunque. Anche a Jared e Talcott. Solo avrei voluto conoscerla in circostanze più felici.”

Gladio si sentì inaspettatamente compiaciuto. “Oh, ha la tua approvazione, dunque?”

“Una donna in grado di stamparti quell’espressione in faccia? Certo che ce l’ha.”

Sedette sul letto, imbarazzato. “Spero sia ancora tutta intera. Sai dirmi della sua ferita, Iris?”

Lei annuì. “Gliel'ho ripulita e bendata io stessa. Una ferita netta da spada. Ma non preoccuparti, non credo fosse così grave, a giudicare da come si è liberata dei daemon lungo la strada verso Lestallum."

"Dannazione, è più instancabile di Cor Leonis. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi qualche giorno."

"Mi spiace, Gladio. Abbiamo provato a convincerla, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Quando sono riuscita a mandarti quel messaggio, lei se n’era già andata. Aveva fretta di raggiungere il suo compagno Nyx Ulric e la Principessa.”

“Già, Ulric.” Gladio sedette sul letto con un sospiro. “È un bene che abbia perso i contatti con lui. Se avesse saputo del Capitano Drautos, sarebbe stata con Ulric a morire.”

“Per cui...” sussurrò Iris, sedendo accanto a lui. “Il Capitano Drautos è sempre stato il Generale Glauca.”

Gladio annuì. Silia aveva saputo di Drautos, probabilmente da Cid Sophiar, ma era ancora all'oscuro di tutto il resto. Non se l'era sentita di dirglielo per telefono, non mentre, con una voce che sembrava venire dal mondo degli spiriti, gli chiedeva scusa per colpe che non aveva. Lo avrebbe fatto Cor Leonis. Forse lo aveva già fatto. “Fin dall'inizio. Non si può nemmeno chiamare 'tradimento'. È penetrato all'interno della Sala delle Cerimonie, ha detto Cor. Nessuno del Concilio è sopravvissuto.”

Sua sorella rabbrividì. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, con sguardo speranzoso. “Lo ha detto anche Silia. Ne siamo certi, Gladio? Nessuna speranza?”

Scosse lentamente la testa. “No, Iris, mi dispiace. È stato il Re a riferire alla Principessa che i membri del Concilio erano morti.” Le prese la mano. “Be'... sembra che adesso siamo rimasti solo io e te.”

“Papà ha fatto il suo dovere. Lo ha fatto ogni giorno della sua vita fino all’ultimo. Mi manca tanto, naturalmente, ma è morto come ha sempre vissuto: combattendo al fianco di Re Regis.”

“Per i Sei, Iris, ma quand’è che sei diventata una donna?” le chiese, sorridendo. Le strinse un ginocchio. “Il nostro vecchio avrebbe gonfiato orgogliosamente il petto come una cockatrice al sentirti parlare così.”

Iris rise. Si strofinò un occhio, e Gladio comprese che non era per le risate, ma fece finta di niente. Si limitò a stringerle ancora la mano. “Ti ricordi,” la stuzzicò, “quante tonalità di rosso ha toccato la sua faccia quando sei entrata in camera da pranzo dichiarando orgogliosamente che eri diventata donna?”

“ _Gladio!_ ” Iris strappò la mano dalla sua presa, paonazza. “Perché dovevi ricordarmelo? Avevo dieci anni!”

Gladio sprofondò nel letto, ridendo. “E Talcott, che aveva tre anni, chiese se intendevi dire che ti saresti sposata e saresti andata via di casa.”

"Gladio!" strillò ancora lei, balzandogli addosso a cavalcioni e tempestandogli di pugni il petto. “Smettila!”

"Papà ci portò tutti a cena al Liberty, anche Jared e Talcott,” continuò lui. “Quella sera, prima di andare a letto – tu già dormivi – lo trovai da solo, in biblioteca, con un bicchiere di vino in mano. Mi chiese di sedermi un attimo con lui. Lo feci. Non succedeva mai. Mi confidò che in momenti come quello sentiva molto la mancanza della mamma e che gli dispiaceva averti fatto crescere senza una figura femminile di riferimento.”

Iris aveva abbassato la testa. Le mani, che teneva ancora sul suo petto, le tremavano.

“Gli mentii. Gli dissi che eri una bambina forte e che non avevi bisogno di una madre. Gli dissi che non doveva preoccuparsi se non riusciva a seguirti come avrebbe voluto, perché c’ero io. Ho sempre nutrito un po’ di risentimento verso l’egoismo di nostro padre, Iris, ma in quel momento non volevo farglielo pesare.”

“Non stavi mentendo,” sussurrò lei.

Gladio si raddrizzò. “Adesso sei tu che stai mentendo."

“No. Ti sei sempre preso cura di me, Gladio, anche quando eri tu stesso un bambino, e nonostante tutti i tuoi impegni.”

Non parlarono per qualche secondo. Da anni non la sentiva così vicina.

“Cosa succederà adesso?”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi piacerebbe potertelo dire, Iris, ma non lo so. Non abbiamo più una casa, non abbiamo più una città. E io non posso restare con te, per il momento. Ma Cor mi ha promesso che farà in modo che tu sia al sicuro, e io mi fido di Cor.”

“Fratello, non preoccuparti per me. Staremo bene. Stavo parlando di te e degli altri. Noctis adesso è il Re, ma come farà a rivendicare Insomnia?”

Non poteva dirle che non ne aveva la minima idea. Sorrise. “Fidati di lui. Fidati di  _me_. Ci riprenderemo Insomnia, Iris. Torneremo a casa. È una promessa.” Tese la mano verso di lei.

“È una promessa,” ripeté Iris, stringendogliela. “Grazie, Gladio. Sono così felice che tu sia qui. Adesso vado a dare una mano a Ignis con la cena. Sai che c’è un bellissimo mercato all’aperto qui vicino?” Si alzò. Attraversò la stanza, sfiorò la maniglia, ma prima di aprire la porta si voltò verso di lui. “Un'ultima cosa, fratello.”

“Hm?”

“Lo hai mai detto a Silia?”

“Cosa?”

“Che sei innamorato di lei, naturalmente.”

Gladio scosse semplicemente la testa.

“La prossima volta che vi vedrete devi dirglielo assolutamente. La vita è troppo breve, e non l’avevo mai capito veramente prima di qualche giorno fa.”

**III**

Cinque minuti dopo essere entrata nel diner di Hammerhead, Silia si era accasciata contro il tavolo, priva di sensi. Blackout totale di sei ore, aveva scoperto più tardi, svegliandosi sulla branda di una roulotte con una flebo, la spalla fasciata e il braccio strettamente legato contro il corpo. La febbre si era un po' abbassata, le parve. Era riuscita a mettersi in piedi e a tornare all’hangar, dall’altra parte della strada, dove Cindy stava lavorando alla sua macchina. Le aveva detto che mentre era priva di sensi il medico le aveva pulito e ricucito la ferita alla spalla e che, fortunatamente, il taglio era stato abbastanza netto da non danneggiare troppo ossa, muscoli e articolazioni. Dal momento che ormai il sole stava tramontando, Silia si era concessa di fermarsi per la notte. Aveva telefonato a Gladio per avere sue notizie – il sollievo nella sua voce, per i Sei, Gladio pensava che fosse morta, esisteva ancora qualcuno a Eos a cui importava se era viva o meno – e poi, di nuovo seduta al diner, mentre mangiava quello che le avevano messo davanti, aveva dato a Cid Sophiar, a sua nipote e – inevitabilmente – all’uomo dalla pelle scura che le aveva cucinato la cena le informazioni promesse.

Nonostante il braccio immobilizzato, non aveva avuto grossi problemi lungo la strada verso il campo di Cor Leonis: la sutura fatta da una mano abile, le quattordici ore di sonno e qualsiasi cosa le avessero iniettato in vena l'avevano rimessa quasi in sesto. Ebbe qualche problema quando le due persone di guardia all'ingresso le puntarono addosso i fucili – dovevano averla riconosciuta, e non era così strano: era stata a Insomnia per mesi – e altre quattro si unirono per sequestrarle le armi, perquisirla, e infine scortarla nel padiglione del Generale. In altre circostanze, si sarebbe sentita quasi lusingata da quel dispiegamento di forze.

Come le era successo con Clarus Amicitia, non era la prima volta che vedeva Cor l'Immortale, ma non le era mai capitato di trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Adesso che lo guardava da vicino, si stupì di quanto fosse attraente e giovanile. Aveva gli occhi stretti e blu, dal taglio duro, il viso – al contrario suo – privo di qualsiasi cicatrice, e non un solo capello bianco. Eppure, calcolò, doveva avere ormai quarantacinque anni.

Anche Cor Leonis la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, probabilmente con meno indulgenza nei suoi confronti. Silia stava iniziando a pensare che Gladio, per qualche motivo, non fosse riuscito a fargli avere il suo messaggio, e che si trovava nella merda, quando il Generale fece cenno ai suoi uomini di abbassare le armi. “Ho ricevuto ben due chiamate che ti riguardano, angone.” Silia aprì la bocca per chiedergli di chi fosse la seconda, stupita, ma lui non la lasciò continuare. “Ma non sono diventato Generale della Guardia Reale lasciando che altri giudichino un potenziale pericolo al posto mio. Per cui raccontami la tua storia. Deciderò da me se crederti o no.”

Si raddrizzò, più tranquilla, e fece meccanicamente per rivolgergli il saluto militare degli Angoni, ma interruppe il gesto non appena si fu sfiorata il petto. Non avrebbe mai più ripetuto quel saluto. “Il mio nome è Silia Hartwood, Generale. Ero un membro del corpo degli Angoni del Re. Sono sempre rimasta fedele a Lucis e a Re Regis.”

"Bene,” rispose lui, con voce scettica. “Sentiamo cos'hai da raccontare.” Cor Leonis prese posto su una sedia dietro la scrivania di legno. Le indicò un’altra sedia, che lei prese e trasportò davanti a lui. Per un attimo si chiese se l’avesse fatto per riguardo alle sue condizioni: a parte il braccio al collo, aveva ancora sul viso i segni dello scontro con Marius. “Andate pure,” disse agli uomini che l’avevano scortata fin lì “ma non dimenticare chi hai davanti, Hartwood. Niente mosse false. Forza, non abbiamo tutto il giorno.”

Silia s’inumidì le labbra. Dall’espressione di Cor Leonis, non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato un lungo colloquio. “Ho combattuto per più di nove anni sul fronte, ma a fine ottobre sono stata costretta a tornare a Insomnia per seguire un percorso riabilitativo in seguito a un infortunio.”

Cor Leonis annuì. “L’angone che ha collaborato con la Guardia Cittadina. Mi ricordo di te. Sono tanti mesi, Hartwood. Cosa ti è successo?”

“Uno jormungand mi ha mangiato la gamba.”

Lo sguardo dell'uomo, inevitabilmente, si appuntò sulle sue gambe. “Hai voglia di scherzare?”

Per tutta risposta, Silia appoggiò il piede sul tavolo e tirò su la gamba del pantalone, mostrandogli la protesi. Poi risedette composta. Il Generale non commentò in alcun modo, se non facendole cenno di proseguire.

“Drautos mi rispedì a Insomnia per farmi costruire e impiantare la protesi e per la riabilitazione, con la rassicurazione che, una volta giudicata di nuovo idonea al combattimento, sarei potuta tornare sul fronte. Ma non è mai successo: a maggio sono stati gli Angoni a rientrare a Insomnia, dopo aver perso l'ultima roccaforte.”

Cor Leonis la osservava come se le stesse strappando di dosso abiti e pelle per leggerle dentro. “Ecco, parliamo di questi ultimi mesi. Avevi sospetti sul tradimento dei tuoi compagni?”

“Nessuno, o probabilmente non sarei qui.” Ripensò a quanto Marius aveva detto su Crowe: avrebbe dovuto esserci lei al posto della ragazza. Rabbrividì.

“Dove ti trovavi durante la firma dell’armistizio?”

“Ai posti che ci aveva assegnato Drautos. Io ero a pattugliare la Piazza della Cittadella in attesa del passaggio del corteo. Le direttive erano di tenere d’occhio i cittadini perché non causassero disordini e poi di seguire gli imperiali all'interno della Cittadella durante la firma. Eravamo in cinque assegnati alla zona. Ma, prima che arrivasse il corteo, Pelna Khara, uno dei miei compagni, ci ha dato ordine di rientrare al Comando. Nyx Ulric, un altro angone, aveva scoperto che la principessa Lunafreya era scomparsa, e credeva di sapere dove la tenevano prigioniera. C’era un’avioflotta in posizione a 32 km a sud di Insomnia. Ulric aveva avuto l'autorizzazione del Re per agire da secondo in comando, dal momento che Titus Drautos era irreperibile.”

Cor Leonis annuì. “Siete andati in suo soccorso, dunque?”

“Non io. Un’avioflotta non sarebbe mai riuscita a penetrare la Barriera, ho pensato. Doveva esserci per forza qualcosa sotto. Ho detto a Nyx che sarei andata al Santuario a offrire manforte alla Guardia Cittadina nella protezione del Cristallo. Gli ex membri della mia squadra sono venuti con me.”

Apparentemente più interessato, Cor Leonis si sporse verso di lei. “Continua, Hartwood.”

Continuò. “Ci stavano aspettando,” disse. “Arrivati nella galleria, io e la mia squadra siamo stati attaccati da altri angoni. Mentre i miei compagni combattevano, sono riuscita a raggiungere il Santuario. Il Cristallo era ancora là. Per un attimo ho creduto che fossimo arrivati in tempo a impedire che se ne impadronissero, ma poi ho visto degli ordigni. Sono esplosi subito dopo. Sono riuscita a salvarmi grazie alla magia, ma ho battuto la testa.” Silia si sfiorò un sopracciglio, distogliendo lo sguardo con vergogna. “Quando ho ripreso i sensi, il Cristallo si stava allontanando, trasportato da un’avionave. Troppo lontano per una proiezione. Mi sono curata la ferita alla testa e ho cercato di raggiungere il Re, ma in galleria un angone di nome Marius Gaunt, sopravvissuto allo scontro con i miei compagni di squadra, mi ha attaccata. Non eravamo più in grado di usare incantesimi, non ho idea del perché. Forse hanno fatto qualcosa al Cristallo, forse il Cristallo si era allontanato troppo dal Re, o forse il Re era già morto. Abbiamo duellato, e alla fine ho avuto la meglio, anche se non ne sono uscita indenne.” Fece una pausa.

“Hartwood,” interloquì il Generale, “sapevi che a capo di tutto c’era il tuo Capitano?”

Silia scosse la testa. “Non fino a quando non me l’ha detto Cid Sophiar. Ho contattato più volte invano Drautos per avere istruzioni. Ma alla fine sono riuscita a parlare con Nyx Ulric. Era su un’auto con la Principessa e la stava scortando ad Altissia perché si ricongiungesse al Principe Noctis. Si stavano dirigendo al cancello orientale. Nyx mi ha informata che i Re e tutti i membri del Concilio erano stati assassinati dal Generale Glauca e che non c’era più nulla da fare, e di raggiungerlo a Galdin Quay, da dove sarebbero salpati per Altissia. Prima di lasciare la città, sono andata a cercare Iris Amicitia per condurla a Lestallum al sicuro. Lì ho saputo che tutti i collegamenti tra Galdin Quay e Altissia erano interrotti. La linea interna degli angoni non funzionava più, per cui ho pensato di venire a cercare lei. È stato Cid Sophiar a dirmi dove trovarla.”

“Nyx Ulric non ti ha detto che il Generale Glauca aveva orchestrato tutto?”

“No. Mi ha detto solo che era penetrato alla Cittadella e aveva ucciso il Re. Immagino fosse in combutta con Titus Drautos.”

Il modo in cui il Generale aggrottò le sopracciglia non le piacque per nulla. “Non è così, Hartwood. Il Generale Glauca e Titus Drautos erano la stessa persona.”

Silia si sentì come, al ristorante Liberty, si era sentita quando Gladio Amicitia le aveva comunicato l’armistizio: sull’orlo di un attacco di panico. Questa volta, tuttavia, la consapevolezza di essere osservata e giudicata dal Generale Leonis le permise di mantenere il controllo delle proprie azioni ed emozioni. Fissò le venature sul legno del tavolo, cercando di riconvertire il ronzio alle orecchie negli ordinari rumori della realtà tangibile: voci maschili, ordini gridati con voce secca, passi pesanti, cozzare di ferro e legno. Ma anche le venature del tavolo gridavano con la voce di Cor Leonis che l'Alto Comandante dell'Armata Imperiale che li massacrava, e il Capitano che si era presentato nella sua baracca e l'aveva giudicata idonea per gli angoni, addestrandola e spronandola per quindici anni, erano la stessa persona. Quel pensiero ne trascinò con sé un altro, angosciante e urgente, che non riuscì a trattenere.

“Abbiamo combattuto per l'Impero, finora?”

Cor Leonis ammiccò. Fu sincero: “Hartwood, non lo so. Non c'ero io, sul fronte,” disse sbrigativamente, poi il suo tono si ammorbidì. “Posso solo dirti che né il Re né il Concilio né io stesso, per quel che può valere, abbiamo mai avuto motivo di sospettare di Titus Drautos. L’unica cosa certa che sappiamo è che si è guadagnato un posto tra le alte gerarchie militari di Insomnia, ha creato e addestrato il più potente corpo militare che il regno abbia mai visto, e poi ne ha sacrificati tre quarti negli anni e il resto pochi giorni fa.”

Non era abbastanza. Silia si strofinò gli occhi, alzandosi. Voleva che quel colloquio terminasse lì. Voleva del tempo, in silenzio, per passare in rassegna dieci anni di battaglie, sudore, sangue e sofferenza, alla ricerca di indizi che potessero tradire la vera identità di Titus Drautos e che aveva mancato di cogliere.

“Hartwood, siediti, non abbiamo ancora finito,” la richiamò alla realtà il Generale picchiando seccamente il palmo della mano sul tavolo. “Sei venuta per avere direttive e per sapere cos'è accaduto a Insomnia, per cui ascolta fino in fondo. Titus Drautos, o Generale Glauca che dir si voglia, è morto e si è portato i suoi segreti all'altro mondo. È stato Nyx Ulric: ha combattuto contro i suoi, i  _vostri_  compagni traditori, e ha ucciso in battaglia Drautos. Ha usato l’anello di Lucis, che il e aveva affidato alla Principessa, sacrificando la sua vita per farlo.”

Silia risedette, abbandonando il capo su una mano. “Come avrebbe fatto Nyx a usare l’anello di Lucis? Credevo che solo la famiglia reale potesse farlo. Dannazione. Dannazione.” Cercò di controllare la rabbia.  _Dopotutto eri davvero un eroe, Nyx. Vorrei solo non avessi fatto tutto da solo._ “Se avessi saputo di Ulric, sarei tornata indietro. Ma il Re era morto, il Cristallo era andato, e… dannazione,” ripeté. “Sarei tornata indietro. Avrei voluto guardarlo in faccia, quel bastardo di Drautos, e…”

“E morire, Hartwood,” completò il Generale per lei. “Com'è morto Nyx Ulric. E non si combatte una guerra solo con i martiri e gli eroi.”

Era una sorta di rude incoraggiamento, comprese, ma in quel momento non era in grado di apprezzarlo. “Ha notizie della Principessa?”

“L'Oracolo è riuscito ad arrivare a Lestallum con l'Anello, ma è già ripartita. Anche il Principe e la sua scorta sono riusciti ad arrivare fin lì senza problemi, ma l'hanno persa per poco, sembra.”

Silia annuì lentamente. Non tutto era perduto, dopotutto, anche se non per merito suo. “Buono a sapersi,” sussurrò. “Crede ancora che io sia un traditore, Generale?”

Cor Leonis la stava ancora fissando, cercando il suo sguardo. “No, Hartwood. Credo che tu abbia avuto la sfortuna di trovarti tra due fuochi.”

 _Be', quantomeno pare che non verrò uccisa dall'Immortale._ “Non mi ha detto di chi era la seconda chiamata che mi riguardava.”

Il Generale incrociò le braccia. “Cid Sophiar. Mi ha chiamato poco dopo Gladio Amicitia, se vuoi saperlo. Mi ha intimato di non far fuori la gattina ferita che stava arrivando al campo prima ancora di lasciarla miagolare, visto che si era preso la briga di raccattarla dal pavimento del diner. E dunque, Hartwood, cosa intendi fare, adesso?”

Silia cercò di contenere il sorriso amaro che rischiava di piegarle le labbra. “Non lo so. Sono qui per scoprirlo, Generale. Non ho più la magia, ma posso combattere ancora. La guerra non è persa finché il Principe è vivo. Sono ai suoi ordini, se mi accetta.”

Le labbra sottili dell’Immortale si contrassero per un istante. “E allora benvenuta a bordo, Hartwood. Di certo troverò qualcosa da far fare a due braccia giovani come le tue.”


	22. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**21**

**Abyssus abyssum invocat**

**I**

La vita alla vecchia base hunter occupata da Cor Leonis, scoprì Silia, non era tanto diversa da quella sul fronte: un piccolo accampamento di volontari di ogni tipo, in stragrande maggioranza uomini, smistati in tende, padiglioni e baracche. Il Generale l'aveva presentata sbrigativamente a una manciata di persone che a loro volta l'avevano presentata ad altre persone. La gerarchia al campo era semplice: tutti rispondevano all'Immortale, ma gli hunter, si accorse, mantenevano un certo grado di autonomia e riferivano all'Associazione Meldacio.

Il suo arrivo causò qualche malumore. Nonostante l'eroismo di Nyx Ulric, che aveva salvato quel che restava del regno, ci si riferiva agli angoni, indiscriminatamente, come ai peggiori traditori della storia. Nessuno le dimostrò aperta ostilità, perché nessuno osava sfidare la volontà dell’Immortale, ma, comprensibilmente, non la fecero sentire la benvenuta, né lei, chiusa in un cupo silenzio mentre pensava e ripensava ossessivamente a ciò che Titus Drautos aveva fatto, cercò di inserirsi in alcun modo nelle loro attività e conversazioni.

Monica Elshett e Dustin Ackers, gli ufficiali della Guardia di cui Iris le aveva parlato, furono in realtà cordiali con lei. Si profusero in sinceri ringraziamenti per aver portato i ragazzini a Lestallum: erano andati a cercarli alla villa degli Amicitia, apprese Silia, ma era arrivata prima lei. Forse su richiesta del Generale, le esposero con più dovizia di dettagli ciò che lui le aveva raccontato durante la loro conversazione. Le offrirono un pasto, dell’acqua, e portarono da lei un medico che potesse dare un’occhiata alle sue ferite. Silia cercò di declinare, ma Elshett, con gentile decisione, ribatté che era un ordine del Generale, non una gentile offerta. Riluttante, dovette cedere; al riparo di un padiglione adibito a infermeria, si spogliò, e lasciò che il medico confermasse ciò che già sapeva: che il taglio era stato netto, che il lavoro fatto ad Hammerhead era pulito e perfetto, e soprattutto che era disidratata.

Cercò di seguire il consiglio del medico e di dormire, ma, due ore dopo essere riuscita ad addormentarsi, si svegliò con un grido strozzato in gola, annichilita da un sogno che non riusciva a ricordare. Qualcuno, nel buio, le domandò se fosse tutto a posto, e, ancora ansimante, viola per la vergogna, si mise addosso la giacca con mani tremanti e uscì dal capannone per fumare una sigaretta in un luogo appartato. Impresa difficile, al buio, in un accampamento che non conosceva e affollato di gente ancora sveglia, ma, nello spazio tra due casse di scorte, al limitare orientale del campo, lo trovò.

Fu una delle notti peggiori della sua vita. Adesso che aveva smesso di zigzagare tra Leide e Cleigne in cerca di direttive e che si trovava in un posto sicuro guidato da qualcuno che avrebbe potuto dargliele, la caduta di Insomnia, la morte dei suoi compagni, lo scontro con Marius, l'incontro con Gregor e il bambino, il tradimento di Titus Drautos – troppo, decisamente troppo – le si abbatterono addosso. Entrò e uscì da un sonno delirante tormentato da incubi tremendi, stringendosi alla sua giacca di pelle, lottando per non perdere la testa.  _Per la famiglia e per la patria_ , il credo di suo padre, e gli Angoni ne avevano fatto scempio.

Si aggrappò al pensiero che aveva ancora Niflheim da odiare per tutto ciò.

**II**

Si era aspettata che il Generale Leonis, dopo averla accettata al campo, si dimenticasse della sua esistenza, preso com’era da mille impegni di coordinamento, ma il giorno dopo la convocò di nuovo nel suo padiglione.

“Hai un aspetto tremendo, Hartwood,” la accolse senza un saluto.

“Grazie, Generale.”

“Riesci a muovere il braccio?”

“Sì,” tagliò corto. Non in modo indolore, ma aveva avuto ferite ben peggiori.

“Bene.” Indicò con il capo l'uomo seduto a un angolo del padiglione, in penombra. “Conosci Darius Magnus?”

Silia lo scrutò, scuotendo la testa, e lui l’esaminò a sua volta. Tra i trenta e i trentacinque, valutò, capelli lunghi brizzolati, fisico scolpito e longilineo, di bell’aspetto. Cittadino della Capitale fino al midollo. Non ne indossava l'uniforme, ma ogni cosa di lui gridava sangue nobile, per cui era pronta a scommettere che si trattava di una Guardia Reale.

“L’Associazione Meldacio ci ha segnalato la presenza di un branco di Sanguicorno particolarmente aggressivi venti chilometri a sudest dell’accampamento. Attaccano qualunque cosa si muova, persino le auto sulla strada. Affido questa missione di cacciaa voi due.”

Un’ora dopo, Silia si chiese cosa intendesse Cor Leonis con  _voi due_ , visto che Magnus non mosse un dito durante i combattimenti. In ogni caso, anche senza usare troppo il braccio sinistro, Silia non ebbe alcun problema nel liberarsi delle bestie.

“Sei venuto a fare una scampagnata, Darius?” gli chiese senza rancore, raggiungendolo sulla pietra piatta su cui era stato seduto tranquillamente a fumare per tutto il tempo dello scontro.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Colpa tua. Non mi hai dato tempo di finire la sigaretta prima di attaccarli.”

“Riferisci al Generale Leonis che, se era un test, l'ho trovato un po' offensivo.”

Per tutta risposta, Darius le tese il pacchetto di sigarette. Silia stava per finire quelle che aveva recuperato a Lestallum, per cui ne accettò una. "Non era un test. Gli hunter ci hanno offerto la base e collaborano con noi, noi in cambio diamo una mano a loro. E, se proprio vuoi saperlo, il Generale ha mandato te per tenerti occupata. L’ultima cosa che ci serve è un angone fuori di testa.”

Silia si irrigidì, immobilizzandosi con la sigaretta spenta in bocca. Il pensiero che qualcuno avesse riferito dei suoi movimenti notturni al Generale la umiliò.

“Non fare quella faccia, Hartwood.” Darius si sporse per accendergliela. “Sei un angone. Al campo ti stanno tenendo tutti d'occhio, e sarà così ancora a lungo. E non vergognarti per stanotte, uomini più vecchi e grossi di te hanno avuto gli incubi, dopo quel che è successo a Insomnia. Forza, rientriamo.”

Quel pomeriggio, qualche ora dopo il loro rientro, Darius tornò a cercarla. Vedendola ciondolare, una donna che si occupava dell'armeria le aveva chiesto bruscamente di verificare la funzionalità delle armi da fuoco, visto che se ne intendeva, ed era quello che stava facendo.

"Ti ho cercato per un quarto d'ora," disse la guardia con tono infastidito, entrando nell'armeria. "Cosa stai facendo qui, Hartwood?"

"La donna dell'armeria, credo abbia detto di chiamarsi Lavinia, mi ha chiesto di controllare le armi da fuoco."

Darius si scostò un ciuffo di capelli che gli ricadeva sugli occhi e produsse una sorta di sorriso sfrontato. "E per caso tutte quelle che hai controllato finora sono perfettamente funzionanti?"

Silia annuì. Darius emise una risata secca.

"Non troverai armi non funzionanti, qui dentro, Hartwood. Lavinia ti ha giocato un brutto tiro. Non le sono mai piaciuti gli angoni. Scommetto che in questo momento se ne va in giro a vantarsi. Hartwood," disse divertito quando lei sbatté a terra irritata il fucile che aveva tra le mani, "qui dentro rispondi solo al Generale. Se qualcun altro che non sia lui o per lui prova a darti un ordine, ignoralo. Forza, vieni con me."

“È un ordine?” domando, aggrottando un sopracciglio.

Darius sorrise di nuovo. “Solo un invito.”

Uscirono dall'armeria. Erano le sette, e il sole iniziava a tramontare – succedeva sempre più presto, nonostante la stagione – e Silia respirò volentieri l’aria della sera dopo aver passato l’ultima ora tra le lamiere bollenti dell’armeria. Darius, accanto a lei, si stiracchiò. "Toglimi una curiosità: perché un ex membro dell’élite militare ha accettato di svolgere un lavoro di  _corvée_  senza batter ciglio?”

Silia si strinse leggermente nelle spalle, seguendolo. “Forse confondi gli angoni con le guardie reali, Darius. Élite militare o no, la maggior parte di noi era di umili origini, e sul fronte non avevamo attendenti. Ho passato così tanto tempo a pulire le latrine per disordini o indisciplina, che al confronto cosa vuoi che sia controllare due fucili? Immagino che qui alla base ci sia molto da fare, oltre a combattere, e che non sia il caso di fare gli schizzinosi.”

“Non esprimerti in questi termini sulle guardie reali davanti al Generale, altrimenti anche lui ti assegna alle latrine. Comunque hai ragione, qui al campo c’è molto da fare e non ci serve gente schizzinosa, anche se qualcuno che si sente ancora alla Cittadella c'è. Sei pratica, Hartwood. Ho deciso che mi piaci.”

Silia ignorò la sua ultima affermazione. Lei, invece, non aveva ancora deciso se le piacesse lui. “Dove stiamo andando?”

“Ti porto a fare un po' di moto. Ti farà bene al braccio. Forse." Mentre si dirigevano all'estremità sud del campo, Silia sentì voci concitate, maschili e femminili. Una dozzina di uomini e donne in un campetto improvvisato stavano giocando a pallamano.

"Conosci le regole della pallamano, Hartwood?"

Silia ghignò. "Quali regole?"

"Perfetto. Forza."

"Non credo che..." ma Darius era già entrato in campo, approfittando di un momento di pausa, e aveva alzato le braccia per farsi sentire.

"Alexandra, vi ho portato un altro giocatore."

I giocatori la squadrarono. "Non ci serve un altro giocatore, Darius," rispose seccamente Alexandra, una donna muscolosa e bionda sulla trentina. Il tono suggeriva più che non le serviva  _lei_.

"Soprattutto una ragazza mingherlina come lei. Si farà male," protestò un uomo robusto calvo e con un'ispida barba nera.

Alexandra fece un gesto vago in sua direzione. "Quanto a questo, ho i miei dubbi e francamente me ne frega poco se si fa male, Stephan. Quella è l'angone arrivata ieri al campo."

“Scherza, Aldric?” esclamò l’uomo – Stephan, pareva. La squadrò, e i lineamenti gli si irrigidirono per il rancore. “Non ci piacciono gli angoni,” le disse apertamente, senza specificare chi includesse il  _ci_. Si passò una mano sulla testa lucida e sudata. “Ci piacevano poco prima, figuriamoci adesso. Speravamo che ci aveste fatto il piacere di eliminarvi da soli.”

Silia non gli fece notare che era merito di Nyx se l'Oracolo era salva e l'Impero non se n'era andato anche con l'Anello, oltre che con il Cristallo. Guardò un istante verso Darius, che l'aveva messa in quella situazione. La stava osservando in attesa della sua risposta –  _tutti_ la stavano guardando per sapere come avrebbe reagito.

“Non sono più un angone,” dichiarò semplicemente.

“Già, molto comodo, adesso, vero?”

“Non so se sia comodo. Ma è quello che succede quando i tuoi compagni e il tuo Capitano passano al nemico e sputano su tutto ciò in cui hai sempre creduto e per cui hai combattuto per dieci anni.”

“Ne avete ancora per molto?” chiese Alexandra con aria scocciata. Silia lo sospettava, ma dal modo in cui Stephan si irrigidì, comprese che la donna doveva essere una guardia reale. “Mi si sta asciugando il sudore addosso. Visto che ormai sei qui, Hartwood, gioca.”

“Vi consiglio di rifare le squadre, Alex,” le disse Darius. “Sposta Devan e Marvin nella tua. Hartwood giocherà in quella avversaria.”

“Darius, fottiti,” lo insultò un uomo biondo con un ghigno poco scherzoso. Scoccò a lei un'occhiata sprezzante, esaminandola dalla testa ai piedi. “Facciamo come dice lui, Alex. Voglio farmi due risate.”

“D'accordo. Basta che torniamo a giocare.”

Silia comprese dopo trenta secondi che tutti gli avversari degni erano nella squadra opposta. Si chiese, con una certa dose di irritazione, se Darius l'avesse suggerito per provocare Alexandra, per testare lei, o perché la riteneva in grado di tenere testa ai tre.  _Respira_ , si disse.  _È solo una cazzo di partita a pallamano._

All'inizio nessuno si degnò di passarle la palla, né lei si impegnò per entrare attivamente nella partita. Osservò i movimenti di compagni e avversari, analizzando la loro velocità e forza fisica come se si trovasse sul campo di battaglia. Devan e Marvin – non aveva ancora idea di chi fosse chi – erano due panzer: robusti, fisici, ma poco agili. Alexandra era chiaramente da tenere d'occhio. Gli altri due della squadra avversaria, un uomo magro sulla quarantina e una donna con una brutta cicatrice sul viso, non costituivano una minaccia.

Una delle donne che giocavano nella sua squadra, infine, si trovò circondata davanti alla porta, e fu costretta a passarle la palla. Silia fece uno scatto poco convinto per afferrarla, ma l'uomo biondo – Marvin o Devan – le fu addosso e le assestò  _casualmente_ una gomitata così forte a un lato della testa che se l'avesse colpita in faccia le avrebbe sbriciolato il naso, e s'impadronì della palla al posto suo. Quando si voltò verso di lui, l'uomo ammiccò, stringendosi contemporaneamente nelle spalle in un gesto da  _sono cose che capitano_ , e allontanandosi verso il lato opposto del campo.

Fu il primo di una lunga serie di falli volontari ai suoi danni. Nulla di particolarmente violento o bellicoso: la stavano semplicemente provocando. Silia era ancora restia a lasciarsi andare, perché temeva di ferire seriamente qualcuno e di incorrere nelle ire dell'Immortale al suo secondo giorno al campo.

“Hartwood, hai capito che devi prendere la palla e piazzarla all'interno della porta dall'altra parte del campo, vero?” chiese Stephan, in squadra con lei. “Se hai paura di farti male, togliti dalle palle.”

“Va bene,” si sentì rispondere. “Ma se vi fate male voi, prendetevela con Magnus.”

La palla era in mano all'uomo biondo. Scattò, e senza dargli modo di reagire l'afferrò tra le mani, colpendolo al contempo con una gomitata sotto il mento e piazzando il piede dietro il suo tallone per fargli perdere l'equilibrio. Marvin – o Devan – cadde, e lei approfittò di quei pochi secondi in cui la squadrarono con sorpresa per scagliarsi verso la porta. Alexandra cercò di bloccarla, ma Silia la scansò, raggiunse la linea di tiro e scagliò la palla tra i pali che improvvisavano la porta.

“Punto."

Il gioco continuò con accanimento. Stephan e gli altri due compagni di squadra iniziarono a passarle la palla ogni volta che potevano. Colpì la sua attenzione il piccoletto – non quanto lei – dai riccioli neri, giovane e veloce, che giocava nella sua squadra. Gli animi si scaldavano sempre più: nessuno tratteneva le proprie forze, e presto – come Darius forse aveva desiderato – divenne una questione privata tra lei, Alexandra, Marvin e Devan.

Dopo aver vinto l'ennesimo violento contrasto contro il biondo e il rosso, Silia riuscì a segnare il suo settimo punto. Si voltò, ansimando a labbra chiuse – stava iniziando a stancarsi –, solo per trovare il gioco fermo e lo sguardo di tutti su di sé. Silia seguì lo sguardo di Alexandra: la casacca strappata le pendeva lungo il fianco, e le si era allentato il bendaggio. Doveva aver preso una bella botta durante l'ultimo contrasto, perché alcuni punti di sutura avevano ceduto e sanguinava. Nell'adrenalina della partita non se n'era resa conto.

“Be'?” disse ad alta voce, stupita, riavvolgendosi il bendaggio attorno alla spalla. “Siete tutti già stanchi?”

“Chiudiamola qui,” ordinò seccamente Alexandra. La sua squadra era in svantaggio di otto punti. “La prossima volta avvisa che sei ferita, Hartwood.”

“Se è per me, posso continuare,” precisò tranquillamente Silia.

“Ecco perché non mi sono mai piaciuti gli angoni,” sbottò il biondo, indicando il sangue che gocciolava a terra dalla sua ferita. “Fanatici del cazzo. Fotterti la spalla per cosa, per un gioco?”

 _Questa gente non è_   _mai stata in guerra_ , comprese. Nessuno di loro doveva mai essersi trovato nella situazione di combattere all'ultimo sangue, e pochi di loro, con tutta probabilità, avevano subito una ferita più grave di una frattura. Molti non avevano mai visto un daemon, alcuni non avevano mai cacciato il naso fuori da Insomnia prima della caduta della città.

“Sono stanca anch'io,” tagliò corto Alexandra. Tornò a bordo campo, e gli altri la seguirono. “Ci vediamo in giro.”

Silia non rispose. Sedette a terra per riprendere fiato, massaggiandosi la spalla. Si guardò intorno in cerca di Darius, ma non lo vide. Vide invece Cor Leonis appoggiato alla staccionata dove aveva visto l'ultima volta Darius, per cui si alzò, cercando di darsi un contegno, per quanto contegno poteva darsi con la maglietta stracciata e la spalla insanguinata, e lo raggiunse.

“Buonasera, Generale.”

“Salve, Hartwood.” Cor Leonis teneva le braccia conserte. Sembrava divertito. “Anche gli angoni giocavano a pallamano?”

“Per un po' di tempo ci abbiamo giocato sul fronte per passatempo. È un gioco facile e frenetico, basta una palla o qualcosa che ci assomigli."

“E poi cos'è successo?”

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. "Ci andavamo giù pesante. L'unica limitazione che ci davamo era il divieto di usare la magia, ma per il resto ce le suonavamo di santa ragione. Drautos non vedeva di buon occhio questi divertimenti pericolosi, diceva che ci distraevano dai combattimenti reali e ci sottraevano energie, ma li tollerava. Finché uno di noi non si fece male a una gamba, lo tenne nascosto per non incorrere nelle ire di Drautos, e si fece ammazzare durante una ritirata il giorno dopo. La pallamano, e in generale qualsiasi passatempo con cui potessimo farci male, allenamenti a parte, venne vietata. Fine della storia.”

“Quindi immagino che al confronto questa partitella sia stata una bazzecola, per te.”

Silia fece un mezzo sorriso. “Angoni a parte, a Insomnia ho giocato un paio di volte con Gladio Amiticita. Senza nulla togliere ai suoi uomini, Generale, non c'è paragone.” Dalla sua prima partita con Gladio era uscita con due costole incrinate. Poco male, perché tanto era già in riabilitazione per la gamba.

Darius li raggiunse in quel momento. “Hartwood, potevi dirmelo che quella ferita era seria.” Con sua sorpresa, le lanciò un asciugamano e una bottiglia d'acqua. Forse era il suo modo per scusarsi, anche se non c'era nulla per cui dovesse farlo. “È la prima e ultima volta che ti faccio da attendente,” l’avvisò. “Non perdere la bottiglia. La pompa dell’acqua potabile è nella parte ovest del campo, vicino al capannone delle cucine. Non usarla per farti la doccia.”

“Darius mi ha detto che te la sei cavata bene oggi. Ti passerò altri incarichi urgenti dell'Associazione Venatoria, se te la senti, qualcosa di più dignitoso che non controllare la funzionalità di fucili perfettamente funzionanti.”

Silia lanciò un'occhiata acida a Darius, che rispose a sua volta inarcando un sopracciglio, poi fece un breve saluto militare in direzione di Cor Leonis.

“Basta con quel saluto militare, Hartwood, non siamo più nell'esercito,” disse il Generale per tutta risposta. “E, a proposito, vorrei scambiare due chiacchiere con te. Darius sembrerà anche uscito da una rivista per sole donne, ma è una delle mie migliori guardie reali e ha un cervello che funziona. Hai capito perché ti ha coinvolto in questa partitella?”

Silia impiegò un po' di tempo per rispondere, perché quella battuta così confidenziale su Darius sembrava oltremodo fuori posto sulle labbra di Cor Leonis. Darius non reagì alla battuta né alla lode: guardava lei, in attesa. “Spero non per socializzare, visto com'è finita."

“Anche,” rispose Darius. “Nei prossimi mesi, o anni, per quel che ne sappiamo, combatterai con questi uomini spalla a spalla. Alcuni non si faranno mai una ragione del fatto che eri un’angone, ma non importa. Non voglio che tu gli piaccia. Voglio che rammentino che gli angoni avranno anche tradito, ma erano delle macchine da guerra, e che possono contare sulle capacità di una di queste macchine da guerra. Ma c'è un'altra ragione. A parte Alexandra, qualcuno di loro ha catturato la tua attenzione, Hartwood?”

Silia ci pensò su. “Il piccoletto moro. È molto veloce."

Cor Leonis sorrise, un'altra cosa che le sembrò fuori posto sulle sue labbra sottili. “Claudio. Figlio di due guardie reali che non ce l'hanno fatta. Ha sedici anni, qualche capacità offensiva, ma non è quello il suo punto forte. È un'ottima retrovia. Altri?”

“Marvin e Devan. Sono guardie reali anche loro, vero?”

Il Generale annuì.

“E la mora muscolosa nella mia squadra?”

Darius si grattò un sopracciglio. “Joann Aldin. Una hunter. Come mai ti ha colpito?”

“È molto forte, e nonostante questo fluida nei movimenti. Datele una spada a due mani, se non l'avete già fatto.” La fasciatura al braccio le si era di nuovo sciolta, e iniziò a ricomporla. La spalla era rigida e un po' dolorante, e le scocciava dover andare in infermeria per nuove suture, ma c'era poco da fare. Comprese che la seconda ragione per cui Darius l'aveva buttata nella mischia era perché lui e il Generale volevano un occhio esterno sui loro uomini.

“Hartwood, mi fa piacere constatare che non sei il tipo che si lamenta delle ferite, ma non strafare con quel braccio. Nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorta, Insomnia è caduta e l'ospedale degno di questo nome più vicino è a Lestallum. Mi permetto anche di ricordarti che probabilmente non esiste più nessuno in grado di mettere le mani dentro alla tua protesi, quindi bada bene alla tua gamba destra.”

Darius abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua gamba con aria interrogativa, ma non chiese nulla. Silia fece un gesto vago con la mano. “Storia lunga,” disse. “Te la racconto, Darius, se mi dici dove posso recuperare dei vestiti.”

“Della tua taglia? Bella domanda. Non ci sono bambini al campo.”

**III**

Gladio si svegliò intirizzito e raffreddato nella loro camera al Leveille Hotel. L'antro di Greyshire in cui – grazie all’intuizione di Talcott – avevano recuperato le Gemelle dell'Inestinguibile il giorno prima, era una caverna di ghiaccio con temperature sottozero, e i combattimenti contro i daemon che avevano dovuto eliminare – budini, altre aracni, ronin – non erano bastati a scaldarlo. Aveva sopportato il freddo stoicamente, più che altro per non dover sentire anche i rimbrotti di Ignis e le prese in giro di Prompto circa il suo abbigliamento troppo sportivo. Starnutì, e la testa gli rimbombò come una campana. Il che gli riportò alla mente Noctis, le sue fitte, e il motivo per cui erano rientrati a Lestallum.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese Ignis, con premura, quando fu sceso a colazione. Aveva dormito troppo, cosa inusuale, per lui, ed erano tutti già seduti al tavolo.

“Starò meglio dopo un caffè bollente e un'aspirina,” rispose, soffiandosi il naso. Sedette tra lui e Noctis.

“Questo perché per fare il figo te ne vai in giro con una giacca a mezze maniche aperta e sotto niente,” lo stuzzicò Prompto, come da copione.

“Chiudi il becco,” lo zittì. “Piuttosto, come stai tu, Noct? Le tue fitte?”

Noct non aveva un bell’aspetto. Aveva gli occhi rossi, cerchiati da occhiaie, e continuava a massaggiarsi le tempie. “Sempre più frequenti. Continuo a vedere la faglia di Cauthess, come vi dicevo ieri. Le visioni sono sempre più nitide.”

“Allora siamo tutti d'accordo che è il caso di andare a dare un'occhiata.” Gladio sorseggiò il suo caffè con voluttà. Ebony amaro e bollente. La giornata adesso aveva senza dubbio preso una piega migliore.

“Sì, ma come facciamo ad arrivare al Disco di Cauthess? Gli Imperiali controllano la zona.”

Passò la caffettiera a Ignis, che si versò una tazza di quello che doveva essere il suo secondo o terzo. “Intanto scendiamo alla terrazza sotto i parcheggi," suggerì Ignis. "Credo di aver visto dei cannocchiali panoramici, lì, che puntano proprio sulla Faglia.”

“Confermo,” disse Noctis. “Mi ci ha portato Iris ieri mattina.”

“Com’è andato il vostro appuntamento?” lo punzecchiò Gladio. “Spero che con lei non sia stato acido come un limone come tuo solito. Mia sorella ne ha passate di tutti colori, nei giorni scorsi, e aveva bisogno di distrarsi un po’.”

Noctis gli assestò una gomitata. “Non era un appuntamento, siamo solo stati un po’ in giro. E piantala di fare la voce grossa,  _fratellone_. Non sono stato acido con Iris.”

“Buon per te.”

“A proposito di appuntamenti,  _fratellone_ , Silia è arrivata sana e salva dal Generale?” intervenne Ignis.

Gladio annuì. “Cor mi ha mandato un messaggio stringato ieri sera. Ha scritto solo  _L’angone è arrivato. Troverò qualcosa da farle fare._  Ho provato a chiedergli se sta bene, ma mi ha risposto  _Ti avviso che non userò questo telefono per darti notizie sulla tua amante._ ” Lasciò cadere le mani sulle cosce. “Touché. Almeno ne deduco che sta bene.”

L’abbondante colazione – e l’aspirina – lo rimisero in sesto. Iris e Talcott non rientrarono in tempo perché potesse salutarli, ma Gladio si trattenne qualche minuto con Jared, per ringraziarlo ancora una volta di essere rimasto con sua sorella e pregarlo di darle un’occhiata ancora per un po’.

Scesero fino alla terrazza panoramica. China su una dei binocoli, Gladio intravide una fisionomia conosciuta: un uomo alto – forse poco meno di lui – avvolto, nonostante il caldo, in un trench nero lungo fino alle caviglie e un mantello bianco a motivi damascati. Più che la sua corporatura, furono i capelli di un inusuale rosso-violetto a permettergli di ricollegarlo allo stramboide incontrato sul molo di Galdin.

“Che coincidenza,” disse l’uomo, raddrizzandosi per salutarli. La sua voce era sgradevole, melliflua e cantilenante.

“Dici?” ribatté Gladio, sulla difensiva, spostandosi di un passo più vicino a Noctis.

L’uomo lo ignorò. Anche l’ultima volta che lo avevano incontrato, il suo sguardo allucinato scivolava su lui, Ignis e Prompto senza guardarli, e finiva per soffermarsi sempre e solo su Noct. “Dite un po’, vi piacciono le filastrocche?” chiese. “Sentite questa: ‘Dal profondo dell’Immane sale il richiamo… ma a orecchie sorde giunge invano. Ridotto in ginocchio il Re Sovrano, tra dolore e lamenti si trascina meschino’.”

 _Un serpente_ , realizzò finalmente Gladio.  _Un serpente che dondola ritmicamente la testa a destra e a sinistra per distrarci, mentre la coda colpisce._

“E come facciamo a rimetterlo in piedi?” lo assecondò Prompto.

Lo sconosciuto passò tra loro, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Basta seguire il richiamo. Recatevi dall’Immane e ascoltate la sua supplica.” Si fermò, voltandosi. “Vi ci accompagno io.”

 _E adesso stiamo per seguire il serpente nella sua tana_. Gladio guardò i suoi compagni, certo che avrebbero finito per accettare. Non avevano scelta. L’Immane stava chiamando Noctis e le sue fitte alla testa peggioravano sempre più. E il Disco di Cauthess era presidiato dall’Impero. Per un attimo, fu tentato dal chiedere consiglio a Cor. Si sfiorò il cellulare in tasca.

“Dovremmo andare,” risolse Noctis.

Gladio allontanò la mano dalla tasca. Noctis aveva deciso, e non potevano chiedere aiuto all’Immortale ogni volta che erano incerti su cosa fare. Dovevano cavarsela da soli. “D’accordo,” disse, a malincuore. “Ma non abbassiamo la guardia.”

“Andiamo, dunque?” Il tono di Ignis, rivolto allo sconosciuto, suggeriva chiaramente che volevano avere a che fare con lui il meno possibile.

“Nessun indugio, eh? Mi piace.” L’uomo si incamminò verso la rampa di scale. “Venite con me al parcheggio. È lì che ho lasciato la mia auto. Ma temo sia piuttosto vecchia e non adatta a un Principe. Suggerirei di proseguire con due macchine.”  
 

**IV**

Seguirono l’auto rossa – non così vecchia come lo stramboide protestava – fino a Duscae. Ci vollero ore, e guidò Noctis per cui non fu esattamente un viaggio piacevole, ma declinarono la proposta dell’uomo di fermarsi a riposare all’Area di Servizio di Coernix, perché volevano arrivare al Disco il prima possibile. Quell'uomo non piaceva a nessuno di loro, non avevano la minima idea di come avesse fatto a sapere dell’Immane e di Noctis, e non riuscivano a capire a quale scopo li stesse aiutando né se collaborasse con l’Impero.

“Come diavolo ci farà passare attraverso il blocco imperiale?” chiese Gladio ad alta voce. Se nell’Antro di Greyshire gli si stavano per congelare le palle, adesso la temperatura era insopportabilmente alta. Il calore generato dal Meteorite era già insostenibile, e più si avvicinavano alla faglia più aumentava.

Ignis, che aveva la faccia di chi non si sta godendo affatto il suo primo viaggio sul sedile passeggero da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, incrociò le braccia. “Lo vedremo. Noi teniamoci pronti a tutto.”

“Oh, sarò ben pronto ad aprirgli il culo, se tenta scherzi.”

Lo stramboide parcheggiò l’auto davanti al cancello blindato della base. Gladio si era aspettato che, prima di avvicinarsi così tanto, accostasse per spiegare loro come intendeva farli passare, ma non avvenne. Si limitò a strombazzare con il clacson.

 _È folle_ , si disse Gladio, appoggiando una mano sul sedile di Noctis, pronto a gridargli di inserire la retromarcia e sgommare via.  _È_ _folle e ci farà ammazzare_.

“Ehilà!?” gridò l’uomo, giulivo. “Sono io. Siate gentili, aprite!”

Nel silenzio teso che seguì, il cancello della base si spalancò.

“Non posso crederci.” La voce di Prompto era un filo. “Hanno aperto davvero.”

L’uomo si voltò verso di loro e ammiccò. “Potrò anche avere l’aria di uno che non conta nulla, ma sono influente. Non siete contenti di essere venuti con me? Forza, non siate timidi. Non vi disturberà nessuno. L’udienza divina vi attende più avanti.”

“È una trappola,” sussurrò Gladio, facendo comparire lo spadone. Ignis e Prompto fecero altrettanto, ma Noctis rimise in moto.

“Non importa. Ormai siamo qui e andremo avanti. Se è una trappola, la affronteremo.”

“Non è una trappola,” ribatté l’uomo, con tono quasi offeso. “Ma fate bene a essere pronti a tutto: vi ho portato al cospetto dell’Immane, dopotutto.” Mise in moto anche lui. “È giunto il momento di separarci. Mi raccomando, Principe.”

Attraversarono il cancello, mentre lo sconosciuto si allontanava per la stessa strada da cui erano arrivati. Gladio continuava a stringere l’impugnatura dello spadone. Aveva un pessimo presentimento.

*

Nessuno, tuttavia, li ostacolò lungo la strada, anzi, la faglia sembrava deserta, come se i niff si fossero ritirati subito prima del loro arrivo. Airship imperiali erano parcheggiati, o forse, a giudicare dalla ruggine e dalla vegetazione che in alcuni casi stava iniziando a ricoprirli, dimenticati, su entrambi i lati della strada. La formazione cristallina che si era originata dallo schianto – o meglio, dal quasi-schianto, dal momento che l’Immane aveva bloccato l’impatto del Meteorite ed era ancora lì a sostenerlo, anche se Gladio non ci avrebbe creduto finché non l’avesse visto con i suoi occhi -, simile a colonne di fumo pietrificato, era ormai vicina.

Il caldo peggiorava sempre più man mano che si inoltravano nella faglia, e dopo pochi minuti Ignis suggerì di parcheggiare la macchina, perché nella console si era accesa una preoccupante spia di surriscaldamento del motore. Proseguirono a piedi, boccheggiando.

“Ci sarà veramente Titano?” chiese Prompto.

Noctis sembrava non avere dubbi. “Perché non dovrebbe?”

“Non so. Non ci ho mai creduto veramente, immagino. Gli dèi e tutto il resto, intendo."

“Se devo essere sincero,” intervenne Gladio “anch’io non ci ho mai creduto troppo. Cioè, credo nella loro esistenza, naturalmente, ma quando sentivo la gente parlarne come se fossero veramente su questo mondo scrollavo le spalle.” Alzò lo sguardo verso il punto d’impatto del Meteorite, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Adesso che sono qui, però, non mi stupirebbe vedere il faccione dell’Immane fare capolino da quelle rocce.”

“Suppongo che succederà veramente.” Anche Ignis non aveva dubbi.

Noctis, quattro o cinque passi davanti a lui, si fermò d’improvviso. Prompto si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione sorpresa, indicando un punto davanti a loro. “È quello che credo potrebbe essere?”

Solo allora Gladio si accorse che non stavano più camminando sulla nuda roccia: la mano dell’uomo aveva lavorato quella zona della Faglia, chissà quanto tempo prima, anche se i terremoti avevano semidistrutto qualsiasi cosa avessero costruito. Attorno a loro, simili a dita spezzate ancora curve a proteggere le reliquie dell’Antico Re, si ergevano mura diroccate, i resti di quello che, migliaia di anni prima, doveva essere stato un Mausoleo Reale.

“Non posso crederci. È uno dei Sarcofaghi Reali!” Noctis si avvicinò. “Nessun errore. Sento la forza degli Antichi Re."

“Il Mistico. Somnus Lucis Caelum,” disse Ignis. "Il primo re di Insomnia. Non mi aspettavo di trovare un Mausoleo proprio qui.”

In silenzio, Noctis avanzò per reclamare l’arma che gli spettava. Ma non appena lo Spadone del Mistico scomparve tra le sue mani, un terremoto, molto più potente di tutti quelli che avevano sentito fino a quel momento, frantumò la terra sotto i loro piedi. Gladio si sbilanciò per un istante, e intorno a loro fu tutto un franare di rocce. Noctis, inginocchiato a terra a quattro o cinque passi di distanza da lui, si stava tenendo la testa tra le mani.

“ _Noct!_ ”

L'amico cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma la sporgenza iniziò a sprofondare. Il sarcofago del Mistico precipitò, e Noctis tentò di risalire per tornare sul solido terreno, ma ciò che restava della base del Mausoleo crollò, trascinandolo con sé. Gladio non stette a pensarci su un solo istante: saltò e si lasciò scivolare dietro di lui, aggrappandosi a una sporgenza e afferrandogli la mano prima che cadesse nel vuoto.

“Tirati su, amico, forza!”

Con un ultimo sforzo, Gladio sollevò Noctis accanto a lui. Rimasero per un istante distesi fianco a fianco, ansimanti, mentre la terra continuava a tremare.

“Stai b…” iniziò a dire, ma si bloccò, atterrito. L’enorme Meteorite, in uno smottare di rocce, schegge, detriti e polvere, si sollevò davanti a loro, e si trovarono faccia a faccia con il Titano.

Erano al cospetto di uno dei Sei.


	23. Ex malis eligere minima

**22**

**Ex malis eligere minima**

  
**I**

L’enorme mole del Titano torreggiava davanti a loro, spaventosa, terrificante. Gladio si sentì incapace di reagire, atterrito come mai nella sua vita: erano al cospetto di uno dei Sei.

Uno degli occhi del Sidereo, quello integro, rosso, grande quanto la testa di un uomo – l’altro era sfondato da un frammento del Meteorite – si appuntò su Noctis. E poi l’Immane parlò. La sua voce fu come una tempesta, assordante, straziante, altrettanto incomprensibile all'udito umano, e Gladio si tappò le orecchie, desiderando che finisse.

_Sto sognando. Ho battuto la testa mentre scivolavo e questo è un sogno._

“Ma porca… quindi questo è l’Immane?”

L’esclamazione poco regale di Noctis lo distolse dal suo torpore sgomento. Fece appello a tutto il suo sangue freddo per ricomporsi. “Eh, già,” si costrinse a scherzare, alzandosi, anche se non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quell’apparizione. “A quanto pare abbiamo svegliato il ragazzone.”

“Sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa… ma cosa?”

“ _Noct!_ _”_  La voce di Prompto riecheggiò da lontano. Lui e Ignis, sembrava, erano illesi, ma li separava un precipizio quasi verticale di almeno venti metri d’altezza.  _“_ _State bene?_ _”_

“Stiamo bene! Non preoccupatevi!”

“ _Grazie al cielo siete vivi. Riuscite a tornare su?”_

Troppo ripido. Noct forse avrebbe potuto proiettarsi fin lì, ma se non avessero trovato un’altra strada lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre a far compagnia all’Immane.

“Non da qui!” gridò Noctis in risposta. “Ma vedo un sentiero. Vediamo dove porta!”

“ _Cerchiamo di raggiungervi anche noi! Fate attenzione!”_

Con un’ultima occhiata a Titano, se possibile ancora più inquietante ora che si limitava a osservarli immobile, si avviarono, Noctis davanti a lui.

“Cerca di non correre avanti come sempre,” lo avvisò, indispettito.

“E tu cerca di non rimanere troppo indietro.”

Gladio si morse la lingua per non ribattere mentre si inerpicavano su per il sentiero roccioso. Tutto, intorno a loro, era caldo, incandescente: le rocce su cui appoggiavano le mani per sostenersi scottavano la pelle, e dovevano stare attenti a non calpestare le pozze di materiale semifuso. Gladio continuava a scostarsi i capelli madidi di sudore dagli occhi. Se credeva di essere stato in difficoltà nella trincea di Keycatrich, non aveva ancora visto nulla.

Eppure, anche in quel posto apparentemente invivibile trovarono delle bestie: grossi volatili dalle piume blu appollaiati sulle rocce, che li squadrarono con sospetto.

“Non disturbiam…” iniziò a proferire, per nulla voglioso di mettersi a combattere, ma Noctis aveva già ingaggiato lo scontro, e si trovarono coinvolti in una battaglia inutile. Come se potessero permettersi di sprecare energie e fluidi corporei, in quell'inferno che stavano attraversando.

“Che cazzo, Noct!” sbottò, raggiungendolo, quando li ebbero eliminati. “Ce n'era proprio bisogno?”

Non aveva mai visto Noctis così teso. Gli pulsavano le tempie, e teneva le mascelle serrate. Era evidente che li aveva attaccati per sfogarsi. “Hai intenzione di stare zitto un momento?” lo provocò.

“Sto solo dando consigli sensati. Non è giù abbastanza dura così?” tentò di ridimensionare i toni.

“Sta' zitto e basta.”

 _Gladio, calma,_ si impose per non mettergli le mani addosso.

Proseguirono per qualche centinaio di metri, poi furono costretti a fermarsi, perché il percorso che stavano faticosamente seguendo era franato. L’unico modo per continuare era percorrere una lingua di roccia appena più larga dei suoi piedi. Oltre la lingua di roccia, un baratro così profondo che difficilmente sarebbero sopravvissuti alla caduta, soprattutto perché sul fondo vedeva lava e fiamme. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non doverlo fare, ma non c’era scelta. 

_Magnifico. Equilibrismo: livello 1; Equilibrismo su rocce roventi: livello 3._

Si scostò per l’ennesima volta i capelli dagli occhi, sospirò, e attese che Noctis si avvicinasse. “Dobbiamo passare da lì per proseguire. Vado prima io. Sta’ attento: al minimo errore è finita.”

Quasi a confermare le sue parole, la terra tremò.

 _Equilibrismo su rocce roventi durante terremoto: livello 7._ Diede le spalle alla parete di roccia e iniziò a spostarsi lateralmente lungo il ciglio. “Forza,” spronò l’amico.

Lui annuì. “Sbrighiamoci. Vediamo di uscirne presto.”

Una scossa di terremoto, più forte delle precedenti, lo persuase per un attimo di essere arrivato alla fine dei suoi giorni. Digrignò i denti, addossò tutto il suo peso alla parete di roccia, e cercò di mantenere l’equilibrio. “Reggiti!”

“Dannazione, la mia testa!” Noctis vacillò per un istante, e Gladio si tenne pronto a tornare indietro per afferrarlo, ma l’amico riuscì a raddrizzarsi.

“Stai bene?”

“La testa continua a farmi male!”

“Resisti. Ci siamo quasi!.”

Come a voler contraddire le sue parole, Titano tese una delle sue enormi mani verso Noct.

 _Questo è il livello epico._ “ _Corri!”_

Noctis saltò lateralmente, evitando la mano dell’Immane. “ _Corri tu! Sei tra i piedi!_ ”

“ _Sto andando più veloce che posso!_ ”

Un albero. Un fottuto albero mezzo rinsecchito. Mentre la terra gli franava sotto i piedi, Gladio si appese a un ramo sporgente, sperando con tutto il cuore che reggesse il suo peso, agguantò Noctis per il braccio e lo lanciò letteralmente tre metri più in là, sul terreno solido, balzando dietro di lui appena in tempo per evitare un’altra manata del Sidereo.

“Meno male che ti ha chiamato lui,” ansimò. “Se questo è il suo benvenuto, non oso immaginare come tratta gli intrusi.”

Per quanto continuassero a salire non si vedeva l’uscita da quel crepaccio. L’Immane non sembrava più intenzionato a parlare, dopotutto, e iniziava a credere che li avesse attirati lì per ucciderli, spinto da imperscrutabili motivi.

“Sono stufo di camminare,” disse Noctis per l’ennesima volta, fermandosi a prendere fiato.

Gladio non ci vide più. Distrutto o non distrutto, scattò in avanti e lo afferrò per lo scollo della maglietta, sollevandolo. “E io sono  _stufo_  di sentirti frignare!” Erano anni che non perdeva a quel modo le staffe con Noctis. “Datti una calmata, una buona volta! Hai sangue reale nelle vene, o no?”

Noctis se lo scollò di dosso violentemente. “Prima ancora di avere sangue reale, sono un ragazzo, Gladio!”

Lo spintonò, incredulo. “Un ragazzo? Sei patetico! Il destino del regno è nelle tue mani! Mettiti in testa che la tua vita non appartiene solo a te! Smettila una buona volta di pensare solo a te stesso!” Si leccò le labbra, alzando le mani in un gesto conciliatorio per calmare l'amico e se stesso. “Noi Amicitia siamo gli Scudi giurati del Re. Lo proteggiamo con la nostra vita, è sempre stato così.” Si batté la mano sul petto. “Ho accettato il mio ruolo e ne vado fiero. Per cui, se non riesci a concentrarti, dimmelo e io mi concentrerò per te. È il mio compito, per cui lasciamelo fare. Ci siamo intesi?”

“Intesi.” La voce di Noctis pareva ora venire dal mondo degli spiriti.

Gladio si strofinò gli occhi, amareggiato. Si scontravano periodicamente, lui e Noct, e sempre per gli stessi motivi, ma adesso l’amico non poteva più permettersi di vacillare. D’altro canto, lui poteva permettersi ancor meno di perdere il controllo. “Scusami,” disse, più calmo, “ma dovevo sfogarmi. Andiamo. E ricordati di non correre via.”

Mentre proseguivano, gli tornò in mente la rissa al bar di due anni prima. Era stato quello il momento in cui aveva compreso pienamente cosa volesse dire essere uno Scudo. A parte allenare Noctis, fino a quel momento si era limitato a essergli vicino per buona parte della giornata e a vigilare che non si mettesse nei guai. Ma quando una banale serata di divertimento era stata sul punto di degenerare, e lo sconosciuto ubriaco aveva tirato fuori il coltello, Gladio aveva compreso nello spazio di un istante tre cose: la prima, che avrebbe potuto disarmare facilmente l’aggressore stritolandogli un braccio ma che sarebbe stato più sicuro per tutti se avesse fatto fisicamente scudo a Noctis con il suo corpo; la seconda, che non aveva affatto timore di essere ferito o ucciso, perché la vita di Noctis veniva prima della sua; la terza, che la vita di Noctis veniva prima della sua non perché fosse il suo Principe, ma perché era suo amico e gli voleva fottutamente bene.

“Ehi, Gladio?”

“Cosa?”

“A proposito di tuo padre… gli sono molto grato.”

Gladio abbassò la testa. “Hai sentito cosa ti ho detto prima? Era lo Scudo del Re. Ha fatto solo il suo dovere.” Aprì la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa di meno brusco, ma la suoneria del telefono di Noctis lo interruppe. “Non è il tuo telefono?”

Si fermarono per rispondere. “Ignis! Dove siete?”

Alzò la testa, perché una mezza dozzina di airship imperiali stava sorvolando la faglia. Ovunque fossero andati i niff quando erano arrivati con lo stramboide, adesso erano tornati. Alcuni magitek erano già in formazione sopra di loro.

“È caduta la linea,” disse Noctis pochi secondi dopo. “A quanto pare abbiamo compagnia imperiale.”

“Me ne sono accorto. Tra un po’ farà ancora più caldo, qui.”

Si affrettarono a liberarsi dei Cecchini e degli Spadaccini imperiali e proseguirono. Titano cercò ancora una volta di comunicare con loro, nella sua lingua arcaica, sconosciuta e tonante, e ancora una volta Noctis crollò sulle ginocchia, stringendosi la testa come se gli esplodesse.

“Cosa  _diavolo_ vuoi da me? Mi fai scoppiare la testa!”

Ucciderli, probabilmente, perché vibrò in sua direzione un tremendo pugno che distrusse il passaggio di roccia su cui si trovavano. Ancora una volta, Noctis cadde, e stavolta Gladio era troppo lontano per afferrarlo, ma quando riuscì a sporgersi vide che l’amico aveva attenuato la caduta proiettandosi.

La testa del Titano era china verso di lui. Gladio non perse altro tempo, e iniziò a inerpicarsi di nuovo giù per la faglia per raggiungerlo. Fu un bene la sua mancanza di indugi, perché il piede dell'Immane, grande quanto un camion, si abbatté su Noctis. Gladio saltò su di lui e lo spinse via.

“Stai bene?!” tossì Noctis, tra la polvere. “Te ne devo un’altra.”

“Non pensarci.  _Corri!_ ”

Corsero, mentre i pugni di Titano si abbattevano su di loro, distruggendo la faglia. Corsero, ruzzolando per evitare i suoi attacchi, inerpicandosi, quasi esausti, senza tempo né fiato per consultarsi.

“Non si arrende!”

Non potevano continuare a lungo in quel modo. Noctis era allo stremo delle forze, lui quasi. Non aveva scelta. Si fermò d’improvviso, lasciando che l'amico lo superasse, e tornò a evocare l’arma.

“Lo fermo io.  _Vai!_ ”

Se gli avessero detto, qualche anno prima, che avrebbe bloccato la mano di Titano con il suo spadone, si sarebbe fatto una risata. Eppure eccolo lì, i muscoli tesi allo spasimo, le mascelle serrate, mentre utilizzava ogni briciolo di energia che gli rimaneva per contrastare la forza incontrastabile del Sidereo.

“Cosa cazzo stai facendo ancora lì?” sbraitò, avvertendo ancora la presenza di Noctis appena dietro le sue spalle. Braccia e gambe gli tremavano. “ _Vai!_ ”

Noctis, per una volta, lo ascoltò, proiettandosi su un’altra sporgenza di roccia, fuori vista. Gladio tentò di svincolarsi per raggiungerlo, ma stavolta fu l’Immane a bloccare lui, sbarrandogli la strada, come se intendesse impedirgli di raggiungere Noctis.

"Piantala!” gridò, per nulla certo che il Titano l’avrebbe sentito o compreso. “Ci hai chiamati fin qui per ucciderci? Che cosa vuoi?!”

Un’altra spazzata. Gladio la evitò, e si trovò a terra, la mano dell’Immane che incombeva su di lui.  _È_ _finita_ , pensò, ma la mano lo schiacciò a terra senza ucciderlo.

“Lasciami, dannazione!” Non riusciva a svincolarsi. Iniziò a colpire alla cieca con lo spadone.

“ _Gladio!”_

La voce di Ignis. Si ripromise di ricordarsi il sollievo che stava provando in quel momento a sentirla la prossima volta in cui si sarebbe lamentata del disordine in camera, delle batoste fisiche che infliggeva a Noctis durante gli allenamenti, o dei suoi gusti da sempliciotto in fatto di cibo.

Ignis e Prompto lo raggiunsero. Attaccarono entrambi la mano di Titano, e riuscirono a farla ritrarre quel tanto che bastava da permettergli di liberarsi.

“Dov’è Noct?” chiese Prompto.

“Prova con l’altra mano.”

“Non è il momento di essere spiritosi.”

“Non era una battuta.”

Gladio corse verso il precipizio in cui aveva visto Noctis proiettarsi. Titano si stava accanendo su di lui, adesso, con tutti e quattro gli arti. In mezzo a quelle nubi di polvere e di frammenti di roccia, riusciva a stento a vedere l'amico.

“ _Noct! Arriviamo!_ ” gridò Prompto, ma in quel frastuono assordante, da quella distanza, Gladio dubitò che li avesse sentiti.

“Dobbiamo scendere.” Ignis si aggrappò al bordo, si lasciò scivolare giù, e iniziò a inerpicarsi giù per il ripido pendio. Nessuno si propose di precederlo: era il più agile tra loro. “Fate attenzione. Tra polvere, rocce e i colpi di Titano, non sarà una passeggiata.”

“Ricordatemi di aggiungere anche 'alpinismo' al curriculum, se ne usciamo vivi.” Prompto si assicurò che la cinghia della macchina fotografica fosse ben assicurata al suo collo, e seguì il percorso di Ignis.

Gladio aspettò che la terra smettesse di tremare per l'ennesima, tremenda pedata dell'Immane ai danni di Noctis prima di iniziare a scendere anche lui. “Prima o dopo di 'sopravvissuto a un combattimento contro Titano', sempre se ne usciamo vivi?” gridò, per sovrastare il fragore, ma i suoi amici non lo sentirono.

La discesa fu ardua, esattamente come si era immaginato: arrivarono giù stremati, le mani scorticate e ustionate. Gladio infranse una pozione mentre correvano verso Noctis: non lo rimise completamente in sesto, ma gli restituì un po' di energia per quello che sarebbe venuto in seguito.

“Ti siamo mancati?”

Noctis era fradicio di sudore, e sembrava tenersi in piedi per pura forza di volontà, ma sembrava illeso. “Siete arrivati al momento giusto,” ansimò.

Prompto gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sì, per farci schiacciare!”

Non era il momento per le chiacchiere, perché il piede di Titano si abbatté su di loro, e fecero ricomparire le armi, bersagliando i suoi arti. Ma era come tentare di abbattere una montagna con una pala.

Quando intorno a loro atterrarono le avionavi imperiali che avevano visto poco prima, Gladio si convinse che era finita. Non potevano difendersi dai magitek, dai cannoni laser dei velivoli  _e_  da Titano. Si preparò a vendere cara la pelle.

I mirini laser dei cannoni iniziarono a puntare Titano. L'Impero, per chissà quale cazzo di motivo, li stava  _aiutando_. L'Immane fu ben presto troppo distratto da quell'interferenza inaspettata per concentrarsi su di loro.

“Non pensiamo agli imperiali, adesso!” gridò Ignis. “Se vogliamo uscirne vivi, dobbiamo attaccare l'Immane!”

“Intendi,  _uccidere uno dei Sei_?” strillò Prompto, atterrito.

“Non abbiamo scelta!"

Continuarono ad attaccare gli arti di Titano. Noctis, proiettandosi, riusciva a portare a segno più colpi di loro, ma nonostante il supporto degli imperiali continuava a sembrare un'impresa disperata.

Ma poi accadde l'impensabile: le quattro Armi Ancestrali che avevano recuperato fino a quel momento – la Daga del Salvifico, l'Alabarda del Trionfatore, le Gemelle dell'Inestinguibile, lo Spadone del Mistico – iniziarono a volteggiare intorno a Noctis, come infondendogli il loro potere. Gladio stesso si sentì di nuovo pieno di energie, e tutti e quattro attaccarono con un vigore e un'efficacia mai visti prima. Il suo spadone sembrava leggero come una piuma e resistente come mithril, i proiettili di Prompto si infrangevano contro il corpo di Titano come se fossero state bombe, la lancia di Ignis era più affilata che mai e Noctis continuava a proiettarsi come non aveva mai fatto. Ma non era ancora abbastanza.

“Bombe  _blizzara_!” gridò Ignis, in un'intuizione geniale. “Se lo geliamo, possiamo sperare di infrangerlo!” Si affrettò a recuperare delle ampolle magiche. Ne lanciò loro una a testa. “Al mio tre! Uno... due...  _tre!_ ”

Le scagliarono sul più vicino braccio di Titano. Gladio guardò col fiato sospeso Noctis mentre si proiettava sull'arto gigantesco prima ancora di scoprire se, dopotutto, l'Immane era immune al gelo. Non lo era: lo Spadone del Mistico trafisse la roccia congelata, e Noctis, mettendosi a cavalcioni del braccio di Titano, lo tempestò di colpi micidiali.

Il Titano gettò indietro la testa e ruggì. La terra tremò sotto i loro piedi, violentemente come se dovesse sbriciolarsi e precipitarli al centro del globo terrestre. Tra il dolore alla testa per il rumore assordante e la polvere che si sollevò, Gladio vide il Sidereo circondato da bagliori dorati che parvero penetrare all'interno del suo corpo. Un’esplosione devastate lo accecò, e credette di essere morto.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Titano non c’era più, ed erano gli unici esseri viventi tra i resti fumanti delle avionavi imperiali. Scuotendo la testa per liberarsi dal fastidioso ronzio alle orecchie, Gladio riuscì a rialzarsi, e così, vide con sollievo, stavano facendo anche i suoi compagni.

Raggiunse Noctis e lo rimise in piedi.

“Stai bene, amico?”

“Sì,” rispose Noctis dopo un lungo momento. “Mi ha parlato. Alla fine ho capito. Mi ha mostrato Luna.”

“La principessa?” ammiccò, ma in quel momento un’altra esplosione scagliò intorno a loro addosso rocce incandescenti. Protesse Noctis. “Ne parliamo dopo. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui.”

“E come?” La voce di Prompto era sull’orlo del panico. La terra tremava ancora, erano circondati da lava e fiamme, e non avevano vie d’uscita.

Di nuovo il rombo di un motore in avvicinamento. Alzarono le teste.

“L’Impero? Ancora?”

Il portellone di un’avionave imperiale, simile alla bocca di una grossa bestia, si aprì. Gladio distinse la figura dello stramboide dai capelli rossi in piedi all’interno dell’hangar. “Ma guarda che sorpresa!” disse, come se si trovassero in un prato di margherite, quando il velivolo fu atterrato davanti a loro.

“Tu?!” gridò Prompto.

“Stavo pensando che non mi sono ancora presentato. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”

_Dev'essere un fottuto scherzo._

Ignis si sfilò gli occhiali appannati. “Il Cancelliere Imperiale?!”

“Per servirvi,” declamò teatralmente togliendosi il cappello. “O meglio, per aiutarvi.”

Rimasero a guardarlo increduli.

“Posso garantirvi l’incolumità, a meno che non preferiate andarvene da soli.”

“L’Impero aveva anche garantito una tregua a Insomnia, se non ricordo male,” rispose Ignis.

“Meglio morire sepolti tra le macerie?”

 _Forse_ , pensò Gladio, ma poi valutò la grandezza dell’avionave e il massimo numero di magitek che poteva contenere. Se le cose si fossero messe male, avrebbero potuto ucciderlo – e farlo, visto quanto il tipo gli piaceva e cosa aveva fatto a Insomnia, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poi così tanto – e dirottare il mezzo.

Ignis doveva aver fatto lo stesso ragionamento. “Non possiamo morire qui. Non abbiamo altra scelta, Noct.”

“Lo so,” concordò lui. “Ti seguiamo, Cancelliere.”

**II**

Avevano affrontato molti scontri, da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, ma quella volta stavano davvero per lasciarci la pelle. Seduto sul pavimento metallico accanto a Noctis, sfinito ma con l’arma ancora ben stretta in pugno, gli venne in mente la conversazione avuta con Silia la sera prima del rientro degli Angoni, la stessa sera in cui – per due volte – era stato sul punto di baciarla.  _Sono perfettamente addestrato a ogni evenienza_ , le aveva detto, _eppure non ho mai messo in gioco la mia vita. Non riesco neanche a immaginare cosa vuol dire rischiarla ogni giorno_. Adesso non aveva nessuna difficoltà a immaginarselo. Tutto quello che avevo imparato in addestramento gli aveva salvato la vita, e l'aveva salvata a Noct. Era grato di non aver avuto molto tempo per uscire con gli amici, o di avere una ragazza.

“E adesso?” chiese Noctis.

“Non lo so. Abbiamo appena affrontato un Sidereo. Siamo su un airship dell'Impero e quello è il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia. Dammi un attimo per elaborare il tutto.”

L’airship si sollevò in volo, mentre il portello si richiudeva. Era la prima volta per tutti loro su un mezzo volante, e Gladio iniziava ad avvertire un po’ di nausea. Si abbracciò un ginocchio.

“Sai, prima mi è tornata in mente quella rissa nella taverna. Prima di lasciare Insomnia, è stata l'unica volta in cui sono riuscito veramente a comportarmi da Scudo. È stato lì che ho compreso veramente qual è il mio ruolo.”

Noctis gli si appoggiò leggermente alla spalla, o forse era stato il rollio dell'airship a spingerglielo contro. “Ah, l'ubriaco con il coltello. Che spavento, eh?”

Gladio annuì. “Non credo di essere mai stato così vicino a farmela addosso in tutta la mia vita.”  _Fino a quando mi sono trovato Titano davanti, ovviamente_.

“Ma chi, tu?”

“Cosa credi?” ribatté, quasi offeso. “Avevo vent'anni, avevo insistito io per portarti a fare un giro dei bar, e ho quasi lasciato accoltellare il Principe Ereditario in teoria sotto la mia protezione. Per i Sei, se mi fossi mosso una frazione di secondo più tardi...”

“Se ti fossi mosso per rompergli l'osso del collo, invece che per metterti tra lui e me, non avresti quasi perso l'occhio.”

Gladio si sfiorò la cicatrice. “Ne abbiamo già parlato. È stato meglio così.”

“Gladio…” Noctis abbassò la testa. “Mi dispiace.”

“Noct, sono passati tre anni, e il fatto che tu l'abbia provocato non lo autorizzava a...”

Lui scosse la testa. “Parlo della faglia. Mi dispiace di essermi mostrato debole. E non dire mai più che la rissa al bar è stato l'unico momento in cui ti sei comportato da Scudo. Fin da quando eravamo ragazzini, hai sempre pensato al mio benessere come prima cosa – tu, come pure Ignis – sacrificando tutto il resto. Sto cercando di fare del mio meglio per esserne all'altezza. Ma è dura, accidenti. Luna, mio padre, i Siderei, la profezia... e se si sbagliassero tutti?”

Gladio non rispose subito. Era un po’ commosso, perché da tempo non parlavano così a cuore aperto da soli, lui e Noct, ma anche fottutamente preoccupato per quello che li aspettava. “Non importa” rispose, ma senza durezza. “Sarebbe comunque tuo dovere fare del tuo meglio. E noi ti saremo vicini in ogni caso. Te l’ho detto, Noct: dove non arrivi tu, arrivo io per te.”

Tese il pugno chiuso verso di lui. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, senza sorridere, Noctis vi appoggiò il suo.

"Grazie."

“Cos’ha in mente?” stava chiedendo Ignis ad Ardyn Izunia.

“Voglio garantirvi un passaggio sicuro, ve l’ho detto.”

“Una proposta generosa per un imperiale,” obiettò Prompto.

“Oh, ti sembra bello rinfacciare a una persona le proprie origini?” ammiccò lui.

“Piuttosto,” intervenne Gladio, “dovremo pensare a come recuperare la Regalia. È rimasta nella faglia.”

“Dannazione,” imprecò Noctis. “E adesso? Scommetto che agli imperiali non sembrerà vero di poter mettere le mani sulla macchina di mio padre.”

“Ah, non guardate me!” mise le mani avanti Izunia. “Non ho alcuna voce in capitolo. L’Imperatore Aldercapt non sa che il prezioso Principe di Insomnia in questo momento è su una delle sue avionavi insieme al suo Cancelliere. Vi staranno cercando ovunque. State tranquilli e godetevi il viaggio, vi scaricherò al più presto in un posto sicuro. Poi potrete cercare la vostra macchina.”

Gladio indirizzò un’occhiata a Noctis, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle. Fece scivolare una mano in tasca, e accarezzò la piastrina di Silia. Forse, dopotutto, un po' di fortuna gliel'aveva portata.

_Che scelta abbiamo, al momento?_


	24. Patria est ubicumque est bene

**23**

**Patria est ubicumque est bene**

**I**

“Un Behemoth rosso, eh?” Silia prese il foglio informativo sulla missione che Cor Leonis le stava porgendo. Era la terza in pochi giorni, ma era stata ben attenta a non sforzare il braccio sinistro e la spalla stava guarendo bene. Credeva di potercela fare.

Il Generale annuì. “Nelle rovine a nord di Leide. Gli hunter sono restii a occuparsene.”

Silia lesse le informazioni disponibili sotto la mappa che localizzava l'area in cui si aggirava il gigante. Venti metri di lunghezza dal muso alla coda. Centosessanta tonnellate di peso. Aveva inseguito e spazzato via dei tir sulla strada. Massima pericolosità. “Non stento a crederci.”

“Hartwood.” Cor Leonis alzò lo sguardo dal resto della documentazione. “Ce ne sono altre sedici, di missioni di caccia aperte. Non è mia abitudine intromettermi, ma stavolta, date le circostanze, lo farò: sei certa di volertene occupare adesso?”

Silia fu compiaciuta da quella sorta di ruvido interesse. “È debole a fuoco,” si limitò a rispondere.

“E tu, correggimi se sbaglio, non hai più la magia del Re.”

“Ho quella elementale. Un'ampolla  _focum_ fatta bene, e andrà a terra. E ho il mio braccio destro. E una protesi in lega di acciaio e artigli di bandersnatch. Non mi butto a testa bassa negli scontri, Generale, non voglio suicidarmi. Se la prendo, è perché non mi preoccupa.”

Lui alzò brevemente le mani, poi le riabbassò, come a voler rispondere che non era affar suo. Silia mise il foglio in tasca e abbassò la testa in un saluto per congedarsi, ma Cor Leonis riprese a parlare.

“Hartwood, prima di andare: hai avuto contatti con il Principe e la sua scorta in questi giorni?”

Silia scosse la testa, sorpresa. “No. L’ultima volta che li ho sentiti ero ad Hammerhead. Devo ancora recuperare un cellulare. Perché me lo chiede, Generale? È successo qualcosa?”

“Nessuno è ferito, se è quello che intendevi. Sono alla Stazione Chocobo di Wiz, nella regione di Duscae. Appiedati. L’Impero si è impadronito della Regalia nella faglia di Cauthess.”

 _Il Disco di Cauthess?_ “Un posto un po’ caldo per una gita. Hanno rintracciato un altro Mausoleo Reale?”

“Anche. Ma sono andati lì perché il Principe è stato chiamato da Titano.”

Silia ammiccò un paio di volte. “Titano. L'Immane.”

“L'Immane.”

“Il Sidereo?”

“Il Sidereo.”

Aprì la bocca per chiedergli se la stesse prendendo per il culo, poi la richiuse, perché non credeva che Cor Leonis, tra le sue molte indubbie doti, fosse dotato del pur minimo senso dell’umorismo.

“Il Principe ha amici importanti.”

Cor Leonis s’inumidì le labbra. Non sembrò divertito dall'ironia con cui stava tentando di mascherare lo sconcerto, ma non mostrò insofferenza. “Dimmi cosa sai della linea di sangue dei Lucis Caelum.”

Era la prima, vera conversazione che intrattenevano da soli da quando era arrivata al campo. Silia non aveva osato chiedergli nulla, fino a quel momento, su cosa il Principe stesse facendo per reclamare il regno che gli spettava. Non ne aveva alcun titolo, e obbedire senza fare domande non era una cosa nuova, per lei. “Ho letto parecchie biografie degli Antichi Re e i libri della Cosmogonia. Non so dove finisca la leggenda e dove inizi la realtà, naturalmente. Si dice che quando la Piaga delle Stelle si è scatenata per la prima volta, i Siderei scelsero il primo protettore del Cristallo, da cui discende la linea di sangue dei Lucis, e il primo Oracolo, da cui discende la famiglia reale di Tenebrae.”

“ _Quando le tenebre scenderanno sul mondo, verrà il Re della Luce,_ ” declamò il Generale.

Silia conosceva a memoria le parole di quella profezia, ma adesso che le pronunciava Cor Leonis assumevano il tono solenne di una verità incontrovertibile. “Lei è convinto che il principe Noctis sia il Vero Re.”

“Tu no?”

Silia fece un sospiro a bocca chiusa, stringendosi nelle spalle. Scelse con cura le proprie parole. “Il Vero Re. Colui che sconfiggerà le Tenebre quando la Piaga delle Stelle si scatenerà ancora una volta. Mi perdoni la schiettezza, ma mi è un po’ difficile associarlo a quel ragazzino, e nonostante i tempi indubbiamente difficili che stiamo vivendo, mi è un po’ difficile credere che siamo sull’orlo dell’apocalisse.”

“Probabilmente anche duemila anni fa la gente non credeva di essere sull’orlo dell’apocalisse, Hartwood.” Cor Leonis sollevò le braccia in un gesto che forse voleva invitarla a guardarsi intorno. Aveva la voce tollerante di chi sta spiegando qualcosa di evidente. “La Piaga delle Stelle è già in corso. Ci sono persone che scompaiono da anni, villaggi interi, e le notti sono infestate da daemon. E i giorni sono sempre più corti.”

Silia si grattò la nuca. “Generale, ci sono sempre stati daemon, per quello che ne sappiamo. E c’è sempre stato un Oracolo a guarire gli infetti dal Plasmodium.”

“Hartwood, hai studiato?” Nella voce di Cor Leonis c'era una nota meravigliata. Così palpabile che Silia non riuscì a trattenere una frecciatina.

“No, non ho studiato, ma leggo, Generale, per cui so che la gente non si trasforma in mostri per magia come nelle favole. Anche lei, come Gladio, era convinto che gli Angoni fossero tutti degli ignoranti?”

Cor Leonis aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Hartwood, non essere suscettibile. Era solo una domanda.”

“Non mi ha ancora risposto: crede che il Principe Noctis sia il Vero Re?”

“Re Regis ne era convinto, e io mi fido di Re Regis. Anche l’Oracolo, la Principessa Lunafreya, ne è convinta, e sta sfidando Niflheim e il suo stesso fratello per aiutarlo a rivendicare il regno. Sta intercedendo con i Siderei perché prestino al principe Noctis la loro forza. Ecco perché Titano lo ha attirato nel Disco di Cauthess. Per testarlo. E lo ha reputato degno del suo favore.”

Silia abbassò lo sguardo. Toccava con mano la magia sin da quando era una bambina, ma accettare che i Siderei, che da duemila anni non si erano più interessati del mondo mortale, potessero intervenire per rovesciare le sorti del regno di Lucis, era fuori dalla sua portata.

“Ti vedo ancora scettica.”

Silia chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, massaggiandosi tra le sopracciglia. “Generale, da quando sono arrivata al campo, pochi giorni fa, mi ha rivelato che Titus Drautos è sempre stato il Generale Glauca, che un Angone ha indossato l'Anello di Lucis, che il giovane principe Noctis è il Vero Re delle profezie e che i Siderei lo stanno convocando al loro cospetto per scongiurare l'apocalisse. Credo di aver bisogno di tempo per elaborare.”

“Il tempo, Hartwood,” replicò lui, morbido, “è un lusso che non abbiamo.”

Silia si raddrizzò. “Generale, non dubiti. Vero Re o no, il principe Noctis è tutto ciò che resta della casata Lucis Caelum che ho giurato di servire. Farò tutto ciò che è necessario, qualunque strada decida di intraprendere.” Piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, chinando la testa. “La ringrazio di avermi messo al corrente di tutto ciò: spero di poter ripagare la sua fiducia.”

Cor Leonis la fissò ancora per qualche secondo, poi riabbassò lo sguardo sulle sue carte. “Visto che sei qui per darmi una mano, e che mi servono entrambe, Hartwood, chiedi a Darius di accompagnarti da quel Behemoth. E se riesci, riporta i corni. Onophrius, l’armaiolo, potrà farne qualcosa.”

**II**

La caccia al Behemoth rosso rivelò a Silia che lei e Darius Magnus avevano una buona intesa sul campo di battaglia. La flessuosità dell'uomo, la solidità del suoi bicipiti e l'ombra affilata del suo sguardo non l'avevano ingannata: Darius era uno degli spadaccini più dotati che avesse mai incontrato, ed entro qualche mese, con un po' d'esperienza diretta del campo di battaglia, sarebbe stato in grado di farle il culo. Avevano seguito le tracce della gigantesca bestia furtivamente, comunicando tra loro senza bisogno di parlare, fino a sorprenderla alle spalle con un'ampolla  _focum_. L'avevano attaccata su due fronti fino a farla crollare esanime a terra, senza riportare un graffio, e poi si erano fermati all'avamposto hunter di Prairie per fare scorte e brindare alla caccia riuscita, con un corno per uno legato dietro la schiena. Darius non era di molte parole, e tre quarti di quelle che gli uscivano dalla bocca erano puro e acido sarcasmo, ma era acuto e non privo di un certo senso dell'umorismo che trovava affine al suo. Era senz'altro un nobile fighetto, ma un nobile fighetto con le palle.

Quella sera, Silia si stava dedicando ad accorciare le maniche di una giacca di pelle maschile di ottima fattura che aveva recuperato a Prairie – impresa complicata con una sola mano. Era addossata a una delle baracche, sfruttando la luce del fanaletto, quando riconobbe la voce di uno dei volontari rifugiati da Insomnia, poco lontano.

“Non capisco come faccia il Generale a fidarsi di un maledetto angone,” stava dicendo l'uomo, con tutta evidenza ignaro del fatto che lei fosse lì ad ascoltare. S'interruppe per prendere una boccata di fumo. “Non teme che possa passare informazioni sul Principe all’Impero?"

“Quanto a questo,” gli rispose Devan – adesso, lo sapeva, era il biondo – con una nota sprezzante nella voce, “non c’è da temere, visto che si scopa il suo Scudo. Ecco perché il Generale ha un occhio di riguardo."

“Ma li senti?”

Silia sobbalzò. Era così concentrata sulle loro voci e sulla manica che non aveva sentito arrivare Darius.

“Li sento,” rispose. La conversazione non riprese: probabilmente l'arrivo di Darius aveva rivelato ai due la sua presenza, o forse non volevano farsi ascoltare da lui.

“Non ti importa che parlino così?”

“Francamente? No,” mentì. In verità, l'idea che pensassero che il Generale avesse  _un occhio di riguardo_  nei suoi confronti la indisponeva alquanto. “In questo momento mi importa solo di sistemare queste dannate maniche. Trovare vestiti decenti della mia taglia è più difficile che abbattere un Behemoth rosso, sembra.”

Darius sedette accanto a lei. “Da’ qua, Hartwood.” Le prese la giacca, l’ago e il rocchetto di filo nero.

Lo guardò lavorare per un po'. Aveva le mani eleganti, le dita lunghe, ma le sue nocche erano irregolari, come se se le fosse fratturate, e aveva calli e cicatrici che testimoniavano lunghe sessioni di allenamento con la spada. “Hai una buona manualità.”

“Ti stupisce in uno spadaccino?”

“No. Mi stupisce che un nobile fighetto sappia fare l’orlo a una manica.”

“A me stupisce immaginare te e Gladio Amicitia insieme. Chi fa l’uomo?”

“Ti vedo interessato a questo tipo di dinamiche,” gli rispose a tono, mostrando i denti. “Se proprio vuoi saperlo, a letto lascio che lo faccia lui.”

Darius alzò lo sguardo. “Non dicevo sul serio. Pensavo fossero solo pettegolezzi e che avresti negato fino alla morte. Te la fai veramente con l’integerrimo Scudo del Principe, Hartwood?”

 _Fregata con le mie stesse mani._ Non confermò né smentì.

“Al comando della Guardia lo prendevano tutti per il culo, ma lui continuava a rispondere che la sua fidanzata era il Principe Noctis e che richiedeva già tutte le sue energie.”

“Non mentiva.”

“Fai l'amante, allora?”

Silia aggrottò un sopracciglio. “No, credo. Scoperei di più.”

“Il campo è pieno di uomini, se hai di queste necessità.”

“Vedo che ti sei tirato fuori.”

“Non sei il mio tipo.”

“Già, chissà perché l'avevo immaginato.”

Darius le buttò addosso la giacca; mentre parlavano, aveva finito di sistemarle la manica sinistra, decisamente meglio di quanto avesse fatto lei con la destra. Si alzò per provarla: le spalle le andavano larghe, ovviamente, ed era un po' troppo lunga, ma finché non fosse riuscita a rimettere insieme un equipaggiamento su misura sarebbe andata benissimo.

“Adesso capisco quel tatuaggio di Verman sulla schiena,” commentò lui, accendendosi una sigaretta ora che aveva le mani libere.

“Capite tutti più di me, allora,” si lasciò sfuggire, sedendo di nuovo accanto a lui. A Insomnia, in effetti, avevano capito tutti prima di lei e Gladio com’era la storia. I suoi compagni – Caesar, soprattutto –, i conoscenti di Gladio, probabilmente anche suo padre, magari persino Cor Leonis. Si erano solo sbagliati sulle tempistiche.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto,” ribadì ancora Darius. Scosse la testa. “Mai conosciuta una persona più abnegata di Gladio Amicitia. Era come un enorme mastino da guardia. Tutta la giornata ad allenarsi per essere pronto a ogni evenienza, scattava via non appena il Principe gli telefonava, si occupava di Iris e cercava in ogni modo di compiacere quell’incontentabile di Clarus. Una vita devota al servizio. Non lo invidiavo per niente.”

Silia si abbracciò le ginocchia. Parlare di Gladio con qualcun altro – qualcuno che aveva condiviso una parte della sua vita con cui lei non aveva mai avuto a che fare – le fece uno strano effetto. “Pensavo che 'una vita devota al servizio' valesse per tutte voi Guardie Reali.”

Darius non rispose subito. “Dal momento che sei stata sfacciatamente franca con me, Hartwood, lo sarò anch’io. Da quando la Barriera è stata ritirata intorno a Insomnia, la Guardia Reale è diventata quasi un titolo nobiliare. Li hai visti Alexandra, Devan, Marvin, Adrian? Sono nati con la spada in mano, e la praticano come se fosse uno sport. Siamo stati addestrati a combattere fin da giovani, ma da quando Tenebrae è diventata un protettorato dell’Impero, non sapevamo bene perché: il Re non si è più mosso da Insomnia e nessuno dei sudditi gli avrebbe mai torto un capello. Credevamo.” S’interruppe per prendere un’altra boccata di fumo. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, poi sputò fuori, risentito, quello che aveva cercato di trattenere: “L’unico giorno in cui avremmo potuto davvero fare qualcosa, il Re e il Concilio allocano la Guardia al servizio cittadino, e spediscono il Generale fuori dalle mura. E a proteggere la Cittadella mettono gli Angoni. La decisione più infelice nella storia di Insomnia. Dopo aver accettato di firmare il trattato, ovviamente.”

Silia continuò a guardarsi le ginocchia, in silenzio. Era stata così ripiegata sulle proprie angosce che realizzava solo adesso, per la prima volta, che altre persone avevano subito un tradimento, altre persone avevano perso la propria patria, e si trovavano come lei, alla deriva, tormentati dal rimpianto di non aver potuto fare di più. Non la stupiva il risentimento delle Guardie Reali: poteva ripetere quanto voleva di aver rinnegato gli Angoni, ma la sua presenza avrebbe sempre ricordato a tutti cos'avevano fatto.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide che Darius aveva gettato indietro la testa e stava guardando il cielo in silenzio.

“Quel behemoth, oggi...”

“Sì?”

“Mi sono tremate le gambe per un bel pezzo. Se lo dici a qualcuno, Hartwood, ti spacco tutti i denti.”

Gli sorrise. “Non me n'ero accorta. Te la sei cavata alla grande. Niente male, per un nobile fighetto che non aveva mai messo il naso fuori da Insomnia.”

“Anche tu te la sei cavata bene,” le concesse. “Si vede che sei abituata a domare i bestioni.”

Silia si alzò, spolverandosi il dietro dei calzoni con la mano buona. “Come sei banale. Mi aspettavo almeno una battuta sui grandi corni.”

**III**

Silia ricordò le parole di Darius sulla Guardia Reale quando, il giorno dopo, si trovò appoggiata alla staccionata a osservare il ragazzino di nome Claudio che si allenava contro un fantoccio di legno, provando finte e schemi con un bastone. Esaminò attentamente i suoi movimenti: si era già accorta durante la partitella di pallamano che era molto agile. Era figlio di due guardie reali, aveva detto il Generale; magari, come Gladio, avevano già iniziato ad addestrarlo per seguire le loro orme.

Solo quando si fermò a riprendere fiato, chino sulle ginocchia, il ragazzino la notò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli sudati, si raddrizzò, e le indirizzò un cenno di saluto.

“Continua pure, non badare a me,” lo salutò.

Lui riprese, ma più lentamente e scoordinatamente, come se la sua presenza l'avesse deconcentrato. Silia si raddrizzò per andarsene e lasciarlo allenarsi in pace, quando Claudio parlò.

“Dov'è il loro punto debole?”

“Cosa?” chiese.

“I magitek. Dov'è il loro punto debole?”

Silia sospirò. Prese un altro bastone dal mucchio a terra e raggiunse il ragazzino, affiancandolo davanti al manichino. Era di pochi centimetri più alto di lei. Puntò prima alla destra, poi alla sinistra della testa del fantoccio. “Tutti i magitek hanno un elmo che protegge loro la gola, ma crea anche due punti ciechi. Se ti imbatti in un magitek, cerca di attaccarlo dai lati prima che lui veda te. Attenzione, perché sono resistenti alle armi da fuoco, e se non li fai fuori subito possono autodistruggersi.”

Si accorse che altre sei persone, che si stavano allenando nel campo, si erano avvicinate per guardare e ascoltare. Un ragazzetto con i riccioli biondi e una barbetta rada che di certo stava cercando disperatamente di farsi crescere alzò la mano per prendere la parola. “Che armi portano di solito?” chiese.

“Quelle che portate voi. Spade. Fucili e mitra. Occhio a Cecchini e Fucilieri, hanno una mira praticamente perfetta. E i Lancieri Imperiali possono spappolarvi con un solo affondo. Ma,” aggirò il fantoccio e con il bastone puntò il retro del collo, “i magitek hanno un punto debole: la nuca. Se riuscite ad aggirarli e a colpirli dietro il collo con un'arma perforante, è fatta. Sono deboli anche al gelo, per cui, se avete a che fare con un battaglione, è una buona idea lanciare una bomba  _crio_  prima di attaccarli singolarmente. Anche accecarli funziona molto bene.”

Tutti osservavano lei, non il fantoccio.

“Capitano,” azzardò un uomo tarchiato. “Ne ha combattuti molti, vero?”

“Non sono capitano,” lo corresse. Lasciò cadere il bastone e strofinò la mano destra sui pantaloni per scrollarsi la polvere. “Sì, ne ho combattuti molti, ma non è una gran cosa. I magitek sono semplice fanteria. Il problema sono i daemon.”

“Ne ho visti alcuni di notte,” intervenne una donna dai capelli rossi. “Palle infuocate.”

“Pyros,” annuì Silia. Fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi, riprese il bastone, e si abbassò sulle ginocchia a disegnarne uno nella terra. “Possono essere un palo nel culo. Facili da abbattere se hai una bomba  _crio_ , altrimenti meglio scappare: si autodistruggono e sono micidiali. Ma non sono i daemon peggiori in cui ti puoi imbattere.” Silia pensò all'Arma Diamante che aveva sgominato le ultime difese degli Angoni prima che si ritirassero a Insomnia. Disegnò un flan. “Questo è un flan. Un altro daemon comune. Non è molto forte, ma assorbe gli attacchi fisici. Se ne incontrate uno e non avete bombe sottomano, scappate.” Si leccò le labbra, poi, accanto al flan, cercò di fare del suo meglio per disegnare un gigante di ferro. “Il gigante è massiccio e non ha debolezze. Potete solo darvi da fare per massacrarlo. E c'è di peggio, molto di peggio. I ronin. Hanno l'aspetto di spadaccini fantasma. Vi aprono in due come una mela. I jormungand.” Si batté la mano sulla protesi. “Serpenti enormi con denti enormi. Vi consiglio di stare attenti alle vostre estremità.”

“Quanti tipi di mostri esistono?”

“Conosciuti? Tra i quaranta e i cinquanta, forse. Ma ne saltano sempre fuori di nuovi. E non sono mostri,” precisò, “Ma organismi viventi che un tempo erano uguali a me e a te infestati da parassiti che ne hanno modificato il corpo.” Ammiccò, perché tutti, notò, le stavano prestando una scomoda attenzione. “Non siamo a scuola,” disse, brusca.

“Hartwood,” disse il biondino, “Ci siamo riuniti qui al campo del Generale Leonis perché vogliamo fare qualcosa per il regno, ma per farlo dobbiamo sapere chiaramente cosa c'è là fuori. Lei è un angone, è stata sul fronte, ha combattuto magitek e daemon.”

Silia ficcò la mano in tasca in cerca dell'accendino e del pacchetto di sigarette, e se ne accese una. “Chiedete alle guardie reali. Io non ho alcun titolo, qui, sono esattamente, come voi, agli ordini del Generale.”

La rossa storse la bocca. “Le guardie reali si allenano tra di loro, senza degnarsi di badare a noi volontari.”

Silia si accigliò. “Insomnia è caduta solo pochi giorni fa. Il Generale Leonis sta facendo quel che può per riorganizzare un minimo di resistenza all’Impero, e dovreste ringraziare di aver trovato una guida, non lamentarvi.”

“Non critichiamo l'operato del Generale,” si giustificò l'uomo tarchiato. “Siamo più di cento, al campo, e non può certo fare da balia a tutti.”

“Sentite,” disse, con voce più morbida. Li guardò uno per uno: cinque uomini tra i trenta e i sessant’anni, una donna sulla trentina, due ragazzi sotto i venti. Cacciatori, guardie cittadine, manovali, uomini di fatica con in mano spade che non sapevano usare. “Cosa volete da me?”

“Una mano per addestrarci, quando non ha di meglio da fare,” rispose l’uomo tarchiato. Avrebbe potuto essere suo padre. Si guardò alle spalle cercando l’approvazione degli altri. “Hartwood, sarò sincero. Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli angoni, ma averne uno dalla nostra parte, adesso, è quanto di meglio potesse capitarci. Lei ha la fiducia dell’Immortale, per cui ha anche la nostra. Basterà poco tempo al giorno. Non tutti i giorni. Ci spieghi cosa c’è là fuori, e come affrontarlo.”

Silia non aveva ancora un’idea ben precisa di quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo al campo di Cor Leonis, ma non poteva, pochi giorni dopo il suo arrivo, presentarsi da lui e proporsi di addestrare i suoi uomini. “Parlerò con Magnus. Non aspettatevi troppo. Ma una cosa senza impegno posso già dirtela, ragazzino,” schioccò le dita in direzione del biondino, che aveva estratto una  _nodachi_. Lo raggiunse, si portò alle sue spalle e gli riposizionò correttamente entrambe le mani sull’impugnatura. “Questa è una spada a due mani. Sei mancino, quindi la sinistra impugna subito sotto lo  _tsuba_ , la destra qui, più in basso.” Appoggiò le mani sulle sue, guidandolo, e facendo oscillare la spada. “Sei alto, quindi la  _nodachi_  va bene per te, ma ricordati che non è un’arma da parata. Molto elegante, ma non facile da usare correttamente. Se ti piace tienila pure per più avanti, ma adesso ti consiglio di procurarti qualcosa di più robusto e immediato.”

“Sissignora!” esclamò il ragazzo, irrigidendosi. “Troverò un’altra arma, signora!”

“Oh, per Odino, no,” sbuffò lei. “Niente ‘sissignora’, o ti prendo a sventole, ragazzino.”

**IV**

Trovò Darius al limitare est del campo, seduto sul tronco di un grosso albero abbattuto insieme a un hunter di nome Dave Auburnbrie che le era stato presentato due giorni prima.

“Salve, Hartwood.” Auburnbrie fu il primo a salutarla. Il grosso cane marrone che lo seguiva ovunque abbaiò festoso in sua direzione. “Magnus mi stava raccontando del behemoth rosso. Una cosa veloce e pulita, mi ha detto. Se passa da Vesperpool, faccia due chiacchiere con mia madre Ezma. Dopo quel behemoth la farà entrare nell'Associazione con un rango alto. L'ho proposto anche a Magnus, ma ha rifiutato.”

Silia si abbassò sulle ginocchia per accarezzare ruvidamente la testa del cane. Parlando con gli hunter al campo, si era scoperta a invidiare quegli uomini che vivevano giornate all'insegna del vagabondaggio, liberi da giuramenti di fedeltà e obbedienza e – dunque – di scegliere come impiegare il proprio tempo e le proprie capacità. Niente vincoli, niente radici. “Mentirei se dicessi che la proposta non mi attrae, Auburnbrie,” rispose sinceramente, “ma non posso. C'è ancora una guerra in corso, e c'è ancora un re di Lucis.”

Auburnbrie la guardò con aria assorta, poi spostò lo sguardo su Darius. Scosse leggermente la testa. “Magnus mi ha risposto praticamente la stessa cosa,” sospirò. “Giuramenti. Se non giurate fedeltà a questo re o a quell'uniforme, voi di Insomnia non sapete proprio come vivere.”

Silia non se la prese, e, notò scambiandosi un'occhiata divertita con Darius, nemmeno lui lo fece.

“Stavi cercando me, Hartwood?”

“Sì, ma non è urgente. Non volevo interrompere te e Auburnbrie.”

“Ci mancherebbe,” rispose l'hunter, alzandosi. “Si stava solo chiacchierando. Vi lascio discutere. Mi fermerò qui al campo ancora per qualche giorno. Ci si vede in giro.”

Si allontanò, seguito dal cane. Silia prese il suo posto sul tronco, si accese una sigaretta, e cercò un modo per intraprendere quel discorso spinoso.

“Poco fa stavo chiacchierando con alcuni uomini. Qui al campo siamo un centinaio, mi dicono.”

Daris annuì. “Più o meno. Gli hunter vanno e vengono come cani randagi.”

"Quante di queste persone hanno combattuto prima d'ora? E non parlo di risse da bar.”

“Non molte,” ammise Darius con voce secca. “Sulle guardie reali ci siamo già detti ieri. C’è qualche guardia cittadina scampata all'attacco di Insomnia addestrata al corpo a corpo e all'uso delle armi da fuoco, ma nulla di più. Il livello degli hunter è molto vario: alcuni se la cavano solo con le bestie, qualcuno riesce anche a tenere a bada i daemon.”

Silia incrociò le braccia, riflettendo. “Escludendo gli hunter, e neanche tutti, quindi, forse parliamo di un quinto di elementi utili. Gli altri sono braccia piene di buona volontà che non sanno com'è fatto un magitek e che cos'è un daemon.”

Darius non confermò né smentì. “Tendo a dimenticarmi che sei un militare, finché non te ne vieni fuori con osservazioni di questo tipo. Cosa proponi? Di espellere i volontari che non sanno combattere perché non sono di alcuna utilità?”

“Darius, non offendere la tua e la mia intelligenza,” ribatté lei. “È ovvio che non volevo dire questo. Al contrario, intendevo che se quelle persone sapessero usare decentemente una spada, invece di tenerle al campo a spaccare legna potreste mandarle anche fuori.”

“Sto ancora aspettando che arrivi al punto.”

Lo fece. “Questa gente va addestrata, Darius. Pochi giorni, poche settimane, non faranno miracoli ma potrebbero salvare delle vite. E potrebbero essere le  _vostre_ , la tua, intendo, o quella dell’Immortale, in un momento di difficoltà.”

“Ti stai offrendo volontaria?” ghignò lui.

“Ti sto dicendo che credo sia necessario. Non tenete questi uomini qui a ciondolare, o l'unica cosa che potrete farne appena verrà il momento sarà usarli come scudo umano.”

Darius ammiccò. “Perché non lo dici tu stessa al Generale?”

“Non ho alcun titolo per farlo.”

“Il Generale ascolta le opinioni di tutti, non solo quelle delle persone titolate. Ma visto che non ti va di esporti, Hartwood, gli accennerò la cosa,” concluse infine. “Per inciso, io sono d'accordo con te. Quando ci siamo stabiliti qui al campo hunter, una settimana fa, l'unico nostro obiettivo era tenere monitorati i movimenti degli imperiali. Gli hunter ci davano una mano. Non abbiamo affisso bandi per cercare volontari: quando è caduta la città, altre persone ci hanno raggiunto, proprio come hai fatto tu. Molti erano civili di Cleigne che hanno subito le scorrerie degli imperiali per anni, e che sono in cerca di rivalsa. Quanto a questo, dormiamo tutti con un occhio aperto: non devo ricordarti io cosa hanno fatto gli angoni.”

Silia non rispose.

“Il Generale non ha rifiutato nessuno: non possiamo permetterci di essere schizzinosi, come ti ho già detto. Ma questa non è un'accademia militare.”

“Lo so," cercò di rabbonirlo. “Ma è inutile avere un campo con più di cento bocche da sfamare se settanta non sono utili alla causa. E potrebbero diventarlo con un po’ di addestramento. Non tutti, ma parecchi sì. Dillo al Generale. Non voglio fare la primadonna, ma se mi trovassi fuori con quegli uomini mi farebbe comodo poter confidare in loro e non dover temere che mi ammazzino con una pallottola vagante o un’ampolla magica fatta alla cazzo di cane.”

Darius sbuffò qualcosa di molto simile a una risatina, alzandosi. “Cerca di stare attenta tu con quelle ampolle magiche. Stai trasformando questo campo in una polveriera.”

Silia si abbracciò le ginocchia. Da quando non poteva più usare la magia del Re, si sentiva nuda, più mutilata di quando aveva perso la gamba, e l'unico supporto su cui poteva contare era la magia elementale. I dintorni del campo, per fortuna, erano ricchi di fonti energetiche. “Ieri non ti hanno fatto così schifo, contro il behemoth.”

*

Darius fu di parola, perché neanche tre ore dopo il Generale la fece chiamare. Silia entrò nel suo padiglione senza sapere cosa l'aspettasse, e l’espressione indecifrabile dell’uomo non la aiutò.

Cor Leonis non si perse in preamboli. “Ho parlato con Darius. Hai esperienza in tattiche di addestramento, Hartwood?”

“Dipende cosa intende,” rispose lei. “Non ho mai addestrato uomini, ma sono sopravvissuta ai cinque anni di addestramento degli Angoni.”

“Magellano, eh?”

Silia ebbe un brivido, come ogni volta che ripensava a lui. “Magellano. Lo conosceva?”

“Lo conoscevo. Ho visto pochi uomini duri come lui, nella mia vita.”

Più che duro, Magellano era stato brutale al limite del sadismo. Di certo però non si poteva dire di lui che non fosse imparziale: donna o uomo, ragazzo o bambina, Magellano non aveva riguardi per nessuno. Lo aveva odiato ferocemente – lei e tutti gli altri – durante gli anni dell’addestramento, ma se non fosse stato così inflessibile non avrebbero imparato a usare la spada in quel modo. All’esame finale di scherma, prima di giurare con gli Angoni, Silia ci aveva quasi lasciato la pelle, anche se a onor del vero Magellano aveva cercato di fermare lo scontro per due volte ed era stata lei a intestardirsi per dimostrargli che aveva appreso la sua lezione più importante: finché non stramazzi a terra, puoi ancora combattere. “Di certo abbiamo imparato molto da lui. In ogni caso, Generale, non so cosa le abbia detto Darius, ma non voglio impormi. Ho solo fatto una considerazione.”

“Hartwood, non c’è nessun altro, qui, con un addestramento militare completo come il tuo. Se credi di poter insegnare qualcosa a questi uomini, sono tutti tuoi. Ma parliamoci chiaro: se accetti, diventano una tua responsabilità.”

“Chiaro, Generale.”

“Allo stesso tempo, visto che ti sei rimessa alle mie direttive, se decido che mi sei più utile altrove, tu vai dove ti dico io. Anche questo è chiaro?”

“Cristallino.”

“E un’altra cosa: non abbiamo armi smussate o d’allenamento. Se si fanno male, anche di quello sarai responsabile tu.”

Silia sorrise. “Ricevuto. Useremo dei bastoni, per il momento, visto che alcuni di loro non sanno neanche impugnare una spada e potrebbero farsi male da soli. C’è altro, Generale?”

Cor Leonis la squadrò. “Ti affido i miei uomini, Hartwood. Visto che è stata una tua idea, cerca di fare del tuo meglio.”


	25. Nec mortale sonans

**24**

**Nec mortale sonans**

**I**

“Non credevo che l’avrei mai detto, ma persino andarmene in giro sui chocobo mi è venuto a noia,” sbadigliò Prompto, inclinando la sedia sulle due gambe posteriori.

“Io non credevo che l’avrei mai detto, quando ho messo la testa sul cuscino la sera dopo lo scontro con Titano, ma stanno iniziando ad atrofizzarmisi i muscoli per l'inattività.”

“Io non mi lamenterei troppo, se fossi in voi,” li redarguì Ignis. “Dopotutto, avevamo bisogno di recuperare le forze, dopo quello che abbiamo passato nel Disco di Cauthess. E con la scusa dei  _terroristi ribelli_ che hanno attaccato Insomnia, l'Impero ha rafforzato i posti di blocco ovunque.”

“Non posso credere che non abbiamo ancora rintracciato la Regalia. Che l'abbiano portata a Gralea?”

Noctis gemette. “Non dirlo neanche.”

“Cindy sta facendo il possibile. Si sta informando in tutti i garage. Iris e Talcott stanno chiedendo informazioni a Lestallum, e a Leide gli hunter stanno cercando ovunque. Se non scoprono nulla entro qualche giorno, Noctis, dovremmo iniziare a prendere in considerazione tutte le eventualità e trovare un altro mezzo di trasporto. Non possiamo certo restare qui per sempre.”

Gladio sbadigliò. Avevano approfittato della pausa forzata per riposare e ripristinare un po' i loro fondi accettando missioni di caccia nella regione di Duscae, ma stava iniziando a sentirsi un coeurl in gabbia, e a dirla tutta, a differenza di Prompto, non provava un viscerale amore verso i chocobo, sentimento decisamente ricambiato dalle bestie che, per quanto insospettabilmente robuste, mal sopportavano il suo peso. In quei giorni di inattività, la voglia di parlare con Silia per sapere come se la passasse era più forte che mai, ma non voleva scomodare Cor l'Immortale per una cosa del genere. Aveva persino preso in considerazione l’idea di contattare Dustin, Monica, o magari Darius, o Alexandra, o qualcun altro della Guardia chiedendo di poter parlare con lei, ma non aveva idea di come fossero i rapporti tra loro.

Si massaggiò l’attaccatura dei capelli, sospirando. Gli mancavano tante cose della sua vita precedente – nonostante fossero passate appena due settimane da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia si era abituato a vederla così –, ma la lontananza di Silia, la cui compagnia era stata una routine costante negli ultimi mesi, era tra le cose che più soffriva. La sera, prima di addormentarsi, si concedeva di fantasticare su un indefinito futuro di pace a Insomnia. Con il favore degli dèi, di certo il Cristallo sarebbe tornato al suo posto, ma la Barriera non sarebbe più servita: non più minacciata dall’Impero, la città avrebbe aperto le sue porte a chiunque desiderasse stabilirvisi o uscirne per viaggiare. Noctis sarebbe stato Re – quello faticava parecchio a immaginarselo – e la principessa Lunafreya la sua consorte. Ci sarebbe stato di nuovo un Concilio di cui probabilmente Ignis avrebbe fatto parte. Quanto a lui e Prompto, affatto ferrati in diplomazia e politica, sarebbero rimasti nella Guardia Reale, di nuovo comandata da Cor Leonis. E, stavolta sul serio, nella Guardia ci sarebbe stata anche Silia. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo nelle settimane e nei mesi a venire, ma di una cosa era certo: avrebbe lottato per costruire quel futuro.

“Oh, guarda!” esclamò Prompto, alzandosi di scatto. “È Umbra!”

“Umbra!?” Noctis si avvicinò al cane – di certo sperava in un messaggio della Principessa – ma l'animale non si fece toccare: abbaiò due volte, fece un paio di giri su se stesso e si allontanò di qualche metro, solo per sedersi e abbaiare ancora in loro direzione. Noctis provò di nuovo a raggiungerlo, ma il cane mise altri passi di distanza tra loro e guaì.

“Ci sta dicendo di seguirlo?”

“Andiamo con lui!”

Noctis e Prompto corsero dietro Umbra senza curarsi di nient’altro. Gladio si strinse nelle spalle, guardando Ignis, e si affrettarono ad andare loro dietro.

Il cane era fottutamente veloce, e presto lasciarono il sentiero per inoltrarsi nel Bosco Brumoso. Gladio credette quasi di avere le traveggole quando, in una radura, Noctis si fermò davanti alla donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Era alta, signorile, con lunghi capelli corvini che le incorniciavano il viso ovale, e irradiava serenità.

“Gentiana!” esclamò Noctis.

 _L’Alta Messaggera degli dei._ Noctis aveva raccontato loro che era comparsa a Fenestala subito dopo la nascita della Principessa Lunafreya, un auspicio sovrannaturale che nessuno riuscì a interpretare come positivo.

“Ascoltami, Re della Sacra Pietra,” sussurrò lei. La sua voce era suadente, come una musica celestiale. “La benevolenza del Tonante aprirà il cammino fino alla Sacra Pietra. Così agirà la Sciamana in nome dei Re.”

“Luna... dov'è?” tentò di chiederle Noctis.

“Nel cuore della tempesta. Stabilita l'alleanza, la Sciamana e l'Anello attenderanno il loro Re nella città sull'acqua.”

Gladio guardò verso Noctis. Solo un istante, era pronto a giurarlo, eppure quando si voltò di nuovo la Messaggera era scomparsa. Umbra era ancora lì, seduto.

“Be'...” iniziò a dire Prompto, esitante. “Poteva essere un po' meno criptica.”

“È stata chiarissima,” lo contraddisse Ignis. “Così come Noctis ha stretto un patto con l'Immane, il Tonante ci sta aspettando. Rincontreremo Sua Grazia Lunafreya ad Altissia, dove – immagino – intercederà con Leviathan.”

Noctis era chino su Umbra. Gli sfilò il quaderno con cui, da anni, comunicava con la Principessa, e iniziò a sfogliarlo rapidamente. Abbassò la testa, trattenendo a stento un sorriso, ma nessuno di loro si avvicinò a leggere il messaggio. Noctis scribacchiò qualcosa in risposta, esitò, poi aggiunse ancora un'altra frase.

“Fai sapere a Luna,” mormorò, accarezzando la testa di Umbra, “che sto bene e che non la farò aspettare ancora per molto. Presto sarò da lei.” Incastrò il diario sotto la bandana del cane, poi si alzò, assorto, guardando verso il cielo.

Gladio fece lo stesso. Nonostante fosse stata una giornata tersa fino a quel momento, si stavano radunando dei nuvoloni, preannunciando un temporale.

“Sembra che verrà a piovere,” disse Prompto.

Neanche il tempo di dirlo, e un violento fulmine verticale si abbatté all'orizzonte.

“Suppongo,” proferì Noctis “che quella sia la chiamata del Tonante.”

“Altro giro, altra divinità!”

“Non sei contento, Gladio?” chiosò Ignis. “Dicevi che ti stavi annoiando.”

Gladio rabbrividì. Aveva ancora gli incubi su ciò che avevano passato nel Disco di Cauthess. “...già. Speriamo di uscirne vivi anche stavolta.”

**II**

Il Bosco Brumoso non era chiamato così a caso: procedendo verso nord, la nebbia s’infittiva sempre più, fino a rendere quasi impossibile vedere a pochi passi di distanza. Suo padre, ricordò Gladio, gli aveva raccontato che le guardie reali della sua generazione si erano addestrate lì per mesi: la scarsa visibilità e il terreno sdrucciolevole li avevano abituati a combattere in condizioni ambientati sfavorevoli. Nulla a che vedere con le simulazioni del Centro d'Addestramento della Cittadella a cui le attuali guardie erano sottoposte, aveva soggiunto suo padre con una smorfia derisoria che l'aveva irritato oltremodo.

 _Be', saresti soddisfatto, padre_ , si ritrovò a pensare mentre seguivano Noctis, intirizziti dalla pioggia persistente che infine li aveva raggiunti, alla ricerca delle tre pietre runiche che avrebbero risvegliato il potere di Ramuh. L’amico sosteneva di essere guidato dalla voce di Gentiana, ma nessun altro di loro poteva sentirla. Almeno, stavolta, avevano la sensazione di muoversi su un percorso prestabilito, sulle orme di Sua Grazia Lunafreya, e non di vagare a casaccio all’interno di un crepaccio che si sbriciolava mentre l’Immane tentava di ucciderli.

Cercare di comunicare con il Tonante fu decisamente meno drammatico. Tre pattuglie di fanti imperiali li infastidirono lungo la strada, ma se ne liberarono velocemente. Nel tardo pomeriggio raggiunsero la Grotta di Fociaugh, dove – sembrava – avrebbero trovato l'ultima Pietra. Memore della passata esperienza a Greyshire, stavolta Gladio ebbe cura di mettersi addosso la giacca dell’uniforme della Guardia, con gran divertimento di Prompto.

Oltre a essersi assuefatti ai magitek, ormai avevano iniziato ad acclimatarsi anche ai daemon. Avevano scoperto sulla loro pelle come fronteggiare i loro attacchi e sfruttare i loro punti deboli: oltre alle normali ferite, avevano dovuto imparare a sopportare avvelenamenti, scottature, elettricità, gelo, paralisi e altri effetti collaterali dolorosi e fastidiosi cui – fortunatamente – riuscivano a porre rimedio con gli oggetti curativi che attingevano al potere magico di Noctis. A Insomnia non avevano mai avuto modo di interrogarsi su come funzionassero esattamente, e scoprirono che, se l'amico non si trovava all'interno di un raggio che stimarono più o meno a cinquecento metri quadrati dal punto del loro utilizzo, le pozioni curative avevano lo stesso effetto dell'acqua fresca.

S'inoltrarono dunque nella Grotta di Fociaugh senza soffrire troppo della presenza di folletti, coboldi, noetikos e pyros elettrici, anche se spesso gli mancava lo spazio fisico per brandire lo spadone. Gladio stava per esternare ad alta voce con i suoi amici quanto tutto gli sembrasse troppo facile dopo il Disco di Cauthess, quando Noctis si fermò di botto.

“Avete sentito?”

“No. Cosa?” chiese Prompto.

“Una voce. Credo. Ma magari era un'eco.”

Gladio tese le orecchie, ma non sentì nulla. “Avrai mica le allucinazioni, Noct?”

“ _Il mio bambino...”_

Questa volta lo sentì anche lui. Una voce di donna, o forse di ragazzino. Gli vennero i brividi.

“Prompto, non è divertente!” si lagnò Noctis, stridulo. Non aveva torto a sospettare, perché già nella Trincea di Keycatrich Prompto si era divertito alle loro spalle con scherzi cretini.

“Ma sei impazzito? Non sono stato io!”

“Piantala e basta!”

“Non ero io, ti dico!”

“Smettetela entrambi,” li riprese Ignis. “Qui dentro le vostre grida rimbombano lontano, e potremmo attirarci addosso qualcosa di sgradevole.”

Prompto sbuffò, teatralmente irritato come un bambino che è stato rimproverato ingiustamente; diede loro le spalle e li precedette con passo veloce, scomparendo nel buio di uno stretto tunnel. Si mossero per seguirlo, ma, pochi secondi dopo, si sentì il suo grido allarmato.

“Prompto!” esclamò Noctis, scattando in avanti.

“Cosa succede?” urlò anche Gladio, preoccupato. In quello stretto spazio non poteva nemmeno evocare lo spadone.

“Scomparso!”

“Prompto, se è un altro dei tuoi scherzi ti giuro che...”

Ignis non sembrava affatto convinto che si trattasse di uno scherzo. “Prompto! Stai bene?”

Nessuna risposta. Per quanto le ridotte dimensioni della galleria lo consentissero, corsero in avanti. Pochi secondi dopo, udirono distintamente uno sparo e un verso oltraggiato.

“Prompto! Rispondi! Stai bene?”

“Non sto bene affatto!” risuonò la voce dell'amico in risposta, da lontano. “Sono stato trascinato giù da una specie di serpente!”

“ _Giù_ dove?”

Lo scoprirono quando sbucarono in un'ampia spelonca che si estendeva verso il basso. Da lì non vedevano il fondo, e la luce delle torce non riusciva a illuminarlo, ma non poteva essere troppo profondo se Prompto era uscito illeso dalla caduta. Ridiscesero le rocce con fatica, di fretta, liberandosi dei daemon che continuavano ad attaccarli.

“Prompto! Sei ancora lì?”

“Sì!” La sua voce, almeno, non sembrava sofferente. “Quella…  _cosa_  se n'è andata! Cerco di venirvi incontro!”

Riuscirono faticosamente a ricongiungersi. Prompto era scosso, ma incolume.

“Per i Sei, che paura!” si lamentò, gesticolando. “Mi ha acchiappato la caviglia con la coda… o forse la lingua, non lo so, era viscida uguale, e io ho cercato di aggrapparmi a qualcosa, ma niente, sono scivolato fin qui, e alla fine le ho sparato e mi ha lasciato andare.”

“ _Le_?” chiese Noctis. “Ma cos’era?”

Gladio non aveva alcuna intenzione di scoprirlo. “Facciamo alla svelta, prima di ritrovarcela qui. L’hai ferita gravemente?”

“Non credo. C’era buio, e non riuscivo a mirare bene.”

“Andiamo,” disse anche Ignis. “Con prudenza.”

I loro auspici e le loro cautele non servirono a gran che, perché pochi minuti dopo dal nulla, come se il terreno stesso l'avesse vomitata, emerse il daemon più disgustoso che avessero mai visto.

“Eccola! È _lei!_ ” esclamò Prompto, indicando la creatura, e si affrettarono a balzare indietro, perché il daemon si era gettato di testa contro di loro, immediatamente inghiottito dal suolo come se si fosse trattato di una distesa d'acqua.

“Un naga!” sentì dire a Ignis.

L’essere riemerse, ritto sulla coda: un'enorme testa di donna su un corpo di serpente, spaventosa, in quanto indescrivibilmente  _umana_. Era la prima volta che si imbattevano in un daemon che conservava qualcosa della sua antica natura, e gli si rizzarono i peli delle braccia e del collo dal ribrezzo e dall’inquietudine.

“Il mio bambino...” disse la creatura con voce lamentosa. “Dove... dov'è il mio bambino?”

“Non so dov'è, mi spiace,” rispose Noct, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un essere in grado di intendere e di volere.

“Se non sai dov'è il mio bambino, potresti prendere il suo posto, allora,” rispose il daemon, e  _sorrise_.

Attaccò di testa, come se volesse schiacciarli al suolo. Gladio e gli altri si separarono, evitando il suo affondo, ed evocarono le armi. Cercò di predire il punto del terreno in cui di certo sarebbe riemersa concentrandosi sulle vibrazioni, ma non funzionò: il daemon ricomparve senza preavviso sotto i piedi di Noct, che fu lesto a evitarla e anzi ne approfittò per attaccarla dietro la nuca con un colpo orizzontale. Gladio sentì distintamente il rumore liquido della sua carne che si squarciava, e lo squittio di dolore della creatura, e a differenza di tutte le volte che si erano scontrati con dei daemon ne fu disgustato.

Il naga era veloce a ritirarsi, lasciandosi assorbire dal terreno, ma loro lo furono di più: senza concordarlo ad alta voce, adottarono la semplice tattica di restare immobili finché il daemon non sceglieva il suo obiettivo e lo attaccava. A quel punto gli altri tre gli scivolavano alle spalle e prendevano di mira la coda o la nuca. Quando il naga fu troppo indebolito per sgusciare di nuovo via, Gladio le troncò la testa di netto. Entrambe le metà del suo corpo iniziarono a dissolversi.

 _...come carne putrefatta_ , non riuscì a impedirsi di pensare Gladio, portandosi una mano alla bocca per non vomitare, e la voce della creatura, le sue fottute labbra che si muovevano ancora sulla testa decapitata, non migliorarono la situazione.

“Ridatemi… il mio bambino.”

 _Oh, per i Sei._ Gladio si strofinò gli occhi, in preda ai brividi, e dovette appoggiare la schiena alla parete e respirare profondamente. Non riusciva a smettere di fissare il punto in cui la creatura si era dissolta.

Gli altri non erano meno scossi di lui. “È questo che succede a chi viene infettato dalla Piaga delle Stelle, dunque?” Noctis stava guardando Ignis come se potesse dargli delle risposte.

“Non è di certo il primo che eliminiamo, Noctis. Anche se, devo ammetterlo, questo daemon era particolarmente disturbante. Ma non dimenticare che, anche se hanno l’aspetto di folletti o sfere di fuoco, anche quelle creature, un tempo, erano umane.”

“Anche noi, allora, rischiamo…?”

Ignis scosse la testa. “Temo di non saperti rispondere. Nessuno è mai riuscito a studiare la Piaga delle Stelle a Lucis. L’Impero è riuscito a trovare il modo di controllare i daemon per usarli in guerra, ma tutte le informazioni sono secretate. Quanto a noi, siamo in qualche modo immuni? In fondo, da quando siamo partiti, abbiamo respirato una gran quantità di miasma, soprattutto nei dungeon. Magari non ne abbiamo ancora respirato una quantità tale da rimanere infetti anche noi. Purtroppo nessuno può saperlo.”

“Se mai succedesse a me,” sussurrò Noctis “sapete cosa dovete fare.”

Gladio rabbrividì, e per un istante gli mancò il fiato. Si alzò in piedi, le gambe che gli tremavano un po’. “Noct, non dire sciocchezze. Se dovesse succedere a te, faremmo di tutto per raggiungere la principessa Lunafreya, ovunque si trovi, prima che la Piaga possa ridurti in quelle condizioni.” Indicò il punto in cui il Naga si era dissolto. “Nessuno di noi finirà così.”

“Non c'è proprio nessun modo per curarla?” Anche Prompto era pallido. Gladio non riusciva ancora a credere che, prima di incontrare quel daemon antropomorfo parlante, nessuno di loro avesse realizzato appieno il pericolo che correvano.

“No,” rispose Ignis, anche lui spazientito. “Non esiste una cura, se non la magia dell’Oracolo. Il miasma è più concentrato all’interno di luoghi chiusi come questo, è vero, ma è anche nell’aria, trasportato dal vento. Finora Sua Grazia Lunafreya, viaggiando instancabilmente, è riuscita a evitare che si propagasse e a circoscrivere i casi di contagio, ma nessuno è veramente al sicuro.”

“Cercate di non pensarci. Tanto non possiamo fare nulla per prevenire il contagio se non andarci a nascondere da qualche parte, e, non so voi, ma io non ho intenzione di farlo.”

Gladio li precedette all’interno del tunnel. Desiderava lasciarsi alle spalle quel luogo maledetto. Non poteva fare a meno di continuare a chiedersi cosa avesse spinto la donna che un tempo quella creatura era stata nella Grotta di Fociaugh. Più cercava di scacciare quel pensiero – i daemon erano consapevoli della loro condizione? Soffrivano? – più continuava a sentire la voce disperata del naga chiedere del suo bambino.

Il freddo aumentò sensibilmente, e proseguendo scoprirono perché: il tunnel sfociava in una caverna parzialmente esposta, e la luce del sole che penetrava dall’alto aveva permesso alla vegetazione di prosperare persino lì. La Pietra, simile a una saetta fossilizzata, sembrava generarsi dalla roccia stessa.

Gladio evocò l’arma – Ignis e Prompto, vide, avevano fatto lo stesso – mentre Noctis si avvicinava. Si erano aspettati di dover di nuovo lottare per dimostrare al Tonante di essere degni della sua alleanza, ma, non appena Noctis toccò la roccia, una scarica elettrica si abbatté sulla Pietra, e parve essere assorbita dal suo corpo. Quando si voltò verso di loro, i suoi occhi erano diventati viola. Durò solo un attimo, poi Noctis ammiccò, schiuse le labbra, e prese un profondo respiro.

“Per un attimo ho creduto di essere morto,” sussurrò, roco. “Ma il Tonante mi ha accordato la sua benedizione. Ho visto Luna. È stata qui anche lei. Ha intercesso per me.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Prompto. “Vuoi dire che non dobbiamo combattere? Niente fulmini e saette?”

“Ti dispiace?” lo punzecchiò Gladio, assestandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Evidentemente alcuni dèi sono più amichevoli degli altri.” Si sentiva indicibilmente sollevato.  _Oh, per i Sei, è andata. Non riesco ancora a crederci_.

Quando uscirono dalla grotta, il cielo – adesso serale – era tornato terso. Il bosco era deserto, silenzioso, la temperatura mite. Il loro sollievo fu di breve durata, perché l'avionave imperiale più massiccia che avessero mai visto li sorvolò, e nonostante fosse buio e gli alberi fitti si affrettarono a trovare riparo tra le rocce per evitare che li avvistasse.

Si era appena allontanata, che il telefono di Noctis squillò. “Pronto?”

Gladio non riuscì a sentire la risposta, ma l’amico attivò il viva voce. “Ciao, Cindy. Parla pure. Ti sentono tutti.”

“Ehilà, altezza! Chiamo per la vostra auto. C'è una notizia buona e una cattiva.”

“Cindy?” trillò Prompto, gaio. Sembrava già dimentico del malessere che tutti loro avevano provato nella caverna. “Come stai?”

Lei lo ignorò. “La notizia buona è che ho trovato la Regalia. La cattiva è che si trova in una base imperiale.”

“Lo immaginavamo,” sospirò Noctis.

“Abbindolare i proprietari delle officine è un conto, ma con l'Impero è tutto un altro paio di maniche.”

“Non ti preoccupare,” rispose Ignis. “Sei stata preziosa, Cindy. Da qui in poi ce ne occupiamo noi. Riesci a mandarci le coordinate della base?”

“Certo, datemi solo un minuto. In bocca al lupo. State attenti, mi raccomando.” Riattaccò.

Prompto emise un profondo sospiro. “Com'è in gamba, Cindy, eh?”

“Prompto, hai visto che non attacca,” lo sfotté Gladio. “Cambia obiettivo.”

“Giammai,” ribatté. “Sono serio. È stato amore a prima vista.”

“Un amore a prima vista non corrisposto.”

“Non darti tante arie solo perché piaci alle donne.”

“Magari. Quello è Ignis. Io le donne le spavento.”

“E Silia, allora?”

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli, sorridendo. Scherzare con Prompto e parlare di Silia stava allontanando rapidamente i tremendi pensieri sulla natura umana dei daemon e sulla possibilità di diventarlo loro stessi. Toccò la sua piastrina in tasca, gesto scaramantico che ormai ripeteva spesso. “Lei non fa testo, vi ho detto. Quella fa a fette i daemon.”

“Se avete finito di conversare amabilmente di trivialità…” intervenne Ignis, ma sorrideva anche lui. Stava esaminando sul cellulare di Noctis la mappa inviata da Cindy. “Pare proprio che la Regalia fosse su quella base mobile che ci ha appena sorvolato. Torniamo alla Stazione Chocobo di Wiz e affittiamone quattro. Non si sta dirigendo a Gralea, per cui, immagino, da qualche parte dovrà fermarsi.”

**III**

"Oh, per il cazzo di Odino!”

Silia non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Raggiunse Tina ad ampie falcate, quasi correndo, e la rimise in piedi strattonandola per la maglietta. “Cinque volte. Te l'ho detto cinque fottute volte:  _non chiudere gli occhi quando pari!_ Sei sorda, oltre che cieca?”

Il viso della donna era una maschera di vergogna e di sangue. “Mi scusi, Hartwood. Non succederà più.”

“È quello che hai detto le altre quattro volte!” Le prudevano quasi le mani. Prese un profondo respiro a labbra serrate per non mettersi a urlare.  _Zen_ , si disse, per la ventesima volta quel giorno. Magellano avrebbe preso Tina a bastonate dietro le ginocchia. Ma lei non era Magellano, non le erano mai piaciuti i suoi metodi brutali, e non poteva prendere a bastonate dietro le ginocchia gli uomini di Cor Leonis o gli hunter di Ezma Auburnbrie. “Vatti a lavare la faccia e a farti dare del ghiaccio. Meno male che era un bastone e non una spada.”

Tina batté in ritirata. Era robusta, e anche se non aveva mai preso in mano una spada in vita sua aveva la struttura fisica adatta per dare botte da orbi, eppure continuava a temere i colpi, per cui – inevitabilmente – finiva per prenderli. Silia la guardò andar via con un sospiro sconfortato. Il dottor Derren si sarebbe di nuovo lamentato con Cor Leonis per il lavoro extra che le sue lezioni comportavano, come se fosse stata lei la responsabile di tutta quell'incapacità.

Sentì una risata alle sue spalle che le fece accartocciare la fronte dal dispetto. Si abbassò ad afferrare il bastone di Tina e lo scagliò con un movimento rotatorio tra le caviglie del ragazzo, facendolo cadere. “Torvald, non puoi permetterti di ridere se non sei neanche in grado di evitare un cazzo di bastone.”

Lui aprì la bocca per ribattere – Torvald era insopportabilmente polemico e sbruffone –, ma Silia gli piantò in faccia uno sguardo assassino. “Sissignora!” gridò, rimettendosi in piedi e raddrizzandosi con le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Farò meglio la prossima volta, signora!”

“Seh.” Silia si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. La stavano tutti squadrando in attesa di sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima vittima, come facevano le reclute Angoni durante le lezioni di Magellano.

“Hartwood, ti cerca il Generale!”

Il palpabile sollievo nelle espressioni dei volontari la irritò. Erano stati loro a chiederle di addestrarli. Cosa si aspettavano, un circuito fitness con addominali e sollevamento pesi? Giri di corsa? Spade di gommapiuma? Senza voltarsi, Silia sollevò un braccio in direzione di Darius per comunicargli che lo aveva sentito.

“Non pensate di cavarvela così. Ripetete cento volte lo schema aggiramento-schivata-affondo che vi ho insegnato per contrastare i magitek. Se vado a una caccia e non torno in giornata, domani fatene duecento. Se approfittate della mia assenza per battere la fiacca, ricordatevi che non siete furbi, ma coglioni, e che sono cazzi vostri.”

Darius era appoggiato alla staccionata che delimitava il campo di addestramento, e stava fumando una sigaretta con la sua solita aria rilassata e ironica.

“Non dire nulla,” lo prevenne, accendendosi una sigaretta anche lei. Cor Leonis non amava aspettare, ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno per non uccidere nessuno.

“Non dico nulla.”

“Quelli di Insomnia sono i peggiori. Persino quelli che erano nella Guardia Cittadina non valgono quanto un hunter.”

“Avevi dubbi?”

“No,” ammise. Lasciò cadere la cenere. “Sai cosa vuole dirmi il Generale? Una caccia urgente?”

“Non credo,” rispose lui schiacciando la sigaretta sotto il tacco dello stivaletto. Non aggiunse altro, sebbene Silia fosse piuttosto convinta che il Generale si consultasse con Darius pressoché su tutto.

“Si è lamentato con lui qualcuno dei volontari? Se si è lamentato qualcuno dei volontari gli spacco la faccia. Non obbligo nessuno, io, a venire alle sessioni, e quello che sto facendo qui, con loro, è un addestramento all’acqua di rose.”

“Sì, me ne sono accorto dalle facce insanguinate e dalle ossa rotte che ogni giorno arrivano in infermeria,” sorrise Darius. “Va’ dal Generale, Hartwood. Credo che per un paio di giorni  _i tuoi ragazzi_ riprenderanno fiato.”

*

Quando entrò nel padiglione del Generale, Silia lo trovò insieme a Dustin Ackers. Fu stupita di non vedere anche Monica Elshett: i due erano praticamente inseparabili.

“Buon pomeriggio, Hartwood” la salutò compitamente Ackers alzandosi dalla sedia che occupava e chinando il capo in un inchino formale. Ackers aveva almeno vent'anni più di lei, ed era un ufficiale della Guardia Reale per cui, se anche fossero stati ancora nella società civile e non in un accampamento rabberciato e chiassoso dove vivevano gomito a gomito hunter, Guardie e civili dalla Capitale e dalle province, non aveva alcun dovere di rivolgersi a lei così solennemente, ma chissà per quale motivo l’uomo amava molto le convenzionalità.

“Buon pomeriggio, Ackers. Per favore, non si alzi per me. Generale, buon pomeriggio. Voleva vedermi?” Rimase in piedi, le braccia conserte, in attesa di istruzioni.

Cor Leonis annuì. “Salve, Hartwood. Mi hanno detto che la tua ferita alla spalla è quasi rimarginata.”

Silia trattenne un sorriso divertito. Sapeva che tutti, al campo, continuavano a tenerla d'occhio e a riportare al Generale i suoi movimenti; la cosa non la infastidiva, tanto più che Cor Leonis fino a quel momento le aveva dato carta bianca su tutto. “Confermo, Generale.” Mosse il gomito sinistro su e giù per dimostrargli che non aveva problemi. L'articolazione della spalla era ancora un po' rigida, in realtà, ma questo non glielo disse.

“Spero allora che non ti dispiacerà se ti mando in trasferta per un affare delicato. Siediti accanto ad Ackers.”

Silia obbedì, e sedette sullo sgabello di legno che lui le aveva indicato, davanti alla sua scrivania ingombra di carte. Incrociò le mani in grembo e attese.

“Ti ho detto che al momento gli obiettivi del Principe sono due: dimostrarsi degno dell'alleanza dei Siderei, presso cui sta intercedendo la principessa Lunafreya, e recuperare le Armi Ancestrali appartenute agli Antichi Re di Lucis. Come sai, ne hanno recuperate quattro. Ezma Auburnbrie ha promesso ricompense agli hunter che riporteranno informazioni utili su rovine e tombe, ma finora non è saltato fuori nulla.” Il Generale fece una pausa, guardò Ackers, poi tornò a guardare lei. “Hartwood, mi hai detto che non hai ricevuto un'istruzione, ma che hai letto la Cosmogonia e diverse biografie degli Antichi Re. So che non ti stai limitando a insegnare ai volontari come combattere, ma che spieghi loro cosa c'è là fuori, rispondi alle loro domande sulla storia della guerra condotta dall'Impero, sulla tecnologia imperiale, sui daemon.” Un'altra pausa, stavolta più lunga.

Silia comprese che il Generale voleva che confermasse o smentisse. “Le dicono tutti molto di me, Generale, e la cosa mi lusinga, ma ho solo letto dei libri. Per curiosità personale. Probabilmente qualunque cittadino nato e cresciuto a Insomnia e con un diploma ne sa quanto me.”

“Sfortunatamente,” continuò Cor Leonis, facendosi schioccare le nocche di entrambe le mani, “qui al campo non abbiamo molti cittadini della capitale con un diploma  _e_ in grado di combattere. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia in grado di penetrare a Insomnia, di restarvi per qualche giorno e di uscirne illeso. Voglio che entriate nella Cittadella, tu e Ackers, e che raggiungiate quello che è rimasto della Biblioteca Reale. Recuperate tutti i libri in cui pensate possano esserci cenni su dove si trovano le Armi Ancestrali. Ackers guiderà la spedizione: ne sa più di tutti noi messi assieme, di queste cose. Porterete con voi un paio di persone di supporto, non di più, perché si tratta di una missione a basso profilo.”

L’aspetto di Ackers corrispondeva in modo quasi divertente a quello di una persona che, per usare le parole di Cor Leonis,  _ne sa più di tutti noi messi assieme_ : avanti con l’età, aspetto serioso, miope e con una calvizie incipiente. Probabilmente sotto la sua camicia bianca e il gilet aveva anche dei muscoli, o non sarebbe stato nella Guardia, ma faticava a immaginarselo in combattimento. Silia sorrise, ripensando a quando Gladio l'aveva portata alla Biblioteca Reale di Insomnia; si era sentita così frastornata da non sapere quale libro sfogliare per primo. Gladio le aveva detto che conteneva almeno un milione e mezzo di volumi.

“Ci vorranno tre o quattro giorni,” rifletté ad alta voce Silia. “Sempre che ne sia rimasto qualcosa. Il grattacielo della Cittadella è stato bombardato. Quando ho lasciato Insomnia era ancora in piedi, ma non avevano ancora sguinzagliato le Armi Diamante. Anche presupponendo che la Biblioteca esista ancora, per trasportare i libri fuori dalla città dovremo procurarci un furgoncino. Un po' chiassosa, come missione a basso profilo, se posso permettermi. Per di più, non sappiamo cos’è rimasto delle forze imperiali all’interno della città.”

Cor Leonis le fece cenno di tagliar corto. “Sono tutte cose che già so, Hartwood. Vuoi tirarti indietro?”

Non era un'offerta, ma un’intimidazione, e Silia si sentì arrossire dal dispetto. “Generale, non mi accusi di codardia. Non mi sto tirando indietro. Sto solo mettendo sul piatto tutti i rischi e le eventualità calcolabili, come dieci anni sul fronte mi hanno insegnato.”

“E visto che io, di anni in guerra dentro e fuori Insomnia, ne ho fatti trenta, Hartwood,” ribatté il Generale senza alzare la voce, “non credere che non li abbia messi sul piatto prima di te. Siamo pochi, ho bisogno di ognuno di voi, e non voglio che vi facciate uccidere in una missione suicida. Se mi lasci parlare, eviscereremo tutti i problemi uno a uno.”

Silia arrossì di nuovo, questa volta di imbarazzo. Con Titus Drautos non si sarebbe mai permessa. “D’accordo. Mi scusi. La ascolto.”

Cor Leonis recuperò un foglio arrotolato da una cassa alle sue spalle. Lo dispiegò sul tavolo sopra tutti gli altri incartamenti, tenendolo puntellato con una tazza mezza piena di caffè in un angolo e con il suo cellulare nell'altro. “La pianta di Insomnia. Ho piazzato degli hunter, insieme alla mie guardie Irwin e August, a tenere d’occhio gli ingressi alla città. Il grosso delle truppe sembra essersi ritirato. Il Cristallo è già stato rubato, il Re è morto, la popolazione sopravvissuta è evacuata, e non c’è più nulla a Insomnia che interessi Aldercapt. Tuttavia non ha intenzione di lasciare che i cittadini rientrino prima di averla ufficialmente proclamata territorio imperiale.”

“Cosa stanno aspettando?” chiese Silia, approfittando della sua pausa.

“Di avere l'Anello. Aldercapt ha il Cristallo, ma senza l'Anello non può convogliarne l’energia. Aspetta di avere pieni poteri per accomodarsi senza troppa fatica nel trono lasciato vuoto dalla morte del Re e del Principe, assassinati da  _terroristi ribelli_ che con l’aiuto degli Angoni hanno piazzato delle bombe alla Cittadella e sottratto il Cristallo dal Santuario. Hanno lasciato dei presidi che controllano i gate, e di certo anche all’interno dell’abitato, anche se, come hai ben sottolineato prima, non sappiamo di quale entità. Entrare discretamente non sarà facile, devo dartene atto.”

Silia si grattò un sopracciglio. “Poco fa ho detto che ci serve un furgone. E se fosse un furgone imperiale?”

Le labbra di Cor Leonis s’incresparono. “Incidentalmente, è quello che ho pensato anch’io. Gli imperiali stanno costruendo molte basi a Leide, come sapete. Recupereremo un furgone, uniformi e false insegne. Vi presenterete all’ingresso est dichiarando di dover fare rifornimento di armi al Centro di Addestramento della Cittadella. Questa è stata un’idea di Ackers.”

Ackers si sfilò gli occhiali e iniziò a ripulirli con un lembo della camicia con aria imbarazzata. “Se riusciamo a passare,” si schermì, “resta comunque la parte più facile. Una volta dentro, non sappiamo cosa troveremo.”

Cor Leonis annuì ancora una volta. “Esattamente. Una volta in città, prima di tutto, valutate la situazione. Quanti magitek sono rimasti in giro? Ci sono corazzati? Siate pronti e discreti e, se non ne vale la pena, rientrate. Non potete sgominare un esercito, e non abbiamo nemmeno la certezza matematica che recuperare quei libri servirà a qualcosa.” Il Generale fece di nuovo una pausa, tamburellando con le dita sul ripiano del tavolo. “Quanti uomini porteresti con te, Hartwood?”

Silia ammiccò, stupita che fosse interessato alla sua opinione. “Non più di tre, o attireremmo l’attenzione degli imperiali. Almeno una dovrebbe essere originaria di Insomnia. Ci servirà qualcuno che guidi il furgone, che lo guidi alla svelta e che conosca bene le strade.” Rifletté qualche secondo. “Jenkins. Faceva la guardia giurata. Guidava camion portavalori. Conosce le strade di Insomnia, spara decentemente, ha palle. Mi perdoni, Generale,” aggiunse con un mezzo sogghigno.

Lui le fece cenno di continuare. “Chi altri?”

"Uno  _molto_ bravo a sparare. Veloce e silenzioso, magari un hunter. Kamal. E poi Colby,” aggiunse. “Bravo con la spada. Sono entrambi giovani, ma dotati. E anche loro hanno… spina dorsale.”

Ackers si voltò a sondare apertamente la reazione del Generale. “È solo un suggerimento,” chiarì Silia. “Se reputa che ci siano altre persone più adatte, Ackers, la ascolto.”

“A parte Ackers, non preferisci portare delle Guardie Reali, Hartwood?”

“Generale,” sorrise Silia. “Alexandra, Devan, Adrian, Marvin… sono abili e ben addestrati, ma non si fidano di me. Può ordinare loro di collaborare, o di obbedire ad Ackers, ma  _io_ ho bisogno di sapere che saranno lì dove devono essere quando serve, pronti ad ascoltare un'istruzione o un avvertimento. Porterei Darius, ma so che lo consulta spesso, per cui reputo che le sia più utile qui. Inoltre...” ammiccò, “non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere, e perdere una Guardia Reale è meglio che perderne due.”

“Se mi permetti, Hartwood, spero di non perderne neanche una. Né un Angone del Re.”

“Generale,” replicò lei, irritata. “Le ho già detto che...”

“Che non sei più un Angone del Re. Puoi continuare a ripeterlo, se ti fa piacere,” disse semplicemente Cor Leonis. “Puoi smettere di indossare la loro divisa, ripudiare quel che il tuo Capitano e alcuni dei tuoi compagni hanno fatto. Ma angone resti, Hartwood, che ti piaccia o no.”

Silia non ribatté, ma quando aveva scoperto la vera identità di Titus Drautos, il giorno in cui era arrivata al campo, aveva rinnegato gli Angoni, e Cor Leonis poteva comandare quel che restava delle forze armate di Lucis, ma non poteva comandare il suo cuore.

“Per tornare al piano,” proseguì il Generale, “Mi fido di te, Hartwood. Va’ a chiamare i ragazzi che hai scelto. Studieremo insieme i dettagli del piano.”

Silia si alzò dallo sgabello, ma Cor Leonis la trattenne ancora con un gesto.

“Quasi dimenticavo. L'ho già detto anche ad Ackers. Non abbiamo tempo, ti ho detto, e lo ripeto: arrivati a Insomnia, dirigetevi direttamente alla Biblioteca. Niente deviazioni. Niente ricerche di cadaveri e sepolture. Niente vendette. Quel che è morto è morto, e noi dobbiamo pensare ai vivi. Ti è chiaro?”

Silia annuì lentamente e si portò la mano destra alla fronte. Cor Leonis la fissò ancora per qualche secondo negli occhi, finché non aggiunse: “Mi è chiaro, Generale. Seguiremo la missione alla lettera.”

**IV**

Gladio si prestò di malavoglia a quella che sperava essere l'ultima corsa su un chocobo. Non vedeva l'ora di recuperare la Regalia.

Ignis, sembrava, era già oltre quel punto. Più a suo agio di lui in groppa al chocobo, deviò per avvicinarsi a lui e Noctis. “Pare che, dopotutto, dovremo comunque trovare un modo per raggiungere Altissia. Gli Imperiali controllano ancora il porto di Galdin Quay.”

Noctis annuì. “Ci stavo pensando anch'io. Mi è venuto in mente... che quando mio padre andò a cercare l'alleanza di Accordo, trent'anni fa, usò uno yacht. Lui, Clarus, Weskham, Cid e Cor salparono da un porto segreto vicino Capo Caem. Se siamo fortunati, lo yatch è ancora lì.”

“Ma certo, l'approdo segreto!” Gladio schioccò le dita, e così facendo rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio. Si affrettò a rimettersi dritto. “Possiamo chiedere a Cor. E Iris può raggiungerci lì.”

“Fermiamoci al bivacco di Sothmocke,” approvò Ignis. “Ma solo un paio d'ore, il tempo di riposarci un po', chiamare Cor Leonis e pensare a come penetrare nell'aviofortezza di Aracheole. Meglio farlo col favore della notte.”

*

Dopo aver montato il campo, mentre Ignis preparava la cena, chiamarono Cor per informarlo della Prova di Ramuh e di ciò che Cindy aveva scoperto sulla Regalia, e per chiedergli notizie dello yacht reale a Capo Caem. Cor confermò che lo yacht si trovava probabilmente ancora lì, in quanto il mezzo aveva bisogno di molte riparazioni e dubitava che qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di rubarlo nell’improbabile caso in cui l’attracco segreto fosse stato scoperto, e si offrì di mandare Monica a prendere Iris, Talcott e Jared il giorno dopo. Se anche lo yacht non ci fosse stato, disse loro Cor, Capo Caem era un luogo sicuro per sua sorella, di certo molto più sicuro di Lestallum dove, aveva saputo, gli Imperiali da qualche giorno avevano iniziato a far domande in giro. Gladio si morse la lingua per non suggerirgli di incaricare Silia della cosa: una parte di lui sperava che avrebbero potuto incontrarsi a Capo Caem, fosse pure per un paio d’ore.

Deluso, mandò un sms a Iris per avvisarla di prepararsi, e di tenersi lontani dagli imperiali finché non fosse arrivata Monica. Sua sorella rispose con cinque smile e la rassicurazione che sarebbero stati attenti.

Erano le dieci di sera, e si concessero un paio d’ore per mangiare con calma e riposarsi prima di affrontare l’infiltrazione alla Fortezza di Aracheole. Mentre ancora avevano i piatti in mano, Ignis, come se avesse aspettato per tutta la vita quel momento, si alzò in piedi, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, e incrociò le braccia dietro schiena, camminando avanti e indietro con il fare serio e intimidatorio di un comandante che stesse passando in rivista i suoi uomini.

“Qualche brillante idea, Ignis?” chiese Noctis con un sorriso sfrontato, inclinando la schiena sulle ginocchia.

“In un assalto frontale saremmo vulnerabili. Per questo ho proposto di agire col favore della notte: abbiamo qualche possibilità in più di riuscire a infiltrarci senza dare nell’occhio.”

“Nessuna azione di sfondamento, allora?” scherzò Gladio, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e sprofondando ancor più nella sdraio pieghevole.

“No,” ribatté lui, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a interromperlo ancora con domande stupide. “Questa volta non si tratta di un blitz, ma di una missione di infiltrazione ed estrazione.”

 _Per Odino, adesso parla come Silia._ Levò le braccia in un gesto di scusa. Si sarebbero piaciuti molto, lei e Ignis, quando si fossero incontrati. Probabilmente si sarebbero coalizzati contro di lui.

Soddisfatto della sua mancanza di replica, Ignis proseguì. “Non sappiamo nulla, purtroppo, della planimetria della base. Dovremo muoverci con circospezione, tentando di eliminare meno nemici possibile per non allarmare gli altri. La base è enorme, lo avete visto, e anche se ormai siamo abituati a scontrarci con i magitek non possiamo permetterci che ce ne arrivino addosso cinquecento.”

“Bene,” applaudì Prompto. “Grazie, Ignis. Visto che non sappiamo altro, immagino che possiamo concludere qui il briefing e andare a giocare a _King's Knight_ finché non sarà notte inoltrata.”

Ignis aprì la bocca, pronto ad ammonirlo con l'indice, ma la richiuse senza dire nulla, evidentemente perché Prompto, una volta tanto, aveva ragione.


	26. Vae victis!

**25**

**Vae victis!**

**I**

“Ricordate, il nostro obiettivo è la Regalia. Non possiamo affrontare un'intera guarnigione, perciò evitiamo a ogni costo di essere scoperti. Mi riferisco soprattutto a te, Noctis, e al tuo vizio di correre avanti senza riflettere e senza guardarti alle spalle.”

Noctis sbuffò. “Sarò prudente. Ricordatevi però che non possiamo permettere che sorga il sole, o perdiamo tutto il nostro vantaggio.”

“Hai ragione anche tu. Ma abbiamo ancora parecchie ore di buio, per cui: niente azioni avventate. È chiaro anche a voi?” soggiunse Ignis, voltandosi verso lui e Prompto.

Gladio sollevò il pollice in un gesto di assenso. Chino dietro una cassa al limitare del campo, continuava a guardarsi intorno con prudenza. Lo avevano già supposto quando li aveva sorvolati, ma la fortezza di Aracheole era  _enorme_ , almeno cinquecento metri quadrati, valutò. Chissà che diavolo di tecnologia utilizzava per poter trasportare tutto quel peso. L’Impero era davvero all’avanguardia, dovette riconoscere amaramente ancora una volta.

Seguirono Ignis strisciando tra i bancali, le cisterne e i cassoni di scorte, ma dovettero fermarsi quando videro due sentinelle magitek di pattuglia. Non potevano passare senza farsi scorgere.

Se ne accorse anche Ignis. “Sono tutti tuoi, Noctis. Al mio segnale,” sussurrò, facendogli cenno. “Tre… due… uno…”

La sentinella più vicina diede loro le spalle.

“Adesso!”

Noctis si proiettò sul magitek, puntellandolo a terra ed eliminandolo con un unico – perfetto – colpo alla nuca. Fu così veloce che la seconda sentinella non si accorse di nulla, e fece la stessa fine della prima. Gladio non poté fare a meno di sorridere ammirato.

“Mi sei proprio piaciuto, Noct,” si complimentò con una pacca. “Continuiamo così.”

Proseguendo sulla strada, muovendosi con circospezione tra gli enormi carrarmati inattivi, si inoltrarono nel cuore della base. L’enorme cono di luce di un faro di vigilanza si spostava senza un pattern regolare su uno spazio aperto privo di copertura. Prima che potesse farlo lui stesso, Ignis scattò, afferrò Noctis per una spalla e lo tirò fuori portata prima che il faro potesse individuarlo.

“Cautela, Noctis,” lo avvisò. “Un errore qui, e ci troviamo addosso un esercito.”

Gladio comprese la pericolosità della situazione in cui si erano ficcati quando vide sensori fotoelettrici ovunque, pattuglie di almeno dodici unità magitek l’una, e soprattutto enormi blindati simili all’armatura corazzata di Loqi Tummelt. La base che avevano sabotato con l’aiuto di Cor, al confronto, era un asilo nido. Non fu di molto aiuto, dovette ammettere: il suo spadone, a differenza della pistola silenziata di Prompto, delle daghe che Ignis scagliava preciso come un lanciatore di coltelli e delle proiezioni letali di Noctis, era forse l’arma meno adatta per un’azione furtiva, e si rassegnò a rimanere nelle retrovie pronto a intervenire nel caso in cui venissero scoperti e fossero costretti a un’azione più incisiva.

“Non vorrei proprio avere a che fare con quei corazzati magitek,” bisbigliò Gladio.

“Non succederà, se procediamo cautamente e restiamo sotto copertura.”

“Cos’è quello?” chiese Prompto, indicando il raggio d’energia che si irradiava da quello che Gladio immaginò essere il centro della base, da qualche parte oltre i container che ostruivano loro la vista.

“Credo sia un generatore magitek. Ne ho letto in precedenza. Alimenta la base e probabilmente anche le unità.”

“E se lo distruggessimo?” propose Gladio.

“Troppo pericoloso. Trovare la Regalia è il nostro obiettivo primario.”

Gladio lanciò un ultimo sguardo al raggio d’energia, ma non insistette.

Perlustrarono tutte le aree raggiungibili della base con circospezione. Dovettero inoltrarsi più del previsto: avevano sperato che, non trattandosi di un veicolo militare utile alla causa dell’Impero, avessero abbandonato la Regalia incustodita in una zona poco protetta, ma evidentemente non era così, o, nel peggiore dei casi, stavano aspettando esattamente che il Principe di Insomnia tornasse a reclamare l’auto di suo padre.

Infine la trovarono in un’enorme area simile a un parcheggio ingombra di MT-K, container, carrarmati, automobili, gru, rimorchi e piattaforme.

“Eccola, la nostra piccola,” sussurrò affettuosamente Noctis.

Prompto annuì. “Come mi è mancata!”

“Speriamo non l’abbiano danneggiata.”

Corsero all’automobile, ma in quel momento un improvviso cono di luce li illuminò, e uno degli MT-K inattivi si accese e mosse verso di loro.

“Merda. Dopo tutta quella fatica, ci siamo fatti scoprire all’ultimo!”

“Cambio di piani. Lo abbattiamo e apriamo una via di uscita per la Regalia.”

Felice di poter contribuire anche lui alla riuscita della missione, Gladio evocò lo spadone. “Diamoci una mossa.”

L'MT-K era meno all'avanguardia di quello di Loqi Tummelt; ciononostante, ebbero il loro bel daffare per evitare il fuoco e le scariche elettriche che scagliava loro addosso. Lo attirarono lontano dalla Regalia – ci sarebbe stato da ridere se, dopo tutti i loro sforzi, fosse saltata in aria a causa di un corazzato imperiale da loro stessi messo in moto – e, come ormai avevano imparato a fare, presero di mira le gambe finché non si sbilanciò.

Lo abbatterono, ma il loro scontro aveva allertato l'intera base, come Ignis si era caldamente auspicato che non accadesse. Gladio attese che desse l'ordine di ritirata, dal momento che – sembrava – si era preso in carico la guida di quell'operazione, ma non accadde: evidentemente, persino lui non poteva decidersi a ritirarsi quando la Regalia era davanti ai loro occhi.

“Gladio,” disse l'amico, quando riuscirono a prendere un po' di fiato. Altri magitek stavano accorrendo ad attaccarli. “Dopotutto, credo che andremo a distruggere quel generatore.”

“Mi spiace di aver portato sfiga,” sorrise lui. “Forse avresti dovuto ascoltarmi prima.”

“Per favore, Gladio. Noctis, lascia a noi i magitek e concentrati sul generatore. Distruggerlo, oltre a togliere energia alla base, dovrebbe indebolire le unità e gli MT-K."

Il generatore magitek si rivelò un bizzarro apparecchio simile a un calderone circondato da pannelli simili a quelli che assorbono energia solare, anche se, sospettò Gladio, non era di sole che si alimentavano. Un anello luminoso ruotava in senso orario, collegato a un totem da cui si innalzava una torreggiante colonna di luce rossastra che sembrava creare una cupola – se stringeva gli occhi, Gladio riusciva a vederne i riflessi rossastri – tutt’intorno alla base. Anche senza bisogno di stringere gli occhi, tuttavia, riusciva a vedere l'impressionante schieramento di forze che si stava dirigendo verso di loro.

“Che stavolta sia davvero la fine?” sentì dire a Prompto.

Ignis si riaggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. “Nessuno spazio per la ritirata.”

Noctis, accanto a lui, crollò su un ginocchio d'improvviso. Gladio si allungò per tirarlo su, temendo fosse rimasto ferito durante uno dei loro precedenti scontri, ma dal nulla, come se si fosse trattato di un miraggio, un’ombra gigantesca si stagliò su di loro. Alzò la testa, pronto a rassegnarsi all'idea di un'altra aeronave imperiale su di loro, ma vide incombere su Noctis una  _mano,_ e, attaccato alla mano, il corpo smisurato di un vegliardo che impugnava nell’altra uno scettro da cui si irradiavano scariche di energia. Gladio quasi cadde a terra per la sorpresa quando Ramuh afferrò Noctis, sollevandolo da terra, ed evocò una scarica di fulmini che piovvero tutt’intorno.

 _Sono morto_ , pensò, per l’ennesima volta da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, e strinse i denti, pronto al peggio, ma la tempesta elettrica scatenata dal Sidereo annientò magitek e corazzati senza scalfirlo. Quando la luce rossastra generata dall’attacco si affievolì e riuscì di nuovo a vedere con chiarezza, i capelli e i peli ancora ritti per la tensione, Gladio realizzò che Noctis era in piedi accanto a lui, altrettanto illeso. Prompto era in ginocchio in una posizione prostrata, le mani a coprirsi gli occhi, Ignis in posizione di guardia con la lancia in mano, come se avesse cercato in qualche modo di difendersi. Non si vedeva anima viva, né umana né biomeccanica, ancora in piedi.

“State bene?” chiese Noctis. Sembrava allucinato quanto loro.

“Sembra di sì.” Ignis si appoggiò a una pila di casse alle sue spalle. “È dunque questo il potere degli dei?”

Prompto sembrava faticare a ritrovare il dono della parola. Si rimise in piedi, malfermo. “Me la sono quasi fatta addosso. Ho creduto di finire arrostito.”

“I fulmini hanno colpito solo i nostri nemici. Il Tonante sapeva quel che faceva,” rispose Noctis. “Ha voluto darmi un segno della sua benevolenza. Non chiedetemi come, ma lo so. Quando tutto sembrerà perduto, comparirà al nostro fianco per prestarci soccorso, finché combatteremo per rivendicare il Cristallo.”

“Anche Titano, allora?”

“Presumo di sì.”

Gladio si riscosse, guardandosi intorno. “Ha fatto terra bruciata tutt’intorno. Anzi, elettrificata. Il Tonante ha distrutto anche il generatore magitek.”

“Oggi” osservò Ignis, grave, “abbiamo dato un grosso schiaffo in faccia all’Impero. La cosa avrà ripercussioni. L’aviofortezza di Aracheole è troppo grande e potente perché non la tenessero di gran conto. Non sfidiamo oltre la sorte e andiamo a prendere la Regalia, prima che qualche airship in zona decida di venire a vedere cos'è successo.”

“Non chiedo di meglio,” approvò Prompto.

Il sole stava iniziando a sorgere quando, devastati dalle ventiquattr'ore di combattimenti quasi senza riposo, raggiunsero l'auto del compianto Re Regis.

Ignis stava già per aprire lo sportello sul lato guidatore, quando Prompto richiamò la loro attenzione.

“Ragazzi?”

“Che altro c'è, adesso?” sbuffò Gladio, voltandosi.

L'Alto Comandante Ravus.

Rabbrividì: era inconcepibile, ma non lo avevano visto né sentito arrivare. Dov’era stato mentre mettevano a ferro e fuoco l’aviofortezza? Impugnava una sciabola, ma si avvicinò con aria rilassata – derisoria, quasi –, non ostile. Gladio mosse comunque qualche passo sulla sinistra, tenendosi pronto a frapporsi tra lui e Noctis.

Ravus lo ignorò. Era evidente che il principe di Insomnia, promesso sposo di sua sorella, era l’unico degno della sua attenzione. “Quanto tempo, Noctis. Hai ottenuto la benedizione del Tonante, vedo, ma non hai idea di cosa comporti.” Diresse la sciabola contro Noctis. Gladio cercò di reagire, ma si trovò la sua lama contro la gola in un movimento così repentino che a stento riuscì a vederlo. Fino a quel momento, le uniche persone dotate di una simile velocità con cui si era misurato erano state Ignis, Silia e Cor.

“Fermi tutti,” scandì lentamente Ravus, con voce secca, guardandolo negli occhi. “Sono qui per parlare, non per combattere.”

“Non si direbbe,” ribatté Gladio, umiliato, ma restò immobile. Un movimento falso, e sapeva che la sua testa sarebbe rotolata via.

Ravus tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione a Noctis. “Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum...” sputò amaramente. “Erede di una corona che non può appartenere a nessun altro. Ammirate lo splendore e la gloria... Salutiamo il Re Prescelto.”

Noctis non si lasciò impressionare dall’acido sarcasmo con cui il fratello di Lady Lunafreya lo aveva apostrofato. “Ti dai parecchie arie per essere un sorcio dell'Impero. Ti sei venduto al nemico che ha invaso il tuo paese, ucciso tua madre. E adesso stai dando la caccia alla tua stessa sorella.”

Le parole di Noctis sì, che andarono a segno. In uno scatto d’ira, l’Alto Comandante lo afferrò per la gola. “Io non sono un servo, sono il Comandante!” gridò. Gladio approfittò del suo momento di distrazione per sottrarsi al tiro della sciabola. Lo spintonò, allontanandolo da Noctis, e si mise nuovamente tra loro.

“Suppongo che tu sia il fedele Scudo del Re.”

“Puoi scommetterci. Azzardati un’altra volta, a toccarlo, e ti spezzo le braccia.”

“Gli scudi deboli non proteggono.”

Ravus brandì la sciabola. Stavolta Gladio vide arrivare il colpo, ed evocò fulmineamente lo spadone per pararlo. Se aveva tanta voglia di morire, lo avrebbe servito subito. Puntò bene i piedi a terra e tentò di respingere la lama e attaccare a sua volta, ma l’avversario, con un solo braccio, mantenne il blocco.

_Non è possibile._

Incredulo, Gladio afferrò lo spadone con entrambe le mani. Aveva contrastato la mano di Titano. L'Immane. Uno dei Sei. Eppure, Ravus Nox Fleuret respinse il suo enorme spadone, e lo colpì al torace con una velocità e una potenza tali che non riuscì a opporsi né a evitare l’attacco. Fu sbalzato indietro contro la fiancata della Regalia. Senza fiato, ricadde a terra, certo di essere stato sventrato, ma non vide sangue: all'ultimo istante, Ravus doveva avere inclinato la lama e colpito di piatto.

“Gladio!” Prompto fu accanto a lui, pronto a rimetterlo in piedi, ma sul dolore e la nausea e l'incapacità di respirare prevalse la rabbia. Scostò violentemente l’amico, tossendo.

“Ravus!” tentò di gridare, ma dalle sue labbra venne fuori solo un ridicolo fischio.

“Vuoi giocare?” Noctis stava avanzando verso il nemico. “Veditela con me.”

“Come vuoi. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, Noctis. Se il Prescelto muore, vuol dire che era destino.”

Gladio scattò in piedi, pronto a balzargli addosso, dolore o no, umiliato o no, ma una voce nota li immobilizzò tutti, Ravus compreso.

“Direi che ora può bastare.” Ardyn Izunia, dinoccolandosi con il suo solito tono faceto, si mise tra i due. Ancora una volta, non lo avevano sentito arrivare. Era come se si fosse semplicemente  _materializzato_ lì. “Serve una mano, Altezza?”

“Non da te,” soffiò Noctis.

Izunia si avvicinò ancora, guardandosi intorno con aria rammaricata come se tanta diffidenza lo offendesse. “Ma io sono qui per aiutarti! Mi sono già dimostrato per ben due volte degno della vostra fiducia, o no?”

“Cos’hai in mente?” chiese ancora Noctis.

“Far ritirare l'esercito.”

“E dovremmo crederci?”

“Vedrete con i vostri occhi. Siete liberi come l’aria. Portate pure via la vostra graziosa auto, nessun blocco imperiale vi darà più fastidio. La prossima volta che ci vedremo, Altezza, sarò oltremare. Guarda caso, anche noi abbiamo alcune faccende da sbrigare con la divinità del luogo, non è così, Alto Comandante?”

Se avevano ancora qualche dubbio che Izunia non fosse chi diceva di essere, fu fugata dall'espressione di odio impotente che Ravus gli indirizzò. L’Alto Comandante abbassò la spada. Solo allora Gladio realizzò che l'Alto Cancelliere sapeva perfettamente che si sarebbero recati ad Accordo per ottenere l’alleanza di Leviatano, cosa che avevano deciso solo quella mattina.

“Addio, Maestà,” li congedò il Cancelliere. “E buon viaggio.”

Si allontanò verso l'ingresso della base. Senza più degnarli di un'occhiata, Ravus lo seguì come un cane. Gladio dovette resistere alla tentazione di scagliarsi dietro di lui e attaccarlo ancora.

“Chi diavolo era quello?” domandò Prompto.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret. Primogenito di Tenebrae e fratello maggiore di Sua Grazia Lunafreya.” Ignis si voltò verso di lui. “Gladio, stai bene? Hai ancora delle pozioni?”

“Non serve. Sto bene,” sibilò, senza guardarlo in faccia.

Non stava bene per niente. Credeva di avere almeno una costola fratturata, ma, per i Sei, in quel momento avrebbe preferito trascinarsi le budella insanguinate per tutto il parcheggio piuttosto che rialzare la testa e guardare i suoi amici. Ravus Nox Fleuret aveva mantenuto e poi spezzato un suo blocco con un braccio solo. E lo aveva colpito. Se avesse voluto attaccare e uccidere Noctis, avrebbe potuto far poco per impedirlo. Altro che Scudo.

_Gli scudi deboli non proteggono._

“Gladio, non è il momento di essere orgogliosi. Visto che ne abbiamo l’occasione, leviamo le tende.” Prompto tirò fuori una pozione dalla tasca e la infranse su di lui. Un po' di dolore scomparve, ma non molto, e soprattutto non quello morale.

“Non sto facendo l'orgoglioso,” ragliò. Finalmente riuscì a riconoscere il suono della propria voce. Non stava facendo l'orgoglioso, perché non aveva più alcun orgoglio. Era stato battuto, umiliato, messo letteralmente in ginocchio. Si era sentito  _potente_  perché si era scontrato con Titano e aveva portato fuori Noctis tutto intero dal Disco di Cauthess – che poi, a ben vedere, se anche lì non ci fosse stato Ardyn Izunia sarebbero morti seppelliti da rocce incandescenti –, e a pochi giorni di distanza scopriva che Ravus Nox Fleuret, l'Alto Comandante dell'esercito imperiale, era in grado di fargli il culo senza neanche degnarsi di usare il braccio sinistro.

Si ritrovò all'interno della Regalia senza accorgersi di esserci salito. Erano di nuovo sulla strada principale, e la radio stava annunciando con voce monotona che i posti di blocco imperiali a Duscae erano stati ritirati. Gli altri, apparentemente ignari del suo stato d'animo, chiacchieravano tranquillamente.

“Izunia è stato di parola,” commentò Ignis.

“Non riesco ancora a capire perché abbia fermato Ravus.”

“Non possiamo fidarci di lui.”

“Che voglia segretamente rimettere Noctis sul trono di Lucis?”

“E per quale motivo? È stato proprio lui a proporre la tregua che ha segnato la sorte di Insomnia.”

“Ma quindi il tipo biondo è il fratello della principessa Lunafreya?”

“E l'Alto Comandante dell'esercito imperiale. Nonostante sia l'erede al trono di Tenebrae, un protettorato dell'Impero.”

“Ci credo. È tremendamente forte.”

Gladio diede un violento pugno al sedile, frustrato. Sentì Noctis domandargli cosa diavolo gli prendesse. Lo ignorò, anche perché il cellulare gli stava vibrando in tasca. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno, e lo tirò fuori solo per distrarsi dal malessere che provava.

_Gladio, so che siete molto impegnati, ma devo parlarti. Posso?_

Il tono del messaggio di Iris lo preoccupò. La chiamò immediatamente. “Iris, va tutto bene?”

Sua sorella parlò con voce umida, come se avesse pianto o fosse sul punto di farlo. “Gladio, mi dispiace.”

 _Oh, Sei, fate che stia bene._ “Di cosa ti dispiace? Stai bene, Iris?”

“Sì. Io sì, ma Jared...”

“Cos'è successo a Jared?”

“Non siamo riusciti a partire per Capo Caem.” La voce le si spezzò. “Sono arrivate delle truppe imperiali a Lestallum... non solo quei magitek. Anche soldati in carne e ossa. Chiedevano in giro di Noctis e... e poi Jared...”

“Iris, adesso devi calmarti.” Era lui che aveva bisogno di calmarsi. “Se non mi spieghi non posso capire come aiutarti.”

“Non ho potuto fare niente!” Stavolta Iris stava chiaramente piangendo. “Sono venuti al Leveille. Talcott si è lasciato sfuggire in giro che siamo di Insomnia. Volevano sapere di Noctis. Jared li ha affrontati... ha detto che se anche avessimo saputo dov'era, non gliel'avrebbe mai detto. E l'hanno ucciso!”

 _Jared. Ucciso._ Gladio chinò il busto sulle ginocchia in un gesto impotente. Il dolore al torace aumentò, come pure la sua rabbia. Un anziano inerme, ucciso in quel modo. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma per un momento non ne uscì alcun suono. “Iris, per favore, calmati. Talcott sta bene?”

“Sì! Se ne sono andati subito dopo! Ma, Gladio...” singhiozzò. “È colpa mia. Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa! Jared era anziano... avrei dovuto provare a difenderlo!”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Iris. Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di Talcott. È colpa di quei maledetti imperiali.” Tentò di mettere ordine ai pensieri. “Iris, ascoltami. Siamo a un paio d'ore da Lestallum. Monica dev'essere in arrivo. Tu e Talcott non muovetevi dal Leveille. Hai qualcosa per difenderti, Iris? Qualsiasi cosa?”

Sua sorella tirò su col naso. “La pistola di Jared.”

“Caricala e state attenti. Noi facciamo più in fretta che possiamo.”

**II**

Silia reclinò la testa contro lo schienale del furgone. Chiuse gli occhi, e per un istante si ritrovò di nuovo sul fronte in missione – il rollio e i sobbalzi del veicolo, il peso delle armi appoggiate sulle ginocchia, il chiacchiericcio disinvolto dei suoi compagni nella cabina – e provò un confortante senso di tepore prima di realizzare che quella routine era ormai perduta per sempre. Sarah, Legato, Caesar e Samuel erano morti, così com'era morto Thomas e molti altri compagni prima di loro.

La missione che le era stata affidata era decisamente più facile di molte delle azioni che aveva intrapreso in guerra, ma due differenze sostanziali la turbavano: la prima, che non aveva familiarità con i compagni che stava conducendo con sé. Ackers era stato scelto personalmente dal Generale, che non l'avrebbe coinvolto se non fosse stato più che certo delle sue capacità, ma gli altri tre li conosceva da pochi giorni; aveva scommesso sul loro sangue freddo, sulla loro obbedienza, ma erano inesperti, e si sentiva responsabile della loro incolumità. L'altra differenza sostanziale, non proprio un'inezia, stava nel fatto che non poteva più contare sulla magia – avrebbe dovuto fare affidamento sulle sue sole spade gemelle. Senza magia aveva pur sempre tirato giù un Behemoth e diverse altre bestie, ma stavolta non si trattava di eliminare un bersaglio singolo o al più un branco, ma – se si fosse arrivati a tanto – di sopravvivere a scontri continui in condizioni ambientali dove la proiezione avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

“È nervosa, Hartwood?” chiese la voce roca di Kamal Rohan. Non conteneva alcuna traccia di ironia o derisione – il ragazzo la stava semplicemente sondando per capire quanto doveva essere nervoso a sua volta. Era una dinamica comune che Silia aveva avuto modo di osservare sul fronte: i novellini tendono a individuare una sorta di cartina al tornasole della merda, ossia un compagno sicuro di sé che scrutano per stabilire quando devono iniziare a preoccuparsi. Lei e Legato erano state quelle della Squadra 6.

Silia riaprì gli occhi. “Sono  _sempre_ nervosa in missione, Kamal. Il nervosismo è quella cosa che ti fa tenere i sensi in allerta anche quando pensi che vada tutto bene, e che di conseguenza ti salva il culo quando scopri che non è così. Se sei nervoso, Kamal, bene. L'importante è che tu non sia spaventato.”

“Nossignora,” la rassicurò lui, riaggiustandosi il fucile nell'incavo del gomito. Se lo era, spaventato, lo nascondeva bene: il suo viso era asciutto e privo di qualsiasi corruccio, la mascella rilassata, le labbra arcuate in una smorfia fin troppo spavalda. “È Colby che se la sta facendo sotto, Hartwood,” soggiunse, beffardo, inclinando la testa verso di lui.

“Kamal, piantala o ti spacco la faccia,” ribatté Colby Vasil, alla sua destra; era leggermente arrossito. “Sono perfettamente a posto, Hartwood, parola d'onore," si affrettò a giustificarsi. Mentiva, ma a un livello accettabile, e in fin dei conti Silia preferiva il discreto nervosismo di Colby all'arrogante baldanza di Kamal.

“Calmi, ragazzi.”

Il più tranquillo di tutti era Jenkins Galeor. Guidava il veicolo in silenzio, tamburellando di tanto in tanto le dita sul volante, fumando una sigaretta dietro l'altra come se si trovasse nel traffico di Insomnia. Aveva detto a stento un centinaio di parole da quando erano partiti da Orior – così ormai tutti chiamavano il campo guidato da Cor – e non per il nervosismo: anche quando lo addestrava, Jenkins, che doveva avere tra i quaranta e i quarantacinque anni, manteneva un piglio riservato e sottotono, e aveva l'aria di chi è convinto che il peggio nella sua vita è ormai alle spalle. Attitudine senz'altro pericolosa, ma se non fosse stata per dieci anni in guerra, Silia avrebbe scelto lui come cartina al tornasole della merda.

Ackers, che non sembrava a suo agio come Jenkins e Kamal nonostante fosse un ufficiale della Guardia Reale, si sporse dal sedile anteriore. “Hartwood, le dispiace farci vedere di nuovo il saluto militare di Niflheim?” chiese per la terza volta, come se quel minimo aspetto della loro copertura fosse sostanziale.

Silia annuì comunque, e lo mostrò loro ancora una volta: avambraccio sinistro ripiegato ad angolo retto contro il braccio, pugno chiuso sul polso leggermente inclinato verso la spalla, mano destra a cingere l'avambraccio a mezza altezza. Il loro furgone stava adesso percorrendo il ponte che conduceva al cancello est della Capitale. A breve sarebbero riusciti a distinguere il presidio. Irwin e August erano rimasti di vedetta per due giorni, aveva detto il Generale, e avevano riferito di sette magitek, un MT-K e un ufficiale imperiale in carne e ossa che cambiava turno con un altro ufficiale ogni otto ore.

“Stiamo pronti,” disse Ackers. “Ecco il blocco. Il presidio è quello previsto.”

“Bene,” approvò Silia. “Non troppi. Cercheremo di entrare pacificamente, come da piano, ma se dovesse risultare impossibile possiamo eliminarli senza troppi problemi. Se così fosse, lasciate a me l'MT-K.”

“Speriamo non ce ne sia bisogno,” disse ancora Ackers, riaggiustandosi il basco dell'uniforme imperiale.

Silia, Colby e Jenkins si raddrizzarono in una posizione composta mentre i magitek del presidio si schieravano a cordone lungo la strada. Jenkins rallentò, accostando il furgone all'ufficiale che, fucile in pugno, aveva fatto loro cenno di fermarsi.

“Buongiorno, sergente,” disse Ackers con voce ferma, producendo un impeccabile saluto militare imperiale, subito imitato da Jenkins. “Luogotenente Sid Juliusz, Divisione 15, da Forte Domen. Abbiamo un lasciapassare firmato dal Comandante Alexander Albin per fare rifornimento armi. Ecco la documentazione.”

Il sergente imperiale prese il dossier dalle mani di Jenkins, lo aprì distrattamente, poi si sporse a guardare lei e i due ragazzi sui sedili posteriori. Tutti e tre si affrettarono a fare il saluto. “Rifornimento armi? Ne troverete quante ne volete alla Cittadella, signore. C'è un arsenale, lì. Avete bisogno di altre unità magitek di supporto?”

Ackers emise un teatrale sospiro, appoggiando un gomito contro il cruscotto. “Hm, posso essere franco con lei, sergente...?”

“Eliezer, signore,” rispose rispettosamente l'imperiale.

“Sergente Eliezer. Non ne ho portata nessuna, e la ringrazio dell’offerta ma preferirei declinare. Sono un tipo all'antica. Ho fatto gavetta nell'esercito facendo tutti i lavori sporchi che ora eseguono questi aggeggi indubbiamente utili, prima che ce li dessero in dotazione, ma per quanto comodi siano mi fanno un po' ribrezzo e, dove posso, preferisco muovermi con la mia squadra.” Fece un gesto verso di loro. “Per cui, quando il Comandante Albin ha osservato che, con tutte le armi che c'erano a Insomnia, era un peccato lasciarle lì ad arrugginire senza che nessuno le usasse, ho detto che saremmo andati noi a recuperarle. Non ho mai visto Insomnia, sa, sergente, e anche i miei ragazzi erano curiosi. Faremo un po' di esercizio fisico e ci godremo il panorama del centro della Capitale finalmente ridotto in macerie dalle nostre truppe.”

 _Troppi dettagli_ , disapprovò Silia,  _il modo migliore per far saltare una copertura_ , ma la sua stima nei confronti di Ackers aumentò di buona misura quando il sergente imperiale emise una risata secca, restituendo i documenti a Jenkins. “Si goda lo spettacolo, allora, luogotenente. Se cambia idea e ha bisogno di una mano meccanica per trasportare le casse, chieda pure al Capitano Radovan, di guardia alla Cittadella. Sono sicuro che le darà qualche unità.”

“Oh, la ringrazio, ma ci penseranno i miei ragazzi. Non voglio che si rammolliscano.”

Il sergente Eliezer fece cenno a qualcuno al di là della guardiola, e il gate automatico si aprì. “Buona giornata, signore. E buon lavoro, ragazzi. Vi consiglio di non deviare: abbiamo liberato le strade principali dalle auto abbandonate per poter circolare liberamente, ma le altre sono ancora ingombre di detriti e ostacoli. Se proseguite dritto per sei o sette chilometri vi ritroverete in centro. Non potete sbagliare.”

Jenkins rimise in moto senza una parola. Superarono il gate, e pochi secondi dopo stavano sfrecciando sull'arteria principale di Insomnia. Nessuno si complimentò con Ackers per le sue ottime capacità recitative, nessuno si rallegrò di aver superato il primo ostacolo senza alcuna difficoltà: Colby e Kamal non erano mai stati nella Capitale, ed erano rapiti da ciò che vedevano al di là del finestrino; quanto a Jenkins e Ackers, di certo stavano sperimentando quel che sentiva lei: un senso di allucinante irrealtà. La capitale del regno di Lucis, che, al momento della caduta, era abitata da più di centomila persone, era diventata una città fantasma. Per quanto Silia tendesse le orecchie, non si sentiva un suono che non fosse il rombo del motore del loro furgoncino.

“Fino a ora” si lasciò sfuggire Ackers, tetro, “non riuscivo a credere veramente che Insomnia fosse rimasta vuota.”

“Già, è incredibile, vero?” gli fece eco Jenkins. “Come avranno fatto quei dannati imperiali a evacuare più di centomila persone in pochi giorni? Ho sentito parlare di cinquemila vittime il giorno della caduta della città, ma ne restano comunque un'enormità.”

Kamal si stiracchiò alla sua sinistra. “Pare che molti si siano rifugiati nell'arcipelago a nordest di Cavaugh, non è vero, caporale Ackers?”

“Oh, davvero?” non poté impedirsi di sorridere Silia. “Che ironia. I cittadini della Capitale sono andati a chiedere asilo alle terre da cui un tempo arrivavano gli immigrati che disprezzavano.”

Ackers si voltò a guardarla con espressione stupita e dura, e da ciò comprese che aveva lasciato trapelare una vena di disdegno decisamente fuori posto in un momento del genere, mentre attraversavano la città devastata. Si morse il labbro inferiore, ma non ritrattò. Ackers aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto dall'esclamazione soffocata di Colby.

“Accidenti, non avevo mai visto nulla del genere!” Di certo Colby si riferiva alla sagoma della Cittadella, ora ben visibile all'orizzonte.

“Puoi dirlo, amico,” gli diede manforte Kamal. “E guarda quanti altri palazzi vertiginosi intorno alla Cittadella. Ho viaggiato un sacco, ma non avevo mai visto edifici più alti di quattro o cinque piani, nemmeno a Lestallum.”

Silia comprendeva perfettamente il loro stupore. La prima volta che era arrivata a Insomnia, diciassette anni prima, si era chiesta come diavolo potesse esistere un posto del genere nello stesso mondo in cui aveva vissuto lei fino a quel momento. A furia di tenere la testa inclinata verso l'alto a guardare la cima dei grattacieli, a fine giornata né lei né Marius riuscivano più a muovere il collo. Ironia della sorte, erano finiti per combattere all’ultimo sangue cadendo dal diciottesimo piano della Cittadella.

“Be', ragazzi, benvenuti a Insomnia,” disse Jenkins con voce amara, senza staccare lo sguardo dalla strada. “Un tempo... ma che diavolo dico, sono passate solo due settimane... era un po' più vivace di così. Vi offrirei un cicchetto da me, ma chissà se casa mia è ancora in piedi.”

Nessuno rispose al suo triste motto di spirito, e per qualche tempo tornarono a guardare in silenzio la città. La pianta di Insomnia era quasi perfettamente geometrica: Silia non l'aveva mai vista dall'alto, perché quando vi era rientrata a bordo di un elicottero dopo il suo infortunio non era cosciente, ma sapeva che l'area delimitata dalle mura un tempo protette magicamente dalla Barriera aveva la forma di quattro enormi pentagoni paralleli che si intersecavano nella Piazza della Cittadella. Non tutto il territorio era edificato: le estreme periferie erano verdi di prati e boschi, come se qualcuno si fosse ricordato all'ultimo momento che un uomo non può vivere circondato dal solo cemento.

 _Una volta dentro_ , aveva detto il Generale,  _valutate la situazione._ Silia lo fece: le periferie erano deserte; non videro anima viva fino a che non furono entrati nel perimetro cittadino vero e proprio, e anche lì – almeno nella strada principale che percorsero – contarono meno di una cinquantina di unità sparse e undici mezzi imperiali simili al loro, più due airship. Ma l'attenzione di tutti, più che dalle truppe imperiali lasciate di stanza, fu attratta dalle condizioni desolanti del centro cittadino: gran parte dei palazzi erano sventrati e crollati. La strada era stata sgombrata, come aveva detto Eliezer, ma solo quel tanto per permettere il passaggio di un grosso veicolo; i detriti erano stati ammucchiati alla meno peggio a bordo strada e sui marciapiede. Non ne videro, ma Silia era pronta a scommettere che non si erano fatti problemi ad ammassare allo stesso modo anche i cadaveri.

“Poca roba,” commentò. “Temevo peggio. Se stimiamo che ce ne siano altrettanti nelle altre arterie principali della città, arriviamo a duecento magitek. Di certo ce ne sono altri inattivi nei mezzi imperiali e negli airship. Altri alla Cittadella. Stimiamo quattrocento?”

Colby rabbrividì visibilmente. “Poca roba? Siamo in cinque. Se ci vengono addosso, ne bastano quaranta per farci fuori.”

“Allora cerchiamo di fare in modo che non succeda.”

Nessuno li ostacolò. Senza che avesse bisogno di chiederglielo, Jenkins rallentò poco prima di arrivare alla Piazza della Cittadella. Prevedibilmente era in condizioni disastrose: i bombardamenti, le Armi Diamante, la fuga folle dei cittadini che al momento dell’attacco erano assiepati a guardare la cerimonia di firma del trattato avevano devastato il lastricato. Anche lì, gli imperiali si erano dati da fare per sgombrarla alla meno peggio. La Cittadella, in ogni caso, era in condizioni migliori di quanto avesse temuto. Un presidio di magitek leggermente più nutrito di quello al Cancello Est, probabilmente quello del Capitano Radovan, stazionava davanti l’ingresso.

“Jenkins, scendi nel parcheggio sotterraneo della Cittadella,” suggerì Ackers. “Se non è intasato da auto abbandonate da fuggitivi, lasciamo lì il furgone. Magari riusciamo anche a salire dall'interno senza dover passare quel blocco.”

Risultò che parte del parcheggio era crollata. Quando Silia aveva  _requisito_ un'auto per poter recuperare Iris e lasciare Insomnia, non era ancora successo. Parcheggiarono comunque il mezzo in una piazzola comoda per raggiungere la rampa da cui erano entrati, ma gli accessi interni alla Cittadella – scale e ascensori, ma questi ultimi sarebbero in ogni caso stati inutili in mancanza di corrente – erano impraticabili.

“Niente,” concluse Silia. “Di qui non si passa. Dobbiamo per forza risalire e presentarci al blocco. Sangue freddo, mi raccomando.”

Recuperarono le casse vuote dal retro del furgone e tornarono a piedi sui loro passi.

“Entrare a Insomnia è stato vergognosamente facile,” commentò Kamal.

“Già,” approvò Silia. “Il sergente al Cancello era uno sprovveduto, ma era quello che ci aspettavamo: una retroguardia rilassata e annoiata lasciata lì perché i cittadini non rientrino a Insomnia. Speriamo di bissare col Capitano alla Cittadella.”

“Atteniamoci scrupolosamente al piano.” Ackers si riaggiustò per l’ennesima volta il basco. “Ci avviciniamo all’ingresso della Cittadella, mostriamo le insegne recuperate a Forte Domen e ripetiamo la stessa storia. Fortunatamente, il sergente all'ingresso non aveva notizia della nostra irruzione di ieri a Forte Domen. Se per qualche motivo il Capitano ne è a conoscenza e ci attaccano, aspettate un segnale da Hartwood per agire.”

Silia si fermò, colta in contropiede. “A capo della spedizione c'è lei, Ackers.”

“Sì,” concesse lui, superandola. “Ma l'esperta in azioni di guerra è lei, Hartwood. Se crede che ci siano le condizioni per sfondare il blocco e portare comunque a termine la missione, noi la seguiamo. Se valuta che la situazione è disperata, ci limiteremo a difenderci e a ritirarci.”

Silia si chiese quando avesse discusso di tutto ciò con il Generale. Strinse le labbra, incrociò le braccia, e proseguì. “D'accordo. Vediamo quanto male si mette. Siete pronti, ragazzi?”

“Pronto,” annuì Jenkins.

“Pronto, Hartwood,” disse anche Colby.

“Prontissimo, capo,” ammiccò Kamal.

“Lo spero, perché da qui in poi non si torna più indietro. E, Kamal, la prossima volta che mi chiami ‘capo’ ti arriva una sventola.”

All’inizio filò via semplice. Il piano della Biblioteca Reale, a un’occhiata più da vicino al grattacielo, sembrava non aver subito troppi danni. Gli imperiali di guardia all'ingresso – il Capitano Radovan e due ufficiali minori – sollevarono i fucili, ma senza troppa convinzione; Ackers e Jenkins mostrarono loro le insegne e gli ordini falsi, che furono esaminati con ben poco interesse. Sembrava filare tutto liscio, troppo, e infatti il capitano imperiale, quasi casualmente, fece loro cenno di fermarsi proprio mentre stavano recuperando le casse vuote per entrare nella hall.

“Ragazzino,” disse, rivolto a lei, minaccioso.

Silia scattò sull'attenti, rifacendo il saluto militare, ma si tenne pronta ad agire. Era la meno credibile di tutti, come imperiale, perché le pochissime donne che in quegli anni aveva visto impiegate tra le loro fila avevano standard di corporatura ben diversi dal suo, per cui aveva ritenuto più prudente tentare di spacciarsi per un giovane soldato. “Sissignore,” disse, camuffando la voce. “Agli ordini, signore.”

“Chi saresti tu? Sei un po' troppo giovane per l'esercito.”

Ackers si fece avanti prontamente. “La nostra recluta Seth Kalev. Molto volenteroso. Lo abbiamo arruolato a Leide e portato qui per fargli fare un po' di ossa e per fargli vedere cosa succede a chi si oppone all’Impero.” Si affiancò a lei, e le assestò un brusco e violento scappellotto sulla nuca. Silia vacillò in avanti, ed ebbe un involontario fremito di rabbia, ma fu lesta a ricacciarlo indietro: Ackers stava semplicemente facendo quello che doveva fare, ossia comportarsi da luogotenente.

Il capitano imperiale parve divertito. “ _Si vis pacem para pacem!_ ” esclamò, facendo anche lui il saluto militare.

Prima che i suoi compagni potessero tradirsi, Silia si affrettò a sbattere i talloni tra loro con aria teatrale e a protestare: “No, Capitano.  _Si vis pacem para bellum!_ ”

Radovan rise. “Che bravo, lo hai già imparato. Volevo metterti alla prova, ragazzo.” Lanciò uno sguardo complice ad Ackers. “Intelligente, anche se impertinente. Obbedisci al luogotenente, o ti metterai nei guai.”

Entrarono. L'enorme ingresso della Cittadella, un tempo, era stato impeccabilmente pulito e funzionale: sportelli di supporto, tornelli di controllo, guardiole, ascensori, un ambiente elegante sobriamente pervaso dalla luce solare che penetrava dalle enormi vetrate trasparenti. Adesso le lussuose mattonelle erano crepate, divelte o insanguinate, le vetrate distrutte, guardiole e sportelli vuoti. Nessun cadavere, come non ne avevano visti nella Piazza della Cittadella: in quelle due settimane, gli imperiali avevano fatto un po' di pulizia, probabilmente più per l'odore che nel rispetto delle persone rimaste uccise durante l'attacco a Insomnia.

Gli ascensori non funzionavano, come avevano immaginato, per cui si diressero alle scalinate. Si sforzavano di camminare sciolti e rilassati, in silenzio, trasportando le casse vuote. Solo quando furono certi di essere soli, due piani più su, i ragazzi e Ackers si abbandonarono a un rumoroso, teatrale, sospiro.

“Hartwood, per l’amor dei Sei, sono mortificato,” si scusò Ackers, spingendosi persino a chinare il busto. “La prego di perdonarmi per la mia mancanza di rispetto.”

Al pensiero, Silia gettò indietro la testa e rise. “È stato fantastico, Ackers. Non me l'aspettavo. Quando tutto sarà tornato alla normalità, dovrebbe darsi al teatro.”

Meno divertito di lei, Ackers stava sudando dietro le lenti degli occhiali. “È stata una cosa che mi è venuta in mente sul momento. Non avrei dovuto permettermi.”

Silia gli toccò il braccio con simpatia. “Non ci pensi, Ackers. Piuttosto, è stata una mia leggerezza non insegnarvi anche il motto degli Imperiali. Quel capitano voleva solo prendere un po' in giro un ragazzino, ma abbiamo rischiato. Facciamo in fretta. La Biblioteca è al dodicesimo piano, no?”

Colby sporse la testa da sopra una cassa per guardarla. “Come faremo ad andarcene? Impiegheremo giorni. Si accorgeranno che siamo entrati ma non usciti.”

“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Ci cercheranno al Centro di Addestramento, nella Sala del Concilio, nella Sala del Trono, nel Santuario e negli Appartamenti Reali. A nessuno verrebbe in mente che siamo in Biblioteca,” tagliò corto Silia. “Forza. E mi raccomando,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta, salendo le scale. “Non girovagate. Lasciate tutto per come è. Comprendo il vostro schifo, lo provo anch’io, e piuttosto che lasciare Insomnia nelle mani di quelle bestie preferirei vederla rasa al suolo. Ma adesso non possiamo fare niente. Siamo solo in cinque, e siamo qui per un motivo ben preciso: recuperare dei libri molto importanti.”

Silia monitorò con la coda dell'occhio i tre uomini che aveva condotto con sé. Al contrario di Ackers, un po' in affanno, salirono le ventiquattro rampe di scale senza un attimo di cedimento. Non ebbe modo di testare ulteriormente le loro capacità, per fortuna, perché non incontrarono nessuno, né umani, né magitek.

“Dannazione,” si lasciò sfuggire Ackers – era prima volta che lo sentiva imprecare – quando arrivarono al dodicesimo piano. Le vetrate d'ingresso alla biblioteca erano a pezzi. “Sono arrivati anche qui.”

Silia scosse la testa, dubbiosa, ma lo superò per frapporsi tra lui e un eventuale pericolo. Si sporse oltre i telai vuoti di quelle che una volta erano state porte scorrevoli. “Non credo. Non vedo cosa potesse interessare agli imperiali di quello che c'è qui. È probabile che la biblioteca abbia risentito dei bombardamenti esterni. Forza,” li incoraggiò, facendo loro cenno di proseguire. “Prima iniziamo, prima finiamo.”

Superarono l'accettazione – nessun cadavere, nessun segno di lotta – ed entrarono nella biblioteca vera e propria. Silia si guardò intorno in silenzio. Intere sezioni erano crollate e, anche se non vedevano nessun cadavere in giro – forse la biblioteca era stata vuota al momento della firma del trattato, o chi era dentro era riuscito a scappare –, le vetrate distrutte, il parquet scheggiato, le sedie rovesciate, i cumuli di libri a terra davano l’idea della fine del mondo civile. Si guardò intorno, ammaliata come la prima volta che era stata lì: c'erano più libri di quanti avrebbe potuti leggerne in tre vite.

Ackers si fermò a raccogliere due volumi per terra. Ne esaminò le copertine, le ripulì dalla polvere con la manica, e li rimise su un tavolo.

“Ackers,” lo minacciò, con tono di voce divertito. “So che qui c’è un patrimonio che probabilmente marcirà prima che potremo metterlo al sicuro, ma non si incanti. Pensi solo alle Armi Ancestrali.”

“Roger,” sorrise lui, ma con tristezza. Tornò ad accarezzare la copertina di uno dei due libri che aveva raccolto. “Hartwood, sa, è strano. Da quando siamo entrati a Insomnia ho visto scene desolanti, ma è solo da quando sono entrato qui dentro…” fece un gesto con la mano che abbracciava l'intera biblioteca, “che provo una sensazione di completa rovina.”

Silia annuì. “La capisco, mi creda. Ma l'idea che forse sotto di noi, da qualche parte, ci sono le spoglie del Re, e che non possiamo darvi sepoltura, mi dà ancora più inquietudine.” Non gli disse che, da qualche parte, potevano esserci ancora anche i cadaveri dei suoi amici. Di certo anche Ackers, nella sua posizione, ne aveva persi molti il giorno della caduta di Insomnia. “Concentriamoci sulla missione.”

Ackers annuì, grave, e andò a staccare da una parete un’enorme mappa della biblioteca incorniciata. Lo fece con un certo rispetto, gesto inutile date le condizioni del luogo, ma appropriato. Si accorse solo in quel momento che lei stessa, come Ackers, stava sussurrando da quando era entrata, e non per evitare di attirare l’attenzione degli imperiali. L’uomo appoggiò la mappa su uno dei tavoli della biblioteca. Alzò la testa e la scrutò da sopra le lenti. “L’ho presa per lei, Hartwood, io qua dentro sono di casa.” Con il suo lungo indice abbronzato le indicò alcune sezioni: “Storia antica, Sala 16. Storia moderna, Sala 17.”

Silia annuì. “E Archeologia,” disse, puntando il dito dall’altra parte della mappa. “Ci interessano i luoghi di sepoltura. Sala 21. Altro?”

“Letteratura dell’epoca antica,” suggerì lui, spostando il dito su un altro punto della mappa. “Sala 7. Non si può mai sapere.”

“Ci vorrà una vita. Jenkins, Colby e Kamal resteranno di guardia all'accettazione. Io e lei dovremmo lavorare su fronti separati, o non finiremo mai.”

Ackers reclinò il capo sul palmo di una mano. “Se solo ci fosse corrente elettrica… il sistema computerizzato ha un programma di ricerca per parole chiave. Potremmo fare una prima scrematura.”

Silia ammiccò, massaggiandosi l’attaccatura del naso. “Magari c’è in giro un gruppo di continuità di riserva ancora carico con cui possiamo alimentare uno dei computer. Mando i ragazzi a cercarlo.”

“Hartwood,” disse lui. “Mentre aspettiamo, facciamo un po' di brainstorming. Partiamo dalle parole chiave più semplici.”


	27. Numquam periclum sine periclo vincitur

**26**

**Numquam periclum sine periclo vincitur**

**I**

Iris stava dormendo profondamente, appoggiata alla sua spalla. La cosa non stupì Gladio: di certo quella notte né lei né Talcott avevano chiuso occhio per preparare la partenza e per l'angoscia. Le scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, poi, accortosi che Noctis lo stava fissando, si voltò, in imbarazzo.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo a Jared,” sussurrò Noctis. “Era un brav'uomo, ed è morto da coraggioso.”

Gladio sospirò. “Era di famiglia. Si è sempre preso cura di me e di Iris come se fossimo suoi nipoti, come Talcott. Non meritava quella fine.”

“Avremmo dovuto essere lì con loro,” aggiunse Noctis, frustrato.

Non gli rispose. La cosa tormentava anche lui, aggiungendosi alla batosta presa neanche dodici ore prima da Ravus ad Aracheole.

“L'Impero la pagherà anche per Jared.”

“Ah, su questo puoi giurarci,” sputò, risentito.

Prompto si voltò dal sedile davanti. “Credi che Talcott starà bene, Gladio?”

“È con Monica. Sono certo che arriveranno a Capo Caem senza problemi poco dopo di noi.”

“Non era quello che intendevo.”

Strinse le labbra. “Talcott è in gamba. È stato un duro colpo – suo nonno era l'ultimo parente che gli restava – ma è un ragazzino forte. Iris penserà a lui.”

“Scusate se vi interrompo,” s'inserì la voce di Ignis. “Ma vi suggerisco caldamente di guardare per un attimo il panorama.”

Gladio si riconcentrò sulla strada. Stavano attraversando un ponte, e si sporse per guardare oltre il parapetto. Gli si mozzò il fiato, perché riconobbe la Faglia di Taelpar. Le rocce fuse e poi solidificate in sottili filamenti frastagliati che sporgevano dalle pareti del precipizio, simili a dita protese, erano caratteristiche di quel luogo maledetto.

Prompto si affrettò a mettere mano alla fotocamera. “Ma è un paesaggio mozzafiato! Dove siamo, Ignis?”

“Sopra la Faglia di Taelpar,” rispose per lui Gladio.

Ignis annuì, continuando a guidare. “Migliaia di anni fa Ifrit dichiarò guerra agli altri Siderei. La battaglia culminò in uno scontro tra Ifrit, l'Ardente, e Bahamut, il Draconico, che generò la faglia. Bahamut ebbe la meglio e Ifrit fu scaraventato, a pezzi, in cima al Vulcano Ravatogh. La faglia, che separa Duscae da Cleigne, simboleggia il distacco di Ifrit dal resto dei Siderei.”

“È lì sotto che molti valorosi si sottoposero alla Prova di Gilgamesh.” Gladio continuò a guardare il crepaccio finché non si lasciarono il ponte alle spalle. I resti di suo nonno Remus dovevano essere ancora lì – se si dava credito alle voci, il suo spirito infestava ancora il luogo insieme a tutti i guerrieri che avevano tentato e fallito la Prova. La Prova di Gilgamesh era un argomento tabù per Cor Leonis, e Remus Amicitia era un argomento tabù per suo padre, ma Gladio ne aveva saputo abbastanza da tutti gli altri. Lì sotto c'era ancora il millenario Scudo Giurato del Re Somnus Lucis Caelum, pronto a mettere alla prova chiunque lo sfidasse.

_Gladio, non ci pensare neanche._

Quell'idea gli si agganciò dietro la gola come un amo acuminato, ma non ebbe modo di valutarla come avrebbe voluto, perché una grossa avionave – non grossa come Aracheole, ma abbastanza – li sorvolò.

“Perfetto,” si lagnò. “Un'altra fortezza aerea. Era quello che ci mancava.”

“Guarda le insegne sulle fiancate,” fece notare Prompto, che aveva la vista migliore tra i quattro. “C.U. Se non sbaglio...”

Gladio ebbe un guizzo di rabbia. Le labbra gli si contrassero in una smorfia d'odio. “Caligo Ulldor. Il comandante imperiale che ha ucciso Jared.”

Iris si mosse, al suo fianco, e si svegliò. “Gladio? Cosa succede?” Allarmata, alzò la testa verso l'avionave.

“Non preoccuparti,” la tranquillizzò Noctis. “Non ce l'hanno con noi. Ma noi ce l'avremo con loro tra poco.”

“Potrebbe essere pericoloso,” li ammonì Iris.

“Non importa. Se là dentro c'è Ulldor, gliela facciamo pagare. Se non c'è Ulldor, ci liberiamo dell'ennesima, fastidiosa base.” Noctis si girò verso di lui per cercare la sua approvazione.

Stavolta Gladio non se la sentì di invitarlo alla prudenza come aveva fatto Iris. L'assassino di Jared era stato troppo gratuito e lo aveva colpito troppo duramente perché potesse farlo. “Spero che ci sia Ulldor. Ma prima di ingaggiare battaglia, fermiamoci a Vecchia Lestallum. Iris non può venire con noi.”

“Gladio!” esclamò sua sorella. “Non è giusto!”

“Iris, non sappiamo cosa troveremo lì dentro.” Noctis si sporse a sfiorarle un braccio, gesto delicato e insolito da parte sua. “Aspettaci al motel. Se passano Monica e Talcott, sali in macchina con loro e precedici a Capo Caem.”

“Ma io…”

“Basta discutere, Iris,” la riprese Gladio, ma con dolcezza. “Sappiamo tutti benissimo che te la cavi a combattere anche tu, ma non è il momento di mettere in pratica quello che ti ho insegnato.”

Iris cedette, anche perché, pochi minuti dopo, entrarono a Vecchia Lestallum e Ignis parcheggiò la Regalia davanti al motel senza lasciarle modo di protestare ulteriormente. Era un avamposto piccolo ma accogliente, e a Gladio sarebbe piaciuto fermarsi a riposare anche lui – gli ozi della Stazione Chocobo di Wiz erano già un lontano ricordo – ma non c’era tempo. Accompagnò lui stesso Iris alla porta del motel, si raccomandò un’ultima volta, e poi proseguirono a piedi. Le orribili mura di cemento della base dove l’aviofortezza era atterrata erano perfettamente raggiungibili in pochi minuti a piedi, oltre il ponte.

Costeggiarono la muraglia per un lungo tratto, poi lasciarono la strada principale e si inoltrarono nei boschi. Gladio distinse la sagoma di un altro generatore magitek. Non furono costretti a scalare le pareti di cemento, perché, su quel lato, la base era aperta, anche se sorvegliata.

Ormai erano diventati esperti di infiltrazioni: Noctis si liberò delle sentinelle ed entrarono senza problemi, facendosi strada tra gli enormi carrarmati in disuso, residuati bellici che testimoniavano come quella base fosse rimasta abbandonata per decenni, probabilmente fino al periodo immediatamente precedente o successivo al 16 maggio.

Si arrampicarono su una torretta d’avvistamento da cui ebbero modo di dominare la base dall’alto; videro il generatore magitek che avevano già avvistato da lontano; l’aviofortezza di Caligo Ulldor che era atterrata poco prima; contarono una cinquantina di magitek – non molti, considerata la grandezza della base – e sette MT-K.

“Nessuna traccia di Ulldor. Qual è il piano?” chiese Prompto.

“Individuare Caligo Ulldor e incapacitarlo, ovviamente,” rispose freddamente Ignis.

La sua espressione gli diede i brividi. Fino a quel momento, Gladio non si era accorto di quanto l’amico fosse alterato. Cercò di intercettare il suo sguardo, ma gli dava le spalle, le braccia conserte.

“Ci divideremo in due gruppi,” continuò. “Prompto e Gladio, azione diversiva. Io e Noctis cercheremo Ulldor.”

“E quando lo avrete trovato?” volle sapere Gladio.

Ignis si voltò. “Non siamo assassini tagliagole come lui. E, per di più, dalla sua morte trarremmo indubbia soddisfazione ma nessun apporto alla nostra causa.”

“A parte togliere di mezzo un comandante imperiale,” gli fece notare Noctis.

“Io mi accontenterei anche solo della soddisfazione. Ma…” aggiunse Gladio, prevenendo le proteste indignate di Ignis e Prompto, “Ignis ha ragione. Potrebbe dirci molto sui movimenti dell’Impero.”

“E cosa proponi? Di portarlo a Capo Caem legato come un salame e torturarlo?” ribatté Prompto.

“No. Quello non è compito nostro. Lo mandiamo da Cor Leonis.” Ignis si sfilò il telefono dalla tasca e se lo appoggiò all’orecchio. Pochi secondi dopo, Gladio distinse il ‘pronto?’ di Cor. “Generale, buongiorno. Mi perdoni il disturbo. Immagino che Monica le abbia già detto cos’è accaduto a Lestallum a Jared Hester.”

Cor rispose con poche parole che Gladio non riuscì a sentire.

“So che probabilmente non approverà,” riprese a parlare Ignis, “ma abbiamo appena dato il via all’operazione Cattura il Comandante.” Anche questo tono sarcastico, soprattutto al telefono con il Generale della Guardia Reale, era decisamente insolito per lui. “Ci siamo infiltrati nella base poco fuori Vecchia Lestallum. Abbiamo visto atterrare un’aviofortezza su cui potrebbe trovarsi Caligo Ulldor. È nostra intenzione catturarlo e farlo arrivare al suo campo, Generale. Credo che potrà trarne qualcosa di utile.”

Ancora una volta, Gladio non udì la risposta del Generale.

“Non si preoccupi, staremo attenti. A presto, e grazie.” Ignis chiuse la conversazione. “Ha detto che cercherà di contattare alcuni hunter in zona a cui possiamo affidare Ulldor.”

Noctis sospirò. “Visto che è deciso, Ig, muoviamoci. Cosa avete in mente di fare, Gladio?”

Gladio aveva già iniziato a ridiscendere le scale della torretta. “Quello che abbiamo fatto in tutte le basi: tirare giù tutto ciò che si muove. Solo che lo faremo facendo un po’ di casino. Aspettate cinque minuti, Ig, giusto il tempo di sentire i cannoni di quegli MT-K che ci sparano addosso. Cercheremo di distruggere il generatore magitek.”

“Gladio, non sei affatto divertente!” si lamentò Prompto, raggiungendolo.

“Adiamo, amico,” sorrise lui, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

Le semplici azioni combinate escogitate da Ignis ebbero successo; Gladio e Prompto abbatterono tre MT-K, incapacitarono due dozzine di magitek e fecero saltare in aria il generatore al centro della base, il tutto ben attenti a fare più confusione possibile e senza riportare troppi danni. Erano seduti da pochi minuti ai piedi del generatore per riprendere fiato, aspettando che altri nemici o i loro compagni si facessero vivi, quando Nocti e Ignis sbucarono dallo spazio tra i due container.

“Tutto a posto,” li rassicurò Noctis. “Ulldor era nella base. Lo abbiamo individuato, tramortito e impacchettato. Gli hunter di Cor lo hanno già preso in consegna.”

“Fantastico!” esclamò Prompto, rialzandosi. Si strofinò via un po’ di sangue sul ginocchio sinistro, un colpo di striscio ricevuto da uno degli MT-K. “Torniamo a prendere Iris, allora, e andiamo a Capo Caem. Da quanto tempo è che non ci facciamo una dormita come si deve?”

“Non vorrei minimizzare le nostre fatiche, ma due notti fa eravamo annoiati e riposati alla Stazione Chocobo di Wiz.”

“Davvero?” ribatté Prompto. “Con tutto quello che abbiamo passato, tra la Grotta di Fociaugh, Aracheole, la morte di Jared a Lestallum e ora Vaullerey, sembra un’eternità.”

“Sono un po’ in pensiero per Iris,” ammise Gladio, controllando l’orologio. L’intera operazione, in realtà, non era durata più di un’ora. “Magari ha già incrociato Monica, ma vediamo di sbrigarci.”

Stavano per muoversi per uscire dalla base, quando una figura armata di un’enorme lancia piombò su di loro dall’alto. Fu tutto ciò che Gladio riuscì a registrare, prima che si gettasse su Noctis, il quale fu lesto a evocare una spada e a parare il suo attacco.

Il nemico si sganciò, piroettò all’indietro e cadde accucciato con la lancia stretta in pugno. Gladio si frappose tra lui e Noctis, e, con sua sorpresa, vide che si trattava di una donna di media statura con il volto parzialmente celato da un elmo. In compenso, aveva una scollatura vertiginosa che lasciava ben poco spazio all’immaginazione.

“Vediamo cosa sapete fare,” li sfidò lei, e si scagliò su di loro con velocità impressionante.

La donna si rivelò un nemico decisamente da non sottovalutare: non era all’altezza di Ravus Nox Fleuret, ma era molto agile e, nonostante la costituzione fisica tutt’altro che robusta, dotata di una sorprendente forza fisica. L’arma che maneggiava doveva pesare quasi quanto la sua, ed era più lunga. Un’arma da combattente veterano, che usava non solo per attaccare, ma anche per darsi lo slancio e compiere salti vertiginosi. Un’arma che, a giudicare dalle esplosioni che generava quando si abbatteva al suolo, doveva essere stata ritoccata dai tecnici imperiali.

Di certo in quattro – sebbene non uno scontro esattamente cavalleresco – avrebbero finito per metterla alle corde, ma d’improvviso, come se si fosse stancata, la donna saltò agilmente su una delle mura della base, e rimase acquattata a guardarli.

“Si ritira di già?” le chiese Ignis, senza fare scomparire la lancia.

La donna sorrise. “Ritirarmi? Hai capito male, Occhibelli, per me è ora di smontare. Nessuno mi ha chiesto di battermi con voi, e io non faccio straordinari. Il mio incarico era tenere d'occhio quel pallone gonfiato di Caligo Ulldor, e visto che mi avete fatto il favore di togliermelo di torno, vado a fare rapporto.”

“Se nessuno le ha ordinato di battersi con noi,” insistette Ignis, “posso sapere perché ci ha attaccati?”

Lei sorrise ancora una volta. “Volevo vedere se eravate all'altezza della vostra reputazione. Spero di divertirmi ancora con te, tesorino.”

Saltò giù dalle mura della base. Restarono tutti e quattro a guardarsi istupiditi, finché non sentirono il rombo di una moto di grossa cilindrata allontanarsi lungo la strada.

“Ok, io ho una domanda,” scandì Prompto.

“Chi era quella tipa?” chiese Noctis.

“No: a chi si riferiva quando ha detto 'spero di divertirmi ancora con te, tesorino'?”

“Ignis, senz'altro.”

“Dici? Secondo me l'ultima frase era diretta al nostro tenebroso principe,” si schermì il diretto interessato.

“Ma poi, Prompto, non avevi detto di essere serio nei confronti di Cindy?”

“Hm. Hai ragione, ma... l'avete vista bene?”

“Mentre ci prendeva a calci in culo, intendi?”

“Esatto. Con quelle sue gambe lunghe e perfette inguainate in pantaloni di pelle.”

Gladio rise, e sentì dissiparsi un po’ di tensione accumulata. Non era il momento giusto per certi pensieri triviali, ma stavolta non si sentiva di dar torto a Prompto. “Okay, amico, quando è tua, è tua. Per non parlare delle sue belle…”

“Oh, ma senti senti,” disse Noctis, beffardo, mentre si dirigevano verso l’uscita della base. “Quando riuscirò finalmente a conoscerla, questa conversazione sarà la prima cosa che racconterò a Silia Hartwood.”

“…scarpe. Volevo dire ‘scarpe’.”

**II**

Una volta tanto, la fortuna aveva loro arriso. Arrivati a Capo Caem con Iris, scoprirono che il rifugio sembrava abbandonato da anni e che lo yacht di Re Regis era ancora attraccato sotto il faro, proprio dove Cor Leonis aveva detto. Non era in condizioni ottimali, tuttavia, per cui telefonarono a Cindy chiedendole di venire a dare un'occhiata. La bionda arrivò a tarda sera, e le bastò una veloce occhiata all'imbarcazione per decretare che avrebbe avuto bisogno di molte riparazioni, e soprattutto di mithril per sostituire i pezzi mancanti.

Dopo che gli altri si furono ritirati per dormire – la casa di Capo Caem era malconcia e in dissesto, ma aveva stanze in abbondanza per tutti – Gladio era rimasto a lungo con sua sorella, seduto sul suo letto, aspettando che si addormentasse. Non succedeva da molti anni. Iris aveva superato indenne la morte di suo padre e la caduta di Insomnia, ma la morte di Jared davanti ai suoi occhi era stata troppo, e Gladio si sentiva impotente a riguardo. Per non parlare di Talcott, che era arrivato con Monica due ore dopo di loro, affranto.

Incapace di addormentarsi a sua volta, scese in spiaggia e sedette sulla riva a guardare il mar di Cygilla. Rimasticò per ore il suo odio per l'Impero, rimproverandosi di aver lasciato Iris, Talcott e Jared a Lestallum senza alcuna protezione. Rimasticò per ore il suo odio per Ravus Nox Fleuret, rimpiangendo di non essere più forte, spaventosamente più forte di quanto non gli riuscisse di essere. Continuare ad allenarsi quando si accampavano, accettare facili missioni di caccia, abbattere i daemon la notte non bastava. Non riusciva a progredire abbastanza in fretta da essere all'altezza di quel viaggio e del ruolo che gli si richiedeva. Rimasticò per ore la decisione che aveva già preso e la telefonata che aveva rimandato fino a quel momento.

_Padre,_ pensò, sfilandosi il telefono dalla tasca.  _Non approveresti per nulla, ma mi viene in mente solo una cosa da fare._

Chiamò Cor Leonis.

“Cor?” disse subito, quando lui ebbe risposto. La sua voce sembrava, alle sue stesse orecchie, quella di un ragazzino affranto. “Mi dispiace per l'orario. Spero di non averti svegliato.”

“Non c'è alcun problema. È successo qualcosa, Gladio?”

“Stiamo tutti bene,” si affrettò a rassicurarlo. “Siamo arrivati a Capo Caem sani e salvi. Ulldor è impacchettato e in viaggio verso il tuo campo.”

“Sono spiacente per quello che è successo, Gladio. Ti avevo assicurato che tua sorella e gli altri sarebbero stati al sicuro. Avrei dovuto farli scortare a Capo Caem ben prima che chiamaste voi.”

“Non puoi pensare a tutti, Cor. E Iris è mia sorella. Una mia responsabilità. Grazie per aver mandato Monica, piuttosto.”

“Non dirlo neanche. C'è altro?”

Gladio chiuse gli occhi.  _Eccoci._ “In effetti c'è. Ho un favore da chiederti. Mentre gli altri vanno a cercare il mithril necessario a riparare lo yacht, vorrei che mi accompagnassi al Crepaccio di Taelpar.”

Seguì un silenzio gelido. “Sei impazzito, Gladio? Cosa diavolo è successo?”

“Ti racconterò non appena ci vedremo, se accetterai. Per adesso posso dirti che alla Fortezza di Aracheole ho incrociato le spade con Ravus Nox Fleuret, e che mi ha umiliato. Non mi viene in mente nessun altro modo di migliorare in fretta con la spada, Cor. So benissimo cosa ti sto chiedendo, ma andrò in ogni caso, per cui sentiti libero di rifiutare.”

“Gladio, hai idea di cosa ci sia là sotto? Gilgamesh è una sfida mortale, ma anche  _arrivare_  a Gilgamesh è un'impresa titanica.”

“Lo so fin troppo bene. Per questo non ti chiedo di accompagnarmi dentro. Il tuo ruolo è fondamentale e non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa per una mia questione personale. Ti chiedo solo di mostrarmi la strada per il crepaccio e di spiegarmi per filo e per segno cosa mi troverò ad affrontare.”

“Gladio, ripensaci.”

“Troppo tardi. Ormai ho deciso. Accetti di accompagnarmi, Generale?”

Cor tacque così a lungo che Gladio si persuase che la sua risposta sarebbe stata negativa.

“Quando?”

Ne fu così sollevato che gli tremò la voce. “Domani stesso. Ce la fai?”

“Sì, se parto all'alba da Orior.”

“Orior?”

“Hanno iniziato a chiamare così questo campo. Mi sembra di buon auspicio *****. Gladio, dimmi: cosa farà il Principe, se non dovessi tornare? Ci hai pensato?”

Ci aveva pensato fino alla nausea. Era l'unico argomento che ancora lo tratteneva. “Cor,” rispose, usando le parole di Ravus. “ _Gli scudi deboli non proteggono_. Se non torno, significherà che non sarei stato comunque all'altezza.”

Un altro profondo sospiro. “Ci vediamo domani in tarda mattinata al Crow's Nest di Vecchia Lestallum.”

“Grazie.” Gladio si strofinò gli occhi. Era atterrito e insieme eccitato all'idea. “Te ne sono grato, Cor. Vorrei chiederti un ultimo favore: Silia Hartwood è lì nei dintorni? Potrebbe essere la mia ultima occasione per parlarle.”

“È in missione con Dustin. Puoi chiamarla sul suo cellulare.”

Gladio sospirò, sfiorando la sua piastrina in tasca. “No. Mi ucciderebbe se la disturbassi in missione. Un altro motivo per tornare intero,” si costrinse a scherzare. Chissà come avrebbe reagito Silia se gli avesse detto che andava a sfidare Gilgamesh. L'avrebbe ripreso duramente, con la sua voce secca, riportandogli alla mente i suoi doveri, o avrebbe capito e lo avrebbe appoggiato? “A domani a Vecchia Lestallum, allora.”

“Gladio...” disse ancora Cor. “Solo gli stupidi non cambiano mai idea. Se dovesse succedere, chiamami in qualsiasi momento. Non è il caso di lasciarsi trasportare dall'orgoglio.”

“Non succederà, perché non ne ho più. A domani, Cor.”

**III**

Quando varcò l'ingresso del diner Crow's Nest a Vecchia Lestallum, Cor Leonis era già seduto al bancone, in attesa. Tra le mani aveva una tazza di caffè lungo: da quando lo conosceva, non l'aveva mai visto bere alcolici.

“Ciao, Cor. Grazie ancora di essere venuto,” lo salutò. Sedette sullo sgabello accanto al suo, e, quando il ragazzo al bancone venne a chiedergli cosa prendesse, ordinò un bicchiere d'acqua. Si sarebbe volentieri scolato una bottiglia di whisky, ma non era il momento. “È arrivato Ulldor?”

“Non ancora,” rispose Cor, scuotendo la testa. “Ho dato disposizioni perché sia accolto con tutti gli onori in mia assenza. Devo confessarti tuttavia che non era un buon momento per assentarmi: Monica è a Capo Caem, Dustin e Hartwood a Insomnia. Avevo proposto ad Hartwood di portare con sé qualche altra Guardia Reale, ma per fortuna ha rifiutato, o a quest'ora avremmo il campo scoperto.”

“Come sarebbe a dire, a Insomnia?”

“L'ho mandata alla Biblioteca Reale con Ackers e una piccola squadra a cercare informazioni sulle Armi Ancestrali.”

Gladio rimase per un momento senza parole, poi sorrise. “Hai sempre avuto occhio per le persone, Generale.” Non avrebbe saputo suggerire due elementi migliori di Silia e Dustin per setacciare una biblioteca, né un combattente migliore di un angone del Re per penetrare in una città occupata. Sapere che Silia si stava dando da fare per Noctis e per il Regno e che anche l'Immortale aveva riconosciuto il suo valore gli diede coraggio per quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, ma persistette ancora in quel lungo preambolo prima di confessare a Cor cos'era accaduto con Ravus.

“Dimmi del campo di Orior. Come ve la passate?”

Cor Leonis fece un mezzo sorriso. “Ci stiamo organizzando. Monitoriamo i movimenti degli imperiali, ostacoliamo la costruzione di nuove basi a Leide, diamo una mano all'Associazione Venatoria con le bestie pericolose in cambio della loro collaborazione. Hartwood ha iniziato ad addestrare gli uomini a combattere magitek e daemon. Non tutti sono entusiasti di avere un angone a piede libero per il campo che sbraita istruzioni, soprattutto perché vengono eseguite alla lettera a ritmo di 'sissignora', ma prima o poi se ne faranno una ragione. Negherò fino alla morte di averlo detto, ma è un buon aiuto.”

Gladio fu deliziato all'idea. Si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Ribadisco: hai sempre avuto occhio per le persone, Cor. Silia è un osso duro. Testarda, onesta, affidabile, intelligente. E letale. Sai che volevo farla entrare nella Guardia Reale, prima che gli angoni tornassero a Insomnia?”

“Le avrei dato senz'altro una bella raddrizzata. Tra tutte le doti da te elencate, hai dimenticato la sua impudente sfacciataggine.” Cor si accigliò. “Adesso, Gladio, mi hai chiamato nel cuore della notte e fatto venire fino a Vecchia Lestallum per parlare della tua fidanzata o ti decidi finalmente a raccontarmi cosa ti rode?”

“Non è la mia fidanzata,” puntualizzò, un po' piccato. “E sai benissimo perché siamo qui. Voglio sfidare Gilgamesh.”

“Il Signore delle Spade potrebbe essere l'ultima cosa che vedrai in vita tua. Prima di condurti al Crepaccio di Taelpar, Gladio, voglio sapere perché lo fai.”

Gladio si inumidì le labbra, sospirò, e gli raccontò nel dettaglio cos'era successo nell'aviofortezza di Aracheole. “Ravus Nox Fleuret mi ha stracciato,” concluse. “Non posso proteggere il Vero Re se non sono nemmeno in grado di competere con l'Alto Comandante Imperiale. E non posso pretendere da Noctis che si comporti da Vero Re se non sono all'altezza di fargli da Scudo.”

Cor annuì lentamente. “Allora te lo chiedo di nuovo, Gladiolus: sei pronto o no?”

“Mai stato più pronto. Andiamo.”

**IV**

La Faglia di Taelpar era molto suggestiva, vista dall’alto, ma dal basso era spaventosa. Le dita di roccia incombevano su di loro, come se dovessero spezzarsi e trafiggerli da un momento all’altro, e le loro voci erano l’unico suono che rompeva il silenzio tombale di quel luogo. Persino il vento che attraversava il crepaccio, chissà per quale fenomeno fisico, non fischiava.

“Hai spiegato agli altri il motivo del tuo viaggio?” chiese Cor, camminando.

Gladio scosse la testa. “Non volevo che si preoccupassero. Gli ho solo detto che avevo una faccenda da sbrigare.” Sorrise. “Probabilmente hanno pensato che volessi raggiungere Silia al tuo campo. Meglio così.”

Cor non commentò in alcun modo. “Dov’erano diretti?”

“Alla Selva di Steyliff, vicino al Lago Vesper, a cercare il mithril per riparare lo yacht regale.”

“Se la caveranno. Pensa a te stesso, piuttosto.”

“Lo so.”

L'ingresso alle rovine era uguale a quello di molte caverne in cui si erano inoltrati, se si escludeva il macabro dettaglio dei cadaveri trafitti contro le pareti rocciose. Avrebbero dovuto ormai essere ossa o polvere, soprattutto a giudicare dalla foggia antica delle armature che ancora indossavano.

“Mh. Posticino carino, eh?” si costrinse a scherzare, ma smise di sorridere quando vide l'espressione di Cor Leonis, pochi passi dietro di lui. Aveva quasi dimenticato cosa doveva significare, per lui, ritornare in quel luogo.

“Concentrati,” lo riprese duramente. “Come ti ho detto stanotte al telefono, anche  _arrivare_ a Gilgamesh è un'impresa titanica.”

Gladio se ne accorse quando, superato lo stretto tunnel, alcuni di quei cadaveri si rialzarono – le membra mummificate, le armature arrugginite – e li attaccarono.

“E questi?” chiese, bloccando l'affondo del più vicino. Lo spirito fu sbalzato indietro di due metri. Per fortuna, sembravano piuttosto gracili.

Nonostante avesse detto che non lo avrebbe fisicamente aiutato, Cor mise mano alla katana e si sbarazzò di altri due. “Gli spiriti dei guerrieri un tempo fedeli a Gilgamesh. Sono qui per testare chi vuole sottoporsi alla Prova.”

“Perché mi stai aiutando, allora?”

Cor ne spappolò un altro. “Perché, come vedi, sono ben miseri avversari. Non era a loro che mi riferivo, quando ti ho detto che non sarà facile arrivare alla Prova.”

Strofinandosi il sudore dalla fronte, Gladio si voltò a guardarlo, ma Cor non aggiunse altro. Eliminati gli avversari, proseguirono lungo il tunnel che si restringeva sempre più. Non poté fare a meno di notare le torce che illuminavano loro la strada, e si chiese se fossero sempre state accese o se il Signore delle Spade sapesse che era arrivato un nuovo sfidante.

Il sentiero si interrompeva davanti a un torrente sotterraneo. Sporgendosi, Gladio vide che, pochi metri più in là, si trasformava in una cascatella, ma da lì non riusciva a vedere dove si gettasse. Si voltò verso Cor, che, con un gesto enigmatico, si strinse nelle spalle e indicò il torrente.

Gladio si lasciò scivolare in acqua. La cascatella non cadeva a precipizio, perché il terreno era solo leggermente in pendenza, e atterrò in piedi in un laghetto poco profondo. Si voltò per vedere dove fosse Cor, ma dal nulla emerse un enorme serpente, cinque volte più grosso di un Naga.

Cor scivolò alle sue spalle, la katana già in pugno. “Brunnrsormr. La guardia all'ingresso del Cammino delle Sfide. Neanche lui sarà un grosso problema. Forza, liberiamocene.”

Non lo fu, anche se il serpente, come il Naga che avevano affrontato, sembrava avere il potere di  _tuffarsi_ nell'acqua bassa come se fosse stata profonda e di riemergere sotto i loro piedi, o alle loro spalle. Per quanta intesa in combattimento avesse con gli altri tre amici, si era allenato con Cor da quando era un ragazzino e i loro stili di combattimento si incastravano alla perfezione, senza contare che l'Immortale era uno dei migliori guerrieri di tutta Eos. Impiegarono pochi minuti a sbarazzarsi di Brunnrsorm.

Gladio si chinò sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato. Quando rialzò la schiena, ebbe l'impressione che la luce nella caverna fosse diminuita, e non avvertì più la presenza di Cor vicino a sé. Si guardò intorno, allarmato, tanto più che la luce continuò a scemare finché non si ritrovò quasi al buio.

Una luce violacea richiamò la sua attenzione. La luce violacea parve acquisire consistenza, finché non si condensò nel corpo di un guerriero straordinariamente alto armato di una lunga katana. Iniziò a camminare lentamente verso di lui, diventando sempre più  _concreto_ a ogni passo.

“Sei venuto a dimostrarti degno del tuo ruolo?” chiese, con voce vecchia di millenni.

Gladio deglutì. Dovette reclinare la testa verso l'alto per guardarlo in faccia, e non gli era maiaccaduto con un avversario umano. “Sì. Sono qui per sottopormi alla Prova di Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh indossava una maschera d'argento decorata sulla fronte. Al posto degli occhi, nei buchi della maschera, brillavano due luci rossastre. “E cosa speri di ottenere?”

“Forza,” rispose Gladio prontamente, stringendo un pugno. “E sarai tu a darmela.”

“Tu credi?” rispose l'avversario con una nota beffarda nella voce. Fece scomparire la katana, e solo allora Gladio si accorse che gli mancava il braccio sinistro.

La katana ricomparve fulmineamente, e Gilgamesh lo attaccò.

Gladio riuscì a bloccare il suo colpo. Cor gli aveva detto che non era così facile arrivare alla Prova, e aveva parlato di un Cammino delle Sfide. Non era pronto a confrontarsi con il Signore delle Spade così presto, ma tanto meglio.

Era veloce e potente, ma non impossibile da sconfiggere. Gladio comprese ben presto che quello scontro amichevole era un primo test, una scaramuccia, non di certo la Prova.

“La sola forza bruta non basta,” lo avvisò Gilgamesh, incalzandolo. “Solo chi è all'altezza nel corpo e nello spirito avrà l'onore di combattere al fianco del Prescelto ed esserne lo Scudo.”

_Gli scudi deboli non proteggono._

“E io non lo sarei?” gridò.

Gilgamesh respinse il suo blocco, come aveva fatto Ravus Nox Fleuret, ma non contrattaccò. Tuttavia, Gladio fu respinto in acqua.

“Una grave piaga minaccia il vostro pianeta. A poterlo salvare sono il Re dei Re e il suo Scudo, nessun altro. Chi si dimostra indegno o non determinato ad adempiere il proprio ruolo, perisce qui, trafitto dalla mia spada.” Gliela puntò addosso in un avvertimento.

Gladio si rialzò. “Non sarò di certo io. La mia prova deve ancora cominciare.”

“Se davvero non temi la morte, allora impegnati con tutto te stesso e dimostra il tuo valore.”

Gilgamesh abbassò la katana, e il suo corpo, così com’era comparso, si dissolse in una nube di luce viola.

**V**

Ritrovò Cor più in là, oltre il laghetto. Lo stava aspettando, e dal modo in cui lo guardò comprese anche lui, trent'anni prima, aveva parlato con Gilgamesh proprio in quel luogo.

“Ti ha accettato come sfidante, eh?”

Gladio annuì. Nonostante fosse finito ginocchia a terra nell'acqua, si sentiva galvanizzato. “Che la Prova abbia inizio.”

L'unico sentiero percorribile, adesso, invece di scendere sembrava salire. Gladio riuscì a distinguere persino delle rudimentali scale scavate nella roccia. Forse il Crepaccio si era originato davvero dallo scontro tra Ifrit e Bahamut, ma di certo l'uomo, in qualche momento storico, ci aveva costruito.

I cadaveri rianimati dei guerrieri di Gilgamesh non erano l'unica forma di vita che abitava il Crepaccio: ben presto furono attaccati da daemon – pyros elettrici, scheletri e mietitori, questi ultimi, con le loro enormi falci, parecchio ostici – di cui si liberarono uno dopo l'altro. Continuarono a inerpicarsi verso l'alto.

_Notevole, davvero._

Decisamente non era la voce di Cor. Si fermò, guardandosi intorno, ma il Generale gli fece cenno di proseguire. “Sono le voci degli spiriti guerrieri. Non lasciarti distrarre. Continuiamo.”

_Di certo hai la forza per sconfiggere l'oscurità._

“Si riferiscono ai daemon?”

“Immagino di sì.”

_Ma il tuo animo è abbastanza saldo da sopravvivere alle prove?_

“Non ascoltarli. La prima prova è vicina.”

“La prima prova?”

Cor annuì, indicando la scalinata alla loro sinistra. Alzando lo sguardo, Gladio vide un bagliore bluastro. “Qui mi fermo, Gladio. Lì dentro c'è Nergal, il tuo primo sfidante.”

“Nergal?” chiese, ammiccando.

“Prima di essere considerato all'altezza di Gilgamesh, tre spiriti guerrieri, ma non aspettarti gli zombie che abbiamo affrontato finora, ti giudicheranno nelle loro Sale del Giudizio.”

“Il sentiero finisce lì. Cosa devo fare?”

“Lo capirai da solo. Sali le scale. E buona fortuna.”

Gladio annuì, risoluto, e obbedì. Una sorta di gabbia di roccia gli bloccava la strada. Al centro, il bagliore bluastro che aveva visto dal basso si rivelò essere una spada legata da corde da cui pendevano frammenti di stoffa. Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere, ma comprese che doveva trattarsi di una sorta di sigillo.

Toccò la spada, e in quel momento la luce blu parve  _esplodere_. I sigilli scomparvero, e rimase solo la spada – una katana alta quasi quanto lui – conficcata nella roccia. La estrasse senza fatica, ma non appena l'ebbe sollevata scomparve dalle sue mani.

La parete di roccia si frantumò, rivelando una sala. Con il cuore in gola, ma ben determinato a mostrare a Cor cosa sapeva fare, entrò. Si ritrovò intrappolato, perché le sbarre della gabbia di roccia si riformarono immediatamente. A quanto pare, non c'era modo di ritirarsi. Poco male, perché non l'avrebbe fatto comunque.

Davanti a lui, immediatamente, comparve una sorta di spettro ammantato.

_Preparati, giovane guerriero, alle prove che ti attendono. Dimostra il tuo valore, e la forza sarà tua._

Nergal si dimostrò un avversario formidabile, dotato di tre tecniche mortali: un alito apparentemente velenoso, un potente raggio laser e l'abilità di scagliargli addosso tre creature simili a teschi di fuoco. Dopo aver preso un paio di brutti colpi, Gladio capì come contrastarli: per evitare l'alito velenoso bastava tenersi a distanza di sicurezza – il suo spadone era lungo abbastanza da colpire comunque il nemico; il raggio laser era facilmente prevedibile perché si originava da un triangolo luminoso che compariva in aria; e prima di scagliarsi contro di lui, i teschi blu iniziavano a orbitare velocemente. Gladio scacciò ogni pensiero superfluo dalla sua mente, e si concentrò a schivare e attaccare come mai nella sua vita. Nergal, infine, si dissolse.

Quando fu solo nella sala, ansimante, sudato fradicio, e con il braccio dolorante per un'ustione, Gladio comprese che non aveva ancora terminato la prova; un piccolo altare di pietre si illuminò, e dentro vi ardeva una fiammella azzurra. Si chinò per toccarla, e in quel momento si sentì pervadere da un'energia mai provata fino a quel momento. Quando ritirò la mano, il suo pugno brillava della stessa luce bluastra.

_Giovane guerriero, la nostra forza è con te._

La luce si spense, e l'altare si dissolse. Senza che glielo dicessero le voci, Gladio  _seppe_ che il suo braccio, adesso, sarebbe stato in grado di parare gli attacchi di Gilgamesh senza vacillare. La parete di roccia dietro l'altare si aprì, rivelando un nuovo sentiero.

_Alzati! Lo Scudo del Re non deve piegarsi davanti a nessuno!_

“Grazie,” sussurrò Gladio, grato. Si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi e ricongiungersi a Cor, prima di proseguire, ma il Generale comparve all'interno della sala.

“Bravo,” approvò con un sorriso di soddisfazione. “Hai superato la prima prova.”

Gladio sorrise a sua volta. “Credo che la mia parata sia migliorata.”

“È il potere conferito da Nergal. Fanne buon uso.”

 

Pochi metri più avanti, il tunnel si spalancava di nuovo in un'area aperta. Alla loro destra si apriva un precipizio di cui non si vedeva il fondo, ma ciò che interessò maggiormente Gladio era un'area palesemente attrezzata per un bivacco, probabilmente da un gruppo di precedenti sfidanti.

“Fermiamoci a riposare per un po',” propose Cor, guardando l'orologio. “Non sembra, ma siamo dentro già da tre ore.”

Gladio aveva perso il senso del tempo, e solo allora si accorse di quanto fosse spossato. Sedette pesantemente a terra, la schiena contro la roccia, e si abbracciò le gambe, appoggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia. Sentì che Cor si sedeva accanto a lui. Chiuse gli occhi. La sua intenzione era semplicemente quella di rilassarsi e riprendere le forze, ma cadde in un sonno senza sogni.

Quando rialzò la fronte, Cor era ancora nella stessa posizione, accanto a lui, l’impugnatura della katana sulle ginocchia. Non doveva aver dormito poi tanto.

“Venti minuti,” lo prevenne il Generale. “Tranquillo, Gladio. Riposa quanto vuoi. La strada è ancora lunga.”

Lentamente, Gladio iniziò a flettere le dita e gli arti per riattivare la circolazione. Stese le gambe, allungò la colonna vertebrale, fece scrocchiare il collo. “Solo qualche minuto ancora.”

“Dovresti mettere qualcosa su quella ferita.”

Gladio seguì il consiglio. Recuperò la bottiglia d'acqua, si ripulì la ferita sopportando stoicamente il dolore, poi si bendò l'avambraccio. Non era grave, ma aveva ancora sonnolenza, e comprese che, se fossero rimasti in silenzio, si sarebbe riaddormentato.

“Vorrei chiederti una cosa, Cor. Prendila nel verso giusto.” A disagio, Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. Lo conosceva da una vita, ma trovarsi da solo con Cor Leonis l’Immortale, sentirsi esaminato dai suoi occhi glaciali, continuava a metterlo in soggezione. “Gli anni non hanno intaccato minimamente la tua maestria. E adesso, rispetto all’ultima volta che sei sceso nella Faglia, hai molta più saggezza ed esperienza in battaglia. Non hai pensato di ritentare la Prova?”

“Per superare la Prova,” scandì solennemente Cor, “la forza non basta. Occorre una ferrea determinazione. E per avere una ferrea determinazione, occorrono le ragioni giuste. Non riaffronterò Gilgamesh per una questione di orgoglio, per risanare una ferita subita quando ero un ragazzino arrogante. Non ne verrei fuori vivo, e non voglio morire inutilmente.”

Gladio ammiccò, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Riusciva a comprendere perfettamente cosa intendeva Cor. Anche lui avrebbe preferito morire per Noctis, piuttosto che cadere in duello contro Gilgamesh, ma non aveva scelta. “E quali erano le tue ragioni, la prima volta?”

Cor Leonis socchiuse gli occhi, prese un profondo sospiro, e si accomodò meglio. “La versione breve è questa: ero molto giovane. La versione lunga è  _molto_ lunga. Credevo che tuo padre te l'avesse raccontata. Sei certo di volerla sentire adesso?”

“Inizia a raccontarmene una parte mentre riprendiamo fiato.”

Cor prese la sua bottiglia e bevve a lungo, lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, si strofinò le labbra con il dorso della mano, poi iniziò a parlare. “Quando avevo tredici anni, mentii sulla mia età e mi arruolai nell’esercito regolare. Ero nato nei sobborghi di Insomnia. Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre, e mia madre morì che ero ancora bambino. Ho vissuto per strada.”

Gladio sorrise. “Mio padre mi ha accennato qualcosa negli anni, ma sempre in termini lusinghieri, per sottolineare come non è il sangue blu a fare una Guardia Reale.”

Anche se non faceva freddo, Cor si chiuse la giacca sul davanti. Non avevano mai parlato così, a viso aperto, e la cosa lo riempiva d’orgoglio e d’affetto. “Le necessità della guerra sottraevano molte risorse, prima di tutto economiche, alla città. Quarant'anni fa molti sobborghi di Insomnia erano nelle stesse condizioni dei quartieri profughi di oggi: luoghi di povertà dove la Guardia Cittadina non ha potere e dove l'influenza stessa del Re fatica ad arrivare. Crescere in uno di questi ghetti era già un addestramento alla vita. Tu hai lavorato sodo, Gladio, per quindici anni, ma credimi, ci sono cose che impari solo quando la tua sopravvivenza è messa costantemente a repentaglio, come stai di certo scoprendo adesso.”

Gladio arrossì, e si limitò ad annuire. Ogni giorno cozzava la fronte contro il fatto che, per quanto perfettamente addestrato – o così credeva –, i pericoli quotidiani fuori da Insomnia nascondevano un gran numero di variabili imprevedibili e non consentivano errori. “Forse, allora,” azzardò, “il mio addestramento avrebbe dovuto prevedere almeno un periodo fuori da Insomnia. Io e gli altri abbiamo visto magitek e daemon per la prima volta solo due settimane fa.”

“Se ne era parlato, all'inizio. Clarus avrebbe voluto. Ma Regis gli fece notare che, secondo la sua personale opinione, preferiva per suo figlio uno Scudo meno pronto a uno Scudo morto.”

“Non posso dire di condividere la personale opinione del Re,” sorrise Gladio. “Visto che oggi sono qui perchépreferisco essere uno Scudo morto che uno Scudo debole.”

Dal modo in cui lo guardò, Gladio comprese che una parte di Cor – il quindicenne avventato che era uscito vivo dal crepaccio di Taelpar trent’anni prima – lo approvava, ma il Generale pratico che era diventato non aveva ancora deciso. Gladio si strinse brevemente nelle spalle. “Per cui,” virò il discorso, “ti arruolasti a tredici anni. Proprio come una persona di mia conoscenza, che, a proposito, condivide con te un'infanzia simile.”

Cor non chiese a chi si riferisse, e proseguì. “Il Concilio dell'epoca promosse una convincente campagna d'arruolamento che, come potrai immaginare, fece molta presa nei sobborghi. Si offriva una paga dignitosa, anche se non commisurata ai pericoli, e soprattutto la cittadinanza ai rifugiati che si fossero arruolati e avessero combattuto per almeno due anni. La storia che si ripete: anche gli Angoni del Re erano quasi tutti cittadini della Capitale in miseria o rifugiati provenienti dalle province esterne. La fame e la disperazione fanno buono il soldato, si dice, ed è vero. Non portavo particolare amore verso Re Mors, all’epoca, né ero spinto da particolare patriottismo, ma non avevo nulla da perdere e tutto da guadagnare, per cui mi arruolai. Non avevo documenti, come buona parte delle persone che si presentavano, ed ero alto, temprato dalla vita di strada, per cui, quando dichiarai di avere sedici anni, nessuno mise in dubbio la mia età, o magari a chi mi selezionò non importava poi tanto. Misi una firma, mi diedero un'uniforme, una spada e un fucile, e mi spedirono fuori dalle mura di Insomnia dopo tre mesi di addestramento.”

Gladio ascoltava rapito. Sapeva parecchi dettagli del passato di Cor, attraverso i racconti di suo padre, ma non li aveva mai sentiti raccontare dalla sua voce. “Combattesti sulla linea difensiva occidentale, vero?”

Cor annuì. “Per sei mesi. La fanteria magitek era appena stata implementata, e il Regno non sapeva bene come contrastarla. Morirono migliaia di soldati. Nel corso dello stesso anno – era il 724 – il giovane rampollo di Re Mors, uno spavaldo diciottenne di nome Regis, arrivò sul fronte occidentale con la sua scorta. Intendeva combattere a fianco dei suoi uomini per difendere la sua patria, e quello era il suo battesimo del sangue.” Abbozzò un sorriso. “Sangue ne vide parecchio, anche suo. Pochi giorni dopo, nella confusione di una battaglia, Clarus fu ingaggiato in un combattimento contro un MT-K, lontano da Regis, e l’erede al trono rischiò di farsi aprire in due da un Lanciere magitek. Fui io a impedirlo.”

Quella parte della storia Gladio la conosceva bene, lui come tutta Insomnia. “Un tredicenne di oscuri natali, un soldato semplice arruolato da pochi mesi, salvò la vita dell'erede al trono. E così la leggenda dell'Immortale ebbe inizio.”

Il Generale fece una smorfia. “Quando Re Mors scoprì che il soldato che aveva salvato suo figlio aveva tredici anni, mi ritirò dal fronte, mi fece Guardia Reale e mi assegnò alla scorta del Principe.”

“Da soldato semplice a Guardia Reale in sei mesi. Una bella promozione.”

“Tuo padre non ne fu molto contento,” sorrise lui.

Gladio rise e si alzò. Aveva riposato abbastanza, ed era ora di proseguire. “Diceva che all'epoca eri un arrogante incontentabile. Un fastidioso monello di strada, senza filtri, senza diplomazia, senza peli sulla lingua.”

Anche Cor si alzò. “L’orgoglio del giovane Clarus aveva subito un grosso smacco. Un monello di strada aveva salvato la vita del Principe di Insomnia al posto suo. Ma non aveva torto nel pensarla così di me, del resto.”

“Diceva anche,” aggiunse Gladio, “che eri un bambino prodigio. Non aveva mai visto nessuno combattere con tanta ferocia e progredire così in fretta. E infatti le tue capacità sorpassarono presto le sue.”

“Andiamo, Gladio,” lo spronò l'Immortale. “Oggi vedremo se quelle di suo figlio sorpasseranno le mie.”

  
  
* Orior è un verbo latino che significa " _sorgere_ " _,_ " _nascere_ " _,_ " _iniziare_ "


	28. Ignis aurum probam

**27**

**Ignis aurum probat**

**I**

_Insomnia è abbandonata. Attraversando la piazza della Cittadella, al buio, Silia rabbrividisce. Fa freddo, come se la luce del sole non riscaldasse quel lastricato da almeno dieci anni. Strofinandosi le braccia nude – indossa la maglietta a mezze maniche della divisa degli Angoni, per i Sei, credeva di averla buttata via – alza la testa verso la Cittadella._

_Le vetrate sono illuminate, come le ha sempre viste dalla finestra del suo bilocale. Ma sa benissimo che non c'è nessuno, non può esserci nessuno dopo quello che è successo il 16 maggio._

_Istintivamente, alza la testa. Le lezioni di orientamento degli Angoni le hanno insegnato che il cielo è una mappa, una guida, un orologio. Ma non si vede una sola stella: il cielo è coperto da inquietanti nubi tanto compatte da formare una cortina rossastra._

_È_ _un sogno insolitamente consapevole. Silia sa che non è la realtà, ma tenta comunque di darvi un senso, di collocare quella Insomnia nel passato, nel presente o nel futuro. Non ci riesce tanto più perché, dopotutto, non è deserta: seduti sui gradini della piazza, poco discosti l'uno dall'altra, adesso vede un uomo e una donna che conosce bene._

_La donna è piccola, dai lunghi capelli castani. Tiene lo sguardo leggermente rivolto verso il basso, così non può vederne gli occhi, ma Silia sa che sono verdi, con screziature castane intorno all'iride. Tiene le dita intrecciate, le mani appoggiate in grembo. L'uomo è abbandonato in una posizione rilassata, una sigaretta tra le labbra._ _È_ _di statura media, magro, i capelli arruffati, la barba corta e trasandata, l'espressione meditabonda, o forse distratta. Entrambi alzano la testa verso di lei quando è vicina, ma nessuno dei due sorride._

“ _La guerra è già finita,” dichiara sua madre con il tono di chi constata una verità inoppugnabile. “Come fai a non rendertene conto?”_

_Silia apre la bocca per contraddirla, ma non ci riesce. Non vede sua madre da quindici anni, e anche se non riesce a provare l'amore che ci si aspetterebbe da una figlia, non è più arrabbiata con lei. Si lascia cadere sul gradino al suo fianco. “Avevi ragione, mamma. Era già finita quindici anni fa. Ma non era una buona ragione per non combattere lo stesso.”_

_Alza lo sguardo su suo padre, cercando un'alleanza. “Diglielo, papà. Anche se non è stato abbastanza, ho fatto del mio meglio._ Combatti sempre per la famiglia e per la patria. _Mi avevano detto che gli Angoni lo avrebbero fatto.” Si strofina furiosamente gli occhi, abbassando la testa. “Oppure ho sbagliato tutto? La mamma è morta senza che per anni ci rivolgessimo la parola. Marius, te lo ricordi Marius, no, quel bel bambino riccioluto, figlio del tuo migliore amico Gregor?_ _È_ _passato all'Impero per proteggere suo figlio, ha ammazzato i miei amici, Legato, Sam, Cee, Sarah, l’unica famiglia che avessi mai avuto negli ultimi anni. Ha cercato di ammazzare anche me, e ho dovuto ucciderlo io. Ho sbagliato tutto, papà? Sono quindici anni che mi sforzo di fare del mio meglio, ma mi sento come se corressi in tondo senza mai arrivare da nessuna parte.”_

_Karl Hartwood siede accanto a lei. “Frida,” dice, dolcemente, e Silia comprende che non sta guardando lei, ma sua madre, così come sua madre non stava parlando con lei. “Lo sai che lo devo fare.”_

_Sua madre non lo guarda in faccia. “Non servirà a nulla se non a farti ammazzare.”_

“ _Mi dispiace.”_

“ _Non dire che ti dispiace. Non è vero che ti dispiace.”_

“ _Non vorrei lasciarvi. Ma non posso restarmene qui a guardare mentre ci invadono.”_

“ _Cosa te ne importa? Il Regno di Lucis ha fatto ben poco, finora, per noi. L'Impero occuperà comunque Ambrosia. La guerra è già finita,” ripete._

_Suo padre abbassa la testa. “Frida, ti prego. Aldercapt è un tiranno. Cosa ne sarà di noi?”_

_Silia resta impotente a guardare quella scena avvenuta ventiquattro anni prima. La sta ricreando con l'immaginazione o con la memoria? Non ricorda di avervi assistito, ma forse era troppo piccola._

“ _E cosa ne sarà di noi se muori? Di me e tua figlia? Ci hai pensato?”_

_Karl si accende un'altra sigaretta. “Ve la caverete. Frida, cerca di capirmi.”_

_Frida si alza. “Ho capito fin troppo, di te. Non è una questione di necessità._ _È_ _una questione di orgoglio.” Muove qualche passo, poi si volta di nuovo. “Vorrei solo aver capito prima che razza di uomo sei.”_

_Silia distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi genitori, perché, nel buio, sente una minaccia apprestarsi._

_E d'improvviso, quel sogno lineare diventa un montaggio di immagini che si avvicendano troppo veloci perché riesca a fermarne qualcuna nella sua coscienza. Vede un campo di forza. Una figura di fuoco così intenso che ne sente quasi il calore sul viso. Un uomo alto e inquietante dai capelli rossi con la faccia putrefatta dalla Piaga che le sembra di riconoscere. Il Principe Noctis – il Vero Re – con il volto ombreggiato da un pizzetto nero che lo rende ancora più simile a suo padre Regis. Vede il cadavere dissanguato di Nyx Ulric dondolare appeso a catene arrugginite. Vede un'ombra meccanica che si avvicina su zampe metalliche. Quell'immagine, chissà perché, è l’unica che resta nitida, raspa sul lastricato scheggiato, cigola su articolazioni millenarie._

“ _Guardati dai cimeli di Solheim, Angone del Re.”_

Silia si svegliò, sobbalzando. Impiegò un paio di secondi a riconoscere il grosso banco da lettura su cui si era accasciata. Il display del cellulare che aveva trovato in un cassetto e che era riuscita a ricaricare, illuminato dalla fioca lampada da tavolo tascabile, segnava le nove e un quarto. Si era appisolata solo per pochi minuti.

Distinse la figura di Ackers sulla porta, fuori dal cono di luce della lampada. Si sentiva indolenzita, un po’ frastornata, ma era già perfettamente sveglia. “Scusi, Ackers, ha detto qualcosa?” Il sogno si stava già ritraendo dalla sua memoria, ma continuavano a ronzarle in testa due parole:  _cimeli_  e  _Solheim_. Nulla di strano.

Ackers scosse la testa. “Non ancora, Hartwood. Visto che non si è allontanata da qui tutta la giornata, ero venuto a proporle di mangiare qualcosa con me e con i ragazzi. Cerchi di non strafare.  _Est modus in rebus_ ** _*_** , Hartwood.”

“ _Non omnibus dormio ****** ,_” gli rispose con una smorfia, anche se in realtà si era assopita.

L’altro sorrise. “Anche lei ha letto così tanto da iniziare a pensare nell'antica lingua, eh?”

“Tra un po'  _sognerò_ nell'antica lingua.” Forse era già successo, anche se non se lo ricordava. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Riesce a tradurre?”

Silia scosse la testa, indicando il dizionario che aveva recuperato. “Non tutto, ma riesco a cogliere il senso delle frasi. Ad approfondire ci penseremo poi, a Orior. Non si preoccupi: nel dubbio tengo un libro, non lo scarto.” Fece un gesto verso la pila di libri che avrebbe riportato e quelli accatastati alla rinfusa che aveva scartato.

Ackers le si affiancò. Alla luce fioca della lampadina, le sue rughe sembravano ancora più marcate. Silia si chiese quanti anni avesse in realtà. L’uomo diede un’occhiata al libro aperto davanti a lei –  _Sugli Antichi Re di Yore_ – e sorrise. “Questo l’ho già letto, molti anni fa. Lo tenga. Vale la pena di esaminarlo con più attenzione.”

Anche Silia sorrise. “È vero, sembra promettente. Confesso che mi ero lasciata prendere dalla lettura. Senta questa,” disse, tornando indietro di trenta pagine rispetto al capitolo sul quale si era assopita, “ _Il prodigioso Maglio dell’Irriducibile non fu seppellito insieme alle sue spoglie mortali, ma, per suo desiderio, nel Memoriale che fece erigere in vita._ ”

Ackers socchiuse gli occhi. “Il Memoriale di Tonitrus Lucis Caelum.”

“Sa dov’è? Mi dica di sì. Qui non c’è scritto.”

“Temo di no, Hartwood. Posso?” Silia fece un gesto sconsolato verso il libro, e Ackers lo prese insieme alla lampadina. La puntò sulle pagine, ne sfogliò un paio, poi si fermò. “C’è una foto della tomba, quella dov’è stato seppellito il suo corpo.”

“L’ho vista. Cosa…?”

“Riesce a leggere le iscrizioni incise? La foto non è delle migliori, sono miope e questa luce non mi aiuta.”

Silia riprese il libro e la lampadina. Cercò di distinguere i caratteri. “ _Hic iacet Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, Ferox dictus._ Qui giace Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, detto l’Irriducibile.  _Vis sua immortalis in ignifero moratur._ La sua forza immortale risiede nel fuoco.”

“Quasi, Hartwood.” Ackers sorrise. “Non  _nel fuoco_ , ma  _in ciò che arde_. Quel  _Vis sua immortalis_ solletica il mio istinto. Tornati a Orior, pensiamoci su.”

“Ackers, se non è una falsa pista, lei è un genio.”

“Piano,” si schermì lui, ma si vedeva che era compiaciuto. “Ne faremo tante, di ipotesi su questo e altri libri, e moltissime saranno buchi nell’acqua.” Si riaggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, in imbarazzo. “Lei è sveglia, Hartwood, se posso permettermi. È un peccato che non abbia avuto modo di studiare. Quando tutto sarà finito potrei, hm, darle almeno qualche lezione dell'antica lingua. Aiutarla a colmare qualche lacuna. Se le fa piacere. Magari proprio qui, nella Biblioteca Reale.”

Silia chiuse il libro e lo ripose con cura sulla pila di quelli che avrebbero portato con loro al campo. “Mi piacerebbe molto, Ackers,” rispose con gratitudine, ma sospettava che non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di abbandonare le armi per dedicarsi ai libri.

Ackers si raddrizzò. “Ne riparleremo. Che ne dice di andare a mangiare qualcosa, adesso? I ragazzi ci stanno aspettando.”

**II**

Gladio si lasciò cadere pesantemente a due passi dal cerchio di pietre del bivacco, sciogliendosi i muscoli del braccio destro. Iniziava a sentirsi disfatto, e avrebbe desiderato approfittare di quella sosta per dormire di nuovo, fosse solo per una manciata di minuti, ma non lo fece presente.

_Procedi, giovane guerriero, insieme alle nostre speranze e ai nostri sogni._

Forse aveva un'opinione troppo alta di se stesso, ma aveva la sensazione che gli spiriti guerrieri che infestavano la Faglia fossero dalla sua parte. Non li percepiva più come una minaccia, né si sentiva più giudicato e disapprovato dai loro occhi millenari.

“Hai completato anche il Sentiero della Perdizione,” approvò Cor, occupandosi lui stesso del fuoco del bivacco. “Enkidu non è stato esattamente una passeggiata, eh?”

Gladio annuì, guardandosi il palmo della mano destra. “Già. Ma mi ha insegnato il segreto della tecnica Furia Vandalica. Mi sarà utile.”  _Semmai dovessi uscire da qui_ , pensò, ma non lo disse.

“Le tecniche note a queste anime si tramandano da secoli e non possono essere insegnate da voce umana.” Cor si sfilò l'acciarino dalla tasca e accese le sterpaglie. “Non avevi altro modo per apprenderle se non venire qui.”

Gladio si abbracciò le ginocchia, aspettando che Cor sedesse accanto a lui. Soffocò uno sbadiglio e si strofinò gli occhi. “Da bambino,” esordì, impaziente che il Generale riprendesse il suo racconto, anche per distrarsi dalla fatica, “non mi stancavo mai di ascoltare i racconti del vostro viaggio. Passavo ore a immaginare i luoghi che avete visitato e a pensare a come mi sarei comportato al posto tuo o di mio padre in questa o quell'altra occasione, chiedendomi se anche io avrei avuto la fortuna di intraprendere imprese simili.”

“E ora che hai avuto questa  _fortuna_ , Gladio, sei felice?”

Non era una provocazione. Cor Leonis era genuinamente curioso. Gladio s'inumidì le labbra. “Mentirei se dicessi di sì. Ma mentirei anche se dicessi di no. Ho aspettato per anni, Cor, di potermi lasciare alle spalle Insomnia. Ma non lo desideravo al prezzo della caduta della città, delle migliaia di vite stroncate quel giorno, quella di mio padre, quella del Re. La verità è che desideravo andarmene con la possibilità di farvi ritorno. Mai nei miei incubi più neri avrei creduto che, appena partito, Insomnia mi sarebbe crollata alle spalle.”

Cor si stiracchiò, e distolse lo sguardo. “Conosco la sensazione. Detestavo la guerra, ma era stata il mio riscatto. Sapevo solo combattere, e se non ci fosse stata la guerra non mi sarei mai ritrovato nel mondo esterno, in viaggio con il principe di Insomnia. Nonostante tutto, è stato il periodo più felice della mia vita.”

Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Allora non devo dirti niente. Sono partito con l’inquietudine addosso per la firma del trattato, ma devo confessarti che mi è bastato attraversare i cancelli di Insomnia perché fosse spazzata via da…”

“…dal  _mondo_ ,” completò per lui Cor. “Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Certe cose accadono comunque, Gladio, quindi tanto vale prenderne il meglio.”

“La sensazione di esaltazione mi è passata quando la Regalia ci ha lasciato in panne dopo un paio d'ore. Non eravamo neanche arrivati ad Hammerhead.”

Impiegò un po' a identificare il suono che sentì come la secca risata di Cor Leonis, perché l'aveva sentita una manciata di volte in tutta la sua vita. “Regis ci fece schiantare neanche un'ora dopo aver lasciato Insomnia. La presenza di Cid fu provvidenziale.”

Gladio sorrise, divertito. “Mio padre diceva che Regis era un pilota spericolato. Lo sarebbe anche Noctis, se lo lasciassimo fare, per cui Ignis preferisce guidare per ore piuttosto che dargli il volante. Avete fatto il nostro stesso percorso, dunque?”

“Più o meno,” rispose Cor. La sua espressione grave era già ricomparsa. “Si combatteva ovunque, all'epoca. In tutta Leide, Duscae, Cleigne c'erano campi di battaglia simili a quello che avete visto a Keycatrich. Il porto di Galdin Quay era inagibile, per cui raggiungemmo la costa sud di Cleigne verso Capo Caem. Era una residenza che la famiglia reale possedeva da generazioni, e che Regis aveva usato come appoggio per la caccia e la pesca finché la Barriera teneva ancora gli imperiali lontani dalle regioni orientali. Salpammo da lì verso Accordo per cercare di ristabilire l'alleanza con il Segretariato, ma pochi giorni dopo il nostro arrivo ad Altissia ricevemmo comunicazione che il fronte occidentale era caduto e che se Re Mors non avesse ridotto le dimensioni della Barriera sarebbe morto, e di conseguenza tutta Lucis sarebbe caduta in mano agli Imperiali. La nostra missione era fallita: in quelle condizioni, Accordo non ci avrebbe concesso il suo appoggio. Ci affrettammo a ritornare.”

Gladio rabbrividì. “Una decisione molto contestata. Mio padre mi ha detto che i cittadini della Capitale la approvarono, ma quelli delle province, rimasti alla mercé degli Imperiali, ritenevano che Re Mors avrebbe potuto abdicare e lasciare che il giovane figlio mantenesse la Barriera per com'era.”

Cor sospirò. “Adesso che sai come sono andate le cose, Gladio, cosa credi che fosse successo se Regis avesse dovuto sostenere lo sforzo di mantenere eretta la Barriera alle dimensioni dell'epoca?”

Non dovette pensarci troppo, prima di rispondere. “Quattro anni fa... no... molto prima... Regis sarebbe morto e il regno di Lucis sarebbe caduto già da tempo.”

“Esattamente. Re Mors ha dovuto prendere una decisione dura guardando al futuro. Nessuno come me sa quanto abbia sofferto nel dover ritirare la Barriera intorno alla sola Capitale. Viene ricordato come il re più severo degli ultimi trecento anni, ma fu semplicemente costretto a decisioni drastiche dal difficile momento storico in cui si trovò a regnare. Le politiche sull'immigrazione, lo smacco subito dalla nuova fanteria magitek, i razionamenti... non avrebbe potuto fare altro, così come Regis non ha avuto altra scelta se non firmare quel maledetto trattato con Niflheim, anche se sospettava una trappola.”

Gladio riuscì a sentire nella voce di Cor l'affetto profondo che aveva portato a Re Mors. Non poteva essere altrimenti, dal momento che, anche se per poco, era stato il suo Scudo Giurato, oltre che il protettore di suo figlio. “Com'era Re Mors, nel privato? Mio padre me ne ha parlato, ma tu lo hai conosciuto meglio. Non era molto amato, vero?”

Cor sospirò a labbra chiuse. “Era un brav'uomo, perennemente preoccupato dal futuro del suo popolo. Non ho avuto modo di conoscerlo quanto avrei voluto, perché morì presto, nel 729, esattamente come sarebbe morto Regis – prosciugato dagli sforzi per convogliare la magia del Cristallo nella Barriera –, ma ha fatto molto per me. Mi fece addestrare, consentendomi di perfezionare tutte le arti del combattimento, e studiare.  _Una Guardia Reale non può non saper leggere, scrivere e far di conto, né restare all’oscuro della storia del Regno che serve_ , diceva _._ Ha dato la vita per la sua gente. Non lo si ricorda con abbastanza gratitudine.”

_Sacrificio_ , pensò Gladio per la prima volta.  _La casata dei Lucis è fondata sul sacrificio. Re Noctis Lucis Caelum fu il primo a debellare la Piaga delle Stelle consacrando la sua esistenza al Cristallo. E così via fino a Mors, Regis, Noctis. E chi è più vicino ai Lucis non viene risparmiato: mio padre. Cor Leonis. La principessa Lunafreya. Ignis, Prompto, io. Sacrifichiamo noi stessi perché i Lucis possano fare lo stesso._

“Quando Re Mors ritirò la Barriera,” proseguì Cor, “sapevamo tutti, il Re, il Concilio, la Guardia, che da quel momento le province esterne a Cavaugh erano virtualmente perdute. Non avevamo le forze belliche per contrastare l'avanzata degli imperiali. Re Mors, e Regis dopo di lui, continuarono a impiegare l'esercito regolare per tentare di liberare le città che venivano man mano occupate, ma era come giocare una lunga e frustrante partita di  _go_ , con le città al posto delle pedine, che prima o poi avremmo perso. Non avevamo la loro tecnologia. Ma avevamo la magia. A Insomnia c'era un rifugiato di Sovanna, un villaggio dell'arcipelago di Galahd, molto dotato con la magia. Si era guadagnato la fiducia di Regis, del Concilio, e anche la mia. Il suo nome era Titus Drautos.”

Al sentire il suo nome, Gladio digrignò i denti dalla rabbia. “Quello sporco bastardo.”

Cor si massaggiò la nuca, un'espressione addolorata sul viso. “Stamattina hai detto che ho un buon occhio per le persone, Gladio. Be', Titus Drautos fu il più grande errore di giudizio della mia vita, e non solo il mio. Aveva combattuto molte battaglie sul fronte. Era straordinario con la spada, scaltro, un grande stratega, e sapeva usare la magia del Re convogliata dall'Anello. Uno dei più forti combattenti del Regno. Avevo molta stima delle sue capacità. Suggerì a Regis di addestrare un gruppo di combattenti scelti che avrebbero opposto alla tecnologia di Niflheim la magia di Lucis, e si occupò lui stesso di selezionare i primi. E così, nel 741, fu fondata l'accademia che per cinque anni formò i ragazzi che nel 746 avrebbero giurato come Angoni del Re. Da qui in poi, correggimi se sbaglio, è possibile che tu ne sappia anche più di me,” soggiunse con un sorriso beffardo.

Si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Ne so meno di quanto dovrei e più di quanto vorrei. Se metà di quanto Silia mi ha raccontato è vero, e lei tende sempre a minimizzare, l’addestramento è stato inumano e il fronte ancora peggio.”

“Per addestrare gli angoni, a parte Drautos, è stata scelta l’eccellenza. Io dovevo già occuparmi della Guardia, ma vennero impiegati strateghi, piloti, veterani di guerra, specialisti. Istruttori inflessibili che dovevano formare soldati inflessibili. Non per nulla da quell’accademia è uscita l’élite militare del regno di Lucis. Gli angoni non saranno riusciti a cambiare le sorti della guerra – Drautos, col senno di poi, non lo avrebbe in ogni caso permesso – ma erano macchine mortali. Il loro capitano ha fatto un lavoro sporco per quindici anni, ma lo ha fatto benissimo, nel suo stesso interesse.”

Gladio abbassò lo sguardo. Non riusciva neanche a immaginare quale smacco fosse stato per Silia. Era stata tradita dalla persona di cui più si fidava. “Non riesco ancora a credere che fosse un infiltrato dell’Impero.”

“Suppongo che alla fine non combattesse più neanche per l’Impero. Mirava al Cristallo per accrescere il suo potere personale, e per arrivare al Cristallo non ha esitato a sacrificare nemmeno gli angoni che lo avevano seguito e di cui di certo voleva fare il suo esercito personale. Di quei traditori non mi importa, ma se penso agli angoni morti combattendo dalla nostra parte… un tremendo spreco di vite, e soprattutto di capacità. Ci avrebbero fatto comodo, oggi.”

“Be', per fortuna ne abbiamo ancora uno.” Gladio incrociò le braccia, fiero, e si alzò. Per la prima volta da quando erano scesi nella Faglia, tirò fuori la piastrina di Silia, la strinse per un attimo nel pugno, e poi la lanciò a Cor Leonis, che la prese al volo. “Te la lascio, Cor. Oggi non mi serve nessun portafortuna, e inoltre vorrei che la restituissi alla sua proprietaria, se dovesse succedermi qualcosa.”

Cor la guardò per un istante. Gladio pensò che lo avrebbe riportato bruscamente alla concentrazione, o che lo avrebbe deriso, ma il Generale si limitò a farla sparire in tasca.

“Te la ridarò all’uscita. Sei pronto ad affrontare Humbaba?”

**III**

Prima di arrivare alla terza Sala del Giudizio, in realtà, dovettero confrontarsi con uno dei daemon più bizzarri in cui si fosse mai imbattuto: il Muro di Inanna, una creatura tutta scaglie, artigli e denti che sembrava emergere dal muro retrostante e che avevano dovuto abbattere per poter proseguire.

“Quando le rovine furono scoperte,” raccontò Cor mentre proseguivano, passando dalla parte opposta del crepaccio, “molti si misero a speculare sulle informazioni riportate dai pochi sopravvissuti, cercando negli antichi libri di storia. Una leggenda racconta che, al tempo di Somnus Lucis Caelum, una guerriera tentò di uccidere il suo Scudo. Il suo nome era Inanna. Dopo averla battuta, Gilgamesh la trapassò con le sue spade, e la lasciò a morire dissanguata puntellata alla parete. Se si dà credito alle supposizioni, Inanna, come Nergal, Enkidu, Humbaba e Brunnsormr, fu uno dei primi sfidanti che Gilgamesh ritenne degni.”

Gladio fece un fischio. “Sono sceso nel Crepaccio di Taelpar con una guida d'eccellenza.”

Cor fece schioccare la lingua sul palato senza rispondere alla sua battuta. “Taci e concentrati. Siamo quasi alla terza Sala del Giudizio.”

La trovarono, in effetti, due gallerie più in là. Per allora, Gladio aveva ritrovato la concentrazione. Per la terza volta estrasse la katana che sigillava la Prova, e per la terza volta la voce di uno spirito guerriero gli parlò.

_Sii leale! Lo Scudo del Re non deve mentire a nessuno, nemmeno a se stesso._

Gladio credeva di aver mentito a se stesso solo una volta nella sua vita: quando aveva cercato di negare i sentimenti che provava verso Silia Hartwood. Strinse le labbra, e proseguì nell'unico sentiero percorribile – una scalinata scavata nella pietra che scendeva verso il basso. Quando si trovò davanti a un altare simile ai due precedenti, il suo terzo sfidante emerse dalla roccia, prima un enorme braccio, poi un enorme corpo, infine un'enorme spada fiammeggiante.

_Lo Scudo è audace. Non deve piegarsi davanti a nulla._

A differenza delle due prove precedenti, Humbaba non necessitò di nessuna strategia. Erano le braccia di Gladio contro quelle del gigante rosso. Tutti continuavano a ripetergli che la forza bruta da sola non lo avrebbe aiutato a raggiungere e poi a battere Gilgamesh, ma fu la forza bruta che lo aiutò. Le spazzate di Humbaba erano ad ampio raggio, micidiali, ma – scoprì Gladio – adesso aveva la forza per pararle, grazie al potere che gli aveva trasmesso Nergal, e le sue braccia riuscivano ora a sradicare e brandire i pilastri di pietra.

Quando infine Humbaba cadde, e fu riassorbito dal terreno così com'era comparso, Gladio si affrettò a toccare l'altare. Aveva il cuore in gola, perché nulla, adesso, si sarebbe frammesso tra lui e il Signore delle Spade.

_Ora non resta che affrontare l'ultima prova._

L'altare scomparve come i precedenti, e stavolta non fu il suo pugno a irradiare una luce bluastra, ma il suo spadone.

_L'aura che ora pervade la tua lama ti permetterà di contrastare quelle del Signore delle Spade._

“Adesso non ti manca più nulla.” Cor, le braccia conserte, avanzò in penombra verso di lui. “Andiamo a fare un'ultima sosta, Gladio. Ne avrai bisogno.”

  
Raggiunto il più vicino bivacco, a differenza delle due precedenti soste, rimasero in silenzio a lungo. Cor sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, e Gladio era profondamente concentrato, consapevole che quelli avrebbero potuto essere i suoi ultimi momenti. Gli dispiaceva non poterli condividere con Silia o con i suoi compagni, ma non poteva sentirsi più onorato di averli trascorrersi con Cor Leonis. Aveva ascoltato la storia dell’Immortale dalle sue stesse labbra. Ma ne mancava ancora una parte, la più importante.

“Trent’anni fa,” iniziò a parlare improvvisamente Cor, stavolta senza alcun bisogno di incoraggiamento, “un gruppo di hunter fece un’imprevista scoperta. Esplorando la Faglia, s’imbatté in queste rovine. Un luogo abbandonato, testimoniò chi riuscì a uscirne, risalente alla prima era del regno di Lucis. Precisamente al Re Fondatore, Somnus Lucis Caelum, come si scoprì in seguito.”

“Nei recessi delle rovine, gli hunter videro aggirarsi un uomo di statura sovrumana, mascherato e vestito di un’armatura che sembrava essere vecchia quanto le rovine stesse. Indossava un lacero mantello rosso e portava alla cintura un impressionante numero di spade. Tentarono di parlargli, ma egli non rispose a nessuna delle loro domande e chiese loro se intendessero sfidarlo. Alcuni compresero il pericolo e si tirarono indietro. I malcapitati che accettarono la sfida furono sconfitti in un battito di ciglia. L’uomo lasciò vivere gli altri perché, disse, non gli interessavano i codardi. Si presentò come Gilgamesh, lo Scudo del Re Somnus Lucis Caelum, e affermò di continuare a servire la Famiglia Reale di Lucis.”

“O almeno, fu ciò che i tre hunter riferirono a Re Mors in persona. Ascoltai la loro testimonianza con le mie orecchie. Parlarono di quell’uomo come di un essere sovrannaturale, che impugnava quattro spade contemporaneamente, dotato di una velocità inaudita. Re Mors, una persona molto pragmatica, volle saperne di più su quest’assassino che si spacciava per lo Scudo del suo antenato vissuto duemila anni prima, e mandò una spedizione guidata da tre guardie reali a indagare. Nessuno di loro fece ritorno.”

“Senza che il Re potesse arginarla, nel Regno si sparse la voce che lo spirito del mitico Gilgamesh, il Signore delle Spade vissuto duemila anni prima, rimasto imbattuto, fosse tornato a cercare un degno sfidante. Parecchi valorosi smisero di pensare alla guerra e, quasi in preda a una febbre di gloria, partirono per misurarsi con lui. Ancora una volta, nessuno di loro fece ritorno.”

“A quel punto,” la voce di Cor si ridusse a un sussurro quasi impercettibile tra lo scoppiettio del fuoco, “ne ero rimasto contagiato anch’io. Io, tuo padre e Regis eravamo rientrati da più un anno a Insomnia, e fremevo per tornare a combattere. Trovavo ingiusto che le mie capacità andassero sprecate. Mi scontrai a muso duro con Re Mors. Si ostinasse pure a non rimandarmi in guerra, se preferiva, ma doveva almeno permettermi di indagare su quanto stava accadendo nel Crepaccio di Taelpar. In realtà era mia intenzione sfidare il Signore delle Spade, naturalmente. Non l’avrei spuntata se tuo nonno Remus non fosse stato ancora più bramoso di me di misurarsi con lui. Colse la palla al balzo, e disse a Re Mors che, con il suo permesso, sarebbe venuto con me. Riteneva fosse giunto il momento che si vedesse chiaro su quella faccenda una volta per tutte.”

“Clarus si scontrò a sua volta con suo padre. Gli ricordò davanti a Re Mors e a mezza Guardia che il dovere primario di uno Scudo è restare al fianco del Re che ha giurato di proteggere. Remus ribatté che non accettava consigli e rimproveri da un ragazzino di venticinque anni che non aveva visto ancora nulla del mondo. Inutile dire che tuo padre aveva toccato un nervo scoperto, lo sapevo persino io, ma l’intercessione di Remus poteva farmi ottenere quello che volevo, per cui mi schierai dalla sua parte.”

“Clarus tentò di fare ragionare almeno me. Mi disse che stavo gettando via la mia vita per niente. Ma io mi sentivo invincibile, e persistetti nel mio proposito. Alla fine, preso tra due fuochi, Re Mors acconsentì a che Remus scendesse nel Crepaccio di Taelpar e che io andassi con lui: l’avevo avuta vinta. Ci preparammo a partire. Clarus non venne neanche a salutare suo padre. Il resto, Gladio, lo sai,” disse facendo un ampio gesto tutt’intorno, “La nostra spedizione affrontò quello in cui ci siamo imbattuti fin qui. Perdemmo molti uomini nelle Sale del Giudizio, e arrivammo nella zona più recondita solo io e tuo nonno Remus. Il primo a entrare volle essere lui. Lo vidi cadere pochi minuti dopo.”

“Remus era uno dei guerrieri più forti del Regno, ma non mi sarei tirato indietro per nulla al mondo. Non riuscii a sconfiggere Gilgamesh, eppure ebbi salva la vita perché dimostrai abbastanza valore da amputargli un braccio. Mi privò però della spada che Regis mi aveva regalato quando gli avevo salvato la vita. La Spada Genji. Fu uno smacco, per me. Mi sentii prostrato, umiliato. Avrei preferito morire.”

Gladio non rispose. Lo comprendeva perfettamente: si era sentito allo stesso modo quando era stato sconfitto da Ravus.

“In riconoscimento delle capacità dimostrate, Re Mors mi fece Scudo del Re al posto di tuo nonno Remus. Quando Re Regis salì al trono dopo la morte di suo padre, naturalmente fu Clarus il suo Scudo, ma mi designarono Generale della Guardia Reale. Il ragazzo che assunse tale ruolo era molto diverso da quello sceso nel Crepaccio di Taelpar: nonostante mi fosse rimasto incollato addosso il soprannome di Immortale, la sconfitta subita e la morte di Remus mi fecero comprendere quanto poco contasse la gloria terrena quando in gioco c’era il destino del Regno.”

Cor si alzò, mosse qualche passo, poi cambiò idea e sfiorò l'impugnatura di una delle due katane. “Hai già ottenuto molto arrivando fin qui, Gladio. Pochi colpi adesso riusciranno a scalfire la tua parata. La tecnica Furia Vandalica è praticamente imbattibile. Non c'è uomo mortale che potrà fermare la tua spada. Te lo chiedo ancora una volta: hai intenzione di arrivare fino in fondo?”

Gladio si alzò a sua volta, teso. “Hai intenzione di fermarmi adesso che siamo qui?”

“No,” rispose Cor dopo un lungo e glaciale silenzio. “Sei venuto nella Faglia spinto da un nobile intento, a differenza mia e di Remus. Hai abbracciato la possibilità del tuo sacrificio per meglio proteggere il Vero Re. Non c’è motivazione più alta di questa, per uno Scudo Giurato.” Estrasse dal fodero la katana e gliela tese. “Prendila. Potrebbe servirti anche questa.”

“Cor, non posso...”

Cor gliela mise in mano di prepotenza. “Me la ridarai. Se sei pronto, va’ e fatti onore, Gladiolus. Mostra la tua spada quando ti sembrerà di esserti perduto. Il Signore delle Spade ti aspetta. E io ti aspetterò qui.”

**IV**

Quando si trovò di fronte uno sbarramento di stalagmiti, per un attimo Gladio pensò di aver sbagliato strada. Poi vide i sigilli e comprese.

_Mostra la tua spada quando ti sembrerà di esserti perduto._

Evocò lo spadone, lo tese orizzontalmente davanti alle stalagmiti, e lo sbarramento si dissolse. Non si guardò indietro un solo istante. Attraversò la spelonca adesso accessibile e seguì le torce fino a un ponte di roccia all'aperto. Iniziava ad albeggiare, e il Signore delle Spade lo stava aspettando di spalle. Tutt'intorno a lui, come macabre steli funebri, innumerevoli spade d'ogni tipo e dimensione erano conficcate nella roccia.

Gladio prese un profondo respiro e avanzò. “Sono arrivato.”

“Brandendo la tua forza bruta?” lo derise Gilgamesh, voltandosi.

“Anche,” ammise Gladio. “Ti stupisce?”

Gilgamesh brandì la sua spada contro di lui. Stavolta lo videmuoversi chiaramente, vide il suo affondo arrivare, e lo parò. Il suo braccio non vacillò.

_Adesso posso batterlo._

Le loro spade cozzarono una, due, tre volte. Si studiarono per un po', scambiandosi una fitta successione di affondi, schivate e parate. Gladio provò un fendente, ma Gilgamesh si portò indietro, fuori portata, e il suo spadone colpì il nulla. Si affrettò a difendersi, in tempo per bloccare un tremendo affondo che gli fece dolere le braccia e le spalle. Intimidito, si concentrò sul mantenere le distanze, approfittando del più ampio raggio d'azione del suo spadone rispetto alla spada a due mani impugnata dall'avversario, ma Gilgamesh era in grado di proiettarsi. A contrastare la proiezione, tuttavia, l'avevano abituato gli allenamenti con Noctis e Silia. Gilgamesh era senz'altro più veloce di loro, ma aveva anche un punto debole: senza il braccio sinistro che Cor gli aveva amputato, la sua parata era debole sul lato destro. Non poteva competere con lui quanto ad agilità e forza, ma riuscì a portare a segno qualche colpo aggirando l'avversario e scatenando la Furia Vandalica.

L'arma di Gilgamesh cambiò: la spada a due mani si trasformò in una katana. Gladio si mosse d'istinto: impugnò il suo spadone con una sola mano – adesso, in confronto ai pilastri di pietra che aveva usato per sconfiggere Humbaba, il suo peso era praticamente nullo – ed evocò la katana di Cor nell'altra.

“Stai solo rimandando l'inevitabile, povero indegno. Guarda come tremi.”

Gladio si accorse che le mani gli tremavano davvero, ma per l'adrenalina. “Non ho paura. Io non morirò qui.”

“Arrenditi. Non sei forse qui per unirti anche tu alle altre anime erranti?”

Stavolta fu Gladio a prendere l'iniziativa, scagliandosi contro di lui. “Sono qui perché sono all'altezza. E te lo dimostrerò.”

Lo scontro riprese con ancora più accanimento. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Gladio sperimentò quello che combattenti più anziani ed esperti di lui gli avevano raccontato e a cui non era mai riuscito a credere pienamente: la frenesia della furia combattiva al suo massimo livello. Scese gradualmente in uno stato di trance febbrile in cui gli parve di non essere più padrone del suo corpo. Gilgamesh era poco più di un'ombra dai contorni fiammeggianti, e il suo stesso corpo si muoveva leggero come un'ombra. Gladio si trovò a chiedersi come, fino a pochi minuti prima, avesse potuto provare rabbia, frustrazione, paura, nervosismo, eccitazione: in quel momento, riusciva a sentire soltanto il suono distante del sangue che gli fluiva nelle vene, il ritmo affannato ma regolare del suo stesso respiro. Percepiva le vibrazioni della voce di Gilgamesh, ma non l'udì, né rispose.

Tornò in sé solo quando la katana dell'avversario disegnò un moto diagonale discendente e gli causò un dolore atroce alla fronte. Gli mancò il terreno da sotto i piedi. Si puntellò a terra con una mano, rotolò prima che l'avversario potesse finirlo, e si rialzò davanti a lui, in posizione di guardia con lo spadone orizzontale leggermente appoggiato alla nuca.

“Non ho paura di te,” ripeté, e stavolta era completamente vero.

Gilgamesh tornò all'attacco, e Gladio risprofondò nel suo stato febbrile. E in quello stato febbrile si accorse, senza che la cosa gli desse alcuna gioia o soddisfazione, che Gilgamesh aveva iniziato ad arretrare sempre più. I suoi colpi non erano potenti né precisi come prima, la sua parata era adesso leggermente incerta.

Quando infine vide il Signore delle Spade crollare su un ginocchio davanti a lui, Gladio era così esausto che credette di essere morto o svenuto.  _Finiscilo_ , gli disse un coagulo di razionalità nel suo cervello,  _Non puoi_ , gli disse qualcos'altro,  _è già morto, e hai vinto._

“Io non mi piego davanti a nessuno,” udì. Impiegò una manciata di istanti a riconoscere la sua stessa voce, ma quando accadde il mondo tornò ad acquisire consistenza e colore, e tornò a sentire il suo corpo come proprio, e, di conseguenza, tutti i dolori che gli appartenevano. Si appoggiò una mano alla ferita alla fronte che bruciava come se fosse in fiamme. Quando si guardò le dita insanguinate, sentì che le labbra gli si piegavano in un sorriso. D’ora in poi, avrebbe avuto sul volto un ricordo fisico di cosa era riuscito a fare con le sue sole forze.  _Non è questo il souvenir che pensavo di riportare._

“Ci ho messo un po’,” confessò a Gilgamesh, ancora inginocchiato, “ma ho capito che hai ragione: non è vero che non ho paura di nulla. Da quando sono nato, ho una gran paura di non essere all’altezza per il ruolo che tutti si aspettano che io svolga. Se Noctis Lucis Caelum è davvero il Re Prescelto...” Prese un profondo respiro. “Ma se lasci che la paura prenda il sopravvento mentre combatti, è la morte. Devo tornare dal mio Re, adesso. La mia sarà anche forza senza tempra, come mi hai detto, ma continuerò a proteggerlo nell'unico modo che so.”

Si voltò per andarsene. Gli girava la testa per la spossatezza, ma la tenne ben alta, le spalle dritte. Avrebbero dovuto continuare a sorreggere un bel po' di pesi nei mesi a venire.

“Quelle sono le parole di un vero Scudo del Re,” disse Gilgamesh, dietro le sue spalle. Non parlava più con la voce gutturale – quasi corale – con cui gli si era rivolto fino a quel momento, ma con voce umana. “Paura e dubbio conducono alla morte, ma chi distoglie lo sguardo da essi non può dirsi un vero Scudo. Hai dimostrato di essere degno del tuo ruolo. Il Prescelto è fortunato ad avere al suo fianco un uomo come te.”

Gladio ascoltò allibito quelle parole. Aveva la gola secca, e non riuscì a dire nulla.

“Con questa spada,” proseguì Gilgamesh porgendogli una delle sue lame, “io ti concedo la mia forza.”

Era un angone. Anche prima di riconoscere lo stemma d'oro della Guardia Reale sull’impugnatura, seppe che era la Spada Genji di Cor Leonis.

“Apparteneva a un uomo dall’incredibile forza di volontà. Fu con questa spada che mi lacerò il braccio.”

“Non posso accettarla,” cercò di schermirsi, ritraendo le mani dalla spada.

“Se quell’uomo è ancora vivo, di certo a lui non importerà. Il suo spirito ormai avrà trasceso le cose materiali.”

Gladio l’afferrò con entrambe le mani. La guardò, onorato, senza osare impugnarla.

“Adesso va’. La tua mente non conosca incertezze e la sua volontà sia libera dal timore. L’ultimo Re di Lucis non può combattere senza il suo Scudo.”

_L’ultimo Re di Lucis_. Gladio non riuscì ad afferrare il significato di quelle parole, ed era troppo disorientato per chiedergli spiegazioni. Annuì, fissando per l’ultima volta lo sguardo nei bagliori rossastri che rilucevano là dove avrebbero dovuto esserci gli occhi del Signore delle Spade. Chissà quale potere l’aveva trattenuto lì per duemila anni, quando da tempo le ossa del suo protetto erano cenere.

“Grazie,” sussurrò. “Grazie, davvero.”

**V**

Quando fu fuori, Gladio si sentì un uomo nuovo. Lo sguardo di Cor, quando incrociò il suo, era teso, incredulo. Strinse le labbra come per trattenere un sorriso.

“Ce l'hai fatta,” disse semplicemente, fermandosi davanti a lui, come se non avesse avuto alcun dubbio a riguardo. Non una pacca sulla spalla, non una stretta di mano. Tipico di Cor Leonis. “E in così poco tempo. Sono esterrefatto.”

Gladio sfiorò la Spada di Genji, il suo trofeo, la preziosa arma che Regis aveva regalato a un arrogante tredicenne che gli aveva salvato la vita, e senza rifletterci un attimo di più gliela tese insieme a quella che gli aveva prestato. “Insieme alla tua spada, te ne ho riportata un'altra.”

“Ecco dove l'avevo lasciata.” Cor Leonis prese la sua, ma non toccò la Genji. Gladio lo guardò senza capire. “Adesso è tua. Per compensare la tua ferita.”

Gli diede le spalle, allontanandosi, prima che potesse offrirgliela di nuovo. Gladio fissò la spada ancora per un istante, poi la ripose nella fondina con un moto d'orgoglio che non aveva provato neanche quando aveva ricevuto le lodi di Gilgamesh: per lui, la stima dell'Immortale contava molto di più.

Riattraversarono il Crepaccio, questa volta senza incontrare ostacoli, senza più parlare. Nessuno li infastidì. Solo quando furono a pochi passi dall’ingresso alle rovine, uno spirito guerriero sbarrò loro la strada. Indossava la divisa della Guardia Reale. Gladio fece per far comparire lo spadone, ma Cor gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio.

_Ce l’hai fatta, giovane guerriero._

Gladio riconobbe una delle voci che l’avevano perseguitato mentre si inoltravano nella faglia, ora deridendolo, ora incoraggiandolo. E, fulmineo e lacerante come un affondo di Gilgamesh, un lampo di comprensione si fece strada in lui. Abbassò la mano e chinò la testa in un gesto rispettoso.

“Ce l’ho fatta, nonno. Grazie di tutto.”

Lo spirito annuì. Avanzò verso di lui, perdendo consistenza, e lo attraversò, scomparendo nel nulla. Gladio si voltò verso Cor.

“Sapevi che era lui?”

Cor si strinse nelle spalle, riprendendo a camminare. “Non ne ero certo fino a questo momento.”

“Credi che si sia sentito umiliato dal sapere che suo nipote è riuscito là dove lui ha fallito?” Dopo aver dato voce a quel dubbio, Gladio desiderò mangiarsi la lingua. Dopotutto, lo stesso poteva dirsi di Cor, che lo aveva addestrato.

“No,” rispose semplicemente lui. “Sono sicuro che si sia sentito fiero.”

Gladio si appoggiò una mano sugli occhi. “La luce,” si giustificò, perché erano usciti dal crepaccio e adesso era giorno fatto. “Sai, Generale, Gilgamesh mi ha detto di aver perso il braccio combattendo contro uno che sapeva proprio il fatto suo.”

“Ha detto così?” commentò Cor con tono casuale.

“Sì. Chiunque fosse, ha lasciato il segno. Gilgamesh ha detto di non aver mai visto tanta determinazione.”

“La determinazione non basta per superare la Prova. Gladio, spero che l'impresa di oggi ti abbia dato fiducia. Pochi vantano risultati come i tuoi. Neanche Cor l'Immortale. Quando riaffronterai Ravus, ricordatene.”

Gladio fece un gesto spavaldo con il braccio. “Sarà, ma non mi sono ancora guadagnato un soprannome figo come il tuo. Sono invidioso. Persino Silia ne ha uno.”

“Ah, sì? E qual è?”

“Anche senza guardarle la schiena, non lo immagini?”

Cor incrociò le braccia. Curvò le labbra nel mezzo sorriso di chi la sa lunga. “Vieni a Orior, Gladio. So che quando raggiungerai gli altri potrai contare su una pozione curativa, ma dovresti farti dare un'occhiata a quella ferita. E forse Hartwood ha riportato informazioni utili da Insomnia.”

Gladio chiuse gli occhi. Si sfiorò il taglio, indolenzito, e per un istante immaginò la mano piccola e fresca di Silia sulla sua fronte. Il desiderio di rivederla, di raccontarle cos'era successo, di come avesse avuto la meglio sul Signore delle Spade, era così forte da fare quasi male.

“No,” decise. “Devo tornare da Noctis. Lo Scudo è stato troppo a lungo lontano dal suo Re.”

Il mezzo sorriso di Cor Leonis divenne un sorriso completo. S'infilò la mano in tasca, tirò fuori la piastrina di Silia e gliela restituì. “Allora riprenditi questa. Stammi bene, Gladio. Vuoi che dica qualcosa ad Hartwood da parte tua?”

Gladio annuì, riprendendosi la piastrina. “Raccontale cosa è successo. Dille che sto compiendo il mio dovere al massimo delle mie possibilità.”

“Di certo lo sa. Vuoi un passaggio, almeno?”

“No, Cor, non voglio tenerti lontano dai tuoi doveri.”

Senza insistere, Cor alzò la mano in un gesto di saluto. Le loro strade si dividevano lì, almeno per il momento. Gladio lo guardò ancora per un attimo: un uomo solido, dallo sguardo duro e glaciale, sopravvissuto a due dei re che aveva giurato di proteggere.

Sollevò la mano destra alla fronte in un saluto militare. Avrebbe difeso il terzo a costo della vita.

 

* * *

***Est modus in rebus:**  "c'è una giusta misura nelle cose"  
 ****Non omnibus dormio:**  "non dormo per tutti"


	29. Virtute duce, comite fortuna

**28**

**Virtute duce, comite fortuna**

**I**

“Come va, Hartwood?”

Silia si strofinò gli occhi. Era distrutta. Da tre giorni e due notti stavano passando a setaccio la biblioteca. Con un sorriso di gratitudine, accettò la tazza di caffè che Colby le aveva portato.

“Pensavo l'avessimo finito ieri.”

“Abbiamo attaccato il generatore a una macchinetta del caffè. Ma fa un po' schifo, capo, non credo che qualcuno sia venuto a pulire i filtri nelle ultime settimane.”

“Non chiamarmi capo.” Si portò il caffè alle labbra e quasi lo sputò. “Cazzo, Colby, cosa ci hai messo dentro?”

“Grappa,” rispose lui, facendo un sorriso da cospiratore. “L’ho trovata in un armadietto mentre cercavamo i gruppi di continuità. A uno degli impiegati evidentemente piaceva farsi un cicchetto durante il lavoro. Ho pensato che potesse servirle un cordiale.”

Silia lo mandò giù in un sorso, ancora più grata. “Hai pensato bene. Non diciamolo ad Ackers, o farà la spia con il Generale. Ma se scopro che vi siete fatti un cicchetto di troppo vi prendo a calci in culo. Siamo in missione. Sono stata chiara?”

"Chiarissima, Hartwood. Non si preoccupi." Colby sedette accanto a lei, lo sguardo sul libro che aveva sulle ginocchia. “Per quanto ne avremo ancora, secondo lei?”

Silia indicò la pila di tomi che le rimanevano da esaminare per quella sala. “Non molto, per fortuna. Non possiamo fare un lavoro di fino, o Aldercapt morirà di vecchiaia prima che il Principe possa rivendicare il trono. Ci sono una settantina di libri, lì, e sono gli ultimi che devo visionare, per quanto mi riguarda. Non so Ackers: non lo vedo da ieri notte.”

“Bene,” approvò Colby. “Mi spiace di non potervi dare una mano, ma io non ci capisco niente. Non ho avuto molto tempo di andare a scuola.”

Silia gli assestò un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla. “Nemmeno io. Comunque non preoccuparti, penso che avremo finito entro un paio d'ore. Nel frattempo, puoi prendere quelli,” indicò i dodici libri che nelle ultime ore aveva messo in disparte perché le erano sembrati promettenti, “e iniziare ad accatastarli con gli altri. Quando finiremo, dovremo andarcene alla svelta. Credo che gli imperiali di stanza si siano dimenticati di noi, per fortuna, ma quando ci rifaremo vivi ci sarà da combattere.”

“Come agiremo?”

Ci stava riflettendo da due giorni. Non potevano semplicemente tornare giù nella hall e salutare gli uomini del presidio: era passato troppo tempo perché la loro scusa del rifornimento armi fosse ancora credibile.

“In qualche modo faremo. Lasciami finire con questi libri e poi ci riaggiorniamo con Ackers.”

Un modo c'era, ma era rischioso per tutti.

*

Ne discussero per mezz'ora, quando anche Ackers dichiarò di aver finito di setacciare la sua ultima sala. Anche troppo, valutò Silia, perché dopo cinque minuti aveva già compreso che non c'erano molte alternative.

“Attacco su due fronti con effetto sorpresa,” annunciò, interrompendo Kamal che si stava offrendo di rimanere per fare da cecchino.

“Cosa?” domandò Jenkins.

“È inutile stare ancora qui a discuterne,” tagliò corto, alzandosi per andare ad aprire una delle finestre. “Se andiamo giù con le nostre casse dopo tre giorni, Radovan non ci darà una pacca sulla spalla chiedendoci com’è andato il festino. È molto probabile, inoltre, che nel frattempo la notizia della nostra irruzione a Forte Domen sia arrivata. Quel blocco va sfondato.”

Guardò in basso. Dodici piani non erano uno scherzo, ma aveva corso rischi peggiori. Era caduta da ancora più in alto, mentre combatteva contro Marius, il cui corpo, a proposito, doveva essere qualche piano più in giù.

“Sappiamo che tre giorni fa c’erano un presidio di diciotto magitek e tre MT-K a presidiare l'ingresso alla Cittadella, più tre imperiali in carne e ossa,” riepilogò. “Perfettamente affrontabili da noi cinque, ma abbiamo visto parecchie pattuglie per le strade. Se non riusciamo a farli fuori in fretta, ce ne troveremo addosso chissà quanti. E per farli fuori in fretta, è più efficace un attacco su due fronti. Per cui, mi calerò da qui e andrò a recuperare il furgone. È un mezzo pesante imperiale, massiccio. Sfonderò il presidio e voi attaccherete da dentro sfruttando l'effetto sorpresa.”

“Ma siamo al dodicesimo piano,” sottolineò Kamal.

“So contare da me,” sorrise lei. “Ci sono molti appigli. Davanzali, finestre. Ho già fatto cose del genere sul fronte.” Non li informò del dettaglio che sul fronte poteva proiettarsi, il che faceva una differenza sostanziale. Aprì il suo zaino e tirò fuori una corda robusta con rampino che aveva portato da Orior come equipaggiamento di base: non aveva mai avuto bisogno di un arnese del genere, non quando – attingendo alla magia del Re – poteva teletrasportarsi al seguito di un'arma, ma adesso quell’aggeggio poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte. Tornò alla vetrata.

Ackers si affiancò a lei, affacciandosi. Era pallido, e un sottile velo di sudore gli imperlava la fronte. “Hartwood, è pericoloso. Ci sono troppi  _può_ e  _potrebbe_ in questo piano.”

“In tutti i piani ci sono  _può_ e  _potrebbe_. Ciò che possiamo fare è ridurli al minimo, ed è quello che stiamo facendo. In ogni caso, se dovesse succedermi qualcosa...”

“Hartwood, non lo faccia.”

“Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa,” ripeté, senza rispondere a Colby, “rischiate, e se le casse vi impicciano troppo, lasciatele. Se invece non mi succede niente, appena metto piede a terra chiamo Ackers, e voi venite giù. Avete dieci minuti di tempo, poi sfondo il blocco. Tutto molto semplice a dirsi. È chiaro?”

Ackers scosse la testa. “Tutto chiarissimo, ma non lasceremo le casse. Questi libri vanno portati al campo. Siamo arrivati fin qui, e non ho intenzione di tornare a mani vuote,  _soprattutto_  se le succede qualcosa, Hartwood.”

Senza un'altra parola di commiato, Silia agganciò il rampino al telaio della finestra, si assicurò di non essere nel campo visivo del presidio e che nessun velivolo sorvolasse la zona, e si lasciò scivolare giù appesa alla corda.  _Potrei perdere la presa e cadere. Potrebbe vedermi un cecchino e spararmi. Potrei scoprire che il furgone è andato. Potrebbero farmi fuori mentre vado a recuperarlo. Potrebbe non reggere._ Prese un profondo respiro, mentre si lasciava scivolare sospesa nel vuoto.  _Calma e sangue_ _freddo_ , si disse,  _Una grana alla volta._

Quando alzò la testa, vide le facce degli altri quattro sporgersi preoccupate. “Non state lì a guardarmi,” disse, muovendo la testa di scatto per liberarsi di una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sul viso. “Radunate i libri e preparatevi.” Prese un profondo respiro e tornò a calarsi. La lunghezza della corda sarebbe bastata per un paio di piani, poi avrebbe dovuto sfondare una finestra, sganciare il rampino e ricominciare daccapo.

*

Ce la fece. Una volta il rampino si sganciò e fu certa che fosse arrivata la sua ora, ma mantenne il sangue freddo e riuscì a ritrovare un appiglio e a non lasciarsi sfuggire la corda. Quando mise piede a terra sul retro dell'edificio – nessuno in vista – si concesse di restare un momento con la nuca reclinata contro il muro, sudata fradicia, il cuore che le rimbombava assordante nel petto e nelle orecchie.  _Al sicuro_ , si disse.  _E comunque ci sono modi peggiori di morire che non spiaccicata sul selciato di Piazza della Cittadella._  Con le mani leggermente tremanti per lo sforzo e l'adrenalina, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamò Ackers.

“Sono a terra, Ackers,” disse. “Dieci minuti.”

Quando fu sicura di essere di nuovo padrona dei propri nervi, si alzò e si mosse con circospezione lungo la fiancata dell'edificio. Nessuno in vista, su quel versante. Scivolò furtivamente verso l'ingresso del parcheggio e, tenendosi in penombra sui lati della rampa, scese a riprendere il furgone.

_Merda._

Quattro Spadaccini e tre Fucilieri, più uno degli ufficiali, erano di guardia al veicolo. Il giovane sergente Eliezer, ingenuo o no, doveva essersi appuntato la targa o almeno il modello. Di certo aveva perso un paio di gradi, quando il Capitano Radovan aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quei cinque sedicenti imperiali arrivati da Forte Domen e che li aveva fatti passare lui dal Cancello Est, ma niente di più, perché era stato Radovan stesso a farli entrare alla Cittadella. Nascosta nell'ombra, Silia controllò l'orologio: erano passati tre minuti e mezzo da quando aveva chiamato Ackers. Per risalire e tornare all’ingresso della Cittadella ne avrebbe impiegati due. Ne aveva quattro per liberarsi di quella seccatura.

L'ufficiale aveva una radio in mano. Le sarebbe piaciuto portarlo a Orior per interrogarlo, ma non poteva rischiare che desse l'allarme. Scattò verso di lui. Vide la sorpresa nel viso dell'uomo mentre gli tagliava via il braccio che teneva l'apparecchio, ma durò pochi istanti, perché gli trapassò la gola.

_Ancora sette._

Aggirò il primo Fuciliere e gli conficcò la lama nella nuca, disattivandolo, poi afferrò il magitek per la vita e lo usò come scudo per bloccare l'affondo di uno degli Spadaccini; gli fece saltare la testa con un fendente, poi lanciò il corpo del Fuciliere addosso agli altri tre Spadaccini che le si erano gettati addosso per intralciarli. Si scagliò contro gli altri due Fucilieri, li aggirò, e li uccise con due affondi alla testa dati contemporaneamente con le due spade.

_Ancora tre._

Scartò a destra in tempo per evitare la sciabola zigrinata di uno degli Spadaccini. Dovette bloccare la seconda calciandola con la protesi, cosa che gliela fece volar via dalle mani. Silia si accucciò, saltò, e decapitò lo Spadaccino disarmato con la spada. Calcolò la distanza, ed estese la protesi in un calcio così potente che fece saltar via la testa dell'altro che incombeva su di lei.

Ne rimaneva uno. Rotolò a terra fino a lui, evitò la sua sciabola, e gli conficcò la lama destra sotto il mento con un montante. Prima che potesse autodistruggersi, lo finì.

Nessuno in vista. Silia si affrettò a salire sul furgone, pregando i Sei che non lo avessero sabotato. Le gomme sembravano a posto. Montò in cabina, inserì le chiavi nel quadro e attese, gli occhi chiusi, di sentire un sano rumore d'accensione. Al primo tentativo non successe.

 _Andiamo, dannazione_.

Il secondo giro di chiave fece partire il motore. Silia controllò l'orologio: il suo scontro era durato poco più di un minuto. Spense il motore, e attese un altro minuto prima di guidare lungo la rampa fino all’ingresso sul retro dal quale erano entrati.

Quando arrivò in Piazza della Cittadella, vide un drappello di magitek in posizione. Quattro erano fucilieri, e puntarono senza esitazione i mitra contro di lei.

 _Si inizia a ballare_. Schiacciò il piede sull'acceleratore e li investì, puntando dritto contro l'ingresso della Cittadella. Altri magitek si gettarono contro il furgone in un attacco suicida, ma rimbalzarono contro il parabrezza rinforzato. Sentì i tonfi dei loro corpi bionici contro il vetro, contro la fiancata, ma non rallentò. Guardò ancora una volta l’orologio: dieci secondi all’orario concordato. Sperò che Ackers e gli altri tre si trovassero esattamente dove si dovevano trovare.

Le vetrate dell'ingresso erano già state abbattute dai bombardamenti il giorno della caduta di Insomnia, per cui non incontrò alcuna resistenza. Investì tutti i magitek che si trovò a tiro, sterzò, e frenò nella hall.

All'interno della Cittadella adesso non c'era più una dozzina di magitek, ma almeno trenta unità. Radovan aveva rafforzato il presidio e di certo mandato pattuglie alla loro ricerca. Se non li avevano trovati era stato solo perché, come immaginavano, non avevano pensato di cercarli in Biblioteca.

Scrutò ansiosa nella penombra verso le scale, ma nessuna traccia degli altri. Dovevano essersi imbattuti in una pattuglia alla loro ricerca. Diverse raffiche di mitra si infransero contro il parabrezza e la fiancata, e Silia abbassò la testa, ma il vetro resse. I magitek sciamavano contro il furgone. Se tra di loro c'era anche un Lanciere, ci avrebbe messo poco a distruggere la portiera e a tirarla fuori come una sardina da una scatoletta.

_"Hartwood!”_

La voce di Ackers. Sollevata, Silia diede una manata al clacson per comunicargli che stava bene e suggerirgli velatamente di alzare il culo. Spalancò la portiera con un calcio per andare a dar loro manforte, lasciando il furgone acceso. C'erano tutti e quattro, vide – Colby, Kamal e Jenkins con una cassa tra le braccia per ognuno. Si fece strada tra i magitek abbattendoli con fendenti rapidi e precisi alla nuca. Puntò i Fucilieri, i più pericolosi in quel frangente.

“Muovetevi!” gridò, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Raggiunse Jenkins, il più vicino, e lo spintonò per toglierlo dalla traiettoria di un proiettile. “Via, via! Apri il retro!” lo spronò. Rincularono verso il furgone, e Jenkins spalancò le portiere. Scagliò dentro la cassa e aggirò il veicolo, andando a occupare il posto del guidatore.

Arrivò Colby, ferito alla testa. Un proiettile di striscio sopra l’orecchio, valutò, quando le passò davanti. Anche lui si gettò con la cassa sul vano di carico. L'ultimo fu Kamal. Sparì dentro il furgone come gli altri.

Ackers stava coprendo loro la ritirata. A Silia bastò un'occhiata per capire che l'aveva oltremodo sottovalutato: era preciso e fluido nei movimenti, e riusciva a manovrare allo stesso tempo una pistola di grosso calibro e una spada corta.

“Ackers!” gridò, affiancandoglisi. “Sono tutti dentro. Anche i libri. Andiamocene alla svelta.”

Batterono in ritirata verso il furgone. Non avevano nemmeno chiuso il portello posteriore, che Jenkins mise in moto e inchiodò in retromarcia. Silia tenne ben salda la maniglia interna del portellone e, con l'aiuto di Ackers, riuscì a chiuderlo.

"È ferita, Hartwood?"

"Non è sangue mio. Ho trovato un ufficiale e sette magitek di guardia al furgone. E voi? Qualche rogna nello scendere?”

“Sono spiacente per il ritardo. Ci siamo imbattuti in una pattuglia guidata dall'altro ufficiale che era con Radovan. Erano in dodici. Siamo riusciti a toglierli di mezzo, ma ci hanno fatto perdere tempo. Colby è stato colpito da un proiettile, ma fortunatamente solo di striscio.”

“Niente di grave, Hartwood, signora,” si schermì lui, strofinandosi il sangue dalla testa. “Non credevo che saremmo riusciti a eliminarne così tanti da soli. Quando mi è venuto addosso il primo, il mio corpo si è mosso da solo e ha ripetuto quello schema che ci ha insegnato.”

“Oh,” sorrise Silia, nonostante la situazione, “mi stavate ascoltando, allora, dopotutto?”

Nella Piazza della Cittadella un veicolo militare corazzato tagliò loro la strada. Jenkins riuscì a sterzare appena in tempo. Dal finestrino di Colby vide che al volante c’era il capitano Radovan in persona. Fu solo un istante, perché Jenkins raddrizzò il furgone e riprese ad accelerare, ma gli inseguitori guadagnavano terreno, continuando a sparare raffiche di colpi a intermittenza. Poteva sentire la lamiera rinforzata del portello posteriore piegarsi sempre più a ogni nuova scarica, a pochi centimetri da lei. Se colpivano una gomma, erano fottuti. Se arrivavano degli airship, erano più che fottuti. “Kamal, è arrivato il momento di farci vedere cosa sai fare.”

Kamal la raggiunse nel vano di carico, il fucile in pugno. “Pronto, capitano!” Il ghigno arrogante era ricomparso sul suo bel viso. Senza attendere istruzioni da parte sua, socchiuse il portellone e posizionò la canna del fucile sul ginocchio ripiegato. Silia teneva un occhio su di lui e uno sullo specchietto laterale alla sinistra di Jenkins: il primo colpo perforò una ruota del mezzo che li inseguiva. Il mezzo sbandò. Kamal ricaricò e sparò ancora, squarciando una seconda ruota. Il furgone si ribaltò. Se lo lasciarono alle spalle.

Silia fischiò. “Bel colpo.”

Le strade risuonavano di una sinfonia indistinta che Silia riconobbe fin troppo bene: rumori automatizzati, sirene e rombi di motore. Senza che nessuno lo istruisse, Jenkins guidò tra stradine minori ingombre di detriti, allontanandosi dal centro di Insomnia. Silia si concesse di sedersi e di respirare.

“Di sicuro ci stanno aspettando ai cancelli,” osservò Ackers.

Silia era tranquilla, tesa quanto bastava perché i suoi sensi fossero pronti a tutto, ma perfettamente razionale e lucida. “Lo so. Continua a guidare verso il cancello sud, Jenkins.”

“Che ha in mente?”

“Sfondare il posto di blocco, ovviamente. Avete idee migliori?”

“Per farci ammazzare? Un paio.” Kamal iniziava decisamente a piacerle.

Un’esplosione a pochi metri di distanza dal furgone lo fece quasi ribaltare. Una pioggia di detriti si abbatté sul tetto del veicolo.

“Oh, dannazione,” imprecò Colby. “Hanno tirato fuori l’artiglieria pesante.”

“Cosa c’è adesso?” Silia si sporse tra il suo sedile e quello di Jenkins. “Oh, dannazione,” ripeté, dando un’occhiata ai nuovi inseguitori.

“Dannazione  _quanto_?” chiese Kamal.

Silia si accorse che tutti, compreso Ackers, la stavano fissando. Cartina al tornasole della merda. Si leccò le labbra, cercando di mostrarsi più calma di quanto in realtà non fosse. “Due MT-K ci stanno inseguendo.”

“Non sembra un gran problema,” sospirò Ackers, apparentemente sollevato. “So che sono potenti, ma di solito goffi e lenti.”

“Non questi. Sono MT-K Patria. Diciamo che abbiamo avuto una gran botta di culo ad aver rubato un furgone imperiale molto corazzato, ad aver portato un pilota molto bravo, e che questa strada sia molto sgombra. Quanto manca al cancello sud, Jenkins?”

Jenkins non sembrava più così pacifico. Dopotutto, il peggio nella sua vita era  _letteralmente_ alle sue spalle, e in quel momento aveva le loro vite nelle sue mani. “Sette chilometri, credo. Capitano, cosa faccio? All’aperto siamo un bersaglio facile. Nelle stradine rischiamo di trovare un ingombro troppo grosso per superarlo, o che ci crolli un edificio davanti bloccandoci la strada. O peggio, addosso.”

“Continua a guidare e fate tutti silenzio per un attimo.”

Sette chilometri al cancello sud. Troppo lontano. Doveva far fuori quegli MT-K. Non un’impresa impossibile – aveva portato un’ampolla  _focum_  – ma si trovavano in un terreno sfavorevole e nel frattempo si sarebbero attirati addosso chissà quanti altri inseguitori. Provò a visualizzare la mappa di Insomnia alla ricerca di indizi utili. Guardò in alto, sperando di non vedere degli airship incombere su di loro dal cielo. Cielo. Airship.

“Ackers,” sussurrò. “Quando ha lasciato Insomnia?”

“Hartwood, ma cosa…?”

“Risponda, per favore. Lei non era con il contingente di Cor Leonis. A che ora ha lasciato Insomnia?”

Ackers la guardò perplesso. “Era notte fonda. Le due, forse. Ero andato a cercare Iris Amicitia, ma…”

“Ma l’ha persa perché l’avevo già portata via io,” tagliò corto. “Comunque ha lasciato Insomnia ore dopo di me. Si concentri e ci pensi bene: ha visto qualche elicottero alzarsi in volo?”

“Elicotteri.” Vide lo sguardo di Ackers vagare concentrato per un istante, poi l’uomo scosse la testa. “No. Gli imperiali hanno fatto di tutto per evacuare i civili pacificamente, non credo che qualcuno sia stato così incauto da cercare di andarsene via aria. Troppi airship.”

Silia annuì. Lo pensava, o meglio, sperava, anche lei. “E i Diamanti hanno concentrato la loro furia distruttiva al centro della città, vero?”

“Confermo.” Lo sguardo di Ackers vagò ancora per un istante, poi si illuminò. “Jenkins, sterza a destra. A due chilometri da qui c’è il Centro Penitenziario. Se nessuno li ha presi, ci sono almeno quattro elicotteri di ordinanza.”

Jenkins obbedì. “Roger!”

Colby si voltò verso di loro. “Ce ne andiamo via aria? Chi piloterà?”

“Oh” rispose Ackers. “L'addestramento degli Angoni del Re comprende anche la guida di velivoli militari. Dico bene, Hartwood?”

Silia fece un mezzo sorriso. “Dice bene, Ackers, ma io e tutto quel che c’è di più tecnologico di una macchina, un furgone o una moto non andiamo d’accordo. Dopo un paio di voli di prova i miei compagni hanno saggiamente deciso che, a meno che non si fosse trattato di una questione di vita o di morte, non mi sarei mai più avvicinata ai comandi di un velivolo.” Si grattò la nuca, intenerita al ricordo. Samuel aveva vomitato sulla tappezzeria. “Jenkins, dimmi che non è una questione di vita o di morte e che sai pilotare un elicottero.”

“Più o meno,” ammise lui.

“Ci faremo bastare il più.” L’ennesima carica di artiglieria pesante cadde a pochi metri da loro e fece di nuovo sbandare il furgone, proprio mentre imboccavano il viale d’ingresso al Centro Penitenziario. “Jenkins, preparati a sfondare la cancellata. Sono stanca di quella ferraglia. La tenevo per un’emergenza, ma dobbiamo scendere dal furgone e trasferire le casse sull'elicottero e non possiamo farlo con gli imperiali attaccati al culo come uno stronzo.” Ignorò l’occhiata orripilata di Ackers. “Kamal,” disse, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi e lottando per aprire il portellone deformato. “La vedi la luce bianca sotto la testa dell’MT?”

Lui le si addossò per guardare fuori dal portellone. “Sissignora.”

“Sotto la luce bianca, lì c’è il serbatoio. Mira al più vicino. Non avrai una seconda possibilità: lancerò quest’ampolla  _focum_  contemporaneamente, in modo che l’olio prenda fuoco,” disse tranquillamente. “Se non colpisci il serbatoio, l’esplosione non sarà abbastanza potente da far saltare in aria entrambi gli MT. Ci siamo capiti?”

Kamal sorrise nervosamente. “Ci siamo capiti, Capitano. Non lo mancherò.”

Gli sorrise a sua volta, annuendo, poi si rivolse agli altri. “Tenetevi forte. E giù la testa. Forza, Kamal.” Silia tirò fuori l’ampolla e fece un segnale a Kamal. Non appena sparò, la lanciò, richiudendo immediatamente il portellone senza assicurarsi che il colpo fosse andato a segno.

L’esplosione fu roboante. Fu lieta di non aver preparato una bomba più potente, o sarebbero andati a pezzi anche loro. Il portellone era incastrato e non riuscì a riaprirlo, ma guardando lo specchietto laterale sul lato di Jenkins vide che di entrambi gli MT-K rimanevano scheletri in fiamme.

“Ce l’avete fatta!” esclamò Ackers, ma furono di nuovo tutti sbalzati in avanti quando Jenkins sfondò la cancellata. Gli elicotteri erano lì, li vedeva in lontananza sul campo di atterraggio. Non si vedevano, per il momento, altri imperiali.

Cinque minuti dopo, si stavano innalzando traballanti su Insomnia. Silia era sudata e distrutta, e le orecchie le fischiavano ancora per il boato dell’esplosione. Il cielo era sgombro, tuttavia: i pochi velivoli che vedeva erano lontani dalla città.

Si accasciò contro una delle casse. “Se Jenkins non ci fa schiantare da qualche parte, ce l’abbiamo fatta, pare. State tutti bene?”

“Non riesco ancora a capire come, ma sì,” rispose Jenkins.

“Anch’io illeso,” fece Colby. Si strofinò la fronte insanguinata.

"Idem."

Ackers faticò a ritrovare il dono della parola. “Siamo fuori. Non riesco ancora a crederci.”

Silia sospirò, dando una pacca alla cassa su cui era appoggiata. “Sì, siamo fuori, con centonovantaquattro libri da esaminare. Speriamo che tutta questa fatica venga ripagata. Diamine, ragazzi, gran bel lavoro. Avete mantenuto il sangue freddo. Avete abbattuto tredici nemici in quattro. La mira di Kamal è stata perfetta. Jenkins, ci hai salvato il culo. Il Generale sarà lieto di sapere che può contare su uomini così validi.”

“Hartwood.” Ackers stava sorridendo. Le porse la mano, che lei accettò. La sua stretta fu inaspettatamente ferma e virile. “Credo che il Generale sarà lieto anche di sapere che può contare su di lei. A proposito, hm…” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Forse… ecco… può dirmi com’è il caso che io mi rivolga a lei.”

“Ackers, è poi così importante? Tra gli angoni, come sa, non c’erano gradi, ma se anche ci fossero stati non sono più un angone. Sono fuori dall’esercito, ormai. Collaboro con il Generale e mi rivolgo a lui usando questo titolo perché ha quindici anni di esperienza sul campo più di me, come anche lei, del resto, Ackers. Ma il tempo per le formalità di tipo militare, quando non esiste più una Guardia, né un esercito, è finito, non le pare? Anzi” disse, schioccando le dita, “Dopo che abbiamo rischiato la pelle insieme, se non ti dispiace, credo che ti darò del tu,  _Dustin_.”

Vide le sue spalle irrigidirsi, ma poi l’uomo si rilassò. Sorrise, in imbarazzo. “Credo che tu abbia ragione. Silia, dico bene?”

“Silia,” confermò lei. “Che strano sentire il mio nome sulla bocca di qualcuno. A Orior pare che non piaccia a nessuno.”

**II**

Quando atterrarono laddove il terreno lo consentì, nella radura a poche centinaia di metri dal campo, Silia fu la prima a saltare giù dall'elicottero. Aveva la nausea, e per l'ennesima volta giurò a se stessa che non avrebbe mai più messo piede su un mezzo volante. Meglio i chocobo.

Furono accolti con buonumore dagli uomini al campo e bombardati da domande d'ogni tipo: in che stato fosse la città, se avessero trovato il corpo del Re, se l'imperatore Aldercapt in persona avesse messo le sue grasse chiappe sul trono alla Cittadella, se la casa dell'uno o il negozio dell'altro fosse stato risparmiato dalle esplosioni. Alcuni storsero il naso quando seppero che l'unico bottino della spedizione erano tre casse di libri, quando avrebbero potuto riportare casse di whisky o di sigarette, che al campo scarseggiavano sempre. Silia mandò i ragazzi a riposare e riservò per sé e per Dustin il compito finale di fare rapporto al Generale sulla buona riuscita della missione prima di buttarsi a dormire – o almeno, a cercare di farlo – in una branda del casermone.

Risultò che Cor Leonis non era al campo e che nessuno sapeva dove si fosse diretto. Fu Darius a dirglielo, quando finalmente lo trovò in armeria.

“Il Generale è andato alla Faglia di Taelpar con Gladio Amicitia.”

Silia ammiccò. “La Faglia di Taelpar,” scandì lentamente. Cercò di ragionare, ma dopo tre giorni a consumarsi gli occhi su centinaia di libri quasi senza dormire, una discesa in verticale dalla Cittadella e una fuga a rotta di collo da Insomnia le riusciva difficile. La Faglia di Taelpar significava solo una cosa: Gilgamesh. Morte certa. Morte certa  _andata a cercare volontariamente_. “Oh, fantastico. Gli terrà la mano mentre Gilgamesh lo fa a pezzi. No, seriamente, mi stai dicendo che il capo di ciò che resta della resistenza all’Impero ha accompagnato lo Scudo del Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum a tentare una prova mortale che lui stesso ha fallito trent’anni fa?” Cercò a tentoni una sigaretta nella tasca dei pantaloni dell'uniforme imperiale – non vedeva l'ora di togliersi quella merda di dosso – e se l'accese, prendendo un profondo respiro. Toccò il telefono cellulare, ma allontanò la mano subito dopo. Non poteva chiamare Gladio mentre era ancora nel Crepaccio.

“Hartwood, il Generale non deve rispondere delle sue azioni né a me né a te,” rispose Darius. Dal grado di acidità in risposta al suo sarcasmo, ne dedusse che doveva essere teso quanto lei. “Piuttosto, dal momento che mi ha chiesto di fare le sue veci mentre lui è via, sei tu a dover rispondere a me. Fa’ rapporto sulla vostra missione a Insomnia.”

Silia contò fino a cinque per non mandarlo a ‘fanculo. Fece un sorriso nervoso e cattivo e lo accontentò. “Missione compiuta, Signore. Abbiamo riportato centonovantaquattro libri dalla Biblioteca di Insomnia che ci sembravano attinenti alle Armi Ancestrali.”

“Hartwood, piantala con quel tono. Avete avuto problemi? Siete tutti illesi?”

“Siamo illesi, e non ci siamo imbattuti in niente che non si è potuto risolvere con un po' di sana improvvisazione: alpinismo, azioni di sfondamento, bombe e furto d'elicottero.”

Darius le si avvicinò con aria ostile. Silia lasciò cadere la sigaretta a terra, raddrizzandosi in un atteggiamento difensivo. Si guardarono per qualche istante, tesi, poi Darius le appoggiò una mano sulla nuca e la spintonò amichevolmente in avanti. Non lo avrebbe permesso a nessun altro in quel campo, e lo sapeva. “Ben fatto, Hartwood. Vattene a dormire, prima che ci prendiamo a cazzotti. Se torna il Generale, vengo a svegliarti io.”

*

Silia era così nervosa che non credeva di riuscire ad addormentarsi, e invece crollò addormentata cinque minuti dopo aver appoggiato la testa sul cuscino, e Darius dovette effettivamente svegliarla. Guardò l’orologio e vide che erano le undici di sera.

“Hai fatto un bel pisolino, eh, Hartwood?”

Silia si strofinò la faccia, cercando la bottiglietta d’acqua sulla branda. “Darius, è tornato il Generale? Sta bene?”

"Illeso. Ti aspetta nel suo padiglione.”

“Da quanto?”

Darius storse la bocca in un sorrisetto. “Un’ora.”

Silia rotolò giù dalla branda e si affrettò a infilarsi i pantaloni. “Vaffanculo, Darius! Perché non mi hai svegliata prima?”

“Il Generale ha detto che non c’era fretta.”

Indossò le scarpe più velocemente che poté. Doveva sapere cos’era successo al Crepaccio – doveva sapere se Gladio aveva superato la Prova. Corse fuori dal tendone, lasciandosi dietro Darius, ma, a pochi passi dal padiglione del Generale, rallentò, prese fiato, e si ricompose.

Entrò, ostentando disinvoltura. “Generale,” lo salutò, sondando la sua espressione alla ricerca di buone o cattive notizie. Non le riuscì di comprendere.

“Buonasera, Hartwood. Se non avessi mandato Magnus a svegliarti, avremmo fatto mattina.”

In imbarazzo, Silia annuì. Non si giustificò dicendogli che a Insomnia non aveva quasi dormito per tre giorni. “Immagino voglia un rapporto, Generale.”

“Immagini bene. Darius e Dustin mi hanno già detto che la missione è stata un successo, ma volevo parlare con te.”

Silia prese un breve respiro per calmarsi. “Missione compiuta. Centonovantaquattro libri recuperati. Non sappiamo se ci saranno di qualche utilità, ma speriamo di sì. Nessuna perdita. Colby ha riportato una leggera ferita, ma sono bastati un paio di punti di sutura alla testa.”

“Molto bene, Hartwood. I dettagli?”

“I primi controlli al cancello est sono stati superati senza problemi. Abbiamo rischiato un po' più per entrare alla Cittadella: un capitano imperiale in vena di scherzi stava per farci saltare la copertura.”

“Quanti imperiali in giro?”

“Abbiamo cercato di incrociarne il meno possibile. A parte i sette magitek e l’ufficiale imperiale di cui avevano già riferito Irwin e August, ne abbiamo incrociati una cinquantina entrando in città sulla strada principale. Le periferie, quel po' che ne abbiamo visto, sono abbandonate. Azzarderei comunque a stimare tra le quattrocento e cinquecento unità in totale, Generale. Non molti, per una città grande come Insomnia, ma abbastanza da rappresentare un problema per le poche forze che abbiamo qui. E anche se riuscissimo a sopraffarli e riprendessimo la città, è indifendibile."

Cor Leonis annuì. “Hai confermato quello che pensavo, Hartwood. Dopo essere entrati alla Cittadella?”

“Ci siamo diretti alla Biblioteca. Nessun intralcio: io e Ackers abbiamo lasciato i ragazzi di guardia e ci siamo divisi le sale. Ci abbiamo impiegato quasi tre giorni. Una volta raccolti i volumi promettenti, abbiamo dovuto iniziare a improvvisare: era trascorso troppo tempo perché la scusa del recupero armi reggesse. Ci siamo consultati, e abbiamo deciso che il piano più sicuro era che io scendessi dall’esterno per recuperare il furgone in modo da affrontare il presidio a pianterreno su due fronti.”

“ _Hai deciso_ , cioè.” Cor Leonis aggrottò un sopracciglio, ma Silia non riuscì a stabilire se fosse irritato e francamente non le interessava nemmeno.

“Mi sono scontrata con sette magitek nel parcheggio della Cittadella e poi ho scoperto che avevano rafforzato il presidio dentro e davanti la hall. Gli altri, che dovevano raggiungermi con le casse, si sono imbattuti in una pattuglia, probabilmente mandata alla nostra ricerca. Siamo riusciti ad averne ragione, a caricare le casse sul furgone e a fuggire dalla Cittadella. Ci hanno inseguiti. Invece di uscire dal cancello sud, ci è venuta l'idea di usare un elicottero del Centro Penitenziario per lasciare la città. Lo ha pilotato Jenkins. Lo abbiamo lasciato poco fuori il campo. So che i trasporti aerei, con tutti gli airship di cui gli imperiali possono disporre, sono pericolosi, ma potrebbe esserci utile.” Incrociò le braccia. “A parte Ackers, Generale, Colby, Jenkins e Kamal si sono dimostrati all’altezza delle aspettative. Ne tenga conto in futuro.”

“Molto bene. Puoi andare, Hartwood.”

 _Mi sta prendendo per il culo?_ Silia esitò, e socchiuse la bocca per dire qualcosa. Cor Leonis la fissò, come sfidandola a farlo, per cui si morse la lingua e non gli diede soddisfazione. Aveva un cellulare, adesso. Avrebbe chiamato Gladio per scoprire se era ancora vivo. Chinò il capo in un saluto e si voltò per uscire dal padiglione. “Arrivederci, Generale.”

“Hartwood, aspetta,” la richiamò dentro lui. Riuscì a distinguere una nota divertita nella sua voce. Dopotutto, sembrava che persino Cor Leonis l'Immortale fosse dotato di un certo discutibile umorismo. “Gladio ha prevalso sul Signore delle Spade. mi ha chiesto di riferirti che sta compiendo il suo dovere al massimo delle sue forze.”

Silia ammiccò, sollevata. Si concesse di sorridere. “È vivo, dunque?”

Cor Leonis annuì solennemente. “Gladiolus Amicitia è l'unico spadaccino, da secoli a questa parte, ad aver sconfitto Gilgamesh. Nemmeno io posso vantare una simile impresa, e non l’ho ritentata: l’ho solo accompagnato per consigliarlo e mostrargli la strada.”

Silia chiuse gli occhi, sollevata. Le lodi del Generale non erano vuote: Gladio era davvero riuscito nell’impossibile. Era stata sciocca, quando si trovava a Insomnia, a credere di poter competere con lui, e si sentiva fiera di aver potuto incrociare le spade, sia pure solo in allenamento, con la sua.

“Avevi quindici anni,” si sentì rispondere, e Cor Leonis ammiccò. Solo allora Silia si accorse di essere passata a un tono più confidenziale. “L'Immortale non era di certo ancora all'apice delle sue capacità.” Esitò, poi glielo chiese. “Perché non hai ritentato la prova, Generale?"

Si aspettava un secco ordine di ritirarsi, non di certo una risposta. “Perché ho già avuto la mia occasione, Hartwood, e l'ho bruciata. Ero un ragazzino sventato, allora, e ciò che è successo mi ha fatto diventare l'uomo prudente che sono. Non ho più desiderato scendere nel Crepaccio, ma quando Gladio Amicitia mi ha telefonato pregandomi di condurlo lì ho accettato. Aveva solide motivazioni.”

“Quali?”

“Te le dirà lui, se vorrà.”

“Puoi dirmi almeno se sta bene?”

“Solo una ferita alla fronte.”

“Un’altra?” sorrise.

"La linea è diventata una croce. Ma non preoccuparti, per il resto la sua faccia è intatta."

"Non mi importa della sua faccia. Mi importa del suo culo." Si morse l'interno della bocca. "Intendevo, della sua vita. E anche della sua, Generale. Vita." Chinò di nuovo il capo. “Grazie di avermi aggiornata. Te ne sono grata.”

L'espressione di Cor Leonis si ammorbidì, ma forse fu solo una sua impressione. “Hartwood, mentre dormivi ho parlato con Dustin Ackers. Si è scusato ufficialmente con me per averti lasciato prendere scelte cruciali senza la mia autorizzazione. Mi ha detto che lo ha fatto perché ti sei dimostrata più pronta di lui nel prendere decisioni in fretta e bene.”

Silia si strinse nelle spalle, a disagio. “Dustin esagera, e in più è stato fondamentale, Generale. Ho solo suggerito quanto mi sembrava più prudente fare.”

“Calarti dal dodicesimo piano della Cittadella senza attrezzatura rientra nella tua definizione di ‘prudente’?”

“Rischiavo personalmente, in quel caso. Comunque avevo una corda con rampino.”

Si scrutarono, in silenzio. Il Generale emise uno sbuffo, la sua massima espressione, credette, di risata. Si grattò un sopracciglio. “Fila a spulciare quei libri, Hartwood. Dustin ha già iniziato.”

Silia sorrise di nuovo. Quel campo, per lei, stava diventando quanto di più simile a una casa avesse mai conosciuto negli ultimi dieci anni. “Generale,” si sbilanciò a chiedere. “Posso continuare a destinare qualche ora al giorno all'addestramento dei miei ragazzi, vero?”

Cor Leonis annuì. “Non mi aspetto di meno, Hartwood. Regolati autonomamente.”

“Grazie, Generale.”

“Hartwood, devo dirti un'ultima cosa, e purtroppo questa non è una buona notizia. Visto che hai scortato Iris Amicitia, Jared e Talcott Hester fuori da Insomnia, è giusto che tu lo sappia.” Fece un breve sospiro. “Jared Hester è stato ucciso a Lestallum.”

Silia trattenne il respiro. “Il vecchio Jared? Com'è possibile? Chi è stato?”

“Un ufficiale imperiale. Caligo Ulldor.”

Serrò i pugni. “Ulldor,” scandì, incredula. “Schifoso tagliagole. Proprio da lui, prendersela con un vecchio indifeso.” Tentò di regolarizzare il respiro. “Maledetto. Com'è successo? Iris e Talcott stanno bene?”

“Stanno bene. Mentre eri a Insomnia, gli Imperiali sono entrati a Lestallum e hanno iniziato a sciamare per la città chiedendo notizie sul Principe. Talcott, purtroppo, ha detto a qualcuno che venivano da Insomnia. Ulldor e la sua squadra sono andati al Leveille per interrogarli, ma Jared si è rifiutato di collaborare. L'hanno ucciso, e, per non inimicarsi le autorità di Lestallum e il sindaco, Cassandra Gavril, hanno detto che si è trattato di legittima difesa.”

“Già, immagino li abbia aggrediti col bastone.” Silia trattenne un moto di rabbia. Ovviamente anche le autorità di Lestallum non volevano inimicarsi l'Impero. “Non mi aspettavo di meno, da quel codardo.”

“Il Principe e gli altri hanno assaltato l'aviofortezza di Vaullerey per vendicarlo,” disse, con voce dura. Era evidente che non approvava. “Hanno impacchettato Ulldor e lo hanno affidato ad alcuni hunter per portarlo qui. Non è mai arrivato, purtroppo.”

“Peccato,” soffiò. “Lo avrei interrogato con estremo piacere.”

“Ci avrebbe dato informazioni utili sull’Impero, ma ormai è andata. Ha anche ucciso i tre hunter della Meldacio che l’avevano preso in custodia da Ignis Scientia. L’Associazione Venatoria è sul piede di guerra, adesso. Ezma Auburnbrie ha persino messo una taglia su di lui.”

“Dubito che gli hunter siano all’altezza di Caligo Ulldor. E, se lo conosco un po’, quel bastardo ormai sarà tornato a Gralea.”

“Non pensarci.” Il Generale si appoggiò alla scrivania, e per la prima volta Silia si accorse che era sfinito. Anche Cor Leonis di certo non dormiva da giorni.

“Arriverà anche il suo momento, quando la faremo pagare all’Impero.” Silia si mosse per uscire. Scostò la tenda del padiglione, ma si soffermò un istante ancora. “Cerca di riposare stanotte, Generale, ne hai bisogno. Il campo non è imploso mentre eri via, e può fare a meno di te ancora per qualche ora.”

Si affrettò a uscire, prima che l’Immortale le intimasse di farsi i cazzi suoi. Mentre andava a recuperare dal container dove li avevano lasciati uno dei libri che avevano recuperato – aveva già dormito quattro ore quel pomeriggio, ed era impaziente di iniziare il lavoro di ricerca –, Silia si sfilò finalmente il telefono dalla tasca. Lo guardò per un lungo istante, prima di decidersi a comporre il numero di Gladio.

**III**

“Di nuovo Ardyn Izunia?” esclamò Gladio, appoggiando sul tavolo il suo boccale di birra. Dopo quello che aveva passato nelle ultime trentasei ore, credeva di poterselo concedere. Si erano fermati a mangiare e a raccontarsi le rispettive disavventure dallo stesso vecchio ambulante che aveva dato loro informazioni la prima volta che erano stati a Lestallum.

Noctis annuì. “Ce lo siamo trovato nella selva di Steyliff. Sapeva esattamente che saremmo andati lì a cercare il mithril, tanto che ci aveva preparato anche una scorta.”

“Una scorta?”

Prompto annuì con un sorriso beato. “Aranea Highwind. La mercenaria di Vaullerey. È fantastica. Infatti eravamo tutti d'accordo a lasciare te e proseguire con lei, visto che credevamo te ne fossi andato per farti i fatti tuoi con Silia Hartwood.” Gladio gli mostrò il medio.

“ _Tu_  lo credevi,” lo sconfessò Ignis, tagliando meticolosamente il suo filetto. “In ogni caso, Prompto, alla luce di quanto Gladio ci ha raccontato, direi che dopo aver sconfitto Gilgamesh nella Faglia di Taelpar si merita a pieno titolo di rientrare nel gruppo, non ti sembra?”

“Forse,” concesse Prompto a bocca piena, guadagnandosi il secondo dito medio nel giro di un minuto. Inghiottì, ignorandolo. “Peccato per te, Ig, il mio naso ha sentito odore di flirt e difficilmente si sbaglia.”

Le mani di Ignis si immobilizzarono su coltello e forchetta. “Prego?”

“Tu. E Aranea. Eravate così in sintonia che vi completavate quasi le frasi a vicenda.”

Gladio rischiò di affogarsi con la birra, più per l'espressione imbarazzata di Ignis, rara quasi quanto una risata di Cor Leonis, che per l'allusione di Prompto.

“Ti pregherei di non proiettare su di me le tue inclinazioni.”

“Com'è la storia, Ig?” lo punzecchiò.

“La stessa cosa vale per te, Gladio.”

“Non fare l'imbarazzato con me, amico.”

“Gladio, vuoi sapere cos'è successo nelle rovine di Steyliff o sei più interessato ai gossip privi di fondamento di Prompto?”

Gladio si arrese, alzando le mani con un sorriso. Anche se erano rimasti separati meno di due giorni, era bello essere di nuovo con i suoi amici. “Steyliff.”

“Era un antico mausoleo risalente a Solheim,” continuò Noctis. “Sott'acqua.”

Prompto gli spinse davanti la sua macchina fotografica. “Già. Mai vista una roba simile. Mi mancava quasi l'aria.”

Gladio scorse le foto. Ce n'era una che mostrava Ignis e Aranea fianco a fianco intenti in una fitta conversazione, ma trattenne la tentazione di risollevare il discorso. “Vero. Sembra un posto maestoso. Daemon rognosi?” chiese, quando vide la foto di un Jotun.

“Abbastanza,” annuì Noctis. “Soprattutto quello che abbiamo combattuto nell'ultima sala. Un uccello enorme, ma era molto simile a un rettile. Credo che non ci avrebbe attaccati se non avessimo invaso il suo territorio. Detesto doverlo ammettere, ma la mercenaria ci ha fatto comodo, visto che mancavi tu.”

Gladio accusò la frecciatina senza provare a difendersi. Aveva raccontato loro della Prova e spiegato che aveva messo in gioco la sua vita per imparare nuove tecniche, ma non se l'era sentita di spiegare che l'aveva fatto per Noctis e per l'umiliazione che Ravus gli aveva impartito. “Ve la sareste cavata comunque,” ribatté.

“Comunque, non appena usciti dalle rovine dopo aver recuperato il mithril, ha chiamato Cindy. Ci ha detto che Holly, la sua amica ingegnere delle Exineris, ci aspettava a Lestallum per lavorarlo. Aranea ci ha dato un passaggio con il suo airship imperiale. Adesso ti spiace spiegarmi il perché di quella sceneggiata alla centrale delle Exineris? Perché non mi hai detto subito che eri tu?” Noctis era ancora piccato per essersi lasciato beffare. Appoggiò le posate sul piatto vuoto e incrociò le braccia, in attesa.

Gladio non poté fare a meno di ridere. “Scusa. Non ho resistito. Mentre tornavo a Capo Caem ho chiamato Iris per sapere se stava bene e Cindy mi ha detto che vi avrebbe dirottato a Lestallum, per cui vi ho preceduto nella centrale. Quando è arrivato Noctis con la sua tutina dando per scontato che fossi un hunter e trattandomi come un novellino, ho voluto dargli una lezione.”

“Non posso darti torto,” lo spalleggiò Ignis, evidentemente più a suo agio adesso che non si parlava più di Aranea Highwind. Noctis si voltò, irritato.

“Quanto ci metterà Holly a lavorare il mithril?”

“Un paio di giorni, ha detto.”

“Poco male,” rispose Gladio. “Vi ho detto cosa mi ha riferito Cor. Ha mandato Silia e Dustin a Insomnia a cercare notizie sulle Armi Ancestrali. Se Noctis è d'accordo, forse dovremmo aspettare per vedere se salta fuori qualcosa di utile da quei libri.” Parlò dando per scontato che sarebbero rientrati sani e salvi dopo essere riusciti a penetrare nella Biblioteca Reale. Non poteva essere altrimenti.

Tutti guardarono il diretto interessato, in attesa che si esprimesse.

“Vorrei raggiungere al più presto Luna,” mormorò Noctis, dopo una lunga pausa. “Ma non sappiamo quanto tempo resteremo ad Accordo, e non voglio trascurare la missione che, nel mio interesse, mio padre mi ha affidato. Tornati a Capo Caem, aspetteremo notizie da Cor.”

Gladio sorrise, alzandosi. “Bene.” A parte le brevi soste nel crepaccio, non dormiva da giorni. Avevano preso una camera al Leveille, anche se gli ripugnava un po' dormire nello stesso luogo dove Jared era stato ucciso. “Rientriamo, adesso? Sto morendo di sonno.”

Il cellulare gli suonò in tasca. Non riconobbe il numero sul display, per cui se l’appoggiò perplesso all’orecchio. “Parla Gladio Amicitia.”

“Colui che sconfisse il Signore delle Spade. Dovresti metterlo sulla segreteria, Gladio.”

Stavolta la reazione di Gladio fu più controllata, e riuscì a computare una risposta migliore della sequela di ‘cazzo’ che aveva proferito quando lei l’aveva chiamato la prima volta. “Non ci vediamo da tre settimane, so che sei viva solo perché il Generale ha parlato di te al presente, e questo è il tuo saluto?”

“Ciao, Gladio,” rispose Silia, con tono leggermente divertito.

“Ciao, Silia.” Si grattò l’attaccatura del capelli. Ammiccò in direzione degli altri e si mosse per precederli verso il Leveille per poterle parlare da solo. “Ho saputo che eri a Insomnia con Dustin Ackers.”

“Io ho saputo che eri al Crepaccio di Taelpar con Cor Leonis.”

“Dimmi prima tu. Com’è andata?”

“Abbiamo recuperato quasi duecento libri. Forse non è stata tutta fatica inutile. Lo scopriremo nei prossimi giorni.”

“Speriamo in bene. Da dove mi stai chiamando?”

“Dal cellulare di un bibliotecario, immagino. Adesso non più. Salvati questo numero.”

“Lo farò,” sorrise lui, lieto di poter finalmente avere un modo per parlarle direttamente.

“Ho saputo anche di Jared,” continuò lei con voce amara. Gladio sentì la frizione della rondella di un accendino, poi un soffio di fumo. “Gladio, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto lasciarli a Lestallum senza protezione.”

Gladio sospirò. Era arrivato alla piazza davanti al Leveille, ma non entrò. “Silia, c’è già una gran quantità di gente che si sente responsabile per la morte di Jared, non ultimo io. La verità è che nessun posto è veramente sicuro e la situazione dopo la caduta di Insomnia era troppo incasinata perché qualcuno potesse far loro da guardia del corpo. Adesso Iris e Talcott sono a Capo Caem con Monica, e lì stiamo andando anche noi.”

“Se metto le mani addosso a Ulldor, si pentirà di essere nato. Non hai idea delle schifezze che ha commesso nelle città di frontiera. Se avesse osato toccare anche Iris e Talcott, l’avrei cercato fino in capo al mondo.”

Gladio rabbrividì al pensiero delle mani di Ulldor su sua sorella. Sedette sui gradini davanti alla hall. "Non dirmi che non è ancora arrivato a Orior?"

"No, mi dispiace. Il Generale mi ha detto che ha ucciso gli hunter della Meldacio a cui lo avevate affidato."

"Che cazzo," si lasciò sfuggire, esasperato. "Tutta fatica sprecata. Dovevamo dare ascolto a Noctis. Lui lo voleva morto. Anch'io, in realtà, ma avevamo pensato che potesse esserci più utile da vivo."

"Oh, se fosse arrivato qui a Orior, avrebbe preferito anche lui che aveste dato ascolto al Principe. Non ho mai torturato nessuno, ma ho imparato un paio di cosette interessanti proprio dagli imperiali." 

Gladio non credeva che Cor le avrebbe permesso di usarle, ma il suo tono era così velenoso che gli diede i brividi. 

“Mi dici che cazzo ti è saltato in mente, adesso?” continuò, con tono altrettanto velenoso. “Volevi suicidarti?”

“No,” rispose semplicemente lui. “Solo migliorare le mie capacità per poter meglio affrontare questo viaggio. E ce l’ho fatta. Ti racconterò la prossima volta che ci vedremo, questa insieme a tante altre cose. Se avremo tempo di parlare, perché, te lo dico sinceramente, ho idee migliori su come potremmo impiegare quel tempo.”

Lei non rispose subito, ma sentì uno sbuffo divertito. “Dov’è finito il ragazzino imbarazzato che si vergognava di entrare con me nelle docce comuni del Centro d'Addestramento?”

“È morto, un pezzo per volta. A Insomnia, quando una donna l’ha fatto entrare a casa sua e poi nel suo letto. A Galdin Quay, quando ha saputo che la sua città natale era caduta. Nel Disco di Cauthess, quando il Titano ha cercato di spiaccicarlo. Nella fortezza di Aracheole, quando il comandante imperiale Ravus Nox Fleuret l’ha preso a calci in culo. Il resto nel Crepaccio di Taelpar.”

Un’altra pausa. Quando Silia tornò a parlare, si sentiva che stava sorridendo. “Ne è venuto fuori un uomo nuovo, sembra. Cosa farete adesso?”

“La nostra prossima tappa è Accordo, come di certo Cor ti avrà detto. Cindy sta riparando lo yacht regale, e, alla luce di quanto avete fatto a Insomnia, abbiamo deciso di trattenerci qualche tempo a Capo Caem in attesa di notizie sulle Armi Ancestrali.” Esitò, poi glielo chiese. “Perché non ci raggiungi lì per un giorno o due?”

La sentì sospirare. “No, Gladio. Sto addestrando dei ragazzi, qui. Ci sono i libri presi a Insomnia da studiare. Non posso.”

Gladio comprese. Si massaggiò la radice del naso, tra gli occhi, poi toccò la sua piastrina in tasca. “Lo capisco. Speravo di no, ma immaginavo che avresti risposto così. Te l’ho chiesto perché vorrei che sapessi…” S’interruppe. Iris l’aveva spronato a farlo, ma non poteva dirglielo per telefono. “…che anche se quel ragazzino è morto, Silia, l’uomo nuovo non ha dimenticato.”

“Neanch’io ho dimenticato. Cerca di rimanere tutto intero fino al nostro prossimo incontro, Gladio. Io farò lo stesso.”

"Non posso prometterti niente. Visto che ho dovuto sfidare Gilgamesh per farti chiamare, stavo pensando di scendere di nuovo nel Crepaccio di Taelpar."

Lei gli riappese in faccia.  


	30. Gutta cavat lapidem

**29**

**Gutta cavat lapidem**

**I**

La base dell'Associazione Venatoria Meldacio era un formicaio di attività. Cacciatori indaffarati a trascinare prede, commercianti che scaricavano merce da furgoni, uomini e donne che si scambiavano ordini e istruzioni, imprecazioni come se piovesse. Il piccolo centro, come Orior, era stato costruito a partire da una vecchissima base militare protetta su tre lati da catene montuose. Le barriere naturali e il continuo viavai di hunter facevano sì che non si vedesse un daemon o un imperiale per chilometri tutt'intorno.

Dopo aver parcheggiato, come prima cosa, Silia individuò il casotto delle missioni. Consegnò le cinque piume rosa delle Regaltrici come prova simbolica dell'uccisione, anche se per precauzione aveva tenuto anche le zampe, poi ne approfittò per andare far compere allo spaccio – “Parvinath General Store”, recitava l'insegna. Fece scorta di antidoti, aghi dorati e sali per rimpinguare le scorte di Orior, dal momento che difficilmente arrivavano ad Hammerhead e Longwhyte, li caricò in macchina, poi si fermò a esaminare le armi esposte nel furgoncino di un hunter.

“Nuova, eh?” le chiese l'uomo. Aveva i capelli rasati e dei pettorali di tutto rispetto che sembravano esplodere sotto la maglietta nera che indossava. “Non ti ho mai vista. Faccio sempre sconti ai novellini, a volte uno di questi,” indicò con la testa uno scudo, “può salvare loro la vita. Vuoi uno scudo, signorina?”

Silia non aveva mai usato un scudo fisico in vita sua – uno spreco di mani, visto che non avrebbe comunque avuto il vigore per parare un attacco apportato con notevole forza fisica, e le mani le servivano entrambe per maneggiare le spade – e non avrebbe iniziato in quel momento. “No, grazie. Piuttosto, questo bracciale...” Lo prese in mano. Era costellato di gemme giallo-verdi. “Eliodoro, vero?”

“Hai occhio, eh?” ammiccò lui. “Potenzia la forza fisica. Senza offesa, ragazza, ma non ti farebbe male. Lo vendo a duemila, ma per te sono milleottocento.”

“Mille e cinque e lo prendo.”

“Mille e sette.”

“Mille e seicentocinquanta. Ho l’aspetto di una che naviga nell’oro?”

Lui sbatté un pugno sul bancone. “Per i Sei, non vorrei mai averti sulla coscienza. Prenditelo.”

Silia rise e gli passò la carta di credito dell'Associazione Meldacio. Aveva svolto le prime missioni di caccia, per conto di Cor Leonis, a titolo gratuito, ma Darius, che aveva preso ad accompagnarla sempre più spesso, le aveva fatto notare che, anche se a Orior nessuno le avrebbe lesinato un piatto di zuppa e comunque se aveva fame poteva sempre andare a cacciare una bestia qualsiasi e arrostirla, non poteva andarsene in giro con un equipaggiamento rabberciato alla meno peggio; per di più, Cid le aveva promesso di riforgiarle le spade se gli avesse portato i materiali adatti, per cui aveva iniziato ad accettare le ricompense della Meldacio.

“Sono Culless,” si presentò l'uomo facendo passare la carta di credito su un lettore. “Apprendista? O sei già Cacciatore?”

“Hartwood. Non sono affiliata alla Meldacio,” rispose.

“Eppure te ne vai in giro a pagare con una carta della Meldacio.” Culless ammiccò di nuovo e gliela restituì con l'aria di chi le stesse facendo un favore ad accettare il suo pagamento.

“Non l'ho rubata,” ci tenne a precisare. “Do una mano all'Associazione di tanto in tanto. Chiedi a Dave Auburnbrie, se non ti fidi. Anzi, sai dirmi dove posso trovare Madame Ezma? Già che sono qui, mi piacerebbe conoscerla.”

“Non dovrai fare molta strada. Eccola lì, nel suo portico,” ribatté lui, indicando un punto dietro di lei.

Silia si voltò. Una donna con uno scialle color senape drappeggiato intorno alle spalle e sulla testa era seduta accanto a un tavolino con una radio, su un grazioso portico adorno di vasi di fiori. Ringraziò Culless e attraversò la strada per raggiungerla.

“Auburnbrie? Madame Ezma Auburnbrie?” si annunciò, salendo le scale del portico.

La donna alzò lo sguardo su di lei, scostando un lembo del pesante velo che le ricopriva la testa per guardarla meglio. Silia sapeva che la Auburnbrie era anziana, dal momento che Dave dimostrava quarantacinque o cinquant'anni, ma non credeva così tanto: la sua pelle era sottile come carta velina, chiara e venata d'azzurro, e increspata da mille rughe.

“Sì?” chiese gentilmente lei. “Come posso aiutarla?” Alla faccia dell'età, i suoi occhi blu dietro le semplici lenti brillavano di intelligenza e furbizia. Da giovane, le aveva detto Dave con una punta d'orgoglio, era stata una delle migliori hunter in circolazione, se non la migliore. Non era un caso se nessuno dell'Associazione Venatoria Meldacio osava contestarle la leadership.

Senza aspettare alcun invito, Silia sedette a terra a gambe incrociate accanto alla sua sedia. “Mi chiamo Silia Hartwood, Madame Auburnbrie. Vengo da Orior, il campo del Generale Leonis. Non sono una hunter, ma ogni tanto mi prendo cura di alcune delle bestie. Ho dato una mano con le Regaltrice, per cui, già che ero qui, ho pensato di venire a conoscerla.”

“Sei stata molto gentile a venire, Hartwood. Ho sentito parlare di te e avevo curiosità di conoscerti.” Gli occhi di Ezma Auburnbrie si strinsero per un momento. “Il Coeurl, giusto? Oppure ho preso un abbaglio?”

“No,” sorrise Silia. “Sono sempre io. Ho firmato le richieste di caccia con un mio vecchio soprannome.”

“Molto saggio,” rispose lei, “dal momento che mio figlio mi ha detto che sei un Angone del Re.”

Silia s'irrigidì, a disagio. “Il passato è passato, Madame. Non sono più un Angone.”

Madame Auburnbrie non commentò, ma sorrise anche lei. “Mi dicono che, oltre alle bestie, a Orior ti stai prendendo cura anche di parecchi membri della Meldacio.”

Abbracciandosi le ginocchia, Silia scosse la testa. “Non proprio, Madame. Do qualche consiglio e un po' di addestramento di base a chi me lo chiede.”

“Dave dice che il tuo addestramento di base salverà la vita a molti hunter. Quali novità mi porti da Orior, Hartwood?”

“Pensavo fosse in contatto con il Generale.”

“È così, infatti, ma mi piacerebbe sentirle da te.”

Silia inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise. Per quanto la Meldacio collaborasse con Cor Leonis, Madame Auburnbrie non era tenuta a fidarsi ciecamente della sua parola. Di certo, oltre che da suo figlio, che si fermava spesso a Orior, raccoglieva notizie da molte altre fonti. Non vedeva perché non dargliele. “Orior è in espansione, Madame. La posizione del vecchio avamposto che ha offerto alla Guardia Reale lo rende un campo riparato e facile da difendere se dovesse attaccare un contingente di imperiali, cosa che finora non è accaduta. Se dovesse arrivare un esercito, onestamente, non assicuro nulla. Al momento ci sono più di cento persone. Nove sono guardie reali da Insomnia. Una cinquantina di cittadini della Capitale, tra civili e guardie cittadine. Il resto sono hunter o volontari da Leide, Duscae e Cleigne. Mi dispiace se non riesco a essere più precisa sul numero, ma c'è sempre un continuo viavai.”

Madame Auburnbrie annuì lentamente, soppesando ogni sua parola o pausa tra le parole. “E cosa mi dici del Generale Leonis?”

“Cor Leonis è un leader nato,” rispose senza alcuna esitazione. “Le persone si sentono al sicuro e motivate. Non obbliga nessuno a combattere, ma ha assegnato un compito a ciascuno di quelli che vogliono fermarsi, per cui nessuno resta inattivo. Mi ha molto sorpreso constatare il modo in cui è obbedito e rispettato anche da coloro che non arrivano da Insomnia. Anche quelli che non hanno nessun obbligo verso il Principe Noctis iniziano sempre più a spendersi non  _contro_ Niflheim, ma per il Re.”

“Ho avuto anch'io questa sensazione, parlando con la gente che si ferma qui.”

“E lei approva, Madame?” le chiese apertamente.

Ezma Auburnbrie le indirizzò uno sguardo comprensivo che la fece sentire dannatamente  _giovane_. “Cosa sai della Meldacio, Hartwood?”

“Che è un’associazione paramilitare nata circa centocinquanta anni fa. Gli imperiali non erano ancora arrivati in oriente, ma le terre erano infestate da daemon e bestie pericolose, per cui una banda di cacciatori pensò di unire le forze con il comune obiettivo di garantire una maggior sicurezza al di fuori dei perimetri cittadini e fondò una prima base qui.”

“Sai anche che tra quei cacciatori c’erano delle guardie reali di Insomnia?”

Silia restò con la bocca socchiusa. “No, Madame. Sul serio?”

La signora annuì, sorridendo. “Non lo sanno in molti, ma l’Associazione Venatoria e la Guardia Reale hanno in comune molto più di quanto non appaia. Un tempo la Meldacio era in stretta collaborazione con la Capitale. I rapporti, purtroppo, si sono sfaldati per ovvie ragioni durante il regno di Re Mors. Credo, tuttavia, che in futuro le cose potrebbero cambiare, ed è mia intenzione contribuire a far sì che ciò accada.” Si risistemò lo scialle sulle spalle. “Hai conosciuto Sua Altezza? Il giovane principe e i suoi compagni sono passati da qui poco tempo fa. Mi ha fatto una bellissima impressione. Mi ricorda molto suo padre Regis. Ho conosciuto anche lui, quand'era giovane."

“Non ho avuto modo di conoscere il Principe, purtroppo,” ammise, senza aggiungere che la colpa era sua, senza che Gladio facesse nulla per rimediarvi. Le dispiaceva che le preoccupazioni e i pudori di quei mesi a Insomnia le avessero impedito di farlo. “Abbiamo parlato al telefono, però, e conosco il suo Scudo. Ho l’impressione che sia ancora immaturo e un po’ avventato, ma promettente. Anche il Generale Leonis crede molto in lui.”

“Lo so,” rispose lei. “È stato proprio Cor Leonis a convincermi della possibilità di un futuro in cui Leide, Cleigne e Duscae siano di nuovo riunite, e non solo formalmente, sotto l'egida del Regno di Lucis.”

Silia annuì, cercando ancora una volta di immaginarsi quel futuro. Non ci riuscì. Vide solo una muraglia di ostacoli più insormontabile della Barriera. Anche in precedenza, sul fronte, aveva combattuto una guerra senza averne visto l’inizio e senza riuscire a vederne la fine.  _Stuzzicadenti ad arginare una diga_ , aveva detto a Gladio una volta, e si sentiva ancora così, eppure continuava a credere che uno stuzzicadenti fosse meglio di niente. “Il Generale,” si lasciò sfuggire, “vede molto lontano. È ciò che fa la differenza tra un leader e un semplice combattente.”

“No, Hartwood,” la corresse Madame Auburnbrie. “Ciò che fa un leader è la capacità di sapersi conquistare l’assoluta lealtà dei migliori.”

Silia si sentì arrossire. A imbarazzarla non era stato quel circostanziale riferimento alle sue capacità, ma il riconoscere per la prima volta ciò che Ezma Auburnbrie aveva così facilmente colto: la sua stima per Cor Leonis era cresciuta oltremodo, e più conosceva l’uomo che si nascondeva dietro alla leggenda, più aumentava. Si alzò, a disagio. “Madame Auburnbrie, la prego di non attribuirmi meriti che non ho.”

Anche Ezma Auburnbrie iniziò ad alzarsi con difficoltà dalla sua sedia. Istintivamente, Silia le porse il braccio, e lei lo accettò. Sembrava fragile come un groviglio di ramoscelli secchi, ma la sua stretta fu insospettabilmente salda. “Mio figlio Dave non è ancora pronto per prendere il mio posto alla guida dell’Associazione Venatoria, ma se c’è una qualità che non gli manca è il saper giudicare le persone. Mi ha raccontato parecchio di te, Silia Hartwood, e anche se non mi avesse raccontato nulla, mi basta vedere le missioni di caccia completate firmate dal Coeurl. Andiamo dentro, ti spiace? Inizia a fare un po’ fresco.”

“L’accompagno, Madame, ma non posso trattenermi.”

“Peccato. Ho del buon caffè tostato. Ebony. Ti piace il caffè, Hartwood?”

Ebony. La passione di Ignis Scientia, le aveva detto Gladio. “Non mi dispiace, Madame. Ma devo proprio andare. Non mi preoccupa la notte, ma vorrei arrivare a Orior prima di sera.”

Entrarono in casa. L'ambiente era rustico, ma molto accogliente: una cucina odorosa di legno e zuppa, con le pareti ingombre di vecchie fotografie. Mentre aiutava l'anziana Auburnbrie a sedersi, vide che quasi tutte ritraevano scene di caccia. In molte – non tutte – c'era una bella donna dai capelli rossi e dall'espressione decisa, i cui tratti riusciva ancora a riconoscere nel volto della vecchia davanti a lei; in altre, un uomo alto e muscoloso con una barba incolta, che immaginò essere il padre di Dave. Una foto li ritraeva tutti e tre insieme – Dave era solo un bambino – con una quarta persona, un'altra rossa che sembrava la versione più giovane di Ezma. Silia si chiese chi fosse.

“Mio marito Sander,” spiegò Madame Auburnbrie, seguendo il suo sguardo. “E mia sorella Kimya. Conosci già Dave.”

“Non volevo essere indiscreta, Madame,” si schermì Silia.

“Non lo sei stata. Il passato è passato, lo hai detto tu stessa, ma per quanto doloroso, dopo una certa età diventa un compagno piacevole, anche se malinconico. Lo capirai quando sarai anziana. Anche se scommetto che stai pensando che non lo diventerai mai. Lo credevo anch'io.”

Silia fece un sorriso di circostanza. Era esattamente così. “Mi ha fatto piacere conoscerla, Madame. La collaborazione della Meldacio è preziosa per noi.”

Anche Madame Auburnbrie sorrise. “Anche a me, Silia Hartwood. Torna a trovarmi quando vuoi. E ricorda che nella Meldacio ci sarà sempre posto per una persona come te tra i ranghi più alti. Posso affiliarti come Guardiano, ma in poco tempo…”

“Lei mi fa un grande onore,” la interruppe Silia, sincera. “Le dirò quello che non ho detto a suo figlio David, quando mi ha proposto di unirmi all'Associazione: quando guardo gli hunter, vedo una libertà a cui ambisco ma che purtroppo non mi è concessa. Non ancora. C'è una guerra in corso, Madame, una guerra in cui mi sono arruolata molti anni fa, e sono una persona che rispetta i giuramenti.”

Ezma si sfilò lo scialle, rivelando una massa di lunghi capelli bianchi ancora folti. “Sapevo che avresti risposto così. Sta' attenta, ragazza. Temo che stiano per arrivare tempi duri, e hai scelto di stare dalla parte più esposta alla mareggiata.”

Non aveva dubbi. “Madame Auburnbrie, non vorrei sembrare scortese, ma è da quando sono nata che vedo tempi duri,” minimizzò.

“Non lo metto in dubbio, ma ho la sensazione che nemmeno io sono abbastanza vecchia da aver visto qualcosa di simile a quello che si appresta. Forse quel che hai già superato ti aiuterà ad affrontarlo meglio di molti altri. E chissà, magari nel buio troverai la pace che cerchi.”

**II**

Di certo aveva trovato qualcosa di molto simile alla pace a Orior, nel mese successivo al suo ritorno da Insomnia. Dopo averla tanto schiaffeggiata, l'ironica sorte le consentì di dividere tutto il suo tempo tra le tre attività che più amava: esplorare, combattere e leggere.

Avevano rivoltato i libri recuperati a Insomnia come calzini. Nonostante le tante supposizioni campate in aria e le miniere e faglie esplorate senza successo dagli hunter di tutta Lucis - disgraziatamente anche con qualche perdita -, storie, miti e leggende avevano permesso loro di rintracciare ben sei Armi Ancestrali: la Flamberga dell'Egemone, la Balestra dell'Ingegnoso, la Stella del Sanguinario, lo Scudo della Misericordiosa, lo Scettro del Benedetto e il Maglio dell'Irriducibile.

Due, la Tomba dell’Ingegnoso all’interno delle Miniere di Balouve e quella dell'Egemone a Costlemark, era andata a esplorarli personalmente, con Darius in un caso, con Cor nell’altro, e a ripulire l’area da daemon e bestie pericolose in vista dell’arrivo del Principe e della sua scorta. Cinque hunter erano riusciti ad arrivare in fondo alle Miniere di Balouve per poi essere spazzati via su un ponte da un tremendo daemon spadaccino, motivo per cui si era offerta di andare personalmente nelle miniere per eliminare l’ostacolo e accertarsi che l'ingresso della Tomba fosse veramente lì; Darius aveva insistito per andare anche lui, e sulla via del ritorno, lui zoppicante e lei con un'ustione da gelo al braccio, si erano fermati a ubriacarsi ad Hammerhead, dove aveva rincontrato il vecchio Cid e Cindy. Quanto alla Torre di Costlemark, trovarla era stato facile, in quanto Re Ductor Lucis Caelum aveva trovato la morte lì, sacrificandosi per sigillare l'antico daemon che lui stesso aveva scatenato nelle rovine, ma gli hunter non erano riusciti a capire come entrare. Cor Leonis aveva deciso di prendere la situazione in mano e, con sua grande sorpresa, le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla; alle sette di sera, dopo averle provate tutte tranne una bomba  _focum -_ il Generale l'aveva minacciata di fargliela ingoiare se non l'avesse messa via -, avevano capito qual era l'inghippo: la zona sciamava di daemon e gli hunter non erano rimasti fino a notte, quando l'ingresso alla Torre si apriva da solo.

La maggior parte del tempo, tuttavia, l’aveva trascorso con i volontari; quando non era a caccia – paradossalmente si stava facendo un nome come hunter, anche se, a dispetto delle insistenze di Dave e dell’offerta di Ezma Auburnbrie in persona, si era rifiutata di affiliarsi ufficialmente all’Associazione Venatoria – o a dissuadere gentilmente gli Imperiali dal costruire nuove basi a Leide, addestrava persone che andavano dai quindici ai cinquantacinque anni all’uso della spada e di altre armi, li istruiva sui punti deboli dei daemon e delle altre bestie, insegnava a quelli più sensibili alla magia elementale come costruire ampolle magiche. Per la prima volta comprese che ciò che sapeva e che aveva appreso in quindici anni di addestramento e di battaglie sul campo poteva essere usato in altro modo che non combattendo attivamente: poteva essere trasmesso ad altri, come una Piaga benefica, per salvare loro la vita e perché potessero a loro volta salvarla ad altre persone.

Si era sinceramente affezionata a molti di loro. Li osservava, monitorava i loro progressi, cercava di aiutarli a sopperire alle loro mancanze. Nessuno li obbligava ad addestrarsi, ma, da chi si presentava a una sessione d'addestramento, pretendeva la massima serietà. Li sentiva parlare, a volte, la sera, quando credevano che non li ascoltasse: ad alcuni non piaceva – perché era stata un Angone, perché era troppo dura, perché non volevano prendere ordini da lei –, ma tutti riconoscevano le sue capacità. Altri, come Jenkins, Kamal, Colby, talvolta Claudio, la raggiungevano la sera, sedevano accanto a lei davanti al fuoco, e pur mantenendosi a un passo di rispettoso distacco, cercavano la sua compagnia per ore, ascoltavano i suoi racconti, le parlavano delle famiglie, degli amici e dei compagni che avevano perso o lasciato da qualche parte. Tuttavia, la compagnia che più apprezzava era quella di Darius. Tra un’imbeccata e un insulto, aveva sviluppato nei suoi confronti una complicità simile a quella che l’aveva legata ai suoi compagni di squadra. Darius era molto discreto e raramente parlava della sua vita a Insomnia, ma da alcuni impliciti apprese che suo padre aveva seduto nel Concilio del Re con Clarus Amicitia. Non solo suo padre, a sentire alcuni suoi compagni della Guardia che, alle sue spalle, alludevano a una presunta relazione con un altro membro del Concilio di vent’anni più vecchio di lui. Se così era, il giorno della caduta di Insomnia Darius aveva perso non solo il padre, ma anche l’amante. Non gli chiese mai se fosse vero, né lui la mise a parte della cosa.

Se insegnare agli altri a combattere la faceva in qualche modo sentire vecchia, nonostante non avesse nemmeno trent'anni, uscire in missione con Cor Leonis l'aveva fatta sentire di nuovo una principiante nonostante fosse una veterana di guerra. Non aveva mai visto nessuno maneggiare come lui contemporaneamente due spade che in teoria richiedevano due mani l’una. Era rapido, preciso, potente, mortale. Silia aveva incontrato ben poche persone in grado di incuterle una simile soggezione. Da parte sua, il Generale la trattava con modi arcigni e sottilmente beffardi, ma le lasciava tutta l’autonomia che voleva: s’informava sull’addestramento degli uomini, le passava le missioni di caccia lasciando che fosse lei a decidere quali assumersi e chi suggerire per le altre, la teneva aggiornata sui movimenti degli Imperiali.

Alla sera, Silia si sdraiava sulla sua branda nel capannone distrutta ma soddisfatta. Faceva ancora, talvolta, incubi estremamente realistici sulla guerra o sulla caduta di Insomnia, su Marius, Drautos o i suoi compagni di squadra, e si svegliava madida di sudore con un grido strozzato in gola, convinta di essere sul fronte o alla Cittadella durante l’attacco, ma accadeva sempre più di rado. La routine al campo stava allontanando i ricordi della guerra, come se appartenessero a qualcun altro – un processo già iniziato nei mesi di riabilitazione – e anestetizzando tutto ciò che le era accaduto a Insomnia il 16 maggio e nei giorni immediatamente successivi.

Nonostante avesse recuperato a Insomnia un telefono cellulare, qualcosa delle antiche reticenze e pudori le impediva di contattare Gladio per lasciarsi andare a conversazioni confidenziali. Lo aveva chiamato solo sette o otto volte, e sei di queste per comunicare a tutti loro la posizione di un’Arma Ancestrale. Era stata asciutta e professionale, soprattutto dal momento che era in viva voce, ma in questo modo aveva potuto parlare per la prima volta con Prompto, Ignis e il Principe Noctis. Quelle brevi conversazioni avevano confermato ciò che Gladio le aveva raccontato di loro: Ignis era quello che più le piaceva a pelle – pacato e formale, faceva domande giuste e puntuali; Prompto era chiassoso e la interrompeva di continuo con battute, esclamazioni e domande personali; il Principe Noctis era impenetrabile, o forse era lei a essere stata suggestionata dalle parole di Cor Leonis che vedeva in lui il Re Prescelto; cercava, senza riuscirci, di ravvisarlo in lui, ma ogni volta che gli parlava continuava a sembrarle un ventenne cui erano piombate sulle spalle troppe aspettative e responsabilità in una sola volta. Dover rivendicare il trono perso dal padre dopo una guerra durata quasi cinquecento anni le sembrava un fardello già abbastanza pesante senza che su di lui gravasse anche una profezia vecchia di migliaia di anni.

Anche se le loro conversazioni erano rare, lei e Gladio si scambiavano spesso sms. Brevi comunicazioni scherzose e complici con cui lui la teneva al corrente dei loro spostamenti e delle loro disavventure, e cui lei rispondeva con battutine sarcastiche, e che mantenevano vivo il loro legame, qualunque diavolo fosse a quel punto. Non si scrivevano mai nulla che non si sarebbero detti in faccia a Insomnia mentre bevevano una birra da Samuel, ma adesso tutto era cambiato. L’idea di raggiungerli, come lui le aveva proposto dopo essere uscito vivo da Taelpar, l’aveva sfiorata più volte, ma abbandonata subito dopo. Non era il momento per simili distrazioni, e per di più ogni ora che dedicava ai  _suoi ragazzi_ , come li chiamava incurante del loro sesso e della loro età, poteva salvare loro la vita.

La sera, dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, Silia si azzardava di tanto in tanto a immaginare una vita di pace. Pace vera, per tutti. In uno di quegli sms, Gladio le aveva confessato che, sistemato tutto, gli sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere un po’ di tempo a Capo Caem.

 _Ho scoperto che mi piace il mare_ , le aveva scritto.  _L’odore di sale e di alghe e di sabbia, il fruscio di quando è calmo e l’urlo di quando è in tempesta. Qui staremo benissimo_.

Silia aveva indugiato a lungo con le dita sullo schermo, tentata di chiedergli chi comprendesse quello  _staremo_. Alla fine aveva messo giù il telefono. Per quanto si sforzasse, il futuro nella sua immaginazione aveva i contorni netti di un’Insomnia desolata e buia.

**III**

“Per cui,” concluse Darius, passando attentamente la cote sulla lama della sua spada, “c’eri tu dietro alla riconquista di Bors. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Quanti angoni potevano esserci con la corporatura di un bambino di tredici anni?”

“Fottiti.” Silia stava lucidando una delle sue. S'interruppe per prendere un sorso di gin direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“Chissà perché, c’è sempre almeno un racconto del genere per ogni guerra. Uno di quelli in apparenza troppo bizzarri e pittoreschi per essere veri. Una città inattaccabile. Fortificazioni inespugnabili con cannoni sulle mura. Popolazione praticamente in ostaggio. Gli angoni stavano per ritirarsi, poi uno di loro si è infiltrato in un condotto fognario. Un membro dell’élite militare che striscia nelle fogne e libera una città.”

“In tutti gli orrori c’è del bizzarro e del pittoresco,” sentenziò. “Soprattutto se durano così a lungo da trasformarsi in una farsa.” Si accorse della presenza di Cor dietro le sue spalle solo quando vide Darius tirar su la testa di scatto. Si scambiarono un’occhiata cameratesca: colti sul fatto con una bottiglia in mano. “Buonasera, Generale,” lo salutò amichevolmente voltandosi, anche se ormai, in privato, lo chiamava per nome. “Vuoi un po’ di gin?” gli chiese sfacciatamente, porgendogli la bottiglia.

Lui fece una smorfia. “Una Guardia Reale e un Angone del Re, entrambi veterani, che si appartano per bere di nascosto come due reclute indisciplinate. Siete abbastanza sobri da sostenere una conversazione civile?”

“Ne stavamo appunto sostenendo una, Generale,” rispose rispettosamente Darius, ma con una punta beffarda nella voce. “Stavamo parlando di Bors.”

Cor la aggirò per sedere a terra accanto a Darius, dall’altra parte del fuoco. Non si univa mai a loro né a nessun altro degli uomini, né a cena né per fare due chiacchiere in compagnia prima di andare a dormire, e per un attimo Silia temette che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave, magari ai ragazzi. Ma Cor Leonis appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia con aria apparentemente pacifica. “Bors. La battaglia più improbabile nella storia degli Angoni. Una città dichiarata persa riconquistata da un solo uomo grazie a un condotto fognario. Se non avessi sentito il rapporto ufficiale dalle labbra del Re, avrei pensato a un aneddoto da caserma sfuggito di mano.” Ammiccò. “Hartwood, non dirmi che eri tu quell’uomo?”

“Ero io,” ammise. Appoggiò la spada a terra e sfilò la seconda dal fodero. Prese ancora un po’ di grasso di Arba dal barattolo e lo strofinò sul panno.

“Un’idea così stupida e pericolosa che funzionò.”

“Non com'era previsto. L’idea originale era che sabotassi i cannoni sulle mura da sola, o meglio, che valutassi la situazione e decidessi se era il caso di rischiare o meno. E invece, come al solito, sono stata costretta a improvvisare. C’erano più magitek di quanti immaginassimo a guardia dei cannoni, per cui ho… chiesto una mano ai civili.”

“Hai coinvolto dei  _civili_  in un’operazione militare senza l’autorizzazione del tuo Capitano?” chiese Cor, con un tono sinistro che le ricordò troppo Titus Drautos.

“I civili erano già coinvolti, Generale,” precisò lei, secca. “Gli imperiali tenevano prigionieri i bambini per assicurarsi che gli adulti non tentassero scherzi. Quando li ho liberati e portati al sicuro, quasi tutti gli uomini e parecchie donne si sono rivoltati contro il presidio e mi hanno seguito nell’attacco alle mura. Distrutti i cannoni, gli altri angoni sono potuti intervenire e la città è stata ripresa.”

Darius aveva sulle labbra un sorrisetto ammirato. “E poi? Le fanciulle di Bors ti hanno offerto la loro verginità? I bambini ti hanno portato ghirlande di fiori?”

“No. Mi hanno preparato un bagno e regalato vestiti puliti. Ho dovuto buttare l’ennesima uniforme.”

“Che impresa eroica, Hartwood,” la sfotté.

“Sì, da Corte Marziale,” ribatté Cor, rivolto a Darius. “Hartwood deve ringraziare che l'addestramento degli Angoni era costato troppo al Regno ed erano troppo pochi e selezionati per poterli congedare con leggerezza.”

“Non avevo mai visto quel bastardo di Drautos così incazzato con me, fino a quel momento. Ci furono delle perdite tra i civili, e disse che il loro sangue ricadeva sulle mie mani.” Silia fece una smorfia amara. “Ci credi, alla luce di quanto abbiamo scoperto in seguito su di lui? Comunque, visto che pensavo mi avrebbe sbattuto fuori dagli Angoni, gli risposi a tono. Gli dissi che non avevo obbligato nessuno e che era loro diritto combattere contro l’Impero per la loro città e le loro famiglie, se così desideravano. Mi appioppò quattro settimane di corvée per aver contravvenuto alle sue direttive e per la mia insolenza. Immagino fosse problematico riferire al Re che aveva buttato fuori l'angone che si era infiltrato a Bors.”

“Te la sei cavata a buon mercato.” Cor prese la cote dalle mani di Darius, sguainò una delle sue katane, e iniziò ad affilarla. “Era il 749, o sbaglio?”

Silia annuì. La seconda spada non avrebbe potuto essere più lucida di così, ma continuava a strofinarla con gesti ossessivi. All'inizio l'aveva divertita ricordare Bors, ma ora il pensiero di Drautos, che le faceva fluire il sangue al contrario nelle vene dalla rabbia, e quello di Hans, che affiorava ormai di rado ma ancora con il suo antico carico di dolore, la avvilirono. “Era il mio terzo anno sul fronte,” continuò, anche se solo i Sei sapevano quanto avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andarsene senz’altra parola. Si costrinse a lasciare la spada, e prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto appoggiato a terra accanto a lei per tenere occupate le mani. Se l’accese. “La guerra andava male per Lucis, ma non così male come negli ultimi tempi. Quella di Bors fu una piccola vittoria, ma ci fece sentire utili al regno. Ci furono altre vittorie, dopo, ma quella notte finalmente compresi pienamente perché mi ero unita agli Angoni e cosa davvero significava. O cosa credevo significasse.” Non accennò al suo compagno di squadra Hans Castor che, mentre gli altri si ubriacavano con i cittadini di Bors, l'aveva trascinata in un vicolo appartato e, dopo cinque anni di addestramento e tre di fronte in cui si erano guardati le spalle a vicenda, sempre più affiatati, l’aveva baciata e spogliata e aveva fatto sesso con lei - era la sua prima volta. L'aveva amato, ne era ancora certa come allora, anche se Hans era morto pochi mesi dopo, già alla fine di quello stesso 749. L'aveva amato, e non avrebbe dovuto, come le aveva rimproverato Sarah colpendola in faccia dopo che aveva rischiato la vita per recuperare il suo corpo dal campo di battaglia,  _come cazzo ti viene in mente di innamorarti di un compagno_ , aveva gridato,  _è morto, i morti non si innamorano e noi siamo tutti morti, ieri oggi o domani._

“La riconquista di Bors.” Anche Darius stava fumando, ora, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo. Silia non aveva nemmeno sentito la rondella dell'accendino. “Ne parlarono con entusiasmo, a Insomnia, ricordo, ma il nome del coraggioso soldato che aveva strisciato attraverso le fogne non circolò mai. Drautos accettò con modestia i complimenti del Re, e quando gli chiesero a chi Bors dovesse la sua libertà rispose che non aveva importanza, perché i suoi uomini agivano come uno solo.”

“Darius, basta,” sbottò con una nota acuta nella voce che a lei stessa non piacque e che fece alzare la testa sia a lui che a Cor Leonis. “Sono vecchie storie che non hanno più importanza. Bors è caduta di nuovo poco tempo dopo, gli angoni che hanno partecipato a quella battaglia sono tutti morti, e non voglio più sentir nominare quel bastardo di Drautos.” Schiacciò la sigaretta a terra, poi, incurante della presenza di Cor, si allungò a prendere la bottiglia per bere a canna un’altra generosa sorsata. “Generale, immagino tu sia venuto per parlarci di qualcosa. Scusa se ti abbiamo fatto perdere tempo.”

Cor riappoggiò la cote, segno che voleva concentrarsi esclusivamente sulla conversazione. “Volevo solo aggiornarvi su un paio di novità. Grazie ai libri della Biblioteca Reale – e alle ricerche degli hunter, ovviamente – il principe Noctis e gli altri hanno recuperato altre sei Armi Ancestrali. Altre di certo si trovano verso Ovest, a Tenebrae o nei territori imperiali. I ragazzi sono rimasti fermi troppo a lungo, e per di più la Principessa Lunafreya è già ad Accordo da qualche giorno. Per cui hanno deciso che partiranno per Altissia.”

Silia ammiccò. Gladio non glielo aveva detto. “Be', Cor, era ora.”

“La Principessa intende invocare Leviatano per convincerla a prestare la sua forza al Principe. Ma non sarà così semplice come con il Tonante. Nessuno ha mai visto l'Abissale, ma non viene ricordata precisamente per il suo amore verso la razza umana. Sua Grazia non è ancora riuscita a convincere il Primo Segretario di Altissia a concedere il suo permesso a eseguire il rituale. Camelia Claustra teme danni alla città e ai cittadini.”

“E anche la più concreta rappresaglia di Niflheim, scommetto,” osservò Silia. “Mi chiedo come abbiano potuto accettare di dare rifugio alla Principessa.”

“Immagino,” intervenne Darius, “che dopotutto Accordo tema di fare la fine di Insomnia continuando a lasciar fare gli imperiali.”

“Immagini bene. Ufficialmente, la Principessa è sotto custodia, non sotto protezione. Un paio d'ore fa, dopo aver parlato con il Principe, ho chiamato Weskham Armaugh, il mio vecchio compagno d'armi rimasto ad Altissia dopo il nostro viaggio. Ha detto che Camelia Claustra ha ricevuto il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia e l'Alto Comandante Nox Fleuret. Il Cancelliere stesso, nella fortezza di Aracheole, aveva informato il Principe che si sarebbero rivisti ad Accordo.”

“Hanno richiesto la consegna della Principessa, vero?”

“Neanche Weskham sa cosa si siano detti durante quel colloquio. È molto vicino a Camelia Claustra, ma lei è prima di tutto una politica. Sapeva perfettamente che avrei contattato Weskham per avere informazioni e chiedergli di dare tutto il supporto possibile al Principe, e non si è sbottonata più di tanto.”

“Se il Cancelliere e l'Alto Comandante sono al corrente del fatto che il Principe e la sua scorta si recheranno ad Altissia,” osservò Darius, “l'Impero sarà lì durante la Cerimonia e proverà a impedirla.”

Silia si accese un'altra sigaretta. “Sempre che convincano Camelia Claustra a dare la sua autorizzazione.”

Cor si concesse un sospiro contenuto. “Non c'è alternativa. Il Re Prescelto dovrà ottenere l'Alleanza dei Sei. Così sostiene la Profezia.”

“Tornerai ad Altissia anche tu?” gli chiese Darius.

Il Generale si alzò, rinfoderando le katane. “No,” disse semplicemente.

“No?” Silia ammiccò, incredula. “Ma, Generale, Darius ha ragione, l'Impero sarà lì. Il Principe avrà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile.”

“Ce l'ha già,” ribatté lui, riprendendola corrucciato. “Ha le spalle ben coperte dai suoi compagni. Ha l'appoggio di Weskham Armaugh e di Sua Grazia Lunafreya. Se tutto andrà bene, avrà anche quello dell'Abissale.”

Silia si strinse nelle spalle, mordendosi la lingua per non ribattere. Per un attimo si era illusa che Cor volesse condurla con sé ad Accordo in vista di una possibile battaglia contro l'Impero. Non le riusciva di comprendere l'ostinazione dell'Immortale nel voler coprire le spalle al Principe da lontano. Aprì la bocca per dirgli che era una follia, ma poi ricordò le parole che lei stessa aveva detto a Madame Auburnbrie:  _Il Generale_   _vede molto lontano_. Sperò con tutto il cuore di aver riposto la sua lealtà nell'uomo giusto almeno stavolta. “Quando è prevista la partenza?” chiese invece.

“Dopodomani all'alba. Domani andrò a Capo Caem. Ci sono molte cose di cui voglio discutere con il Principe faccia a faccia, prima tra tutte la linea di condotta da tenere con il Primo Segretario.”

“Per fortuna Ignis è con loro,” sorrise sornione Darius, spezzando la tensione. “Se lasciassimo fare al Principe o a Gladio, Accordo scenderebbe in guerra contro ciò che resta del regno di Lucis.”

Cor ignorò la sua battutina. “Mi fermerò un paio di giorni a Capo Caem. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa ad Altissia, preferisco trovarmi dove arriveranno imbarcazioni e notizie. Darius, a te affido il campo in mia assenza.”

“Sissignore.”

“Hartwood, so che sei impegnata con i  _tuoi ragazzi_ , ma vorrei venissi anche tu.”

Silia aprì e chiuse la bocca due volte prima di rispondere. “A tua disposizione, Generale, se credi.”

“Credo. Raduna l'attrezzatura al completo. Non usciamo a combattere, ma probabilmente ci saremo costretti. Ci vediamo domattina alle sei per fare il punto prima della partenza. Buonanotte.”

Ancora sconcertata, Silia si riappropriò della bottiglia di gin, ma questa volta Darius si sporse e la bloccò prima che potesse portarsela alle labbra.

“Hartwood,” disse Darius in un soffio, presumibilmente perché Cor era ancora a portata d'orecchio. “Il Generale è troppo decoroso per dirtelo, per cui lo farò io. Se resti incinta ti ammazzo.”

Silia ammiccò, senza riuscire a decidere se ridere, offendersi o spaccargli la bottiglia su quella faccia attraente. Alla fine sorrise, liberando la bottiglia con uno strattone. “Quanto a questo, puoi stare tranquillo. Nemmeno i Siderei potrebbero farci qualcosa. Sono sterile.”

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, con una punta di soddisfazione, vide il contegno signorile di Darius accartocciarsi in un'espressione di colpevole imbarazzo. “Mi prendi per il culo?”

Silia bevve, poi gli porse la bottiglia. “No, è a te che piacciono quelle cose.”


	31. Hic manebimus optime

**30**

**Hic manebimus optime**

**I**

Insomnia era caduta solo il 16 maggio, una data scolpita a lettere di sangue nell'enorme monolite della storia del Regno di Lucis, un avvenimento così epocale che sembrava impossibile si fosse verificato così poco tempo prima. Erano trascorse solo poche settimane da allora, settimane che, a Insomnia, sarebbero volate in un battito di ciglia – i secondi, i minuti, le ore e i giorni persi chissà dove tra le pieghe della routine – mentre adesso Gladio aveva la sensazione di essersi sudato ogni istante come se il tempo non gli appartenesse più di diritto ma dovesse guadagnarselo.

La sensazione peggiore, tuttavia, che non aveva mai contemplato nelle sue fantasticherie di bambino che desiderava essere un hunter e di adulto che desiderava partire per un lungo e indefinito viaggio, era quella di non avere le spalle coperte da una base, un porto sicuro; non necessariamente una  _casa_ , ma un rifugio dove lo aspettavano facce amiche, una parola da aggiungere, dopo una faticosa missione, in fondo alla frase “Torniamo a...”. Capo Caem, sia pure per poco più di un mese, si trasformò per loro in quella parola. Quel vecchio stabile abbandonato appartenuto alla famiglia reale di Lucis che stavano rimettendo in sesto rimise a sua volta in sesto loro dalle difficili prove che avevano affrontato e resero il presagio di quelle che dovevano ancora affrontare meno gravoso.

Nei giorni in cui Noctis era stato a cercare mithril con Ignis e Prompto e lui nel Crepaccio con Cor, Iris aveva tenuto impegnata se stessa e Talcott con l'orto; non credeva, gli confidò, che sarebbe riuscita a vederne i frutti, ma le piaceva stare a contatto con la terra, cosa che a Insomnia non aveva mai avuto modo di scoprire. In quella piccola casa, Gladio ritrovò l'intimità con sua sorella che aveva quasi perduto da anni: avevano passato ore insieme a rovistare tra le cose un tempo appartenute a Re Regis e ai suoi compagni, sfogliando fotografie, scambiandosi ricordi e aneddoti con Cindy, che naturalmente conosceva le stesse storie nella versione del vecchio Cid. Anche Noctis si univa a quei tuffi nel passato dei loro genitori. Un pomeriggio, mentre pescavano, gli aveva confidato che in quella casa, dove gli sembrava di sentire la presenza di suo padre in ogni angolo, era riuscito finalmente a perdonarlo.

Lui e Noctis trascorrevano molto del tempo libero da soli a pesca o ad allenarsi sul retro della casa; quel viaggio li aveva avvicinati, ma aveva anche scavato tra loro un nuovo divario quasi impalpabile, lo stesso che suo padre doveva aver sentito quando era morto Re Mors e “Reggie” era diventato, almeno in pubblico, “Sua Maestà”. Non si era ancora a quel punto, non finché Insomnia fosse rimasta sotto controllo imperiale e Gladio avrebbe dovuto continuare a strappare il telefono di mano a Sua Maestà dopo due ore di  _King's Knight_ ricordandogli che era ora di allenarsi, ma non era poi così lontano.

Ignis dava una mano a Iris e Talcott con l'orto e sperimentava nuove ricette culinarie con l'aiuto di Monica, che, dietro direttiva di Cor, era rimasta a Capo Caem per dare un'occhiata ai ragazzi mentre loro sciamavano per Leide, Cleigne e Duscae in cerca delle Armi Ancestrali; Prompto continuava la sua posta a Cindy assistendola nelle riparazioni dello yacht per tutti i giorni in cui la ragazza rimase a Capo Caem – una posta inaspettatamente non assillante, andava detto, soprattutto per qualcuno con il suo carattere chiassoso e le sue reazioni esagerate; Gladio aveva idea che Cindy, che non poteva non aver mangiato la foglia già da un pezzo e che di certo, in quell'hangar in mezzo al nulla, era stata abituata a ben altri uomini e a ben altri approcci, in fondo lo lasciasse fare senza scoraggiarlo poi troppo.

Il loro soggiorno a Capo Caem, tuttavia, non fu precisamente una vacanza. A Orior si stavano dando così tanto da fare che, in poco più di un mese, Silia e il Generale chiamarono cinque volte per comunicare loro le coordinate di un’Arma Ancestrale. Ogni comunicazione, scoprirono Gladio e gli altri con stupore e ammirazione, era frutto di ricerche sui libri, lunghe speculazioni, buchi nell'acqua, e spedizioni di esplorazione disgraziatamente culminate, in alcuni casi, con la morte degli hunter che le avevano intraprese. Arrivare in fondo alla Torre di Costlemark, in particolare, si rivelò una sfacchinata irta di pericoli, nonostante Silia e Cor, durante la telefonata, avessero delineato loro così bene il percorso e i daemon all'interno delle rovine da farli quasi sentire dei bambocci imboccati. Noctis si era azzardato a dire, durante uno di questi briefing telefonici, che forse potevano lasciare a loro una parte delle esplorazioni preliminari, ma Silia, con un tono che Gladio aveva più volte sperimentato sulla propria pelle e che era grato, per una volta, non fosse rivolto a lui, rispose a Sua Maestà che in alcune di quelle tombe c'erano daemon sigillati da duemila anni che, con tutto il rispetto, non aveva mai visto neanche lei; per cui sì, riteneva necessaria una prima sortita per diminuire le possibilità che si ritrovassero magicamente imprigionati in un burrone con tre Yojimbo mentre esploravano inutilmente delle rovine vuote. Noctis aveva aperto e richiuso la bocca più volte come sempre faceva quando Gladio lo coglieva in fallo in addestramento e non sapeva come ribattere, poi aveva aggrottato un sopracciglio con aria irritata in  _sua_  direzione, quasi lo ritenesse responsabile dell'acido sarcasmo di Silia e non, semmai, colui che di solito ne faceva le spese.

L'arsenale magico di Noctis si era ormai arricchito di cinque nuove Armi Ancestrali, quando a Capo Caem comparve Umbra con il diario della Principessa, con cui Sua Grazia li informava che era arrivata ad Altissia da Tenebrae e che era al sicuro nella residenza del Primo Segretario Camelia Claustra. Noctis sarebbe voluto partire immediatamente, ma un paio di giorni prima Silia aveva scritto a Gladio che forse avevano rintracciato lo Scettro del Benedetto nella Foresta di Malmalam e stavano aspettando notizie da una squadra di hunter. Il giorno dopo Silia chiamò per confermare, e ce ne vollero altri due per andare, trovare l’arma e tornare a Capo Caem. Quando fu chiaro che Noctis fremeva per partire e che non avrebbero potuto posticipare oltre la partenza, chiamarono Cid Sophiar, che aveva dato la sua piena disponibilità a pilotare lo yacht fino ad Altissia, e il vecchio amico di suo padre arrivò con Cindy. Insieme approntarono gli ultimi controlli all’imbarcazione, fecero il pieno, e Noctis decise che al mattino di due giorni dopo, fatte le scorte e i preparativi necessari, sarebbero partiti.

Fino a quel momento Gladio si era crogiolato nella speranza che, prima della loro partenza per Altissia, sarebbe riuscito a vedere Silia almeno una volta, ma non era successo. Ogni volta che vedeva il suo nome sullo schermo, che fosse una (rara) chiamata o un sms, doveva trattenersi per non chiederle di raggiungerlo. Cor, avvisato da Noctis della loro decisione, li aveva informati che voleva parlare con lui faccia a faccia e che sarebbe arrivato l’indomani, e Gladio aveva dovuto mordersi la lingua per non suggerire al Generale di condurla con sé. Posticipò la chiamata a Silia per tre ore, e quella sera, quando finalmente le telefonò per dirle che avrebbero lasciato Capo Caem, lei rispose freddamente che il Generale l’aveva già informata e che augurava loro buona fortuna. La sua sbrigatività lo irritò, e non riuscì a chiederle di venire, né, quando Iris annunciò eccitata che con l’aiuto di Monica avrebbe organizzato una festa d’addio per la sera dopo, riuscì a essere partecipe del suo entusiasmo.

**II**

“Stasera Noctis non sarà l’unico a cui faranno la festa, mi sa.”

Gladio, che si stava portando il suo primo bicchiere di birra alle labbra – Cor Leonis non avrebbe approvato, ma quel giorno era piuttosto incline a non dar peso alla cosa – raggiunse pigramente Ignis e Prompto alla finestra, senza capire. La birra gli andò di traverso, e tossì violentemente, incapace di respirare, mentre i due se la ridevano di gusto. Dalla moto di Cor, insieme al Generale, era smontata Silia.

“Datti un contegno, Gladio,” si raccomandò con finta severità Ignis.

Lei non lo aveva ancora visto. Gladio notò solo in quel momento, con sgomento, che in quei due mesi scarsi trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro aveva fatto in tempo a dimenticare alcuni dei tratti del suo viso. Silia alzò lo sguardo per scrutare il faro e il mare, poi lo abbassò sulla casa e lo vide. Appoggiò il borsone che aveva in spalla a terra e disse qualcosa a Cor, indicando in loro direzione. Lui annuì.

“Che stai aspettando, Gladio?” chiese Prompto. “Corri da lei. Vogliamo vedere una scena da film.”

“Piantala, Prompto,” disse, con la gola secca. Sentendo che il corpo gli rispondeva a stento, Gladio appoggiò il bicchiere al davanzale, aprì la porta e uscì. Li separavano pochi metri. Silia venne verso di lui, rilassata, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo. Se era emozionata al vederlo, non sembrava affatto. Quando si fermò davanti a lui, sorridente, provò l’impulso di abbracciarla, ma si sentì le braccia grosse e pesanti come tronchi di pino e non riuscì a muoverle.

“Ehi,” disse semplicemente.

“Ehi!” Silia fu più sciolta. Si scostò i capelli dagli occhi – erano più lunghi, adesso, aveva acconciato quelli dietro in una piccola treccia – e gli assestò una violenta manata sulla spalla. “Per Odino, sono felice di vedere che sei ancora tutto intero, Gladio. La tua nuova cicatrice ti dona molto.”

Si comportava come se dal loro ultimo incontro fossero passati due giorni e come se l'ultima volta che si erano visti avessero semplicemente bevuto una birra. Gladio riuscì a sorridere, anche se si sentiva la bocca rigida come cemento armato. “Sei sempre la solita. Perché non mi hai avvisato che venivi?”

Lei si strinse nelle spalle senza giustificarsi. Il pensiero che avesse voluto fargli una sorpresa lo deliziò, e si sentì una merda per essersi risentito la sera prima, quando lei aveva ostentato freddezza al telefono. “E tu perché non mi hai chiesto di venire? Comunque è stata un’idea del Generale.”

“Hartwood,” la riprese Cor, aspro, raggiungendoli, “piantala di parlare come se ti avessi portato in gita. Salve, Gladio.”

Gladio fece una smorfia, grato e imbarazzato. “Salve, Cor. Ti trovo bene.”

“Ho avuto giorni peggiori,” rispose lui.

“Be', questo è... inaspettato. Non credevo che...” annaspò. Cor lo guardava impassibile, ma lui lo conosceva abbastanza da notare il piglio beffardo della sua bocca. Il Generale si stava divertendo. “...avresti trovato il tempo di venire, Silia.”

“ _Ubi maior..._ ” declamò lei, e Gladio non capì. “Il Generale comanda, io obbedisco. I miei ragazzi se la caveranno da soli per un paio di giorni.”

“Hartwood, io vado dal principe Noctis.”

“Sissignore.”

Quando Cor fu entrato in casa, Gladio finalmente riuscì a trovare il coraggio di toccarla. Sollevò una mano per sfiorarle il viso, poi cambiò idea e si limitò a stringerle una spalla. “Grazie ancora per aver portato in salvo mia sorella e Talcott. Non so come ti sia venuta in mente una cosa del genere con tutto quello che stava succedendo, ma grazie. Mi chiede spesso di te. Sarà contenta di rivederti.”

Lei scosse la testa, e la sua espressione s'incupì. “Ho fatto ben poco. Vorrei aver potuto fare qualcosa per il Re. Per Insomnia.”

Di nuovo ebbe voglia di abbracciarla, ma si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso. Ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito. “Silia, ne abbiamo passate tante negli ultimi due mesi e di certo non è ancora finita, ma oggi, per qualche ora, si fa festa. Entriamo. C’è della birra, ma temo sia bionda. E finalmente ti presento gli altri.”

Silia parve non sentirlo. Guardava verso la casa, alle sue spalle, e voltandosi Gladio vide che stava fissando Noctis, che, a sua volta, accanto a Cor, guardava lei. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, la strinse per un istante e poi se la fece scivolare di dosso. Lo superò, avanzando lungo il sentiero.

A pochi passi da Noctis, Silia sguainò lentamente le spade che portava sulla schiena e si inginocchiò, appoggiandole a terra davanti a lui. Era la prima volta che le vedeva compiere un gesto così formale e solenne. Sebbene una parte di lui l'avesse sempre saputo, sentì un groppo alla gola realizzando che la donna che amava avrebbe dato la vita per l'amico che amava.

“Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum,” pronunciò lei, rialzando la testa. “Il mio nome è Silia Hartwood. Ho prestato giuramento a vostro padre dieci anni fa. Con il vostro permesso, senza più un’uniforme né un titolo, giuro adesso di servire voi e di continuare a servire il Regno di Lucis.”

“Ti prego, non farlo,” disse lui, in imbarazzo. “Alzati, Silia. Non ho ancora avuto modo di ringraziarti come si deve per quanto stai facendo a Orior. Abbiamo recuperato sei Armi Ancestrali grazie alla vostra missione a Insomnia.”

Silia scosse la testa. Non si alzò. “Non so come fare ammenda per il tradimento degli Angoni e per ciò che ha fatto Titus Drautos. Mi sento così responsabile per…”

Noctis la prese gentilmente per un braccio e la sollevò, poi si abbassò per prendere le sue spade e rimettergliele in mano. “Non è colpa tua. O semmai è colpa di tutti. Tutti noi non ci siamo accorti di nulla. E nessuno di noi ha potuto farci niente.”

“Io c’ero dentro,” protestò lei, riprendendosi le spade. “ _Dovevo_  accorgermi di qualcosa. E  _potevo…_ ”

“Hartwood.” Cor incrociò le braccia. “C’è stato e ci sarà ancora in futuro il momento dei  _dovevo_ e  _potevo_ , ma decisamente non è questo. Smettila con queste scene da primadonna ed entra a bere qualcosa di alcolico – non ho dubbi che Gladio, contro ogni buonsenso, abbia provveduto a riguardo – prima che ti rispedisca a Orior a piedi.”

*

Presentarla a Ignis e Prompto, oltre che a Noctis, lo fece sentire come se stesse infine riunendo due compartimenti della sua vita fino a quel momento separati. Gli diede un senso di frastornata felicità mista a imbarazzo, e insieme un senso di perdita.

“Hm, ragazzi,” gracchiò, grattandosi l’attaccatura dei capelli. Fece un gesto maldestro verso di lei. “Silia Hartwood.”

Gladio si aspettava una reazione esplosiva da parte di Prompto, una cascata di battute imbarazzanti, non certo che l’amico, con un insolito rossore sulle guance, allineasse le braccia lungo i fianchi e abbozzasse un inchino. Il giuramento formale di Silia a Noctis di poco prima doveva aver prodotto un certo effetto su di lui. “Hm,” si schiarì la gola. “Prompto Argentum, signora. È un onore per me con…”

Silia aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione perplessa, e si affrettò a raddrizzare bruscamente Prompto prendendolo per le spalle. “Che diavolo ti prende, Prompto? Ci siamo sentiti al telefono per un mese. Mi hai interrotto di continuo con le tue domande del cavolo. Chiamami per nome e non t’azzardare mai più ad abbassare la testa davanti a me.”

“Uh... sissignora! Intendo, Hartwood. Silia!”

Ignis si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito. “Credo che Prompto abbia improvvisamente realizzato che sei un Angone del Re. Anche per me è un onore poterti finalmente conoscere, Hartwood.”

“Oh, per Odino, Ignis, non ti ci mettere anche tu. Non sono più un Angone.” Silia schioccò la lingua sul palato, esasperata.

“Colpa tua. Sei stata tu, inginocchiandoti davanti a Noctis, a incoraggiare tutta questa formalità,” non poté fare a meno di provocarla Gladio.

“Cosa dovevo fare, arrivare e strizzare la mano all’erede al trono dicendogli ciao?”

“Che ti frega? Tanto tra cinque minuti gli darai del tu e lo bersaglierai di battute sarcastiche come fai con tutti.”

“Ha parlato Mister Etichetta.”

“ _Io_ non ti ho apostrofato con un paternalistico  _ragazza_  quando ci siamo conosciuti.”

“Cioè, fatemi capire, voi due avete battibeccato così per mesi e speravate che nessuno si accorgesse che ve la intendevate?” Prompto, dopotutto, sembrava aver ritrovato rapidamente il suo solito spirito.

“Silia!”

Iris scese le scale di corsa, estasiata, salvando l’amico in corner. Nonostante fosse dispiaciuta per la loro partenza, da quando aveva iniziato i preparativi per la cena d'addio sua sorella era in uno stato d'animo a dir poco festante, e per l'occasione aveva indossato un vestito nuovo da lei stessa cucito. “Non sapevo saresti venuta anche tu! Hai fatto buon viaggio? Il Generale ti tratta bene? Come va la tua spalla? Ho saputo che sei tornata a Insomnia!”

“Nonno!” gridò Cindy dalle scale. “Guarda chi è arrivata con il Generale!”

Da tempo Gladio non sentiva tanta spensierata confusione.  _Se fosse sempre così_ , pensò, e di nuovo la voglia di abbracciare Silia si fece irresistibile. Si limitò a sfiorarle il braccio. Adesso era lei a essere frastornata da tante attenzioni.

“Ti prendo una birra. Stavolta è sul conto mio.”

*

Gladio non riuscì a staccarle gli occhi di dosso per tutta la sera. Silia chiacchierò a lungo con tutti gli altri, rispondendo alle loro domande, lasciandosi andare a qualche aneddoto sulla guerra, raccontando qualcosa dei suoi mesi a Insomnia, ma non accennò mai all’attacco alla città o al tradimento del suo capitano. Iris la seguiva ovunque come faceva con lui quand'era bambina, ma ciò che lo stupì oltremodo fu scoprire che Cor Leonis esercitava su di lei quella sorta di ruvida disciplina che aveva sempre riservato agli uomini su cui più contava.

Talcott, invece, la evitava accuratamente. Era sempre stato un bambino tranquillo e silenzioso, ma da quando Jared era morto passava molto tempo da solo a leggere i quaderni del nonno. Quando Silia gli si avvicinò durante la serata per dirgli qualcosa, e Talcott si alzò a capo chino senza risponderle, cercando di sfuggirle, lei lo afferrò bruscamente per il colletto della maglietta a quadri, spazientita, e lo trascinò fuori praticamente di peso. Gladio immaginò che, a Orior, dovesse addestrare  _i suoi ragazzi_  con lo stesso piglio. Si accostò a sua sorella e le chiese se fosse successo qualcosa tra i due mentre Silia li scortava a Lestallum.

“No, al contrario,” rispose Iris con un sorriso triste. “Prima di andarsene, Silia ha detto a Talcott di badare a me e al nonno. Cose che si dicono ai bambini, sai. Ma poi gli Imperiali hanno ucciso Jared. Non è certo colpa di Talcott, ma lui si sente responsabile e aveva paura di affrontare Silia. Quando l'ha vista arrivare è diventato blu."

Rientrarono pochi minuti dopo. Talcott aveva gli occhi rossi, ma teneva la testa alta. Silia tornò al tavolo come se niente fosse a riempirsi un altro bicchiere di birra.

Dopo il loro saluto iniziale, Silia quasi lo ignorò per tutta la sera, parlandogli solo se era lui a farlo per primo, e indirizzandogli appena qualche sguardo apparentemente casuale. Si comportava così distrattamente, nei suoi confronti, che il ballo, il sesso nel suo appartamento, tutti i non detti che erano rimasti per mesi ad aleggiare nell’aria, sembravano non essere mai accaduti. A Gladio quasi prudevano le mani dalla voglia di toccarla, ora che poteva farlo senza scrupoli e reticenze, ma non riusciva a trovare la scusa né il modo.

Quando tutti, gradualmente, iniziarono a ritirarsi per la notte, Silia prese accendino e sigarette, si agganciò le spade alle fondine, e si diresse verso la porta. Nel passargli accanto, gli fece un cenno inequivocabile con la testa – inutile, perché l’avrebbe seguita anche senza alcun invito. Gladio fece a sua volta un cenno discreto a Ignis, che, quando Silia si voltò per uscire, aggrottò un sopracciglio con un sorriso malizioso, a cui lui rispose con un gestaccio. Uscì con discrezione.

La vide allontanarsi verso la spiaggia, e la seguì in silenzio. La temperatura era mite, ma umida, e rabbrividì per il freddo e l’eccitazione. La forma di Silia, minuta, felina, arrivò alla spiaggia e continuò ad avanzare. Gladio accelerò, la raggiunse, e si affiancò a lei. Erano ancora troppo vicini alla casa, ma più si allontanavano più correvano il rischio di incappare in un daemon.

Si azzardò a cingerle le spalle con un braccio, e lei, con sua sorpresa, glielo lasciò fare, ma era rigida. Lui stesso si sentì maldestro, fuori luogo, perché erano due combattenti scampati a un numero incalcolabile di pericoli alla vigilia di eventi cruciali per il regno, non due fidanzati che facevano una passeggiata serale in spiaggia. Tuttavia, per un attimo, si chiese come sarebbe stato esserlo davvero, un uomo e una donna normali, liberi di frequentarsi, sgravi da doveri e preoccupazioni e in tempo di pace. Sorrise al pensiero.

“Cos’hai da sorridere tanto?”

“Non posso? È stata una bella serata. Anche gli altri, del resto, erano euforici. Tutti. Non credo di aver mai visto Cor Leonis così loquace.”  _A parte quando mi ha raccontato la sua vita nel Crepaccio di Taelpar._  
 

Silia rallentò, voltandosi verso la casa, e poi continuò a camminare. Sospirò, assorta. Qualcosa in lei era cambiato, rifletté Gladio, glielo leggeva nelle dure linee del viso, ma non sapeva dire cosa. Ed era ovvio che qualcosa fosse cambiato: lui aveva perso moltissimo, il giorno della caduta di Insomnia, ma Silia aveva perso tutto. Quando aveva saputo che si era sistemata al campo di Cor, stringendo amicizia con Dustin e soprattutto - con sua gran sorpresa - con Darius Magnus, guadagnandosi il rispetto degli uomini di Cor, si era sentito sollevato. Ma adesso sembrava preoccupata, addolorata, e sebbene avesse sorriso per tutta la sera, erano chiaramente sorrisi forzati.

“Stai bene, Silia?” le chiese di nuovo.

Lei annuì. “Sì. Credevo.” Affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle. “Devo dirti una cosa. Devo chiederti scusa.”

Gladio ammiccò. “Ancora? Silia, non devi. Non è tua responsabilità quello che gli Angoni hanno fatto. E quanto al Re...”

Lei scosse la testa. “No, Gladio. Sapevo della firma. Quando ci siamo visti la sera prima della tua partenza. Sapevo la data della firma del trattato, e non te l'ho detto.”

Una parte di lui l'aveva sempre immaginato. Gli Angoni, gli aveva detto suo padre, erano stati assegnati alla protezione della Cittadella. Di certo non erano stati allertati con poche ore di preavviso. Non riuscì a serbarle rancore. “Perché?”

Silia non lo guardava in faccia. “Due giorni prima della tua partenza, tuo padre è venuto a cercarmi. Abbiamo parlato nella sua macchina. Sapeva di noi. Intendo, aveva intuito che forse... in ogni caso, mi ha chiesto di non dirti nulla del trattato. Se il principe avesse saputo, avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di partire. E il Principe non doveva trovarsi a Insomnia durante la firma. Ora sappiamo perché.”

Gladio si fermò. L'idea di suo padre che parlava con Silia lo imbarazzò, ma per il resto non gli stava dicendo nulla di nuovo: il Re e il Concilio sapevano perfettamente cosa, con ogni probabilità, sarebbe accaduto, e non li volevano a Insomnia. Li volevano lontani, al sicuro. Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se Silia glielo avesse detto? “Silia, non...”

“Avevate il diritto di sapere cosa stava per accadere, così credevo. Ma tuo padre, mi chiese se avrei messo in pericolo la vita del principe ereditario pur di non mentirti. Se avessi giurato fedeltà al Re e alla famiglia reale o a Gladio Amicitia.”

Tipico colpo basso di suo padre. Sapeva tutto, allora. “Non sarebbe cambiato niente,” sussurrò. “Se me l'avessi detto, lo avrei tenuto nascosto a Noctis, come tu l'hai tenuto nascosto a me. Non scusarti, Silia. Hai fatto il tuo dovere. Ho provato rabbia, quando ho compreso che mio padre, il Re, lo zio di Ignis, ci hanno lasciati partire tenendoci all'oscuro di tutto, come un branco di ragazzini imbelli. Ma avrei fatto lo stesso, al posto tuo. Hai agito per il meglio.”

Silia non rispose. Si accese un'altra sigaretta, e riprese a camminare. “Ho agito per il meglio?” ripeté, con voce strisciante, quasi portata via dal vento e dal rumore del mare. “Non ho fatto un cazzo. Da quando gli imperiali hanno attaccato, non sono stata in grado di fare un cazzo. Ho visto saltare in aria il Santuario, il Cristallo fluttuare via. Il re è morto, Nyx Ulric mi dice di raggiungerlo a Galdin Quay perché non c'è più nulla da fare, e dopo aver lasciato la città cosa scopro? Che invece lui è rimasto e ha affrontato il Generale Glauca indossando l'anello dei Lucis.” Si sfilò la giacca con un gesto rabbioso e la scagliò sulla sabbia, dove si afflosciò con un plop. Si sfilò anche le spade e le buttò sulla giacca. Aveva addosso una maglietta smanicata, e Gladio vide la recente cicatrice alla spalla. “Non ho fatto un cazzo,” ripeté.

“E io?” si sentì dire Gladio. Adesso sì che si stava scaldando. “Cos'ho fatto, io? Chi avrebbe potuto?”

“Tu stavi proteggendo il principe. E non parlare come se sapessi cos'è successo.”

“E allora spiegamelo, cos'è successo, perché mentre la città cadeva e il re e mio padre morivano, io ero a Galdin Quay a pescare!” gridò.

“Non potevi sapere cosa stava succedendo a Insomnia!”

"Sì, grazie a te e a mio padre e al Re!” le rinfacciò, contraddicendosi. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, esasperato. “Sempre la solita. Fin da bambina te ne vai in giro a raccattare responsabilità e a minimizzare quelle degli altri. Scommetto che non è passato un cazzo di giorno in cui tu non abbia pensato a Titus Drautos, come se avessi potuto sapere cosa complottava il tuo Capitano sul fronte mentre tu eri a Insomnia con una gamba mangiata.”

“Non è più il mio Capitano!” Silia si fece avanti e lo spintonò. Lo fece con tanta foga che Gladio, nonostante la stazza, dovette arretrare di un passo per non cadere. “Non lo è mai stato. È sempre stato il Generale Glauca, anche quando è venuto a prendermi in quel cazzo di tugurio a Insomnia in cui vivevo con mia madre!”

Gladio le afferrò i polsi. Silia ansimava, i capelli scompigliati dal vento, il volto impietrito in una maschera d'odio. Tutti erano stati traditi, il 16 maggio, ma forse nessuno più degli Angoni che non avevano preso parte al complotto. “Ed è morto,” le sussurrò, più calmo. “Prenditela con Niflheim. Continua a combattere come stai facendo. Se ti fossi fatta ammazzare il giorno dell’attacco cosa avresti ottenuto? Non si vince una guerra solo con gli eroi e i martiri, Silia.”

Silia smise di opporre resistenza. “È quello che ha detto anche Cor.”

“Perché me l'ha insegnato lui.”

Liberò i polsi, si strofinò gli occhi e si voltò verso il mare. Senza alcun preavviso, si abbassò a sfilarsi le scarpe e le calze ed entrò in acqua. Rimase ferma a guardare verso l'orizzonte buio, col mare che le lambiva i polpacci.

“Credevo di stare bene,” disse, il viso leggermente rivolto verso di lui, così piano che Gladio rischiò di non sentire le sue parole. “Stava iniziando a diventare tutto come se fosse successo a qualcun altro, come se lo guardassi attraverso un cannocchiale rovesciato. E invece, quando sono arrivata a Capo Caem, e ho visto te, il Principe, Iris, tutto è tornato vicino, lancinante.” Si toccò la spalla. “Persino la ferita di Marius è tornata a far male.”

Non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, ma non era il momento di chiederglielo. Si voltò. La casa era una massa buia a stento distinguibile, ma anche se non fossero stati abbastanza lontani, in quel momento non gliene sarebbe fregato nulla. Entrò in acqua con le scarpe, afferrò Silia per le spalle e la baciò.

“Forse dovremmo tornare,” disse lei, sulle sue labbra. “Non so se è una buona idea, Gladio.”

“Oh, sta' zitta,” sussurrò, e gli mancò il fiato, perché, buona idea o no, le mani di Silia erano già dentro i suoi pantaloni, e per i Sei, ci voleva troppo tempo a spogliarsi, a tornare sulla riva, e ne avevano perso fin troppo, per cui fu con l'acqua salata in bocca, negli occhi, nelle orecchie, i vestiti pesanti e bagnati addosso che, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, perse la testa per qualche minuto sprofondando in lei.

**III**

“Cazzo, che freddo,” si lamentò Silia.

Gladio cercò a tentoni la giacca di pelle che si era sfilata prima di entrare in acqua, l'unico indumento di entrambi ancora asciutto, e gliela appoggiò addosso. “Disse quella che mi ha spinto in acqua. Meno male che non era una buona idea. Anche la seconda volta sulla spiaggia non è stata una buona idea?” Sotto la pelle ruvida della giacca, continuava ad accarezzarla, rilassato. A Insomnia era stato tutto così disperato e frenetico che quella era la prima volta che restavano distesi insieme, nudi, in intimità. Erano sporchi di sabbia – praticamente  _panati_ –, infreddoliti e salati, ma non avrebbe cambiato un singolo dettaglio di quel momento. “Anche a Insomnia,  _dopo_ che lo abbiamo fatto, hai detto che non era stata una buona idea,” le ricordò, mordicchiandole un orecchio. “Per essere pessime idee, te le sei godute parecchio.”

“'fanculo,” disse lei, accigliandosi, ma senza rabbia. “A Insomnia veramente è stata una pessima idea. Quando sei arrivato a casa mia, all'ultimo momento come in un film di merda, ho pensato:  _è un maledetto coglione._ ”

“Mi hai tirato dentro, però.” Il ricordo gli causò un brivido di eccitazione. Tutte le ragazze che aveva frequentato, messe in soggezione dalla sua stazza, gli avevano sempre lasciato l'iniziativa. E le aveva avute senza doverle pregare troppo. Non gli era mai capitato di dover trattenere il suo desiderio fisico – per  _mesi_. Non gli era mai capitato di essere afferrato con una simile irruenza e forza fisica e sbattuto contro il muro.

Silia inarcò leggermente la schiena, reagendo anche lei al ricordo, o forse alla sua mano che continuava a sfiorarle l'inguine. “Pensavo non ci saremmo più rivisti, Gladio.”

“Io ho pensato per giorni che fossi morta.”

“Ci vuole ben altro…”

“…per ammazzarti. Lo so.” Si sporse a baciarle l'incavo del collo, salato come tutto il resto, poi la cicatrice sulla spalla. “Avrei dovuto ricordarmene.”

Silia gli si arrampicò addosso, afferrandogli la mandibola e baciandolo. Gladio sentì il calore delle sue cosce, i suoi seni intirizziti sul petto, e le afferrò le natiche in un gesto affamato. Chissà perché, in un momento del genere, gli venne in mente che Jin Ronan, uno dei suoi amici della Guardia, a Insomnia, una volta gli aveva detto con fare da intenditore che Silia aveva un culo così sodo che secondo lui avrebbe potuto rompere le noci con le chiappe. Aveva ragione. Rise contro le sue labbra.

“Che ti prende?”

“Niente. Ti ho mai detto che ti trovo tremendamente sexy?”

“Allora non è solo in fatto di cibo che hai dei gusti di merda.”

Gladio rimarcò il concetto afferrandole i fianchi per guidarla su di lui. Silia aveva un fisico snello, flessuoso, insospettabilmente dotato di una muscolatura sviluppata così ben armonizzata alla struttura ossea da non apparire immediatamente evidente. Quando si allenavano, a Insomnia, un contatto fisico inevitabile e continuo di cosce, mani, seni e glutei, non dava peso alla cosa: Silia era un avversario, e lui trattava i suoi avversari con serietà; ma negli ultimi tempi, quando l'adrenalina dello scontro si estingueva, quando, fradici di sudore, crollavano seduti sul parquet della palestra, si scopriva a fissare con la bocca secca quel corpo che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva toccato senza problemi: Silia tornava a essere una  _donna_ , una donna con capezzoli turgidi sotto la maglietta bagnata, una donna con polsi sottili insospettabilmente abili a maneggiare la spada, una donna con cosce muscolose strizzate in un paio di shorts. “Probabile, visto che non solo ti trovo sexy, ma mi sono anche innamorato.”

Lei si immobilizzò tra le sue braccia. “Oh, per Odino, c’era proprio bisogno di dirlo?”

“Assolutamente sì. Avrei dovuto dirtelo già a Insomnia, invece di rischiare di non poterlo mai fare. Sono stato veramente un maledetto coglione.”

“Le cose non sono cambiate, Gladio.”

“Tutto è cambiato.”

“Non questo.”

“Dove andrà Noctis andrò anch’io, questo non cambia. Ma gli angoni non esistono più. Più avanti...”

“Gladio, non fare il bambino” lo riprese lei. Cercò di divincolarsi, ma la trattenne. “Non è il momento.”

“E quando sarà il momento?”

“Forse mai. Siamo riusciti a rivederci. È un piccolo miracolo. Non sprecare queste poche ore facendo progetti per un futuro che non puoi prevedere.”

“Silia, mi hai sentito quando ho detto che ti amo? Voglio stare con te.”

“Ma devi stare con Noctis.”

“Le due cose non devono escludersi per forza.”

“Per il momento sì.”

“E dopo?”

“Non sai se verrà quel dopo. Quindi non parliamone.”

“Silia, non voglio litigare stanotte.”

Lei tornò a rilassare le cosce, appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra, “E allora sta’ zitto. Abbiamo avuto mesi per parlare, Gladio. Cosa credi che mi vada di fare in queste poche ore?”

*

Parlarono anche, in realtà, e molto. In quasi due mesi ne avevano passate abbastanza da essere sufficienti per una vita intera, e se le raccontarono tutte, toccandosi, baciandosi, e interrompendosi quando l'urgenza di riprendere a fare sesso diventava improrogabile. Quella notte sembrò a Gladio un dono dei Sei, un sogno che avrebbe ricordato a occhi aperti nei mesi a venire aggrappandovisi ogni volta che si sarebbe sentito scoraggiato, sconfitto; un anticipo su quel futuro che fantasticava prima di addormentarsi.

Infine, a un'ora o due dall'alba, si erano scrollati di dosso la sabbia, rimessi addosso i vestiti bagnati, e avevano tacitamente deciso di tornare alla casa al faro. Camminavano lentamente, affiancati ma senza più toccarsi.

“Sono così felice che tu sia qui, Silia,” le disse. Non credeva che, nella sua vita, avrebbe mai detto le parole che gli sfuggirono: “Non riesco a immaginare neanche cosa succederà domani, ma una cosa la so. Quando tutto sarà sistemato, non so dove, non importa, voglio che restiamo insieme. Ti chiederò di sposarmi. E continuerò a farlo finché non dirai di sì.”

Lei si fermò. Pensò che si sarebbe sorpresa, imbarazzata, ma Silia aggrottò un sopracciglio. “Sei ammattito, Gladio? Abbiamo fatto sesso un paio di volte e mi chiedi di sposarti? Cos'è, un retaggio delle abitudini dei tuoi antenati di sangue blu?”

“Quattro volte, senza contare il resto,” precisò lui con una punta di soddisfazione. “E sempre che nel frattempo non ti sarai sposata con Cor Leonis. Lo conosco da quando sono nato e poche volte l’ho sentito lodare qualcuno.”

Silia rise, riprendendo a camminare. Gli parve che fossero passati secoli dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito la sua risata. “Fai anche il fidanzato geloso, adesso? Cor è molto duro con me. Ha sempre da ridire su tutto. Le due volte che siamo usciti da Orior insieme, mi ha trattato come una principiante e non ha fatto altro che ringhiare istruzioni e darmi della stupida.”

Gladio intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa. “Cor va in missione solo con i migliori. Ha sempre detto che è meglio morire per mano di un nemico valoroso che per l’errore di un compagno stupido.”

Silia non rispose. Distolse lo sguardo, in imbarazzo. Succedeva così di rado che Gladio quasi si eccitò di nuovo. “Non te lo dico per farti un complimento. Cor Leonis è molto severo ed esigente con tutti, ma lo è in modo particolare con le persone di cui riconosce il valore e da cui si aspetta il massimo. Comunque sì, sono un po’ geloso. Ci siamo allenati tanto insieme, ma non abbiamo mai combattuto spalla a spalla.” Indulse per qualche momento, con piacere, alle solite fantasticherie. Adesso, in quel futuro di pace, vedeva Silia non solo come una guardia reale, ma come sua moglie. Avrebbero vissuto insieme nella sua villa di famiglia, o magari in un appartamento alla Cittadella, chissà. Silia avrebbe indossato vesti maschili anche allora, non riusciva a immaginarsela con un abito dal taglio femminile. E forse ci sarebbe stato un bambino, o magari due, a cui avrebbe insegnato a usare la spada al Centro d'Addestramento. Quel pensiero gli si incastrò nel petto.

“Silia…” sussurrò. “Non arrabbiarti. Di solito sono attento con certe cose, ma con te… mi è venuto in mente solo adesso. E se...?”

Lei lo guardò con genuina sorpresa. Non aveva capito. Ancora più imbarazzato, Gladio si toccò lo stomaco.

“Oh.” Silia scosse la testa. “Non posso avere figli, Gladio. Mi dispiace per te se ci contavi,” aggiunse, con una sfumatura acida nella voce che lo ferì.

Gladio si fermò, frastornato. Non riuscì a nascondere la sua delusione. Non era il momento giusto, di certo, ma sapere che la possibilità era categoricamente esclusa in futuro lo colpì come un ceffone in pieno volto. “Perché?”

Per tutta risposta, Silia si sollevò il lembo inferiore della canotta bagnata. “Pensavo le avessi viste,” disse, più dolcemente, passandosi un dito sulla brutta cicatrice che le sfregiava il basso ventre. L'aveva vista, naturalmente, ma non riusciva ancora a capire. “È successo durante il mio secondo anno sul fronte. È stata la lama di un fottuto mesmerize.”

“Un  _mesmerize_?” ripeté Gladio, incredulo.

Silia si riabbassò la maglietta, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Un errore da novellina. L' _energia_  stabilizza le emorragie, restituisce le forze, ma gli organi interni non si risanano facilmente. Il corpo umano non può essere riparato perfettamente come una macchina, o non sarebbe morto mai nessuno lì dove c'erano persone in grado di usare la magia del Re.” Gli indirizzò un sorriso indecifrabile. “Mi dispiace, Gladio. Ma è meglio così. È tutto troppo in bilico e pericoloso, nella mia vita, in quella di tutti. Niflheim. La Piaga delle Stelle. Per me non è un problema.”

“Non sarà per sempre così,” sussurrò Gladio. Si sentiva affranto, perché aveva sempre creduto che non si sarebbe mai sposato, e nell'esatto momento in cui si scopriva attratto all'idea che un giorno avrebbe potuto avere dei figli, Silia gli rivelava che la cosa non era possibile. Si sentiva anche in colpa per la sua delusione. Si voltò a guardare il mare, mortificato. “Le cose cambieranno. Lucis. Eos. Un giorno la gente potrà vivere in pace. Oh, ci saranno ancora cose contro cui combattere, ma non una guerra lunga e logorante come questa.” Forzò un sorriso. “Non lo credi anche tu, Silia? Altrimenti per quale motivo avresti combattuto sul fronte per anni? Per quale motivo stai continuando a combattere per supportare Noctis?”

Silia non aveva più la sigaretta tra le labbra. Doveva averla gettata sulla sabbia mentre lui guardava il mare. Erano vicini alla casa, adesso, ma dovevano dormire quasi tutti, perché tutte le luci eccetto una erano spente. Cor? Cid? Mentre se lo chiedeva, Silia gli si avvicinò. Aveva gli occhi rossi. Gli appoggiò le mani sul petto, poi sollevò le braccia ad accarezzargli i capelli, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò. Le cinse i fianchi e il collo. L'indomani sarebbe partito per Accordo e sarebbero passate settimane, magari mesi, prima di rivederla. Rispose al suo bacio affettuoso con foga.

“Gladio, basta, datti una calmata,” rise lei contro le sue labbra, avvertendo la sua eccitazione, ma non si ritrasse.

Era buio, erano vicini all'orto e non c'era nessuno. Le afferrò i fianchi e la sollevò di peso. “Devo proprio?”

“È molto tardi” disse lei, ma gli avvinghiò le gambe intorno alla vita.  
 

“Solo altri dieci minuti, mamma.”

“Chiamami 'mamma' un'altra volta e puoi scordarti di scopare con me per sempre.”

Gladio rise.


	32. Dubium sapientiae initium

**31**

**Dubium sapientiae initium**

**I**

Non appena il promontorio di Capo Caem fu una forma a stento distinguibile all’orizzonte, Gladio si accasciò su uno dei sedili dello yacht, godendosi il sole. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa reclinata all’indietro. Ci sarebbero volute almeno cinque ore per raggiungere Accordo, aveva detto Cid, era pieno giorno per cui non sarebbero comparsi daemon, e non c’era nessuna nave imperiale in vista. Dopotutto, forse, poteva concedersi una buona dormita. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, rilassandosi.

“Ma guardatelo, com’è sfinito. Che invidia,” lo stuzzicò Prompto.

Ignis rise. “Su, ragazzi, lasciatelo riposare. All’alba è tornato in condizioni così pietose che di certo è stato aggredito da un branco di eritropsalis.”

“Certo,” commentò inaspettatamente Cid, dal suo posto al timone. “Eritropsalis con unghie da gatta.”

Le risate aumentarono d’intensità. Irritato, Gladio si raddrizzò. Quando era rientrato, Ignis era già sveglio e stava ultimando i preparativi per la partenza. Non si erano scambiati una sola parola a riguardo, ma era in condizioni indecenti, i vestiti ancora bagnati, incrostato di sale e di sabbia, stravolto. Non occorreva un grande sforzo di immaginazione per capire che non aveva dormito un solo minuto.

“Non me l’aspettavo così,” osservò Noctis dal nulla.

“Cosa?”

“Silia. Al telefono sembrava fredda come un ghiacciolo.”

“Puoi dirlo,” intervenne Prompto. “Invece è molto affabile, anche se brusca. Ieri sera è stato divertente. E anche interessante. Ha un sacco di cose da raccontare.”

Gladio sorrise, senza prendersela. “Silia è fatta così. A Insomnia mi ha fatto ammattire con i suoi sbalzi d’umore. Ma a parte quello, prende molto sul serio le sue responsabilità. Per lei quelle telefonate erano veri e propri briefing verso cui avete mostrato poca serietà.”

“È fatta della stessa pasta del Generale,” si lasciò sfuggire Ignis con un mezzo sorriso.

“Oh, l'hai notato anche tu, ragazzo,” intervenne di nuovo Cid. “Quando è arrivata ad Hammerhead dopo la caduta di Insomnia, con quel suo piglio nonostante si reggesse a stento in piedi e quella sua lingua petulante, mi è venuto in mente Cor quando era un moccioso impertinente. La Prova di Gilgamesh, l’età e le responsabilità della Guardia hanno smussato i suoi spigoli, ma il nucleo resta inossidabile.”

Un brivido attraversò la spina dorsale di Gladio mentre si vedeva sposato a una versione femminile di Cor Leonis. Fortunatamente, riteneva, nonostante gli anni sul fronte, o forse proprio per gli anni sul fronte e per la conseguente vita tra commilitoni, Silia era riuscita a coltivare un’elasticità, un senso dell’umorismo  _sui generis_ e un’innata socievolezza che non riusciva a ravvisare in Cor. Il che non le impediva di essere una stronza intrattabile nelle sue giornate no, come Gladio aveva ampiamente avuto modo di sperimentare a Insomnia. “Fortunato me,” si lasciò sfuggire. “Anche Cindy, comunque, ha un bel caratterino, eh?” fece notare, per pungolare sia Cid che Prompto.

“E meno male,” puntualizzò Cid. “È cresciuta in un’officina in mezzo al nulla insieme a un vecchio. Non ha avuto vita facile. In queste circostanze, o ti fai crescere una corazza bella robusta o non sopravvivi.”

Prompto, che stava scattando fotografie spostandosi da una parte all’altra dello yatch in cerca della migliore angolazione, si fermò e abbassò la fotocamera. “Oh. Cor una volta ci ha detto che è nata a Keycatrich, ma non sapevo che i suoi genitori…”

“Mio figlio Mid e sua moglie, Melba, morirono a Keycatrich durante le prime fasi della guerra. Uno dei motivi per cui non sono mai tornato a Insomnia,” disse sibillinamente, senza dar loro ulteriori spiegazioni. Anche suo padre aveva sempre soprasseduto sul motivo per cui Cid e Re Regis avevano finito per scontrarsi. “Dopo averla presa con me, io e Cindy ci spostammo di qua e di là per qualche mese, finché non decisi di aprire un’officina ad Hammerhead. All’epoca, lì non c’era assolutamente nulla, ma quando la gente iniziò a fermarsi per l’officina aprirono il diner – non era ancora un Crow’s Nest, ovviamente –, lo spaccio e via dicendo. Cindy è venuta su giocando con le chiavi inglesi invece che con la bambole. Non fatemelo dire a voce troppo alta, ma già alla sua età è un meccanico migliore di me.” Per uno che non voleva dirlo a voce troppo alta, ne sembrava molto orgoglioso.

“Tu e mio padre non vi siete più parlati da allora, vero?”

Cid fece una smorfia. “In realtà,” disse amaramente, “sono riuscito a parlare con Reggie il 12 maggio, il giorno prima della vostra partenza. Non sentivo la sua voce da quasi trent’anni. Mi disse del trattato, senza scendere nei dettagli nonostante le mie insistenze, e parlò più che altro dei vecchi tempi. Quando ci eravamo separati, avevo giurato di non rimettere più piede a Insomnia, ma alla fine di quella telefonata gli dissi che sarei andato a trovarlo. Che sarei stato al suo fianco il giorno della firma del trattato. Rispose fermamente che al suo fianco aveva già Clarus e che avrei potuto fare più per lui ad Hammerhead, dando una mano a suo figlio in caso di bisogno, che non a Insomnia, e che la stessa cosa aveva ordinato a Cor.

Nessuno diede seguito alle sue parole. Una volta di più, Gladio realizzò come, nonostante dopo la caduta di Insomnia si fossero sentiti sradicati, soli, in balia degli eventi, potessero in realtà contare sul supporto di compagni e amici di cui non avevano idea. Ovunque c’era gente che rischiava la vita per rimettere il legittimo re sul trono di Lucis.

“Principe,” disse ancora Cid, dando le spalle al timone. Vi si appoggiò, leggermente curvo, riaggiustandosi il cappellino sui capelli cespugliosi. “Prenditi cura dei tuoi amici e non dubitare mai di loro. Te li troverai a coprirti le spalle anche dopo trent’anni, in qualunque angolo del globo siano finiti. Guarda il vecchio Wes: vive ad Accordo da più tempo di quanto ne abbia passato a Lucis, eppure ha giurato a Cor che supporterà il figlio di Reggie con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione.”

“Lo farò,” promise solennemente Noctis, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Gladio si abbracciò un ginocchio, lasciando che gli spruzzi d'acqua sollevati dallo yacht gli solleticassero la faccia. Iniziava a far caldo. “Sono curioso di conoscerlo. Mio padre me ne ha parlato molto.”

“Era l'uomo di pelle scura nella foto all'officina e al faro, vero?” chiese Prompto.

“Già. Gran bel tipo, il vecchio Wes. Era giovane, ma scaltro, responsabile e maturo. Quando doveva prendere una decisione difficile, per Reggie l'ultima parola spettava a lui.” Guardò Ignis. “Pensandoci bene, tu me lo ricordi molto, ragazzo. Venne ad Accordo con l'incarico ufficiale di diplomatico. Quando rimase ferito e capì che non avrebbe più potuto combattere, decise di restare lì per rimettersi. Non ci vediamo da una vita, ma ci sentiamo al telefono, di tanto in tanto. Adesso gestisce un ristorante o qualcosa del genere, un'altra cosa in cui vi somigliate. Il posto si chiama Mago, credo. O Maga. No. Maagho.”

Ignis sembrò genuinamente compiaciuto. “Non vedo l'ora di fare la sua conoscenza.”

“Ci darà una mano a convincere il Primo Segretario?” chiese Noctis facendo spallucce.

“Wes ha un grande influsso su Camelia Claustra,” ammiccò Cid, e Gladio si chiese ancora una volta se tra i due ci fosse qualcosa. Suo padre non era tipo da indulgere in dettagli di quel tipo, ma se invece di tornare a Insomnia Weskham aveva deciso di stabilirsi ad Altissia e c'era rimasto negli ultimi vent'anni, qualcosa doveva pur significare. “Ma da solo non basta. Dovrai convincerla tu, Principino. Neanche lei ha un bel carattere: ti conviene non essere impudente.”

“Oh, allora possiamo stare tranquilli,” commentò pacificamente Ignis.

Noctis non ribatté. Guardava il mare. Invece che nervoso – lui più di ogni altro aveva il diritto di esserlo – sembrava assorto, l'ombra di un sorriso compassato sulle labbra solitamente così imbronciate. Di certo, per lui, arrivare ad Altissia significava rivedere Sua Grazia, non affrontare un incontro diplomatico che, nel migliore dei casi, avrebbe portato allo scontro con un Sidereo di natura poco amichevole e probabilmente anche con le forze imperiali. Gladio si sentiva alquanto incline all'indulgenza, in tal senso. Non aveva più sabbia e sale sulla pelle, ma si sentiva ancora addosso l'odore di Silia.

“Noct?” lo chiamò senza ottenere risposta. Dovette appoggiargli una mano sul ginocchio per avere la sua attenzione.

“Cosa, Gladio?”

“Le tue nozze erano state una condizione richiesta dall’Impero e sono saltate. Nulla vi vieta però di portarle a termine per vostro desiderio quando tutto sarà finito.”

“La vuoi piantare?” Noctis arrossì violentemente, indispettito, e distolse lo sguardo. Gladio strinse i denti per non ridere.

“Sono serio. Pensa, Tenebrae e Lucis riunite. Secondo me tuo padre ce l'ha sempre avuto in mente, prima che Niflheim invadesse Tenebrae. E non vedo perché tu non debba desiderare di essere felice, non appena fatto quanto sarà necessario.”

Noctis non rispose, guardando il mare, ma nascose la bocca dietro le dita intrecciate. Un maldestro tentativo di celare un sorriso, o forse una smorfia amara.

“L’abito da sposa della Principessa è ancora esposto ad Altissia, vero? Sono curioso di vederlo,” rincarò la dose.

L'amico soffocò uno sbuffo divertito. “Cerchi ispirazione per le tue nozze?”

Non gli disse che l'aveva davvero proposto a Silia. “Scherzi? Silia si sposerà in uniforme, anche se non so ancora quale.”

**II**

Quando lo yacht uscì dal porto sotterraneo, Cor si allontanò per qualche minuto con Monica senza richiedere la sua presenza, e al termine di quel colloquio comunicò a Iris e Talcott che riteneva più prudente lasciassero Capo Caem. Non nominò lei, per cui Silia immaginò che sarebbe rimasta.

“Quando?” chiese Iris.

“Subito,” rispose il Generale, categoricamente. “Non sappiamo cosa succederà con Leviatano, e questo posto è troppo vicino al mare.”

“Ma noi...” cercò debolmente di protestare la ragazza, indirizzandole una richiesta d'aiuto con lo sguardo.

“Iris,” la interruppe Cor, con una ferma dolcezza che non gli aveva mai sentito nella voce. “Tuo fratello ti ha affidata a me, e non intendo trovarmi nella scomoda posizione di dovergli comunicare un'altra brutta notizia.”

“Ma Lestallum non è più sicura,” tentò ancora una volta Iris. “Per questo siamo venuti qui.”

Cor ammiccò. “Non vi rimando a Lestallum. Ci precedete al nostro campo, a Orior.”

Le bocche dei due ragazzini si socchiusero in una comica “o”.

“A Orior, Generale?” esclamò Talcott. “Con gli hunter e le Guardie Reali?”

“Mi hai sentito benissimo, Talcott. Io e Hartwood vi raggiungeremo tra un paio di giorni, quando saremo certi che ad Accordo sia andato tutto bene.”

I due filarono di corsa verso la casa senza un’altra parola, presumibilmente a radunare le loro cose. Silia si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito: con un po’ di fortuna, i due ragazzi non sarebbero più stati sballottati per tutta Eos come pacchetti postali. Cor le aveva detto una volta che, per quanto ragionevolmente sicura, Orior era pur sempre un obiettivo sensibile, motivo per cui, fino a quel momento, non aveva voluto tenerli lì. Evidentemente il pericolo che qualcosa si scatenasse sulle coste dopo il risveglio di Leviatano era più concreto di quanto non lasciasse trasparire.

Rientrando in casa, furono raggiunti dalle voci eccitate dei due ragazzi, che si muovevano per tutto il piano superiore. Iris, sembrava, non vedeva l'ora di ritrovare Dustin e alcune delle guardie reali per avere notizie di conoscenti in comune. Monica impiegò pochi minuti a fare i bagagli, mentre lei sfogliava uno dei libri della Biblioteca Reale seduta sul divano. Quando ebbe appoggiato la sua unica borsa a terra, la donna raggiunse il Generale, seduto al tavolo della cucina.

“Hm, Cor, Generale...” esordì, incerta.

“Cosa? C'è qualche problema, Monica?”

“Nessun problema, signore. Solo, mi chiedevo...” Scrollò le spalle. “Niente, signore, come non detto.”

“Monica?”

“Mi chiedevo, signore, se posso portare il gatto.”

“Quale gatto?”

“Il gatto nero che gironzola qui intorno, signore. Gli ho dato da mangiare per tutto il mese. Il Principe dice che li ha seguiti fin da Galdin Quay. Una bestia molto intelligente.”

Silia si coprì la faccia con il libro per soffocare una risata, non solo per la richiesta di Monica – ci mancava solo un gatto, a Orior – ma per l'espressione contegnosa di Cor Leonis.

“Monica...”

“Signore?”

“Fa' come credi.”

“Grazie, signore,” rispose Monica, grata, inchinando leggermente il busto. Lei e Dustin condividevano parecchie cose, tra cui l'amore per le formalità. “Non darà alcun disturbo. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno al campo.”

Quando Monica si voltò verso di lei, Silia dovette faticare per ricomporre il viso in un'espressione concentrata. “Silia? Scusami se ti disturbo mentre leggi. Volevo salutarti.”

Silia riabbassò il libro e si alzò dal divano. Non era riuscita a conoscere molto Monica, dal momento che aveva trascorso l’ultimo mese a Capo Caem, ma la donna l’aveva accolta al campo con molta gentilezza, quando era arrivata poco dopo la caduta di Insomnia. “Buona fortuna, Monica,” sorrise. “Ci vediamo presto.”

Iris e Talcott scesero pochi minuti dopo con i loro zaini, eccitati, mentre Monica era presumibilmente in cerca del gatto. Silia andò loro incontro per salutarli.

Talcott teneva la testa alta, adesso, un’espressione determinata. “Scusami ancora, Silia. Ti prometto che sarò forte. Ci vediamo presto.”

“Talcott, ascolta.” Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, chinandosi leggermente in avanti. Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe cresciuto molto in fretta, nei mesi a venire, e per un attimo sul suo viso riuscì a intravedere le fattezze del bel ragazzo che sarebbe diventato. “Ricordati quello che ti ho detto ieri sera: non serve a nulla piangere sul latte versato. Ci sarà tempo, in futuro, per imparare a combattere. Non appena le acque si saranno un po’ calmate, ci penseremo.”

“Roger, Capitano Hartwood!”

“Non sono capitano.” Silia lo lasciò andare, solo per ritrovarsi le braccia di Iris intorno al collo, il suo viso vicino. Restò per un istante rigida, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, in imbarazzo per quel contatto fisico e per la presenza di Cor Leonis, poi la scostò delicatamente. “Coraggio, Iris. A presto,” sorrise.

“Sono contenta che tu e mio fratello siate riusciti a rincontrarvi, Silia,” sussurrò la ragazza a voce molto bassa. “È un testone, ed è molto esigente con se stesso e con tutti quelli che lo circondano, ma prima o poi anche lui avrà bisogno di appoggiarsi a qualcuno, e non riesco a pensare a una persona migliore di te.”

“Fila, Iris,” disse, brusca.

“Se avete finito con i convenevoli, sbrigatevi ad andare, Iris,” commentò spazientito Cor.

Iris abbozzò un saluto militare. “Agli ordini, Generale.” Appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Talcott e si mossero per uscire. “Per favore, state attenti. E dateci notizie.”

“Ci terremo in contatto con Monica e Dustin. Vi informeranno di tutto,” la rassicurò Cor. “Forza, andate. Orior è lontana.”

Con un ultimo saluto, i due ragazzini uscirono. Silia rimase appoggiata alla porta a guardarli salire in macchina e partire.

“Iris è cresciuta senza figure femminili di riferimento,” sentì dire a Cor Leonis. “Non lasciare che si attacchi troppo a te. Avrai cose più importanti da fare, nel prossimo periodo, che non occuparti di lei.”

I giudizi lapidari di Cor Leonis erano sempre pesanti come macigni, ma aveva ragione. Si era affezionata a Iris e a Talcott, e avrebbe voluto tenerli al sicuro personalmente, ma non sapeva nemmeno dove sarebbe stata il giorno dopo. “Se Iris cerca una figura femminile a cui appoggiarsi, ha sbagliato persona,” tentò di alleggerire. “Io porto i pantaloni.”

“Portavi i pantaloni anche stanotte con Gladio Amicitia, Hartwood?”

Silia aprì la bocca per rispondergli a tono, ma poi ricordò che Cor Leonis era il suo comandante e che a differenza di Darius non avrebbe apprezzato l’umorismo da caserma. Per cui la richiuse, infilò le mani nelle tasche e cambiò discorso. “Cosa facciamo adesso?”

Lui prese un profondo sospiro. “Aspettiamo. Approfittane per prendere fiato, mentre puoi.”

**III**

Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. Nessuno di loro, in realtà. Addossati ai parapetti dello yacht, le bocche socchiuse, mentre la loro imbarcazione imboccava un canale sollevato simile a un acquedotto, guardavano in silenzio reverenziale quel paesaggio mozzafiato. Gladio l’aveva già vista in foto, o in televisione, ma  _entrare_ ad Altissia fu un’esperienza mistica molto simile a quella che dovevano provare i visitatori delle province nel varcare i cancelli di Insomnia. La città – se si poteva chiamare città un’accozzaglia di scogli e isolotti di grandezza variabile su cui sorgevano edifici magnifici costruiti seguendo uno stile artistico che non aveva mai visto a Lucis, neanche nelle rovine di Solheim – sembrava letteralmente sorgere dalle acque. Il fondale era su più livelli di profondità, ma invece di sommergere tutto, chissà per quale fenomeno fisico, il mare si limitava a fluire gentilmente gettandosi da un livello all’altro in cascate naturali.

“Oh, per i Sei,” gracchiò Prompto, scuotendoli tutti dall’incanto. “Siamo finiti in un altro mondo? Non voglio andar via da qui, mai più.”

Cid rise. “La prima volta ci siamo rimasti di sasso anche noi. Anche le altre città della Lega sono belle, ma Altissia è qualcosa che non si può descrivere a parole. Nessuna meraviglia che Wes sia rimasto, anche se Accordo non può competere con Insomnia quanto a tecnologia.”

“Non ci sono macchine qui, vero?” chiese ancora Prompto.

“E su cosa dovrebbero muoversi, ragazzo? Qui ci si sposta sulle gondole.”

“Gondole?”

“Sono piccole imbarcazioni snelle costruite in modo che possano essere mosse usando un solo remo. Alcuni canali della città sono così stretti che nessun’altra barca potrebbe percorrerli.”

“Quell’edificio enorme lì in fondo, quello con le due ali di colonnati, è la sede del Segretariato, vero?” domandò Ignis. Persino lui sembrava estasiato dalla vista.

“Esatto,” rispose Cid. “Ma non consumatevi gli occhi, ragazzi, avrete il tempo di visitare la città tra un impegno diplomatico e l’altro.”

Lo yacht si avvicinò a un alto portale con due enormi statue d’angeli ai lati. Al di là, a poche centinaia di metri di distanza, si vedevano due colonnati geometrici simili all’edificio più grande indicato da Ignis poco prima. Il porto, immaginò Gladio. A confermare la sua ipotesi, non appena si furono avvicinati alla porta Cid rallentò in prossimità di un posto di blocco, e una guardia – indossava un’uniforme blu navy e un berrettino d’ordinanza dello stesso colore – salì a bordo senza chiedere il permesso.

Li degnò appena di uno sguardo, prima di rivolgersi a Cid. “Quest’imbarcazione ha un permesso d’ingresso?”

Noctis s’irrigidì, e Gladio soffocò un’imprecazione. Erano stati degli ingenui a credere di poter entrare ad Accordo in incognito. “Hm, un permesso d’ingresso?” chiese Noctis, guardando speranzoso in direzione del loro pilota.

“Tranquilli, ce l’ho io,” ribatté Cid, con tono paziente e anche un po’ derisorio. Tirò fuori un cartoncino e lo porse alla Guardia.

“È il più vecchio che esista,” commentò la guardia. “Ma è ancora valido. Potete passare. Buona permanenza ad Altissia.”

Salutandoli con un gesto formale, l’uomo scese dalla barca. Gladio si abbandonò a un esasperato sospiro di sollievo.

“Che fortuna, eh?”

“Non è fortuna,” li corresse Cid, rimettendo in moto. Lentamente, lo yacht riprese ad avanzare lungo il canale. “Non vengo qui da una vita, ma abbiamo cambiato paese, era scontato ci fosse una dogana o un posto di blocco. Siete in giro da mesi, ma per certe cose siete ancora dei pulcini appena usciti dall’uovo, eh?”

Nessuno di loro rispose, punti sul vivo, anche perché lo yacht stava attraversando il portale, che si rivelò essere un profondo colonnato, superato il quale si ritrovarono in un enorme bacino d’acqua. Cid lo attraversò con sicurezza, come se avesse solcato quelle acque centinaia di volte, e navigando a zigzag tra imbarcazioni molto più piccole, alcune delle quali a vela, puntò dritto verso il porto.

Scesero sulla banchina, eccitati, dopo che Cid ebbe accostato lo yacht. Anche se vecchio di trent’anni, le migliorie di Cid e Cindy lo avevano riportato al suo antico splendore, e, come aveva sottolineato Cid poco prima, Accordo non poteva vantare la tecnologia di Insomnia, dov’era stato costruito, per cui faceva ancora la sua splendida figura. Gladio sperò che non ne facesse troppa.

La loro eccitazione ebbe vita breve, perché prima di uscire dal porto dovettero passare attraverso un altro posto di blocco, questa volta una dogana vera e propria. Si misero in coda, nervosi, attendendo il loro turno.  
 

“Motivo della visita?” chiese l’uomo al gabbiotto.

“Er…” Noctis si grattò la nuca. “Ig?”

“Siamo studenti di cucina,” rispose l’amico prontamente, mettendo su la sua aria più seria e formale. “Siamo venuti a studiare la rinomata cucina della vostra nazione.”

“Davvero?” chiese la guardia con un sorriso. “Siete venuti nel posto giusto. Vi auguro un piacevole soggiorno.”

Gladio si appoggiò una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere mentre passavano. Cambiava l’uniforme, ma la Guardia Cittadina, evidentemente, era uguale ovunque.

Passeggiarono per un paio d’ore, dopo essersi fermati brevemente a prendere un caffè – l’Ebony c’era anche lì, ma sorseggiarlo a un tavolino sotto un ombrellone con il fruscio tranquillo dell’acqua nelle orecchie era tutta un’altra storia. Cid aveva dato loro le chiavi dello yacht, ma prima di navigare intorno alla città decisero di visitarla dall’interno: si lasciarono trasportare dalle gondole, si inerpicarono per strette scalinate ripide, attraversarono ponti pittoreschi e curiosarono in negozietti minuscoli con merci esotiche che non avevano mai visto. Altissia era pulita e incantevole: Lestallum gli era piaciuta, ma al confronto era a dir poco rustica. Ascoltarono con attenzione le chiacchiere della gente: tutti non facevano altro che parlare di Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, del suo abito da sposa disegnato dalla famosa stilista Vivienne Westwood per l’occasione, e soprattutto del discorso pubblico che, sembrava, avrebbe tenuto il giorno dopo dal Palazzo del Governo.

Il Maagho era uno dei locali più belli che avesse mai visto. Weskham l’aveva rilevato, o forse direttamente costruito, sotto le arcate di un enorme ponte, su una piattaforma in legno. La gondola li lasciò direttamente su una rampa di scale, e furono immediatamente accolti da un uomo dalla pelle scura che indossava una camicia bianca con su un panciotto in velluto marrone – il vecchio Wes in persona.

“Se anche Cid non mi avesse avvisato del vostro arrivo,” ammiccò, sfilandosi il monocolo, “vi avrei riconosciuti comunque. Voi due siete le copie sputate di Reggie e Clarus come li ho conosciuti trent’anni fa. Un po’ più belli, forse. Accomodatevi, ragazzi, e benvenuti al Maagho.”

Rinfrancati da quel benvenuto, ricambiarono il saluto con calore e si accomodarono al bancone. La collezione di bottiglie e l’atmosfera da taverna riportarono alla mente di Gladio  _In birra veritas_ , il locale in cui lui e Silia si erano conosciuti e incontrati per mesi, ma l’atmosfera pulita e borghese –  _turistica_ , si corresse – e soprattutto il tabellone dei prezzi esposti erano decisamente su un altro livello.

“Cid è passato da qui?” chiese Noctis.

“Un’ora fa. Ci siamo fatti un bicchiere in nome dei vecchi tempi. So tutto di voi, ragazzi, io e Cor abbiamo avuto una lunga e intensa telefonata due giorni fa.” Guardò dritto negli occhi prima lui, poi Noctis. “Mi dispiace per Insomnia. E mi dispiace per Regis e Clarus. Quando eravamo giovani ci credevamo immortali, invincibili. Sono stato il primo a guarire da quest’illusione. Ma su una cosa avevo ragione: sapevo che se ne sarebbero andati fianco a fianco.” Si grattò l’attaccatura del naso, abbassando leggermente la testa, e d’improvviso Gladio riuscì a vedere tutti gli anni che il suo aspetto e la sua giovialità riuscivano a mascherare. “Scusate i miei discorsi da vecchio sentimentale. Ma dovete capirmi. Anche se mi sono tenuto in contatto con gli altri per tutti questi anni, nel giro di pochi giorni ricevo una chiamata da Cor Leonis, una visita da Cid Sophiar, e mi trovo davanti i fantasmi di Clarus e Reggie. È la vostra prima visita ad Accordo, vero? Vi piace?”

Se davvero Weskham somigliava a Ignis, come Cid sosteneva, di certo non era nella parlantina. Eppure, anche suo padre aveva sempre parlato del vecchio Wes come di una mente brillante, un abile affabulatore, per cui non aveva dubbi che ogni sua parola fosse accuratamente pesata per ottenere un determinato effetto. Tuttavia, la sua cordialità lo mise a suo agio. Gli sembrò di aver ritrovato un vecchio amico, anche se lo era stato di suo padre. “Una sciccheria,” rispose.

“Mai visto niente di così bello,” rincarò la dose Prompto. “Non è all’avanguardia come lo è… come lo era Insomnia, ma è spettacolare.”

“Già, eh? Si dice che la città sia nata intorno all’Altare delle Mareggiate e che si sia evoluta sempre più in armonia con l’ambiente circostante.”

“Cosa può dirci della storia recente, invece?” chiese Ignis.

Weskham gli indirizzò un sorriso complice. “Tu devi essere Ignis. Mi ricordo di te dall’ultima volta che sono venuto in visita a Insomnia. Avevi sette anni, e seguivi il principino come un’ombra. Cosa volete sapere, ragazzi?”

Noctis intrecciò le dita e distese le braccia sul bancone. “C’è una cosa che non ho ancora capito. Accordo è parte dell’Impero, giusto?”

“È così, ma Accordo ha mantenuto la sua forma di governo. Le condizioni dell’indipendenza, tuttavia, comportano tra le altre cose il libero accesso dell'Impero all’interno dei suoi territori in ogni momento.”

“Lo terremo ben presente,” commentò Ignis. “E le  _altre cose_?”

Di nuovo le labbra di Weskham si piegarono in un sorrisino complice, che si trasformò presto in una smorfia. “Le  _altre cose_  sono  _molte cose_  e non voglio annoiarvi con dettagli politici. Vi basti sapere che quasi tutto ad Accordo richiede l’approvazione di Niflheim.”

“Sembra un accordo parecchio unilaterale,” osservò Noctis.

“Lo è. Eppure hanno approvato il discorso pubblico di Lady Lunafreya. Non ho idea di come il Primo Segretario sia riuscito a spuntarla.”

“Cosa?!” esclamò Prompto.

“È come hai sentito, ragazzo. Dichiarano morta la Principessa, che ricompare viva a Lestallum e poi ad Altissia, unica testimone, o così mi ha detto Cor, che a uccidere il Re è stato l’Alto Comandante Imperiale, e le permettono di tenere un discorso pubblico nell’unica nazione che, sia pure con difficoltà, può ancora impedirne la presa in custodia?”

“Quanto a questo,” osservò Ignis, “Ci chiedevamo perché il Segretariato abbia accettato di darle rifugio. Sappiamo che il Cancelliere e Ravus Nox Fleuret sono venuti a richiederne l’estradizione. Sembrerebbe un atto di ribellione.”

“Sembrerebbe, dici bene. Le flotte aeree dell’Impero sono abbastanza potenti da radere al suolo tutte le città della Lega e riprendersi la Principessa – e, con lei, l’Anello dei Lucis. Ma, dopo Insomnia, presumo che Aldercapt preferisca evitare un altro bagno di sangue, o continuando di questo passo, una volta ottenuto il potere del Cristallo, si ritroverà a governare su un ammasso di macerie.”

Gladio appoggiò il mento sul dorso della mano. “Dunque l’Impero deve avere il suo tornaconto a riguardo. Non è che il Primo Segretario ha promesso la consegna della Principessa e dell'Anello in cambio di qualcosa che ancora non sappiamo?”

Weskham scosse decisamente la testa. “No. Se l’Anello finisce in mano a Niflheim, è la fine della scarsa autonomia della Lega. Con l’Anello in mano, Aldercapt…” L’uomo voltò la testa a destra di scatto. “Parli del diavolo…” sussurrò, indicando dietro le loro spalle con un cenno della testa.

Gladio e gli altri si voltarono. Una gondola stava navigando il canale verso l’approdo del Maagho. Oltre al gondoliere, a bordo sedevano una donna in abiti color acquamarina e due guardie in divisa scura con enormi cappelli. Camelia Claustra, scommetteva.

La gondola accostò alla scalinata, e ne scesero, in quest’ordine, una delle guardie, Camelia Claustra, la seconda guardia. Invece di proseguire, la gondola rimase lì, bloccando il passaggio. Il terzetto si avvicinò al bancone, la donna ticchettando sulle tavole della piattaforma con i suoi tacchi bassi. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, Weskham le rivolse un sorriso da vecchio pirata. “Non so perché, ma ero praticamente certo che saresti arrivata, Primo Segretario.”

La donna raccolse l’imbeccata e rispose a tono. Non sorrise. “Ho saputo che hai ospiti illustri e ho pensato di non potermi esimere dall’incontrarli.”

“Hai orecchie lunghe,” ribatté lui. “E, a meno che tu non avessi voglia di uno dei miei whisky invecchiati, ti sei scomodata per nulla. Stavano proprio per venire da te,” disse l’uomo, anche se non avevano avuto il tempo di parlarne.

“Motivo in più per scambiare due parole in privato con loro prima di riceverli ufficialmente. Resta pure, Weskham.”

“Ne avevo tutta l’intenzione, Primo Segretario. È il mio locale, se non te ne fossi accorta.”

I due si squadrarono con un’aria riottosa che Gladio riconobbe troppo bene: era in atto uno scontro d’autorità tra amici di vecchia data. Gladio immaginò che Camelia Claustra avrebbe avuto ogni potere per allontanare Weskham dal suo stesso ristorante, se così avesse voluto, ma non lo fece.

“Signori, non voglio approfittare del vostro tempo,” disse invece a loro, ancora meno amichevole. “Sono il Primo Segretario di Accordo, Camelia Claustra.”

Tutti e quattro abbozzarono un inchino di cortesia. Non era necessario presentarsi.

Senza sedersi, la donna incrociò le braccia al petto. “Vi informo che abbiamo in custodia Sua Grazia Lunafreya e che l'Impero ha richiesto formalmente la sua consegna. Non sono incline ad accettare la loro richiesta senza un tornaconto, e proprio di questo vorrei discutere con il Re di Lucis. Quando vorrai trattare, vieni alla mia residenza.”

Gladio non era un amante dell’etichetta, ma quella mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di Noctis dichiarava apertamente la posizione di superiorità in cui il Primo Segretario sapeva perfettamente di trovarsi. Aveva in mano la Principessa Lunafreya e il potere di consegnarla all’Impero, aveva dimostrato di poter rintracciare il Re di Lucis appena qualche ora dopo il suo arrivo in incognito ad Accordo, e avevano bisogno del suo benestare perché la Principessa effettuasse il rito. Ingoiò il rospo, sperando che Noctis facesse altrettanto.

Fortunatamente, Noctis lo fece. “Ci lasci un paio d’ore per pensare e per discuterne,” le rispose.

“Oh, sono certa che avete già avuto tempo di eviscerare degnamente la questione.” Si voltò verso Weskham, poi tornò a guardarli. “Vi aspetto stasera alle otto nella mia tenuta. Se volete trattare, naturalmente.”

“Ci saremo,” rispose Noctis.

La donna fece un cenno alle due guardie che l’avevano scortata e risalì sulla gondola. Il gondoliere la allontanò dalla scalinata usando il remo e ripartì.

“Non è così algida come sembra,” parve voler giustificarla Weskham riempiendo cinque bicchieri da una bottiglia senza etichetta. Si bloccò. “Siete tutti maggiorenni, vero? Non vorrei passare guai. Comunque, dicevo, non è male come sembra. A volte è anche peggio, lo ammetto, ma cerca solo di non bruciarsi le mani con la patata bollente che le è capitata in mano. Era membro di una coalizione indipendentista, e in quanto tale l’abbiamo incontrata trent’anni fa per cercare il loro appoggio nella guerra contro Niflheim. Lo è ancora, indipendentista, ma da quando è al potere deve gestire degli equilibri tutt’altro che facili. Lo imparerai anche tu, Principe, quando sarai re. Anche Reggie ha dovuto impararlo.” Spinse i bicchieri in avanti. “Forza.”

Gladio si affrettò a mettere un braccio tra i bicchieri e Noctis. “Weskham, non offenderti, ma se vogliamo avere una minima possibilità che questa trattativa vada a buon fine, Noctis deve essere sobrio, e non regge neanche una mezza pinta di birra.”

“In questo decisamente  _non_ assomiglia a Reggie.”

**IV**

Silia trascorse il pomeriggio ad aggirarsi nervosamente per la casa, il faro e la zona circostante, sentendosi un’intrusa penetrata nel passato di qualcun altro. Era evidente come nessuno avesse vissuto lì per molto tempo prima che la occupassero Gladio e gli altri, ma l’abitazione era rimasta ammobiliata, e trovò in giro effetti personali che dovevano essere appartenuti al Re e ai suoi compagni: fotografie, vecchi abiti, equipaggiamenti da combattimento. Quando aveva visto per la prima volta Re Regis, nel 739, aveva più di trent’anni e governava da dieci, per cui il Cristallo aveva già iniziato a logorarlo, ma in quelle fotografie, che dovevano risalire al 725 o a qualche anno prima, era poco più di un ragazzo. Restò a lungo a sfogliare gli album, riconoscendo il vecchio Cid Sophiar, un giovanotto dalla pelle scura che doveva essere Weskham Armaugh, un giovanissimo Cor Leonis – già alto e robusto nonostante all’epoca avesse solo tredici anni – e un bel ragazzo muscoloso che riconobbe come Clarus Amicitia solo per la sua stupefacente somiglianza con Gladio.

Quando tornò al piano inferiore, trovò Cor ancora addormentato sul divano. Nel sonno, si era avvolto nella coperta che gli aveva messo addosso.  _Chiudo gli occhi un istante_ , aveva detto cinque ore prima,  _Avvisami se succede qualcosa_.

Non lo aveva mai visto riposare, da quando era arrivata al campo, e, stando a quanto aveva detto Gladio, si era precipitato come uno scalmanato per tutta Leide dalla caduta di Insomnia in poi. Aveva idea che il Generale Cor Leonis non riposasse da settimane. E, per quanto giovanile fosse il suo aspetto, non era più un ragazzino. Si voltò per allontanarsi in silenzio, ma stavolta il Generale si svegliò. Ebbe un sobbalzo, si raddrizzò sul divano, poi si passò una mano sugli occhi. “Hartwood,” gracchiò, roco. “Quanto ho dormito?”  
 

“Cinque ore. È quasi sera.”

"Dannazione,” imprecò lui, scostando la coperta, poi si soffermò a guardarla. Stava senz'altro chiedendosi come diavolo avesse fatto ad avvicinarsi abbastanza furtivamente da non svegliarlo. “E questa, Hartwood? Non sono tuo marito.”

 _Per fortuna,_ pensò, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. “Non preoccuparti. Ho tenuto d’occhio il tuo cellulare. Non ha chiamato nessuno. Ho io due sms, però: i ragazzi sono arrivati ad Altissia, il posto è splendido, nulla da segnalare, scrive Gladio. Iris, Monica, Talcott e Kurochan sono arrivati sani e salvi a Orior, nulla da segnalare, scrive Iris.”

“Kurochan?”

“Il gatto,” rispose Silia con tutta la serietà cui riuscì a fare appello.

Cor si alzò dal divano con un sospiro. “Hai dato un’occhiata ai dintorni nel pomeriggio?”

Silia annuì. “Ho visto qualche airship, in lontananza all’orizzonte. Immagino sia la flotta imperiale che raggiunge Accordo. Ma lo immaginavamo. I ragazzi dovrebbero essere al sicuro fino al risveglio dell'Abissale.”

“Bene.”

“Bene.”

Si guardarono in silenzio. Era la prima volta che si ritrovavano da soli in un posto chiuso, senza spade in mano e nemici intorno, per di più. Silia fece un cenno del capo e tornò al libro che aveva portato.

Si tennero alla larga l’uno dall’altra per due ore.  _Approfittane per prendere fiato_ , le aveva detto Cor quella mattina, ma, con il pensiero che andava continuamente oltre il mare, non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla lettura e presto lasciò perdere il libro. Aveva già esplorato la casa, già passeggiato sulla spiaggia, si era già dedicata alla manutenzione delle armi. Alla fine, nervosa e scocciata, aveva raggiunto Cor, che stava ascoltando la radio, e gli aveva proposto di mangiare qualcosa per cena. Una giornata, realizzò, poteva anche essere molto lunga.

Gli altri avevano lasciato la dispensa ben rifornita, e Silia guardò a lungo i pensili aperti, senza sapere come convertire quelle verdure e quei tagli di carne in qualcosa di commestibile. Sul fronte, quando non erano di stanza in qualche cittadina o villaggio, il cuoco del gruppo era sempre stato Sam, motivo per cui, gli dicevano sempre, non gli avevano ancora tagliato la lingua.

“Hartwood,” richiamò la sua attenzione il Generale. “Non stare a perderci troppo tempo. Prendi quelle fette di carne e buttale su una padella. Nella mia vita ho mangiato ben di peggio, e, sono certo, anche tu.”

Così fece. La carne era saporita di suo, fortunatamente, e il suo apporto alla preparazione fu minimo. Mangiarono in silenzio, senza quasi guardarsi, e ci impiegarono poco. Fortunatamente, mentre stava mettendo via i piatti, suonò il telefono del Generale. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo.

Cor, con sua sorpresa, attivò il viva voce perché potesse sentire anche lei. “Pronto?”

“Buonasera, Generale.” La voce del Principe. “Siamo appena usciti dalla residenza di Camelia Claustra. Ha accettato di permettere a Luna di svolgere il rito. Le abbiamo promesso che faremo di tutto per tenere i cittadini al sicuro."

“Non mi aspettavo di meno da voi,” fu lo scarno riconoscimento di Cor. “Quando?”

“Domattina stesso. L'Impero preme perché venga effettuato il rito.”

 _Cosa?_ Silia sondò l'espressione del Generale. Anche lei, dopotutto, aveva una sua cartina al tornasole della merda.

“L'Impero,” scandì lentamente Cor, “intende  _uccidere_ l'Abissale dopo che la Principessa l'avrà evocata. Solo così potrà impedirti di ottenerne l'alleanza, Principe. Quando Leviatano si risveglierà, si scatenerà l'inferno.”

"Lo supponiamo anche noi," rispose il Principe, "e saremo pronti a tutto. Gladio, Ignis e Prompto collaboreranno all'evacuazione dei cittadini, proteggendoli. Quanto a me, affronterò Leviatano. Se ottengo la sua alleanza, l'avioflotta imperiale verrà spazzata via."

"Sei riuscito a parlare alla Principessa?" gli chiese Silia. Cor si voltò e la fulminò con sguardo severo, come implicando che non era il momento per domande così triviali, per cui aggiunse: "Intendo, si è dimostrata dotata di notevoli risorse. Di certo anche Sua Grazia ha qualcosa in mente."

"Non saprei," rispose il Principe cupamente. "Camelia Claustra non mi ha permesso di vederla."

"Prima di ritirarvi per la notte, tornare al Maagho e consultate Weskham," consigliò il Generale.

"Lo faremo," rispose Gladio. "Sperando non cerchi di nuovo di far bere Sua Maestà."

Silia sorrise. "Cercate di riposare stanotte, ragazzi," disse. "Domani sarà una giornata campale."

"A questa direttiva obbediamo più che volentieri." Prompto soffocò uno sbadiglio.

"Buonanotte, Sua Maestà. Buonanotte a tutti. Domani ascolteremo il discorso della Principessa da qui, in attesa che vi mettiate in contatto con noi. Buona fortuna."

Cor chiuse la chiamata e rimase in silenzio. Silia non aveva affatto sonno e, dopo aver dormito per tutto il pomeriggio, immaginò che nemmeno il Generale sarebbe andato a letto. Aveva tre possibilità davanti: tagliarsi le vene, ubriacarsi con la birra rimasta dalla festa – e non era abbastanza – o trovare qualcosa da fare con Cor Leonis. Scelse l’ultima opzione.

“Generale, visto che suppongo ci aspetti una nottata in bianco, ho una proposta.”

“Hartwood, solo perché abbiamo cenato insieme non credere che siamo diventati così intimi.”

Era quanto di più vicino a una battuta a doppio senso gli avesse mai sentito fare. Un buon inizio, valutò, e sorrise. “Non avevo in mente una proposta  _di quel tipo_. Ho trovato delle canne da pesca nel molo, al faro. Una volta, a Insomnia, Gladio mi ha detto che mi avrebbe portato a pescare al laghetto in periferia, ma poi non ce n'è stata l'occasione. Ti va di insegnarmi, Generale?”

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non vado a pesca da almeno venticinque anni.”

“È già qualcosa. Io non ci sono mai andata.”

“Le luci non sono abbastanza forti. Potrebbero attaccarci dei daemon marini giù al molo.”

“Stanotte in spiaggia non è successo,” le scappò detto. “Intendo, la zona mi sembra abbastanza sicura. Credo che i ragazzi abbiano fatto piazza pulita.”

Cor ci pensò su un altro istante, poi sospirò. “E va bene. Vediamo se mi ricordo ancora come si fa. Chissà se c’è anche la mia vecchia canna da pesca, là in mezzo?”

*

Trascorsero la notte al molo, per lo più in silenzio – un silenzio più rilassato, ora, non nervoso –, pescando alla sola luce di una lanterna, le armi a portata di mano nel caso in cui si facesse vivo qualche nemico. Non accadde. Alle tre del mattino Cor le chiese ancora di Bors, e lei si ritrovò a raccontare dell’addestramento e della guerra, tenendo fuori, per quanto possibile, il nome di Titus Drautos che continuava a bruciarle come soda caustica sulla lingua.

“Sicché, Hartwood, nella tua vita non hai fatto altro che combattere.”

Silia annuì. Doveva esserci qualcosa che le sfuggiva, perché, di tanto in tanto, Cor tirava su un pesce e rimetteva una nuova esca o un nuovo amo in fondo alla lenza, mentre da lei non abboccavano. “Una volta Gladio mi ha colto in contropiede chiedendomi se non pensassi mai a come sarebbe stata una vita diversa, lontana dalla guerra. Non ho saputo rispondergli. La guerra ha raggiunto Ambrosia quando avevo quattro anni, e ho trascorso i successivi sette sotto presidio. Due anni dopo aver riparato a Insomnia, mi sono unita agli Angoni del Re. E sei mesi nella capitale, durante la mia invalidità, non sono stati sufficienti a rientrare nella vita civile. I miei pensieri andavano sempre alla guerra in corso e ai miei compagni.”

“È un’epoca di combattenti, questa.” Cor Leonis riavvolse la lenza, controllò che l’esca fosse ancora al suo posto, e poi gettò di nuovo l’amo in acqua con gesto sicuro. “Dovremmo ringraziare di esserlo, e di non trovarci invece dall’altra parte, quella dei civili inermi. Abbiamo sacrificato molto, ma siamo padroni delle nostre vite, per quanto appartengono a noi.”

“E se non a noi, a chi, allora?”

“Hartwood, non devo risponderti io. Sai che fine fa la maggior parte dei combattenti?”

“Muoiono in battaglia?”

Cor scosse la testa. “Non per forza. Il punto è che non muoiono quasi mai in uno scontro glorioso contro un avversario più forte. La maggior parte se ne va per una distrazione, un nemico banale, un’esplosione, o persino un incidente o una malattia. La verità è che la vita è regolata dal caso più di quanto siamo disposti ad ammettere, e il caso non guarda in faccia nessuno, bambino, donna, vecchio o potente guerriero che sia. O almeno così la vedo io.”

“Non è una visione molto confortante, vero?”

“No. Ma non ha senso schermarci dietro a visioni confortanti.”

“Ti ho mai detto che apprezzo moltissimo la tua visione rosea della vita, Generale?”

“Io invece non apprezzo per nulla la tua sfrontata ironia.”

Silia sorrise. “No? Eppure oggi ho trovato alcune fotografie di un ragazzino dall’espressione impossibile. Ho sentito dire che aveva proprio una lingua tagliente, oltre che un carattere impossibile. Dov’è finito quel ragazzino?”

Il Generale non rispose, e Silia si concesse di andare un passo più in là. “Una volta,” continuò, cauta come se stesse camminando sul filo spinato, “dissi a Gladio che le Guardie Reali erano un branco di nobili fighetti. Lui ribatté che il Generale veniva dai sobborghi di Insomnia e si era fatto strada da sé.”

Cor fece schioccare la lingua sul palato, ma non le diede spago. “Chi se ne frega dove nasciamo, Hartwood? L'importante è dove moriamo.”

“No,” lo contraddisse, delusa dalla mancanza di qualsiasi commento. “L'importante è cosa facciamo prima di morire.” Lui abbassò la canna. Era troppo buio per esserne sicuri, ma gli parve che stesse fissando lei, adesso. “Quando mi sono unita agli Angoni, non avevo niente da perdere, Cor, forse solo un futuro nel contrabbando. Mi dissero che potevo dare una mano a combattere Niflheim, e non ci ho pensato due volte. Ho la sensazione di non aver fatto abbastanza. Se morissi domani, lo farei con il rammarico di aver combattuto per quasi dieci anni una guerra già persa in partenza, di non essermi mai accorta che il mio Capitano era un traditore fin dall’inizio, e di non essere stata in grado di impedire che il mio Re venisse ucciso da quello stesso Capitano. Per cui spero proprio di non morire domani.”

Cor Leonis rimase in silenzio per un bel pezzo. “Hartwood,” disse poi, a bassa voce, “Ho biasimato Regis, con tutte le mie forze, quando mi ha destinato al pattugliamento esterno il giorno della firma del trattato. Ho cercato in ogni modo di convincerlo a lasciarmi rimanere a Insomnia. Ho cercato anche di convincere Clarus Amicitia a intercedere, ma sono stati entrambi irremovibili. Per cui, ogni volta che ti sento lagnare che non sei stata in grado di impedire tutto quello che è successo, mi viene voglia di prenderti a cazzotti, perché se c’è stato qualcuno che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di più, quello ero io.”

Silia abbassò il capo senza rispondere.

“Sono morti due re mentre la Guardia era al mio comando. Il terzo non posso proteggerlo da vicino, né servirlo come vorrei, perché i Siderei non accorderanno mai il loro favore a un ragazzino imberbe con le spalle coperte. Quando Gentiana, l'Alta Messaggera, venne a riferirmi da parte della Principessa dopo la caduta di Insomnia, fu molto chiara su questo: i Sei avrebbero concesso la loro alleanza al Vero Re, ma solo se si fosse dimostrato degno.”

Silia annuì. “C’è il suo Scudo con lui. Tu stai facendo molto su altri versanti. Com’è che mi avevi detto quando sono arrivata a Orior? Me l'ha ripetuto Gladio ieri sera:  _Non si vince una guerra solo con eroi e martiri._ Me ne sono fatta una ragione anch’io, o a quest’ora mi sarei infiltrata a Gralea e sarei morta cercando di minare il trono su cui siede il grasso culo di Aldercapt.”

Cor non rispose. Tacquero di nuovo, entrambi, guardando il mare.

“Hartwood,” riprese il Generale. “Poco fa hai detto  _contrabbando_ oppure ho sentito male?”

Più rilassata, Silia sorrise, anche se lui non poteva vederlo. “Hai sentito bene.”

“Contrabbando di cosa, esattamente?”

“Ampolle magiche.”

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. E lo dici così orgogliosamente?”

“Ero brava. Prova ad arrestarmi, se ti riesce. La Guardia Cittadina non è mai riuscita a prendermi.”


	33. Nolente deo, effundentur inaniter preces

**32**

**Nolente deo, effundentur inaniter preces**

**I**

“ _O Altissia, città sul mare, che splendi come una gemma tra le onde. Anche se la malvagità degli uomini dovesse spazzarti via da questa terra, splenderesti nel mio cuore per sempre_ ,” canticchiò Ignis a mezza voce.

Gladio gli assestò un'affettuosa gomitata. “Siamo melanconici, eh?”

Ignis sorrise, continuando a guardare il panorama. Di tanto in tanto si vedeva una gondola sfilare nei canali, o un gruppo – coppie soprattutto – passeggiare lungo i ponti. L'hotel dove avevano preso in affitto una stanza era molto simile al Leveille di Lestallum, ma molto più alto, e dal grazioso balconcino in cui si trovavano dominavano tutto il quartiere turistico. C'era odore d'acqua dolce, un po' muffoso, legno oliato e pietre bagnate. Un sentore piacevole, non stagnante, come ci si potrebbe aspettare da una città di canali. “È questa città di sera. Non fa lo stesso effetto anche a te?”

“Un po',” ammise Gladio. Da qualche parte qualcuno, forse un gondoliere, come a voler fare da contrappunto a Ignis, aveva attaccato a cantare una ballata lamentosa di cui non riusciva a cogliere le parole. Chiunque fosse, aveva una bella voce. “Forse fino a un anno fa non sarei stato in grado di apprezzarne la bellezza.”

“L'amore ingentilisce anche i cuori più barbari, eh?”

Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli senza rispondere. Stettero in silenzio per un po’ ad ascoltare quel canto lontano.

“Spero che la città non riporti danni.”

“Lo sai che è una speranza impossibile, vero?”

“Lo so.”

“Il Generale ha ragione: domani si scatenerà l’inferno.”

“Lo so.”

Dovevano già considerarsi fortunati a essere arrivati fin lì: Camelia Claustra aveva accettato di ricevere solo Noctis.  _Il Re di Lucis_ , aveva precisato,  _sarà certamente in grado di sostenere da solo una conversazione diplomatica_. Ignis avrebbe voluto insistere per entrare anche lui, Gladio glielo leggeva in faccia, ma infine aveva preferito non indisporre il Primo Segretario, e Camelia Claustra aveva condotto Noctis nel suo ufficio, lasciandoli in anticamera come ospiti poco graditi. Il loro colloquio era durato appena un quarto d’ora, uno dei più lunghi della loro vita: Noctis era poco incline all’etichetta, facile alla provocazione, avventato, ed era entrato nella tana di una vecchia volpe, una politica con più di quarant’anni di esperienza. Ogni minuto che Noctis restava dentro, tuttavia, era un minuto in cui Camelia Claustra non lo buttava fuori a calci in culo, e dopo un po’ erano riusciti a rilassarsi e a rompere il silenzio nervoso in cui si erano immobilizzati.

“Dopotutto,” si lasciò sfuggire Gladio, “il Primo Segretario ha veramente consegnato la Principessa all’Impero, come dicevo questo pomeriggio a Weskham.”

“Era una condizione inevitabile per ottenere il rito. Domani sarà come una partita di rubabandiera: tutti immobili fino al fischio, ossia il risveglio dell’Abissale, poi ognuno agirà al massimo delle sue forze. L’Impero cercherà di uccidere Leviatano e noi, noi di proteggerla per ottenerne la benedizione e di distruggere l’Impero.”

“Dimentichi i civili da salvaguardare. Diamine, spero non succeda niente durante l'evacuazione.”

“E i civili,” concesse lui. “Uno svantaggio per noi: all’Impero non importa di loro.”

“E la Principessa,” gli ricordò.

“La Principessa sarà al sicuro finché l'Impero non avrà l'Anello.”

“Che casino.”

“Puoi dirlo. Ma una cosa per volta. Prima di tutto, concentriamoci sull'evacuazione. Poi raggiungeremo Noctis e cercheremo di tenere a bada l'Impero finché non avrà ricevuto il potere di Leviatano. Con un po’ di fortuna, l’Abissale stessa spazzerà via le corazzate imperiali.”

“E possibilmente anche noi. Per cui,” riepilogò Gladio tendendo le dita delle mani e abbassandole una a una, “Dobbiamo solo combattere contro l’Impero impedendogli di danneggiare l’Abissale e i cittadini, ottenere la benedizione della Siderea impedendole di distruggere Altissia, e tutto questo cercando di riportare a casa la pelle. Una passeggiata. In più ho la sensazione che tutta la nostra fortuna si sia esaurita quando Noctis è riuscito a convincere Camelia Claustra.”

Ridacchiarono nervosamente.

“Quanto a questo,” bisbigliò Ignis, “senza nulla togliere a Noctis, mi chiedo se Camelia Claustra, dopotutto, non avesse già deciso. Se riusciamo nel nostro intero, potrebbe essere un’ottima occasione per liberarsi del giogo dell’Impero, o almeno per indebolirlo.”

“Doveva venirci il Generale a parlare con lei,” si lasciò sfuggire Gladio, grattandosi l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Al confronto, siamo veramente una covata di pulcini usciti dall’uovo, come ha detto Cid.”

“Non possiamo sempre contare su qualcun altro,” rispose Ignis con una palpabile nota di rimprovero nella voce. “Dobbiamo rischiare, sbagliare, imparare. Soprattutto Noctis. Dentro quell’ufficio, da solo, senza noi a coprirgli a nostra volta le spalle e a parlare per lui, si è comportato da Re.”

Gladio dovette reprimere un moto d’orgoglio. Sorrise. “Avrei voluto esserci. Forse continuiamo a sottovalutarlo. L’Immane e il Tonante gli hanno concesso la sua benedizione, dopotutto. Perché non dovrebbe farlo anche l’Abissale?”

“Se domani andrà tutto bene,” osservò Ignis voltandosi verso di lui. “Stavo pensando che… forse potremmo proseguire con la Principessa Lunafreya, non credi? Potrebbe essere più sicuro per lei risvegliare la Glaciale e il Draconico insieme a noi.”

“Non so se sono già pronto a…” Non trovò le parole. “Oh, per i Sei, non riesco nemmeno a dirlo.”

“A dire cosa?” non capì, o finse di non capire, Ignis.

“Dai. A Noctis. E Sua Grazia. Insieme.”

Ignis rise. “A quest’ora dovrebbero già essere sposati, Gladio.”

“Lo so,” ammise. “Ma se avverrà quello che dici tu dovremo dividere con loro la macchina. La  _tenda_ , per la miseria. Ci pensi?”

“Hai ragione,” disse Ignis, serio. “Ho i brividi. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi un’eventualità del genere.”

“E comunque,” ghignò Gladio, “Se vogliono sposarsi prima che ripartiamo, l’'abito è già qui.”

“Credo che non sia più il momento giusto.”

“Adesso no, in effetti. Ma quando tutto sarà finito...”

“Gladio, volevo proprio dirtelo,” sorrise Ignis. “Ultimamente ti sento dire molto spesso  _quando tutto sarà finito_ e  _più avanti_. La cosa mi stupisce. A Insomnia vivevi alla giornata.”

“A Insomnia,” gli rispose, “vivevo alla giornata perché sapevo che quella dopo sarebbe stata uguale o quasi. Non so te, Ig, ma adesso che abbiamo perso praticamente tutto e che rischiamo la vita di continuo ho un disperato bisogno di credere che ci sarà un  _più avanti_ e un momento in cui  _tutto sarà finito_.”

Ignis non rispose. Tornò a guardare l’acqua, ma anche le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso stanco. “La penso esattamente come te, Gladio.”

Gladio gli assestò un’altra affettuosa pacca sulla spalla. “Cerchiamo di arrivarci interi, allora. Io vado a dormire. Sono sveglio da più di trentasei ore e se davvero la scorsa notte mi avesse attaccato un branco di eritropsalis non sarebbe stato così sfiancante.”

Ignis gli prese la mano e se la staccò dalla spalla come se fosse stata un enorme e disgustoso insetto. “Cos’è che ti aspetti, esattamente? Compassione o invidia? Non avrai da me né l’una, né l’altra.”

**II**

La giornata era assolata, e iniziava a far caldo. Per Gladio e gli altri era iniziata molto presto, al comando della Guardia Cittadina di Altissia, alle spalle del Palazzo del Governo, dove avevano concordato, o meglio,  _ricevuto_ , i dettagli dell'evacuazione. Tutto era già stato organizzato, in così poco tempo che Gladio credette alla supposizione di Ignis secondo cui l'evacuazione era già stata prevista da tempo. O forse, rito di evocazione o no, il Primo Segretario temeva la rappresaglia dell’Impero dopo il discorso della Principessa.

Gladio aveva la responsabilità dei distretti est della città. Non aveva alcuna esperienza di evacuazioni – a Insomnia, di emergenze del genere, si occupava la Guardia Cittadina – ma sapeva che la folla nel panico poteva essere più pericolosa di qualsiasi minaccia attentasse alla sua incolumità, per cui ascoltò con attenzione tutte le istruzioni di Nolwen Clay, il capitano della Guardia Cittadina cui avrebbe dovuto far riferimento per le operazioni di evacuazione. Il Capitano Clay non era stato particolarmente entusiasta di conoscerlo, e per quanto rispettoso e formale si era assicurato di chiarire le rispettive posizioni: Scudo Giurato del Re di Lucis o no, per quel giorno Gladio avrebbe preso ordini da lui e ascoltato le direttive della Guardia Cittadina. Gladio aveva dovuto annuire a denti stretti, ma per un istante gli era venuto da ridere, pensando a come Silia, mesi prima, doveva essersi trovata nella stessa identica situazione.

L'evacuazione era iniziata già da un paio d'ore. Per il momento, a parte l'inevitabile malcontento dei cittadini, non si erano verificati incidenti degni di questo nome.

“ _Signori, ho bisogno della vostra massima attenzione!_ ” continuava a gridare il Capitano Clay a ogni quartiere, la sua voce pastosa amplificata dal megafono. “ _Sono il Capitano Nolwen Clay della Guardia Cittadina._ _Per ragioni di sicurezza, è stata predisposta l’evacuazione dei cittadini di Altissia presso le altre città della Lega. Delle imbarcazioni al Porto Est sono già pronte alla partenza._ _È_ _necessario che lasciate velocemente le vostre case. Non prendete nulla di superfluo. Non correte. Tenete i bambini per mano e, se qualcuno ha difficoltà motorie, si rivolga a una guardia. Dirigetevi al porto seguendo le indicazioni della Guardia Cittadina. Ripeto: non correte. Non c’è nessun pericolo. Non fermatevi a chiedere informazioni su amici e familiari residenti in altri distretti: la Guardia Cittadina sta battendo casa per casa e ogni cittadino di Altissia sarà evacuato._ ”

La folla mormorava con disapprovazione. “Cosa?” chiese una donna in grembiule a pochi passi da lui, affacciandosi da un panificio. “E perché?”

“Capitano!” gridò un uomo alla sua sinistra. “E la gente in piazza per il discorso di Sua Grazia?”

“L’Impero attaccherà?!”

“Perché non siamo stati avvertiti in tempo?”

“Devo tornare a casa a prendere…”

“Se avessi saputo che…”

“ _È_ _importante che inizi immediatamente l’evacuazione. All’imbarco sarete censiti di modo che nessuno venga lasciato indietro. Se avete dubbi o domande, potrete rivolgerle alla Guardia Cittadina, ma dopo l'imbarco. Non intralciate il loro lavoro._ ”

Seguendo le indicazioni del Capitano Clay, Gladio seguiva la processione di cittadini, sentendosi sgradevolmente un cane da pastore che sprona il gregge. Doveva assicurarsi che nessuno tentasse di staccarsi dal cordone e tornare indietro e, se si fosse arrivati a tanto, proteggere le retrovie dell’evacuazione dagli imperiali. Guardò i visi preoccupati degli anziani costretti a lasciare le case, gli sguardi di rabbia che qualcuno rivolgeva alla Guardia, i bambini che si stringevano al petto un peluche o un animale domestico. Non sapevano che la probabilità che non ritrovassero le loro case e le loro botteghe, al ritorno, era molto alta, e si dispiacque per loro. Facendo uno strappo all'istruzione tassativa di non allontanarsi dalle altre Guardie Cittadine che con lui formavano la retroguardia, raccolse un moguri di pezza – Iris ne aveva uno simile, quando era bambina – per restituirlo alla proprietaria, a pochi metri da lui. Non poteva tornare indietro a raccoglierlo, e piangeva.

“Questo è tuo, vero, signorina?” le chiese, porgendoglielo con un sorriso.

La bambina – cinque o sei anni – non rispose. Si strofinò gli occhi nell'incavo del gomito, prese il pupazzo e sorrise.

“Di' grazie al signore,” la spronò il padre, che la teneva per mano, continuando a camminare.

“Grazie, signore.”

Gladio incrociò le braccia sul petto e sorrise ancora. “State attenti,” mormorò, prima di tornare alla sua posizione. Le altre Guardie Cittadine lo squadrarono con un misto di comprensione e irritazione, ma non gli dissero nulla.

“ _Ragazzi, va tutto bene con l'evacuazione?_ ” chiese Noctis. “ _Luna sta per uscire dal Palazzo_.”

“ _Tutto ok, Noct,_ ” gracchiò la voce di Prompto. “ _Abbiamo iniziato già due ore fa._ ”

Noctis aveva preso posizione in mezzo alle prime file della folla assiepata davanti al Palazzo del Governo. Gladio si chiese se, dopo dodici anni, la Principessa lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra la gente. “ _Eccola,_ ” disse Noctis, la voce vibrante di emozione. “ _Inizia._ ”

“ _Miei cari amici._ ” Gladio sobbalzò al sentire la voce di Sua Grazia amplificata da decine di altoparlanti. Si guardò intorno, stupito, e vide che molti tenevano una radio tra le mani. Assistere con i suoi occhi alla  _devozione_ che suscitava, alla commozione con cui la gente di Altissia ascoltava le sue parole anche mentre veniva evacuata per causa sua, lo impressionò. Lady Lunafreya aveva una fragile bellezza e un’aura tali da risvegliare in un uomo l’istinto primordiale di buttarsi nel fuoco per salvarla e stringerla tra le braccia per offrirle protezione; alla prova dei fatti, invece, si era dimostrata dotata di una forza d'animo e di poteri ineguagliabili. Era arrivata fin lì, sfuggendo tra le maglie dell'Impero, per aiutare Noctis. Era amicizia? Amore? O solo un incrollabile senso di giustizia? “ _Sono qui con voi nella speranza che le mie parole superino ogni confine. Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, la luce abbandona questo mondo. In sua assenza, le ombre si allungano sempre più, finché tutto soccomberà all'oscurità._ ”

 _La profezia_ , comprese Gladio. Pronunciata da chiunque, sarebbe sembrata il delirio di un predicatore folle. Sulle labbra della Principessa, lo riempì di uno sgomento inspiegabile, e, chissà perché, gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Gilgamesh.

*

“ _Un'oscurità che instilla terrore, odio e disperazione nel cuore degli uomini. Meditate sulle ceneri di Lucis: un sogno di speranza ridotto a un incubo di morte e distruzione, tomba di innumerevoli vite e calvario di altrettante anime. Eppure vi supplico di non cedere allo sconforto. Abbiate fede negli dei che vegliano su di noi. Con la benedizione delle stelle che illuminano i cieli, il nostro mondo sarà liberato dalla minaccia dell'oscurità._ ”

Accucciata sul pavimento, Silia appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia. Aveva i brividi. Non aveva mai ascoltato un discorso di Sua Grazia Lunafreya, e la voce limpida dell'Oracolo che rievocava la tragedia di Insomnia, le sue parole di speranza che tuttavia preannunciavano momenti terribili per il mondo, la atterrirono. Profezia o no, troppe persone sembravano esser certe del profilarsi di un futuro di tenebre, non solo metaforiche. Quanto avrebbero impiegato gli organismi infetti dalla Piaga delle Stelle a rilasciare abbastanza spore da opacizzare la luce del sole per sempre? Un tempo credeva che ci sarebbero volute centinaia di anni, e che nel frattempo qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a impedirlo.

Le parole della Principessa bruciavano come se le stessero incidendo solchi nella carne. Silia credette. Credette a tutto: alla profezia, ai Siderei, al Re Prescelto, all’arrivo dell’oscurità. Credette a tutto, perché una voce del genere non poteva mentire né sbagliare. Credette a tutto, ed ebbe paura, una sensazione totalizzante, angosciante, che non aveva nulla a che fare con il pensiero della morte, ma con l’orrore.

“Cor,” disse in un sussurro. “Avevi ragione. Sono stata cieca.”

“Shht,” la zittì lui, ma senza rabbia.

*

“ _Oggi sono qui ad Altissia per invocare Leviatano, dea dei mari e spirito degli abissi. Per mezzo di questo sacro rito, entrerò in comunione con l'Abissale. Ma prima lasciatemi professare un voto solenne... Vi prometto, sul mio onore di Sciamana, che non mi darò pace finché l'oscurità non sarà bandita sul mondo e la luce tornerà a noi. Siate benedetti_.”

Per qualche secondo non ci fu alcuna reazione da parte della gente in cammino. Sembravano tutti assorti in un malinconico torpore. Poi qualcuno applaudì. Qualcun altro gli fece eco. In pochi istanti, un applauso silenzioso, composto, privo di grida e fischi, scosse la colonna.

Quasi avessero atteso la fine del suo discorso, Gladio vide le ombre degli airship imperiali incombere sulla città. Aeronavi da incursione.

“Eccoli,” disse al trasmettitore.

“ _Visti,_ ” rispose Ignis. “ _Teniamoci pronti a tutto._ _Noctis, si dirigono verso di voi. Cerca una posizione elevata._ ”

“ _Luna è rientrata. Se tutto va come ci ha assicurato Camelia Claustra, una squadra di imperiali insieme ad alcune guardie di Altissia la scorterà all’Altare in barca. Mi raccomando i cittadini._ ”

“Ci stiamo lavorando.”

**III**

L'evacuazione lo impegnò per un'altra ora. Nonostante l’Impero continuasse a sciamare sulle loro teste, per fortuna nessuno aprì il fuoco sui cittadini inermi, e la folla, non senza qualche inevitabile piccolo incidente di poco conto – due bambini persi nella calca, un uomo tornato indietro di corsa per recuperare il portafogli perduto che rischiò di scatenare il panico, degli idioti che cercarono di allontanarsi dal cordone per andare a recuperare qualcosa a casa, uno dei quali cercò di insistere con lui e a cui per poco non spaccò la faccia –, continuando a infoltirsi sempre più man mani che gli altissiani venivano evacuati casa per casa, raggiunse finalmente il Porto Est. Gladio si era trattenuto ancora a supervisionare il censimento, camminando avanti e indietro per la banchina tendendo le orecchie a ogni tono sopra le righe e tenendosi pronto a intervenire per sedare eventuali disordini. Di tanto in tanto comunicava i progressi dell’evacuazione a Ignis e Prompto e si informava sui loro.

Mentre stava guardando un uomo che si rifiutava di imbarcarsi senza avere la certezza che gli sciacalli non gli avrebbero devastato casa, la terra gli tremò sotto i piedi e il mare, fino a quel momento tranquillo, divenne mosso. Ci furono strilli terrorizzati, mentre i cittadini già imbarcati si riversavano sui parapetti più vicini al molo, sbracciandosi e indicando dietro le sue spalle.

In lontananza, oltre il Palazzo del Governo, verso le Cascate di Celluna, si ergeva un gigantesco serpente marino alto almeno mille metri, se non di più. La Principessa aveva risvegliato Leviatano.

“ _Eccola,_ ”gracchiò la voce di Ignis. “ _Io ho finito. Mi sto dirigendo verso il Palazzo del Governo. A che punto siete?_ ”

“ _La Guardia Cittadina sta ancora imbarcando i civili dei distretti sud,_ ” disse Prompto. “ _Due battelli e dovremmo esserci._ ”

“Qui manca l’ultimo,” disse Gladio, alzando la testa e continuando a scrutare la folla ancora sulla banchina. L’uomo che non voleva imbarcarsi adesso correva verso l’ultimo battello, e non solo lui. “La comparsa di Leviatano ha messo un po’ di pepe al culo ai civili.”

“ _Prompto, di’ alla Guardia Cittadina che si affrettino. Mi preoccupano le mareggiate._ ”

“ _Ricevuto._ ”

“ _Noct, ci sei?_ ”

Noctis impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere. “ _Ci sono._ ”

“ _L’Abissale si è risvegliata._ ”

“ _Me ne sono accorto. Sono preoccupato per Luna. Sto cercando di raggiungere l’Altare, ma non è facile. I civili?_ ”

“Ci siamo quasi,” gli rispose Gladio. “Ti raggiungiamo quando abbiamo finito. Ragazzi, ci vediamo al Palazzo del Governo. Noct, sta’ attento.”

“ _Starò attento. A dopo._ ”

Gladio cercò con gli occhi il Capitano Clay. Fermo con le mani in tasca, stava guardando le ultime operazioni di imbarco dal molo. Si voltò appena quando lo affiancò.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, sembra,” gli disse, a mo' di congedo.

“Non ancora,” lo contraddisse il Capitano. Aveva perso da qualche parte, o si era sfilato, il bizzarro cappello dell’uniforme. “Finché l’ultima imbarcazione non sarà approdata al sicuro, non è ancora finita.”

“Lei non va, Capitano?”

Il Capitano Clay piegò un angolo della bocca in una smorfia che forse voleva essere un sorriso. “Amicitia, finché non viene disposto altrimenti il posto della Guardia Cittadina di Altissia è Altissia. Abbiamo dovuto assegnare alcuni uomini alle imbarcazioni per prevenire disordini, ma rimarremo tutti in città a prestare servizio, anche se gli ordini sono di non ingaggiare battaglie superflue contro gli imperiali. Lei, piuttosto, raggiunga il Re. Non serve più che rimanga qui. Ha fatto un buon lavoro.”

“Non ho fatto nulla,” lo deluse.

“Sembrerà a lei. Un omone di due metri che copre le spalle delle retrovie dà molta sicurezza ai preoccupati e tiene a freno gli scalmanati.”

Gladio dovette trattenere un sorriso divertito. Porse la mano all’uomo. “Buona fortuna, Capitano.”

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il Capitano Clay tirò fuori una delle sue dalla tasca e gliela strinse. “A lei. Ne avrà più bisogno di me.” Non guardava lui, ma in direzione nord, verso l’Altare.

“ _L’Impero ha circondato Leviatano,_ ” li informò Ignis.

Prompto gemette. “ _Manca un battello. Sto arrivando!_ ”

“Non c’è tempo, Prompto,” lo avvisò Gladio. Abbozzò un saluto militare in direzione di Clay e si affrettò a tornare nel dedalo di vicoli del centro cittadino. “Il rito è già iniziato.”

*

Due minuti dopo, mentre correva per i navigli, la terra tornò a tremare. L’acqua dei canali iniziò a traboccare. Di tanto in tanto si sentivano fragori risuonare nel cielo come tuoni prima di un temporale. E poi iniziarono le mareggiate: la prima che lo raggiunse fu più alta di un palazzo di due piani, scardinò tegole, defenestrò mobili non ancorati, trascinò via con sé tavolini, panchine, fioriere, lampioni, ringhiere, ponti, gondole e banchine. Gladio cercò riparo accucciandosi contro il muro di un palazzo, lo spadone a proteggersi, sperando che la struttura reggesse e che un detrito non gli sfondasse la testa. Gli piovvero addosso vasi e tegole, e una piccola guglia rimbalzò sullo spadone, ma il muro resse. Quando fu passata, comprese che raggiungere il Palazzo del Governo per ricongiungersi agli altri non sarebbe stato facile come aveva pensato.

“State bene?” chiese agli altri, saltando da una banchina all’altra.

“ _C’è mancato poco che affogassi_ ,” rispose Prompto, tossendo. “ _Sono per strada. Arrivo._ ”

“ _Illeso anch’io_ ,” rispose Ignis. “ _Noct?_ ”

Noctis non rispose. Se aveva raggiunto Leviatano, aveva di meglio da fare.

“Ig, riesci a vedere qualcosa da dove sei tu?”

“ _Sì. L’Impero ha attaccato Leviatano. L'Abissale si sta scatenando_.”

“Diamoci una mossa.”

“ _Aspettate!_ ”

“Cosa, Prompto?”  
 

“ _Poco fa ho accoppato un imperiale su una specie di moto volante. Vedo se riesco a farla funzionare._ ”

“Prompto, ogni tanto mi stupisci,” non poté impedirsi di sorridere Gladio. “Riesci a raggiungere Noctis?”

Un rombo di motore. “ _L’idea è quella. Ci sono due posti. Aspetta… Whoah, cacchio!_ ”

“Cosa?”

“ _Avevo perso quota._ _Questa roba è_ _più instabile di un chocobo imbizzarrito!_ ”

“ _Attento a non schiantarti da qualche parte._ ”

“ _No, ce l’ho. Vado!_ ”Nonostante tutto, la voce di Prompto sembrava eccitata. “ _Se non sopravvivo, è stato bello, ragazzi. Se sopravvivo, voglio uno di questi cosi per me._ ”

“ _Ne sei sicuro? Probabilmente li alimentano con il miasma dei daemon, come i soldati magitek._ ”

“… _non lo voglio più._ ”

Gladio rise, continuando a correre. Un paio di minuti dopo, sbucò nella piazza dove fino a poco prima la folla si era assiepata per ascoltare il discorso della Principessa Lunafreya. Leviatano, da lì, sembrava ancora più gigantesca. Non ne vedeva la testa, come se fosse ripiegata su qualcosa. Non c'erano più civili, in piazza, in compenso tre delle aeronavi imperiali erano atterrate e avevano scaricato la fanteria contro Ignis. Dai resti intorno a lui, comprese che si era già dato da fare da solo. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo e a dargli manforte: spazzò via cinque Cecchini con lo spadone, poi impugnò la Spada Genji e ne trapassò un sesto. Una delle daghe di Ignis gli sfiorò la mano, andando a conficcarsi alle sue spalle nella testa di un Assassino.

“Ti sei distratto, o Distruttore del Signore delle Spade,” lo derise Ignis con un mezzo sorriso.

“Lo avevo visto,” lo deluse, saltando per evitare un Guastatore. Piroettò all'indietro, portandosi alle sue spalle, e lo decapitò con un colpo di taglio. Ignis si liberò dell'ultimo.

“Stai b...?” stava per chiedergli, ma entrambi sentirono la voce di Prompto.

“ _Ce l’ho fatta._   _Vedo Noctis._ _È_ _vicino all’altare!_ ”

“ _Come?_ ” chiese il diretto interessato. Probabilmente si era perso i loro precedenti scambi di battute.

La voce di Ignis, accanto a lui, risuonò sdoppiata perché la udì dal vivo e nel trasmettitore. “ _Noct! Prompto si sta dirigendo verso di te!_ ”

“ _E voi due?_ ”

“ _Stiamo per raggiungervi. C’erano solo due posti_.”

“ _Noct, salta!_ ”

“ _Cosa?!_ ”

“ _Non c’è tempo per le domande. Salta e basta!_ ”

“Che diavolo...?” iniziò a dire Gladio, ma sentì un grido strozzato e pochi – lunghissimi – secondi dopo un tonfo sordo. “Si può sapere che state combinando, voi due?”

Le voci di Noctis e Prompto si sovrapposero.

“ _Tutto bene. Ho recuperato Noct. Lo porto all'Altare._ ”

“ _Prompto ha cercato di uccidermi._ ”

“Gladio, andiamo!” lo spronò Ignis, e lo seguì verso il ponte a sinistra della piazza. Qualcosa doveva essere andato storto nei piani di Prompto, perché poche decine di secondi dopo, a qualche metro sulle loro teste, sfrecciò una moto volante su cui distinse chiaramente i due amici, e che si dirigeva nella direzione opposta all'Altare e a Leviatano.

“Ig, cosa...?”

Comprese  _cosa_ quando vide cinque draghi d'acqua che li inseguivano. La moto scomparve tra i palazzi a sud, fuori dalla loro vista, i suoi inseguitori alle calcagna, che abbattevano comignoli, guglie,  _bucavano_ letteralmente gli edifici senza disfarsi. Gladio e Ignis non poterono che fermarsi, inermi, incerti sul da farsi. Il sole venne oscurato per un istante dall'enorme mole di Leviatano che serpeggiava su di loro.

“Stavolta è davvero brutta, amico,” disse a Ignis, ben conscio che, tra i boati emessi da Leviatano, il frangersi delle mareggiate e i rumori di distruzione, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sentirlo.

“Gladio,  _corri!_ ” gridò Ignis, più reattivo, prendendolo per un braccio e scartando a destra. L'ombra di un'onda anomala incombeva su di loro. Corsero verso il Palazzo del Governo in cerca di riparo, ma Gladio comprese che non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta a raggiungerlo in tempo. Balzò su Ignis e si buttò nel canale con lui, sperando con tutto il cuore che fosse abbastanza profondo.

Lo era. L'acqua torbida intorno a loro si agitò e tremò in un fluttuare di infinite bolle mentre l'onda passava su di loro con il suo carico di detriti. Altri detriti, scagliati nel canale dalla forza della mareggiata, li investirono, ferendolo al braccio, al fianco, e qualcosa di spigoloso lo colpì alla fronte, ma tenne duro, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro trattenuto, finché l'acqua non smise di agitarsi. Si sentì stringere il braccio, e tirare verso una direzione. Aprì gli occhi, e vide che Ignis si stava dibattendo accanto a lui. Stavano nuotando verso la luce.

Emersero, prendendo respiri affannosi, tossendo. Intorno a loro, l'onda aveva scardinato tetti, devastato palazzi come il vento sfronda i rami di un albero dalle foglie secche. Non videro più la testa di Leviatano – doveva essere di nuovo arretrata verso le cascate. Nuotarono verso ciò che restava della banchina e si aggrapparono al bordo, ma nessuno dei due si arrampicò, per il momento. Entrambi sapevano che poteva arrivare un'altra mareggiata.

“Grazie per prima, Gladio,” tossì ancora Ignis.

“Di niente, amico. Stai bene?” Metà del suo campo visivo si coprì di sangue, e se lo strofinò via. Era la ferita alla fronte. Bruciava.

Ignis era riuscito chissà come a sfilarsi gli occhiali prima di perderli. Probabilmente li aveva tenuti stretti in mano mentre erano sott'acqua. “Poteva andar peggio,” disse, inforcandoli. Aveva uno zigomo arrossato, la spalla insanguinata. Sollevò una mano a riattivare il trasmettitore. “ _Noct, Prompto? State bene?_ ”

Quegli affari erano dannatamente resistenti, perché sentì la voce di Ignis. Lo preoccupò, tuttavia, l'assenza di risposta degli altri due. Si azzardarono a issarsi sulla banchina. Rimasero seduti a riprendere fiato per un attimo.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese a Ignis.

Ignis si voltò verso le Cascate di Celluna. Prese un profondo respiro e si alzò in piedi. “Andiamo avanti, naturalmente. Raggiungiamo Leviatano.”

“ _Ehi!_ ”

La voce di Prompto. “Prompto!” gridò, sollevato, la gola ancora dolorante per l'acqua torbida che aveva ingoiato. “Prompto, va tutto bene?”

“ _Lo spero. Noct sta cavalcando Leviatano._ ”

“Noct, dannazione, rispondi. Stai bene?”

“ _Sto bene, ma con questa passo e chiudo. Non ho tempo per parlare. Leviatano..._ ”

Gladio sentì un tremendo ruggito, e la comunicazione cadde. Imprecò.

“Prompto,” disse ancora Ignis. “Dicci dove sei. Ricongiungiamoci, e andiamo a dare a Noctis tutto il supporto che possiamo.”

“ _Non so se ne avrà bisogno,_ ” disse lui,“ _perché è appena comparso Titano._ ”

Non gli rispose, perché l'avevano visto anche loro.

**IV**

“ _Signore e signori, per cause di forza maggiore siamo costretti a interrompere la trasmissione. Vi aggiorneremo non ap..._ ” La voce agitata dell’annunciatore venne interrotta da un forte rumore di mareggiata, seguita da un'interferenza elettrostatica che si trasformò in un rumore bianco. Niente più collegamento radio.

“Oh, per i Sei,” sussurrò Silia, senza accorgersi di averlo fatto ad alta voce finché Cor non le rispose.

“Con tutte le variabili a nostro sfavore che c’erano, ti stavi crogiolando nella speranza che tutto sarebbe andato bene? Leviatano si sta scatenando.” Senza scomporsi, Cor prese il cellulare dalla tasca, digitò un numero e se l'appoggiò all’orecchio. Silia attese, guardando il viso di Cor nella speranza di distinguere un cenno incoraggiante.

“Niente linea da Weskham. Ma non mi stupisce,” disse, più a se stesso che a lei, quando non ottenne risposta. “Per quel che ne sappiamo, potrebbero essere saltate tutte le linee telefoniche di Altissia.” Appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolino, accanto alla radio, e tornò a incrociare le braccia sul petto.

“E adesso?” gli chiese.

“E adesso niente,” rispose semplicemente lui. “C'è un momento, Hartwood, per agire, e uno per aspettare. Sapevamo che Leviatano, invece di prestare la sua forza al Principe, avrebbe potuto impiegarla contro di lui e contro Altissia, o forse è un test, come quello dell'Immane. Sapevamo che gli imperiali avrebbero provato a uccidere l'Abissale. Ebbene, una delle tre cose è avvenuta, o forse tutte e tre, e al momento non possiamo sapere quale né fare qualcosa al riguardo. Possiamo solo aspettare, e avere fiducia nei ragazzi. Hai ancora dei dubbi sul Re Prescelto, Hartwood?”

Lei scosse la testa, lentamente.

Cor si concesse un sorriso. “Sai perché non sono andato con loro?”

“Hai detto che non potevi proteggere il Principe da vicino perché gli dei non avrebbero accordato il loro favore a un ragazzino imberbe con le spalle coperte, e che l'Alta Messaggera era stata molto chiara su questo.”

Cor annuì. “Non ti ho detto tutto, stanotte. Ho parlato all'Alta Messaggera subito dopo la caduta di Insomnia, ecco perché, quando sei arrivata al campo, sapevo già cos’era successo e per mano di chi. La Principessa voleva che sapessi cos'era accaduto. Ma, soprattutto, voleva che sapessi che stava cercando di intercedere con i Sei perché aiutassero il Principe.” Si passò una mano sulla nuca. “Prima di congedarsi, l'Alta Messaggera mi riferì un appello accorato da parte della Principessa: 'La supplico di guardargli le spalle, Generale, perché verrà il momento in cui io non sarò più in grado di farlo'. La magia usata dall'Oracolo, Hartwood, non è tanto dissimile da quella del Cristallo convogliata dall'Anello: la sta usurando, come il Cristallo ha usurato Regis, e Mors prima di lui.”

“Ogni infetto che l’Oracolo ha guarito finora, lo ha fatto cedendo una parte della sua energia vitale,” ne dedusse Silia, inorridita. La Principessa conosceva perfettamente il suo ruolo e il prezzo che richiedeva, e non si era mai rifiutata di pagarlo, sopportando stoicamente, per di più, il massacro di sua madre, l’invasione della sua patria, la prigionia nella sua stessa casa. Aveva messo la vita degli altri, di chiunque altro, davanti alla propria, lo aveva fatto con gioia e abnegazione, e lo aveva fatto da sola. “È sempre stata condannata, dunque?”

Cor si strinse nelle spalle. “Probabilmente. E di certo i riti di evocazione hanno accelerato questo processo. Quando avrà risvegliato la Glaciale e il Draconico, sarà allo stremo delle forze.”

Silia provò una fastidiosa stretta al petto. “Il Principe lo sa?”

“Non da me.”

“Oh, per i Sei.” Silia tornò a guardare la radio spenta come se potesse darle una risposta. “Ne è innamorato, lo sai? Non era solo un matrimonio politico.”

“Lo supponevo,” ammise, e le appuntò addosso uno sguardo insieme estremamente umano ed estremamente duro. “Ma non devo ricordare a te, Hartwood, che alcuni di noi, per propria scelta o meno, non possono concedersi il lusso di anteporre i sentimenti al proprio dovere. Soprattutto il Re Prescelto e l'Oracolo.”

Silia non rispose.

“Se hai compreso,” continuò lui, più dolcemente, “siediti qui e aspetta con me.”

Silia aveva compreso. Sedette accanto a lui. Ascoltarono a lungo in silenzio il gracchiare elettrostatico della radio.

**V**

“Leviatano è scomparsa!” gridò Prompto, fermandosi di scatto e indicando oltre il parapetto del ponte coperto che stavano percorrendo.

Anche lui e Ignis frenarono bruscamente la loro corsa, affacciandosi. “Scomparsa? Che diavolo significa?” chiese Gladio ad alta voce, ben cosciente che nessuno dei suoi amici avrebbe potuto dargli una risposta. “Che Noctis ha ottenuto la rivelazione o che Titano l'ha accoppata?”

Vide che Ignis continuava a cliccare ossessivamente sul trasmettitore. “Noct non risponde.”

“Magari il suo trasmettitore si è rotto. O l’ha perso,” azzardò Prompto. “Sono certo che sta bene.”

“Chi può dirlo? Siamo troppo lontani. Dobbiamo raggiungere l'Altare.”

Gladio continuava a guardare la colonna di luce che si irradiava dal luogo del rito. Almeno la Principessa stava bene, o così immaginava, e sperò che lo stesso valesse per Noctis. Dovette appoggiarsi alla balaustra quando una violenta scossa di terremoto fece tremare il ponte.

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Guarda tu stesso. Adesso che Leviatano è scomparsa, Titano se la sta prendendo con l'Impero.”

“Buon per noi,” osservò Prompto.

“Col cazzo. Continuando così, sarà lui a distruggere la città invece dell’Impero o di Leviatano. Questo non l’avevamo previsto.”

Quasi a voler avvalorare la sua affermazione, l’Immane colpì uno degli airship imperiali con una manata così forte che il veicolo fu sbalzato in loro direzione.

“ _Attenti!_ ”

Gladio saltò a destra, spingendo con sé anche Prompto, appena in tempo per evitare l'avionave. Fortunatamente per loro si trattava di un piccolo veicolo e non di una corazzata. Una nube di polvere gli impedì di vedere cosa ne era stato di Ignis, e quando si diradò non lo vide dall'altra parte. Una grossa sezione del ponte, e con essa la galleria, era stata spazzata via. Nessuna traccia di Ignis.

“ _Ig!_ ” gridò per sovrastare il rumori di lotta. “Iggy!”

Lui e Prompto si sporsero per guardare in acqua, ma un altro pezzo di ponte rischiò di crollare sotto i loro piedi. Si tirarono indietro.

“Questa non ci voleva!” esclamò Prompto.

“Ignis!” gridò ancora Gladio, sperando di vederlo emergere dal canale. Nessuna risposta.

Prompto mise mano al trasmettitore. “Rispondi, dannazione...”

“ _Vi sento, ragazzi._ ”

“Ig! Per fortuna ci sei! Ti ho visto morto!”

“ _Ci vorrà ben più di un altro bagno. Sono più preoccupato per Noctis. Cercherò un modo per raggiungere l'Altare, ma vi chiedo di darmi una mano a distrarre il nemico._ ”

Gladio si affacciò a quel che restava del parapetto. Non aveva idea di dove Ignis fosse stato trascinato, ma adesso c'erano imperiali ovunque.

“Sarà fatto!” rispose Prompto. “Lascia fare a noi! A dopo, amico.”

“Andiamo, Prompto.” Gladio cercò di richiamare alla memoria la mappa di Altissia che avevano studiato la sera prima, ma, con gli edifici crollati, i moli distrutti e i canali ostruiti, serviva a poco. “Cerchiamo di fare un po' di casino, come a Vaullerey.”

Prompto emise un gemito di insofferenza. “Ora che ci penso, perché toccano sempre a noi due le azioni diversive?”

“Perché io sono grosso e resistente e tu sei un ottimo cecchino,” riuscì a sorridere, nonostante la tensione.

“Che facciamo adesso? Andiamo anche noi verso l’Altare?”

“Prima sentiamo Wes. Cerca anche tu la sua frequenza.” Continuando a guardare Titano abbattere avionavi imperiali come se fossero state uno sciame di grosse mosche, toccò il trasmettitore. “Wes! Qui Gladio!”

“ _State bene, ragazzi? Avete fatto un buon lavoro con l'evacuazione._ ”

“Sono qui con Prompto. Siamo rimasti separati da Ignis, ma gli abbiamo appena parlato ed è illeso. Sta andando verso l’Altare.”

“ _È_ _folle?_ ” gracchiò inaspettatamente la voce di Camelia Claustra. Era in linea anche lei. “Titano sta impazzando. Come spera di raggiungere l’Altare?”

“Non importa. Noctis è lì,” rispose Gladio, spazientito, mettendo da parte qualsiasi formalità. “La mia domanda è, Weskham: come possiamo aiutare Ignis ad arrivarci vivo?”

“ _Ho ordinato alle mie Guardie Cittadine di ritirarsi verso il porto,_ ” rispose di nuovo, non interpellata, Camelia Claustra. “ _Come ho detto ieri sera al Principe, non mi assumo alcuna responsabilità legata alla sua sicurezza e a quella dell’Oracolo. Non ho il conteggio dei miei uomini uccisi dalle distruzioni causate da Leviatano, e non voglio perderne altri per mano di Titano. E gli Imperiali stanno invadendo Altissia, quartiere dopo quartiere._ ”

“ _Gladio, Prompto, ascoltatemi bene. Guiderò Ignis attraverso la città verso il ponte est, sperando sia ancora in piedi. E guiderò voi attraverso i quartieri attigui, nella speranza che parte degli imperiali si concentrino su voi due. Fateli fuori. Fatene fuori il più possibile. La cosa dovrebbe soddisfare anche il Primo Segretario, o sbaglio?_ ”

Adesso che era stata interpellata, Camelia Claustra non rispose, o forse non stava più partecipando a quella conversazione.

“Roger,” disse Prompto.

“ _Lo sto dirottando al Quartiere Arcaleo. La Guardia mi dice che le banchine lì sono abbastanza intatte. Ma è stato invaso dagli imperiali._ ”

“Ricevuto, Wes,” rispose anche lui. “Diamoci una mossa, Prompto.”

*

"Qui andrà bene.”

“Andrà bene se ci sparano. Se ci scaricano addosso qualcosa di pesante, siamo morti.”

Al riparo della loggetta di un terrazzo, Gladio teneva la mano sulla spalla di Prompto. “Dobbiamo attirare l'attenzione di quelle corazzate in modo che Ignis possa sganciarsi.” Vedevano l'amico in basso affrontare magitek all'impazzata. Era completamente allo scoperto.

“Sulle corazzate i miei proiettili saranno come punture d'insetto. Neanche.”

“È qui che ci vengono in aiuto le ampolle magiche.”

“Te ne ha data una Noct?”

Gladio sorrise. “No. Produzione speciale di Silia Hartwood, annata 756. Un regalino d'addio prima che partissimo da Capo Caem.” Tirò fuori dalla tasca una granata  _fire_ e gliela mise in mano.

“Molto romantico. Perché la dai a me?”

“Perché hai la mira migliore della mia. Sta' attento, credo che farà un bel botto. Non tirerà giù la corazzata, ma la danneggerà parecchio.” Attivò il trasmettitore. “Ig, mi ricevi?

“ _Sì, ma non ho t..._ ”

“Ascolta e basta. Tra poco ci sarà un'esplosione. Cerca di disingaggiarti dai magitek e di proseguire approfittando della confusione, qui ci pensiamo noi.”

“ _Esplosione?_ ”

Gladio strattonò la spalla di Prompto, perché a breve le aeronavi sarebbero state fuori portata. “Prompto, adesso!”

Prompto scagliò l'ampolla. Era sempre stato un bravo lanciatore, quando giocavano a baseball. Colpì la corazzata più vicina a loro. Un'esplosione roboante incendiò il lato destro del veicolo, che s'inclinò e perse quota, ma, come previsto, non precipitò.

“Forza!” Gladio scavalcò il parapetto e saltò sulla pensilina in marmo sottostante, poi si lanciò giù. Prompto gli stava coprendo le spalle. Atterrò sulla piattaforma, si drizzò in tutta la sua altezza e fece un profondo fischio che sovrastò tutto.

Adesso aveva l'attenzione degli imperiali. Vide Ignis allontanarsi lungo le banchine, fermarsi per liberarsi velocemente di due inseguitori, proseguire. Evocò lo spadone.

“Spazziamoli via, Prompto.”

**VI**

L'Impero aveva fatto le cose in grande per la sua trasferta ad Altissia: Gladio non aveva mai visto una simile varietà di soldati magitek tutti insieme nello stesso posto. Fucilieri, Corazzieri, Guastatori, Spadaccini, Cecchini, MT avanzati come quelli contro cui si erano scontrati a Vaullerey e Aracheole, anche se non all'avanguardia come quello di Tummelt. Neanche a farlo apposta, gli Imperiali avevano scaricato loro addosso anche dei Coeurl. Bestie bellissime ed eleganti finché non ti fulminavano con un attacco elettrico o cercavano di dilaniarti la gola.

Camelia Claustra aveva ordinato il ritiro e l'evacuazione della Guardia Cittadina. Il Capitano Clay non ne sarebbe stato contento, pensò Gladio. Di sicuro non ne era stato contento Ignis, che, perdendo la sua solita flemma, aveva gridato al Primo Segretario che gli serviva una barca per raggiungere l'Altare e che l'avrebbe guidata lui stesso. Camelia Claustra aveva finito per accettare. Dopo aver comunicato loro che si era imbarcato sul motoscafo che il Primo Segretario gli aveva messo a disposizione alla volta dell'Altare, Ignis era diventato irraggiungibile. Gladio sperò con tutto il cuore che il suo trasmettitore si fosse guastato, perché l'ultima ondata di scontri impegnò lui e Prompto per un'altra ora e non riuscirono a raggiungerlo. Ogni volta che credevano di aver liberato un quartiere dagli imperiali, un nuovo sciame di aeronavi scaricava altri nemici. Aveva iniziato anche a piovere, un acquazzone fitto, fastidioso.

E poi, d'improvviso, l'Impero iniziò a ritirarsi. Le aeronavi rimaste che ancora sciamavano per i cieli di Altissia si allontanarono. Quelle atterrate contro cui stavano combattendo ripresero quota, senza preoccuparsi di reimbarcare i magitek rimasti a terra. Provò per l'ennesima volta a contattare Ignis, ma non ebbe risposta.

“Wes, mi ricevi?” Gladio vide che Prompto si accasciava a terra, esausto, ma non lo rimproverò. Non aveva la sua resistenza fisica, ed era stremato. Continuando di quel passo, si sarebbe fatto ammazzare. Sedette accanto a lui, e gli assestò un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

“ _Sì, Gladio._ ”

“Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?”

“ _Gli Imperiali si stanno ritirando._ ”

“Hai idea del perché?”

“ _Nessuna. Vorrei poterti dire che li avete indeboliti abbastanza, ma..._ ”

“Ne abbiamo fatti fuori un bel po', in effetti, per non parlare di quelli abbattuti da Titano. E' stata una bella batosta, per l'Impero.”

“ _Non esultare. Costruiranno altre corazzate e sforneranno altri magitek._ ”

“Hai ragione. Ma per il momento se ne sono andati. Hai notizie di Ignis, Wes?”

“ _Non da quando ha preso la barca._ ”

“Dove possiamo trovarne un'altra?”

Gladio sentì un sospiro femminile. “ _E' l'ultimo aiuto che avrete da me oggi. Manderò un paio delle ultime guardie cittadine rimaste in città ad accompagnarvi all'Altare per scoprire cosa ne è stato del Principe e della Principessa._ ”

Una delle ultime guardie cittadine rimaste in città risultò essere il Capitano Clay. Gladio si sentì inaspettatamente felice di vederlo. Il Capitano e un'altra guardia li recuperarono vicino al Ponte Est su un motoscafo e li condussero in mezzo ai relitti verso l'Altare.

“Mi dispiace,” si lasciò sfuggire Gladio. “Temevamo danni alla città, ma non immaginavamo che...”

Il Capitano lo stoppò con un gesto brusco. “Lasci perdere, Amicitia. Avete rotto un equilibrio che non poteva durare ancora a lungo. Meglio che sia avvenuto senza vittime tra i civili. Sono tutti approdati sani e salvi nei porti delle altre città della Lega.”

“Ma la città è andata.”

“Una città è i suoi cittadini, e sono tutti in salvo. Spero che lo stesso valga per il vostro Re e per l'Oracolo.”

Lo avrebbero scoperto presto, perché si stavano avvicinando all'Altare delle Mareggiate. Tra la pioggia e il fumo, Gladio intravide la figura di Ravus Nox Fleuret. Nessun altro in piedi. Saltò sulla piattaforma e corse, corse come non aveva mai corso nella sua vita. Esitò un istante solo quando incrociò Ravus, che continuò a camminare in direzione opposta, ignorandolo. Fu sul punto di aggredirlo, ma poi Prompto lo chiamò e riprese a correre verso i suoi amici.

Noctis e Ignis erano riversi a terra. Nessuna traccia della Principessa, e dal momento che non era con Ravus, l’Impero doveva averla già portata via. Non potevano più fare nulla per lei. Ne fu addolorato, ma avevano altro a cui pensare.

Prompto era inginocchiato su Noctis, per cui Gladio si abbassò su Ignis. Aveva il viso bruciato da qualcosa che non riuscì a identificare.

“Sta bene!” gridò Prompto. Gladio non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di sollievo. “Gladio, Noct sta bene. Sembra solo svenuto. Com’è messo Ignis?”

Ignis, supino, gemeva dal dolore. Non si vedevano gravi emorragie. Gladio gli appoggiò le dita sul collo per prendere il battito. Irregolare. Accelerato. Non bene. Ignis aprì gli occhi, ansimando.

“Ig?” sussurrò, cercando di stabilizzare il tono della propria voce. “Stai calmo, amico. Va tutto bene.”

“Ti prego...” rantolò Ignis, voltando la testa verso Noctis. “Ti prego. Perdonami.”

Di cosa diavolo si stava scusando con Noct? Di non essere riuscito a proteggerlo? Di non aver protetto la Principessa? Cosa diavolo era successo su quell'Altare? “Ig, adesso devi calmarti.” Angosciato, Gladio gli scostò delicatamente i capelli dagli occhi. Le pupille e le iridi erano diventate così chiare da sfiorare il bianco. L'occhio destro sembrava illeso, ma il sinistro era sfregiato da un'orribile lesione simile a un'ustione, che invece di mostrare il rosso del derma sembrava quasi argentea. Non somigliava a nulla che avesse mai visto nella sua vita.

“Gladio, guarda!”

Gladio alzò lo sguardo. A pochi centimetri dalla mano di Ignis, tesa a cercare di sfiorare quella di Noctis, c'era l'Anello dei Lucis.


	34. Cognosce te ipsum et disce pati

**33**   
  
**Cognosce te ipsum et disce pati**

**I**

“Camelia Claustra ci vuole fuori da Accordo il prima possibile.”

“Puoi biasimarla?”

Gladio si voltò a guardare Ignis. Non si era ancora abituato, e non credeva che si sarebbe mai abituato, al suo viso sfigurato. Era orribilmente pallido, le labbra quasi grigie, e la benda che non riusciva a nascondere le sue orrende cicatrici nella loro interezza era macchiata di sangue. Il medico della Guardia portato da Weskham non era riuscito a raccapezzarsi delle sue ferite al viso, e non aveva potuto fare altro che trattarle da normali ustioni, senza nascondere i suoi dubbi che sarebbe tornato a vedere dall'occhio sinistro. Quando Ignis si fu ripreso abbastanza da riuscire a comunicare lucidamente, avevano scoperto con orrore che era rimasto cieco anche dal destro.

Non poté sostenere quella vista più a lungo di così, e tornò a guardare fuori. Dalla finestra dell'albergo, sopravvissuto a stento alla furia di Leviatano e di Titano, si vedeva un paesaggio apocalittico. Della bellissima città che avevano visitato il giorno prima restavano solo edifici pericolanti e banchine sgangherate. L'elemento che più lo turbava, perché in un altro contesto lo avrebbe trovato ridicolo, erano le gondole portate sui tetti dalle mareggiate e rimaste lì come carapaci di grossi insetti. “No, non posso biasimarla. Ma non c'era scelta.”

“Già.”

Erano passati due giorni da quando lo avevano trovato in agonia sull'Altare delle Mareggiate, due giorni orrendi in cui si era dibattuto tra coscienza e incoscienza, delirando per la febbre e il dolore che i normali farmaci – con Noctis fuori gioco, le pozioni avevano lo stesso effetto dell'acqua fresca – non riuscivano a sedare. O forse, almeno a giudicare dalle parole strozzate che gli uscivano dalle labbra, non era il dolore fisico ad affliggerlo.

Gladio sentì il frusciare delle lenzuola e il cigolio delle molle del materasso, e comprese che stava cercando di mettersi in piedi.

“Non alzarti ancora, Iggy.” Prompto lo anticipò, raggiungendo l'amico e tenendogli una mano sulla spalla per impedirgli di alzarsi. Ignis aveva insistito per parlare con entrambi, sostenendo di sentirsene perfettamente in grado, ma chiaramente non era così. Non avevano insistito più di tanto, in ogni caso, perché ancora, dopo giorni, non avevano la minima stramaledetta idea di cosa fosse successo in quel dannato Altare delle Mareggiate. Ignis era solo riuscito a dire loro che la principessa era _morta_. Non l'aveva ripresa in custodia l'Impero: Ardyn Izunia l'aveva uccisa. Eppure non aveva preso l'Anello.

“Non ne posso più di questo letto,” rispose, ma non appena ebbe sollevato la schiena divenne, se possibile, ancora più pallido, e dovette appoggiare le spalle ai cuscini. Prompto lo aiutò a risollevare le gambe, ma Ignis non si rassegnò a ridistendersi. Sospirò profondamente. “Qualche miglioramento delle condizioni di Noctis?”

“Il medico è passato anche oggi. È stabile, ma ancora in coma.” Gladio si sentì d'improvviso stanco, svuotato. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni a girovagare per i canali distrutti offrendosi di dare una mano con la ricostruzione, ma ben pochi dei cittadini rientrati per rimediare ai danni gli avevano rivolto una parola cordiale. Li ritenevano gli unici responsabili delle morti e della distruzione scatenati sulla loro città: amavano troppo l'Oracolo per addossarle alcuna colpa, nonostante fosse stata la Principessa Lunafreya a invocare la Siderea, e gli imperiali avevano risparmiato Accordo per troppo tempo perché non ritenessero che la loro reazione fosse stata provocata unicamente dalle pretese del Principe.

Guardò a lungo, in silenzio, i due amici. Erano affranti, sfiduciati. E al risveglio di Noctis, se le sue condizioni fisiche non fossero migliorate, Ignis avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione molto difficile. Gladio era il più anziano del gruppo, anche se di poco, e in quel momento provò nei loro confronti un moto di affetto fraterno e protettivo. Non doveva permettere che si demoralizzassero. La Principessa Lunafreya aveva sacrificato la sua vita per assicurare a Noctis una possibilità di successo: Leviatano aveva accordato al principe la sua benedizione, e avevano l'Anello di Lucis. Il suo sacrificio non andava sprecato.

Forzò un sorriso che Ignis naturalmente non poté vedere e li raggiunse sul letto, ostentando un improvviso buonumore che era ben lungi dal provare. “Non ho parlato solo con Wes e Camelia Claustra. Prima di rientrare in hotel sono riuscito a sentire Cor,” annunciò, sedendosi pesantemente accanto a loro e incrociando le gambe sul materasso. “Le linee telefoniche sono andate distrutte durante l'attacco, come sapete, ma Cid è finalmente riuscito a trovare i pezzi per rimettere in funzione la radio dello yacht e abbiamo contattato Cor a Capo Caem per raccontargli l'inferno che è successo e soprattutto per rassicurarlo che siamo vivi. Ha detto che nel frattempo Dustin è certo di aver trovato un'altra Arma Ancestrale. Questa è la buona notizia.”

“E quella cattiva qual è? C'è sempre una cattiva notizia,” commentò Prompto, ma la sua voce gli sembrò più animata ora che si prospettava un nuovo obiettivo.

“Che le rovine sono in territorio imperiale. Cartanica.”

"Questo significa..."

"Esatto. Che saremo vicini al Cristallo. Se abbiamo intenzione di fare qualcosa a riguardo, è il momento giusto."

Ignis era immobile, teso. Gladio sapeva che stava cercando di decidere se, in quelle condizioni, sarebbe stato ancora un braccio in più o semplicemente un peso morto. Continuò a parlare con quel tono incredibilmente garrulo e falso anche alle sue stesse orecchie: “Quando Noctis si riprenderà, viaggeremo verso Fodina Caestino. È una miniera abbandonata. Cid ci accompagnerà con lo yacht fino a Capo Esther, sulla costa orientale di Niflheim, e da lì Cor suggerisce di muoverci via terra, in treno, mescolandoci ai comuni cittadini. Spero solo che la bella addormentata si svegli prima della stagione invernale. Ma non tutto il male viene per nuocere: Ignis avrà più tempo per riprendersi.”

“Gladio...” Ignis si schiarì la gola.

“Stai bene, Ig?”

Ignis annuì gravemente. “Sì. Ma c'è qualcosa che dovete sapere. Non recupererò la vista.”

“Non puoi ancora esserne certo,” interloquì Prompto. “Sono passati solo due giorni e il dottore ha detto che...”

“Non mi interessa quello che ha detto il medico. È così, e lo so per certo.”

Quando Ignis aveva ripreso i sensi, la sera prima, aveva detto sbrigativamente loro che era rimasto ferito tentando di raggiungere Noctis. Era evidente che c'era ben altro e che non si sentiva abbastanza in forze da raccontarlo. “Avanti, amico.” Gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. “Butta fuori tutto.”

Ignis lo fece. “Dopo aver preso il motoscafo, ho cercato di raggiungere Noctis sull'Altare delle Mareggiate, ma sono stato costretto allo scontro con l'MA di Caligo Ulldor. Sono riuscito a dargli un'altra lezione. E poi mi sono imbattuto in Ravus. Anche lui stava cercando di arrivare all'Altare per raggiungere sua sorella, e per un po' abbiamo combattuto spalla a spalla. Quell'uomo odia l'Impero quanto noi.”

“Ciò non gli ha impedito di diventarne l'Alto Comandante,” sottolineò Gladio, aspro. L'umiliazione che Ravus gli aveva inflitto bruciava ancora, e gli dispiaceva non aver avuto modo di misurarsi nuovamente con lui dopo essere sceso nel Crepaccio di Taelpar.

“Lo ha fatto per proteggere Sua Grazia, Gladio. Non sto giustificando le sue azioni, solo...”

“Non è servito a molto,” sputò ancora, ancor più risentito.

“Gladio.” Ignis pronunciò il suo nome con un tono di preghiera che lo fece sentire oltremodo meschino.

“Scusa,” sussurrò. “Continua.”

Ma Ignis non continuò. Abbassò la testa, coprendosi il viso con le mani, e raccolse le ginocchia al petto come un ragazzino.

“Scusatemi,” si giustificò con voce spezzata. “Solo un po' di dolore agli occhi.”

Nessun dolore fisico aveva mai piegato Ignis a quel modo, nemmeno da bambino. Gladio si trattenne dall'incalzarlo, e attese pazientemente che riprendesse a parlare. Dopo aver deglutito rumorosamente due o tre volte

 _sta piangendo_ , comprese Gladio con orrore,  _Ignis sta piangendo,_

Ignis tornò a raccontare con voce più tranquilla. “La principessa era china su Noct. Apparentemente si era trascinata con le sue ultime forze, e il suo corpo risplendeva ancora, come se stesse infondendo in lui ciò che rimaneva del suo spirito vitale, ma è stato solo per pochi istanti. Quando Ravus ha compreso cos'era appena successo è impazzito di dolore e di rabbia. Ha incolpato Re Regis per quanto accaduto a Tenebrae e a sua madre. E Noctis, non solo per la morte della sorella, ma anche per la vita sacrificata che aveva condotto fino a quel momento. Lo avrebbe ucciso, se non lo avessi fermato.”

Gladio dovette dominare un sussulto di rabbia. Ignis era riuscito dove lui aveva fallito. Per la prima volta da quando aveva sconfitto Gilgamesh, tornò a sentirsi debole, inadatto al suo ruolo.

“L'ho fermato,” ripeté Ignis, senza apparentemente accorgersi del suo turbamento, “e Ravus è andato a prendere il corpo della sorella tra le braccia. So che è un nostro nemico, ma è stato straziante. Ha detto che è destino dell'Oracolo non trovare riposo neanche nella morte, non finché le tenebre minacceranno questo mondo.” Gli tremavano leggermente le mani. “È stato straziante,” ripeté. “Non possiamo lasciare che questo sacrificio vada sprecato.”

Prompto scosse la testa. Anche lui sembrava sul punto di piangere. “Non andrà sprecato. Giuro che sarò al fianco di Noct finché avrò vita. Riusciremo a farla pagare a quel maledetto Impero.”

“Iggy.” Gladio non era meno amareggiato di Ignis dalla sorte della principessa Lunafreya, soprattutto perché si avvicinava il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto darne notizia a Noctis, ma c'era ancora qualcosa che non tornava. “Non è stato Ravus a ferirti agli occhi, dunque?”

Ignis scosse la testa. “No. Non ho ancora finito, Gladio. Il corpo della principessa è scomparso dalle braccia di Ravus, e poi è riapparso sull'acqua, etereo, come un'apparizione meravigliosa. E di nuovo è scomparso, lasciando Ravus prostrato a terra dal dolore. Ho temuto che potesse di nuovo scagliarsi su Noctis, per cui mi sono affrettato a raggiungerlo. E a quel punto, Gladio, sei arrivato tu. Solo che non eri realmente tu. Ravus ha capito subito di chi si trattava... il Cancelliere. Ardyn Izunia.”

“ _Quel bastardo!_ ” Gladio diede un violento pugno sul materasso, dando sfogo per la prima volta a tutta la sua rabbia. “Non dovevamo fidarci di lui, ve l'ho detto fin dall'inizio. Non mi piaceva. Che cazzo ha in mente? Ha anche osato usare la mia faccia?” Incapace di restare seduto, si alzò.

“Non so cosa abbia in mente. È come se... stesse giocando una partita di cui lui solo conosce le regole. È alleato dell'Impero, eppure ci ha permesso di raggiungere Titano, ha impedito a Ravus di uccidere Noctis ad Aracheole, ci ha aiutato a recuperare un'Arma Ancestrale. Scommetto che aveva previsto e forse predisposto l'intera successione di eventi qui ad Altissia. Eccetto uno." Deglutì. "Io e Ravus siamo stati circondati dai magitek. Eravamo indeboliti dallo scontro. Mi hanno atterrato, e non sono riuscito a reagire. Izunia si è avvicinato e mi ha colpito alla testa. Ho perso i sensi, ma per breve tempo, perché quando sono rinvenuto lui era ancora lì, chino su di me con una daga in mano. Per la prima volta mi sono accorto che non è umano. Vi prego di credermi.”

 _Non è umano_ , ripeté Gladio a se stesso, rabbrividendo. L'aveva pensato per un attimo anche lui la prima volta che l'aveva visto. I suoi occhi avevano un che di diabolico.

“Si è avvicinato a Noctis con la daga. Aspettava che rinvenissi per farmi assistere. Se Ravus non si fosse liberato, a quest'ora forse...” Ignis strinse i pugni. “Quando Izunia ha lasciato il corpo privo di sensi di Noct per confrontarsi con Ravus, l'Anello gli è scivolato via dalle dita. La Principessa glielo aveva passato prima di morire. Izunia ha impiegato molto poco a respingere Ravus. Non è umano, ve l'ho detto. Qualunque nemico abbiamo incontrato finora, qualunque nemico abbiamo anche solo  _immaginato_  di incontrare, non è all'altezza di Ardyn Izunia. Nessun mortale è all'altezza di Ardyn Izunia. E quel... quel bastardo ha osato  _propormi_ di seguirlo invece di morire.”

La rabbia di Gladio aveva superato il limite oltre il quale poteva essere sfogata. Non parlò. Le conseguenze della scelta di Ignis le aveva davanti gli occhi, ma non avrebbe mai potuto dubitare di lui in ogni caso.

“Non avevo scampo,” continuò lui. “Ho fatto l'unica cosa che potessi fare in quel momento. Ho indossato l'Anello.”

“Ma che diavolo?!” Prompto scattò in piedi anche lui, come se Ignis, d'improvviso, si fosse trasformato in una pericolosa apparizione. “Stai scherzando? Sei impazzito?”

“No,” ribatté secco Ignis, alzando la testa. “Se c'è riuscito un Angone, ho pensato, potevo riuscirci anch'io.”

“Ulric è morto per questo,” gli ricordò impietosamente Gladio.

“Ed ero pronto a morire anch'io. Stava per accadere. Ho provato un dolore inimmaginabile. La madre e il padre di tutti i dolori. Come un'esplosione dentro la testa. Credevo che sarei impazzito. Credevo che sarei morto in quel momento. Ma se fosse accaduto, Izunia avrebbe ucciso Noctis, per cui ho resistito a quel dolore e ho pregato i Re di Lucis di prestarmi la loro forza. È stato allora che tutto è diventato nero.”

“L'Anello, dunque,” sussurrò Gladio in un soffio. “È stato l'Anello.”

“Ho combattuto,” continuò Ignis, “Ma senza vedere con i miei occhi. Tutto intorno a me aveva colori, sfumature diverse, come se stessi guardando il mondo attraverso gli occhi degli Antichi. Ma avevo acquisito un potere inconcepibile. Non mi ero mai sentito così euforico, così pieno di forze, di  _forza_. L'ho usata per respingere Ardyn Izunia. Non l'ho ucciso, non credo che avrei mai potuto, anche così, ma si è ritirato senza fare del male a Noct. Quando mi sono sfilato l'Anello ero certo che sarei morto com'è successo a Ulric, ero pronto a morire, ma non è stato così. Mi ha lasciato la vita, ma il potere che mi ha concesso ha comunque avuto il suo costo.” Si strofinò una mano sugli occhi. “Non ho più nulla da raccontarvi che non sappiate già. Ho sentito la voce di Ravus e gli ho chiesto di Noctis. Ha detto che era vivo. E poi ho sentito le vostre voci.”

 _Stavo per attaccarlo,_  ricordò Gladio, ma non lo confessò. Sul ponte, quando Ravus gli era passato accanto, per un attimo aveva dimenticato Ignis, Noctis, la Principessa, l'Anello e tutto il resto, e stava per attaccarlo. Ma era stato solo un attimo. Prompto aveva gridato il suo nome, e si era fermato.

“Ecco perché sono certo che la mia vista non tornerà,” riprese Ignis. “Non è una ferita. È un pegno, ma l'ho pagato di buon grado perché mi ha permesso di salvare la vita di Noct. L'unica cosa che mi dispiace, è di essere diventato un peso.”

 _Sacrificio_ , pensò Gladio, avvicinandosi di nuovo al letto.  _La dinastia dei Lucis è fondata sul sacrificio, e chi è più vicino ai Lucis non viene risparmiato._ Si chinò su Ignis, il viso all'altezza del suo. Rimpianse che non potesse vedere il suo sguardo, e cercò di infondere tutti i suoi sentimenti nella voce e nella stretta con cui gli serrò le spalle.

“Non sei un peso, Ig, e non lo sarai mai. Grazie per quello che hai fatto, fratello. Mi dispiace di non aver potuto essere lì con te.”

Le labbra di Ignis, per la prima volta da quando aveva ripreso i sensi, accennarono l'ombra di un sorriso. “Restiamo saldi,” disse. “Noct avrà bisogno di tutto il nostro sostegno.”

**II**

“Per Odino, Cestia, la prossima volta che usciamo a caccia ricordami di guardarmi le spalle anche da te.”

Marc rise sguaiatamente, sbatacchiando il bicchiere sul tavolino. Si strofinò gli occhi umidi nell'incavo del gomito. Forse non avrebbe dovuto permettergli di bere whisky, ma d'altronde il ragazzo aveva quasi vent'anni e lei non era una babysitter. Cestia gli appioppò sulla spalla una manata così violenta che rischiò di mandarlo gambe all'aria insieme alla sedia. “Marc, quando riuscirai a farti un goccio senza ridurti in quelle condizioni potrai permetterti di ridere di me. Comunque non è colpa mia, Hartwood,” si giustificò, “quel cazzo di fucile si era inceppato.”

“Quando un fucile si inceppa te ne liberi, cogliona,” la sferzò Silia acidamente. “Di sicuro non ti metti ad agitarlo col rischio che ti esploda in faccia o che si disinceppi mentre sulla traiettoria c'è un compagno.”

I suoi ragazzi l'avevano accolta con buonumore, quando era tornata a Orior da Capo Caem, e lei li aveva ricambiati con stizza, allenati con scortesia, strigliati collericamente per mancanze minime. Aveva trascorso due giorni orrendi a Capo Caem con Cor Leonis in attesa di notizie, e quando erano arrivate erano ancora più orrende: il Principe in coma, Ignis cieco dopo aver utilizzato l’Anello come aveva fatto Nyx, la Principessa Lunafreya uccisa dal Cancelliere. Avevano ottenuto la benedizione dell’Abissale e recuperato l’Anello di Lucis, ma a carissimo prezzo. Dopo aver inveito persino contro Iris, colpevole soltanto di averle chiesto per la seconda volta in due giorni notizie degli altri, e aver litigato con Darius che aveva difeso la ragazzina dando a lei della stronza isterica, era andata a chiedere a Cor qualche missione di caccia per poter stare un po' da sola, ma invece di assecondarla lui le aveva intimato di smetterla di fare la primadonna e di portarsi dietro dei novellini. Anche il Generale era di pessimo umore da quando erano tornati, per cui aveva preferito non contraddirlo.

Cestia ebbe il buongusto di distogliere lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace, Hartwood.”

“Non me ne faccio un cazzo del tuo dispiacere. Questa è roba da principianti,” le disse, prima di ricordare che Cestia  _era_ una principiante. Sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per non gridarle in faccia. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di un ragazzo sulla ventina dai capelli decolorati, che col suo panciotto grigio, la cravatta verde menta e il blazer scuro appariva come minimo fuori posto in un campo hunter. “Senti, non parliamone più. L'arba impazzito è stato abbattuto e non si è fatto male nessuno, a parte lui. Facciamoci un altro goccio.” Iris si era data al cucito, a Orior. Le avrebbe portato un po' di pelliccia della bestia per le sue creazioni per farsi perdonare. Di certo non avrebbe portato un cazzo a Darius.

Marc ci aveva evidentemente preso gusto, quanto all'alcool, perché si sporse a prendere la bottiglia, ma Silia se ne impadronì prima di lui. “Non tu, ragazzino. Ci manca solo che il Generale mi apra il culo per aver riportato al campo un uomo ubriaco.”

“Non sono ubriaco, Hartwood,” protestò lui.

“Oh, se ancora ti bagni appena la lingua lo sarai.” Si versò un altro bicchiere, e lo versò anche a Cestia. Nel riappoggiare la bottiglia, di nuovo vide che il ragazzo li stava guardando. Questa volta lo osservò con più attenzione: era apparentemente disarmato – cosa ancora più insolita del suo abbigliamento – e seduto da solo. Forse era un ricco viaggiatore che gli hunter stavano scortando da qualche parte e il gruppo aveva deciso di fermarsi per riposare o fare scorte.

Si portò il suo bicchiere alle labbra. Doveva darsi una regolata. Il Generale le avrebbe aperto il culo anche se fosse tornata ubriaca lei. Ma per il cazzo di Odino, quel fottuto Cancelliere aveva ammazzato la Principessa. C’era almeno un’Arma Ancestrale in territorio imperiale e i ragazzi non potevano contare su Ignis. Non c’era più nessuno a guarire gli infetti dalla Piaga delle Stelle e nemmeno a fare da tramite con la Glaciale e il Draconico perché prestassero la loro forza al Principe. Silia non riusciva a sfilarsi da quella cappa di ansia e preoccupazione, ma si costrinse a concentrarsi. “Già che siamo qui, vi serve qualcosa? Prima di andare, passiamo a vedere cos'ha JM.”

“Un nuovo fucile per Cestia,” rise Marc. Stavolta Cestia lo afferrò per la nuca e gli abbassò la testa sul tavolino. Il loro buonumore la infastidì, e distolse lo sguardo. Per la terza volta vide quello dello sconosciuto appuntato su di loro, e stavolta le girarono le palle. Se era un informatore degli imperiali – un informatore idiota, visto che non si curava per nulla di nascondere che li stava ascoltando – lo avrebbe rimandato a Gralea con la lingua tagliata e infilata su per il culo. “Voi due, aspettatemi qui e non intervenite per nessun motivo,” sibilò a Marc e Cestia. Si alzò e, tenendo le mani visibilmente protese all'altezza dell'impugnatura delle spade, si avvicinò al tavolino dello sconosciuto.

“Ci conosciamo?” esordì con tono poco accomodante.

Il ragazzo la scrutò dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi sulle spade, ma la sua espressione era niente affatto intimidita. Le sorrise. “No. Potremmo rimediare adesso: sono Dino Ghiranze.”

“Dino Ghiranze,” ripeté Silia, senza presentarsi a sua volta. Quel nome non le era nuovo. “Cosa ti porta a Prairie, ragazzo?”

Lui fece un gesto vago. Silia osservò attentamente che le sue mani non si fermassero su un'arma nascosta. “Non si può? L’ultima volta che sono stato qui, non era rifugio esclusivo della Meldacio.”

“Non lo è, ma quelli che tendono troppo le orecchie potrebbero ritrovarsele tagliate.”

“Mi stai minacciando,  _ragazza_?” la provocò lui, schiacciandole l’occhiolino.

Silia sguainò fulmineamente una delle due spade e gliela puntò alla gola. L’espressione del ragazzo si congelò, mentre osservava la lama con l’aria di chi non si può capacitare di come sia finita lì.

“Calmiamoci,” balbettò, decisamente meno sicuro di sé di quanto non lo fosse stato pochi secondi prima. Continuava a fissare la lama. “I campi hunter della Meldacio sono zona franca. Niente risse e combattimenti, è risaputo, pena anche l’espulsione dall’Associazione Venatoria.”

“Oh, allora è una fortuna che io non sia un membro dell’Associazione,” continuò a sorridere Silia. Lanciò un'occhiata perentoria a Marc, nell'atto di alzarsi dalla sua sedia. “E in ogni caso posso sempre portarti a calci in culo fuori dal campo e continuare lì la nostra stimolante discussione. Mi dici chi sei e perché stai origliando da quando siamo arrivati?”

La fronte chiara di Ghiranze era velata di sudore. “Calmiamoci,” ripeté. “Il mio nome te l'ho già detto. Non sto con l'Impero, se è quello che pensi.”

“Bene, è già un inizio.” Silia riabbassò la lama, decidendo – per il momento – di dare per buona quell'affermazione. Desiderava scoprire dove intendesse arrivare. “Un semplice impiccione, dunque?”

“Preferirei definirmi un curioso. Sono un giornalista. Deformazione professionale.” Alzò le mani molto lentamente. “Lavoro per Vyv Dorden.”

“Non ho idea di chi cazzo sia.”

“Il direttore della Meteor Publishing,” ribatté lui con tono ovvio.

Una delle testate più influenti diffuse fuori da Insomnia. Quella la conosceva. “Bene, Dino Ghiranze della Meteor Publishing. Che cazzo vuoi da noi?”

“Niente. Giuro. Stavo solo ascoltando.”

“Me ne sono accorta. Cos’hai sentito?”

“Che lavorate con il Generale Leonis. Quindi venite da Orior.”

“Sai cos’è Orior?”

“Ne sento parlare in giro da settimane. Pare sia dove l’Immortale ha fatto campo.”

“Bravo. Conosci la posizione del campo?”

“Certo che la so,” si vantò lui, ammiccando di nuovo. “Perché, è un segreto? Forse potremmo stringere un accordo e io non divulgherò la posizione s…”

Quel manichino impomatato aveva scelto i giorni sbagliati per prenderla per il culo. Lo afferrò per la gola con la mano libera e lo sollevò da terra. Sentì una sedia che si rovesciava – quanto alla  _zona franca_ , quell'idiota aveva ragione, e a breve qualcuno sarebbe intervenuto a dividerli – ma non se ne preoccupò. Continuò a fissare Ghiranze negli occhi, stringendo leggermente la presa. “Forse non ci siamo capiti, Ghiranze. Stai scherzando col fuoco. Credi che stiamo giocando?”

“…avoffando!”

“Cosa?” Un hunter si stava avvicinando a loro, vide con la coda dell'occhio. Silia scaraventò Ghiranze di nuovo sulla sua sedia, ignorandolo. “Non ti ho sentito, ragazzo.”

“Stavo bluffando! Stavo bluffando!” Ghiranze tossì, massaggiandosi la gola, e si rifugiò dietro la sedia di legno, mettendola tra loro come se potesse dargli un qualche tipo di protezione. “Porca miseria. Tu non sei un hunter. Sei una Guardia Reale?”

L’omone le si affiancò. “Niente risse negli accampamenti della Meldacio! Se avete qualcosa di cui discutere, andate fuori!”

“Fatti i cazzi tuoi, bestione.” Silia fulminò il nuovo arrivato con lo sguardo prima di riportarlo su Ghiranze. “Chi sono io non ti deve interessare, ragazzo.  _Quanto_ stavi bluffando?”

“Non ho idea di dove sia Orior. E anche se lo sapessi non oserei mai mettermi contro l’Immortale. Speravo di scoprire la posizione del campo ascoltandovi.”

“Per riferirla a chi?”

“A nessuno. Volevo solo venire a dare un’occhiata.”

“Ragazzi, ultimo avvertimento, poi vi scaravento entrambi fuori e Madame Auburnbrie ne sarà informata.”

“A dare un’occhiata,” ripeté Silia. Alzò lo sguardo sul disturbatore e rinfoderò la spada. “Ce ne stiamo andando. Informa pure Madame Auburnbrie che il Coeurl stava interrogando un sospetto complice dell'Impero. Sono certa che capirà.”

“Il Coeurl?  _Tu_ saresti il Coeurl?” L'uomo ammiccò, abbassando la braccia, poi si concentrò su Ghiranze. “Un complice dell'Impero, hai detto?”

“ _No!_ ” si strozzò quasi Ghiranze. “Lo giuro! Sono un reporter! Un reporter!”

“Per quale motivo volevi venire a dare un'occhiata al campo?”

“Volevo solo vedere cosa sta succedendo.” Tossì ancora, guardando l'hunter. “Non sto con l'Impero. Lo giuro. Possiamo parlarne in privato, per favore?”

Silia alzò lo sguardo sull'hunter. Forzò un sorriso. “Me ne occupo io. Zona franca, lo so, amico, mi scuso per il casino.” Afferrò Ghiranze per la spalla e lo spinse in avanti. Lui prese la sedia per lo schienale e se la portò dietro. “Forza. Volevi parlare in privato, hai detto. Cosa ci vorresti fare con quella?” chiese, cercando di restare seria.

“Sono disarmato,” disse lui, senza lasciarla.

“E credi di potermi uccidere con una sedia? Ho due spade, ragazzo, e per torcerti il collo non mi servono neanche.”

“Capo!” Cestia li raggiunse. “Veniamo con te.”

“Non serve. Beviti un altro goccio mentre scambio due parole con questo simpaticone. Non far bere più Marc.”

Non appena furono fuori dai confini di Prairie – cioè circa una quindicina di passi più in là – Silia mollò la presa sulla spalla di Ghiranze. Incrociò le braccia, in attesa. “Dunque?”

“Non sto con l'Impero,” ripeté Ghiranze per l'ennesima volta. Macchie di sudore scurivano il suo blazer sotto le ascelle. “Lo giuro. Se devo essere sincero, il Principe mi sta anche simpatico. Gli avevo procurato un passaggio per Altissia da Galdin Quay, ma Insomnia è caduta la notte prima della partenza e non se n’è fatto più niente.”

Oh, per Odino. Ghiranze. Dino Ghiranze. Silia si grattò un sopracciglio. Adesso ricordava: gliel'aveva nominato Gladio, e non con toni soavi. Ghiranze era già fortunato ad andarsene in giro con la mascella ancora attaccata al resto della faccia. “Il gioielliere?” chiese.

Stupito, il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. “Come fai a saperlo?”

“Non sei l'unico a conoscere gente importante. Hai ricattato il Principe di Insomnia, Ghiranze.”

“Uh.” Il ragazzo tornò a sollevare la sedia. “Giuro, non lo avrei mai fatto. Venderlo agli Imperiali, intendo. Stavo bluffando, come poco fa. Parola d’onore. Si dice che lui e i suoi siano bravi con la spada, per cui volevo solo… convincerli a portarmi una gemma per una delle mie creazioni. Una sciocchezza, per il Principe e la sua scorta.”

Silia aveva terminato le sue ridotte scorte di pazienza. “Ghiranze, per l’ultima volta: cosa speravi di ottenere a Orior?”

“Un’esclusiva!” confessò lui.

“Da chi, dall’Immortale?”

“Non dal Generale Leonis, figuriamoci,” ribatté lui. “Ma ho sentito degli hunter a Galdin Quay parlare di un angone.”

 _Oh, per i Sei._ Silia si massaggiò tra gli occhi. “Un Angone? Sei male informato per essere un giornalista. Gli Angoni del Re sono morti tutti il 16 maggio.”

“Oh, andiamo!” esclamò Ghiranze, per poi tornare a brandire la sedia temendo una sua reazione violenta. “C'è un angone a Orior che addestra hunter. Posso capire che non gli vada a genio farsi pubblicità, ma io non ho cattive intenzioni. Non rivelo mai le mie fonti. Una troupe della Meteor Publishing era ad Accordo a trasmettere in broadcasting il discorso di Sua Grazia Lunafreya. Il mio collega è riuscito a evacuare con i civili quando l'Abissale è impazzita ed è tornato a Galdin Quay. Ha detto che l'Impero ha attaccato Leviatano. L'Impero ha attaccato un Sidereo. Riesci a crederci?”

Silia aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Riesco a crederci. Arriva al dunque.”

“L'Impero sta diffondendo notizie false dal giorno della caduta di Insomnia. Menzogne sui Siderei. Menzogne sul Principe. Menzogne sulla Principessa. Li avevano dichiarati entrambi morti a Insomnia, ed ecco il Principe a Galdin Quay il giorno prima dell'attacco e la Principessa ad Altissia a tenere discorsi. Non che avessimo molti dubbi. Vogliamo fare un servizio su quanto è successo veramente. La gente merita di sapere la verità e di continuare a credere nel Principe. Ecco perché voglio intervistare l'angone. Vogliamo partire da ciò che veramente è successo a Insomnia il 16 maggio. Dicono che gli angoni abbiano tradito. Eppure c'è un angone che collabora con l'Immortale.”

Silia si abbandonò a un lungo sospiro. Se non mentiva, Ghiranze dopotutto era solo un idiota che scherzava col fuoco.

“Mi credi?”

“Forse.”

“Mi porterai a Orior?”

“Non ho mai detto nulla del genere.”

“Allora dirai all'angone che lo sto cercando e perché? Se non a Orior, sono disponibile a incontrarlo dove vuole.”

“Non c'è bisogno. Lo sa già,” gli rispose semplicemente.

Ghiranze ammiccò. Le nocche che ancora stringevano lo schienale della sedia divennero bianche. “Uh,” biascicò. “Oh.” La guardò come se fosse stata un daemon. Il suo viso divenne paonazzo. “Per Shiva. Per Bahamut. Per il Tonante. Per...”

“Risparmiami il pantheon, Ghiranze, lo conosco anch'io.”

“Sono mortificato, Signore. Signora. Capitano.”

“Solo Hartwood.”

“Hartwood. Come desidera, signora. Uh... deve perdonarmi. Non potevo immaginare che...”

“Un consiglio, Ghiranze: presta attenzione agli sconosciuti che provochi. Anche nelle zone franche della Meldacio.”

Ghiranze fece un maldestro saluto militare. “Hartwood, deve perdonarmi. Possiamo ricominciare da capo? Dino Ghiranze, reporter della Meteor Publishing. È un onore per me conoscerla.”

Silia sospirò di nuovo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Si voltò verso l'avamposto, dove, vide, non solo Cestia e Marc, ma anche l'hunter di poco prima e una mezza dozzina di altre persone li stavano guardando. Entro due giorni, il Generale a Orior e la Auburnbrie nel QG della Meldacio avrebbero saputo che aveva attaccato briga con uno sconosciuto. Pazienza. “Silia Hartwood. E non sono più un angone. Adesso sono semplicemente un uomo del Generale Leonis.”

“Un angone che adesso combatte per il Generale Leonis,” ripeté Ghiranze. Sembrava sconcertato, e non le riusciva di dargli torto. Cercava un veterano di guerra rifugiato lì dove si erano riunite le ultime vestigia delle forze armate del Regno di Lucis, e si trovava davanti una ragazza nervosa. “Io... vorrei parlare con lei, Hartwood.”

“L'hai già detto. Ma non posso adesso. Se anche decidessi di rispondere a qualcuna delle tue domande, ci sono cose che non possono essere divulgate. Non ancora.” Incrociò le braccia, cercando di riflettere. Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con la stampa, ma in un momento del genere, dopo lo smacco subito ad Accordo dall’Impero, forse sobillare la gente di Cleigne, Leide e Duscae e avvisare gli espatriati che c’era ancora un Re di Lucis non era una cattiva idea. Ma voleva discuterne col Generale. “Devo pensarci. Hai un numero di cellulare?”

“Sissignora!” Ghiranze infilò velocemente una mano nel gilet, e Silia, in un movimento riflesso, tornò a estrarre la spada. Il ragazzo s’irrigidì, alzò l’altra mano, e ritrasse lentamente quella che aveva messo in tasca tenendo tra le dita un cartoncino. “È solo il mio biglietto da visita. Non sono armato, gliel’ho detto.”

Silia riabbassò la spada. Cazzo, aveva proprio i nervi a fior di pelle. Gli prese il cartoncino dalle mani. Riconobbe il logo della testata.

"Posso avere il suo?”

“No. Ti contatto io, se decido di accettare. Solo per curiosità. Cos'è che vorresti sapere, esattamente?”

“ _Tutto_ ,” sorrise lui. “Scriverò l'articolo migliore della mia vita. Così che la gente possa continuare a sperare.”

**III**

Noctis rimase in coma per due settimane. Più di quanto si aspettassero, più di quanto riuscissero a tollerare. Gladio non era mai stato così vicino al punto di rottura. Per la prima volta da quando erano partiti – e ne avevano passate, tra la caduta di Insomnia, lo scontro con Titano nel Disco di Cauthess, Ravus, la morte di Jared e l'attacco di Leviatano – si sentiva sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Si svegliava la notte, sudato fradicio, da sogni orrendi che invariabilmente culminavano con la morte di Noctis o di Ignis per mano di Ardyn Izunia. Ansimante, tachicardico, doveva accendere la luce per ricordare che si trovava ad Altissia, e il sollievo di sapere Noctis ancora vivo, anche se in coma, sbiadiva subito non appena realizzava cos'era successo a Ignis.

Non si era mai reso conto, fino a quel momento, di quanto contasse su di lui. Ora l’amico era quasi totalmente incapacitato, e ogni più semplice attività di routine, che fosse abbottonarsi la camicia o andare in bagno, diventava laboriosa e complicata. Ignis, naturalmente, rifiutava ogni più piccolo aiuto. Erano riusciti a convincerlo a servirsi di un bastone per camminare, ma era l'unica concessione che facesse alle proprie condizioni; per il resto, si intestardiva a comportarsi come se non fosse cieco.

Gladio passava le giornate a dare una mano con la ricostruzione della città per non trascorrerle seduto su una sedia accanto al letto di Noct. La fatica fisica lo distraeva dai pensieri funesti, dalla preoccupazione per Ignis e Noctis, dalla frustrazione per essere stato lontano da lui quando era successo. Lavorava sodo, sgombrando le strade come un manovale da detriti grossi tre volte lui, senza ribattere alle insolenze dei cittadini di Altissia, che continuavano a mal sopportare la loro presenza. L'unico volto amico lì, a parte Cid, era Weskham Armaugh, che li accoglieva ogni giorno nel suo ristorante miracolosamente scampato alle mareggiate, preparava loro da mangiare, spesso facendosi aiutare da Ignis, e cercava di distrarli raccontando dei tempi difficili che aveva vissuto in gioventù con Clarus, Cid, re Regis e Cor Leonis. La ferita alla gamba, ripeteva spesso loro, di certo soprattutto a beneficio di Ignis, lo aveva costretto a imparare a convivere con il fatto che nella vita si può fare molto altro che non combattere in prima linea. Se Camelia Claustra li aveva abbandonati a loro stessi, Weskham fu per loro un sostegno prezioso per tutti i giorni che restarono ad Altissia.

Tre sere prima che Noctis riprendesse i sensi, Prompto stava dando una mano a Weskham al ristorante già dal primo pomeriggio. Ignis era più depresso del solito e aveva dichiarato di non sentirsi in grado di andare al Maagho. Dopo essere uscito per raggiungere Prompto, a mezza strada Gladio cambiò idea e decise che non voleva lasciarlo da solo. Tornò in albergo, fece un salto in camera di Noctis per accertarsi che non fosse cambiato nulla – così era – e poi bussò in camera di Ignis. L’amico era seduto sul suo letto, in abiti comodi, e il suo viso era rivolto alla finestra come se potesse vedere.

“Ohi, Ig, indovina? Hanno messo su un chiosco di teriyaki qui vicino. Non ne mangiamo da una vita. Ricordi la bancarella di Endel, vicino al Parco Nord? Darei chissà cosa per poterli riassaggiare. Magari il vecchio ce l'ha fatta e in questo momento sta arrostendo pesce a Galahd.”

Ignis voltò leggermente la testa in sua direzione e abbozzò un sorriso. “Grazie, Gladio. Non dovevi tornare per me. Posso cavarmela da solo per un paio d’ore.”

 _Sarei voluto restare da solo per un paio d’ore_ , tradusse Gladio. “Non c’è problema,” disse, sedendo accanto a lui. Cercava di smuoverlo in ogni modo, ma né i ricordi del passato né le chiacchiere sul futuro riuscivano a far presa su di lui. “Non andava neanche a me di arrivare fino al ristorante, stasera, sono stanco. Ho sgomberato mezzo Quartiere Arcaleo praticamente da solo.”

Mangiarono in silenzio. Adesso che erano soli, senza Prompto, Gladio si sentì a disagio. Fu lieto che l’amico non potesse accorgersi che continuava a guardarlo in faccia e a riabbassare lo sguardo perché non riusciva a tollerare la vista delle bende che gli ricoprivano gli occhi.

“Hai sentito Cor? Silia?” chiese Ignis, e Gladio apprezzò il suo sforzo di intraprendere una conversazione amena.

“Silia, ieri. E poi Cor, sempre ieri, in separata sede. Silia si è proposta di venire. Ha detto che, se lo desideravo, avrebbe cercato di convincere il Generale. L’idea mi ha colto così in contropiede e mi ha allettato così tanto che mi sono incazzato.”

“Scusami, ma non credo di aver capito.”

Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Se venisse Silia, mi sembrerebbe di... non lo so, nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia finché le cose non migliorano. Le ho detto che apprezzavo il pensiero, ma che non poteva far nulla né per Noctis né per noi. Un po’ troppo bruscamente, forse.”

Ignis non indagò oltre, per fortuna. Silia non aveva insistito, ma il resto della conversazione era stato una partita di freccette in cui entrambi si erano ritrovati a sfiorare sempre più i cento punti. “E il Generale?”

“Anche lui si è offerto di venire. Mi dispiace di non avervi consultato prima di rispondergli, ma...”

“Hai fatto benissimo a dirgli di no,” completò Ignis per lui. “Non ha senso distoglierlo da quello che sta facendo a Lucis, e qui non potrebbe fare nulla per noi. Neanche noi possiamo fare nulla.”

“Cor, al contrario di Silia, non se l’è presa. Ha detto solo di tener duro e di aggiornarlo se ci sono novità.” Sospirò. “Certo che… non ce lo immaginavamo così questo viaggio, vero?”

“Altroché,” ribatté Ignis, con un sorriso amaro. Si toccò le bende. “Ogni mattina, quando mi sveglio, mi aspetto di aprire gli occhi e di scoprire che riesco a vedere, anche se so che non accadrà.”

“Quanto a questo, Ig…” Gladio desiderava affrontare il problema, anche se non c’era Prompto, o forse perché non c’era Prompto, ma non se la sentì. “Niente, amico. Lascia stare.”

“No, Gladio, parliamone.” Ignis tirò giù dal letto le gambe e appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia. Per quanto Gladio fosse un tipo mattiniero, Ignis riusciva sempre ad alzarsi prima di lui e a farsi trovare impeccabilmente pronto, per cui abituarsi a quella nuova versione di lui trasandata e spettinata era difficile. Si passò le mani sul ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulle bende e alzò il viso verso di lui. “Desidero proseguire. Ovunque andremo, ora che non c’è più l’Oracolo a risvegliare i Siderei, voglio venire anch’io. Ma sono perfettamente consapevole che la decisione non riguarda solo me. La mia presenza costituirà un rallentamento e un pericolo per la vostra stessa sicurezza.”

“Ig, piantala di parlare così,” s’infervorò Gladio. “Quello che hai fatto…”

“Quello che ho fatto è stato il mio dovere,” replicò lui, gelido. “E non ha nulla a che vedere con quello che posso fare adesso. Sii realistico, Gladio.”

“Ignis…” Gli strinse la spalla. Gladio  _era_ realistico. Sapeva perfettamente che doveva consigliargli di fermarsi, di tornare indietro con Cid, perché, allo stato attuale delle cose, non era in grado di combattere. Ma non poteva dirglielo. “La decisione è tua. Tu sei più di un fratello, per me, e per nulla al mondo vorrei lasciarti indietro, ma ancora meno vorrei che morissi.”

Il viso di Ignis si addolcì. Riuscì a piegare le labbra in un accenno di sorriso. “Grazie,” disse, appoggiando una mano sulla sua. “Vorrei… provare, Gladio. Ci vorrà tempo, ma forse riuscirò ad adattarmi a questa nuova condizione. Voglio provarci. Per Noctis.” Si strofinò ancora le bende, come se gli prudessero. “Verrò a Fodina Caestino. In base a cosa succederà, deciderò se proseguire o meno.”

 _E se deciderai di non proseguire_ , pensò Gladio prima di poterselo impedire,  _cosa farai, resterai in territorio imperiale da solo?_ Si morse la lingua per non dirlo. “Come vuoi, Ig. Per adesso possiamo solo aspettare che si riprenda Noct.” Riabbassò la mano.

“Gladio?”

“Cosa, Ig?”

“La sera prima del rito abbiamo parlato del  _più avanti_ e del  _quando tutto sarà finito_ , ricordi?”  
 

“Certo.”

“Non mi hai detto però cosa vedi,  _quando tutto sarà finito_.”

Gladio sorrise, e, un po’ in imbarazzo, gli confessò la sua  _rêverie_. “Insomnia, ricostruita, in pace. Noctis sul trono, alla Cittadella, che governa la sua gente con giustizia. Tu nel Concilio a dargli una mano perché la città non imploda su se stessa a causa della sua inesperienza. Io e Prompto, e anche tu, naturalmente, a proteggerlo quali membri della Guardia Reale. E nella Guardia c'è anche mia moglie, Silia Hartwood.”

Ignis aprì la bocca, la richiuse, sorrise. “Vuoi chiederle di sposarti, dunque?”

Gladio si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Quando ci saremo sistemati da qualche parte. Gliel'ho già accennato a Capo Caem. Pessima idea, a cui ho dato voce in un momento ancora più pessimo, vero?”

Ignis non poté negare. “E lei?”

Preferì sorvolare sulla sua reale risposta. “Mi ha chiesto se fossi impazzito. Fa niente. L’ho avvertita che continuerò a chiederglielo finché non dirà di sì.”

Ignis si abbracciò un ginocchio. “Mi piace la tua fantasticheria. Molto simile alla mia.”

“Spero che non ti veda anche tu sposato con Silia Hartwood, Ig, altrimenti noi due abbiamo un problema.”

Lui ridacchiò. “Non Silia Hartwood, ma voglio una bella moglie che mi aiuti a gestire il ristorante che aprirò nel centro di Insomnia. Non voglio solo un posto nel Concilio o un ruolo diplomatico.”

“E come farai a stabilire se è bella o no, adesso?” si azzardò a scherzare.

“Me lo dirai tu. Mi fiderò.”

“Hai detto che vuoi che ti dia una mano a gestire il tuo ristorante. Suppongo che stai automaticamente escludendo Aranea Highwind, allora? Non ce la vedo ai fornelli.”

Pensò che si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma Ignis gettò indietro la testa e rise.


	35. Amicus fidelis protectio fortis

**34**

**Amicus fidelis protectio fortis**

**I**

Infine, Noctis aveva ripreso i sensi. Era stato un momento di sollievo, ma non di gioia. Gladio e Prompto avevano concordato che, sempre che se la sentisse, era più giusto che fosse Ignis a dargli la notizia, dal momento che era stato lui ad assistere agli ultimi istanti di vita della Principessa e a combattere contro Ardyn Izunia, e lui se n’era assunto responsabilmente il luttuoso carico. Erano rimasti fuori finché Ignis non aveva finito di parlargli.

All’inizio sembrò che Noctis l’avesse presa bene, tutto sommato. Non ci furono scenate di disperazione o di rabbia, né, almeno davanti a lui, lacrime. Le due settimane di totale immobilità ne implicarono una terza perché potesse rimettersi in forze. Furono giorni ancor più deprimenti dei precedenti: per la prima volta da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, le traversie sembravano averli divisi invece che uniti, e ognuno di loro sembrava voler stare da solo. Parlavano poco, e di malavoglia. Non litigarono mai, nessuno alzò mai la voce, ma Gladio sentiva la tensione salire ogni minuto di più.

Noctis passava lunghe ore giocherellando con l’Anello che si era ritrovato in mano al risveglio. Forse influenzato da ciò che Ignis gli aveva raccontato, non lo indossò una sola volta. Quasi ogni giorno Gladio buttava giù lì, senza insistere troppo, che quell’Anello era l’unica speranza di recuperare il Cristallo e che avrebbe dovuto esercitarsi a usarne il potere. Non avrebbe danneggiato un membro della famiglia reale di Lucis – non immediatamente, almeno – e non doveva averne timore. Parole al vento.

Nonostante Ignis gli avesse detto che avrebbe deciso definitivamente se proseguire o no con loro dopo Fodina Caestino, si comportava come se fosse scontato che non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Gladio aveva un tuffo al cuore ogni volta che lo vedeva inciampare o rischiare di sbattere contro un ostacolo inanimato. Se fino a poche settimane prima sapeva che, in caso di bisogno, poteva contare su di lui per proteggere Noctis, adesso si sentiva responsabile anche della sua sicurezza. Cercò di risollevare il problema, nella speranza che Ignis avesse cambiato idea, ma lui si rifiutò di parlarne.

Prompto ostentava buonumore. Aiutava Ignis in tutto, cercava di tirar su Noctis in ogni modo, ma anche lui sembrava turbato profondamente da qualcosa che Gladio non riusciva a individuare e che, chissà perché, dubitava fosse legato ai disastrosi eventi occorsi ad Altissia. Gladio cercò di parlare anche con lui, ma Prompto negò decisamente di essere preoccupato da qualcosa di diverso dai pericoli futuri, ora che l’Oracolo non avrebbe più potuto assicurare loro la benedizione di Shiva e di Bahamut e che Ignis era così indebolito. “Non preoccuparti anche per me, Gladio,” gli aveva detto con un sorriso avvilito,  _adulto_ , così dissimile dal suo naturale contegno da fargli venire i brividi. “E non strafare. Non sei solo.”

Quando infine Noctis dichiarò di sentirsi abbastanza in forze da proseguire, Gladio accolse quella notizia con un senso di angoscia e insieme di liberazione: una volta che si fossero rimessi in moto, era certo, le cose sarebbero migliorate. Dopo Fodina Caestino avrebbero proseguito per Gralea, dove si sarebbero infiltrati in incognito per recuperare il Cristallo. Non avevano un piano, non avevano speranze, ma non avevano nemmeno più tempo da perdere, e ormai era chiaro che Izunia avrebbe potuto far di loro ciò che voleva, quando avesse deciso che era il momento. L'unica possibilità che restava loro era agire come meno ci si sarebbe aspettato da loro.

 _Una missione suicida_ , aveva decretato Silia impietosamente quando glielo avevano detto. Cor, invece, non si era espresso. Forse aveva capito anche lui che non c'era altra soluzione. Forse sapeva che erano sempre stati destinati a questo, e un momento, ormai, valeva l'altro.

Cid si dichiarò disposto ad accompagnarli fino a Capo Esther, e concordarono che sarebbero partiti la mattina dopo. Trascorsero la serata al Maagho per salutare Weskham, in un'atmosfera tutt'altro che distesa, e andarono a letto senza scambiare una sola parola.

**II**

Silia aprì gli occhi e scattò in piedi, già perfettamente sveglia, nell’esatto istante in cui sentì avvicinarsi qualcuno alla sua branda. Fuori era ancora buio, e faticò a riconoscerne le fattezze.

“Signora Hartwood,” si palesò timidamente Alisa, uno dei tecnici radio. “Sono mortificata dal doverla disturbare così presto, ma…”

Silia lanciò uno sguardo allarmato allo schermo del cellulare. Erano le cinque del mattino. Aveva chiuso occhio a stento. “Non preoccuparti, Alisa. È successo qualcosa?”

“Nossignora, ma c’è una trasmissione radio riservata per lei. Lockhart mi ha pregato di venire a chiamarla.”

Una trasmissione radio riservata. Ghiranze usava il cellulare, per cui doveva essere Gladio. Silia si strofinò gli occhi e seguì Alisa fuori. “Grazie. Non disturbare il Generale, Alisa, non ce n'è bisogno. È una chiamata personale, o almeno credo.” Rabbrividì quando la fresca aria mattutina, non viziata come quella del capannone, la investì. L'orario dell'alba, ormai, nonostante fosse quasi agosto, si era attestato sulle sette del mattino, altro segno, semmai servisse, che il miasma stava sempre più accorciando le ore di luce giornaliere.

Salutò Irwin con un cenno del capo, passando, stupita dal vederlo già in piedi. Le Guardie, in realtà, in quell'ultimo mese si erano date la svegliata che Darius e Cor Leonis si auspicavano: avevano buttato giù quattro nuove basi imperiali, completato un gran numero di missioni di caccia, partecipato alle missioni di esplorazione delle rovine insieme agli hunter. Da quando Iris e Talcott erano a Orior, inoltre, aveva percepito un sensibile cambiamento del loro atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Non credeva che la ragazzina avesse detto loro qualcosa dei suoi rapporti con Gladio, ma a quanto sembrava non potevano semplicemente continuare a trattarla come un ospite sgradito in presenza della sorella minore di un loro compagno, che le dimostrava in ogni occasione la sua simpatia.

Entrò nel locale radio. Aveva sperato facesse un po' più caldo che fuori, visto che aveva lasciato la giacca sulla branda, ma fu delusa. “Buongiorno, Lockhart.”

Lockhart – un uomo basso, mingherlino, originario di Insomnia – si alzò subito dalla postazione per farle posto, passandole le cuffie. “Buongiorno, signora Hartwood. Il Generale aveva detto di svegliarlo qualunque trasmissione radio fosse giunta, ma il signor Amicitia ha detto che è personale, per cui...”

“Non preoccuparti,” lo rassicurò. Inutile cercare una scusa, e Gladio doveva aver avuto lo stesso pensiero. “Mi dispiace coinvolgerti in una questione privata, nel turno notturno, per di più, ma non è nulla di segreto. Avviserò io il Generale di questa trasmissione.”

Lockhart era un uomo troppo decente persino per ghignare. “Non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi, signora. La lascio da sola, ma resto qui fuori nel caso in cui avesse bisogno di una mano con la radio.”

“Grazie.” Silia prese il suo posto, inforcò le cuffie, e attese che fosse uscito per sporgersi a parlare al microfono. Non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere. Non si aspettava quella chiamata. “Ciao, Gladio.”

“ _Ciao._ ”

“Va tutto bene? Meno male che hai chiamato, ho una cosa da raccontarti prima che andiate.”

“ _T_ _utto bene. Be', bene come ieri e la scorsa settimana. Partiamo tra un’ora. Dimmi tutto, Silia._ ”

Piuttosto laconico, come da un mese a quella parte, ma l'aveva chiamata. Non poteva volergliene. Cercò di mostrarsi allegra. “L'ultima volta che ci siamo parlati non ho avuto l'occasione di dirtelo. Ho incontrato Dino Ghiranze a Prairie, sai? Stavo per aprirgli la gola.”

“ _Ghiranze? Quel testa di cazzo di un reporter?_ ”

“Lui. L’ho beccato a origliare e pensavo fosse una spia dell’Impero. Dopo un po’ di casino ho capito che voleva  _intervistarmi_.”

“ _Come?_ ” Il tono di Gladio, adesso, era più animato, e la cosa la rincuorò.

“La Meteor Publishing vuole mettersi apertamente contro l’Impero raccontando la verità. Tutta. Dalla caduta di Insomnia in poi. Abbiamo concordato con Cor le risposte alle sue domande e usciranno a breve con un articolone. Non è il caso che la gente sappia proprio tutto, ma ci sono ancora molti che credono che il Principe sia morto. È il momento che tutti sappiano cos’ha fatto realmente l’Impero, a Insomnia e dopo, e che ci sia una voce che si metta contro tutte le fandonie che si sentono in radio e che si leggono sui giornali. Così, quando tornerete con il Cristallo...”

Gladio non rispose subito. Credeva di tirarlo un po’ su, ma probabilmente, con tutto quello che avevano passato ad Altissia e quello che ancora dovevano affrontare, non poteva importargliene di meno della Meteor Publishing. “ _Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che_ _anche quel cretino di Ghiranze avrebbe potuto esserci utile?_ _Non so quanto, allo stato attuale, ma… hai ragione, la gente deve sapere, dopo tanti mesi._ ” Silia sentì un profondo sospiro. “ _Ascoltami. Non so come si metteranno le cose in territorio imperiale, e volevo... diamine, non c’è un modo facile per dirlo._   _So che siamo sempre sul filo del rasoio, ma stavolta la vedo nera, Silia, davvero nera. Dopo aver recuperato l’arma a Cartanica, proseguiremo verso Gralea e… non possiamo contare su Ignis. Né su Noctis, se non si decide a usare quel dannato Anello. Quando lo guardo, mi viene voglia di prenderlo a cazzotti._ ”

Silia supponeva che il Principe non l’avesse ancora indossato. Con Nyx e Ignis non era successo, ma aveva la sensazione che, quando l’Anello fosse tornato al dito di un membro della famiglia reale, lei ne avrebbe sentito di nuovo il potere. E sarebbe stata in grado di usarlo, probabilmente. “La Principessa Lunafreya è morta, Gladio,” gli ricordò.

“ _Lo so!_ ” esclamò lui, frustrato. “ _È_ _proprio per questo che deve darsi una svegliata! Quella ragazza si è sacrificata perché lui potesse fare ciò che è giusto! E Ignis ha usato l'Anello sapendo che sarebbe morto come il tuo compagno Nyx! Adesso è cieco, diamine, e Noct che fa? Si piange addosso!_ ”Silia sentì il tonfo di un violento pugno su qualcosa di metallico. “ _Scusa. Sono così incazzato. Da quando siamo partiti, tutto va per il verso sbagliato._ ”

“Dagli tempo.”

“ _Tempo non ne abbiamo. E non avrei mai immaginato di sentir dire una cosa così cretina e sentimentale a te, un fottuto militare, un fottuto angone._ ”

Silia si sentì avvampare. Contò fino a dieci, poi quindici, poi venti. Quando fu certa che non avrebbe fracassato la radio, rispose. “Non sono più un angone, ma hai ragione, sono un militare. Il Re Prescelto, che ci piaccia o no, invece non lo è. Puoi spronarlo, puoi gridargli in faccia, puoi prenderlo a cazzotti, ma deve trovare da solo le forze per  _fare ciò che è giusto_.” Attese una sua replica, che non ci fu. Contò di nuovo fino a dieci, si morse la lingua, poi disse comunque ciò che voleva trattenersi dal dire: “Pensa  _tu_ , piuttosto, a non perdere la testa. Il Principe è prostrato, Ignis ha subito un trauma fisico permanente, Prompto non ha esperienza. Resta lucido e cerca di non esacerbare una situazione già abbastanza tesa.”

“ _Credi che non lo sappia, che tutto è sulle mie spalle?_ ” sussurrò lui, rabbioso.

“Allora cerca di esserne all’altezza,” soffiò, prima di poterselo impedire, già pentita prima ancora di pronunciare l’ultima sillaba.

Silenzio dall’altra parte. Stavolta fu Silia a dare un pugno esasperato al ripiano in legno. Nelle ultime settimane, lei e Gladio non erano riusciti a parlarsi senza acredine, anche quando altri li ascoltavano. Gladio aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, lei era frustrata per non poter essere d’aiuto né a lui né al Principe, e finiva per innervosirlo ancor più.

“ _Non preoccuparti_ ,” rispose lui infine, con sarcasmo. “ _Ero lo Scudo del Re prima ancora di conoscerti. Non ho bisogno che sia tu a ricordarmi cosa significhi._ ”

Silia si strofinò la faccia. Cercò qualcosa da rispondergli che non peggiorasse ulteriormente la situazione, ma non trovò nulla. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio così a lungo che, non ci fosse stato il fruscio di sottofondo, avrebbe creduto che se ne fosse andato.

“ _Comunque ti avevo chiamato,_ ” riprese Gladio, “ _per chiederti di dare un’occhiata a Iris e Talcott se mai dovesse succedermi qualcosa. So che a Orior saranno al sicuro, ma il Generale ha altre mille cose a cui pensare._ ”

Aveva chiamato, tradusse Silia, perché non sapeva se sarebbe tornato da Niflheim e voleva parlarle un’ultima volta, perché era preoccupato e demoralizzato e non poteva condividere il peso della situazione con Ignis come al solito visto che era parte del problema, e perché desiderava una parola di conforto. E invece lei era stata una stronza.

“Sai che lo farò,” rispose, “ma fa’ che non sia necessario, Gladio. Ti aspetto.” Per un istante rischiò di lasciarsi sfuggire dalle labbra quello che voleva veramente dirgli.

“ _Non amo fare promesse che non sono certo di poter mantenere_.” Il suo tono era più tranquillo, adesso, ma ancora secco.

“Non voglio promesse. Solo, sta’ attento.”

“ _Starò attento. Devo andare, Silia. Salutami i ragazzi._ ”

**III**

“Così, guarda.”

Tenendo le mani su quelle piccole di Talcott – qualche anno ancora, pensò, e l'avrebbe superata in altezza – mossero insieme, lentamente, tre passi di lato, aggirando il fantoccio che rappresentava il magitek, e lo colpirono alla nuca con il bastone. “Qui, bravo,” disse. “Il movimento è quello che ti ho mostrato. Esercitati un po' da solo.”

“Quanto c'è di umano nei magitek, Silia?”

Lei scosse la testa, tornando a sedersi accanto a Darius per accendersi una sigaretta. “Non ne ho idea, Talcott. Abbiamo provato a portarne alcuni in laboratorio, negli anni, ma si autodistruggono. Sappiamo solo che si tratta di fanti cibernetici alimentati in qualche modo con il miasma dei daemon, come tutta la tecnologia imperiale. Ce ne sono di due tipi: quelli con gli occhi rossi e quelli con la faccia coperta. Quelli con la faccia coperta sono i modelli più vecchi e più umani, ma non so dirti quanto né come siano prodotti esattamente.”

Talcott ammiccò, impressionato, abbassando il bastone. “Sappiamo così poco della tecnologia imperiale? Non credevo.”

“È uno dei motivi per cui abbiamo perso la guerra,” rispose Darius senza girarci attorno. “Non siamo stati all'altezza della loro tecnologia.”

"E allora,” disse il bambino, tornando a saltellare attorno al manichino in una tremenda posizione di guardia, “dovremmo infiltrarci a Gralea e scoprire cosa stanno combinando.”

A Silia iniziarono a prudere le mani e si alzò di nuovo per correggergli la postura. Bloccò Talcott, gli riposizionò correttamente le mani sul bastone, inclinò l’arma e spinse la punta del piede contro il suo tallone sinistro per spostarglielo avanti diagonalmente. “Già, dovremmo. E tu dovresti imparare la posizione di guardia.”

“Ci abbiamo provato,” rispose Darius. “A Gralea non c'è stato niente da fare, ma vent’anni fa siamo riusciti a infiltrare una spia in uno dei laboratori di produzione magitek minori di Verstael Besithia, il Ministro della Ricerca dell’Impero. Tutto ciò che sappiamo lo dobbiamo alla nostra infiltrata, l’unica che sia riuscita ad andare e tornare. Le altre talpe non hanno avuto la stessa fortuna.”

“Una spia luciana?” Silia si trovava ancora ad Ambrosia, ai tempi, e non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò. “Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Chi era?”

“Dettagli classificati,” rispose semplicemente Darius, scoccandole un’occhiata in tralice. Le sue labbra si contrassero per un istante in un’espressione che Silia non riuscì a decifrare.

“Mi prendi per il culo? Insomnia è caduta e mi parli ancora di dettagli classificati?”

Darius non rispose, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra. Quando voleva sapeva essere più chiuso del culo di un Jormungand. Silia non insistette oltre per maggiori dettagli, perché aveva già abbastanza pensieri per la testa, e di nuovo, com’era successo al ritorno da Insomnia, la sua breve tregua dagli incubi notturni era stata rimestata dagli avvenimenti ad Altissia e soprattutto dalla prospettiva che i ragazzi sarebbero andati a Gralea a recuperare il Cristallo. Il fatto che si stessero recando a Niflheim in condizioni mentali tutt’altro che limpide era ancora più preoccupante.

Guardò l'orologio. Era ora di pranzo – stava usando quelle due ore libere per iniziare ad addestrare Talcott senza sottrarre tempo agli adulti – e tutti o quasi erano intorno ai bivacchi a mangiare. Cor era andato a dare un'occhiata personalmente a una nuova base imperiale in costruzione a centottanta chilometri a sudest del campo, il che voleva dire che sarebbe tornato in serata dopo essersene occupato da solo. Da quando erano tornati da Capo Caem, sembrava non riuscire a restare fermo per più di un paio di giorni, e lo capiva perfettamente.

“Silia! Darius!”

Iris li raggiunse di corsa con tre pagnotte tra le mani e un pacchetto sottobraccio. I lembi di una giacca militare di una taglia decisamente troppo grande le svolazzavano dietro. “Vi ho preso da mangiare prima che spazzolassero tutto!”

“Iris, sempre detto che sei una ragazza gentile e carina. Altro che Hartwood,” la sferzò Darius, prendendosi un panino.

Iris arrossì e sorrise, sedendo con loro. Silia si rese conto, per la prima volta, che a Insomnia Darius doveva fare un certo effetto sulle donne. “Voi due andate molto d'accordo, eh? Attento, Darius, o lo dirò a mio fratello.”

“Gli dirai cosa, di grazia?”

“Che ti becco sempre a gironzolare intorno a Silia.”

“Iris, credimi, dubito fortemente che tuo fratello sarà geloso di me e Hartwood.”

Iris ammiccò. “Perché non dovrebbe?”

“Perché è tuo fratello ad avere quel che manca a me per fare di Darius un uomo felice,” non poté fare a meno di risponderle Silia.

La ragazzina li guardò entrambi per un istante senza capire, poi assunse tutte le sfumature di rosso percepibili dall'occhio umano.

“Hartwood, non essere volgare davanti a Iris.”

“Mi stai veramente chiamando volgare? Tu?”

“Riesci a contenerti a stento anche davanti al Generale.”

Silia preferì troncare il discorso, e aprì il contenitore portato da Iris. “Talcott, fai una pausa e vieni a mangiare. Avrai tutto il pomeriggio per allenarti da solo, mentre sono con gli altri, e non puoi farlo a stomaco vuoto.”

“Sissignora!”

“Cerca di non fare battute oscene almeno davanti a Talcott. Ha solo otto anni.”

“A otto anni io e i miei amici...” ... _cagavamo dentro le attrezzature degli imperiali di stanza ad Ambrosia,_ iniziò a dire, ma si interruppe. Non c'era davvero alcun motivo di essere  _così_ volgare davanti ai ragazzi. Inoltre, Ambrosia la costringeva inevitabilmente a ripensare a Marius e a tutte le penose domande a lui collegate che sarebbero per sempre rimaste senza risposta.

Mangiarono. Lo stufato era particolarmente saporito, come sempre quando a Monica veniva il ghiribizzo di cucinare, ma Silia non aveva fame, per cui finì per rovesciarne metà nel piatto di Talcott e si accese un'altra sigaretta.

“A proposito, Iris, dove l'hai presa quella giacca da uomo?” le chiese Darius.

“Me l'ha regalata un hunter che si chiama Colby.”

“L'hai lavata, spero.”

Iris ridacchiò. “Certo.”

“Ti sta bene, ma vedi di non abituarti troppo ai vestiti militari, o finirai per diventare sciatta come Hartwood.”

“Colby è un bravo ragazzo, ma se qualcuno nel campo si prende libertà che non dovrebbe, Iris, mi raccomando di dirmelo.” Silia la teneva d’occhio come poteva ma, come aveva ben puntualizzato Cor a Capo Caem, aveva troppo da fare per badare a Iris. Una ragazzina di quindici anni – una ragazzina  _normale_ – in un campo paramilitare. Per fortuna c'era Monica.

“Senza nulla togliere alla tua autorità, Hartwood, dubito che qualcuno qui si prenderà certe libertà con la sorella di Gladio Amicitia. Ci tengono tutti all’osso del collo.”

“Non è una cosa così bella, sapete?” si lamentò Iris. “A Insomnia tutte le mie amiche erano innamorate di lui, e tutti i ragazzi si tenevano alla larga da me perché ne avevano paura. Oh. Però qui ho ritrovato un amico. Eravamo nella stessa scuola.”

“Ah, sì? E chi è?”

“Claudio Evander!” spifferò Talcott.

“Ci avrei scommesso,” ammiccò Darius. “Vi ho visti parlottare fitto fitto nei giorni scorsi. E ridacchiare.”

Silia non udì la risposta di Iris, perché il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare. Era Dino Ghiranze. Da giorni aspettava notizie sulla data di pubblicazione dell’articolo, per cui rispose immediatamente. "Ehi, Ghiranze."

“ _Ciao, capo._ ”

“Piantala. Novità?”

“ _Sì, ma non quelle che credi. Puoi parlare liberamente?_ ”

Si alzò, facendo cenno a Darius, Iris e Talcott di continuare a mangiare, e si allontanò. “Adesso sì. Sputa il rospo.”

“ _Sta succedendo qualcosa a Gralea._ ”

“Ah, ma davvero?” sbuffò divertita.

“ _Sono serio. Un gruppo di civili imperiali ha raggiunto Capo Noah su un’imbarcazione di fortuna. Sono scampati per un pelo al linciaggio della folla, quando hanno capito da dove venivano, e adesso sono sotto custodia delle autorità locali. Parlano di frotte di daemon, di sparizioni di interi villaggi. Dicono che nei laboratori militari di Gralea si sono lasciati prendere la mano e hanno scatenato un’orda di mostri. Ho pensato che tu e il Generale Leonis doveste saperlo._ ”

“Merda.” Non avevano detto a Ghiranze che il Principe e i suoi compagni si stavano dirigendo a Gralea, proprio in bocca a ciò da cui quella gente era scappata. “Che cazzo avrà combinato, quel folle di Aldercapt?”

“ _Non so altro. La notizia mi è arrivata da un contatto a Capo Noah. Per quanto mi riguarda, spero che quei cani degli Imperiali si sterminino da soli._ ”

“I civili non c’entrano, Ghiranze.”

“ _E i civili luciani? C'entravano?_ ”

“Noi non siamo come gli imperiali.”

Ghiranze ebbe il buon gusto di non rispondere. “ _Comunque,_ ” continuò, “ _Ti farò sapere quando avrò altro per le mani, Hartwood. Qualunque cosa stia combinando l’Impero, è bene che il Principe lo sappia._ ”

“Grazie, Ghiranze, te ne devo una.”

“ _Di niente, capo. Sai già come puoi ricompensarmi: dammi informazioni anche tu._ ”

“Spero di averne presto di buone. A presto.” Chiuse la chiamata e pensò di chiamare immediatamente Cor, ma poi realizzò che doveva essere impegnato con gli imperiali e preferì non disturbarlo. Cercò allora di contattare Prompto, dal momento che i telefoni di Gladio e Ignis erano andati distrutti, poi il Principe Noctis. Non c'era linea. Dovevano essere ancora in mare aperto. E, da quella distanza, la radio dello yacht sarebbe stata fuori portata. Merda.

Schioccò la lingua sul palato, nervosa. Magari si stava solo lasciando condizionare dalla sua stessa ansia. Doveva mantenere il sangue freddo e ragionare lucidamente fino al ritorno del Generale.

**IV**

La tensione che si stava accumulando da un mese infine esplose. Erano sul Magna Fortia, un treno pieno di civili imperiali che da Capo Esther li stava portando a Gralea. Gladio continuava a guardarsi intorno turbato, chiedendosi come persone in apparenza così normali potessero tollerare un imperatore che stava facendo di tutto per massacrare civili identici a loro in altre nazioni.

Era una giornata splendida, come non ne vedevano da parecchio. Il cielo era terso, e le regioni di ghiaccio eterno ancora lontane. Prima dello scontro con la Glaciale, Niflheim era prevalentemente semidesertica come l'area che stavano attraversando: terre brulle, giallastre, con una vegetazione spoglia e scarsa. Gladio si sentì quasi tornato a Leide. I binari correvano a poche centinaia di metri dal mare, che quel giorno era piatto come una tavola.

A Capo Esther, dove avevano salutato Cid che aveva anche provveduto a scambiare la targa della Regalia con una illegalmente recuperata da Prompto in un garage, nessuno li aveva riconosciuti. Nessuna dogana. Avevano semplicemente acquistato quattro biglietti per Gralea, con sosta a Cartanica, ed erano saliti sul treno dopo aver caricato l'auto. Era un convoglio civile, lunghissimo e non affollato, e non avevano dovuto faticare per trovare un vagone vuoto. Sedettero sparpagliati, senza quasi rivolgersi la parola come ormai accadeva da giorni, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri deprimenti.

“Per cui... passeremo da Tenebrae?” chiese Prompto, rompendo il silenzio.

“Non prima di aver fatto visita al mausoleo reale di Cartanica.”

“Sei sicuro di farcela?”

Ignis sospirò e rispose per l'ennesima volta a quella domanda. “Le ferite sono guarite. Per la vista c'è poco da fare.”

 _Tenebrae?_  Gladio si raddrizzò di scatto. Quando diamine ne avevano parlato senza di lui? Erano nel fottuto territorio imperiale, non in gita di piacere, e già il mausoleo reale di Cartanica sarebbe stata un'impresa. Cosa cazzo saltava in mente, a tutti e tre, di deviare? Si voltò verso Noctis, concentrato sul paesaggio oltre il finestrino. L'idea che avessero deciso senza di lui, che si stava facendo un culo così da un mese per tenerli concentrati, lo mandò fuori di testa. Affondò le punte delle dita nelle cosce fino a farsi male, poi, senza più poterselo impedire, si alzò e andò verso Noctis.

_Adesso basta._

“Si può sapere chi ti credi di essere?” lo aggredì verbalmente.

Noctis si riscosse, come se fosse stato in dormiveglia. “Perché?” chiese, sinceramente stupito.

Il suo atteggiamento remissivo lo fece incazzare ancora di più. “Non ci fermeremo a Tenebrae. Non possiamo rischiare così tanto. Cerca di crescere e di darti una svegliata.”

Noctis si alzò. “Me ne sono fatto una ragione. Sono qui, se non te ne fossi accorto.”

Gladio l'afferrò per lo scollo della maglietta, come aveva fatto nel Disco di Cauthess, ma stavolta non si trattava di una scaramuccia dovuta al caldo e al cattivo umore. “E allora magari, quando hai finito di frignare, guardati intorno e pensa a chi sta peggio di te.”

“Lasciami in pace.”

“Come ti sta l'Anello? Ah, già, scusa, lo tieni in tasca tutto il tempo. La Principessa ha dato la sua vita per farti compiere il tuo dovere, non perché potessi startene lì seduto a piangerti addosso.”

“Credi che non lo sappia?!”

“No, non lo sai! Ignis è quasi morto per te, te ne sei accorto? E per cosa?”

“Basta, Gladio!” gridò Ignis.

“Ti credi un re, ma sei solo un vigliacco.”

“ _Sta' zitto!_ ” Noctis lo afferrò per la giacca a sua volta. Prompto accorse a dividerli, ma Gladio gli afferrò la testa e lo spintonò via. Lui e Noctis continuarono a guardarsi con astio. “ _Lo so anch'io, va bene? Lo so!”_ La voce di Noctis fu stridula, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Gladio lo lasciò andare prima di spaccargli la faccia. “ _E allora datti una regolata e reagisci!_ ”

Noctis lo guardò come se volesse a sua volta spaccargli la faccia, ma – fortunatamente per tutti – si voltò e uscì dallo scompartimento.

“Noct!” cercò di richiamarlo indietro Prompto, ma Gladio inveì anche su di lui.

“Lascialo andare!”

Noctis si era appena chiuso la porta del vagone alle spalle, che Ignis si alzò dal suo posto. Inciampò, riuscì a non cadere, si raddrizzò, e gli si piazzò davanti.

“Cosa credi di fare? Così non stai aiutando per niente.”

“ _Tu_  stai aiutando standotene zitto mentre si piange addosso?”

“Gridargli in faccia non lo aiuterà a farsi una ragione del fatto che la Principessa è morta. Sta soffrendo. E non osare mai più mettermi in mezzo per farlo sentire in colpa.”

“Ah, sì?” ringhiò. “Sua Maestà sta soffrendo? E tu,non stai soffrendo? Io, Prompto, non stiamo soffrendo? Sua Grazia non ha sofferto? E la gente di Altissia? E quella di Insomnia? Toglimi una curiosità, visto che non ero nella stanza quando si è svegliato: ha sprecato una sola parola di ringraziamento per te quando ha saputo che avevi perso la vista? No, perché a Camelia Claustra non ha detto un solo 'grazie', e per quanto sia un'acida vecchia strega ha messo a repentaglio la vita dei suoi cittadini per consentire alla Principessa di evocare Leviatano.”

Ignis distolse lo sguardo. “Non mi interessano i 'grazie'. Rischiare la vita per lui era mio dovere, e anche se non fosse stato un mio dovere, Noctis è come un fratello per me. Se in questo momento riaprisse la porta del compartimento e venisse qui a dirmi che vuole tornare a Lucis e lasciar perdere tutto,  _io_ accetterei la sua scelta e lo sosterrei. È questa la differenza tra me e te, Gladio.”

Gladio si passò una mano sugli occhi. Anche a lui veniva quasi da piangere. “Già. Pare che io sia l'unico qui, dopotutto, a tenere ben presente che 'Noct' è il Re di Insomnia, di più, il Vero Re delle profezie, e come tale ha dei doveri.”

Prompto scattò in piedi. Gladio abbassò le braccia e nascose le mani in tasca, toccando la piastrina di Silia per calmarsi. Se Prompto gli fosse saltato addosso per restituirgli la spinta o dargli un pugno, non avrebbe reagito. Che facesse pure. Ormai, non gliene fregava più un cazzo.

Ma Prompto non gli saltò addosso. Si limitò a prendere delicatamente il braccio di Ignis per ricondurlo al suo posto, forse temendo una reazione violenta da parte sua, non prima di averlo fulminato con lo sguardo più furente che gli avesse mai visto su quella faccetta gioviale. “A volte,” disse, roco, la voce che gli raschiava contro la gola, “sai essere un vero stronzo. Stiamo soffrendo tutti, Gladio, l'hai detto tu stesso, e non siamo tutti uguali. Non puoi spintonare la gente e gridarle in faccia per inculcarle il tuo modo di vedere e affrontare le cose. Abbiamo tutti i nostri modi e i nostri tempi.”

Quasi esattamente quello che Silia gli aveva detto. Possibile che nessun altro capisse? Serrò la piastrina finché non si sentì penetrare il metallo nella carne. “È morto mio padre, a Insomnia,” gli ricordò, rabbioso. “E amici della Guardia. Persone che conoscevo. Credevo che fosse morta anche Silia, ma ciò non mi ha impedito di proseguire con voi e di fare quello che andava fatto.”

“Lo sta facendo anche lui,” tornò a dire Ignis. Avevano litigato molte volte da quando si conoscevano, e sempre per via di Noctis, ma non aveva mai usato quel tonofreddo, deluso, passivamente violento, con lui. “Non si è fermato. Non è tornato indietro. Stiamo andando avanti, a Gralea, com'è giusto che sia. Ma è comprensibilmente devastato. E spaventato. Tu non hai idea di cosa voglia dire usare quell'Anello, Gladio.”

A quello non poteva ribattere. Diede loro le spalle, e si diresse nella direzione opposta a quella presa da Noctis. Arrivati a quel punto, non c'erano parole per appianare la frattura tra loro, solo parole per dilatarla, per continuare a  _frantumare_ e  _sbriciolare_.

“Ecco, vattene,” gli gridò dietro Prompto. “E poi sarebbe Noctis il vigliacco.”

Gladio si fermò. Non si volto a guardarli. “Se non indossa l'Anello di Lucis, non usciremo vivi da Gralea,” disse semplicemente. “E anche se darei mille volte la mia vita per Noctis, non ho intenzione di darla via per niente. Per cui vi avviso: se non lo farà lui, quando verrà il momento, lo userò io al posto suo. E allora  _avrò idea_.”

**V**

Silia attese poco dopo l’ora di cena, lasciando a Cor il tempo di prendere fiato, per tendergli un’imboscata nel suo padiglione. Ascoltò in silenzio per qualche secondo quando fu a portata d’orecchio, perché voleva un colloquio a quattr’occhi, e quando fu certa che con lui non ci fosse nessun altro chiamò il suo nome a bassa voce per annunciarsi. Cor l’invitò a entrare.

Doveva essersi appena dato una ripulita dopo le fatiche della giornata, perché aveva i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano umido intorno al collo. Un piatto ancora intonso, che di certo doveva avergli portato Monica, era appoggiato sul tavolo. Se non l’avesse visto mangiare e dormire a Capo Caem e nella Torre di Costlemark, Silia sarebbe rimasta dell’idea che l’Immortale non era soggetto alle funzioni corporali degli uomini ordinari.

“Ti avrei mandata a chiamare a breve, ma mi hai anticipato. Ho parlato con Ezma Auburnbrie un paio d’ore fa.”

“Scommetto di sapere riguardo a cosa. Ho ricevuto una chiamata da Ghiranze.”

“I profughi imperiali arrivati a Capo Noah?”

Silia annuì. “Cosa ti ha detto Madame Auburnbrie?”

Cor si appoggiò alla scrivania, frizionandosi l’asciugamano sulla testa. “Ventisei persone prese in custodia. Quattro erano infetti. Gli altri li hanno messi in quarantena.”

“Cosa hanno fatto degli infetti?”

Il Generale si accigliò. “Devo risponderti? Non possiamo rischiare un’impennata dei casi di Piaga delle Stelle, soprattutto adesso che l’Oracolo è morto.”

“Maledizione,” si lasciò sfuggire Silia. Non c’era altro da fare, era la prima a esserne consapevole. “E delle notizie da Gralea che mi dici? Ghiranze mi ha detto che parlano di daemonificazioni di massa. Interi villaggi spariti. Qualcosa sfuggito ai laboratori, forse?”

“Neanche Ezma ha saputo dirmi di più. Anche a lei sono arrivate notizie di terza mano. Forse sta succedendo qualcosa, forse non sta succedendo niente. Forza, Hartwood, dillo.”

Silia ammiccò. “Dire cosa?”

“Stai per propormi di mandarti a Capo Noah e poi di permetterti di raggiungere i ragazzi a Gralea.”

Alzando le mani in un gesto di resa, Silia non riuscì a impedirsi di ghignare. “Sono così prevedibile?”

“Sei trasparente come acqua di fonte. Come hai fatto a sopravvivere dieci anni sul fronte?”

“Forse non sono poi così trasparente,” azzardò. “Forse, Generale, mi capisci molto meglio di altri perché sotto sotto ci somigliamo.”

Si aspettò una strapazzata, cui era pronta a rispondere punto per punto, e invece il Generale appoggiò l’asciugamano sulla scrivania e la fissò. Forse si somigliavano davvero, ma quel che aveva detto non valeva anche al contrario:  _lei_ non riusciva a leggergli dentro come se fosse stato acqua di fonte.

“E dunque?” lo incalzò. “Hai ragione, voglio andare a Capo Noah a parlare direttamente con quelle persone. E poi unirmi ai ragazzi. Dopo quello che è successo ad Altissia, una mano in più potrebbe far loro comodo, almeno finché Ignis non si sarà abituato alla sua nuova condizione.”

“Mi servi qui, Hartwood, e ne abbiamo già eviscerato a lungo il motivo,” rispose lui come previsto. Silia aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Cor la interruppe alzando un dito. “O così ti avrei risposto stamattina. La verità è che questa storia dei profughi in arrivo da Gralea non mi piace per nulla. Non è mai successo, che io sappia. Aldercapt ha infarcito i suoi sudditi di così tante fandonie che a nessuno è mai venuto in mente di sbarcare a Capo Noah. Voglio saperne anch’io di più, e allo stato attuale delle cose, forse quattro braccia a supporto dei ragazzi non sarebbero una cattiva idea.”

Silia si era aspettata di dover combattere con le unghie e con i denti per convincere il Generale del suo punto di vista, e ne fu quasi delusa. “Come, quattro? Vieni anche tu, Cor?”

Lui scosse gravemente la testa. “No. Vorrei, e detto tra noi l’avevo già proposto a Gladio quando si trovavano ad Altissia e il Principe era ancora in coma, ma qualcuno deve restare a tenere le redini qui, soprattutto se le cose a Gralea non andranno come speriamo. Ma pensavo di chiedere a Darius di venire con te. Mi pare di capire che abbiate una buona intesa, o sbaglio? Purché non vi ubriacate in territorio imperiale.”

Non gli disse che anche lei lo aveva già proposto a Gladio e lui non era stato d'accordo. “Ci proveremo. Devo confessarti che probabilmente ci servirà un bicchierino o due per non gelare a Niflheim."

"Cercate solo di non farvi saltare la copertura. Una volta a Niflheim, dovrete muovervi in incognito. Non devo dirti io cosa gli imperiali sarebbero ben lieti di fare a un'ex Guardia Reale e a un'ex Angone del Re. Evitate scontri innecessari che possano attrarre l'attenzione sulle vostre capacità combattive."

"Staremo attenti. Sono contenta di andare con Darius, Generale, e non perché siamo amici. Lo hai addestrato molto bene. Anche gli altri se la cavano, ma Darius è il migliore. Non dirgli che te l’ho detto. Ma potremmo tornare tra molto tempo. Potremmo  _non_  tornare. Sei certo che puoi fare a meno di lui?”

Cor fece una smorfia che poteva essere un sorriso d’orgoglio. “Ne farò a meno e basta. Suo padre era nel Concilio. Anche se non se n'è interessato per i primi diciassette anni della sua vita, Darius è cresciuto imbevuto di politica e di guerra, e, come ti ho già detto una volta, ha una testa che funziona. Se mai ti troverai nella posizione di dover guidare un gruppo di persone, Hartwood, ecco un consiglio: chiedi il parere di pochi, perché se chiedi il parere di molti non arriverai mai a una decisione; chiedi il parere di chi non ha remore nel contraddirti, perché è nel suo che troverai i tuoi limiti; e infine, dopo essere arrivata a una decisione, prenditene l'intera responsabilità.”

“Me ne ricorderò. È un peccato che non mi abbia addestrato tu, Generale,” si lasciò sfuggire.

Cor Leonis scosse la testa. “No, Hartwood, è una fortuna. Saresti molto più disciplinata e meno impulsiva, decisamente, ma senza la brutalità di tutti gli istruttori che ti hanno addestrata, senza tutto ciò che hai affrontato in guerra, non saresti così pronta a reagire alle situazioni di pericolo. Tra il saper combattere perfettamente e il combattere per la propria vita e quella degli altri c'è un abisso.”

Silia si limitò ad annuire, voltandosi appena perché non si accorgesse che il suo scarno complimento l’aveva lusingata. “Mi ero preparata una lunga serie di argomentazioni per convincermi a lasciarmi andare, Cor. Voglio dirtene una lo stesso.”

“Quale?”

“Quando il Principe si deciderà a indossare l'Anello, è molto probabile che io torni a essere in grado di usare la magia degli Angoni. E anche se alcuni non l'hanno fatto, il 16 maggio, gli Angoni proteggono il loro Re.”

“Ah, sì? Ho perso il conto delle volte che ti ho sentito dire  _non sono più un Angone_ , Hartwood. Mi chiedevo quando ti saresti accorta che era una colossale idiozia.”

Silia si sentì arrossire. “Non ti annoi mai ad avere sempre ragione?”

Cor emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Presta attenzione con la tua magia degli Angoni in territorio imperiale. Ora va' a chiamare Darius. Discuteremo insieme dei dettagli della vostra partenza. Sospetto che, anche se non ne farà mostra, sarà più che lieto di venire con te. E, Hartwood?”

Silia, che stava già lasciando il padiglione, si fermò. “Cosa, Cor?”

Il Generale le offrì uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. “Credi veramente che non ti abbia addestrata, in questi mesi?”


	36. E pluribus unum

**35**

**E pluribus unum**

**I**

Silia si lasciò Orior alle spalle la mattina dopo, in moto, con le spade ben agganciate alle fondine, uno zaino che conteneva il suo intero equipaggiamento – dieci ampolle magiche tra  _focum_ ,  _crio_ , e  _fulgor_ , una cote per affilare le spade, un cambio d’abiti pesanti, un kit per il pronto soccorso e qualche medicamento – e Darius dietro di lei.

Darius aveva insistito per andare in auto, ma Silia gli aveva fatto notare che si sarebbero vestiti e comportati da hunter della Meldacio e raramente gli hunter si spostavano in automobile. Darius aveva ribattuto che la copertura non sarebbe valsa in territorio imperiale e che lì avrebbero dato meno nell'occhio in automobile per via delle temperature sottozero. Silia gli aveva risposto che la moto era più veloce. Cor Leonis aveva messo fine alla diatriba suggerendo loro di prendere una moto fino a Capo Noah e, una volta traghettati a Capo Esther, di procurarsi un'auto. Era stata la prima di una lunga serie di discussioni che si erano protratte fino a tarda notte.

Guidò Silia, e nessuno dei due pronunciò una sola parola per le prime ore di viaggio, mentre sfrecciavano per le autostrade semideserte di Leide. Sentiva il peso di Darius contro la schiena, le sue braccia intorno alla vita. Era lieta di averlo con sé, ed era ancora più lieta che avessero raggiunto un grado di complicità tale da potersi permettere di non dover riempire i silenzi, così da potersi concentrare sui propri pensieri, che continuavano a rimbalzare tra Capo Noah, dove avrebbero dovuto convincere le autorità dell'avamposto a lasciarli parlare con i civili imperiali in quarantena - e soprattutto oltre lo stretto, a Niflheim, dove avrebbero dovuto muoversi con estrema cautela e intercettare il Principe prima che arrivasse a Gralea - e Orior, dove aveva interrotto l'addestramento dei suoi ragazzi. Il Generale, senza dare per scontato che prima o poi sarebbe tornata, l’aveva rassicurata che avrebbe coinvolto le altre Guardie Reali per occuparsi dei volontari. Ne erano perfettamente in grado, aveva detto, ed era ora che si prendessero qualche responsabilità anche loro. Iris, fingendo di ignorare che si stavano unendo a una missione suicida, si era dichiarata felice che andassero a dare manforte a suo fratello e agli altri, mentre Talcott era rimasto deluso dalla sua partenza così repentina, proprio quando stava iniziando a insegnare qualcosa anche a lui. Nessuno, tuttavia, era stato scontento quanto i suoi ragazzi, che non avevano idea di dove fossero diretti lei e Darius. Qualcuno si era spinto a dire che dopotutto sugli Angoni non c'era da fare il minimo affidamento.

Andarsene da Orior, la sua nuova casa, dopo mesi di sedentarietà, le diede una vaga sensazione di disagio, ma non appena si furono inoltrati nei boschi di Duscae iniziò a provare un formicolio di eccitazione agli arti. Qualcosa del suo sangue di Angone, alla prospettiva di sfide ignote, iniziò a fremere. Si aspettava da un momento all’altro di riuscire a sentire la magia del Cristallo. Quasi senza accorgersene, iniziò a canticchiare.

“ _O ferito giù nel valloncello, tanto invocasti se tre compagni interi cadder per te che quasi più non eri, tra melma e sangue, tronco senza gambe, e il tuo lamento ancora, pietà di noi rimasti a rantolarci…_ ”

“Hartwood…”

“ _E non ha fine l’ora, affretta l’agonia, tu puoi finire e conforto ti sia, nella demenza che non sa impazzire, mentre sosta il momento, il sonno sul cervello, lasciaci in silenzio. Grazie, fratello!_ ***** ”

“Hartwood!” Darius le strizzò i fianchi.

“Che c’è?”

“La smetti con questa cantilena deprimente? Tra qualche giorno potrebbe esserci uno di noi due, in fondo a un valloncello, tronco senza gambe.”

Silia ghignò, guardandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore. “Siamo nervosetti, eh?”

“Perché dovrei? Stiamo solo andando a Gralea per penetrare nella fortezza dell’Imperatore Aldercapt.”

“E la cosa non ti eccita?”

“Mi eccitano ben altre cose. Hartwood, dimmi che sei solo felice all’idea di rincontrare il tuo fidanzato e che non sto per inoltrarmi in territorio imperiale con un’esaltata che non vede l’ora di morire spada in pugno.”

“Non voglio morire,” lo contraddisse, “ma le probabilità non giocano a nostro favore. Lo sapevi, ieri sera, quando il Generale ti ha chiesto ufficialmente se accettavi la missione.”

“Hartwood, mi stai dando del codardo?”

“Tu daresti del codardo a un uomo che rifiuta di farsi legare, bendare e buttare in una fossa piena di Behemoth? No. Diresti che è un uomo sano di mente. Noi siamo sull’orlo di quella fossa.”

“Gli darei del codardo se ci fosse il Principe di Insomnia sul fondo della fossa.”

“È per questo che sono felice che tu sia venuto con me.”

Darius non rispose. Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio.

“Quando giorni fa Cor mi ha detto che il Principe sarebbe andato in territorio imperiale, ho pensato che, se il Generale non aveva nulla da obiettare, allora tutto era sotto controllo,” riprese Darius.

“Mh.”

“Ma da quando abbiamo lasciato Orior non ne sono così convinto. Credo che siamo  _tutti_ sull’orlo di una fossa piena di Behemoth da quando la principessa Lunafreya è morta. Credo che il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia sia il Behemoth più spaventoso che abbia mai camminato su Eos e che in qualche modo sia collegato all’avanzare della Piaga delle Stelle. Credo che se non recuperiamo il Cristallo siamo tutti fottuti e che Cor ne sia pienamente consapevole.”

“Ti ho già detto che sono felice che tu sia venuto con me?”

“Hartwood, smettila. Dall’attacco ad Altissia hai una scopa così piantata su per il culo che ti esce il manico dalla bocca, per cui non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Come la vedi?”

Silia fu sincera. “Come la vedi tu. A Gladio ho detto che si stavano imbarcando in una missione suicida, ma penso che sia l’unica che possa davvero funzionare. Un esercito, e non lo abbiamo, non aiuterebbe il Principe a prendere Gralea, ma i Siderei che si sono schierati con lui lo faranno.”

“Un esercito non lo aiuterebbe, eppure noi li stiamo raggiungendo.”

“Due persone possono ciò che un esercito non può fare: muoversi discretamente. Spianare la strada. Coprire le spalle. Sarebbe venuto anche Cor, ne sono certa, ma se il Principe muore…”

“…Lucis resterà priva di una guida,” completò per lei Darius.

"Esatto,” approvò Silia. “Ma prima di arrivare a Gralea voglio vederci chiaro su questa storia dei profughi.”

“Cosa pensi?”

“Che Gralea potrebbe non essere così impenetrabile com’era fino al mese scorso. Se per la prima volta in tanti anni sono scappati dei civili, forse al Forte di Zegnautus hanno qualche grana che li terrà impegnati mentre entriamo.”

“Sai, Hartwood,” disse ancora Darius. “La prima volta che ti ho vista, eri in coda davanti uno degli ascensori della Cittadella.”

“Ah, sì? E io ti ho visto?”

“Non credo. Ero con Devan. Tu avevi l'uniforme degli angoni addosso e la faccia veramente scazzata. Una gattina spelacchiata con gli artigli sguainati.”

“Fottiti.”

“Quando Cor mi ha detto che saresti arrivata al campo, dopo la telefonata di Gladio e quella di Cid Sophiar, ho perso le staffe. Ho chiesto a Cor come potesse permettere a un dannato angone anche solo di avvicinarsi, dopo quello che avevano fatto. Mi ha risposto che, anche se non si fidava troppo della parola di Gladio Amicitia, dato il coinvolgimento personale di cui tutti, Hartwood, sospettavano qualcosa già a Insomnia, si fidava di quella di Cid Sophiar. Se si fosse fidato anche lui dopo averti parlato, voleva che ti tenessi d'occhio per un po'.”

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. Quelle di Darius suonavano come scuse, ma perché avrebbe dovuto risentirsi? “Be'? Mi sembra più che ragionevole. Hai fatto bene il tuo dovere, Darius. Mi sei stato praticamente incollato al culo i primi giorni. E non era neanche il culo di un uomo.”

“Be', credo che non ammazzare quella  _gattina spelacchiata_ si sia rivelata una delle decisioni più azzeccate dell’Immortale.”

Silia si voltò leggermente verso di lui, compiaciuta. “Credo gli sia costato molto lasciarti venire. Conta su di te e si fida molto del tuo giudizio. Ma era la cosa giusta da fare. Non poteva affiancarmi persona migliore per questa missione. Se fossi stato affine alla magia, Darius, saresti stato un ottimo angone.”

Darius sorrise a sua volta. Silia credette che fosse per il complimento finché non parlò.

“Lo ero.”

Quella fu una discreta sorpresa. “Cosa?”

“Affine alla magia. Da bambino lo ero. Ma è una facoltà che, se non viene incoraggiata e alimentata, si affievolisce fino a scomparire, come ben sai. E i figli delle famiglie nobili non diventano angoni.”

“A meno che non scappino di casa per arruolarsi, giusto?”

Darius si sporse per guardare il suo riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore. “Conoscevi Julius Clipeus?”

Silia annuì. “Ne ho parlato con Gladio, una volta. È morto proprio per via di un Behemoth.”

“Ti va di parlarne anche con me?”

“Non lo conoscevo molto bene. Neanche i suoi compagni di squadra, mi sa. Veniva da un ambiente troppo diverso da quello di tutti gli altri. Ma a lui non fregava nulla di farsi degli amici. Era lì per diventare angone e per andarsene da Insomnia. Mi piaceva la sua testardaggine. Gli ha permesso di arrivare fino in fondo all’addestramento. Si è fatto due anni di guerra prima di morire. Mi è dispiaciuto molto.”

“Anche a me. Eravamo amici.”

“Solo amici?”

“Solo amici. Aveva cinque anni meno di me e si è arruolato a quindici, Hartwood.”

Silia ammiccò. “Pensavo l’età non fosse un problema per te.”

“Ti hanno detto di Alexander, dunque.”

“Si chiamava Alexander? Nessuno mi ha detto niente, comunque. Ho sentito qualche battuta. E le battute non mi divertono se non vengono rivolte faccia a faccia ai diretti interessati in modo che possano rispondere con altre battute.”

Darius sospirò. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”

“Niente che tu non ti senta di dire.”

“Non mi sento di dire nulla.”

“E allora non farlo.”

"Cazzo," si lasciò sfuggire lui con voce depressa. “Giuro, non vorrei parlare di Alexander, ma non l'ho nominato con nessuno da quando è successo. In realtà non parlavo di Alexander nemmeno quando stavo con Alexander. Era una di quelle relazioni che non puoi avere alla luce del sole. Il problema è che non parlandone se ne sta andando. I primi giorni è stato uno strazio, ma la sua morte era una goccia di merda nella pioggia di merda che era caduta su Insomnia e mi dicevo che una guardia reale non aveva il diritto di piangere un amante morto lo stesso giorno del suo Re." Staccò una mano dal suo fianco e si strofinò gli occhi. "Adesso, escluse certe notti in cui mi sveglio e non riesco a orientarmi per qualche secondo, e mi sembra tutto un sogno, mi sembra che mi basterebbe semplicemente rimettermi a dormire per risvegliarmi nel mio letto o nella camera d’albergo dove c’incontravamo di nascosto, ho la sensazione che siano passati anni. Alexander non mi viene in mente per giorni interi, come se fosse uno sconosciuto con cui ho condiviso qualcosa molto tempo fa e non l'uomo di cui ero innamorato morto da poco. Cazzo, Insomnia è caduta pochi mesi fa. Mi sento una merda per questo.”

Silia lo lasciò sfogare in silenzio. “Hans Castor,” pronunciò poi, quando fu certa che non avrebbe detto altro.

Darius rialzò la testa. “Come?”

“Hans Castor. Era il mio...” Cercò una parola adatta, e non la trovò. “Come lo chiami uno di cui sei innamorato, a cui hai dato la tua verginità e con cui fai sesso tutte le volte che puoi, ma con cui non riesci a vedere un  _dopo_ perché sai che uno dei due la sera stessa potrebbe essere a pezzi in una cassa?”

“Non so se esista una parola adeguata.”

“Neanch'io. Comunque Hans Castor una sera è finito a pezzi in una cassa. In una cassa, e non mangiato da bestie selvatiche, perché ho sfidato gli ordini del mio Capitano per recuperare il suo cadavere, nella speranza che non fosse un cadavere. Pensavo di essere preparata all'idea, ma ho pianto e vomitato e ho creduto d'impazzire, sono stata picchiata e ricoperta di insulti da Sarah, la mia compagna di squadra, e quasi buttata fuori dagli angoni da Titus Drautos, che mi ha impedito di partecipare alle esequie dei compagni caduti quel giorno mettendomi di guardia sulle torrette.”

Darius non le disse che gli dispiaceva, come non glielo aveva detto lei. “Perché me l'hai raccontato?” chiese invece.

“Perché il giorno dopo abbiamo ripreso a combattere e non potevo pensare ad Hans Castor, perché se pensi al tuo Hans Castor invece di concentrarti sul castare un  _protect_ , il  _protect_ non si materializza e finisci anche tu a pezzi in una cassa. Un mese dopo avevo l'impressione che Hans Castor fosse morto anni prima, lui come tutti gli altri nostri compagni angoni morti in guerra, e Simon Cregan veniva di notte nella mia branda a fottermi come mi fotteva Hans. Be', non proprio, Simon aveva un certo gusto per il culo.”

“Hartwood...”

"Quello che volevo dire, è che anch'io, a lungo, mi sono sentita una merda. Era possibile, mi dicevo, che fosse così facile mettere da parte il pensiero di Hans? Lo avevo amato, cazzo, amavo tutti i miei compagni, ma Hans era Hans, non era cameratismo, era...” Strinse la presa sul manubrio. “Lo sogno ancora, Hans, ogni tanto, lui e gli altri miei morti. Il giorno della caduta di Insomnia, oltre al Re, ho perso Sarah, Sam, Caesar, Legato, angoni leali al regno, le ultime persone al mondo a cui tenessi a parte Gladio Amicitia. E quel giorno ho ucciso Marius Gaunt, un angone traditore, con cui ero cresciuta ad Ambrosia. Anche loro mi sembrano ricordi di un'altra vita, eppure è successo pochi mesi fa. Se domani morisse Gladio, tra un mese o due sarebbe esattamente lo stesso, ed è così che dev'essere. Se hai tempo per disperarti per i morti, vuol dire che non ti stai occupando abbastanza dei vivi.”

Di nuovo silenzio per un lungo tratto di strada.

“Hartwood, me la togli una curiosità?”

“Spara.”

“Più ti conosco e più mi chiedo: perché proprio Gladio Amicitia? Sei una veterana di guerra che ha visto di tutto. E lui, anche se sembra un uomo fatto, è poco più di un ragazzino che fino a pochi mesi fa aveva visto solo la Capitale.”

Nessuno le aveva mai posto questa domanda. Non se l'era mai posta nemmeno lei. C'era capitata dentro fino al collo, come in molte altre circostanze della sua vita, e ne aveva semplicemente preso atto. Sorrise. “Una volta a Insomnia, mentre ero ubriaca fradicia, Gladio mi ha fatto incazzare e gli ho buttato una birra in faccia. Invece di darmi un cazzotto o mandarmi a 'fanculo se n'è andato senza una parola, ma si è piazzato fuori dal locale ad aspettare che uscissi per sollevarmi di peso e riportarmi a casa senza ledere il mio orgoglio davanti a tutti gli avventori. In quel momento ho pensato per la prima volta che, in un'altra vita, un uomo di due metri e cento chili di puri muscoli, dotato di una cavalleria così poco sessista, avrei anche potuto sposarlo.”

**II**

“Porca miseria,” provò a scherzare Prompto, poco convinto. “Non so proprio come faccia a piacerti questa roba, Gladio.”

Gladio non rispose. Non aveva fame, ed era riuscito a stento a finire la sua porzione di Cup Noodle, il che era tutto un dire. Non avrebbero avuto in ogni caso altro da mangiare, perché avevano lasciato ad Altissia tutto il superfluo e Ignis aveva ritenuto che, nelle sue condizioni, gli ingredienti pregiati e le spezie che aveva faticosamente messo insieme lungo il viaggio lo fossero, e nessuno era dell’umore per mettersi a cacciare le bestie che infestavano la cava per cucinarle. Volevano solo trovare il mausoleo reale e andarsene via da lì.

“Un mausoleo reale...” disse Noctis, a voce bassa, come se anche lui si stesse costringendo a parlare. Dopo la furiosa lite sul treno si erano a stento rivolti la parola e guardati in faccia. In compenso avevano rischiato tre volte di riaccapigliarsi nella cava, perché Noctis persisteva nel suo incorreggibile vizio di distanziarli e andarsene avanti da solo, con la differenza che stavolta, con Ignis che arrancava, non riuscivano più a tenergli dietro. “Cosa ci farà mai in un posto del genere?”

“Non sempre Niflehim e Lucis sono state in guerra,” rispose Ignis. Se loro erano affaticati, lui era esausto, e quel po’ di supporto che riusciva a dar loro in combattimento, anche se gli ripugnava pensarlo, era più d’impiccio che d’aiuto. “Secondo Dustin, questo mausoleo fu eretto quale simbolo di pace tra i due paesi dopo tre anni di violenta ostilità tra Gunar Aldercapt e Nero Lucis Caelum. La guerra fu causata dall’assassinio della sposa di Nero Lucis Caelum a Gralea, omicidio che il re di Lucis attribuì a uno dei figli di Gunar Aldercapt per qualche torbida faccenda e di cui si vendicò uccidendolo a sua volta. La leggenda vuole che gli eredi di Gunar e Nero, senza speranza di vedere la fine del conflitto tra i due regni, si accordarono segretamente per detronizzare i rispettivi padri. Gunar Aldercapt finì i suoi giorni nelle segrete del suo stesso castello. Nero Lucis Caelum, che stava marciando contro Gralea con il suo esercito, venne assassinato a tradimento dal figlio Clitus. I due eredi si affrettarono a indossare le corone dei padri e a sancire una nuova pace tra i due paesi. A Fodina Caestino, all’epoca non ancora una cava, dove Nero, che aveva scatenato la guerra, era caduto, fu costruito un mausoleo, e Clitus vi fece interrare il padre.”

“Quel che si dice amore filiale.”

“Non tutti i Lucis Caelum furono esempi di giustizia e rettitudine.”

“Perché uno come Re Nero Lucis Caelum dovrebbe prestare la sua forza a Noct?” fu l’inaspettatamente appropriata domanda di Prompto.

“Presumo si aspetti che infilerà la sua katana nel culo di un imperatore di Niflheim,” si sentì rispondere Gladio. Si strofinò le mani sulle ginocchia per ripulirle dalla terra e si alzò. “Sempre che lo reputi in grado di farlo.”

Anche Noctis scattò in piedi, furioso. “Gladio, se pensi che continuerò a permetterti di insultarmi a briglia sciolta, ti sbagli di grosso.”

Gladio accennò un inchino. “E allora, Vostra Maestà, ordinate che mi si tagli questa lingua irrispettosa.”

“Basta!” Prompto si frammise tra i due. “Non vi riconosco più. Sembrate due adolescenti attaccabrighe!”

Gladio lo ignorò, iniziando a smontare l’accampamento improvvisato – avevano lasciato quasi tutta l’attrezzatura nella Regalia, parcheggiata sul Magna Fortia, prevedendo che non avrebbero passato la notte nella cava. Pensava di essersi sfogato con quella scenata sul treno, ma in realtà una parte di lui sperava che, una volta a Fodina Caestino, incalzato dai primi nemici dopo gli scontri ad Altissia, Noctis avrebbe finito per indossare l’Anello per testarne il potere. Non era successo.

“Se vi siete riposati abbastanza, proseguiamo. Dobbiamo recuperare quella maledetta chiave, riattivare il generatore e spostare quel macchinario che ci sbarra la strada.”

*

Per raggiungere il casotto dov'era tenuta la chiave dovettero risalire dall’altra parte della cava, sul versante nordest. Anche se non ci fossero state le bestie in agguato – e per fortuna era giorno, per cui almeno non dovevano vedersela anche con i daemon – il terreno era maledettamente sdrucciolevole e per Ignis doveva essere un’agonia, anche con il bastone e il braccio di Prompto teso a dargli supporto ogni qualvolta lo vedeva esitare. Una volta recuperata la chiave, dovettero cercare i generatori di emergenza per ridare energia al macchinario che rendeva loro impossibile proseguire e che non potevano distruggere, scavalcare o aggirare in nessun modo. Il cammino più facilmente percorribile li condusse vicino alle radici sporgenti dell’enorme albero che cresceva al centro della cava, e che per il modo in cui svettava su tutto gli ricordò la Cittadella. Gladio si fermò a guardarlo dal basso, mentre Noctis e Prompto davano potenza al primo generatore, situato su una piattaforma sotto le radici. Era in fiore, come aveva sentito dire a qualcuno sul Magna Fortia, ed era bellissimo, una visione incantevole in mezzo a quei pantani e a quella desolazione di macchinari abbandonati su cui aveva già iniziato a crescere le vegetazione. Pensò di dirlo a Ignis, accanto a lui, per spezzare quel silenzio nervoso, ma poi ricordò che l’amico non poteva vederlo.

Il secondo generatore si trovava poco oltre. Una volta azionato, sentirono il rumore di motori in funzione.

“Abbiamo la corrente!” esclamò Prompto, festante.

“Non è detto che funzionerà a lungo,” lo disilluse Gladio. “Muoviamoci a spostare quel marchingegno.”

“Ai suoi ordini, Signore,” lo provocò Noctis. Gladio si impose di ignorarlo.

Tornarono indietro, raggiungendo il quadro comandi del macchinario. Sprigionò fumo, e per un istante Gladio credette che sarebbe esploso o non si sarebbe mosso, ma Noctis riuscì a sollevarlo. Mentre si inoltravano sempre più sul fondo della cava, Gladio si distanziò da Ignis e Prompto per raggiungere Noctis, che ancora una volta si era staccato dal gruppo. Contò fino a dieci prima di rivolgergli la parola.

“Noct, aspetta.”

Noctis si fermò e lo fulminò con un’occhiata di sfida. Gladio contò di nuovo fino a dieci. "Cosa c'è?"

“Stavolta non è una provocazione, ma una domanda seria. Sei sicuro di farcela?”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Nel Mausoleo ci sarà uno dei tuoi avi. Dovrai convincerlo a darti la sua forza. Ripeto, non vuole essere una provocazione: con gli altri re eri determinato a sfidare l’Impero e a prendere in mano il tuo destino. Pensi ancora di potercela fare? Fino alla fine?”

Lo sguardo di Noctis, per un istante, si sganciò dal suo, cercando forse soccorso in Ignis o in Prompto dietro le sue spalle. Gladio era ben consapevole che stava tirando la corda fino al punto di rottura: la domanda era se, quando si fosse spezzata, Noctis sarebbe stato il Re Prescelto o un ragazzo – un  _suo amico_ , praticamente un fratello–a pezzi. Aveva giurato ufficialmente di proteggere il primo e ufficiosamente, a suo padre e al Re, di restare vicino al secondo, ma non a costo di tornare a Lucis con la coda tra le gambe senza Cristallo ad aspettare la fine.

La corda non si spezzò. Non ancora. “Ho accettato e andrò fino in fondo,” rispose Noctis, lo sguardo ora di nuovo ben piantato nel suo. “Che mi piaccia o no, ho dei doveri precisi. Quelli di un Re. Reclamerò l’arma del Guerriero e proseguiremo verso Gralea. Non ci fermeremo a Tenebrae.”

Non aveva detto che avrebbe indossato l’Anello, ma almeno, sembrava, non aveva perso di vista il suo obiettivo. Gladio sospirò, decidendo – per il momento – di accontentarsi della sua decisione di non deviare a Tenebrae come avrebbe desiderato. “Vedi di non scordartelo,” ribatté, puntandogli l’indice contro, ma senza più animosità. “Ti conviene prenderla seriamente.”

Gli voltò le spalle per tornare da Ignis e Prompto.

Proseguirono oltre l’ostacolo. Lui e Noctis non si pizzicarono più, probabilmente perché l’odore palustre di marcio – che in alto si sentiva appena – adesso era insostenibile e non avevano fiato da sprecare. Doveva venire dal pantano in fondo alla cava alle cui sponde si stavano avvicinando.

“Oh, per i Sei, non ditemi che dobbiamo camminarci dentro,” si lagnò Prompto, non appena fu chiaro che non c’era modo di costeggiarlo.

“Mi sa proprio di sì,” lo disilluse. “Ig, sta’ attento. Ti serve un altro braccio?”

“Mi basta quello di Prompto,” declinò lui. “Dove siamo? Sento di nuovo rumore d’acqua. E un fetore indicibile.”

“Un acquitrino. Stiamo avanzando verso le radici di quell’enorme albero al centro della cava.” Gladio continuava a dimenticare che Ignis non poteva vedere e che, per lui, era tutta una lunga passeggiata nel buio. “Mi pare di vedere un passaggio, là sotto.”

“L’ingresso del Mausoleo?”

“Possibile.”

Attraversarono l’acquitrino. L’acqua lurida arrivava loro a metà dei polpacci. I nugoli di insetti che li avevano tormentati più delle bestie da quando si erano inoltrati nella cava lì sciamavano come banchi di nebbia. Gladio non vedeva l’ora di tornare in stazione, di bruciare i suoi vestiti, e di farsi una doccia così bollente da staccarsi la pelle di dosso.

“Ehi, ragazzi?” richiamò la loro attenzione Noctis. Era già sotto le radici dell’albero.

“Cosa?”

“Vedo la porta d’ingresso al Mausoleo, ma è ricoperta da… bozzoli? Uova?”

Lo raggiunsero. Effettivamente, la porta sembrava ostruita da uova grandi come palloni da basket. Ignis si sporse a toccarne una.

“Ugh, la puzza qui è insostenibile.” Prompto si tappò il naso. “Sbrighiamoci a distruggerle e andiamocene.”

“Con un'altra bomba  _focum_  ce ne liberiamo in fretta.” Non appena Noctis piantò la spada in una delle uova, alle loro spalle, in un tumulto d’acqua fetida, emerse una sorta di pianta carnivora alta almeno otto metri. Raramente Gladio aveva visto una bestia più mostruosa: non aveva occhi – non visibili, almeno – e l’intero corpo sembrava fatto di tentacoli. Altri tentacoli più piccoli, laddove “piccoli” significava grandi quanto il suo braccio, serpeggiavano intorno alla sua bocca, tra una fila di denti altrettanto grandi. Emanava il fetore più nauseabondo che avesse mai sentito.

“Togliamoci da qui!” gridò. “O rimarremo intrappolati sotto le radici!”

Si dispersero. Gladio fu lesto ad abbrancare la spalla di Ignis e a trascinarlo via con sé. La pianta carnivora aprì l’enorme bocca, parve prendere un profondo respiro, poi emise una vomitevole nube verdastra. Gladio si tappò la bocca e il naso con il braccio, ma si sentì mancare ugualmente. Prompto, il più vicino di loro al momento dell’attacco, svenne. Gladio lo vide afflosciarsi in acqua, privo di sensi.

“Prompto!” Noctis si proiettò in suo soccorso. Il suo colpo respinse la bestia all’indietro di un paio di metri, e tanto bastò a Noctis per afferrare Prompto prima che i tentacoli della bestia potessero ghermirlo e trascinarlo nell’enorme bocca. Altri tentacoli si tesero verso di loro, ma Noctis fu lesto a evitarli.

“Gladio, che cos’è?”

“Ignis, adesso devi farti da parte. È una pianta carnivora alta otto metri, Prompto è svenuto e tu non puoi…” iniziò a dire Gladio, quando Noctis gli buttò praticamente addosso Prompto.

“Gladio, se non te ne fossi accorto abbiamo un grosso problema.”

“Se non te ne fossi accorto, ne abbiamo almeno due!” ruggì, indicando Ignis.

“Volete smetterla?” A tentoni, Ignis si abbassò su Prompto, frugando nella borsa dell’equipaggiamento e tastando le boccette. “È un Molboro. Servono antidoti, adrenalina, sali. Il suo alito fetido causa avvelenamento, confusione, sonno, e altri effetti fastidiosi.”

“Fantastico. Ignis, resta qui,” gli ordinò Gladio. Affrontare una bestia del genere, in grado di sferrare attacchi multipli a distanza, per Ignis sarebbe stato un suicidio. “Pensa a Prompto.”

“Ci sto già pensando! Ma non ho intenzione di…”

Vennero raggiunti da una tempesta di frustate. Per essere una bestia così grossa, era fottutamente agile. Gladio e Noctis si fecero sotto. Se avessero mantenuto la calma, non sarebbe stata un avversario preoccupante: aveva sconfitto Gilgamesh, dopotutto, e una merdosa pianta puzzolente non poteva metterlo in difficoltà.

Gilgamesh, tuttavia, non aveva un alito fetido in grado di fargli perdere i sensi. Lo attaccarono su due lati, ben attenti a non incrociarsi e a non impattare le spade l’uno contro l’altro. Dovette tenersi a distanza dal nemico, un braccio a coprirsi la bocca per respirarne meno effluvi possibile, ben attento a che il Molboro non tornasse a emettere la sua nube tossica. I tentacoli, dalla portata di tre o quattro metri, non consentivano in ogni caso loro di avvicinarsi al corpo del mostro.

Tre colpi in rapida successione esplosero a meno di un metro da lui. Un piccolo Molboro – poco più basso di lui – emise un grido stridulo. Solo allora Gladio realizzò che, nella foga del combattimento, né lui né Noctis si erano accorti che una dozzina di altre bestie quasi identiche all’enorme pianta erano emersi dall’acquitrino e li stavano circondando.

Ancora malfermo sulle gambe, ansimante, Prompto stava già ricaricando. “Ce ne sono altri! State attenti!”

“Prompto, resta con Ignis!” gli gridò, ma il Molboro padre gli fu alle spalle, e Gladio sentì la sgradevole sensazione di tentacoli viscidi e putridi che gli si avviluppavano intorno alla vita, alle braccia, al collo e lo sollevavano in aria. Si lasciò prendere dal panico. Lasciò cadere lo spadone e si aggrappò disperatamente al tentacolo che gli stringeva la gola, tirandolo, graffiandolo, nel tentativo di allentare la presa sulla gola. Non sarebbe morto soffocato o divorato: continuando di quel passo, il Malboro gli avrebbe semplicemente spezzato l’osso del collo.

Ma poi Noctis si avventò sui tentacoli. Benché potenziato dalla proiezione, il suo colpo non riuscì a tranciare quello che gli abbrancava il collo. La presa si indebolì, fortunatamente, quel tanto che gli permise di prendere aria. Rievocò lo spadone, ma non riuscì a muovere le braccia per brandirlo.

“Adesso basta. Ci penso io.”

Con grande orrore di Gladio, Ignis si parò davanti all'enorme Molboro. Si tolse dal taschino quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un'ampolla  _focum -_ doveva essere una di quelle di Silia, perché Noctis non ne preparava una da quando si trovavano ancora a Lucis. Gladio non ricordava nemmeno di avergliela data. Aprì la bocca per gridargli cosa cazzo stesse per fare, visto che non riusciva a muoversi, ma Ignis scagliò la bomba all'interno della bocca aperta del Molboro.

L’impatto lo scagliò lontano, in un disgustoso puzzo di putrescenza e di erba bruciata. Ironicamente, i tentacoli che aveva avviluppati intorno al corpo lo protessero dall'esplosione, che per fortuna non fu violenta come aveva temuto. Si rialzò, dolorante, incredulo e sconvolto. Nessuno parlò.

Raggiunse Ignis e lo spintonò. “Sei fuori di testa. Volevi farti ammazzare? Volevi ammazzare me?”

Ignis si limitò a sorridere. “Era un  _fire_ di bassa intensità. Non sei stato l'unico a ricevere un regalino d'addio da Silia prima di lasciare Capo Caem. Ma sono impressionato, era un’ampolla perfettamente stabilizzata. Dovrò telefonarle per esternarle i miei più vivi complimenti. E dovremmo commissionargliene un arsenale.”

Non riuscì a rispondergli. Si strofinò via un po’ di lerciume dalla faccia – gli veniva da vomitare – e si voltò per non assestargli un’altra spinta.

“Andiamo, prima che dall’acqua salti fuori qualcos’altro,” li spronò Noctis. I piccoli Molboro erano in fuga, e nessuno di loro – sembrava – aveva voglia di inseguirli per ringaggiare scontro.

Una seconda ampolla  _focum_  – l'ultima che aveva lui, anche quella di minima potenza – fece saltare le uova rimaste, rivelando l'ingresso del Mausoleo reale. Noctis usò la chiave ricevuta dal Generale per aprirlo.

Gladio temeva di ritrovarsi davanti un altro dedalo di cunicoli, ma fortunatamente il sarcofago del Guerriero era lì davanti a loro. Senza esitare, Noctis allungò la mano per rivendicare quanto gli spettava.

Per un attimo, Gladio temette che non sarebbe successo nulla, che gli Antichi Re avrebbero percepito l'esitazione di Noctis e non gli avrebbero concesso la Katana. Invece l'arma si illuminò, frantumando la sua prigione di pietra, e penetrò dentro Noctis come tutte le altre.

Il Re Prescelto si voltò verso di lui, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. Gladio si limitò ad annuire in un cenno d'approvazione. “Andiamo,” disse semplicemente, rifiutandosi di riconoscere ad alta voce che, dopotutto, se gli Antichi Re lo reputavano ancora degno di fiducia, evidentemente la sua risoluzione non vacillava tanto come temeva.

“Andiamo,” ribatté Noctis, annuendo a sua volta, senza domandare soddisfazione.

“Un momento!” li fermò Ignis.

“Va tutto bene, Ig?” chiese Prompto.

Ignis prese un profondo sospiro. “No, non va bene per niente. Non ho intenzione di tornare su quel treno se non affrontiamo il discorso, adesso, tutti insieme e una volta per tutte. Non possiamo continuare così. Prima sul Magna Fortia, Gladio, hai detto che se Noctis non mette l'Anello non usciremo vivi da Gralea. Bene, vi dico che se non torniamo a cooperare non ci arriveremo nemmeno.” Attese repliche da parte loro, ma non ve ne furono. Gladio si sentiva esausto, e non riuscì a opporsi. “Mi sembra che ci siano due nodi da sciogliere. Uno riguarda me. La mia vista non tornerà, e non possiamo farci niente. Ma ho deciso che proseguirò con voi, fino alla fine.”

Gladio aveva sperato fino a quel momento che i difficili scontri all'interno della cava avrebbero persuaso Ignis. “No, non sono per niente d'accordo. Sii ragionevole, Ignis!”

“Gladio, ma che diavolo ti prende?” s'infervorò Prompto, aprendo le braccia. “Ci penseremo noi a lui!”

“Non sto dicendo che non ne saremmo in grado, ma...”

“Allora la scelta dovrebbe spettare a lui, non credi? Stai di nuovo cercando di imporci il tuo punto di vista facendo la voce grossa!”

“Non c'è solo la sua vita in ballo!”  
 

“ _Lo so perfettamente!_ ” gridò Ignis. La sua voce rimbombò in tutta la cava.

Gladio si sentiva svuotato. Si affiancò a Noctis e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. “D'accordo. Il Cristallo e le Armi Ancestrali sono la sua eredità. È giunto il momento che anche Sua Maestà dica qualcosa a riguardo. Sei d’accordo a che Ignis prosegua con noi in queste condizioni?”

Pensò che Ignis si sarebbe opposto, ma annuì. “Gladio ha ragione. Noct, tu sei il Re. Chi si ferma non può guidare nessuno. Un re deve sempre andare avanti, accettando le conseguenze e senza mai voltarsi indietro. Per cui, la decisione è tua.”

“Ma io...”

“Prima che tu risponda, Noctis, lascia che affronti il secondo nodo con Gladio.” Si voltò verso di lui. “Il Guerriero ha appena concesso a Noctis il suo potere, e così gli Antichi Re delle armi che abbiamo recuperato. E così Titano, Ramuh, Leviatano – tre Siderei. Chi sei tu per dubitare? Noctis è all'altezza. Gli serve solo tempo. Quando arriverà il momento, sarà pronto e farà quel che deve. Non dovrai farlo tu per lui.”

“Sarà pronto,” lo spalleggiò Prompto. Sorrise. “E quando arriverà quel momento, saremo tutti e quattro insieme. Te l'ho già detto ad Altissia, Gladio: non è tutto sulle tue spalle.”

Gladio li guardò tutti, a lungo, e loro guardarono lui. Era il più vecchio del gruppo, gli piaceva reputarsi maturo e assennato e aveva a cuore il benessere dei suoi amici, eppure in quel momento lo fecero sentire insensibile, irragionevole, un bambino che si incaponisce pestando i piedi e gridando per avere ragione.  _Resta lucido e non esacerbare una situazione già abbastanza tesa_ , gli aveva consigliato Silia il giorno prima, e invece lui li aveva demoralizzati più di quanto già non fossero e provocati fino a metterli gli uni contro gli altri.

“Oh, per la miseria.” Incrociò le braccia. “Sembra che io sia diventato esattamente uguale a mio padre, dopotutto. D'accordo. Ma non abbassiamo la guardia.”

“Andiamo,” annuì Noctis. “ _Tutti_.”  
  


* * *

 

 *****  In realtà è una poesia, non una canzone:  _Viatico_ di Clemente Rebora (da  _Poesie Sparse_ , 1947). Nella versione inglese di  _Pro Aris et Focis_ ho usato invece delle frasi di  _Choosing Hope_ , il tema principale di  _FFXV: Comrades_ , ma tradotta in italiano perdeva tutta la musicalità e non aveva senso che un canto degli Angoni fosse in una lingua diversa. 


	37. Non vox sed votum

**36**

**Non vox sed votum**

**I**

Capo Noah era un piccolo insediamento di antica fondazione che conservava ancora parecchie tracce dell'architettura di Solheim. I pressi erano fitti di rovine – gli hunter avevano esplorato a fondo la zona senza tuttavia trovarvi tracce di tombe reali – e negli anni gli antichi palazzi ancora in piedi erano stati riadattati a case moderne. Quando Niflheim non aveva ancora volto lo sguardo oltre il mare, e i rapporti tra i due paesi erano amichevoli, Capo Noah era stata una florida cittadina commerciale, la prima, inevitabilmente data la sua prossimità al territorio imperiale, a cadere sotto il controllo di Niflehim senza possibilità di ripresa quando la Barriera era stata ritirata.

“Capo Noah fu una delle prime località che gli Angoni, appena costituiti, cercarono di riconquistare” raccontò a Darius mentre smontavano dalla moto. Non era cambiato quasi nulla nella cittadina, quel po' che aveva visto, ma era scomparsa proprio la sua osteria di riferimento, trasformata in un Crow's Nest. “Fu tutto inutile: iniziammo le nostre carriere con una  _débâcle_. Quando fu chiaro che riprendere e soprattutto  _tenere_  Capo Noah era impossibile, Madame Auburnbrie avanzò una proposta salomonica: l'approdo commerciale, che dal ritiro della Barriera era frequentato soprattutto da cacciatori, sarebbe diventato un avamposto della Meldacio sottomesso all'Impero ma guidato da hunter. L'Impero non ebbe nulla da ridire, purché ci fosse un loro presidio permanente. Il Re non poté fare altro che accettare, e ordinò a Drautos di ritirarsi.”

“Eppure non sembra una città occupata” commentò Darius, guardandosi intorno. L'abbigliamento semplice e trasandato degli hunter della Meldacio – pantaloni di pelle, maglietta a mezze maniche e gilet protettivo rinforzato – era decisamente fuori posto addosso a lui, che continuava a puzzare di raffinato cittadino della Capitale, ma le nuove cicatrici sulle braccia, i lividi sulle nocche e i capelli ora corti mitigavano un po' quell'impressione.

“Già” dovette dargli ragione. Si vedevano parecchi hunter in giro, ma nessun magitek. L'atmosfera caotica e operosa non era molto diversa da quella del Quartier Generale della Meldacio. Si sarebbero mescolati facilmente agli altri hunter. “Non vengo qui da dieci anni. Anch'io mi aspettavo qualcosa di diverso.”

“Non era così ad Ambrosia?”

Silia fu stupita da quella domanda. Scosse la testa. “Fu occupata ventiquattro anni fa. I primi anni di guerra, nonostante i magitek non fossero ancora all'avanguardia, furono i più accaniti. Pensa a Keycatrich. Quando gli imperiali entrarono ad Ambrosia, dopo aver sbaragliato ogni resistenza, sia quella locale che le forze messe in campo da Re Regis, attuarono una feroce politica di repressione.” Avevano chiacchierato a lungo, durante le ore in moto, e anche più fitto quando si erano accampati per la notte vicino al Lago Vesper e l’alcool aveva sciolto loro la lingua. Adesso che erano a Capo Noah, in piena missione, Silia non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettersi a pensare a suo padre o di parlare di lui. “Forza, mettiamoci al lavoro.”

Tirò fuori il cellulare e scrisse a Boris, l'informatore di Ghiranze. Prima di parlare con le autorità locali – non aveva mai rivolto la parola a Beatrix Thorley, che la Meldacio aveva messo alla guida di Capo Noah dieci anni prima – voleva qualche informazione in più.

Il cellulare trillò neanche venti secondi dopo.  _Ghiranze mi ha detto che sareste arrivati. Ci vediamo al Crow's Nest._

Boris, risultò, era un hunter della Meldacio sulla quarantina. Capelli biondi già striati di grigio, spalle ben piantate, barba incolta. Li riconobbe subito appena entrati, e li salutò calorosamente invitandoli a raggiungerlo al suo tavolino, come se avesse rincontrato due vecchi amici, evidentemente per fare un po’ di scena a beneficio degli altri avventori. Qualcuno si voltò appena a guardarli, ma tornò subito alle sue occupazioni senza apparentemente reputarli degni di ulteriore interesse.

Quando si furono seduti, strinse amichevolmente la mano a entrambi. “Tu devi essere Hartwood” sussurrò. Aveva una vistosa cicatrice sotto l'occhio destro. “E tu Magnus. Ghiranze mi ha detto cosa siete venuti a fare.”

Silia si chiese  _quanto_ Ghiranze avesse detto a Boris. Se quel manichino slavato aveva sgarrato di una sola sillaba, sarebbe tornata indietro a cercarlo per dargli la lezione che non gli aveva dato a Prairie.

“ _Cosa_ esattamente ti ha detto Ghiranze?” chiese Darius, rigido, evidentemente animato dagli stessi sentimenti.

L'hunter strizzò loro l'occhio. “Poco, tranquilli. Ghiranze tiene molto al segreto professionale, motivo per cui ogni tanto gli do qualche dritta su come ce la passiamo qui a Capo Noah. Ma prima di autorizzarlo a fare il mio nome e a darvi il mio numero volevo sapere esattamente  _chi_ mi sarebbe venuto a cercare.” Li squadrò entrambi. “Due hunter che gli hanno dato informazioni per scrivere un articolo sulla caduta di Insomnia, mi ha detto, e che vogliono a loro volta informazioni su ciò che sta succedendo oltre il mare. Due neuroni li ho anch'io e mi sono accontentato della risposta.” Abbassò ancor più la voce. “Volete parlare con i civili imperiali in quarantena, vero?”

Silia annuì. Forse, dopotutto, non avrebbe spaccato la faccia a Ghiranze.

“I ventidue sono ancora isolati in una struttura poco fuori città. Nessun altro è risultato infetto, per il momento. Le autorità imperiali qui a Capo Noah li rispediranno in patria al termine del periodo di sicurezza, o così dicono. Se volete sapere come la penso, non ci arriveranno mai vivi.”

Darius incrociò le braccia. “Cosa intendi?”

Boris si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li stesse osservando. “Voi non avete visto cos'è successo il giorno dello sbarco. Gli imperiali hanno praticamente fomentato i cittadini contro i rifugiati. E ci sono otto bambini tra loro, per la miseria. La folla non li ha massacrati solo perché si è messo di mezzo Arnout.”

“Arnaut? Erik Arnaut?” ammiccò Silia. “Alto, capelli rossi, sui quarantacinque?”

“Lui,” confermò Boris. “Ha preso il posto della Thorley quando è morta.”

“Hartwood, non dirmi che lo conosci.”

Arnaut aveva fatto parte della sacca di resistenza a Capo Noah quando gli Angoni avevano combattuto per cercare di strappare l'avamposto all'Impero, ma Silia non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlarne davanti a Boris. Non aveva combattuto in prima linea, Arnaut, ma da lui e altri hunter avevano avuto preziosissime soffiate sulle forze messe in campo da Niflheim per controllare Capo Noah, e infine aveva accettato di scortare lei e la sua squadra, incaricata del sabotaggio di una delle basi imperiali, all’interno della fortificazione. Non se la cavava affatto male in combattimento, ma era evidente che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un MA di ultima generazione. Anche se l’avevano tirato fuori vivo dopo aver fatto saltare la base, Arnaut non era rimasto particolarmente contento della ritirata degli Angoni. Alla vigilia della loro partenza, in quello stesso locale – dove all'epoca si mangiava e soprattutto beveva molto meglio – le aveva detto che il Re stava abbandonando Capo Noah per la seconda volta. Silia aveva l'umore sotto i piedi per l'umiliazione subita dagli Angoni e il braccio sinistro fratturato in due punti. Non era stata in grado di ribattere. Dopo aver sacramentato per un quarto d'ora, Arnaut l'aveva guardata, aveva ordinato altre due birre, e le aveva detto di bere in fretta la sua e di togliersi dalle palle perché gli stava venendo voglia di scopare e lei aveva la metà dei suoi anni.

“Lo conosco,” rispose evasivamente a Darius.

“Ed è una buona o una cattiva notizia?” chiese prudentemente Darius.

“Buona, credo. Arnaut è a posto.” Subito dopo averlo detto, Silia comprese che in dieci anni potevano essere cambiate molte cose e che anche Titus Drautos era sembrato molto più che  _a posto_ a Re Regis e non solo a lui. Per di più, anche se si erano lasciati in buoni rapporti, tre quarti della popolazione di Lucis continuava a sputare per terra non appena sentiva nominare gli Angoni del Re, per cui non era affatto certa che l’avrebbe ricevuta con piacere. “Lo era. È ancora a posto, Boris?”

“Alza un po' il gomito, ma a parte questo è un uomo decente. Non vorrei essere nei suoi panni. Da quando la Meldacio si è più o meno apertamente schierata con ciò che resta del Regno, la terra gli brucia sotto i piedi.”

Darius guardò Boris, poi lei. “Stanno per farlo fuori, intendi?”

L'hunter si strinse nelle spalle. “Arnaut ha fatto un buon lavoro qui. O almeno, ha continuato l'opera di Beatrix Thorley, cioè tenere tranquilli i cittadini, gli hunter e il presidio imperiale senza incidenti. Ma è un uomo della Auburnbrie, e la Auburnbrie non è più  _persona grata._ ”

“Quanti sono gli imperiali di stanza?”

“Dodici ufficiali e sessantaquattro magitek. La maggior parte sono in stand by, ma pronti a essere attivati in caso di disordini.”

“Non molti,” constatò Darius.

Boris si irrigidì. “Sono anni, qui, che tolleriamo pazientemente gli imperiali i quali, in cambio, non fanno niente di più grave che andarsene in giro per la città mangiando e bevendo a sbafo.”

Silia comprese che si erano sbilanciati un po' troppo. “Non siamo qui per il presidio. Non appena saremo riusciti a parlare con i rifugiati, toglieremo il disturbo.”

“Non è a me che dovete rivolgervi per quello,” ribatté Boris, ancora sulla difensiva. “Se volete incontrare Arnaut, a quest'ora lo trovate di sicuro nel suo ufficio, alla sede locale della Meldacio, con una bottiglia mezza vuota sulla scrivania. Tornate alla strada principale, svoltate a sinistra al primo incrocio e cercate la palazzina a due piani con la bacheca delle missioni. Ma non sperate troppo che accetterà di darvi una mano.”

**II**

Trovarono facilmente la palazzina delle missioni. Altrettanto facilmente furono fatti passare quando mostrarono le carte di credito della Meldacio e dissero che intendevano prendere in carico l’uccisione della Pulcitrice Nobile, la caccia più urgente e pericolosa al momento disponibile, e che volevano informazioni da Erik Arnaut, che aveva messo la taglia sulla bestia.

Arnaut, o così disse una voce all'interfono dell'addetto alla portineria, accettò di riceverli nel suo ufficio al secondo piano. Nessuno li accompagnò. Nessuno in vista nel corridoio.

Fu Arnaut stesso ad aprire loro la porta quando bussarono al suo ufficio. Sembrava invecchiato molto più dei dieci anni in cui non si erano visti. Il rosso dei suoi capelli non aveva ancora lasciato posto al grigio, ma era sfumato in un roseo biondiccio. La barba sì, che iniziava a mostrare tracce di grigio. Teneva un sigarino spento in bocca.

“Salve, Arnaut.”

Nello spazio di un istante, l'espressione dell'uomo si accartocciò come un foglio di carta stagnola. Le richiuse la porta dell'ufficio in faccia.

“Vedo che lasci sempre un bel ricordo di te.”

“Sta' zitto, Darius.” Silia bussò di nuovo. “Oh, per il cazzo di Odino, Arnaut, non fare lo stronzo. Non ci vediamo da dieci anni.”

“Troppo pochi,” rispose lui, ma riaprì la porta. “Non sei cresciuta di un cazzo di centimetro. So già che me ne pentirò, ma cosa diavolo ci fai qui, Hartwood? Vieni a salutare i tuoi amici niff?”

Dopotutto, sembrava che Arnaut continuasse a non amare troppo l’Impero. “No, adesso quelli sono amici tuoi, ho saputo,” lo provocò. “Io sto sempre con Lucis. Vengo per conto dell'Immortale.”

“Gridalo a voce più alta.” Arnaut si scostò per farli entrare. La squadrò di nuovo da capo a piedi. “Cazzo, Hartwood, pensavo foste morti tutti a Insomnia, voi angoni.”

“Quasi. Sono rimasta solo io.”

“Che fortuna. Cosa ti porta nell'angolo più inculato di Lucis?”

“Sempre lo stesso motivo: la guerra.”

“Ce n’è un’altra? Quella tra Lucis e Niflheim mi risulta sia finita il 16 maggio.”

“Sembrerà a te.”

Arnaut spostò il suo esame su Darius. “E lui? È il tuo fidanzato, Hartwood? O un semplice malcapitato che hai coinvolto in una delle tue missioni a basso profilo?”

“Un malcapitato,” si presentò da solo Darius tendendogli la mano. “Ma non mi ha coinvolto lei. Darius Magnus. Sono della Guardia Reale di Insomnia.”

“Addirittura. Sedetevi,” li invitò, introducendoli in un secondo locale. Indicò loro due sedie davanti a un'enorme scrivania di mogano. “Sono curioso di sapere cosa vuole da me l'Immortale.”

Sedettero. “In realtà credevo di trovare Beatrix Thorley. Che fine ha fatto?” chiese Silia, accendendosi una sigaretta senza chiedere il permesso.

Lui non protestò. “Morta due anni fa.”

“L'hanno tolta di mezzo i niff?”

“No. La gente muore anche di malattia, Hartwood. Ha vomitato sangue e un pezzo di polmone. Neppure i vostri trucchetti da angoni avrebbero potuto farci qualcosa, immagino. Peccato, era una brava donna.”

“Per cui adesso ci sei tu a capo dell'avamposto? Gli altri hunter si sono rifiutati di dare il culo agli imperiali?”

A  _questa_ frecciata, Arnaut si risentì. Picchiò una mano sul ripiano della scrivania. “Hartwood, non ti ho ancora cacciata a calci in culo dal mio ufficio e da Capo Noah perché non ho dimenticato che mi hai salvato la vita. Ma non accetto che un Angone del Re mi accusi di collaborazionismo. Avete venduto Insomnia a Iedolas Aldercapt.”

Stavolta si risentì lei. “ _Io_  non ho venduto niente a nessuno.”

“Peggio ancora. Ti sei fatta usare come una babbea da chi ha venduto Insomnia a Iedolas Aldercapt.”

“Arnaut, un'altra parola e al posto di quel sigarino sai cosa ti trovi in bocca?”

Stavolta fu Darius a dare una manata secca sulla scrivania. “Mi dispiace interrompere il vostro affettuoso réndez-vous, ma non abbiamo tempo per questo. Arnaut, sappiamo tutti cosa hanno fatto gli Angoni, ma Hartwood, per quanto gradevole come un Kyactus nel culo, ha la fiducia dell’Immortale e di Madame Auburnbrie.”

Arnaut fece un ghigno in direzione di Darius. “Oh, non ne dubito, o non se ne andrebbe in giro a sbandierare così alla leggera il nome della terza persona più ricercata dagli imperiali dopo il Principe e la Sciamana. In ogni caso, dovevo immaginare che, allo stato in cui siamo, tra la mia telefonata con la Auburnbrie e la sua con il Generale Leonis sarebbe passato il tempo di una scoreggia. Bel lavoro, la Auburnbrie. Mi mette a capo di questa polveriera che è Capo Noah con la precisa responsabilità di mantenermi neutrale. Sai come la penso sull’Impero, Hartwood, ma ho accettato perché qui ci sono nato e sono affezionato a questo posto. Gestisco l'avamposto come meglio posso, mediando con i niff, e credetemi, è come camminare in punta di piedi su bocche spalancate di Jabberwocky, poi cade Insomnia e Madame Auburnbrie si mette in testa di appoggiare le pretese del Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum, mettendo persino una taglia su un pezzo grosso dell'esercito imperiale. Risultato? Le mascelle del Jabberwocky stanno per chiudersi sulle mie palle. Cosa vuole da me l’Immortale in un momento del genere? No, aspettate” li interruppe con un gesto perentorio “non ditemelo. Scommetto che non è un caso che vi siate presentati qui tre giorni dopo lo sbarco dei civili imperiali.”

A giudicare dalla parlantina, Boris aveva cannato: la bottiglia opaca sulla scrivania doveva essere già quasi vuota. “Vogliamo parlare con gli uomini in quarantena, in effetti.”

“Certo. Volete anche che mi infili un'ampolla focum nel culo e che tolga la sicura?”

“Arnaut, è importante. Hai idea di cosa significhi l'arrivo di un barcone di profughi da Niflheim?”

“Sì: un mare di merda, Magnus” rispose semplicemente lui. “A furia di giocare con i daemon, gli imperiali hanno combinato qualcosa di così grosso che se ne sono accorti persino i civili. Fatemi indovinare: l'Immortale spera di scoprire qualcosa da poter sfruttare a vantaggio di Lucis. Solo che non vedo il suo esercito. Vuole muovere di nuovo guerra a Niflheim con hunter, manovali e una manciata di guardie reali? Oh,” schioccò le dita. “Dimenticavo che avete un angone. Allora sì che cambia tutto.”

Silia gli mostrò il medio. Nonostante tutto, era contenta di aver a che fare con un Erik Arnaut e non con una Camelia Claustra. Parlavano la stessa lingua, e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di misurare le parole. “Che mi dici dei profughi? Altri infetti?”

“No. Il che non vuol dire che i ventidue rimasti siano al sicuro. Il presidio imperiale ha cercato in ogni modo di sobillare i cittadini di Capo Noah contro di loro.”

“Vogliono liberarsene senza troppo rumore prima che possano spargere la voce su ciò che sta succedendo a Gralea,” dedusse Darius.

“Esatto. Quindi la mia posizione, in questo momento, è ancora più rognosa. Sono riuscito a ottenere che sopprimessero solo i civili infetti e di mettere gli altri in quarantena, ma adesso i niff vogliono la mia testa.”

“Sei riuscito a sapere qualcosa da loro prima che li portassero lì?”

Arnaut guardò fuori dalla finestra. “Ho detto tutto ciò che so – e ciò che immagino – a Madame Auburnbrie.”

“ _Villaggi scomparsi, centinaia di daemon_ e  _un'orda di mostri_ rende pittorescamente l'idea, ma non è abbastanza. Dove tengono i rifugiati?”

“In una base fuori città molto simile a quella in cui ci siamo infiltrati insieme dieci anni fa, Hartwood. Ho mandato un paio di hunter a fare compagnia ai niff di guardia, precauzione inutile, perché se decidono di piazzare una bomba e per poi dichiarare in seguito che è stato un cittadino di Capo Noah spaventato dal contagio c’è ben poco che possano fare.”

“Se spazzassimo via il presidio imperiale...” iniziò a dire Darius.

“Se  _spazzaste_  via il presidio imperiale” lo interruppe Arnaut “sarebbe guerra aperta, e, come Hartwood ben sa, siamo così vicini al territorio imperiale che se scendi giù al porto e sputi, probabilmente colpisci la fronte di un niff a Capo Esther.”

“Giusto" disse Silia. "Meglio stare qui a vuotare bottiglie aspettando che il presidio imperiale riceva da Gralea l'ordine di farmi saltare la poltrona e il culo e di strappare Capo Noah alla giurisdizione della Meldacio.”

Un silenzio gelido scese nella stanza.

“Hartwood” sibilò Arnaut, la mascella così rigida che quasi le parve di sentirgli digrignare i denti. “Porta il tuo culo fuori da qui.  _Tutti e due_ ” precisò, facendo un gesto verso Darius.

Darius si alzò prima che potesse ribattere. Rivolse ad Arnaut uno dei suoi sorrisi più ammalianti. “Arnaut, non vorrei aggiungere altra pressione alle tue spalle già gravate, ma vorrei ricordarti una cosa: Hartwood fin qui è stata più garbata del suo solito, ma in realtà non abbiamo bisogno della tua collaborazione. Ci basta uscire da questo ufficio, ammazzare gli imperiali del presidio e andare a interrogare i civili.”

“Arnaut, ti prego” lo avvertì Silia, estraendo metà spada dal fodero prima ancora che Arnaut potesse tirar su il fucile da sotto la scrivania. “Dobbiamo davvero arrivare a questo?”

Arnaut fissò lei, poi Darius, infine scagliò il fucile per terra con un gesto esasperato. “Vaffanculo” esclamò a mezza voce. “Vaffanculo. Alla fine siete tutti uguali, vero? Niflheim, Lucis, Meldacio. Avete in mente solo la vostra cazzo di guerra.”

“Un tempo ce l'avevi in mente anche tu” gli ricordò. Si alzò anche lei, la mano ancora stretta intorno all'impugnatura della spada mezzo sguainata. “Non ti biasimo se hai cercato un modo per proteggere Capo Noah, ma quella non era pace, non lo è adesso e, se lasciamo fare l'Impero, non lo sarà mai.” Si voltò verso Darius. Il riferimento al suo garbo era una velata accusa di mancanza di decisione, ma era certa che anche Cor, nella sua stessa posizione, avrebbe cercato di mettere in campo tutte le alternative prima di agire di spada mettendo in pericolo dei civili. “Darius, sto per dirgli qualcosa che non dovrei dire a un blaterone alcolizzato. Esci da quella porta, se la cosa non ti sta bene.”

Darius sospirò. “Resto. Spero tu sappia quello che fai.”

 _Lo spero anch'io._ “Arnaut, se si diffonde quello che sto per dirti si scatena il panico. Ma immagino che prima o poi lo sapranno tutti. La principessa Lunafreya Nox Fleuret è morta ad Altissia. L'ha uccisa l'Alto Cancelliere dell'Impero.”

“Cos'è, uno dei trucchetti dell'Immortale? L'Impero l'ha ripresa in custodia. Perché avrebbero dovuto toglierla di mezzo?”

“Perché la Principessa stava risvegliando i Siderei per aiutare il Principe contro Niflheim.”

“È stato proprio l'Impero a consentire il rito!”

“Per eliminare quel pericolo una volta per tutte. Temono che si verifichi di nuovo un incidente come quello del 745, quando Shiva attaccò Niflheim.”

Arnaut spostò lo sguardo su Darius. Era evidente che stava cercando disperatamente di non crederci. Improvvisamente, Silia fu felice di aver incontrato Dino Ghiranze a Prairie. La gente non sapeva un cazzo, e ogni persona che si fosse lasciata convincere dal suo articolo, una volta uscito, sarebbe stata una persona sottratta alle grinfie delle falsità dell'Impero.

“Se l'Oracolo è morto, la Piaga delle Stelle...”

Darius si limitò ad annuire. “È così.”

Silia si preparò a dare il colpo di grazia. “Hai detto che pensiamo solo alla guerra. Hai ragione. Ma questa guerra adesso è molto più importante di quanto non lo fosse fino a qualche mese fa. Non è più una questione di confini territoriali. C'è in gioco la sopravvivenza della razza umana. I niff giocano con i daemon da almeno trent'anni, ma adesso non c'è più un Oracolo ad arrestare la diffusione della Piaga. Sono arrivati ventisei profughi da Gralea, di cui quattro infetti. Domani potrebbero arrivarne cinquantadue e la metà di loro essere infetti. Dopodomani potrebbero arrivarne duecento, tutti infetti. E anche se abbattessi tutti i barconi a vista, la Piaga si trasmette per via aerea: una tempesta, un soffio di vento, e ci troveremmo con decine di nuovi focolai a Lucis.”

Arnaut era mortalmente impallidito. Non rispose.

“Il Cristallo e l'ultimo erede dei Lucis Caelum potrebbero essere la chiave, se non per annientare la Piaga, almeno per impedire a Niflheim di diffonderla con i suoi esperimenti” continuò Silia. “Il Cristallo è a Gralea, ed è lì che stiamo andando io e Darius. Ma prima di andare a Gralea vogliamo saperne il più possibile, anche per poter dare all'Immortale informazioni nel caso in cui il nostro viaggio a Niflheim sia di sola andata. Ti ho già deluso una volta, Arnaut, quando ti ho detto che gli Angoni avrebbero ripreso Capo Noah e che avrebbero consentito a Lucis di vincere la guerra. Ero una stronzetta arrogante di diciotto anni, ma adesso non lo sono più, e non farò di nuovo l'errore di prometterti cose che non sono in mio potere. Non posso dirti che vinceremo questa guerra. Non posso dirti che Capo Noah ne uscirà illesa. Non posso dirti che salveremo la razza umana. Posso solo dirti che parlerò con quei cazzo di civili imperiali in un modo o nell'altro, perché è nell'interesse di tutti, e che se mi darai una mano ci saranno meno vittime.”

Arnaut non rispose per un lungo momento. Quando tornò a muoversi, sia lei che Darius spostarono meccanicamente le mani sulle fondine, ma l'uomo si limitò a prendere la bottiglia sul tavolo. Non era ancora vuota, dopotutto.

“Hartwood, lo sapevo che me ne sarei pentito. Dove ci sei tu, ci sono guai.” Arnaut sembrava aver perso tutta la sua baldanza, anche nella voce. Prese un lungo sorso, e Silia desiderò imitarlo, ma non era il momento. “Fate il cazzo che volete. Entrate in quella base e parlate con quelle persone. Ma se proprio dovete farlo, cercate almeno di dare a Capo Noah più tempo possibile con gli imperiali.”

“Tempo” sospirò Silia. “Quello che servirebbe anche a noi.”

“Tempo ne avrete” disse Darius “se si sparge voce che il Principe di Insomnia ha sabotato il presidio imperiale di Capo Noah.”

Sembrava che, mentre lei e Arnaut erano impegnati a monologare a turno, Darius avesse  _pensato_. Arnaut guardò Darius e si picchettò un dito sulla tempia destra. “Il tuo amico è impazzito?”

“Darius? No. Anche se sembra uscito da una rivista per sole donne, ha un cervello che funziona meglio del mio e del tuo messi assieme. Sputa fuori il piano, fighettino.”

Darius sorrise. “Sabotiamo la base e portiamo fuori i rifugiati. Se anche fossero rimasti contagiati in mare un minuto prima che li tiraste su, con oggi sono tre giorni. La Piaga delle Stelle ha un decorso che varia in base all'individuo, ma veloce. Se nessuno si è trasformato in un daemon o sta vomitando pus nero, domattina possono andarsene dove vogliono senza ragionevolmente costituire un pericolo per nessuno.”

“E cos'è la storia del Principe di Insomnia?”

“Il Principe di Insomnia e la sua scorta hanno sabotato basi imperiali per due mesi. I niff del presidio faranno un mucchio di domande in giro. Attiveranno i magitek. Perlustreranno la zona. Alzeranno la voce, questo sì. Forse incolperanno te di averlo favorito, per via della posizione della Meldacio, e per questo temo che dovremmo quantomeno stordire i tuoi hunter alla base, ma non mi viene in mente niente di meglio.”

“Voi due siete pazzi.” Arnaut si accasciò stancamente contro lo schienale della sua poltrona.

 _Per di più,_ pensò Silia,  _se i niff credono il Principe a Capo Noah a sabotare basi imperiali, non lo penseranno a Niflheim._ “Darius, ti ho già detto quanto sono felice che tu sia venuto con me?”

“Tre volte.”

“Come riuscirete a far credere che l'attacco è opera del Principe? Lo strillerete in un megafono mentre combattete?” Arnaut era tornato a fare battute del cazzo. Buon segno.

“Non noi. Lo strilleranno i profughi imperiali mentre scappano dalla base. Lo ripeteranno i tuoi hunter domani. Ci crederanno anche i niff. Saremo così discreti e veloci che, per quel che ne capiranno, potrebbe averli tramortiti anche Somnus Lucis Caelum in persona.”

Arnaut dovette prendere un altro sorso dalla sua bottiglia prima di riuscire a parlare. “Se torcete un capello ai miei hunter, Hartwood, io vengo a torcerti il collo, dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio.”

“Hai la nostra parola d'onore” promise Silia. “Li troverai un po' pesti, ma in salute.”

“Cosa intendete fare con i civili imperiali, dopo?” volle sapere Arnaut.

“Dopo aver saputo quello che ci interessa, li aiuteremo a disperdersi nei boschi. Sono certa che la Auburnbrie troverà un posto sicuro dove possono sistemarsi, da qualche parte.”

“Hai detto che non avete tempo. Lascia che me la veda io con la Auburnbrie. In quanto credete di poter sabotare la base?”

Silia guardò Darius. “Un quarto d'ora?”

“Non fare la spaccona, Hartwood.” Arnaut si alzò, grattandosi furiosamente la nuca. “Lasciami parlare con la Auburnbrie. Se tutto va bene, troverai uomini pronti a prendere in consegna i civili e un passaggio sicuro a Niflheim per voi.”

Stavolta fu Silia ad aprire e chiudere la bocca due volte.

“Non boccheggiare come una spigola. Hai detto che state andando a Gralea. A meno che non aveste intenzione di traversare a nuoto, ti serve una barca silenziosa e qualcuno che sappia pilotarla di notte.”

“Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima parte della nostra lunga contrattazione. Ci hai anticipati.”

“Non avevo dubbi. Comunque non chiamarla 'contrattazione', Hartwood. Una contrattazione implica benefici per entrambe le parti, e io ne avrò solo guai. Chiamalo uno sporco ricatto morale.”

“Chiamalo come vuoi” tagliò corto Darius. “Ricorda solo, Arnaut, che se stai pianificando qualche scherzetto per salvarti il culo e l'avamposto, ti prometto che la pagherai per bene dopo che ce la saremo vista con i niff. Sono stato chiaro?”

Arnaut fece un gesto vago della mano, come se non gli importasse affatto della sfiducia di Darius. “Ti sei spiegato, amico. Giusto per essere altrettanto chiaro: se fosse stata quella la mia intenzione, avreste avuto i niff addosso già dieci minuti fa. Ma si dà il caso che non mi piacciano i niff.”

"Arnaut non ci giocherà nessun brutto tiro" puntualizzò Silia. "Perché sa benissimo che, se lo fa, userò le sue palle come orecchini."

Arnaut fischiò. "Sei veramente più garbata che dieci anni fa. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti mi dicesti che, se non avessi badato a come parlavo, mi sarei trovato il cazzo in bocca e la lingua in culo. A proposito, Hartwood, non ho più il doppio della tua età, sai?"

"Giusto, ma posso ancora farti quel che ti ho promesso dieci anni fa. Andiamo, Darius, lasciamolo lavorare. Magari possiamo abbattere quel Royalisk gratis mentre aspettiamo la notte."

**III**

Nonostante i loro buoni propositi e la ritrovata coesione, il viaggio verso Gralea non proseguì subito. La sosta alla stazione di Cartanica del Magna Fortia, di cui avevano approfittato per recuperare l'arma nella cava di Fodina Caestino, era prevista per cinque ore, ma il treno, tra proteste e malumori dei passeggeri, ne rimase fermo dieci. Il sole, notarono con sgomento, tramontò già alle cinque e mezzo del pomeriggio, e questo nonostante fosse agosto.

Dopo essersi lavati alla meno peggio nel vagone albergo del treno e aver indossato vestiti puliti, fecero un giro nei paraggi e si fermarono a mangiare al ristorante della stazione. Meno timorosi di tradirsi, adesso che erano di nuovo concentrati sulla missione e non sui loro malumori, si guardarono bene intorno e drizzarono le orecchie.

Il Magna Fortia, risultò, era mezzo vuoto perché tutti ritenevano Gralea “non più sicura”, e nessuno dei viaggiatori si stava recando alla Capitale per piacere. Non solo la Piaga delle Stelle affliggeva anche Niflheim, appresero, ma sembrava che le daemonificazioni di massa stessero aumentando sempre più, come testimoniato anche dal precoce tramonto del sole. Era da almeno una settimana, disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta al bancone che sorseggiava un whisky, parlando con il barista, che l'Imperatore Aldercapt non rilasciava dichiarazioni a riguardo, anzi, non si mostrava nemmeno in pubblico né alla tv, e tutte quelle che aveva rilasciato volevano dare a bere alla gente che gli esperimenti militari e le sparizioni di massa non fossero collegate. Il barista gli rispose che, con quello che si sentiva, non sarebbe andato a Gralea neanche pagato. L'uomo in giacca e cravatta rispose con una smorfia che in effetti la sua azienda non lo pagava abbastanza.

Ai servizi, mentre si lavava le mani, Gladio ascoltò una conversazione tra due uomini. “Va tutto a puttane da quando abbiamo perso metà della flotta ad Altissia. Aldercapt è andato fuori di testa” stava dicendo un uomo in coda per usare il bagno a un altro. “Secondo me ha messo così tanto pepe al culo al Ministro Besithia che si sono lasciati prendere la mano nei laboratori di ricerca. Che cazzo vogliono ancora? Lucis è piegata. Altissia è distrutta. Tenebrae è soggiogata. E a noi, dopotutto, cosa ce ne viene in tasca?” Il suo interlocutore, orripilato, si era guardato intorno e aveva posato lo sguardo sospettoso su Gladio, che continuava a lavarsi le mani facendo finta di non ascoltare. “Vuoi stare zitto?” soffiò. “No” rispose il primo uomo. “Sto andando a chiedere il trasferimento ad Accordo, se riusciamo a entrare in città. Gralea è sotto legge marziale, anche se nessuno lo dice apertamente.”

“Ho avuto anch’io la stessa impressione” dichiarò Prompto quando lo incontrò e gli disse cos’aveva sentito. “Poco fa stavo scattando fotografie al panorama dal ponte, e ho origliato una conversazione. Una donna diceva di non avere notizie dalla sorella che vive a Gralea Nord. Pare che il Ministero abbia messo le periferie ovest e nord della città in quarantena e che non si abbiano notizie delle persone che ci vivono. E che il Gralea Publishing, il giornale della Capitale che arrivava in tutto il territorio imperiale, non esca da una settimana.”

Noctis e Ignis, che erano andati a fare scorte insieme, tornarono con il colpo di grazia. Ravus Nox Fleuret era stato arrestato e condannato a morte per alto tradimento dopo i fatti di Altissia. “Ha dato lui l'ordine di rientro dell'esercito” spiegò Ignis. “Ed è stato dichiarato l’unico responsabile delle ingenti perdite. I fatti sono stati manipolati anche stavolta: tutti credono che Leviatano sia stata comunque eliminata. Ascoltando i discorsi della gente ho avuto la conferma che l'Imperatore Aldercapt ha il pieno controllo dei media e che li sfrutta da trent'anni per plagiare i suoi sudditi. Nessuno è particolarmente entusiasta della guerra, mi sembra, ma la vedono come una notizia di second’ordine che non ha grande impatto sulle loro vite, dal momento che la fanteria umana è stata sostituita dai magitek.”

Noctis aveva mormorato qualcosa di quasi inaudibile. Spronato a ripetere, aveva detto con voce piena di vergogna: “La stessa cosa succedeva a Insomnia. Nessuno si interessava alla guerra, a parte mio padre, il Concilio, la Cancelleria Reale, il Generale Leonis e gli angoni. È quello che succede quando lasci che qualcuno combatta al posto tuo.” Nessuno era riuscito a contraddirlo. “Non so cosa succederà a Gralea” aveva ripreso Noctis “ma adesso sono pronto a combattere la mia guerra.”

Gladio aveva sorriso. L’orgoglio che provò al sentire Noctis pronunciare quelle parole diradò un po’ di preoccupazione. “La  _nostra_ ” lo corresse, ammiccando. “Sapete? Forse, dopotutto, non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere. Se a Gralea hanno i loro grattacapi con i daemon, forse l’esercito sarà troppo impegnato per badare a noi.”

“O forse” aveva risposto Ignis con voce tetra “saremo troppo impegnati con ciò che tiene impegnato l’esercito per poterci infiltrare.”

Alle otto di sera, finalmente, gli altoparlanti comunicarono che il ritardo del Magna Fortia era dovuto all’impossibilità di mettersi in contatto con la stazione centrale di Gralea, dovuto con ogni probabilità a banali problemi alle linee, e che il treno avrebbe comunque proseguito. La notizia convinse molti passeggeri non troppo entusiasti a fermarsi a Cartanica: l’isolamento della Capitale era un altro cono d’ombra su una situazione già nebulosa e preoccupante.

Il treno, ancora più vuoto, si addentrò dunque nel cuore dell’Impero. Non vedevano più il mare, adesso – era troppo buio – ma la scarna illuminazione all’esterno rivelò ore dopo una vista paradossale: dune di sabbia e distese di ghiaccio affiancate. Stavano per entrare nella regione delle nevi eterne.

“Eusciello” disse Ignis quando gli descrissero quella visione inquietante. “Il terreno è così da quando l’Impero ha ucciso Shiva nel 745. A breve dovremmo passare per il ponte di Ghorovas Rift, e lì vedrete il corpo della Glaciale ancora nel ghiaccio.”

Ma l’ultima cosa che Gladio vide, prima di assopirsi senza alcun preavviso, fu un inquietante fronte di neve.


	38. Ab occidente calamitas

****37** **

****Ab occidente calamitas** **

  
**I**

La base militare poco fuori Capo Noah era un’aviofortezza di medie dimensioni. Silia aveva perso il conto di tutte quelle in cui si era infiltrata durante la guerra, e Darius ne aveva sabotate due con Irwin, Adrian e Devan, per cui non era un'esperienza nuova nemmeno per lui. Si fermarono nella vicina boscaglia, nascosti nell'ombra, in attesa dell’ora concordata per iniziare l'operazione.

“Come fai a essere così certa che il tuo amico Arnaut non ci tradirà?” sussurrò Darius, chino sulle ginocchia accanto a lei. L’hunter non gli piaceva affatto, era evidente.

“Non sono certa di niente e di nessuno. Non farmi nominare Titus Drautos.”

“Eppure gli hai dato un mucchio di informazioni.”

“Che l'Impero sa già, nel caso in cui ad Arnaut venisse voglia di divulgarle.”

“L'Impero sa anche che stiamo andando a Niflheim?”

Non gli rispose.

“Ascoltami. La cosa non mi fa impazzire, visto che più ti conosco e più penso che tu sia fuori di testa, ma questa operazione la conduci tu, Hartwood,” sussurrò ancora Darius. Lo sentì sospirare a labbra serrate. “E tu non ti fiderai di nessuno, ma io mi fido di te.”

Silia sorrise, voltando leggermente la testa perché lui non potesse vederla. “Lo spero bene, altrimenti non andremo molto lontano in territorio imperiale. Dovremo affidarci molto all'improvvisazione.”

“Intanto cerchiamo di farla finita qui. Il generatore magitek è quel totem con le luci rosse, giusto?”

Lei annuì. “Esatto. Nelle basi in cui sei stato tu non lo avevano ancora attivato. Dà energia all’aviofortezza e ai magitek. Va distrutto, se vogliamo mettere la base fuori uso per un po'.”

“Non mi sembra un'impresa così a basso profilo, come ti sei vantata davanti ad Arnaut.”

“Se lo fai saltare con un'ampolla esplosiva, hai ragione. Se invece sai esattamente dove conficcare la punta della spada e come muoverla, il generatore si disattiva senza troppo rumore.” Rimase in attesa di una battuta a doppio senso che non venne. Darius era concentrato. Un ottimo momento per dirgli quel che aveva tutta l’intenzione di dirgli prima che si inoltrassero nella base. “Non mandarmi a 'fanculo per quello che sto per dirti. Agli hunter non dovremo torcere un capello. Ma ci saranno tre imperiali di guardia. Sei certo di farcela?”

“Prego?”

“Da ore continui a parlare di  _ _spazzare via la guarnigione__ _._ Ma non sono magitek. Non sono animali pericolosi. Non sono daemon. Quante persone hai ucciso nella tua vita, Darius?”

Darius impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere, e lo fece con voce velenosa. “Sai cosa, Hartwood? Vaffanculo.”

Ignorò il suo insulto, controllando l’orologio. “Tre minuti ancora. Darius, se non sei perfettamente certo di farcela, lascia le persone a me e pensa ai magitek. Un'esitazione, e ti trovi una pallottola di grosso calibro in testa. O me la trovo io.”

Si voltò a guardarlo. Darius aveva il viso in ombra, per cui non riuscì a decifrare la sua espressione. “Farò ciò che è necessario, Hartwood.”

Silia annuì. “Volevo solo esserne sicura. Se ne hai l’occasione, puoi anche solo tramortirli, ma assicurati di farlo bene. Due minuti.”

Entrambi gli orologi, perfettamente sincronizzati, bipparono quando scoccarono le undici. Non ebbero bisogno di parlare: scattarono fuori dalla boscaglia e corsero verso le mura est della base. Darius si abbassò con le mani a coppa per darle lo slancio e consentirle di aggrapparsi al bordo. Prima di tirarsi su, Silia diede una rapida occhiata: nessuno in vista. Si issò, si appiattì pancia a terra sul camminamento, e afferrò la mano di Darius per tirar su anche lui. Restarono in silenzio, nell’ombra, analizzando la situazione e memorizzando i tempi e i percorsi di pattugliamento dei magitek. Solo ventitré dei sessantaquattro stimati da Boris. Tre fari di vigilanza proiettavano un cono di luce che si muoveva seguendo un pattern apparentemente casuale. Nessun MA in vista – il che non significava che non ce ne fossero di inattivi da qualche parte.

Tra i capannoni che dovevano contenere armi e veicoli militari ne individuarono uno ben sorvegliato da cinque persone all’angolo nordest della base: due hunter e tre imperiali, proprio come Arnaut aveva anticipato loro. Il primo turno di guardia della notte.

“La struttura di isolamento è lì,” bisbigliò.

“Vista. Saltiamo giù e ripariamo dietro quella cassa.”

“Al mio tre. Uno,” il magitek di pattuglia più vicino si voltò. “Due,” il magitek iniziò ad allontanarsi. “Tre!” soffiò, quando furono fuori dal suo raggio visivo.

Avevano concordato di ripulire la base prendendo di mira un magitek alla volta, trascinandolo nell'ombra se possibile, abbattendolo sul posto per poi nasconderne il corpo, o in alternativa attaccandone due quando si spostavano affiancati ed era impossibile fare altrimenti. Nessuna possibilità di errore, lo sapevano entrambi, nessuna seconda possibilità, e fecero buon uso dell'unica che avevano. Si fecero strada con rapidità, coordinazione, precisione e soprattutto  _ _silenzio__ _,_ evitando i coni di luce dei fari di vigilanza, fino a un grosso camion corazzato.

“Undici,” bisbigliò Silia, appoggiando le spalle a una delle gigantesche ruote del veicolo e spingendo il corpo decapitato dell'ultimo magitek con il piede sotto il camion. Da lì potevano intravedere sia l'ingresso alla struttura di isolamento che il generatore. “Area 1 pulita. Nessun allarme. Tutto perfetto.”

“È adesso che viene il difficile.” Darius alzò la testa in direzione del generatore, sganciando la sua semiautomatica dalla fondina. “Forza, ti copro le spalle da qui. Corri al basamento del generatore e fai quello che devi fare per smantellarlo in fretta.”

“No.” Silia si sganciò lo zaino, aprì la zip, e tirò fuori un paio di ampolle. Controllò che la sicura fosse correttamente inserita e se le infilò nelle tasche del giaccone. Non si poteva mai sapere. “Hai detto che sei pronto a fare quello che è necessario. Tra poco i magitek che non abbiamo eliminato noteranno le anomalie negli schemi di pattugliamento e scatterà l'allarme. Ottimizziamo i tempi e i rischi. Tu occupati delle persone di guardia ai civili imperiali mentre disattivo il generatore.”

“Un giorno questa tua sfacciata sicurezza ti ucciderà, Hartwood.”

“ _ _Ottimizzazione dei rischi__ mi piace di più,” sorrise. “Quando il generatore si spegnerà, hunter e guardie imperiali si distrarranno. Sarà il momento giusto per colpire. Sparagli in testa o attaccali per incapacitarli. Agisci come più ritieni opportuno, Darius.”

Darius non si lasciò coinvolgere dal suo tentativo di fare dello spirito. “Non sono loro che mi preoccupano. Verranno tutti al generatore, gli altri magitek, intendo, e gli MA se ce ne sono, e te li troverai tutti addosso. E se avessero un mitragliatore? Non abbiamo il tempo di sollevare tutte le tele cerate e di controllare tutte le guardiole per assicurarcene.”

“E se così fosse? Non puoi coprirmi le spalle da un mitragliatore. Non preoccupartene. Se sento puzza di merda, mi metto al riparo. Se tutti e due facciamo quello che dobbiamo fare alla svelta e bene, non succederà nulla.” Gli sfiorò il ginocchio. “A proposito, ultimo momento utile per tirarti indietro, amico.”

Lui le schiaffeggiò via la mano. “Hartwood, è l'ultima volta che ti dico che va tutto bene. Alla prossima ti spacco la faccia e ti lascio qui.”

Silia sorrise, senza prendersela, e alzò le mani in un gesto di scusa. “Vado. In bocca al Jabberwock.”

Darius non rispose. Con un ultimo cenno del capo, si voltò e si allontanò verso la struttura d'isolamento. Silia non aveva tempo di vedere come se la cavasse. Scivolò dietro una cassa, si guardò intorno per essere certa che la via fosse sgombra, e continuò a spostarsi verso il generatore. Tre magitek erano di guardia, vide. Un fuciliere e due spadaccini. Erano fissi sul posto e non c'era modo di affrontarli uno alla volta. Unica consolazione: se avessero scoperto lei, Darius avrebbe avuto vita facile con le guardie al container di isolamento.

Non aveva intenzione di dare vita facile a quel fighettino di merda. Puntò al fuciliere, che le dava parzialmente le spalle, scattò, gli si avvinghiò alla vita con le ginocchia e lo decapitò. Uno degli spadaccini attaccò, ma Silia gli lanciò addosso il corpo del compagno e lanciò una delle due spade sotto il mento dell'altro, l'unica area lasciata esposta dall'armatura. Afferrò l'elmo del primo spadaccino, lo ribaltò e gli conficcò la spada dietro il collo, poi saltò a dare il colpo di grazia all'altro. Area pulita.

Si guardò intorno e contò fino a tre prima di saltare su uno dei pannelli rettangolari che sporgevano dal generatore e di appoggiarsi al supporto della corona di diffusione, ben attenta a non sfiorarla, o si sarebbe trovata a terra con gli organi interni fritti. Una degli angoni, Meredith della Squadra 2, era un geniaccio in grado di hackerare i sistemi difensivi delle basi imperiali. I comuni mortali come lei, invece, avevano dovuto imparare a sabotare i generatori grazie alle informazioni giunte dall'unico laboratorio di ingegneria bellica di Insomnia, che a sua volta doveva praticamente  _ _tutte__ le sue scoperte ai campioni recuperati dagli angoni.

 _ _Qui__ , aveva spiegato loro quello stronzo di Drautos indirizzando il puntatore laser sullo schermo,  _ _Non è particolarmente complicato: per interrompere la trasmissione di energia, è sufficiente distruggere la corona di diffusione. Un'ampolla di media potenza basterebbe a far saltare in aria la corona, ma, come non mi stancherò mai di ricordarvi, non potete sempre risolvere tutto con un'esplosione.__ Drautos aveva guardato precisamente in sua direzione.  _ _Imparate a ridurre i rischi. La discrezione è spesso la vostra migliore arma, se non l'unica vincente. Impugnate delle spade: usatele su questi.__ Aveva indicato dei cavi di ferro che con tutta evidenza conducevano l'energia generata dalla corona di diffusione alla resto dell'alimentatore.  _ _Conduttore reciso, energia saltata. Semplice.__ Nyx, a quel punto, aveva alzato la mano e dato voce alla domanda che tutti avevano pensato:  _ _Capitano, con tutto il rispetto, come possiamo essere certi che questo aggeggio non ci esploderà in faccia?__ Drautos aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.  _ _Recidete i cavi senza toccare la corona di diffusione e nessuno di voi salterà in aria.__

Silia non saltò in aria. Tenendosi alle sporgenze in cui si incanalavano, continuando a guardarsi alle spalle per timore che sopraggiungessero altri magitek e la usassero per il tiro al bersaglio, si spostò lateralmente da un pannello del generatore all'altro distruggendo i cavi con una delle sue spade. Quando ne ebbe recisi dodici su quindici, il generatore semplicemente si spense, e si ritrovò al buio, così come, per qualche istante, l'intera base. Poi, prevedibilmente, si accesero i gruppi di continuità di emergenza. Saltò giù e si appiattì dietro la base del generatore.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” sentì. Tono allarmato. Uno degli hunter, probabilmente.

“Il generatore si è spento.”

“Un guasto?”

“Per forza.”

“I nostri generatori  _ _non si guastano__ ,” precisò una voce infastidita. “Vado a v...”

Silia estrasse la seconda spada e corse a dare manforte a Darius.

*

Darius se l'era cavata benissimo anche da solo, scoprì con sollievo. Gli imperiali erano a terra. Due, se non erano morti, ne avevano per poco: uno aveva la gola aperta, il secondo uno squarcio nella nuca, al terzo stava torcendo le braccia dietro la schiena. Gli hunter erano incoscienti, o almeno così sperò.

“Aiutami a legarli,” le disse lui quando si fu avvicinata, schiacciando la testa dell'uomo a terra. “Questo lo lasciamo vivo. Così dirà a quei porci dei suoi compagni cosa fa il Principe di Insomnia a chi ha devastato Lucis. Mi hai capito, stronzo?” disse, abbassandosi. “Siamo della scorta del Principe di Insomnia. Dillo ai tuoi compari.” Con un gesto secco, gli schiantò la testa a terra.

“Sicuro che riuscirà a dire qualcosa a qualcuno?” chiese, guardandosi intorno in cerca di qualcosa per legare gli hunter e l'imperiale. Andò a tirar giù dei cavi d'acciaio plastificato da uno dei container e li lanciò a Darius. Giusto per scrupolo, si chinò a tastare il polso dei due imperiali – morti – e del terzo – vivo, anche se aveva la tempia destra spaccata contro il pannello asfaltato della pavimentazione e non sapeva in che condizioni si sarebbe risvegliato. Anche gli hunter erano vivi. “Ottimo lavoro, Darius.”

“Sono stato costretto a farlo,” si giustificò lui, teso, confermandole così che non aveva mai ucciso un uomo. “Non sono stato abbastanza veloce, e stavano per dare l'allarme.”

“Va bene così,” gli disse con tono casuale, per tranquillizzarlo senza dare l’idea di volerlo fare. La prima volta che aveva ucciso un imperiale, Silia aveva provato un'inaspettata e feroce euforia.  _ _Meno uno,__ ricordò di aver pensato,  _ _meno uno di quelli che hanno ammazzato mio padre e invaso casa mia.__ A battaglia finita, era tornata a guardare il cadavere dal petto squarciato, ed era rimasta a guardarlo finché il Capitano non aveva ordinato il ritiro. Se n'era vantata con i compagni di squadra, del suo primo assassinio, del primo bastardo niff che aveva tolto di mezzo. Poi era arrivata la notte e si era svegliata gridando. “Va benissimo così, Darius. Liberiamo i civili.”

Darius stava sudando. Alla luce dei neon, vedeva sottili gocce di sudore tremolargli sulle punte dei capelli e scivolargli lungo le tempie mentre legava uno degli hunter, una donna sulla trentina. Da quando aveva lasciato Insomnia aveva fatto molte esperienze sul campo, ma non aveva ancora visto quello che lei e i suoi compagni sul fronte, e il Generale, e adesso anche il Principe e Gladio e i loro compagni stavano vedendo. Era giusto che Darius lo vedesse, se voleva superare i suoi limiti, e Silia aveva tutta l'intenzione di riportarlo a Orior intero dopo averglielo fatto vedere.

Si voltò verso il container, da cui i profughi imperiali, allarmati dai rumori di lotta e dagli spari, avevano iniziato a gridare chiedendo di essere liberati.

****II** **

La base alle loro spalle sembrava adesso un guscio vuoto nel buio. Era l’una del mattino, e, se la fortuna li avesse assistiti, il presidio di niff a Capo Noah avrebbe impiegato ore – il cambio di guardia era alle sei, aveva detto Arnaut – ad accorgersi che il generatore magitek era disattivato e che qualcosa non quadrava. Condussero il gruppo lungo i sentieri dei boschi, come concordato, inoltrandosi sempre più – gli uomini lungo i lati della colonna, le donne e i bambini al centro. Dell’unico daemon che incrociarono, uno Jotunn, si occupò Darius prima ancora che i civili potessero accorgersi della minaccia.

Era la prima volta che incontrava dei civili imperiali. Si erano riversati fuori dal container con prudenza, le donne con i bambini per mano o in braccio. Ce n’era uno che poteva avere al massimo due anni. Avevano faticato a far comprendere loro che non era il momento delle domande, perché dovevano andarsene da quella base il più in fretta e in silenzio possibile. Alcuni di loro erano incerti, e desideravano restare per rimettersi nelle mani dei loro connazionali. Altri erano addirittura convinti che avessero fatto un blitz per catturarli come prigionieri politici. C'erano voluti i modi secchi e minacciosi di Darius, ancora teso per l'assassinio, a smuoverli:  _ _se volete restate pure qui__ , aveva detto loro alzando un braccio verso l'alto,  _ _al buio. Se siete fortunati arriverà qualcuno da Capo Noah prima dell'alba. Se siete sfortunati arriverà qualcos'altro dai boschi__ _._ A quel punto, quattro uominie la donna con il bambino di due anni l'avevano seguito, e tutti gli altri, non troppo convinti, si erano lasciati persuadere. Silia continuava a chiedersi cosa avrebbero fatto lei e Darius se alcuni o tutti si fossero impuntati per restare.

Trovarono gli hunter della Meldacio esattamente nella radura in cui dovevano essere, con tre furgoni corazzati per il trasporto animali.

“Eccovi,” disse l'ombra di una donna, staccandosi dalle altre ombre. Dalla voce sembrava avere poco più di vent’anni. “Sono Maela Perez. Loro sono Eduard, Lorin e Golnar,” disse, indicando altre ombre. Gli altri tre hunter li salutarono. “Siamo pronti al trasporto speciale. Madame Auburnbrie ci ha detto che vi serve del tempo per parlare con loro, prima che li portiamo via. Fate in tutta tranquillità: la zona è in sicurezza, ma vi consiglio di non metterci troppo.”

“Magnus,” si presentò Darius. “Lei è Hartwood. Dove li portate?”

“A Vesper, per il momento. Poi vedremo. Lo spazio non manca.”

“Ringraziate ancora Madame Auburnbrie da parte nostra per la sua preziosa collaborazione,” si raccomandò Darius. “Ditele che avrà presto informazioni dal Generale Leonis.”

“Sarà fatto. Daranno problemi?” chiese, facendo un gesto con il capo in direzione del gruppo.

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. “Non posso promettervi nulla. È gente spaventata che non sa cosa sta succedendo. Cercate di non usate la forza in nessun caso. E, se potete, rispondete alle loro domande.”

“D'accordo. Madame Auburnbrie ci ha detto di tenere bene a mente che questo non è un rapimento, ma un salvataggio. Se alcuni di loro vogliono andarsene, li lasceremo andare. A loro rischio e pericolo, naturalmente.”

“Naturalmente,” dovette concordare Silia. “Adesso andiamo a parlare con loro. Se avete portato acqua, cibo, cordiali, è il momento di tirarli fuori. Nessun ferito, per fortuna.”

“La situazione alla base?” si informò uno degli altri tre.

“Due imperiali morti, uno incapacitato. Gli hunter sono illesi,” rispose al posto di Darius. “Ma rassicurate Madame Auburnbrie che ci siamo spacciati per membri della scorta del Principe Noctis come concordato.”

“Sarà fatto. Mi permetto di farvi fretta.”

Silia annuì, diede una pacca sulla spalla a Darius e si voltò per raggiungere i civili, ancora stretti gli uni agli altri come se temessero un attacco da parte degli hunter. Recuperò la torcia, la regolò alla massima luminosità e la piantò nel terriccio in modo che lei e Darius restassero all'interno del cono di luce. Alzò le braccia e mostrò le mani disarmate a tutti.

“Prima di lasciarvi andare con le persone che vi stanno prendendo in custodia, dobbiamo trattenervi per qualche minuto ancora. Ribadisco di nuovo che non abbiamo nulla contro di voi. Non siete prigionieri politici, ma rifugiati. Le persone che vedete lì appartengono a un’organizzazione paramilitare che vi porterà al sicuro. Quando desidererete farlo, potrete andarvene dove volete. Non…”

“Con chi abbiamo il piacere di parlare,  _ _signorina__?” la interruppe un uomo sovrappeso con occhiali e aria autoritaria, facendo la voce grossa.

Silia si accigliò. Non le erano mai interessati titoli e cariche, ma in situazioni del genere, in cui non poteva usare la forza né contare su una struttura fisica intimidatoria, le avrebbe fatto comodo poter anteporre un  _ _capitano__ o un  _ _tenente__ al proprio nome. “Silia Hartwood,  _ _signore__. Ero un Angone del Re.”

“E a che titolo parla adesso?”

 _ _Un uomo d'affari, un dirigente, uno abituato a dare ordini e a parlare per gli altri. Ci scommetto le palle.__ “A titolo di chi vi ha appena salvato il culo,” rispose seccamente. L’uomo strizzò gli occhi, incredulo. “Grazie alle recenti fasi della guerra scatenata da Niflheim, non troverete facilmente diplomatici a Lucis. Non troverete alte autorità cui implorare asilo. Solo gente autogestita che sta cercando di capire come rimediare a tutta la merda che il vostro Imperatore ci ha scaricato addosso.” Sondò le loro espressioni. L'uomo grasso sembrava essersi un po' sgonfiato. Qualcuno abbassò lo sguardo. Silia si costrinse a guardare i bambini per bloccare la rabbia che iniziava a montarle dentro. “Ma non siamo qui per parlare della guerra. Vi ripeto ancora una volta che non dovete temere alcuna ripercussione. Mi dispiace per quanto è accaduto ai quattro di voi che erano infetti, ma non c’era scelta. Spero che sia chiaro. La Piaga delle Stelle si sta diffondendo a Lucis e non possiamo rischiare nuovi focolai di infezione.”

“L’Oracolo!” gridò una donna, rabbiosa. “L’Oracolo avrebbe potuto guarirli! Li avete assassinati!”

“Non c’era tempo,” fu costretta a mentire, e si odiò per questo. La gente aveva il diritto di sapere che la Principessa Lunafreya era morta, ma in altri modi e in altri tempi, su questo Cor si era impuntato quando avevano discusso sulle informazioni da dare a Dino Ghiranze.  _ _Aspettiamo ancora__ _,_ le aveva detto.  _ _Se il Principe recupera il Cristallo, potremmo trovare un modo per fermare la Piaga. Scatenare il panico adesso non aiuterà nessuno__ _._   _ _Rischiamo una caccia all’infetto__ _._ “Le tracce di Sua Grazia Lunafreya si sono perse dopo ciò che è successo ad Altissia.”

“Dopo che il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum ha scatenato Leviatano, intende?” chiese una voce maschile. Mormorii di assenso le fecero eco.

Silia si morse il labbro, pronta a ribattere, ma si sentì afferrare la spalla.

“Hartwood, con permesso. Se ci mettiamo a discutere, domattina saremo ancora qui.” Darius si fece avanti. “La mia compagna si è premurata tre volte di sottolineare che non siete prigionieri politici e che dovete sentirvi al sicuro, per cui forse non tutti di voi hanno ben chiaro che siamo di fretta e piuttosto incazzati. Sono Darius Magnus, ed ero un ufficiale della Guardia Reale della città di Insomnia, prima che il vostro imperatore la espugnasse dall'interno tendendo una trappola al nostro Re con la scusa di un trattato di pace per poi dare la colpa a  _ _terroristi ribelli__.” Sedò ogni reazione con un gesto imperioso delle mani. “Abbiamo bisogno di risposte da voi, prima di lasciarvi andare, e vi assicuro che le avremo, a costo di rimanere seduti qui tutta la notte, o almeno finché un branco di daemon, allettati dalla nostra presenza, non si farà vivo. Non garantisco, in quel caso, che riusciremo a proteggere tutti. Questo vi è chiaro?”

Diverse voci confermarono che sì, era tutto ben chiaro. Silia dovette trattenere un mezzo sorriso indispettito.

“Bene. Abbiamo predisposto un passaggio per voi in un luogo sicuro, e le persone che vi prenderanno in carico risponderanno alle vostre domande mentre siete in viaggio. Sentirete versioni differenti di ciò che vi hanno sempre raccontato. Potete crederci o non crederci, la cosa non mi interessa. Quello che mi interessa, è avvisarvi di non tentare di intralciarli, soprattutto usando la forza. L'Associazione Venatoria Meldacio ha estremamente a cuore la salvaguardia della gente, di qualsiasi nazione sia, ma non ama che si venga fatto del male ai suoi membri, specialmente se sono stati mandati ad  _ _aiutarvi__ _._ Gli associati sono molti, sono ovunque, e, in quanto hunter, sono molto bravi a seguire le tracce. Anche questo è chiaro?”

Stavolta i civili risposero subito. Darius si concesse un sorriso per nulla amichevole. “Se tutto è chiaro, possiamo cominciare con le domande. Non ci occorre parlare con tutti voi. C’è qualcuno dell’esercito o vicino all’esercito?”

Senza troppe speranze, Silia aspettò che qualcuno si facesse avanti. Tutti scossero la testa. Lo immaginava.

“Qualcuno con accesso al Forte di Zegnautus? Uno scienziato? Un ricercatore?” continuò Darius. “Un giornalista? Qualcuno ben informato di quanto sta accadendo a Niflheim?”

Silenzio. Delusa, Silia schioccò la lingua sul palato. “È possibile almeno sapere da cosa state scappando di preciso? Non siamo qui per processare nessuno. Parlate liberamente.”

Ancora silenzio. Silia stava per perdere definitivamente la pazienza, quando un uomo si staccò dal gruppo. “Sentite,” disse. Aveva addosso vestiti ormai sporchi, come tutti gli altri, ma persino Silia si accorse che erano costosi. “Parlerò io con voi. Non so molto, nessuno sa molto, ma cercherò di darvi tutte le informazioni che posso. Nel frattempo, se avete da bere, per favore, datene agli altri. Nei giorni passati ci hanno nutrito regolarmente, ma è stata una camminata faticosa e, avete visto, ci sono bambini.”

“Certo che sì,” si affrettò a rispondere Silia. “Non siamo aguzzini. Raggiungete gli hunter,” disse al resto del gruppo. “Vi daranno da bere e da mangiare, e, scommetto, anche un goccio per ridarvi animo. Andate pure all'interno dei furgoni a riposare, non ci metteremo molto.” Spostò tutto il contenuto delle tasche nello zaino e, quando le passò davanti, appoggiò la giacca sulle spalle di una ragazzina in jeans e maniche corte che aveva già notato prima. “In bocca al lupo,” le disse. “Avranno cura di voi.”

Una donna sulla trentina affidò il bambino di sei o sette anni che teneva per mano a un'altra donna, si abbassò per dirgli qualche parola, e poi le si affiancò. Attese che tutti gli altri ebbero raggiunto i furgoni prima di parlare. “Mio marito era nell'esercito,” disse, a bassa voce, anche se da lì nessuno poteva sentirla. “Non lo abbiamo detto a nessuno. Era tra i quattro infetti.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse Darius. “Come abbiamo detto, non c'era altro modo. Non sappiamo dove sia l'Oracolo, e non conosciamo altro modo per guarire i contagiati dalla Piaga delle Stelle.”

Lei scosse la testa. “Lo so. Meglio così. Meglio morto, che...” Non completò. “Per favore, sbrighiamoci. Voglio tornare da mio figlio.”

Silia annuì e s'infilò finalmente una sigaretta tra le labbra. Offrì il pacchetto ai due imperiali, per creare un clima di complicità, ma entrambi rifiutarono.

“Allora, cosa volete sapere?” li incalzò l'uomo.

“ _Tutto_ , se avessimo tempo,” rispose Silia. “Ma non ne abbiamo. Quando gli ufficiali della guarnigione scopriranno cos’è successo alla base inizieranno le ricerche, e dovrete essere il più lontano possibile.”

“La storia che ci avete salvato da loro è vera, dunque?”

“Avete la mia parola. Non so cosa vi abbiano raccontato a Niflheim, ma noi non prendiamo in ostaggio nessuno, men che meno donne e bambini. Adesso, se permettete, andiamo con ordine. Vogliamo sapere, il più precisamente possibile, qual è lo stato attuale della città di Gralea.”

“Invivibile,” disse l’uomo. “O non ce ne saremmo andati. Non so dirvi quando è cominciato tutto né come, perché le notizie circolate sui media sono vaghe e contraddittorie, ma a un certo punto la gente ha semplicemente smesso di avere notizie di parenti e amici che vivevano nelle periferie Ovest di Gralea. Poi le periferie Nord. Parliamo di seimila persone. Qualcuno ha cercato di andare a vedere di persona e ha trovato blocchi militari serratissimi. L’Imperatore e il Ministero hanno dichiarato lo stato di quarantena.”

 _ _Seimila persone. Ancora peggio di quanto pensassimo.__ Silia cercò di frenare l’apprensione. “Con quale giustificazione?”

“Il Morbo della Scomparsa,” rispose semplicemente l’uomo. “Hanno detto che l’esercito si stava prendendo cura delle persone in isolamento non infette e che, al termine di un periodo di sicurezza ancora da stimarsi, le avrebbero lasciate andare. Abbiamo sempre avuto casi di Morbo, sempre più frequenti nel corso dei decenni, ma mai nulla del genere. Hanno iniziato a circolare voci di esperimenti dell’esercito sfuggiti al controllo dei laboratori di ricerca. Sappiamo tutti che il miasma è all’origine dei magitek. E, sebbene l’Imperatore abbia minimizzato, sappiamo tutti che ad Altissia l’avioflotta ha subito perdite ingentissime. L’Imperatore ha dichiarato pubblicamente che la nostra controffensiva sarebbe stata feroce. Contro chi e come, non l’ha detto.” Scoccò un'occhiata alla donna. “Vuole aggiungere qualcosa?”

Lei s'inumidì le labbra. “Sentite, non so poi molto. Mio marito non era un alto grado. Ma negli ultimi tempi era molto preoccupato. Avevamo dei conoscenti a Gralea Nord, e...” Li guardò, riluttante. “Non era una quarantena. O meglio, era una quarantena per assicurarsi che nessuno sopravvivesse.”

“Mi sta dicendo,” replicò l'uomo, orripilato, “che l'esercito ha lasciato che quelle persone morissero? O peggio, che si trasformassero in mostri?”

“Le sto dicendo,” continuò la donna, secca, “che effettivamente gli alti papaveri si sono lasciati prendere la mano e hanno iniziato a sperimentare con qualcosa di diverso dai normali magitek, o così riteneva mio marito. Se non è un problema, accetto adesso la sua sigaretta.” Silia gliela passò, senza interromperla, e gliel'accese. “Grazie.” Espirò una boccata di fumo. “In ogni caso, il Morbo si è diffuso e moltiplicato. Più persone vengono infettate, più miasma si rilascia. Più miasma, più infetti. Prima Gralea Ovest, poi Gralea Nord. Mio marito non voleva aspettare che arrivasse anche a Gralea Centro, e ce ne siamo andati con nostro figlio.”

“Suo marito  _ _infetto__ ,” la sferzò l’uomo. “ _Infetto_ per via delle merdate che l’Impero ha fatto per portare avanti questa guerra.”

“Questa guerra che ha fatto comodo a tutti e che nessuno ha fatto nulla per fermare,” gli fece notare la donna. Agli occhi di Silia guadagnò duecento o trecento punti. “In ogni caso, quando ci siamo messi in viaggio non ne avevamo idea. Crede che avremmo rischiato di contagiare nostro figlio?”

“Scusate,” li interruppe Darius, “avrete tutto il tempo per discuterne dopo. Per farla breve, le periferie Ovest e Nord della città sono preda della Piaga, che, è ragionevole supporre, a oggi si sarà diffusa ulteriormente. Come la Piaga sia uscita dai laboratori di ricerca è sconosciuto.”

“E non ce ne frega nulla,” ribatté Silia. “Se Aldercapt non ha trovato un modo di arginare il contagio, Gralea è caduta, e presto tutta Niflheim farà la stessa fine.”  _ _E dopo toccherà a noi__ _,_ _ _se i ragazzi non riescono a recuperare il Cristallo e a trovare un modo per usarlo contro la Piaga__ _,_ realizzò con un brivido, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Spense la sigaretta sul terriccio, si strofinò gli occhi e si costrinse a concentrarsi. “C’è altro che dobbiamo sapere?”

“Visto che la signora è così informata,” rispose l’uomo con un ghigno derisorio, “può parlarvi lei dei magitek in berserk.”

“Cos’è quest’altra storia?” chiese Darius.

“Alcuni magitek sono impazziti,” continuò l’uomo. “Totalmente fuori controllo. Alcuni si sono scagliati contro cittadini inermi. Quel sacco di merda di Alderapt li ha definiti in tv una ‘partita fuori uso’, come se stessimo parlando di computer difettosi e non di soldati micidiali costruiti con organismi infetti.”

“Erano unità non ancora programmate,” disse la donna. “Casi isolati.”

“Casi isolati finché i laboratori restano sotto controllo,” fece notare Silia. “Se così non è più…”

“Impossibile. Il Forte di Zegnautus è blindato,” ribatté l’uomo. “È una megafortezza fluttuante impenetrabile, dall’interno e dall’esterno.”

“È vero,” confermò la donna. “La fortezza si sposta continuamente. Accesso limitato e ristrettissimo.”

 _Ancor più se è aumentato il rischio che qualcosa scappi fuori o dentro. Questa è una pessima notizia_ , rifletté Silia. Se solo fossero stati in grado di comunicare con il Principe e gli altri, avrebbero potuto escogitare un modo per entrare – il Principe sapeva proiettarsi e, se avesse indossato l’Anello, avrebbe potuto farlo anche lei – ma non riusciva a mettersi in contatto con loro. La loro gitarella a Niflheim sembrava sempre più una missione suicida all'interno di una missione suicida. “Altro?” chiese, tentando di nascondere il proprio scoramento.

“Poco prima che lasciassimo Gralea, l’Imperatore ha adottato misure di sicurezza da legge marziale,” continuò l’uomo. “Coprifuoco al tramonto del sole. Peccato che adesso tramonti prima delle sei del pomeriggio. I trasporti civili in entrata e in uscita dalla città sono stati ridotti al minimo indispensabile. I graleani sono praticamente prigionieri a casa loro. La gente ha iniziato ad alzare la voce, a protestare. Per  _ _sapere__ , principalmente, che cazzo sta succedendo. La risposta è stata: altri magitek a sedare le agitazioni. Hanno persino inibito il collegamento a internet per evitare che ci si scambiassero informazioni non approvate dal Ministero. È stato allora che alcuni come me hanno sentito puzza di bruciato e hanno iniziato a cercare di andarsene di nascosto.”

Silia ascoltava con le braccia conserte, lo sguardo basso. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era  _ _merda__ _._ “E fuori da Gralea? Com’è la situazione nel resto del territorio imperiale?”

La donna scosse la testa. “Orde di daemon. Hanno provato ad assalire il convoglio. Alcune regioni sono invase.”

“E Tenebrae?”

“Sicura, almeno fino al momento in cui siamo salpati per Capo Noah.”

 _Solo i Sei sanno se lo è ancora._  Silia passò in rassegna le mille domande che le venivano in mente, ora che poteva parlare con dei civili imperiali, e d’improvviso le parvero tutte ugualmente poco importanti. Si chiese se fosse valsa la pena di fare tutto quel casino con Arnaut e di mettere in pericolo delle persone per avere quelle risposte di dubbia utilità. Non sapevano in più nulla che avrebbe potuto aiutarli. Forse la mossa migliore, a quel punto, era tornare a Orior, riferire al Generale ciò che sapevano e incrociare le dita in attesa del ritorno degli altri.

“Hartwood, hai altro da chiedere?” le domandò Darius. Sembrava scoraggiato quanto lei.

“Un milione di cose, tra cui come cazzo è possibile che una popolazione di centinaia di migliaia di abitanti abbia accettato senza reagire non tanto la guerra, ma che il loro Imperatore si mettesse a giocare con il plasmodium, un virus pericolosissimo per cui non esiste altra cura se non la magia dell’Oracolo, ma nessuna delle mie domande ci aiuterebbe.”

Sia l’uomo che la donna aprirono la bocca, indignati, ma Silia si alzò bruscamente. “Sapete?  _ _Queste__ vostre risposte non mi interessano. Non me ne frega un cazzo delle scuse. Avete anche voi le mani sporche di sangue. Ma siete approdati a Lucis per sfuggire a un pericolo e avrete aiuto,” rispose, niente affatto amichevolmente. “Se Magnus non ha altre domande, raggiungete pure gli altri. Abbiamo finito.”

I due imperiali lo guardarono, speranzosi. Darius scosse lentamente la testa. “Andate,” disse, “Grazie per le informazioni. In bocca al lupo.”

*

Quando i furgoni furono partiti, Darius e Silia restarono a guardarsi al buio.

“E adesso?” chiese lui.

Silia non gli rispose immediatamente. “Adesso ci fumiamo una sigaretta e decidiamo come morire,” si lasciò sfuggire.

“Mi rincuora sempre il tuo ottimismo,” sorrise lui, sedendosi accanto a lei. “Hai ancora un goccio?”

“Pochissimo, ma è il momento migliore per finirlo,” approvò, tirando fuori la fiaschetta dallo zaino. Gliela offrì. “Prima di chiamare il Generale e di dirgli che abbiamo perso una giornata per sapere quello che già sapevamo, chiariamoci le idee noi due. Abbiamo davanti almeno due giorni di viaggio nel cuore dell’Impero prima di arrivare a Gralea. Ci troveremo addosso un’orda di daemon che nel migliore dei casi ci ucciderà, nel peggiore ci contagerà. Se abbiamo culo e non succede, dobbiamo trovare un modo di penetrare nel Forte di Zegnautus, possibilmente dopo esserci ricongiunti agli altri quattro, e onestamente non ho la minima idea di come potremmo fare. Ricordi cosa ti dicevo ieri sulla fossa dei Behemoth? Ti sto slegando, Darius. Non ha senso morire lì dentro. Se non sei un pazzo, torna a Orior e continua a dare una mano al Generale.”

Darius le ripassò la fiaschetta. Almeno a giudicare dal peso, c’era solo un ultimo sorso. Lo mandò giù. “E tu cosa farai, Hartwood? Sentiamo.”

Silia strinse le labbra prima di rispondergli. “Ho deciso che, per una volta nella mia vita, non me ne frega un cazzo di cos’è più saggio fare. Le speranze di intercettarlo prima di arrivare a Gralea sono quasi nulle, ma ho intenzione di trovare il Principe e di dargli una mano a entrare nel Forte di Zegnautus, anche a costo di fare da bersaglio umano. Se non lo incontrerò prima, farò tanto di quel casino a Gralea che le difese dell’intero fottuto esercito imperiale saranno concentrate su di me.”

Darius sbuffò. “Stai vaneggiando, Hartwood.”

Silia si alzò. “Forse. Ma non tornerò a Orior con la coda tra le gambe ad aspettare la fine. Il Cristallo è stato rubato davanti ai miei occhi. Ho intenzione di dare attivamente una mano per riprenderlo, anzi, avrei dovuto farlo già molto tempo fa.” Sorrise. “Vado a dimostrare a quel cazzone del mio fidanzato che non avrò sconfitto Gilgamesh, ma posso comunque insegnare a lui e agli altri pulcini un trucchetto o due, soprattutto se il Principe si decide a tirar fuori le palle e a mettere quel dannato anello.”

Anche Darius si alzò. “Bene. Visto che sono anch’io qui, Hartwood, ti informo che i pazzi nella fossa dei Behemoth saranno due.”

“Darius,” cercò di dissuaderlo, “Non posso costringerti a tornare indietro, ma sappi che non sei tenuto a farlo.”

“Hai ragione. Non sono tenuto.  _ _Voglio__. Anch’io sono stanco di fare  _ _quello che è più saggio__ _._ Non volevo andarmene da Insomnia con il contingente di Cor, Hartwood, prima della firma del trattato, ma ho dovuto obbedire a degli ordini. Non c’è giorno in cui il pensiero non mi faccia girare le palle. Per cui telefoniamo al Generale, riferiamogli cosa abbiamo scoperto, e comunichiamogli che questi due folli, nonostante tutto, hanno deciso di andarsi a gettare legati e bendati in una fossa di Behemoth, prima di andare a incontrare ‘l’uomo giusto’ di Erik Arnaut che ci farà traghettare a Niflheim.”

****III** **

‘L’uomo giusto’ di Arnaut che li avrebbe traghettati a Niflheim si rivelò essere una ‘donna giusta’, anche se Marla, che aveva tra i cinquanta e i sessanta, era persino più mascolina di lei. La donna non li ricondusse in città perché non sarebbero salpati dal porto di Capo Noah; li guidò attraverso sentieri nei boschi così fitti che Silia perse ben presto l’orientamento, anche se, mezz’ora dopo essersi messi in cammino, iniziò a sentire il fruscio e l’odore del mare.

Ben presto si ritrovarono sulla costa. Marla li condusse avanti con sicurezza finché non si fermò, scostò degli arbusti recisi e rivelò una barca a remi. “Spero non soffriate il mal di mare. Oggi è mosso.”

“Non ne ho idea,” confessò Silia. “Mai stata in acqua. Questa roba è sicura?”

“Non meno di una macchina, se sai guidarla.”

“Hartwood,” interloquì Darius. “Non dirmi che non sai nuotare.”

“Ho avuto altro da fare negli ultimi quindici anni.”

“Allora ti consiglio di stare attenta.” Marla aveva già iniziato a spingere la barca. “Se cadi in acqua, con questo buio, neppure Leviatano in persona riuscirà a ripescarti.”

Silia rabbrividì, raggiungendola per darle una mano. “Quanto durerà la traversata?”

“Se imparate a remare alla svelta, se riusciamo a seguire le correnti giuste e se non c'è nessuno in vista dove intendo approdare, in cinque ore ci siamo. Ci avremmo messo la metà del tempo con un gommone o un motoscafo, ma avremmo avuto il triplo delle possibilità di essere beccati dai niff.”

“Lo fai spesso?”

“Traversare di nascosto? Sì. Ho i miei affari al di là dello stretto.”

Non specificò quali, e loro non indagarono. Se Arnaut non li aveva traditi fino a quel momento, potevano fidarsi anche di quella donna. Fecero scivolare la barca in acqua e Marla si mise subito al timone, mentre lei e Darius presero i remi. Era stata una giornata impegnativa, l'inizio della notte ancora di più, e imparare a remare, coordinandosi con Darius, non fu uno scherzo, ma finalmente, venti minuti dopo, iniziarono ad acquisire un ritmo costante.

“Tu non ti ricordi di me,” le disse Marla d'improvviso, rompendo il silenzio. “Ma io ti ho riconosciuta, Hartwood. Eri poco più di una ragazzina, quando ci siamo incrociate a Capo Noah dieci anni fa. Facevo parte anch’io della resistenza, come Erik Arnaut.”

“Mi spiace, non mi ricordo,” dovette confessare. Stava morendo dalla voglia di accendersi una sigaretta, ma erano ancora troppo vicini alla costa. Chissà come faceva Marla a sapere dove stavano andando con quel buio pesto.

“Mi sei rimasta impressa perché… non offenderti, Hartwood, ma un militare così  _ _piccolo__ attira l’attenzione.”

Darius si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, ma non commentò.

“Eravate  _tutti_ un branco di ragazzini,” continuò Marla. “Non riuscivamo a capacitarci di come poteste essere così giovani. Quanto aveva il più vecchio di voi, vent’anni?

“Ventidue,” precisò Silia. “E l’hanno preso solo perché sapeva già usare la spada. Io stessa, che ho iniziato l’addestramento a tredici anni, ero quasi troppo vecchia per apprendere le basi. È ironico, vero? Quando compi l’età per bere e per mettere una firma legalmente valida sei già troppo vecchio per imparare a combattere decentemente.”

“Ci furono discussioni infinite a riguardo,” s'intromise Darius. “Me lo ricordo bene. Il Re voleva mettere un limite di quindici anni, già – fece notare – ben al di sotto di qualsiasi età del consenso. Drautos gli rispose che, se davvero voleva l’elite militare del regno, avrebbero dovuto addestrare bambini di sette-otto anni. Il Re ribatté che una cosa del genere sarebbe stata degna di una dittatura militare e che non ci saremmo mai abbassati a tanto. Il Concilio dovette mediare, perché Drautos aveva ragione, ne era consapevole anche il Generale Leonis, seppur contrario alla cosa, e si arrivò al limite degli undici anni.”

“Non puoi avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca,” commentò Marla. “Comunque è stato spettacolare vedervi in azione. Eravate perfettamente organizzati e coordinati, e quelle magie... Non è stata colpa vostra se non avete potuto tenere Capo Noah, è la posizione a essere sfigata. Quando ho saputo cos’è successo a Insomnia non volevo crederci. Com’è potuto accadere, Hartwood? Un tradimento del genere?”

Se non altro, sembrava che Marla non credesse che vi aveva preso parte. Il fatto che Arnaut avesse deciso di aiutarli, che si accompagnasse a una Guardia Reale e che Ezma Auburnbrie in persona li appoggiasse doveva averle dissipato ogni dubbio a riguardo. Scosse lentamente la testa. “Non credo si scoprirà mai tutto ciò che ha portato alla caduta di Insomnia il 16 maggio. Gli Angoni erano frustrati da dieci anni di battaglie inutili, rese ancora più vane dal trattato con Niflheim. Ma sarebbe troppo semplicistico metterla giù così. Inoltre, per quanti Angoni abbiano tradito, ce ne sono stati altrettanti che quel giorno sono morti per il regno.”

“Dimmi solo una cosa, Hartwood,” continuò Marla, dopo un attimo di silenzio. “Cosa ci sta venendo addosso? Non Niflheim, vero? Erik sembrava un cadavere ambulante, quando mi ha chiamato stasera.”

“Se fossi in voi,” commentò Darius, “mi allontanerei dalla costa occidentale.”

“Lasciare Capo Noah, intendi? E dove ce ne andiamo?” ribatté l'hunter con tono divertito.

“Ovunque. Lestallum sarebbe un buon posto, tanto per cominciare.”

“Lestallum rigurgita già abbastanza profughi dalla Capitale, quelli che non si sono rifugiati nell'Arcipelago di Galahd. E poi da cosa dovremmo scappare, esattamente?”

Silia appoggiò i remi per un istante. Le facevano male le braccia. “Dalla stessa cosa da cui sono scappati quegli imperiali sul barcone. E che vi porteranno addosso, se non state attenti.”

“È così nera la situazione?”

“Lo scopriremo a Niflheim. Sembra anche peggio che nera. State attenti. Non solo ad altri profughi che potrebbero arrivare. Arnaut ne è già avvisato, ma dovreste attuare procedure di isolamento con chiunque entri in contatto con i daemon.”

Marla non rispose. Rimasero in silenzio ancora per un bel tratto di mare.

“Arnaut se la caverà?” tornò a dire Silia. Sapeva benissimo che l’aiuto che aveva dato loro, se anche non fosse venuto alla luce, avrebbe aggravato la sua posizione già precaria, e si augurò che ne uscisse indenne. In quel momento il mondo intero aveva problemi ben più grossi contro cui far fronte, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.

“Erik? Se la cava sempre,” ammiccò Marla. “È un ottimo imbonitore. Non sarebbe arrivato fin qui, in caso contrario. Mi ha detto cosa avete combinato alla base. Domani ci sarà un gran casino a Capo Noah. Ma la responsabilità della sicurezza è in mano ai niff. Non possono incolpare Erik di quel che è successo, perché sono qui per tenerlo d’occhio. Non so come se la giocheranno. Magari diranno che il Principe di Insomnia è disceso su di loro con l’intero pantheon di Siderei. O magari insabbieranno tutto e dichiareranno ai loro superiori di aver imbastito lo spettacolino per liberarsi dei civili. Erik non avrebbe cercato di aiutarvi se non avesse avuto in mente qualcosa per trarsi d’impiccio, statene certi.”

“Ringrazialo ancora da parte nostra. Digli che se torno da Niflheim e il suo culo se ne va ancora in giro attaccato alle sue gambe, può chiedermi qualsiasi cosa.”

Marla ridacchiò. “Non essere troppo prodiga di promesse con lui, Hartwood, soprattutto perché gli piaci. Potrebbe chiederti il tuo.”

“Guarda, se riusciamo a tornare a Lucis può avere il mio e anche quello di Darius.”


	39. Sic nos sic sacra tuemur

**38**

**Sic nos sic sacra tuemur**

**I**

Gladio si svegliò – bruscamente come si era assopito – chissà quanto tempo dopo, sentendosi scuotere da Ignis. Per un istante, come talvolta ancora gli capitava, credette di essere a Insomnia, e di essersi addormentato, disfatto dagli allenamenti, a casa dell’amico.

«Gladio! Gladio!»

Si riscosse. Non vide i muri spogli e impeccabilmente imbiancati del salotto di Ignis, non vide la sua credenza né l’unico orrendo quadro di arte moderna che teneva appeso. Non era a Insomnia, ma in pieno territorio imperiale, sul Magna Fortia, ed era notte fonda. Insomnia era caduta. Il Re, suo padre, la principessa Lunafreya erano morti. Ignis era cieco. «Dannazione» si lamentò, massaggiandosi gli occhi, tirando su col naso. Si sentiva intirizzito. «Mi sono addormentato senza accorgermene.»

«Non preoccuparti, non è _ancora_ successo nulla.» Ignis era in piedi accanto a lui. Una volta di più, ancor più delle cicatrici al viso e gli occhiali scuri, lo scossero i suoi capelli in disordine e gli abiti stazzonati. «Ma siamo fermi.»

«Cosa? Non era prevista un’altra sosta» ricordò Gladio, alzandosi dal sedile. Mosse le spalle per riattivare la circolazione.

«No, infatti. E in un brutto momento. Eusciello è zona di basi e fabbriche di armamenti imperiali.»

 _Oh, cazzo._ Senza poterselo impedire, Gladio si guardò intorno e abbassò la voce. Il vagone era quasi vuoto, e i cinque uomini che lo occupavano a parte loro sembravano tutti addormentati, il capo reclinato contro il poggiatesta o il finestrino. «Credi ci abbiano scoperti?»

«Non ne ho idea. Quando mi sono svegliato Noct non c’era. Calmati» lo sedò anticipatamente, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio, anche se di certo Ignis non aveva potuto vedere il suo moto d’ansia «sta bene, e Prompto è con lui.»

«Bene» rispose, tanto per dire qualcosa, ma in realtà non andava bene niente. «Nessun annuncio sulla ragione della sosta, dunque?»

«Nessun annuncio e basta. Siamo fermi in banchina. Pensavo di andare a dare un’occhiata in sala macchine, Gladio» iniziò a muoversi Ignis. «Prompto ha detto che loro daranno un’occhiata alla coda, anche per controllare la Regalia.»

Lo seguì, scrutando affannosamente nel buio oltre il finestrino mentre camminavano. Si vedeva qualche luce lampeggiante, ogni tanto, ma tra la condensa e la notte avrebbero potuto essere ovunque.

«Non siamo già a Ulwaat, vero?» stava chiedendo un uomo alla sua compagna, cercando di guardar fuori. «È troppo presto.»

«No» rispose lei. «Vista l’ora, sembrerebbe Eusciello.»

«Vedo qualcosa sulla banchina, credo. Gente. Parecchia. Nel cuore della notte?»

«Magari, visto il taglio dei trasporti civili da e per Gralea, ci siamo fermati a far salire passeggeri.»

Uscirono dal vagone. Nel vestibolo, Gladio ebbe appena il tempo di leggere il numero della carrozza successiva – la 6, erano ancora dannatamente lontani dal vagone di testa – quando un’esplosione che parve coinvolgere il treno più avanti fece tremare l’intero mezzo. Voci e grida allarmate, prevedibilmente, si levarono dai vagoni dietro e davanti a loro.

«Ci stanno bombardando?»

«Che cazzo sta succedendo?! Non si vede nulla, fuori!»

La porta scorrevole dietro di loro si aprì, e un uomo e una donna si avventarono verso l’uscita chiusa, ma Ignis, più pronto di lui, tagliò loro la strada.

«Fermatevi. Non sappiamo cosa stia succedendo fuori. È più prudente restare sul treno. Tornate nel vagone e nascondetevi. Restate a terra. Ditelo a tutti gli altri.»  
Quasi a sconfessarlo, altre grida, ancora più terrorizzate, si levarono dal vagone 6. Si udì un tonfo contro le porte scorrevoli che faticarono ad aprirsi, intralciate da qualcosa. Ancora una volta, Ignis parve comprendere prima di lui, perché lo superò e le aprì a mani nude. Quattro persone si riversarono nel vestibolo, calpestandone una quinta a terra, probabilmente quella che era caduta o era stata schiacciata contro le porte. Gladio stava per fermarli e per raccomandar loro di non uscire dal treno, come aveva fatto Ignis, ma poi vide da cosa stavano scappando. Magitek.

«Andate sul fondo della carrozza 7!» gridò loro. «Ig, pensa ai passeggeri.» Lo superò, facendo comparire la Genji ed entrando nella carrozza 6. Lo spadone era troppo ingombrante per un ambiente del genere.

Le vetrate del vagone erano a pezzi. Gladio si gettò sui tre magitek, falciandoli via con pochi fendenti ben assestati. Si chiese quanti ce ne fossero. Si chiese se ci fossero solo magitek. Era notte, e le notizie che avevano raccolto alla stazione di Cartanica erano peggio che inquietanti. Tornò nel vestibolo e si affacciò nella carrozza 7.

«Ig, è tutto a posto?»

«Sì, tutto tranquillo da questa parte.» Era seduto accanto all’uomo – un ragazzo, in realtà – che era stato investito dalla piccola calca. Ignis gli aveva fatto un bendaggio di fortuna al braccio strappando un lembo di tendina dal finestrino e stava annodando i capi.

«È stata una fortuna che ci foste voi» disse il ragazzo. Aveva una barbetta ben curata e indossava vestiti sportivi. Doveva essere loro coetaneo, ma, al contrario loro, dimostrava perfettamente i suoi anni. «Grazie, amico.»

«Di nulla» rispose Ignis, alzandosi. «Gladio, hanno detto che i magitek li hanno attaccati.»

«Io non ci sto capendo più un cazzo» si lasciò sfuggire. «Perché i magitek dovrebbero attaccare dei civili?»

«E prima ancora» chiese un uomo di mezza età accucciato tra una poltrona e l’altra «perché dovrebbero assaltare il treno?»

 _Bella domanda. Continuo a sospettare che stiano cercando precisamente noi, e abbiamo avuto la geniale idea di dividerci._ «Ig, andiamo. Sbrighiamoci a raggiungere la testa del treno.»

*

Gladio aveva quasi perso il conto delle carrozze che avevano attraversato di corsa. La maggior parte dei pochi civili che erano rimasti a bordo erano illesi o quasi, anche se terrorizzati, ma aveva visto un paio di morti, anche se non poteva esserne sicuro. Lui e Ignis si erano fatti strada combattendo – più lui che Ignis, in realtà – e, come aveva temuto, insieme ai magitek diversi daemon, attratti dalla presenza umana o forse schierati dagli stessi imperiali, avevano sbarrato loro la strada.

Quando si trovarono davanti all’ennesima porta automatica per entrare nell’ennesimo vestibolo, per poco Gladio non si fece sbudellare da un Lanciere imperiale che la sfondò prima ancora che si aprisse. Si buttò a destra, contro i sedili, e la lama lo sfiorò appena al fianco. Ignis crivellò il magitek centrandolo in pieno con entrambe le sue daghe.

«Cazzo» esclamò Gladio, stravolto, ancora accasciato contro il sedile. «C’è mancato un pelo. Ig, l’hai preso in pieno. Complimenti.»

Lui si toccò l’orecchio, avanzando per recuperare le daghe. Le estrasse dal corpo ancora ronzante del magitek e ne usò una per decapitarlo. «Inizio a farci un po’ l’abitudine. In realtà non è molto diverso da quando schivi o contrattacchi d’istinto, prima ancora di vedere la minaccia.»

Gladio si alzò. Aveva ancora i brividi per lo scampato pericolo. _Una fottuta distrazione, o un semplice fottuto momento di sfiga, e ti ritrovi sventrato da un nemico del cazzo._ Il frammento superstite dell’anta scorrevole destra continuava ancora ad aprirsi e chiudersi. Irritato, finì di distruggerla con un calcio. Fu allora che vide l’uomo a terra sotto la rastrelliera in una pozza di sangue. Non era il primo morto che incrociavano sul treno, non sarebbe stato l’ultimo, ma lo raggiunse comunque per accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

Doveva essere del personale, perché aveva una divisa grigio scuro addosso. Il cappello, dello stesso colore e con visiera rossa, era rotolato a terra. Scostò la rastrelliera, lo voltò, e non vide ferite evidenti se non una alla testa. Gli cercò il battito sul collo, e lo trovò. Non avevano tempo per soccorrerlo, ma avrebbe almeno potuto trasportarlo al sicuro, nella carrozza precedente.

Quando si raddrizzò con l’uomo sulle spalle, una raffica di colpi più violenta delle precedenti frantumò le vetrate. Gladio si gettò a terra appena in tempo. Lui e l’uomo svenuto furono raggiunti da una cascata di frammenti di vetro, grandi e piccoli, che gli graffiarono la faccia e le braccia nude.

«Gladio!» gridò Ignis dalla carrozza. «Stai bene?»

«Sto bene, dannazione! Sta’ giù! Dal calibro dei colpi sembrava una maledetta mitragliatrice!»

«Provo a sentire Noct!»

Due delle trasmittenti ricevute ad Altissia da Camelia Claustra erano rimaste integre. Una l’avevano data a Noctis perché potesse essere sempre raggiungibile. L’altra, date le sue particolari condizioni, avevano deciso che fosse Ignis a tenerla. Gladio si ammutolì, cercando di distinguere le parole di Ignis in mezzo al frastuono che proveniva da fuori. Non ci riuscì, anche perché, a due centimetri dalla sua faccia, l’uomo svenuto aprì gli occhi.

«Per i Sei, che cazzo sta succedendo?» gracchiò, sconvolto. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi.

Gladio lo afferrò per un braccio. «Sta’ giù, dannazione! Siamo sotto attacco!»

L’uomo si portò una mano alla testa insanguinata, confuso, ma obbedì. Gemette con una smorfia. «La mia testa. Sono svenuto, vero?»

«Ti è andata di lusso, amico, altrimenti saresti stato fatto a pezzi da un Lanciere magitek che invece ti ha bellamente ignorato.» _E che stava per sventrare me._

«Chi ci sta attaccando?»

«Secondo te? L’esercito imperiale.»

«È impossibile. Questo è un treno civile.»

«Dillo a loro.»

«Gladio!» Ignis era gattonato a terra fino al vestibolo. «Noct ha detto che lui e Prompto stanno bene. Sono sulla banchina.»

«Sono scesi?»

«Le truppe imperiali hanno una mitragliatrice. Di questo passo il treno salterà in aria. Hanno già devastato due vagoni in fondo.»

«Cazzo. La Regalia?»

«Non ne ho idea e non è il momento di preoccuparcene. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per rimettere in moto il treno, o siamo finiti. Lui e Prompto faranno un po’ di pulizia fuori per darci più tempo.»

Gladio sospirò a labbra strette. Tornò a guardare l’uomo in divisa. «Amico, ti consiglio di strisciare via e di nasconderti tra un sedile e l’altro. E di pregare che riusciamo a far ripartire questo treno in fretta.»

«E si può sapere chi diamine siete voi?» chiese l’uomo, accucciandosi. Guardò verso Ignis, sospettoso.

«Due passeggeri che non intendono lasciarci le penne a Eusciello» tagliò corto.

L’uomo non parve troppo convinto dalla sua risposta. «Avete la minima idea di come si fa a riavviare un treno, almeno?»

«No, ma qualcosa ci inventeremo.»

«Fantastico.» L’uomo si allungò a prendere il cappello e lo calzò. «Sono il secondo macchinista Adam Volker. Era il mio turno di riposo quando ci siamo fermati. Stavo andando a vedere perché diavolo fossimo fermi, ma c’è stata un’esplosione e mi è caduta la rastrelliera in testa.»

 _È andata di lusso anche a noi, dopotutto, che quel Lanciere magitek non l’abbia fatto a pezzi._ «Te la senti di proseguire con noi verso la cabina di guida?»

«Non c’è molta scelta, mi sembra. Comunque siamo vicini. È a due vagoni da qui.»

*

Volker proseguì tra lui e Ignis. Adesso che avevano un macchinista, conveniva tenerselo ben stretto. Uscirono dal vestibolo e si addentrarono nella carrozza 2. Il frastuono di spari ed esplosioni era sempre più forte.

Scoprirono perché quando si fermarono prudentemente nell’ultimo vestibolo: il vagone successivo – a metà tra una sala macchine e una carrozza passeggeri – era stato sventrato da una delle esplosioni. Il fianco destro della carrozza, quello che dava sulla banchina, non esisteva praticamente più. La qual cosa significava che, per arrivare alla cabina comandi, avrebbero dovuto far fuori i due Spadaccini e il Cecchino che si paravano tra loro e l’obiettivo, muovendosi sostanzialmente allo scoperto con un civile da proteggere. Ma il peggio, senza dubbio, erano le due Granate sulla banchina. Forse era stata proprio una Granata a distruggere il vagone.

«Cosa vedi, Gladio?» sussurrò Ignis, acquattato dietro di lui. «Ho una brutta sensazione. Fa improvvisamente più caldo.»

Gladio si leccò le labbra. «Ig, concentrati e memorizza. A sette passi da qui il pavimento del vagone è sfondato sulla destra. Circa cinquanta centimetri di crepa per tre metri di lunghezza. Ci sono due Spadaccini e un Cecchino. Credi di farcela?»

«Ce la faccio.»

«Ma è _cieco_ , dannazione.»

Ignorò Volker. Per un attimo fu tentato dall’andare a dare manforte a Noctis e Prompto dopo essersi liberato delle Granate, ma comprese che Ignis non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo a coprire le spalle del macchinista mentre riavviava il treno, nel caso in cui fossero sopravanzate nuove minacce. «Bene. Ci sono anche due Granate sulla banchina. A quelle ci penso io. Resta indietro, Volker, finché Ignis non si libera dei magitek.»

«Mi farete ammazzare.»

«Gladio, non abbiamo più bombe _crio_.»

«E allora dovrò farle fuori a colpi di spada. Fuori da questi dannati vagoni potrò usare sia lo spadone che la Genji.»

«Vi ho già chiesto chi diamine siete?»

«Sì» lo zittì Ignis «e in un altro momento sbagliato. Dai tu il segnale, Gladio.»

Non c’era motivo di aspettare ulteriormente: i magitek erano fermi e le Granate continuavano a orbitare in circolo senza allontanarsi dalla carrozza più di tanto.

«Ora!» disse, e sfondò le porte scorrevoli.

Non aveva un istante da perdere: doveva fidarsi di Ignis e attirare le Granate lontane dal treno, nel caso in cui non fosse stato abbastanza veloce e avessero finito per autodistruggersi. Saltò sulla banchina attraverso lo squarcio e le ingaggiò in combattimento. Fossero stati normali Piros sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, ma sembrava che Gladio avesse esaurito tutta la semplicità della sua vita il 16 maggio. Le Granate, perfettamente distinguibili dai Piros non solo per le creste rocciose nere sulla sommità della testa – che poi era anche l’intero corpo – ma perché erano grandi quasi il doppio, avrebbero potuto uccidere un uomo semplicemente schiantandosi su di lui con le loro due tonnellate. Come se non bastasse, erano lava allo stato puro. Come se non bastasse, si ingrandivano ogni volta che venivano colpite per poi esplodere. Non un problema con una bomba _crio_ in mano, ma i regalini d’addio di Silia, tanto comodi fino a quel momento, erano finiti.

Per fortuna, le Granate erano lente quanto grosse, e il suo spadone lungo abbastanza da colpire senza risentire dei danni da fuoco. Per quanto vi si provasse, a Gladio non riuscì di allontanarle dal vagone, e ciò lo convinse definitivamente del fatto che non erano normali daemon attirati dalla presenza umana, ma creature controllate dall’Impero. Riuscì a farne fuori una prima che esplodesse, ma la seconda, vide, era al limite dell’autodistruzione.

«Gladio!» gridò Ignis dal vagone. Sembrava illeso, fortunatamente. Gladio rotolò a terra per evitare la Granata, che si schiantò contro una pila di casse senza esplodere. «Ci siamo quasi!»

Non poteva tornare a bordo. La Granata l’avrebbe seguito e avrebbe fatto saltare in aria la cabina di pilotaggio, e a quel punto sarebbero stati tutti morti. Noctis e Prompto, lo vedeva da lì, erano impegnati con un fottuto carroarmato. Per l’ennesima volta, rimpianse di non avere un’ultima bomba _crio_ da scagliargli addosso dal treno. Rimettendosi in piedi, si sforzò di concentrarsi e di pensare in fretta. Lì allo scoperto, mentre i proiettili gli fischiavano intorno, non era proprio una condizione ottimale.

_Proiettili._

Si guardò intorno affannosamente, e trovò quello che cercava: il corpo di un Cecchino. Lo raggiunse di corsa e recuperò il suo fucile al volo, poi scattò verso il treno in direzione di Ignis. Saltò sulla carrozza 1, rischiando di travolgerlo, ruzzolò a terra e si tirò su con il fucile appoggiato al ginocchio. Non aveva una mira perfetta, quello era Prompto, ma la Granata era piuttosto difficile da mancare. «Sta’ giù, Ig» disse, e sparò tutti i colpi rimasti nel fucile.

La Granata esplose, portando con sé – o almeno così si augurò – un gran numero di daemon e magitek nei paraggi. Se lui fosse stato un po’ più lento, e la Granata un po’ più vicina al treno, ne sarebbero stati investiti anche loro. Il treno oscillò e frammenti infuocati schizzarono in loro direzione, ma lui e Ignis si appiattirono a terra e ne uscirono illesi.

«Nel caso in cui te lo stessi chiedendo, ho appena fatto saltare una Granata con un fucile» lo informò, aiutando Ignis a tirarsi su, non appena riuscì a parlare.

«Questo l’ho sentito piuttosto bene» sospirò. Iniziò a spolverarsi le braccia e le gambe. «Sbrighiamoci a raggiungere Volker.»

Quando si affacciò alla cabina di pilotaggio, Gladio fu raggiunto da un insostenibile fetore di sangue. Vide il corpo del primo macchinista crivellato di colpi – da un Cecchino, probabilmente – sul pavimento, Volker seduto al suo posto e chino sui comandi. Si voltò, allarmato, quando entrarono.

«Avete fatto un gran bel casino là fuori.»

«Come va qui?»

«Quasi fatto» rispose. Gladio sbirciò la centralina: cinque schermi – di cui due spenti e frantumati – che mostravano i binari dietro e davanti il treno. Indicatori, cifre e spie e tasti su cui né lui né Ignis avrebbero saputo mettere le mani.

«Ragazzi, rientrate in fretta» disse Ignis, una mano sull’orecchio destro. «Stiamo per far ripartire il treno.»

«Ecco!» Volker non aveva nemmeno finito di dirlo, che il treno si mise lentamente in moto. Uno dei display passò da 0 a 10 a 30 e continuò ad aumentare. «Ce l’abbiamo fatta!»

«Grazie, amico» disse Gladio. Si appoggiò per un istante al sedile insanguinato, seguendo con gli occhi, senza poterselo impedire, la scia di sangue fino al corpo del primo macchinista. Si sentì rimescolare le viscere: nonostante tutto, non si era ancora abituato ai cadaveri. «Dove andiamo, adesso?»

«Di sicuro non restiamo in territorio imperiale.» Volker gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, abbassò lo sguardo sul cadavere del collega, poi lo riportò sulla centralina.

«Porto questo treno a Ulwaat, a Tenebrae, dove, salvo altri problemi, dovremmo arrivare fra tre ore. Non ho intenzione di proseguire un chilometro di più verso Gralea, neanche se mi puntate una delle vostre spade alla gola, sappiatelo.»

«Non ti punteremo una spada alla gola» lo tranquillizzò Ignis. In un’altra occasione, forse, lo avrebbero fatto, perché era un gran casino e una volta a Ulwaat avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo per proseguire, o almeno qualcuno che sapesse guidare il Magna Fortia, ma Volker aveva appena salvato loro il culo.

«Buono a sapersi» rispose Volker, senza scomporsi. Civile o no, era dotato di un notevole sangue freddo. «Non vi chiederò più chi siete. Ma spero vorrete rispondere a una mia domanda, se potete: avete idea di cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Oltre a Gralea, adesso non rispondono neanche da Ulwaat.»

«Sei sicuro che la radio vada?» chiese Ignis.

«Sembrerebbe di sì, ma non posso escludere che si sia guastata. Lo spero. Allora, la mia domanda?»

«Mi spiace deluderti, amico, ma ne sappiamo quanto te» rispose Gladio. Era la verità, in fondo. «Probabilmente anche meno.»

Volker schioccò la lingua contro il palato. «A Gralea dev’essere sopravvenuto un colpo di stato, o qualcosa del genere. Prima le comunicazioni saltate, ora l’attacco. Sapete cosa? Non mi stupirebbe scoprire che il Cancelliere si è insediato al posto di Aldercapt, approfittando di quello che sta succedendo col Morbo.»

«Fantastico.» Gladio non volle nemmeno prendere in considerazione quell’eventualità. «Volker, noi torniamo di là, ma ti guardiamo le spalle. Speriamo non ci arrivi addosso qualcos’altro.»

«Lo spero bene, perché il quadro comandi è un tripudio di spie d’emergenza. Non so nemmeno come abbiamo fatto a ripartire.»

«Se ci porti interi a Ulwaat, ti offro una birra.»

Per la prima volta, Volker sorrise, inclinando leggermente la testa in sua direzione. «Non siete mai stati a Tenebrae, eh? La birra fa notoriamente schifo. Ma vi farò assaggiare il vino.»

Con un ultimo cenno di saluto, lui e Ignis rientrarono nella carrozza 1. Nonostante fosse devastata, avevano bisogno di parlare liberamente tra loro e con gli altri, e – comprese quando entrambi inspirarono rumorosamente – di respirare un po’ d’aria fresca.

«Cerco di contattare Noctis. Se sono rimasti a terra, è un gran problema.» Ignis si portò una mano all’orecchio. «Noct, mi ricevi? Va tutto bene?»

Gladio, naturalmente, non sentì quanto Noctis rispose. Ignis emise un gemito di sorpresa che fu lesto a soffocare. «Adesso devi calmarti» disse, mantenendo il tono di voce ben fermo. «Ragiona, Noct. Se c’è il Cancelliere di mezzo, è probabile che non sia più lì dov’è caduto.»

«Il Cancelliere? Che cazzo è successo, Ignis?»

L’amico gli fece un cenno brusco di star zitto e tornò a rivolgersi a Noctis. «Sono preoccupato per Prompto quanto te, ma fermarci o – peggio – tornare indietro con gli imperiali alle calcagna è fuori discussione. Non possiamo mettere in pericolo le persone rimaste a bordo.» Altra pausa. «Il macchinista sta portando il treno a Ulwaat. Non proseguiremo verso Gralea, per il momento. Riesci a raggiungerci nel vagone di testa?» Altra pausa. «Ci vediamo qui.»

Gladio diede un pugno al più vicino sedile, spazientito. «Vuoi dire anche a me cosa sta succedendo, adesso?»

Ignis rialzò la testa di scatto. Dall’espressione, non doveva aver apprezzato il suo piccolo e infantile sfogo. «Sì, ma cerca di star calmo anche tu. Noctis ha spinto Prompto giù dal treno.»

« _Cosa?_ »

«Uno dei trucchi del Cancelliere.» Sedette stancamente sul sedile più vicino – si accasciò, in realtà, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa bassa. Non aveva quasi combattuto, sul Magna Fortia, ma sembrava sfinito, e d’altronde non dormivano come si deve da giorni. «Ricordi quando vi ho raccontato che all’Altare di Altissia, dopo aver trovato il corpo della Principessa, credevo mi avessi raggiunto anche tu? Izunia non è semplicemente in grado di mutare le sue sembianze, a quanto pare. Può distorcere la realtà. Mostrarci quel che vuole. Noctis credeva di aver spinto giù dal treno lui.»

Il Cancelliere sa già che siamo a Niflheim. Gladio sedette accanto a lui, avvilito. Qualunque vantaggio credessero di avere, era già scomparso, o forse non era mai esistito, e per di più avevano perso Prompto. «Perché Izunia non l’ha fatta finita? Erano lui e Noctis da soli. Avrebbe potuto liberarsene facilmente.»

«Stiamo recitando una parte, senza saperlo.» Ignis si sfilò gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi martoriati. «Più cerchiamo di sottrarci, più ci atteniamo al suo copione. Non te ne sei accorto? Izunia l’ha colpito alla testa, ha detto Noctis, ma non ucciso. Avrebbe potuto. Avrebbe potuto far saltare il treno in ogni momento, scommetto, anche senza l’ausilio di tutti quei magitek.»

Gladio fu sul punto di scattare in piedi, indignato. Non voleva sentire dalle labbra di Ignis il pensiero che, senza poterselo impedire, aveva accarezzato. «Stai forse suggerendo che…?»

«No.» Ignis non negò con il tono di chi si sta discolpando, ma di chi sta semplicemente constatando una realtà inevitabile. «Non torneremo indietro. Non credo in ogni caso che ci sarebbe permesso, anche se volessimo. Dobbiamo recitare, ebbene, recitiamo fino in fondo. Magari reciteremo così bene da stupire il nostro regista.» Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso inquietante, reso ancora più tetro dalla luce del neon.

Tra tutti, realizzò Gladio, Ignis era stato l’unico a misurarsi con Izunia. Qualunque cosa avesse visto, sentito o saputo, l’uomo che si era risvegliato dopo quel combattimento era così diverso da quello con cui Gladio aveva amenamente conversato il giorno prima del rito che, non avesse dimostrato di conoscere particolari del loro passato comune che di certo Izunia non poteva sapere, si sarebbe quasi convinto che il Cancelliere avesse preso il suo posto. Gladio temeva di intuire quel tipo di cambiamento, quelle assenze improvvise, quell’atteggiamento – non degli occhi, perché quelli di Ignis non vedevano più – di tutto il viso, del corpo, come se custodisse qualcosa di così cruciale che al confronto tutto il resto non era più importante. Ne era ogni giorno più certo, ma qualcosa gli impediva di indagare e di ritornare su quanto Ignis aveva già raccontato loro. La verità, semplicemente, era che _non voleva sapere_.

«Credi che Prompto possa essere ancora vivo?»

«Difficile a dirsi» rispose Ignis, obiettivo. «Non ho dubbi che una persona allenata come lui abbia attutito la caduta. Magari il buio lo ha aiutato a sfuggire ai nostri inseguitori. Magari riuscirà a cavarsela contro i daemon. E abbiamo tutti le mappe recuperate a Cartanica. Se è vivo e sta bene, troverà un modo di proseguire verso Gralea.»

«Troppi ‘magari’» osservò Gladio, scoraggiato.

«Siamo sopravvissuti a ‘magari’ più incerti.»

«Recitando un copione ben prestabilito, lo hai detto tu stesso. Magari la parte di Prompto è finita.» Quell’ipotesi desolante, che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere formulata, gli sfuggì dalle labbra con una freddezza agghiacciante e insieme con l’infondata convinzione che, semplicemente, non fosse possibile.

«O magari noi tre siamo così poco importanti per il Cancelliere che, ovunque sia sparito dopo aver stordito Noctis, non si preoccuperà di Prompto.»

«Dovremmo chiedere a Noctis qualcosa di personale, quando tornerà» la buttò lì Gladio per alleggerire la tensione. «Per essere certi che non sia Izunia. Tipo, se si ricorda quella volta che ci ubriacammo tutti e quattro a quel ricevimento ufficiale per il compleanno di Re Regis.»

Ignis rialzò la testa. «Quando incrociammo il Generale mentre cercavamo di sgattaiolare via senza farci notare e fece chiaramente finta di niente con un lampo assassino negli occhi, intendi? Hai la memoria corta, Gladio. _Voi tre_ eravate ubriachi. Io non avevo toccato un goccio d’alcool come mio solito, anzi, avevo tentato in ogni modo di dissuadere voi dal farlo.»

Gladio gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Touché. Volevo accertarmi che fossi proprio tu. Dopotutto, sono sceso dal treno per un po’.»

«Un modo così stupido che io invece non ho bisogno di farti alcuna domanda per accertarmi della tua, di identità.»

Alzarono entrambi le teste quando un jingle risuonò dagli altoparlanti. Poco dopo, si udì la voce di Volker.

« _Signori, è il secondo macchinista Adam Volker che vi parla. Sono spiacente di comunicarvi che, dati i recenti avvenimenti, il Magna Fortia non proseguirà come previsto a Gralea, ma farà capolinea a Ulwaat. Ripeto: il Magna Fortia non proseguirà come previsto a Gralea e farà capolinea a Ulwaat. Per la vostra incolumità, vi suggerisco di radunarvi nelle carrozze di testa. Mi appello al vostro buon cuore chiedendovi di prestare soccorso ai feriti, laddove possibile. Ripeto…_ »

**II**

Guardando Noctis fissare fuori dal finestrino, Gladio continuava a chiedersi se non fossero tornati al punto di partenza. Mentre Ignis – apparentemente – riposava tra due sedili alle sue spalle, si alzò e occupò il posto davanti a quello di Noctis, dall’altra parte del corridoio.

«Sei riuscito a dormire? Tra un po’ dovremmo arrivare a Ulwaat. Se tutto va bene.»

Lui scosse decisamente la testa. «No, ma non sono stanco» mentì. Doveva aver combattuto come uno scalmanato, fuori dal treno, insieme a Prompto. Da quando erano partiti, tutti loro avevano tirato fuori riserve di energia così insospettabili che Gladio non si capacitava di aver un tempo avuto l’ardire di affermare, magari dopo una semplice giornata a pesca, ‘sono esausto’.

«Forse potremo riposare un po’ a Tenebrae, prima di proseguire per Gralea» suggerì. Dopo tanto essersi incazzato perché Noctis voleva farvi sosta, avrebbero dovuto fermarsi per scaricare i passeggeri e trovare un modo per proseguire. Ben gli stava. «Magari, chissà, Prompto potrebbe aver trovato un altro mezzo di trasporto e ci raggiungerà lì qualche ora dopo.»

«Dici?» Era più una sfida beffarda che una domanda retorica.

«Dico.» Gladio incrociò le braccia sul tavolino, senza irritarsi. «Non dirgli mai che te l’ho detto, ma Prompto ne ha fatta di strada da quando l’ho conosciuto. Non si lascerà ammazzare tanto facilmente. Quel bioblaster che ha recuperato è una potenza, e lo sa usare benissimo.»

«Se sapesse che l’hai detto, gli prenderebbe un colpo.» Noctis sorrise, e la cosa accadeva molto di rado ormai. «Ti sfotte sempre, ma ci tiene molto all’opinione tua e di Ignis.»

Gladio ne fu compiaciuto e insieme imbarazzato. Era sempre molto duro con Prompto, talvolta gratuitamente caustico, ma gli era molto affezionato. «Tendo sempre a dimenticarmi che lui non ha ricevuto un addestramento come il nostro, fin da bambino. Proprio per questo sono tanto più sorprendenti i suoi progressi. Non dovrebbe essere così maledettamente insicuro.»

Non disse ad alta voce ciò che pensava: che se credevano di essere nella merda quando Ignis era rimasto cieco, adesso, con un altro uomo in meno, ci stavano affogando.

«Prompto risente molto del non sapere nulla sulle sue origini, e per di più ha trovato due genitori adottivi che non si sono mai curati di lui. Pensa che, da quando siamo partiti, non l’hanno cercato neanche una volta. Non sa nemmeno se sono vivi o morti.»

«Scherzi?» Con una punta di vergogna, Gladio si accorse che in quei mesi era stato così concentrato sulla missione e sui suoi crucci personali che non si era preoccupato più di tanto di indagare a riguardo. Aveva chiesto a Prompto se avesse avuto notizie dai suoi, naturalmente, dopo la caduta della città, ma lui aveva liquidato la domanda con un sorriso e cambiato discorso. Aveva dato per scontato che li avesse sentiti e che non si fosse trattato di una telefonata particolarmente amorevole.

«No, non scherzo» rispose Noctis. «Ha chiesto notizie al Generale, che ha sparso la voce quel po’ che ha potuto, ma il fatto che fossero due normali civili non ha aiutato. Potrebbero essere a Galahd. Potrebbero essere a Lestallum. Potrebbero essere morti. Prompto ha minimizzato, a riguardo, come sempre. Ha detto che spera stiano bene, ma che scoprirlo non è una priorità.»

«Non ci posso credere.»

Noctis fece spallucce. «È sempre stato così, con loro, lo sai. Quando mai ha avvisato che non rientrava a casa la sera? Era sempre da me. Tu una volta hai detto che lo invidiavi da matti, perché non aveva i nostri vincoli e i nostri impegni. Solo la scuola. Io invece non lo invidiavo per niente. A parte noi, non aveva nessun altro. Non _ha_ nessun altro» si corresse.

Gladio non rispose. Si sentiva depresso, colpevole, preoccupato. Avrebbe voluto dire a Noctis di non preoccuparsi, che di certo Prompto stava bene e sarebbe ricomparso da qualche parte, illeso – non solo Noctis era legato all’amico in modo più viscerale di quanto non lo fossero lui e Ignis, ma doveva anche sentirsi tremendamente in colpa per averlo spinto giù dal treno, anche se era stato ingannato – ma non era abituato a mentire e non avrebbe iniziato in quel momento.

Il jingle che risuonò in tutta la carrozza 2 dagli speaker lo tolse d’imbarazzo. Gladio tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, aspettandosi di vedere le luci di Ulwaat, e invece vide solo una parete di cemento illuminata da neon. Erano in una galleria.

« _Signori, ho bisogno della vostra massima attenzione. Senza lasciarvi prendere dal panico, allontanatevi dai finestrini e trovate un riparo. Ripeto: senza lasciarvi prendere dal panico, allontanatevi dai finestrini e trovate un riparo. Gladio Amicitia e Ignis Scientia, se siete in ascolto, raggiungete la sala comandi il prima possibile._ »

Ignis si raddrizzò di scatto. Corsero tutti e tre, le armi già evocate ben strette in pugno, fuori dalla carrozza 2, solo per trovarsi davanti quel che avevano già immaginato e temuto: un’orda di daemon aveva di nuovo assaltato il treno. Alcuni erano già penetrati all’interno del vagone squarciato, altri stavano camminando sopra le loro teste, all’esterno – ne sentivano i passi, alcuni leggeri e veloci, altri così pesanti da far pensare che avrebbero sfondato il tetto da un momento all’altro. Goblin, Ariadne, Gargoyle, ed era una fortuna che non ci fossero Piros o Granate tra loro, almeno finora.

«Ignis, corri dal macchinista. Se lo ammazzano e il treno si schianta è la fine per tutti. Forza, Gladio, liberiamoci anche di queste seccature!»

Le _seccature_ sembravano non avere fine, come se il tunnel stesso le vomitasse. Non sarebbero riusciti a fermarli a lungo, e non avrebbero potuto impedir loro di sfondare i finestrini delle altre carrozze per entrare. Il treno era indifendibile.

E poi uscirono dalla galleria. Attraverso lo squarcio, Gladio intravide nel buio violaceo che preannunciava le prime luci dell’alba la silhouette di un ponte vertiginoso e qualcosa di enorme che si muoveva. Ebbe appena il tempo di pensare che si trattava di un daemon mai visto e che era la fine per tutti loro, quando Noctis puntò un dito verso l’essere.

«Non posso crederci. È Leviatano!»

L’enorme drago marino parve avvilupparsi su se stesso in aria, poi si gettò su di loro con uno stridio da far sanguinare le orecchie. Gladio afferrò Noctis per una spalla, si aggrappò a una rastrelliera, e chiuse gli occhi. Fu colpito al viso da violenti spruzzi mentre il treno oscillava a destra e a sinistra sui binari, nelle orecchie un frastuono assordante di grida umane, versi di daemon e boati d’acqua. Si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi, strizzandoli: come ad Altissia, Leviatano aveva evocato piccoli draghi d’acqua che stavano spazzando via i daemon, risparmiando loro e – sperò – anche gli altri passeggeri.

Il suo sollievo fu di breve durata: il treno uscì dalla gola che stavano percorrendo, e quello che immaginò essere il Palazzo Fenestala divenne visibile. Era stato dato alle fiamme.

Noctis gemette, strappandosi via dalla sua presa. « _No!_ » gridò. «Ma che diavolo…?»  
Non seppe rispondergli. Il suo unico pensiero fu: _perché mai Leviatano non si è palesata prima?_

**III**

«Hai scoperto qualcosa, Gladio?»

Gladio scosse la testa, depresso, raggiungendo i suoi amici sui gradini della banchina dov’erano seduti. «No. Ho solo avuto conferma di ciò che abbiamo appreso entrando in stazione: che è stata una rappresaglia contro Ravus Nox Fleuret. Gralea sarà anche nel caos, ma evidentemente non abbastanza da escogitare una simile gratuita nefandezza.» Si chinò a sedere con loro. «Mi dispiace per la gente di qui, ma l’attacco a Fenestala è un gran casino anche per noi. Non troveremo mai Prompto, anche se lo aspettiamo qui. Troppa gente.»

«E dubito che a questo punto troveremo una persona disposta a guidare un treno fino a Gralea» soggiunse Ignis.

«Noct? Idee?» cercò di scuoterlo Gladio, ma stavolta non gli riuscì di essere duro. Dopo essersi riposati per un paio d’ore sulla banchina, Noctis si era rifiutato di muoversi dalla stazione – _qualcuno dovrà restare qui vicino al Magna Fortia nel caso in cui Prompto ci raggiunga_ , aveva detto, ma Gladio sospettava che l’idea di andarsene in giro nei luoghi dove la principessa Lunafreya era nata e cresciuta, ridotti in quelle condizioni, lo straziasse – e lui non aveva insistito. Aveva chiesto a Ignis di restare con lui mentre chiedeva in giro, senza troppe speranze, di un ragazzo biondo alto più o meno un metro e settanta con un gilet e un crestino. Peccato che Ulwaat fosse piena di gente che chiedeva in giro di parenti e amici dispersi durante l’attacco.

«Nessuna» rispose lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal Palazzo Fenestala in fiamme «se non tirare giù la Regalia dal Magna Fortia e andare avanti senza Prompto. Questa è l’ultima aberrazione che ho intenzione di veder compiere all’Impero.»

Gladio riusciva a comprendere perfettamente la sua rabbia: Niflheim aveva invaso Tenebrae, ucciso la Regina Sylva, tenuto in ostaggio i suoi due figli, impiegato il maggiore nella sua armata, ucciso la minore. Adesso, dopo aver processato e condannato a morte Ravus, aveva devastato la sua città e il palazzo in cui la sua famiglia aveva vissuto e regnato per generazioni. Quello stesso palazzo dove Noctis aveva trascorso mesi, affidato alle cure della Regina Sylva e della Principessa Lunafreya mentre si riprendeva dalla tremenda ferita alla schiena subita da un Marilith quando aveva solo otto anni. Gladio ne aveva undici, all’epoca, e ricordava con estrema chiarezza il putiferio del rapimento del principe, condotto fuori dalla Cittadella e dalla Barriera in barba alla Guardia Reale e alla Guardia Cittadina. La scorta che lo aveva preso in custodia, per fortuna o sfortuna, era stata attaccata dai daemon, e solo grazie alla segnalazione di un gruppo di hunter e all’intervento della Guardia Reale e del Re in persona Noctis si era salvato. Nessuno glielo aveva mai detto chiaramente, ma Gladio si era fatto l’idea che fosse stato proprio quell’episodio ad accelerare, quando Noctis era rientrato in città dopo l’invasione di Tenebrae, l’inizio dei suoi doveri quale futuro Scudo del Re.

Si accorse che anche lui stava fissando il palazzo, e distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi sulla gente radunata in stazione, in attesa di cosa, poi, non sapeva. Era consapevole che avrebbero dovuto dare una mano, provarci, in qualche modo, ma non ne aveva le forze. Nessuno di loro le aveva. Si sentiva scivolare nello sconforto, sempre più, e più dava fondo ai residui delle proprie energie meno riusciva a farvi fronte.

«Proviamo a chiamare il Generale Leonis» risolse Ignis. «Siamo fuori dal territorio imperiale, adesso, e ormai sanno che siamo qui, nel caso in cui la conversazione venisse intercettata.»

Il nome di Cor ne portò con sé, inevitabilmente, un altro. Pensava sempre meno spesso a Silia, da quando avevano lasciato Altissia, perché faceva parte delle sue fantasticherie di un futuro di pace, e quelle fantasticherie gli sembravano sempre meno probabili e sempre più dolorose nella loro impossibilità. Ritrovarsi davanti l’occasione di parlarle gli seccò la bocca, tanto più che, l’ultima volta che era successo, si erano scambiati parole di rancore. «Proviamo» si limitò a concordare. «Tanto, peggio di così…»

Noctis tirò fuori il cellulare. In territorio imperiale, avevano scoperto, i collegamenti radio e telefonici erano controllati dall’esercito, e non si erano azzardati a usare l’ultimo telefono sopravvissuto a mesi di combattimenti per timore di venire intercettati. Chiamò Cor.

Attesero col fiato sospeso di sentire il nulla, o magari un trillo distorto, come quando erano saltati i collegamenti con Insomnia, e invece non accadde. Dopo una decina di secondi, lunghi e tesi come ore, sentirono la voce del Generale.

« _Maestà?_ » L’incredulità e il sollievo nella sua voce quasi lo commossero. « _Siete vivi? Siete a Niflheim?_ »

«Grazie ai Sei, o almeno ad alcuni di loro, letteralmente, siamo vivi, Generale» rispose Noctis. Si strofinò gli occhi. «Almeno io, Ignis e Gladio. Abbiamo perso Prompto.»

« _‘Perso’? Intendete dire che…_ »

«Non lo sappiamo. È rimasto indietro. Non siamo a Niflheim, sono successe parecchie cose e siamo stati costretti a fermarci a Ulwaat. L’Impero ha bombardato Palazzo Fenestala, Cor.»

« _Calmati. Calmatevi tutti._ » Per i Sei, quant’era rassicurante sentire la voce dura del Generale. Si credevano adulti e scafati, ma in confronto a lui erano un branco di mocciosi che brancolavano nel buio. « _Ricominciamo da capo. Anch’io devo aggiornarvi su un paio di cose, ma iniziate voi._ »

Nessun accenno a Silia. Conoscendola, poteva anche essere lì accanto a lui, in silenzio, concentrata e per nulla disposta a interrompere la conversazione per salutarlo. O magari non era al campo, o semplicemente, in quell’occasione, Cor non aveva ritenuto necessario chiamarla per coinvolgerla. Avrebbe cercato di parlarle non appena chiusa quella telefonata.

Sia lui che Noctis guardarono Ignis, il più ordinato e conciso tra loro. Gladio gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. «Parla tu, Ig.»

Lui annuì. «D’accordo. Abbiamo recuperato l’Arma Ancestrale a Cartanica, come previsto, Generale, ma la sosta si è protratta più del previsto, perché tutte le comunicazioni con Gralea sono saltate. Abbiamo ascoltato i discorsi della gente. Nemmeno i cittadini imperiali sembrano sapere di preciso cosa sta succedendo, ma tutti concordano su un’improvvisa e massiccia impennata dei casi di Piaga delle Stelle. Parliamo di migliaia di persone di cui non si ha notizia, probabilmente demonificate. Per quel che ne sappiamo, a oggi Gralea potrebbe essere deserta e l’imperatore Aldercapt asserragliato nel Forte di Zegnautus col Cristallo.»

Cor non commentò in alcun modo. « _Cos’altro?_ »

«Il Magna Fortia, il treno su cui stavamo viaggiando, è stato attaccato dall’Impero alla stazione di Eusciello. Magitek, daemon, uno spiegamento di forze eccezionale. Suppongo stessero cercando noi. Siamo riusciti fortunosamente a ripartire, ma Ardyn Izunia ha attaccato Noctis e Prompto. Nella colluttazione, Prompto è caduto dal treno, e Izunia ha tramortito Noctis, che dunque non ha potuto soccorrerlo. Non abbiamo sue notizie. Ci siamo fermati a Ulwaat. Sul treno c’erano dei civili, alcuni feriti, e non ce la siamo sentita di coinvolgerli ulteriormente. Il nostro treno è stato attaccato ancora una volta prima di arrivare a Tenebrae, ma l’intervento dell’Abissale ci ha salvato la vita. Tuttavia, Generale, il Palazzo Fenestala è stato bombardato. Una rappresaglia. Ravus Nox Fleuret è stato condannato a morte dopo i fatti di Altissia.»

Cor non rispose subito. Probabilmente stava processando tutte le informazioni. « _Il Cancelliere sa che siete a Niflheim, dunque._ »

«Sì» confermò Noctis. «E ciononostante, non mi ha ucciso quando poteva.»

« _Dubito che gli intenti del Cancelliere e dell’imperatore Aldercapt coincidano ancora. Gli avvenimenti di Altissia lo hanno confermato. Riguardo a quali siano gli intenti di Ardyn Izunia, ammetto di brancolare nel buio. Ho visto parecchio, nella mia vita, ma un personaggio del genere mi rimane oscuro._ »

«Non mira al Cristallo» intervenne Gladio. «È già a Gralea. Né all’Anello, come l’Impero: avrebbe potuto prenderlo da Ignis e Noctis all’Altare delle Mareggiate.»

« _Mira al Principe_ » rispose Cor con tono ovvio. « _Non lo avete ancora capito? Lo vuole a Gralea, con il Cristallo e l’Anello._ »

Noctis sospirò. «E noi stiamo andando proprio lì. Cosa dobbiamo fare, Cor?»

« _È una decisione che dovete prendere voi e soltanto voi. Non è più solo una guerra contro Niflheim, questa, ve ne sarete accorti. La Piaga è sfuggita al controllo dell’Impero, e di questo passo uscirà da Gralea, decimerà la popolazione di Niflheim e di Tenebrae, poi sarà la volta di Lucis. È altrettanto ovvio, tuttavia, che andando a Gralea farete il gioco del Cancelliere, assecondando un piano di cui siamo all’oscuro._ »

Gladio rabbrividì. «Quindi dovremmo rientrare, secondo te?»

« _Ve l’ho detto: è una decisione che dovete prendere voi. L’alternativa, giusto perché ne siate coscienti, è tornare a Lucis e aspettare la fine. Un gruppo di profughi scappati da Gralea e approdati a Capo Noah ha confermato a Darius e Hartwood quello che avete supposto anche voi: la Piaga è in diffusione incontrollata. Non basterebbe bombardare l’intero continente per impedirle di arrivare a Est._ »

«Andremo avanti, Generale» decise Noctis, senza un attimo di esitazione, senza consultarli. «Non si torna indietro. Lo abbiamo deciso tutti insieme a Cartanica. Anche Prompto sarebbe d’accordo. E recuperare il Cristallo potrebbe essere la nostra ultima possibilità di fermare la Piaga.»

«Andremo avanti» disse anche Ignis. «Cosa può succedere di peggio dell’estinzione?»

«Accelerarla noi» fece notare Gladio. Noctis e Ignis alzarono di scatto la testa verso di lui, per cui si affrettò a sollevare le mani. «Andremo avanti» ribadì anche lui. «L’alternativa, se possiamo chiamarla alternativa, non mi piace per niente.»

« _Molto bene_ » approvò Cor. Non aveva cercato di influenzarli, ma era ovvio che si era auspicato quella scelta. « _Adesso ascoltate quel che ho da dirvi io. Hartwood e Darius sono partiti da Orior ormai cinque giorni fa per raggiungervi. L’ultima volta che ho avuto loro notizie stavano per traghettare in incognito da Capo Noah, dove hanno parlato con i profughi imperiali. Non so che percorso abbiano fatto. Non so con che mezzi si stiano muovendo. Non so che cosa si siano trovati ad affrontare. Non ho più loro notizie._ »

Gladio si sporse sul cellulare, incapace di trattenersi. «Silia?» chiese, incredulo. «E Darius? A Niflheim?»

« _Se sono ancora vivi_ » precisò Cor con il suo solito cauto ottimismo. « _Immagino non serva dirvi di chi è stata l’idea._ »

No, non serviva. Il Coeurl si era risvegliato.

«Generale» interloquì Ignis «ti siamo enormemente grati per averci mandato supporto. Conosco perfettamente le capacità di Darius, che ha contribuito al mio addestramento, e non ho bisogno di rassicurazioni su quelle di Hartwood, che è stata un Angone del Re. Ma non abbiamo modo di sapere dove siano adesso. Non possiamo correre alla loro ricerca in tutta Niflheim, così come non possiamo correre alla ricerca di Prompto, e non possiamo aspettarli qui sperando che decidano di passare da Tenebrae.»

« _Ne sono perfettamente consapevole, motivo per cui, in un altro momento, avrei ordinato ad Hartwood e Darius di rientrare dopo essere stati a Capo Noah._ »

«Ma non l’hai fatto» gli fece notare Noctis.

Gli parve di sentire il Generale sospirare. « _A volte è meglio non dare un ordine, se hai la certezza che non verrà obbedito e che sarai costretto a prendere seri provvedimenti contro chi l’ha disatteso. Ricordatene per il futuro, Maestà._ »

Gladio non era ancora riuscito a decidere se la cosa gli desse più gioia, sollievo o angustia. Avere Silia al suo fianco in un momento del genere significava, con ogni probabilità, veder cadere anche lei in una missione dalle possibilità di riuscita molto prossime allo zero. Ma ormai non c’era nulla che potesse fare per impedirglielo, e se fosse stato in lei avrebbe agito allo stesso modo, anzi, probabilmente non avrebbe accettato di ritirarsi in seconda linea per così tanto tempo. Ovunque fosse, era certo che Silia si stesse sentendo molto più viva che ad addestrare uomini e leggere libri a Orior.

« _In ogni caso_ » continuò il Generale « _per quanto dissennati, e a tal proposito mi dispiace notare come Hartwood abbia malamente influenzato Darius, non lo sono così tanto da non sapere che trovarvi in territorio imperiale è come trovare un ago in un pagliaio. Per cui mi hanno detto di riferirvi, se mai avessi avuto vostre notizie, di aspettarli all’ingresso est di Gralea…_ » S’interruppe. « _Domani all’alba._ »

«Domani all’alba» ripeté Ignis. «Possiamo farcela, se troviamo qualcuno che guidi il Magna Fortia. La ferrovia passa attraverso le montagne e resta il modo più veloce per raggiungere la Capitale.»

« _Calmatevi._ » La voce di Cor Leonis fu dura. « _Vi ho detto che Gralea era nel caos quando i profughi imperiali hanno lasciato la città, o così hanno detto a Darius e Hartwood. Non so cosa vi aspetti, ragazzi, e anche loro ne sono consapevoli. Per cui, se non li trovate lì, non aspettateli per più di un’ora. Non aspettateli e basta, se vedete che è impossibile o troppo pericoloso. Loro faranno lo stesso. In quel caso, vi infiltrerete nel Forte di Zegnautus separatamente._ »

«Roger.» Gladio si ritrovò a sorridere. Non riusciva ancora a crederci. «So che siamo in territorio imperiale con un membro disperso e uno a capacità ridotta, in viaggio verso una città che probabilmente è in preda al caos e con l’intento di penetrare in una fortezza inespugnabile senza un piano, ma adesso, non so gli altri, ho la sensazione di avere le spalle un po’ più coperte.»

« _Non fateci troppo affidamento. Potrebbero essere ovunque._ »

«Dobbiamo ancora trovare qualcuno che ci porti a Gralea» sottolineò Ignis.

«Generale» disse Noctis, avvicinandosi il telefono alle labbra. «So che non è cambiato nulla, ma volevo farti sapere quanto ci abbia rincuorato parlare con te. Faremo del nostro meglio, è una promessa solenne.»

« _Ne sono certo_ » rispose Cor. « _Sei il Re Prescelto, Maestà. I Siderei sono dalla tua parte, grazie anche al sacrificio della Principessa Lunafreya. Questo Ardyn Izunia non può togliertelo. Restate insieme, qualunque cosa accada, e non perdete coraggio. Arrivederci._ »

«Arrivederci, Generale. E grazie di tutto.»


	40. Altum silentium

**39**

**Altum silentium**

**I**

Sebbene rinfrancati dalla telefonata con il Generale, i loro tentativi di trovare qualcuno disposto a guidare un treno fino a Gralea furono, prevedibilmente, del tutto infruttuosi. Non avevano abbastanza denaro da convincere qualcuno a rischiare la vita, e Gladio non era nemmeno certo che esistesse abbastanza denaro da persuadere un civile ad accompagnare tre sconosciuti in una città isolata e sotto legge marziale nel cuore dell’Impero. Senza sapere più che carte giocare, tornò a cercare Volker, che gli offrì il bicchiere di vino promesso ma ribadì il suo categorico rifiuto di proseguire. Gladio arrivò persino al punto di esporsi, garantendogli un lasciapassare sicuro per Lucis in seguito, ma Volker lo guardò da sopra il bicchiere inarcando un sopracciglio con aria scettica: sapevano entrambi che, se anche fossero riusciti a raggiungere Gralea e a entrarci, difficilmente ne sarebbero usciti. L’uomo gli consigliò ancora una volta di lasciar perdere; nessuno dei macchinisti in stazione, a nessun prezzo, avrebbe affrontato quel viaggio.

Si erano dati altre tre ore dalla loro conversazione con Cor per trovare un macchinista; tre ore in più di tempo per Prompto, nel caso in cui fosse rimasto semplicemente appiedato, per raggiungerli. Non successe, ovviamente, e alla fine si rassegnarono a tornare al Magna Fortia per recuperare la Regalia, l’ultima opzione rimasta.

«Ma guarda un po’ chi si vede!»

Riconobbe la voce femminile ancora prima di voltarsi e di vedere Aranea Highwind avanzare verso di loro sulla banchina della stazione, con la stessa bizzarra – e sexy – tenuta da combattimento in cui l’aveva vista a Vaullerey, priva però dell’elmo. Gladio fu sul punto di evocare lo spadone, ma poi notò che era disarmata.

«Aranea» disse Noctis amaramente, ma neanche lui si mosse per attaccare. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Ho sentito dire in giro che un gruppo di pazzi sta cercando qualcuno che li porti a Gralea» rispose lei con voce divertita. «Avevo qualche dubbio, perché parlavano di tre persone e non quattro, ma ‘un omone tatuato’ e ‘un bel ragazzo elegante dall’aria imbronciata’ mi hanno convinta che si trattasse di voi.»

«Dobbiamo ringraziare anche te per questo inferno?»

«No» negò Aranea. «Ma forse tra poco mi ringrazierete davvero. Venite con me.»

Senza aspettare che accettassero o si rifiutassero, Aranea girò sugli alti tacchi e si allontanò. Noctis emise un sospiro esausto e si alzò per seguirla. «Andiamo» disse loro. «Sono proprio curioso di sentire cosa si inventa.»

Soddisfatta di essere stata assecondata, Aranea rallentò, e si affiancò a Ignis mentre attraversavano la stazione, un percorso che quel giorno Gladio aveva compiuto molte volte avanti e indietro. «Che hai fatto agli occhi?»

«Sono rimasto ferito ad Altissia» tagliò corto lui.

«Ma ci vedi?»

«Temo di no.»

«Non ci voleva. Che mondo crudele, privare in questo modo le donne di due occhi belli come i tuoi.»

Ignis non rispose.

Scesero la scalinata in marmo. Avrebbe potuto condurli a un’imboscata, rifletté Gladio, e la stavano seguendo alla cieca. Aranea li aveva già attaccati una volta, senza troppa convinzione per amor del vero, e avrebbe potuto farlo ancora, anche in mezzo ai civili, ma magari Aldercapt l’aveva incaricata di catturarli e condurli vivi a Gralea, inconveniente che, se non altro, avrebbe risolto loro il problema di come arrivarci. Si incamminarono lungo il ponte che portava in città. Ulwaat, aveva avuto modo di vedere Gladio, era praticamente fatta di ponti, come Altissia, ma invece degli isolotti gli edifici erano costruiti su pennacchi di roccia.

«Si può sapere dove stiamo andando?» chiese Noctis.

«Avete detto che volete andare a Gralea.» Si fermò di nuovo. «Adesso mi dite dov’è il quarto?»

«Abbiamo perso le tracce di Prompto» rispose Gladio.

«Il biondino con la pettinatura a culo di Chocobo? È morto?»

«Non lo sappiamo.»

«E allora» disse Aranea, appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi «toglietevi quegli sguardi depressi dalla faccia e continuate a sperare. Per esperienza personale, se non c’è un cadavere su cui piangere non è ancora il momento di farlo.»

«Risparmiaci i consigli. Abbiamo perso Prompto per colpa dell’Impero e del Cancelliere. E adesso questo» disse Noctis, aspro, facendo un gesto verso il Palazzo Fenestala. «Se non te, chi dobbiamo ringraziare?»

«Un’orda di daemon, la notte scorsa.»

«Evocati dall’armata per cui combatti.»

«Combattevo. Io e i miei uomini abbiamo mollato. Ora ci occupiamo di operazioni di soccorso.» S’interruppe. «Ho deciso di rescindere unilateralmente il contratto che mi legava all’esercito imperiale dopo quel che è successo ad Altissia.»

«Ossia?» chiese Ignis, beffardo. «Ti riferisci al coinvolgimento dei civili, all’assassinio della Sciamana o al fatto che hanno attaccato un Sidereo?»

Aranea si fermò di nuovo. Stavolta, anche se Ignis non poteva vederlo, gli lanciò uno sguardo tutt’altro che giulivo. Era la prima volta che mostrava un’emozione diversa dalla sardonica ironia. «Sai, Occhibelli, non tutti abbiamo il lusso di essere nati in una città prospera e protetta come Insomnia. E non con tutti noi i Siderei sono stati benevoli. Quando la Glaciale ha attaccato l’Impero nel 745 non ha badato ai civili. Vi direi di dare un’occhiata ai resti dei villaggi dal ponte sul Ghorovas Rift per averne un’idea, ma non ne è rimasto nulla, visto che sono stati rasi al suolo e sepolti dalle tempeste di neve scatenate da Shiva mentre marciava verso Gralea.»

«Non so cosa possa passare per la mente di un Siderei» ribatté Ignis «e mi dispiace per i civili. Ma la guerra non l’hanno scatenata i Siderei, né Lucis.»

«Lo so. Ma quando ti ci trovi dentro, poco importa chi l’ha scatenata. Vuoi solo che finisca.»

«Certo che importa» commentò Noctis. «Arruolarsi nell’esercito di chi attacca o di chi si sta semplicemente difendendo non è esattamente la stessa cosa.»

Aranea non rispose. Si limitò a guardarli severamente e, così parve a Gladio, con una punta di vergogna. Ma tutti e tre stavano aspettando una risposta alla giusta osservazione di Noctis. «Non vado fiera di tutte le cose che ho fatto» disse infine, senza dare alcuna spiegazione né giustificarsi. «E non mi fiderei neanch’io, se fossi in voi. Ma voglio che queste porcate con il miasma finiscano. Ci sono già state troppe vittime. E voi volete fermare Adercapt, per cui vi aiuterò per come posso.»

«La tua arma è una lancia magitek, o ricordo male?» le fece notare Ignis con un sorriso spinoso.

Aranea inclinò leggermente il capo verso di lui. Aggrottò per un istante le sopracciglia, poi, inaspettatamente, sorrise anche lei. «Ci volete arrivare a Gralea o no?»

«Vorremmo» le rispose ancora Ignis. Per la prima volta da quando erano partiti da Altissia, sembrava essere tornato l’Ignis di sempre. Pettegolezzi senza fondamento di Prompto o no, era evidente una certa ironica sintonia tra loro. «Preferibilmente da uomini liberi, preferibilmente in incognito, preferibilmente dal Cancello Est.»

«Altro?» sbuffò lei, divertita.

«Preferibilmente entro domani all’alba.»

«Quante pretese. Vedremo cosa si può fare.»

Non parlarono più mentre Aranea li conduceva su uno spiazzo roccioso, deserto eccetto che per due uomini in uniforme. Uno indossava un trench bianco e un cappello a visiera nero; l’altro un trench nero con un buffo cappuccio a punta.

Aranea si fermò davanti a loro. «Loro sono Biggs e Wedge, due dei miei uomini. Non hanno paura di niente.»

«O quasi» precisò l’uomo col trench bianco. «Cosa dovremmo fare?»

«Guidare un treno fino a Gralea.»

«Tutto qui?» chiese l’uomo in trench nero, con tono ironico. «Una passeggiata, con quel che sta succedendo in città.»

«Sapete di preciso cosa sta succedendo in città?» chiese Noctis.

«Non proprio. Quelli che lo sapevano di preciso sono morti.» Aranea si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. «Noi possiamo solo supporre. Tutte le comunicazioni sono saltate. L’ultimo ordine arrivato alle unità, disgraziatamente, è stato quello di bombardare Palazzo Fenestala. Poi più nulla.»

«A Cartanica e sul treno la gente parlava di una diffusione incontrollata della Piaga» osservò Gladio.

«Temo che sia così e temo che a questo punto Gralea sia una città morta, o quasi. Credo che andrò a dare un’occhiata anch’io, ma non adesso. Ho delle cose da fare.» Non specificò _cosa_. «Comunque io non obbligo nessuno a rischiare la vita, sia chiaro, Wedge.»

«Non ho detto che non lo faremo» ribatté l’uomo in trench nero – Wedge, sembrava. «Ho detto solo che non sarà una passeggiata. Chi sono i folli che vogliono andare a Gralea in un momento in cui, a quanto sembra, tutti vorrebbero scapparne, in ogni caso?»

«I _folli_ sono il principe di Insomnia e due uomini della sua scorta.»

Biggs e Wedge si irrigidirono immediatamente.

«Ah. Oh… mi perdoni, Sua Maestà» disse Biggs, maldestramente. «Non avevamo idea.»

«Vi portiamo dove volete, se così ordina il Commodoro.»

Aranea si accigliò. «Io non _ordino_ , ve l’ho già detto. Nel momento in cui ho disertato, voi mi avete seguito liberamente.»

«E continueremo a farlo, Commodoro» rispose Wedge con un sorriso. «Quando volete, si parte.»

In quel momento Gladio comprese che, se era in grado di suscitare una simile fedeltà nei suoi uomini, Aranea, oltre che maledettamente forte, doveva essere anche maledettamente in gamba, e d’altronde, se si era guadagnata un così alto grado tra le gerarchie dell’esercito imperiale, la cosa non doveva stupirlo. Si chiese tuttavia se fosse saggio continuare a fidarsi degli sconosciuti. Izunia aveva reso loro favori il cui prezzo dovevano ancora scoprire.

«Grazie» disse Noctis, chinando leggermente la testa. Sembrava aver già deciso. «Grazie a tutti e tre.»

Lei agitò la mano con noncuranza. «Ma figurati, Principe. Se riuscite a fermare Aldercapt e soprattutto il Cancelliere, sarà tanto di guadagnato per tutti. Biggs, Wedge, grazie. Ci teniamo in contatto. Tornate in stazione con i ragazzi, vi mostreranno dove si è fermato il treno.»

«Aranea» la trattenne Ignis «dal momento che adesso ti occupi di operazioni di soccorso, abbiamo un altro favore da chiederti.»

«I favori iniziano ad accumularsi, tesoro, e io ho appena dato le dimissioni» ammiccò lei. «Ma se me lo chiedi tu, Occhibelli, potrei fare anche questo gratis.»

Ignis fece un mezzo sorriso. «In realtà i favori sono due, ma per nulla impegnativi. Il primo è, se incontri il nostro amico biondo, Prompto Argentum, di rassicurarlo che stiamo bene e avvisarlo che stiamo proseguendo verso Gralea.»

«Facile. Il secondo?»

«Il secondo è molto simile. Abbiamo appena scoperto che una retroguardia da Lucis sta cercando di raggiungerci. Due persone.»

Aranea ridacchiò. «Che robusta retroguardia, eh?»

«Lo è» si sentì in dovere di intervenire Gladio. «Una guardia reale di Insomnia e un ex angone del Re.»

«Un angone?» ammiccò Aranea. «Vi hanno reso proprio un bel servizio a maggio, eh?»

Noctis incrociò le braccia. «Detto da te, che hai combattuto per l’armata imperiale, fa ridere. Comunque è una persona di fiducia.»

«E come li riconoscerò? Dubito si siano inoltrati in uniforme in territorio imperiale.»

Ignis e Noctis si voltarono verso di lui. «Hm» annaspò Gladio, sollevando una mano da terra fin dove credeva che più o meno dovesse trovarsi la testa di Silia.

«Uno dei due è un bambino?»

«No.» Gladio non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere. «È una donna sui trent’anni, alta più o meno così. Asciutta, più che muscolosa. Capelli castani lunghi fino al mento, ormai, credo, anche se potrebbe averli tagliati o rasati. Occhi verdi. Porta due spade a una mano. Oh. Dubito che sarà visibile, con questo freddo, ma ha un enorme Coeurl tatuato sulla schiena. Si chiama Silia Hartwood.»

«Capito. E l’altro?»

«Darius Magnus. Un uomo sui trentacinque. Alto, muscoloso, capelli lunghi neri brizzolati. Porta una spada a due mani. Potrebbero essere ovunque, come Prompto, e non credo che passeranno da Tenebrae, ma non si sa mai. Se li vedi, riferisci loro che abbiamo ricevuto il messaggio del Generale e che, se sarà possibile, li incontreremo al Cancello Est domani all’alba. Dillo anche a Prompto, se lo incontri.»

«Hartwood e Magnus» ripeté Aranea. «Me ne ricorderò. Hartwood sembra facile da riconoscere» sorrise. «Molto bene. Favori accordati, se ne avrò l’occasione. Verrò a riscuotere quando sarà il momento.»

«Avevi detto che lo avresti fatto gratis!» protestò Noctis.

Aranea sorrise di nuovo. Aveva un sorriso così bello e provocante, e un seno così prosperoso, che avrebbe fatto sciogliere qualunque uomo nel possesso delle sue facoltà mentali. «Non voglio soldi. Ma più avanti forse chiederò un appuntamento a Occhibelli.»

Ignis, evento più unico che raro, arrossì. Gladio non rise solo perché non era decisamente il momento, ma scambiò con Noctis un’occhiata che valse più di mille parole.

«Non mi sembra il momento adatto per scherzare» rispose Ignis, più acido di quanto non fosse il caso, a conferma del suo imbarazzo.

«Come sei serio e diligente!» esclamò lei. «La cosa mi piace ancora di più. Salite sul treno, ragazzi, potete fidarvi di Biggs e Wedge. Qualunque cosa succeda, vi porteranno a Gralea.»

«D’accordo. Grazie ancora, Aranea.» Noctis avanzò e le porse la mano. «Se più avanti non sai dove andare, o cosa fare, e vuoi continuare a occuparti di operazioni di soccorso, vai a Lucis. Cerca l’Immortale.»

«Il Generale Cor Leonis» disse lei. «Una leggenda. L’esercito imperiale lo ha cercato per mesi senza successo. Vedremo.»

«Meno male che non l’hai trovato tu, o non saresti qui a farci favori» ammiccò Gladio.

Aranea emise uno sbuffo divertito. «Chissà. A presto, ragazzi. Ciao, Occhibelli. Ricordati di quel che ho detto.»

*

Il viaggio verso la Capitale Imperiale fu lungo e freddo. Non parlarono molto, seduti nel vagone ristorante – Biggs e Wedge avevano sganciato quasi tutti i vagoni vuoti e semidistrutti, ma tenuto quello – perché trascorsero gran parte del tempo a dormire a turno, per ristorare un po’ le forze in vista di ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare a Gralea.

Gladio era per l’appunto sveglio mentre il treno sfrecciava lungo un ponte apparentemente infinito che correva sopra il Ghorovas Rift. Il giorno in cui erano partiti aveva sfottuto Prompto perché credeva che Hammerhead, vista sulla mappa, fosse vicina a Insomnia, ma stavolta tutti avevano enormemente sottovalutato la vastità di Niflheim. Guardando in basso le distese innevate di quella gola vertiginosa, pensando alle rovine dei villaggi di cui aveva parlato Aranea e sentendosi osservato dagli occhi morti dell’enorme corpo della Glaciale, Gladio si chiese dove fosse Silia. Non vedeva strade sotto di loro, nella valle illuminata dal lucore scintillante che il corpo di Shiva emanava, e si chiese che strada lei e Darius avessero o avrebbero fatto, sempre supponendo si fossero fatti trovare al Cancello Est di Gralea. Oltre ai daemon, anche il gelo lo preoccupava: Silia era un angone, e di certo doveva aver viaggiato e combattuto in condizioni meteorologiche avverse, ma Darius era un cittadino della Capitale, dove le temperature scendevano al massimo a otto gradi; fuori da quel treno riscaldato, dovevano essercene come minimo meno quindici.

A differenza del periodo trascorso a Capo Caem, Gladio non riusciva né voleva immaginarsi il loro ipotetico rincontro. Silia gli mancava dannatamente, quando si permetteva di pensarci – e cercava di non permetterselo – ma iniziava per la prima volta a capire cosa realmente intendesse quando, seduti da Samuel con un boccale di birra davanti, gli raccontava del fronte e delle tragiche relazioni tra compagni. Da quando avevano lasciato Insomnia, avevano rischiato la vita quasi ogni giorno, ma adesso, a Niflheim, se era altamente improbabile che lui ne uscisse vivo, la possibilità che ne uscissero vivi entrambi era meno di zero.

 _Ormai c’è poco da fare_ , si ripeté di nuovo, tornando a spannare il finestrino dalla condensa. _Ma sarebbe dannatamente ironico, crepare senza rivederla ora che so che siamo entrambi in territorio imperiale._

«Sembra che, dopotutto, dovremo accontentarci della benedizione di tre dei sei Siderei» disse Noctis dal nulla, evidentemente sveglio. Gladio si voltò a guardarlo: era seduto di spalle, e stava guardando anche lui fuori da uno dei finestrini. «Suppongo che la Glaciale non darà più la sua benedizione a nessuno.»

«Io mi accontenterei di superare la valle senza incidenti» ribatté Ignis.

Gladio sospirò a labbra strette. «Io sono più preoccupato da ciò che troveremo dopo la valle.»

Neanche il tempo di dirlo, e il treno iniziò a rallentare, in uno stridio di metallo su metallo ghiacciato da far sanguinare le orecchie. Furono tutti sballottati in avanti quando si fermò. Una frenata d’emergenza, di certo, e proprio sul ponte.

«Che sia messo agli atti, stavolta hai portato sfiga tu» disse, puntando un indice contro Ignis.

Ignis aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la sua voce fu sovrastata dal solito jingle degli altoparlanti.

« _Hm, Vostra Maestà?_ » gracchiò la voce di Biggs – o forse era Wedge, continuava a confonderli nonostante uno fosse vestito di bianco e uno di nero. « _Avrete di certo notato che ci siamo fermati. Siamo stati costretti. Il parabrezza si è gelato d’improvviso, e le telecamere davanti e dietro il treno sembrano coperte, probabilmente dalla neve. Il radar ha segnalato un ostacolo sul ponte._ »

Noctis raggiunse l’interfono. «Ricevuto. Suppongo ci tocchi andare a vedere.»

«Spero ci tocchi solo spalare un po’ di neve» commentò Gladio, mettendosi il giaccone e tirando su la zip. Si prepararono tutti e tre a scendere.

*

Quando fu sui binari, Gladio si sentì mozzare il respiro, e non solo per il freddo. La Glaciale era enorme. Ed era immobilizzata in un’espressione di dolore tale che ne fu straziato. Era in qualche modo viva? Sentiva ancora qualcosa? Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci, perché l’ostacolo non era, naturalmente, _un po’ di neve da spalare_ , o meglio, del ghiaccio che bloccava il ponte effettivamente c’era, ma prima di distruggerlo dovettero liberarsi dell’ennesima incursione di daemon. Piccoli, maledetti e veloci Hodekin, ma anche dei pericolosi Alyadin, in grado di risucchiare l’energia vitale. La seccatura peggiore, tuttavia, fu un enorme daemon insettoide simile a una mantide corazzata su quattro zampe, e dotato di sei enormi artigli che, scoprirono sulla propria pelle, potevano scagliare raggi laser o essere scagliati a loro volta sull’avversario.

Non c’erano airship imperiali in vista: i daemon non erano controllati dall’Impero. Forse, dopotutto, una volta tanto si trattava di un semplice incidente di percorso. Per quel che ne sapevano, la valle doveva sciamare di daemon, nessuna sorpresa, per cui, che si fossero avventurati sul ponte. Per l’ennesima volta, risalendo sul treno dopo aver liberato la via dalla cortina di neve che bloccava il treno, sperò che Silia e Darius se la stessero cavando.

Fu il suo terzultimo pensiero logico prima di smettere di sentire il proprio corpo, repentinamente, dalle estremità fino alla testa. Il penultimo fu che era impossibile che dentro il treno facesse più freddo che fuori. L’ultimo fu che gli parve di vedere il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia, a dimostrazione che i semplici incidenti di percorso erano un lusso di cui non dovevano più aspettarsi di godere.

*

«…adio? Ignis? Svegliatevi!»

 _Per i Sei, che freddo._ Per un istante ancora, Gladio non riuscì a muoversi. Restò immobile, senza sentire nulla a parte la voce di Noctis.

«Gladio! Ignis! Forza!»

Gladio dovette far appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per tirarsi su. Non aveva mai sentito così tanto freddo in vita sua, nemmeno nella Grotta di Greyshire.

«Cosa diavolo è successo?» riuscì a chiedere, le mascelle rigide. Lottando per non battere i denti, si massaggiò le braccia per riattivare la circolazione e per scrollarsi di dosso i cristalli di ghiaccio, poi le gambe, che, ne era certo, non lo avrebbero retto se avesse provato ad alzarsi.

Noctis era inginocchiato a terra, nel corridoio, tra lui e Ignis, che si stava faticosamente mettendo seduto. «Per fortuna state bene.»

«Cos’è successo, Noct?» chiese Ignis, scrostando il ghiaccio dagli occhiali. «Tu stai bene?»

«Sì.» Noctis aveva uno sguardo adulto, concentrato, che gli diede i brividi. «Ho visto la Glaciale.» Sollevò il braccio destro, e un’arma si materializzò tra le sue mani.

Era un tridente. Il Tridente della Sciamana, una delle Armi Ancestrali. Qualunque cosa fosse successa mentre lui e Ignis erano svenuti, Noctis si era dato da fare. «La Glaciale?» ripeté Gladio, ancora stordito.

«È viva. È sempre stata viva, tutto questo tempo, a vegliare su Luna e anche su di noi. Il suo corpo era qui, nel Ghorovas Rift, ma il suo spirito era in Gentiana. _Era_ Gentiana.»

Gladio ammiccò, passandosi una mano tra la barba umida. In un altro momento, avrebbe chiesto a Noct se gli stesse dando di volta il cervello. «L’Alta Messaggera è sempre stata Shiva, intendi?»

Noctis annuì, facendo scomparire l’arma. «In qualche modo sì. Lei mi ha…» esitò.

«Ti ha cosa?»

«Mi ha donato la sua benedizione. La Glaciale è con noi, adesso, come Titano, Ramuh e Leviatano.»

Né lui né Ignis riuscirono a parlare. Era una buona notizia, ma Noctis non sembrava esserne lieto. «Avete visto Izunia?» chiese loro, lo sguardo basso.

«Solo un attimo, e non ne ero certo» rispose Ignis, confermandolo in tal modo anche a lui. «C’era lui dietro a tutto questo, dunque?»

«Chi può dirlo?» rispose Noctis. «Ormai è una mosca cieca, lo sapete. La Glaciale lo ha congelato. L’ho visto andare in mille pezzi con i miei occhi. Magari era una sua proiezione. Magari è a Gralea da qualche parte a ridersela mentre ci aspetta. Non sono io, a proposito, prima che mi chiediate di nuovo qualcosa di strano per dimostrarvelo. Scusatemi, ma non è il momento.» Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Noct, sei certo di stare bene?» chiese Gladio.

«Sì» confermò lui, ma non si alzò. «Devo… ho bisogno di stare un po’ da solo. Potreste andare a vedere come stanno Biggs e Wedge? Se è successo qualcosa a quei due, siamo nei guai.»

Alzandosi faticosamente, Gladio annuì. Gentiana, oltre al potere di Shiva, gli aveva conferito il Tridente, l’Arma Ancestrale appartenuta alla prima Sciamana e poi alla principessa Lunafreya. Poteva solo immaginare come dovesse sentirsi Noctis in quel momento. «Certo, amico. Ig, riesci ad alzarti o ti si sono congelate le giunture?»

«Ce la faccio» rispose lui, puntellandosi al bastone per tirarsi su. «Andiamo.»

**III**

«Hartwood, ci sono. Andiamo?»

Silia alzò lo sguardo dai quotidiani vecchi di una settimana che stava sfogliando sul bancone. Il diner dove avevano fatto sosta era molto più che ben riscaldato e lei stava crepando dal caldo col solo maglione, mentre Darius aveva ancora addosso il giaccone da neve e persino la sciarpa. Non ne era troppo stupita: le temperature di Lucis erano calde o miti per quasi tutto l’anno, con l’eccezione delle regioni di montagna a ovest di Cleigne dov’era nata lei, e dubitava che Darius avesse mai sentito il vero freddo fino a quando non si erano inoltrati a Niflheim. «Ho fretta anch’io, ma prendiamoci ancora dieci minuti, Darius. Sarà una lunga nottata, là fuori. Come va la ferita alla coscia?»

Lui fece una smorfia. «Va che hai fatto dei punti di sutura così grossi che mi resterà una cicatrice orrenda.»

«Non avevo tempo di fare un lavoro di fino. L’importante è che tengano.» Fece un cenno all’uomo al bancone. «Capo, ci porta un altro po’ di caffè?»

Il proprietario fece un cenno che poteva essere d’assenso come no, ma si voltò verso la macchinetta. Ovunque a Niflheim c’era aria di postapocalisse. A Lucis avevano tanto parlato di mantenere un basso profilo una volta in territorio nemico, ma subito dopo aver traghettato avevano scoperto che non era necessario. I daemon li trovavano più che appetibili, ma quanto agli umani, nessuno badava a loro, probabilmente perché non spurgavano pus nerastro e non somigliavano a magitek, e se il Regno avesse avuto ancora un esercito sarebbe stato un ottimo momento per portarlo a Niflheim e invadere il paese. O forse no, perché in capo a una settimana metà sarebbe stata contagiata dal plasmodium. Come avevano supposto, avevano incontrato intere carovane di civili imperiali che fuggivano verso est, e che presto avrebbero cercato di raggiungere Accordo e Lucis via mare, sempre che fossero riusciti ad arrivare alle coste. Impossibile fermarli, impossibile prevedere cosa sarebbe accaduto nelle settimane successive. Di certo ci sarebbero stati degli scontri e molti morti.

In un altro momento, Silia si sarebbe ben guardata dall’andarsene in giro in piena notte cercando di mettere insieme un equipaggiamento da neve con la chiara intenzione di avventurarsi nel Ghorovas Rift. E in un altro momento, probabilmente, sarebbero stati tempestati di domande e denunciati alle autorità locali come individui sospetti. Solo che autorità locali non ce n’erano più, in quel buco di culo che era il villaggio di Jadzia. Gli ufficiali in carne e ossa erano morti e i magitek erano andati in berserk per chissà quale cazzo di motivo e avevano attaccato i civili. La maggior parte degli abitanti aveva lasciato la città, e Jadzia era praticamente deserta.

Darius non le mise più fretta. Dopotutto, non doveva morire dalla voglia di avventurarsi in mezzo alle lande ghiacciate. Sedette sullo sgabello accanto al suo, e Silia notò solo in quel momento che non aveva approfittato della sosta nel diner per farsi la barba, come aveva creduto quando l’aveva visto sparire in bagno. Aveva un’aria selvaggia, truce, e Silia si chiese se a Orior sarebbe tornato un uomo nuovo o un uomo spezzato, sempre che ci fossero tornati. «Hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante?» le chiese.

Silia gli mostrò la prima pagina del giornale. « _L’Alto Comandante Ravus Nox Fleuret condannato a morte per la disfatta di Altissia_ » lesse ad alta voce. Risaliva al 28 luglio, tre settimane dopo il risveglio di Leviatano. « _L’Alto Comandante Ravus Nox Fleuret è stato processato e giudicato colpevole dal tribunale militare. Durante il processo ha ammesso pubblicamente, senza fornire giustificazione alcuna per le sue azioni, di aver ordinato la ritirata dell’esercito da Altissia durante le operazioni per contenere l'Immane._ »

«Quella è roba già vecchia di un mese.» Il proprietario del diner spinse loro davanti una caraffa di caffè lungo. Niente espresso a Jadzia, malauguratamente. «Se volete sapere qualcosa, chiedetelo e basta.»

Silia riempì entrambe le tazze. Quell’uomo zoppo non era una minaccia, entro un’ora sarebbero stati lontani dalla città, e di certo non avrebbe telefonato ad Aldercapt o a Izunia per avvisarli che due tipi sospetti si stavano dirigendo a Gralea. «Grazie, capo. Può dirci chi ha sostituito Ravus Nox Fleuret?»

«Nessuno, che io sappia.»

Darius si portò il caffè alle labbra. «Intende dire che non c’è un nuovo Alto Comandante?»

«Date un po’ un’occhiata a quegli altri giornali» si limitò a rispondere l’uomo, contraddicendosi.

Silia annuì. Erano datati inizio agosto. Lesse qualche frase ad alta voce. « _Altre 97 persone scomparse nel nulla nella periferia sud di Gralea. Dopo le scomparse di massa a Gralea Ovest e Gralea Nord e la messa in quarantena delle aree, ancora nessuna dichiarazione da parte dell’Imperatore o del Ministro della Ricerca Verstael Besithia, eppure il conto degli scomparsi, o forse dovremmo dire delle vittime, è salito a 10.327… L’Imperatore nega che vi sia alcuna connessione tra la scomparsa dei civili e il progressivo aumento dei daemon avvistati all’esterno della città e che il tutto sia collegato agli esperimenti condotti nelle aree inferiori del Forte di Zegnautus. Non rilascia inoltre ulteriori dettagli sulla quarantena… Condannati i civili che hanno attaccato il presidio magitek in Piazza Centrale… L’Imperatore blocca tutti i trasporti civili in uscita… disordini alla Stazione Ferroviaria Centrale. Una pattuglia di magitek ha aperto il fuoco sui cittadini… almeno 76 persone massacrate dai daemon negli ultimi tre giorni. L’Imperatore Aldercapt continua a negare che si tratti delle conseguenze degli esperimenti… Preghiamo tutti i lettori di mantenere la calma e di raggiungere i rifugi approntati…_ »

«Ecco» la interruppe l’uomo. «Non solo non c’è un nuovo Alto Comandante, ma non so se a questo punto ci sia un nuovo Imperatore. Quelli sono tra gli ultimi giornali arrivati. Adesso Gralea è isolata. Chissà se è stato Aldercapt a dare l’ordine di attaccare Tenebrae la notte scorsa.»

Lo avevano già sentito alla radio. Giornali non ce n’erano più, ma da qualche parte, fuori Gralea, qualcuno trasmetteva ancora. Lei e Darius si erano consultati per stabilire se fosse il caso di deviare e raggiungere Tenebrae, nella speranza che il Principe e gli altri si fossero diretti lì – il Palazzo Fenestala era stata la casa della Principessa Lunafreya – ma alla fine avevano deciso di non rischiare e di proseguire verso Gralea, o avrebbero sforato la data concordata per l’appuntamento al Cancello Est, sempre che Cor fosse riuscito a sentire i ragazzi per riferire loro il messaggio e che ci fosse effettivamente un appuntamento. «Chissà. Chiunque sia stato, una cosa è certa: a questo punto è stato un atto di crudeltà gratuita.»

L’uomo annuì. «L’Aldercapt di un tempo non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Sono stati Besithia e il Cancelliere a fottergli la testa.»

Silia evitò accuratamente di ricordargli che Niflheim era in guerra contro Lucis da più di quattrocento anni e che i combattimenti infuriavano da ben prima che Besithia e Izunia comparissero sulla scena politica dell’Impero. Vuotò la sua tazza di caffè.

«Cosa può dirci del Cancelliere?»

La domanda di Darius, semmai servisse, avrebbe dissipato al proprietario del diner ogni dubbio circa la loro provenienza. Ma, come previsto, l’uomo si limitò a scrollare le spalle senza interessarsene. «Poco, come tutti. È comparso dal nulla più o meno trent’anni fa come collaboratore di Verstael Besithia. Solo che Besithia è stato fatto Ministro della Difesa Imperiale, lui Cancelliere. Tutto questo succedeva nel 725.»

«Dopo la sconfitta della Glaciale» ne dedusse Silia.

«Esatto.» L’uomo si inclinò contro il bancone e appoggiò il viso sul dorso della mano. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia caustica. «Sapete, a Niflheim nasciamo con la cattiva abitudine di far sempre finta di niente, ma di una cosa ci siamo accorti perfino noi.»

«Ah, sì? E cosa, capo?»

«Izunia si porta molto bene la sua età. Negli anni ‘20 sembrava un uomo di mezza età. E adesso…»

«…sembra un uomo di mezza età» completò per lui Darius. Nessuno dei due lo aveva mai incontrato, ma ne conoscevano l’aspetto. Nessuna meraviglia: se metà di ciò che Gladio le aveva raccontato era vero, Izunia non era umano.

Il proprietario del diner annuì. «Un tipo losco, quello. Che io sappia, non piace a nessuno.»

«Eppure le ricerche sue e di Besithia vi hanno fatto vincere la guerra.»

«Sì, e guardate cosa ne abbiamo ottenuto.» L’uomo si raddrizzò. Si frugò nelle tasche del gilet e tirò fuori un mezzo sigarino, che si mise tra le labbra. «Mezzo Impero trasformato in mostri. Chi lo sa? Forse Aldercapt ha fatto la guerra per conquistare un posto dove scappare quando qui sarà tutto invaso, non per quella cazzo di pietra che non serve a niente.»

«Capo, mi tolga una curiosità. Perché tiene aperto un diner in un luogo deserto e non è andato con gli altri?» volle sapere Silia, anche per cambiare discorso.

«Perché sono zoppo, se non se ne fosse accorta, signorina, e non andrei lontano. E poi, che differenza vuole che faccia? Il Morbo arriverà anche oltre il mare. La luce tiene lontani i mostri, e finché c’è energia elettrica a Jadzia, resterò qui ad aprire e chiudere il mio diner per quelle quattro persone rimaste, come ho fatto negli ultimi quarant’anni. Quando salterà la luce elettrica, perché prima o poi succederà… ho un fucile sul retro. I primi colpi sono per i mostri. L’ultimo è per me.»

Samuel, comprese Silia, l’oste del locale che lei e Gladio avevano frequentato per mesi a Insomnia. Ecco chi le ricordava quell’uomo. Scommetteva che Samuel avrebbe detto e fatto lo stesso. Chissà dove cazzo era finito. Probabilmente nell’arcipelago di Galahd. O magari era ancora dietro il bancone del suo locale e gli imperiali non l’avevano mai scoperto. Fu d’improvviso assalita dalla nostalgia per quei mesi di cui tanto si era lamentata, e soprattutto dal desiderio di rivedere Gladio almeno una volta. «Be’, capo. Quando sarà il momento, se vuole fare il botto e portarsi via il diner e anche qualche edificio nei dintorni, lo usi su una Granata. Si risparmierà l’ultimo colpo.»

Lui abbassò la testa in un inchino ironico. «Grazie del consiglio. Ora toglietemi voi una curiosità. Che cazzo ci state andando a fare nel Ghorovas Rift?»

Darius incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. «Dicono che Gralea sia un posto piacevole da visitare, soprattutto nelle ultime settimane. Cosa può dirci del Ghorovas Rift?»

«Che non ne uscirete vivi» ribatté l’uomo. «Posso solo suggerirvi di coprirvi bene, di prendere delle catene di scorta per le ruote dell’auto, e di godervi la vista delle gigantesche tette di ghiaccio della Glaciale, perché probabilmente sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrete in vita vostra.»

«Qual è la strada più veloce per entrare a Gralea da est?»

«Non ci sono strade vere e proprie. Un tempo c’erano, ma adesso le tempeste le coprono di neve di continuo. Cercate di tenere il corpo della Glaciale sempre a est. La jeep che avete parcheggiato fuori forse può farcela a proseguire, ma non ci scommetterei la mia vita. Sarebbe meglio una motoslitta o un’avionave imperiale, ma le hanno portate via tutte.»

«Dovremo affidarci alla jeep. Prima che andiamo, capo, ce l’ha qualcosa di forte?»

«Portatevi via un paio di bottiglie di quel che volete. Offre la casa. Ma prima facciamoci un goccio insieme in vista della fine dei tempi.»

«Hartwood, sicura che non vuoi restare qui? Sono certo che voi due andreste d’accordo.»

**IV**

Il Forte di Zegnautus era talmente grande che, visto dal basso, sembrava un enorme soffitto grigio punteggiato da luci lampeggianti.

«Idee su come salire?» chiese Ignis, la testa inclinata verso l’alto come se potesse vedere anche lui la megafortezza.

«C’è un collegamento con la città. Una sorta di ascensore o montacarichi. Cerchiamo di farci strada fino a lì. Se l’ascensore non dovesse funzionare…»

Lasciò cadere la frase a metà. Se non fosse stato in funzione, l’unica alternativa era arrampicarsi sulla gabbia dell’ascensore con Ignis sulle spalle, opzione che avrebbe fatto perdere loro ore preziose, per non parlare del fatto che sarebbe arrivato al Forte completamente esausto, se mai ci fosse arrivato.

«Quanto è lontano l’ascensore?»

«Non sono bravo a calcolare le distanze in linea d’aria. Diciamo due chilometri. Solo che la strada fin lì è completamente ingombra. Vagoni di treni, camion rovesciati, macchine ferme. E, inutile che te lo dica, non c’è anima viva, a parte i daemon.» Sospirò. «Ricapitoliamo. Disarmati a parte le spade che ci ha dato Izunia, separati da Noctis, orda di daemon, megafortezza impenetrabile. Dimentico qualcosa?» _A parte che uno di noi due è cieco?_

Stava cercando di mantenersi lucido e propositivo, ma era dannatamente difficile. La sosta sul ponte li aveva rallentati, e avevano mancato l’alba, peggio, quel timido sole a malapena visibile tra la nebbia e la neve era tramontato neanche quattro ore dopo, per cui erano di nuovo in balia dei daemon. Peggio ancora, il Magna Fortia si era fermato di nuovo nel tunnel che conduceva al Cancello Est per via dei daemon, e avevano scoperto con orrore che nessuno di loro riusciva più a evocare le armi. Si erano lanciati a rotta di collo sulla Regalia e Noctis aveva guidato a manetta nel tunnel per attraversare il cancello prima che si chiudesse, ma si erano giocati la preziosa macchina di Re Regis e, poco dopo, si erano giocati anche Noctis, rimasto separato da lui e Ignis per colpa di un convoglio in bilico crollato al momento sbagliato. A quel punto era comparso Izunia e aveva fornito loro delle armi, per poi scomparire subito prima che potessero usarle per attaccarlo. Non avevano avuto altra scelta che proseguire sulle tracce di Noctis.

«Gladio, ti prego» supplicò Ignis.

«D’accordo, scusami.» Gladio sospirò. «Sto esaurendo tutte le mie riserve di energia, pazienza e ottimismo costruttivo. Mi serve ancora un po’ per entrare nella fase rassegnazione.»

Ignis, invece, c’era già entrato, o forse era il fatto che i suoi occhi non avessero più un’espressione a dargli quell’idea. «Andiamo verso l’ascensore, visto che è l’unico modo per salire. Un’avionave risolverebbe tutti i nostri problemi, ma anche se ne avessimo una non sapremmo pilotarla.»

*

I due chilometri fino all’ascensore, sempre che di due chilometri si trattasse, furono lunghi e tortuosi, e le auto vuote e i vestiti abbandonati per terra gli davano i brividi. Tutta quella gente aveva cercato di lasciare la città ed era stata fermata dall’esercito, massacrata dai daemon e trasformata a sua volta in daemon. La sua mente non riusciva ad afferrare il pensiero di tutti quei morti – Gralea era stata popolata quanto Insomnia – e se non fossero riusciti a far qualcosa sarebbero aumentati ancora. Ogni goblin che spappolava avrebbe potuto essere stato un bambino fino al giorno prima. Ogni Aracne, una madre come la Naga che avevano incontrato nella Grotta di Fociaugh. Il pensiero gli dava il voltastomaco, ma non c’era nulla da fare: ogni daemon che gli alitava sulla faccia, ogni ferita da loro inferta, avrebbe potuto infettare il suo sangue.

Ci volle quasi un’ora a raggiungere l’edificio dalla cui sommità vedeva la gabbia dell’ascensore. Non c’era anima viva se non altri daemon, lì come altrove. Gladio si chiese quanto ancora lui e soprattutto Ignis avrebbero potuto reggere a combattere ininterrottamente senza riposare, e come avrebbero potuto riposare sapendo che Noctis era da solo davanti a loro.

Gran parte della mobilia dei magazzini dell’edificio era a terra o a pezzi, e sulla destra un’enorme grata sembrava essere stata letteralmente sfondata. Non c’erano tracce di esplosione, per cui doveva essere stato un Jotunn o qualcosa di altrettanto grosso e forzuto. Non vide, tuttavia, i macabri vestiti vuoti che le vittime del Plasmodium si lasciavano dietro quando si trasformavano in mostri: chiunque avesse lavorato in quella baracca doveva essere fuggito prima dell’invasione.

Su una scaffalatura industriale in acciaio, Gladio notò una radio alimentata a batterie. Senza sapere cosa aspettarsi di sentire, si avvicinò e la accese.

« _Questo è un annuncio del dipartimento di imperiale per la pubblica sicurezza._ » Era un messaggio chiaramente registrato. « _Si è verificata una situazione di emergenza in molteplici laboratori. La cittadinanza è tenuta a raggiungere immediatamente i rifugi approntati. Chiunque si rifiuti di lasciare la zona verrà incarcerato o sottoposto ai provvedimenti disciplinari previsti. Questo annuncio verrà reiterato finché l’emergenza non sarà risolta. Il Dipartimento imperiale per la pubblica sicurezza vi ringrazia per la collaborazione._ »

«Prova a cambiare frequenza» suggerì Ignis, accostandosi a lui.

Gladio continuò a premere lo stesso tasto, aspettando – sperando – di sentire una voce viva. Se qualcuno trasmetteva, da qualche parte, significava che c’erano sopravvissuti. Ma non successe. Qualunque tasto premesse, su qualunque frequenza cercasse di sintonizzarsi, c’era solo lo stesso annuncio ripetuto.

«Niente da fare» avvertì Ignis, scoraggiato. «Magari c’è gente nascosta in questi rifugi di cui parla l’annunciatrice, ma non abbiamo modo di cercarli, e anche se li trovassimo non servirebbe a nulla se non a farci carico di civili che non sapremmo come aiutare.»

«Comunque abbiamo la conferma che tutto è partito dai laboratori. Forse dovremmo raccogliere un po’ di documentazione da portare al Generale. Non appena trovato Noctis, chiaramente. Potrebbe aiutarci a far luce su ciò che è accaduto nelle scorse settimane.» Ignis incrociò le braccia. «I daemon sono fuggiti dai laboratori… o forse sono stati liberati dal loro padrone?»

Gladio ebbe un brivido. «Credi che tutto questo possa essere opera di Izunia? Ma perché distruggere la Capitale dell’Impero che da trent’anni sta aiutando a vincere la guerra?»

«Te l’ho detto, e l’ha detto anche il Generale: dubito che gli scopi di Aldercapt e del Cancelliere coincidano ancora, se mai hanno realmente coinciso.»

«Ma non distruggerà solo l’Impero, di questo passo. Distruggerà la vita in tutta Eos.»

«Magari è proprio questo il suo scopo. Te l’ho detto e te lo ripeto, Gladio: qualunque cosa sia, Izunia non è un uomo come te e me. Cerchiamo di tenerlo ben presente.»

Gladio si passò una mano sugli occhi. Che speranze avevano contro un essere del genere, anche se fossero riusciti a recuperare il Cristallo? E se Noctis fosse stato già nelle sue mani? «Dannazione. Sbrighiamoci a salire.»

*

L’ascensore, fortunatamente, funzionò. Uscirono su un corridoio deserto sulle cui pareti, a bianche lettere giganti, capeggiava la scritta A-00. Piano terra del Forte, Settore A, immaginò Gladio.

Non avevano la minima idea di che strada prendere. Quel piano sembrava un dedalo di vicoli ciechi. Mentre vagavano alla cieca, l’irritante e querula voce di Izunia risuonò come amplificata da un altoparlante.

« _Siete bloccati, signori? Da questa parte._ »

«Ti stai divertendo, bastardo?» non poté fare a meno di chiedergli Gladio, senza sapere dove indirizzare la sua domanda.

« _La vostra irriconoscenza mi offende. Vi ho dato armi per combattere, indicazioni per proseguire, e voi continuate a minacciarmi._ »

D’improvviso, la voce smise di risuonare amplificata e sembrò vicina. Avvertendo la sua presenza, Gladio si voltò, spada in pugno, fuori di sé. Bloccò il suo attacco appena in tempo per non massacrare Noctis.

«Noct!» esclamò, abbassando la spada. «Stai bene?!»

«Sto bene» ribatté lui, duro. «Certo che si può proprio contare su voi due.»

«Che cazzo vuoi dire?» Gladio avanzò verso di lui e lo afferrò per la maglietta. «Siamo rimasti separati per il tuo cazzo di vizio di correre sempre avanti da solo!»

«Non è colpa mia se mi rallentate.»

Di nuovo a quel punto. Gladio non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Questa volta gli avrebbe veramente spaccato la faccia. «Adesso hai veramente passato la misura.»

«Gladio» lo avvisò Ignis, duro, mettendosi tra lui e Noctis.

«Ignis, se provi a metterti di nuovo di mezzo, stavolta…»

«Con un carattere così burrascoso, non mi meraviglia che persino quel cagnolino ammaestrato di Ravus Nox Fleuret sia riuscito a batterti» disse Noctis.

A Gladio si seccò la bocca. L’umiliazione che l’Alto Comandante gli aveva inflitto e che credeva di aver superato sconfiggendo Gilgamesh nel Crepaccio di Taelpar rigurgitò di nuovo da una ferita evidentemente non perfettamente chiusa. Noctis stava sorridendo. Solo che, evidentemente, non era Noctis. Si era lasciato giocare come un coglione.

«Izunia, ti ammazzo.»

«Dovresti imparare a controllarti, ragazzo» lo sfotté ancora Izunia usando la voce e il corpo di Noctis. «O non farai molta strada. Ricordo che lo Scudo di Re Regis era molto più assennato, tanto che ha finito per sedere nel Concilio con lui. Si è sacrificato per il Re nonostante non avesse alcuna possibilità contro Glauca, sai?»

Ignis lo prese per un braccio. «Gladio, lascialo perdere. Andiamo avanti.»

«Lasciarlo perdere? Io lo…»

«No» scosse la testa Ignis, cercando di trascinarlo via. «Non sappiamo chi sia. Ricordati di Prompto. Potrebbe essere una proiezione. Potrebbe essere Izunia in persona. Ma potrebbe anche essere un malcapitato che lui ci sta mostrando con le fattezze di Noctis. Andiamocene.»

«Ecco, ascolta il tuo amico. Lui è molto più ragionevole. Ma altrettanto sconsiderato. Cosa credeva, ad Altissia, che l’Anello gli avrebbe dato il potere per sconfiggermi? Non sono certo il Generale Glauca. Avrei potuto ucciderlo, ma infierire su un cieco non mi avrebbe dato alcuna gioia, e non avevo voglia di arrecare ulteriore dolore a Sua Maestà. Aveva già perso la sua promessa sposa. Sarebbe stato troppo.»

Gladio dovette compiere uno sforzo sovrumano per voltarsi, e il dolore all’avambraccio causato dalle dita di Ignis che gli artigliavano la carne lo aiutò. Si mossero, allontanandosi da quel fantoccio con l’aspetto di Noctis.

« _No, non da quella parte!_ » disse ancora l’apparizione, giuliva. Alle sue spalle, la parete con la scritta A-00 scivolò sulla sinistra, rivelando un passaggio. « _Non c’è trucco, non c’è inganno. Proseguite da questa parte e troverete le scale per salire, ma state attenti._ »

«E tu credi che…»

Noctis scomparve davanti ai suoi occhi come se non fosse mai esistito. Era un’apparizione, dopotutto. Izunia stava giocando con le loro teste.

*

L’unica direzione che potevano seguire era quella che portava verso l’alto, perché di certo Aldercapt non teneva il Cristallo nei magazzini o nei laboratori inferiori. Ogni qualvolta il percorso lo permetteva, dunque, si inerpicavano per le rampe di scale, cercando di affidarsi alle mappe d’evacuazione che talvolta trovavano appese alle pareti. Orientarsi in quel labirinto di corridoi non era facile, e, frustrati dalla consapevolezza di star perdendo un mucchio di tempo, innervositi dallo scherzo di Izunia, dovettero fermarsi e tornare indietro più volte.

I daemon, scoprirono – ma avevano già dovuto immaginarlo – non erano gli unici nemici che infestavano il Forte: in un magazzino dietro una porta metallica con luci lampeggianti, che doveva condurre a una rampa di scale verso il livello superiore, trovarono dei magitek apparentemente guasti. Erano più facili da abbattere, in quanto scoordinati e talvolta persino privi di un arto, ma in compenso dannatamente più feroci e più pronti all’autodistruzione di un Piros o di una Granata. Dovevano essere i magitek in berserk di cui avevano sentito parlare.

Dietro un’altra porta automatica che si aprì quando vi si apprestarono, trovarono infine un’area deserta come le precedenti ma molto ben illuminata e sgombra. Le pareti erano tappezzate di schermi con le insegne di Niflheim – un rettangolo tripartito rosso e bianco con un drago dorato e uno nero, speculari – e tutt’intorno alla sala correvano centraline, schermi e pannelli.

«Bingo, Ig. Credo sia una sala di controllo.»

Ignis sorrise. «Magnifico. Forse da qui riusciremo a monitorare il resto del Forte, o almeno alcune aree. Vedi qualche terminale operativo?»

«Tutto sembra operativo qui. Il problema sarà metterci le mani.» Le sue capacità informatiche non andavano oltre a un personal computer o uno smartphone, ma, a meno di non innescare per sbaglio l’autodistruzione dell’intero Forte, non credeva che sarebbe riuscito a peggiorare più di tanto la loro situazione.

Si abbassò sulla centralina dello schermo più vicino. Incrociò le dita e si mise al lavoro per cercare di aprire una via per sé e Ignis e magari di rintracciare Noctis e Prompto.


	41. Mortui non mordent

**40**

**Mortui non mordent**

**I**

« _Sulle strade dal nemico assediate lasciammo talvolta le carni straziate, sentimmo l’ardore per la grande riscossa, sentimmo l’amor per la patria nostra._ »

«Hartwood, riesco a sentire le tue canzoni deprimenti anche attraverso il cappuccio e la sciarpa.»

«Sto cercando di non accasciarmi a lasciarmi morire congelata.»

«Se canti un’altra parola, ti giuro che lo faccio io.»

Stavano procedendo a piedi da quattro ore, ed era piuttosto certa che di progressi ne avessero fatti ben pochi. Si erano tenuti il più possibile a sud del Ghorovas Rift, dove il corpo della Glaciale aveva radicalmente mutato il clima trasformando mezza Niflheim in una landa ghiacciata, ma infine, poco dopo la breve sosta a Jadzia, avevano dovuto inoltrarsi nelle sue propaggini occidentali per poter raggiungere Gralea. Probabilmente le tempeste non erano forti come nella gola in cui Shiva era stata sconfitta dall’Impero, ma nevicava violentemente anche lì, loro erano esausti dal lungo viaggio e dai continui scontri, e per di più erano appiedati.

«Che ore sono? Credo mi si sia congelato l’orologio.»

«Ha importanza? Il sole è tramontato da due ore, anche se è ancora l’una del pomeriggio. Abbiamo bucato l’appuntamento con il Principe, sempre che Cor sia riuscito a trasmettere loro il messaggio e che ci fosse effettivamente un appuntamento, e non ho idea di quanto ancora ci metteremo ad arrivare a Gralea.»

Era di pessimo umore. Erano infagottati in abiti pesanti scomodi per combattere che tuttavia non riuscivano a proteggerli adeguatamente dal freddo, rallentati dalle violente raffiche di neve e dai daemon, e con solo l’enorme mole luccicante di Shiva, a malapena visibile in mezzo alla tempesta, quale riferimento per orientarsi.

«Dov’è finito l’ardore con cui ti sei vantata di voler mettere a ferro e fuoco Gralea?»

Silia alzò un braccio verso il gigantesco corpo della Glaciale. «Congelato. Insieme al mio culo.»

L’ironia con cui gli rispose mal si accordava allo sconforto che le montava dentro, sempre più opprimente mentre passavano le ore. Credeva avrebbero impiegato meno tempo ad attraversare la valle. E credeva che sarebbe stato più facile. Sebbene fosse cresciuta in montagna, non si era mai persa durante una tormenta di neve. Già camminare era sfiancante. Continuando a combattere in quelle condizioni, prima o poi i daemon li avrebbero presi per stanchezza.

Forse avevano sbagliato tutto fin dal principio. Avrebbero dovuto cercare un’imbarcazione, seguire le coste di Niflheim ed entrare in città da ovest, dove l’influenza di Shiva iniziava a scemare ma dove, per contro, sapeva che avrebbero incontrato migliaia di persone daemonificate e di certo non avrebbero incontrato il Principe. Dannazione, solo i Sei sapevano cosa sarebbe stato più giusto fare. Adesso non c’era scelta: potevano solo tirar dritto fino a Gralea e sperare di arrivarci vivi e in tempo per qualcosa.

«Hartwood, non possiamo andare avanti così. Dobbiamo riposare» gridò Darius per sovrastare il boato del vento e gli strati di indumenti che indossava sulla faccia.

«E dove?» ghignò, fermandosi. «Qui, nel nulla? Non si vede un cazzo. Solo neve e alberi. Siamo totalmente esposti agli attacchi, e se ci fermiamo congeliamo.»

Anche Darius si fermò. Silia pensò volesse risponderle acidamente, ma invece alzò un braccio a mezz’aria. «Zitta un secondo.»

«Ma cosa…?»

«Shhht!»

Silia tacque. E, in mezzo al vento, lo sentì anche lei. Il rombo di un motore.

«Una macchina?» sussurrò. «No. Non sembra.»

Darius si sganciò la torcia dal petto e iniziò ad agitarla in aria. Silia fu sul punto di chiedergli che cazzo stesse facendo e se veramente voleva rivelare la loro presenza a chissà chi, ma poi comprese che non avevano scelta. In quel momento, una presenza umana a cui chiedere informazioni, o un magitek imperiale a cui rubare il mezzo, erano più che benvenuti. In quel momento avrebbe accettato di cavalcare una Granata sul punto di autodistruggersi, se l’avesse portata fino a Gralea.

Il rumore si avvicinò. Silia non aveva idea se avesse deviato dopo aver visto le segnalazioni di Darius o se il mezzo sarebbe comunque passato vicino a loro, ma qualche decina di secondi dopo videro due fari che si accostavano. Non era uno scherzo della sua immaginazione. Era una motoslitta con una persona a bordo.

La motoslitta si fermò accanto a loro. Ne scese una donna sul metro e settanta dall’abbigliamento assolutamente inadatto a quel freddo, e dal viso celato da un elmo con fattezze draconiche che lasciava scoperta più pelle di quanta non ne proteggesse. Indossava un soprabito nero aderente in vita e sul seno che le ricadeva sul solo fianco destro, bordato di pelliccia, pantaloni di pelle, sciarpa e guanti porpora. Ai piedi aveva un paio di stivali rossi con tacchi assurdamente alti per chi deve camminare nella neve. Solo una squilibrata poteva andarsene in giro così nel Ghorovas Rift. Consolante, visto che, agganciata sulla schiena, aveva la lancia più grossa che avesse mai visto.

La donna si fermò a distanza di sicurezza da loro. Non estrasse l’arma, nonostante loro avessero estratto le spade, pronti alla difesa o all’attacco. «Chissà perché» esordì con tono giulivo, appena smorzato dal vento «non sembrate due escursionisti.»

«Nemmeno tu» le rispose Silia.

Lei si sfilò l’elmo con movimenti lenti, segno che non voleva provocare una loro reazione. Non ancora. Era giovane, forse poco meno di lei, come già aveva intuito dalla voce. «Mettete giù le armi» disse, con una leggera nota di minaccia. «Avete rivelato voi stessi la vostra presenza. Non intendo attaccarvi, a meno che non abbiate intenzione di farlo per primi.»

«Perdonaci la sfiducia, ma siamo in mezzo al nulla e gli incontri occasionali non vengono sempre sotto un buon auspicio» ribatté Darius, senza abbassare la spada, scendendo al suo livello di ironia. «Chi saresti, signorina con un pessimo gusto nel vestire?»

Lei rise. «Senti chi parla. Vi siete guardati allo specchio di recente?»

«No. Troppo occupati a non gelare nel Ghorovas Rift e a farci strada in mezzo a tempeste di neve e orde di daemon.»

«Se vi siete addentrati nel Ghorovas Rift a piedi, di notte, poi, vi siete meritati tutte le vostre sfortune.»

«Abbiamo perso la jeep. Un branco di Alyadin. Notte e giorno, poi, ormai sono concetti molto arbitrari.»

«Anche la macchina, nel caso in cui non ve ne siate accorti, serve a poco qui.» La donna si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. «Vi spiace abbassare le sciarpe e togliere gli occhiali? Mi piace sapere con chi parlo.»

Prudentemente, continuando a impugnare le spade, Silia abbassò il cappuccio, scostò la sciarpa e si sfilò gli occhiali protettivi. Anche Darius, dopo un attimo di esitazione, la imitò. Il freddo fu così pungente che le bruciò il viso, e si chiese come facesse quella donna a sopportarlo. «Contenta, adesso?»

Lei annuì con un sorriso. «Visto che siete troppo scortesi per presentarvi, lo farò io. Ex Commodoro Aranea Highwind.»

Aranea Highwind. Avrebbe dovuto riconoscerla dall’elmo, o, come Darius aveva ben sottolineato, dal pessimo gusto nel vestire. Non si erano mai incrociate, ma le sue prodezze erano arrivate all’orecchio degli Angoni, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi di guerra, e gli hunter avevano segnalato la sua presenza a Lucis dopo la caduta di Insomnia. Era un avversario formidabile, e anche se erano in due non sarebbe stato uno scontro facile. «Highwind» ripeté Silia. «Il Commodoro della Terza Armata.» Tornò a sollevare l’arma.

«Oh, che brava» chiocciò lei. «Calma i bollenti spiriti, Hartwood.»

Silia si immobilizzò al sentire il proprio cognome.

«Li ho fatti anch’io i compiti. Onestamente, devo ringraziarvi. Adesso che vi ho incontrati, ho ben tre favori da riscuotere da Occhibelli.»

Non ci capiva più un cazzo. «Vuoi spiegarti? Come fai a conoscermi? Chi è Occhibelli?»

Aranea Highwind aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria divertita. «Un Angone del Re e una Guardia Reale. Sei ancora più bassa di come ti avevano descritto, Hartwood. E non mi avevano detto che Magnus fosse un così bell’uomo, per quanto sciattamente vestito, o mi sarei messa sulle vostre tracce prima.»

«Highwind, non è il momento per le cazzate» ribatté Darius, acido. «Spiegati, o combatti.»

«Nervosetti, eh? Ho incontrato il Principe e i suoi compagni a Ulwaat. Mi hanno chiesto, se mai vi avessi incontrati, di riferirvi che hanno ricevuto il messaggio dell’Immortale. Anche se temo che ormai sia un po’ troppo tardi per il vostro appuntamento. L’hanno bucato anche loro, a proposito, ma dovrebbero essere già nel Forte di Zegnautus.»

 _Sono vivi._ Silia non si era resa conto di quanto l’eventualità che così non fosse la preoccupasse fino a quel momento. _O almeno, lo erano fino a poco tempo fa._ Abbassò le spade. «Hanno ricevuto il nostro messaggio dal Generale? Dannazione» si lasciò sfuggire, in direzione di Darius. «Dopotutto avremmo potuto raggiungerli, se non avessimo vagato per ore in mezzo alla tempesta.»

«Hanno preso la strada più corta. Ieri sono saliti su un convoglio guidato dai miei uomini Biggs e Wedge. Erano in tre, perché il pulcino biondo è rimasto separato dagli altri il giorno prima e l’ho ritrovato in un laboratorio tra le montagne. Ci siamo persi, ma scommetto che anche lui è diretto a Gralea, se non è già arrivato.» Li squadrò con un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra, probabilmente godendosi le loro espressioni stupite. «Venti minuti fa sono riuscita a mettermi in contatto con Biggs e Wedge. Il loro treno è stato attaccato dagli imperiali poco fuori Gralea due ore fa. Il principe e gli altri hanno preso la macchina e proseguito da soli.»

«Tu avresti aiutato il Principe ad arrivare a Gralea?» chiese Darius. «E perché mai?»

«Non avete sentito che mi sono presentata come ex Commodoro? Ho disertato. Che ci crediate o no, l’Impero mi dà il voltastomaco. Mi sono arruolata come mercenaria per combattere una guerra, ma qui siamo veramente andati troppo oltre. Ho la sensazione di essere stata usata dal Cancelliere Izunia, e non mi piace affatto essere usata. E quel che ho visto e saputo nei laboratori tra le montagne mi è piaciuto ancora meno. Per cui credo che aiuterò il principe tenebroso a recuperare il Cristallo, nella speranza che ci sia ancora speranza, e che raccoglierò altre informazioni nel Forte. Volete un passaggio? Anche questo favore lo farò pagare a Occhibelli.»

«Ignis Scientia» comprese Silia. «Hai proprio buon gusto per i soprannomi, eh?»

«Non pensare male, lo chiamavo così anche prima. Ho un debole per gli occhi verdi. Anche i tuoi, in effetti, non sono niente male, ma ho altri gusti, e comunque non sei il mio tipo.»

«Un passaggio, hai detto?» tagliò corto Darius.

«Non fare il geloso, Magnus. Ve l’ho detto. Ho intenzione di aiutare il principino a recuperare il Cristallo e di raccogliere altre informazioni. Sto andando a Gralea. Al Forte di Zegnautus. Non siete diretti anche voi lì?»

Darius si voltò a guardarla. Silia si leccò le labbra. Non si fidava. Scosse leggermente la testa.

«Se non volete» disse ancora Highwind, tornando a inforcare la motoslitta «io non insisto, tanto più che staremmo parecchio stretti in tre qui sopra. Gralea è da quella parte.» Indicò verso ovest. «A piedi sono cinque o dieci ore, dipende da quanto camminate alla svelta, da quanto infurieranno le tempeste da qui alla fine del Ghorovas Rift, e da quanti daemon vi attaccheranno. Ma sono certa che una Guardia Reale e un Angone del Re non si lasceranno impensierire da quisquilie del genere.»

«La mia opinione conta qualcosa, Hartwood?» le chiese apertamente Darius, con una punta di polemica.

«Dipende. Qual è la tua opinione?» chiese, anche se sapeva già cosa stava per proporle.

«Che dovremmo salire su quella maledetta motoslitta e andare con lei. Non è il momento di giocare a chi è la femmina Alfa, Hartwood, non con il Principe e gli altri già nel Forte di Zegnautus da almeno un’ora. Ti ho detto che ti avrei seguita fino a Gralea, non che sarei crepato con te in mezzo alla neve.»

Silia sospirò. Se davvero il Principe si era fidato, forse, dopotutto, potevano fidarsi anche loro. O forse no. Il Principe si era fidato anche di Izunia. «Va bene, calmati. Tanto, se non proseguiamo insieme, ce la ritroveremo in mezzo ai piedi nel Forte, a meno che non ce ne liberiamo adesso.»

«C’è anche quell’opzione, in effetti» sorrise Highwind. «Ammazzarmi e prendervi la slitta, se ci riuscite. Ma ho la sensazione che non lo farete. Il Regno di Lucis non è famoso per impiegare combattenti così privi di scrupoli. Ecco perché ha perso la guerra.»

Non seppero risponderle a tono.

«E inoltre» disse ancora Highwind «io conosco Gralea e l’interno del Forte. Potete dire lo stesso?»

«Quanto impiegheremo in slitta?» le chiese.

«Se tutto va bene, due ore. Ed entriamo nel Forte da una via più breve di quella che immagino abbiano preso il Principe la sua scorta. Magari li troviamo ancora tutti d’un pezzo.»

«Andiamo» tagliò corto Silia, affiancandosi a lei. «Siamo in missione per conto del Generale Cor Leonis, Highwind. Dobbiamo riunirci al Principe e alla sua scorta e dargli supporto nel recupero del Cristallo. Se i nostri scopi coincidono, possiamo collaborare per penetrare all’interno del Forte. Tregua?»

Highwind le tese la mano. Sorrise. «Tregua. Però una curiosità devi togliermela, Hartwood. Come diavolo hai fatto a sopravvivere tra gli Angoni? Quando gli imperiali sparavano ad altezza uomo non trovavano la tua testa?»

Silia fece un mezzo sorriso, stringendole la mano in una presa feroce cui lei rispose con la stessa intensità. «È successo un sacco di volte. Comodo, eh?»

**II**

«Ci sono un sacco di _deleted_ files e _missing data_.» Gladio non capiva. Continuò a cercare all’interno di tutte le directory. Tutte le telecamere a cui avevano accesso da lì non mostravano nulla di utile, ma memorizzò le sale e i corridoi in cui vide il maggior assembramento di daemon. «Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto prendersi la briga di cancellare dei video di sorveglianza mentre il mondo gli implodeva addosso?»

Ignis si appoggiò al terminale accanto a lui. «Magari è una misura di sicurezza automatica. Non c’è proprio niente?»

Gladio scosse la testa, ma, qualche secondo dopo, qualcosa trovò. «Uno c’è. Come se l’avessero lasciato apposta. Altro che misure di sicurezza automatiche.»

«Cosa mostra?»

Lo avviò. La registrazione era danneggiata e parziale, perché dapprincipio vide sullo schermo solo linee elettrostatiche, anche se riuscì a sentire una voce che non riconobbe.

_Che ne è del potere dell’Abissale? E del mio prezioso Anello?_

Le immagini divennero nitide. Era la Sala del Trono del Forte, o così sembrava, perché vide l’Imperatore Iedolas Aldercapt in persona, e, davanti a lui, Ravus Nox Fleuret di spalle. Il consueto moto di irritazione e di collera, acuito dalle parole di Izunia, rifece capolino, e strinse i pugni.

_La Sciamana li ha consegnati a chi spettano. Al Re. Un giorno non lontano, li userà per liberare il pianeta dalla sua piaga._

_Ma il Cristallo è mio... sono io il vero re!_

_Sarà Noctis, e nessun altro._

Ravus, dopotutto, aveva davvero rinnegato l’Impero dopo la morte della sorella, come Ignis aveva intuito ad Altissia e come la sua condanna a morte per alto tradimento aveva confermato. A quando risaliva il video? A prima o dopo la diffusione della notizia della sua condanna? Nulla nella registrazione lo lasciava presagire.

Dietro Ravus comparvero tre Alyadin. Forse stava per assistere alla sua condanna a morte. Ma Ravus non si sarebbe mai lasciato mettere al tappeto da dei daemon qualunque.

_…di certo non qualcuno manovrato dall’oscurità, né i daemon che ha creato._

_Sei tu a farti manovrare, e per questo morirai._

Ravus si batté con i daemon, ma fu sbalzato fuori dalla stanza. Quasi a conferma che quel video era stato lasciato appositamente per loro, l’inquadratura cambiò immediatamente e continuò a seguirlo. Lo scontro l’aveva spinto giù da un ponte sospeso, ed era chiaramente ferito. E poi Gladio vide arrivare Noctis.

_Alla fine sei arrivato, Noctis. Gli dei ti hanno dimostrato il loro favore. Come la Sciamana ti ha offerto il suo sangue, così io ti porgo la spada di tuo padre. Vai avanti, sei il nostro Re. Dona la tua luce al mondo._

Gladio non fece in tempo a chiedersi come Ravus potesse avere la spada di Re Regis, che Noctis allungò la mano destra e, invece di prenderla, evocò una delle Armi Ancestrali – forse la Daga del Salvifico, il movimento fu troppo rapido perché potesse distinguere altro che una lama semitrasparente – e gli tranciò il braccio. Ravus cadde supino.

Gladio si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Per quanto violenta potesse essere la rabbia di Noctis, per quanto spaventato e frustrato potesse essere, un gesto simile non era da lui. E poi capì che si stava di nuovo lasciando beffare. Non stava guardando Noctis.

Cerca di mantenere la dignità. Ho sopportato fin troppo a lungo il tuo finto eroismo. Hai cercato di salvare il mondo al posto mio, ma non è bastato. Il Cristallo ha scelto me, non te.

E poi Noctis fu di nuovo Izunia. Il cancelliere lanciò una manciata di fogli di carta sul corpo privo di sensi di Ravus, poi lo finì. _Fa male sentirsi rifiutati, eh?_

Il video terminò mentre Izunia si allontanava. La spada di Re Regis restò lì, il braccio meccanico di Ravus ancora a impugnarla. Chissà se avrebbero avuto occasione di recuperarla.

«Non era Noct, vero?» chiese Ignis. Sembrava che non avesse bisogno di alcun riassunto di ciò che Gladio aveva appena visto.

«No. Era di nuovo il Cancelliere con le sue sembianze.»

«Mi è sembrato di capire che Ravus volesse restituirgli la spada di Sua Maestà.»

«Avevi ragione, Ig» dovette ammettere suo malgrado. «Ravus aveva molto a cuore sua sorella. Ce l’aveva così a cuore che ha sottostato all’Impero per poterla proteggere. E alla fine ha accettato il suo sacrificio e riconosciuto Noctis quale Re. Mi dispiace per lui.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Andiamo» lo spronò Ignis. «Il Cancelliere ha voluto che sapessimo cosa può fare a Noct. Sbrighiamoci.»

**III**

Vista dall’alto, Gralea mozzava il fiato, e di certo doveva mozzarlo ancor più la settimana prima, quando era ancora illuminata e abitata da gente viva. Silia non riusciva a capire se fosse più grande di Insomnia, ma di certo anche la capitale imperiale, fino a poco tempo prima, doveva aver dato dimora a centinaia di migliaia di persone.

_Che adesso sono centinaia di migliaia di daemon._

Probabilmente era già morta nella sola Gralea più gente di quanta ne fosse rimasta a Cleigne, Duscae e Leide messe insieme. Per un istante ebbe un capogiro al pensiero, o forse era la stanchezza. Dovette appoggiarsi al pannello dei comandi, accanto a Biggs, e concentrarsi sulle manovre di discesa dell’airship verso il Forte per allontanare il pensiero.

«Si tenga, signora Hartwood» le disse Biggs, forse fraintendendo. «Cinque minuti e tocchiamo terra.»

Silia si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle senza rispondere. Avevano accettato di procedere con Aranea Highwind, ma la presenza di due ufficiali imperiali in divisa la indisponeva. Aveva subito troppe angherie per mano di gente simile da bambina, e ne aveva uccisi troppi negli anni successivi. Tuttavia, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, l’incontro con Highwind aveva fatto risparmiare loro ore preziose in mezzo alle tempeste nel Ghorovas Rift e almeno un’altra, se non due, che avrebbero perso per attraversare la città fino al Forte e per trovare un modo di entrarci. Non proprio un arrivo silenzioso, atterrare su un’avionave imperiale, ma Biggs e Wedge le avevano assicurato che la città di Gralea, e con tutta probabilità anche il Forte, avevano ben altro a cui pensare. Aveva pochi dubbi a riguardo. «Quanto dal piazzale di atterraggio alla sala dove tengono il Cristallo, Highwind?»

«Non farmi domande stupide» ribatté lei con un sopracciglio aggrottato. «Dipende da quanto ve la cavate bene tu e la guardia reale ad ammazzare quel che troveremo dentro. Dipende da quali ascensori e quali porte automatiche funzionano e quali dovremo aggirare o sfondare. Se ti aspettavi una visita guidata, hai sbagliato periodo dell’anno.»

Silia era troppo stanca per ribattere, per cui incassò. Si massaggiò tra gli occhi, e ricontrollò di nuovo l’equipaggiamento. Lei e Darius si erano di nuovo cambiati, perché nel Forte gli abiti da neve li avrebbero solo impacciati e rallentati. Dal momento che avevano abbandonato praticamente tutto quello che avevano nella jeep quando si era guastata, si erano rassegnati a indossare delle uniformi imperiali trovate nell’airship procurato da Biggs e Wedge. La sua, inutile dirlo, le andava larga. Mai nulla nella vita le era mancato tanto quanto la sua uniforme degli Angoni fatta su misura e abbandonata prima di lasciare la Cittadella il giorno dell’attacco.

Darius non partecipò allo scambio. Era seduto a terra poco dietro di lei, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la testa bassa e gli occhi chiusi. Aveva il viso arrossato e screpolato dal gelo, i capelli ancora umidi, e le labbra spaccate spiccavano rosse tra la barba sale e pepe lunga di una settimana. Per un attimo credette che si fosse addormentato, per cui gli sferrò un calcetto sul ginocchio. «Forza, fighettino.» Lo chiamò così per forza d’abitudine, ma Darius Magnus non era più un fighettino di merda. Aveva messo piede fuori da Insomnia per la prima volta poco più di due mesi prima, eppure aveva viaggiato con lei in capo al mondo coprendole le spalle come il migliore dei compagni. «Siamo quasi al capolinea.»

«Del nostro viaggio o di tutto?» chiese lui, aprendo gli occhi. Non stava dormendo, dopotutto.

«Chi è quello dei discorsi deprimenti, ora?»

«Non avevo ancora visto com’è ridotta Gralea.»

Highwind batté le mani. «Se avete intenzione di mettervi a piangere, fatelo dopo.»

«Nessuno si metterà a piangere» la rassicurò Darius, tirandosi su. «Mi dispiace enormemente per i civili, credimi, non riesco nemmeno a concepire un tale numero di vittime, ma l’Impero in quanto idea ha avuto quel che si meritava: Aldercapt voleva fare di Niflheim la nuova Solheim… e Niflheim ha fatto la fine di Solheim. Ha sfidato i Siderei, sperimentato con il miasma, avviato un cataclisma la cui portata supererà persino quello di cui si parla nei libri sull’Era Antica. Mi dispiace solo che a farne le spese sarà l’intera Eos, non solo Niflheim.»

Silia si aspettava una piccata reazione di Highwind, fosse solo per vergogna, dal momento che aveva contribuito a tutto ciò, ma non ci fu. Né lei, né Biggs e Wedge seduti ai comandi, gli risposero. Highwind si avvicinò al parabrezza e appoggiò una mano sul vetro.

«Se il Principe recupera il Cristallo…»

«Forse» rispose Silia. «E forse no. Non abbiamo più una Sciamana. Solo un discendente di Somnus Lucis Caelum.»

Highwind si riscosse, o forse rabbrividì. Si abbassò sul viso l’inutile celata del suo elmo. «E allora smettiamola di parlare di disastri e cataclismi e diamoci una mossa a raggiungerlo.»

*

Faceva freddo, quando scesero dall’airship nel piccolo aeroporto militare. C’era molto vento, e Silia dovette tener giù i lembi della giacca perché non la schiaffeggiassero mentre si affacciava a guardare dal parapetto. Impossibile dire a che altezza si trovassero, perché la piazzola era rientrata rispetto al resto del Forte e sotto di sé vedeva solo piani di cemento.

«Da questa parte!» esclamò Highwind, come se dopotutto si trovassero a una visita guidata, ticchettando sull’asfalto. Silia scambiò un ultimo sguardo significativo con Darius prima di stringersi nelle spalle e seguirla.

Non sentiva alcun rumore di motori, nessuna vibrazione. Avrebbero potuto essere con i piedi ben piantati per terra, per quel che ne sapeva. Di certo alimentavano il Forte a miasma, come tutto, e ancora una volta fu stupita dal livello di tecnologia che gli imperiali avevano raggiunto. Zegnautus doveva essere, o più probabilmente essere stato, un miracolo dell’ingegneria. Alimentato a morte, ma pur sempre un miracolo.

«Questo è uno degli ingressi al Forte» spiegò loro Highwind mentre camminavano tra le casse e i velivoli abbandonati. Non si vedevano nemici, per il momento, ma i vestiti abbandonati per terra non lasciavano adito a dubbi su cosa fosse successo alla gente che lavorava lì. «Non sono molti. C’è un ascensore centrale che sale dalla città, di solito sorvegliato, ma non più, scommetto. Probabilmente il Principe e gli altri sono entrati da lì.»

«Immagino che non possano essere semplicemente saliti all’ultimo piano» dedusse Darius.

«Immagini bene. Ci sono molti ascensori, nel Forte, ma nessuno che porti direttamente dai livelli inferiori a quelli superiori, per ragioni di sicurezza.»

Il primo daemon a comparire, uscendo da una pozza di melma nera, fu un Jotunn. Avevano perso il conto di tutti quelli che avevano fatto fuori, da quando erano a Niflheim, e si mossero meccanicamente: Darius scattò a sinistra, Silia a destra. Lui scartò per evitare la falciata letale del suo enorme spadone e lo colpì alla caviglia, sbilanciandolo, e le dieci tonnellate del mostro si abbatterono a terra, distruggendo tutto ciò che era a portata. Silia gli si avventò addosso per crivellarlo di colpi, ma dovette farsi da parte pochi istanti dopo per non essere coinvolta nell’attacco di Highwind, che dandosi lo slancio con l’arma si produsse in un salto vertiginoso per poi abbattersi lancia in mano sulla testa del Jotunn, spappolandola. Il Jotunn si dissolse, riassorbito dall’asfalto.

Darius fischiò. «Be’, Highwind, niente male.»

Lei si riaggiustò l’elmo. «Grazie. Eravate così ben coordinati che mi pareva vi foste dimenticati di me.»

«La prossima volta avvisa che mi stai arrivando addosso con una lancia di trenta chili» la sferzò Silia.

«Quaranta» precisò lei. «I nemici ti avvisano quando ti attaccano?»

«E allora la prossima volta, invece di scansarmi, contrattaccherò come se fossi un nemico.»

Darius passò tra loro per allontanarsi. «Sapete? Pensavo che peggio di così non potesse andare. Una megafortezza invasa dai daemon. E invece ho appena realizzato che sono in una megafortezza invasa dai daemon insieme a due donne che bisticciano.»

Con un ultimo sguardo di sfida ad Highwind, Silia lo seguì. Non aspettarono la mercenaria: in fondo all'aeroporto, in lontananza, videro un’enorme piattaforma circolare con un impianto cilindrico che era chiaramente un ascensore. Non incontrarono altri daemon, lungo la strada, ma s’imbatterono in inequivocabili tracce di lotta. L’asfalto della pavimentazione era scheggiato e, qua e là, crepato. C’erano veicoli a pezzi, container distrutti, persino un airship imperiale ribaltato da cui mancava una sezione come una fetta da una torta. Sparsi tutt’intorno alla piattaforma, magitek inattivi e smembrati.

Darius intuì ciò che anche lei stava pensando. «I ragazzi sono passati da qui» disse, guardandosi intorno. «Non da molto, suppongo. Scommetto che metà di questo casino lo ha fatto Gladio, non un Jotunn.»

Silia sorrise. «Lo penso anch’io. Devono aver preso anche loro quell’ascensore.»

«Non è un ascensore» li contraddisse Highwind, avvicinandosi. «Ma un montacarichi di servizio. Da qui è passato il Cristallo quando l’hanno portato da Insomnia.»

«Iedolas Aldercapt se l’è infilato sotto il letto?»

«Potrebbe. Iedolas Aldercapt è andato completamente fuori di testa, negli ultimi anni, e soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo.»

«Lo dite tutti, qui a Niflheim, ma siamo in guerra da sempre, e siamo entrati nella fase più accanita quando ancora non era nato nemmeno il padre di Iedolas.»

«Non dico di no» concesse Highwind «ma con i cittadini imperiali è stato un giusto regnante, finché non ha iniziato a destinare somme spaventose a Verstael Besithia e alle sue ricerche sul miasma.»

«Mentre faceva massacrare civili oltre il mare, o anche appena qualche chilometro più in là, a Tenebrae.» Silia si stava incazzando. Salì le scale della piattaforma, e quasi attaccò il nulla quando le ante scorrevoli del montacarichi si aprirono automaticamente davanti a lei.

«Calmati, Hartwood» disse Highwind, una nota derisoria nella voce. «Ormai è un uomo finito, non te ne sei accorta?»

Uomo finito o no, Silia intendeva portarlo a Lucis perché rispondesse dei suoi crimini. L’argomento era saltato fuori con il Generale, a Orior, la sera prima della loro partenza. La missione prioritaria era raggiungere il Principe e dargli supporto nel recupero del Cristallo, ma, se si fossero verificate le giuste condizioni, lei e Darius erano autorizzati a prendere vivi l’Imperatore e il Ministro Besithia. _Possiamo prendere vivo anche il Cancelliere?_ aveva chiesto a Cor, quasi ridendo, e da come il Generale l’aveva guardata era stata per un attimo certa che avrebbe annullato la missione e che l’avrebbe cacciata a calci in culo dal campo, da Lucis e da Eos.

Entrarono nel montacarichi. Sul pannello comandi, Highwind premette il tasto corrispondente alla sigla D-06. «Da qui è il piano più alto che possiamo raggiungere. Stiamo per entrare nell’area dei laboratori.»

*

La scia di distruzione che il Principe, Gladio e Ignis si erano lasciati dietro proseguiva anche all’interno dell’area D-06. Era un labirinto di corridoi e sale, alcune delle quali sigillate, ed era evidente come i ragazzi avessero vagato a lungo, bloccandosi in vicoli ciechi, deviando per via degli scontri, e tornando indietro spesso per imboccare altri percorsi.

Grazie al piazza pulita fatto dai ragazzi, Silia, Darius e Highwind trovarono la via abbastanza sgombra, anche se non completamente. Di certo impiegarono meno degli altri ad arrivare ai piani superiori, perché Highwind, come aveva loro preannunciato, conosceva i tortuosi percorsi del Forte, e sapeva come bypassare i comandi delle porte automatiche bloccate. Dovettero farsi strada combattendo daemon e magitek guasti, ma non quanto avevano temuto.

«Credevo che almeno qui dentro si fosse salvato qualcuno» si lasciò sfuggire Darius. «È una cazzo di fortezza.»

Highwind si riaggiustò la lancia sulla schiena. «In entrata come in uscita. Il contagio è partito da qui e avete visto che non è così facile raggiungere le uscite. Forse nei livelli superiori è rimasto qualcuno. Aldercapt dev’essersi asserragliato da qualche parte insieme al Cristallo. Magari nella Sala del Trono. E di certo c’è il Cancelliere che in questo momento se la starà ridendo da qualche parte.»

«Il messaggio radio che abbiamo sentito poco fa parlava di rifugi preposti» fece notare loro Silia, continuando a camminare. «Magari c’è dentro qualcuno. Non tutti gli organismi soccombono alla Piaga.»

«E se così fosse» ribatté Highwind «cosa vorresti fare? Andare a cercarli?»

«Highwind, smettila di parlarmi come se fossi una recluta emotiva. Non ho intenzione di farmi carico dei civili. Sto solo cercando di fare una stima delle perdite. Non posso credere che un’intera città, grande quanto Insomnia, sia completamente andata.»

«Se fossi in te inizierei ad abituarmi all’idea» disse Darius, lugubre. Non fossero stati nella merda, Silia avrebbe trovato divertente come, dopo averla sfottuta per tre quarti di viaggio per le sue catastrofiche previsioni, adesso fosse lui a parlare come un menagramo. «Comunque, questo posto sembra quasi un complesso di rovine di Solheim» constatò. «Si respira morte.»

«Si respira _miasma_ » lo corresse Highwind. «Comunque non hai torto. I daemon con cui hanno iniziato gli esperimenti venivano proprio da lì.»

Si fermarono ad attendere che le porte dell’ascensore si aprissero. Silia approfittò di quella momentanea tregua per interrogarla. Avevano parlato del più e del meno con molti civili, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata di avere l’occasione di parlare con un militare. «Quanto ne sai a riguardo, Highwind?»

«Poco» la deluse Highwind. «Io ero un’operativa. Ero ammessa ai Concili, ma francamente quando Besithia si metteva a spiegare ci capivo poco. Ma ho scoperto parecchie cose nei laboratori tra le montagne.»

«Ad esempio?»

«Ad esempio» rispose Highwind precedendoli nell’ascensore «che i magitek hanno lo stesso corredo genetico di Besithia. Sono cloni umani infettati con il miasma. Nessuna meraviglia che mi abbiano sempre fatto ribrezzo: più viscido di Besithia c’è solo il Cancelliere Izunia.»

«Ha usato il suo stesso DNA… i suoi fottuti _figli_. È ancora più malato di quanto pensassi» sibilò Darius. «Dovremmo portarlo a Orior e fargli sputare quel che sa. Scommetto che è barricato in un posto sicuro con l’Imperatore.»

«E perderesti.» L’ascensore si chiuse alle loro spalle, e iniziò a salire. «Ho incontrato Besithia in uno dei laboratori che ho visitato ieri, insieme al pulcino biondo. Non era in condizione di parlare con nessuno. È diventato un daemon lui stesso. Peggio ancora, la sua anima si è fusa con il suo ultimo ritrovato magitek e ci ha attaccato. Lo chiamava Immortalis.»

Darius schioccò la lingua sul palato, anticipandola. «Peccato. Forse avrebbe potuto esserci utile, se non a comprendere meglio la natura del miasma, a capire come soggiogare i daemon. Ma non posso dire che spenderò una sola lacrima per lui. Ha fatto la fine che meritava: sopraffatto da una delle sue stesse creature.»

L’ascensore arrivò al piano. D-08. «Credo che l’abbia voluto» lo contraddisse Highwind, uscendo nel corridoio. Nessuno in vista, al momento. «Pensaci. Immortalis. Voleva sconfiggere la morte. È stato lui stesso il suo ultimo oggetto di sperimentazione.»

«Se sei qui, ne deduco che a sconfiggere la morte non ci sia riuscito.» Silia notò con sollievo che i segni di lotta proseguivano anche lì. Era la strada giusta.

Highwind ghignò. «Ne deduci bene.»

«Per cui» continuò Darius, procedendo dietro di loro «c’era la sua ombra, insieme a quella di Izunia, dietro alle nefandezze dell’Imperatore Aldercapt?»

«Più probabile che l’ombra di Izunia stesse dietro a entrambi» lo corresse Highwind. Rallentò il passo per affiancarsi a lui, cosa che faceva ogni volta che le era possibile. Alla mercenaria piacevano i bei ragazzi, comprese Silia, ma con Darius sarebbe rimasta delusa. «Besithia era una mente geniale, anche se folle, ma umana. Izunia no.»

«E cos’è, allora? Un Sidereo apocrifo che la Cosmogonia ha dimenticato di menzionare?»

«Potrebbe anche esserlo. Da quando l’ho visto la prima volta, non è invecchiato di un solo minuto.»

«Magari è un Alto Messaggero degli dei, come Gentiana, ma corrotto.»

Le ante scorrevoli di una porta si aprirono davanti a lei, e Silia si ritrovò in un enorme ambiente vuoto. Un altro laboratorio, comprese dai terminali che correvano lungo tutte le pareti e da una gabbia vuota che probabilmente aveva contenuto un daemon, o forse un magitek. Si avvicinò a un terminale per controllare se le riusciva di accedere a qualche informazione utile.

Quando la pesante ombra rossa le fu addosso, Silia scartò a destra appena in tempo per evitarla. Cozzò contro una scaffalatura, buttandola giù, e riuscì ad ammorbidire l’impatto e a rimettersi in piedi, ma l’ombra rossa attaccò di nuovo. Un numero di artigli affilati che non riuscì a quantificare saettò contro di lei, ma stavolta fu pronta a pararli con le sue lame, uno dopo l’altro.

In quei pochi istanti di stallo riuscì finalmente a registrare l’aspetto dell’assalitore. Non erano artigli o spade, quelli che aveva bloccato con le sue, ma falci che penetravano le stesse mani della creatura. Un altro enorme artiglio sul suo petto le sfiorava quasi il suo. Silia sentì rizzarsi i capelli sulla nuca mentre incontrava i suoi occhi. Aveva massacrato decine di razze diverse di daemon, ma era la prima volta che si imbatteva in un’apparizione così mostruosa da farle accapponare la pelle. Il daemon aveva l’aspetto di un demonio scuoiato, anche se il suo volto era indiscutibilmente umano. Deambulava su cosce umane che terminavano in zampe animalesche anch’esse dotate di artigli. E respirava visibilmente miasma. Doveva essere un esperimento creato nei laboratori di Zegnautus. Per quanto ripugnante, la Piaga delle Stelle, che lei sapesse, non era mai stata in grado di generare un simile abominio, nemmeno ai tempi di Solheim.

Il daemon spalancò le ali e saltò indietro per disingaggiarsi. Senza perdere per un istante il contatto visivo con lui, Silia sentì le porte automatiche aprirsi – Darius e Highwind, che erano rimasti indietro nel corridoio, stavano arrivando. Non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di mostrarsi in difficoltà: scattò in avanti, e stavolta fu lei ad attaccare. L’avversario scartò a destra, e la lama della sua spada sinistra trovò il vuoto, ma l’altra gli lacerò l’ala. Silia puntò i piedi e ruzzolò ancora per aggirarlo e colpirlo alle spalle, ma il daemon scomparve in una nube nera.

«Hartwood, stai bene?» chiese Darius, allarmato. «Che diavolo era quello? L’ho appena intravisto.»

«Un daemon più brutto degli altri. E non è morto. Non credo.» Silia si rimise in piedi. «Highwind, sai c…»

« _Ladra del Cristallo. È mio!_ »

Il daemon ricomparve tra loro, materializzandosi dalla stessa nube nera in cui era scomparso. Le ricomparve addosso, in realtà, e solo l’istinto le consentì di evitare l’affondo delle sue falci che di certo l’avrebbero tranciata in due. Cadde a terra, bocconi, il daemon su di lei, un dolore lancinante al braccio sinistro. Perse la presa sulla spada.

« _Hartwood!_ »

Darius e Highwind assaltarono il daemon alle spalle. La bestia emise un verso oltraggiato, e si voltò per contrastare i nuovi aggressori menando fendenti micidiali con le sue falci. Uno colse Darius in pieno petto, ma Silia approfittò del momento di diversivo per allontanare il daemon con un calcio sferrato con la protesi e rotolare di lato. Affondò la spada destra nel collo della creatura.

Il daemon stridette orribilmente. Spalancò le ali mostruose e si dileguò di nuovo in una nube nera. Silia ignorò il dolore al braccio e si precipitò a recuperare la spada perduta e a raggiungere Darius.

«Per il cazzo di Odino, Darius, stai bene? Stai bene, amico?» Si fece passare il suo braccio dietro il collo e lo sollevò. Non conosceva l’entità della sua ferita, ma il daemon poteva di nuovo piombare su di loro da un momento all’altro e qualsiasi cosa era meglio di farsi sventrare.

Darius risucchiò l’aria, imprecando. «Credo. Tu stai bene, Hartwood? Ti ho vista morta.»

Highwind afferrò l’altro braccio di Darius, e corsero fuori dalla stanza. «Ci sono dormitori blindati per lo staff a ogni piano. Hartwood, ce la fai a portarlo?»

Senza fermarsi, Silia scoccò un’occhiata al suo braccio sinistro. La ferita, poco sopra il gomito, era così profonda e spessa che si vedeva l’osso, e lei e Darius si stavano lasciando dietro una scia spaventosa di sangue. La mano quasi non si muoveva. «Ce la faccio, ma non posso impugnare la spada.»

«Dannazione» imprecò di nuovo Darius. «Siamo nel Forte da mezz’ora, e stavamo già per farci ammazzare.»

«Che cazzo era quella roba, Highwind?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Mai visto un mostro del genere. E parlava, giusto?»

«L’ho ferito al collo.» Silia sapeva che avevano poche possibilità di uscire vivi dal Forte ancora prima di lasciare Orior, ma non immaginava che sarebbe successo ancor prima di incontrare Aldercapt o Izunia. Aveva un braccio fuori uso, e da quel che riusciva a vedere della ferita di Darius, di certo non era un graffio. «Giuro che ho sentito i tendini lacerarsi.»

«Lascia perdere, e spera di averlo danneggiato abbastanza da scoraggiarlo a riprovarci.» Highwind continuava a guardare in tutte le direzioni, nervosa. Anche lei temeva di ritrovarselo di nuovo addosso. «In fondo a questo corridoio c’è il dormitorio.»

«Hartwood, lasciami andare e sguaina almeno una spada» protestò Darius, cercando di divincolarsi. «Posso camminare.»

«Seh, e io posso volare» lo sfotté Highwind. «Placa l’orgoglio, Magnus, almeno fino al dormitorio. Daremo un’occhiata a quella ferita e poi decideremo cosa fare di te. È evidente che non puoi proseguire.»

«Non possiamo riposare» scandì Darius, liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone. Sorprendentemente, riuscì davvero a restare in piedi da solo. «I ragazzi sono sopra di noi. E non c’è nulla da decidere. Andrò avanti.»

«Non ho intenzione di farmi ammazzare trascinandomi dietro un peso morto!» ribatté Highwind, per una volta priva del suo contegno. «Hartwood, digli qualcosa. Anche tu devi decidere se puoi continuare.»

Darius si voltò verso di lei. Aveva lo sguardo di chi le avrebbe strappato la carne di dosso a morsi se avesse osato contraddirlo. Il braccio le faceva un male cane, si sentiva svenire, e doveva continuare a muovere le dita perché la mano sinistra non le si intorpidisse. «Darius, Highwind ha ragione. Abbiamo bisogno di riprendere fiato. Ma non ti lascio indietro. Se il principe mette l’Anello…»

«Sono giorni che aspetti che il principe metta quel dannato Anello» la interruppe lui, esasperato. Doveva tenersi in piedi a stento. «Magari lo ha già messo, e tu non sei in grado di usare i tuoi poteri perché il Principe Noctis non è Re Regis.»

«Hai ragione» dovette ammettere. Non gli disse che, un paio d’ore prima, mentre erano sulla motoslitta e si avvicinavano a Gralea, aveva iniziato a percepire la presenza del Cristallo. Se si concentrava riusciva a sentire quel serbatoio di potere, ma, come quando non aveva ancora imparato a padroneggiare la magia, non poteva attingervi. Si avvicinò a Darius e gli prese di nuovo il braccio per sostenerlo. «Ma se li ritroviamo, possiamo contare almeno sulle pozioni curative. Per cui andiamo avanti, ma prima dobbiamo bloccare l’emorragia e riposare un po’.»

Darius accettò il suo aiuto. Sentì il suo peso addosso mentre lui le faceva passare di nuovo il braccio dietro il collo. «Grazie, Hartwood» sussurrò.

«Highwind, apprezziamo il tuo aiuto» si costrinse a dire Silia, riprendendo a camminare «ma non sei legata a noi. Puoi andare avanti da sola.» Silia sapeva perfettamente che, in quel momento più che mai, avrebbero avuto bisogno del suo braccio armato, ma era ancora un militare, abbastanza da sapere che la mercenaria avrebbe avuto maggiori possibilità proseguendo senza di loro; eppure, non era più abbastanza un militare da lasciare indietro Darius, non finché era in grado di tenersi in piedi.

Highwind incrociò le braccia sul petto generoso. «Così parlò quella che un attimo fa ha detto _non sono una recluta emotiva_.» Anche lei era un militare, dopotutto.

«Così parlò quella che sa di potercela fare senza abbandonare un compagno» ribatté.

«Di’, ti stai vantando a vuoto o credi veramente in quello che dici? Il tuo braccio è fuori uso, Hartwood.»

«Non è la prima volta. Ne ho un altro. E ho due gambe.»

«Una» le ricordò Darius.

«Voi due siete fuori di testa. Non avete proprio a cuore la vostra pelle?»

«No, o non saremmo qui» ribatté Silia. «Due pazzi legati e bendati in una fossa piena di Behemoth.»

Non seppe dove Darius trovò le forze per ridere senza svenire. «Avrei preferito mille volte i Behemoth a quel mostro che ha cercato di sbudellarmi.»

**IV**

Si lasciarono alle spalle l’ennesimo ascensore. Gladio ormai era pura adrenalina. Da quando erano nel Forte avevano fatto tre brevi pause per riprendere fiato, bere e mangiare qualcosa – non facevano un pasto decente dalla stazione di Cartanica – anche se nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto, non con Noctis da qualche parte sopra di loro.

Quella nuova area della fortezza doveva essere la sezione dei laboratori vera e propria; se ci fosse stato un modo, avrebbe preferito evitarla, perché lì c’era una maggior concentrazione di magitek in berserk e i daemon erano più forti e accaniti – ai Goblin si erano aggiunti Jotunn e soprattutto fastidiosissimi Mietitori – ma proseguendo alla cieca non potevano far altro che andare verso l’alto.

Si ritrovarono in un’altra sala di controllo, molto più grande della precedente. C’erano il doppio dei terminali, e un gran numero di essi mostrava il Cristallo da diverse angolazioni.

«Vedo il Cristallo, Ig» lo avvisò, la voce che gli tremava dall’emozione. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva essere tre o trenta piani più su, ma vedere il loro obiettivo gli ridiede comunque un briciolo di animo.

«Una buona notizia, finalmente» sospirò Ignis. «Se il Cristallo è ancora lì, forse riusciremo a riunirci a Noctis prima che ci arrivi.»

Gladio studiò attentamente le videate. Sembrava tutto tranquillo, daemon a parte. «Una cosa è certa, Noctis non è passato da qui.»

«Come puoi dirlo?»

«C’è una barriera di qualche tipo a protezione del Cristallo, come a Palazzo.» Si avvicinò al terminale. «Che sia rimasto dietro di noi? O ha preferito non toccare nulla?»

«Non è detto» gli fece notare Ignis. «Questo posto è un labirinto. Non sappiamo da dove Noct sia entrato. Non sappiamo quale percorso il Cancelliere gli abbia fatto fare. Riesci a disattivare la barriera?»

«Nel Santuario gli Imperiali l’hanno fatta saltare con delle bombe, ha detto Silia. Sicuro che vogliamo rischiare di usare il terminale? Se scattasse qualche misura di sicurezza?»

«Non abbiamo più ampolle magiche» gli ricordò Ignis. «Dobbiamo rischiare. Te la senti? Leggimi quel che vedi.»

Il Forte di Zegnautus stava mettendo a dura prova la sua ignoranza tecnologica. Gladio sospirò, toccò un tasto, ma incontrò subito il primo ostacolo: il piccolo schermo davanti a lui si illuminò di rosso.

« _Inserire pass di sicurezza autorizzato._ »

«D’accordo.» Ignis si sfilò gli occhiali e iniziò a pulirli usando un lembo della giacca. Un gesto inutile, ormai, retaggio del vecchio tic a cui si abbandonava quando voleva concentrarsi. «Ci sono abiti in giro, Gladio?»

Gladio comprese cosa aveva in mente. Si guardò in giro e vide tre camici appesi a un attaccapanni, uno appoggiato alla spalliera di una sedia, e, inevitabilmente, un altro a terra. Frugandoli, inaspettatamente, trovò quel che cercava, o almeno così si augurò: due pass simili, uno a nome di un certo Benedikt Esmund e l’altro a nome di Vydia Waldermar.

«Bingo! Vediamo se Benedikt e Vydia avevano le giuste autorizzazioni» disse ad alta voce, tornando da Ignis davanti al terminale. Individuò la fessura e inserì il pass di Benedikt. Accesso negato.

 _Forza, Vydia_ , pensò, provando la seconda tessera magnetica.

« _Accesso autorizzato. Benvenuto, Vydia Waldemar_. Ha funzionato, Ig.»

«Bene. Vediamo se la fortuna continua ad assisterci. Cerca un log delle ultime operazioni.»

Gladio obbedì. Scorse una lunga lista di operazioni apparentemente inutili, anche se, apprese, Vydia aveva se non altro accesso alle telecamere. Avrebbe sfruttato la cosa in seguito, ma prima doveva sbarazzarsi della barriera.

Ignis aveva ragione: una settimana prima, Vydia aveva smanettato con il sistema di sicurezza del Cristallo. «Ecco il menu del sistema di sicurezza. Vediamo se… _sì!_ » Colpì la scrivania metallica con un pugno. « _Disattivazione del sistema per manutenzione ordinaria… Disattivazione del sistema per manutenzione straordinaria._ »

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?»

Gladio continuò a smanettare a intuito, finché non trovò una finestra informativa. «Un’ora per la prima. Per la seconda dobbiamo impostare noi il tempo.»

«Prova con la seconda, allora. Ti lascia inserire sei o sette ore?»

«Basteranno?»

«Tra sei o sette ore saremo morti, prigionieri, o fuori da qui, Gladio» rispose stancamente Ignis.

Gladio sospirò. Selezionò otto ore, lesse tutte le finestre di avvisi di sicurezza che seguirono, e quando il programma gli chiese per l’ennesima volta se intendesse procedere e lo informò che qualsiasi operazione che non fosse stata previamente autorizzata avrebbe esposto l’utente alle corrispondenti sanzioni disciplinari, digitò _Y_.

Guardò gli schermi con il fiato sospeso. I raggi rossastri a protezione del Cristallo si spensero.

Senza poterselo impedire, afferrò Ignis per la spalla. «Ig, sei grande. Ce l’abbiamo fatta! Muoviamoci!»

«Prima di proseguire, riesci a scoprire qualcos’altro dai terminali?»

Gladio stava quasi per dimenticarsene. Si rimise al lavoro. Da quel terminale aveva accesso a un numero limitato di aree, scoprì, e provò a connettersi a tutte. Solo daemon, nelle prime cinque, ma la sesta inquadratura gli fece risalire lo stomaco in gola. Tre persone vive, di cui due a terra. Silia, Darius e Aranea Highwind.

«Ig!» esclamò con un gemito strozzato. «Ig, li vedo! Sono loro!»

Silia tirò su Darius, aiutata da Aranea, e si allontanarono di corsa, scomparendo dagli schermi. Si lasciarono dietro una scia di sangue. Gladio premette un altro pulsante, allarmato, e li ritrovò in un corridoio. Vide Darius divincolarsi violentemente dalla loro presa, ma aveva il viso parzialmente rivolto dalla parte opposta rispetto alla telecamera e dunque non riuscì a leggergli le labbra. Vide l’espressione allarmata e stizzita di Aranea, però, e la cosa non gli piacque per niente, e ancor meno gli piacque vedere il braccio sinistro di Silia, insanguinato, penderle inerte contro il fianco. Stavano discutendo animatamente. Si chiese cosa diavolo fosse stato in grado di ridurre Silia e Darius in quel modo e di cancellare la perenne espressione giuliva dalla faccia di Aranea Highwind. Ma soprattutto, si chiese come avrebbero potuto proseguire all’interno del Forte in quelle condizioni.

«Vedi chi, Gladio?» chiese Ignis, impaziente. «Noctis e Prompto?»

«No. Silia e Darius.» Gladio allungò una mano e toccò lo schermo, in corrispondenza del viso di Silia. «Sono con Aranea Highwind. E non sono messi bene. Sono feriti.»

«Aranea è con loro? Riesci a capire dove sono?»

Gladio continuò a premere tasti alla rinfusa, convulsamente, finché non vide comparire un codice in basso a sinistra dello schermo. «Ecco. Area D-08. Subito dopo il montacarichi. Stanno seguendo il nostro stesso percorso. Ig, aspettami qui. Io…»

S’interruppe, comprendendo in tempo la portata di ciò che stava per sfuggirgli dalle labbra. Ignis non disse nulla, nemmeno lo guardò – non avrebbe potuto – ma Gladio capì cosa sarebbe successo se avesse completato la frase: non avrebbe cercato di fermarlo, non lo avrebbe biasimato, ma avrebbe proseguito senza di lui.

Serrò le mascelle finché non gli fecero male i denti, poi prese un profondo respiro. «Dobbiamo trovare Noct» disse, strofinandosi gli occhi. «Silia e Darius sanno badare a se stessi. Ci raggiungeranno.»

Ignis annuì senza formulare alcun commento. Gladio recuperò tre ampolle curative dal loro equipaggiamento e le appoggiò sul terminale: con un po’ di fortuna, le avrebbero trovate entro un’ora, forse meno. Rovistò ancora in giro finché non trovò quel che cercava – un foglio di carta gualcito e una penna funzionante. Scribacchiò un messaggio e lo incastrò tra le boccette: « _Vi abbiamo visti attraverso le telecamere di sorveglianza ma dobbiamo raggiungere Noctis, non possiamo aspettarvi. Stiamo proseguendo per la porta a sinistra. Ci vediamo nella Sala del Cristallo. Gladio e Ignis._ » Dopo un momento di esitazione aggiunse: _State attenti._

Silia avrebbe capito. Anzi, Silia lo avrebbe preso a calci in culo se avesse agito diversamente. Su quell’assunto si basava tutta la loro relazione, eppure proseguire lo fece star male ugualmente. Con un ultimo sguardo allo schermo, mosse qualche passo verso l’uscita dalla sala di controllo.

Fu allora che l’enorme daemon si parò davanti a loro. Non avrebbe saputo definirlo in altro modo se non un diavolo scuoiato con più artigli che arti.

« _I ladri devono rispondere dei loro crimini! Il Cristallo è mio, non lo perderò. Il Cristallo, la luce, il potere… tutto appartiene a me!_ »

Il mostro alzò la testa al cielo e distese le ali, poi si avventò su di loro.

Naturalmente non era all’altezza di Gilgamesh, ma ben presto a Gladio fu chiaro che lui e Ignis non avevano mai incontrato un daemon simile. Era avvolto da una nebbia violacea di miasma chiaramente visibile a occhio nudo, come se il suo corpo ne generasse più dei daemon comuni. E parlava, dannazione, come il Naga di Fociaugh. Frasi sconnesse, ossessive, riferite al Cristallo e al suo potere. Come se non bastasse la voce, il suo viso conservava ancora alcuni tratti che quell’uomo – non avrebbe potuto essere nient’altro – una volta doveva aver posseduto, orribilmente trasfigurati.

Dovettero dar fondo a quasi tutte le loro energie per liberarsene. Il daemon era inconcepibilmente agile nonostante le sue dimensioni, e poteva contare su un gran numero di armi che sembravano emergere direttamente dal suo corpo e che usava per attaccare contemporaneamente entrambi. Inoltre, era in grado di dissolversi in una nube nera per poi rimaterializzarsi altrove nella stanza senza alcun preavviso.

Infine, il daemon sembrò inarcarsi su se stesso. Piegò le ali, nascondendo il suo mostruoso corpo alla loro vista, e svanì ancora una volta nel nulla.

« _Non vi permetterò di prenderlo!_ »

Sconcertato, Gladio continuava a guardare il punto in cui il daemon si era dissolto, ansimando. Non aveva mai visto nulla di più inquietante.

«Non lo sento più. È morto?»

La domanda di Ignis lo riscosse. Si raddrizzò lentamente, continuando a guardarsi intorno. Quella sala era enorme, e sarebbe potuto ricomparire ovunque. «No. Non credo. Ma si è volatilizzato. Intendo, non come al solito. Non c’era nulla di solito in quella… _cosa_. Cazzo, lo hai sentito?»

«Era ossessionato dal Cristallo.»

«Che in teoria dovrebbe tenerli lontani.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati. «Non capisco. Forse li attrae come una lanterna fa con le farfalle notturne, anche se li uccide.»

«Ce li saremmo trovati tutti alle porte di Insomnia negli ultimi anni, in quel caso. No, credo fosse un daemon atipico. Magari un esperimento fuggito dai laboratori.»

«Qualunque cosa sia, è ancora lì da qualche parte. Scommetto che è stato lui a ridurre Silia e Darius in quelle condizioni.»

«E potrebbe ridurre in quelle condizioni anche Noctis e Prompto.»

«Ci sarà un momento in cui smetteremo di aggiungere voci alla lista delle cose che vanno di merda?»

« _Oh, cielo, lo sguardo del vostro amico si sta spegnendo._ »

«Ecco, ci mancava solo lui.» Gladio digrignò i denti, in posizione di guardia, ma Izunia non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Questa volta non avrebbe ascoltato le sue parole. Non si sarebbe lasciato provocare.

Uscirono dalla sala e imboccarono un nuovo corridoio sulla destra, chiuso in fondo da un’altra porta automatica con spie verdi luminose, che, avevano ormai capito,

segnalavano che la porta era in funzione. Si aprì davanti a loro, infatti, rivelando un magazzino.

« _No, non è lì._ »

Vicolo cieco. Sempre più incazzato, Gladio si rassegnò a tornare indietro.

«Gladio, vieni qui» lo chiamò Ignis, pochi metri più avanti.

«Ti ho perso di vista un istante» si accorse Gladio, tornando indietro. «Cosa ti ha regalato tuo zio per il tuo ottavo compleanno?»

«Il mio primo telefono cellulare, così che potessi sempre essere raggiungibile quando ero da solo con Noctis.» Ignis sorrise, forse involontariamente, e allungò una mano davanti alla nuda parete. «Avvicinati. Sento uno spiffero provenire da qui, ma non c’è niente, giusto?»

«Niente» confermò Gladio. «A meno che…»

La parete iniziò a scivolare sulla sinistra, rivelando un altro corridoio e una rampa di scale.

« _Bravi!_ » cinguettò ancora la voce di Izunia. « _Forse dovreste sbrigarvi. Non respira più._ »

Gladio lasciò che Ignis lo superasse e si sfilò la polsiera destra, che incastrò tra la parete e la porta per impedire che si chiudesse e segnalare a Silia che erano passati da lì. La sala in fondo al nuovo corridoio era uno dei dormitori per lo staff. Entrarono per controllare che Noctis non stesse riprendendo fiato lì, ma era vuota. Tornarono nel corridoio e presero la strada a sinistra: una porta automatica chiusa sbarrò loro il passo. Si rassegnarono a tornare indietro ancora una volta, e trovarono un passaggio sulla destra che prima, era certo, non c’era.

«Mi sento mosso come le pedine di un gioco da tavolo» disse a Ignis, abbassandosi per posizionare anche la seconda polsiera. «Un gioco da tavolo molto irritante e noioso. E io ho sempre odiato i giochi da tavolo.»

«Perché non ti va di applicarti. Fa’ silenzio un attimo, Gladio.»

Obbedì.

«Non lo senti?»

Non sentiva nulla. «Cosa?»

Ignis tacque ancora per un attimo. «La voce di Noctis. Sono sicuro. Seguimi.» Lo superò, inoltrandosi di corsa nel nuovo passaggio.

«Ig, aspetta!»

Si ritrovarono in un’altra sala comandi. Sulla sinistra una griglia elettrificata impediva il passaggio. Oltre la griglia elettrificata c’erano Noctis e tre magitek, tra altre due griglie elettrificate che si stavano chiudendo su di lui.

«Noct!» gridò. Non avevano modo di raggiungerlo. »Noctis!»

«Gladio, sei tu?»

«Siamo noi!»

«Gladio, non c’è tempo da perdere!» lo spronò Ignis. «Dev’esserci un dispositivo d’arresto.»

Gladio si buttò sul pannello di controllo. Iniziò a premere tasti a caso. «Merda. Siamo certi che da qui si possa?»

«Credo che siamo stati condotti qui proprio per questo.»

Non chiese altro. Continuò a cercare ovunque, ma questo era veramente troppo per le sue limitate capacità informatiche.

«Gladio, sbrigati!»

« _Non ho idea di che cazzo fare!_ » esclamò, esasperato, voltandosi verso Ignis.

E la vide. Si era concentrato così tanto sul pannello di controllo che non aveva notato la centralina elettrica accanto alla porta.

« _Dannazione, volete fare qualcosa?_ » gridò Noctis.

«Ig, spostati.» Lo scostò di malagrazia, brandendo lo spadone, e fracassò la centralina.

_O la va, o la spacca._

Le griglie elettrificate si disattivarono e si spalancarono. Noctis scattò verso di loro e si buttò nella sala comandi. Cadde a terra pesantemente.

Era sudato fradicio, e aveva una ferita alla fronte, ma per il resto sembrava illeso. Ansimando, alzò la testa verso di loro. «C’è mancato poco. Ce ne avete messo di t…»

Ig gli puntò una delle daghe contro. «Noct, che scherzo ha organizzato Gladio per darti una lezione quando avevi sedici anni?»

Noctis ammiccò, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Chiamalo scherzo! Mi ha teso un agguato mentre tornavo a da scuola e sequestrato insieme a Devan e Marvin, quell’idiota, per dimostrare che non stavo abbastanza attento! E Cor gli ha anche dato il suo benestare!»

Solo allora Gladio si accorse che Noct aveva alla mano destra l’Anello dei Lucis.


	42. Haec olim meminisse iuvabit

**41**

**Haec** ** olim meminisse iuvabit** ****

**I**

La sosta ai dormitori per lo staff si era protratta per mezz'ora – più di quanto avrebbero voluto, infinitamente meno di quanto avrebbero avuto bisogno – ma, tra i bendaggi di fortuna che avevano bloccato le emorragie e un piccolo supporto chimico recuperato in un armadietto di medicinali, erano riusciti a rimettersi in piedi e a proseguire. Insieme ad Highwind, perché, tra una frecciatina e un insulto, la mercenaria non aveva proseguito da sola.

Il braccio sinistro di Silia era pressoché inservibile. Forse – ma non ne era affatto certa – un' _energia_ o una pozione curativa del Principe avrebbero potuto risanare i tessuti abbastanza da permetterle di utilizzare di nuovo la seconda spada, ma per il momento sarebbe dovuta restare nel fodero. Quanto a Darius, il fendente del daemon gli aveva aperto uno squarcio sotto lo sterno, non abbastanza profondo da ucciderlo, ma comunque invalidante. A rigor di logica, Darius non avrebbe dovuto essere nemmeno in grado di alzarsi dal letto del dormitorio. E invece era ritto in piedi davanti a lei, camminava sulle sue gambe, ed era persino in grado di liberarsi di qualche magitek. Potenza delle anfetamine. Silia le aveva già sperimentate sul fronte, anche se esclusivamente in casi di vita o di morte, perché insieme al dolore ottundevano la reale percezione del pericolo, e aveva sempre pensato – lo pensava ancora – che avrebbe voluto godersi appieno il momento della sua dipartita e non andarsene strafatta.

Per cui, tre piani più in alto –  _D11_ , recitavano le scritte sui muri – quando vide il Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia pararsi nel corridoio che stavano percorrendo con il cappello in mano appoggiato sul petto come per salutarli cavallerescamente, dapprima pensò a un'allucinazione da anfetamine. L’oste di Jadzia aveva ragione: aveva l'aspetto di un uomo di mezza età, attraente anche se in qualche modo inquietante, alto, con capelli rossi e occhi color ambra.

Silia si fermò. Ammiccò, sgranando gli occhi, quasi aspettandosi che scomparisse, ma non successe.

«Ma guarda… altri amici del Principe? O semplici curiosi?»

«Ignorate la sua voce» sibilò Highwind. Faceva da apripista, essendo l’unica ancora illesa, ed era la più vicina al Cancelliere. Non lo attaccò. Non estrasse nemmeno la lancia. Si limitò a continuare a camminare.

«Commodoro Aranea Highwind… raccolta dalle fogne di Gralea ed elevata a una delle massime cariche dell'esercito imperiale... non sappiamo proprio cosa sia la riconoscenza, eh?»

«Non ascoltatelo.»

Izunia venne loro incontro, superando Highwind senza più degnarla di alcuna attenzione. Silia sguainò la spada e si mise in posizione di difesa, frapponendosi tra lui e Darius. Sembrava un serpente che stesse avvolgendo le sue spire intorno a una preda troppo piccola, per gioco. «Chi sono i tuoi nuovi compagni, Commodoro Highwind? Non li conosco. E, dal momento che conosco tutte le persone che mi interessa conoscere, ne deduco che non mi interessino. Forse. Cosa potrei farne?»

«Venite via» disse loro Highwind con tono impaziente. «Se avesse voluto ucciderci, lo avrebbe già fatto. Qualunque cosa vediate, tirate dritto.»

Silia stava per chiederle cosa diamine intendesse, ma lo sguardo da serpente di Izunia incontrò il suo. Fu come se le avessero versato addosso olio caldo, viscido, urticante. «Aspetta. Sento qualcosa in te, signorina.» Izunia sollevò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. « _Magia._  Il tuo corpo conduce la magia del Re. Cosa sei, signorina? Oh…» Izunia era alto, quasi quanto Gladio, e dovette chinare la schiena e il collo per guardarla in faccia. Non era una persona viva. Come avevano fatto gli altri a non accorgersene fino a quel momento? «Ma guarda. Non sapevo che fossero rimasti altri Angoni del Re.»

«Hartwood,  _cammina_.» La voce di Highwind stavolta fu imperiosa.

«Il Generale Glauca ha reso all’Impero servigi inestimabili. Pensa: ha creato un corpo di combattenti mortale perché Re Regis si sentisse al sicuro. Li ha scelti, addestrati, tenendoli d’occhio costantemente. Dopo dieci anni, ne erano rimasti meno di cinquanta… i più forti… i più resistenti. E tra loro ha scelto quelli meno stupidi. Quelli che non si sentivano poi così legati da un giuramento a un re già condannato a morte.» Inclinò la testa di lato. «Tu non eri tra loro, immagino, o non saresti qui, con una Guardia Reale e l'ex Commodoro Highwind, a cercare di arrivare da Sua Maestà il principe Noctis. Oh, guarda. Visto che gli altri tuoi compagni sono morti, forse alla fine non sei stata poi così stupida, no?»

Silia distolse faticosamente lo sguardo e cercò di seguire il consiglio di Highwind, ma davanti a lei, adesso, c’era Titus Drautos. Il suo primo pensiero, irrazionale, immediato, fu che Cor si fosse sbagliato e che Nyx non fosse riuscito a ucciderlo a Insomnia. Il secondo fu che, apparizione o no, voleva  _massacrarlo_ , e la sua mano ebbe uno spasmo, ma si trattenne all'ultimo istante. Izunia era in grado di proiettare delle apparizioni? Il Titus Drautos che ora era a pochi passi da lei sembrava più tangibile che mai, e perfetto, dalla cicatrice diagonale sotto lo zigomo destro alla bocca dura che per quindici anni aveva dispensato ammonizioni, ma anche consigli e incoraggiamenti. Izunia lo aveva conosciuto, per poterlo ricostruire con tanta precisione? O poteva attingere alla sua mente e ai suoi ricordi?

«Hartwood, Magnus, ve lo dico un'ultima volta, poi vi lascio qui: proseguiamo.»

 _Darius._  Silia riuscì a smettere di fissare Titus Drautos e a voltarsi. L’espressione sconvolta dell’amico le fece comprendere che lui non stava decisamente vedendo Titus Drautos né ascoltando le stesse parole. E che dovevano andarsene da quel corridoio alla svelta.

 _Il momento è giunto, Generale Glauca_.  _La città cadrà proprio per mano dei tuoi Angoni._

_È tutto pronto, Sua Maestà Imperiale._

_È un peccato che tu non sia riuscito a portarne un maggior numero dalla nostra parte. Sarebbero stati un'iniezione di nuove forze nelle nostre armate. Hai creato delle macchine da guerra troppo ligie al dovere, Generale._

_Se mi permettete un'osservazione, Maestà, non abbiamo bisogno di uomini così ciechi da non capire dove tira il vento. Eliminarli non sarà un sacrificio troppo gravoso._

La mano di Highwind si chiuse intorno al suo polso sinistro, strappandole un gemito di dolore nonostante le anfetamine, prima che potesse scagliarsi su di lui. «Hartwood, non mi hai sentito?» Se Izunia aveva tormentato anche lei mostrandole qualcosa, non sembrava averne risentito. «Al Cancelliere piace giocare con le persone. Cosa diavolo credi di vedere?»

Si scostò da lei assestandole uno spintone. «Highwind, togliti di mezzo o finisce male.»

«Se non metti via quelle armi, te lo prometto, che finisce male» ribatté lei, velenosa. «Vuoi ammazzare uno degli amici del Principe o addirittura il Principe in persona?»

«Che cazzo stai blaterando?»

«Non hai ancora capito, deficiente? Izunia ti fa vedere quello che vuole. Il pulcino biondo, Prompto, mi ha detto di essere stato spinto giù dal treno dal Principe Noctis che credeva di attaccare Izunia.»

Ignis aveva riferito di aver visto Gladio, poco prima che Izunia lo attaccasse ad Altissia. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsene. Mortificata, Silia rinfoderò la spada. Era una veterana di guerra, e stava per lasciarsi giocare come una novellina. Highwind scoccò uno sguardo a Darius, poi tornò a riportarlo su di lei con aria di disapprovazione, ma non la derise. «Stavolta è davvero l’ultima volta: andiamo. E tirati dietro la guardia reale. Sta per svenire.»

Darius era cereo. Si teneva la mano sotto lo sterno, dov'era stato ferito, e l'altra sulla bocca. Qualunque cosa gli avesse detto o mostrato Izunia, aveva lasciato il segno.

«Andiamo, amico» sussurrò, avvicinandosi a Darius, la mano tesa per prendergli il braccio e sostenerlo.

Darius si scostò di lato, evitandola come se avesse cercato di assestargli un colpo. Parve riaversi. «Non serve, Hartwood, sto bene. Andiamo.»

Mentre proseguivano, Silia si voltò un’ultima volta. Drautos, Izunia, o qualunque cosa fosse, era sparito. Solo allora si rese conto che percepiva una vaga, quasi impercettibile fonte di potere, simile a quella del defunto Re Regis e del Principe Noctis.

**II**

Darius non stava bene per niente. L’effetto delle anfetamine doveva essere quasi finito – anche lei iniziava di nuovo ad avvertire la stanchezza e il dolore – e l’incontro con Izunia doveva aver toccato una corda sensibile. Lei stessa non riusciva ancora a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di Titus Drautos, che aveva riportato in superficie tutta la rabbia e la disperazione traboccate quando Cor Leonis le aveva rivelato l’entità del tradimento perpetrato dal suo Capitano. Non aveva semplicemente ingannato e tradito il suo Re, non aveva semplicemente ingannato e tradito il regno di Lucis: aveva ingannato e tradito  _loro_ , i ragazzi che aveva scelto, addestrato e cresciuto e che lo avrebbero seguito fino alla morte. Silia aveva sempre amato il Re e il Regno e combattuto per loro, ma il Re e il Regno, per lei e per quei ragazzi mandati in guerra, avevano il volto di Titus Drautos.

Un piano più su, il daemon scuoiato li attaccò di nuovo. Ne aveva avuto l’impressione, ma stavolta, quando evitò Highwind, che continuava a fare da apripista, e ignorò Darius, il più debole tra loro, ne ebbe la certezza: il daemon ce l’aveva con lei. L’ipersensibilità data dalle anfetamine l’aiutò a percepire lo spostamento d’aria e ad anticipare la sua apparizione: schivò di lato, e la creatura si abbatté al nudo suolo, le falci conficcate nel pavimento. Silia notò con sgomento che era perfettamente illeso; qualunque ferita gli avesse inferto, adesso era scomparsa.

Highwind non aveva molto gioco con la sua enorme lancia in quei corridoi stretti; poteva usarla solo orizzontalmente, di punta, per di più, perché non c’era spazio per mulinarla. E fece la stessa cosa che avrebbe fatto lei: caricò il daemon come se avesse avuto tra le mani un ariete e lo impalò. Il colpo fu così possente che il mostro fu sospinto all’interno del laboratorio da cui erano appena usciti, Highwind al seguito. Silia scattò per raggiungerla, ma la porta automatica si chiuse davanti a lei.

La colpì con la spada, già sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile; era una porta blindata, e la scalfì appena.

 _«Highwind!_ » gridò. «Va tutto bene? Questa cazzo di porta si è chiusa proprio adesso!»

«Lo so» sentì dire da dentro con voce giuliva. «L’ho chiusa io. Non siete in condizione. Proseguite mentre lo tengo impegnato.»

«Col cazzo!» le rispose, umiliata, colpendo di nuovo – inutilmente – la porta. La ferita al braccio si era riaperta e faceva un male cane. «Highwind, _apri questa cazzo di porta!_ »

«Hartwood, cerca di restare lucida.» Era la prima volta che Darius apriva bocca da quando avevano incontrato il Cancelliere. Il daemon non l’aveva sfiorato, ma era sempre più pallido, sempre più provato. Se l’avesse attaccato non avrebbe avuto scampo. Ciononostante, Silia non riusciva a decidersi a proseguire. «Dobbiamo andare. Non so quanto riuscirò a tirare avanti.»

Silia serrò le labbra. Con un ultimo colpo di frustrazione alla porta blindata, si rassegnò a seguirlo.

*

Al terzo tentativo, Silia riuscì a convincere Darius a riposare qualche minuto nel dormitorio blindato del piano. Si reggeva a stento in piedi – entrambi, in realtà – e inoltre sperava che Highwind li raggiungesse.

Fu la prima a entrare, con circospezione, ma il dormitorio era vuoto. «Libero» disse, abbassando la spada. Andò a sedersi sul letto più vicino e si sfilò lo zaino, appoggiando cautamente il braccio ferito sul ginocchio. Faceva meno male, adesso, ed era un gran brutto segno, perché significava che stava perdendo sensibilità. «Abbiamo anche quasi finito l’acqua. Non mi piace l’idea di bere in un posto così denso di miasma, ma c’è poco da fare. Abbiamo perso troppo sangue.»

Invece di raggiungerla, Darius rimase appoggiato con le spalle alla porta. Fissava il pavimento.

«Dai, amico» lo spronò, battendo la mano sul materasso. «Fammi dare un'occhiata alla ferita _.»_

«Hartwood, dobbiamo parlare.»

Doveva essersi accorto di non poter continuare. Più tranquilla ora che si trovavano in un luogo ragionevolmente sicuro, Silia cercò di sdrammatizzare. «Darius, so che è un momento molto romantico per dichiararti, in un forte pieno di daemon e magitek impazziti, chiusi da soli in un dormitorio che puzza di imperiali, ma…»

Per tutta risposta, Darius si sfilò la giacca e la maglietta.

«Oh, ma sei serio? Pensavo di non essere…»

La sorpresa divenne orrore quando Darius si sciolse il bendaggio di fortuna: insieme al sangue, la ferita spurgava un liquido nerastro.

«Per i Sei» disse Silia in un soffio, e si sentì mancare per un istante. Dovette appoggiarsi con entrambe le mani al materasso, e lottare per far sì che la stanza smettesse di vorticarle attorno. Non stava succedendo davvero.

«I Sei non ci aiuteranno» rispose Darius, laconico, sfiorandosi l'alone violaceo della ferita. «Sono infetto, Hartwood. Izunia mi ha fatto la gentilezza di avvertirmi, e di mostrarmi cosa ne sarà di me entro un paio di giorni al massimo. Non un bello spettacolo.»

Silia lo raggiunse _._ «Troveremo un modo» mentì, e non era da lei; una cosa del genere, dieci anni prima, non l'avrebbe mai fatta. Non c'era un modo. «Lasciami bloccare di nuovo l’emorragia. Così muori dissanguato prima.»

«Non ti azzardare ad avvicinarti!» sibilò lui, tendendo una mano per tenerla lontana. «Non voglio che la prenda anche tu.»

«Potrei averla già presa, per quel che ne sappiamo.» L'idea la sfiorò solo in quell'istante.

«Spogliati, allora.»

Silia lo fece di corsa. Si strappò la giacca di dosso, poi la maglietta, e sciolse a sua volta il bendaggio al braccio. Nessun alone, nessun pus. Solo sangue. In quel momento non riuscì a provare sollievo.

Darius evidentemente sì, perché serrò le labbra e prese un profondo respiro. «Grazie ai Sei. Adesso allontanati.»

«Col cazzo. Lascia che ti rifaccia il bendaggio.»

«Hartwood, ti ho detto di starmi lontana.»

«Sto respirando miasma insieme a te da quando siamo entrati nel Forte. Sono dieci anni che respiro miasma. Se devo prenderla, la prenderò lo stesso.»

«Non voglio che la prenda  _da me_.»

«Fermami» lo sfidò, tendendo entrambe le mani verso di lui. Le tremava la voce.

Darius la fermò, o almeno ci provò. Le sferrò un discreto pugno al viso. Silia sentì il labbro spaccarsi, ma il braccio le faceva così male, e la disperazione che provava era tale, che non lo sentì nemmeno. Si raddrizzò, sputando un grumo di sangue.

«Ti sei sfogato, adesso?»

«Perché non l’hai parato, deficiente?»

«Per farti sentire una merda.»

«Oh, grazie, in effetti fino a pochi secondi fa mi sentivo una meraviglia.»

Si guardarono in silenzio per un attimo. Silia si strofinò via il sangue dal labbro. Quando rialzò la testa e si guardò le dita, scoprì che, oltre alla voce, le tremava anche la mano e che iniziava a vedere appannato.

«Hartwood, dimmi che non stai piangendo o ti mollo un altro pugno.»

«Non sto piangendo» negò d’impulso, perché non piangeva mai, o meglio, non piangeva dalla notte in cui era arrivata a Orior, e non piangeva in missione da quando era morto Hans. Eppure, per quanto forte cercasse di serrare i denti,  _stava piangendo_.

Darius non le diede un altro pugno. Si limitò a spintonarla violentemente sul letto.

«Hartwood, hai quindici secondi per smetterla di piagnucolare e ricominciare a comportarti da uomo di Cor Leonis, poi ti giuro che ti spacco la faccia. Sei la mia partner in questa missione, e, per i Sei, se sei mai stata mia amica un cazzo di minuto in questi ultimi mesi, adesso ti dai una calmata e mi ascolti.»

La sua voce fredda, pacata, smorzò la sua disperazione e le ricordò dove si trovavano e perché. Si strofinò gli occhi, umiliata, ricacciò indietro un ultimo singhiozzo, e rialzò la testa. Dopo l’impeto di angoscia con cui l’aveva colpita, Darius si era ricomposto. Lottò per non essergli da meno.

«Sei in grado di ascoltarmi, adesso?»

Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu annuire.

«Bene» approvò lui, e si chinò su di lei, stringendole le spalle. »Lo sappiamo entrambi, Hartwood, che è finita. La Piaga non perdona, non c'è più una Sciamana ad arrestarne la diffusione, e ogni ora che passa sarò sempre meno presente a me stesso. Proseguirò con te finché mi sarà possibile per aiutarti a portare a termine la missione, ossia trovare il Principe Noctis, Prompto, Ignis e Gladio, e recuperare il Cristallo, ma non posso uscire dal Forte di Zegnautus. Non posso andarmene in giro a contagiare altra gente.» Serrò la presa sulle sue spalle. «Voglio che tu mi dia la tua parola d'onore che, se dovessi perdere la testa, ci penserai tu. E, anche se non sappiamo cosa accadrà nelle prossime ore, fatto quello che dobbiamo fare voglio che ti assicuri che io sia morto prima di lasciare il Forte di Zegnautus. Non ho intenzione di restare a infestare questa fortezza insieme agli altri daemon che abbiamo incontrato fin qui.»

Silia serrò di nuovo la mascella, perché stava per rimettersi a piangere. Darius non le stava chiedendo nulla di assurdo: nelle sue condizioni, avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Aprì la bocca per assicurargli che lo avrebbe fatto, ma non ne uscì alcun suono.

«Hartwood, hai sentito quello che ho detto? Dammi la tua parola. Altrimenti, lo giuro sui Sei, la faccio finita adesso che sono nel pieno possesso delle mie facoltà mentali, al contrario di te, a quanto sembra.» Per dar forza alla sua minaccia, sganciò la pistola dalla fondina. «Verrò meno alla mia missione, ma non mi lasci altra scelta.»

«Hai la mia parola» gli promise. Sollevò la mano destra alla fronte nel saluto militare della Guardia, poi, quasi senza accorgersene, la chiuse a pugno e se l'appoggiò alla parte sinistra del petto nel saluto degli Angoni. «Puoi contare su di me, Darius.»

Darius annuì senza sorridere. Riagganciò la pistola alla fondina e si abbassò dolorosamente a raccogliere da terra la giacca, ma non la indossò. Tirò fuori un malconcio pacchetto di sigarette da un taschino interno.

«Ma guarda che stronzo» lo insultò. «Ieri avevi detto di averle finite.»

«Ho le ultime tre» rispose lui tranquillamente, sedendole accanto sul materasso. «Due ce le fumiamo adesso. L'ultima è per dopo.» Le appoggiò una sigaretta gualcita tra le labbra, e gliel'accese fissandola negli occhi, poi accese la sua. Le sue mani erano perfettamente ferme. «Vuoi darmi una mano con il bendaggio, se non ti fa schifo?»

Sul fronte aveva maneggiato le budella – e anche il loro contenuto – dei suoi compagni feriti, ciononostante provò un brivido di soggezione nello sfiorargli la ferita purulenta. Ma non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Con la sigaretta tra le labbra, impacciata dal braccio quasi inservibile, Silia preparò un nuovo tampone per la sua ferita e gli fece passare le bende intorno alla vita, coprendo lo squarcio e tutta la zona infetta circostante. Indipendentemente dalla Piaga, doveva essere molto dolorosa, eppure Darius non si lamentò, non fece nemmeno una smorfia. La guardò per tutto il tempo, fumando, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato.

«Se sta per iniziare il momento dei ricordi e delle confessioni, avvertimi, così me ne vado» lo avvisò, stringendo il nodo.

Lui fece un mezzo sorriso. «Mi hai preso per un tipo da smancerie simili?»

«Non dirmi che allora stavi pensando che ti va di provare a far sesso con una donna prima di morire.»

«Chi ti dice che non abbia mai fatto sesso con una donna? Comunque, se anche fosse, dovrebbe essere una donna che somiglia a una donna, altrimenti non ha senso, Hartwood.»

«Peccato.»

«Lo dirò a Gladio.»

«Fa' pure. Non gli ho mai promesso l'esclusiva.»

«Ehi, voi due, interrompo qualcosa?» La voce provocatoria di Highwind risuonò da dietro la porta, insieme a un fastidioso e ritmico bussare. Stava bene, dunque. Entrò senza invito, zoppicando, e si fermò davanti alla branda a fissarli con le mani sui fianchi. «Oh, per i Sei, io stavo solo scherzando. Ma vi pare il momento? Feriti e pieni di sangue? Siete proprio due pervertiti.»

«Per tua informazione, il sangue lubrifica un sacco e le endorfine ti fanno sentire meno dolore» ribatté Silia, buttando la sigaretta e schiacciandola col piede. «Ma ormai hai rovinato il momento, Highwind.»

«Ah, mi escludete così?» sorrise. «E io che vi avevo portato un regalo.»

«A meno che non sia il Cristallo o la testa di Ardyn Izunia, Highwind, non me ne frega un cazzo» disse Darius seccamente, alzandosi per rimettersi la maglietta. Evidentemente non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere a parte Highwind di ciò che era successo, e Silia avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta.

«Se proprio non le volete, le pozioni curative che hanno lasciato me le tengo tutte io, allora.»

Silia si alzò. «Pozioni curative? Di che stai parlando?»

Highwind agitò tre ampolle e un foglietto. «Le ho trovate in bella mostra in una sala di controllo qui vicino. Ho visto il Cristallo sugli schermi. Sembra che prima di noi ci siano passati il bestione tatuato e Occhibelli e che abbiano spianato la strada.»

Decisamente era la vera Highwind e non un altro scherzo del Cancelliere. Silia le prese il biglietto dalle mani. Riconobbe con un sussulto d'emozione la grafia quasi incomprensibile di Gladio.

 _Vi abbiamo visti attraverso le telecamere di sorveglianza ma dobbiamo raggiungere Noctis, non possiamo aspettarvi. _Lui e Ignis erano rimasti separati dal Principe, dunque.  _Stiamo proseguendo per la porta a sinistra. Ci vediamo nella Sala del Cristallo. Gladio e Ignis. State attenti._

«Io non ne ho così bisogno» disse Highwind. «Forse tu dovresti usarne due, Magnus. Sei quello messo peggio.»

«Appunto. Sarebbero sprecate. Ma forse due potrebbero rimettere in sesto completamente il braccio di Hartwood.»

Silia accartocciò il biglietto e lo infilò in tasca. Strappò una pozione dalle mani di Highwind e la spaccò sullo sterno di Darius senza dargli modo di reagire. «Ci servi in piedi, deficiente.»

«Hartwood, che caz…»

«Ringrazia che non te l’abbia spaccata in faccia in cambio del pugno di prima. Quanto a te, Highwind, l’ho visto che zoppichi. Ci servi in piedi anche tu. Cos’è, altruismo disinteressato o una stupida ed eccessiva fiducia nelle tue capacità? Usa quella cazzo di pozione e chiudi il becco. Grazie di avercele portate invece di usarle tutte tu, a proposito. Ma la prossima volta che ti chiudi in una stanza con un avversario che ha preso di mira  _me_ , ti prometto che me la paghi.»

Pensò che avrebbe risposto a tono, ma Highwind fece un sorrisetto. «Hartwood, si può sapere che diavolo ti è successo negli ultimi venti minuti?»

Le era successo che il compagno che si era ripromessa di riportare a Orior tutto intero era condannato e che Gladio, con un bigliettino del cazzo in cui si limitava ad avvisare che non poteva aspettarli perché doveva proseguire e raggiungere il Principe, le aveva ricordato che almeno uno dei due aveva ancora bene in mente le sue priorità e non si era messo a piangere in un dormitorio.

Non rispose ad Highwind. Prese la seconda ampolla e se la infranse sul braccio sinistro. Restò per qualche istante a occhi chiusi ad assorbire il potere rigenerante della pozione. Era fresco, e corroborante, come acqua fresca dopo giorni di arsura. Riusciva a sentire l'impronta acerba del Principe Noctis. Non era potente come un' _energia_ , ma si sentì leggera, di nuovo in forze. Il dolore scemò, e sentì il prurito dei tessuti del braccio che lentamente iniziavano a ricostituirsi.

Riaprì gli occhi, e strofinò via il sangue dalla ferita per esaminarla. Come immaginava, si era richiusa solo in parte, e probabilmente prima o poi avrebbe ripreso a sanguinare, ma riusciva di nuovo a muovere il braccio e ad arcuare decentemente le dita. Avrebbe potuto tornare a impugnare la seconda spada e a brandirla, dopotutto.

«Fammi vedere com'è messa la tua ferita, Magnus» stava dicendo Highwind.

«Cos’è, una scusa per vedermi di nuovo a petto nudo? Hai già guardato abbastanza, Highwind. Va molto meglio, comunque.»

«Highwind, sbrigati a usare la tua» ordinò Silia. «A meno che non ci seghino le gambe, questa è l’ultima sosta che facciamo.»

**III**

«Per cui» disse Noctis, mentre procedevano «Silia e Darius sono da qualche parte dietro di noi.»

Gladio annuì, scacciando un moto d’apprensione. Guardò ancora una volta la mano destra dell’amico. «Pensavo che, una volta che avessi messo l’Anello, avrebbe potuto usare di nuovo la magia degli Angoni.»

«Dimentichi che non riusciamo ancora a evocare le armi noi stessi» sottolineò Ignis. «Dev’esserci qualcosa a Gralea che inibisce i poteri dei Lucis. Ho sentito… non lo so, come un  _disturbo_ , prima che smettessimo di essere in grado di usarle.»

«Ora che me lo fai notare, ho provato una sensazione strana, poco fa. C’era un marchingegno rosso simile a un gigantesco lampadario sopra un edificio circolare. Ho sentito come un ronzio in testa. Se è quello a inibire i miei poteri, non ha avuto effetto sulla magia dell’Anello, però.»

«Su quella che puoi usare tu, almeno. A proposito, cosa può fare?» chiese Gladio.

Noctis tese la mano verso uno Snaga ramingo che vagava per i corridoi. L’Anello si illuminò di una luce rossastra ed emise un fiotto di energia chiaramente visibile che parve investire il daemon. La creatura si accartocciò su se stessa, stridendo, sofferente. E poi si dissolse.

Noctis riabbassò la mano. « _Ade._ Assorbe energia vitale dal bersaglio. Quando sono entrato non era così. Riuscivo a farlo per pochissimo tempo. Adesso riesco con gli Snaga, se non sono troppo vicini, e con i magitek, se non sono troppo veloci. Gli altri riesco solo a danneggiarli un po’. C’è un altro incantesimo di contrattacco,  _Sancta_ , non molto efficace. E uno molto più forte con effetto sull’intera area, mio padre lo chiamava  _Alter_ , ma mi lascia esausto e vulnerabile per parecchio.»

«Noct» disse Ignis, grave, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e costringendolo a fermarsi. «L’Anello ha qualche effetto sul tuo fisico?»

Noctis ammiccò, poi si voltò a guardare Gladio. Si afferrò lo scollo della maglietta e lo tirò giù, rivelando sul suo petto cicatrici biancastre simili a quelle sul viso di Ignis. A Gladio mancò l’aria per un istante. Poi le cicatrici iniziarono a sbiadire finché non scomparvero del tutto. Noctis si appoggiò brevemente un dito sulle labbra, come invitandolo a non dirlo a Ignis – un gesto di insolita delicatezza da parte sua che quasi lo commosse.

«È come se… risucchiasse qualcosa anche da me» disse. «La prima volta che l’ho usato ho sentito dolore. Poi mi sono abituato. Non riesco a credere che mio padre l’abbia indossato per tanti anni, costantemente, per tenere eretta la Barriera. Adesso capisco molte cose. Mio nonno, Mors, e la decisione di ritirare la Barriera. E mio padre e il trattato… quanto sarebbe riuscito ancora a tenere Insomnia?» Riprese a camminare, il capo un po’ chino. «Per la prima volta, mi sono chiesto perché non l’abbia dato a me, come suo padre aveva fatto con lui. Forse non mi reputava in grado?»

«No» rispose Ignis. «Forse sapeva che eri destinato a qualcosa di ancora più importante.»

Gladio non aggiunse nulla. Tra tutti era stato quello che più aveva insistito perché Noctis mettesse l’Anello e ne accettasse le conseguenze. Ora che era stato accontentato, non riusciva a gioirne. «Credi di poterlo usare contro Izunia?»

«Onestamente? Non credo che lo tema. O me lo avrebbe già portato via. Piuttosto… speravo foste con Prompto. La voce di Izunia mi ha tormentato a lungo su voi tutti, ma soprattutto su di lui. Ha detto che ha… un bello scheletro nell’armadio.»

«Che razza di scheletri può avere un tipo come Prompto?» ribatté Gladio, e gli venne quasi da ridere. «Comunque vi abbiamo cercati come abbiamo potuto attraverso le telecamere di sorveglianza, ma senza risultato.»

«A proposito…» Noctis indicò davanti a sé.

Erano in una nuova sala di controllo su cui si aprivano tre porte. Su due lampeggiavano luci rosse invece che verdi.

«Chiuse» disse Noctis, dopo aver provato ad aprire la più vicina. «Vediamo se riusciamo ad aprirle da quei computer.»

«Ci penso io.» Gladio si avvicinò a un terminale e inserì il pass di Vydia. Voleva anche accedere di nuovo alle telecamere di sorveglianza di quei piani per accertarsi delle condizioni di Silia e Darius. Riuscì ad aprire la porta che dava sul lato est della sala, ma l’altra, per quanto cercasse di sbloccarla, non funzionò.

«Andiamo?»

«Dammi solo un attimo, Noct.»

Si prese due minuti, scorrendo pazientemente tutte le telecamere dal piano D-08, dove li aveva visti l’ultima volta, al D-13, dov’erano adesso. Non li vide. Né trovò Prompto. Aguzzando la vista, però, si accorse che al D-11, nella sala di controllo dove avevano disattivato il sistema di sicurezza che proteggeva il Cristallo, erano sparite le pozioni curative lì dove le aveva lasciate. Non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

«Allora?»

«Calmati» disse, raddrizzandosi, continuando a sorridere. «Non sono stato a cincischiare. Proseguendo per quella porta che ho appena aperto ci sono delle prigioni, o qualcosa del genere. Magari tengono Prompto lì. Non l’ho visto, ma non ci sono telecamere  _dentro_ le celle, solo nei corridoi.»

Noctis non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Corse fuori dalla porta – senza aspettarli, come suo solito. Gladio sospirò, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ignis e lo sospinse delicatamente in avanti. «Forza, amico.»

Ignis annuì. «Nessuna traccia di Silia, Darius e Aranea sui video di sorveglianza, immagino?»

«No, ma credo che abbiano preso le pozioni. Se è così, ci tallonano sempre più da vicino.»

«Gladio, abbiamo ritrovato Noctis. Forse…?»

«Non amo ripetermi e non amo predicare bene e razzolare male» lo interruppe, continuando a camminare verso la porta. «Noctis ha messo l’Anello. Ha accettato il suo ruolo e con esso tutti i pericoli, i dolori e le responsabilità che ne derivano. Non sarò da meno. Non ci si guarda indietro. Troviamo Prompto e andiamo a prendere quel maledetto Cristallo.»

*

Prompto era esattamente dove aveva immaginato, all’interno di una delle celle, grottescamente incatenato a un dispositivo a forma di farfalla, o forse di croce. Gladio si affrettò a scardinare le manette a mani nude. Chiunque si fosse azzardato a legarlo in quel modo l’avrebbe pagata molto cara.

«Ehi, amico, tutto bene?» gli chiese, aiutando a rimettersi in piedi. Non era mai stato tanto felice di vederlo.

«Sei ferito, Prompto? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

Prompto era un po’ pesto – aveva lividi in faccia e un taglio diagonale al di sopra dell’occhio sinistro – ma per il resto sembrava illeso. Rimase per un istante a prendere fiato, chino sulle ginocchia. «Sto bene. Grazie, ragazzi. Grazie, Noct. Senti, eri preoccupato per me?»

«Stai scherzando?» s’indignò Noctis, stridulo. « _È ovvio_  che fossi preoccupato per te. Lo eravamo tutti. Che razza di domanda sarebbe?»

Prompto sorrise. «Lo sapevo. Sapevo che sareste arrivati a cercarmi. Per questo mi dicevo che non potevo morire. Prima volevo che mi dicessi che non sono un clone. Che sono davvero io.»

Doveva essere ancora confuso. Gladio gli scompigliò i capelli, come faceva quando era ancora ragazzino e la differenza d’altezza tra loro era molto più grande. «Questo è ancora tutto da vedersi. Chi ti sta aspettando a Leide, Prompto?»

Prompto lo guardò frastornato per un istante. Poi tornò a sorridere. «Cindy. Anche se non sono proprio sicuro che mi stia aspettando. Chissà quanti le ronzano intorno in quell’officina. Ma perché una domanda del genere proprio adesso, Gladio?»

«Izunia continua a confonderci le idee» disse Noctis, incrociando le braccia. «Sul treno, a Eusciello… mi dispiace, Prompto. Non intendevo spingere giù te, ovviamente. Ma il Cancelliere ha fatto in modo che ti vedessi con il suo aspetto.»

«Non pensiamoci più.» Prompto alzò una mano, come per appoggiargliela sulla spalla, ma non lo fece. Per quanto estroverso, non era mai stato un tipo  _fisico_. «Andiamo avanti.»

Ignis annuì. «Andiamo. E mentre andiamo, raccontaci cosa ti è successo.»

«Tra un po’. Ma credo sia il caso di andare a cercare il neutralizzatore, adesso.»

«Il  _che_?» chiese  Noctis.

Prompto annuì. «Non ditemi che non vi siete chiesti perché non riuscite a evocare le armi. Io ho dovuto usare delle normali automatiche trovate in giro.»

«Ce lo siamo chiesti eccome, tanto più che i poteri dell’Anello invece funzionano.»

«Dopo essere caduto dal treno, sono finito nel primo laboratorio di ricerca fondato dall’Impero tra le montagne. Vi racconterò meglio dopo, insieme a tutto il resto. Fatto sta che ho letto dei dossier su un dispositivo che stavano testando. Lo chiamano  _neutralizzatore elettromagnetico._ Produce onde che ne inibiscono altre. Pensate a Noctis come a una radio che trasmette i poteri del Cristallo. Il dispositivo le disturba, così che noi non possiamo sentirle. L’hanno costruito per interferire con la Barriera e con la magia degli Angoni del Re.»

«Cazzo» esclamò Gladio, impressionato. Prompto era sempre stato quello tra loro più addentro alle questioni tecnologiche. Fosse stato con loro, quando erano entrati nel Forte, si sarebbe aperto una via già dal primo computer. «Ecco perché Silia non ha usato i poteri degli Angoni per curarsi le ferite.»

«Silia?» chiese Prompto. 

«È qui nel Forte con Darius Magnus. E con Aranea Highwind.»

«Aranea è già qui? Ci siamo separati ieri nel laboratorio di cui vi parlavo!»

«È chiaro che abbiamo parecchio da raccontarci a vicenda» sorrise Ignis, riaggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Ma una cosa per volta. Noctis, prima hai detto di aver visto un dispositivo simile a un lampadario che irradiava luce rossastra, giusto? E che hai percepito come un ronzio.»

«Esatto» rispose l’interessato. «Su questo stesso piano. Torniamo indietro. Cerco di ricostruire il percorso che ho fatto per arrivare fin qui prima che ci ritrovassimo.»

*

Procedettero a ritroso, seguendo Noctis. Lungo la strada, aggiornarono Prompto su ciò che era successo loro dopo che era caduto dal treno: l’arrivo a Tenebrae e la scoperta che il Palazzo Fenestala era stato bombardato, la telefonata con Cor Leonis, il viaggio sul Magna Fortia fino a Gralea, la benedizione di Shiva. Prompto era straordinariamente silenzioso – non li interrompeva come suo solito con esclamazioni chiassose e domande stupide – e teneva la testa bassa, lo sguardo sfuggente. Gladio si chiese cosa gli fosse accaduto a Gralea: non l’avevano semplicemente chiuso in una cella, lo avevano incatenato malamente.

Si ritrovarono di nuovo in un’area esterna. Il Forte di Zegnautus era veramente enorme. Al di là di un ponte, al centro di un edificio circolare, Gladio vide l’enorme dispositivo simile a un lampadario. Gli parve di sentire il ronzio di cui parlava Noctis, ma poteva anche trattarsi di suggestione.

Attraversarono il ponte. Affacciandosi, sotto di loro, Gladio vide solo altri piani di cemento. Per quanto si guardasse intorno, non vide costruzioni più alte, la qual cosa significava che erano arrivati alla sommità più alta del Forte. Il Cristallo doveva essere vicino.

Le spie rosse che lampeggiavano sull’unico accesso all’edificio segnalavano che era guasto o blindato dalla centralina elettrica posta accanto alla porta. Non c’era nessun tasto da premere, nessuna fessura in cui provare a inserire il pass che aveva trovato.

«La porta è chiusa» constatò Noctis.

«Sento di nuovo quella sensazione, e molto forte» osservò Ignis.

Noctis alzò lo sguardo. «Forse potrei proiettarmi fino in cima e calarmi all’interno.»

«Ci siamo appena ritrovati, Noct, non mi sembra il caso di separarci di nuovo, soprattutto perché non sappiamo cosa c'è lì dentro» gli fece notare Gladio.

«Tuttavia, se non c’è altro modo per entrare...» chiese Ignis.

«C’è» rispose Prompto. Passò tra loro, si avvicinò alla centralina e vi appoggiò il dorso della mano destra. La spia rossa divenne immediatamente verde, e la porta si aprì.

«Ma cosa…?» iniziò a chiedere Ignis.

«Ve l’avrei detto fra poco. Ce l’ho anch’io. Come i magitek, ho un codice a barre tatuato sul polso.» Si sfilò il guanto, mostrandolo.

«Impossibile» disse Noctis. «Ci conosciamo da più di cinque anni e…»

… _e Prompto ha sempre avuto i guanti, o almeno una polsiera_.  _Anche quando dormiva_ , realizzò Gladio. «Ma perché?»

Prompto guardava a terra. «Perché sono di Niflheim. L’ho sempre saputo. A Lucis non era una cosa che si potesse raccontare. Da piccolo mi evitavano già perché ero sovrappeso, figuratevi se avessi rivelato una cosa del genere.» Si strofinò gli occhi. «Perdonatemi. Non era chiaro neanche a me. Ma quando sono caduto dal treno, dei magitek mi hanno trovato in mezzo alla neve. Credevo mi avrebbero attaccato, e invece mi hanno portato vivo in un laboratorio tra le montagne. Ho incontrato anche Ardyn Izunia. Mi ha detto che avrei avuto finalmente l’occasione di conoscere mio padre.»

Noctis continuava a guardarlo con occhi sgranati. «Tuo padre?»

Prompto annuì, rialzando la testa. Aveva gli occhi lucidi. «I magitek sono vagamente umani. Questo lo sapevamo già. Quel che non sapevamo, è che quel che c’è di umano proviene da cloni di Verstael Besithia, il Ministro della Ricerca.» Si appoggiò una mano sul petto. «Io sono uno di quei cloni.»

Gladio aveva la gola secca. Non riuscì a parlare, e nessun altro dei suoi amici lo fece.  _Ecco lo scheletro nell’armadio di cui parlava Izunia._

«Ho visto dei cloni addormentati nelle vasche. Erano identici a me. Avevo i brividi. Non avete idea di come ci si senta. Li… infettano con il plasmodium. Appositamente. Finché non diventano daemon. Poi li uccidono, e raccolgono il miasma così prodotto per usarlo come combustibile. Per i magitek, ma anche per le avionavi, per gli MA, per le armi…»

«È raccapricciante» sussurrò Ignis.

Prompto annuì. «Besithia lo è… lo _era_. Ci siamo incontrati. Solo che non era più un essere umano. Era stato infettato, anzi, credo si sia infettato da solo per fondersi con la sua ultima arma, l’ Immortalis. Io e Aranea lo abbiamo sconfitto. Poi ci siamo separati. Ma quando sono arrivato a Gralea mi hanno catturato di nuovo.»

«Come hai fatto ad arrivare a Lucis, Prompto? Quando eri bambino, intendo» chiese Noctis.

«Quel po’ che so è che, vent’anni fa, una spia proveniente dal regno di Lucis riuscì a infiltrarsi in uno dei laboratori e a portare via delle cavie. Una ero io. Non ho idea di cosa successe in seguito. So solo che sono arrivato a Insomnia e che due civili mi hanno adottato. Mi dispiace di non avervelo mai detto. Ma voi… siete gli unici amici che abbia mai avuto.» La voce gli si spezzò. «Non volevo che…»

«Non volevi  _cosa_?» si fece avanti  Noctis. «Credevi che ti avremmo trattato in modo diverso solo perché sei nato a Niflheim?»

Prompto chiuse gli occhi come se lo avesse colpito. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Ho fatto di tutto per poter essere alla vostra altezza. Io non… non volevo essere lasciato indietro.»

Noctis lo spintonò. «Sei uno stupido. Un vero idiota.»

«Noct…»

«Chi se ne frega dove sei nato? Siamo amici, Prompto.»

«Non… non lo so, io…»

«Robe da matti» commentò Gladio, grattandosi la testa. Prompto si era tenuto un simile peso dentro per anni, e dire che era sempre stato il più allegro e chiassoso del gruppo. «Per tutto questo tempo ti facevi problemi per le tue origini quando sei sempre stato tu il primo a non dar peso a quelle degli altri.»

«È vero» rincarò la dose Noctis. «Quando mai mi hai trattato da principe?»

«Già. Non ti ho mai sentito dire ‘Altezza’» soggiunse Ignis. «E non hai mai trattato me e Gladio da nobili.»

Prompto si strofinò gli occhi. «Non ho ancora capito se state cercando di consolarmi o se me lo state rinfacciando.»

«Andiamo,  _suddito_ » ribatté Noctis per tutta risposta, facendogli cenno con un dito di darsi una mossa. «Abbiamo cose molto più importanti da fare che non stare a sentire i tuoi piagnistei.»

«Ma insomma!»

Gladio gli diede una pacca affettuosa sul braccio. «Forza, muoviti. Abbiamo già perso fin troppo tempo per venirti a cercare.»

Di nuovo Prompto abbassò la testa. «Mi dispiace, Gladio. Potevate… Silia, intendo, è qui anche lei, no?»

Gladio serrò le labbra, ma riuscì a sorridere. «Bada agli affari tuoi. Per tua informazione, la mia futura moglie sa cavarsela benissimo, al contrario tuo. E poi non è sola. Darius è una delle migliori guardie reali. Per non parlare di Aranea. Ehi, Ignis» gli venne in mente «alla fine li ha trovati tutti. Adesso dovrai uscirci per davvero. Che seccatura, eh?»

«Chi deve uscire con chi?»

«Ignis. Con Aranea. È il pagamento che ha preteso in cambio della promessa di avvisare te, Silia e Darius che ci saremmo visti stamattina all’alba al Cancello Est di Gralea, anche se non ce l’abbiamo fatta.»

«Accidenti, adesso capisco le battutine!»

«Quali battutine?»

«Quelle di Aranea. Continuava a ripetere che doveva riscuotere da Occhibelli.»

«Ma senti senti quanto ci tiene. E Ignis continua a fare il ritroso.»

«Gladio, dobbiamo disattivare il neutralizzatore, hai presente?»

«Non cambiare discorso, Ig. Okay, Aranea non è esattamente una  _bella ragazza un po’ languida_ come piacciono a te, ma…»

«Mi allontano due giorni da voi e succede di tutto.»

«Quando vi è comodo» gridò Noctis da dentro «venite a dare un’occhiata qui?»

Gladio entrò nell’edificio, ridendo. Era così felice che il gruppo fosse di nuovo riunito, che si era quasi dimenticato quanto erano nella merda. Varcò la porta.

L’interno dell’edificio circolare era la sala del trono che avevano visto sui video di sorveglianza, dove Ravus aveva affrontato Aldercapt prima di venire sbalzato via dallo scontro con gli Alyadin. Era completamente vuota, adesso. Avvicinandosi al trono, Gladio vide la veste di Aldercapt abbandonata, i guanti appoggiati sui braccioli, come se l’Imperatore di Niflheim si fosse volatilizzato mentre sedeva.

«Per i Sei» sussurrò Gladio. «A meno che Aldercapt non se ne stia andando in giro nudo, si è trasformato anche lui. Magari l’abbiamo già ucciso e non lo sappiamo.»

«Che intendi?» chiese Ignis, avvicinandosi a lui.

«I suoi vestiti sono sul trono. Abbandonati come tutti quelli che abbiamo visto finora.»

«Pare che Aldercapt amasse avere il controllo di tutta la fortezza da qui» constatò Noctis ad alta voce. «Ci sono pannelli e terminali ovunque.»

«O magari» disse Ignis, «si è barricato in questa sala di controllo negli ultimi giorni per sfuggire al contagio, che infine ha raggiunto anche lui. Ecco perché l’abbiamo trovata sigillata.»

«Perché non è scappato?» chiese Prompto.

Ignis salì con cautela i tre gradini che conducevano al trono, come se volesse accertarsi personalmente che Aldercapt non fosse lì. «Perché è ossessionato dal Cristallo, ecco perché. Non ha potuto ottenerne il potere senza Anello.»

«Dopo tutte le persone che ha ammazzato per averlo» sussurrò rabbiosamente Noctis, fissando le apparecchiature. «Disattiviamo questo neutralizzatore e riprendiamocelo.»

«E come?» chiese Gladio. «Scommetto che qui non basterà neanche il codice a barre di…»

«Passami il tuo spadone.»

Gladio gli tese l’arma ricevuta da Izunia. Noctis gliela strappò praticamente di mano e la usò per frantumare tutti i terminali, uno a uno, con feroce accanimento. La luce rossastra del congegno sopra le loro teste si spense.

Gladio provò a concentrarsi per evocare. La Genji si materializzò tra le sue mani. Prompto, vide, impugnava di nuovo il suo bioblaster, Noctis il Tridente dell’Oracolo. Ignis aveva le sue daghe in mano.

«Direi che ha funzionato. Siamo tornati in pista» sorrise.

«Adesso manca solo il Cristallo!» esultò Prompto, di nuovo se stesso.

**IV**

Mentre stavano percorrendo il corridoio, Silia si sentì risucchiare l’aria dai polmoni per un istante. Le mani iniziarono a tremarle incontrollabilmente, mentre tornava a  _vibrare_ di un’energia che non percepiva da mesi. Senza poterselo impedire, s’inginocchiò e aspettò che quella sensazione di euforia, simile a un altro trip da anfetamine, passasse, e di essere di nuovo in grado di controllarla.

«Dannazione, ha le convulsioni.»

«Ci mancava solo questa. Che diavolo le prende?»

«Non lo so, ma aiutami a tenerla ferma. Si staccherà la lingua a morsi.»

«E la cosa ci dispiace poi così tanto?»

«Statemi lontani» sibilò Silia. Chiuse gli occhi, e prese profondi respiri per calmarsi. L’affinità con la magia era nata con lei, il potere di controllarla lo aveva sviluppato gradualmente, e non aveva mai sperimentato una simile sensazione, come se qualcosa le stesse sobbalzando nelle vene. Poteva succedere qualsiasi cosa, come quando i bambini particolarmente sensibili finivano per fare esplodere qualcosa o per dare fuoco a qualcuno.

Aprì e chiuse i pugni più volte, cercando di concentrarsi, di dare un ordine a quel caos e di incanalarlo. Poi ruotò il palmo della mano destra e castò un  _fire_.

«Non ci credo» sentì dire a Darius. «È la magia del Cristallo.»

«Puoi scommetterci.» Le veniva da ridere e da piangere insieme. «Il prossimo daemon che si avvicina lo arrostisco.»

«Dall’ultima sosta nel dormitorio sbraita ordini a destra e a manca come un generale» commentò Highwind. «Cosa mi toccherà sopportare ora che ha anche la magia?»

«Ringrazia i Sei, Highwind, invece di lamentarti. Adesso posso schermarci con barriere magiche nel caso in cui il daemon scuoiato torni all’attacco. E curare le ferite.»

«Pensa prima alle tue» le ricordò Darius.

Aveva ragione. In quei mesi aveva fatto in tempo a dimenticare la regola fondamentale di chi fa da supporto magico nelle retrovie: prima se stessi, poi gli altri. Annullò il  _fire_ e castò un’ _energia_ , appoggiandosi la mano destra al braccio sinistro. Il potere disordinato che percepiva in ogni fibra del suo essere si incanalò correttamente: le fluì dalle dita e rientrò nel suo corpo come forza vitale. Silia sentì il piacevole calore della magia bloccare completamente l’emorragia, risanare tessuti muscolari, nervosi e connettivi, ristorarle le energie, e, al contempo, sentì qualcosa di lei indebolirsi.

«Datemi qualche minuto per rimmagazzinare altra forza magica» disse. «Non posso fare miracoli con la tua ferita, Darius, ma vedrai che adesso sarà tutta un’altra storia.»

Inequivocabili rumori di scontro sopra di loro fecero alzare di scatto la testa a tutti e tre.

«Giusto in tempo» sorrise Highwind. «Sembra che li abbiamo raggiunti. Là sopra c’è l’hangar.»


	43. Hic sunt leones

**42**

**Hic sunt leones**

**I**

« _L’Impero ingloberà… tutta la terra… Alla luce del Cristallo… prospereremo… Sorgerò a dominare… il mondo…_ »

Furono le ultime parole, pronunciate con voce orribilmente deformata, del daemon scuoiato prima che si dissolvesse. Gladio constatò che era stato proprio il Cristallo, convogliato dai poteri di Noctis, ad annullarlo.

«Era l’Imperatore Iedolas Aldercapt» disse Ignis in un soffio, girandosi su un fianco per rialzarsi. Aveva preso un brutto colpo alla testa, e Prompto, nell’aiutarlo a tirarsi su, gli infranse addosso una delle loro ultime pozioni.

Anche Gladio, quando il daemon si era di nuovo accanito contro di loro, lo aveva capito. Non poteva essere altrimenti, non quando gli abiti della non compianta Sua Maestà Imperiale giacevano abbandonati sul trono. «Già. Izunia o non Izunia, ha avuto quanto si meritava, credo. Decine di migliaia di persone innocenti hanno già fatto la stessa fine per colpa sua.»

«Neanche lui era immune, dunque.» Noctis appariva provato. Era stata _Ade_ , la magia più potente dell’Anello, a consentire loro di indebolire il daemon abbastanza da ucciderlo prima che si dileguasse, ma lo sforzo non lo aveva lasciato indenne. Gli sfregi biancastri, le cicatrici temporanee lasciate sul suo corpo dall’Anello, gli erano comparsi anche sul viso, come macabri tatuaggi, e non erano ancora sbiaditi del tutto.

«Ci sarà qualcuno immune?»

«Deve esserci, o ci saremmo già estinti ai tempi di Somnus Lucis Caelum.»

Da uno dei terminali, grazie all’immancabile pass di Vydia, erano riusciti finalmente ad accedere a una mappa completa dell’area; si stavano adesso dirigendo verso un ascensore che li avrebbe condotti prima in un altro hangar scoperto, e da lì nella Sala del Cristallo. Chissà perché Aldercapt, se davvero ne era così ossessionato, lo aveva tenuto lontano da sé. Forse il plasmodium che già aveva messo radici nel suo sangue ne soffriva la vicinanza.

Usciti dall’ascensore, si ritrovarono in un’area di stoccaggio. Faceva freddo – Gladio non aveva ancora capito a che altezza esattamente si trovassero – e il sudore gli si gelò sulla pelle mentre salivano una scaletta metallica che li portò in un’area enorme ed enormemente vuota. L’hangar.

«Da quella parte» disse Prompto, indicando l’ascensore.

« _Maestà, il vostro prezioso Cristallo vi attende_ » tornò a farsi sentire la voce di Ardyn Izunia. « _E per movimentare un po’ la cosa, ho pensato a un viaggio fra i ricordi, che, si sa, con il tempo si deteriorano._ »

Voltandosi, Gladio sperimentò un fortissimo senso di deja-vu, che ebbe lo stesso effetto di un barile di pece bollente che gli fosse stato rovesciato addosso. Ravus Nox Fleuret, apparentemente comparso dal nulla come ad Aracheole senza che avessero avuto alcuna avvisaglia della sua presenza, stava camminando lentamente verso di loro. A differenza di Aracheole, tuttavia, la metà sinistra dell’Alto Comandante era decomposta in una poltiglia nerastra che gli colava dagli occhi, dal naso, dalla bocca. Uno spettacolo rivoltante e pietoso.

Anche da lì, Gladio riusciva a sentire il miasma: Ravus Nox Fleuret non era semplicemente stato ucciso, era stato daemonificato. Con tutta probabilità avevano davanti gli occhi l’ultimo stadio prima della trasformazione definitiva del corpo ospite.

«Uccidetemi» li pregò Ravus. «Datemi pace.»

«Oh, per i Sei» soffiò Prompto, rialzandosi. «Ma quello è Ravus Nox Fleuret? Il fratello della Principessa?»

«O ciò che ne resta» disse Noctis. «È stato contagiato.»

«Dobbiamo ucciderlo» si sentì dire Gladio. Gli tremavano le mani. «Non possiamo lasciarlo qui in queste condizioni.»

«Prompto» disse Noctis, sollevando di nuovo il braccio per usare l’Anello. «Tieni un occhio su Ignis.»

«Li tengo già entrambi» rispose Prompto.

Ravus, scoprì, non lo avrebbe in ogni caso permesso. Non era più in sé. Li attaccò.

Per tutti quei mesi, Gladio aveva creduto che un giorno ci sarebbe stata una resa dei conti – solo lui e Ravus Nox Fleuret. Ma non ci fu nessun duello sportivo, nessun combattimento uno contro uno all’ultimo sangue: lo affrontarono quattro contro uno. Nessuno di loro poteva permettersi di morire, non quando erano così vicini al Cristallo, non quando la salvezza del mondo era nelle loro mani, e tutti loro, Gladio ne era certo, desideravano restituire al fratello di Lady Lunafreya la sua dignità, strappandolo ai giochi perversi di Ardyn Izunia con una morte onorevole.

Il plasmodium, realizzò Gladio, aveva accresciuto i poteri già sovrumani di Ravus. Se ne accorse quando – un altro deja-vu – si ritrovò faccia a faccia con lui, le spade immobilizzate in un contrasto. La forza delle braccia dell’Alto Comandante non era paragonabile all’uomo che pure lo aveva annientato ad Aracheole. Gladio sentiva tutti i muscoli gridare dal dolore. Strinse i denti e ruppe il blocco di Ravus. Neppure lui era più l’uomo che era stato annientato ad Aracheole: era sceso nel Crepaccio di Taelpar rischiando la vita, e aveva sconfitto, uno dopo l’altro, Nergal, Enkidu, Humbaba, e lo spirito immortale di Gilgamesh, lo Scudo del Re Fondatore. Tutti loro gli avevano conferito non solo fiducia nelle sue capacità, ma poteri e tecniche che nessun addestramento umano avrebbe potuto insegnare.

A differenza di Aldercapt daemonificato, Ravus sembrava immortale. Per quanto Noctis si logorasse usando la magia dell’Anello, per quanto lo colpissero, sembrava non risentire dei colpi, né – naturalmente – provare dolore. Ogni volta che cadeva, Gladio si augurava che fosse l’ultima, ma l’Alto Comandante si rialzava sempre e tornava ad attaccarli. Ogni volta che si rialzava, Gladio guardava per un momento in alto, nella segreta speranza che Titano, Ramuh, Leviatano o Shiva venissero in loro soccorso, ma non accadde. I Sei – i quattro – non si mostravano da quando Shiva era comparsa a Noctis nel Ghorovas Rift, come se qualcosa a Gralea li respingesse, o come se fossero di nuovo in attesa di scoprire se erano degni del loro favore.

Gladio non seppe mai quanto tempo dopo, ma Ravus cadde ancora una volta – il suo corpo devastato dal plasmodium e dai loro attacchi s’inginocchiò e poi crollò supino scompostamente – e non si rialzò più. Senza abbassare la guardia, si avvicinarono con prudenza.

«Che fine orrenda per l’Alto Comandante» disse Gladio amaramente.

«È orribile» disse Prompto, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Noctis evocò una spada lunga. Gladio la guardò, e in un lampo di allucinata comprensione riconobbe l’arma di Re Regis, la stessa che Ravus aveva cercato di restituire al falso Noctis. Il Re Prescelto l’impugnò con entrambe le mani, la inclinò verticalmente, e diede il colpo di grazia a Ravus. Il suo corpo si dissolse in modo non dissimile a quanto accadeva a tutti gli altri daemon.

_Almeno lui, adesso, ha trovato la pace. Si potrà dire lo stesso di sua sorella?_

Rialzò lo sguardo verso Noctis. «Quella è la spada di tuo padre? Come mai ce l’hai tu?» gli chiese.

«L’ho trovata prima. Sono successe così tante cose che non ho avuto il tempo di raccontarvele tutte. Ho visto Ravus morto, prima che ci ritrovassimo. Solo che adesso non so se fosse veramente il suo corpo, che poi si è daemonificato, o una proiezione di Izunia.» Fece scomparire di nuovo la spada. «Voleva restituirmela. L’ho capito leggendo le lettere che aveva con sé. Qualcuno gliele ha sparpagliate addosso perché le trovassi.»

«Izunia» sussurrò Ignis. «Abbiamo trovato un filmato di sorveglianza che ha registrato la sua morte. È stato il Cancelliere.»

«Lo supponevo. Non c’è nessuno per cui quella creatura mostri rispetto, nella vita come nella morte. La spada, in ogni caso, mi ha trapassato e poi si è infranta in brandelli di luce come tutte le Armi Ancestrali che abbiamo trovato. Pensavo che il Tridente fosse l’ultima.»

«La Tredicesima. Tuo padre, Noctis, è entrato a far parte della schiera dei Re che ci proteggono.» Ignis gli toccò la mano destra. «Il suo potere è qui dentro, come tutti i Lucis che lo hanno preceduto.»

«Lo so.» Noctis strinse il pugno, guardando l’anello. «L’ho visto, quando la sua spada è penetrata in me. Un’ombra.»

«Ragazzi, abbiamo di nuovo compagnia!»

Gladio aveva già avvertito l’improvviso intensificarsi del miasma ancor prima dell’esclamazione allarmata di Prompto. Tutti loro erano diventati più sensibili a quell’aura insana che precedeva la comparsa dei daemon, e in quel caso era spaventosamente immensa. I daemon non emersero dal pavimento uno a uno, come sempre – emersero _a schiere_.

«State dietro di me» disse Noctis, e tese il braccio destro. Una luce bianca incandescente si generò dall’Anello, ma non colpì i nemici: parve condensarsi e generare una spaccatura sul nulla, che aspirò una dozzina di daemon.

 _Alter_ , realizzò sconcertato Gladio. Se Noctis, che aveva l’Anello da poche ore, poteva scatenare una distruzione del genere, chissà cosa era stato in grado di fare Re Regis.

Noctis crollò su un ginocchio, il viso già sfregiato di cicatrici bianche. Gladio lo afferrò per un braccio e lo rimise in piedi. «Vacci piano, Noct. Non sei abituato al potere dell’Anello. Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succederti se eccedi.» _Sì, che lo sappiamo. Gli occhi di Ignis. La vita di Ulric._

Prompto si fece avanti, abbattendone cinque o sei con il bioblaster. «Ig, stai con Noctis finché non riprende le energie. Gladio, datti una mossa. Continuano a venirne fuori altri.»

Prompto aveva ragione. Per quanti ne avesse risucchiati _Alter_ , per quanti ne falciasse via lui o crivellasse di colpi Prompto, li stavano lentamente circondando su ogni lato. Ce n’erano già più di quanti riuscisse a contarne a occhio.

«Siamo fottuti» disse a Ignis, dopo aver abbattuto un Mietitore che stava per trapassarlo. «Se continuano a comparirne tre per ognuno che ne facciamo fuori, di questo passo ci prenderanno per stanchezza.»

«Non c’è altra scelta. _Noctis!_ » gridò per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Noctis, devi andare avanti da solo.»

Noctis si voltò, sconcertato. «Cosa?!»

«Se recuperi il Cristallo» spiegò pazientemente Ignis «abbiamo una speranza. Se resti, moriremo tutti qui.»

«Iggy ha ragione» gli diede manforte Prompto. «È la nostra unica possibilità, Noct.»

«Ma voi…?»

Non c’era altra scelta. Non avrebbe voluto di nuovo separarsi da lui, dopo tutta la fatica che avevano fatto per ritrovarlo, ma era chiaro che si trovavano in una situazione disperata. «In qualche modo faremo. Muoviti e basta!» ringhiò.

« _I tuoi amici hanno ragione_ » si palesò l’opinione assolutamente non richiesta del Cancelliere « _Puoi ancora raggiungere il Cristallo… se vai avanti da solo. Ma loro dovranno restare indietro. Cosa farai, Noctis?_ »

«Non ascoltarlo!» gridò Prompto, abbassando il bioblaster dopo aver crivellato di colpi un Goblin. «Sta solo cercando di scoraggiarti. È una nostra scelta, questa, Noct. Non preoccuparti per noi. _Vai!_ »

Noctis rimase immobile per un istante, guardandoli, e per un istante Gladio pensò che non si sarebbe mosso.

« _Prendi quel dannatissimo ascensore!_ » lo sferzò ancora, fuori di sé. «Non è un gioco, questo, Noct!»

«Dannazione!» Noctis si strofinò gli occhi. «Dannazione. Va bene. D’accordo. Ma cercate di tenere duro.»

Per una volta, Noctis li ascoltò. Si proiettò verso l’ascensore e salì, scomparendo pochi secondi dopo alla loro vista. Sperò che si trattasse della mossa giusta, perché lo avevano mandato in bocca al Cancelliere da solo. _No_ , si corresse, _Silia, Darius e Aranea sono dietro di noi. Anche se moriamo, forse lo raggiungeranno loro. Ma cerchiamo di restare vivi il più a lungo possibile._

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. I daemon non accennavano a smettere di comparire. Avevano praticamente finito le pozioni curative, ed erano completamente esausti. Non sapeva quanto sarebbero riusciti a reggere.

«Ripieghiamo!» gridò Ignis, e Gladio scattò di lato, evitando l’artigliata di uno degli avversari. Si posizionarono in formazione triangolare, coprendosi le schiene a vicenda, Ignis alla sua sinistra, Prompto alla sua destra. Uno schema di difesa disperata, più che di attacco. Uno schema che non gli piaceva per nulla.

Gladio non aveva mai visto un assembramento di daemon così compatto. Sembrava che, dopotutto, Izunia non ritenesse la loro presenza più necessaria, se mai lo era stata. Erano circondati su ogni lato, e c’erano decine di Goblin, quindici o venti Mietitori, cinque Gargantua e persino tre Gargoyle. Attendevano, come se stessero coordinando l’attacco finale su una preda già finita. Loro.

_Stavolta è veramente, veramente, la fine._

Serrò le mascelle e l’impugnatura sullo spadone e sulla Genji. Avrebbe venduto cara la pelle. Vide i Goblin scattare, rapidi come letali roditori. Vide i Mietitori scivolare sul pavimento, gli enormi Gargantua arrancare facendo vibrare il pavimento a ogni passo, i mostruosi Gargoyle dispiegare le ali. E poi vide quella prima carica infrangersi contro un velo opaco materializzatosi a un metro dalla sua faccia, e venire scagliata indietro dalla stessa violenza del suo impeto.

Una barriera magica. L’ultima volta che ne aveva vista una, aveva fatto la stessa fine di quei daemon e si era schiantato la schiena contro la parete del Centro d’Addestramento alla Cittadella.

«Poi sarei io quello che arriva all’ultimo momento come in un film di merda?» gridò, voltandosi.

In alto alle sue spalle, ritta su un container con entrambe le braccia ancora alzate, c’era Silia.

Non ebbe il tempo di dirle altro, perché nell’hangar sfrecciarono istantaneamente Darius Magnus e Aranea Highwind e si gettarono sulle schiere di daemon.

«Non ci credo! È arrivata la cavalleria!» gridò Prompto, festante.

Gladio si riscosse. Non era il momento di distrarsi, non con decine di daemon attorno, non con Silia che scagliava _fire_ a destra e a manca confidando che stessero ben attenti a non lasciarsi arrostire dal fuoco amico. Adesso che Darius e Aranea avevano rotto le fila nemiche, fu il primo ad abbandonare la formazione triangolare e a gettarsi di nuovo in mischia.

Silia, tuttavia, non rimase a fare da supporto nelle retrovie: si proiettò fulmineamente al suo fianco. Doveva essersi sistemata il braccio con un’ _energia_ dopo che l’inibitore era stato distrutto, perché impugnava entrambe le sue spade corte con sicurezza.

«Pronta?» le chiese, abbassando lo spadone.

«Pronta» rispose lei.

Gladio brandì l’arma verso di lei. Silia saltò sul piatto dello spadone e lo usò per darsi lo slancio, una mossa che avevano provato a Insomnia durante le loro serate al Centro d’Addestramento. La loro forza fisica combinata scagliò Silia più veloce e violenta di un proiettile. Piombò sull’orda di daemon falciandone via otto mulinando le spade, e poi le raddrizzò contro un Mietitore, spaccandolo a metà.

Era la prima volta che Gladio vedeva un Angone del Re all’opera dal vivo. Silia era in grado di combinare istantaneamente attacchi fisici micidiali apportati con le proiezioni, barriere magiche su cui gli attacchi dei daemon si infrangevano, e magie talmente potenti che, al confronto, le ampolle che gli aveva regalato erano fuochi pirotecnici. Aranea Highwind, con la sua lancia magitek, non era meno letale, e Darius Magnus non era considerato il braccio destro di Cor Leonis per il suo bell’aspetto. L’orda di daemon che si era avventata su di loro gli era sembrata senza fine, eppure iniziò ad assottigliarsi.

Quando l’ultimo Gargantua si fu dissolto, tutti loro rimasero immobili, aspettando in posizione di guardia che comparissero altri daemon, ma non successe. Ansimando, Gladio si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con l’avambraccio. Gli rimase uno sbuffo di sangue sulla pelle, forse da un taglio sul sopracciglio.

Silia era a pochi passi da lui. Si guardarono. Nonostante la situazione, l’impellenza di raggiungere Noctis, la confusione, Gladio si mosse per abbracciarla. Ma Ignis si mosse ancor più fulmineo di lui, parandosi tra loro.

«Silia, scusami, ma devo essere certo che sia tu: qual è stata l’ultima cosa che ci siamo detti prima che ci imbarcassimo a Capo Caem?»

Lei ammiccò, poi abbassò le spade. «Mi sembra giusto. Ti ho dato un’ampolla _focum_ e ti ho chiesto di guardare il culo di Gladio.»

Ignis non gliel’aveva detto. «Vero. E io ti ho risposto che gli avrei guardato le spalle, ma non il fondoschiena. Darius, come si chiama la barista del Sotherby’s?»

«È _un_ barista, posso assicurartelo personalmente, e si chiama Elias. Prompto, cosa ti ho detto dei tuoi capelli la prima volta che ci siamo visti? Per inciso, lo penso ancora.»

Prompto arrossì, appiattendosi il ciuffo. «Oh, per la miseria! È una cresta! _Una cresta!_ »

«Sono quelli veri» puntualizzò Aranea, alzando entrambe le braccia. Aveva un brutto graffio al viso. «Sto sopportando da ore Hartwood e vi assicuro che il Cancelliere non saprebbe fare di peggio.»

«Sono io che sto sopportando da ore queste due che si punzecchiano» la contraddisse Darius. «Per la miseria, finalmente ho qualcun altro con cui parlare.»

Frastornato, Gladio tornò a guardare Silia. Era lercia di sangue, sudata, e insaccata in un’uniforme imperiale troppo grande per lei. Era bellissima.

«Ehi!» la salutò, sorridendo.

«Ehi» ribatté lei, grave. Coprì la distanza che li separava e tese le braccia verso di lui. Per un attimo Gladio credette che volesse abbracciarlo, ma Silia, tenendolo a distanza, gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco sinistro e una sulla fronte ed evocò un’energia. L’adrenalina era tale che non si era nemmeno accorto di avere un fianco squarciato, forse dagli artigli di un Goblin, o magari dalla spada di un Mietitore. Fu sul punto di svenire dal sollievo quando il dolore che non sapeva neanche di provare svanì d’improvviso.

«Dov’è il Principe, Gladio?» gli chiese. Come sulla spiaggia a Capo Caem, sembrava distante, assorta. Aveva lividi e tagli, vecchi e nuovi, sulla faccia insanguinata, e un labbro spaccato che non si era data cura di risistemare.

«Ha preso quell’ascensore lì in fondo» si costrinse a rispondere, resistendo alla tentazione di baciarla. Anche per quello non era il momento, ed era certo che lei non avrebbe apprezzato il suo slancio. «Hai visto che muraglia di daemon c’era qui, gli abbiamo coperto le spalle per dargli una chance di allontanarsi. Dobbiamo sbrigarci a raggiungerlo.»

Silia ritirò le mani. «Qualcun altro è ferito?»

«Prompto» rispose Darius. «Il braccio sinistro.»

«Non è niente» si schermì lui, cercando di nasconderlo dietro la schiena. «Non c’è tempo.»

Silia non lo ascoltò. Si avvicinò a lui, evocò un’altra energia e gli prese il braccio tra le mani. «Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetti andando avanti. Dobbiamo essere il più in forma possibile. Ignis, tu stai bene?»

«Sto bene, Hartwood, grazie.»

«Silia» lo corresse lei bruscamente. Lo raggiunse comunque, lo scrutò attentamente per un istante, e poi si abbassò ad appoggiargli una mano sulla gamba, poco sopra il ginocchio. Il pantalone di Ignis era stracciato e insanguinato.

Ignis gemette. «Era solo un graffio, Silia» mentì.

«Può darsi. A proposito, grazie per le pozioni, ragazzi. Potrebbero averci salvato la vita.»

«Cosa vi ha ferito?»

«Un daemon che sembrava un demone scuoiato.»

«Ha attaccato anche noi, più di una volta. Adesso è morto definitivamente. Era l’Imperatore Aldercapt.»

«Dannazione, ci avrei scommesso!» esclamò Aranea, schioccando le dita. «Quel daemon era ossessionato dal Cristallo.»

«Ha attaccato anche Noctis, quando eravamo separati. Voleva riprendersi l’Anello.»

Silia si strofinò le braccia. «Ecco perché ce l’aveva tanto con me. Sentiva la magia del Cristallo.»

«Silia, ti siamo veramente grati per l’aiuto» s’intromise Ignis. Si voltò a guardare gli altri. «Siamo grati a tutti e tre. Ma dobbiamo proseguire. Noctis è da solo.»

Silia annuì. «Ci vediamo sopra, allora. State attenti. Darius, riesci a reggere ancora per un po’?»

«Non preoccuparti per me. Ci vediamo dopo, Hartwood. Sta’ attenta anche tu.»

Gladio aprì la bocca per chiederle cosa diamine intendesse, ma Silia diede loro le spalle e scagliò una delle due spade al di là dell’hangar, scomparendo letteralmente dalla sua vista per poi ricomparire decine di metri più in là. Toccò appena terra, riafferrando l’arma, e lanciò l’altra, proiettandosi di nuovo. Non la vide più.

«Che esibizionista» commentò Aranea, incrociando le braccia. «Suppongo ci tocchi andarle dietro.»

«Ehi, bestione.» Gladio si sentì appoggiare una mano sulla spalla. Era Darius. Un pezzo della sua vecchia vita, prima che lasciasse Insomnia, prima di tutto. Fu immensamente felice di rivederlo. «Prima non ho avuto modo di dirvelo: cazzo, ragazzi, quanto tempo.»

Gli sorrise. Faticava a riconoscerlo con la barba incolta, i capelli corti, in un’uniforme imperiale sporca di sangue, lui, che non aveva mai visto con un pelo fuori posto e l’uniforme della Guardia meno che impeccabile. «Quanto tempo, sì. Non credevo che la tua faccia fighetta mi sarebbe mancata così tanto, Darius. Hai tagliato i capelli?»

«Ho scoperto che è un po’ difficile tenerli bene in un campo militare. Adesso, Gladio, sono mesi che sto morendo dalla voglia di chiedertelo: ma sul serio, _Hartwood_? Avevo un’opinione migliore dei tuoi gusti.»

Ignis e Prompto risero. Gladio si portò la mano all’attaccatura dei capelli e se la grattò. «Che vuoi farci? Badare al capriccioso principe di Insomnia per dieci anni deve avere sviluppato in me un discutibile e masochistico gusto per le persone intrattabili. A proposito, sbrighiamoci a raggiungerle.»

**II**

Ai piedi dell’edificio circolare, la proiezione s’interruppe e Silia si trovò inginocchiata sull’asfalto, esausta. Provò a concentrarsi e a riprovare la proiezione, ma di nuovo, come quando si era avvicinata a Gralea, sentiva qualcosa del Cristallo ma non poteva usare i poteri degli Angoni. Un guizzo di panico le avvinghiò lo stomaco: il Principe era morto. O Izunia gli aveva sottratto l’Anello. Tutto era perduto.

 _No_ , si disse, rialzandosi. _Il Principe non è morto. Lo sento ancora. Sento l’Anello. È il Cristallo che…_

C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo. Corse nell’ascensore circolare. Con il cuore che le pompava furiosamente in gola, attese che la portasse su, dove doveva trovarsi il Cristallo, dove doveva trovarsi il Principe. E, così immaginava, Ardyn Izunia. Gli altri erano chissà quanto dietro di lei; la sorte del Principe poteva dipendere da lei sola.

Le porte scorrevoli dell’ascensore si aprirono su una passerella illuminata. Non vide nessuno, non sentì una voce. Gran brutto segno. Nonostante fosse ormai agli sgoccioli, dopo la successione quasi ininterrotta di proiezioni per poter arrivare lì più in fretta possibile, la percorse a perdifiato.

Rallentò solo quando l’illuminazione scemò e vide il vuoto sotto di sé. La passerella correva adesso al centro di un’enorme sala cilindrica – probabilmente quella che fino a poco tempo prima era stata protetta dai laser disattivati da Gladio e Ignis. Accelerò di nuovo, perché in fondo la passerella s’immetteva in un portale circolare.

Una massa alta tre metri sospesa su catene attirò tutta la sua attenzione, e per un istante Silia si ritrovò a Insomnia, nel Santuario, prima che esplodessero gli ordigni. Stavolta, tuttavia, la pietra non risplendeva di innaturale luce blu-violacea. Il Cristallo era spento, inattivo. Ecco perché riusciva ancora a percepire vagamente una traccia del suo potere, ma non più a usarlo.

Davanti al Cristallo non c’era il Principe, né – le era di poco conforto notarlo – il suo corpo. C’era solo il Cancelliere Izunia che le dava le spalle. Se avesse avuto l’assoluta certezza che si trattava di lui lo avrebbe attaccato senza indugi, ma si limitò a fermarsi tre o quattro passi di distanza.

«Izunia, allontanati da lì» lo minacciò.

Sarebbe risultata probabilmente più intimidatoria se avesse avuto ancora fiato. Serrando le labbra per trattenere gli ansimi, con le gambe e i polmoni in fiamme, si inclinò in posizione di guardia.

«Ma guarda, l’Angone del Re» enunciò Izunia, voltandosi. Sorrideva, compassato, e non sembrava voler assumere alcuna posizione d’attacco o di difesa. Accennò con la testa al Cristallo inattivo alle sue spalle. «Di nuovo senza magia, e di nuovo senza re.»

Sarebbe morta, era certo, e dopo di lei, non appena fossero arrivati, sarebbero morti gli altri. Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo fin da quando aveva lasciato Orior, ed era pronta. «Dov’è il Re, Cancelliere?»

Izunia avanzò verso di lei sul ponteggio. «Si è rintanato nel Cristallo insieme al Draconico.»

«Nel Cristallo?»

«Non conosci la leggenda del Vero Re, Angone?» Izunia non la guardava neanche. Camminò assorto, superandola, e Silia si scoprì incapace di attaccarlo. Quell’essere era abietto, ma era anche un enigma che forse nessuno avrebbe sciolto. «I giovani di oggi non sanno nulla. Ma la cosa non mi stupisce. La Storia la scrivono i vincitori, dopotutto. Duemila anni fa il Draconico, con il tramite del Cristallo, scelse colui che avrebbe purgato il mondo dalla Piaga e gli donò l’Anello dei Lucis.»

Silia non rispose. Si voltò, continuando a seguirlo con lo sguardo.

«Naturalmente stai pensando a Somnus Lucis Caelum, il Re Fondatore. Non è così, Angone. L’Anello avrebbe serbato le anime dei Lucis fino alla venuta del Vero Re. La Piaga, infatti, fu fermata ma non purgata, perché il Vero Re doveva ancora essere generato dalla stirpe luciana. E così per duemila anni la Piaga ha continuato a esistere nel cuore di Eos… le rovine di Solheim.»

 _E l’Impero l’ha riportata alla luce quando ha iniziato a sperimentare con il miasma_ , comprese Silia, ripensando a quanto Highwind le aveva detto poche ore prima. «Per quale motivo hai aiutato l’Impero a scatenarla ancora una volta? Cosa speri di ottenere?»

Izunia si fermò. Silia lo sentì emettere una risata stonata, ma non si voltò a guardarla. «Io? Nulla, Angone. Non io. Siamo nelle mani degli dèi, non lo sai?»

«Intendi parlare per enigmi ancora a lungo?» lo sfidò. «Cosa vorrebbe dire, che il Principe è nel Cristallo?» _Cosa dobbiamo fare adesso?_ fu sul punto di chiedergli, perché Izunia, il colpevole di tutto, colui che aveva scatenato l’apocalisse, sembrava l’unico su Eos ad avere delle risposte, a parte i Sei, e i Sei non sembravano intenzionati a darle a nessuno.

«Scommetto che hai moltissime domande, e sono quelle a trattenere la tua mano dall’attaccarmi. Ma sono stanco, Angone. Stanco di questo Forte, stanco di Niflheim, stanco di tutto. Tu non sei stanca? Hai combattuto una guerra inutile seguendo un Capitano che ti ha tradito. In effetti, tutti abbiamo combattuto una guerra inutile seguendo qualcuno che ci ha tradito.» Levò una mano, svogliatamente, e una spada gli si materializzò in pugno.

Silia si preparò a contrattaccare. Risposte o no, quel bastardo aveva causato un numero incalcolabile di morti, e chissà quanti ne sarebbero seguiti. Non poteva farsi illusioni sull’esito di uno scontro con un essere immortale e dotato di poteri inimmaginabili, ma non lo avrebbe lasciato andare via illeso. Gli avevano fatto fare il cazzo che voleva troppo a lungo.

«Anzi, no.» Izunia riabbassò il braccio, cambiando improvvisamente idea, e l’arma scomparve. «Non ne vale la pena. Non vedo perché dovrei concederti la morte che tutti quelli come te desiderano: in battaglia, gloriosamente, contro un avversario più forte. Avrai quella che hai già scritta in capo, Angone, non un’altra.»

 _Di che cazzo sta parlando?_ «Non pensare di potermi prendere per il culo in questo modo, Izunia.»

Gli si scagliò addosso, entrambe le spade in pugno. Highwind l’aveva fermata, l’ultima volta, ma adesso non era lì. Non fu l’unica: dall’altra parte della passerella gli si lanciò addosso Gladio, e le loro spade rischiarono di impattare quando colpirono il Cancelliere quasi simultaneamente. Fu poi la volta dei proiettili del bioblaster di Prompto.

Il Cancelliere cadde, il suo corpo quasi tranciato orizzontalmente in vita e verticalmente dalla spalla in giù e crivellato di colpi. Il suo cappello a tesa larga rotolò via.   
Ansimante, Silia restò a guardare il suo corpo, incredula. «Di nuovo un’illusione» disse, già vergognandosi di essersi lasciata di nuovo gabbare in quel modo. «Non può essere m…»

« _Noct!_ » gridò Prompto, correndo sul ponteggio intorno al Cristallo. « _Noctis!_ »

Gladio la afferrò per le spalle. «Silia, stai bene? Dov’è Noctis?»

Silia aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma in quel momento, ai loro piedi, Ardyn Izunia sussultò e si rialzò, ridendo, non prima di aver raccolto il suo cappello. Rimasero immobili, orripilati, incapaci di attaccarlo ancora: dalle ferite che gli avevano inferto, dalla bocca, dalle orbite degli occhi arancioni, spiritati, senza pupille, colavano fiotti di fluido nero putrescente.

«È un daemon» disse Gladio, in un soffio, serrandole le spalle, proprio mentre anche lei se ne rendeva finalmente conto. «È un cazzo di daemon.»

Continuando a ridere, Ardyn Izunia si allontanò lungo la passerella, senza degnarli di uno sguardo, superando Darius, Ignis e Highwind come poco prima aveva superato lei.

«Silia!»

Prompto le fu alle spalle, e le toccò il braccio. «Silia, dov’è Noctis? Non è morto, vero?»

«L’ho già detto all’Angone» cantilenò Izunia, i passi che risuonavano sulla grata metallica della passerella. «Non è morto. Il Re Prescelto è nel Cristallo. Ma non preoccupatevi. Lo aspetterò con pazienza fino al nostro prossimo incontro. Cosa volete che siano, per me, uno, dieci o cento anni?»

**III**

Senza consultarsi, uscirono tutti dalla sala del Cristallo. Nessuna traccia di Izunia. Sedettero sulla passerella, avviliti.

Silia si era accasciata accanto a Darius, la testa abbandonata tra le mani. Ancora una volta, Gladio desiderò abbracciarla, ma neanche stavolta era il momento adatto. Non gli sembrava il momento per nulla di diverso dall’accasciarsi a sua volta con la testa fra le ginocchia. Non aveva idea di cosa cazzo significasse quel che aveva detto Izunia, ma Noctis era in un luogo dove non poteva essere raggiunto. Si sentiva svuotato, disfatto.

Non era l’unico. Tutti erano assopiti in una sorta di torpore incredulo, o forse, rientrata l’emergenza, l’adrenalina si era esaurita e stavano per crollare dalla stanchezza e dallo sconforto.

«Cos’è successo lì dentro, Silia?»

Era stato Ignis a rompere il silenzio. Guardava in direzione di Silia, le braccia conserte.

«Quello che avete sentito» rispose lei senza rialzare la testa. La sua voce pareva provenire dall’oltretomba. «Si è rintanato nel Cristallo insieme al Draconico, così ha detto quel freak. Ha detto che la Piaga è rimasta per tutti questi anni nelle rovine di Solheim, che non è mai stata purgata completamente dal Re Fondatore perché non era lui il Vero Re. Noctis Lucis Caelum è il Vero Re. Semmai avessimo ancora qualche dubbio, adesso è fugato. Il Cristallo l’ha assorbito e poi si è… spento.»

«Immagino vi ripugni credere che Izunia si sia, come dire, sbarazzato del Principe e del Cristallo» disse Aranea. A Gladio la mercenaria piaceva, ma in quel momento le avrebbe volentieri messo le mani intorno al collo.

«No» rispose tranquillamente Silia. «Non lo ha fatto. Continuo a sentirlo.»

«Sentire cosa, di grazia?»

Gladio si accorse che tutti stavano pendendo dalle sue labbra. Silia alzò la mano destra e arcuò le dita. «Provate a pensare a una forma di argilla che cambia di mano in mano. Ogni mano lascia la sua impronta. La forma di argilla è il potere del Cristallo nella sua forma pura. L’Anello che lo incanala lascia la sua traccia. Re Regis, che indossa l’Anello, lascia la sua. Poi la forma d’argilla arriva a me, l’Angone.» Tornò a guardare Aranea. «Quando Re Regis è morto e il Cristallo è stato portato via, ho smesso di percepire quell’energia. Oggi sono tornata a sentire il Cristallo, l’Anello, e un’impronta diversa da quella di Re Regis: il principe Noctis. Le sento ancora, tutte e tre. E non solo le loro.»

«Che intendi?» chiese Prompto.

Silia si leccò le labbra. «Izunia. Una parte dei suoi poteri deriva dal Cristallo. Non tutta, o non si sarebbe rialzato dopo che lo abbiamo massacrato. Non lo so. Non capisco.»

Gladio cercò di processare quella rivelazione. Neanche lui riusciva a capire. Quando si trattava di Izunia, tutto diventava incomprensibile, illogico. Una cosa era certa: Noctis era ancora vivo. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Silia non avrebbe dato loro false speranze se non ne fosse stata perfettamente certa.

«Non possiamo restare qui» disse Ignis, con voce sfinita. «È troppo esposto. Spostiamoci in uno dei dormitori blindati. Credo che sia il momento di un briefing strategico, prima di prendere il Cristallo e andarcene.»

«Buona idea, Occhibelli» approvò Aranea, muovendo qualche passo. Si fermò di colpo. «E prima di andar via, cerchiamo una sala di controllo e facciamo una copia di questo.» Si frugò nelle tasche e mostrò loro quella che sembrava una scheda di memoria.

«Cos’è?» chiese Gladio.

«Una raccolta di dati raccolti qui e nel laboratorio dove siamo stati ieri io e il pulcino biondo. O forse ormai era l’altroieri? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Dentro ci sono dossier, file, report, registrazioni. Portatele al vostro Generale. Chissà perché, dubito che ci saranno informazioni su una cura alla Piaga, o Gralea non sarebbe ridotta in queste condizioni, ma magari troverete qualcosa di interessante da poter usare.»

«Grazie, Highwind» Silia sembrò costringersi a dire. «Non so cosa potremo farne, visto che i nostri laboratori erano a Insomnia, ma magari a Lestallum riusciranno a cavarne qualcosa.»

«Oh» s’intromise Prompto, strofinandosi il polso destro. «Ho anch’io parecchio da raccontare al Generale.»

Darius si alzò. «Prima del briefing strategico, ho bisogno di Hartwood per qualche minuto. Abbiamo un’ultima cosa da fare.»

«Ci sono ancora molti daemon in giro, Darius, per non parlare di Izunia» gli ricordò Ignis. «E di nuovo Hartwood non può usare la magia del Re. Se il Generale vi ha dato un ulteriore incarico, credo sia più prudente occuparcene tutti insieme.»

«No, è una cosa che riguarda solo me e Hartwood.» Darius le tese la mano come per aiutarla ad alzarsi. «Gladio, io e la tua fidanzata abbiamo stretto una certa intimità nei mesi passati. Ha detto di non averti mai promesso l’esclusiva.»

Aranea fece un ghignetto divertito. «Fidanzata? Con il bestione tatuato? Allora avevo capito bene, poco fa. Ho un milione di battute sulla lingua, quasi tutte volgari, ma sospetto non sia il momento.»

«No, non lo è proprio, Highwind» ribatté Silia, infastidita, senza prendere la mano di Darius o accennare ad alzarsi. «Ci sono, Darius, se proprio dobbiamo.»

«Dobbiamo. Un ultimo sforzo, gattina, e poi tu e Gladio potrete cercarvi una stanza» ammiccò.

«Darius, vaffanculo» gli rispose, risentita, ma schiaffò la mano nella sua e si lasciò tirar su.

Darius parve cambiare idea, perché tornò indietro verso di loro. Era dannatamente pallido, con cerchi neri sotto gli occhi, ma nessuno di loro doveva avere un aspetto migliore. Sorrise. «Dimenticavo di dirvi che ne avete fatta di strada, ragazzi, da quando mi stavate in mezzo ai piedi al Centro d’Addestramento chiedendomi consigli. Il Generale lo sa perfettamente, ed è fiero di voi. Posso solo immaginare come vi sentiate, nell’impossibilità di raggiungere il Principe, ma almeno è vivo, se dobbiamo prestar fede a quella lì.» Indicò Silia con la testa. «Tenete duro. Soprattutto tu, Ignis.»

«Grazie, Darius» rispose Ignis, grato. «Ma…»

«Highwind, qual è il dormitorio più vicino?» chiese Silia, interrompendolo.

«L’ultimo dove ci siamo fermati, al piano D-11.»

«Fantastico. È lercio del nostro sangue. Ci vediamo lì tra poco.»

«Silia?» tentò di richiamare la sua attenzione Gladio, ma lei non si voltò, bloccandolo con un cenno perentorio che poteva essere di fastidio come di saluto.

«Basta perdere tempo. Trovate un modo per trasportare il Cristallo. Ci vediamo tra poco.»

Entrambi li precedettero nell’ascensore, senza fretta, in silenzio.

«Sicuro che è la tua fidanzata?» lo sfotté Aranea, premendo il tasto per richiamare l’ascensore.

«Sta’ zitta, Aranea» le rispose, più acido del dovuto. Silia aveva sempre avuto un carattere di merda, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa. Doveva avere a che fare con Izunia.

«Contento tu.»

«A proposito, posso chiederti cosa ci fai tu nel Forte, Aranea?» le domandò Ignis.

«Io? Ve l’avevo detto, a Ulwaat, che avevo delle cose da fare. Sono stata in giro a cercare informazioni su quanto stava succedendo. Nel Ghorovas Rift ho incontrato Magnus e Hartwood, e invece di ucciderci abbiamo deciso di addentrarci nel Forte insieme. Poco dopo essere entrati, siamo stati aggrediti dal daemon scuoiato. Stava per sbudellare Magnus. Poi abbiamo anche incontrato Ardyn Izunia, o forse una delle sue proiezioni.»

«Si è divertito con qualche giochetto anche con voi?»

«Altroché. La tua fidanzata, bestione, ha quasi dato di matto. Magnus, invece, è diventato bianco come un lenzuolo e non ha spiccicato parola per un’ora.»

Ciò confermava le sue supposizioni, anche se non riusciva a capire cosa potesse aver mostrato loro di tanto sconvolgente. Izunia non la conosceva, né conosceva Darius. Non sapeva nulla del loro passato.

«Poi ci siamo divisi» stava continuando a raccontare Aranea. Le porte dell’ascensore si riaprirono, e tutti e quattro entrarono. Aranea premette l’unico tasto, e l’ascensore iniziò a scendere. Sarebbero tornati nell’area esterna dove avevano combattuto contro Ravus e poi contro l’orda di daemon. Probabilmente lì avrebbero trovato un montacarichi per issare il Cristallo su un airship. «E ho trovato le vostre pozioni e visto che avevate disattivato la barriera a protezione del Cristallo. Bel lavoro, a proposito.»

«Aranea» la interruppe Gladio. «Hai idea di cosa diamine siano andati a fare Silia e Darius?»

«No, bestione, tendenzialmente mi faccio i fatti miei, e quei due non sono stati proprio una compagnia espansiva e divertente nelle ultime ore. Hanno detto solo che erano qui per aiutare il Principe a recuperare il Cristallo per conto del Generale Leonis.»

Le porte dell’ascensore si riaprirono. Nessuna traccia di Silia e di Darius, come aveva immaginato. Chissà dove diamine erano andati. Si guardò intorno, ma non c’era anima viva. Tra tutti e sette, avevano fatto piazza pulita di ogni daemon su quel piano.

L’ascensore ci aveva messo forse un minuto e mezzo a tornar su e a ridiscendere. Non potevano averli staccati così tanto, a meno che non si fossero messi a correre.

«Scusate» si sentì dire. «Ci vediamo nel dormitorio.»

«Eh?» chiese Prompto. «Ma Gladio, li hai sentiti. Non…»

Non lasciò finire Prompto. Si separò dal gruppo, camminando velocemente, poi correndo. Probabilmente non li avrebbe trovati, ma voleva provarci comunque. Ripercorse l’area esterna, attraversò l’hangar, e riprese l’ennesimo ascensore per tornare nel cuore del Forte.

Era di nuovo nel labirinto di corridoi e laboratori. Non vide segni di lotta, né nulla che potesse testimoniare il loro passaggio. Tese le orecchie, correndo, ripercorrendo la strada a ritroso, finché uno sparo risuonò su quello stesso piano.

Erano rimasti altri daemon, dopotutto. O magari erano magitek. Gladio evocò lo spadone per andare a dare manforte agli altri, e rischiò di massacrare Silia quando una porta automatica si aprì d’improvviso alla sua destra. Se non si fosse trattenuto all’ultimo istante sarebbe successo, perché lei non reagì, non si mosse nemmeno per parare o evitare il colpo. Le tremavano le mani, era grigio cenere, e per un momento sembrò non riconoscere né lui né dove si trovava. Fu un solo istante, perché ammiccò, si strofinò gli occhi, e quando tornò a guardarlo Gladio vide che era di nuovo perfettamente presente a se stessa.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese, con voce sfinita, avanzando. La porta automatica si richiuse alle sue spalle. «Vi avevo detto di aspettarmi al dormitorio. Andiamo.»

Gladio abbassò la spada, diede uno sguardo alla porta chiusa, poi di nuovo al suo viso stravolto. «Silia, stai bene?»

«No» rispose semplicemente lei, scostandolo per incamminarsi. «Andiamo dagli altri.»

«Dov’è Darius?»

«Da nessuna parte, adesso. L’aveva presa.»

«Cosa?» La inseguì, inorridito. Aveva già capito, ma si rifiutava di capire. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per fermarla. «Di che diavolo stai parlando?»

«La Piaga delle Stelle.»

«Ne sei sicura?»

Lei si liberò con uno strattone. Solo allora Gladio si accorse che sotto la lunga giacca imperiale, agganciata alla cintura insieme alle sue spade, aveva quella di Darius. «Ne sono sicura. Ormai comunque è un po’ troppo tardi per chiederselo, ti pare?» La voce le tremò. «Torniamo a Orior. Dobbiamo andare a fare rapporto al Generale e riorganizzarci.»

Gladio si voltò. Darius era stato uno dei senior della Guardia che lo avevano addestrato. C’era troppa differenza d’età perché potessero essere propriamente amici, ma si conoscevano da una vita, bazzicavano gli stessi ambienti, avevano scherzato e bevuto insieme. Gli voleva bene – gli _aveva voluto_ bene. Fu tentato, ma non entrò nella stanza. Non sarebbe servito a nulla. Due come loro di certo avevano fatto le cose alla perfezione.

«Perché non me l’hai detto, prima?» chiese, senza riuscire a nascondere una vena di risentimento.

Silia riprese a camminare senza guardarlo. «Non dovevo dirtelo io. Lo hai sentito, di là. Probabilmente voleva evitare una scena strappalacrime del cazzo. O, ancora peggio, che cercaste di fermarlo.»

Gladio si strofinò la faccia. Non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Il richiamo di quella stanza alle sue spalle era ancora forte. «Io e Darius ci conoscevamo da quasi quindici anni, Silia.»

Stavolta Silia si fermò. «Ah, sì?» chiese, con voce velenosa. «Condoglianze.»

Gladio provò un fremito di rabbia, prima di realizzare, nell’ordine, due cose: la prima, che lui era stato altrettanto indelicato con Noctis, se non di più, quando aveva vacillato dopo la morte della Principessa Lunafreya. La seconda, che a Orior Silia doveva aver stretto con Darius una di quelle amicizie immediate e indistricabili che nascono in situazioni inaspettate e non necessitano del tempo per solidificarsi, e che aveva appena assistito al suo suicidio – forse l’aveva persino aiutato.

Accelerò il passo, la raggiunse, la voltò verso di sé come aveva fatto a Capo Caem e se la strinse al petto. Lei provò a divincolarsi. Lo insultò. Gli diede violenti pugni sulle braccia e sulla schiena. Lo pregò di lasciarla. Poi, finalmente, si arrese. Parve afflosciarsi tra le sue braccia. Tremava.

«Va tutto bene» le sussurrò, anche se non andava bene niente. Avrebbe dovuto far così anche con Noctis, quando si era risvegliato ad Altissia e aveva scoperto che la Principessa era morta, Ignis cieco. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene, anche se non era così. Avrebbe voluto. «Va tutto bene, Silia» ripeté.

Noctis adesso era scomparso, Darius era morto. Non andava bene niente.

**IV**

Nel dormitorio, quando raggiunsero gli altri, Prompto, Ignis e Aranea non furono gli unici ad apprendere notizie scioccanti: il Cristallo era letteralmente sparito poco dopo che si erano separati. Da quando Noctis era scomparso ci fu il primo, vero momento di confusione, mentre tutti si accalcavano con domande e vicendevoli richieste di spiegazione.

«Adesso basta. Diamoci una calmata, tutti quanti» li riportò all’ordine Silia, che dopo quell’istante di cedimento in corridoio aveva ripreso in mano le redini dell’intera situazione. Si rivolse ad Aranea, che continuava a sostenere che il Cristallo dovesse essere stato portato via da Izunia: «Non cambia nulla. Se il Principe è dentro per volere di Bahamut, Izunia può farci ben poco, sempre che lo abbia preso lui».

«Ah, sì?» ribatté Aranea, beffarda. «Da quando sappiamo cosa Izunia può e non può fare?»

«Giusta domanda» le rispose Silia «cui rispondo con un’altra domanda: sempre ammesso e concesso che ce l’abbia Izunia, cosa possiamo fare noi?»

«Non credo che lo abbia preso Izunia» s’intromise Ignis. «È letteralmente scomparso. Abbiamo visto una luce blu, e quando abbiamo ripreso l’ascensore per vedere cosa fosse successo il Cristallo non era più lì.»

«E Izunia non è in grado di far sparire nulla, né di generare luci blu, giusto?»

«Per i Sei, io non vi capisco» sussurrò Prompto, a voce così bassa e rabbiosa che si voltarono tutti a guardarlo. «Proprio non vi capisco. Darius Magnus è morto, e voi ve ne state lì a litigare su cosa ne è stato del Cristallo.»

Silia scattò in piedi, e Gladio fu certo che avrebbe spaccato la faccia a Prompto. Gliel’avrebbe spaccata anche lui, in quel momento, perché Prompto non c’era in corridoio, non aveva visto la sua faccia quando era uscita dalla stanza in cui era morto, non l’aveva stretta tra le braccia mentre tremava, non sapeva quale sforzo sovrumano doveva aver compiuto per ricomporsi. Gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia, e lui non gliel’avrebbe impedito.

Silia non gli spaccò la faccia. Si fermò davanti al letto su cui era seduto, le mani nelle tasche dell’uniforme imperiale – forse quel gesto che lui stesso conosceva fin troppo bene, un modo per incastrarle da qualche parte per non usarle altrimenti – e lo guardò per un istante in silenzio.

«Darius è venuto a Orior sapendo che sarebbe potuto morire» disse, dura. «Così come me. E come voi. Ebbene, è successo. Forse meglio così, con le sue mani, che sventrato. O forse no. Meglio sventrato che suicida. Chi può dirlo? Di certo meglio che trasformarsi in un daemon.»

Prompto abbassò la testa. Non rispose.

«Darius è morto» ripeté Silia «nello svolgimento del suo dovere. E adesso non è il momento di pensare a lui. Neppure al Principe Noctis, se proprio volete saperlo, perché non c’è nulla che possiamo fare a riguardo, come stavo dicendo ad Highwind. Prendiamone atto.» Si voltò a guardarli tutti, a turno. «Ovunque sia lui, ovunque sia il Cristallo, la nostra parte è finita. Il Principe Noctis è il Vero Re, non ho dubbi a riguardo, come non ho dubbi sul fatto che sia vivo, e adempierà al suo destino quando sarà il momento. Ma c’è un’altra parte che compete a noi: sopravvivere alla Piaga, e far sopravvivere alla Piaga quanta più gente possibile mentre lo aspettiamo.»

A Gladio venne in mente la traversata in yacht verso Accordo; Ignis aveva detto che Silia era fatta della stessa pasta del Generale, e Cid aveva concordato. In quel momento, guardandola raggelarli con quello sguardo inflessibile, quasi spietato nella sua severità, Silia glielo ricordò più che mai. Aveva amato dolorosamente la donna intimidita, quasi fragile, con cui aveva ballato al ricevimento di Cornelia Doge; aveva amato la donna disorientata con cui aveva fatto sesso a Insomnia la sera prima di partire; aveva amato la donna sconfitta con cui aveva passeggiato in spiaggia a Capo Caem e aveva amato la donna stravolta dalla morte di un amico che dieci minuti prima aveva tremato tra le sue braccia. Ma verso _questa_ donna, quella che stava ricordando a tutti loro che non potevano permettersi di crollare, non ancora, perché in gioco c’era ben più dei loro affetti personali, non provava semplice amore. Sentiva nei suoi confronti un rispetto, quasi una devozione, di tipo militare. Questa donna l’avrebbe seguita in battaglia, le avrebbe affidato la sua vita, quella dei suoi compagni, persino quella di Noctis, ciecamente.

«Lo faremo» disse, alzandosi anche lui. La sua mano quasi si mosse per sollevarsi alla fronte nel saluto della Guardia Reale. «Lo faremo. Torniamo a Orior. Dobbiamo parlare con Cor Leonis.»

Solo allora, per la prima volta da quando si erano rincontrati, Silia gli sorrise. Annuì.

«Se posso permettermi di interrompere questa nobile espressione di intenti» disse Aranea «a me dispiace per Magnus. Era un gran bell’uomo, e soprattutto se la cavava a combattere, e solo i Sei sanno quanto d’ora in poi avremo bisogno di uomini che sappiano farlo. Ma Hartwood ha ragione, non è il momento di piangere i morti, perché ce ne saranno molti altri.»

«Tu cosa farai?» le chiese Ignis.

«Non lo so» ammise lei. Intrecciò le dita delle mani, le ruotò e si stiracchiò elegantemente. «Prima di tutto vado a recuperare Biggs e Wedge e poi gli altri miei uomini a Tenebrae, se sono ancora tutti d’un pezzo. Poi ci penserò. Magari, non avendo nulla di meglio da fare, potrei davvero prendere in considerazione l’idea di dare una mano all’Immortale. L’Est sarà più sicuro di Niflheim, almeno per un po’ di tempo. E poi mi devi un appuntamento, Occhibelli» ammiccò. «È probabile che più avanti ci si riveda a… com’è che si chiama il campo del Generale, avete detto?»

«Orior» rispose Silia.

«Orior» ripeté Aranea. «Cosa vuol dire?»

«È l’antica lingua. Vuol dire _nascere_. O _sorgere_.»

Aranea ridacchiò. «Ma veramente? Non so se è più ironia o buon auspicio, con quello che ci sta venendo addosso. Per curiosità, chi di voi piloterà l’avionave? Non siete stati in grado di guidare da soli neanche un treno automatizzato fino a Gralea.»

Quell’aspetto del piano del recupero del Cristallo, in effetti, non era mai stato messo agli atti. Gladio si grattò l’attaccatura dei capelli.

«La vera domanda è: chi avrebbe pilotato l’avionave dopo il recupero del Cristallo?» parve leggergli nel pensiero Silia. Una volta tanto, sembrava essere sulla stessa linea di Aranea. Li scrutò, in attesa, ma stavolta, oltre a severità, nel suo sguardo c’era una punta di divertimento. Solo una punta. «Lo immaginavo.»

«Noi possiamo darvi un passaggio almeno fino a Tenebrae» si offrì Aranea.

«Non serve» rispose Silia. «Ho imparato a pilotare durante l’addestramento. Aerei del Regno, ovviamente, non dell’Impero, ma quanto potranno essere diversi?»

«Adesso capisco come faceva Magnus a sopportarti, Gattina. Sei l’equivalente umano di un coltellino svizzero. Dimensioni comprese.»

Silia non batté ciglio, gelida: «Highwind, chiudi quella bocca o te la rompo a pugni. Non è giornata».

«Be’» disse Gladio, prima che Aranea potesse replicare a tono «torniamo all’hangar e vediamo se troviamo un airship.»

«Sono d’accordo» disse anche Ignis «Vi confesso che non mi dispiacerebbe dormire un po’. È stata una giornata difficile per tutti.»

«Chiama le cose col loro nome, Ig. È stata una giornata _di merda_ » rincarò la dose Prompto.

« _Un mese_ di merda» precisò Gladio, sorridendo suo malgrado. « _Mesi_ di merda.»

«Potremmo fondare il club della merda» rispose Silia, anche lei un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.

«E prepariamoci» disse anche Aranea «perché ho la brutta sensazione che in futuro ci aspetti _un mare_ di merda.»

*

Tornarono nel primo hangar, dove Biggs e Wedge, scoprì Gladio, erano vivi e vegeti e stavano aspettando Aranea a bordo di un airship imperiale. Furono i primi, quando chiesero loro dove fosse il Principe di Insomnia, a cui annunciarono la notizia, e dalle loro espressioni costernate e quasi imbarazzate Gladio comprese per la prima volta che non sarebbe stato facile spiegare a tutti gli altri che no, il Re Prescelto non era morto, era stato inglobato dal Cristallo e il Cristallo ora era sparito. Mentre Silia seguiva i due uomini di Aranea all’interno della cabina comandi dell’avionave – le sentì chiedere se fosse alimentata anche quella a bambini morti – Gladio considerò che Cor Leonis, dopo averli spellati vivi con il suo sguardo glaciale ed essersi accertato che non si stessero autoilludendo, ci avrebbe certamente creduto. I membri della Guardia Reale? Avrebbero creduto a tutto ciò in cui credeva Cor Leonis. Il problema erano tutti gli altri.

 _No_ , si corresse Gladio, fissando il buco nero che era la città di Gralea al di là del parapetto, _il vero problema, come ha ben detto Silia, è che, indipendentemente dal fatto che Noctis sia vivo o morto e cosa tutti credano, la Piaga delle Stelle è ancora qui e dobbiamo prepararci a fronteggiare il peggio. O almeno a resistere finché Noct tornerà._

Aranea si trattenne ancora con loro, facendosi trasferire sul cellulare ormai altrimenti inutile le coordinate di Orior. Quando le ebbe studiate per qualche secondo, le si dipinse sul volto un sorriso impertinente. «Una valle tra i monti Greysham, eh? Un buon posto per una base. Non mi meraviglia che non abbiamo mai trovato l’Immortale.»

«Non l’avete cercato poi così bene, suppongo» la provocò Ignis, forse una piccola vendetta per le continue allusioni della mercenaria. «Il Generale non si è certo trincerato a Orior. Non c’è abitante di Leide, Cleigne e Duscae che non giuri di averlo visto passare in moto.»

Aranea riabbassò il cellulare, senza smettere di sorridere. «Il mio incarico era trovare voi, non il Generale Leonis.»

«Ci hai trovati, a Steyliff» la rimbeccò ancora Ignis. «E ci hai aiutati. Perché?»

«Ordini del Cancelliere. Sei insistente, eh? Vuoi sapere se c’è un altro uomo nel mio passato, Occhibelli?»

Ignis ignorò ancora una volta la sua provocazione. «No. Te lo chiedo perché, se verrai a Orior, vorrà saperlo l’Immortale. Hai combattuto per l’Impero, Aranea. Ma garantiremo per te. Ci siamo tutti fidati di te – io, Noctis e Gladio quando i tuoi uomini ci hanno portato qui a Gralea, Prompto all’interno del laboratorio di ricerca, Silia e Darius qui nel Forte. E finora si è rivelata una decisione saggia.»

Aranea ammiccò, come se non si aspettasse quella risposta. «Ci aspetta un mare di merda» disse, ripetendo le stesse parole che aveva detto all’interno del dormitorio «e ho contribuito a portarla qui. Ti arruoli per mangiare dopo che uno dei Siderei ha trasformato il tuo villaggio natale in una landa ghiacciata e sei finita nei bassifondi della Capitale, scopri di essere portato per il combattimento, e che la cosa, all’interno di un esercito che ormai si affida alla fanteria meccanica, è ancora ben riconosciuta. Ogni giorno si alza l’asticella di quello che fingi di non vedere. Ogni giorno si alza l’asticella di quello a cui fingi di credere. Che i presidi imperiali a Lucis vengono massacrati. Che gli studi sul miasma e sul plasmodium sono perfettamente sotto controllo e che sono fondamentali per vincere questa guerra. Che la guerra va vinta non per una pura questione territoriale, ma perché i Lucis Caelum da secoli si arrogano il diritto di possedere e usare il Cristallo, tramandandoselo di generazione in generazione e prosperando mentre qui, a Niflheim, stiamo finendo le risorse.»

Gladio ammiccò. Aveva subodorato che la guerra personale di Aranea avesse a che fare con i Siderei quando, prima che ripartissero da Ulwaat, aveva accennato velenosamente a Shiva, ma non pensava che ne fosse stata colpita direttamente. Eppure, qualcos’altro delle sue parole lo colpì. «Risorse?»

«Siete venuti da Capo Esther sul Magna Fortia» ribatté semplicemente lei. Sembrava esausta. «Avete visto le cave, il deserto, la desolazione? Per costruire armi, magitek, avionavi servono risorse. Rame. Silicio. Litio. Adamantite. Per non parlare dell’enorme quantità di energia per produrli. La Grande Guerra ha logorato anche Niflheim. Cinquant’anni, forse cento, ma non di più, e sarebbe stata una terra sterile. Ecco perché l’impiego del miasma come fonte di energia. Ma non basta.»

«Il miasma è prodotto da esseri umani daemonificati» le ricordò Ignis. « _Persone_ » sottolineò, impietoso, facendo un gesto verso Prompto «usate come carburante.»

«Era l’asticella di cui parlavo, Occhibelli. Non lo sapevo. Credevo di non saperlo. Supponevo che il miasma non potesse venir tutto dalle rovine di Solheim, ma a me interessava solo combattere.»

«E cos’è cambiato?» chiese ancora Ignis.

«Accordo» rispose lei. «Dopo Accordo, prima che lo imprigionassero, sono riuscita a parlare con Ravus Nox Fleuret. Mi ha detto di smetterla di ingannarmi e di lasciarmi ingannare. Che riguardo al Cancelliere e a Besithia c’erano da scoprire molte più cose di quante non ne fossero chiare. Che Izunia aveva ucciso sua sorella e non aveva preso l’Anello dal Principe quando avrebbe potuto farlo. A quel punto ho iniziato a cercare delle risposte, e più ne trovavo, meno mi piacevano. Quando è arrivato l’ordine di attaccare Fenestala, ho disertato e sono andata a Tenebrae per cercare di impedirlo. Senza molto successo» ammise. «Siete soddisfatti, adesso, o volete che vi racconti la storia della mia vita nel dettaglio?»

Non le risposero, anche perché, alle loro spalle, Gladio percepì un rumore d’accensione. Le luci dell’airship si accesero, poi, qualche secondo dopo, si spensero di nuovo.

«Verrò a Orior e racconterò tutto questo al vostro Generale» concluse Aranea. «E cercherò di fare quel che posso.»

«Aranea» disse ancora Ignis, abbassando gravemente il capo. «Ti siamo grati per tutto l’aiuto che ci hai dato e che ci darai in futuro. Non so che piega prenderanno le cose da qui ai prossimi mesi, forse giorni, ma…»

Aranea si appoggiò un dito sulle labbra. «Non dire altro, Occhibelli. Apocalisse o non apocalisse, è mia intenzione riscuotere quel che mi devi. In fondo, ve li ho ritrovati tutti – il pulcino biondo, la guardia reale, la gattina, e non mi sono limitata a riferire loro un messaggio.»

«Mi picco di pagare sempre i miei debiti» rispose Ignis, e inaspettatamente sorrise. «Ne riparleremo a Orior.»

Le cose stavano prendendo una piega decisamente improbabile e, non ci fosse stato Noctis scomparso da qualche parte, il corpo ancora caldo di Darius nel Forte e un’apocalisse incombente, Gladio avrebbe trovato la cosa esilarante.

«Ehi!»

Silia ricomparve sul pontile dell’avionave. «Credo di aver memorizzato tutto ciò che la mia testa può memorizzare in questo momento, dopo tutto quel che è successo e quarantott’ore di veglia. Abbastanza da decollare, almeno.»

«Decollare?» si lasciò sfuggire Prompto. «E dopo?»

«Silia, ne sei sicura?» osò chiedere Ignis. «Possiamo prendere un’auto. Non c’è fretta.»

«C’è» lo contraddisse lei. «Ogni giorno in più per preparare Lucis a quel che sta arrivando è prezioso. Cerchiamo un’avionave di piccole dimensioni.»

«Biggs, Wedge, è il momento di toglierci di torno. Non voglio trovarmi nel loro stesso spazio aereo quando Hartwood decollerà.»

**V**

Quando Gladio notò improvvisamente la presenza di una quinta persona nell’hangar, ai piedi della piccola avionave che si apprestavano a far decollare, la cosa lo colse così in contropiede che non reagì subito. Silia era la più vicina, e fu anche la più pronta: scattò verso l’intruso e gli puntò una delle due spade contro la gola.

L’intruso era un’intrusa. L’intrusa era Gentiana, l’Alta Messaggera degli Dèi, solo che Gentiana, aveva detto loro Noctis, era Shiva, la Glaciale, in persona, e Silia le stava puntando una lama alla gola.

«Silia!» esclamò, alzando lentamente le braccia. Dubitava che Silia avrebbe potuto nuocere alla Glaciale, ma la Glaciale avrebbe potuto trasformare Silia in un blocco di ghiaccio semplicemente schioccando le dita. «Silia, fermati, per l’amor dei Sei. È l’Alta Messaggera. La Glaciale in persona.»

Gentiana dischiuse leggermente gli occhi, guardò Silia, e sorrise, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato. «Ti prego, Angone del Re, non è necessario. Da’ requie alla tua collera. Non sono colui che temi.»

«E come faccio a saperlo?» ribatté Silia rabbiosa, senza abbassare la spada.

Gladio aprì la bocca per metterla in guardia, ma, per l’ennesima volta, si sentì un ragazzino sprovveduto: come facevano a sapere che non era una rappresentazione di Ardyn Izunia che li aveva seguiti per tormentarli o manipolarli?

Shiva – se di Shiva veramente si trattava – sollevò una mano e le afferrò il braccio sinistro, poco sopra il gomito. Gladio temette una reazione violenta, ma Silia non si mosse. Le vide contrarre le sopracciglia e schiudere le labbra, fissando Shiva sconcertata, e quando la Glaciale ritrasse la mano abbassò le spade e si afflosciò lentamente a terra, in ginocchio. Gladio non seppe se le stesse tributando rispetto o se semplicemente le avessero ceduto le gambe.

«Alzati, Angone del Re, perché d’ora in poi non ti è più permesso piegarti.» Shiva si voltò verso di loro. «Così come non è concesso a voi, compagni del Vero Re. Vi attende la Lunga Notte, e le vostre spalle non dovranno vacillare, le vostre braccia non dovranno tremare, né i vostri occhi cessare di vedere. I Cinque hanno concesso al Re Prescelto la loro benedizione, ma prima che Egli possa purgare il mondo dalla Piaga, il Cristallo dovrà infondergli il potere per adempiere al suo ruolo.» Li guardò, a turno. Gladio si sentì gelare. «Eppure, tutto sarà stato invano se non vi sarà più un’umanità da strappare alle tenebre.»

Shiva tornò a guardare Silia. «I peccati degli Angoni del Re sono stati redenti. Il Draconico ha guardato nei vostri cuori, e vi concede di nuovo il suo favore. Quando il Re Prescelto tornerà, il Cristallo vi accorderà di nuovo il suo potere, ma fino ad allora dovrete contare solo sulle vostre forze. Tuttavia, il Draconico vi garantisce la sua protezione. Finché combatterete per la luce, la Piaga non avvelenerà la vostra carne. Neppure il Draconico ha il potere di estendere questa protezione all’intera umanità, ma coloro che se ne dimostreranno degni potranno beneficiarne.»

Silia si alzò. Si strappò di dosso la giacca dell’uniforme imperiale e la maglietta. La vide artigliarsi il braccio sinistro, dove Shiva l’aveva toccata. « _Avrai la morte che hai già scritta in capo, Angone_ » disse, tornando a guardare la Siderea, e Gladio non capì.

«Non era scritta» le rispose la Glaciale. «Poche cose sono già scritte.»

«Perché adesso?» sussurrò rabbiosamente lei, continuando a stringersi il braccio. «Perché non prima?»

 _Oh, per i Sei, era infetta_ , comprese Gladio con orrore, appoggiandosi una mano sulla bocca. _Silia era infetta, come Darius._

«Comprendo il tuo cordoglio, Angone del Re» la interruppe Shiva con voce dolce. «Ma non aggravarlo con l’ira. La Guardia Reale non poteva essere salvata. Il suo corpo era già stato corrotto, al di là di ogni intervento umano e divino, quando il Draconico si è risvegliato nel momento in cui il Prescelto ha toccato il Cristallo. La Piaga non agisce su ogni mortale allo stesso modo. Ancora un’ora o due, e anche tu saresti stata condannata.»

Silia abbassò la testa. Non fu un gesto impotente di resa a un volere superiore, ma piuttosto un segno di sfida, come un figlio che volta le spalle al genitore che lo sta biasimando. Gladio era preoccupato dalla piega che le cose avrebbero potuto prendere.

«Abbiate fede» disse Shiva, rivolgendosi a loro, senza mutare di una nota la dolcezza nella sua voce. «E attendete senza tema il ritorno del Re Prescelto, poiché Egli adempierà alla Profezia.»

«Aspetta!» cercò di dire Prompto. «Quando?»

Prompto non ebbe risposta, perché la Glaciale era scomparsa. Gladio non l’aveva persa di vista un solo istante, eppure non era riuscito a distinguere l’esatto momento in cui aveva smesso di essere lì davanti a loro.

«Scusate…» disse Ignis, rompendo il silenzio che seguì. «Io non…»

«Ce l’avevo anch’io» gli rispose Silia, rimettendosi la maglietta. La sua voce era ferma, come pure le sue mani mentre si rivestiva. «La Piaga delle Stelle. L’avevo presa anch’io, come Darius. Scommetto che non è un caso se è successo proprio adesso. Scommetto che è stato Aldercapt daemonificato. O magari Izunia in persona.»

«Stai bene?» le chiese Ignis, prima che potesse farlo lui.

«Sto bene. La Piaga se n’è andata, sembra. _Questo_ mi fa incazzare. Se i Sei potevano farlo, perché non prima? Dov’erano mentre ci affannavamo nel Forte per recuperare il Cristallo con Izunia che giocava con noi come se fossimo topini da laboratorio in un labirinto di cartone?»

«Shiva ha parlato della benedizione del Draconico» azzardò Prompto. «Saremo immuni anche noi alla Piaga delle Stelle? E cosa intendeva dire quando ha parlato degli Angoni del Re?»

«Non ne ho la minima idea. I Siderei continuano a giocare, come vedi.» Silia si passò le mani tra i capelli in un gesto esasperato, poi rivolse lo sguardo a lui. Gladio si chiese come si sentisse sapendo di essere stata a un passo dal fare la fine di Darius. Se si fosse accorta di essere infetta, non sarebbe stata lì con loro in quell’airship. Gladio aveva idea che non lo avrebbe neanche avvisato. Sarebbe semplicemente scomparsa nel Forte e non ne avrebbe più saputo nulla.

«Tuttavia» disse Ignis, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso inaspettato «i Sei ci hanno appena confermato che Noctis è vivo e che tornerà.»

«Sì, e che ci aspetta l’inferno.» Silia tornò a guardare verso l’airship. «Ne parliamo mentre torniamo a Lucis e mettiamo in ordine le informazioni da riferire al Generale. Ma prima fatemi fare un giro di prova da sola. Non credo che la protezione di Bahamut ci proteggerà se schianto l’airship in mare aperto.»


	44. Mutatis mutandis

**43**

**  
Mutatis mutandis**

******I**

Quando arrivarono a Orior stava piovendo violentemente. Nonostante le parole della Glaciale avessero loro assicurato che Noctis era vivo, semmai quelle di Silia avessero bisogno di conferma, l’ultimo tratto di strada era stato, oltre che difficoltoso da percorrere con quel diluvio, silenzioso e deprimente; Gladio si era almeno tenuto occupato guidando, perché Silia, sei ore prima, si era accasciata esausta contro i comandi dell’airship e si era scusata dichiarando che era meglio proseguire in macchina e arrivare qualche ora dopo a Orior, ma vivi. Atterrati nei pressi di Longwythe, Gladio era stato lieto di poter in qualche modo darle il cambio, anche se era stato costretto a svegliarla neanche quattro ore dopo: non avevano più il navigatore satellitare e nessun altro di loro avrebbe saputo orientarsi tra le strade di montagna che conducevano al campo, soprattutto in quelle condizioni di visibilità pressoché inesistente.

Finalmente – erano le quattro del pomeriggio, ma tra la pioggia e il tramonto sempre più precoce sembravano le dieci di sera – dopo un lungo sentiero stradale dissestato tra pareti di roccia emersero in una radura protetta su tre lati. Gladio distinse nel buio e nella cortina d’acqua luci lampeggianti e fari che ben presto illuminarono due torrette di guardia e un cancello di ferro. Erano su un’auto imperiale, ricordò loro Ignis, e Silia gli disse di fermarsi a distanza di sicurezza. Scese sotto il diluvio a capo scoperto per farsi identificare dagli uomini di guardia sulle torrette. Il cancello fu immediatamente spalancato, ma Silia non tornò in macchina. La vide entrare senza neanche voltarsi per far loro cenno di proseguire.

« _Gladdy_ _!_ »

Nonostante il picchiettio della pioggia sul tettuccio e sui vetri, Gladio sentì la voce distante di sua sorella. Si affrettò a parcheggiare dove due uomini fradici indicarono loro, e Iris quasi non gli lasciò il tempo di scendere prima di buttarsi tra le sue braccia. C’era anche Talcott, e non solo: nonostante la pioggia, una piccola folla si stava radunando velocemente intorno a loro, frastornandolo. Non vide più Silia. Tenendo un braccio dietro alle spalle di Iris, Gladio scompigliò i capelli bagnati di Talcott, e rispose con sorrisi anestetizzati ai suoi vecchi compagni della Guardia che accolsero lui e gli altri con pacche sulle spalle e chiassose battute. In un’altra occasione sarebbe stato entusiasta di rivederli, ma in quel momento desiderava soltanto fare rapporto a Cor Leonis, aspettare che suggerisse loro quanto avrebbero dovuto fare, e  _dormire_.

Riuscì a vedere di nuovo Silia. Stava camminando verso Cor, che a sua volta li stava raggiungendo a passo svelto. Gladio scostò tutti per unirsi a loro, seguito da Prompto e Ignis.

«Hartwood, finalmente. Vi avevo quasi dati per spacciati» le stava dicendo il Generale.

«Mi dispiace, Generale. Le linee a Gralea non vanno più, e comunque mi si è fracassato il cellulare. Non avevo modo di comunicare.»

«Non ha più importanza, visto che siete qui.» Cor li passò in rassegna con lo sguardo. «Dov’è il Principe Noctis? E Darius?»

«Cor, è lunga, dannatamente lunga da spiegare.» Gladio pettinò i capelli bagnati all’indietro, guardandosi intorno. Non aveva intenzione di scatenare allarmismi prima di parlare con lui. «Andiamo dentro da qualche parte.»

«Andiamo» convenne lui. «Ma avete intenzione di dirmi dov'è Darius?»

Silia scostò la giacca imperiale, si sganciò la spada di Darius dalla cintura e gliela tese senza una parola. Il Generale afferrò l’impugnatura guardando Silia in cerca di conferma di quanto aveva chiaramente già capito. Lei scosse la testa lentamente.

«Generale, mi dispiace. Devo comunicarti che Darius è caduto.»

«Oh, per i Sei…» sentì gemere Xandra. «Darius. Non è possibile.»

«Gladio, Ignis, cosa cazzo è successo?» chiese Marvin. «Darius e il Principe sono morti?»

«Il Principe è morto?» gridò qualcuno.

«Noctis non è morto!» strillò Prompto. «Non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo. È nel Cristallo!»

Cor rialzò la testa di scatto. In un gesto esasperato che non gli aveva mai visto compiere, nemmeno quando qualcuno di loro, da ragazzino, gli faceva perdere le staffe in addestramento, afferrò Silia per una spalla. «State calmi, tutti quanti. Vi ordino di tornare alle vostre occupazioni. Saprete quanto c’è da sapere quando lo deciderò io. Hartwood, Amicitia, Scientia, Argentum, venite a fare rapporto nel mio padiglione.  _Immediatamente_.»

Senza smettere di stringere la spalla di Silia, si voltò e la condusse con sé. Demoralizzato, Gladio e gli altri lo seguirono. La pioggia sembrava bruciare sul suo viso.

Cor lasciò Silia solo quando furono all'interno di un tendone asciutto, quello che occupava, o così immaginò Gladio. Lei restò lì a testa alta, in attesa, i capelli che gocciolavano pioggia. Cor si passò una mano sul viso bagnato, raddrizzò le spalle, e si rivolse a loro.

«Adesso volete dirmi che diavolo è successo?»

**II**

«Per cui» ricapitolò Cor «il Principe è scomparso. Izunia vi ha detto che è nel Cristallo con il Draconico, e l’Alta Messaggera, sotto cui in realtà si nascondevano le spoglie della Glaciale, ve l’ha confermato.»

Silia si sentì in dovere di intervenire. «E te lo confermo anch’io. È ancora vivo. Sento ancora la magia del Cristallo, l’Anello e l’energia del Principe Noctis.»

Cor alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Gli hunter e i volontari là fuori avrebbero visto solo la consueta adamantina calma del Generale Leonis, ma non poteva ingannare i suoi uomini della Guardia, non poteva ingannare  _lei_ : la notizia della scomparsa del Principe Noctis e la morte di Darius erano riusciti a scalfire l’Immortale.

 _Non esiste cartina al tornasole della merda più accurata del Generale, e adesso è marrone scuro._ Silia si mordicchiò l’interno della bocca per non ridacchiare. Una reazione isterica che Cor non avrebbe di certo apprezzato, soprattutto in quel momento.

«Perché Izunia vi ha lasciato andare?»

«Perché non gli interessiamo» gli rispose semplicemente Silia. Nelle quattro ore di dormiveglia in macchina aveva continuato a rivivere ossessivamente gli ultimi momenti con Darius, ma anche quel minuto o due in cui lei e Ardyn Izunia erano stati soli. Aveva alzato la mano per ucciderla e poi non l’aveva fatto.  _Non ne vale la pena_ , aveva detto. Per lui sarebbe stato uno scherzo, eppure non l’aveva ritenuta degna di quella sia pur minima fatica. Né di una morte onorevole. Era infetta, e avrebbe finito per spararsi in bocca come aveva fatto Darius, non appena si fosse accorta che il suo braccio stava iniziando a diventare livido, o magari no. Magari non se ne sarebbe accorta in tempo e avrebbe perso la testa. Il principio di riso isterico le passò del tutto. «Non lo so, cosa gli interessa. Izunia è un daemon, Cor. Ardyn Izunia è un daemon estremamente antico e potente, forse antico quanto il Re Fondatore, ed è ossessionato dal Principe Noctis per qualche ragione.»

«Credo sia in qualche modo legato alla casata dei Lucis» completò per lei Ignis, sfilandosi gli occhiali. Nelle ultime ore Silia era stata impegnata a pilotare l’airship o dormire, ed era la prima volta che vedeva chiaramente le sue cicatrici, rese ancora più nette dalla tetra luce del neon che illuminava il padiglione del Generale. Gladio gli aveva detto che le sue ferite erano state biancastre, ma adesso le cicatrici erano color porpora, come se qualcuno gli avesse schizzato vernice sulla parte destra del viso o cucito addosso una toppa del colore sbagliato. Ne aveva viste molte, di cicatrici, nella sua vita, e ne aveva addosso una collezione, ma questa, seppur simile a un’ustione, non somigliava a nulla che avesse mai visto. «Credo che Noctis gli sia… sfuggito. O forse è stato lui a permetterglielo. Ha detto che lo aspetterà per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.»

«E quanto sarà questo  _tempo_ , secondo voi?»

La domanda di Prompto cadde nel vuoto. Silia era piuttosto convinta che il principe Noctis non sarebbe scomparso per un giorno o una settimana o un mese.  _Gli uomini_  ragionavano in termini di giorni e settimane e mesi. Gli dèi ragionavano in termini di anni, decenni e secoli. Forse millenni.

«Cosa facciamo adesso, Cor?» volle sapere Gladio. Silia sapeva che tutti, dentro quel padiglione e fuori, avevano quella domanda sulle labbra ed erano in attesa di una sua risposta, e che lo sapeva anche il Generale.

Cor guardò oltre le loro spalle, verso l’ingresso coperto del padiglione. Parlò a voce così bassa che a malapena si distinse nel ticchettio della pioggia sulla tela cerata del padiglione. «Devo pensarci. Sarò franco, ragazzi, da giorni ero in attesa di notizie sul recupero del Cristallo o sulla vostra morte. Non questo. Avete idea di cosa succederà nelle prossime settimane?»

Nessuno gli rispose. Ce l’avevano tutti.

«Lucis, Niflheim e Tenebrae non esistono più. La guerra è finita. Mi piacerebbe poterne gioire, ma con la morte della Sciamana e l’incidente al Forte di Zegnautus che ha accelerato la diffusione della Piaga delle Stelle, presto queste terre saranno in balia di un’orda di daemon come non ne abbiamo mai visti.»

Non era nulla che non avessero già immaginato nelle ore precedenti, ma sentirlo dire ad alta voce all’Immortale lo rendeva improvvisamente reale. Silia annuì, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare per arrestare la Piaga» aggiunse. «Ma possiamo trincerarci e cercare di contenere i danni. La domanda è:  _come_?»

«Lasciatemi qualche ora per pensarci. Andate a riposare. Non tu, Hartwood. Resta qualche minuto, se te la senti.»

Silia non se la sentiva, perché negli ultimi quaranta minuti avevano già eviscerato insieme tutti i dettagli degli ultimi giorni suoi e di Darius e degli ultimi mesi degli altri ed era chiaro di cosa il Generale volesse parlare da solo con lei, ma annuì, mentre gli altri tre si alzavano. Glielo doveva. Cor le aveva affidato Darius, e Darius era morto.

Gladio fu l’ultimo a uscire, e si trattenne per qualche istante sulla soglia del padiglione per guardarla. Anche lui le stava domandando silenziosamente se se la sentisse. Fece del suo meglio per congedarlo con un sorriso convincente, cui lui rispose con un cenno impercettibile del capo prima di richiudere le cortine.

Adesso che erano soli, Cor si abbandonò a un rumoroso sospiro, reclinò la fronte contro il palmo della mano, poi prese a massaggiarsi l’attaccatura del naso. «Raccontami bene com’è successo, Hartwood.»

Adesso che erano soli, Silia si accasciò sullo sgabello davanti alla sua scrivania. Crollò sui gomiti, e i tremori che fino a quel momento era riuscita a trattenere ebbero sfogo. «Ti risparmio i dettagli. Poco dopo essere entrati nel Forte con Aranea Highwind, io e Darius siamo rimasti feriti nello scontro con Aldercapt daemonificato. Ci ha infettati con il miasma. Credo. Potrebbe averci contagiati Izunia stesso, per quel che ne so, ma l’infezione è partita dalle ferite. Poco dopo abbiamo incontrato Izunia nei corridoi, per l’appunto. Lui… è in grado di mutare il proprio aspetto, e di mostrarti  _cose_. Darius mi ha detto che gli ha fatto vedere cosa gli sarebbe successo a breve.» Il Generale non le chiese cosa avesse mostrato a lei, e gliene fu grata. Izunia aveva proiettato Drautos perché di lei non sapeva nulla se non che era un’Angone, ma incidentalmente aveva colpito nel segno, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlarne con Cor. «Darius voleva portare a termine la missione, per cui non l’ha fatto subito. Mi ha fatto promettere di pensarci io se non fosse stato in grado di farlo lui, e di assicurarmi che fosse morto prima di lasciare il Forte.»

«Lo hai fatto?»

«Sissignore» rispose. Abbassò le mani sulle ginocchia, e se le strinse per ridurre i tremori. Le era già capitato, in guerra, di accelerare la fine di un compagno spacciato, ed era stato difficile, ma nulla al confronto con quanto era successo nel Forte, perché, a differenza dei suoi compagni spacciati, Darius era stato perfettamente in sé nel momento in cui si era fatto saltare la testa. Quella pistola lei l’aveva appena sfiorata. Aveva fatto tutto Darius. Eppure si sentiva come se avesse premuto personalmente il grilletto.

«Hai fatto il tuo dovere, Hartwood.» Un modo piuttosto secco per confortarla, ma era certa che fosse il massimo che Cor sapesse fare, e apprezzò il tentativo.

«Grazie, Generale. Darius è stato…»  _Un compagno affidabile. Un amico._  «Maledettamente in gamba. Non ce l’avrei fatta senza di lui.»

Cor non commentò in alcun modo. «C’è altro che devo sapere?»

«Sì. Mi ha detto di riferirti che gli dispiace abbandonarti in un momento del genere. E che di certo sarai all’altezza. Come sempre.» Non gli disse il resto. Le ultime parole di Darius sarebbero rimaste tra lei e Darius.

Guardando il viso di Cor l’Immortale che si sforzava di non mostrarle il suo dolore, Silia sentì l’urgenza di alzarsi e di uscire da quel padiglione per andare a cercare Gladio. Si tirò indietro con lo sgabello con tutta l’intenzione di accomiatarsi e di lasciarlo solo con il suo lutto.

«Hartwood, non ho ancora finito» la trattenne lui, improvvisamente brusco.

Silia si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Si strofinò gli occhi. «Ti ascolto.»

«Voglio che lasci il campo.»

La testa le scattò così improvvisamente che sentì quasi lo schiocco del collo. «Cosa?»

«Non ti sto cacciando, Hartwood. Dobbiamo riorganizzarci. Addestrare altri uomini. Prima ho detto che dovremo trincerarci. Non intendevo tutti nello stesso posto, sarebbe un suicidio. Con l’aiuto della Meldacio, organizzeremo altri campi come questo. Voglio che tu ne guidi uno, e che continui ad addestrare uomini come hai fatto fino a ora. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve, ma non troppo, per scegliere un posto adatto lontano da qui e alcuni degli uomini da te stessa addestrati. Ti chiedo solo di non portare via le mie Guardie Reali, perché ho la sensazione che avrai le spalle ben coperte.»

Silia impiegò qualche secondo a ritrovare il dono della parola. Se ne prese un’altra manciata per elaborare cosa le stava chiedendo. «Cor, Generale, sono onorata della tua fiducia, ma…»

«Ma cosa?»

«Ma preferisco rimanere qui» osò dire, colpendo la scrivania con il palmo della mano. «Le cose a cui dovrai pensare aumenteranno ancora, e Darius non c’è più. Voglio restare a Orior con te, Generale.»

Lui la fissò per un istante, tamburellando con le dita sulla scrivania. Pensò che si sarebbe incazzato, e invece sospirò come un genitore esasperato. « _Cresci_ , Hartwood. Ti ho appena affidato la responsabilità di una squadra. Uomini e donne che vivranno o moriranno a seconda degli ordini che darai loro.»

«E questo dovrebbe convincermi?» obiettò.

«Non sei più un militare» continuò lui, come se non avesse parlato «non esiste più un esercito, e non puoi startene per sempre lì con la bocca semiaperta ad aspettare che un superiore ti dica cosa fare. Ti guiderò da qui, naturalmente, ma la squadra risponderà a te.»

«Ma…» cercò di protestare ancora.

«Non mi serve un vice. Ho già Dustin, Monica, altri, a darmi una mano. Io e Darius ci conoscevamo da quasi vent’anni, e non devi, né puoi, prendere il suo posto. Ma puoi essere una delle mie braccia lontano da qui.»

Silia strinse le labbra. «Non puoi darmi la responsabilità di una squadra. Tra gli Angoni non c’erano gradi intermedi, lo sai. Non sono in grado.»

Questa volta Cor alzò la voce. «Bene. Visto che sei sempre in attesa di ordini e direttive, Hartwood, salvo poi ignorarli quando non ti piacciono,  _questo è un ordine_. Obbedisci, o prendi le tue cose e togliti dai piedi.»

«Non puoi far sul serio.»

«Sono serissimo. Non mi servi a Orior.»

«Bene» lo sfidò. Mentiva. Aveva bisogno di ogni singola persona in grado di tenere una spada in mano. Allargò le braccia. «Buttami fuori, allora.»

Invece di farlo, Cor sospirò di nuovo. «Hartwood, non essere stupida» riprese, con voce più morbida, e allungò una mano a sfiorare la sua. Silia si era data una ripulita nell’hangar al Forte, ma alla luce del neon vide un alone di sangue arancione sul dorso. Poteva essere suo, ma poteva anche essere di Darius. Quando si era assicurata che fosse morto, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, si era sporcata le mani.

Dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per impedirsi di sottrarre la mano al suo tocco. E dovette fare anche di più per impedirsi di capovolgerla per stringere quella del Generale. Se c’era una persona che sosteneva tutto il peso del mondo sulle spalle, quella era Cor Leonis.

«Ti ho visto insegnare a combattere alle persone qui al campo, ti ho visto dare ordini e soprattutto ho visto le persone eseguirli con fiducia. A Insomnia hai fatto così bene che Dustin si è fatto da parte e ha lasciato a te il comando, con risultati eccellenti. Sei perfettamente in grado. E, anche se non sono affari miei, lascia che ti dica le stesse parole che ho detto al principe Noctis la sera prima che salpasse per Altissia: non so cosa ci aspetti in futuro, ma non c’è niente di male nel ritagliarsi degli spazi di felicità in questo schifo che ci circonda.»

Solo allora, lentamente, Cor ritirò la mano. Dal modo in cui lo fece, Silia ebbe la repentina certezza che anche lui fosse stato sul punto di stringerle la sua.

«Non voglio sentire un’altra parola di obiezione, Hartwood. Va’ dagli altri.»

**III**

Trovò Gladio, Ignis e Prompto ancora in piedi, come prevedeva, seduti attorno a una stufa in uno dei baracconi coperti. Con loro c’erano Dustin, Monica, Alexandra, Marvin, Adrian, August, Irwin e Devan – quel che restava della Guardia Reale al completo, Silia quasi dimenticava che in un’altra vita erano stati amici di Gladio –, Iris e Talcott. Iris era seduta accanto al fratello, ma quando la vide si alzò per farle posto.

«Resta, Iris» disse stancamente. Le mancava la voce per la stanchezza. Sedette pesantemente a terra, si abbracciò le gambe e appoggiò per un istante la fronte alle ginocchia.

Monica le si avvicinò con un asciugamano. Silia si sentì quasi svenire di gratitudine quando glielo appoggiò sulla testa. «I ragazzi ci hanno raccontato cos’è successo. Mi dispiace, Silia» disse, addolorata, indugiando con le mani su di lei. Per un attimo pensò che volesse abbracciarla, ma non lo fece: Monica era troppo riservata. «Conoscevo Darius da quando era un ragazzino. Era un tipo difficile, ma…» La voce le si spezzò. «Gladio ha detto che sei rimasta con lui fino alla fine. Grazie.»

«Non ho fatto niente» rispose. «E grazie  _a te_ , ma sto bene. Davvero.» Alzò la testa e si frizionò l’asciugamano sui capelli bagnati. «Il Generale vuole formare dei campi con la collaborazione della Meldacio e affidarne uno a me. Domattina avrà le idee più chiare e parlerà con tutti.»

«Dei campi?» chiese Alexandra.

«Sì» le rispose, sfilandosi la maglietta fradicia. «Campi come questo, per addestrare al combattimento altre persone e proteggere chi non sa combattere. Domattina il Generale ci convocherà tutti per farci sapere cos’ha deciso. Sarà una lunga notte, per lui.»

«Anche per noi» osservò Devan. «Ma voi dovreste riposare. Asciugatevi, mangiate qualcosa, e poi filate a dormire. Senza offesa, ma sembrate dei fantasmi, tutti e quattro.»

«Forse lo siamo.» La voce di Ignis sembrava venire dall’oltretomba. «Forse non siamo mai usciti dal Forte di Zegnautus.»

«Iggy, ti prego» sbuffò Gladio. «Come se non fosse tutto già abbastanza tetro.»

«Dite, da quanto non fate un pasto caldo? Non è ancora ora di cena, ma posso prepararvi qualcosa da mangiare» si offrì Monica, alzandosi.

«Ti aiuto!» si unì anche Iris.

«E date da bere alla Hartwood. Ha l’aria di chi ha mortalmente bisogno di un goccetto.» Devan le indirizzò uno sguardo così cordiale che la colse alla sprovvista. Non si erano mai amati molto, ma forse, dopotutto, il profilarsi di un’apocalisse finisce per annullare screzi e antipatie.

«Anch’io ne ho bisogno.» Irwin si alzò. «Vado a prendere le bottiglie di gin che ho nascosto. Il Generale non approverà, ma mi sa che ne abbiamo bisogno tutti.»

«Già, dovremo tutti farci un goccetto, alla memoria di quella checca di Darius Magnus» esordì Marvin. Monica e Dustin lo guardarono con disapprovazione, e Prompto, Iris e Talcott voltarono la testa di scatto in sua direzione.«Non guardatemi così» si giustificò. «Darius era un amico, era un combattente straordinario con delle palle quadrate, migliore di tutti noialtri su quel fronte. Non nego che ci siano stati urti tra noi in passato, ma lo stimavo. Non so se avrei avuto il coraggio di fare quello che ha fatto lui.»

«Era un amico» disse anche Alexandra, e le si spezzò la voce. «E ti avrebbe preso a calci in culo sentendoti parlare di lui così. Per cui vai a prendere quel gin, Irwin, facciamoci questo bicchiere alla sua memoria, e poi smettiamola con i sentimentalismi.»

«Se non vi dispiace» disse, Gladio, alzandosi «vado a chiamare anche il Generale. So che non beve e che non ama che gli altri lo facciano, ma forse in un’occasione del genere vorrà unirsi a noi per qualche minuto.»

Silia immaginò che volesse approfittarne per scambiare una parola con Cor in privato. Non avevano ancora avuto modo. Nel passarle accanto per uscire, si fermò davanti a lei, la guardò per un istante, e senza alcun preavviso si sfilò la giacca e gliela lanciò. «Silia, è da un po’ che volevo dirtelo: dovresti proprio far qualcosa per questa tua abitudine di spogliarti davanti a tutti.»

«Ma ti sembra il momento?» lo sferzò acidamente, irritata dalla risata generale che l’osservazione di Gladio suscitò.

«Gladio, non darti tanta pena, non credo ci sia qualcuno a Orior che non ha ancora visto Hartwood mezza nuda» ammiccò Marvin.

«Siete dei borghesissimi cittadini della Capitale» si prestò al gioco Silia. «Sul fronte…»

« _…sul fronte ritrovarsi senza vestiti era il minimo. A volte ci ritrovavamo anche senza budella_ » imitò la sua voce Adrian. «Per i Sei, l’abbiamo sentita sbraitare contro i volontari per due mesi ripetendo  _sul fronte questo_  e  _sul fronte quello_. Ti sei scelto un mostro di simpatia per fidanzata, Gladio. Solo Darius la sopportava.»

Irwin scoppiò a ridere. «L’unica cosa degli uomini che manca ad Hartwood è il cazzo, per cui, secondo me, a un certo punto si è innamorato.»

«Nah» lo contraddisse Silia, costringendosi a scherzare nonostante il pensiero di Darius fosse come un cacciavite conficcato nel petto tra una costola e l’altra. «Ci ho provato un sacco di volte con lui. Gli ho detto che quello in effetti non ce l’avevo, ma se gli piaceva il cu…»

« _Adesso basta!_ » la sovrastò con la voce Monica, paonazza, tappando le orecchie di Talcott. «Siete peggio di un branco di liceali sboccati. Se vi sentisse il Generale…»

«Vado subito a chiamarlo, così finalmente la smettiamo con questi discorsi da caserma» li avvisò Gladio. Decisamente non aveva apprezzato la piega presa dalla conversazione dopo il suo innocente tentativo di sdrammatizzare un momento di tensione. Silia, dal canto suo, conosceva alla perfezione quell’umorismo volgare e di cattivo gusto che si scatenava tra commilitoni in un momento di amarezza, soprattutto se avevano appena perso un compagno.

Irwin si appoggiò alla porta della baracca prima di uscire a sua volta. «Comunque sia, bentornata, Hartwood. Devo ammettere che abbiamo sentito la tua mancanza, visto che il Generale in questi giorni ci ha affibbiato l’addestramento di quelle mezze seghe al posto tuo.»

* 

Cor, qualche minuto dopo, era rientrato con Gladio, e si era unito al breve brindisi con poche parole, per poi tornare quasi immediatamente al suo padiglione. Lei, Gladio, Ignis e Prompto si erano sforzati di mandar giù quello che Monica e Iris avevano portato loro – zuppa di carne e verdure con generosi pezzi di pane nero – più per riprendere le forze che per appetito. Monica era una brava cuoca, ma in quel momento qualsiasi cosa Silia mettesse in bocca le sembrava acqua e cartone.

La testa di Prompto ciondolava, Ignis era cereo, e anche Gladio continuava ad ammiccare per il sonno. Erano le sei e mezza di sera, per cui, quando entrarono in uno dei due capannoni adibiti a dormitorio, era ancora vuoto. Prompto si gettò sulla prima branda che trovò, e August accompagnò Ignis a un’altra vicina. Silia stava cercando con gli occhi la sua, se non gliel’avevano già fregata, quando Gladio la prese per un braccio.

«C’è un posto tranquillo dove possiamo stare da soli?» le sussurrò all’orecchio. «Ma ti avviso, sto morendo dal sonno.»

«Buono a sapersi, perché sto morendo di sonno anch’io» gli rispose. «C’è una torretta di guardia coperta, inutilizzata, sul lato est del campo. Non ho idea del perché l’abbiano costruita, visto che dà sulle montagne e da lì non arrivano pericoli. La usiamo come magazzino. Ogni tanto andavo lì per stare da sola o a bere con Darius.»

«Vada per la torretta, se è asciutta.»

Cercarono di allontanarsi con discrezione, impresa difficile in un campo in cui, di discrete, non c’erano nemmeno le latrine; la pioggia e il buio, almeno, fornirono loro un po’ di copertura, e si arrampicarono come due cospiratori sulla torretta. Era asciutta, al contrario loro, anche se gli spifferi non perdonavano. Tremanti per il freddo e la spossatezza, si distesero sul pavimento e si coprirono con un telone recuperato dalle casse di scorte.

Nonostante fosse esausta ed entrambi fossero crollati addormentati pochi minuti dopo essersi distesi insieme, Silia entrò e uscì dal sonno, continuamente, per ore. Il peso delle braccia di Gladio sulle spalle e sul petto, il suo respiro contro la nuca, la aiutarono a restare calma e a liberarsi dei residui di incubi che continuavano ad assalirla non appena si addormentava e da cui si risvegliava immancabilmente tremando. Sognò Ardyn Izunia, sognò Darius, sognò che il Principe Noctis si era trasformato in un daemon. Sognò  _se_ _stessa_  trasformata in un daemon, intenta a dare la caccia al Principe per i corridoi di Zegnautus. Era mancato poco che succedesse davvero. Sognò di tornare a Lucis e di trovarla una distesa di daemon con Cor, anche lui infetto, in testa. Sognò Insomnia desolata. Sognò di trasportare il corpo sventrato di Gladio in mezzo a un campo di battaglia, proprio come aveva fatto con quello di Hans.

Anche il sonno di Gladio era agitato, e per due volte si chiese se non fosse il caso di svegliarlo. Stava sognando il principe Noctis? O, come lei, gli orrori che avevano visto nel Forte di Zegnautus? Quelli che sarebbero arrivati?

«Sei sveglia?» le sussurrò lui durante la notte strappandola a uno scosso dormiveglia. Stava ancora tremando per l’ennesimo incubo in cui vedeva Darius spararsi in testa.

«Sì.»

«Stai tremando» constatò lui, e strinse la presa sul suo petto. Non era per il freddo. Si stava al caldo, sotto quella coperta, con l’enorme corpo di Gladio appoggiato contro la schiena e le gambe, e solo per quello non era scivolata via dalla sua stretta per andare a trascorrere la notte altrove invece di intestardirsi a perseguire quel sonno tormentato.

«Scusa» sussurrò. «Ti ho svegliato io?»

«No. Ero sveglio da un po’. Stai bene?»

«Sto bene» mentì.

«Sai, stavo pensando che è la prima volta che dormiamo insieme. In realtà è la prima volta che dormo con una donna.»

«Possibile?»

«Certo. Dalle altre non mi sono mai fermato a dormire. Dormire con una donna, secondo me, è ancora più intimo che usare il bagno davanti a lei con la porta aperta.»

Lei sbuffò una risata, prendendogli una mano. Intrecciò le dita alle sue. «Hai usato il bagno a casa di una ragazza con la porta aperta?»

«Sì. Una volta. Non ci avevo pensato. Mi ha chiuso la porta dicendo che facevo schifo.»

«Creatura delicata. Sei riuscito a riposare?»

«Non lo so. Credo di no. Non riesco a capire che ora sia. Mi sento come se ci fossimo distesi qui cinque minuti fa. Mi fa male tutto. Ma non ho freddo.»

«Sono almeno cinque ore, in realtà. Comunque non dobbiamo alzarci, se non vogliamo. È ancora notte fonda.»

Lui la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. Le sfiorò le ciglia, uno zigomo, le labbra. «Vuoi parlare? O vuoi rimetterti a dormire?»

«Meglio parlare.»

«Bene. Vuoi parlare di Darius?»

Il suo nome le riportò alla mente frammenti dei sogni di quella notte.  _Non in testa, amico, non siamo in un film. Se ti trema la mano all’ultimo istante è un’agonia, anche se ci sono qui io._ Aveva guidato la mano di Darius avvicinandogli la canna della pistola alla bocca. Si erano guardati sapendo perfettamente che era l’occasione per un’ultima battuta a doppio senso a cui non avrebbero dato voce. Non era un sogno. Era successo veramente.

«No» rispose. Fu come se il cacciavite tra le costole facesse un giro su se stesso. «Tu vuoi parlare del Principe Noctis?»

«No» ammise lui. «D’accordo. Parliamo del futuro prossimo. Hai pensato a quello che ti ha detto Cor?»

«Riguardo al campo?»

«Riguardo al campo.»

«Pensavo di contattare via radio Cid Sophiar e di chiedergli se posso metterlo su ad Hammerhead. È in una buona posizione ed è vicino a Insomnia. Ed è l’unico modo che lui e Cindy hanno per tenere aperta lì l’officina.»

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Lo sai, che verrò con te, vero?»

«Non volevo chiedertelo.»

«E perché mai? Dove altro dovrei andare?»

«Non lo so. Potresti restare qui. Io avrei voluto, detto tra noi. Ho quasi litigato con Cor per questo.»

«Se Cor vuole disseminare Lucis di campi hunter, non ha senso che restiamo tutti qui, lo sai. Perché non dovrei venire ad Hammerhead con te?»

«Lo sai.»

«No, non lo so. Non dirmi ancora che le cose non sono cambiate. Tutto è cambiato, di nuovo.»

«Credevo non saremmo mai riusciti a stare insieme.»

«Stiamo già insieme.»

«Hai capito cosa intendo. A stare  _fisicamente_  insieme. Vicini. Vederci.»

«Convivere o qualcosa del genere, intendi?»

Lei annuì. «Con quello che è successo, con quello che sta arrivando, mi sembra come se…»

«Come se dovessimo sentirci in colpa di avere l’occasione di farlo.»

«Esatto.»

«Anch’io mi sento così. C’era Noctis. C’è  _ancora_  Noctis, intendo, non è morto e tornerà, ma per adesso non c’è nulla che ci impedisca di stare insieme come intendi tu.»

Silia non rispose.

«Ci ho pensato anch’io, per ore, da quando siamo andati via da Zegnautus.»

«E?»

«E, anche se è il momento peggiore per chiedertelo: vuoi sposarmi?»

Silia si irrigidì. «Gladio, non ti sembra un po’ eccessivo?»

«Perché?»

«Perché sarà tutto un casino, d’ora in poi. E quando il Principe Noctis tornerà…»

«È  _già_  tutto un casino» la interruppe lui. «E quando Noctis tornerà avrà uno Scudo sposato. La cosa non mi impedirà di adempiere ai miei doveri, e neanche a te.»

«Lo dici tu» lo disilluse. «E poi» tentò ancora «magari scopriamo che non stiamo poi così bene insieme.»

«Ho già visto il peggio di te a Insomnia.»

«Lo credi davvero? A Insomnia non abitavamo insieme. Magari non riusciamo a stare ventiquattr’ore gomito a gomito senza litigare.»

«Bene» rispose lui, baciandola. Era la prima volta dalla notte a Capo Caem. Silia non credeva che sarebbe successo di nuovo. «Adoro litigare con te. Accetti, allora?»

«No» rispose, baciandolo di nuovo.

«Bada, ti ho già avvisato che te lo chiederò ogni giorno finché non mi dirai di sì.»

«Fa’ come vuoi. Pensi che gli altri Ignis e Prompto verranno con noi?»

«Ne sono abbastanza certo. Sei sicura che vuoi ancora parlare?» chiese, il fiato corto, facendole scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta.

«No» sorrise lei, slacciandogli la cintura.

«Vuoi dormire, allora?»

«No. Credo di essere piuttosto sveglia, adesso. Ma tu non avevi detto che ti faceva male tutto?»

Gladio inarcò il bacino. Anche lui era piuttosto sveglio. «Ora che mi hai slacciato la cintura, c’è qualcosa che fa un po’ meno male.»

**IV**

Il discorso di Cor Leonis, tenuto mentre tutti i presenti a Orior si accalcavano intorno al suo padiglione, fu seguito da un insospettabile quanto tombale silenzio. Nessuna manifestazione di panico o di frustrazione, nemmeno tra i volontari civili.

«Adesso sapete tutto quello che c’è da sapere» concluse il Generale, la voce non di un mezzo tono più bassa di quando aveva iniziato a raccontare, quasi un’ora prima. L’unica cosa su cui aveva soprasseduto era la natura sovrannaturale di Ardyn Izunia, ma per il resto non aveva nascosto loro nulla, nemmeno cosa ne era stato del Principe. «Deciderò nei giorni a venire a chi affidare i campi e dove. Ognuno di voi sarà libero di attenersi alle mie disposizioni o di rifiutare: non è una dittatura militare, questa. È un piano d’emergenza concordato con Madame Auburnbrie e l’Associazione Venatoria Meldacio e con Cassandra Gavril, il sindaco di Lestallum. Le Exineris presto saranno l’unica fonte di energia disponibile, e la luce l’unica cosa che terrà lontani i daemon quando il giorno non esisterà più.»

 _Per fortuna che ognuno di noi è libero di attenersi alle sue disposizioni o di rifiutare._  A lei, quella responsabilità gliel’aveva scaraventata addosso con la delicatezza di un Jotunn. Ma comprendeva perché lo avesse detto: persone ai suoi ordini avrebbero con tutta probabilità dovuto rispondere a membri della Meldacio e viceversa. Unire le forze avrebbe inevitabilmente comportato un rimescolamento di ruoli, risorse e responsabilità. Un gran casino.

«Ci vorranno settimane per mettere a punto tutto, per cui richiedo la massima collaborazione di tutti voi. Non voglio che vi demoralizziate, ma vi ripeto ancora una volta il concetto perché sia ben chiaro: il contagio si diffonderà esponenzialmente, e non c’è cura. Dovremo mantenere tutti il massimo grado d’attenzione e fare quello che andrà fatto. Non entrate in contatto con nessuno di cui non siate certi: a Orior, in questo momento, sono radunate quasi tutte le persone in grado di combattere. Se portate la Piaga qui, è la fine. Quando Re Noctis Lucis Caelum tornerà, non ci sarà più nessuno su cui regnare.»

 _Meno male che non voleva demoralizzarli_ , pensò Silia, guardandosi intorno. Accanto a lei erano radunati Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Iris e Talcott. Guardavano tutti il Generale, concentrati. Non avevano modo di sapere a chi Bahamut, a parte lei, avesse esteso la sua benedizione, né d’altronde era certa che ne sarebbe stata degna per sempre. Tutti avrebbero dovuto guardarsi dalla Piaga.

«La prima onda sarà la peggiore. Gralea è già invasa, e si sta espandendo. A quest’ora sarà già a Tenebrae, e presto arriverà a Lucis, poi ad Accordo e le altre isole. Superata la prima onda, che decimerà i meno resistenti, sarà appena cominciata. Non potremo esimerci dall’uccidere i daemon, e ogni daemon che uccideremo potrà essere quello che ci infetterà.»

«Non sono un biologo, ma è facile prevedere quello che succederà: quando il buio sarà completo, molte specie animali e vegetali si estingueranno. Dovremo organizzarci per provvedere al sostentamento di tutti. La luce è l’unica cosa che tiene lontani i daemon, pertanto mantenere attiva la rete elettrica sarà la priorità.»

Silia si accorse che Talcott tremava leggermente. Gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lì le tenne, senza parlare. All’alba – all’orario in cui avrebbe dovuto esserci l’alba – lei e Gladio erano andati a svegliare Ignis e Prompto per dir loro di Hammerhead. Prompto, come pensava Gladio, non lo aveva quasi lasciato finire e aveva detto che non c’era posto dove più desiderasse stabilirsi – Silia iniziava a capire solo in quel momento certe battutine di Gladio a proposito della nipote di Cid; Ignis, invece, aveva cercato di tirarsi indietro, sostenendo che non sarebbe stato in grado di dar loro supporto attivo nel combattimento, almeno per il momento. Gladio e Prompto avevano protestato indignati; lei era stata più prosaica, ricordandogli che non servivano solo braccia armate, ma anche persone responsabili e organizzate per aiutarla con la gestione delle cose, e che non le veniva in mente persona migliore di chi aveva badato al Principe di Insomnia per più di quindici anni. Quanto al combattimento, Hammerhead sarebbe stata di certo meno caotica di Orior, se era lì che pensava di restare, e avrebbe avuto modo di intraprendere un percorso di addestramento mirato.  _A meno che_ , aveva concluso,  _tu non abbia altri piani con Highwind. Credo che troverà piuttosto facilmente Hammerhead, anche se i Sei sanno quanto vorrei che così non fosse._  Ignis aveva accettato, non prima di aver stretto le labbra in una smorfia indispettita alle risate che la sua affermazione aveva suscitato in Prompto e Gladio.

Dopo era stata la volta di Iris e Talcott: Gladio, le aveva detto, non aveva più intenzione di delegare la custodia di sua sorella a qualcun altro, men che meno a Cor Leonis, i cui grattacapi si sarebbero moltiplicati. Silia aveva ribattuto che prima di  _annunciare_  ai due ragazzi, per l’ennesima volta negli ultimi tre mesi, che sarebbero stati portati da un posto all’altro, avrebbe dovuto quantomeno  _chiedere_  loro cosa preferissero fare. Gladio le aveva risposto che non vedeva perché sua sorella dovesse restare a Orior quando poteva andare con lui. Silia aveva ribadito che non era quello il punto, e che comunque sua sorella aveva già quindici anni ed era tempo che iniziasse a prendere decisioni per se stessa. Ignis, preannunciandosi come futuro paciere, aveva detto che Iris, in effetti, era grande abbastanza per decidere, che a Orior sarebbe stata ugualmente al sicuro se non di più, ma che era certo che, se Gladio le avesse spiegato con sincerità che voleva tenerla al sicuro personalmente, avrebbe capito. Non era stato necessario chiedere alcunché: a quanto sembrava, Iris aveva già deciso per se stessa, nella fattispecie che stavolta non avrebbe accettato in nessun caso che Gladio la lasciasse da qualche parte, e che voleva addestrarsi con Silia, risoluzione più che condivisa da Talcott. Tutto stabilito senza tragedie, dunque. A Silia restava da scegliere quali dei suoi ragazzi avrebbe portato con sé – non più di due o tre, per il momento.

«Spero di aver risposto preventivamente a tutte le vostre domande, perché non avrò tempo per ascoltarle. I membri della Guardia e Silia Hartwood sono informati quanto me e sono a vostra disposizione. So che molti di voi hanno una famiglia lontano da qui, ma, semmai fosse necessario sottolinearlo, non la aiuterete precipitandovi a raggiungerla. Quel che avete sentito quest’oggi sarà diffuso in ogni angolo di Lucis, e a ogni città, villaggio o avamposto saranno trasmesse istruzioni. Per l’ultima volta: non abbandonate le speranze. Mantenere il sangue freddo sarà essenziale.»

Il silenzio si sciolse come neve al sole quando Cor, senz’altra osservazione, si voltò per rientrare nel suo padiglione, seguito da Dustin e Monica. Neanche allora ci furono vere e proprie manifestazioni di panico – tutta quella gente era in un campo militare e non altrove per un motivo – ma molti erano prevedibilmente preoccupati per parenti e amici, come il Generale aveva immaginato. Il collante che li aveva tenuti uniti – il principe Noctis e la speranza di ricostituire il regno di Lucis – veniva adesso messo a dura prova per la prima volta dopo la caduta di Insomnia. Alcuni sarebbero rimasti, altri si sarebbero spostati all’ombra dei nuovi campi, e di certo tutti si sarebbero attenuti alle direttive di Cor Leonis e della Meldacio, ma era chiaro che lo avrebbero fatto per convenienza e non per fede.

«Non ci credono» sussurrò Iris, demoralizzata, accanto a lei. «Non credono che Noctis ritornerà.»

«Non importa» le rispose tranquillamente, continuando a stringere le spalle di Talcott. «Basta che facciano quel che devono. Iris, Talcott, andiamo al locale radio a chiamare Cid prima che ci si barrichi di nuovo Cor. E poi facciamo vedere un po’ il campo a Gladio, Ignis e Prompto.»

«Hartwood, Signora?»

Non fu loro possibile tagliare la folla. Di domande la gente ne aveva ancora tante, Cor aveva appena informato tutti che lei aveva delle risposte, e si ritrovò circondata. Una muraglia di facce note demoralizzate e preoccupate. Ne avevano ben donde. Silia non riuscì a distinguere chiaramente una sola domanda tra le loro voci accavallate, ma non serviva ascoltarle per immaginarle. Lasciò andare le spalle di Talcott, alzò le braccia, e intimò loro di calmarsi.

«Adesso basta schiamazzare come un pollaio di Pulcitrici» sbottò, saettando lo sguardo intorno. C’erano Tina, Colby, Marc, Jenkins in prima fila – non vide Kamal – e almeno un’altra dozzina di persone che si accalcavano per parlarle. «Lo avete sentito il Generale. Mantenere il sangue freddo sarà essenziale. Cosa cazzo non vi è ancora chiaro dopo che ha parlato per quasi un’ora?»

«Capo, cos’è successo a Magnus?»

Sulla morte di Darius Cor aveva soprasseduto, ma la cosa non l’aveva stupita. La ferita era ancora troppo fresca, e non c’era motivo di scendere nei dettagli. «Il Generale lo ha detto, no?» rispose a Tina. «È morto. Che vi frega del come? Se n’è andato com’è sempre vissuto, con le palle al suo posto. Forse un giorno qualcuno scriverà il suo nome su una stele commemorativa, ma adesso non è il momento.»

Tina trasalì a quella risposta brusca come se le avesse assestato uno schiaffo in faccia.

«Altre domande inutili?» li sfidò.

«Verranno degli imperiali a rifugiarsi qui?» chiese Humbert, un hunter di mezza età che ogni tanto si presentava agli addestramenti, senza provare neanche a nascondere il disprezzo. Qualcuno intorno a loro mormorò un assenso.

«Sta  _già_  succedendo, e non possiamo farci niente. Il Generale ha detto anche questo: di non prendere le armi contro gli ufficiali rimasti qui se non hanno intenzione di combattere. Ma, se non è stato abbastanza chiaro, lasciate che mi spieghi meglio: se qualcuno di voi si azzarda a torcere un capello a un imperiale che non ha nessuna intenzione di combattere, peggio ancora, a un civile arrivato da oltremare, gli apro il culo con le mie mani.» Non ne aveva alcuna autorità, perché gli hunter rispondevano alla Meldacio e gli altri a Cor Leonis, ma lo disse comunque. «Mettetevi in testa che la guerra è finita. Aldercapt è morto, Besithia è morto, Izunia è scomparso dopo essersi rivoltato contro Niflheim. Se questa cosa va avanti a lungo rimarremo così pochi che ogni vita sarà preziosa. E se anche così non fosse, i civili non c’entrano niente. È chiaro?»

Humbert aprì la bocca con aria indignata, probabilmente per far polemica, ma Silia lo anticipò. «Humbert, ti avviso, una parola sbagliata e ti prendo a calci in culo. Non farmi litigare col Generale proprio oggi. Non è giornata.»

Humbert la richiuse.

«Allora, è chiaro? Non ti ho sentito.»

«Sissignora» rispose lui, abbassando la testa.

«Ora sì che ti ho sentito.» Guardò le facce intorno a lei, in cerca di espressioni di sfida. Non ne trovò. Solo preoccupazione, perplessità, angoscia. «Altre domande inutili?» ripeté di nuovo.

«Posso venire con lei?» si fece avanti Colby.

«Ero venuto a chiederle lo stesso» disse anche Marc.

Altre persone si unirono alla richiesta. A quanto sembrava, si era sparsa voce che avrebbe guidato uno dei campi. Non l’avrebbero lasciata andare così facilmente. «Non ho ancora deciso niente» cercò di liberarsene.

«Allora può portarmi con lei» ripeté Colby. «Ho fatto un sacco di progressi, capo.»

«Vero, ma…»

«Senza offesa, le servirà un hunter, capo» disse Indira, sorridendo. «Non qualche novellino che a stento sa tenere la spada in mano.»

«Tu rispondi alla Meldacio, Indira» ribatté Silia.

«Madame Auburnbrie non mi impedirà di venire con lei, se accetta.»

Marc si fece avanti per spintonarla. «Ma cos’è, una gara?»

«Che diamine, ragazzi, datele un po’ di respiro.» Jenkins, una sigaretta tra le labbra e le mani nelle tasche, cercò di calmarli. «Ha visto l’inferno a Niflheim. E Magnus è morto. Mostrate un po’ di considerazione.»

Tutti fecero silenzio, guardando in basso. Silia, pur essendo grata a Jenkins, stava per dire che non era necessario, ma Kat, la più giovane dei suoi ragazzi, parlò a voce bassissima.

«Sono dannatamente spaventata. Il Generale non ha mai detto la parola ‘apocalisse’ ma intendeva quello, vero?»

Adesso stavano guardando tutti lei. Silia sospirò, strofinandosi il mento e trovandosi le dita sporche di sangue. Non aveva riposato poi tanto, quella notte, ed era ancora esausta. Ogni singolo muscolo le faceva ancora male, e Gladio le aveva inavvertitamente riaperto la ferita al labbro che il pugno di Darius le aveva spaccato. Quel fottuto idiota per poco non le aveva rotto un dente. Il cacciavite conficcato tra le costole fece un altro giro su se stesso.

«Silia, tutto bene?»

Silia sobbalzò quando Gladio le sfiorò la spalla. Era il massimo che gli avrebbe permesso, davanti ai suoi ragazzi. Non avrebbe potuto portarli tutti con sé, ma fino a quando non avesse lasciato Orior non avrebbe voltato le spalle a chiunque fosse venuto a chiederle consiglio, incoraggiamento o rassicurazione. E non si sarebbe mostrata meno che ferrea con loro.

«Va tutto benissimo. Andate avanti con Iris e Talcott. Vi raggiungo tra un po’. Forse.»


	45. Meliora spero sequorque

**44**

**Meliora** **spero sequorque**

**I**

Gladio trovò Silia nella torretta dove avevano dormito – più o meno – la notte precedente. Giaceva supina sulle assi umide del pavimento, le braccia spalancate, gli occhi chiusi. Non credeva di averla mai vista in un simile momento di abbandono, e se ne restò sulla scaletta, i gomiti sul telaio della botola, a guardarla in silenzio.

«Non dovevo fermarmi» disse lei, senza aprire gli occhi. La scaletta scricchiolava di brutto: nessuna sorpresa che l’avesse sentito salire, e nessuno a Orior, da quel che aveva visto, pesava quanto lui.

«Perché?»

«Ho i muscoli così intorpiditi che mi sento in rigor mortis.»

Gladio s’issò con un salto e la raggiunse, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei. Sorrise. Era strano, cercarla e trovarla, avere qualcosa da dirle e dirgliela, volerla semplicemente guardare e guardarla. E ancora più strano era abbracciare l’idea che avrebbero potuto farlo anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora, finché la fortuna li assisteva e restavano vivi. «Quali?»

«Tutti. Se vuoi farmi un massaggio, potresti iniziare dall’unico polpaccio che mi resta.»

«Dipende.»

«Da cosa?»

«Ricambierai?»

«Mh. Può darsi.»

Gladio sbuffò una risatina. «La prendo per buona.» Le afferrò la caviglia, la sollevò, e iniziò a massaggiargliela. La gamba sinistra di Silia, come il resto del suo corpo, era un fascio di insospettabili muscoli, ed erano tutti duri come il marmo. Credeva bene che le facessero male. Non si sentiva molto meglio, dopo aver combattuto quasi incessantemente in territorio imperiale. «Ti ho svegliata?»

«Non dormivo. Mi sono nascosta.»

Peccato portasse un paio di shorts neri, o avrebbe avuto la scusa per spogliarla. Salì a comprimerle il polpaccio, strofinandoglielo con movimenti delicati verso l’alto, premendo con decisione lì dove avvertiva maggior tensione.«Quanti altri dei tuoi sono venuti a cercarti?»

«Tutti quelli che ho addestrato regolarmente e a cui non sto sul cazzo e che non rispondono alla Meldacio, e anche qualcuno che dovrebbe rispondere alla Meldacio. In effetti, potevo anche non nascondermi. Ma non si sa mai. A qualcuno potrebbe venire in mente di fare un secondo giro.»

«È dura essere popolari, eh?» la sfotté.

«Non c’entra» si schermì lei con una smorfia. Aprì gli occhi. «Non so come spiegare. Cor Leonis in questo momento è il loro faro. Ma fino a ieri era solo il  _loro_. Adesso hanno capito tutti che diventerà responsabile pressoché di tutto. Ci sono altre persone che contano, certo, la Gavril a Lestallum che avrà il coltello dalla parte del manico per via delleExineris, la Auburnbrie che è a capo degli hunter, ma Cor Leonis è il Generale che ha tenuto in piedi la resistenza contro Niflheim. E quindi cercano una figura più raggiungibile a cui rivolgere dubbi e domande. Per di più Cor non ha ancora stabilito quanti campi ci saranno e a chi affidarli, ma si è sparsa voce che uno lo guiderò io.»

Silia faceva la modesta, perché per tutto il giorno Gladio non aveva fatto altro che voltare la testa di scatto al sentirla nominare da qualcuno, cosa a cui non era abituato. Si parlava del suo rientro a Orior, di chi avrebbe portato con sé, se avrebbe permesso ai prescelti di andare a prendere le famiglie, dove si sarebbe stabilita. Nessuna sorpresa che avesse discusso con Cor perché voleva rimanere: quella gente con cui aveva vissuto gomito a gomito per quasi tre mesi la teneva in gran considerazione. Orior era diventata casa sua.

Cor aveva iniziato a convocare le persone a cui avrebbe affidato i campi. A loro – a lui, Ignis e Prompto – non lo aveva chiesto, e non lo avrebbe fatto, o così gli aveva detto quando era andato a chiamarlo per chiedergli di unirsi al momento in memoria di Darius.  _Vi servirà libertà di manovra per quando il Principe tornerà_ , aveva detto.  _E inoltre_ , aveva aggiunto,  _immagino vorrai stare dove sta Hartwood, e le persone non possono rispondere contemporaneamente a due capi di rango eguale._  Era la prima volta che Cor parlava apertamente della loro relazione. Gladio aveva solo potuto annuire.

 _Non l’ha detto, ma anch’io dovrò rispondere a Silia_ , gli venne in mente solo in quel momento. Sarebbe stato un casino. Fino a quel momento aveva dovuto rispondere solo a due persone – a suo padre e a Cor Leonis, e al Re per interposta persona. Da quando aveva lasciato Insomnia, nemmeno a quelle. Le sollevò la gamba e si appoggiò il suo piede nudo sulla spalla per massaggiarle delicatamente i legamenti dietro il ginocchio. «Avete messo su un bel posto, qui. C’è tutto: un’infermeria con un medico, un armaiolo, un campo d’allenamento, un locale radio. Ho fatto due chiacchiere coi miei vecchi compagni della Guardia, ma non quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto: Cor ha iniziato a dare direttive per i campi, e sono tutti molto tesi. Nessuno di loro muore dalla voglia di avere una simile responsabilità, ma nessuno vuole rifiutare.»

«Dillo a me» rispose lei.

«Ho incontrato anche David Auburnbrie, il figlio del capo hunter. Lo abbiamo recuperato dal fitto della foresta di Malmalam, poco prima di partire per Altissia. Tende a mettersi nei guai piuttosto spesso, il tipo.»

«Oh, Dave.» Silia sbuffò una risatina. «È perché si affanna sempre a dare una mano a tutti e finisce per avere lui bisogno di aiuto. Non sono proprio certa sia il miglior hunter in circolazione, ma è un brav’uomo. Ho conosciuto sua madre Ezma al QG della Meldacio. Lei sì che è una donna con le palle. Deve averne spaccate di ossa, ai suoi tempi, e anche adesso, dovresti vedere come tiene testa a Cor.»

Gladio non aveva dubbi. «L’abbiamo incontrata anche noi. T’immagino così, da vecchia, a supervisionare tutti da una sedia di paglia in un portico pieno di fiori, ma sbraitando ordini a destra e a manca agitando un bastone di canna.»

Pensò si sarebbe irritata, ma lei rise. Fu un suono bellissimo, che non sentiva da tanto. «E tu? Dove sarai?»

Per la prima volta da quando si trovava ad Accordo, Gladio scoprì di essere ancora in grado di fantasticare. «Io? Fammi pensare. A caccia, con un grosso cane simile a Umbra.»

«Non Generale della Guardia?»

«E come faccio? Cor non morirà né si ritirerà mai.» Risero insieme. «Tutto questo» aggiunse «nelle periferie di Insomnia, in una bella casa di legno in mezzo al verde simile a quella di Capo Caem. Anzi, no. Proprio a Capo Caem. In riva al mare.»

«Deciditi.»

«Mi deciderò. Ho paura che ci sarà tempo.» Intanto era arrivato alla coscia, e rallentò il ritmo del massaggio. I muscoli di Silia ne avrebbero beneficato in misura minore, ma forse avrebbe ottenuto un altro tipo di effetto. «A proposito di mare, ho visto l’edizione speciale del Meteor Publishing. Mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma quell’idiota di Ghiranze ha fatto un buon lavoro. È riuscito a raccontare chiaramente e linearmente tutto quel che è successo dalla caduta di Insomnia alla comparsa di Leviatano ad Altissia.»

«Roba già vecchia» rispose lei, tornando seria. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. «Ho già accennato a Cor che cercherò di contattarlo per aggiornarlo. Le notizie che abbiamo riportato da Gralea stanno già rimbalzando da un capo all’altro di Eos, ma il Meteor ci aiuterà a rendere tutto più ufficiale. La gente ama la carta stampata. Saranno più fiduciosi se _leggono_  che il Principe è vivo.»

«Quando andiamo ad Hammerhead, capo?» Gladio non vedeva l’ora di avere un assaggio di quel futuro, fosse pure una tenda monoposto. In realtà, come  _non_  aveva detto a Silia la sera prima, provava un senso di felicità colpevole; verso Silia, perché continuava a guardarsi intorno inconsciamente in cerca di Noctis, sobbalzando ogni volta che vedeva qualcuno che gli somigliava lontanamente; verso Noctis, perché mentre lui se ne stava a massaggiare la gamba della sua donna non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse – stava in qualche modo dormendo? Stava soffrendo? Era spaventato?

«La prossima settimana. L’ho detto anche a Cid. Prima vediamo come si mette. Che notizie arrivano. E preparerò con Ignis una lista di cose che dovremo procurarci. Armi. Equipaggiamento. E devo ancora decidere quali sventurati porterò con me.»

Dal muscolo tensore, Gladio passò al sartorio, e quindi all’adduttore lungo, appena sotto l’inguine. «Non riesci a scegliere?»

Silia annuì. «Gladio, risponderanno a me. E se li facessi ammazzare?»

Inclinò la testa per baciarle la caviglia. «Non farai ammazzare nessuno. Ci sarò anch’io a dar loro un’occhiata.»

«Ma la responsabilità sarà mia. Per questo non ho ancora deciso. Mi piacerebbe portar via qualcuno che sa già badare bene a se stesso, ma non posso prendermi uomini validi e lasciare tutti i novellini agli altri. A combattere bene ad Hammerhead ci saremo già io, tu, Prompto, Ignis tra poco.»

«Credi davvero?»

«Credo davvero. Ignis è perfettamente addestrato, e la capacità di reazione di un buon combattente deriva solo parzialmente dalla vista, lo sai. Se reagissimo ai pericoli solo nel momento in cui li vediamo, saremmo tutti morti. Deve solo reimpostare l’assetto da combattimento. Ci vorrà tempo, non dico di no, ma non è impossibile. Paradossalmente, saranno più difficili per lui tutte le piccole attività della vita quotidiana. Ma non compiangerlo troppo. Quando non sorgerà più il sole e saremo tutti costretti a vivere sotto la luce elettrica, lui non se ne accorgerà quasi.»

Gladio soffocò un gemito frustrato. Il pensiero riuscì quasi ad ammosciargli l’erezione. Quasi. Le infilò le dita sotto la stoffa degli shorts. Silia non portava mai biancheria intima, e anche stavolta non faceva eccezione.

«Gladio, ero venuta qui per pensare» si lamentò, ma invece di sottrarsi si inarcò ancora di più, piantandogli il tallone nel trapezio e appoggiandogli il piede artificiale sull’altra spalla.

Le abbassò la zip degli shorts. «Be’, penserai meglio tra una decina di minuti.»

**II**

Dodici minuti dopo, la scala a pioli semiarrugginita cigolò di nuovo. Quella torretta stava diventando dannatamente affollata. Silia spinse via Gladio e rotolò a recuperare gli shorts.

«Dannazione» si lamentò lui, tirandosi su per rimettersi i pantaloni. «Credevo avessi detto che qui non ci viene mai nessuno.»

«Una volta era così.» Calzò gli scarponcini e iniziò ad allacciarseli. L’ultima cosa che voleva, a poco più di ventiquattr’ore dal suo rientro a Orior, era di farsi beccare mezza nuda con Gladio Amicitia in mezzo alle gambe. Se era uno dei suoi ragazzi venuto a rompere i coglioni per convincerla a farsi portare ad Hammerhead, gli avrebbe fatto fare la strada in senso inverso senza usare la scaletta.

«Ho un brutto presentimento» disse Gladio, roco, il fiato ancora corto.

«Quale?» gli chiese Silia, alzandosi in piedi.

«Che ci toccherà farlo così molto spesso.»

«La storia della mia vita.»

Non era uno dei suoi ragazzi. Era Dustin Ackers in persona, vide affacciandosi dalla botola. L’uomo si bloccò a metà della scaletta.

Il volto di Dustin era grave, rigido. «Scusami se ti disturbo, Silia, ma è piuttosto urgente.»

«Non disturbi» mentì. «Dustin, è successo qualcosa?»

«Sì. No. Non proprio. Dovresti venire dal Generale.» Il suo tono era lugubre. «Solo tu, Silia, se non ti dispiace» aggiunse, come se sapesse perfettamente che non era sola.

«Scendo immediatamente» disse, allarmata, a lui e a Gladio. Per non perdere altro tempo, si lasciò scivolare giù dalla botola, atterrando accucciata sul terreno umido. Senza aspettare Dustin, si diresse direttamente al padiglione di Cor, e quando arrivò trovò Monica di guardia.

Monica. Di guardia. Non c’era mai nessuno di guardia alla tenda del Generale. Il Generale non aveva bisogno che qualcuno facesse la guardia alla sua tenda.

«Entra, Silia» le disse, senza salutarla, e scostò le cortine quel tanto che bastava per farla passare, non prima di essersi assicurata che nessuno stesse curiosando. Silia entrò.

La prima cosa che notò fu che Cor non era solo. Un uomo tarchiato, non troppo alto, la cui fisionomia non le parve di riconoscere, era seduto davanti alla sua scrivania e le dava le spalle. La seconda fu che Cor aveva un’espressione tremenda. Un mix letale di gravità, collera e perplessità che di rado gli aveva visto in faccia.

Quando Cor rivolse lo sguardo verso di lei, l’uomo si girò a sua volta, e a Silia si seccò la bocca come se non avesse mai bevuto in vita sua.

«Oh, per i Sei. Libertus» sussurrò. Era più magro, e aveva tagliato i capelli, ma era lui. «Ma che cazzo…?»

Libertus trasalì, non meno sorpreso di lei. « _Silia?_ »

Prima che potesse avventarsi su di lui, Cor si alzò in piedi e picchiò entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. «Hartwood, fermati.»

«Perché?» chiese Silia, trattenendosi. «Voglio spaccargli la faccia, visto che ha osato mostrarla.»

«Datti una calmata nel mio padiglione» la riprese aspramente Cor Leonis. «Siediti come le persone civili, e ascolta tutto quello che c’è da ascoltare.»

Silia non gli badò. «Che cazzo ci fai qui?» ripeté, a voce più bassa. «Hai aiutato gli imperiali a disattivare la Barriera. Stavo per saltare in aria a causa di quelle fottute bombe.»

«Hartwood, ultimo avviso» l’ammonì Cor. «Modera i toni, o vai fuori da qui.»

Oltraggiata, Silia incrociò le braccia strettamente. Distolse lo sguardo da Libertus, o gli sarebbe saltata addosso, e facendo violenza a se stessa si costrinse a sedere il più lontano possibile da lui, non prima di aver tirato fuori dalla tasca una delle sigarette di Darius. Se l’accese, e, per quanto ricordasse, era la prima volta che lo faceva sotto la tenda del Generale. Cor fece una smorfia, ma non commentò.

Libertus non sembrava impressionato dal suo sfogo di collera. Teneva le mani sulle ginocchia. Si azzardò persino a  _sorridere_. «Non pensavo di vederti qui, Silia.»

«Potrei dire lo stesso.» La sua voce era un sibilo. «Ecco il perché di tutta questa segretezza. Se si viene a sapere che qui seduto c’è l’Angone che di fatto ha permesso agli imperiali di entrare a Insomnia... Dove te ne sei stato nascosto per tutti questi mesi, Libertus?»

«Hartwood» la interruppe di nuovo Cor, con voce più morbida. Si era abituata ai suoi richiami alla disciplina, ma in tutti quei mesi non l’aveva mai ripresa con tanto accanimento. «Non ti ho chiamata per condurre un interrogatorio, per cui non iniziare con il fuoco di fila di domande e ascolta. Ostium non è l’ultimo oltre a te.»

 _I peccati degli Angoni del Re sono stati redenti. Il Draconico ha guardato nei vostri cuori, e vi concede di nuovo il suo favore._  La Glaciale non stava parlando solo di lei. C’erano altri Angoni del Re ancora in vita.

Le cadde la sigaretta. Era una delle ultime, e si abbassò a prenderla nonostante le tremassero le mani. Cercò di calmarsi, di tenere bene a mente dove e con chi si trovava, e riuscì a pizzicarla tra le dita e a rimettersela in bocca.

«Chi?» riuscì a chiedere.

Libertus scosse la testa leggermente. «Non molti, purtroppo. Elea. Miles. Delilah. Luka. Sadda. Tabul. E Balthier, anche se si era ritirato anni fa.»

Per un istante, Silia credette di non aver capito. « _Balthier?!_ »

«Non molti» gli diede ragione Cor. «Ma sono comunque altre sette persone perfettamente addestrate come te, Hartwood. In questo momento, rispetto alle forze su cui possiamo contare e con i tempi che si apprestano, è praticamente un esercito.»

«Già, un esercito» ribatté seccamente Silia. «Ed è una buona o una cattiva notizia?»

«Lo scopriremo.»

«Si può sapere dove cazzo siete stati finora? Credevo di essere l’ultima. Se nessuno degli altri era implicato nel tradimento del Capitano, perché aspettare tre mesi per dare notizie?» Ammiccò, poi glielo chiese. Non voleva credere che la Glaciale avesse degnato un traditore della sua presenza. «Avete ricevuto una visita dell’Alta Messaggera, vero?»

«Anche tu, allora? Lo immaginavo. Ci ha detto dove trovare il Generale Leonis. Da quanto sei qui, Silia?»

«Dal 19 maggio, Libertus» soffiò. «Io, invece di andarmi a nascondere, sono venuta a cercarlo per fare qualcosa anche senza che dovesse suggerirmelo un intervento divino. Ma posso capirti, io non ho piazzato delle bombe alla Cittadella.»

«Non sono stato io» protestò Libertus. «Anche se me ne assumo tutta la responsabilità.»

Cor fece un gesto stanco con la mano. «Ostium, ricomincia dall’inizio. Forse questo potrebbe essere il momento in cui riusciremo finalmente a rimettere insieme i tasselli su quello che è successo a Insomnia.» Distolse lo sguardo.«Non che sia poi così importante, ormai.»

Libertus sospirò. «Prima di tutto» esordì «non ho saputo nulla del doppio tradimento del Capitano fino alla fine. Non ne avevo idea. Giorni prima della caduta di Insomnia, mi sono unito a un gruppo di ribelli luciani.»

«Ma che cazzo vai dicendo?» sbottò di nuovo Silia, ma abbassò subito la voce o stavolta il Generale l’avrebbe buttata veramente fuori a calci in culo. «I ribelli stavano con Glauca!»

«È così» confermò Libertus. «Ma io non ne ero al corrente, né sapevo che Glauca era il Capitano Drautos e che altri Angoni ne erano a conoscenza. Ho disertato da me, l’ho fatto pubblicamente, quando hanno riportato in città il cadavere di Crowe, e mi sono unito ai ribelli luciani. Dicevano di voler sabotare la cerimonia di firma del trattato. Qualunque cosa abbiano organizzato gli altri Angoni, sobillati dal Capitano, io non ne sapevo nulla. Avete la mia parola.»

A quello, Silia poteva credere. Libertus non godeva di particolare stima da parte del Capitano, per cui doveva essere stato manipolato a sua insaputa.

«Per cui» dedusse il Generale «c’era una terza parte complice di Niflheim che ha contribuito alla caduta di Insomnia e che tuttavia non era direttamente collegata al tradimento degli Angoni. Ostium, cosa è successo nei giorni immediatamente precedenti all’attacco?»

«Il 10 maggio fu annunciato pubblicamente l’accordo con Niflheim. Noi, gli Angoni del Re, dopo dieci anni a farci ammazzare dagli imperiali, lo abbiamo appreso dalla tv, insieme al resto dei comuni cittadini di Insomnia.»

«Fu un’idea del vostro Capitano» intervenne Cor. «Non del Re. Adesso non è difficile immaginarne le ragioni. Voleva sobillare quanti più Angoni possibile contro il Regno.»

«Non riuscivo a crederci. Noi Angoni eravamo quasi tutti originari delle province, alcuni di noi avevano ancora famiglie, lì, e quelle famiglie sarebbero passate sotto il controllo degli imperiali, cedute dallo stesso re per cui combattevamo. Improvvisamente, da élite militare eravamo diventati carta straccia. Sì, ho disertato» ammise Libertus«e nelle stesse circostanze lo farei ancora, ma, per i Siderei, non avrei mai collaborato con Niflheim. Anzi. Volevo continuare a combattere l’Impero al fianco dei ribelli, perché mi avevano convinto che quello fosse il loro proposito, per cui ho dato loro il mio pass di alto livello per la Cittadella e informazioni sui sistemi di sicurezza. Non volevo che la morte di Crowe fosse stata invano.»

 _Almeno su questa parte sta dicendo la verità. Non avrebbe mai ucciso Crowe, né aiutato chi l’aveva uccisa._ «Crowe è l’Angone che doveva scortare la principessa Lunafreya ad Altissia» spiegò Silia a beneficio del Generale, e d’improvviso si accorse che quasi ogni parola che pronunciava aveva smesso di avere un significato: Crowe era morta, gli Angoni non esistevano più, la principessa Lunafreya era stata uccisa da Ardyn Izunia, e Altissia era distrutta.«Assassinata a tradimento dai suoi stessi compagni. Mi dispiace per Crowe, Libertus. Era una brava ragazza. Ma non è stata l’unica, anche se è stata la prima.»

 _Già, mi dispiace per Crowe, tanto più che dovevo esserci io al suo posto._  Continuava a chiedersi perché Marius glielo avesse detto prima che combattessero nella Cittadella. Forse aveva voluto umiliarla. O forse era un modo per suggerirle che aveva cercato di proteggerla un’ultima volta. Non lo avrebbe mai saputo, così come non avrebbe mai saputo cosa sarebbe successo se Marius non lo avesse fatto. Forse sarebbe morta. O forse sarebbe sopravvissuta e in quel caso avrebbe saputo del tradimento, se non del Capitano, di alcuni degli Angoni.

«Il Capitano disse che probabilmente c’era la mano di Niflheim dietro la sua morte.»

«Anche Nyx lo credeva, ma aveva dei dubbi su tutto il resto.» Silia buttò la sigaretta a terra e l’accartocciò sotto il tacco dello stivaletto. La conversazione con Nyx sotto la pioggia, mentre stringeva tra le mani tutto ciò che gli restava di Crowe, sembrava lontana secoli. «Tu eri troppo fuori di te per pensare lucidamente, in quei giorni, ma Nyx venne a cercarmi per parlarmi dei suoi sospetti. Credeva ci fosse una talpa alla Cittadella che aveva informato l’Impero che le nozze del Principe si sarebbero tenute ad Altissia e che un Angone era stato inviato a scortare lì Sua Grazia Lunafreya. Aveva ragione. Ma di certo non immaginava che la talpa fosse il nostro Capitano e che gli assassini di Crowe fossero altri Angoni.»

Libertus si massaggiò le tempie. «Sono stato così stupido. I ribelli si erano accordati con l’Impero. Aveva promesso che avrebbe consegnato loro Insomnia. Non lo sapevo, lo giuro. Mi hanno manipolato. Non ci sono giustificazioni per le mie azioni, e sono pronto a risponderne, ma voglio che sappiate almeno questo. Non sapevo nemmeno del rapimento della Principessa. Era un modo per allontanare gli Angoni rimasti fedeli al Re dalla Cittadella, oltre che per togliere di mezzo Sua Grazia. Ha funzionato. Quando ho capito cos’avevo fatto…» La voce gli si spezzò. «Ho cercato di rimediare. Ho raggiunto Nyx e la principessa Lunafreya e ho smascherato Lazarus e il Capitano.  _Lazarus_ , ci credi? Ci conoscevamo da vent’anni.»

Silia gli credeva. Per quanto Marius fosse diventato stronzo, non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse passato a combattere per gli imperiali, neanche adesso che aveva saputo di suo figlio Luc. E quella conversazione origliata tra Marius e Luche… se si fosse fatta qualche domanda in più, se avesse insistito con Nyx, se avesse trattenuto Marius nel suo appartamento per farlo parlare…

_Troppi se. Troppi chissà. Non importa più, adesso._

«Dimmi, Silia, perché non eri su quell’airship?»

«Ho convinto Nyx a lasciarmi andare al Santuario. Qualcosa mi puzzava. Sarah, Legato, Sam e Caesar hanno voluto seguirmi. Lì ci aspettavano Marius Gaunt, Chad Norton, Amber Nesrin e Aron Kitz. Non ho idea se abbiano piazzato personalmente le bombe o se Drautos, allertato da Nyx, li abbia mandati a impedirci di disinnescarle. Fatto sta che i miei compagni sono morti, che le bombe sono esplose, e che il Cristallo è stato rubato. Come diamine ha fatto Nyx a usare l’Anello, a proposito?»

«Non ne ho idea» ammise lui. «So quel che ho visto: che l’ha indossato e che ha acquisito un potere eccezionale. Escludo categoricamente che Nyx potesse avere una sola goccia di sangue reale. Nyx mi disse di portar via la Principessa, al sicuro. Prima di andarmene, gli ho detto che lo avrei aspettato a Galahd… ma non ci siamo mai più rivisti.»

«L’Anello» annuì Cor Leonis. «Gli ha prestato il suo potere, ma ha richiesto un sacrificio.»

Libertus abbassò la testa. «Lo immaginavo. Non avevo più speranza di rivederlo, dopo tanto tempo, ma…»

Silia allontanò dalla mente quel pensiero. «E dunque» concluse «te ne sei rimasto nascosto a Galahd finché non è arrivata l’Alta Messaggera. Cosa ti ha detto?»

Libertus si leccò le labbra. «Che il Principe è stato inglobato dal Cristallo perché raccolga abbastanza potere da mettere fine alla Lunga Notte. Che ora che non c’è più una Sciamana, la Piaga delle Stelle si diffonderà incontrollatamente, e che i peccati degli Angoni del Re sono stati redenti. Abbiamo di nuovo il favore del Draconico, purché usiamo il potere che ci resta per proteggere i superstiti. Non saremo affetti dalla Piaga delle Stelle.»

«Nient’altro?» chiese Cor Leonis.

«Speravo poteste dirmi voi il resto.»

Cor le scoccò un’occhiata. «Sono successe molte cose in questi mesi, Ostium, e ci vorrebbe troppo per raccontartele. Ti basti sapere che presto buona parte dell’umanità sarà mutata in daemon, creature che cacciano e bramano chi è rimasto umano. Il miasma oscurerà sempre più il sole, finché non ci sarà più luce. Il mondo per come lo conosciamo non esisterà più.»

Libertus lo osservava attonito. «E tutto questo… è colpa mia?»

«Non avere una così alta opinione di te stesso» lo disilluse Cor, scuotendo la testa. «Sei stato solo un minuscolo tassello, una pedina ignara. Insomnia è caduta quel giorno, il 16 maggio, anche grazie a te, ma il tuo contributo è stato una goccia. La città sarebbe caduta ugualmente: il Re non aveva più le forze per mantenere la Barriera. Ecco il perché del suo disperato tentativo di salvare Insomnia a scapito delle province. Quante volte, Libertus, sei stato costretto a scegliere tra perdere un compagno e salvare un maggior numero di uomini? Anche Niflheim, tuttavia, era solo una pedina ignara di qualcosa di molto più antico e pericoloso. Ciò, Ostium, non ti solleva dal tuo tradimento. Hai infranto un sacro giuramento, quello di servire il tuo Re e il tuo Regno al meglio delle tue forze. Altri, nelle tue stesse circostanze, hanno continuato a farlo. Anche dopo che quel Re era morto.»

Libertus aveva gli occhi umidi, ma determinati. «Generale» sussurrò «lo capisco perfettamente. Faccia quello che ritiene giusto.»

Cor Leonis si raddrizzò e la guardò. Silia, quel giorno a Insomnia, aveva odiato Marius di un odio feroce. Per il tradimento, per il Re, per la morte dei suoi compagni massacrati. Se avesse incontrato Libertus con la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva fatto, giorni dopo l’attacco, lo avrebbe massacrato senza rimorsi con gli stessi sentimenti, ma adesso comprendeva cosa Cor intendesse dire: erano tutti alfieri, cavalli e pedoni di un perverso e abnorme gioco di scacchi. Tutti loro erano stati ingannati e manipolati, chi più, chi meno. Adesso che intravedeva l’intera scacchiera, e non solo le caselle vicine, sembrava tutto molto meno importante. Lucis, Niflheim, Tenebrae, Accordo: nomi, solo nomi di luoghi che non esistevano più. Inoltre, se anche la giustizia umana avesse voluto accanirsi su Libertus, quella divina, chissà per quale motivo, aveva riabilitato le colpe degli Angoni del Re. La Glaciale si era presentata a Libertus.

«Hartwood?» la interpellò Cor.

«Perché chiedi a me?» volle sapere.

«Perché ero il comandante della Guardia Reale e Libertus Ostium ha tradito il Re e il Regno di Lucis, per cui è mio diritto e dovere giudicarlo. Ma prima ancora ha tradito il corpo degli Angoni, per cui è anche tuo diritto e dovere giudicarlo.»

Silia si strinse nelle spalle. «Lo hanno già giudicato i Sei, quindi non sta né a me né a te metterlo a morte. La Glaciale ci ha graziosamente informato con il suo linguaggio forbito che per meritarci la benedizione di Bahamut dobbiamo continuare a dare il culo. Libertus se n’è stato nascosto come un coniglio per mesi. È ora che si dia da fare per contenere i danni che ha contribuito a causare. Ma tanto avevi già deciso, vero, Generale?»

Cor Leonis non rispose. Tornò a rivolgersi a Libertus. «Se desideri collaborare con noi, resta pure al campo. Troveremo qualcosa da fare a te e agli altri.»

Libertus lasciò scivolare le mani lungo le gambe, fino alle ginocchia, e abbassò la testa. «La ringrazio, Generale Leonis. Farò quanto in mio potere.»

«Hartwood, Ostium ha detto che gli altri Angoni arriveranno nei prossimi giorni. Vorrei che restassi per incontrarli.»

Silia annuì lentamente. «Te l’avrei chiesto io stessa, Cor… Generale» si corresse. Non conosceva bene nessuno degli Angoni superstiti. Elea e Tabul erano in squadra con Nyx e Libertus. Delilah nella Squadra 2. Luka nella 1.Sadda nella 3. Miles nella Squadra 4, la stessa di Marius. «Voglio parlare con loro. Voglio guardarli in faccia e chiedergli perché non si sono fatti vivi prima. Posso riferire a Gladio, Ignis e Prompto questa conversazione, Generale? O preferisci farlo tu?»

«Fallo pure» disse lui. «Ma attenta a chi presta ascolto, per adesso. Non voglio scontri al campo, Hartwood. Non voglio che Ostium venga massacrato mentre dorme, e non voglio dover mettere a morte uno o più dei miei uomini per averlo fatto.»

Silia annuì, e fece per uscire. «Silia» la trattenne Libertus. Sorrideva, apparentemente sollevato. «Sono felice che tu sia ancora viva. Mi dispiace per i tuoi compagni. Caesar, negli ultimi mesi prima di rientrare a Insomnia, era stato assegnato alla mia squadra. È stato un buon compagno, abile e coraggioso. Aveva ventitré anni, vero? La stessa età diCrowe. Riesci a trovare il tempo per scambiare due chiacchiere, prima che arrivino gli altri? Noi due da soli?»

Silia si bloccò sulla soglia. Tornò indietro, si affiancò a Libertus, e lo colpì in faccia con un pugno. Non seppe mai se si era mossa troppo in fretta per entrambi, o se Cor e lo stesso Libertus non provarono nemmeno a fermarla. Ma poi Cor fu dietro di lei, e le bloccò i polsi in una presa ferrea.

«Hartwood» disse, ma la sua voce fu quasi dolce, non un ordine. «Basta così.»

Ma lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di infierire ancora su Libertus. Quando Cor vide che non opponeva resistenza, le lasciò andare le mani.

«No, Libertus» proferì lei tranquillamente, come se, tra la domanda dell’ex compagno e la sua risposta non fosse successo nulla. Il suo pugno non era stato forte: la sedia di Libertus non si era nemmeno ribaltata. «Non ho tempo, e non voglio parlare con te. Condivido tutto ciò che il Generale ha detto e deciso, ma, per i Sei, non credere che ti abbia perdonato. Non osare mai più nominare Caesar davanti a me, né nessun altro dei miei compagni, se non vuoi che ti spacchi la faccia.»

**III**

Quando uscì dal padiglione, Monica era ancora lì, e l’aveva raggiunta anche Dustin. Si voltarono a guardarla con comprensione – dovevano aver sentito i suoi toni sopra le righe e le continue reprimende del Generale, anche se forse non il pugno. Chissà quanto sapevano di Ostium e degli Angoni. Chissà cosa il Generale avrebbe detto e a chi. L’arrivo di un Angone a Orior, tre mesi prima, aveva scatenato il malcontento nel campo, ma l’orrore della caduta di Insomnia era stato sovrascritto da altri orrori, e inoltre, come continuavano a ripetersi, stavolta la guerra era finita davvero.

«Va tutto bene, Silia?» chiese Monica, a bassa voce.

Silia si cercò in tasca un’altra sigaretta e se l’appoggiò tra le labbra, e decise che, per una volta, ne aveva abbastanza.«Va tutto bene. Per favore, se il Generale mi manda di nuovo a chiamare e non sta venendo giù uno dei Sei, Izunia in persona o il Principe su un cavallo bianco, ditegli che sono al campo d’addestramento a tirare qualche pugno e che è meglio per tutti che ci resti.»

Già mentre lo diceva, prima ancora di vedere le espressioni di disapprovazione di Monica e Dustin, si sentì ingiusta. Libertus si era presentato a Orior e Cor l’aveva fatta chiamare quasi subito per coinvolgerla. Era suo diritto sapere che un Angone era arrivato al campo e che ne stavano arrivando altri, ovviamente, ma non presenziare al loro colloquio.

«Mi dispiace» si scusò. «Se qualcuno ha bisogno di me, mi trova lì per un po’.»

Si allontanò tra le tende in direzione del campo, a testa bassa per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo di qualcuno dei suoi che avrebbe potuto tornare alla carica. Avrebbe detto a Gladio di Libertus, certamente, e a Ignis e Prompto, ma non adesso. Aveva esaurito tutte le sue riserve di autocontrollo e non era certa di poter rispondere alle loro domande senza incazzarsi.

«Ah, quel passo lo riconosco. Quello di  _non azzardarti ad avvicinarti o ti azzanno la gola._ Posso avvicinarmi, Coeurl?»

Silia riconobbe immediatamente la voce. Si fermò di scatto. «Oh, per i Sei, Balth, non avevo capito che fossi già qui!»

Balthier, l’aspetto decisamente più selvaggio di quando era andata a trovarlo nel suo appartamento da assicuratore a Insomnia, si fece avanti. Aveva la barba sfatta, i capelli in disordine e troppo lunghi, e un cappotto leggero sporco con la manica sinistra vuota infilata nella tasca appoggiato sulle spalle. Silia era così sconvolta che gli permise di farle scivolare il braccio dietro il collo e di avvicinarsela al petto.

«Non posso crederci» disse, afferrandogli la faccia per il mento ruvido di barba e voltandogliela a destra e a sinistra. Li stavano guardando, ma non gliene fregava un cazzo. «Balth, sei ancora tutto intero?»

«Intero non lo ero neanche prima del 16 maggio» la corresse lui, agitando il moncherino del braccio sinistro. «Ma per il resto sì, sono intero.»

«Tua moglie? I tuoi figli?» gli chiese, ma a giudicare dal suo atteggiamento disinvolto non credeva fosse successo loro qualcosa.

«Al sicuro a Lestallum, per il momento.» La scrutò di sotto in su. «Cazzo, Silia, non ti vedevo così in forma dai tempi del fronte. La guerra ti fa proprio bene, eh?»

Silia incrociò le braccia.  _Bene_  non stava di certo – il suo migliore amico si era sparato in bocca davanti a lei pochi giorni prima, Libertus si era presentato a Orior come se niente fosse e stava arrivando l’apocalisse – ma, rispetto a quando si erano incontrati a Insomnia, era fisicamente molto più in forma. «Come sei arrivato qui? Siete riusciti a lasciare la capitale senza problemi il giorno della caduta? Cosa ti è successo in questi mesi?»

«Quello che è successo a decine di migliaia di altre persone: ci siamo rifugiati nell’Arcipelago a nordest di Cavaugh. Da dove venivano Ulric, Luche e Libertus. La gente è stata più ospitale di quanto non lo fossero stati i cittadini della Capitale con noi, per fortuna. A Galahd ho incontrato Libertus. Siamo venuti insieme.»

«Sai cos’ha fatto?» non poté impedirsi di chiedergli.

«Mi ha raccontato tutto.»

«E non gli hai spaccato la faccia?»

«L’ho fatto. Non hai visto i lividi?»

«Adesso ne ha un altro.»

«Dopo averlo preso a pugni l’ho lasciato spiegarsi. Non so se riuscirò a perdonarlo, ma è meno colpevole di molti altri. E intende rimediare a quello che ha fatto.»

«Già, è quel che ha detto anche a noi. Il Generale l’ha accettato.»

«Il famoso Immortale. Non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo. Andrò anch’io a presentarmi a lui tra poco. Data la delicata posizione di Libertus, ho ritenuto fosse meglio che si parlassero da soli. Solo che non erano soli, ho scoperto.» Sorrise, ambiguo. «Ti sei data da fare qui, eh? Ti ho sentita nominare da un sacco di persone in giro. Non potevo credere che fossi tu. Pensavo fossi morta a Insomnia insieme al resto degli Angoni, anche se qualcuno è sopravvissuto, ho scoperto poi.»

«Già, è una novità che ho scoperto solo oggi. Di me ti racconterò. Ma adesso dimmi di te. Che ci fai qua?»

«La stessa cosa che è venuto a fare Libertus. Giorni fa ho sentito riattivarsi l’energia del Cristallo. Ho lasciato gli Angoni sei anni fa, Silia, ma quando hanno ricominciato a formicolarmi le dita di forza magica ho capito che non si smette semplicemente di essere Angoni. Quando è arrivata l’Alta Messaggera non ho più avuto dubbi.»

Balthier sembrava un’altra persona da quando l’aveva incontrato a Insomnia e aveva pensato che sembrasse un’altra persona rispetto al compagno con cui si era addestrata. Evidentemente Balth l’Assicuratore era riuscito a insediarsi solo superficialmente, e il pericolo, le emergenze, avevano fatto riaffiorare Balth l’Angone. «Si è presentata anche da te?»

Balth annuì. «L’Alta Messaggera è stata a dir poco apocalittica. Ho sentito puzza di merda, così ho preso la mia famiglia e l’ho portata a Lestallum, poi sono venuto qui per sapere cosa sta succedendo. Adesso dimmi che era una paranoia e che sono stato un idiota ad affrontare un viaggio del genere e che non siamo nella merda.»

«Mi piacerebbe, ma siamo nella merda. Probabilmente non siamo stati mai così tanto nella merda in vita nostra.»

«E se me lo dice una che ha strisciato nei condotti fognari di Bors, ci credo.»

Silia sorrise mestamente. «Hai fatto bene a portare i tuoi a Lestallum. Lì non mancherà mai la luce. Vieni a prendere un bicchiere, Balth, non sono cose da ascoltare da sobrio.»

*

Mezz’ora dopo, nella torretta – non avrebbe saputo dove altro portarlo per parlare in privato – Balthier fissava il fondo del suo bicchiere vuoto, seduto su una cassa. «Per cui» scandì «non dobbiamo preoccuparci più dell’Impero, ma della Piaga delle Stelle.»

Silia annuì. «La Sciamana è morta. Tra un po’ non ci sarà più il giorno, Balth, ecco perché ti ho detto che i tuoi saranno al sicuro a Lestallum, con le Exineris a produrre energia elettrica. La nostra unica speranza è il Re Prescelto, il Principe Noctis, e fino ad allora possiamo solo tentare di sopravvivere e proteggere chi non ci riesce da solo.»

Balthier alzò lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere per scrutarla. L’angolo destro della bocca gli tremava leggermente in un tic, come se abortisse di continuo un sorriso. Silia si chiese come facesse con i suoi farmaci da maggio e come avrebbe fatto in futuro. Il laboratorio farmaceutico di Insomnia non esisteva più. «Sembri avere molta fiducia in lui.»

Si strinse nelle spalle. «Pochi giorni dopo essere arrivata qui al campo, Cor Leonis mi disse che il Principe era stato convocato da Titano. Per un attimo ho pensato che mi stesse prendendo per il culo, o che fosse, che so, un modo di dire. Mi chiese cosa sapessi dei Lucis Caelum e mi citò la profezia.»

« _Quando le tenebre scenderanno sul mondo, verrà il Re della Luce_ » disse al suo posto. «Lo conoscono tutti quel passo della Cosmogonia, anche chi non l’ha letta.» Non disse altro, ma Silia sapeva benissimo cosa stava pensando.

«Be’, Balth» disse semplicemente. «All’epoca risposi a Cor Leonis che faticavo a crederci ma che avrei combattuto comunque per Noctis Lucis Caelum perché era l’ultimo esponente della famiglia reale che avevo cercato di proteggere. Ma ora credo che la profezia sia vera.»

«Quando eravamo piccoli dicevi che faticavi a credere persino alla magia, anche se ce l’avevi tra le mani. Avevamo Bahamut inciso sulle piastrine e tu andavi dicendo che era una personificazione dello spirito bellicoso inventata dall’uomo e un modo che aveva la famiglia reale per legittimare il proprio potere agli occhi dei civili.»

Silia ridacchiò. «Vero. Ma sai cosa c’è di più idiota di un uomo che ritiene che tutto sia manifestazione degli dei? Un uomo che si trova davanti un dio e si rifiuta di crederci.»

Balthier continuò picchiettare il fianco della cassa con il tallone destro, guardando verso le montagne. «È tutto così folle. Stavo ancora cercando di liberarmi dall’incubo dei quattro anni di guerra, e adesso scopro che tutto il mondo è piombato in un incubo peggiore.»

«Sai cosa?» disse lei, bloccandogli il piede. Quel  _thump_  le stava dando sui nervi. «Ho più speranza adesso che quando eravamo sul fronte. Re Regis credeva in Noctis Lucis Caelum, e ci crede il Generale Leonis che dopo la caduta di Insomnia ha organizzato una resistenza per coprirgli le spalle. La Sciamana credeva in Noctis Lucis Caelum, e l’ha dimostrato sacrificandosi per garantirgli l’appoggio dei Siderei. I Siderei credono in Noctis Lucis. Persino quel folle di Izunia mi ha detto che Noctis Lucis Caelum è il Vero Re. E se Noctis Lucis Caelum è il Vero Re, c’è speranza.»

Lui annuì gravemente. «Se anche Noctis Lucis Caelum è il Vero Re, non è detto che riesca a uccidere Izunia. Quando tornerà. Se tornerà. Potrebbe succedere tra cento anni, ci hai pensato?»

«E allora riorganizzeremo l’umanità perché possa resistere alla Piaga per cento anni. Non ci saremo più noi, ma i giovani che abbiamo addestrato e quelli che loro addestreranno.»

Cigolii dal basso. Qualcuno si stava arrampicando sulla torre di guardia. Silia schioccò la lingua sul palato, seccata: da quando era tornata da Niflheim non aveva avuto un attimo di requie. Si ammorbidì un po’ solo quando la testa di Gladio fece capolino dalla botola.

«Immaginavo fossi tornata qui» le disse, issandosi sulla piattaforma. Lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito a Balthier.«Pensavo fossi sola, però.»

«A Orior? Neanche al cesso.»

«Torno dopo? Volevo solo sapere cosa sta succedendo. Dopo aver parlato con il Generale sei scomparsa.»

«Sono stata intercettata da qualcuno che non mi aspettavo di ritrovare. Balth, lui è Gladio Amicitia, lo Scudo Giurato del Principe Noctis. Gladio, ti presento Balthier Carson. Era un mio compagno di squadra ai tempi del fronte, ma si è ritirato per un infortunio.»

Gladio schiuse le labbra. «Un Angone del Re?»

«Già, e non è l’unico. Ho un sacco di cose da raccontarti, Gladio.»

«Se dici ‘infortunio’ sembra che mi sia caduta la spada sul piede» sorrise Balthier, scendendo dalla cassa per porgere la mano a Gladio. Balthier era alto, ma dovette reclinare il capo indietro per poterlo guardare in faccia. «Lo Scudo del Re. È un onore, per me, Amicitia.»

«Non scherzare» ribatté Gladio, stringendogli la mano. «È un onore  _per me_  conoscere un Angone, Carson.»

«Ex Angone» precisò Silia. «Balth ci tiene a precisarlo.»  _Come me fino a una decina di giorni fa, d’altronde._

«Quanto a questo» disse Balthier, lasciando la mano di Gladio «non sono venuto qui in culo al mondo per offrire all’Immortale i miei preziosi servigi di assicuratore. Vorrei ricominciare ad addestrarmi per poter riprendere a combattere. Sono sei anni che non prendo una spada in mano, e adesso ne ho solo una, ma ci sono cose che non si dimenticano facilmente.»

Silia non riusciva a crederci. «Balth, e la tua famiglia?»

«Non potrei mai guardarli in faccia mentre parassito da qualche parte sapendo che potrei fare qualcosa di concreto per aiutare. L’ho fatto anche troppo, parassitare, intendo, Coeurl. Mia moglie ha capito. Andrò a prenderli quando le acque si saranno un po’ calmate. Non dipenderò da altri per la loro protezione e la mia.»

Silia coprì i due passi che li separavano e lo strinse in un brusco abbraccio.

«Ehi, datti una calmata, gattina, sono sposato.»

«Anche lei, tra poco» rispose Gladio, beffardo.

« _Tu_  ti sposi? Cazzo, è veramente l’apocalisse. Chi è lo sfortunato?»

Silia si staccò da Balthier, strofinandosi gli occhi umidi nell’incavo del gomito. «Nessuno. Non gli ho mai detto di sì.»

«Oh, lo farai.»

«Aspetta, aspetta. Ti sposi il rampollo della nobile famiglia Amicitia, Silia? Un Angone uscito dal ghetto dei profughi di Insomnia con lo Scudo Giurato del futuro Re? E soprattutto, un Angone con una Guardia Reale?»

«Ho detto che non sposo proprio nessuno.»

«A proposito, te l’ho già chiesto, oggi?»

«Valeva la pena venire fin qui a Orior per sentire una notizia del genere» ghignò Balth, assestandole una pacca sulla spalla. «Vedrai quando lo sapranno gli altri.»

« _Gli altri_ , chi?» chiese Gladio.

Balthier le indirizzò un’occhiata interrogativa, cui lei rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Tutta la rabbia che aveva provato e che il rivedere Balthier aveva attutito riaffluì di colpo. Si sentì il viso bollente. «Angoni. Altri sei.  _Sette_. Con il Generale c’è Libertus Ostium, quello che…» Serrò le labbra. Si strofinò gli occhi. L’ultima cosa che voleva era fomentare gli animi contro Libertus, visto che gli avevano appena detto che avrebbe potuto collaborare con loro. Il suo era già abbastanza fomentato. «Uno di quelli che ha tradito» dovette dirgli.

Gladio aprì la bocca, la richiuse, la riaprì ancora. «Stai scherzando?»

«No.»

«E cosa ci fa qui? E dov’erano tutti gli altri?»

«È qui per rimediare, dice. Pare abbia portato al sicuro la Principessa dopo la caduta di Insomnia. Quanto agli altri, sa il cazzo dove se ne sono stati rintanati. Ho tutta l’intenzione di chiederglielo non appena saranno qui.»

Sulla faccia di Gladio lesse tutte le emozioni che aveva provato lei e che stava ancora provando, meno una: la delusione. Con quelle persone lui non ci aveva combattuto spalla a spalla per dieci anni. E quelle persone, anche se non avevano tradito, si erano tirate indietro.

«Uhm» disse Balthier. «Coeurl, è stato un piacere rivederti, e di certo in questi giorni non mancheranno occasioni di chiacchierare, mentre aspettiamo gli altri. Adesso vado a cercare Libertus e a presentarmi al Generale. Ti lascio con tuo marito.»

«Balth, mi fai un favore?»

Balthier si stava già abbassando nella botola. «Cosa?»

«Chiedi di Prompto Argentum e Ignis Scientia, i compagni del Principe Noctis. Li troverai facilmente. Mandali qui, per favore. E…»

«E cosa?»

«La questione degli Angoni in arrivo. E quel che ha fatto Libertus. Non gridatelo troppo in giro. La gente è preoccupata e infiammabile. Non voglio disordini al campo. Lasciate che il Generale decida se, quando e come dirlo.»

Balthier rimase appoggiato alla botola. Ammiccò. «Mi era sfuggito che fossi il vice dell’Immortale.»

«Non lo sono. Ma ho a cuore questo campo e le persone che ci stanno dentro. Mi hanno accolta dopo la caduta di Insomnia, quando non avevo un posto dove andare né sapevo cosa fare. Anche se ero un Angone del Re, un membro del corpo militare che si è macchiato del peggiore tradimento della storia. È la mia gente, adesso, questa.»

Lui sorrise. «Staremo attenti, Coeurl. Sai cosa? Saresti stata un capitano molto migliore del nostro.»


End file.
